


Ein unverhofftes Familientreffen

by Himikko



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Albträume, Angst, Assiah, Brüder, Dämonen, Dämonenkönige, Dämonologie, Everyone Needs A Hug, Exorzisten, Familie, Familientreffen, Flammen, Fluff, Furien, Gehenna, Halbdämon, Harpyien, Hexen, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, OC‘s, Rin zieht Ärger magisch an, Satan ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung aber seine Söhne bringen ihn um den Verstand, Sirenen, Todsünden, Vatikan, Verfolgung, Verrat, Visionen, Yandere, implizierte Beziehungen, implizierte Bi-/Homosexualität, implizierte Folter, implizierte Gewalt, implizierter Suizid, vampire, überfürsorgliche Brüder
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 256,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himikko/pseuds/Himikko
Summary: Als die acht Dämonenkönige in Assiah auftauchen, geht alles drunter und drüber. Während der Vatikan alles für einen schlechten Scherz hält, wird Rin von ihnen nach Gehenna geschliffen. Dort muss er jedoch erkennen, dass nicht die Dämonen die Feinde sind und findet sich im Kreuzfeuer eines uralten Konfliktes wieder. Eine den Exorzisten unbekannte Feindin bedroht beide Welten und sinnt auf Rache...





	1. Planloser Vatikan

**Author's Note:**

> So nach zwei Monaten hatte ich endlich Zeit mich meinem vorerst letzten Blue Exorcist One-Shot zu widmen. Es ist gewissermaßen eine Fortsetzung zu "Mephistos Kochkünsten", aber man muss es nicht unbedingt gelesen haben um es zu verstehen (ist jedoch empfehlenswert für Hintergundwissen). Eigentlich ist es ein One Shot, aber ich habe mich dazu entschieden es in zwei Teile zu spalten. Der nächste Teil kommt allerspätestens morgen.
> 
> Übrigens ist das Ganze mehr oder weniger daraus entstanden, dass die meisten Blue Exorcist Charaktere oft vollkommen planlos sind, was gerade passiert oder wichtige, meist sehr offensichtliche Dinge übersehen (z.B. als Amaimon Mephisto gegenüber Rin bei ihrer ersten Begegnung bereits als Dämonenkönig outet, aber Rin es nicht versteht). Es ist also eher eine Parodie und ich habe die Befürchtung, dass einige Charakter etwas daneben sind, aber hey es ist Humor :D
> 
> Für die die "Mephistos Kochkünste" nicht gelesen haben, erwähne ich nochmal extra: Mir ist erst nach dem Schreiben eingefallen, dass die Szene mit Mephistos Essen vor Amaimons Einführung kommt, darum spielt alles nach dem Camping Trip. Die anderen wissen also von Rins Herkunft. Dieser One Shot enthält Spoiler! 
> 
> Ich habe den Manga noch nicht gelesen und den Anime auch nicht so weit gesehen. Ich weiß allerdings wer Mephisto ist (war ja auch nur wahnsinnig offensichtlich XD) und dass Lucifer die Illuminati anführt. Die restlichen Dämonenkönige (mit Ausnahme von Amaimoin) sind OC's. Auch wird Mephi hier bei seinem Geburtsnamen genannt und der Vatikan weiß nicht wer er ist.  
> Nun ohne weiteres Vorgeplänkel wünsche ich viel Spaß!  
> "text" = Dialog, 'text' = Gedanke
> 
> Edit: Ich wurde auf einigen meiner anderen Accounts um eine Fortsetzung gebeten. Ich habe beschlossen der Bitte nachzukommen, es geht also weiter ;)

Samael hatte hiermit nicht gerechnet. Nachdem es ihm nach mehreren Stunden gelungen war, seinen Vater zu überzeugen ihn nicht für sein kleines "Missgeschick" mit Rin zu grillen, wollte er einige Tage in Gehenna blieben um Zeit mit seinen Brüdern zu verbringen. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass Satan noch immer eine tickende Zeitbombe war, beschloss er vorerst nach Assiah zurückzukehren. Die Dämonenkönige hatten sich dafür heute in Assiah angekündigt. Zu seinem Pech war jedoch ausgerechnet in dieser Woche ein Treffen der Exorzisten aus aller Welt in der Vatikanstadt. Dieses war nicht nur wahnsinnig langweilig, sondern verhinderte auch, dass er seine Geschwister in Empfang nehmen konnte. Also musste ein Kompromiss her. Samael sorgte für die üblichen Schwachstelle in der äußeren Barriere der Akademie, sodass sie in einem sicheren Bereich landen und dort auf ihn warten konnten. Da heute der letzte Versammlungstag war, würde es keine weiteren Probleme geben.

Soweit so gut, aber leider hatten sie die Rechnung ohne das Gehennator gemacht. Es zu öffnen war für Satan einfach, aber zu bestimmen wo es sich genau öffnen sollte, war so eine Sache. Kurz gesagt: Mephisto war gerade mitten in einem Treffen mit den Grigori, als ein tiefes Rumpeln ertönte und sich das Gehennator mitten im Raum öffnete. Wie das möglich war wusste keiner. Die äußeren Barrieren welche die Akademie umgaben, enthielten mehrere Schlupflöcher für Dämonen (namentlich die Dämonenkönige), während die inneren Barrieren und jene die das Vatikangebäude umgaben so gut wie undurchdringlich waren. Nur Mephisto konnte entscheiden ob Dämonen diese passieren konnten oder nicht. Wobei Satan diese wohl auch zerstören könnte, wenn er körperlich in Assiah präsent wäre.

Dennoch war das Tor aufgetaucht und alle befanden sich in einer unangenehmen Situation. Die Dämonenkönige standen mitten im Saal und starrten verwirrt die Grigori und ihren Bruder an, die Grigori starrten die Dämonen an und Samael konnte spüren wie sein Auge irritiert zuckte.

 **Natürlich** konnte es nur ihm passieren, dass plötzlich sieben der mächtigsten Dämonen Gehennas ohne Vorankündigung mitten im vermaledeiten Ratssaal des Vatikans auf der Matte standen!

Schlussendlich lief es darauf hinaus, dass der Vatikan die Namen der Endringlinge verlangte, welche sie auch noch nannten. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie sehen wie die Anwesenden darauf reagierten, dass alle acht Dämonenkönige problemlos nach Assiah gekommen waren. Ja alle **acht**. Ob nun aus Verwirrtheit oder Provokation heraus, hatte Iblis Mephisto mit seinem Geburtsnamen angeredet und somit als einen der ihren entlarvt. Manchmal würde der König der Zeit am liebsten seinen jüngeren Brüdern den Hals umdrehen.

Jedoch....

"Lucifer, Samael, Azazel, Beelzebub, Egyn, Iblis, Amaimon und Astaroth....das sind doch nicht wohl...", sagte einer der Grigori langsam.

'Was gibt es da zu überlegen?', dachte Mephisto stirnrunzelnd. 'Die Situation ist ja wohl eindeutig...'

Er war nicht der Einzige der so dachte.

"Das sind die acht Dämonenkönige! ", rief eine zufällige Person welche an einem Freitagnachmittag seine Zeit als einer der normalerweise stummen Wächter fristen musste. Armer Kerl.  Er deutete anklagend auf Mephisto. "Und Sir Pheles ist Samael!"

'Tja, das war es dann wohl. Bedauerlich, ich habe die Zeit hier in Assiah wirklich genossen und die Ereignisse haben sich in eine solch interessante Richtung bewegt. Andererseits musste mich nach über 1000 Jahren mein Glück auch einmal verlassen. Jetzt brauche ich wohl ein neues Spielfeld und neue Spielfiguren.' ,dachte Samael ein wenig verärgert. 'Und ich muss mir etwas wegen Rin überlegen. Ihn bei den Exorzisten zu lassen steht außer Frage...'

Was danach folgte ließ seine und die Kinnladen seiner Brüder beinahe aufklappen.

"Papperlapapp", erwiderte einer der Ratsmitglieder unwirsch und machte eine Handbewegung als wollte er eine Fliege verscheuchen. "Die Vorstellung, dass die Dämonenkönige einfach hier auftauchen könnten, ist vollkommen lächerlich und wenn Mephisto Samael wäre, hätten wir das längst bemerkt. Wahrscheinlich ist das eine Art schlechter Aprilscherz-"

"ES IST JUNI!", reif der Wächter beinahe hysterisch. Nach und nach wurde der Streit immer lauter.

Samael widerstand dem Drang sich seine flache Hand vor den Kopf zu schlagen.

'Ich fasse es einfach nicht.', dachte der Dämon matt. 'Der Beweis ist vor ihrer Nase und sie tun es in ihrem Hochmut als einen...Scherz ab?' Erschöpft schüttelte er den Kopf. Die Dummheit einiger Sterblicher schaffte es tatsächlich noch ihn sprachlos zu machen. Nicht dass er sich beschweren würde wenn es tatsächlich zu seinen Gunsten ausgehen sollte, aber ERNSTHAFT? Es dauerte seine Zeit bis er sprachlos war, er hatte immer eine Antwort oder einen Spruch parat, jedoch stieß er diesmal an seine Grenzen. Nun, immerhin war es unterhaltsam.

Er wandte sich an seine ebenso verwirrten Brüder. Während Lucifer einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, starrten Azazel, Beelzebub und Amaimon die Exorzisten mit einem emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck an. Egyn schaute mit großen blauen Augen zwischen dem Wächter und dem Rat hin und her und versuchte festzustellen, ob sie es ernst meinten oder sich bewusst dumm stellten. Dafür sahen Astaroth und Iblis aus, als wären sie hin und her gerissen zwischen lautem loslachen und angreifen. Samael gesellte sich zu ihnen, noch immer ein wenig ratlos wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Schließlich ergriff Egyn das Wort: "Machen die das öfter?"

Wie schon vor einigen Wochen als er die Verfolgungssaal zwischen seinem zweitältesten Bruder und seinem Vater beobachtet hatte, spielte er mit einer Haarsträhne. Offensichtlich hatte er es immer noch nicht gelernt Nervosität zu verbergen. Gleichzeitig lehnte er sich leicht nach außen um einen besseren Blick auf die Streitenden zu haben. Er war mit seinen 1,75 m der kleinste und zierlichste. Er wurde öfter von seinen Brüdern damit aufgezogen, was er natürlich hasste.

Samael massierte sich irritiert die Schläfen. Die laute Stimmen der Streitenden waren wirklich nichts für Dämonenohren.

"Ich fürchte ja. Das einzige was schlimmer ist, ist dieser Papierkram mit dem ich mich immer herumschlagen muss."

Amaimon lutschte inzwischen an einem Loli. Scheinbar hatte er das Interesse an den Menschen verloren.

Iblis starrte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Wo hast du den wieder her?!"

"Den habe ich mir bei meinem letzten Besuch aus dem Kiosk in der Schulcafeteria geholt. Ansonsten müsste ich Samaels Zeug essen."

Alle erschauderten, bis auf Samael der sie entnervt ansah. Seit dem Zwischenfall mit Rin brachten sie das Thema immer wieder. Wie oft musste er noch sagen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war?! Die anderen ignorierten den Blick des Todes.

"Können wir jetzt gehen? Die nerven mit ihrem Gezanke!", meinte Astaroth unwirsch. Als sie sich zum Ausgang bewegten hielt sie niemand auf, also verließen sie zügig den Saal. Samael kümmerte sich um den Transport nach Japan. Dank der Zeitverschiebung war es dort bereits Abend und die Sonne war am untergehen, sie mussten sich somit nicht allzu große Sorgen machen von Schülern oder Exorzisten sofort gesehen zu werden. Sie erlaubten sich dennoch erst stehen zu bleiben, als sie auf einem der abgelegeneren Höfe der Heiligkreuz Akademie standen.

"Also...", begann Beelzebub zögerlich. "Was ist gerade passiert?"

Samael funkelte die Dämonen wütend an. "Genau das wollte ich eben auch fragen. Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich dabei im Ratssaal der Grigori aufzutauchen?! Habt ihr eine Ahnung was das für uns Dämonen und für mich bedeuten könnte?!"

"Hey, es war nicht unsere Schuld Sammy!", konterte Iblis gereizt. Samael schaute ihn irritiert an. Er wusste genau, dass er diesen Spitznamen hasste!

"Wie zur Hölle ist das überhaupt möglich?", fragte Astaroth stirnrunzelnd. "Wir wissen ja, dass einige Stellen in dieser beschissenen Barriere absichtlich für ins geschwächt sind, aber die Gehennapforte taucht innerhalb des Vatikans auf? Dort sind die Barrieren doch normal!"

Alle wandten sich wie auf Kommando Lucifer zu und blickten ihn fragend an. Obwohl sie selbst mehrere Jahrtausende alt waren, war Lucifer immer noch der Älteste und nicht nur der Stärkste sondern hatte auch eine Art Führungsposition inne. Somit wandten sie sich oft an ihn, wenn sie Rat benötigten.

Der König des Lichts rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher...ich glaube nicht, dass es so etwas schon einmal gab, aber ich müsste Zuhause die Aufzeichnungen in unseren Archiven überprüfen oder Vater direkt fragen."

"Moment, hatte Vater nicht auch damals ein Portal in Samaels Büro geöffnet? Das liegt doch ebenfalls innerhalb der inneren Barrieren, nicht wahr?", fragte Azazel, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, in seiner typischen monotonen Stimmlage. Es war überraschend, dass er sich überhaupt beteiligte. Er redete nie viel und überließ lieber seinen Geschwistern das Reden.

"Ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Barrieren kurz aufgehoben.", erklärte Samael knapp.

Iblis, der zusammen mit Astaroth der Hitzkopf der Gruppe war, hatte die Geduld verloren. "Ist doch scheißegal wie das Portal da gelandet ist! Hauen wir ab bevor uns die Exorzisten am Arsch kleben!"

"Warum sollten wir?", erwiderte Amaimon langsam. "Gegen uns alle gewinnen sie nie. Mir ist langweilig und es macht immer Spaß sie zu erledigen..."

"Ich bin für Amaimons Vorschlag.", warf Astaroth mit einem sadistischen Grinsen ein. "Es ist schon zu lange her, dass ich Exorzisten umbringen konnte! Es gibt wirklich nichts Befriedigenderes, als zuzusehen wie sie krepieren!" Er lachte kurz auf und Iblis begann ebenfalls zu grinsen.

"Wenn man es so betrachtet...", begann der Feuerkönig, wurde allerdings von Egyn unterbrochen.

"Ihr beiden seid wirklich unmöglich.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd. "Je länger wir hier bleiben desto wahrscheinlicher ist es-"

"Oh komm schon Zwerg, hast du solche Angst vor den bösen Exorzisten?"

Egyn funkelte Iblis wütend an. Der Wasserdämon war älter als der Feuerdämon, er musste nicht so mit sich reden lassen! Das Temperament des jüngeren Dämons und seine streitsüchtige Art gingen ihm öfter auf die Nerven, aber jetzt reichte es! Er bereitete sich darauf vor seinen jüngeren Bruder mit einer Wasserwelle zu überschwemmen und Iblis darauf den Angriff abzuwehren, aber die älteren Dämonenkönige (außer Mephisto) griffen ein.

"Das reicht jetzt!", verlangte Lucifer gebieterisch, während Azazel und Bezzlebub zwischen die Streitenden traten, ehe tatsächlich ein Kampf ausbrechen konnte. Das letze was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten war ein Streit, welcher das Potential hatte, die Umgebung von der Landkarte tilgen.

"Und es wurde gerade interessant...", murmelte Amaimon enttäuscht.

Samael schüttelte nur den Kopf, musste jedoch leicht grinsen. Er würde es nie laut sagen, aber er hatte seine Halbgeschwister vermisst. Sie waren verlässlich und noch viel wichtiger: eine gute Quelle für Unterhaltung.

Beelzebubs Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Also gut vergessen wir fürs Erste die Gehennapforte. Viel wichtiger ist es unsere nächsten Schritte zu planen. Wir können nicht offen auf dem Schulgelände umherwandern."

Lucifer nickte. "Ich stimme zu. Am besten wir ziehen uns an einen Ort zurück, wo wir keinen Angriff zu befürchten haben. Außerdem müssen wir Vater eine Nachricht senden. Azazel würdest du das bitte übernehmen?"

Azazel nickte langsam, schlurfte zu einer Stelle ein wenig abseits von der Gruppe und begann mit seinem Fuß ein Symbol in den Erdboden zu ziehen. Ein gerader Strich, zwei "V's" und einige Kreise. Gewöhnliche Sterbliche würden als irgendein fiktives Symbol aus einem Unterhaltungsmedium bezeichnen. Ausschließlich Dämonen und Exorzisten wussten was es wirklich war: Azazels Siegel. Da er und seine Untertanen mit Wind und Geistern in Verbindung standen, fiel es ihnen (neben Samael und seinem Gefolge) am leichtesten Botschaften zu verschicken, auch von Assiah nach Gehenna. Dafür war es jedoch nötig das jeweils zugehörige Siegel zu platzieren. Samael schaute zu wie Azazel einen (für ihn und die anderen sechs unsichtbaren) Diener heraufbeschwor und die Nachricht auf gehennisch - der Sprache der Dämonen - weitergab.

Beelzebub hatte sich unter einem Baum gekniet und musterte etwas mit großem Interesse, wahrscheinlich ihm unbekannte Käfer. Als König der Insekten hatte er (zum Leidwesen seiner Familie) großes Interesse an den Krabbeltieren, aber Spinnen und Skorpione faszinierten ihn ebenfalls. Die Tatsache, dass er diese Viecher selber züchtete machte es nicht besser. Auch wenn viele aus Assiah kamen und somit für Dämonen größtenteils ungefährlich waren, hatte er viele Exemplare welche in Gehenna heimisch waren oder er selbst geschaffen hatte und **wesentlich** größer waren. Während die Sterblichen in Assiah menschenfressende Rieseninsekten und Riesenspinnen für Fiktion hielten, waren sie in Gehenna nichts ungewöhnliches. Und Samael hatte Respekt vor Dingen mit längeren Zähnen und giftigen Riesenstacheln. Er würde nie verstehen was Beelzebub in diesen Kreaturen sah, aber jedem das seine.

Iblis und Astaroth hatten sich am Rande des Hofes positioniert und hielten Ausschau nach Exorzisten und anderen ungebetenen Gästen. Wahrscheinlich hofften sie sogar auf Ärger. Sie lagen vom Alter her nicht allzu weit auseinander (Iblis war der sechstälteste, Astaroth bis zu Rins Geburt der Jüngste)  und hatten ähnliche Einstellungen, weswegen sie sehr gut auskamen. Amaimon knabberte an einem neuen Lutscher, neben ihm saß Egyn. Er wirkte noch immer eingeschnappt, denn er warf Iblis öfter giftige Blicke zu. Er war Iblis komplettes Gegenteil. Er war relativ ruhig, geduldig und dachte nach bevor er handelte, zumindest meistens. Er, seine Brüder und alle anderen Dämonen hatten einen sehr stark ausgebildeten Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Familie und Freunden. Waren sie in Gefahr, warf er sämtliche Vorsicht oft über Bord. Es war anstrengend, aber verständlich. Entgegen der allgemeinen Vorstellung der Menschen, waren Dämonen sehr familienorientiert. Wer sich mit einem Familienmitglied anlegte, musste damit rechnen bald die Verwandtschaft am Hals zu haben. Besonders bei jüngeren Familienmitglieder reagierte der Rest empfindlich.

Erneut musste Samael grinsen. Rin würde sich auf einiges gefasst machen müssen, wenn er in Gehenna ankam. Als jüngster und mit acht älteren Brüdern würde er keine ruhige Minute haben. Da er auch noch ein Halbdämon war, galt er in ihren Augen nur als zusätzlich gefährdet und würde sich vor besorgten Brüdern (und Satan) kaum retten können.

"Samael? Samael?! Ich rede mit dir!"

Lucifers Stimme riss ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken. Er seufzte innerlich. Man wollte ihm einfach keine ruhige Minute gönnen, wie? Er wandte sich an den ältesten Dämonenkönig und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ja, was gibt es?"

"Ich habe dich gefragt, ob es innerhalb der Akademie einen Ort gibt, an dem wir uns ungestört zurückziehen können."

"Mein Büro dürfte ausreichen."

Azazel hatte sein Siegel inzwischen verscharrt um die Exorzisten nicht misstrauisch zu machen und gesellte sich mit den restlichen Dämonenkönigen zu ihnen.

"Es wird noch eine Weile dauern. Laut Charon befindet sich Vater gerade in einem Treffen. Scheinbar drängen mehrere der Generäle darauf den Exorzisten den Krieg zu erklären und sie endgültig zu vernichten."

Die anderen stöhnten auf. Warum gerade jetzt?

"Das überrascht mich nicht. Besonders Amon und Baal drängeln schon ewig.", murmelte Amaimon.

"Es überrascht niemanden. Ich habe erst vor einigen Tagen überhört wie sich Bael und Halphas darüber unterhalten haben. Aber sie hätten sich ruhig einen besseren Zeitpunkt für Kriegsräte aussuchen können.", rief Egyn verärgert.

"Also schön, wie wollen wir uns die Zeit vertreiben?"

Beelzebub hatte scheinbar beschlossen die Initiative zu ergreifen.

"Nun...", begann Samael. "Ich hätte Anime und Instant Nudeln..."

Astaroth hob eine Augenbraue. "Du weißt schon was das Zeug mit deinem Magen anstellt?"

"Wir könnten auch Rin suchen und ihn gleich nach Gehenna mitnehmen."

Wie immer sprach Azazel ziemlich leise, die anderen verstanden ihn dennoch und wandten sich ihrem Bruder überrascht zu.

"Wir sind innerhalb der Barrieren, demzufolge wird uns keiner so leicht aufhalten. Außerdem hatte Vater nachdem die Exorzisten Wind von ihm bekommen haben, doch ohnehin vorgehabt ihn nach Hause zu holen. Die Chance, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern und Rin töten, ist nicht gering."

Die Dämonen sahen sich an. Azazel hatte ein Argument. Satan hatte wirklich beschlossen, dass sein jüngster Sohn in Gehenna sicherer wäre und wollte demnächst einige seiner Söhne nach ihm schicken. Warum also die Sache nicht beschleunigen? Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre Gesichter.

"Bin dabei.", verkündete Astaroth, die Vorfreude offensichtlich.

"Versuche nur ihm diesmal keine glühenden Gegenstände ins Gesicht zu pressen, ja?", warf Egyn bissig ein. Er hatte Astaroth diese Aktion wahrlich übel genommen.

"Ja, ja..."

Lucifer nickte Samael kurz zu. Dieser grinste noch breiter und bedeutete den anderen mit einer Handbewegung ihm zu folgen.

"Hier entlang, bitte .~"

 

* * *

 

Rin ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett plumpsen. Endlich war der Tag vorbei! Er hatte nicht nur gefühlt jeden der drei heutigen Tests in den Sand gesetzt, sondern war auch noch von einem Überraschungstest in der Exorzistenklasse überrollt worden. Da er dank Mephisto einige Wochen nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen konnte, hatte er das Gefühl sogar noch schlechter als sonst abgeschnitten zu haben. Dieser Clown schien es sich wirklich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, ihn zu quälen. Hinzu kam noch extrem nervenaufreibender Sportunterricht, denn einer der Reaper hatte sich losgerissen und die ganze Halle verwüstet. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass die Exwire ihn ewig durch die Gegend jagen mussten und vollkommen erschöpft waren, als sie ihn endlich eingefangen hatten. Unglücklicherweise hatte Professor Tsubaki diesen Zwischenfall als unbedeutend eingestuft und darauf bestanden den Unterricht normal fortzuführen. Gott sei Dank (nun ja, eigentlich seiner Frau sei Dank) hatte er es nach 15 Minuten endlich aufgegeben und sie entlassen.

Trotz allem hatte Rin relativ gute Laune. Er war froh, dass seine Freunde ihn trotz seiner Herkunft akzeptiert und der Vatikan entschieden hatte ihn leben zu lassen. Zumindest vorerst.

Er hatte keine Ahnung was mit Amaimon geschehen war, dieser war nach dem Kampf im Wald spurlos verschwunden. Nicht das Rin sich darüber beschweren würde. Dieser Brokkolikopf hatte ihm die letzten Wochen wirklich einiges abgefordert und ihm ein Problem nach dem anderen beschert.

Rins Handy vibrierte und ein kurzer Blick auf das Display verriet ihm, dass er eine Nachricht von Shiemi hatte. Er entsperrte den Bildschirm und öffnete seinen Nachrichten Ordner.

_'Wir sind in dreißig Minuten da. Wir freuen uns schon :D'_

'Dreißig Minuten wie? Das trifft sich ganz gut, ich wollte eh noch duschen.', dachte Rin erleichtert. Sie hatten den Abend schon seit einer Weile geplant und er war froh ein wenig Dampf ablassen zu können. Yukio war für das Wochenende auf eine Mission gegangen, somit würde Rin die nächsten Tage das Gebäude für sich haben und die Gesellschaft seiner Freunde war ihm mehr als willkommen.

'Und das Beste ist: keine weiteren Geheimnisse.'

Zehn Minuten später verließ Rin die Dusche und zog sich in seinem Zimmer eine bequeme Jeans und seinen blauen Lieblingshoodie an, als er plötzlich meinte eine Tür ins Schloss fallen zu hören. Er hielt inne um zu lauschen, jedoch blieb alles ruhig. Schulterzuckend tat er es als Einbildung ab. Seine Ohren waren dank des dämonischen Blutes wesentlich schärfer, als die eines herkömmlichen Menschen, wahrscheinlich hatten sie irgendein Geräusch aufgenommen und ihm einen Streich gespielt. Er wollte gerade sein Handy greifen um nach der Uhrzeit zu schauen, als er ein lautes Poltern hörte. Rin zuckte zusammen. Es war also doch keine Einbildung! Aber wer war es? Yukio war längst aufgebrochen, also konnten es nur Ukobach oder Kuro sein. Allerdings... jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, hatte er den Dämonenkoch den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen und Kuro war kurz nachdem Rin zurückkehrt war, nach draußen gegangen also konnte er es auch nicht gewesen sein. Abgesehen davon konnten Katzen keine Türen öffnen, Dämon hin oder her.

'Ach was soll's...was kann schon schief gehen?", überlegte Rin, ohne zu realisieren, dass er soeben mal wieder das Schicksal herausgefordert hatte. Er stand auf, griff Kurikura und begab sich auf den Weg zur Wohnheimsküche. Es war stockfinster und er brauchte einige Sekunden bis er den Lichtschalter fand. Wie erwartet war der Raum leer, jedoch stimmte etwas nicht. Einige der Stühle waren umgeworfen als wäre jemand gegen sie gerannt. Rin war sich sicher, dass am Morgen noch alle standen. Er legte Kurikura auf einen Tisch und sah sich um. Wer trieb sich um die Zeit hier rum? Yukios Fanclub? Nein, die dürften ihre Lektion gelernt haben. Offiziell war das Gebäude verlassen, Einbrecher waren also unwahrscheinlich und seine Freunde würden in erst in ungefähr zwanzig Minuten aufkreuzen. Er trat an ein Fenster und spähte nach draußen. 'Nichts zu sehen...'

"Hallo kleiner Bruder, kennst du mich noch?"

Rin erbleichte, sein Blut gefror ihm in den Adern. Er spürte wie sich seine Haare (auch die an seinem Schweif, was ein extrem seltsames Gefühl war) aufstellten. Er kannte diese Stimme. Er hatte sie zwar schon vor einer ganzen Weile gehört, aber würde sie nie vergessen.

_Ein Menschen Barbecue! Ahahahaha!_

Astaroth.

'Nein. Das kann **nicht** sein. Ich dachte die Barrieren vom Clown...'

Langsam drehte sich der Halbdämon um. Vor ihm standen, einige Meter entfernt, acht Personen.

'Verdaaaamt...'

Er erkannte nur Mephisto und Amaimon, konnte sich jedoch leider bereits denken, wer die anderen waren. Die Person ganz außen war groß, hatte blasse Haut, blonde kurze Haare und grüne Augen. Er wirkte ruhig, ließ Rin jedoch nicht aus den Augen. Er bildete einen starken Kontrast zu der Person neben ihm. Dieser Dämon (Rin hatte die spitzen Zähne und Ohren, aber auch ihre leicht geschlitzten Pupillen bemerkt, es gab also keine Zweifel) war mindestens 1,85 m groß und hatte schwarze Haare welche ihm bis knapp unter die Schulterblätter reichten. Seine Haut war kreidebleich und seine Haare verdeckten das rechte seiner silbrig-weißen Augen. Sein Gesicht war frei von jeglicher Emotion, jedoch meinte Rin einen Funken Neugier in den geisterhaften Augen zu sehen.

Der nächste hatte schulterlange hellgrüne Haare mit braunen Spitzen und war ungefähr so groß wie der geisterhafte Dämon. Rin war allerdings eher auf dessen Augen fixiert. Die Pupillen waren wie bei allen Dämonen leicht geschlitzt, sein rechtes Auge war jedoch rot, das andere grün. Er erwiderte Rins Blick mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf, offensichtlich ebenfalls neugierig.

An einem der Tische lehnte ein vielleicht fast 1,90m großer Dämon mit verschränkten Armen und sah Rin grinsend an. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu den anderen gebräunte Haut. Seine Haare erinnerten dank ihrer roten Farbe, den orange-gelben Spitzen und ihrer Form an Flammen. Der Halbdämon meinte außerdem einige goldene Ring Piercings an den Ohren zu erkennen.

Piercings hatte auch der Dämon der auf dem Tisch saß, jedoch hatte er sie nicht nur Silberringe in den Ohren, sondern auch über seinen Augenbrauen. Seine kurzen Haare waren grau, seine Augen rot. Rin schätze ihn auf ungefähr die gleiche Höhe wie den weißäugigen Dämonen. Er grinste ebenfalls leicht hämisch.

Der letzte Dämon war winzig im Vergleich zu den anderen und relativ zierlich, aber Rin wusste wie töricht es war, andere nach dem Körperbau einzuschätzen. Seine blauen Haare gingen ihm bis zur Hüfte, seine Augen waren blau-türkis. Er wirkte etwas angespannt, aber nicht feindselig. Genau genommen wirkte keiner feindseelig. Sogar Amaimon von dem Rin erwartet hätte, dass er sofort angreifen würde, stand seelenruhig da. Mephisto grinste leicht, Rin hatte nur einen Gedanken.

 'Ich bin **so** am Arsch.'

"Hey Mephisto...Amaimon...", begann er zögerlich und versuchte seine Panik zu unterdrücken. "Wer sind denn eure Freunde.......?"

'Wow Okumura...wirklich super gelöst. Dumme Fragen stellen und wie ein Vollidiot dastehen. **Perfekt**.' 

Mephistos Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Ich glaube, das weißt du schon.~"

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Rin sehen wie der Flammenhaartyp nach etwas griff, aber er wagte nicht seinen Blick von Mephisto abzuwenden.

"Ach ja.", fügte Mephisto hinzu als wäre ihm gerade ein Gedanke gekommen. "Da wir unter uns sind, würde ich es bevorzugen wenn du mich mit meinem richtigen Namen anreden würdest. Das wäre Samael falls du nicht bereits darauf gekommen bist. Ich schätze 'großer Bruder' funktioniert auch.~"

Samael. Rin war nicht was man als fleißig bezeichnen würde, wenn es zur Schule kam, aber sogar er wusste inzwischen die Namen der acht Dämonenkönige. Zu Beginn hatte er große Probleme gehabt sich die Namen und Zuordnungen zu merken, was irgendwo peinlich war, denn auch wenn er es abstritt, waren diese Dämonen seine Halbbrüder. Nach der Begegnung mit Amaimon hatte er sich jedoch eingestanden, ernsthaft im Nachteil zu sein, wenn er nichts über die Wesen wusste gegen die er früher oder später kämpfen musste. Er hatte versucht mehr über die anderen Söhne Satans in Erfahrung zu bringen und hatte es tatsächlich geschafft sich die Namen und einige ihrer Fähigkeiten zu merken, doch im Angesicht der besagten Dämonen schien sein Kopf wie leergefegt zu sein. Samael war der zweitälteste und Dämonenkönig der...Geister? Nein, das war Azazel! Samael war der Dämonenkönig von Zeit und Raum!

'Toll das Büffeln mit Yukio hat echt was gebracht...zu schade, dass er es wohl nie erfahren wird...oder mir gerade irgendwas bringt.', dachte Rin trocken.

Der Halbdämon ließ seinen Blick möglichst unauffällig durch den Raum schweifen in der Hoffnung Kurikura zu entdecken. Er musste es finden und vor ihnen erreichen!

"Was ist los?", fragte Iblis feixend. Rin glaubte zumindest, dass es Iblis war. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war dieser der Dämonenkönig des Feuers und von seinem Aussehen her, würde es auf jeden Fall zusammenpassen. "Suchst du zufällig das hier?", fuhr er fort und Rin rutschte das Herz in die Hose als er sah was der ältere Dämon hielt. Kurikura.

'Wann hat er...?', Rin traf die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Er hatte aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen wie der Kerl das Schwert gegriffen hatte! Warum war er auch so bescheuert gewesen und hatte das Schwert einfach auf einem Tisch liegen lassen, wenn er Eindringlinge im Gebäude vermutete?!

"Sorry Kleiner, aber wir können nicht zulassen, dass du deine Kräfte entfesselt.", meinte Iblis mit einem beinahe entschuldigendem Grinsen. "Vor allem nachdem du Amaimon so zugerichtet hast. Übrigens nicht schlecht für einen Anfänger."

"Komm einfach mit. Das ist für alle einfacher, kleiner Bruder.", ergänzte der Dämon mit den verschiedenen Augenfarben. Rin wusste nicht wer er war und es war ihm momentan auch vollkommen schnuppe.

"Ihr seid also...", begann Rin, brach jedoch ab. Es gab jetzt wichtigeres! Einen Ausweg finden zum Beispiel.

Sein Blick huschte zum Eingang. Er könnte es schaffen hin zu sprinten, dann müsste er es nur noch zum Haupteingang schaffen und konnte dann zu seinen Freunden fliehen. Aber konnten sie ihm wirklich dabei helfen gegen alle Dämonenkönige zu kämpfen? Nie im Leben! Seine einzige Chance waren erfahrene Exorzisten wie Shura und Angel. Rin war nicht angetan davon Angel um Hilfe zu bitten bis ihm einfiel, dass er ohnehin in Italien war. Alles im allem musste er einsehen, dass es miserabel um seine Chancen stand. Vernünftige Personen hätten wohl aufgegeben, aber glücklicherweise war Rin sehr unvernünftig. Nach kurzem Abwägen entschied er sich etwas dummes zu tun. Mit einem letzen Blick auf sein Schwert sprintete er zur Tür und verschwand im Flur.

Azazel seufzte leise. Also die harte Tour. Wie nervig.

"Worauf warten wir?", murmelte Amaimon.

"Holt ihn euch!", kam die Bestätigung von Lucifer.


	2. Familienbande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin ist auf der Flucht, seine Freunde unterwegs und der Vatikan streitet noch immer. Ein ganz "normaler" Freitag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So endlich ist der zweite Teil fertig! Schon mal im Voraus: ich schaue die Serie mit englischen Untertiteln und leider habe ich keine deutsche Bezeichnung für "Coal Tars" gefunden also habe ich sie kurzerhand Kohletierchen genannt, da ich meinte ich hätte den Begriff schon mal irgendwo gesehen. Auch beim Namen dieser Riesenfrösche war ich mir unsicher. Auf einigen Seiten standen Reaper und auf anderen Leaper. Wenn mir jemand sagen könnte, wie sie nun heißen wäre das sehr nett! Aber genug geredet, es geht weiter!

Rin lief durch die dunklen Flure des Wohnheims. Er hatte die Eingangstür fast erreicht, aber das plötzliche Auftauchen von Azazel hatte ihn gezwungen umzukehren. Er hatte gehofft, sie abhängen zu können, da er gewissermaßen den Heimvorteil hatte bis ihm einfiel, dass Mephisto das Wohnheim wahrscheinlich noch besser kannte.

'Tja eins zu null für Team Gehenna.', dachte Rin grimmig. Wenn er aus der Nummer heil rauskommen sollte, würde er dem Clown bei der nächsten Gelegenheit die Zähne ausschlagen und ihn danach extra knusprig grillen!

Er sprintete um eine Ecke...und wäre fast in Amaimon rein gerannt! Glücklicherweise schaffte er es gerade noch die Richtung zu ändern und der Erdkönig griff ins Leere. Wo war er denn hergekommen?! Vom Speisesaal kam man nur über den Weg den Rin genommen hatte zu diesem Flur. Amaimon hätte ihn überholen müssen um zuerst anzukommen.

'Moment mal...', dachte Rin und seine Augen weiteten sich. 'Mephisto...Samael...ach egal! Der Clown kann sich doch teleportieren. Können die anderen das auch?! Wäre dies der Fall, hätte er ein noch größeres Problem. Er hörte Schritte, die sich rasch von allen Seiten näherten. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als die Treppen zu nehmen. Während er hinauf lief, musste er sich grimmig eingestehen, dass er den Dämonen gerade in die Hände gespielt hatte. Nach oben zu fliehen bedeutete alle möglichen Ausgänge hinter sich lassen. Er könnte vielleicht aus einem Fenster springen, aber wenn er Pech hatte, würde er sich die Beine oder sogar das Genick dabei brechen und dann war es das mit fliehen. Nun, wenn letzteres eintrat, wäre ohnehin alles egal. Er wusste, dass Dämonen sich heilen konnten und solche Stürze kein größeres Problem darstellten, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie er von diesen Fähigkeiten Gebrauch machen konnte. Er hatte einmal einen solchen Sprung geschafft (Warum hatte das eigentlich keiner hinterfragt?) um Bon vor dem Reaper zu retten, dies war jedoch reiner Instinkt gewesen.

'Also entweder ich springe aus einem Fenster und riskiere es mir sämtliche Knochen zu brechen oder gar zu sterben oder ich lasse mich zu Satan schleifen...' Rin erinnerte sich an die Nacht als er zum ersten Mal auf Satan traf, sein irres Lachen und wie er verkündet hatte, er könne ihn auch 'Papa' nennen.

'Tja ich schätze ich suche mir ein Fenster.' Nie im Leben würde er sich auch nur in die Nähe dieses durchgeknallten Pyromanen begeben!

Dummerwiese schien Samael seine Idee erwartet zu haben. So sehr Rin sich auch anstrengte, er konnte trotz übernatürlicher Stärke kein einziges Fenster öffnen. Plötzlich stellten sich erneut seine Nackenhaare auf. Instinktiv sprang er beiseite, sodass ihn Astaroths Angriff knapp verfehlte. Rin wandte sich nach links, doch von dort kam Iblis. Also nach rechts. Rin rannte los, die zwei Dämonen hetzten hinterher, griffen ihn aber zumindest nicht an. Stattdessen flogen ihm jede Menge Kohletierchen ins Gesicht. Während er versuchte sie zu verscheuchen, entdeckte er am Rande des Flures einen wackligen Stapel mit aufgeschichteten Möbeln wie kaputten Tischen, Stühlen und einer Kommode. Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass das Bein des untersten Tisches wacklig war und bei einem starken Zusammenstoß der gesamte Stapel umkippen würde. Keine seiner besten Ideen, aber ihm gingen die Optionen aus! Er lief weiter und trat im vorbeirennen so hart gegen das Tischbein wie er konnte. Seine Idee funktionierte. Der Stapel war vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht und kippte um. Genau in dem Moment als Iblis und Astaroth ihn erreichten.

Rin konnte Astaroth "Nicht schon wieder!" rufen hören, während Iblis laut in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache fluchte. Ein lautes rumpeln und krachen ließ verlauten, dass die Dämonenkönige mit Voll Karacho in den Stapel gerannt waren. 'Eins zu Eins'

Der Halbdämon musste ein Grinsen bei dem Gedanken unterdrücken. Es wäre ihm jedoch ohnehin schnell vergangen, denn wie er feststellen musste, hatten die anderen aufgeholt. Immer wieder musste er auftauchenden Dämonen ausweichen. Iblis und Astaroth waren nicht dabei gewesen. Schlussendlich stand der Teenager schwer atmend vor einer Wand.

'Oh Ver-'

"So Endstation!", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich. Rin drehte sich widerwillig um. Dort standen Iblis, Astaroth, Egyn und Beelzebub. Zumindest hatte Rin sich zusammengereimt, dass es Egyn und Beelzebub waren. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, wirkten sie nicht mal ansatzweise erschöpft. Astaroth stapfte auf ihn zu und mit einer gewissen Befriedigung bemerkte Rin, dass dessen Nase stark geblutet hatte. Um genau zu sein, sah sie aus als wäre sie gebrochen gewesen bis seine Regenerationsfähigkeiten eingetreten war.

Astaroth schien den Humor seines jüngeren Halbbruders nicht zu teilen. Seine roten Augen schienen zu glühen und er wirkte mehr als angepisst. Hätte er Platz gehabt, wäre Rin einen Schritt zurückgetreten.

"Jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig!", knurrte der Dämonenkönig der Fäulnis. "Meine Geduld hat Grenzen und ich habe genug von diesen Spielchen!"

Wie um seinen Worten zusätzlichen Ausdruck zu verleihen, schlug er mit einer Faust in die Wand links von Rin, knapp neben seinem Gesicht und hinterließ einen tiefen Krater in der Steinmauer.

Oh Oh.

"Astaroth!", rief Egyn entrüstet. "Es gibt keinen Grund für Drohungen!"

Iblis verdrehte nur die Augen und Beelzebub schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du bist wirklich eine tickende Zeitbombe wie? Man sollte meinen dein letzter Aufenthalt in Assiah wäre dir eine Lehre gewesen..."

Astaroth wandte sich kurz dem König der Insekten zu, überlegte es sich jedoch kurzfristig anders. "Na gut.", murmelte er und trat einige Schritte zurück. Rin atmete erleichtert aus. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. Tatsächlich war er zu beschäftigt damit sich zu fragen, ob die Dämonenkönige vielleicht bipolar waren oder psychische Probleme hatten. Wie konnte man so schnell die Stimmung wechseln?! Gerade eben noch schien Astaroth mehr als bereit ihn brutal zu massakrieren und jetzt stand er da, die Hände in den Taschen, als wäre nichts geschehen!?

Es würde jedoch zumindest Mephistos Persönlichkeit erklären.

"Da seid ihr also."

Lucifer bog um die Ecke, beim ihm waren die restlichen Brüder.

"Na endlich...es ist so nervig rumzurennen.", grummelte Azazel. Rin hätte nie gedacht auf einen Dämonen (oder generell auf eine Person) zu treffen, welcher noch gelangweilter erscheinen konnte als Amaimon, aber der drittälteste Dämonenkönig heimste in dieser Kategorie eindeutig die Lorbeeren ein.

"Wundervoll, du hast dich wirklich nicht verändert.", murmelte Mephisto trocken und wandte sich Rin zu. "Und er ist zur Abwechslung unverletzt. Beeindruckend." Der Spott in seiner Stimme war eindeutig. Astaroth schien dies als verbalen Angriff gegen ihn aufzufassen.

"Ist das euer schieß Ernst?! Wollt ihr mir das jetzt wirklich die nächsten Jahrhunderte vorhalten?!", fauchte der Dämonenkönig. "Wenn wir schon dabei sind über 'Zwischenfälle' zu reden, könnten wir uns ja auch mal darüber unterhalten wie Egyn und Amaimon einen **deiner** Phantomzüge in **mein** Schloss gedonnert haben!"

"Ach komm, wir haben uns tausendmal entschuldigt! Was willst du denn noch?! Blumen?!", erwiderte Egyn schnippisch.

"Stimmt aber schon...es ist sogar mehrmals passiert. Die waren wochenlang mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigt.", meldete sich Beelzebub zu Wort. Egyn schaute ihn fassungslos an. "Dafür sind deine Insekten Viecher Amok gelaufen!"

"Aber er hat nicht sein komplettes Gebiet durch eine Wette verloren...nicht wahr, Iblis?~", merkte der König von Zeit und Raum mit Genugtuung ein. Der Clown genoss diese Streitereien natürlich in vollen Zügen und konnte es nicht lassen noch mehr Benzin ins Feuer zu kippen.

"Stimmt...ich erinnere mich. Vater hat fast den Thronsaal abgefackelt als er davon erfahren hat...und Iblis gleich mit. Das war lustig."

Amaimon schien damit nicht der einzige mit dieser Meinung zu sein, denn Egyn und Astaroth begannen ebenfalls zu grinsen. Immerhin gab sich der Wasserdämon Mühe es zu verbergen.

Lucifer versuchte seine Brüder zur Ordnung zu rufen, jedoch waren sie nun vollkommen in ihrem Element und die verschiedensten Vorfälle wurden ans Licht gebracht, von Amaimons versehentlichen Erdbeben bis hin zu Azazels Orkanen und Egyns Überschwemmungen.

Während Lucifer nach wie vor auf sie einredete, Samael das Ganze grinsend beobachtete und Azazel etwas murmelte, das verdächtig nach "Ich bin von Idioten umgeben..." klang, fühlte sich Rin immer mehr in die Enge getrieben.

Unter anderen Umständen wäre es vielleicht ganz lustig gewesen zu erfahren, was die Dämonenkönige schon alles angestellt und wie sie Satan ordentliches Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatten.

Im Moment war sein einziger Gedanke jedoch die Flucht.

Er wusste, dass er in der Falle saß, weigerte sich jedoch aufzugeben. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Ausweg. Die acht waren so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, da würde sich doch wohl eine Möglichkeit finden!

Die Hoffnungen des Halbdämonen wurden ebenso schnell zerstört wie sie kamen.

"Du suchst immer noch nach einem Fluchtweg? Du bist ziemlich optimistisch, das muss man dir lassen."

Großartig, scheinbar hatte zumindest Beelzebub noch auf ihn geachtet.

"Schluss jetzt! Hört endlich auf mit dem Gezanke, ihr benehmt euch ja wie Kleinkinder!"

Lucifer hatte es endlich geschafft die anderen zum Schweigen zu bringen und wandte sich nun an Rin. "Es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr, also gib auf. Komm mit und niemand muss zu Schaden kommen."

"Sonst was?"

"Nun entweder du kommst freiwillig mit oder wir müssen dich zwingen. Und nein, Option drei steht diesmal nicht zur Debatte, sie war ohnehin nie ernst gemeint." Samaels selbstzufriedene Stimme irritierte den Teenager mehr als alles andere. Dieser Clown hatte vielleicht Nerven! Er würde ihm zu gern wenigstens einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpassen! Leider würde er es nie schaffen nahe genug heranzukommen.

"Wir würden dich nur ungern gewaltsam mitnehmen, aber wenn es nicht anders geht, tun wir es." Der König des Lichts versuchte nun etwas diplomatischer vorzugehen.

Rin schnaubte nur verächtlich.

"Versucht es doch!", rief er herausfordernd. Vielleicht war es das Adrenalin was ihn zu solchem Wagemut trieb, wahrscheinlich war es schlicht und ergreifend seine Persönlichkeit oder gar sein Temperament. Es spiele keine Rolle, ihm war jetzt alles egal. Wenn er schon unterging, dann mit wehenden Fahnen!

Die älteren Dämonen wechselten Blicke, einige hatten die Augenbrauen angehoben und eine Art stumme Kommunikation schien zwischen ihnen abzulaufen.

Schließlich zuckte Iblis mit den Schultern. "Gut, wie du willst."

Er übergab Astaroth Kurikura und trat auf Rin zu. Dieser versuchte instinktiv zurückzuweichen, aber die Wand verhinderte es. Er bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor zusammengeschlagen zu werden, doch was dann passierte, überrumpelte ihn vollkommen!

"Hey, was zur-! Lass mich runter verdammt nochmal!"

Iblis hatte ihn nicht angegriffen, sondern ihn ohne viel Federlesen hochgehoben und über seine Schulter geworfen. Nun hing der Halbdämon wie ein bockiges Kind, welches nicht auf seine Eltern hören will, über der besagten Schulter. In gewisser Weise war das gar nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. Rin spürte wie er rot wurde. Als ob er nicht genug in seinem Leben gedemütigt worden war!

"Lass. Mich. Runter!", wiederholte er wütend und versuchte auf den Dämon einzuschlagen, doch diesen schien das nicht mal ansatzweise zu stören. Er lief einfach stur weiter.

"Hör auf dich zu bewegen oder willst du lieber bewusstlos sein?"

Mehr Reaktionen bekam er nicht.

"Na, alles in Ordnung da oben, Kleiner?", fragte Astaroth grinsend. Rin gab ihm einen Todesblick, welcher Yukio oder gar Satan alle Ehre gemacht hatte, aber weder antwortete er noch wehrte er sich gegen Iblis. Auf Bewusstlosigkeit konnte er verzichten.

Schließlich kamen sie endlich draußen an und die warme Abendluft wehte Rin ins Gesicht. Zu seinem Pech war leider Neumond, es war also stockfinster.

Iblis hatte sich inzwischen erbarmt und ihn runtergelassen. Er hielt wieder Kurikura, aber noch bevor Rin irgendwas versuchen konnte, hielten Amaimon und Egyn ihn bereits fest. Hervorragend.

Er versuchte erneut sich zu befreien, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ihr fester Griff bereite ihm zwar keine Schmerzen, war allerdings unnachgiebig.

'Ein Hoch auf Dämonenstärke.'

Zynismus war ungewöhnlich für Rin, aber er hatte ja nicht mehr viel zu verlieren.

Egyn seufzte leise. "Nun hör schon auf dich zu wehren, weder wir noch Vater werden dich fressen."

Die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt war der Blick mit dem der Exwire bereits Astaroth beglückt hatte.

Amaimon schenkte ihm dagegen keine große Beachtung, er wandte sich mit seinem typischen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck an Beelzebub. "Wie lange noch bis sich die Pforte öffnet?"

"Es müsste gleich so weit sein. Die Frage ist eher wo."

Azazel trat einige Schritte vor. "Es dürfte jeden Moment sein. Ich habe Vater gebeten das Tor hier zu öffnen...ich hasse es herumzurennen..."

"Du sitzt doch eh fast den ganzen Tag in deinen komischen Hosen rum...", murmelte Egyn.

"Die nennen sich Shorts und sind vollkommen legitim!"

"Die trägst du auch wenn du schläfst."

"Fangt gar nicht erst an.", fuhr Lucifer dazwischen.

Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hatte ich nicht vor..."

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Lucifer an Samael. "Kommst du mit nach Hause oder bleibst du in Assiah?"

Dieser strich sich nachdenklich über sein Kinnbärtchen. "Ich denke ich bleibe bei euch, zumindest für eine Weile. Zugegebenermaßen habe ich Gehenna schon ein wenig vermisst und mein letzter Besuch ist ja recht kurz ausgefallen. Davon abgesehen könnte ich wirklich Zeit ohne Angel vertragen. Wie ein Idiot wie er die Position des Paladins erhalten hat, ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel. Shiro würde im Grabe rotieren...na egal. Nach ein paar Wochen dürfte auch Gras über die Sache gewachsen sein."

Beelzebub legte den Kopf schief. "Werden die dir nicht nach den heutigen Ereignissen auf die Schliche kommen?"

Nun war es der Schulleiter der verächtlich schnaubte und eine wegwerfende Handbewegung vollzog. Seine Handschuhe hatte er ausgezogen, sodass Rin einen guten Blick auf seine langen, scharfen schwarz-dunkelvioletten Fingernägel (Krallen) hatte.

"Diese Narren sind mir die letzten Jahrhunderte schon nicht auf die Spur gekommen. Ihr habt doch gesehen wie sie reagiert haben. Wahrscheinlich könnte ich mir ein Schild umhängen und sie würden es nicht hinterfragen. Sie realisieren nicht einmal, dass Vater sie schon längst vernichten, Assiah erobern und in Schutt und Asche legen hätte können, wenn er wirklich daran interessiert wäre."

Das weckte das Interesse des Exorzisten in Training. "Aber ich dachte das wäre sein Plan!?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

"Ist es nicht.", murmelte Azazel. "Würde er Assiah vernichten wollen, könnte er auch einfach uns schicken. Er braucht keine Gefäße oder apokalyptische Reiter dafür. Ägypten wäre ein gutes Beispiel..."

"Ägypten?"

"Japp. Schon mal was von den zehn Plagen gehört? Dreimal darfst du raten, wer die verursacht hat.", antwortete Iblis.

"Ja, das waren Zeiten.", lachte Astaroth. "Dieser Pharao war mit dem Exorzistenorden verbündet und hat sich geweigert mehrere Halbdämonen, welche versklavt waren, gehen zu lassen."

Rin war sprachlos. Halbdämonen? Er hatte von Shiro einige Dinge zu den Religionen gelernt und Kindergottesdienste besucht, jedoch war er nie großartig interessiert gewesen. Er hatte stets einen gewissen Widerwillen empfunden und der Grund war wohl inzwischen mehr als offensichtlich.

"Vater hat mehrmals verlangt, dass man sie gehen lässt, aber der Idiot hat sich geweigert.", fuhr der jüngste Dämonenkönig fort. "Dann haben wir ihm gedroht und er hat immer noch nicht nachgegeben, also haben wir den Verhandlungen etwas Druck zugeführt. Ich meine komm schon: Insekten, Krankheiten, Dunkelheit und Tod? Klingt nicht nach Gott, huh? Der Grund ist schlicht und ergreifend: es gibt keinen Gott, Herren, Hirten oder wie auch immer diese Menschen ihn nennen!"

Rin schwieg. 'Der lügt doch, oder? Ich habe nie wirklich an Gott geglaubt, also schockt es mich nicht, dass er nicht existiert. Aber der Rest...hatten die Exorzisten diese Leute als Sklaven gehalten nur wegen ihrer Abstammung?!'

"Ich glaube wir haben ihn aus Versehen gebrochen...", murmelte Amaimon und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Rins Gesicht. Dieser riss sich aus seiner Trance.

"Behalte deine Pfoten bei dir!" Er wandte sich an Astaroth und Iblis. "Und euch glaube ich kein Wort!"

Iblis verdrehte die Augen. "Wie konnte dieser Orden nochmal fortbestehen? Nein besser gesagt: Warum hat Vater ihnen erlaubt weiter zu existieren?!"

"Vater wird dir alles erklären Rin.", mischte sich Lucifer ruhig ein.

"Danke, aber kein Interesse. Jetzt lasst mich gehen!"

Astaroth schnaubte. "Als ob. Hast du eine Ahnung wie wütend Vater war als ich mit leeren Händen zurückgekehrt bin?!"

"Du hast versucht mir ein heißes Eisen ins Gesicht zu pressen, da hält sich mein Mitleid in Grenzen!"

Anstatt wütend zu werden, wie Rin es erwartet hatte, kratzte sich Astaroth am Kopf. Er wirkte...verlegen?

"Ja, tut mir leid. Ich bin manchmal etwas...übereifrig."

"Übereifrig?!"

"Manchmal?!", rief Egyn im selben Moment. Astaroth ignorierte ihn.

Rin versuchte es nun mit Drohungen. "Egal, jetzt lasst mich endlich gehen oder ich röste euch die Hintern!" Die anderen waren nicht beeindruckt.

Iblis lachte und hielt Kurikura hoch. 'So nah und doch so fern.', dachte Rin wehmütig.

"Nicht ohne das hier. Du gehst nirgends hin!"

'Team Gehenna zwei Punkte, Rin Okumura einen: Team Gehenna gewinnt.'

"Ich glaube das Tor öffnet sich!", rief Lucifer plötzlich. Tatsächlich ertönte das typische Rumpeln und eine teerartige Masse begann aus dem Boden zu quellen. Rin hatte gehofft die Gehennapforte nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Er hatte von jener Nacht noch immer Albträume. Am Ende wachte er stets schweißgebadet und/oder weinend auf.

Beelzebub trat auf das Tor zu. "Dann nichts wie los, bevor die Exorzisten aufkreuzen."

Die anderen nickten.

"Vater wird erfreut sein.", merkte Amaimon an.

Mit diesen Worten zogen sie Rin Richtung Gehenna.

 

* * *

 

"Sind wir jetzt endlich da?", maulte Bon entnervt. Er und die anderen Exwire waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Wohnheim der Okumura Zwillinge, aber die Dunkelheit und die Tatsache, dass sie nur eine Taschenlampe hatten, erleichterten dieses Unterfangen nicht gerade.

"He he, dauert es Bon Bon zu lange?", lachte Shura. Bon warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Was ist dir 'Gockel-Kopf' lieber?" Warum sie überhaupt hier war wusste keiner so wirklich, alle dachten sie wäre beim Treffen in der Vatikanstadt. Jedoch hatte es die Exorzisten geschafft sich loszueisen, indem sie darauf bestanden hatte, als Wächterin hierzubleiben und auch auf Rin zu achten, denn immerhin könnten die Bewohner Gehennas die Gunst der Stunde ausnutzen, auch wenn es höchst unwahrscheinlich war. Niemand machte ihr jedoch einen Vorwurf. Nach dem was sie gehört hatten, waren diese Versammlungen sterbenslangweilig.

"Da ist es doch schon.", rief Renzo fröhlich.

"Endlich...warum ist das Wohnheim auch so weit weg? Er hätte einfach zu uns kommen können!", beschwerte sich Izumo.

Shiemi öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, lief dabei jedoch in Shura rein, die wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben war. "Shura-"

"Ruhe!", zischte Shura. Sämtliche Albernheiten waren verflogen. "Versteckt euch und schaltet die Lampe aus!"

Die Exwire kamen der Aufforderung ohne Fragen zu stellen nach. Sie hatten inzwischen gelernt sich auf Shura zu verlassen.

"Autsch...",murmelte Konekomaru, welcher von der Exorzistin ins Gebüsch gezogen worden war. "Was ist los-?"

"Ruhe habe ich gesagt!", fauchte der Rotschopf leise. "Schaut hin!"

Die Exwire taten wie ihnen geheißen wurde und ein kalter Schauer lief ihnen über den Rücken. Am Fuße der Treppe vor Rins Wohnheim, standen zwei Gestalten.

"Ist das...Sir Pheles?", flüsterte Shiemi verwundert. "Was macht er denn hier?"

"Würde ich auch gerne wissen...und Amaimon ist bei ihm!", zischte Bon.

"Da kommen noch mehr." Renzo deutete auf die Treppe. Tatsächlich kamen mehrere Personen diese runter. Eine Person trug ein Schwert, welches ihnen allzu bekannt war und eine zweite trug...

"RIN?!", entfuhr es Shiemi lauter als geplant. Renzo hielt ihr schnell den Mund zu. Glücklicherweise hatte niemand etwas gehört. Rin stand inzwischen wieder auf seinen Füßen, wurde jedoch von Amaimon und einem weiteren Teenager festgehalten. "Wer sind die?", flüsterte Konekomaru. "Und was machen sie mit Rin?"

"Streng doch mal deine grauen Zellen an, ich dachte du wärst so schlau!", fauchte Izumo. "Es sind insgesamt acht Personen, einer von ihnen ist Amaimon, ein **Dämonenkönig.** Wer sind dann wohl die anderen?!" Die Augen der Jugendlichen weiteten sich.

"Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass Mephisto...ein verdammter Dämonenkönig ist?!", stieß Bon hervor.  "Scheint so.", nickte Shura. "Verdammt nochmal!"

Fluchend schlug sie mit der Faust auf die Erde. "Wie konnten wir das übersehen!? Es macht alles Sinn! Warum Amaimon so leicht innerhalb der Barriere auftauchen konnte, dass er nach dem Kampf mit Rin wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war...und nein, das war kein Wortwitz!" Der letzteTeil war an Renzo gerichtet, welcher gerade seinen Mund geöffnet hatte.

Inzwischen hatten die Dämonen begonnen auf Rin einzureden. Sie konnten sehen wie Rin versuchte sich zu befreien und lauthals fluchte.

Shura lauschte angestrengt. "Könnt ihr hören was sie sagen?"

"Egal, wir müssen Rin helfen!", flüsterte Shiemi verzweifelt und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, als sie von Izumo zurückgezogen wurde. "Bist du jetzt vollkommen bescheuert?! Du kannst nicht einfach so auf die Dämonkönige losgehen! Du kannst ja nicht mal kämpfen oder kennst ihre fatalen Verse!"

"Aber Rin-"

Bon unterbrach sie. "Hey, wir wollen ihm genauso helfen wie du, aber wenn wir jetzt da hin stürmen sind wir tot! Amaimon ist der zweitjüngste und trotzdem haben wir es nicht mal annähernd geschafft ihm zu schaden, da will ich seine älteren Brüder nicht kennenlernen!"

Er hatte Recht. Wäre Rin nicht gewesen, hätte Amaimon sie vernichtet oder Behemoth zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Keiner wollte sich da ausmalen wie der Rest der Familie drauf war.

"Was sollen wir dann tun?", fragte Konekomaru. "Die hochrangigen Exorzisten sind alle in Italien und selbst wenn wir es schaffen sie zu kontaktieren, die Dämonen werden längst über alle Berge sein."

Shura begann sich langsam nach hinten zu bewegen. "Wir haben keine Wahl. Alleine besiegen wir sie nie. Wir holen Verstärkung und dann-"

Was auch immer sie hatte sagen wollen, wurde von einem lautem Geräusch unterbrochen und zu ihrem Entsetzten sahen sie, wie sich eine schwarze Flüssigkeit ansammelte und langsam eine große blubbernde Masse bildete.

"Ist das..." Renzo stockte. Das war übel.

"Die Gehennapforte...", flüsterte Izumo.

Shura fluchte so laut es angesichts der Dämonen möglich war. Sie hatten keine Wahl als zuzusehen wie Rin von seinen Halbbrüdern zum Tor geschliffen wurde und darin verschwand. Die übrigen Söhne Satans folgten. Nach einer Minute schloss sich das Tor bereits wieder und Stille herrschte. Hätten sie nicht alles mit eigenen Augen gesehen, könnte man meinen nichts wäre passiert. Shura sprang auf. "Los jetzt!"

 

* * *

 

Unter anderen Umständen wäre ein Ausflug nach Italien der Höhepunkt des Jahres gewesen. Keiner der Exwire hatten Asien geschwiege denn Japan jemals verlassen. Nun waren sie im Herzen des Exorzistenordens, aber es blieb keine Zeit für Bewunderung.

Gemeinsam sprinteten sie durch die Hallen des Vatikangebäudes. Einige Leute riefen ihnen etwas in verschiedensten Sprachen zu, aber sie ignorierten es. Shura schien zu wissen wo es lang ging.

Plötzlich erschien vor ihnen eine Frau und versperrte den Weg. "Weg da!", rief Shura unwirsch.

"Lo siento, pero es no posible-"

"Ich spreche kein Spanisch verdammt!", fauchte Shura frustriert. Die Frau schien dafür kein Japanisch zu sprechen, denn sie schaute die Gruppe verwirrt an.

"Ähm...É una...emergency, por favor?!" Shuras verzweifelter Kommunikationsversuch war ein Kauderwelsch aus Italienisch, Spanisch, Englisch und schlechter Grammatik sowie schlechter Aussprache. Die Frau schien nun noch verwirrter als je zuvor, also ließ Shura sie einfach stehen und stürmte trotz lauter Proteste zur Tür. Die Exwire waren ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

Endlich erreichten sie den Ratssaal des Vatikans, wo sie erneut auf ein Hindernis stießen. Dieses sprach japanisch, war jedoch mindestens genauso nervig.

"Halt!", verlangte Angel gebieterisch. "Der Vatikan tagt gerade! Es ist eine Angelegenheit höchster Wichtigkeit!"

Tatsächlich war der Vatikan nach wie vor damit beschäftigt sich mit dem Wächter über die Dämonenkönige zu streiten.

Shura platzte nun endgültig der Kragen. Sie stieß Angel beiseite, trat nach vorn und schrie so laut sie konnte. "HEY, IHR OSTEREIER!!! RIN IST VON DEN DÄMONENKÖNIGEN NACH GEHENNA ENTFÜHRT WORDEN UND MEPHISTO IST EINER VON IHNEN!"

Es herrschte absolute Stille im Saal. Alle Augen waren auf Shura gerichtet, manche voller Entsetzen, andere drückten einfach nur Verwirrung aus. Eine fallende Stecknadel wäre zu hören gewesen bis...

**"ICH WUSSTE ES!"** Die Stimme des Wächters überschlag sich beinahe, als er den Zeigefinger anklagend auf die Anwesenden richtete. **"ICH HABE ES GESAGT, ABER AUF MICH HÖRT JA KEINER!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das war's, endlich ist es geschafft ^^ Wie immer freue ich mich über jede Review/Kritik :)  
> Da ich jedoch ab morgen für 3 Wochen nicht in Europa bin, wird es mit Antworten wahrscheinlich dauern. Ein schönes Wochenende euch allen!


	3. Willkommen in Gehenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin ist in Gehenna, die Dämonenkönige streiten mal wieder und zwei bestimmte Personen sind langsam, aber sicher am durchdrehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und weiter geht's :P

"...zazel? Azazel! Hey, wach auf!" Azazel kannte diese Stimme. Warum ging sie ihm so früh auf die Nerven?

"Noch fünf Minuten...", grummelte er.

"Nix da!", widersprach Egyn und begann ihn zu rütteln. "Na los, bewege dein faules Hinterteil hoch!"

"So nervig...", stöhnte Azazel und richtete sich langsam auf. Er merkte sofort, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Seit wann standen im Palast seines Vaters Bäume? Waren sie versehentlich bei Amaimon gelandet?

"Wo sind wir?", fragte der König der König der Geister und sah sich um. Dabei erblickte er seine Brüder welche teils auf dem Boden saßen, teils standen und ebenfalls verwirrt erschienen.

"Das ist nicht Vaters Palast.", stellte Iblis trocken fest.

"Oh und das hast du ganz alleine erkannt?", erwiderte Samael augenrollend.

"Irgendetwas ist schief gelaufen.", sagte Lucifer. "Es scheint fast so als hätte die Gehennapforte ein Eigenleben entwickelt, aber das ist unmöglich."

Samael grinste leicht. "Mein lieber Bruder, du solltest dir solche Äußerungen abgewöhnen. Wenn du immer alles für Unmöglich erklärst, wirst du es eines Tages sehr bereuen."

Lucifer ignorierte ihn. "Geht es allen gut?"

Bejahendes Murmeln erklang.

"Wartet...", meldete sich Amaimon zu Wort. "Waren wir nicht mal acht?"

Sie sahen sich an und bemerkten, dass der Erdkönig recht hatte. Einer fehlte.

"Stimmt, wo ist Asta-", begann Beelzebub doch bevor seinen Satz beenden konnte, fiel der vermisste Dämon von einem Baum auf dem gelandet war und begrub Samael unter sich.

"Was zum-?! Sofort runter von mir!", knurrte dieser, schubste seinen jüngeren Bruder von sich und richtete sich grummelnd auf. "Großartig, das war meine Lieblingsjacke!"

"Dann habe ich dir nen Gefallen getan!", erwiderte Astaroth ungerührt und rieb sich den Kopf. "Autsch, ich glaube da wird mir noch ein Horn wachsen."

"Was in aller Welt hast du auf dem Baum getrieben?", fragte Beelzebub, den Kopf schiefgelegt.

Astaroth verdrehte die Augen. "Tja, ich wollte eben schon immer mal von einem Baum springen und einen von euch platt machen."

"Kein Grund für Sarkasmus."

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, ok?! Das Letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass wir durch die Pforte gegangen sind, danach ist alles weg."

Lucifer schüttelte nur den Kopf. Jetzt ging das wieder los. Seufzend drehte er sich zu seinen jüngeren Geschwistern um. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass noch einer fehlte.

"Jungs? Wo ist Rin?", fragte er langsam. Die anderen erstarrten. Erst jetzt fiel auch ihnen auf, dass ihr jüngster Bruder fehlte.

"Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein. Ganz blöd, ganz schlecht, gar nicht gut...", murmelte Egyn und sah sich suchend um, jedoch ohne den Halbdämonen zu entdecken.

Amaimons Blick wanderte nach oben."Vielleicht ist er auch auf einem Baum gelandet?", schlug er vor.

Lucifer schüttelte düster den Kopf. "Er ist nicht hier, sonst würden wir ihn spüren."

"Wir konnten ihn kaum in Assiah spüren.", gab Iblis zu bedenken.

"Da wir nun in Gehenna sind, sollten wir es können. Wir spüren ihn nicht, er ist nicht in der Nähe.", erklärte Samael knapp.

"Also ist er weg...", stellte Amaimon nüchtern fest.

Egyn stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

"Wollt ihr mir erzählen, dass unser jüngster Bruder mutterseelenallein umherirrt?!", rief Egyn hysterisch. "Oh mein Gehenna! Er könnte verletzt oder von Dämonen gefressen werden oder-!"

Weiter kam er mit seinem Geratter nicht, denn Azazel hielt ihm entnervt den Mund  zu.

"So laut...kannst du nicht leiser durchdrehen? Ich bekomme nur wieder Kopfschmerzen..."

Egyn funkelte ihn wütend an und schlug seine Hand weg. "Ist es dir vollkommen egal, dass ihm etwas passierten könnte?!"

Azazel verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich nicht. Keiner will, dass ihm etwas passiert."

"Schon alleine, weil Vater Barbecue aus uns machen würde.", warf Samael ein.

Azazel nickte. "Das auch, aber vergiss nicht, dass er immer noch seine Flammen hat. Die meisten Dämonen werden das Weite suchen, wenn sie erkennen wer er ist."

"Ja oder sie werden ihn fressen und versuchen seine Kräfte bekommen.", steuerte Amaimon bei.

Azazel gab ihm einen 'Ist-das-jetzt-dein-verdammter-Ernst-ich-habe-ihn-gerade-erst-beruhigt-Blick' während Egyn einen Laut ausstieß, welcher klang wie ein Tier das gerade überfahren wird.

Lucifer holte tief Luft. "Leider muss ich Amaimon zustimmen. Er mag seine Flammen haben, allerdings ist er zu unerfahren und das kann hier tödlich sein. Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich finden."

Astaroth schnaubte. "Wir wissen ja nicht mal in wessen Gebiet wir gelandet sind. Wenn wir ziellos durch die Gegend stürmen, wecken wir am Ende noch irgendwas auf, was uns an den Kragen will."

Samael sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, grinste dann allerdings trotzdem. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass du an Dinge logisch herangehen kannst? Ich bin beeindruckt."

Astaroth stieß nur ein leises Knurren aus und murmelte etwas unverständliches.

"Genug jetzt!", verlangte Lucifer seine Stirn massierend. Seine Nerven lagen blanker als er zugeben wollte und nun meldete sich auch noch seine Migräne. Konnte er nicht mal einen ruhigen Tag mit seinen Geschwistern verbringen?

"Wir sollten keine Zeit mehr verlieren."

"Sollen wir uns aufteilen?", fragte Beelzebub.

"Aufteilen? Ernsthaft?", fragte Astaroth mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Was denn? Glaubst du gleich kommt ein irrer Axtmörder ums Eck?"

"Ich hätte euch diese Horrorfilme nicht mitbringen sollen.", murmelte Samael.

"Wo wir grad bei sind: kannst du mal welche mitbringen, wo die Dämonen gewinnen? Ist voll frustrierend wenn die jedes Mal gegen Priester verlieren, nur weil die irgendwelche Kreuze hochhalten und 'Die Macht Christi bezwingt dich!' rufen.", fragte Iblis.

"Zur Kenntnis genommen.", seufzte Samael.

Lucifer wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. "Wenn ihr eure Filmauswahl jetzt geregelt habt, können wir ja los. Wir bleiben zusammen bis wir wissen wo wir sind und was sich uns entgegenstellen könnte. Iblis, du nimmst das Schwert." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und begann voranzulaufen.

"Bist du sicher, dass du da lang willst?", fragte Egyn.

"Ja, warum nicht?"

"Dann ist dieser Weg hundertprozentig falsch.", stellte Samael fest.

Lucifer hob entnervt eine Augenbraue. "Und warum bitte schön?"

"Weil du den Orientierungssinn eines Maulwurfes in einem Betonklotz hast. Du kannst ja nicht mal Karten lesen!", erklärte Iblis.

"Das ist doch gar nicht wahr! Ich kann sehr wohl Karten lesen!"

"Das hast du auch damals in Peru gesagt und am Ende sind wir in einem Tempel wütender Inka Krieger gelandet, die uns an ihre Götter opfern wollten!", erinnerte ihn Samael.

"Das ist nicht meine Schuld! Die Karte war ungenau und diese Tempel sahen alle gleich aus!", verteidigte sich Lucifer.

Samael feixte. "Das lag daran, dass du Karte falsch herum gehalten hast. Wir wollten eigentlich nach Norden."

Lucifer wurde knallrot. "Das war...ich meine....wir-"

Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. "Egal jetzt! Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun! Finden wir unseren Bruder bevor er etwas dummes tut."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und stapfte davon, seine Brüder folgten ihm zögerlich.

"Wir sind **so** des Todes.", murmelte Egyn.

 

* * *

 

Das Erste was Rin bemerkte war der Geruch von Laub, Holz und Erde. Er hörte unbekannte Tiergeräusche und wie der Wind durch Bäume wehte.

Als nächstes spürte er, dass er auf dem Boden lag. Langsam setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Er befand sich...auf einer Waldlichtung? Was trieb er im Wald? Gerade eben war er doch noch im Wohnheim und hatte auf seine Freunde gewartet. Angestrengt versuchte er sich zu erinnern, was danach passiert war. Er hatte seltsame Geräusche gehört, war nachschauen gegangen und dann? Nachdenklich schaute er gen Himmel als würde er sich erhoffen dort die Antworten zu finden.

'Moment mal...seit wann haben wir zwei Monde?!', dachte Rin verwundert. Dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Er war nicht mehr in Assiah.

Der Halbdämon sprang auf die Füße.

'Nein...nein, das ist nicht richtig. Das ist alles nur ein böser Traum und ich wache gleich auf oder Mephisto spielt mir irgendeinen üblen Streich und lacht mich gerade aus!', dachte Rin verzweifelt. Ein plötzliches Rascheln im Gebüsch ließ ihn zusammenschrecken. Daraus hervorgeschossen kam...ein Eichhörnchen? Zumindest sah es aus wie eins, jedoch war es grün, hatte kleine Hörner und rote Augen, welche Rin kritisch musterten. Es schnappte sich einige Beeren, welche auf dem Boden lagen, fauchte Rin kurz an als hätte er versucht dem Fellknäul das Futter streitig zu machen und kletterte auf einen Baum. Rin starrte dem Tier mit leicht offenen Mund hinterher.

'Ich bin in Gehenna.', dachte er dumpf. Es überraschte ihn, dass er so ruhig blieb. Wahrscheinlich war der Gedanke noch nicht richtig eingesackt, denn alles was er momentan verspürte, war eine Art Resignation. Er hatte sich die Welt der Dämonen jedoch anders vorgestellt. Mal abgesehen von dem grünen Eichhörnchen, den zwei Monden und dem violetten Himmel, wirkte der Wald nicht anders als jene in Assiah. Allerdings war Gehenna eine Spiegelwelt. Vielleicht gab es doch mehr Ähnlichkeiten als zuvor angenommen.

Die Frage welche jedoch viel wichtiger war: wo waren die Dämonenkönige?  Rin war sich sicher, dass sie bei ihm gewesen waren. War er ihnen zuvor entkommen und dann bewusstlos geworden? Waren sie selber bewusstlos gewesen und Rin hatte die Chance ergriffen wegzulaufen? Oder waren sie einfach an einer anderen Stelle gelandet als er? Eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre auch, dass sie ihn allein gelassen hatten und nun aus sicherer Entfernung zusahen, wie er versuchte abzuhauen. Er würde dem Clown diese Spielchen zutrauen. Andererseits war das doch eher unwahrscheinlich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Lucifer oder Satan derartige Verzögerungen dulden würden. Nein, wenn schon den schon, erschienen ihm die ersten beiden Optionen wahrscheinlicher.

Er musste jetzt also einen Ausweg finden und seinen älteren Psychobrüdern ausweichen. Klasse. Mit jedem Tag der verging, bekam Rin mehr und mehr das Gefühl irgendeine höhere Macht verärgert zu haben. Oder vielleicht gab es ja doch einen Gott und dieser hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt dem jüngsten Sohn Satans das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

'So, ich sitze in Gehenna fest, habe die acht Dämonenkönige im Nacken und wenn ich erwischt werde, schleifen die mich zu Satan, der offensichtlich nicht mehr alle Nadeln an der Tanne hat und gerne Dinge anzündet. Wo ist eigentlich Yukio wenn ich ihn mal brauche?', dachte Rin entnervt. 'Na gut, genug rumgejammert. Jetzt brauche ich erst mal einen Plan.'

Nun. leichter gesagt als getan, Pläne waren leider nicht seine Stärke. Er überlegte gerade, ob er einfach auf gut Glück eine Richtung einschlagen sollte als ein lautes Klicken rechts von Rin ihm die Entscheidung abnahm.

'Ok, ich schätze das ist mein Stichwort abzuhauen.' Hastig lief er nach links und betete, dass was auch immer er gehört hatte, ihm nicht folgen würde.

 

* * *

 

Nach einigen Stunden laufen und fluchen, hatte Rin noch immer keine nennenswerten Fortschritte gemacht. Alle Bäume und Wege sahen gleich aus, immer wieder hörte er Geräusche unbekannter Kreaturen und hatte durchgehend das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Erschöpft sank er gegen einen Baum. 'Ich bin so am Arsch.', dachte er zum wievielten Mal auch immer. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war, wie er aus dem Wald finden sollte oder nach Hause kam. Seine Füße taten ihm weh und seine Erschöpfung machte sich immer bemerkbarer. Wie spät es wohl inzwischen war? Moment! Er hatte ein Handy! 'Hoffentlich hat es den Weg überstanden.'

Er griff in seine Tasche und tatsächlich war sein Telefon unbeschadet geblieben. Das Display zeigte 22:50 Uhr. 'Ich bin schon seit fast vier Stunden hier?', dachte Rin entsetzt. Er hatte während des Laufens jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Allerdings war es auch möglich, dass er mehrere Stunden bewusstlos gewesen war, nachdem er angekommen war. Rin wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als sein Handy klingelte. Warte...klingelt?! Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Rin auf sein Telefon. Tatsächlich.

_'Eingehender Anruf: Yukio'_

'Ich habe Handyempfang in Gehenna. Ich kann telefonieren obwohl ich in der Hölle hocke. Klar, warum auch nicht.', dachte Rin kopfschüttelnd. Ihn überraschte inzwischen nichts mehr. 'Wahrscheinlich haben die auch noch WLAN.' Egal, er würde nehmen was er bekam. Vielleicht war das sein Ticket aus diesem Albtraum.

Rin nahm den Anruf entgegen, hielt das Handy an sein Ohr und brüllte so laut, dass es fast Yukios Trommelfell zerriss. **"HILFE!!!"**

 

* * *

 

"In Ordnung Okumura, das war der Letzte.", hörte Yukio einen der Exorzisten sagen. Er erkannte ihn als Masao Yamamoto, einen Aria zweiten Ranges.

"Wirklich? Haben wir auch keinen übersehen?", fragte Yukio verwundert. Sie waren vor einigen Tagen von einem Kloster kontaktiert worden, welches ein Geister Problem hatte. Es lag schwer zu erreichen in den Bergen. Die Reise dorthin war äußerst mühsam gewesen und die Exorzisten hatten damit gerechnet, mehrere Tage für die Austreibungen zu benötigen.

Yamamoto schüttelte den Kopf. "Scheinbar war das Problem bei weitem nicht so groß wie angenommen. Es ist alles erledigt. Die anderen platzieren noch ein paar Bannkreise um ganz sicher zu gehen."

"Verstehe.", erwiderte Yukio. Wenn es wirklich so schnell erledigt war, dann umso besser.

"Ich gehe und sage dem Prior Beschied, dass alles geregelt ist. Ich empfehle dir bald ins Bett zu gehen, wir kehren morgen in aller Frühe zur Heiligkreuz Akademie zurück. Gute Nacht!" , verabschiedete sich der ältere Exorzist.

"Gute Nacht.", antwortete Yukio und verließ den Raum. Er beschloss noch einmal Rin anzurufen bevor er ins Bett ging. Nach einigem Suchen fand er den Klostergarten. Er hatte sogar das Glück Empfang zu haben, auch wenn es nur ein Balken war.

'Egal, es wird ehe nur ein kurzer Anruf.'

Er wählte die Nummer seines Bruders und wartete darauf, dass er abnahm. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, doch als Rin endlich den Anruf entgegennahm brüllte er so laut, dass Yukio vor Schreck fast sein Handy fallen ließ. **"HILFE!!!"**

Yukio hielt das Telefon schnell eine Armlänge von sich entfernt und rieb sich mit der anderen Hand sein Ohr. Was war jetzt wieder in seinen Bruder gefahren?!

"Rin! Was sollte das-?", fauchte Yukio, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

"Halt den Mund und hör mir zu! Ich sitze echt tief in der Tinte, ich-"

"Warte! Was? Ich bin gerade mal einen Tag weg und du machst wieder Ärger!", rief Yukio verärgert. Konnte er ihn denn keine fünf Minuten alleine lassen?! "Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?"

"Wenn du mich mal zu Wort kommen lassen würdest, könnte ich's dir sagen.", knurrte Rin. "Und es ist **nicht** meine Schuld, dass ich in Gehenna festsitze!"

Yukio brauchte einige Sekunden um zu begreifen, was Rin soeben gesagt hatte, wollte es jedoch nicht glauben. Konnte er jetzt nicht einmal mehr die Welten unterscheiden?

"Rin. Das hier ist Assiah, nicht Gehenna. Das solltest sogar du wissen-"

"Nein, ich meine es ernst! Ich bin nicht mehr in Assiah, sondern in Gehenna!"

Yukio spürte wie sämtliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich. Nun war er es, der mit schreien begann.

"Was zur Hölle dachtest du dir dabei?! Was machst du dort?!  Du weißt, dass so ziemlich jeder Dämon hinter dir her ist und Satan dich benutzen will um Assiah zu erobern und trotzdem-" Er stockte. "Warte mal, du hast Empfang in Gehenna?!"

Rin ignorierte die letzte Frage. "Ach weißt du, Mephisto hat mir erzählt Gehenna wäre um diese Jahreszeit besonders schön also habe ich einfach - natürlich nicht! Das schiebt mir keiner in die Schuhe! Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn plötzlich die Dämonenkönige mitten im Wohnheim auftauchen! Ich meine, ich habe mich nur fertig gemacht und dann waren da diese Geräusche und ich dachte mir 'Was kann das schlimmstenfalls sein?' also habe ich nachgeschaut. Da waren die plötzlich in der Küche und haben mich gejagt, dann ist der Stapel umgekippt und dann kam Ägypten und die Plagen und Mephisto ist Samael-"

Ohne es zu bemerken hatte Yukio sein Telefon immer fester umklammert und inzwischen lief es Gefahr zerdrückt zu werden. Er hatte keine Ahnung was Rin ihm versuchte zu erzählen. Er ratterte alles in Höchstgeschwindigkeit herunter, das meiste vollkommen zusammenhangslos.

"Ok, ok, jetzt warte mal. Wenn du so mit mir redest, verstehe ich ja kein Wort. Also hole nochmal tief Luft, beruhige dich und erkläre was passiert ist."

Glücklicherweise leistete Rin seinen Anweisungen ausnahmsweise Folge und erzählte wie die Dämonenkönige aufgetaucht waren, Mephisto sich als Samael zu erkennen gegeben hatte, sie ihn verfolgt und gefangen hatten. Was Yukio jedoch mit am meisten schockierte war, dass in den letzten Jahrtausenden niemand Mephisto auf die Schliche gekommen war. Er selbst hatte dem Schulleiter nie über den Weg getraut und war oft von ihm genervt gewesen. Dass er allerdings ein Dämonenkönig ist, hätte er nie zu träumen gewagt, auch wenn es im Nachhinein betrachtet einiges erklärte.

"Aber wenn sie mit dir durch das Portal gegangen sind, wo sind sie dann jetzt?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber bin nicht scharf drauf es rauszufinden."

"Weißt du zumindest wo du bist?"

"Stell dir vor, Gehenna ist nicht bei Google Maps aufgeführt. Sauerei, nicht wahr?", antwortete Rin bissig.

"Hätte ja sein können, dass du es weißt.", erwiderte Yukio seufzend.

"Also irgendwelche Vorschläge wie ich hier wegkomme?"

"Na ja, der Einzige der ein Tor zurück nach Assiah öffnen kann, ist Satan-"

"Oh ja super.", redete Rin dazwischen. "Ich werde gleich mal zu ihm gehen, wenn ich ganz nett frage öffnet er es bestimmt für mich! Wenn wir schon dabei sind, können wir ja gleich ein Familienessen mit den restlichen Verrückten veranstalten!"

"Hey, lass mich ausreden!", erwiderte Yukio scharf. Er war selbst überrascht, dass es ihm so gut gelang die Fassung zu bewahren. Vielleicht redete sich sein Verstand immer noch ein, alles wäre ein schlechter Scherz. "Erinnerst du dich noch, wie er damals die Pforte geöffnet hat?"

"Ist schwer zu vergessen wenn man bedenkt, dass er dafür Blut benutzt.", kam die gemurmelte Antwort.

"Dann tu es."

"Bitte was?", fragte Rin vollkommen überrumpelt.

"Du hast seine Flammen und damit seine Kräfte. Vielleicht bist du auch dazu in der Lage die Pforte zu öffnen." Es war nur eine Theorie, aber etwas anderes fiel Yukio nicht ein und das frustrierte ihn. Warum konnte er Rin nie wirklich helfen, wenn es darauf ankam?!

"Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich danach tun muss! Muss ich irgendwas aufsagen oder an einen bestimmten Ort denken? Wie kontrolliere ich überhaupt wo ich rauskomme?! Bei meinem Glück lande ich irgendwo in Island!"

"Ich...ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Keiner weiß wie es geht nicht mal Me-...ich meine Samael. Wenn er es doch wissen sollte, hat er es uns nie gesagt." Rin schwieg, Yukio fuhr also ungehindert fort. "In Ordnung, versuche es so: du verwendest dein Blut und denkst dabei an den Ort wo du hin willst. Wer weiß, wenn du das Tor wirklich öffnen kannst, schaffst du es vielleicht sogar instinktiv."

"Also keine Beschwörung oder so?", hakte Rin nach.

"Wenn dir nichts einfällt, dann nein."

"Wie wäre es mit: Ich bin so erledigt?!"

"Mit dieser Einstellung auf jeden Fall. Jetzt komm, versuche es!

"Ok, ok."

Stille folgte. Yukio trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Was wenn es schief ging? Ihm fiel keine andere Möglichkeit ein, Rin zu retten.

"Es bringt nichts.", meldete Rin sich frustriert. Yukio rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

"Bist du sicher, dass-?"

"Ja, ich hab alles durchprobiert. Nichts hat funktioniert, ich sitze hier fest."

"Wage es ja nicht aufzugeben!", knurrte Yukio entrüstet. "Wir kriegen dich da raus und wenn ich persönlich rüberkommen und dich zurückschleifen muss!"

"Aber......Gehenna....Dämo...............S...."

"Rin? Rin!", rief Yukio, jedoch wurde die Stimme immer verzerrter und undeutlicher bis der Anruf plötzlich abbrach und nur noch das vertraute Tuten ertönte. Yukio blickte entgeistert auf sein Display nur um festzustellen, dass sein Empfang weg war. Großartig.

Yukio stürmte zurück ins Gebäude und rannte dabei beinahe Yamamoto um. "Okumura? Was treibst du denn so spät noch hier?", fragte er überrascht.

"Keine Zeit für Erklärungen!", sagte Yukio ernst. "Ich kehre zur Heiligkreuz Akademie zurück. Noch heute."

 

* * *

 

" **Vier** Stunden. Ich sitze hier schon, ohne jegliche Kenntnis über den Verbleib meiner Söhne, seit **vier** Stunden. Würdest du mir sofort erklären, warum ich seit **vier** Stunden ohne Kenntnisse über meine Söhne hier rumsitze?!"

Der angesprochene Dämon zitterte. Wenn Satan schlechte Laune hatte, war das für die Personen die ihn umgaben nie gesundheitsförderlich.

Der Herrscher Gehenna saß auf seinem Thron und nippte aus dem Weinglas in seiner Hand. Der Diener hatte keine Ahnung wie viele Gläser er schon getrunken hatte, jedoch hoffte er im Stillen, dass er nicht noch mehr trinken würde. Ihm beizubringen, dass der Weinkeller so gut wie leer war, wollte er sich wirklich ersparen. Andererseits war es verständlich, dass ihn die lange Abwesenheit seiner Söhne nervös machte. Jedes Mal wenn sie längere Zeit verschwunden waren, stellten sie irgendetwas an, was ihr Vater wieder gerade biegen musste. Er konnte sich nur zu gut an Satans (irgendwo gerechtfertigten) Ausraster erinnern als Iblis sein Gebiet im Kartenspiel verwettet hatte. In letzter Zeit hatte es einige Zwischenfällen gegeben, was auch eine der Hauptursachen für den Zustand ihrer Weinvorräte war.

"I-ich weiß e-es nicht mein Lord.", antwortete der Dämon mit zitternder Stimme, ohne zu wagen in die Augen des Dämonengottes zu sehen. "Wir haben die Nachricht erhalten, dass sie auf dem Weg sind, aber seitdem haben wir nichts mehr von ihnen gehört." Er spürte den bohrenden Blick Satans und sah sich bereits als Häufchen Asche. Entsprechend war seine Erleichterung als sich Satan zurücklehnte und nachdenklich in sein Glas starrte.

"Ich hoffe um deinetwillen, dass du mich nicht anlügst."

"Nein, niemals mein Lord!", quiekte der Dämon und kniete noch tiefer.

'Schleimer', dachte Satan abfällig. "Nun gut ich glaube dir. Jetzt gehe mir aus den Augen.", sagte er mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung. Der Diener war sichtlich erleichtert.

"Natürlich Majestät, sofort!" Auf seinen Weg nach draußen verbeugte er sich noch viele Male.

Satan widerstand der Versuchung die Augen zu verdrehen oder etwas (vorzugsweise Flammen) nach ihm zu werfen. 'Wenn er weiter so macht, rutscht er noch auf seiner Schleimspur aus', stellte er angeekelt fest. Er wollte zwar, dass seine Untertanen ihm Respekt entgegenbrachten, aber Kriecher verabscheute er. Sie waren nicht nur nervig, sondern auch in der Regel jene, die zu Verrätern wurden. "Jetzt verschwinde endlich bevor ich dich als Zielübung benutze!" knurrte er bedrohlich, seine Geduld sichtbar schwindend. Der Dämon schluckte und lief schnell aus dem Saal. Satan erlaubte sich aufzuatmen. Endlich war dieser Versager fort. Dummeweise waren Glas und Weinflasche leer.

"Vaya!"

Eine junge Dämonin kam in den Saal gewuselt und verneigte sich vor Satan. Sie gehörte Azazels Sippe an und hatte daher blasse Haut, weiße Augen und lange schwarze Haare, welche sie geflochten hatte und bis zu ihren Hüften reichten.

"Ihr habt mich gerufen, mein Lord?"

"Ich brauche mehr Wein."

"Oh...tut mir leid mein Lord, aber unsere Weinvorräte sind erschöpft." Ihre Entschuldigung klang aufrichtig, dennoch war der Dämonengott irritiert. Was war das denn für ein Saftladen hier?! Oh Moment, es war **sein** Saftladen. Mist.

"Und warum ist das so?", fragte er entnervt.

"Na ja, Ihr habt in den letzten Wochen einiges getrunken...", sagte Vaya langsam während ihr Gesicht knallrot wurde.

"Also ich meine...", setzte sie hastig nach, als sie bemerkte wie die diese Aussage klang. "Ich meine damit natürlich nicht, dass Ihr ein Alkoholiker seid oder dass ich Euch Vorschriften machen will...also...ähm..." Irgendwie schaffte sie es noch röter zu werden.

Satan seufzte innerlich. Vaya war zuverlässig und hart arbeitend, aber wenn sie mit Vorgesetzten reden sollte, besonders mit Männern, war alles aus. Sie stolperte über ihre Wörter und brachte irgendwann keinen geraden Satz mehr zu Stande. Wahrlich das komplette Gegenteil ihrer Schwester. Manchmal war es kaum zu glauben, dass sie Zwillinge waren. Andererseits waren Rin und Yukio auch wie Tag und Nacht, das hatte zumindest Samael behauptet. Er beschloss sich zu erbarmen. "Also gut, du kannst gehen."

"Mein Lord?", fragte sie überrascht.

"Sorge nur dafür, dass er wieder aufgefüllt ist, wenn ich wiederkomme.", fuhr Satan fort und erhob sich von seinem Thron.

"Natürlich. Ihr geht also aus?"

"Gewissermaßen. Es wird Zeit die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen."

'Wenn man will, dass es richtig gemacht wird, tut man es lieber selbst.'

"Bezüglich des Weines oder Eurer Söhne?", fragte Vaya verwirrt.

"Beides." Damit verließ er den Thronsaal und ließ das Mädchen allein zurück.

Sie seufzte leise. 'Hoffentlich geht das gut.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keine Sorge, im nächsten Kapitel wird Rin weiter gequält ^^


	4. Gefunden!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Dämonenkönige finden Rin, dieser steckt mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juhu, das ist schneller fertig geworden als gedacht! Ich hatte diese Woche viel Zeit, also werden die zukünftigen Kapitel vielleicht länger brauchen, vielleicht auch genauso lang. Ich kann nichts versprechen. Übrigens wird es ab jetzt stellenweise auch mal etwas ernster, auch wenn ich weiterhin Humor einbringen werde. Nur damit ihr Bescheid wisst ;) Außerdem ist das mein erstes Mal, dass ich mich an einem Kampf versucht habe, also wäre es wie immer nett wenn jemand Kritik/Verbesserungsvorschläge hat.

"Kann es sein, dass wir an diesem Felsen schon mal vorbei sind?", fragte Beelzebub.

"Ja und diesen abgebrochenen Baum kenne ich auch...", erwiderte  Amaimon.

Lucifer runzelte die Stirn. "Das kann nicht sein, wir sind-"

"-im Kreis gelaufen.", unterbrach ihn Samael.

Astaroth schnaubte. "Warum haben wir auch auf den Typen gehört, der nicht mal Norden und Süden unterscheiden kann?!"

"Ich kann es sehr gut voneinander unterscheiden!", verteidigte sich Lucifer.

"Warum hast du dann damals die Karte falsch herum gehalten? Unten waren die Himmelsrichtungen sogar eingetragen!", antwortete Iblis bissig.

Samael verdrehte die Augen, Egyn und Azazel schwiegen.

Azazel fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal, warum er sich hat überreden lassen mit nach Assiah zu kommen. Er hätte einfach Zuhause in seinem Bett bleiben sollen, aber **nein,** seine Brüder mussten ihn mitschleifen. Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich ein Einzelkind zu sein, zumindest für einige Tage.

Egyn drehte währenddessen weiter am Rad und malte sich die schlimmsten Horrorszenarien aus, in denen der vermisste Halbdämon gelandet sein könnte und wie Satan reagieren würde. Diesmal würden Köpfe rollen, wenn Rin nicht gefunden oder gar getötet wurde.

"Das bringt doch alles nichts!", brach es aus ihm heraus als die Frustration überhandnahm. "Wir wandern jetzt schon seit..." Er wandte sich an Samael.

 "Vier Stunden.", beantwortete dieser die stumme Frage.

"Seit vier Stunden hier herum, aber haben nicht eine Spur von Rin gefunden! Wahrscheinlich laufen wir in die komplett falsche Richtung! Ohne uns ist er verloren, also brauchen wir einen Plan und zwar **jetzt**!", schloss Egyn und warf die Hände in die Luft. Betretendes Schwiegen folgte.

"Jungs, ich hasse es das zu zugegeben, aber Egyn hat recht.", begann Beelzebub. Die anderen sahen ihn überrascht an. Beelzebub war immer sehr direkt, aber Egyns Pessimismus teilte er nie. "Wir werden hier keine Probleme bekommen, aber Rin sitzt auf dem Präsentierteller. Wenn uns nicht bald was einfällt, ist er erledigt."

"Kannst du nicht einfach das Siegel zerstören und seine Kräfte freisetzten? Dann könnten wir ihn immerhin spüren.", fragte Astaroth Samael.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fürchte das ist eine ganz schlechte Idee. Hast du während deiner Lektüren nicht zugehört?"

Astaroth zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die waren totlangweilig. Das Meiste braucht man doch eh nie und das Grundlegende weiß ich!"

Samael spürte erneut wie sein Auge zuckte. War das sein Ernst? Eigentlich sollte er nicht überrascht sein.

Lucifer machte währenddessen eine mentale Notiz Phenex, dem Archivar in Satans Palast einen Besuch abzustatten. Scheinbar musste er mit seinem Bruder nochmal einige Bücher durchgehen.

Bevor Samael den Mund öffnen konnte, begann er zu erklären. "Samael hat sowohl Rins Kräfte versiegelt als auch sein Dämonenherz verbannt. Je älter er wurde, desto mehr nahm seine Stärke und die der Flammen zu, sodass sie fortwährend Druck auf das Siegel ausübten. Als damals seine Flammen hervor gezwungen wurden, ist es noch stärker beschädigt worden." Er machte eine Handbewegung zu dem Schwert, welches Iblis immer noch hielt. Tatsächlich war das Siegel angebrochen. Die anderen nickten. All das war nichts neues für sie.

Lucifer fuhr fort. "Nachdem er dann die Klinge gezogen hatte, wurde ein Teil seiner Kräfte entfesselt und weckte das Dämonenblut in ihm. Er war nicht länger ein Mensch."

"Das wissen wir, komm zum Punkt.", knurrte Iblis. Lucifer warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, ließ es jedoch auf sich beruhen. Eile war geboten.

"Um es kurz zu machen: die Dämonenenergie hat sich seit diesem Tag -nein eigentlich schon seit dem Tag der Versieglung- weiter angestaut und übt immer mehr Druck aus, jedoch ohne das Siegel überwinden zu können. Inzwischen hat sich eine gewaltige Kraft angesammelt, die wenn wir sie entfesseln unmöglich zu kontrollieren ist. Rin ist ein Halbdämon welcher den Großteil seines Leben als normaler Mensch verbracht hat. Wenn wir jetzt sein Dämonenherz befreien, werden Kräfte freigesetzt mit denen er vollkommen überfordert ist. Und ihr wisst was dann passiert.", schloss Lucifer.

"Seine Kräfte entwickeln ein Eigenleben und gewinnen die Oberhand, in anderen Worten: er läuft Amok oder stirbt daran.", grummelte Iblis.

"Scheiße...", murmelte Astaroth. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten war, dass Rin den Wald und damit auch sie selbst abfackelte.

"Warum ziehen wir nicht einfach das Schwert um ihn zu finden?", schaltete sich Azazel ein, welcher bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte. Die anderen sahen ihn verwirrt an bis Lucifer, Samael und Beelzebub die Erkenntnis eintraf.

"Das ist doch...", begann Samael, sich selbst verfluchend. Wie konnte ihm so ein Missgeschick passieren?!

"Wir sind solche Volltrottel.", meinte Lucifer kopfschüttelnd. "Wir hätten uns vier Stunden rumrennen sparen können!"

"Hättest du nicht eher darauf kommen können!", fragte Beelzebub entnervt.

Die restlichen vier sahen sich verständnislos an.

"Wollt ihr uns dann auch mal einweihen?", fragte Astaroth trocken.

"Wenn wir das Schwert ziehen, entfesseln wir seine Flammen.", antwortete Azazel.

Amaimon murmelte etwas davon, dass er das auch schon bemerkt hatte.

"In anderen Worten, es wird nicht nur einfacher sein ihn zu spüren, sondern er wird mit seinen Flammen wesentlich schwerer zu übersehen sein.", ergänzte Lucifer.

"Bei den ganzen Bäumen bringt das jetzt nicht so viel.", grummelte Egyn.

"Jemand könnte einfach auf einen Baum klettern und wir ziehen das Schwert. Immerhin kennen wir dann die grobe Richtung.", antwortete Azazel schulterzuckend.

Samael strich über seinen Kinnbart. "Das könnte durchaus funktionieren..."

"In Ordnung, wer klettert?", fragte Amaimon.

Beelzebub betrachtete die Bäume nachdenklich.  "Die oberen Äste sind ziemlich dünn. Wir bräuchten jemand leichten der da hoch klettert..." Wie auf Kommando wandten sich alle Egyn zu. Dieser erbleichte. "Oh nein, kommt nicht in die Tüte. Ich habe Höhenangst!"

"Ach komm, verarsch uns nicht.", knurrte Iblis. "Mit den Palasttürmen und Balkons hattest du auch nie ein Problem!"

"Da sitze ich ja auch nicht auf dünnen Ästen!", protestiere Egyn.

Lucifer seufzte. "Also schön, auf drei sagt jeder wen er für geeignet hält und wer die meisten Stimmen hat, muss hoch. Eins...zwei...drei!"

**"Egyn."** kam es von allen sieben gleichzeitig.

"Ich verlange eine Nachzählung!"

"Jetzt geh schon.", seufzte Beelzebub.

Grummelnd begann der Wasserdämon einen der Bäume hochzuklettern. 'Bloß nicht nach unten sehen...'

"Wenn ich falle und mir alles breche, seid ihr schuld!", rief er den anderen zu.

Astaroth verdrehte die Augen. "Du könntest ein Messer im Magen stecken haben und würdest dich dennoch heilen, also hör auf dich zu beschweren!"

Nach einigen Minuten hatte der Dämonenkönig endlich den höchsten Punkt erreicht und setzte sich auf einen halbwegs stabil wirkenden Ast. Dieser knarzte dennoch bedrohlich unter seinem Gewicht. 'Oh, mein Gehenna...'

"Wir ziehen jetzt das Schwert!", rief Lucifer und Iblis zog die Klinge aus der Scheide. Sofort war sie mit den ihnen so vertrauten Flammen umhüllt.

"Ok, das ist ziemlich cool.", gab Astaroth grinsend zu. Normalerweise schmolzen diese Flammen jegliches Metall, doch der Dämonenabschlachter hielt stand.

"Wie sieht's aus Egyn? Siehst du was?", rief Iblis.

Egyn blickte sich suchend um und entdeckte tatsächlich ein blaues Leuchten in der Ferne. Zum Glück war es gerade Nacht, was das Unterfangen sehr erleichterte.

"Ja, ich sehe etwas in dieser Richtung.", antwortete er und deutete auf das Leuchten. Die anderen verglichen die Position der zwei Monde mit der gezeigten Richtung und erkannten, dass sie nach Westen mussten.

"Endlich mal eine Spur...", meinte Beelzebub erleichtert. "Verlieren wir keine Zeit!"

"Ähm Jungs?" Sie schauten zu Egyn hoch. "Habt ihr ne Idee wie ich hier wieder runter komme?"

 

* * *

 

Nun war es verdammt nochmal offiziell. Das Universum hatte sich gegen Rin verschworen und beschlossen ihm das Leben zu vermiesen. Gerade als er gehofft hatte endlich jemanden zu haben, der ihm beistand -in diesem Fall Yukio- brach natürlich die vermaledeite Verbindung ab. Warum musste er auch in diesem Kloster sein?!

Wütend starrte Rin sein Handy an und widerstand dem Drang es gegen den nächstbesten Baum zu werfen. Andererseits war sein Akku fast alle, daher konnte er eh niemanden anrufen, was es vollkommen nutzlos machte. Selbst wenn er ein Ladekabel dabei gehabt hätte, war er immer noch im Wald und er bezweifelte, dass er hier Steckdosen gab. Falls es in Gehenna sowas überhaupt gab. Seine letzte Option war einen seiner Freunde eine Nachricht zu schreiben, aber was sollte das bringen? Sie hatten sicherlich längst gemerkt, dass er verschwunden war und allerspätestens Yukio würde ihnen sagen was los ist.

Während er gedankenverloren seine Kontakte durchblätterte, stellte er fest, dass er auch Mephistos Nummer hatte. Dies verwirrte Rin bis ihm einfiel, dass es der Schulleiter war, der ihm das Handy besorgt und bei der Gelegenheit wohl auch gleich seine Nummer eingespeichert hatte. Sein vorheriges Telefon hatte er verloren, wahrscheinlich als er mit Shiro auf der Flucht vor Astaroths Dämonen gewesen war. Es hatte ihn natürlich extrem überrascht, dass sein Vormund mit der Hochsicherheitsbrieftasche ihm freiwillig ein Handy besorgen wollte. Hatte er die Situation in der er jetzt steckte, damals vorausgesehen? Er war der König der Zeit, also konnte er doch sicher in die Zukunft schauen?!

Rin schob diesen Gedanke beiseite. Nie im Leben würde er den Clown anrufen und um Hilfe bitten!

Schnaubend stopfte er das Handy in seine Tasche und stapfte weiter. Inzwischen war er an einem Abhang angekommen. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob er sich dem Waldrand näherte, meinte jedoch, dass sich die Bäume allmählich lichteten. Er beschloss den Abhang hinunter zu steigen und es sich einmal näher anzusehen, jedoch war dieser äußert schlammig und bot kaum Halt. Schlussendlich kam es wie es kommen musste. Rin rutschte aus, landete im Schlamm und kullerte den Hügel herab. Klasse. Missmutig rappelte er sich auf. Er sah aus, als wäre er in ein Moor gefallen!

'Na egal, ich habe jetzt andere Probleme.' Noch während er das dachte, schien sich jemand genötigt zu fühlen, dieser Aussage zusätzlichen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sein gesamter Körper von Energie durchströmt wurde. Seine Ohren und Zähne wuchsen und wurden spitzer, während sein gesamter Körper von der Wärme der blauen Flammen eingehüllt wurde. 'Was zur-?! Haben die acht etwa das Schwert gezogen?! Warum?!'

Nervös schaute er sich um, überzeugt davon sie zu entdecken. Doch dann endete alles so schnell wie es begonnen hatte und die Flammen erloschen. Hatten sie ihn gefunden?

Entschlossen sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, lief er weiter bis er eine Art Lichtung erreichte. Dabei achtete er allerdings nicht wo er hinlief und fand sich plötzlich in einer weißen, stark klebenden Substanz wieder. Nein, es war keine Substanz, es war ein...Spinnennetz? Fluchend trat Rin einige Schritte zurück und versuchte die klebrigen Fäden abzustreifen. 'Warum ist hier so ein großes Spinnennetz?!'

Was er als nächstes hörte, ließ seinen Herz einen Aussetzer machen. Über ihm klickte es. Es war genau dasselbe Klicken, welches er auf der Lichtung vorhin gehört hatte. Mit zugeschnürter Kehle schaute er langsam nach oben, wo acht schwarze Augen seinen Blick erwiderten.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, schaut mal was wir gefunden haben!", rief Beelzebub seinen Brüdern zu. Neben ihm kniete Amaimon an einem Abhang. Als sie näher traten, konnten sie den aufgewühlten Boden sehen.

"Alles was ich sehe ist ein Haufen Schlamm.", beschwerte sich Astaroth.

Azazel verdrehte die Augen. "Es geht höchstwahrscheinlich um die Spuren." Astaroth öffnete und schloss seinen Mund. Peinlich.

"Wie auch immer...", murmelte Amaimon. "Hier ist vor kurzem etwas auf zwei Beinen vorbei gekommen und den Abhang runtergerutscht. Wahrscheinlich unser kleiner Bruder."

"Wie lang ist das her?", fragte Egyn hoffnungsvoll. Amaimon betrachte noch einmal prüfend die Spuren. "Ich würde sagen einige Minuten."

Die anderen erlaubten sich einen kurzen Moment der Hoffnung.

"Also da runter?", grummelte Azazel und warf dem Abhang einen abwertenden Blick zu. "Da runter.", bestätigte Beelzebub. "Passt aber auf, der Boden sieht rutschig aus."

"Ja, ja.", grummelte Iblis und begann den Hang hinunter zu klettern. Lucifer tat es ihm nach, gefolgt von Astaroth, Beelzebub und Samael. Samael kam zuerst unten an, überraschenderweise ohne Schlamm abzubekommen. Dafür verlor Egyn seinen Halt und rutschte herunter. Dabei brachte er auch seine Brüder zu Fall, sodass sie unten als zappelnder Haufen ankamen. Lucifer hatte das Pech gehabt ganz unten zu landen, während Samael und Amaimon rechtzeitig zur Seite getreten waren und Azazel noch immer am Abhang stand. "Ich bin **wirklich** von Idioten umgeben.", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

Lucifer ignorierte ihn und starrte dafür Samael böse an. "Ein wenig Hilfe?!"

Samael grinste nur. "Nein, das ist eindeutig zu unterhaltsam.~"

Nach zwei Minuten voller Flüche und versehentlichem gegenseitigem treten, war das Knäul endlich gelöst. Azazel hatte es inzwischen ebenfalls nach unten geschafft, natürlich ohne einen Klumpen Dreck abzubekommen. Das Leben konnte so unfair sein.

"Tschuldigung.", murmelte Egyn während er den Schlamm aus seinen Haaren strich.

"Nicht angenommen!", fauchte Iblis, welcher gerade versuchte den schlimmsten Dreck aus seiner Kleidung zu bekommen.

"Die Spuren gehen dort weiter.", schaltete sich Amaimon ein und deutete in die Richtung einiger Bäume.

"Der Wald scheint sich zu lichten.", stellte Beelzebub fest. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Wartet mal, diese Gegend kommt mir bekannt vor-"

Bevor er seinen Gedanken beenden konnte, wurde er vor einem markerschütterndem Kreischen unterbrochen, welches **nicht** menschlich klang. Was jedoch ihre Sorge auslöste, waren die blauen Flammen, die nicht weit entfernt zu lodern begonnen hatten.

Die acht Brüder schauten sich eine Sekunde lang an und sprinteten dann ohne ein Wort los.

Sie erreichten eine Lichtung, wo sich ihnen ein Anblick bot, welcher ihnen sämtliche Farbe aus den Gesichtern treib. Die gute Nachricht: sie hatten Rin gefunden und es war noch alles dran. Die schlechte Nachricht: über ihm hockte eine gewaltige, offensichtlich angepisste schwarze Riesenspinne welche gerade ausholte um ihm ihre Giftzähne in seinen Körper zu bohren.

'Oh, nicht doch...', dachte Beelzebub. Nun, immerhin wussten sie jetzt, dass sie in seinem Gebiet gelandet waren.

 

* * *

 

Riesenspinnen. **Natürlich**. Von allen Dingen auf die Rin hätte treffen können, war es eine riesige schwarze Spinne mit langen haarigen Beinen und riesigen Giftzähnen! Die meisten an seiner Stelle hätten wohl geschrien oder versucht wegzurennen, Rin jedoch war wie gelähmt. Nicht einmal schreien schien möglich. Stattdessen schossen seine Flammen hervor, welche das Tier jedoch nicht abzuschrecken schienen. Sie (Oder war es ein "er"? Egal!) schien eher daran interessiert den Eindringling zu fressen, welcher die Dreistigkeit besaß ihr Heim zu zerstören. Die Kreatur ging in Angriffsstellung und Rin musste zu seiner Schande zugeben, dass er nur die Augen schließen konnte. Er sah sein Leben an sich vorbei ziehen, dachte an seine Freunde, an Yukio und den alten Mann. Shiro...wenn es doch ein Leben nach dem Tod gab, würde er ihn immerhin wieder sehen. Er wartete, jedoch kam der Todesstoß nicht. Stattdessen hörte er eine ihm allzu bekannte Stimme, welche etwas auf Deutsch rief.

"Eins, zwei, drei!"

Rin riss die Augen auf. Das klang doch nach...! Er sah nach oben. Die Spinne bewegte sich nicht länger, sondern war starr wie eine Statue. Rin wirbelte herum und schaute in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Dort stand, zusammen mit den anderen Dämonenkönigen, Mephisto (Nein, Samael!). Er hatte einen Arm nach vorn ausgestreckt und deutete damit auf die Spinne, ein Ausdruck höchster Konzentration lag auf seinem Gesicht. In dem Halbdämonen machte sich Erleichterung breit. Warte...Erleichterung? Warum war Rin erleichtert die Dämonenkönige zu sehen?! Sie waren doch an diesem Schlamassel schuld! Wenn sie nicht wären, säße er in seinem Wohnheim in Assiah und würde mit seinen Freunden eine tolle Zeit verbringen. Stattdessen war er in Gehenna, wo riesige Spinnen, gruslige Eichhörnchen und ein pyromanischer Teufel lauerten!

"Wartest du noch auf nen roten Teppich?! Mach das du da weg kommst!", rief Astaroth ihm zu. Normalerweise wäre Rin nicht im Traum eingefallen auf irgendwelche Dämonen zu hören, besonders wenn der besagte Dämon ihn in der Vergangenheit ohne zu zögern, beinahe gefoltert hätte. Im Angesicht der Umstände entschloss er sich jedoch eine Ausnahme zu machen. So schnell er konnte sprintete er zu seinen Halbbrüdern. Er wusste nicht, warum er ausgerechnet zu ihnen lief und das auch noch freiwillig. War das irgendeine Dämoneninstinktkiste?

"Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sich Lucifer besorgt.

"Abgesehen von der entstandenen Spinnenphobie und dem Trauma...klar.", murmelte der Halbdämon. Inzwischen waren sogar seine Flammen wieder verschwunden.

Egyn brabbelte jedoch drauf los. "Und es geht dir wirklich gut?! Niemand hat versucht dich zu fressen?! Alles ist noch dran?! Oh mein Gehenna-!" Diesmal hielten ihm Azazel und Iblis den Mund gleichzeitig zu. "Jetzt sei doch mal still, ihm geht's gut!", knurrte Azazel entnervt.

Samael hatte inzwischen das Zeitfeld aufgehoben, Rins neue "Freundin" war wieder im Rennen.

"Es sieht wütend aus...", stellte Amaimon fest. "Spielen wir damit?" Tatsächlich richtete die Spinne sich auf und präsentierte ihre Giftzähne. Dabei stieß sie dasselbe Kreischen aus, was sie bereits vorhin gehört hatten.

"Ich lehne dankend ab.", erwiderte Samael.

"Hauen wir ab, bevor ihre Freunde kommen!", bestätigte Astaroth.

Daraus wurde nichts. Sie drehten sich um, nur um festzustellen, dass sich von hinten zwei weitere Exemplare nährten. Daraufhin zogen sie Rin in ihre Mitte und begannen langsam zurückzuweichen.

"Ich nehme an, dass ihr keine Waffen dabei habt?", fragte Samael.

"Nein. Schätze mal, wir regeln das auf die altmodische Art.", erwiderte Iblis und ließ eine Flamme in seiner Hand auflodern. Bei ihm sah das so einfach aus, Rin hatte nicht einmal genug Kontrolle um eine Kerze anzuzünden ohne den Raum mit abzufackeln!

"Von den Seiten kommen sie auch, wir sind umzingelt!", knurrte Azazel. Er hätte wirklich zu Hause bleiben sollen.

Entsetzt stellten die anderen fest, dass er recht hatte. Von allen Seiten nährten sich Spinnen, groß und klein (Klein bedeutete in etwa Ponygröße, also immer noch zu groß!), ihre Greifer klickten bedrohlich, beinahe so als würden sie sich auf ihre Mahlzeit freuen.

"Eingekreist von einem Haufen Käfer. Wie erniedrigend.", seufzte Samael theatralisch.

"Das sind keine Käfer sondern Arachnoiden und sie gehören zur Familie der Gliederfüßer! Käfer haben außerdem nur sechs Beine-"

"Beel, spar dir den Vortrag und pfeif deine Schoßtiere zurück!", rief Astaroth.

"Das versuche ich die ganze Zeit schon, aber sie hören nicht auf mich!"

"Ich dachte, du hättest sie gezüchtet!", rief Egyn beinahe hysterisch.

"Du züchtest sowas in deiner Freizeit?!", fragte Rin entsetzt. Ok, Beelzebub war der König der Insekten, aber das war einfach nur gruslig.

"Glaube mir, hier in Gehenna gibt es einige Kreaturen die wesentlich schlimmer sind.", konterte der Insektenkönig.

"Ach echt? Also mir reicht's!", erwiderte Rin bissig.

"Ich schließe mich an.", bestätigte Iblis. "Aber Taten sprechen lauter als Worte! Zeigen wir den Mistviechern, was wir können!"

Daraufhin schickte er einen konzentrierten Flammenstoß auf den nächstbesten Gegner. Erneut ertönte ein lautes Kreischen und der Gestank von Chitin lag in der Luft, jedoch...

"Es lebt noch!?", rief Iblis entgeistert und zum ersten Mal hatte Rin das Gefühl, dass auch Dämonenkönige ins Schwitzen kommen konnten.

"Na ja...", begann Beelzebub. "Ich habe in den letzten Jahren viel experimentiert und versucht Wesen zu schaffen, die über eine größere Umweltresistenz verfügen. Dabei sind diese Exemplare entstanden. Die meisten Attacken sind nutzlos gegen sie..."

Seine Brüder starrten ihn entsetzt an.

"Willst du uns jetzt ernsthaft erzählen, dass du Monster geschaffen hast, die gegen unsere Kräfte immun sind?!", rief Lucifer. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten war in seiner Stimme ein Anflug von Besorgnis zu hören. Wer konnte es ihm schon verübeln? Sie waren nach Satan die stärksten Dämonen Gehennas und mussten sich so gut wie nie Sorgen darum machen in ernsthafter Gefahr zu schweben. Der Gedanke, dass sie ausgerechnet in diesen Viechern ihre Meister finden sollten, war folglich mehr als blamabel. Außerdem war da immer noch Rin, welcher momentan in weitaus größeren Schwierigkeiten steckte, da er sich weder heilen noch kämpfen konnte.

"Nicht direkt. Ihre Unterseite ist nach wie vor sehr empfindlich und sie richten sich vor einem Angriff meist auf."

"Damit können wir schon eher arbeiten.", antwortete Lucifer. "Drängt sie zurück und lasst sie nicht an Rin ran! Samael und ich versuchen sie zu verlangsamen, der Rest greift an! Azazel du bleibst bei Rin!" Die anderen nickten. "Gut dann los!"

 

* * *

 

Im Nachhinein betrachtet musste Rin zugeben, dass sie eine Menge Glück hatten. Gut er würde sich für den Rest seines Lebens keiner Spinne mehr auf zehn Meter nähern können, aber zumindest wurde niemand gefressen und er hatte zum ersten Mal die Gelegenheit die acht Dämonenkönige in Aktion zu sehen. Dabei wurde ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie sehr sich Amaimon bei ihren Kämpfen zurückgehalten hatte. Sie waren nicht nur stark und wussten mit ihren Kräften umzugehen, sondern auch wahnsinnig schnell. Es schien ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein, sie alle im Blick zu behalten. Das Einzige, was ihn noch mehr beeindruckte, war wie gut sie zusammenarbeiteten. Man sollte doch eigentlich meinen, dass es bei sieben Personen und den Spinnen die sie umgaben, es zumindest einige Zusammenstöße geben und sie sich hin und wieder gegenseitig im Weg stehen würden. Stattdessen deckten sie sich gegenseitig und führten koordinierte Angriffe aus ohne auch ein Wort miteinander zu reden. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass sie bereits öfter zusammen gekämpft hatten und somit ihre gegenseitigen Stärken und Schwächen kannten.

Sie brachten eine Riesenspinne nach der anderen zu Fall, besonders die kleineren waren relativ schnell erledigt. Dennoch schienen sie einfach kein Ende zu nehmen.

Rin hörte wie sich Egyn beschwerte."Das gibt's doch nicht! Warum rennen hier immer noch so viele rum?"

"Hier muss ein Nest sein!", rief Iblis und sprang zur Seite um nicht aufgespießt zu werden. "Die Viecher sind wie die Karnickel, jedes Mal wenn ich mich umdrehe, stehen zwei neue da!"

"Weniger beschweren, mehr angreifen!", konterte Beelzebub.

Unterdessen schlich sich eine kleinere Spinne an Rin und Azazel heran. Dieser bemerkte sie jedoch rechtzeitig. Er stieß Rin aus dem Weg und sprang nach hinten, sodass die Spinne beide verfehlte. Leider hockte sie nun zwischen den beiden Halbbrüdern und begann in Rins Richtung zu krabbeln.

'Rückblickend: keine meiner besten Ideen...', stellte der Dämonenkönig missmutig fest. Er ließ eine starke Orkanböe los, welche einen der Bäume entwurzelte und das Monster unter sich begrub. Danach stieß er sich vom Boden ab, sprang über das tote Tier und landete neben Rin. "Alles noch dran?" Der Halbdämon nickte nur und schaute mit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Kadaver.

"Ihr scheint sowas öfter zu machen?", fragte er unsicher.

 Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kämpfen und töten? Klar. Gegen Riesenspinnen? Das ist das erste Mal. Beel kann sich nachher auf was gefasst machen. Achtung."

Das 'Achtung' kam in einer Stimmlage als würde er über das Wetter reden, weswegen Rin nicht sofort den Sinn begriff. Daraufhin packte Azazel ihn kurz entschlossen am Arm und sprang einige Meter nach hinten.

"Sieht so aus als hätten wir ihre Aufmerksamkeit.", stellte er monoton fest.

Diese Spinne war größer als die bisherigen und sah sogar noch gemeiner aus als die anderen, was Rin nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. "Hey, ich glaube wir haben die Anführerin gefunden!", rief Azazel den anderen zu.

"Sorry, wir sind grad ein bisschen beschäftigt!", knurrte Astaroth. Er und Amaimon waren von einer größeren Gruppe eingekreist worden und vollkommen damit beschäftigt nicht gefressen zu werden und Angriffe auszuteilen. Auch an den anderen Fronten sah es nicht allzu rosig aus. Iblis und Egyn hatten sich mit mehreren größeren Exemplaren angelegt und versuchten sie davon abzuhalten Beelzebub zu fressen. Dieser lockte die Anführerin von Rin und Azazel weg und versuchte nebenbei immer wieder den Spinnen seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Nach wie vor funktionierte es nicht.

"Ich verstehe es einfach nicht!", rief er frustriert. "Es ist fast so als hätten sie jegliches Urteilsvermögen verloren!"

"Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Käfer generell kein Urteilsvermögen haben?!", brüllte Iblis zurück.

"Es sind **keine** Käfer!", fauchte der Insektenkönig frustriert.

"Seid ihr noch bei Trost?! Hört auf euch im Kampf zu streiten!" Wahrscheinlich hatte Lucifer mehr sagen wollen, jedoch musste er sich ducken um nicht enthauptet zu werden. "Samael! Du solltest mich doch decken!"

"Ich bin leider selbst beschäftigt, liebster Bruder!", kam die leicht verbissene Antwort. Er hatte sich ebenfalls mit zwei Gegnern angelegt. Rin hasste es das zuzugeben, aber er beneidete Samael dafür, dass er keinerlei Besorgnis oder Angst verspürte oder es zumindest nicht zeigte.

Inzwischen war Iblis mit seiner Grillparty wieder voll im Gange. Mehr und mehr Spinnen wurden unter lautem Gekreische zu einem Häuflein Asche reduziert. Rin hatte sogar ein wenig Mitleid mit ihnen, denn es waren trotz allem Lebewesen und Tod durch Verbrennen stellte er sich furchtbar vor. Allerdings war die Alternative von ihnen gefressen zu werden, also war er ausnahmsweise willens nichts zu sagen. Außerdem hatte er etwas weitaus interessanteres entdeckt. Iblis hatte auf seinem Rücken Kurikura geschnallt. Wenn er es nur erreichen könnte, dann könnte er die Spinnen selbst erledigen und vielleicht sogar abhauen.

"Denk nicht mal dran.", sagte Azazel.

"Was?"

"Es heißt 'Wie bitte'. Und ich meine, dass du gar nicht daran denken sollst dir das Schwert zu holen und mitzukämpfen."

"Aber warum?", fragte Rin frustriert. "Soll ich einfach rumsitzen und nichts tun?!"

'Und meine Chance zur Flucht ignorieren?', fügte er stumm hinzu.

"Du hast zu wenig Kontrolle. Am Ende fackelst du die Lichtung und noch wichtiger **uns** mit ab. Also halt dich raus, sie schaffen das."

Rin wollte protestieren, wurde jedoch von einer weiteren Spinne unterbrochen. Diese griff Azazel an. Er versuchte auszuweichen, jedoch erwischten ihn die Beine und er wurde gegen einen Baum geschleudert. Rin hatte keine Zeit nachzusehen wie es ihm ging, denn nun kam die Spinne mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu. Er sah sich bereits zwischen den Greifern des Biestes als erneut ein lautes Kreischen ertönte. Die Spinne hielt inne und Rin nutzte dies aus um möglichst weit weg von ihr zu kommen. Plötzlich wurde das Biest weggeschleudert. Er drehte sich zu Azazel um und stellte fest, dass dieser sich aufgerappelt hatte. Er sah Rin nicht an, sondern schaute zu der Anführerin. Rin folgte seinem Blick und ein eisiges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Überall auf der Lichtung brannte Feuer. **Blaues** Feuer.

Die Stimme eines Mannes rief etwas in einer Rin unbekannten Sprache, woraufhin sich die Dämonenkönige schnell zurückzogen. Die Monster hatten keine Chance. Sobald sie einmal von den blauen Flammen erwischt waren, gab es für sie kein Entrinnen mehr. Dummerwiese schien die Spinne von vorhin clever genug gewesen zu sein sich am Rand aufzuhalten. Erneut schlich sie sich an den ahnungslosen Halbdämonen an. Die Einzigen, die es mitbekamen waren Samael und Azazel. Sie riefen Rin eine Warnung zu, woraufhin er versuchte beiseite zu springen. Er schaffte es zwar dem Schlimmsten zu entgehen, jedoch spürte er wie die Zähne Schulter und Hüfte erwischten. Sofort begannen beide Wunden zu brennen wie Feuer. Er lag zitternd am Boden, zu schwach um aufzustehen, über ihm eine sehr glückliche Spinne. Sie bekam jedoch nie die Gelegenheit mehr zu tun, denn sofort war sie ebenfalls von blauen Flammen umschlossen. Rin hörte die Stimme von vorhin laut fluchen, kurz darauf schien sie Befehle zu erteilen, denn die acht griffen erneut die verbliebenden Spinnen an und begannen sie auszumerzen.

Rin lag weiterhin nur um Boden. Sämtliche Kraft hatte seinen Körper verlassen, seine Sicht war verschwommen und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Fühlte sich so sterben an? Er spürte nur am Rande wie jemand neben ihm kniete.

"Hey Balg, ich hoffe du hast jetzt nicht vor hier draufzugehen. ", hörte er eine Stimme sagen. Sie kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor... aber nein das konnte nicht sein.

"Junge?", er wurde leicht gerüttelt. "Komm schon, sag mir das ich nicht umsonst durch diesen spinnenverseuchten Wald gerannt bin!"

"...leb...noch...", war alles was Rin hervorbringen konnte.

"Na, immerhin bist du ansprechbar.", stellte der Fremde fest. Er hob Rin vorsichtig an, sodass sich dieser an den Mann lehnen konnte. Der Halbdämon war zu schwach um zu protestieren.

"Ich schwöre es, einer von euch wird mich noch ins Grab bringen. Immer mit den Kopf voran in den Ärger...", murmelte der ältere Dämon vor sich hin und berührte die Wunde an Rins Schulter. Dieser sog scharf die Luft ein.

"Mh...das sollte eigentlich heilen...scheint als hätten dich die Zähne doch gut erwischt. Offensichtlich war ich zu langsam.", fuhr er ein wenig verärgert fort.

"Vielleicht...würde es heilen wenn du aufhören würdest...daran herum zu grapschen...", stieß Rin hervor.

Der Mann lachte leise. "Du bist wirklich temperamentvoll und das sogar unter Schmerzen, wie? Nun es war zu erwarten, aber nach unserer letzten Begegnung hätte ich gedacht du wärst nervöser...oder bist du einfach nicht vollkommen bei dir?"

Bevor Rin antworten konnte, bekam er einen Hustenanfall. Er spürte wie er etwas flüssiges hervor hustete. Es schmeckte metallisch und war relativ dickflüssig. Er begann noch heftig zu zittern und auch seine Atmung wurde unregelmäßig. Der Mann half ihm sich aufrechter hinzusetzen und strich über seinen Rücken um das Husten und die Atmung zu erleichtern.

"Schon gut, es ist alles in Ordnung. Lass einfach alles raus.", redete er beruhigend auf den Halbdämonen ein. Er schien außerdem etwas um ihn zu wickeln. Ein Umhang vielleicht? Rin wusste es nicht, jedoch waren die Stimme und die Handlungen des Mannes seltsam beruhigend. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber er fühlte sich sicher bei ihm. Warum? Der Kerl war ein Fremder!

"Lass...mich los...", flüsterte Rin mit heiserer Stimme als er wieder normal Luft bekam. Erneut lachte der Fremde leise. Diesmal war sich Rin sicher. Er **kannte** dieses Lachen und diese Stimme. "Warum sollte ich das tun? Immerhin habe ich dich endlich."

Der Teenager bekam nun Panik. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, den Dämon wegzustoßen jedoch hätte er in seinem Zustand nicht mal Kuro wegschieben können. Erneut durchzog der Schmerz seinen gesamten Körper. Warum musste das passieren?

"Jetzt beruhige dich und hör auf rumzappeln! Du reißt nur deine Wunden weiter auf!", merkte der Mann tadelnd an. Rin wollte ihm sagen, dass es ihm egal war und dass er sich von ihm fernhalten sollte, jedoch bekam er kein Wort mehr heraus.

"Vater!" Er hörte Schritte die sich hastig nährten.

"Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte Egyn ein wenig panisch. Zumindest glaubte Rin, dass es Egyn war, er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

"Er wird es überleben, braucht aber einen Heiler. Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht hier mit ihm herumzuwandern? Habt ihr Idioten eine Vorstellung davon was hätte passieren-"

Erneut bekam Rin einen Hustenanfall und wieder hatte er diesen scheußlichen metallischen Geschmack im Mund.

"Oh, oh...", murmelte Amaimon.

"Gut, das hier kann warten. Wir müssen ihn zu einem Heiler bringen, sonst wird er sterben." Der Mann stand auf und hob Rin vorsichtig hoch. Dieser versuchte sich nicht mehr zu wehren. Wie denn auch? Das Schlimmste was er tun konnte war ihn mit Blut anzuhusten.

"Glaubt aber nicht, dass ihr einfach davon kommt. Ich will nachher eine Erklärung, damit ich entscheiden kann ob ich euch grille oder nicht!"

Den Rest bekam Rin nicht mehr mit. Er war müde, verletzt und konnte keinen geordneten Gedanken mehr fassen. Noch bevor sich die Gruppe auf den Weg machte, hatte er bereits das Bewusstsein verloren.


	5. Erwachen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin hat eine seltsame Begegnung und lernt Dämonen kennen, die ihm mal nicht ans Leder wollen. Glücklich ist er natürlich trotzdem nicht,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Diesmal nicht allzu viel Action, aber für den weiteren Verlauf relativ wichtig, zumindest die erste Passage :P Ich glaube ich hatte bereits erwähnt, dass es teilweise etwas düsterer werden wird, aber ich lasse das Rating vorerst auf 12. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich es schon erwähnt habe: die Dämonen OC's existierten wirklich, einige haben sogar Charaktereigenschaften vom Original übernommen. Ich habe ihnen teilweise neue Fähigkeiten, Hintergründe usw. zugewiesen, also nicht wundern falls sich wer mit Dämonologie auskennt, ist alles Absicht :P Weiter geht's!

Rin hatte keine Ahnung wo er war. Gerade eben lag er noch auf dem Waldboden und wäre beinahe als Snack einer riesigen Monsterspinne geendet. Nun war er jedoch von trister Leere umgeben. Er konnte nichts erkennen, es herrschte vollkommene Finsternis und die Stille drückte auf seine Ohren. War er tot? Hatte das Gift ihm endgültig den Garaus gemacht oder war er in einer Art Koma? Er hatte schon einmal etwas von einem Wachkoma gehört, aber das war sicher nicht was gemeint war, oder?

Er sah sich weiter um, darauf hoffend einen Lichtstrahl zu entdecken. Tatsächlich entdeckte er einen kleinen Punkt in der Ferne. Seine Instinkte schrien ihn an sich fernzuhalten, aber er wollte aus dieser Dunkelheit raus. Sich vorsichtig vorantastend, begann er auf das Licht zuzugehen. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er es endlich erreicht. Er war an einer steinernen Wendeltreppe angelangt, welche in die Tiefe führte. Fackeln mit blauem Feuer waren die einzige Lichtquelle. Ohne anderen Ausweg begann der Halbdämon die Wendeltreppe hinabzusteigen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit betrat er eine riesige runde Höhle. Die Decke war kaum zu erkennen und wurde von schwarzen Säulen gestützt. An den Wänden waren kryptische Zeichen, Bilder und Texte. Jedoch erregte etwas anderes Rins Aufmerksamkeit. In der Mitte des Raums war ein riesiger achtzackiger Stern, welcher von einem Kreis umrandet wurde. Er schien mit Kreide auf den Boden gezeichnet worden zu sein. Neugierig trat er näher. Dabei erkannte er, dass sich in jeder Zacke und in der Mitte ein Siegel befand, jedoch schienen einige von ihnen leichte Risse zu haben. In den Zwischenräumen waren weitere verschiedene Symbole zu erkennen, jedoch auch Schrift.

Es schien sich um Schriftzeichen aus aller Welt zu handeln. Er erkannte lateinische Schrift, arabische und griechische, aber auch Runen waren vorhanden. Nach einigem Suchen erkannte er sogar japanische Schriftzeichen, jedoch war es größtenteils Siegelschrift welche für ihn keinen Sinn ergab.

_"Vorsicht Kind, du könntest verletzt werden, wenn du zu nah heran gehst."_ , ertönte plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung eine Frauenstimme. Rin welcher sich gerade eines der Siegel näher ansehen wollte, stolperte erschrocken rückwärts und landete unsanft auf seinem Hinterteil.

Die Stimme kicherte leise, aber vergnügt. _"Verzeih mir, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, sondern dich nur davor bewahren, verletzt zu werden. Ich hätte mich eher bemerkbar machen sollen."_

Sie klang freundlich und sanft, doch Rin war mehr als misstrauisch. Nach mehrmaligen Umschauen hatte er festgestellt, woher die Stimme kam. Sie war **in seinem** Kopf. Das konnte **nicht** gut sein.

"Wer bist du und was machst du in meinem Kopf?!", fragte er alarmiert. Erneut kicherte die Frau.

_"Da ist aber jemand ziemlich schreckhaft, nicht wahr? Nun gut, es ist nicht überraschend nach deiner Begegnung mit den Skorpionen, nicht wahr?"_

Rin war verwirrt. Skorpione? Wovon redete sie?

_"Ah Moment, ich meine natürlich den Spinnen. Verzeih mir bitte erneut! Ich fürchte mein Japanisch ist ziemlich eingerostet. Wirklich schade, sie gehört zu meinen Lieblingssprachen und ich war schon immer von Japan fasziniert. Nun gut, nach all den Jahrtausenden kommt man dann wohl doch aus der Übung..."_

Rin verstand nun überhaupt nichts mehr. Erst wachte er in vollkommener Dunkelheit auf, dann fand er eine Höhle, welche aussah als wäre sie das Hauptquartier eines Kultes und nun erklärte ihm eine körperlose Frauenstimme, dass sie Japan mochte. Und woher wusste sie von den Spinnen?! Hatte Shima ihm irgendetwas ins Trinken gemischt und alles bisher erlebte war Einbildung?! Wenn dem so sein sollte, würde er ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit anbraten.

"Wer zur Hölle bist du?", war die einzige Frage, welche er momentan irgendwie zu Stande brachte.

_"Ts, ts, ts. Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, dass es sich nicht gehört so zu reden? Ich dachte immer, ihr Japaner legt so großen Wert auf Höflichkeit und Respekt?"_ , tadelte die Frau ihn und seufzte. _"Allerdings kann ich deine Verwirrtheit verstehen. Wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst, kannst du mich Eva nennen."_

"Eva...", murmelte Rin. "Du bist aber nicht die aus der Bibel, oder?"

Erneut lachte die Frau. Was war denn bitte so komisch?!

_"Du bist wirklich niedlich...ich denke ich habe die richtige Wahl getroffen als ich beschloss dich herzubringen."_ Niedlich?!

"Moment. Bist du etwa dafür verantwortlich, dass ich Gehenna gelandet bin?", rief Rin wütend.

_"Wie bitte? Oh nein, nein, nein. Da habe ich mich schlecht ausgedrückt. Ich habe dich nur in diese Traumwelt gezogen!"_

"Ich...träume?", hakte Rin nach.

_"Ja und nein. Du befindest dich tief in deinem Unterbewusstsein, jedoch habe ich diesen Raum geschaffen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit mit dir in Kontakt zu treten und ich wollte unbedingt mit dir reden! Ich brauche deine Hilfe."_

"Hey, jetzt warte mal!", unterbrach Rin sie. "Ich kenne dich nicht, warum sollte ich dir helfen? Nach allem was ich weiß, könntest du auch einfach nur auf meine Seele scharf sein oder willst mich umbringen! Ich habe keinen Grund dir zu vertrauen!"

Eva seufzte. _"Dann gib mir bitte die Gelegenheit mich zu erklären. Ich habe einen guten Grund warum du mir trauen kannst: wir haben gemeinsame Feinde."_ Rin schwieg, was sie als Aufforderung fortzufahren, deutete.

_"Alles begann vor vielen Jahrtausenden. Ich lebte in Gehenna-"_

"Du bist eine Dämonin!?", rief Rin überrascht.

_"Ja das bin ich, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Wie ich bereits sagte, lebte ich in der Hauptstadt Gehennas. Wie so viele andere, war ich unzufrieden mit Satan. Er war ein grausamer Herrscher, welche nur sein eigenes Interesse im Sinn hatte. Auch seinen Söhne war, nachdem sie ihr eigenes Gebiet bekamen, das gemeine Volk egal. Während sie und die Adelsfamilien alles hatten, verhungerten wir. Wir mussten uns auf der Straße unser Essen zusammensuchen, was wir selbst anbauten oder fingen mussten wir an die königliche Familie abgeben. In der Hauptstadt hielt es sich noch in Grenzen, aber in den Randbereichen herrschten Krankheiten, Hunger und Elend. Wer sich auflehnte, widersprach oder sich auch nur den kleinsten Fehltritt erlaubte, wurde eingesperrt, gefoltert und hingerichtet. Manchmal sogar mit ihren Familien."_

"Das klingt ja nach dem tiefsten Mittelalter.", murmelte Rin.

_"Das ist wahr, allerdings existierten wir schon wesentlich länger als die Menschen und waren auch viel fortschrittlicher, doch davon hatte die Arbeiterklasse nichts. Irgendwann war es zu viel. Ich schloss mich mit anderen unzufriedenen Bewohnern zusammen und begann eine Rebellion. Wir wollten Satan und die Baal vom Thron stoßen, einer von ihnen hatte uns sogar seine Hilfe zugesichert."_

Sie lachte bitter auf. _"Natürlich verriet er uns. Ich hätte es kommen sehen sollen, aber ich war zu naiv. Wir wurden gefangen, gefoltert und schlussendlich versiegelt."_

Rins Magen hatte sich während ihrer Erzählungen immer weiter zusammengezogen. Jedoch war er immer noch misstrauisch. "Warum hat er euch nicht getötet?"

Eva schnaubte _. "Das wäre zu schnell gegangen. Er wollte, dass wir leiden. Natürlich wäre Folter bis zum Tode auch eine Möglichkeit gewesen, aber das war ihm wohl zu langweilig. Stattdessen wurden wir versiegelt. Wir gehören weder zum Reich der Lebenden noch in das der Toten, sondern sind irgendwo dazwischen gefangen, dazu verdammt auf ewig ruhelos umherzuwandern."_

Autsch. Das klang wirklich unschön.

"Also seid ihr Geister?", hakte Rin nach.

_"Nein. Wir leben, sind jedoch im Nichts gefangen. Du bist der Einzige der uns helfen kann-"_

Sie hielt inne. _"Verflucht, er ist dabei mir auf die Schliche zu kommen! Bitte Rin, du musst uns helfen! Nur du kannst uns befreien und die königliche Familie vom Thron stoßen! Als Gegenleistung helfe ich dir nach Assiah zurückzukehren!"_

Das war wirklich ein gutes Angebot, aber warum sollte er der Einzige sein der helfen konnte? Wie sollte er bitteschön die neun mächtigsten Dämonen Gehennas besiegen?! Er war ja schon mit der Riesenspinne überfordert gewesen! Außerdem vertraute er ihr nicht. Sie behauptete seit Jahrtausenden eingesperrt zu sein, warum wusste sie dann wer er war? Warum kontaktierte sie ihn ausgerechnet jetzt? Vielleicht konnte sie nur mit ihm reden solange er in Gehenna war, aber woher wusste sie dass er hier war? Er öffnete den Mund um sie weiter zu befragen als der Raum begann zu verschwimmen. 

"Was passiert hier? Eva?!" Keine Antwort.

Der Raum löste sich auf und erneut wurde alles dunkel.

 

* * *

 

Rins Kopf dröhnte. Erneut hatte er keine Ahnung wo er war, jedoch schien er zumindest nicht mehr in dieser Höhle zu sein. Er schien zu liegen...in einem Bett. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah eine schwarze Zimmerdecke über sich. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch seinen gesamten Körper und mit einem leisem Stöhnen gab er es auf.

"Du bist also wach... schade eigentlich. Babysitten ist so viel einfacher wenn niemand versucht abzuhauen...", ertönte plötzlich eine bekannte gelangweilte Stimme.

Rin zuckte zusammen und richtete sich blitzschnell auf, seinen protestierenden Körper ignorierend. Auf einem Sofa in der Zimmerecke, saß Azazel mit einem Buch und schaute Rin tadelnd an. "Du solltest dich nicht so schnell bewegen, du reißt nur deine Wunden wieder auf."

Rin antwortete nicht, sondern schaute den Dämonenkönig völlig baff an. "Was machst du denn hier?", rief er überrascht.

Azazel hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich wohne hier? Na ja zumindest gelegentlich, ich habe auch einen eigenen Palast."

Rin spürte wie sich sein Herz verkrampfte. "Und wo ist 'hier'?!", fragte er, die Antwort bereits erahnend.

"Vaters Palast.", kam die trockene Antwort. Gut, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.

Ohne es zu bemerken begann der Halbdämon zu zittern. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Welche allmächtigen Wesen hatte er denn bitte verärgert um solches Pech zu haben?!

"Wer ist Eva?", fragte Azazel plötzlich. Rin sah ihn entsetzt an. Woher wusste er davon?!

"Du redest im Schlaf.", beantwortete Azazel die stumme Frage. "Samael hat nie erwähnt, dass du eine Freundin hast."

Rin wurde rot. "Sie ist nicht meine Freundin!", rief er. "Sie ist...eine Klassenkameradin an der Heiligkreuz-Akademie."

Wow. Das war die schlechteste Lüge, die Rin je erzählt hat. Na gut, die Lüge die er Shiro erzählt hatte um seine blutende Nase zu rechtfertigen, toppte es noch. Azazel runzelte die Stirn, offensichtlich nicht überzeugt, beließ es jedoch dabei.

"Egal, ich schätze es geht mich ohnehin nichts an." Er betrachtete Rin prüfend. "Wie geht es dir?"

Diese Frage erwischte ihn im Kalten. Er wollte gerade antworten, dass es ihn doch wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht interessiert, hielt jedoch inne als er tatsächlich einen Anflug von Sorge in den Augen des älteren Dämonen sah, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck nichts verriet.

"Ich fühle mich als hätte Behemoth mich als Trampolin benutzt.", antwortete er matt.

Azazel lachte leise. Rin war überrascht. Der Kerl konnte lachen?!

"Glaub mir, wenn das der Fall wäre, wärst du noch um einiges platter und zwar in vielerlei Hinsicht . Erinnerst du dich daran was passiert ist?"

"In etwa...da waren diese Riesenspinnen und...warte was ist mit den Anderen?" Warum kümmerte ihn das? Das Leben wäre sogar einfacher wenn die Spinnen sie erwischt hätten!

"Ihnen geht es gut. Beel ist nicht allzu begeistert, dass Vater seine Schoßtiere eingeäschert hat, aber in ein paar Wochen hat er eh die nächsten Viecher und alles ist wieder vergessen.", grummelte Azazel augenrollend.

 Richtig. Satan war aufgekreuzt und hatte eingegriffen, andernfalls wäre Rin getötet worden. Er hob seine Decke an um sich seine Verletzungen anzusehen. Sein Oberkörper, die rechte Schulter und Hüfte waren bandagiert.

"Du hattest wirklich Glück im Unglück.", fuhr Azazel fort. "Wärst du ein Dämon niederen Ranges oder gar ein Mensch gewesen, hättest du es nicht überlebt. Shax und Agares haben dich gut zusammengeflickt."

Glück? In Satans Palast festzusitzen war jetzt nicht wirklich seine Definition von Glück, aber er hielt vorerst den Mund. Erst mal wollte er herausfinden was hier genau ablief.

 "Wer sind Shax und Agares?"

"Unsere besten Heiler. Du kannst dich bei Gelegenheit gleich bedanken, immerhin haben sie sich in den letzten drei Tagen Tag und Nacht um dich gekümmert..."

"Drei Tage?!", unterbrach Rin ihn entgeistert. Er war drei Tage lang bewusstlos gewesen!?

Azazel nickte. "Japp. Du hast uns echt nen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt. Egyn hat dich schon halb unter der Erde gesehen und Vater war äußert...gereizt. Ich glaube diesmal wären im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Köpfe gerollt wenn du gestorben wärst. Oder es hätte Barbecue gegeben."

Bevor Rin weitere Fragen stellen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und eine Dämonin, welche ein Tablett trug,  betrat den Raum. Sie schien überrascht zu sein, dass er wach war.

Azazel sprach sie an, allerdings war es schon wieder diese Sprache, welche Rin nicht verstand. Das Mädchen nickte nur, stellte das Tablett auf einem Tisch neben Rins Bett ab, verneigte sich vor ihnen und huschte wieder aus dem Raum, jedoch nicht ohne dem Halbdämonen vorher einen nervösen aber neugierigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

"Wer war das und was ist diese Sprache?"

"Das war Vaya, sie hat dir dein Essen gebracht und diese Sprache ist Gehennisch, unsere Sprache."

"Irgendwie hätte ich gedacht, dass ihr Arabisch, Latein oder Hebräisch sprecht.", murmelte Rin.

Azazels Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. "Wir haben lange vor den Menschen existiert, Gehennisch ist somit die älteste Sprache. All die Sprachen sind später entstanden und wir haben viele im Laufe der Jahrhunderte gelernt." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Aber genug davon, ich habe keine Lust das alles zu erklären. Frag die Anderen."

Rin schwieg. Es hatte ganz sicher nicht vor den Rest der Familie zu treffen. Sobald Azazel endlich ging, würde er sowas von abhauen! Ein lautes Knurren unterbrach seine Gedanken. Sein Magen grummelte.

'Na gut, vielleicht kann Flucht auch erst mal warten.'

Er sah Azazel erwartungsvoll an.

"Was denn? Keine Sorge, Samaels Zeug ist kein Standard. Ich glaube nicht mal der Erzdämon der Völlerei könnte das runter bekommen.", kommentierte der König der Geister erschauernd.

"Das ist es nicht...willst du mich wirklich beim Essen beobachten? " Nochmal: Wow. Davon wird er bestimmt nicht misstrauisch.

Azazel antwortete nicht, sondern stand auf und setzte sich auf Rins Bettrand.

Oh oh.

Er lehnte sich nach vorn bis sein Gesicht nur noch einige Zentimeter von Rins entfernt war. Seine weißen Augen waren verengt und ein seltsames Leuchten schien in ihnen zu liegen. Zusätzlich schien eine seltsame, bedrückende Aura von ihm auszugehen. Rin schluckte. Das war **viel** zu nah. Offensichtlich hatte er den Dämonenkönig irgendwie verärgert und musste zugeben, dass sich Azazel momentan auf Platz zwei seiner 'Gruslige-Leute-in-deren-Nähe-man-besser-nicht-kommen-sollte-Liste' befand. Ja, er hatte eine Liste und seitdem er von Dämonen erfahren hatte, änderte sie sich ständig. Nur Satan durfte seinen ersten Platz bisher durchgehend behalten.

"Ich muss hier bleiben bis Shax und Agares kommen. Du musst dir schon eine bessere Gelegenheit zum abhauen suchen.", flüstere der Dämonenkönig und lachte leise als er Rins Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Was, hältst du mich wirklich für so dumm?" Er lehnte sich sogar noch näher an heran.

"Glaube es oder nicht, ich kann verstehen, dass dich in deiner momentanen Position nicht wohl fühlst, aber..." Erneut trat ein gefährliches Funkeln in seine Augen. "Aber wenn du glaubst mit deiner Sturheit bei uns weit zu kommen, liegst du ganz daneben. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, aber ich werde dich auch nicht auf meiner Nase rumtanzen lassen. Du hast jetzt also zwei Optionen: entweder du machst was man dir sagt oder ich bin gezwungen zu härteren Methoden zu greifen."

Rins Herz pochte inzwischen wie verrückt. Azazel hatte von allen stets am entspanntesten und ruhigsten gewirkt, doch inzwischen wären ihm Iblis oder Astaroth lieber. Zur Hölle nochmal, selbst der Clown wäre ihm gerade lieber, der hing ihm wenigstens nicht im Gesicht.

Er zwang sich Azazel in die Augen zu sehen. Es war nicht einfach. "Und das heißt?", fragte er herausfordernd. Er klang wesentlich mutiger als er sich fühlte.

Azazel hob eine Augenbraue, während sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. "Wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst, kann ich dich gern ans Bett ketten und mich drauf setzen. Ich habe sogar meinen iPod und meine Kopfhörer, dann muss ich mir nicht mal dein Geschimpfe anhören..."

Rin starrte ihn an. "Das würdest du nicht tun..."

"Und ob ich das tun würde.", antwortete Azazel. "Also, wie sieht's aus?"

"...Ok, hast gewonnen.", grummelte Rin. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust einen Dämonenkönig auf sich sitzen zu haben. Allein der Gedanke, das jemand herein kommen könnte, ließ ihn innerlich zusammenzucken.

Azazel, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich, trat wieder zurück. "Gute Entscheidung."

Mehr sagte er nicht, sondern stapfte zurück zum Sofa, setzte sich und griff nach seinem Buch. "Jetzt iss schon, bevor es kalt wird." Seine Stimme war nun wieder von der gewohnt gleichgültigen Trägheit erfüllt.

'Ok, es ist amtlich. Die sind hier alle vollkommen durchgeknallt!', dachte Rin kopfschüttelnd.

Er wandte sich seinem Teller zu. Das einzige was er erkannte war Reis, den Rest hatte er noch nie gesehen. War das was Dämonen hier aßen oder etwas aus Assiah? Und noch viel wichtiger: was war das für Fleisch?!

Azazel bemerkte sein Zögern. "Das kannst du ruhig essen, es ist Selkie Fleisch. Menschen haben wir schon seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr gegessen."

Rin welcher gerade etwas von dem Reis probiert hatte, verschluckte sich bei diesen Worten. Ein wenig entnervt stand Azazel auf und klopfte auf Rins Rücken, was ihn davor bewahrte sein Leben auf ziemlich unwürdige Weise zu verlieren.

"Ihr habt Menschen gegessen?!", hustete er hervor.

Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist ewig her, damals als die Rebellion von-"

Er stockte. Offensichtlich war ihm der letzte Teil herausgerutscht. Rin war hellhörig geworden. Sprach er von der Rebellion an der Eva beteiligt gewesen war? Hatte sie wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt?

Azazel räusperte sich um seinen Ausrutscher zu überspielen. "Wir hatten damals große Nahrungsknappheit, also hat der Kriegsrat erlaubt, Menschen als Beute zu jagen. Kinder, Schwangere und so weiter waren natürlich vollkommen tabu, aber es gehört auf jeden Fall zu den dunkleren Kapiteln unserer Geschichte...na ja, besser als die Alternative die noch vorgeschlagen wurde. Inzwischen ist das strikt verboten, wer sich nicht dran hält, verliert seinen Kopf und zwar buchstäblich. "

Er wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu als hätten sie sich gerade über das Wetter unterhalten. Rin dagegen hatte den Appetit verloren, zwang sich dennoch weiter zu essen. Nach drei Tagen Bewusstlosigkeit brauchte er seine Kraft. Tatsächlich schmeckte alles ziemlich gut, auch wenn er dem Selkie Fleisch einige kritische Blicke zuwarf. Er wusste nicht genau was Selkie waren, aber dem Geschmack zufolge konnte es irgendein Meerestier sein.

Rin stellte seinen leeren Teller beiseite und versuchte aufzustehen. Erneut protestierte sein Körper, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte seine Beine über die Bettkante zu schwingen. Das war, wenn man bedachte wie riesig es war, keine leichte Aufgabe.

"Was soll das werden?"

"Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich versuche aufzustehen und mich anzuziehen!"

"Das kannst du gleich wieder vergessen. Du sollst im Bett bleiben!"

"Aber ich-"

"Kein aber! Du bleibst liegen und damit basta!"

"Du bist nicht mein Boss!"

"Aber dein älterer Bruder!"

"Für mich nicht!"

Dies schien Azazel die Sprache zu verschlagen. Für einen Moment glaubte Rin zu weit gegangen zu sein und Schuldgefühle machten sich breit.

'Warum habe ich Schuldgefühle!?', dachte er frustriert. 'Es ist ihre Schuld, dass ich in der Tine sitze. Sie sollten mir nichts bedeuten, also warum wünsche ich mir gerade das letzte nicht gesagt zu haben?'

Azazel riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Dämonenkönig seufzte (es tat das scheinbar gern) und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Na gut, ich glaube das hier ist ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten. Ich hätte nicht erwarten sollen, dass du dein altes Leben so bereitwillig aufgibst." Er sah Rin an. "Schlussendlich haben dir wir wohl keinen Grund gegeben uns zu vertrauen...warum mussten sich diese Exorzisten auch einmischen und euch beide entführen...?"

" **Ihr** wart es doch, die mich gegen meinen Willen her geschliffen haben!", zischte Rin.

"Falsch. Du bist zwar in Assiah geboren worden, aber deine Mutter war damit einverstanden dich in Gehenna aufzuziehen. Hätten sich die Exorzisten rausgehalten, wäre das alles nicht passiert."

"Shiro hat mich nicht entführt, sondern gerettet!", widersprach Rin.

"Rettung ist die Abwendung einer Gefahr. Entführung ist es wenn eine Person unter kriminellem Zwang an einen unfreiwilligen Aufenthaltsort verschleppt beziehungsweise dort festgehalten wird. "

"Sagt wer?!", fauchte Rin.

"Wikipedia.", erwiderte Azazel ungerührt und verschlug damit seinem jüngeren Bruder die Sprache. Damit wäre wohl die WLAN-Frage geklärt. Moment, warum hatte er überhaupt 'Entführung' und 'Rettung' gegoogelt?! Azazel ergriff die Gelegenheit weiter zu sprechen.

"Als Säugling wusstest du natürlich nicht was los war, aber wärst du älter gewesen, wärst du sicher nicht damit einverstanden gewesen dich von ihm mitnehmen zu lassen. Willst du immer noch behaupten, dass es keine Entführung war?"

Rin hasste es, das zuzugeben, jedoch hatte der ältere Dämon ein Argument. Bevor er sich jedoch eine Antwort einfallen lassen konnte, klopfte es erneut an der Tür.

"Na endlich.", murmelte Azazel. "Die haben sich echt Zeit gelassen...kommt rein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei Dämonen betraten den Raum, ein Mann und eine Frau. Der Mann war genauso blass wie Azazel und hatte lange silberne Haare, seine Augen waren grau-silbrig.

Die Frau war einige Zentimeter kleiner als Egyn und hatte weiße Haare mit hellblauen Strähnen, welche bis zu ihrem Becken reichten. Sie war ebenfalls relativ blass und hatte hellblaue Augen. Sie lächelte Rin warm an.

"Ich hoffe wir stören nicht?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

"Wurde auch Zeit.", grummelte Azazel. "Ich habe für heute genug vom babysitten."

Der Mann schmunzelte. "So wie ich dich kenne, hast du sowieso nur auf dem Sofa gehockt um dein Buch zu lesen und wenn er nicht gespurt hat, hast du ihm angedroht ihn fest zu ketten und dich drauf zu setzen."

Azazel zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Hat bei all meinen jüngeren Geschwistern geklappt."

Moment, er hatte das schon öfter gemacht?!

"Entschuldigung, wir sind ziemlich unhöflich, nicht wahr?", richtete die Dämonin das Wort an Rin und verneigte sich leicht. "Ich heiße Agares und bin Egyns rechte Hand, sowie seine Archivarin und Generalin seiner Armee. Außerdem kümmere ich mich als Heilerin um die königliche Familie."

"Und ich bin Shax.", ergänzte der Mann, ebenfalls mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Ich bin Azazels rechte Hand und sein Archivar. Früher war ich auch General, aber ich bin zu alt und dem Kämpfen überdrüssig also habe ich diesen Posten weiter gegeben."

Er lächelte leicht. "Dafür bin ich ebenfalls als Heiler für die königliche Familie zuständig."

Rin hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren sollte also antwortete er mit einem (un)elegantem "Ähm...Hallo?"

'Wow Rin. Du kennst sie noch nicht mal eine Minute und hast dich schon blamiert.'

Agares lachte, jedoch schien sie es nicht böse zu meinen. "Du bist wirklich niedlich. Oh...stört es dich wenn wir dich duzen? Samael meinte, dass du das wohl bevorzugen würdest?"

"Klar, kein Problem...", murmelte Rin tonlos. Warum waren sie so nett zu ihm? Sie waren Dämonen, müssten die in ihrer Freizeit nicht kleine Küken in den Teich schmeißen?! Und hatte sie ihn gerade **niedlich** genannt?! Erst Eva und jetzt auch noch sie, was war ihr Problem!?

"So da ihr ja alles unter Kontrolle habt, bin ich weg.", sagte Azazel zufrieden und verließ den Raum.

"Denke daran, dein Vater will dich nachher sehen!", rief Shax ihm nach.

"Ja, ja..."

Shax seufzte. "Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich wie schnell er sich unter bestimmten Umständen bewegen kann..."

"Wem sagst du das?", erwiderte Agares augenrollend, lächelte jedoch.

Sie wandten sich nun Rin zu, dieser zuckte unbewusst zusammen. 'Und der Spaß beginnt...'

"Also, wie geht es dir?", begann Shax. "Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen, Schüttelfrost oder ist dir übel?"

"Nein...", begann Rin zögerlich. "Meine Schulter und meine Hüfte schmerzen ein wenig, besonders wenn ich mich bewege...und mein Kopf fühlt sich an als läge er unter einem Presslufthammer."

Agares legte den Kopf schief. "Was ist ein Presslufthammer?", fragte sie neugierig.

Gut, mit der Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Na ja, das ist...ein Werkzeug. Ich schätze das ist so ne Art automatische Spitzhacke...?", erklärte Rin unsicher. Ok, es war nicht die beste Erklärung, aber er wirklich sich darauf vorberietet gewesen einem Dämon moderne Werkzeuge zu erklären. Agares Augen schienen zu leuchten. Sie holte Luft um weitere Fragen zu stellen, doch Shax hielt sie auf.

"Agares konzentriere dich bitte, du kannst ihm immer noch Fragen stellen wenn er gesund ist und natürlich wenn er sie auch beantworten will."

Agares errötete und schien ein wenig enttäuscht, nickte jedoch. "Entschuldige bitte.", sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln. "Ich bin in Assiah geboren worden, aber wir wurden kurz nach meiner Geburt vertrieben, also wollte ich schon immer dorthin. Ich schätze die Begeisterung ist einfach mit mir durchgegangen."

"Kein Problem.", antwortete Rin und lächelte sogar zaghaft zurück. Was stimmte nicht mit ihm?

"Warte...warum bist du in Assiah geboren?"

"Ich bin eine Halbdämonin."

Rin schaute sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Es lebten Halbdämonen in Gehenna? So betrachtet eigentlich nicht überraschend, jedoch hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Ob sie wohl auch mit Vorurteilen und Spott zu kämpfen hatten?

Shax räusperte sich. "Ihr könnt euch nachher gerne weiter unterhalten, aber erst wenn wir fertig sind. Lege dich bitte auf den Rücken."

Rin zögerte zunächst, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss dass sie ihn längst hätten verletzten können, wenn sie es gewollt hätten. Er tat also, wie ihm geheißen wurde, auch wenn er noch immer verwirrt war.

"Wir nehmen dir jetzt die Verbände ab um uns die Wunden anzusehen.", erklärte Agares. "Halte bitte still, und hebe deinen Körper nur an, wenn wir es sagen."

Sie begannen die Bandagen von Rins Schulter und Hüfte zu entfernen. Einige Male zuckte der vertraute Schmerz durch seinen Körper, jedoch biss er die Zähne zusammen.

"Das sieht schon ziemlich gut aus.", merkte Shax zufrieden an. "Du dürftest bald wieder auf den Beinen sein." Rin schaute auf seine Schulter und stellte fest, dass er Recht hatte. Zwar konnte er immer noch die Umrisse der Wunde sehen (Verdammt, diese Spinne hatte Riesenhauer gehabt!) und der Bereich war noch ziemlich geröttet und leicht geschwollen, aber das Fleisch hatte sich bereits so gut wie vollständig regeneriert.

"Hier ist noch etwas.", meldete sich Agares. Rin wunderte es, dass sie weiterhin Japanisch sprach, obwohl es an Shax gerichtet war. Vielleicht wollten sie höfflich sein, indem sie ihn alles mitbekommen lassen?

"In Ordnung, setze dich bitte langsam in eine aufrechte Position. Du kannst dich gerne an die Kissen lehnen."

Erneut kam Rin der Aufforderung stumm nach. Shax beugte sich über seine Hüfte und sah sich die Stelle an auf die Agares zeigte.

"Nekrose. Scheinbar haben wir etwas von dem betroffenem Gewebe übersehen.", stellte sie fest.

Shax nickte. "Entferne es bitte, ich gehe schnell und hole die Paste." Er verließ den Raum.

"Was ist Nekrose?", fragte Rin.

"Nekrose ist der Gewebstod, also Gewebe welches nicht mehr durchblutet wird und abstirbt.", erklärte sie ruhig und deutete auf die Stelle.

Rin folgte ihrem Finger und sah zu seinem Entsetzen eine schwarze Stelle an seiner Hüfte. Auch das Gewebe rund herum hatte eine seltsame Farbe angenommen. Lecker.

"Wenn das Gewebe tot ist, heißt das dann, dass ihr mir etwas amputieren müsst?", fragte er ein wenig panisch.

"Nein, nein keine Sorge, das ist nicht nötig!", versicherte ihm die Heilerin hastig.

"Wenn bei einem Menschen beispielsweise der Fuß betroffen wäre, müsste der ab, aber bei uns Dämonen ist das glücklicherweise nicht so extrem. Wobei die Körperteile ohnehin nachwachsen würden, aber egal. Es reicht vollkommen aus, das betroffene Gewebe zu entfernen, die Regeneration übernimmt den Rest."

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich die benutze.", gab Rin zu.

"Das ist kein Problem, das passiert in solchen Fällen instinktiv.", versicherte ihm Agares und begann etwas auf die Stelle zu reiben. Sofort breitete sich dort eine stärke Kälte aus, die schon bald in Taubheit überging. "Damit du keine Schmerzen fühlst.", erklärte sie. "Lehne dich einfach zurück, ich mache den Rest."

Tatsächlich war sie nach einer Viertelstunde fertig, Rin spürte davon nichts. Sie reinigte gerade die entstandene Wunde als Shax zurückkehrte, eine Dose in der Hand haltend. Als er sie öffnete, schlug Rin der intensive Geruch von Kräutern entgegen. Sie begannen die Paste auf seine Schulter und Hüfte aufzutragen und bandagierten sie anschließend mit frischen Verbänden.

"Das war's", verkündete Shax. "Ich werde Vaya bitten dir ein paar Eisbeutel zum kühlen zu bringen. Die Schwellungen dürften dann ganz schnell verschwinden."

Rin nickte, dann fiel ihm ein, was Azazel gesagt hatte. 'Du kannst dich bei Gelegenheit gleich bedanken, immerhin haben sie sich in den letzten drei Tagen Tag und Nacht um dich gekümmert...'

Vielleicht war es dumm von ihm. Sie waren Dämonen und dienten Satan, er war ein angehender Exorzist und somit ihr Feind. Dennoch wussten sie offensichtlich wer er war und wenn sie wirklich die Stellvertreter von Azazel und Egyn waren, wussten sie sicherlich, dass er geschworen hatte Exorzist zu werden um sie zu besiegen. Dennoch hatten sie sich um ihn gekümmert. Gut, wenn nicht, hätte Satan ihnen sicher buchstäblich die Hölle heiß gemacht, aber sie hatten sich ihm gegenüber dennoch freundlich verhalten und das war sicher kein Muss gewesen.

"Danke.", murmelte er. Shax und Agares sahen sich erstaunt an, lächelten dann allerdings.

"Kein Problem, wir machen nur unseren Job.", erwiderte Agares fröhlich.

"Und du ruhst dich besser aus.", ergänzte Shax. "Das heißt **Bettruhe**." Er griff nach einem Becher, füllte ihn mit einer weißen Substanz und hielt ihn Rin hin. "Trink das, bitte."

"Was ist das?", fragte Rin misstrauisch. Das Essen mag in Ordnung gewesen sein, aber nach dem Vorfall mit Mephistos Suppe würde er keine unbekannten Nahrungsmittel oder Flüssigkeiten von Dämonen annehmen! Ok, das klang gerade einfach nur seltsam.

"Es ist ein Schlafmittel.", erwiderte Shax ruhig. Rin schnaubte.

"Was, habt ihr solche Angst, dass ich abhauen würde?", fragte er bissig.

Shax lächelte matt. "Ich gebe zu, dass das einer der Vorteile ist. Samael hat erwähnt, dass du gerne Ärger machst und wohl notfalls versuchen würdest dich außen mit deiner Bettdecke abzuseilen..."

"Gar nicht wahr!", protestierte der Halbdämon. Doch wahr. Blöder Clown.

"Der Hauptgrund sind aber die Schmerzen.", fuhr Agares fort, Rins Ausruf ignorierend. "Die Paste, die wir aufgetragen haben ist sehr wirkungsvoll, aber es reagiert relativ aggressiv auf eventuelle Rückstände des Giftes. Irgendwann beginnt es extrem stark zu brennen und glaube mir, allerspätestens dann wirst du dir wünschen nicht bei Bewusstsein zu sein. Außerdem wird dir der Schlaf gut tun. Natürlich liegt die Wahl bei dir, wir werden dich nicht zwingen es zu trinken, aber empfehlen es."

Rin schwieg. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust irgendwelche Schlafmittel einzunehmen, wer wusste schon was man mit ihm anstellen würde während er bewusstlos war. Andererseits hätten sie die dafür die letzten drei Tage die Gelegenheit gehabt und die Schmerzen klangen auch nicht erstrebenswert. Hinzu kam noch, dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte. Allein das Bewegen gerade eben war extrem anstrengend gewesen. Ausgeschlossen, dass er in diesem Zustand überhaupt das Ende des Flures erreichen konnte. Ausruhen war also keine allzu schlechte Idee.

"Na gut, her damit.", knurrte er verbissen. Shax reichte ihm den Becher und Rin trank ihn zögerlich aus. Es war süßlich und ein wenig dickflüssiger als Wasser. Schon als er das Gefäß abstellte, spürte er die Benommenheit und er musste sich anzustrengen damit seine Augen offen blieben.

'Verdammt, das Zeug ist stark...'

"Wir sehen zwischendurch nochmal nach dir und wechseln deine Verbände. Ruh dich gut aus.", sagte Shax.

"Bis morgen, ich hoffe es geht dir dann besser!", verabschiedete sich Agares.

Mehr bekam Rin nicht mehr mit, noch bevor die beiden die Tür erreicht hatten, war er bereits eingeschlafen.


	6. Verräter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan hat schon wieder schlechte Laune, Azazel verschläft und eine alte "Freundin" bereitet ihnen Kopfschmerzen. Kurz: ein ganz normaler Tag in Gehenna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diesmal etwas kürzer als sonst, ich versuche immer mindestens 10 Word Seiten zu schreiben, aber der Absatz den ich geschrieben hatte um die Seiten noch voll zu kriegen wirkte fehl am Platz. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem!  
> Für die die nicht wissen was das erwähnete Stockholm Syndrom ist: es ist ein psychologisches Phänomen bei dem Geiseln oder auch Entführungsopfer positve Gefühle gegenüber ihrem Entführer/Geiselnehmer entwickeln. Sie empfinden dann Sympathie, Mitleid und in manchen Fällen sogar Liebe. Das ist natürlich nur eine Art Abwehrmechanismus um halbwegs mit dem Trauma klar zu kommen.  
> Los geht's!

Satan hatte schlechte Laune. Zwar hatte er endlich Rin, doch die jüngsten Ereignisse hatten ihm die Laune gewaltig verhagelt. Er saß auf seinem Thron und tippte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Armlehne. Seine Söhne waren am Fuße des Podestes, nur Azazel und Beelzebub fehlten. Azazels Verspätung war entschuldbar, da er momentan auf Rin aufpasste, jedoch sollte er inzwischen abgelöst worden sein. Er hatte außerdem keine Ahnung was sein viertältester Sohn trieb. Sie waren schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät.  
  
Missmutig trank der Dämonengott einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas. Tatsächlich hatte Vaya es während seiner Abwesenheit geschafft den Weinkeller mehr oder weniger komplett aufzufüllen. Vielleicht sollte er der Kleinen wirklich eine Beförderung oder Gehaltserhöhung geben. Die Schattenseite: dieser ganze Stress in den letzten Monaten würde ihn noch zum Alkoholiker machen! Eventuell wäre es doch besser gewesen keinen Nachschub zu besorgen. Entnervt ließ er seinen Blick durch den Thronsaal schweifen. Während Lucifer sich in einem Buch vertieft hatte, unterhielt sich Samael flüsternd mit Amaimon. Egyn, Iblis  und Astaroth schienen sich (was für eine Überraschung) über etwas leise zu streiten, jedoch ignorierte er es vorerst. Solange sie sich nicht gegenseitig mit ihren Kräften angriffen und seinen Thronsaal zerlegten, war es ihm schnuppe.   
  
Schließlich beschloss er sein Schweigen zu brechen. "Wo sind Azazel und Beelzebub? Ihr habt ihnen gesagt, dass ich euch alle sehen wollte, richtig?"   
  
Seine Söhne unterbrachen, was sie gerade taten und sahen überrascht auf. Sie konnten seine schlechte Laune spüren, also hatten sie lieber den Mund gehalten. Lucifer und Samael wechselten kurz einen vielsagenden Blick bevor sich der König des Lichts seinem Vater zuwandte.   
  
"Azazel ist bei Rin, allerdings sollten Shax und Agares inzwischen bei ihnen sein. Er müsste also bald kommen. Und was Beelzebub betrifft, habe ich leider keine Ahnung."  
  
"Da fällt mir ein: ich habe ihn vorhin mit Valefor gesehen. Ich glaube die haben über diese Spinnenviecher geredet. Vielleicht ist er nochmal zu dieser Lichtung?", steuerte Iblis bei.  
  
Satan warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, woraufhin der Feuerdämon ein wenig zusammen sackte.  
  
"Und das konntest du mir nicht vor einer halben Stunde sagen?!"  
  
Iblis trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sich Egyn und Astaroth langsam von ihm wegbewegten. Sollte Satan mit seinen Flammen loslegen, wollten sie nicht in der Schusslinie stehen. Den Zwischenfall mit Samael hatten sie noch allzu gut im Gedächtnis.  
  
Satan grummelte genervt vor sich und Iblis schluckte nervös, wurde jedoch von den aufschwingenden Saaltüren gerettet. Herein geschlurft kam Azazel, welcher mal wieder aussah als wäre er soeben aus dem Bett gekrochen, was wahrscheinlich der Fall war.  
  
Iblis atmete erleichtert auf. Jetzt würde es immerhin Azazel treffen und nicht ihn.   
  
"Du bist zu spät.", knurrte Satan, bemüht ruhig zu sprechen. "Wo warst du?!"  
  
"Sorry...", murmelte Azazel. "Hab verschlafen."  
  
Satan gab alles um nicht zu explodieren, während sich Egyn die flache Hand vor die Stirn schlug und Samael (ziemlich schlecht) versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Solltest du nicht bei Rin sein anstatt zu schlafen?", presste der Dämonengott hervor. Eine Woche in der er nicht das Verlangen hatte einen seiner Söhne abzufackeln. War das wirklich zu viel verlangt?!  
  
"War ich auch...", erwiderte Azazel gähnend. "Er ist sogar wach geworden, also musste ich bei ihm bleiben bis Shax und Agares kamen..."  
  
Satan verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. "Warum wurde ich davon nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt?"  
  
Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jetzt weißt du es ja...wäre ohnehin nicht die beste Idee da jetzt reinzuplatzen. Er ist nicht allzu scharf drauf hier zu sein, geschweig denn dich zu sehen..."  
  
Autsch. Wohl irgendwo nachvollziehbar, aber **Autsch**.   
  
"Wie war er denn drauf?", erkundigte sich Lucifer.  
  
"Anfangs noch etwas desorientiert, aber er hat sich dann allmählich daran erinnert, was passiert ist. Übrigens ist es den Exorzisten nicht gelungen all seine Verbindungen zu uns zu trennen.", erwiderte Azazel.  
  
"Was meinst du?", hakte Egyn nach.  
  
"Seine Grundinstinkte bleiben, damit auch das unbewusste Vertrauen zu uns und dass er sich in unserer Nähe sicher fühlt.", er hielt kurz inne. "Na ja, vielleicht hat er auch einfach nur das Stockholm Syndrom, aber ist ja erst mal egal.  
  
"Was hat Schweden damit zu tun?", murmelte Iblis verwirrt.  
  
Azazel verdrehte die Augen. "Notfalls ist Wikipedia dein bester Freund." Die entnervten Blicke ignorierend (Warum wollten sie nicht einsehen, dass Wikipedia ne klasse Erfindung ist?!), wandte er sich an wieder an Satan.  
  
"Auf jeden Fall ist unbewusstes Vertrauen vorhanden."  
  
Lucifer nickte. "Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Als wir ihn auf der Lichtung gefunden haben, ist er sofort zu uns gekommen."  
  
"Das ist nicht alles.", fuhr Azazel fort. "Das erste was er gefragt hat, nachdem er sich halbwegs an alles erinnern konnte, war 'wie es den anderen geht'-"  
  
"Wirklich? Wie rührend!~",unterbrach Samael ihn mit einem genugtuendem Grinsen. Wahrscheinlich würde er Rin später damit aufziehen.  
  
"Außerdem hat er später etwas bereut, was er mir an den Kopf geworfen hat.", fuhr Azazel fort als wäre nichts gewesen. "Er ist offensichtlich verwirrt deswegen und weiß nicht wo diese Gedanken und Gefühle herkommen, aber sie sind auf jeden Fall da. Das konnten die Exorzisten nicht zerstören."  
  
"Also den Eindruck hatte ich nicht als er versucht hat mich umzubringen!", quengelte Amaimon.   
  
Egyn verdrehte die Augen. "Du hast ihn gereizt und fast seine Freunde getötet! Was hast du erwartet?!"  
  
"Ich wollte nur spielen!", nörgelte Amaimon weiter.  
  
"Hat er irgendwelchen Ärger gemacht?", fragte Satan. Sein Tonfall machte deutlich, dass sie besser still sein sollten. Glücklicherweise verstanden die beiden es und waren augenblicklich still.   
  
"Nein. Er hat gehofft, dass ich bald gehe, damit er versuchen kann abzuhauen, aber ich konnte es ihm ausreden."  
  
"In anderen Worten bist du ihm auf die Pelle gerückt, hast ihm irgendein Psychogrinsen verpasst und ihm angedroht ihn anzuketten und dich drauf zu setzen, nicht wahr?", fragte Lucifer seufzend.  
  
Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es hat funktioniert."  
  
Seine jüngeren Geschwister stöhnten allesamt auf. Das war eine seiner schlimmsten Angewohnheiten.  
  
"Du solltest auf ihn aufpassen und ihn nicht traumatisieren!", rief Egyn empört.  
  
"Ganz genau. Das hat Vater schon zur Genüge erledigt!~", erinnerte Samael sie mit diesem nervigem Grinsen.  
  
Nochmal **Autsch**.   
  
Gut er hatte es wohl ein **wenig ** übertrieben als er versucht hatte Rin nach Hause zu bringen, aber er hatte fünfzehn Jahre (Was wenn man bedenkt, dass er unsterblich war nicht viel ist, aber es ging ums Prinzip!) gewartet. Außerdem hatte er an diesem Tag ohnehin schon schlechte Laune gehabt. Nicht nur wegen Astaroths Versagen, sondern auch weil seine restlichen Söhne ihn mal wieder halb in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatten! Rückblickend betrachtet, hatte er seine Frustration dann wohl an Rin ausgelassen, welcher eigentlich nichts dafür konnte...na ja, nicht jeder ist perfekt.  
  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als sich die Türen erneut öffneten und Beelzebub hereingestürmt kam.  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin...", keuchte er, während er sich die Seite heilt. "In einem meiner Dörfer sind einige Riesenspinnen Amok gelaufen, wahrscheinlich Überlebende von der Kolonie, der wir begegnet sind...ich musste sie erledigen."  
  
"Warum hast du uns nicht Bescheid gesagt?", fragte Iblis entnervt.  
  
Beelzebub starrte ihn wütend an. "Es waren keine Boten verfügbar und keiner von euch hat auf meine Anrufe oder Nachrichten reagiert!"  
  
Iblis schnaubte und zog sein Handy hervor. "Wir haben keine einzige-"  
  
Er stockte als er auf das Display schaute. Auch die anderen hatten ihre Telefone hervorgeholt und starrten verdattert den Bildschirm an. Hoppla.  
  
"Also das ist....", begann Lucifer peinlich berührt.   
  
"Dumm gelaufen, wie?", murmelte Astaroth.  
  
Satan massierte sich die Stirn. Er könnte sie mal wieder...  
  
"Egal jetzt!", fuhr er dazwischen. Er wandte sich an Azazel. "Du schuldest mir immer noch eine Erklärung."  
  
Nachdem sie Beelzebub schnell darüber aufgeklärt hatten, was Azazel ihnen erzählt hatte und der Insektenkönig von dem Angriff berichtete (glücklicherweise gab es keine Toten und nur fünf Verletzte, die es jedoch überstehen würden), fuhr Azazel mit seiner Erklärung fort.  
  
"Ich wollte noch eine Runde vor dem Treffen schlafen, aber ich bin zu spät aufgewacht und hab dann ewig nicht meine Klamotten gefunden..."  
  
"Bei deiner Müllhalde kein Wunder.", kommentierte Egyn.  
  
"Mein Zimmer ist keine Müllhalde!", konterte Azazel.   
  
"Dort liegen Chipstüten von neunzehnhundert noch was rum! Das kann nicht gesund sein!"  
  
"Mein Zimmer ist vollkommen in Ordnung!"  
  
"Genau genommen ist dein Zimmer die größte Bedrohung für Gesundheit seit dem schwarzen Tod.", meinte Samael grinsend.   
  
"Du übertreibst."  
  
"Nein.", mischte sich nun auch Beelzebub ein. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass in dieser einen Tüte etwas lebendiges heranwächst."  
  
"Hey, lass Taka da raus!"  
  
"Du hast diesem Ding einen Namen gegeben?!"  
  
Während die Brüder ihre Zankerei fortführten, stöhnte Satan innerlich auf. Mal wieder hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Söhne es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatten ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Status der Mission? Man nährt sich langsam, aber stetig.  
  
Warum hatte er nicht zumindest ein paar Töchter haben können?! Ihm wurde öfter erzählt, dass die viel einfacher waren. Andererseits würden sie sich bei seinem Glück um irgendwelche Klamotten und Schuhe prügeln, berühmte Typen in Assiah anhimmeln oder am schlimmsten: ihre Zimmer pink streichen! Kein Zimmer in seinem Palast würde jemals diese abscheuliche Farbe haben, nur über seine Leiche!  
  
So gesehen waren Söhne vielleicht doch die bessere Alternative. Dennoch hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt ein wenig Hilfe bei ihrer Erziehung zu haben. Einige seiner früheren Frauen waren sogar eine Weile dabei gewesen, jedoch waren sie inzwischen alle tot. Nur Iblis und Samaels Mütter waren noch am Leben, jedoch nicht an ihren Kindern interessiert. Vielleicht war es auch besser so.   
  
Indra war beispielsweise nicht wirklich der mütterliche Typ. Sie hatte Samael gleich am Tag seiner Geburt bei Satan abgegeben, weil sie 'keine Zeit hat sich um irgendwelche Gören zu kümmern'. Sie hatte sogar deutlich gemacht, dass sie ihn notfalls irgendwo auf der Straße oder im Wald aussetzten würde. Scheinbar war sie um ihren Ruf besorgt gewesen, immerhin stammte sie aus einer einflussreichen Adelsfamilie. Das hatte damals sogar Satan sprachlos gemacht. Wäre sie jetzt hier, würde sie nur versuchen weiter Benzin ins Feuer zu kippen und das Chaos genießen. Welch Ironie das Samael ausgerechnet diese markante Eigenschaft geerbt hatte.  
  
Aeshma wäre ebenfalls keine große Hilfe. Kurz nach Iblis Geburt hatte sie zugegeben, dass sie bereits einen Mann und drei Kinder hatte. Es war bei Dämonen nicht ungewöhnlich die Partner zu wechseln, immerhin waren sie unsterblich, was dem Spruch 'bis dass der Tod euch scheidet' ganz neue Tragweite verleiht. War der andere Partner einverstanden, konnte man sogar mehrere Partner gleichzeitig haben. In diesem Fall hatte ihr Mann jedoch nichts gewusst und somit das Recht gehabt sie rauszuwerfen. Also hatte sie Iblis abgeschoben und so getan als wäre nie etwas passiert. Wahrscheinlich wusste der Typ bis heute nichts von dem Seitensprung.  
  
Es musste wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass weder Samael noch Iblis besonders gut auf sie zu sprechen waren.  
  
Er riss sich schnell aus seinen Gedanken. An seine Ex-Frauen zu denken, würde nur alte Wunden aufreißen. Er hatte nach dem Tod von Astarte (Astaroths Mutter) beschlossen, keine Frau mehr zu nehmen. Dann kam Yuri und somit zwei weitere Kinder. Dumm gelaufen.  
  
Die Dämonenkönige waren immer noch am streiten, Satans Geduldsfaden riss nun endgültig.  
  
"HALTET JETZT VERDAMMT NOCHMAL DIE KLAPPE!", brüllte er und einige seiner Flammen begannen aufzulodern. Die Baal wichen einige Schritte zurück. Wenn ihr Vater wütend war, war er unberechenbar. Er warf öfter mit Flammen um sich und das auch noch ohne es zu bemerken.  
  
Es herrschte nun absolute Stille, eine fallende Stecknadel wäre zu hören gewesen. Herrliche Ruhe. Geht doch! Seine Flammen beruhigten sich wieder.  
  
"Gut da das nun geklärt ist, können wir ja weiter machen.", merkte Satan zufrieden an, die erschrockenen Gesichter in vollem Maße genießend.  
  
"Ich habe Nachforschungen bezüglich der Gehennapforte und der letzten...Zwischenfälle betrieben." Sie verkrampften augenblicklich. Sie hatten ihm erzählt wie das Gehennator scheinbar ein Eigenleben entwickelt hatte. Er war relativ misstrauisch gewesen, denn so etwas war noch nie geschehen. Nun würden sie erfahren ob sie bestraft wurden oder nicht.  
  
"Ich habe noch keine definitive Bestätigung, aber es deutet momentan alles darauf hin, dass sie dahintersteckt."  
  
Stille folgte, diesmal noch bedrückender als zuvor.  
  
Dann begann Astaroth zu lachen. Die anderen sahen ihn an als hätte er nun endgültig den Verstand verloren. Auch Satan runzelte die Stirn. Das war wirklich nicht die erwartete Reaktion.  
  
"Sie soll dahinter stecken?", begann Astaroth als er sich beruhigt hatte. "Ok, du hast uns erwischt, was ist wirklich los?"  
  
"Das war mein Ernst." Astaroths Kinnlade klappte auf.  
  
"Aber das ist unmöglich!", schaltete sich nun Beelzebub ein. "Wir haben sie vor Jahrtausenden versiegelt! Nie im Leben kann sie sich selbst befreien-"  
  
"Sie befreit sich auch nicht selbst.", unterbrach Satan ihn. "Jemand ist in den Tempel eingedrungen und hat die Siegel beschädigt. Sie sind größtenteils angebrochen."  
  
Iblis runzelte die Stirn. "Warte, dort kommen doch ausschließlich Mitglieder des Rates rein. Das würde ja bedeuten es war einer unserer Stellvertreter, einer der Generäle oder auch der Familienoberhäupter..."  
  
"Oder einer von uns.", beendete Beelzebub den Gedankengang.  
  
"Wow, danke für das Vertrauen.", murmelte Amaimon.  
  
Der Insektenkönig zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich versuche nur jede Möglichkeit durchzugehen."  
  
"Also glaubst du, es war einer von uns?", fragte Egyn Satan nervös.  
  
Dieser verneinte. "Sie hasst euch von allen Dämonen Gehennas am meisten-"  
  
"Das beruht ganz auf Gegenseitigkeit.", murmelte Samael.  
  
"Demzufolge...", fuhr Satan unbeirrt fort. "Ist es wohl kaum einer von euch. Abgesehen davon vertraue ich euch, auch wenn ihr ein Haufen Nervensägen seid."  
  
"Den meisten im Rat vertraust du auch...", merkte Azazel an worauf Iblis ihm auf den Fuß trat.   
  
"Willst du unbedingt, dass wir als Verräter verdächtigt werden?"  
  
"Du hast dich auf 'letzte Zwischenfälle' bezogen.", wandte Lucifer das Wort an seinen Vater um einen erneuten Streit abzuwürgen. Samael merkte ebenfalls auf. Da er und Lucifer viel Zeit in Assiah verbrachten, bekamen sie nicht immer mit was gerade in Gehenna vorging.  
  
"Seit einigen Monaten gab es immer wieder ungewöhnliche Zwischenfälle. Anfangs waren sie relativ vereinzelt und unbedeutend. Mittlerweile häufen sie sich fast täglich. Wir haben tote Dämonen gefunden, die vollkommen blutleer waren. Manche schienen an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein. Während eine Frau einkaufte, behauptete eine Nachbarin zeitgleich sie hätte gesehen wie sie versucht hat irgendwo einzubrechen. Kinder sind verschwunden, Leute wurden vergiftet und einige Adlige hatten seltsame Unfälle. Hinzu kommen Überschwemmungen, Feuer und dergleichen, die offensichtlich absichtlich ausgelöst wurden. Und natürlich: Tiere und andere Kreaturen, die sich seltsam verhalten. Sie haben Besitzer, Trainer, Dorfbewohner und so weiter scheinbar grundlos angegriffen, niemand konnte sie beruhigen."  
  
"Die Riesenspinnen...", murmelte Amaimon.  
  
Satan nickte. "Ganz genau." Er wandte sich an Lucifer und Samael. "Ich nehme an, ihr habt die seltsamen Morde in Japan mitbekommen?"  
  
"Natürlich.", nickte Mephisto. Überall waren die Nachrichten voll mit diesen geheimnisvollen Toden gewesen. Niemand hatte etwas gesehen, denn entweder war keiner dabei oder Zeugen wurden gleich mit erledigt. Die Opfer wiesen Verletzungen auf, welche nicht von Menschen zugefügt werden konnten, auch schien sich die Opfergruppe (von getöteten Zeugen abgesehen) im Altersbereich von 16 bis 19 Jahren zu befinden. Er selbst hatte bereits vermutet, dass Dämonen dahintersteckten, jedoch hatte es ihn nicht weiter interessiert. Wegen einer nutzlosen Presskonferenz war einer seiner Lieblingsanime ausgefallen!  
  
"Es geschieht nicht nur in Japan, sondern überall auf der Welt und es werden mit jedem Tag mehr.", fuhr Satan fort. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich als er den nächsten Satz aussprach. "Ich habe vorhin die Bestätigung erhalten, dass die Opfer Nephilim sind."  
  
Die Dämonenkönige tauschten bestürzte (Gut, Azazel und Mephisto nicht, aber sie waren genauso überrumpelt) Blicke. Nephilim war in Gehenna die gängige Bezeichnung für Halbdämonen, was bedeuten würde...  
  
"Diese Drecksschweine veranstalten eine Blutjagd!", grollte Astaroth und sprach damit die Gedanken aller Anwesenden aus.   
  
"Unmöglich!", zischte Iblis. "Das haben wir vor Jahrtausenden unter Todesstrafe verboten!"  
  
"Für viele sind Regeln da um gebrochen zu werden.", merkte Samael an. Zur Abwechslung wirkte er relativ ernst.   
  
Die Blutjagd gehörte zu den schwersten Verbrechen, die ein Dämon begehen konnte. Sie suchten sich dabei einen menschlichen Partner um ein Kind zu zeugen, egal ob sie es wollten oder nicht. Sobald es geboren war, wurden die sterblichen Frauen getötet, Männer sogar noch früher. Wenn die Kinder dann 16 bis 18 Jahre alt waren, eröffnete der Dämon, welcher sie gezeugt beziehungsweise ausgetragen hatte, die Blutjagd. Sie wurden aufgespürt, gejagt und getötet. Viele Dämonen machten sich noch einen Spaß daraus zuvor das Leben ihrer Opfer zu zerstören, indem sie ihm alles nahmen und nahestehende Personen töteten. Je länger es dauerte bis sie ihr Opfer erwischten, desto größer war der "Spaß". Für sie war alles ein Spiel, nur in vereinzelten Fällen waren die Nephilim entkommen oder hatten ihren Jäger töten können. Ursprünglich waren Blutjagden äußert selten, sodass weder Satan noch seine Söhne oder der Rat etwas davon mitbekamen bis sich nach einigen Jahren die Leichen häuften. Daraufhin wurde diese Tat unter Todesstrafe gestellt.  
  
"Wenn jetzt die Jagd ist, würde das bedeuten, dass sie schon vor über 16 Jahren damit angefangen haben. Wie konnten wir das übersehen?!", rief Egyn frustriert.  
  
"Aber woher wissen wir, dass wirklich sie dahinter steckt?", fragte Amaimon.  
  
"Wir haben es geschafft einen der Täter aufzuspüren. Er wurde im Kampf getötet, aber er hatte ihr Siegel in den Unterarm tätowiert.", knurrte Satan. "Sie und ihre Anhänger haben sich schon immer offen für die Blutjagd ausgesprochen."  
  
"Was ist dann mit der Gehennapforte?", hakte Samael nach.  
  
"Ich bin der einzige der das Tor öffnen kann, aber sehr starke Dämonen sind durchaus dazu in der Lage es bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu manipulieren und wenn man dann noch bedenkt wie lange sie hier gelebt hat..." Satan musste den Satz nicht beenden.  
  
"Also kann sie bereits ihre Umwelt beeinflussen...", überlegte Samael langsam.  
  
"Ich habe in den letzten Tagen öfter ihre Präsenz gespürt, besonders in der Nacht. Ich hatte gehofft mich zu täuschen, aber die Beweise sind eindeutig. Wahrscheinlich verwendet sie Träume um ihren Anhängern Befehle zu geben.", grollte Satan.  
  
"Wartet mal...", sagte Azazel langsam. "Rin hat im Schlaf von einer 'Eva' gesprochen."  
  
Die anderen wandten sich ihm überrascht zu.  
  
"Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt?!", explodierte Egyn.  
  
"Ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht! Er hat behauptet, es wäre eine Klassenkameradin, ich habe ihm das zwar nicht geglaubt, aber mit sowas kann doch keiner rechnen!"  
  
"Tja, wenn sie das wirklich ist, hat sie auf jeden Fall Sinn für Ironie.", bemerkte Amaimon trocken. "Ich meine, sie hat so viele Namen zur Auswahl und sie nimmt Eva?"   
  
Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Also versucht sie ihn wahrscheinlich gegen uns aufzuhetzen und dazu zu bringen die Drecksarbeit zu machen!", fauchte Astaroth.  
  
"Ich fürchte es ist fast noch schlimmer.", erwiderte Satan bitter. "Rin und ich sind die einzigen die die Siegel brechen und sie befreien können."  
  
"Na, er wird doch sicher nicht so naiv sein und darauf rein fallen!...Richtig?", sagte Iblis, den letzten Teil beinahe flehend an Samael gerichtet. Dessen Blick beantwortete alles.  
  
"Nach dem was ich gehört habe, war er nicht mal nachtragend gegenüber diesem Lehrer, der ihn umbringen wollte....", steuerte Amaimon bei.  
  
"Warum?!", rief Astaroth frustriert. "Der Kerl wollte ihn umbringen, nicht das Mittagessen klauen!"  
  
"Vor allem sollte man meinen, dass er uns dann auch mal vergeben würde.", fügte Iblis verärgert hinzu.  
  
"Wir haben echt ein Problem.", murmelte Azazel.  
  
"Darum wird auch einer bei ihm bleiben solange er schläft. Das letzte was ich brauche ist, dass dieses Miststück ihm den Kopf verdreht!"  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht so recht. Ich glaube nicht, dass er einfach so einer Fremden traut, vor allem wenn es eine Dämonin ist. Er wird doch wohl nicht einfach tun, was sie sagt...", überlegte Beelzebub  
  
Satan schnaubte. "Diese Frau wusste schon immer mit Worten umzugehen. Sie könnte wahrscheinlich sogar Alastor sein Schwert abschwatzen. Ich habe zudem die Befürchtung, dass sie die Heiligkreuz-Akademie hat infiltrieren lassen."  
  
Samael öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, doch Satan unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Ich kann es mir nur so erklären, dass sie Rins Aufenthaltsort kannte. Niemand im Rat wusste, dass er trainiert um Exorzist zu werden. Die einzigen die es wissen sind Agares und Shax und das auch erst seit seiner Ankunft vor einigen Tagen."  
  
"Meinst du wirklich das sie wusste, dass er Exorzist werden will?", fragte Beelzebub zweifelnd.  
  
"Warum hätte sie sonst die Pforte manipulieren sollen als ihr nach Assiah aufgebrochen seid? "  
  
"Da fällt mir ein...vielleicht weiß sie es sogar schon seit Jahren.", sagte Samael nachdenklich.   
  
"Erinnert ihr euch an Malpahs? Er hat ihm damals auf dem Nachhauseweg aufgelauert und versucht ihn zu entführen. Wir wussten nie warum, aber jetzt dürfte es ja klar sein.~", fuhr der König der Zeit mit einem selbstgefälligen, wenn auch bitterem Grinsen fort.  
  
"Dann ist es beschlossen. Vier von euch gehen nach Assiah und schauen sich um.", beschloss Satan.  
  
"Die werden in Alarmbereitschaft sein...", gab Azazel zu bedenken.  
  
"Darum schicke ich euch auch nicht mit der Pforte rüber sondern ihr sucht euch einen Wirtskörper." Er wandte sich an Astaroth. "Du hattest doch erwähnt, dass dein Wirt, den du bei deinem letzten Besuch in Assiah benutzt hast, auf diese Schule geht?"  
  
"Jaaaaa.....?", antwortete er, darauf hoffend, dass es ihn nicht treffen würde. Ha denkste, sagt das Karma!  
  
"Beelzebub, Egyn, Iblis und Astaroth. ihr geht nach Assiah."  
  
Kollektives aufstöhnen ertönte.   
  
"Ach, hört auf zu jammern!," fuhr Satan sie an. "Jetzt geht schon und passt auf, dass euch niemand auf die Schliche kommt! Wenn ihr die Exorzisten erledigt, gebt ihr noch weitere Angriffspunkte und sie werden ihr erst recht aus der Hand fressen."  
  
"Moment, was wenn wir auf Yukio treffen?", fragte Egyn.  
  
Satan überlegte kurz und seufzte.   
  
"So sehr ich es hasse, das zu sagen: lasst ihn wo er ist. Er ist momentan in Assiah sicherer und in Gehenna würde er als Mensch eh nicht lange überleben."  
  
"Alles klar."  
  
"Und denkt daran: erzählt niemanden, was wir gerade besprochen haben. Wir können niemanden trauen."  
  
Sie nickten und die vier verließen den Saal.   
  
Satan wandte sich an seine restlichen Söhne. "Ihr seid vorerst entlassen."  
  
Wortlos folgten sie ihren Brüdern, Satan lehnte sich in seinem Thron zurück.  
  
'Glaube ja nicht, dass du mir damit davon kommst, du Miststück. Diesmal bring ich dich um, wenn du dich nochmal an meinen Söhnen vergreifst.'


	7. Schulspaß in Assiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Dämonenkönige dürfen die Schulbank drücken, Egyn wird zum Mädchen und Yukio ist überarbeitet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wie ich das so schnell hinbekommen habe. Ich war irgendwie voll drin :D Also viel Spaß ^^

"Warum ist diese Schule so verdammt groß?! Ein paar Wegweiser hätten sicher nicht geschadet!", quengelte Egyn ungehalten. Beelzebub seufzte. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

"Wahrscheinlich denken sich das auch die Meisten, wenn sie einen unserer Paläste betreten."

"Dort laufen sie aber nicht Gefahr in irgendwelche Exorzisten zu rennen!", argumentierte der jüngere Dämon.

"Jetzt sei mal still, die Sterblichen starren uns schon an und tuscheln." Tatsächlich standen einige Schülergruppen herum, welche sich leise unterhielten und den beiden Dämonenkönigen immer wieder seltsame Blicke zu warfen. So viel zum Thema keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Sie hatten erst vor knapp fünfzehn Minuten ihre Wirtskörper eingenommen und wurden jetzt schon komisch angesehen, weil sie vollkommen verloren in einem der zahllosen Korridore herumstanden.

Da sich ihre geeigneten Gefäße wahrscheinlich an verschiedenen Orten befinden würden, hatten sie sich zuvor einen Treffpunkt ausgemacht. Samael hatte ihnen versucht halbwegs zu erklären wo alles war, jedoch war das Gebäude ein einziges Labyrinth. Zum Glück war Lucifer nicht bei ihnen, sonst wären sie wahrscheinlich bereits im Keller gelandet. Sie hatten keine Ahnung wo Iblis und Astaroth steckten und ob sie bereits am Treffpunkt waren. Zu allem Überfluss hatte Egyn auch noch schlechte Laune, da sich sein passendes Gefäß als ein Mädchen herausgestellt hatte.

Immerhin gehörten ihre Wirte nicht zu den "Beliebten" der Schule. Das Letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten, war ein Haufen Mädchen und Jungen, die sie anbaggerten, davon hatten sie in Gehenna schon genug. Abgesehen davon zogen sie dann hoffentlich weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

"Gehen wir jetzt erst mal in irgendeine Richtung, am besten wo nicht so viele Leute sind. Wenn das weiter so geht, wird hier noch wer misstrauisch.", entschied Beelzebub und zog seinen jüngeren Brüder in einen weniger bevölkerten Gang. Plötzlich spürten beide die vertrauten Präsenzen ihrer jüngeren Geschwister.

"Sie sind in der Nähe.", stellte der Insektenkönig fest. "Halte die Augen offen."

Sie liefen weiter bis sie um eine Ecke bogen und Egyn beinahe von zwei anderen Schülern umgerannt wurde. Nein, es waren keine Schüler.

"Da seid ihr ja.", stellte Iblis erleichtert fest. "Wir haben uns komplett verlaufen!"

"Ebenfalls. Nächstes Mal soll Samael einen Lageplan rausrücken.", grummelte Egyn.

Iblis und Astaroth starrten ihn an und blinzelten.

Einmal.

Zweimal.

Dreimal...und lachten schallend los.

"Du...bist...ein **Mädchen**?!", prustete Astaroth hervor.

"Oh Gehenna, ich wünschte wir hätten ne Kamera bei!", lachte Iblis hysterisch und stütze sich auf Astaroth um nicht umzukippen.

"Ihr verdammten-", zischte Egyn.

Iblis hob abwehrend die Hände. "Hey, vorsichtig bevor du dir noch nen Nagel abbrichst oder das Make-up verschmiert!" Erneut brachen sie in Gelächter aus und auch Beelzebub presste inzwischen eine Hand auf den Mund.

"Ich **hasse** euch alle!", grollte Egyn entnervt.

"Sorry, aber du musst schon zugeben, dass es irgendwo lustig ist.", grinste Beelzebub.

"Und schlecht aussehen tust du auch nicht.", merkte Iblis an. "Wer hätte vor allem gedacht, dass du noch kleiner werden könntest."

Egyn bleckte die Zähne, doch Astaroths Kommentar brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. "Immerhin bist du dafür oben herum mal groß."

Egyn sprang ihm ohne Vorwarnung an den Hals und begann ihn zu würgen. "Du verdammter, perverser-!"

"Egyn, hast du den Verstand verloren!?", rief Beelzebub erschrocken und zog  ihn zusammen mit Iblis von Astaroth weg. Ein Glück kam niemand vorbei, denn Beelzebub war nicht sicher ob die "Oh Entschuldige, er hat mal wieder ihren Jahrestag vergessen!" Entschuldigung funktionieren würde. Wer wusste schon, was in Mädchen vorging?

Er wandte sich an Iblis und Astaroth, die sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt hatten.

"Hattet ihr irgendwelche Probleme?", erkundigte sich Beelzebub.

"Nö.", erwiderte Astaroth gelassen. "Samael meinte, die hätten dem Typen hier irgendein Siegel verpasst, aber ich hatte keine Probleme ihn zu übernehmen."

Iblis schnaubte. "Die haben doch schon immer schlampig gearbeitet."

"Also was nun?", fragte Egyn, noch immer sehr angesäuert. "Ich glaube sich aufzuteilen ist bei der Größe des Geländes eine schlechte Idee."

"Wir müssen uns nur beeilen, ich will kein Mathe machen.", merkte Astaroth an.

"Beschwer dich mal nicht, ich habe Klassische Literatur Japans. Ich kann mit Hängen und Würgen Hiragana und ein wenig Katakana lesen, bei Kanji hört's auf.", entgegnete Iblis schnippisch.

Egyn und Beelzebub tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.

"Wovon sprecht ihr?", fragte Egyn verdattert.

Astaroth verdrehte die Augen. "Und ihr tut immer so als wärt ihr schlauer als wir. Das ist ne Schule, das heißt es gibt Unterricht. Grad ist Mittagspause und die geht nur eine Stunde. Wenn wir bis dahin nicht fertig sind, müssen wir uns in den Unterricht setzen, ansonsten gibt's Ärger. Die Japaner waren doch ziemlich streng bei sowas, oder?"

"In einer Stunde schaffen wir es doch nie im Leben die Schule **und** das Gelände zu durchsuchen!", rief Egyn verzweifelt.

"Woher kennt ihr überhaupt die Stundenpläne?", fragte Beelzebub.

Iblis hielt den Rucksack hoch, den er gerade abgesetzt hatte. "Sind hier drin. Wir haben auch noch was interessantes gefunden." Mit einem leichten Grinsen zogen er und Astaroth jeweils ein Grabenmesser aus der Tasche.

"Ich bin zwar weder Japaner, noch weiß ich wie die Schulen in Assiah geregelt sind, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sowas erlaubt ist.", merkte Egyn verdutzt an.

Astaroth zuckte mir den Schultern und ließ die Messer wieder in der Tasche verschwinden. "Könnten trotzdem nützlich sein. Würde mich aber mal interessieren warum die sowas mit sich rumtragen. Ich glaube nicht, dass diese reichen Gören damit umgehen können."

"Wen interessiert's?", grummelte Iblis.

"Passt nur auf, dass die keiner entdeckt. Die Teile gelten als Waffen und das ist hier streng verboten.", schärfte ihnen Beelzebub ein.

"Ja, ja.", murmelte Iblis.

Egyn hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Stundenpläne herausgeholt. "Unsere Wirte haben beide Geschichte. Ist also noch auffälliger wenn wir beide fehlen.", stellte er seufzend fest.

"Notfalls setzen wir uns eben in den Unterricht, das ist nur eine Stunde.", beschloss Beelzebub.

"Vergiss es!", schnaubte Iblis. "Niemand bringt mich dazu mir alte asiatische Texte durchzulesen!"

Astaroth wollte ebenfalls protestieren, erstarrte jedoch. Sein Blick war auf etwas hinter ihnen fixiert.

"Exorzisten?", fragte Egyn alarmiert.

"Japp, vom Alter her Exwire.", antwortete der König der Fäulnis.

Egyn und Beelzebub drehten sich langsam um und taten so als würden sie eine der Informationstafeln (Juhu, an einer klebte doch tatsächlich eine Karte der Schule!) lesen.

Sie erkannten fünf Teenager, drei Jungen und zwei Mädchen. Der größte der Jungen hatte braune Haare mit einem blonden Mittelstreifen, braune Augen und einige Piercings in den Ohren. Der nächste hatte pinke Haare und braune Augen. Der kleinste und zierlichste hatte kurz rasierte Haare, ebenfalls braune Augen und trug eine Brille. Die Mädchen waren in etwa gleich groß. Eine hatte violette Zöpfe und rote Augen, die andere war blond und hatte grüne Augen.

"Sicher, dass es Exorzisten sind?", hakte Beelzebub nach.

"Die sehen für mich wie normale Schüler aus.", bestätigte Iblis.

Astaroth schüttelte den Kopf, seine Augen waren verengt. "Ich kenne die irgendwo her..." Er hielt inne und dachte nach, als sich seine Augen plötzlich weiteten. "Das sind Rins Freunde!", zischte er.

Beelzebub runzelte die Stirn. "Woher weißt du das nun schon wieder?"

"Na ja...", begann Astaroth langsam. "Ich schätze, ich habe mir die Kontakte in seinem Telefon angesehen und da waren Fotos dabei?"

Die anderen starrten ihn an.

"Hey, es ist ja nicht so dass ich alles durchgesehen habe! Von seinen Fotos, Nachrichten und Chatverläufen habe ich die Finger gelassen!", verteidigte sich Astaroth schnell.

Egyn schüttelte den Kopf. "Stalker."

"Ich bin kein Stalker!", rief Astaroth wütend woraufhin einige vorbeigehende Schüler ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugier, Entrüstung und Entsetzen ansahen. Wow, sie waren echt grottig bei verdeckten Aktionen.

"Wirst du wohl still sein?", zischte Beelzebub irritiert. "Langsam glaube ich, du **willst** entdeckt werden."

"Die Gören gehen irgendwo hin.", meldete Iblis. "Folgen wir ihnen?"

Beelzebub nickte. "Wenn sie tatsächlich Spione her geschickt hat, werden die sich in der Nähe der Exorzisten rumtreiben. Also hinterher und Augen offen halten."

"Und mich nennt ihr Stalker...", grummelte Astaroth.

Sie folgten der Gruppe unauffällig und versuchten etwas ungewöhnliches zu entdecken, jedoch blieb alles ruhig. Dafür nutzten sie die Zeit den angehenden Exorzisten einige Streiche zu spielen. Da sie in der Öffentlichkeit waren, mussten sie sich stark zurückhalten, aber das war es wert. Samael hatte ihnen erzählt wie Rin von ihnen behandelt worden war als sie seine Herkunft erfahren hatten. Angeblich hatten sie es inzwischen akzeptiert, aber das entschuldigte nicht ihr Verhalten. Niemand legte sich mit ihren jüngeren Geschwistern an, ohne dafür zu zahlen! Abgesehen davon wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis sie ihn erneut im Stich gelassen hätten. So waren die Menschen schon immer gewesen und sie würden keine Ausnahme sein. Sie alle waren Heuchler die sich einredeten die Welt vor den Dämonen zu beschützen. Wenn es aber tatsächlich mal Dämonen gab, die in Assiah Amok liefen, waren es stets andere Dämonen die es wieder gerade biegen mussten. Sie selbst zählten schon gar nicht mehr, wie oft ihre freien Tage und Wochenenden von solchen Einsätzen schon ruiniert worden waren.

Es fühlte sich demzufolge umso erfüllender an, den Exwire den Tag so richtig zu vermiesen. Sie packten ihre Bentos aus nur um festzustellen, dass diese vollkommen verrottet waren. Egyn sorgte dafür, dass der Glatzkopf und die Göre mit den Zöpfen im Springbrunnen landeten und klatschnass abzogen um sich umzuziehen. Wie sich herausstellte, waren Iblis und Astaroths Gefäße die Anführer von so ziemlich jedem Schläger an der Schule, es brauchte also nur ein paar kleine Lügen und Anschuldigungen und schon stürzten sie sich auf den Exorzisten mit den Piercings. Während sie sich prügelten standen sie lachend daneben, während Egyn nur den Kopf schüttelte und Beelzebub sie für die große Aufruhr zurecht wies. Ein eintreffender Lehrer wollte den Exwire und die Schläger daraufhin zum Schulleiter schicken bis ihm einfiel, dass dieser nicht da war. Offensichtlich hatte man noch keinen Ersatz gefunden. Das Highlight war jedoch als Beelzebub den Teenagern einige Insekten auf den Hals hetzte. Sie waren allesamt harmlos, doch der Typ mit den pinken Haaren erstarrte bis er begann mit Insektenmittel um sich zu sprühen und dabei laut: "Nehmt sie weg von mir!" zu brüllen und anschließend noch in Ohnmacht fiel. Die vier Dämonenkönige starrten ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an, während Gockelkopf und Blondie versuchten ihn aufzuwecken. Mit so einer Reaktion hatten sie wirklich nicht gerechnet, aber unterhaltsam war es gewesen. Sie schauten sich weiter um, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Präsenz eventuelle Dämonen hervorlocken würden, doch noch immer nichts.

Ehe sie sich versahen, war die Stunde auch schon rum.

"Verdammte Scheiße!", grollte Astaroth als die erste Klingel ertönte. "Ich will kein Mathe machen!"

"Wir können nicht zurück solange wir uns sicher sind, dass hier alles in Ordnung ist. Kommt schon, es ist die letzte Stunde!"

Leise vor sich hin fluchend zogen sie ihre Stundenpläne hervor um die Raumnummern zu erfahren. Glücklicherweise lagen die Klassenzimmer relativ dicht beieinander.

"Woher sollen wir überhaupt wissen, wo wir sitzen?", fragte Egyn unsicher.

"Wir gehen einfach als letztes rein und da wo frei ist, setzen wir uns.", erwiderte Beelzebub.

"Das wird doch nie was...", stöhnte Iblis.

"Wir treffen uns nachher wieder hier. Tut nichts unüberlegtes!", flüstere Egyn ihnen zu und verschwand mit Beelzebub in seinem Klassenzimmer.

 

* * *

 

Iblis sollte Recht behalten. Der Unterricht war für ihn eine Katastrophe. Sie sollten alte chinesische Texte lesen und es mit einem Text im altem Japanischen vergleichen. Iblis dankte der Menschheit für Google Übersetzer. Zu seinem Glück hatte sein Wirt ein Smartphone und so lange er sich nicht erwischen ließ, sollte alles gut sein. Das Letzte was er jetzt dem Lehrer erklären wollte war, warum er für seine eigene Sprache (oder besser gesagt die seines Gefäßes) einen Übersetzer brauchte. Warum hatten die überhaupt so viele Alphabete?! Gut, bei der lateinischen Schrift gab es Druckbuchstaben und Schreibschrift, aber die war wenigstens nachvollziehbar, während man im Japanischen Hiragana, Katakana und Kanji in einen Satz stopfte! Was hatten überhaupt chinesische Schriftzeichen dort verloren?! Frustriert versuchte er den Satz in den Übersetzer einzugeben, nur um festzustellen, dass vollkommener Mist raus kam. Oder es ging in dem Text wirklich um ein Fahrrad fahrendes Pferd, welches auch noch der Kaiser war, aber er bezweifelte das ziemlich. Nur eine Stunde. Wenn er Beelzebub in die Finger bekommen würde, würde ihm nicht mal mehr seine Unsterblichkeit den Arsch retten!

 

* * *

 

Es musste wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass auch Astaroth inzwischen Mordgedanken hegte. Er starrte er die Aufgabe an, als wäre sie ein seitenlanges mathematisches Problem, welche eine alchemistische Transmutation und ein Hasenplüschtier enthielt. 'Was ist das für ein Scheiß?!'

Er konnte addieren, subtrahieren, multiplizieren und dividieren. Aber was sollten diese Klammern, hochgestellten Zahlen und Buchstaben?! Das war Mathe, also warum sind da Buchstaben drin?!

Auch aus den Zeichnungen und Diagrammen wurde er nicht schlau. Mit Logistik kam er eigentlich ganz gut klar, Prozentrechnung war meist ebenfalls kein Problem, er hatte immer wieder einen Haufen Papierkram damit auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen. Diese Statistiken ergaben jedoch für ihn keinen Sinn. Was sollte er überhaupt tun? Es war doch schon alles eingetragen! Resigniert ließ der Dämonenkönig seinen Kopf auf den Tisch knallen, was ihm einige entnervte Blicke einbrachte, jedoch schien es niemand zu hinterfragen. Scheinbar war dieser Shiratori keine Matheleuchte, also fiel es immerhin nicht so sehr auf, dass er hier nicht hingehörte. Er schaute irritiert nach vorne, wo sich der Lehrer an seinen Tisch gesetzt und in ein Buch vertieft hatte. Er hatte am Beginn der Stunde nur einen kurzen Vortrag gehalten, dann die Arbeitsblätter ausgeteilt und sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen.

'Vielen Dank, Arschloch-sensei!'

Fast wünschte er sich, er hätte Moralwissenschaften gehabt. Das war jetzt vielleicht nicht so seine Stärke, aber solange er im Hinterkopf behielt, dass töten, verstümmeln und fluchen in die Kategorie 'Unerwünscht' gehörte, hätte er das schon irgendwie hinbekommen. Hoffentlich war es bald vorüber.

 

* * *

 

Egyn und Beelzebub hatten mehr oder weniger Glück gehabt. Nichts was die Lehrerin ihnen erzählte war neu für sie, immerhin waren sie bei vielen Ereignissen dabei oder involviert gewesen. Es brauchte nur viel Beherrschung nicht dazwischen zu reden, wenn sie etwas falsches erzählte. Über die Jahre war einiges verloren gegangen oder verändert worden was man wohl dem Spruch: "Die Sieger schreiben die Geschichte!" zuordnen konnte.  Elisabeth Báthory, besser bekannt als "Die Blutgräfin", war ein hervorragendes Beispiel. Gut, sie hatte Blut gerunken, aber sie hatte nie darin gebadet geschweige denn unschuldige Frauen getötet. Irgendwelche Exorzisten hatten dann rausbekommen, dass sie kein Mensch war und ihr die Verbrechen angedichtet. Applaus, eine weitere Unschuldige, die im Namen des Ordens starb. Zurück zum Thema.

Alles im allem lief der Unterricht relativ entspannt ab, doch dann stellte sich eine Hürde ein. Heute wurde ein Test geschrieben. Das Wissen hatten sie, allerdings gab es ein großes Problem, welches die Dämonenkönige nicht bedacht hatten als sie sich in den Unterricht gesetzt hatten. Ihre Handschrift.

 Sie konnten die japanische Schrift zwar besser als Astaroth und Iblis, aber sie hatten keine Ahnung wie sie erklären sollten, dass ihre Gefäße plötzlich eine andere Handschrift hatten. Wenn das einem der Exorzisten an die Ohren kam, konnte das unangenehme Fragen mit sich bringen. Diese Sorgen klangen vielleicht seltsam, aber in ihrem Leben hatten sie schon so einiges erlebt.

"Was machen wir jetzt? Einfach nichts schreiben?", flüsterte Egyn seinem Bruder zu. Es machte einiges einfacher, dass sie nebeneinander saßen.

"Bloß nicht.", flüsterte Beelzebub. "Ich habe mal in die Notenhefte in den Tasche geschaut. Überall gute Noten. Wenn wir das jetzt verhauen, gibt's Ärger. Ich habe aber eine Idee."

Er zog zwei Zettel hervor. Einen schob er Egyn möglichst unauffällig hinüber, den anderen behielt er. "Das haben unsere Gefäße geschrieben. Wir versuchen ihre Schrift einfach so gut es geht nachzumachen. Nicht die beste Idee, aber besser als nichts und denke dran: die Sterblichen kennen teilweise andere Versionen als wir, also schreibe es auch so hin!"

Egyn seufzte. "Wird schon schief gehen...", murmelte er und begann zu schreiben.

Beelzebub folgte seinem Beispiel und betete (ja, Dämonen können beten wenn auch nicht zu Gott), dass das funktionierte.

 

* * *

 

Als endlich die Glocke läutete machte sich in allen vieren eine Erleichterung breit, die sie nicht für möglich gehalten hätten! Sie schnappten sich ihre Taschen und flohen beinahe aus den Klassenzimmern.

"Nie wieder mach ich bei sowas mit!", grollte Astaroth als sie aufeinandertrafen."Nur eine Stunde! Wer's glaubt! Wären wir grad nicht mitten auf dem Gang, würde ich dich erwürgen, Beelzebub!"

"Warum tun wir's nicht trotzdem?!", knurrte Iblis.

"Wartet!", unterbrach sie Egyn. "Da sind wieder diese Exwire. Folgen wir ihnen?"

Beelzebub nickte. "Sie sind unsere beste Spur."

Während sie los liefen, konnte er Iblis und Astaroth vor sich hin grollen hören, aber damit würde er sich später befassen. Mal sehen was sie finden würden.

 

* * *

 

Yukio legte seufzend den Papierstapel beiseite. Er saß in einem leeren Klassenzimmer und versuchte einige Tests zu korrigieren. Betonung auf 'versuchen'. Er hatte jetzt schon elf Mal dieselbe Zeile gelesen, ohne die Bedeutung dahinter zu begreifen. Eigentlich müssten die Tests längst fertig sein, aber seit Rins Verschwinden konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Er war im Unterricht oft mit den Gedanken woanders, beantwortete Fragen falsch, vergaß Hausaufgaben und hatte sogar zwei Tests in den Sand gesetzt. Seine Lehrer waren natürlich besorgt, aber was sollte er ihnen denn sagen?

'Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich unkonzentriert bin, aber mein Bruder wurden von acht Dämonenkönigen entführt und nach Gehenna verschleppt, dort ist übrigens auch Satan, unser biologischer Vater!'

Man würde ihn in eine psychiatrische Klinik einweisen bevor er 'Exorzist' sagen konnte. Vorerst hatte er Rins Abwesenheit mit Krankheit entschuldigt, aber irgendwann würde jemand misstrauisch werden. Leider hatte der Orden auch noch keinen neuen Schulleiter gefunden. Sie sprangen ohnehin im Dreieck, denn ohne Mephistos Barrieren konnte jeder Dämon einfach rein spaziert kommen. Sie hatten daher Bannkreise um die Schule platziert, was aber nur eine Notlösung war. Neben Mephisto war auch Ukobach verschwunden. Zu schade, er hätte diesem kleinen Verräter nur zu gern den Hals umgedreht. Kuro war noch immer da, aber leider verstand Yukio ihn ja nicht.

Der Vatikan war von allen die geringste Hilfe. Nachdem sie nach gefühlten Stunden endlich darüber hinweg gekommen waren, dass sie alle acht Dämonenkönige im Ratssaal gehabt hatten, begannen sie die nächsten Schritte zu diskutieren. Leider war Rins Rettung nicht auf ihrer Prioritätenliste.

Für sie war er gestorben. Er war in ihren Augen ohnehin nur eine Waffe gewesen und ihr größte Sorge war, dass Satan ihn gegen sie verwenden konnte. Aus diesem Grund hatten alle Exorzisten den Befehl Rin umgehend zu töten, sollte er Assiah jemals wieder betreten. Somit würde ihm die Flucht aus Gehenna nichts bringen. Er würde über die ganze Welt gejagt werden. Teilweise hofften sie, dass Satan ihn so sehr überstrapazieren würde, dass er es nicht überlebte. Yukio hätte sie am liebsten der Reihe nach erschossen. Wie konnten sie seinen Bruder im Stich lassen?! Andererseits hatte er ihm damals selbst gesagt, dass er verrecken sollte. Noch nie hatte er diese Worte so sehr bereut wie jetzt. Es stimmte, man sollte immer vorsichtig sein mit dem, was man sich wünschte. Jedoch hatte er sich ein Ziel gesetzt: Er würde die Dämonen dafür bezahlen lassen, allen voraus die Dämonenkönige und Satan. Sie hatten ihm alles genommen, Vergebung war unmöglich. Zudem hatte er sich geschworen nichts unversucht zu lassen um Rin zu retten, auch wenn es Jahre dauern würde. Er fürchtete nur, dass das was er dann vorfinden könnte, nicht länger sein Bruder sein würde.

'Nein.', dachte er entschlossen. 'So darf ich nicht denken. Rin ist stark, er wird das schaffen. Wahrscheinlich treibt er sie gerade alle mit seiner Sturheit in den Wahnsinn.'

Bei diesem Gedanken musste er tatsächlich ein wenig lächeln, jedoch war es genauso schnell wieder verschwunden. Er zog sein Handy hervor und starrte gedankenverloren auf den Bildschirm. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass Rin ihn wieder anrufen oder zumindest eine Nachricht schreiben würde. Er hatte es bereits selbst probiert, Rins sein Handy schien entweder ausgeschaltet oder leer zu sein.

'Verdammt Rin. Wehe du stirbst mir weg.'

Ein Klopfen an der Tür holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

"Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Shiemi betrat das Klassenzimmer, gefolgt von den restlichen Exwire.

"Hallo Yuki-chan! Wie geht es dir?", fragte Shiemi fröhlich, jedoch konnte Yukio sehen, wie sehr sie sich dazu zwang. Von all seinen Schülern, hatte Rins Verschwinden ihr wohl am meisten zugesetzt.

"Hallo Shiemi.", antwortete er, während er sich zu einem Lächeln zwang. "Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Allerdings würde ich den Unterricht heute gerne ausfallen lassen. Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe heute einfach nicht die Nerven. Morgen bin ich sicher wieder fit."

Seine Schüler wechselten vielsagende Blicke.

"Wir haben von der Entscheidung des Vatikans gehört...", begann Miwa nervös. "Lassen sie Rin wirklich im Stich?"

Stille folgte, alle sahen ihren Lehrer erwartungsvoll an.

Yukio seufzte. Es sollte ihn nicht überraschen, dass sie Antworten wollen, immerhin waren sie Freunde seines Bruders.

"Es stimmt.", antwortete er niedergeschlagen.

"Ernsthaft?!", knurrte Bon. "Nach allem was passiert ist und er sich endlich beweisen konnte, wollen sie ihn abschieben?!"

"So wie ich Sie kenne, lassen Sie das nicht auf sich sitzen?", fragte Izumo.

"Nein.", gab Yukio zu. "Ich werde tun, was nötig ist um meinen Bruder zu retten und wenn ich gegen Satan persönlich kämpfen muss."

"Gut, dann sind wir dabei!", erwiderte Shima fröhlich.

Yukio blinzelte. "Bitte was?"

"Wir wollen dir helfen!", rief Shiemi entschlossen. "Rin ist unser Freund und wir werden nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas passiert!"

"Was sie gesagt hat.", grummelte Bon. "Okumura ist so ein Vollidiot, ohne uns ist der doch total aufgeschmissen!"

"He he, er ist dir wohl wirklich wichtig, wie?", grinste Shima.

"Ach, halt den Mund."

Yukio schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Das geht nicht, es ist viel zu gefährlich. Wahrscheinlich bekomme ich es mit Satan und den Baal zu tun, da werde ich-"

"So viel Unterstützung brauchen, wie Sie kriegen können.", unterbrach Izumo ihn hartnäckig.

"Ihr habt doch noch nicht mal die Prüfung abgelegt!"

"Das ist egal!", antwortete Miwa. Er wirkte nicht zurückhaltend wie sonst, sondern entschlossen. "Wir schulden es ihm, immerhin hat er uns auch das Leben gerettet. Hätte er nicht eingegriffen, wären wir von Amaimon umgebracht worden. Abgesehen davon, haben wir ihn später so schlecht behandelt und es nie richtig wieder gut machen können."

"Ich helfe auch mit, sonst werden diese ganzen Trottel hier, es noch vergeigen.", verkündete Izumo.

Yukio war einen Moment lang sprachlos, fing sich dann aber wieder. "Ich verstehe euch ja, aber trotzdem ist das ein Himmelsfahrtkommando und ich habe noch keine Ahnung wie ich ihn da rausholen soll! Abgesehen davon...", er schluckte und zwang sich mit ruhiger Stimme weiterzusprechen. "Abgesehen davon, ist es durchaus möglich, dass Rin nicht mehr lebt."

"Pah.", erwiderte Bon. "Er ist so dämlich, dass er vergessen würde zu sterben wenn ihn jemand tötet. Ich wette er hockt dort und treibt die Dämonen inklusive Satan und Dämonenkönige noch weiter in den Wahnsinn! Es ist unsere Entscheidung ihm zu helfen und wir werden uns zusammen verdammt noch mal einen Plan überlegen!"

Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Yukio rieb sich überrumpelt die Stirn. "Aber..."

"Wir machen uns auch Sorgen um dich Yuki-chan!", sagte Shiemi und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. "Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich mich gefühlt habe als ich meine Großmutter verloren habe. Vielleicht brauchst du erst mal eine Ablenkung!"

"Eine Ablenkung?", fragte Yukio verwirrt.

Shiemi nickte aufgeregt. "Wie wäre es wenn wir zusammen in die Stadt gehen? Dort können wir alle ein wenig runter kommen und wir haben schon ein paar Ideen wie wir Rin helfen können! Komm schon, es wird dir gut tun!"

"Aber Rin-"

"Ist zäh.", fuhr Izumo dazwischen. "Und wenn ich es mal sagen darf, Sie sehen aus als hätten sie die Pause bitter nötig."

Yukio kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. Er wollte Rin nicht einfach hängen lassen oder seine Schüler in Gefahr bringen, aber solange er noch keinen genauen Plan hatte, war Ablenkung eventuell keine schlechte Idee. Er hasste es auch das zuzugeben, aber er würde wirklich jede Hilfe brauchen die er kriegen konnte.

Er seufzte. "Also schön, ihr habt gewonnen.", sagte er mit einem matten Lächeln.

Shiemis Augen funkelten. "Ich bin so froh!", rief sie und umarmte Yukio fest.

"Ok, ok, schon gut!", stieß dieser hervor.

Shiemi ließ ihn schnell los, noch immer grinsend. "Tut mir leid, tut mir leid."

"Also wollen wir?", fragte Shima.

Yukio nickte. "Klar, aber wir sollten vorher die Schuluniformen ausziehen und uns was bequemeres anziehen. Geht schon mal raus und wartet auf dem Gang, ich komme gleich."

Sie nickten und verließen das Klassenzimmer.

'Ich habe dich nicht vergessen, Rin. Halte durch!', bat Yukio im Stillen. Er legte die Tests in einen Umschlag, welcher er in seine Tasche steckte. Er würde sie später im Wohnheim durchgehen. Er trat auf den Gang, wo seine Schüler bereits auf ihn warteten. Außer ihnen lungerten noch vier weitere Schüler an einem Fenster am Ende des Ganges herum. Es waren drei Jungen und ein Mädchen.

"Seltsam...", hörte er Izumo murmeln. "Die waren schon als wir reingegangen sind dort..."

"Gibt es ein Problem?", erkundete sich Yukio.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht.", antwortete Miwa. "Wir finden nur diese Typen dort hinten ein wenig seltsam."

"Warum denn das?"

"Die sind schon die ganze Zeit in unserer Nähe. Seit wir aus dem Unterricht gekommen sind, habe ich sie immer irgendwo gesehen.", erklärte Shima. "Als wir vorhin reingekommen sind, hatten sie gerade den Gang betreten und jetzt lungern die hier immer noch rum..."

"Glaubt ihr, sie folgen uns?", fragte Shiemi nervös.

"Warum sollten sie?", antwortete Miwa schulterzuckend. "Aber ich muss zugeben, dass sie mir irgendwie einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen."

Yukio schaute nachdenklich zu der Gruppe hinüber. Er kannte sie vom sehen her, bis auf einen. Dieser war Reiji Shiratori, der Bandenanführer welcher von Astaroth besessen war um Rin zu entführen. Er selbst war ihm noch wie begegnet, jedoch hatte Rin ihn gut beschrieben, sodass kein Zweifel bestand.

Shiratori schien seinen Blick zu bemerken, denn er wandte sich ihm zu. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Yukio starrte in seine roten Augen. Warte. **Rote** Augen?! Rin hatte nichts von roten Augen gesagt, erst als...

Yukio erstarrte und sämtliche Farbe verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Nein. Unmöglich. Sie hatten ein Siegel auf ihm platziert, er konnte nicht besessen sein!

"Okumura-sensei?", fragte Miwa verwirrt.

"Weg hier.", flüstere Yukio.

"Wie bitte?"

Yukio fuhr herum und begann sich von der Gruppe zu entfernen. "Kommt schon!" zischte er.

Die Exwire waren offensichtlich verwirrt, vertrauten ihrem Lehrer jedoch und folgten ihm. Dabei fiel ihnen am Rande auf, dass sich die vier Schüler ebenfalls in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. Oh oh.

"Yuki-chan, was ist denn los?", fragte Shiemi ängstlich.

"Ich kenne diesen einen Typen. Shiratori Reiji."

"Und?", hakte Bon nach.

"Ich glaube, dass er besessen ist, womöglich sogar von Astaroth."

"Astaroth?! Wie in der König der Fäulnis?!"

Yukio nickte. "Er hat damals schon mal von Shiratori Besitz ergriffen um an Rin ranzukommen. Er hat ihn überrascht und sein Flammen hervor gezwungen. Er wollte ihn nach Gehenna mitnehmen, aber Shiro konnte ihn exorzieren. Kurz darauf hat er ihn allerdings wieder übernommen und das Kloster angegriffen in dem wir lebten. Er war am gewinnen, aber Rins plötzliche Einmischung in den Kampf hat ihn wohl überrumpelt und er konnte erneut verbannt werden. Es wurde dann ein Siegel auf Shiratori platziert und seitdem war Ruhe. Bis jetzt."

"Aber woher wissen Sie, dass er besessen ist?", fragte Miwa nervös.

"Shiratoris Augen sind nicht rot. Astaroths schon, zumindest hat Rin das erzählt."

"Und was will er?"

"Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Yukio zu. "Aber es kann nichts Gutes sein. Die anderen drei könnten ebenfalls besessen sein, also bleibt dicht zusammen!"

"Könnte es sein, dass sie es auf dich abgesehen haben?", fragte Shiemi verängstigt.

"Ich bin vollkommen menschlich, was würde Satan schon mit mir anfangen?"

"Als Druckmittel gegen Rin verwenden.", antwortete Izumo unverblümt.

"Was auch immer es ist, wir brauchen Hilfe." Yukio zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und gab Shuras Nummer ein. Er ließ es ewig klingeln, jedoch nahm keiner ab.

"Verdammt nochmal Shura!", knurrte er und schrieb ihr eine schnelle Nachricht. Hoffentlich würde bald auf ihr Handy schauen.

"Hier runter.", sagte er und deutete auf eine Treppe.

"In den Keller?", fragte Shima verblüfft. "Werden sie in der Dunkelheit keinen Vorteil haben?"

"Wir müssen sie unbedingt von Menschenmengen weglocken. Dort unten ist niemand und es besteht kein Riskiko, dass jemand reingeplatzt kommt, also los!", drängte Yukio. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend stiegen sie die Treppe herunter.

Es war stockduster und die Gänge waren sehr verwinkelt, jedoch kannte sich Yukio aus. Keiner seiner Schüler hinterfragte es.

"Hier rein.", er schob eine schwere Metalltür auf. Dahinter befand sich eine Art Lagerraum.

"Gemütlich.", murmelte Izumo. Schnell huschten sie ins Innere.

"Glaubt ihr, wir haben sie abgehängt?", fragte Konekomaru völlig außer Atem.

"Wir warten jetzt erst mal ab. Shura dürfte hoffentlich bald kommen und hier unten ist alles voller Bannkreise. Mit etwas Glück geben sie auf."

Natürlich hatten sie kein Glück. Die Tür fiel mit einem lautem Knallen ins Schloss.

"Sorry, aber so leicht wirst du uns nicht los, kleiner Bruder.", ertönte eine hämische Stimme. Mist.

Sie drehten sich um und erkannten die vier Schüler von vorhin.  

Der Dämon welcher Shiratori übernommen hatte, grinste gemein. Es war eines dieser typischen 'Klasse-noch-mehr-Leute-zum-foltern-Grinsen'. Yukio erkannte nun auch die Augenfarben der anderen drei. Das Mädchen hatte blau-türkise Augen, welche jedoch so intensiv waren, dass es nicht menschlich sein konnte. Der Schüler (Dämon) welchen Yukio als einen Freund Shiratoris erkannte, hatte orange-rote Augen und der Letzte hatte ein rotes und ein grünes.

"Macht keine Dummheiten, dann passiert euch auch nichts.", sagte das Mädchen ruhig.

"Also bitte...tut was dummes!", ergänzte der Dämon mit den orange-roten Augen und zog ein Messer hervor.

Irgendetwas sagte Yukio, dass sie diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen würden.


	8. Aufeinandertreffen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etwas Fluff, Yukio will am liebsten die Baal erschießen, wird jedoch unterbrochen und Azazel findet einige beunruhigende Dinge heraus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Rin ist zwar immer noch k.o, aber wir haben etwas Fluff, yay :3  
> Ich fürchte ich habe mal wieder furchtbare Cliffhanger eingebaut, aber ich glaube ich kann aufhören wie ich will, irgendwie wird es wohl immer unpassend sein :D Na ja, viel Spaß! Dieses Kapitel war irgendwie stellenweise nicht einfach :D

'Er ist nicht allzu scharf drauf hier zu sein, geschweige denn dich zu sehen...'

Azazels Worte echoten in Satans Gedächtnis, aber er ignorierte sie. Rin war jetzt schon seit knapp vier Tagen hier, jedoch hatte er noch keine wirkliche Gelegenheit gehabt, selbst nach seinem Sohn zu sehen. Er war dabei gewesen als sie ihn bei Shax und Agares abgeliefert hatten und war im Raum geblieben während sie sich um ihn kümmerten. Danach hatte er allerdings kaum eine ruhige Minute gehabt. All diese seltsamen Zwischenfälle hatten ihn stets auf Trab gehalten. Eventuell war dies sogar besser gewesen, denn wäre der Halbdämon zwischendurch aufgewacht und hätte Satan gesehen, wäre er vermutlich durchgedreht und hätte seine Verletzungen wieder aufgerissen.

Da er allerdings laut Shax das Schlafmittel getrunken hatte, dürfte hoffentlich nichts dergleichen passieren. Er stand inzwischen vor Rins Zimmertür. Nach kurzem Zögern klopfte er an. Der Junge würde es zwar nicht mitbekommen, aber seitdem er einmal ohne zu klopfen in das eigentlich leere Zimmer Samaels gegangen war, ging er kein Risiko mehr ein. Vaya war damals am sauber machen gewesen, erschrak sich also fürchterlich als Satan plötzlich hinter ihr stand und hatte alles, was sie gerade in den Händen hielt, fallen gelassen. Natürlich war dabei auch noch irgendein Artefakt kaputt gegangen. Was es genau war, wusste Satan bis heute nicht. Es wusste nur, dass es irgendwelcher Plunder war, welcher erheblichen Einfluss auf Zeit und Raum nehmen konnte. Um es kurz zusammenzufassen: es ging einiges drunter und drüber, sodass er schlussendlich seinen zweitältesten aus Assiah herbestellen musste.

Auch in den Zimmern seiner restlichen Söhne lagen allerhand interessante Gegenstände herum. Solange diese jedoch keine Probleme bereiteten (zum Beispiel schon wieder seinen Palast anzuzünden), war es ihm gleich. Abgesehen davon waren manche Zwischenfälle durchaus amüsant. Er würde nie vergessen wie damals Egyn und Iblis die Körper getauscht hatten. Es war das erste Mal, dass Azazel und Amaimon einen ordentlichen Lachanfall bekamen. Auch Astaroth hatte die Sprüche nicht stecken lassen können, sodass Egyn und Iblis für eine Weile aufhörten sich gegenseitig die Schuld zu geben und stattdessen ihren (damals noch) jüngsten Bruder durch den Palast jagten.

Einmal waren sogar alle acht betroffen gewesen. In diesem Fall hatten sie sich nicht von der Artefaktsammlung ihre Vaters fern halten können und schon hatten sie den Salat. Jeder hatte seine Kräfte verloren und sie hatten keine Ahnung wie man es rückgängig machen konnte. Irgendwann konnten sie zwar die Kräfte zurückholen, jedoch hatte jeder das falsche Element und war mit den unbekannten Fähigkeiten komplett überfordert gewesen. Satan war am überlegen dies vorerst nicht rückgängig zu machen, damit sich seine Söhne in Zukunft auch wirklich von verbotenen Räumen fernhielten, aber als sie Gefahr liefen sein Schloss versehentlich zu zerlegen, ließ er sich dann doch erweichen.

Auf sein Klopfen erfolgte keinerlei Reaktion. Er öffnete die Tür und stellt fest, dass sich niemand außer Rin im Raum befand. Er trat ein und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Der Jugendliche würde zwar vorerst nicht aufwachen, aber man musste es ja nicht provozieren. Schweigend setzte sich der König Gehennas auf den Rand des Bettes und betrachtete seinen zweitjüngsten. Dieser zitterte und sein Atem ging schwer. Außerdem war sein Gesicht gerötet und der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Leise vor sich hin grummelnd , wimmernd und stöhnend, warf sich der Halbdämon unruhig von einer Seite auf die Andere. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Fieber hatte und von Albträumen geplagt wurde.

Seufzend streckte Satan eine Hand aus und versuchte Rin zu beruhigen indem er ihm vorsichtig über Kopf und Stirn strich. Dabei ließ er einige seiner Flammen auflodern. Da beide diese besaßen, konnte er dem Jungen ganz einfach neue Energie zukommen lassen und stärkte damit auch automatisch ihre Verbindung. Inzwischen war diese so stabil geworden, dass er Rin nicht nur von überall in seinem Palast spüren konnte, sondern auch stets wusste ob er wach war oder schlief. Theoretisch könnte er die Verbindung sogar so weit aufbauen, dass er die Gedanken des Nephilim erkennen oder gar in seine Träume und seinen Verstand eindringen könnte, aber er wollte Rin seine Privatsphäre lassen. Dank ihrer Blutsverbindung war er zumindest in der Lage seine Gefühle zu spüren, dies reichte vollkommen aus.

Unwillkürlich überlegte er außerdem, wie lange es schon her war, dass er einen seiner Söhne auf solche Weise hatte beruhigen müssen. Es war einige Jahrtausende her, wahrscheinlich als Astaroth noch ein Kind war. Glücklicherweise zeigten seine Handlungen fast sofort Wirkung. Rin hörte auf sich umher zu wälzen und auch das Zittern nahm ab, während sich seine Atmung normalisierte. Er entspannte sich sichtlich unter der Berührung, was Satan zugegebenermaßen beruhigte.

'Scheinbar hatte Azazel recht. Sein Unterbewusstsein begreift, dass er sicher ist und zu uns gehört. Schade, dass er das verleugnen wird sobald er wach ist.', dachte er frustriert.

Erneut seufzte er. "Und ich dachte, du und Yukio würden mir zur Abwechslung keinen Ärger bereiten, aber nein ich bekomme den Ärger natürlich im Doppelpack.", murmelte er. "Andererseits wisst ihr es wohl nicht besser nicht..."

Es klopfte an der Tür.

"Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass  ich Euch hier finden würde."

Satan musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen wer es war. "Shax. Wir waren schon befreundet, da hatte ich noch nicht mal meine erste Ehefrau und du siezt mich immer noch?"

"Ich schätze es ist einfach Gewohnheit. Außerdem ist es eine Sache des Respekts."

Satan seufzte. "Gut, wenn es dich glücklich macht..." Er hörte wie Shax leise lachte.

"Es tut mir leid Euch zu unterbrechen, aber ich muss die Verbände wechseln."

Satan nickte und stand auf, erstarrte jedoch als er seine Hand wegnahm, denn Rin stieß sofort ein leises Wimmern aus. Er wandte sich mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an Shax.

"Wenn ich es mir recht überlege: bleibt am besten neben ihm sitzen, dann ist er wenigstens ruhiger.", sagte dieser mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Satan setzte sich also wieder auf die Bettkante und legte seine Hand erneut auf Rins Kopf. Seine Anspannung verschwand augenblicklich und er rückte sogar etwas näher an ihn heran, was sein Vater kopfschüttelnd beobachtete.

'Wäre er bei Bewusstsein, hätte er wahrscheinlich einen Schreikrampf...oder würde sich so weit weg bewegen wie möglich anstatt zu mir zu kommen.'

Shax fiel sein Gesichtsausdruck sofort auf und deutete ihn richtig. "Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, was eine Blutsverbindung ausmachen kann, nicht wahr? Ein gewisses Grundvertrauen besteht immer. Nun ja, nach allem was er durchgemacht hat, kann er etwas Zuwendung durchaus gebrauchen."

Satan knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Schon gut, immer drauf. Ich hab ja kapiert, dass es meine eigene verdammte Schuld ist!", grollte er irritiert.

"Es war kein Vorwurf.", entgegnete Shax. "Ich versuche nur beide Seiten zu betrachten."

Der Dämonengott antwortete nicht, sondern sah schweigend zu wie der Heiler gekonnt den Verband wechselte.

"Seine Wunden sind alle gut abgeheilt.", teilte der silberhaarige Dämon zufrieden mit. "Er ist wirklich zäh. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht viel Hoffnung hatte als er ankam."

"Stur und zäh auf jeden Fall. Aber auch viel zu vergebend und gutgläubig. Genau wie seine Mutter.", murmelte Satan.

Shax lächelte ihn traurig an. "Ihr vermisst sie wirklich, nicht wahr?"

Satan antwortete nicht, er musste es auch nicht, denn es war ohnehin eine rhetorische Frage.

"Allerdings...", fuhr Shax mit einem leichten Grinsen fort. "Nachdem was ich so gehört habe, hat er auf jeden Fall auch einiges von Eurem Genpool abbekommen. Sturheit, immer wieder in Streitereien geraten, hitzköpfig und ungeduldig...."

"Vorsicht....", warnte Satan, jedoch schwang Belustigung in seiner Stimme mit.

Shax hob abwehrend die Hände. "Na gut, na gut!" Er griff seine Tasche, welche er auf einem Stuhl abgestellt hatte.

"Ich lasse Euch dann wieder allein...soll ich Amaimon sagen, dass er heute nicht auf Rin aufpassen muss oder geht Ihr bald wieder?"

"Ich bleibe vorerst hier. Sollte ich ihn brauchen, schicke ich einen der Diener."

"In Ordnung.", bestätigte Shax nickend.

Er verließ den Raum und schloss leise die Tür, sodass Vater und Sohn endlich wieder allein waren.

 

* * *

 

Das war wirklich nicht Yukios Woche. Erst wurde sein Bruder entführt, während er unterwegs war, dann litten seinen schulischen Leistungen darunter und jetzt saß er mit seinen Schülern und vier Dämonenkönigen in einem Kellerlagerraum fest. Er war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie ihnen nicht hier runter folgen würden, immerhin war alles voll mit Bannkreisen und Dämonenfallen.

"Stellt euch hinter mich.", zischte er seinen Schülern zu.

"Aber...", begann Shiemi.

"JETZT!"

Sie zuckten beim Klang seiner lauten Stimme zusammen, taten jedoch was er ihnen befahl. Yukio zog derweil seine Pistolen hervor.

"Ein Dragoon, wie? Stimmt, Samael hatte es am Rande erwähnt.", kommentierte Astaroth.

"Toll. Zusammen mit den Aria und Knights sind die mit am nervigsten.", grummelte der Dämon welcher das Messer hielt, augenrollend.

"Und da wir grad bei sind...", fuhr er mit einem gehässigen Grinsen fort. "Wer hier anfängt irgendwelche fatalen Ferse oder sonstigen biblischen Mist aufzusagen, der verliert seine Zunge! Klar soweit?"

Die Exwire antworteten nicht, sondern starrten ihn nur entsetzt an. "Was denn, hat's euch die Sprache schon verschlagen? Zu Schade, ich wollte gerne etwas Dampf ablassen."

Das Mädchen verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Das kannst du gleich wieder vergessen Iblis. Vater hat verboten Hand an die Exorzisten zu legen."

'Iblis? Bitte, sag mir nicht, dass das alles Dämonenkönige sind!', betete Yukio im Stillen. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, warum Satan ihnen verbieten sollte, Exorzisten zu töten.

"Weißt du Egyn, wir könnten dich wesentlich ernster nehmen, wenn du keinen Rock tragen würdest.", feixte der Feuerkönig.

Egyn wurde knallrot. "Du-"

"Stopp! Noch ein Wort und ich erzähle Vater von eurer Aktion mit den Fenriswölfen!"

Astaroth und Iblis sahen ihn entsetzt an. "Das würdest du nicht tun!", rief Iblis.

"Vater würde uns grillen und häuten!", ergänzte Astaroth.

"Und ob ich es ernst meine! Also reißt euch gefälligst zusammen!"

Während sie sich zankten, überlegte Yukio fieberhaft wie sie aus dieser Nummer herauskommen sollten. Er wusste noch nicht wer der vierte Dämon war, aber wenn man bedachte, wie er mit den anderen umging und scheinbar die Anführerrolle inne hatte, lag die Vermutung nahe, dass er der Älteste der Gruppe war. Lucifer und Samael konnten es nicht sein, sie hatten eine andere Augenfarbe und eine andere Persönlichkeit (das sagten zumindest die paar Informationen, welche die Exorzisten über den ältesten Dämonenkönig sammeln konnten). Blieben also nur Azazel und Beelzebub. Er beschloss weiter Zeit zu schinden mit der Hoffnung, dass Shura bald mit Verstärkung eintreffen würde. Abgesehen davon wollte er endlich ein paar Antworten!

Der ihm noch unbekannte Dämon wandte sich ihnen erneut zu. Yukio ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und entsicherte seine Waffen.

"Es gibt keinen Grund für Gewalt, also leg die beiseite.", sagte der Dämon ruhig.

"Ja klar.", erwiderte Bon bissig. "Erst wollen wir wissen, wer zur Hölle ihr seid!"

Beelzebub ignorierte ihn. Um genau zu sein, würdigte er die Exwire keines Blickes, sondern konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf Yukio.

"Ich bin Beelzebub, König der Insekten. Diese beiden Trottel dort-"

"Hey!"

"-sind Iblis und Astaroth und das ist Egyn. Was wir hier wollen? Glaubt es oder nicht, aber wir sind nur hier um Informationen zu sammeln."

"Warum seid ihr uns dann bitte gefolgt!?", fauchte Yukio.

"Vorhin, weil wir gehofft hatten etwas nützliches zu entdecken. Jetzt um zu verhindern, dass ihr den Exorzisten von unserer Anwesenheit erzählt. Übrigens nicht schlecht, dass du es so schnell bemerkt hast. Vielleicht sind doch ein paar Grundinstinkte da, obwohl du ein Mensch bist..." Den letzen Teil murmelte Beelzebub vor sich hin dennoch konnte Yukio ihn gut verstehen. "Na sei's drum, wahrscheinlich habt ihr sie längst benachrichtigt, nicht wahr? Also müssen wir uns unsere Antworten wohl von euch holen."

"Wir sagen euch nichts!", knurrte Bon.

Beelzebub verdrehte die Augen. "Es ist nichts was euch schaden könnte, also beantwortet einfach unsere Fragen und ihr seid uns los."

"Träum weiter.", antwortete Yukio kühl und richtete eine seiner Pistolen auf Beelzebubs Gesicht, die andere hielt er in Iblis und Astaroths Richtung. "Wo ist mein Bruder?! Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?!"

Iblis lachte nur. Keinen schien es zu stören, dass sie mit Schusswaffen bedroht wurden.

"Komm, du willst deine eigenen Brüder erschießen? Ziemlich krank, meinst du nicht?"

Yukio antwortete nicht. Er weigerte sich jegliche Verbindung zu diesen Monster anzuerkennen! Sie wären böse Kreaturen der Hölle, welche die Welt ins Chaos stürzen wollten. Also warum zögerte er so sehr?! Woher kam dieser Widerwille abzudrücken?!

"Ich wusste es.", grinste Iblis.

"Halt den Mund. Ihr seid gar nichts für mich, außer Feinde.", flüstere Yukio gefährlich. "Wo. Ist. Mein. Bruder?"

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass du grad bedrohlich wirkst?", höhnte Astaroth. "Nie im Leben drückst du ab. Jetzt leg die Knarren endlich beiseite, bevor deine kleinen Freunde noch verletzt werden."

"Ähm...Okumura-sensei?", meldete sich Miwa kleinlaut zu Wort. "Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal tun, was sie sagen."

Yukio wollte ihm einen strengen Blick zuwerfen, wagte jedoch nicht die Baal auch nur für einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen, somit musste er sich also mit einer wütenden Stimme begnügen.

"Dämonen kann man nicht vertrauen. Sie sind verdorbene Wesen, die nur an sich selbst denken und Leid verursachen."

"Autsch.", kommentierte Egyn. "Worte können auch weh tun, weißt du?"

"Vielleicht hat Konekomaru recht.", unterstützte Shima seinen Freund. "Bis jetzt haben sie uns noch nicht angegriffen, dabei hatten sie so viele Gelegenheiten."

Astaroth applaudierte spöttelnd. "Wow, Pinkie und Brillenzwerg haben ja tatsächlich was im Kopf! Ich dachte immer der Schädel von euch Exorzisten wäre mit Holzwolle-" Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment drückte Yukio ab. Nur seinen übermenschlichen Reflexen hatte Astaroth zu verdanken, dass er keine Kugel im Kopf hatte.

 "What the fuck?!", knurrte er wütend und warf Yukio einen Blick zu, welcher zwischen kalter Wut und Fassungslosigkeit schwankte. Yukio wusste, wie dumm es war sie Hals über Kopf anzugreifen, aber er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Er hatte noch nie so viel Hass und Wut empfunden. Diese Dämonen hatten ihm seinen Bruder genommen, einer hatte ihn sogar zuvor bedroht und angegriffen! Er wollte sie einfach nur noch tot sehen.

Er machte sich bereit erneut zu schießen, doch Iblis wusste es zu verhindern.

"Das kannst du vergessen!", grollte er und schnippte mit den Fingern. Sofort breitete sich eine unerträgliche Hitze in Yukios Pistolen aus, sodass er keine andere Wahl hatte als sie fallen zu lassen.

Noch bevor er sie wieder aufheben konnte, vollführte Iblis eine knappe Handbewegung und die Pistolen waren nur noch ein Klumpen geschmolzenes Metall.

Jeder andere Exorzist wäre wohl nun am Durchdrehen gewesen und Yukio konnte hören wie einige seiner Schüler erschrocken zusammenfuhren. Dies holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Was tat er da!? Er brachte seine Schüler nur in Gefahr! Er versuchte durchzuatmen bis seine Wut allmählich abflaute.

"Bist du dann fertig?", fragte Beelzebub. Weder seine Stimme noch sein Gesicht verrieten was er dachte. "Sagt uns was wir wissen wollen, dann kommt keiner zu Schaden. Darauf habt ihr mein Wort."

"Und was ist das Wort eines Dämons wert?", erwiderte Yukio bissig.

"Einiges."

"Ihr habt es also nicht auf Okumura-sensei abgesehen?", hakte Izumo nach.

"Er würde in Gehenna nicht lange überleben also bleibt er hier. Vorerst."

Yukio zögerte, sah jedoch ein, dass ihm keine große Wahl blieb. Es gefiel ihm nicht, jedoch hatte er das Gefühl den Dämonenkönigen diesbezüglich vertrauen zu können.

'Hoffentlich bereue ich das nicht...'

"Zuerst will ich wissen, was ihr mit Rin gemacht habt.", antwortete er entschlossen.

Er erwartete, dass sie ablehnen würden, doch zu seiner Überraschung sahen sie sich gegenseitig an und zuckten schließlich mit den Schultern.

"Gut, ich schätze das ist fair.", antwortete Egyn.

"Ihr seid einverstanden?", fragte Yukio misstrauisch.

"Warum nicht? Er ist auch dein Bruder, also hast du wohl das Recht es zu wissen.", antwortete Iblis augenrollend.

Yukio beschloss das 'auch' zu ignorieren.

"Na ja, er wurde fast von einer meiner Riesenspinne gefressen, aber Vater hat eingegriffen und ihn gerettet. Er wurde allerdings vergiftet und ist wohl fast gestorben, aber inzwischen geht es ihm besser. Er wird's überleben.", erklärte Beelzebub im Plauderton.

Yukio und die Exwire starrten ihn sprachlos an.

Egyn seufzte. "Weißt du, Direktheit ist ja schön und gut, aber du solltest wirklich lernen etwas taktvoller zu sein."

Beelzebub verdrehte die Augen. "Wie auch immer. Jetzt schuldest ihr uns-" Er stockte und fuhr herum. Auch die anderen schienen zu bemerken was auch immer der Insektenkönig gespürt hatte. Sie sprangen von der Tür weg, was ihren Gefäßen wohl das Leben rettete, denn die schwere Tür wurde plötzlich aus den Angeln gerissen.

In dem Korridor herrschte absolute Finsternis, jedoch konnte Yukio ein manisches Kichern hören. Es schien einem Mädchen zu gehören.

Iblis grollte etwas in einer anderen Sprache, wahrscheinlich Gehennisch.

"Ihr könnt euch die Fragen sparen.", kicherte die Stimme. "Es ist sowieso alles zu spät."

Ein Mädchen kam langsam in den Raum geschritten, ein irres Grinsen war in ihrem Gesicht. Sie war offensichtlich eine Schülein, denn sie trug die Uniform ihrer Schule. Was jedoch Yukios Aufmerksamkeit erregte, war das Blut. Es klebte an ihrer Uniform, in ihren schwarzen langen Haaren und ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Augen hatte eine goldenen Farbe, die Pupillen waren beinahe Schlitze. Sie war ohne jeden Zweifel von einem Dämon besessen.

Noch immer grinsend legte sie den Kopf schief und sah die vier Dämonenkönige belustigt an.

"Das wird Spaß machen! Wollen wir beginnen?"

 

* * *

 

'Und ich hatte so sehr gehofft, Azazels Zimmer für die nächsten Jahrtausende nicht betreten zu müssen.', dachte Lucifer grimmig.

Er war gerade aus seinem Gebiet zurückgekommen und stand nun vor der Zimmertür seines jüngeren Bruders. Er war nicht besonders scharf darauf dort rein zu gehen, aber er wollte wissen ob Azazel etwas in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Widerwillig klopfte er an, öffnete die Tür und flog beinahe über einen Haufen nicht identifizierbaren Krimskrams.

Das Zimmer des jüngeren Dämons sah noch schlimmer aus als das letze Mal. Überall lagen Klamotten, leere Getränkedosen und Essensverpackungen rum. Er entdeckte leere Pizzakartons, Instant Nudeln, Cipstüten, Cola  Flaschen und Energydrinks. Wie konnte er da so schlank sein?! Bücher und Notizen lagen überall verstreut. Lucifer wagte gar nicht daran zu denken wie alt und wichtig manche der Bücher waren. Die Archivare würden Azazel lynchen, wenn sie sehen könnten, wie er damit umging.

Es war mehr als verständlich, dass die Dienerschaft einen großen Bogen um das Zimmer machten. Zum einen wegen der Artefakte (welche teilweise offen herumlagen und über verschiedene Müllhaufen herrschten), zum anderen weil der Boden nicht mehr sichtbar war. Lucifer war sich nicht einmal sicher welche Farbe der Boden hatte. Die einzige Stelle welche halbwegs frei war, war befleckt mit....was in Satans Namen das auch immer sein mag.

"Du kommst gerade richtig.", murmelte Azazel welcher es sich auf seinem (ungemachten) Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte und auf seiner Laptoptastatur in einem irren Tempo tippte. Neben ihm saß im Schneidersitz Amaimon und ließ sich einen Lutscher schmecken. Lucifer bewegte sich vorsichtig in Richtung des Bettes, sorgsam darauf bedacht nichts zu berühren oder zu stören. Er wollte sich wirklich nicht mit irgendeinem seltsamen Wesen, welches in einer Chipstüte lebte und Taka hieß, anlegen. Nach einer gefüllten Ewigkeit (dummerweise hatten alle Baal sehr große Zimmer) kam er endlich an.

"Solltest du nicht auf Rin aufpassen?", fragte er Amaimon.

"Vater ist bei ihm.", erwiderte dieser gelangweilt.

Na immerhin etwas.

Er wandte sich an Azazel. "Du hast etwas herausgefunden?"

Der Geisterkönig nickte ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen. "Japp. Hab mich gerade in das System des Vatikans gehackt. Diese Trottel benutzen schon seit Jahren das gleiche Passwort....ich habe hier mehrere Anfragen von Exorzisten aus aller Welt. Sie bitten um größere Geldsummen und sie kommen alle aus der Gegend, wo tote Nephilim gefunden wurden."

Lucifer runzelte die Stirn. "Exorzisten gibt es weltweit, da ist es keine Überraschung wenn sie auch in diesen Gegenden vertreten sind."

"Normalerweise ja.", fuhr Azazel fort. "Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig. Sie alle haben um mehr Unterstützung in dem Zeitraum gebeten als die Nephilim getötet wurden. Ansonsten sind sie mit den Ausgaben immer hingekommen. Teilweise wirken auch die Begründungen wofür sie den Zuschuss brauchen ziemlich seltsam. Ich vermute daher, dass sie von Dämonen auf Blutjagd besessen waren und sie das Geld dafür verwendet haben."

"Das klingt wahrscheinlich, aber ist noch kein direkter Beweis, dass sie den Orden infiltriert haben. Gibt es sonst noch was?", hakte Lucifer nach.

"Moment, ich hatte vorhin noch einen seltsamen Ordner gefunden, aber der ist passwortgeschützt...hab's gleich...", murmelte Azazel. Nach nicht mal einer Minute war er auch schon im Ordner. Er zog ein Blatt von einem der Papierstapel (zumindest schien er halbwegs zu wissen wo sein Zeug war) und verglich den Inhalt mit dem Bildschirm. 

Plötzlich verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht.

"Ich schätze, damit wäre es geklärt." Er rutschte beiseite damit Amaimon und Lucifer einen besseren Blick auf den Bildschirm hatten. Er hielt das Blatt hoch, welches sich nun als eine Liste entpuppte.

"Das hier sind die Namen der getöteten Nephilim, sowie der Ort wo sie gestorben sind, wie sie getötet wurden und so weiter. Und das hier...", er deutete auf den Bildschirm seines PCs. "...ist eine Liste mit Schülernamen, welche an die Heiligkreuz-Akademie und andere Schulen unter Kontrolle der Exorzisten gegangen sind. Fällt euch was auf?"

Lucifer und Amaimon verglichen die beiden Listen.

"Die sind alle auf eine dieser Schulen gegangen...", stellte Amaimon fest. Wie immer verzog er keine Miene, jedoch konnten seine Geschwister ihn gut lesen und erkannten, dass auch er nervös war.

Tatsächlich waren alle Namen der Opfer vorhanden. Dort stand ihr Name, wo sie lebten, Hintergrundinformationen und der Missionsstatus.

Hinter den Toten stand 'Erfolg'. Einige hatten den Status 'In Bearbeitung', andere 'Exekution angesetzt'. Nur zwei waren mit 'Fehlschlag' markiert.

"Der Exorzisten wissen von der Blutjagd?", fragte Amaimon verwirrt.

Lucifer schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke eher, dass ihnen irgendeine Lügengeschichte aufgetischt wurde zum Beispiel, dass diese Schüler den Orden von innen heraus zerstören wollen. Also wurde diese Liste erstellt und nun wird systematische Selektion betrieben. Sie merken gar nicht, dass sie von innen heraus manipuliert werden. Die Blutjäger nehmen sich einen Wirt und diejenigen die den Orden infiltriert haben, stellen sicher, dass niemand diese Tode hinterfragt oder genauer untersucht."

"Hey, unser jüngster Bruder ist doch ein Mensch, oder?", fragte Amaimon.

"Ja, warum?", fragte Lucifer.

Amaimon deutete auf den Bildschirm. "Sein Name steht auf der Liste und der Status ist 'Exekution angesetzt'."

Azazel und Lucifer lasen die Liste erneut durch und stellten fest, dass der Erdkönig recht hatte.

"Oh, scheiße...", murmelte Azazel während der König des Lichts aufsprang. "Zieh die Liste runter, das müssen wir sofort Vater zeigen und wir müssen eine Nachricht nach Assiah schicken. Die Anderen müssen Yukio helfen!"

Azazel nickte und wollte gerade beginnen als die Tür aufflog, ein Diener hereingestürmt kam und im hohen Bogen über den Haufen fiel, welchem Lucifer vorhin so geschickt ausgewichen war.

"Hast du noch nie was von klopfen gehört?!", fuhr Azazel den Mann an. "Und du hast alles durcheinander gebracht..."

"Azazel, hier gibt es nichts mehr durcheinander zu bringen.", merkte Lucifer seufzend an und wandte sich an den Diener, welcher sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, aber nicht wagte näher zu treten. Das Zimmer war viel zu riesig und vollgemüllt um das zu riskieren.

"Bitte verzeiht mir, aber es ist ein Notfall!", erwiderte der Mann keuchend.

Azazel verdrehte die Augen. "Brennt es schon wieder im Palast?"

"Nein!", rief der Dämon, scheinbar kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Wahrscheinlich würde ihm Urlaub ganz gut tun.

"Euer Vater will euch sofort sehen. Es gab einen Attentat auf mehrere Ratsmitglieder, einige sind gestorben!"

"Unmöglich!", zischte Lucifer. "Das ist schon seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr passiert!"

"Ich lüge euch nicht an, bitte!", wimmerte der Bote verängstigt. Offensichtlich hatte er nie viel direkten Kontakt zur Königsfamilie, denn er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

"Schon gut, du kannst gehen.", entließ Lucifer ihn.

Der Mann verneigte sich schnell und huschte nach draußen.

"Azazel, du kümmerst dich noch schnell um die Liste. Amaimon und ich suchen Vater."

Zügig aber vorsichtig verließen sie das Zimmer, während sich Azazel wieder seinem Laptop zuwandte.

"So viel Stress...", grummelte er missbilligend. "Ich hätte einfach im Bett bleiben sollen."


	9. Blutjagd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Blutjagd ist eröffnet, Satan ist sauer, Gehenna in Aurfuhr, die Dämonenkönige versuchen zu verhindern, dass Yukio stirbt und Shura rettet vielleicht den Tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, bin ich froh, dass das Kapitel fertig ist. Ich habe gefühlte hundertmal Textstellen verändert, neu geschrieben oder ganz raus gestrichen. Irgendwie wirkte nichts flüssig. Na ja, ich hatte wieder viel Zeit also bin ich wieder relativ schnell fertig. Da ich jedoch am Montag mit der Fahrschule angefangen habe, könnte es sein, dass vielleicht zukünftig länger mit Updates dauert. Ich setzte mal wieder falsche Prioritäten und schreibe anstatt zu lernen <.< Egal, ich plapper grad sinnlos.
> 
> Fragt nicht warum, aber dieses Kapitel ist wieder mal ziemlich düster. Unter anderem haben wir Blut (wobei ich mir große Mühe gebe, es nicht grafisch zu machen), Rassismus und Mobbing.
> 
> An dieser Stelle möchte ich betonen, dass ich nicht für Mobbing bin! Der betreffende Charakter äußert sich zwar positiv dazu, aber sie ist auch ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr knusper im Kopf! Sie stellt es also nur um der Geschichte willen als positiv dar. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich selbst angewidert als ich den Abschnitt gelesen habe, aber ich schätze sowas macht die Antagonisten wohl aus. Mobbing ist auf jeden Fall sche*ße! (Verzeiht den Ausdruck, aber anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben!) Solltet ihr mitbekommen, dass jemanden so etwas passiert, handelt bitte! Und wer selbst betroffen ist: sucht euch bitte Hilfe!
> 
> So ich denke das ist alles an Warnungen.
> 
> Kleine Zusatzinfo: Aello ist eine Harpyie aus der griechischen Mythologie und ist hier die Anführerin der Harpyien. So ich hoffe es gefällt euch, auch wenn es düster wird!

'Eine Woche in der es keine Katastrophen gibt. Ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt?', dachte Lucifer missmutig während er und Amaimon durch den Palast liefen, auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater.  
  
Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zur Treppe als sie einige Stimmen hörten, darunter auch die Satans. Sie folgten diesen und fanden ihn in einem Korridor, der zu den Osttürmen führte. Bei ihm waren Shax und Agares. Die Dämonin entdeckte sie zuerst. "Da seid ihr ja!", sagte sie angespannt.  
  
"Wen hat's erwischt?", fragte Amaimon gerade heraus.  
  
"Valefor, Moloch und Bael.", antwortete Satan grimmig.  
  
Bevor die Baal antworteten konnten, beteiligte sich eine weitere Person an ihrem Gespräch.  
  
"Valefor ist tot?" Sie drehten sich um und entdeckten Ankou, die Generalin von Azazels Armee. Als Vayas eineiiger Zwilling war sie ihr komplettes Ebenbild, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie ihre Haare hocksteckte und meist eine Lederrüstung trug. Dafür waren ihre Persönlichkeiten das vollkommene Gegenteil. "Weiß Beelzebub schon davon? Immerhin ist....war Valefor sein Stellvertreter."  
  
"Noch nicht, er hat zusammen mit Egyn, Iblis und Astaroth einen Auftrag. Solltest du nicht in dem Trainingslager sein? Wie hast du so schnell von dem Attentat erfahren?", fragte Satan scharf.  
  
"Ich musste mich mit Aello treffen, einige Harpyien haben in den Städten für Ärger gesorgt und ihr wisst ja wie die sind. Die tratschen fast noch mehr als die Kohletierchen und natürlich wussten sie von dem Angriff. Ich habe mitbekommen wie sich einige von ihnen darüber unterhalten haben also bin ich sofort hergekommen."  
  
"Moment, die Harpyien stiften Unruhe?", hakte Agares nach. "Sie sind doch eigentlich sehr friedliebend, warum greifen sie an?"  
  
"Setze es auf die Liste der mysteriösen Vorfälle! Abgesehen davon ist es nicht das erste Mal, wie du dich vielleicht erinnern wirst. Frag Azazel,wenn du es nicht mehr weißt.", antwortete Ankou grimmig. Aber zurück zum Thema: was ist hier passier?! Es gab schon seit Jahrtausende keine erfolgreichen Attentate auf den Rat und jetzt sterben aus heiterem Himmel gleich drei? Da ist doch was faul!"  
  
"Wir haben uns die Leichen schon kurz angesehen. Sie weisen keine sichtbaren Verletzungen auf, momentan würde ich auf Gift tippen.", erklärte Shax bitter.  
  
"Gift, wie?", schnaubte Ankou. "Was für Feiglinge!"  
  
"Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Lucifer seinen Vater.  
  
"Vorerst habe ich eine Krisensitzung einberufen, aber ich habe die Befürchtung, dass es nicht viel bringen wird. Die meisten werden sich wahrscheinlich nur Anschuldigungen an den Kopf werfen.", antwortete Satan seufzend. "Wo steckt überhaupt Samael?"  
  
"Er wollte in seinem Gebiet nach dem Rechten sehen, keine Ahnung wann er wieder kommt.", murmelte Amaimon.  
  
"Dann geh und hole ihn...bring auch Berith mit."  
  
Amaimon nickte und verschwand.  
  
"Vergebt mir Majestät, aber müssen wir unbedingt Berith holen?", grummelte Ankou genervt. "Der Kerl inspiriert meine innere Serienmörderin!"  
  
"Er ist Samaels Stellvertreter und hat damit einen Sitz im Rat.", erwiderte Satan knapp. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass auch er nicht viel von Berith hielt, jedoch hatte er seinen Söhnen bei der Wahl ihrer Stellvertreter freie Hand gelassen.  
  
Er wandte sich an Lucifer. "Du kommst mit mir, der Rest von euch geht schon mal vor. Das Treffen beginnt in zwei Stunden." Die drei Dämonen nickten und verschwanden ebenfalls.  
  
Satan führte seinen ältesten wortlos durch die Gänge bis sie schließlich seine Gemächer betraten, wo Azazel bereits auf sie wartete.  
  
Der Dämonengott verschwendete keine Zeit. Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, begann er auch schon zu sprechen. "Habt ihr etwas zur Blutjagd in Erfahrung bringen können?"  
  
"Ja und es wird dir nicht gefallen.", erwiderte Azazel und übergab ihm die beiden Listen. "Wir müssen den anderen eine Nachricht schicken oder wir können Yukio im Leichensack abholen."  
  
Satan überflog die Listen und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Diese verdammte Hure..."  
  
"Warum will sie Yukio überhaupt tot sehen?", murmelte Azazel. "Er ist doch keine Bedrohung."  
  
"Sie hasst jeden meiner Nachkommen. Euch hat sie damals erst versucht zu töten als ihr euch geweigert habt sie zu unterstützen. Damit wart ihr nutzlos für sie. Für Yukio hat sie überhaupt keine Verwendung also ist er momentan ganz oben auf ihrer Abschussliste.", erwiderte Satan grimmig.  
  
Er wandte sich an seine Söhne."Ihr geht nach Assiah und beschützt Yukio."  
  
"Sollen wir ihn etwa herholen? Hier würde er nie und nimmer überleben.", gab Lucifer zu bedenken.  
  
"In Assiah ist es momentan auch nicht besser!", hielt Azazel dagegen.  
  
Beide sahen ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an, welcher zugeben musste, dass sie in einer ziemlichen Zwickmühle steckten. Er könnte Yukio zwar herholen lassen, aber ein Mensch hielt es nie lange in Gehenna aus. Es war schon relativ riskant Rin herzubringen, denn er war nicht nur Satans Erbe sondern auch ein Nephilim und auf so ein Ziel würden sich seine Gegner nur zu gern stürzen. Yukio zu sich zu holen wäre jedoch als würde man ein Stück rohes Fleisch mitten in ein Rudel ausgehungerter Fenriswölfe werfen. Hinzu kamen noch diese Attentate.  
  
Warum musste immer alles so kompliziert sein?! Gut, er hatte in der Vergangenheit einige unschöne Dinge getan und war mehr oder weniger mit Schuld am größten Teil der Kriege in Assiah, aber das war ja keine Absicht gewesen! Musste er da wirklich so bestraft werden?!  
  
Seufzend rieb er sich die Stirn. "Nein. Er säße hier auf dem Präsentierteller. Ich werde Vorkehrungen treffen um seinen Schutz in Zukunft zu gewährleisten, aber vorerst muss ich mich um diesen Mist hier kümmern. Kümmert euch so schnell es geht um diese Angelegenheit und kehrt dann zurück. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit einige Vorbereitungen in die Wege leiten."  
  
"Verstanden.", nickte Lucifer.  
  
"......Also kann ich nicht schlafen bis es Zeit für das Treffen ist?", fragte Azazel.  
  
Satan verpasste ihm einen Blick, welcher Assiahs gesamter Hundewelpenpopulation den Garaus gemacht hätte.  
  
Lucifer schüttelte nur mit den Kopf. "Und ich dachte wir hätten den Erzdämon der Trägheit versiegelt..."  
  
"War ja nur ne Frage...", nuschelte Azazel ein wenig kleinlaut. Wenn sein Vater einen von ihnen diesen Blick gab, war das Brett ganz schmal.

 

* * *

  
  
Beelzebub hatte langsam, aber sicher die Schnauze voll. Nur ein paar Stunden allein mit seinen Brüdern und er würde sich am liebsten die Augen auskratzen. Wie schaffte es Lucifer diesen Haufen bei Laune zu halten!? Und noch wichtiger, wie blieb er da bei Verstand!? Wenn es ihm so ging, wie gerade Beelzebub, müsste er sich eigentlich den lieben langen Tag eine Aspirin nach der anderen reinpfeifen! Auf jeden Fall hatte er den ewig währenden Respekt des Insektenkönigs verdient.  
  
Sein jüngster Bruder und die angehenden Exorzisten machten es ihm auch nicht einfacher. Gut, es war irgendwo verständlich, dass sie sich so verhielten, immerhin wussten sie es nicht besser. Er verstand auch Yukios Wut, ihm wurden die Exorzistengrundsätze schon von klein auf eigetrichtert. Dennoch zögerte dieser abzudrücken ob nun aus Sorge um seine Schüler oder wegen des Blutsbandes, was er scheinbar ebenfalls hatte obwohl er ein Mensch war. Dass er jedoch tatsächlich schießen würde, damit hätten weder Beelzebub noch seine Brüder gerechnet. Der einzige Grund, dass Astaroth ihm dafür nicht den Hals umdrehte war, dass er Familie ist.  
  
Nachdem Iblis die Waffen zerstört und Yukio sich doch noch bereit erklärt hatte zuzuhören, erlaubte sich der Insektenkönig wieder einen Funken Hoffnung. Es war keine Lüge gewesen als er sagte, dass es keinen Grund zur Gewalt gab. Die Schüler waren zwar allesamt Exorzisten im Training, aber immer noch unbewaffnete Kinder und entgegen der allgemeinen Vorstellung töteten Dämonen nicht einfach aus Lust an der Laune. Zumindest meistens.  
  
Als er dann jedoch diese neue Präsenz spürte, wusste er, dass sich ein Kampf nicht länger vermeiden ließ.  
  
Seine Brüder fühlten es ebenfalls und nur knapp konnten sie der schweren Metalltür ausweichen. Im Gegensatz zu den Sterblichen konnten sie relativ gut im Dunkeln sehen und erkannten die Silhouette eines Mädchens, wahrscheinlich einer Schülerin. Sie rochen außerdem Blut. Viel Blut.  
  
"Blutjägerin." , grollte Iblis in Gehennisch.  
  
Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich als sie den Raum betrat. Sie sah mit ihren schwarzen Haaren, ihrer kleinen Statur und ihrer Schuluniform aus, wie eine typische japanische Schülerin, wären da nicht die Augen, das Blut und das irre Grinsen gewesen.  
  
Interessanterweise wies ihre Präsenz auf einen relativ hochrangigen Dämonen hin, vielleicht aus einer Aristokratenfamilie. Wieso hatten sie sie nicht eher gespürt? Waren sie einfach zu abgelenkt gewesen oder war sie nur sehr begabt darin ihre Präsenz zu verschleiern? So oder so war klar, was sie war.  
  
Das besessene Mädchen kicherte. "Ihr könnt euch die Fragen sparen. Es ist sowieso alles zu spät."  
  
Obwohl sie zu wissen schien, dass sie es mit Dämonenkönigen zu tun hatte, wirkte sie vollkommen entspannt. Sie legte beinahe verspielt den Kopf schief und sah die Baal direkt an.  
  
"Das wird Spaß machen!", verkündete sie ausgelassen. "Wollen wir beginnen?"  
  
"Wer bist du und wie kannst du es wagen uns herausfordern?", wechselte Astaroth ins Gehennnische.  
  
Das Grinsen des Mädchens weitete sich noch mehr, was Beelzebub nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  
"Mein Name ist unwichtig." Sie blieb bei Japanisch, vielleicht um die Exwire zusätzlich zu verstören. "Ich bin ursprünglich hergekommen um meine Beute zu erlegen. Anfangs war das ganz unterhaltsam, aber es war viel zu einfach. Total langweilig. Es brauchte nur ein paar Gerüchte, aus dem Kontext gerissene Bilder und Textnachrichten, schon galt sie bei allen als Hure. Einige Mitschüler haben sogar ein paar nette Nachrichten wie 'Tu allen einen Gefallen und spring vom Dach!' dagelassen." Sie lachte als wäre alles ein toller Witz. Die Baal empfanden nur Abscheu.  
  
"Toll, du hast ein unschuldiges Mädchen fast in den Suizid getrieben. Willst du dafür jetzt ein Lob?", fragte Egyn verächtlich. Er blieb ebenfalls im Japanischen damit die Exwire auch wirklich begriffen, dass sie mit dieser Durchgeknallten nicht im Bunde waren.  
  
Erneut lachte die Dämonin. Allmählich ging ihnen dieses Lachen gehörig auf den Zeiger.  
  
"Oh, aber das Beste kommt doch noch!", rief sie vergnügt. "Nachdem sie von all ihren Freunden sitzen gelassen wurde, hatte sie nur noch ihre beste Freundin, der sie vollkommen vertraut hat. Also habe ich mal etwas neues ausprobiert, von ihrer kleinen Freundin Besitz ergriffen und die Göre hier runter gelockt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck als sie scheinbar von ihrer besten Freundin erstochen wurde, die dann auch noch verkündet hat, dass sie sie immer gehasst hat, war einfach großartig! Wer weiß, was passieren wird wenn ich diesen Körper verlasse, immerhin sind am Messer ihre Fingerabdrücke. Ich wette sie tötet sich gleich mit wenn sie erfährt, dass sie Schuld am Tod ihrer Freundin ist!" Erneut lachte sie, die Baal und die Exorzisten starrten sie einfach nur an.  
  
Die Dämonenkönige waren einiges gewohnt und gegenüber vielen Grausamkeiten abgehärtet, aber was in diesen Blutjägern vorging, machte sogar sie sprachlos. Wie konnte eine Person so gleichgültig ihr eigenes Kind ermorden und obendrein zuvor noch deren Leben zerstören? Dämonen waren bekanntermaßen sehr familienorientiert, was diese Taten fast noch schlimmer machten.  
  
"Warum bist du dann noch hier?", knurrte Iblis. "Du weißt schon, dass du dafür sterben wirst?"  
  
"Weil ich ein neues Ziel gefunden habe.", antwortete sie, den letzten Teil ignorierend. "Dieses Mädchen war viel zu langweilig, aber glücklicherweise habe ich eine weitere Exekution bekommen, obwohl es eigentlich nicht mein Blut ist. Natürlich habe ich angenommen. Er mag zwar nur ein Mensch sein, aber wie oft bekommt man schon die Gelegenheit einen Bastard Satans umzubringen?"  
  
Damit bestätigte sich die Befürchtung der Baal.  
  
Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen oder tun konnte, stürzte sich die Besessene auch schon auf Yukio, welcher ihr ohne seine Waffen hilflos ausgeliefert war. Glücklicherweise hatten seine Halbgeschwister damit gerechnet und handelten. Sie sprangen zwischen die Exorzistengruppe und der Dämonin und wehrten den Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ab. Sie wich nach hinten aus, jedoch schickte ihr Iblis einen Flammenstoß hinterher, welcher sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Bevor sie sich erholen konnte, war Astaroth schon bei ihr, packte sie am Hals und schleuderte sie in eine Wand, wo sie einen Krater hinterließ und mit einem leisen Stöhnen zu Boden sank. Leider hatte sie das Bewusstsein nicht verloren und rappelte sich wieder auf. Trotz des fehlgeschlagenen Angriffs wirkte sie noch immer zuversichtlich und das machte Beelzebub misstrauisch. Zwar mussten sie sich zurückhalten um den Raum nicht in Schutt und Asche zu legen oder noch schlimmer, aus Versehen Yukio zu verletzen, aber sie waren ihr dennoch haushoch überlegen. Warum war sie so ruhig? War sie wirklich so wahnsinnig, dass sie keine Angst oder Sorge verspürte? Verbarg sie ihre Gefühle sehr gut und wollte sie damit verunsichern?  
  
Egyn hatte inzwischen einige Rohre zerbersten lassen und zog das Wasser heraus. Sobald er genug hatte, ließ er es zu Eiszapfen erstarren, welche er der Dämonin entgegenschleuderte. Sie alle wussten, dass sie dem Angriff wahrscheinlich ausweichen oder ihn gar blocken würde, aber sie mussten erfahren zu welcher Art Dämon sie gehörte. Die Antwort war offensichtlich. Bevor die Dämonin von den Eiszapfen durchbohrt wurde, schickte sie eine Flamme los, welche das Eis schmolz. Sie war nicht so stark wie die von Iblis, aber stark genug um zu beweisen, dass ihre Gegnerin relativ hochrangig war.  
  
"Du gehörst also zu mir, wie?", fragte Iblis und grinste. "Na umso besser, dann werde ich es sein der dich tötet."  
  
Sie antwortete nicht sondern täuschte einen Angriff auf Astaroth vor, schickte den Flammenstoß jedoch in letzten Sekunde in Richtung Exorzisten. Egyn errichtete sofort eine Eiswand.  
  
"Könntet ihr bitte endlich aus der Schusslinie gehen!?" rief er der Teenagergruppe zu, welche bis jetzt gebannt den Kampf beobachtet hatten.  
  
"Du hast uns gar nichts zu-", begann der Junge mit dem blonden Mittelstreifen und wäre fast von ihrer weiteren Flamme erwischt worden, hätte ihn das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen nicht aus dem Weg gezogen.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir eine Ausnahme machen und auf ihn hören.", stellte sein pinkhaariger Freund fest. Der Insektenkönig hörte, wie Yukio widerwillig zustimmte.  
  
Er und Astaroth hatten begonnen die Blutjägerin anzugreifen, jedoch war sie ziemlich flink und konnte vielen Angriffen mehr oder weniger ausweichen. Iblis und Egyn wehrten währenddessen alle Angriffe ab die gegen die Exorzisten (eigentlich nur Yukio, aber die Exwire standen nun mal um ihn herum) gerichtet waren.  
  
"Hätte ich gewusst, dass dieser Auftrag Exorzisten babysitten beinhalten würde....", knurrte Iblis.  
  
"Weniger meckern, mehr blocken.", erwiderte Egyn.  
  
'Solange Yukio im Raum ist, müssen wir uns zu sehr zurückhalten. Wir müssen ihn hier raus schaffen, aber er wird nie ohne seine Schüler gehen...es hilft nichts, wir müssen sie mit schützen.', dachte Beelzebub seufzend.  
  
"Iblis, übernimm für mich!", rief er dem Feuerdämon zu. Innerhalb von weniger als einer Sekunde hatten sie die Positionen getauscht, sodass nun Iblis angriff.  
  
"Egyn, du wehrst weiter ab!"  
  
"Was glaubst du, was ich hier tu?! Wassertropfen zählen?!", kam die schnippische Antwort.  
  
Beelzebub ignorierte ihn und wandte sich an Yukio, welcher offensichtlich nicht glücklich über die körperliche Nähe zwischen ihnen war.  
  
"Also gut, du magst uns nicht und wir sind auch nicht so begeistert, dass du Exorzist bist, aber das ist jetzt egal. Wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast, hat sie es auf dich abgesehen und solange du und deine Schüler hier sind, müssen wir uns zu sehr zurückhalten. Wenn ich es sage, rennt ihr aus dem Raum. Wir werden auf dem Weg allen Deckung geben, das verspreche ich. Verschwindet aus diesem Keller und überlasst uns den Rest."  
  
"Warum sollten wir euch vertrauen? Ihr seid doch nur an Okumura-sensei interessiert!", antwortete der Junge mit den Piercings.  
  
"Mag sein, aber da er ohne euch nicht geht, haben wir keine große Wahl. Andererseits könnte einer von uns ihn wohl auch einfach rausschleifen..."  
  
"Gut, abgemacht. Wir glauben euch.", erwiderte Yukio schnell. Es missfiel ihm offensichtlich sein Vertrauen in sie zu setzen, sah aber ein, dass er keine Wahl hatte.  
  
Beelzebub nickte. "Wir werden sie in Schach halten und wenn ich sage 'Lauft', dann lauft ihr. Verstanden?"  
  
Die Exorzisten stimmten grummelnd zu. Was blieb ihnen auch sonst übrig?  
  
"Danach schuldet ihr uns aber einige Erklärungen!", verlangte Yukio.  
  
"Meinetwegen, macht nur dass ihr hier raus kommt."  
  
Beelzebub sprang wieder nach vorne und schickte seiner Gegenerin einen Schwarm Insekten (Shima stieß daraufhin ein seltsames Geräusch aus, was sie so gut es ging, ignorierten) entgegen, während Astaroth ihr einen Haufen Kohletierchen auf den Hals hetzte und ihr somit die Sicht nahm. Egyn nutzte diese Ablenkung aus um sie mit einer Wasserwelle an die Wand zu pinnen. Kaum hatte sie diese berührt, erstarrte das Wasser zu Eis, sodass sie sich nicht länger bewegen konnte.  
  
"Jetzt!", rief Beelzebub und die Jugendlichen sprinteten los als wäre ihnen Satan persönlich auf den Fersen. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei, schaffte es die gefangene Dämonin tatsächlich eine Hand zu befreien und schickte ihnen eine Flamme hinterher. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hielten sich die Dämonenkönige jedoch an ihr Versprechen und schützten nicht nur Yukio sondern auch den Rest.  
  
'So weit so gut.', dachte Beelzebub erleichtert und wandte sich an die Besessene. 'Jetzt ist es vorbei mit der Zurückhaltung.'  
  


* * *

  
  
Yukio hatte keine Ahnung wo sie waren. Es war stockfinster und keiner der Gänge kam ihn auch nur ansatzweise bekannt vor. Mittlerweile gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie sich verlaufen hatten. Wie zur Hölle sollte er hier den Ausgang finden? Sie hatten nicht mal Licht. Außerdem lag da dieser seltsame Geruch in der Luft.  
  
"Autsch!", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm, gefolgt von einem lautem Scheppern. Es war Izumo.  
  
"Welcher Volltrottel hat diese Kiste da hin gestellt?!", fluchte sie. "Wann wurde hier eigentlich das letzte Mal sauber gemacht?! Der Boden klebt total und jetzt ist es auch noch an meinen Händen....Igitt was ist das denn hier, das ist ja warm!"  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Shiemi besorgt.  
  
"Natürlich nicht!", kam die geknurrte Antwort. "Irgendeine verrückte Dämonin ist uns auf den Fersen und vier Dämonenkönige sind hier! Ist das deine Auffassung von 'In Ordnung'!? Suchen wir lieber den Ausgang!"  
  
"Ich sehe hier nicht mal die Hand vor Augen. Wie sollen wir hier den Ausgang finden?", fragte Shima besorgt.  
  
"Hat vielleicht jemand eine Taschenlampe?", erkundigte sich Miwa.  
  
"Moment, ich habe mein Handy dabei...", murmelte Bon und suchte seine Hosentaschen ab.  
  
"Und das fällt dir ein nachdem ich über diese Kiste geflogen bin?!", beschwerte sich Izumo.  
  
"Ach, sei still.", grummelte der Exwire. "Ich hab's."  
  
Er aktivierte die Lampe und den Jugendlichen wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht als sie erkannten worauf sie da liefen beziehungsweise worin Izumo gelandet war. Der Boden war voller Blut. Mit einem Aufschrei des Entsetzens sprang die angehende Exorzistin auf und versuchte das Blut an der Wand abzuwischen. Auch die anderen starrten entgeistert die blutige Spur an.  
  
"Das kann doch nicht...woher kommt dieses ganze Blut?" fragte Shiemi, dem Klang ihrer Stimme nach den Tränen nah.  
  
"Dieses Mädchen was die Dämonin erwähnt hatte...", flüsterte Konekomaru. "Sie muss sie verletzt und dann hier entlang geschliffen haben." Er sah aus als würde er sich jeden Moment übergeben. Auch Bon und Shima konnten nur entsetzt auf den Boden starren. Vermutlich hätte man dem pinkhaarigen Jungen eine Insektenkolonie vor die Nase halten können, er hätte es nicht mehr gemerkt.  
  
"Sollen...sollen wir der Spur folgen?", brachte Shima hervor.  
  
"Spinnst du jetzt vollkommen?!", zischte Izumo. "Wie kannst du auch nur für eine Sekunde glauben, dass es eine gute Idee ist der Blutspur zu folgen?! Willst du dich vielleicht noch aufteilen? Oder laut aus Dämonenbeschwörungsbüchern lesen? Fünf mörderische Dämonen reichen ja nicht aus!"  
  
"Das ist hier kein Horrorfilm.", entgegnete Bon, welcher sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte.  
  
"Es fühlt sich auf jeden Fall an wie einer!", konterte Izumo. "Von einem blutüberströmten besessenen Mädchen mit Psychogrinsen durch einen dunklen Keller gejagt zu werden, klingt für mich nicht nach einer Komödie!"  
  
"Genug jetzt!", fuhr Yukio dazwischen. Er hatte inzwischen eine Stelle entdeckt, welche ihm bekannt vorkam. Wenn sie jetzt dem Gang weiter folgten, müssten sie die Treppe bald erreichen. Leider war dies die Richtung, in die die Blutspur führte.  
  
'Natürlich, es wäre ja auch viel zu einfach und langweilig wenn es weg von der Gefahr führen würde.', dachte Yukio bitter. Die Aussicht eine Leiche zu finden, bereitete ihm mehr Unbehagen als er zugeben wollte. Er mochte zwar schon seit einigen Jahren dabei sein, aber er hatte noch nie zusehen müssen, wie jemand starb oder gar einen toten Körper gesehen. Es wäre auch schlimm, wenn es anders wäre, er war erst 15 Jahre alt, verdammt!  
  
"Gehen wir weiter.", sagte er und versuchte jegliche Emotion aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Es gelang ihm mehr oder weniger.  
  
"Der Blutspur hinter her?", fragte Izumo entsetzt.  
  
"In dieser Richtung ist die Treppe."  
  
Die angehenden Exorzisten schwiegen also drehte sich Yukio einfach rum und ging voraus.  
  
Keiner sprach während sie dem Korridor folgten, doch dann begann Bon zu fluchen.  
  
"Mein Akku ist gleich leer!"  
  
"Natürlich ist er das...", seufzte Shima.  
  
Vielleicht brauchen wir es gar nicht mehr. Dort hinten ist Licht!", merkte Shiemi an und deutete nach vorne. Tatsächlich war ein schwaches Licht zu erkennen. Plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Kreischen hinter sich. Zwar war es weit weg, jedoch jagte es ihnen einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
"Das klang nicht menschlich.", flüsterte Miwa verängstigt.  
  
"Haben die Baal dieses Mädchen getötet?", fragte Shiemi niedergeschlagen.  
  
Es würde Yukio nicht überrasche, wenn dem so wäre. Die Dämonin selbst konnten sie nicht töten, nur nach Gehenna zurückschicken. Das Gefäß zu zerstören, wäre der schnellste Weg dies zu erledigen. Er entschied sich schlussendlich zu schweigen. Der Gedanke, dass heute zwei unschuldige Mädchen von Dämonen ermordet worden waren, erfüllte ihn mit Entsetzen, aber auch Wut.  
  
'Ich werde die Dämonen auslöschen und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tun werde!' schwor sich Yukio entschlossen.  
  
Der Flur war inzwischen spärlich beleuchtet, sodass Bon seine Lampe ausschalten konnte. Sie standen nun vor einer weiteren Metalltür. Sie mussten dort hindurch, jedoch empfand Yukio einen Widerwillen, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass die Blutspur sich unter der Tür weiterzog, hatte daran einen nicht unbeachtlichen Anteil.  
  
Zögerlich öffnete er die Tür obwohl ihn sein Instinkt anschrie, es nicht zu tun. Er bereute seine Entscheidung augenblicklich. In der Mitte des Raumes lag der Körper der armen Schülerin.  
  
'So viel Blut...'  
  
Die Mädchen stießen einen gedämpften Schrei aus, die Jungen starrten entsetzt den Körper an.  
  
Yukio gewann als erstes die Fassung zurück.  
  
"Raus hier!", zischte er seinen Schülern zu. Stumm und mit verstörten Gesichtsausdrücken machten sie sich auf dem Weg zur gegenüberliegenden Tür, welche glücklicherweise offen stand. Dahinter war die Treppe und würde sie endlich aus diesem Albtraum entkommen. Natürlich hatte das Schicksal mal wieder andere Pläne.  
  
"Und wo genau gedenkt ihr hinzugehen?", ertönte eine männliche Stimme.  
  
'Ach komm, echt jetzt?!', dachte sich Yukio und fuhr herum.  
  
Aus den Schatten trat eine weitere Person hervor. Auf dem ersten Blick hätte man ihn für einen normalen Schüler halten können, doch diese unnatürlichen gelben Augen bewiesen das Gegenteil.  
  
"Nicht schon wieder...", murmelte Izumo.  
  
"Endlich begegnen wir uns.", sagte der Dämon mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Wie auch die Dämonin von vorhin und die Baal, würdigte er die Exwire keines Blickes."Ich warte schon seit 15 Jahren darauf Satans Bastarde sterben zu sehen und nun kann ich einen tatsächlich selbst töten. Zu dumm, dass dein Zwilling nicht hier ist, ich hätte zu gern sein Gesicht gesehen, wenn du stirbst!"  
  
Er lachte grausam, Yukio dagegen hatte genug davon nicht zu wissen, was hier vor sich ging! Wenn ein Haufen Dämonen ihn schon umbringen wollen, können sie ihm wenigstens mal ein paar Antworten liefern!  
  
"Wer bist du und warum wollen du und dieses Mädchen mich tot sehen?", fragte er angespannt. Dank Iblis hatte er seine Pistolen nicht mehr und ehe sie den fatalen Vers des Dämons herausgefunden hatten, wären sie längst tot. Er betete, dass der Dämon genauso gern redete wie seine Kollegin von vorhin.  
  
"Ah, du bist Stihi also bereits begegnet, wie? Es überrascht mich, dass du noch lebst. Normalerweise hätte ich nur noch deine Einzelteile finden sollen...na egal, wenn meine Schwester versagt hat, übernehme ich das eben. Übrigens heiße ich Aym. Merke es dir gut, immerhin sollst du den Namen deines Scharfrichters kennen!" Er grinste boshaft.  
  
"Und warum wir dich tot sehen wollen? Dafür gibt es mehrere Gründe! Erstens: Solche Missgeburten wie du, gehören verboten! Der Gedanke, dass sich Satan mit einem Menschen eingelassen hat..."  
  
Der Dämon schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. "Das er diese Blutschande begangen hat, zeigt nur dass er nicht als Herrscher taugt. Wir haben beim letzten Mal versagt, doch diesmal werden er und der Rest seiner Familie untergehen. Zweitens: Satan soll leiden. Wenn wir schon nicht an die Baal rankommen und meine Meisterin dieses dämliche Halbblut braucht, können wir immerhin dich erledigen. Und drittens: Meine Gebieterin hasst jeden Nachkommen Satans. Dein Bruder mag vorerst sicher sein, aber du und die Baal werden brennen."  
  
Yukio war nun noch verwirrter als zuvor. Tausende von Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf. Warum sollte es Satan kümmern, wenn er starb? Wer war diese Frau, die der Dämon diente? Was wollte sie mit Rin?  
  
"Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass du Yuki-chan etwas antust!", rief Shiemi entschlossen.  
  
"Ganz genau!", knurrte Bon. "Wenn du Okumura-sensei etwas antun willst, musst du erst an uns vorbei!" Die anderen nickten zustimmend, Entschlossenheit stand in ihren Gesichtern.  
  
"Nein, wie süß! Du hast ja einen niedlichen Haufen kleiner Freunde, man will gleich brechen...Aber gut, dann sterben sie eben zuerst!"  
  
Er hob die Hand, kam jedoch nie dazu auch nur einen Angriff zu tätigen. Ohne Vorwarnung kam etwas in den Raum geflogen und fiel zu den Füßen des Dämonen. Es war eine Granate, welche sofort explodierte. Der Dämon heulte auf als das Weihwasser seine Haut berührte.  
  
"Nicht wenn ich ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe!", knurrte eine Stimme, diesmal weiblich. Die Jugendlichen erkannten sie sofort.  
  
"Shura!", rief Yukio erleichtert.  
  
"Hey, Yukio. Dich kann man aber auch nicht allein lassen.", merkte die Exorzisten kopfschüttelnd an, während sie den Raum betrat. Hinter ihr standen fünf weitere Exorzisten, bereit den Dämonen nach Gehenna zu verbannen.  
  
"Ihr dämlichen Exorzisten!", kreischte der Dämon. "Wie könnt ihr es wagen euch einzumischen!?"  
  
"Ja, ja", murmelte Shura und wandte sich an die Exorzisten in Ausbildung. "Geht es allen gut? Sind es wirklich die Dämonenkönige?", fragte sie mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis in der Stimme.  
  
"Es ist noch alles dran, aber hier sind außer vier Dämonenkönigen noch zwei weitere Dämonen. Sie haben..." Yukio brach ab, nicht dazu in der Lage den Satz zu beenden. Es war jedoch nicht nötig, denn die Exorzisten hatte die Leiche entdeckt.  
  
Bevor jedoch irgendjemand etwas sagen konnten, ertönte erneut dieses unmenschliche Kreischen, diesmal allerdings ganz in der Nähe.  
  
Nur wenige Sekunden darauf, wurde die Dämonin von vorhin in den Raum geschleudert und krachte gegen eine Wand. Sie sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. An ihrem Körper klebte noch mehr Blut als zuvor und sie hatte überall Schrammen und Blutergüsse. Ihre Kleidung wies Risse und Brandlöcher auf. Trotz allem war sie noch immer bei Bewusstsein und rappelte sich erneut auf.  
  
"Komm nur her du Miststück, wir sind noch nicht fertig mit dir!", hörte Yukio jemanden rufen. Die Stimme gehörte Iblis, welcher nun in den Raum gerannt kam, dicht gefolgt von seinen Brüdern.  
  
Als sie die Exorzisten entdeckten legten sie jedoch eine Vollbremsung ein und starrten diese eher genervt als wütend an.  
  
"Ernsthaft?", knurrte Astaroth. "Hat euch schon mal jemand gesagt, dass euer Timing echt scheiße ist?"  
  
Die Exorzisten antworteten nicht, sondern begaben sich in Kampfstellung.  
  
Aym, welcher sich inzwischen erholt hatte, lachte.  
  
"Sieht so aus als wäre diese Jagd gerade noch interessanter geworden!"


	10. Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin hat einen weiteren Traum, einen kurzen Plausch mit Samael und trifft endlich seinen Vater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, kleine Planänderung. Ursprünglich wollte ich erst die Sache in Assiah beenden und dann sollte dieses Kapitel kommen, aber da ich das mit Rin ziemlich habe schleifen lassen, kommt sein Treffen mit Satan doch zuerst. Übrigens war das irgendwie fast noch schlimmer als Samael zu schreiben. Ich habe gefühlt 10 mal den Großteil neu geschrieben und nun ganz schlimme Ohrwürmer von den Liedern die ich in Dauerschleife gehört habe XD Also los geht's!

Rin hatte eigentlich darauf gehofft zur Abwechslung in aller Ruhe durchschlafen zu können, ohne irgendwelche Albträume und Begegnungen mit seltsamen Dämonen. Natürlich wurde ihm dieser Wunsch nicht gewährt. Zwar träumte er nicht von jener Nacht, in der Shiro starb oder hatte eine weitere Begegnung mit Eva, jedoch war es mindestens genauso verwirrend.  
  
Er stand in einem runden Raum, welcher ihm nur allzu bekannt war. Es war die Höhle in welcher er Eva begegnet...nun ja, ihre Stimmt gehört hatte. Dennoch war etwas anders. Die Wände wiesen nur vereinzelte Zeichen und Texte auf, von den Bildern war jedoch keine Spur. In der Mitte befand sich der achtzackige Stern, aber er war unvollendet. Die Zacken waren leer, auch von den Siegeln war nichts zu sehen.  
  
"Eva?"  
  
Keine Antwort. Dafür hörte er Schritte, welche sich schnell näherten. Rin sah sich panisch um. Irgendwo musste er sich doch verstecken können! Bevor er jedoch eine Entscheidung fällen konnte, kamen drei Personen in den Raum gestürmt. Alle schienen ziemlich außer Atem und waren für den Kampf gerüstet, jedoch konnte Rin ihre Gesichter nicht sehen, da sie Kapuzen aufhatten. Dennoch konnte er erkennen, dass es alles Männer waren. Einer trug eine schwarz silberne Rüstung, einer eine schwarz rote und der dritte eine schwarz dunkelblaue. Beim näheren Hinsehen bemerkte Rin außerdem, dass daran Blut und Dreck klebten. Offensichtlich waren sie gerade aus einem Kampf gekommen.  
  
Nun fiel ihm auch auf, dass alle Waffen hatten. Der Kerl in der schwarzen Rüstung hatte einen Bogen und einen Köcher mit einigen Pfeilen, der in der blauen hatte einen Speer und der dritte einige Wurfmesser.  
  
'Super, jetzt werde ich auch noch als Eindringling hier unten abgemetzelt.', dachte Rin bitter und wartete darauf, dass sie ihn entdeckten und angriffen, aber nichts geschah.  
  
"Das war verdammt nochmal zu knapp!", keuchte der Mann in rot. Er hielt sich die Seite, dunkles Blut quoll unter seinen Fingern hervor und tropfte auf den Boden.  
  
Dem Nephilim klappte die Kinnlade auf. Der Krieger hatte Gehennisch gesprochen, trotzdem hatte der Halbdämon keine Probleme gehabt ihn zu verstehen! Wie war sowas möglich?! Was Rin jedoch endgültig an seinem Verstand Zweifeln ließ, war die Stimme.  
  
'Der Typ klingt eins zu eins wie Astaroth. Das kann doch nicht-'  
  
Sämtliche Zweifel wurden beseitigt als der Dämon seine Kapuze absetzte. Es war tatsächlich der König der Fäulnis, allerdings wirkte er...jünger. Gut, die Baal sahen alle aus als wären sie 17-21 Jahre alt, aber das war etwas anderes. Seine Haare waren kürzer und die Piercings fehlten.  
  
"Dieses verdammte Naga Mistvieh hat mich beinahe gebissen!", knurrte Astaroth weiter und fuhr sich über den Hals, welcher mehrere Kratzer aufwies. Gleichzeitig starrte er auf seine Wunde an der Seite. "Dafür hat's mich hier erwischt..."  
  
Der Mann in blau setzte ebenfalls seine Kapuze ab. Es war Egyn, auch er wirkte jünger. Seine Haare reichten ihm erst bis knapp unter die Schultern. Er sah Astaroth besorgt an. "Vielleicht sollte ich mir das mal ansehen. Wenn sie dich vergiftet haben-."  
  
"Hast du überhaupt noch genug Energiereserven zum heilen?"  
  
Egyn schwieg.  
  
"Dachte ich es mir doch. Heb dir deine Kraftreserven lieber für was wichtiges auf!"  
  
"Egyn hat Recht. Zeig ihm die Kratzer und kümmert euch auch um das an deiner Hüfte. Wenn es nicht bald heilt, scheidest du aus dem Kampf aus. Helft mir hier wenn ihr fertig seid. Uns läuft die Zeit davon!", unterbrach der dritte Dämon, welchen Rin vollkommen vergessen hatte. Scheinbar hatte er die ganze Zeit neben dem Stern gekniet und Symbole eingezeichnet. Der Halbdämon war sich zunächst nicht sicher, wer es war doch als er die Stimme erkannte, war er mehr als überrascht.  
  
'Azazel? Er klingt so ernst und überhaupt nicht verschlafen!'  
  
Azazel setzte seine Kapuze ab und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Der Unterschied zu dem Dämon, den Rin kennen gelernt hatte, war extrem.  
  
Seine Haare hatte er locker zusammengebunden und reichten ihm fast bis zur Hüfte. Beide Augen waren sichtbar, in ihnen lag Entschlossenheit, aber auch Hetze und Sorge.  
  
'Was geht hier nur vor?'  
  
Zögerlich trat Rin neben den Dämonenkönig, welcher vollkommen in seine Arbeit vertieft war. Er schluckte, hob die Hand und wedelte mit ihr vor dem Gesicht seines Halbbruders. Dieser zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper. Er erkannte nun zudem, was er mit Kreide dort zeichnete. Es war eines dieser Siegel, welcher er in der Höhle gesehen hatte! Langsam glaubte der angehende Exorzist zu begreifen, was hier los war.  
  
'Das ist nicht die Gegenwart sondern die Vergangenheit! Höchstwahrscheinlich stehen sie kurz davor Eva zu versiegeln.'  
  
Egyn hatte sich inzwischen um Astaroth gekümmert und die Verletzung verschlossen. Er schien kein Gift gefunden zu haben, denn sie zogen nun ebenfalls Kreide hervor und begannen Azazel zu helfen.  
  
"Was wenn das hier schief geht oder wir einen Fehler machen?", fragte Egyn nervös. "So ein starkes und kompliziertes Siegel haben wir noch nie geschaffen!"  
  
"Dann werden wir jämmerlich krepieren.", prophezeite Astaroth düster.  
  
"Na danke, du machst echt Mut."  
  
"Er hat Recht", bestätigte Azazel. "Wenn sie gewinnt, sind Gehenna und Assiah am Ende. Uns wird sie töten und Vater...ehrlich gesagt, will ich da nicht drüber nachdenken."  
  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um Samael.", fuhr Egyn fort. "Wenn sein Plan nach hinten los geht und sie herausfindet, dass er uns nicht verraten hat..."  
  
"Denk nicht so. Wenn sie einer über den Tisch ziehen kann, ist es Sammy.", widersprach Astaroth.  
  
"Er würde dich an deinem Schwanz in einem der Verliese aufhängen, wenn er gehört hätte, dass du ihn 'Sammy' nennst.", merkte Egyn mit einem leichten Grinsen an.  
  
Azazel ging nicht darauf ein. "Hoffentlich kreuzen die anderen bald auf, sonst werden wir nie fertig-"  
  
Ein lauter Knall unterbrach ihn, gefolgt von einem Beben welches die Höhle zum erzittern brachte.  
  
"Sieht so aus als hätte sie den Thronsaal erreicht.", murmelte Azazel missmutig.  
  
Rin erfuhr leider nicht wie es weiterging. Wie schon bei seinem letzten Besuch in der Höhle, begann seine Umgebung zu verschwimmen, bis sich alles ganz auflöste und Dunkelheit hereinbrach.

  


* * *

  
  
Rin fuhr aus dem Bett hoch. Sein Atem ging schwer und kam stoßweise hervor als hätten Bon und er sich ein weiteres Reaper Rennen geliefert.  
  
"Na sieh mal einer an, wer da wach geworden ist! Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert!~"  
  
Im Nachhinein betrachtet, war seine Reaktion darauf mehr als peinlich. Andererseits musste man zu Rins Verteidigung sagen, dass er sich in einer fremden Umgebung befand, von lauter Dämonen umgeben war, die ihn sicherlich nur zu gern massakrieren würden wenn sie wüssten, dass er angehender Exorzist war und soeben aus einer seltsamen Vision erwacht war. Wie auch immer, seine Reaktion bestand darin erschrocken zusammenzufahren und sich mit einem lautem keuchen (es war eigentlich eher ein Schrei, aber das würde er nie zugeben) möglichst weit weg zu bewegen. Dummerweise bedachte er dabei nicht, dass das Bett trotz seiner beachtlichen Größe auch irgendwann zu Ende war.  
  
"Das solltest du-" Zu spät. Ein dumpfer Aufprall ließ verlauten, dass der Halbdämon aus dem Bett gefallen war.  
  
"-sein lassen." Beendete die Stimme ihren Satz seufzend. "Sei bitte vorsichtiger. Wenn du dich wieder verletzt, machen mich Vater und die Heiler einen Kopf kürzer und das wollen wir doch nicht.~"  
  
Rin hatte sich von seinem Schock erholt und Scham wich der Wut. Er kannte diese Stimme nur allzu gut. Es war Samael alias Mephisto Pheles alias momentan größtes Arschloch beider Welten.  
  
"Du verdammter Clown! Ich bring dich um!", fauchte er und sprang auf. Da er leider immer noch seine Verbände hatte, einen guten Kopf kleiner als der Dämonenkönig und sein Schwert nirgends zu sehen war, wirkte er allerdings nicht besonders eindrucksvoll.  
  
Samael hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. "Es ist nicht meine Schuld wenn du aus dem Bett fällst.~", erwiderte er mit diesem herablassenden Grinsen, welches Rin so sehr hasste. "Dennoch äußerst beeindruckend, dass du es geschafft hast aus einem Doppelbett zu fallen..."  
  
"Ich rede nicht von diesem verdammten Bett!"  
  
Der König der Zeit schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Ts ts ts. Shiro hätte dir wirklich ein paar Manieren beibringen sollen. Redet man so etwa mit seinen älteren Geschwistern? Und dieses ganze Fluchen..."  
  
"Wage es ja nicht den alten Mann da mit reinzubringen.", knurrte Rin, nun noch wütender als zuvor. Es überraschte ihn, dass sich seine Flammen noch nicht gemeldet hatten. "Du hast kein Recht darauf!" Shiro hatte Mephisto vertraut, er war davon ausgegangen, dass sich der ehemalige Schulleiter um Rin kümmern würde, stattdessen hatte er ihn ohne zu zögern an Satan ausgeliefert. "Abgesehen davon seid ihr nicht meine Brüder! Ihr seid mir egal! "  
  
"Ach wirklich?", fragte der ältere Dämon belustigt. "Wie kommt es dann, dass du auf dieser Lichtung gleich zu uns gekommen bist? Warum hast du Azazel gefragt wie es uns geht? Es war einer deiner ersten Fragen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Der Halbdämon spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.  
  
"Du dreckiger Bastard...", murmelte er, jedoch fiel ihm nichts ein, was er sonst sagen könnte.  
  
Erneut seufzte Samael. "Kein Grund für Feindseligkeiten."  
  
"Ach nein?", erwiderte Rin bissig. "Stimmt, ihr habt mich ja auch nur gegen meinen Willen in die Hölle verschleppt. Keine große Sache."  
  
Samael vollführte eine abwertende Handbewegung.  
  
"Also bittschön, glaubst du wirklich an diesen Unsinn mit Himmel und Hölle? Na egal." Er setzte sich in einen der Sessel und sah Rin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Und bevor du auf die Idee kommen solltest mich anzugreifen: ich habe kein Problem damit dich für eine Weile in ein Zeitfeld zu sperren also überlege es dir gut."  
  
Rin warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, setzte sich jedoch im Schneidersitz und mit verschränkten Armen auf das Bett.  
  
"Na, geht doch.~", merkte Samael zufrieden an. "Nun weiter im Text. Streng genommen war es Shiro, der dich uns damals weggenommen hat. Wir haben uns nur zurückgeholt, was uns gehört."  
  
Erneut stieg Wut in Rin auf. "Ich gehöre niemanden! Abgesehen davon warst du es doch, der damals diese Wette mit ihm geschlossen hat!"  
  
"Das ist wahr, jedoch war dies unter besonderen Umständen. Auf jeden Fall waren weder Vater noch der Rest unserer Brüder-"  
  
"Deiner Brüder!", korrigierte der Nephilim scharf, doch Mephisto ignorierte ihn und fuhr fort als wäre er nie unterbrochen wurden.  
  
"-besonders begeistert. Für uns Dämonen ist die Familie sehr wichtig, weißt du? Wer sich mit einem Familienmitglied anlegt, vor allem wenn es jünger als der Rest ist, wird es schnell bereuen." Er grinste. "Es muss wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass die anderen deinen Klassenkameraden zu gerne einen Besuch abgestattet hätten, nachdem sie erfahren haben, wie sie dich nach deinem kleinen Streit mit Amaimon behandelt haben."  
  
Rin schnaubte. "Ja klar. Darum wollte Astaroth mir eine glühende Stange in die Augen pressen, Amaimon hat versucht mich umzubringen und du hast in aller Ruhe zugesehen als ich ihn fast abgefackelt habe. Ich bin vielleicht nicht so schlau wie Yukio, aber so eine miese Lüge erkenne ich!"  
  
Samael verdrehte die Augen. "Das aber auch alle das schlimmste von mir erwarten, das ist verletzend, weißt du? ~" Er seufzte theatralisch und hielt sich die Brust als wäre er verletzt.  
  
Er bekam nur weitere böse Blicke als Antwort, woraufhin er abwehrend die Hände hob.  
  
"Schon gut. Astaroth war noch nie der hellste Stern am Himmel, ihm ist wohl einfach nichts besseres eingefallen. Vater hat ihn dafür hart bestraft, das kann ich dir versichern. Amaimon hatte nie vor dich zu töten. Hätte er es gewollt, würdest du hier nicht sitzen." Rin sah ihn misstrauisch an, worauf er kurz auflachte.  
  
"Sei doch mal ehrlich, bildest du dir wirklich ein, dass ein Dämonenkönig keinen unerfahrenen Halbdämonen besiegen kann? Hätte er sich nicht zurückgehalten, wäre der 'Kampf' schon nach weniger als einer halben Minute beendet gewesen. Das war alles nur ein Spiel. Solche Spiele sind bei uns Dämonen vollkommen normal, das haben wir schon gemacht als wir noch Kinder waren. Was deinen letzten Vorwurf betrifft, ich hatte weniger damit gerechnet, das du dein Schwert ziehen oder gewinnen würdest, aber als du es getan hast, war es zu unterhaltsam um sich einzumischen. Außerdem wirst du dich vielleicht erinnern, dass ich letztendlich eingegriffen und Amaimon gerettet habe."  
  
Rin schwieg. Er musste zugeben, dass der Dämon nicht ganz falsch lag, aber natürlich würde er das nie laut aussprechen. Stattdessen sah er sich in dem Zimmer um, denn dies war seine erste wirkliche Möglichkeit dazu. Er war groß, viel größer als das Zimmer, welches er sich mit Yukio geteilt hatte. Alles war in Schwarz, Silber, Weiß und Blautönen gehalten. Neben dem Doppelbett, gab es einen großen Esstisch, einen Couchtisch, einen Kamin, mehrere Stühle, Sofas und Sessel sowie Regale. Einige waren leer, andere mit Büchern gefüllt. Die Fenster waren allesamt im Gotik Stil (dies war der einzige westliche Stil welchen Rin sich merken konnte), eines schien auf einem Balkon zu führen. Er entdeckte zudem zwei Türen. Langsam rappelte er sich auf.  
  
"Und was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist?"  
  
"Ich möchte mich anziehen. Es ist kalt.", antwortete Rin knapp.  
  
"Verstehe. Deine Kleider liegen dort drüben."  
  
Tatsächlich lagen auf einem Stuhl die Klamotten, welche er bei seiner Ankunft getragen hatte und sie sahen sogar aus wie neu.  
  
"Wir dachten uns, dass du dich in deinen eigenen Sachen wohler fühlen würdest also habe ich einige Diener gebeten sich darum zu kümmern. Außerdem habe ich Ukobach angewiesen deine restliche Kleidung und Besitztümer herzubringen. Den Kleiderschrank findest du übrigens dort drüben, das Badezimmer ist die rechte Tür."  
  
Rin war mehr als überrascht. Warum machten sich der Clown und der Rest solche Mühe?  
  
"Und was willst du im Gegenzug?"  
  
"Gar nichts."  
  
"Gar nichts?!"  
  
"Gar nichts.", bestätigte Samael. Rin griff seine Klamotten, warf dem Clown einen letzen misstrauischen Blick zu und betrat das Badezimmer, welches nicht nur luxuriös (War das eine Wanne oder ein Schwimmbecken?!) sondern sogar ziemlich modern war wenn man davon absah, dass es keine Steckdosen oder elektrische Geräte gab. Es schien nicht einmal Lampen zu geben. Stattdessen stand ein kleiner Kristall auf dem Waschbecken, ein größerer hing an der Decke. Rin trat an den kleinen Kristall heran und streckte zögerlich die Hand aus. Kaum hatte er ihn berührt, begann der Kristall zu leuchten und tauchte das Zimmer in ein blaues Licht.  
  
'Das ist dieselbe Farbe, die auch Satans Flammen haben...', dachte Rin nachdenklich, aber ließ es auf sich beruhen. Er hatte grad echt andere Sorgen!  
  
Der Halbdämon hätte nur zu gern eine Dusche genommen, aber mit den Verbänden ging dies schlecht. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er vollkommen sauber war, obwohl er in dem Wald einige Schlammpfützen mitgenommen hatte.  
  
'Bitte sag mir nicht, dass mich jemand gewaschen hat während ich bewusstlos war.', flehte Rin stumm mit hochrotem Kopf. Der Gedanke, dass ihn Fremde nackt gesehen haben könnten...  
  
Er schüttelte sich. 'Nein, denk nicht drüber nach.'  
  
Er zog sich rasch an, zu seiner Erleichterung verspürte er keine Schmerzen mehr. Nach einigem Überlegen beschloss er seinen Schwanz nicht unter seinem Hoodie zu verstecken. Es war viel angenehmer wenn er frei war und es gab niemanden vor dem er ihn hätte verstecken müssen.  
  
'Tja, zurück zum Clown.', dachte er grimmig.  
  
Samael saß noch immer in dem Sessel und las in einem Buch. Leider konnte er die Buchstaben des Covers nicht lesen.  
  
Als er die Tür schloss, blickte der Dämonenkönig auf. "Willst du wirklich deinen Schwanz zeigen?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Ein Dämon deines Ranges sollte ihn stets versteckt halten, immerhin ist es eine Schwachstelle."  
  
"Es ist bequemer so und hier sind keine Menschen.", erwiderte Rin bissig.  
  
"Gut wie du meinst.~"  
  
"So, wie komme ich hier raus? Ich schätze durch diese Tür?"  
  
"Nein.", erwiderte er sofort.  
  
"Wie nein?"  
  
"Du würdest nur versuchen zu verschwinden, was dir zwar nicht gelingen, aber nervig sein würde. Außerdem fängt in knapp einer Stunde ein Ratstreffen an, da können wir dich nicht gebrauchen. Du bleibst also schön hier, kleiner Bruder~!"  
  
"Sagt wer?!", fauchte Rin.  
  
"Ich.", ertönte eine neue Stimme. Rin erkannte sie sofort. Es war dieselbe Stimme, welche er seit jener schicksalhaften Nacht in seinem Albträumen und vor kurzem im Wald gehört hatte.  
  
'Scheiße. Bitte alles nur das nicht. Bitte nein...', flehte er.  
  
Langsam drehte sich der Nephlim um. Am Türrahmen lehnte ein Mann. Er war so groß wie Samael, vielleicht sogar ein paar Zentimeter größer. Seine Haare waren schneeweiß und ungefähr so lang wie Azazels. Nur die vorderen Haarsträhnen waren etwas länger. Wie auch die Dämonenkönige hatte er blasse Haut, seine verschränkten Arme boten einen guten Blick auf seine langen dunkelblauen Fingernägel (oder Krallen). Was jedoch Rins Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte, waren die Augen. Es war dasselbe intensive Blau, welche auch seine hatten.  
  
Der Dämon wandte sich an Samael. "Du bist hiermit entlassen."  
  
"Wie du willst, Vater~! Versucht euch nicht gegenseitig zu zerfetzen, ja? Immerhin haben sie ihn erst zusammengeflickt.", merkte Samael ein wenig spöttelnd an.  
  
Satan warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu, woraufhin der Dämonenkönig nur mit den Schultern zuckte und das Zimmer verließ. Rin wäre es wirklich lieber gewesen wenn er geblieben wäre.  
  
Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, herrschte für einige Sekunden unangenehme Stille. Schließlich war es Satan, der sie durchbrach.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, geht es dir besser. Du solltest wirklich lernen dich aus Ärger rauszuhalten. Du und deine Brüder verpassen mir eine Herzattacke nach der anderen."  
  
Rin war sich nicht sicher warum, doch diese Stimme zu hören, riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Sein rationales Denken verabschiedete sich in diesem Moment vollkommen. Unbändiger Hass und rasende Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Ihm war alles egal. Das Ziel seines Zornes zu vernichten war sein einziges Interesse.  
  
"DU VERDAMMTER HURENSOHN!" Mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auf seinen leiblichen Vater. Er hatte noch nie jemanden eine derartige Beleidigung entgegen geschleudert, doch momentan war alles bedeutungslos für ihn. Es war ihm gleich, dass er dafür wahrscheinlich sterben würde, solange Satan mit ihm unterging. Jedoch kam es nie dazu.  
  
Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit und übermenschlichen Reflexen wich Satan aus und eh sich Rin versah war er auch schon in dessen Griff, seine Arme waren auf dem Rücken verdreht, was zwar nicht weh tat, jedoch jegliche Chance auf einen erfolgreichen Angriff zunichtemachte. Nun erwartete er, dass der Dämonengott ihn in irgendeiner Weise bestrafen würde, stattdessen seufzte dieser nur.  
  
"Hast du das wirklich für eine gute Idee gehalten? Du solltest dich nie mit jemanden anlegen, den du nicht besiegen kannst." Rin antwortete nicht sondern versuchte sich fluchend aus seinem Griff zu winden. Dabei warf er ihm einige seiner handerlesensten Schimpfwörter und Beleidigungen an den Kopf, welche Shiro veranlasst hätten ihm den Mund mit Seife auszuwaschen. Satan ignorierte dies, begann ihn durch den Raum zu schleifen und warf ihn auf das Bett.  
  
"Jetzt beruhige dich endlich und höre auf dich wie eine aus der Kontrolle geratene Wunderkerze aufzuführen! Ich habe die Schnauze voll davon, dass ständig jemand mein Zuhause anzündet!"  
  
Noch immer klang er eher genervt als wütend. Auch fiel Rin erst jetzt auf, dass seine Flammen hervorgeschossen waren. Zu dumm, dass die gegen den älteren Dämonen nichts ausrichten würden.  
  
"Halt die Klappe!", fauchte Rin. Er versuchte aufzuspringen nur um festzustellen, dass er sich keinen Millimeter bewegen konnte. Es schien fast so als würde in eine unsichtbare Hand festhalten. Wie machte Satan das?! Er bewegte sich nicht einmal!  
  
'Was zur...?!'  
  
"Lass mich los, verdammt!", rief er wütend und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch es war vergebens.  
  
"Ich werde dich loslassen wenn du dich beruhigst. Und höre endlich auf zu fluchen, es gibt keinen Grund."  
  
"Oh nein, natürlich nicht!", erwiderte Rin sarkastisch. "Ich hocke ja auch nur mit dem verdammten Teufel in der Hölle. Keine große Sache."  
  
Satan verdrehte die Augen und vollführte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Jetzt sei nicht so melodramatisch, das steht dir nicht."  
  
"Du Psycho hast mein Leben ruiniert!"  
  
"Psycho? Ernsthaft? Du tust ja gerade so als würde ich kleine Kinder fressen."  
  
"Du hast Shiro getötet!"  
  
"Falsch, der Narr hat Suizid begangen. Glaube es oder nicht, aber ich hatte vor ihn leben zu lassen. Immerhin hat er sich einem direkten Befehl des Vatikans widersetzt und euch beiden das Leben gerettet. Ich sage es noch einmal: beruhige dich endlich oder ich lasse dich betäuben."  
  
Rin warf ihm einen weiteren hasserfüllten Blick zu, gab den Kampf jedoch vorerst auf. Er war momentan machtlos, alles was ihm blieb war den richtigen Moment abzuwarten. Seine Flammen beruhigten sich langsam bis sie vollkommen verschwunden waren.  
  
"Na geht doch.", kommentierte Satan. Eine knappe Handbewegung und das Gefühl kehrte in Rins Glieder zurück. Er sprang vom Bett und versuchte möglichst viel Distanz zwischen sich und Satan zu bringen. Dies schien ihn nicht zu stören, auch wenn er die Augenbrauen hob.  
  
Am liebsten hätte Rin irgendetwas nach ihm geworfen, aber es gab nichts in seiner Reichweite außer die Kissen.  
  
'Tja, solange er keine geheime Kissenphobie hat, wird das nicht viel bringen.', dachte Rin grimmig.  
  
"Was willst du?", fauchte er.  
  
"Ich habe was ich will, außer natürlich Yukio..."  
  
"Wage es ja nicht! Halte dich bloß fern von ihm oder ich werde-"  
  
"Wirst du was?", fragte Satan mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Du bist nun wirklich nicht in der Position Drohungen auszusprechen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Rin bleckte irritiert die Zähne. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten jemanden zu begegnen, der ihn noch schneller auf die Palme bekam als Samael, doch Satan hatte ihn soeben vom Thron gestoßen.  
  
"Ich werde jedenfalls nicht kampflos aufgeben. Du wirst meinen Körper nicht bekommen!", rief Rin entschlossen.  
  
Satan schaute ihn verwirrt an. Rin fiel außerdem auf, dass er seinen Kopf leicht schief legte, was auch Beelzebub immer gemacht hatte wenn er neugierig oder verwirrt war.  
  
"Was soll das heißen?", fragte Satan scharf.  
  
"Das ist es doch, warum ich hier bin!", antwortete Rin gereizt, allerdings kamen ihm allmählich Zweifel. "Du willst mich als Gefäß benutzen um Assiah zu erobern!"  
  
Für einige Sekunden herrschte erneut Stille, dann begann Satan zu lachen. Es war nicht dieses wahnsinnige Lachen von damals. Eigentlich klang es ziemlich normal, dennoch jagte es Rin einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
"Ist es das, was die Exorzisten denken?", fragte Satan nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. "Ernsthaft? Als ob ich das nötig hätte! Würde ich die Exorzisten vernichten wollen, hätten sie nicht einmal das Mittelalter erlebt!"  
  
"Aber...du kannst nicht nach Assiah! Niemand außer mir hält deine Macht aus-"  
  
"Das stimmt. Keiner der Sterblichen kann meine Macht ertragen. Nicht einmal deine Brüder würden das überleben. Ich habe jedoch keine Interesse an einem Gefäß. Ich brauche nämlich keins um nach Assiah zu gelangen."  
  
"Du lügst.", zischte Rin. Das konnte nicht sein, es würde das Ende der Menschheit bedeuten.  
  
"Ach wirklich? Warum glaubst du haben diese Volltrottel zwei Weltkriege in Kauf genommen? Woher kommen all diese Bürgerkriege, Revolutionen, Aufstände und Naturkatastrophen? Ganz genau. Meine Präsenz kann unangenehme Folgen für Assiah haben. Es bringt das Schlimmste in den Menschen hervor und auch die Natur bleibt nicht unverschont. Es ist lästig, aber manchmal lässt es sich einfach nicht vermeiden nach Assiah zu kommen."  
  
"Warum hast du dann nicht längst den Orden angegriffen?", fragte Rin. Er wusste wie dumm es war, doch aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte er Satan, auch wenn er es besser wissen sollte als jemanden welcher als 'Vater der Lügen' bekannt war, zu vertrauen.  
  
"Warum sollte ich mich um einem Haufen Insekten scheren? Sie waren schon immer nichts weiter als ein kleines Ärgernis. Zumindest bis sie dich und Yukio entführt haben-"  
  
"Shiro hat mich nicht entführt!"  
  
"Hattest du diese Diskussion nicht schon mit Azazel? Ich wette er hat dir sogar den passenden Wikipedia Artikel unter die Nase gehalten...na ja schätze mal, das ist immer noch besser als Beelzebub damals diese Insektenseite auf Instagram gefunden hat..." Den letzten Teil schien Satan vor sich hin zu murmeln also beschloss Rin nicht darauf einzugehen.  
  
"Wie auch immer.", fuhr der Dämonengott fort. "Ich habe kein Interesse an Assiah. Ich will nur erreichen, dass mein Volk wieder dort existieren darf. Die Menschen haben uns damals vertrieben, aber ich habe inzwischen eingesehen, dass Gewalt nicht viel bringen wird."  
  
"Es ist mir egal, was du willst!", knurrte Rin. "Das entschuldigt nicht, dass ihr mich gegen meinen Willen hergebracht habt!"  
  
"Das ist dein Zuhause. Die Exorzisten haben deinen Geist vergiftet. Vielleicht hätte ich Shiro doch nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen sollen..."  
  
Erneut stieg Wut in Rin auf.  
  
"Er war ein besserer Vater als du es jemals sein könntest!", fauchte er. Satan verengte die Augen. "Vorsicht, du bist auf ganz dünnem Eis."  
  
"Na und?! Dann töte mich doch! Alles ist besser als hier zu hocken. Wie kannst du es überhaupt wagen-"  
  
"Wie ich es wagen kann?! Wie ich es wagen kann?!", fauchte Satan. Er war so schnell auf 180, dass es eigentlich schon beeindruckend war. Kalter Zorn stand ihm nun ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
'Oh, oh. Ganz schlechte Wortwahl.'  
  
Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte Satan den Raum durchquert. Rin stand an die Wand gepresst, während der Dämonenherrscher seine Hände links und rechts von ihm platziert hatte.  
  
'Hat der Kerl noch nie was von persönlichen Freiraum gehört?! Das ist viel zu nah!', wäre es wohl gewesen, was Rin unter normalen Umständen gedacht hätte. Da er jedoch einen offensichtlich angepissten Dämonengott vor sich hatte, war alles was er denken konnte: 'Ich bin so am Arsch.'  
  
Sämtliche Wut und Frustration waren Angst und Panik gewichen. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm richtig klar, was sein Schwur Satan ordentlich in den Arsch zu treten, bedeutete. Er war vollkommen gelähmt, ob nun aus Angst oder ob es Satans Schuld war, wusste er nicht. Sein Schwanz hatte sich automatisch zusammengerollt als würde er sich davon größeren Schutz versprechen.  
  
"Du fragst mich ernsthaft, wie ich es wagen kann!? Wie können es die Exorzisten wagen mir zwei meiner Söhne wegzunehmen und sie gegen mich zu wenden?! Wie konnten sie es wagen euch und eure Mutter töten zu wollen?! Warum glaubst du, gibt es in Assiah so wenige Halbblüter, huh? Ganz einfach, weil sie den Großteil umgebracht haben! Diese Hexenverbrennungen damals sind nur ein Beispiel von vielen! Und dich haben sie ebenfalls verraten..."  
  
Rin wagte es nicht zu antworten oder seinem Vater in die Augen zu sehen. Die Aura, die von ihm ausging, war einfach zu viel für ihn. Trotzdem schaffte er es nach kurzem zögern zu antworten.  
  
"Sie haben mich nicht verraten-"  
  
Satan lachte kurz kalt auf. Der Halbdämon hätte gut Lust zu versuchen ihm eine reinzuhauen oder sich irgendwie zu befreien, aber dass Satan mindestens einen Kopf größer als er war, demoralisierte ihn dann doch ziemlich. Der König Gehennas schien genug davon zu haben, dass Rin nur auf den Boden starrte. Ohne Vorwarnung griff er sein Kinn und zwang den Halbdämonen ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Mit viel Überwindung schaffte er es sogar seinem Vater in die Augen zu sehen. Er hätte schwören können darin Feuer brennen zu sehen.  
  
"Den meisten Menschen kann man nicht vertrauen, besonders wenn es Exorzisten sind. Der Vatikan hat den Befehl gegeben, dass du getötet werden sollst wenn du Assiah jemals wieder betrittst. Du kannst nicht zurück."  
  
Satan sprach mittlerweile ruhiger (scheinbar lag Bipolarität in der Familie), doch jeder Satz war für Rin wie ein Messerstich. Hatte man ihn wirklich im Stich gelassen? Was der Vatikan und Angel dachten, war ihm herzlich egal, aber...  
  
"Meine Freunde würden mich nie im Stich lassen!", antwortete Rin entschlossen und erwiderte Satans Blick störrisch. Er ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Vielleicht hatte der Orden ihn aufgegeben, aber Yukio und seine Freunde würden zu ihm halten! Richtig?  
  
Satan zögerte bevor er antwortete. "Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Du wärst leider nicht der erste Halbdämon, der von seinen 'Freunden' hintergangen wird."  
  
Endlich ließ er Rin los und trat einige Schritte zurück. Für einen Moment glaubte der Nephilim eine neue Emotion in seinen Augen zu sehen, wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. War es Reue?  
  
'Ja klar. Als ob er Reue empfinden könnte.", dachte Rin bitter.  
  
Was es auch immer es war, sein Gesicht verriet nichts mehr.  
  
"Ich habe gleich ein Ratstreffen. Ich schicke niemanden her, aber du solltest wissen, dass überall Wachen sind. Versuche also nichts dummes." Er murmelte noch etwas in Gehennisch, leider konnte Rin ihn nicht länger verstehen. Warum hatte es in der Vision geklappt?  
  
"Was auch immer.", murmelte Rin. Er wollte nur noch allein sein. Satan schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders. Wortlos wandte er sich um und verließ den Raum.  
  
Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, warf sich Rin auf das Bett, schnappte sich das nächstbeste Kissen und schrie all seine Frustration hinein.


	11. Antworten und noch mehr Fragen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan will am liebsten alles niederbrennen, Egyn ist es leid für sein Gefäß schief angesehen zu werden und Yukio will endlich ein paar Antworten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, die ganzen Ereignisse in Assiah haben wesentlich länger gedauert als erwartet...für die nächsten Kapitel bleiben wir dafür mehr in Gehenna, immerhin hat Rin immer noch keinen Schimmer was los ist. XD
> 
> Erklärung zu den erwähnten Kelpies: Sie sind schottische/britische Wassergeister, welche in fließenden Gewässern leben und meist die Gestalt eines Pferdes annehmen. Sie bieten sich als Reittier zur Überquerung ihres Gewässers an, wird dieses Angebot jedoch angenommen, versuchen sie ihren Reiter unter Wasser zu ziehen und zu fressen. Nette Wesen, nicht wahr? 
> 
> Übrigens lege ich in den nächsten Tage eine Schreibpause ein. Am Freitag ist etwas passiert und ich möchte jetzt erst mal sehen wie es weitergeht. Vielleicht werden das nur zwei Tage sein, vielleicht auch länger. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das :)
> 
> Los geht's!

Satans Laune hatte nun offiziell den Tiefpunkt erreicht. Während er wütend durch die Gänge seines Palastes stapfte, war er beinahe versucht, einige seiner ehemaligen schlechten Angewohnheiten wieder aufleben zu lassen, wie zum Beispiel seine Frustration abzubauen indem er einige Diener einäscherte. Schlussendlich gewann jedoch die Vernunft die Oberhand. Er hatte sich damals geschworen ein besserer Herrscher zu sein und das schloss kein wahlloses Anzünden ahnungsloser Palastbewohner mit ein.

Wenn es jemand verdient hatte zu brennen, war es dieser vermaledeite Exorzistenorden! Allerdings gab es eine Person auf die er noch wütender war und das war er selbst. Wie hatte er nur so die Kontrolle verlieren können?!

Er hatte gewusst, dass Rin es ihm nicht leicht machen würde und sich größte Mühe gegeben sämtliche Beleidigungen hinzunehmen und geduldig zu sein, immerhin handelte der Nephilim nur so, weil er es nicht besser wusste. Dann kam der Vergleich mit Shiro. Satan hatte durchaus Respekt vor dem verstorbenen Paladin gehabt. Er war einer der wenigen Exorzisten gewesen, der es in den Schädel bekommen hatte, dass nicht alle Dämonen schlecht waren. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad war er sogar gewissermaßen erleichtert gewesen als er Rin und Yukio aufgenommen hatte, dennoch hatte er kein Recht darauf gehabt ihm seine Söhne vorzuenthalten! Nach einigem Abwägen hatte er sich entschieden Shiro mit einem blauen Auge vorerst davonkommen zu lassen, aber dann hatte dieser verdammte Narr vor Rin Suizid begangen! Was sollte das überhaupt!? Das Tor war längst geöffnet worden, nur Rins Entschluss das Schwert zu ziehen, hatte alles ruiniert! Auf jeden Fall trieb es den Keil zwischen ihm und seinen jüngsten noch tiefer.

_Er war ein besserer Vater als du es jemals sein könntest!_

Dieser einfacher Satz und das darauffolgende 'wie er es wagen kann' hatte ihn anschließend die Beherrschung verlieren lassen und dem Jungen höchstwahrscheinlich das nächste Trauma verpasst. Gut, weder hatte er Hand an ihn gelegt noch seine Kräfte eingesetzt um ihm seinen Willen aufzuzwingen oder ihm weh zu tun. Er hatte ihn nur einmal paralysiert damit er nichts dummes tat und sich selbst verletzte. Aber wie er ihn gegen die Wand gepresst und angeschrien hatte...zwar konnte er sich noch halbwegs fangen, aber es war klar gewesen, wie sehr er seinen Sohn verängstigt hatte. Er hatte versuchst es zu verbergen, doch Satan war das Zittern und sein eingerollter Schwanz aufgefallen. Verdammt nochmal, er hatte sich ja nicht einmal getraut ihn anzusehen geschweige denn zu sprechen!

Es war offensichtlich, dass die Exorzisten ihn manipuliert hatten, jedoch musste der Dämonengott zugeben, dass er auch nicht unschuldig war. Rin hatte bei ihrer ersten Begegnung genau den Eindruck von ihm bekommen, denn die Exorzisten und Religionen predigten.

'Tja, ich schätze, das nennen die Sterblichen 'Karma'.', dachte Satan frustriert.

 Er hätte gut Lust den Vatikan und diese verdammte Schule niederzubrennen, doch was würde ihm das bringen? Es würde ihn wieder als den Bösen hinstellen, dabei war nichts von dem, was er Rin erzählt hatte, gelogen gewesen. Er war nicht an Krieg mit den Exorzisten interessiert oder wollte über Assiah herrschen. Gehenna war schon anstrengend genug!

So oder so konnte er es jetzt nicht ändern. Alles was er tun konnte, war abzuwarten bis Rin sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte und dann noch einmal mit ihm zu reden. Vorerst musste er das Ratstreffen hinter sich bringen. Hoffentlich würde dies halbwegs gut laufen sonst würden doch noch ein paar Dämonen brennen.

 

* * *

 

Iblis war sauer. Das war natürlich nichts neues, immerhin waren Feuerdämonen für ihre aufbrausende und leicht reizbare Natur bekannt. Selbst kleine Zwischenfälle konnten zu Wutausbrüchen und Kämpfen führen. Diesmal jedoch hatte er einen mehr als triftigen Grund angepisst zu sein. Zunächst hatte er seine Zeit in 'Klassische Literatur Japans' verplempern müssen. Danach musste er feststellen, dass eine Blutjägerin Yukio massakrieren wollte und nun blieb das Miststück einfach nicht am Boden!

 Er musste sich widerwillig eingestehen, dass ihre Ausdauer durchaus beeindruckend war. Die meisten Dämonen, ob nun hochrangig oder nicht, hätten schon nach wenigen Minuten zu ihren Füßen gelegen. Sie schaffte es allerdings dem Großteil der Angriffe auszuweichen. Normalerweise hätte Iblis ihr einen ordentlichen Flammenstoß verpasst, damit der Wirtskörper zu Asche verbrannte und die darin lauernde Dämonin zurück nach Gehenna gezwungen wurde. Dort müssten sie sie nur noch aufspüren und die Sache wäre gegessen. Leider war es nicht ganz so einfach. Satan hatte ihnen verboten Exorzisten zu töten, aber Iblis war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Verbot auch die anderen Sterblichen betraf. Abgesehen davon hatte er nicht wirklich Lust ein Mädchen, welches das Pech gehabt hatte zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein, einfach so zu verbrennen. Menschen kümmerten ihn nicht wirklich, er hatte in der Vergangenheit nur eine Handvoll getroffen für die er wirklich Sympathien hegte. Dennoch war er nicht so ruchlos Sterbliche umzubringen, welche noch halbe Kinder waren. Er würde es tun wenn es nötig sein würde, aber vorerst versuchten sie die Dämonin zu vertreiben ohne das Gefäß zu stark in Mitleidenschaft zu ziehen.

Es war nicht einfach einen Dämonen zu zwingen einen besessenen Gegenstand oder Körper zu verlassen, besonders wenn man selbst ein Gefäß nutzte. Tatsächlich wusste Iblis nur von Satan, seinen Brüdern und sich selbst, die diese Fähigkeit besaßen. Bei Satan spielte es keine Rolle, welcher Art der Dämon angehörte. Er konnte sie vertreiben, aber ihnen auch bis zu einem bestimmten Grad seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Nur Rang und Willensstärke des Individuums konnten eventuell Einfluss darauf nehmen. Die Baal dagegen konnten nur ihnen zugehörige Dämonen zwingen nach Gehenna zurückzukehren. Dämonen niederen und mittleren Ranges konnten sie teilweise ebenfalls ihren Willen aufzwingen. Sie mussten einfach nur in die Nähe des Opfers gelangen. Daran scheiterte es jedoch.

Jedes Mal wenn sich der Feuerkönig versuchte ihr zu näheren, brachte sie Abstand zwischen ihnen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie dem direkten Kampf auswich und Yukio folgen wollte, aber das wussten sie zu verhindern. Allerdings fiel Iblis ein weiteres Detail auf, welches später helfen könnte sie in Gehenna aufzuspüren. Ihr Kampfstil entsprach dem der Dämonen, welche sich um Tiere in den Kampfgruben kümmerten beziehungsweise sie trainierten. Unter anderem fielen in seinem Reich Chimären, Feuersalamander, Drachen, Phönixe und Nachtmahre in diese Kategorie. Dieser Beruf galt nicht nur als gefährlich, sondern man benötigte eine Vielzahl von Fähigkeiten. Beispielsweise mussten sie absolute Ruhe beherrschen also auch Gefühle verbergen können, schnell, beweglich und ausdauernd sein und hervorragende Reflexe besitzen. All diese Kriterien traf auf sie zu.

'Wenn ich jetzt noch ihren Namen herausbekommen könnte, ist es für sie gelaufen...', überlegte Iblis, wusste jedoch, dass sie nie so töricht sein würde ihren Namen zu verraten.

"Meine Fresse, muss ich dir erst sämtliche Knochen brechen bevor du am Boden bleibst?!", grollte Astaroth genervt. Sie antwortete nicht.

"Gib's einfach auf, es ist vorbei!", rief Egyn.

"Ich höre nicht auf bevor ich den Willen meiner Gebieterin erfüllt habe!", erwiderte die Dämonin herablassend.

"Oh, keine Sorge. Sobald wir dich erledigt haben, wird dir die Schlampe bald folgen.", knurrte Iblis.

"Wage es nicht sie zu beleidigen. Abgesehen davon solltest du mal ganz ruhig sein. Nach dem was ich gehört habe, ist deine Mutter selber eine-"

"Spar's dir, es interessiert mich nicht.", erwiderte Iblis gelangweilt. Ihm war seine Mutter gleichgültig, immerhin hatte sie einfach abgeschoben.

Erneut setzte er zum Angriff an, doch was dann geschah erwischte ihn im Kalten. Zwar schaffte er es ihr einige oberflächliche Verletzungen zuzufügen, aber im selben Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Gesicht zerfressen wurde. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um zu registrieren, was soeben geschehen war. Scheinbar hatte diese verdammte Jägerin eine Flasche hochkonzentriertes Weihwasser bei sich gehabt und dem Dämonenkönig damit bespritzt. Leider hatte diese kurze Ablenkung ausgereicht um an ihn vorbei zu schlüpfen. Iblis verfluchte sich selbst. Blutjäger hatten so gut wie immer heiliges Wasser dabei. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen!?

"Iblis, alles in Ordnung?", rief Egyn ihm zu.

"Nein! Ich wurde einer dahergelaufenen Blutjägerin hereingelegt!", grollte Iblis.

"So sehr überrascht mich das jetzt nicht.", murmelte Beelzebub.

"Was soll das schon wieder heißen?!

Der Insektenkönig ging darauf nicht weiter ein. "Hinterher, sie darf nicht entkommen."

 

* * *

 

Glücklicherweise war es nur eine Frage weniger Minuten bis sie sie einholten. Sie alle konnten zudem das Blut riechen. Hinzu kam noch der leichte Geruch von Verwesung. Die Leiche des Mädchens musste in der Nähe sein. Schließlich hatten sie endlich aufgeholt. Die Blutjägerin lief auf eine Tür zu, dahinter vermutete Iblis den toten Körper, denn die Gerüche wurden immer stärker.

Ihr vereinter Angriff schien gesessen zu haben, denn sie stieß ein lautes Kreischen aus eh sie von der Wucht in den nächsten Raum geschleudert wurde. Sie hörten ein lautes Krachen, wahrscheinlich war sie in die Wand gekracht, aber sie würde sich wohl wieder aufrappeln.

"Komm nur her du Miststück, wir sind noch nicht fertig mit dir!", brüllte der Feuerkönig ihr hinterher und stürmte in den Raum, seine Brüder dicht auf den Fersen. Was sie jedoch darin vorfanden, ließ sie eine Vollbremsung hinlegen. Exorzisten. Iblis hätte nicht gedacht, dass er noch genervter werden könnte.

"Ernsthaft?", knurrte Astaroth. "Hat euch schon mal jemand gesagt, dass euer Timing echt scheiße ist?"

Die Exorzisten antworteten nicht sondern gingen in Kampfstellung.

'Oh bitte, bilden die sich wirklich ein, dass sie gewinnen können? So langsam glaube ich Exorzisten hegen Todeswünsche.'

Ein Lachen lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von den Exorzisten. Es war ein besessener Schüler. Seine gelben Augen funkelten gefährlich.

Offensichtlich hatte die Blutjägerin einen Gefährten.

"Sieht so aus als wäre diese Jagd gerade noch interessanter geworden!" Er wandte sich an seine Komplizin.

"Also wirklich, seit wann lässt du denn bitte deine Beute entkommen? Vater wäre enttäuscht von dir, kleine Schwester.~"

"Halt den Mund!", erwiderte sie gelangweilt. "Ich habe dir so viel Zeit verschafft, du hättest diese dreckige Missgeburt zehnmal töten können und hast es vergeigt!"

"Ich unterbreche eure Geschwisterliebe ungern, aber ich will euch endlich tot sehen.", knurrte Astaroth und zog nun ebenfalls sein Messer hervor. "Und was euch angeht..." Er wandte sich an die Exorzisten. "Seht zu, dass ihr Land gewinnt. Es sein denn natürlich ihr wollt euch dem Mädchen da drüben anschließen."

"Ach ja? Sagt wer?", antwortete die einzige Exorzistin in der Gruppe herausfordernd. Zumindest nahm Iblis an, dass sie Exorzistin war. Weder ihre Kleidung noch diese Tätowierung deuteten darauf hin. Seit wann zeigten Exorzistinnen so viel Haut?!

Astaroth schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn er pfiff leise durch die Zähne. "Wow, mit dem Oberteil haben die dich in ihren kostbaren Orden gelassen? Im Mittelalter wärst du als Hexe auf dem nächsten Scheiterhaufen gelandet." Er lachte und auch Iblis konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

Die Frau schien unbeeindruckt. Bevor sie jedoch etwas antworten konnte, schritt Beelzebub ein.

"Das reicht, Astaroth. Iblis, reiß dich zusammen. Wir kümmern uns später um die Exorzisten." Er wandte sich an die Blutjäger. "Zuerst ist dieser Abschaum dran."

Die beiden Geschwister grinsten. "Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen ob eure Stellung verdient ist!"

Damit brach der Kampf von neuem aus.

 

* * *

 

Als Shura Yukios Nachricht gelesen hatte, war sie zunächst von einem üblen Scherz ausgegangen. Was sollten die Dämonenkönige hier wollen? Sie hatten Rin, sie hatten Kurikura und Mephisto  konnte ihnen jede Information liefern, die sie benötigten. Andererseits war Yukio nun wirklich der letzte, der über so etwas Scherze machen würde. Abgesehen davon machte er sowieso nie Scherze. Also hatte sie sich fünf erfahrene Exorzisten geschnappt und sich auf den Weg in den Keller gemacht.

Dort war dann die Hölle ausgebrochen. Sie hatten eine Leiche, ein paar verschreckte Exorzisten in Ausbildung, Yukio und sechs Dämonen vorgefunden. Und sie dachte dieser Tag würde langweilig sein. Laut Yukio waren vier von ihnen Dämonenkönige, die anderen zwei...Moment er hatte nie etwas von denen gesagt! Jedoch schienen sie keine Freunde zu sein, denn die Baal ignorierten die Exorzisten vollkommen und stürzten sich stattdessen auf ihre Artgenossen. Warum griffen sie sich gegenseitig an? Egal. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie irgendwelche Befehle nicht befolgt.

Wichtiger war ihre nächste Entscheidung. Flucht oder Kampf? Flucht war am nahe liegensten. Nur Volltrottel würden glauben es mit vier Dämonenkönigen aufnehmen zu könnten. Beim Kampf mit Amaimon waren sie mit mehreren blauen Augen davongekommen und er war der zweitjüngste! Keiner hatte da so wirklich Lust den Rest der Verwandtschaft kennen zu lernen. Sogar Shura musste zugeben, dass sie den anderen Geschwistern nur ungern begegnen würden. Solange sie mit diesen zwei Dämonen beschäftigt waren (was wohl nicht lange dauern würde), konnten sie ungesehen entkommen. Aber konnten sie es wirklich verantworten, die Dämonenkönig frei umherlaufen zu lassen?

Sie wandte sich an Yukio. Ein paar zusätzliche Infos konnten nie schaden. "Also, habt ihr eine Ahnung, was das hier alles genau soll? Warum greifen die vier ihre eigenen Leute an? Warum haben sie dieses arme Mädchen ermordet?"

Yukio schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie gehören nicht zusammen. Scheinbar operieren diese beiden Dämonen unabhängig und sind hier um....mich zu töten. Ich hasse es, dass zuzugeben, aber ohne die Baal wären wir tot."

Shura hob die Augenbrauen. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. "Weißt du wer die vier sind?"

"Der mit den lavendelfarbigen Haaren ist Astaroth. Sein Gefäß ist Reiji Shiratori, er hat ihn schon mal benutzt als er Rin entführen wollte. Beelzebub ist der mit den verschiedenfarbige Augen. Der dritte Junge ist Iblis und das Mädchen ist Egyn."

"Warte mal.", unterbrach ihn Shura. "Ich dachte die Dämonenkönige wären alle männlich?!"

Egyn hatte sie gehört und warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Scheinbar war das Gefäß passend.", antwortete Yukio schulterzuckend.

Na gut, warum auch nicht?

Yukio erzählte im Schnelldurchlauf, was passiert war. Als er fertig war, schüttelte Shura nur den Kopf.

"Ich weiß ja nicht so recht...meint ihr wirklich, dass das kein Trick ist?"

"Ich vertraue ihnen genauso wenig.", gab der junge Exorzist zu.

"Aber sie schienen aufrichtig abgestoßen von dem was Stihi mit dem Mädchen gemacht hat...", warf Shiemi ein.

Bon schnaubte . "Das sind Dämonen. Lügen liegt in ihrer Natur."

"Aber warum sollten sie lügen?", hakte Izumo nach. "Wären sie hinter Okumura-sensei her-"

"Sie sagten doch, sie wären auf Informationen aus. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie euer Vertrauen gewinnen um Antworten zu bekommen.", erklärte  Shura düster. Zwar war sie froh, dass es Rin (angeblich) gut ging, denn er war ihr schon irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen, jedoch war sie sich noch immer nicht sicher was sie von allem halten sollte. Der Kampf nahm immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit und Brutalität zu, keiner schonte den anderen.

'Scheiße, Amaimon hat sich echt zurückgehalten, wie? Ich kann kaum ihren Bewegungen folgen.', gab Shura zähneknirschend zu. Ihre Entscheidung war gefallen. Es war schade um die beiden Schüler, aber sie mussten verschwinden und Verstärkung holen!

Doch gerade als sie sich umdrehte um ihren Begleitern und den Jugendlichen den Rückzug zu befehlen, sanken zwei der Exorzisten mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden. Beide hatten ihre Köpfe umklammert und schienen unter Schmerzen zu stehen.

'Noch mehr Dämonen?!'

 

* * *

 

Auch den Baal waren die Aufschreie nicht entgangen. Sie schleuderten ihre beiden Gegner in die nächstbeste Wand und nutzten die Atempause um einen flüchtigen Blick zur Exorzistengruppe zu werfen. Zwei von ihnen waren auf dem Knien und versuchten der Übernahme zu entgehen, natürlich erfolglos. Ebenso schnell wie es begonnen hatte, endeten die Schreie und die besessenen Menschen richteten sich wieder auf. Nun erkannten sie auch die Präsenz der Neuankömmlinge.

'Lucifer und Azazel? Was wollen die denn hier?', dachte Iblis verwirrt.

Azazel streckte sich. "Oh Mann, warum müssen sich Exorzisten immer so vehement wehren? Bringt doch am Ende eh nichts...Wartet mal, warum ist Egyn ein Mädchen?"

"ARGH! ICH SCHWÖRE, DER NÄCHSTE DER EINEN KOMMENTAR DAZU MACHT, VERFÜTTERE ICH AN MEINE KELPIES!"

Die Exorzisten zuckten zusammen, die Baal ignorierten ihn eiskalt.

"Was treibt ihr hier?!", fragte Astaroth verwirrt.

"Witzig, ich wollte euch gerade das gleiche fragen!", antwortete Lucifer, offensichtlich verärgert und sah sich düster im Raum um. "Ernsthaft, ihr hattet nur eine einzige Aufgabe! Beelzebub, ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet-"

"Oh nein, du gibst **mir verdammt nochmal nicht** die Schuld!", unterbrach ihn der Insektenkönig fast schon hysterisch. Lucifer blinzelte überrascht und auch die anderen waren überrumpelt. Beelzebub fluchte nur selten und es dauerte eine Weile bis er die Nerven verlor.

"Diese drei-", Beelzebub deutete auf seine jüngeren Geschwister. "haben mich beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben! Wie halten Vater und du das überhaupt aus?! Nein egal, das war eine rhetorische Frage! Und was diesen restlichen Mist angeht: wir hatten alles unter Kontrolle bis diese Blutjäger dazwischengefunkt haben! Wir versuchen schon die ganze Zeit sie aus ihren Wirten zu vertreiben und sie davon abzubringen Yukio umzubringen also behaupte nicht, dass **wir** das vergeigt haben!"

Nun entdeckten auch die beiden Baal die besessenen Schüler.

"Also wisst ihr es schon, wie? Toll, dann hätte ich ja doch zuhause bleiben können...", murmelte Azazel.

Währenddessen bemerkte Iblis, wie sich die Exorzisten verwirrt ansahen und versuchten aus der Sache schlau zu werden. Da die ganze Konversation in Gehennisch ablief, hatten sie noch immer keine Ahnung was genau los war, aber ihren angespannten Gesichtern konnte der Feuerkönig entnehmen, dass sie die Identitäten der Neunankömmlinge kannten. Außerdem hatten sich die Blutjäger erneut aufgerappelt. Inzwischen sahen sie überhaupt nicht mehr ruhig, sondern stinksauer aus.

"Ihr verdammten Hurensöhne! Es wird Spaß machen euch brennen zu sehen!", kreischte das Mädchen.

Lucifer warf ihnen einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder an Beelzebubs Gruppe wandte.

"Könntet ihr sie bitte endlich erledigen? Wir müssen schleunigst zurück nach Gehenna! Vater hat eine Krisensitzung einberufen."

"Aber es werden weitere Blutjäger kommen-", begann Egyn, wurde jedoch von Lucifer unterbrochen.

"Vater kümmert sich darum. Jetzt erledigt endlich diesen Abschaum. Das Treffen fängt bald an!"

"Mit Vergnügen.", grinste Iblis, fuhr herum und stürzte sich auf das Geschwisterpaar, welches noch immer von dem Zusammenprall benommen war. Die anderen taten es ihm nach. Das darauffolgende geschah innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags. Zusammen brachten die Baal die beiden Blutjäger zu Boden während Iblis seine Hände auf ihren Köpfen platzierte und seine Energie sammelte um sie aus den Gefäßen zu vertreiben. Zwar leisteten sie erbitterten Widerstand, doch letztendlich hatten sie der Macht ihres Herrschers nichts entgegenzusetzen. Beide stießen ein lautes Kreischen aus bevor sie die Körper endgültig verließen.

Die beiden Schüler waren bewusstlos und würden sich wahrscheinlich bald erholen.

"Na endlich.", knurrte Astaroth. "Mir stand ihre Lache schon bis sonst wohin."

Iblis hörte in diesem Moment wie Pistolen entsichert wurden. Auch seine Geschwister hatten es gehört, sprangen beiseite und entkamen damit der Kugelsalve.

Genervt drehten sie sich um. Zwei der Exorzisten hatten scheinbar beschlossen auf einige Faust zu handeln und waren nun vor Schreck erstarrt. Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass die Baal ausweichen würden.

'Erbärmliche Volltrottel.'

Die rothaarige Exorzistin fluchte leise vor sich hin.

"Also wie hingebungsvoll sind wir gegenüber dieser 'Tötet keine Exorzisten Kiste'?", erkundigte sich Astaroth. Lucifer ignorierte ihn und betrachtete stattdessen die Dragoon mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Das war euer Plan? Ihr solltet wirklich lernen wann es besser ist aufzugeben."

Das riss die Dragoon aus ihrer Starre. Erneut hoben sie ihre Waffen.

'Manche lernen's nie.'

"Vergesst es!", knurrte der Feuerkönig und schnipste mit den Fingern. Wie schon Yukio, ließen sie ihre Waffen fluchend fallen und konnten nur zusehen wie sie zu einem Klumpen Metall einschmolzen.

"Verdammte Höllenbrut!", knurrte einer von ihnen, die Baal ignorierten es.

'Man sollte doch meinen, dass die sich seit der Antike ein paar neue Beleidigungen für uns haben einfallen lassen...'

"Genug davon!", knurrte Yukio und trat nach vorne. Die Frau versuchte ihn zurückzuhalten, aber er schüttelte sie einfach. "Nicht jetzt Shura! Ich will jetzt endlich Antworten!" Er wandte sich wieder an die Baal.

'Wow, sein Blick macht gerade fast Vater Konkurrenz...'. stellte Iblis ein wenig amüsiert fest.

"Ich will jetzt wissen, was zur Hölle hier los ist! Warum wollten mich diese Dämonen umbringen?"

Die Baal wechselten Blicke. Ihre Aufgabe war erfüllt und sie hatten es eilig, Erklärungen mussten jetzt warten.

"Tut mir leid, aber das müssen ein andermal erklären, wir sind in Eile.", erwiderte Lucifer.

Yukio wandte sich wütend an Beelzebub. "Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass das Wort eines Dämons nichts wert ist. Eigentlich bin ich nicht überrascht."

Lucifer wandte sich stirnrunzelnd an den Insektenkönig. "Beel, was hast du ihm gesagt?"

"Ich schätze ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihm einige Antworten gebe?"

Der König des Lichts fuhr sich irritiert durch die Haare. Wenn sie jetzt einfach abhauten, würde Yukio ihnen nie vertrauen, aber das Ratstreffen fing bald an.

"Machen wir doch einen Kompromiss.", murmelte Azazel."Sag ihm wie viel Fragen er stellen kann, beantworte die schnell und dann verschwinden wir."

Die Idee war gar nicht dumm, auch wenn Iblis nicht damit einverstanden war, dass die Exorzisten mithörten.

"Na gut." Lucifer sah Yukio an. "Wir beantworten dir drei Fragen. Dann sind wir weg."

 

* * *

 

Yukio hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass sie ihr Wort halten würden. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass kein Exorzist diesen Raum lebend verlassen würde. Es bestand keinerlei Garantie, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen würden, aber solange die Chance bestand das Geschehene irgendwie zu verstehen, würde er sie ergreifen.

'Drei Fragen wie? Das würde eher passen wenn sie noch ein paar Nullen dranhängen würden...' Er hatte natürlich tausende Fragen, jedoch musste er sich vorerst auf die wichtigen beschränken. Leider überstiegen seine wichtigsten Fragen die Vorgabe bei weitem...

"Wer waren diese Dämonen und warum wollten sie mich töten?" Gut, technisch gesehen waren das zwei Fragen in einem Satz, aber wie heiß es so schön? Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!

"Das waren Blutjäger. Dämonen, welche sich einen menschlichen Partner suchen und Nachwuchs zeugen um sie zu töten, wenn sie das sechtzehnte bis achtzehnte Lebensjahr erreichen. Das sterbliche Elternteil wird getötet sobald es nicht mehr gebraucht wird. Manche machen sich auch noch einen Spaß draus ihren Opfern das Leben zur Hölle zu machen oder in den Suizid zu treiben. Wir haben allerdings keine Ahnung wer die beiden waren."

"Sie sagten sie wären Geschwister und dass ihre Namen Stihi und Aym sind.", antwortete Yukio in der Hoffnung mehr Informationen zu bekommen. Die bekam er leider nicht, dafür flammte in Iblis Gesicht Triumph auf. Offensichtlich konnte er mit den Namen etwas anfangen.

"Gut, dann können wir sie immerhin dafür hinrichten lassen." Der älteste Baal wandte sich erneut an Yukio. "Sie hatten viele Gründe dich töten zu wollen. Zunächst einmal sehen sie Nephilim als Ungeziefer an-"

"Nephilim?", unterbrach Shima ihn verwirrt. Es war das erste Mal, dass einer der Exwire wagte sich einzumischen und er kassierte auch gleich einige tödliche Blicke.

"Was ist eigentlich heutzutage mit allen los, dass sie einen immer unterbrechen müssen?", grummelte Lucifer irritiert.

"Ähm...Tschuldige?"

"Wie auch immer...", fuhr der Lichtkönig kopfschüttelnd fort."Sie hassen Nephilim. Warum ist jetzt egal, wir haben keine Zeit für eine Geschichtsstunde! Dann wäre da noch der 'Spaß', die ihnen die Jagd bringt und der Hauptgrund ist, dass sie und ihre Meisterin uns hassen."

"Uns.", hakte Yukio nach.

"Alle Nachkommen Satans."

'Klasse. Satan hat also sogar unter den Dämonen eine Fangemeinde, wie?'

Nach kurzem Überlegen, entschied er sich für seine zweite Frage. "Wer ist diese Meisterin?"

"Eine Dämonin, welche die größte Rebellion gegen uns angezettelt hat, die es jemals gab.", übernahm Beelzebub. "Sie wollte Gehennas Thron besteigen, Vater brechen und uns töten. Sie wollte zusätzlich Assiah erobern und die Menschheit versklaven. Das hat ihr damals einen Haufen Anhänger eingebracht. Wir waren leider ziemlich unvorbereitet und haben viele Verluste eingesteckt. Schlussendlich konnten wir sie und ihr Gefolge versiegeln."

"In anderen Worten wollte die genau das tun, was auch Satan plant!", knurrte Bon. Die Baal sahen ihn abschätzig an.

"Vielleicht sollte ein Kind, welches keine Ahnung hat, lieber die Schnauze halten.", knurrte Astaroth.

" **Astaroth**.", sagte Lucifer mahnend. Er sah inzwischen ziemlich gestresst aus.

'Muss er immer den Vermittler spielen? Bei diesem Haufen sicher kein Spaß...', stellte Yukio fest, schob jedoch den Gedanken sofort wieder beiseite. Was interessierte es ihn?

"Deine letzte Frage?", hakte Azazel nach. Zumindest vermutete er, dass es Azazel war. Mephisto und Amaimon waren es sicher nicht also blieb nur er.

Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er fragen sollte. Bisher hatte er seltsamerweise keinen Zweifel, dass sie die Wahrheit sagten. Dennoch hatten diese Informationen wieder einmal mehr Fragen als Antworten aufgeworfen. Sie hatten den Namen der Dämonin nicht genannt, was Satans genaue Absichten waren, was sie mit Rin wollten...Verdammt!

Am Ende hatte er die Wahl getroffen. Es waren eigentlich wieder zwei Fragen, allerdings hatten sie es auch beim ersten Mal durchgehen lassen und Dreistheit siegt!

"Was hat Satan vor und was will er mit Rin?" Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt, sich vor der Antwort fürchtend. Was wenn Satan Rin foltern würde um ihn gefügig zu machen? Wenn er ihn wirklich als Gefäß nutzen wollte, musste er nur darauf achten seinen Körper nicht zu sehr in Mitleidenschaft zu ziehen, sein Verstand war egal. Erneut sahen sich die Baal an, nur für wenige Sekunden doch für Yukio fühlte es sich wie ein paar sehr lang gezogene Stunden an. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten und es nicht hören, der andere Teil rügte ihn und sagte, dass er sich gefälligst zusammen nehmen sollte. Es war immerhin Rin, welcher schon seit seiner Geburt in der Tinte saß und trotzdem hatte er nie aufgegeben. In solchen Momenten bewunderte er seinen Bruder immens.

_Ich werde dich übertreffen!_

_'_ Das hat Rin mir damals gesagt... dabei ist es eigentlich meine Zeile.'

Endlich begann Lucifer zu sprechen. "Wahrscheinlich verschwenden wir unsere Zeit damit es euch zu erklären, aber Assiah zu erobern war nie Vaters Ziel. Dämonen und Menschen haben früher friedlich zusammen gelebt, es war uns erlaubt problemlos zwischen den Welten hin und her zu reisen. Ich weiß nicht genau, was der Auslöser war, ich war noch nicht geboren, aber einige Menschen begannen die Dämonen zu fürchten und schlecht zu machen. Wir wurden als seelenfressende Monster dargestellt, die allen nur schaden wollten." Er seufzte. "Man glaubte ihnen. Dämonen und alle anderen nicht menschliche Wesen wurden aus Assiah vertrieben. Für manche war das fatal, den sie waren nicht dafür ausgelegt immer nur in Gehenna zu leben und manche hatten mit Menschen Familien gegründet. Das war übrigens auch der Grund weswegen später so viele gegen uns rebelliert haben, denn wir wollten keinen Krieg mit Assiah. Jene die uns die Vorwürfe gemacht hatten, wurden zu den ersten Exorzisten und mit der Entstehung der Religionen kam auch der Exorzisten Orden ins Leben."

"Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage.", erwiderte Yukio knapp.

Azazel verdrehte die Augen. "Dann lass ihn doch einfach ausreden..."

"Vaters Ziel ist es unter anderem Assiah und Gehenna zu versöhnen, sodass wir uns wieder frei zwischen den Welten bewegen können. In einem Krieg würde der Großteil sterben und die jeweilige Welt an den Rand des Ruins treiben. Er hatte nie vor Rin als Gefäß zu benutzen, er wollte nur zurück, was ihm gestohlen wurde."

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte unangenehmes Schweigen bis einer der Exorzisten das Wort ergriff.

"Lächerlich. Diese ganz Geschichte ist doch nur erstunken und erlogen! Ihr stellt euch als Opfer hin, dabei ist Satan der Feind der Menschheit-"

"Ach ja? Sagt wer? Euer komisches Buch?" Iblis lachte auf. "Bildet ihr euch tatsächlich ein, dass es euch zu verdanken ist, dass Assiah nicht längst im Chaos versunken ist? Es gibt mehr als genug Dämonen, die sich über die Regeln hinwegsetzen und Assiah terrorisieren um euch die Vertreibung heimzuzahlen. Dreimal dürft ihr raten, wer sich darum kümmert? Ganz genau, **wir** und nicht ihr. Die meisten Dämonenangriffe bekommt ihr ja nicht mal mit! Wir waren jetzt schon mehrmals auf diesem Gelände und keiner von euch Armleuchtern hat's mitbekommen! Ohne uns wäre hier schon die Apokalypse ausgebrochen!"

"Das ändert trotzdem nicht, dass ihr meinen Bruder entführt habt!"

"Wir haben ihn nur zurückgeholt, Fujimoto musste euch beide ja unbedingt entführen-"

"Er hat uns nicht entführt sondern gerettet!"

Azazel öffnete den Mund, doch Egyn ließ ihn nicht zu Wort bleiben. "Komm ihm jetzt lieber nicht mit Wikipedia, sonst dreht er ganz durch..."

"Wikipedia?", murmelte Miwa verwirrt. Azazel hörte ihn natürlich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wikipedia ist praktisch."

Die Exorzisten beschlossen, das besser nicht zu hinterfragen.

"Genug jetzt!", seufzte Lucifer. "Wir haben eure Fragen beantwortet also verschwinden wir jetzt."

"Endlich...nie wieder Mathe...", seufzte Astaroth erleichtert.

"Wartet!", fuhr Yukio dazwischen, Er hatte keine Ahnung ob es stimmte, was sie erzählt hatten. Etwas sagte ihm, dass sie nicht logen, aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass der gesamte Orden eine Lüge war. Das war unmöglich! Oder? Yukio beschloss, dass es nicht die Wahrheit sein konnte. Es waren Dämonen, lügen war für sie wie atmen. Jedoch klang zumindest die Sache mit der Dämonin plausibel.

Beelzebub legte den Kopf schief. "Du hattest deine drei Fragen, tut mir leid."

"Diese Dämonin, die ihr erwähnt habt...wer ist sie? Wie heißt sie?"

Wenn sie wirklich so mächtig war, dass sie eine Rebellion gegen Satan aufgebaut hatte, musste sie doch in einigen Texten zumindest erwähnt worden sein, richtig? Wenn es stimmte, dass sie alle Nachkommen Satans hasste (Yukio zuckte bei dem Gedanken sich als Nachkommen Satans zu bezeichnen, zusammen), würde sie wahrscheinlich erneut angreifen und auch Rin wäre in Gefahr! Er musste also so viel über sie ihn Erfahrung bringen, wie es irgendwie möglich war. Egal wie, er würde ihn beschützen und nach Hause bringen!

Beelzebub und Lucifer wechselten einen flüchtigen Blick bevor der König des Lichtes antwortete. "Ihr Name ist Lilith."

Damit verließen die Baal ihre Wirte, welche allesamt bewusstlos zusammenbrachen. In Yukios Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Lilith. Er kannte diesen Namen...

Entgegen dem was viele dachten, war nicht Eva Adams erste Frau gewesen sondern Lilith. Sie war aus demselben Lehm wie Adam geschaffen worden, weigerte sich jedoch sich ihm zu unterwerfen woraufhin sie verstoßen wurde.

Angeblich war sie eine der Frauen Satans, in anderen Versionen war sie die Geliebte Samaels und herrschte mit ihm (jedoch wurde er ohnehin oft mit Satan gleichgestellt) oder war mit Asmodäus verheiratet. Heutzutage galt sie oftmals als Königin der Dämonen oder auch als Mutter der Dämonen, Vampire und Hexen. Er selbst hatte diesen Legenden nie viel Beachtung geschenkt. Keiner der Exorzisten ist je mit einer Dämonin namens Lilith in Kontakt gekommen und er bezweifelte, dass Samael jemals verheiratet war. Nun schien jedoch etwas dran zu sein.

'In was sind wir da nur hineingeraten?'


	12. Warum keiner Ratstreffen mag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan will schon wieder alles niederbrennen, Samaels Laune ist ruiniert, Rin ist langweilig und bringt sich in Schwierigkeiten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und da bin ich wieder, zurück aus der Pause. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin froh, dass ich sie mir gegönnt habe. Die letzte Woche war teilweise anstrengend. Wie gesagt ist etwas privat vorgefallen, was uns alle sehr belastet hat, besonders meine Mutter also wollte ich für sie da sein. Es kann gut sein, dass es noch länger anhalten wird, wundert euch also nicht wenn ihr längere Zeit nichts von mir hört.  
> Sagt mir bitte wie immer wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt (oder gefällt ^^), denn dieses Kapitel fiel mir schwerer als erwartet, ich habe gefühlte 100 Mal alles abgeändert. Ich hoffe dadurch sind keine Fehler entstanden O.o
> 
> Zu einigen Begriffen:
> 
> Naga: Schlangenwesen bzw. Schlangengottheiten aus der Indischen Mythologie. Sie gelten als Wächter von Übergängen, Schwellen und Türen, besonders auch im symbolischen Sinn. Sie sind außerdem das Begleittier des Gottes Vishnu.
> 
> Alukah: Hebräischer Sukkubus/Vampir
> 
> Rakshasa: Dämonen aus der indischen Mythologie. Nächtliche Geister, die häufig als Tier erscheinen, wie Geier, Eule, Hund oder Tiger, können aber auch in Gestalt Furcht einflößender Menschen auftreten.
> 
> Tartaros: ist in der griechischen Mythologie ein personifizierter Teil der Unterwelt, der noch unter dem Hades (Unterwelt) liegt. Es ist ein Ort der Bestrafung. Der Titan Kronos ist dort beispielsweise. In der Bibel wird der Begriff Tartarus ebenfalls verwendet. Eine Bibelstelle bezieht sich auf den Ort, in den die gefallenen Engel, die Dämonen, von JHWH verbannt wurden und dort bis zum Gericht eingeschlossen sind. 
> 
> Die in dem Buch erwähnten Wesen spielen vorerst keine Rolle, wenn überhaupt :)

"Also nur um das nochmal klarzustellen. Liliths Anhänger haben den Exorzisten Orden genau unter Samaels Nase infiltriert, Gelder gestohlen um sich die Jagd zu erleichtern und es gibt eine Liste mit allen für die Blutjagd gezeugten Nephilim inklusive Aufenthaltsort, Hintergrund und Missionsstatus in einem Ordner auf dem Hauptserver des Vatikans?!"  
  
Azazel seufzte. "Zum dritten Mal Egyn, ja!"  
  
"Aber wie-"  
  
"Schluss jetzt, wir reden nachher weiter. Mitten im Ratssaal ist nun wirklich der letzte Ort, wo ihr sowas besprechen solltet!", flüsterte Lucifer. Gut, flüstern war eine Übertreibung, es war eher gedämpftes lautes Reden. Wenn es so etwas überhaupt gab. Sie hatten vor wenigen Minuten den Ratssaal betreten, welcher bereits rammelvoll war. Je nach Anlass des Treffens kam es durchaus vor, dass mehrere Ratsmitglieder nicht kamen, doch diesmal war jeder hier. Die jeweiligen Stellvertreter der Baal (bis auf Valefor natürlich) waren anwesend, sowie sämtliche Vertreter der Adelsfamilien und die Generäle der Armeen. Sie alle tuschelten miteinander, manche redeten in normaler Laustärke während andere einfach nur stumm auf ihren Plätzen saßen oder an Wänden lehnten. Die Anspannung und Paranoia waren praktisch greifbar. Das letzte Mal, dass eine solche Stimmung geherrscht hatte, war als Liliths Rebellion ausbrach. Hoffentlich würde dieses Treffen nicht auch so sehr außer Kontrolle geraten wie damals.  
  
Lucifer sah sich weiter gedankenverloren im Raum um. Wo steckten Samael und Amaimon?  
  
Andras, Oriax, Ipes, Leraje....' Er stockte als er eine junge Frau bemerkte.  
  
Ihre Kleidung verrieten ihren Status als Aristokratin. Sie hatte lange dunkelviolette Haare, welche einen gewissen Kontrast zu ihrer blassen Haut bildeten und grüne Augen in denen eher Amüsement als Sorge lag. Sie unterhielt sich mit Ose ohne der angespannten Stimmung irgendwelche Achtung zu schenken. Stattdessen zierte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln ihre Lippen als wüsste sie etwas, was sonst keiner ahnte. Lucifer kannte dieses Lächeln (oder auch in Grinsen) nur allzu gut, wenn auch nicht von ihr...  
  
"Oh. Oh.", murmelte er unbewusst.  
  
"Was?", fragte Iblis.  
  
Der Dämonenkönig antwortete nicht sondern nickte in die Richtung der Dämonen.  
  
"Oh. Oh.", echoten auch seine Brüder als sie seinem Blick folgten.  
  
"Samael wird durchdrehen.", kommentierte Astaroth kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Was bei allen Erzdämonen treibt Indra hier?!", fragte Iblis überrumpelt und betrachtete die Mutter seines älteren Halbbruders entgeistert.  
  
"Habt ihr es nicht gehört?", fragte Beelzebub verwundet. "Sie wird das neue Oberhaupt ihres Hauses."  
  
"Ich dachte, ihr Bruder sollte zum Erben erklärt und sie verheiratet werden?", antwortete Egyn verwundert.  
  
"Ursprünglich ja, aber sie konnte ihren Vater wohl doch noch umstimmen. Scheinbar hat ihr Bruder irgendwas vergeigt und sich damit in Misskredit gebracht. Sie selbst hat ja schon einiges an Einfluss und Macht mit ihrer letzten Heirat gewonnen."  
  
"Ja, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr Mann praktischerweise ganz schnell das Zeitliche gesegnet hat, sodass sie alles übernehmen konnte. Vergiftet, nicht wahr? Und sie wissen bis heute nicht wer es war.", grummelte Egyn düster.  
  
"Du glaubst, dass es Indra war."  
  
"Wer denn sonst?! Ich würde es ihr zutrauen!"  
  
Lucifer seufzte. "Es bringt nichts Anschuldigungen ohne Beweise zu erheben, also lass es gut sein. Nur weil sie jetzt hier ist, muss das nicht gleich Probleme bedeuten."  
  
Astaroth schnaubte. "Bis sie auf Samael trifft, dann fliegen wieder die Fetzen."  
  
"Tu doch nicht so als ob dich das stören würde.", lachte Iblis.  
  
"Willst du mit Samael in einem Gebäude leben wenn er schlechte Laune hat?!"  
  
"....Auch wieder wahr."  
  
Glücklicherweise beendeten die beiden Dämonen ihr Gespräch und Indra verschwand in der Menge. Nur wenige Minuten verstrichen als endlich Samael, Amaimon und Berith den Raum betraten.  
  
Berith sah aus wie ein typischer Arschloch-Adliger. Er war mindestens zehn Zentimeter kleiner als Samael, hatte violette Augen und schulterlange dunkelblaue Haare welche er meist zusammenband. Er hatte außerdem einen Henriequatrebart.  
  
Die Baal wussten nicht allzu viel über seine Vergangenheit außer, dass er der Anführer einer der erfolgreichsten Diebesbanden des Reiches gewesen war. Er und seine Bande hatte den Einwohnern in Samaels Reich allerhand Kopfschmerzen bereitet und schienen nicht zu fassen zu sein bis sie eines Tages doch das Glück verließ.  
  
Samael sollte ihr Schicksal entscheiden, doch anstatt sie zu bestrafen, bot er ihnen an für ihn zu arbeiten. Er war beeindruckt von den Fähigkeiten der Gruppe gewesen, insbesondere Berith. Seine Unterweltkontakte waren äußert wertvoll und schon bald wurde er zu Samaels rechte Hand und zum Spionagemeister des Rates. Seine Bande jedoch war bei einer Mission ums Leben gekommen.  
  
So oder so, Berith war nicht sonderlich beliebt im Rat. Er teilte mit Samael eine gewisse Vorliebe für Wetten und 'Unterhaltung', jedoch war er wesentlich ruchloser. Sicher, der König der Zeit hatte mit seinen Machenschaften auch schon einiges angestellt, aber es hatte nie einen bleibenden Schaden für seine Familie oder Gehenna hinterlassen. Berith dagegen handelte ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Er sah oft auf andere Ratsmitglieder herab und stellte sie bloß, auch ließ er meist andere seine Drecksarbeit erledigen oder schob seine Fehler auf andere. Lucifer selbst sah ihn als Gefahr. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Berith wahnsinnig ehrgeizig war und stets versuchte Vorteile aus momentanen Situationen zu ziehen. Er würde es dem ehemaligen Dieb durchaus zutrauen sie im Schlaf zu ermorden. Hoffentlich war sich Samael bewusst, was für ein Risiko er einging.  
  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung schien Berith nicht daran interessiert sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten (oder besser gesagt sie zu nerven), sondern er verschwand in der Menge. Amaimon und Samael gesellten sich währenddessen zu ihnen.  
  
"Na endlich.", murmelte Iblis. "Man sollte doch meinen, du wärst als König der Zeit pünktlicher."  
  
"Hallo auch an dich~. Ich war noch bei Rin wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Abgesehen davon hat das Treffen noch nicht einmal angefangen."  
  
"Wo steckt Vater überhaupt?", fragte Iblis.  
  
"Er ist bei unserem kleinen Bruder~."  
  
"Ernsthaft? Hält er das wirklich für eine gute Idee?", fragte Astaroth stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Früher oder später muss er mit ihm reden. Er kann ihm nicht ewig ausweichen.", gab Beelzebub zu bedenken.  
  
"Na ja, dann ist es diesmal immerhin nicht meine Schuld wenn mal wieder was brennt...", murmelte Iblis.  
  
Amaimon wechselte schnell das Thema. "Wir haben gehört, was in Assiah passiert ist....Habt ihr diese Blutjäger gefunden?"  
  
Iblis nickte. "Japp und momentan hocken sie im Tartaros. Sie werden bereits...befragt, aber ich schätze ich nehme das nach der Versammlung selbst in die Hand."  
  
"Und wenn sie nicht nachgeben?", fragte Azazel, die Antwort bereits erahnend.  
  
Ein grausames Grinsen stahl sich auf Iblis Gesicht. "Dann übergebe ich sie an Alastor und stelle ihm frei alles mit ihnen zu tun was er will.~"  
  
"Autsch.", kommentierte Beelzebub. "Wären sie keine Blutjäger könnten sie einem fast leidtun."  
  
Lucifer stimmte im Stillen zu und sein Blick huschte zu Alastor, welcher in einer stillen Ecke an der Wand lehnte. Keiner wagte es ihn anzusprechen und das aus gutem Grund. Er war nicht nur Satans rechte Hand sondern zusätzlich sein oberster Vollstrecker.  
  
Allein sein Auftreten schreckte viele ab. Er war zwei Meter groß, muskulös und von Narben übersät. Seine schwarzen Haare hatte er sich überwiegend kurz geschoren, der Rest bildete einen kurzen Pferdeschwanz. Wie viele Dämonen aus Iblis Reich, hatte er gebräunte Haut, auf der Stirn prangte eine rot-schwarze Tätowierung und in seinen roten Augen schien Höllenfeuer zu brennen. Wie immer trug er seine schwarze Rüstung und sein Langschwert.  
  
Nur eine Sache war noch furchteinflößender und zwar sein Charakter. Tatsächlich war er einer der wenigen Vertreter bei denen die Dämonologie der Menschen ziemlich präzise war. Von allen Dämonen in der höllischen Grube war Alastor wohl der grausamste von allen, besonders in seinem Sadismus. Je mehr Schmerz er verursachen konnte, desto glücklicher war er, jedoch arbeitete er nicht nur mit physischem Schmerz; er war auch sehr effektiv bei mentaler Tortur und Stress. Er sah Folter als eine exquisite Kunst an und genoss es geduldig zu sein und die Momente in denen er seine Opfer leiden ließ, auszukosten. Er hatte sogar seine eigene Gruppe geformt, bekannt als der "Malebranche", bestehend aus 12 Elitedämonen, welche seinen Geschmack an sadistischer Qual teilen.  
  
In anderen Worten: die meisten machten einfach einen großen Bogen um ihn. Viele der Gefangenen brachen einfach zusammen und gestanden alles wenn ihnen mit Alastor gedroht wurde. Satan war wohl der einzige, der noch größere Angst verbreiten konnte. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Stihi und Aym gestehen würden. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte den ältesten Baal sehr.  
  
Einige weitere Minuten vergingen, dann schwang die Doppeltür erneut auf und Satan betrat den Raum. Beinahe sofort verstummten sämtliche Gespräche im Raum. Es bedurfte keines Genies um festzustellen, dass der Herrscher Gehennas schlecht drauf war. Das konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass einer der Baal wieder mal etwas angestellt hatte oder das Treffen mit Rin nicht sonderlich gut verlaufen war. Lucifer tippte auf letzteres und warf seinem Vater einen fragenden Blick zu, welchen er gekonnt ignorierte.  
  
"Es sind also alle da?", unterbrach er die Stille. Niemand antwortete, einige besonders Mutige nickten jedoch. Sie wussten es besser als den Dämonengott unnötig zu reizen. "Gut, dann fangen wir an."  
  
Größtenteils wortlos nahmen die Ratsmitglieder ihren Platz ein, einige tuschelten untereinander, verstummten jedoch als Satan erneut zu sprechen begann.  
  
"Ich denke ich muss niemanden erklären warum ich diese Krisensitzung einberufen habe. Selbst jene, die nicht regelmäßig an unseren Versammlungen teilnehmen...." Er hielt kurz inne und warf den Betreffenden einen strafenden Blick zu, woraufhin sie schluckten. "....dürften die Ereignisse in den letzten Monaten nicht entgangen sein. Es gab Attentate auf Adlige, Zivilisten sind verschwunden darunter auch viele Kinder oder wurden tot aufgefunden. Manche waren vollkommen blutleer. Hinzu kommen noch die Angriffe verschiedenster Kreaturen und Völker auch wenn sie normalerweise friedfertig sind und die Naturkatastrophen."  
  
Er hielt kurz inne als zustimmendes Murmeln erklang, dann fuhr er fort. "Der neueste Zwischenfall ist ein erfolgreiches Attentat auf drei Ratsmitglieder: Valefor, Moloch und Bael."  
  
Nun erhoben sich einige Stimmen und begannen durcheinander zu reden. Sie wussten zwar von dem Attentat, aber kannten nicht die Identitäten der Opfer. Nun waren ausgerechnet drei mächtige Dämonen getötet worden, einer von ihnen war sogar der Stellvertreter eines Dämonenkönigs. Lucifer warf einen kurzen Blick zu Beelzebub. Der Insektenkönig verzog zwar keine Miene, aber seine Brüder wussten, dass ihn Valefors Tod durchaus getroffen hatte. Sie selbst hatten ihn nicht besonders gut gekannt, da er es stets bevorzugte allein zu sein oder seine Zeit in den Insektengruben verbrachte. Gerüchten zufolge hatte er früher seine Kreationen an die Unterwelt verkauft und somit immer neue verrücktere und gefährlichere Arten gezüchtet. Schlussendlich waren Lucifer diese Gerüchte egal. Beelzebub hatte Valefor vertraut und er hatte seinen Job stets gewissenhaft und sorgfältig erledigt.  
  
Er zwang sich in die Realität zurück als sein Vater erneut anfing zu sprechen, diesmal verstummte das Getuschel nicht vollkommen. Das würde eine laaaaange Sitzung werden.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Satan ignorierte das Geflüster um ihn herum. Er hatte mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet und er bezweifelte, dass sich die Dinge im Verlaufe der Versammlung bessern würden. Also half nur: Augen zu und durch. Möglichst ohne Ratsmitglieder einzuäschern. Das würde nicht leicht sein. Scheiße.  
  
Er wandte sich an Shax und Agares, welche seinen Monolog bisher stumm verfolgt hatten. "Ihr habt euch die Leichen angesehen. Konntet ihr die Todesursache feststellen?"  
  
Die Heiler nickten und erhoben sich. Alle Augen richteten sich auf sie.  
  
"Unsere Vermutung hat sich bestätigt. Alle drei wurden vergiftet.", verkündete Shax düster. Satan stellte schnell die nächste Frage bevor das Getuschel richtig Fahrt aufnehmen konnte. "War es euch möglich die Art des Giftes festzustellen?"  
  
Agares nickte. "In der Tat. Es handelt sich um Naga-Gift." Das war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Naga waren Schlangendämonen welche zwischen ihrer Schlangen- und Menschengestalt (meist wählten sie ein Mittelding, also einen menschlichen Oberkörper und statt Beine einen Schlangenschwanz) beliebig hin und her wechseln konnten. Was jedoch noch bemerkenswerter war, war ihre Tödlichkeit. Ihr Blut, ihre Krallen, Zähne und damit ihr Speichel (angeblich auch ihre Haare) enthielten das tödlichste Gift, was es gab. Ein kleiner Kratzer verursachte furchtbare Schmerzen und konnte sogar töten. Naga selbst waren natürlich gegenüber jeglichem Gift immun. Sie gehörten zu den Schöpfungen Liliths, weswegen sie sich damals dummerweise auf ihre Seite gestellt hatten.  
  
"Aber das würde das Aufspüren des Täters doch wesentlich einfacher machen.", mischte sich ein Dämon ein. Satan sah nicht wer es war, aber von der Stimme her, konnte es nur Orobas sein.  
  
"Es gibt nur noch wenige Naga, eine Handvoll arbeitet im Palast. Der oder die Schuldige dürfte sich dann schnell finden!"  
  
"Das dachten wir ebenfalls.", seufzte Shax. "Wir haben sie alle befragt, aber von ihnen kann es keiner gewesen sein-"  
  
"Das ist unmöglich!", unterbrach ihn eine Dämonin, namens Namrael. "Ihr müsst einen Fehler gemacht haben! Abgesehen davon kann man den Naga nicht vertrauen!"  
  
"Warum gab es dann noch nie zuvor Zwischenfälle?", mischte sich nun eine Erddämonin ein. "Sie haben sich alle der Situation angepasst und nie Probleme bereitet!"  
  
"Wer hat dich denn gefragt?!"  
  
"Wir sind alle Möglichkeiten durchgegangen.", erklärte Agares. "Keiner von ihnen befand sich in der Nähe oder hatte die Zeit das Attentat auszuführen."  
  
"Dann hatten sie eben Hilfe!"  
  
Satan wollte sie soeben abwürgen als eine Frau ihm zuvorkam.  
  
"Die Naga sind unschuldig. Höchstwahrscheinlich versucht man sie zum Sündenbock machen."  
  
Überrascht wandten sich die Streitenden an die Sprecherin auch Satan, jedoch hatte er die Stimme längst erkennt. Indra. Was machte bitte einer seiner Exfrauen hier? Aeshma war doch wohl hoffentlich nicht auch hier! Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er , wie sich Samaels Gesicht verdüsterte, jedoch überspielte er es bevor es jemand merkte.  
  
Satan fing sich ebenfalls schnell wieder und schaffte es seine Stimme neutral klingen zu lassen. "Und wie kommst du darauf Indra?"  
  
Sie lächelte (es war eher ein Grinsen), scheinbar die Aufmerksamkeit genießend. "Bei allem Respekt, aber glaubt Ihr wirklich die Naga sind so töricht etwas zu verwenden, was wir mit ihnen in Verbindung bringen würden?"  
  
"Ach ja? Wer steckt dann dahinter und wo haben sie das Gift her?", frage Namrael bissig.  
  
"Es stimmt zwar, dass es nicht einfach ist Naga-Gift zu beschaffen, jedoch gibt es mehrere kleine Vorräte, welche zu Forschungszwecken verwendet werden. Ich nehme an hier im Palast gibt es ebenfalls  einige?", fragte Indra die beiden Heiler mit einem leisem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen. Natürlich war dies nur eine rhetorische Frage, sie kannte die Antwort. Offiziell war sie jedoch nie mit Satan zusammen gewesen und hatte nie Kinder gehabt. Es gab zwar Gerüchte, dass sie Samaels Mutter war, doch ihre und Satans Familien schwieg diesbezüglich. Demzufolge musste sie diese Frage stellen um nicht selbst verdächtig zu wirken, immerhin war es nicht selbstverständlich derartiges Gift vorrätig zu haben.  
  
Andras schien es dennoch misstrauisch zu machen. "Interessant, dass Ihr über so etwas Bescheid wisst. Ihr scheint generell viel von Giften zu verstehen, nicht wahr? Seltsamerweise konntet Ihr jedoch nichts für Euren verstorbenen Mann tun."  
  
Jeder verstand was er implizierte. Indra lächelte nur herablassend. "Wollt Ihr mir wirklich Mord anhängen? Nur weil ich mich mit Giften auskenne? Beschuldigt Ihr etwa auch Schmiede des Totschlages, weil sie Waffen herstellen?" Sie lachte. "Ihr solltet wirklich niemanden ohne Beweise beschuldigen. Außerdem habe ich keinen Grund Ratsmitglieder zu töten."  
  
Sie schaute in die Runde. "Was die Täter betrifft....es ist offensichtlich, nicht wahr?"  
  
Andras schnaubte. "Dann spuckt es endlich aus!"  
  
Indra ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Die meisten in diesem Raum vermuten es doch bereits, die Anzeichen sind eindeutig. Die blutleeren Toten? Höchstwahrscheinlich Alukah. Die Leute die scheinbar an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sind? Dahinter könnten nur Gestaltwandler stecken also ist dies das Werk der Rakshasa. Das Gleichgewicht der Flora und Fauna ist vollkommen durcheinander. Alles deutet auf Liliths Anhänger hin."  
  
Nun hatte sie endlich das ausgesprochen, was die meisten bereits befürchteten und die Ratsmitglieder begannen nervös zu tuscheln. Satan schwieg für eine Sekunden bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, dann begann er zu sprechen.  
  
"Indras Vermutung ist korrekt. Liliths Gefolgschaft arbeitet an ihrer Rückkehr. Sie haben teilweise sogar in Assiah Fuß gefasst und veranstalten Blutjagden." Die Infiltrierung der Exorzisten ließ er vorerst aus, sie würden sonst nur wieder Krieg verlangen. "Außerdem sind bereits mehrere Siegel beschädigt. Wir haben also einen oder mehrere Verräter im Rat."  
  
"Dann tippe ich auf Indra!", rief Namrael. "Sie wusste ja offensichtlich von dem Gift!"  
  
'Und schon geht es los mit den Anschuldigungen...' Satan fiel erst jetzt ein, dass ihr Haus und Indras Haus Rivalen waren.  
  
Indra schnaubte. "Hast du wirklich nichts besseres zu tun als Beleidigungen und sinnlose Anschuldigungen um dich zu werfen? Das steht dir nicht, meine Liebe!"  
  
"Ach ja? Sowas billiges wie du-"  
  
"Ich bin also billig? Süße, du bist gratis."  
  
Einige begannen zu lachen, andere begannen ebenfalls Anschuldigungen auszusprechen oder sich mit anderen zu streiten während der Rest stumm dahockte und sich weit weg wünschte.  
  
'Ganz ruhig Satan, denke an deinen Blutdruck...', redete sich der Dämonengott ein. Ach, scheiß drauf.  
  
"RUHE!", donnerte er. Sofort war absolute Stille im Raum, man hätte eine Feder fallen hören können.  
  
"Ich habe euch nicht herbestellt damit ihr euch gegenseitig beschuldigt oder wie ein Haufen Kinder streitet!"  
  
Zustimmendes und entschuldigendes Murmeln erklang. Schließlich durchbrach Oriax die Stille.  
  
"Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Sie wird doch wohl kaum so lange gebraucht haben um sich erholen. Worauf hat sie gewartet? Was hat sich geändert?"  
  
"Wenn einer von euch 'Hochgeborenen' einmal seinen Schädel verwenden würde um nachzudenken anstatt sich Stolpersteine für seine Rivalen zu überlegen, würden wir zur Abwechslung mal mit diesen Diskussionen was erreichen!", knurrte Alastor plötzlich, sichtbar gereizt.  
  
Alle wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu. Normalerweise hockte er stumm in seiner Ecke und wirkte bedrohlich. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er extrem wenig von Adligen hielt, da diese mit allen Privilegien geboren worden waren, anstatt es sich zu erarbeiten oder gar zu erkämpfen. Die so ziemlich einzige Person im Raum auf die er hörte und respektierte, war Satan. Er nahm nicht mal von den Baal Befehle entgegen, was einerseits daran lag, dass sie ihre Stellung durch ihre Geburt erhalten hatten, andererseits weil er fast so alt wie Satan war und es nicht akzeptierte Befehle von 'Welpen' zu befolgen. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad tolerierte Satan dies, doch nur wenn er sich nicht öffentlich widersetzte.  
  
"Und was ist dieser Grund? Erleuchtet uns doch bitte~!", antwortete Berith hämisch.  
  
Alastor warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu bevor er antwortete. "Sie schlägt jetzt zu, weil Satan nicht mehr der einzige ist, der sie befreien kann. Sie ist auf seinen Halbblut-Bastard aus und wenn man bedenkt, dass er mit den Exorzisten im Bunde steht, wird er nicht lange überlegen!"  
  
Stille herrschte, noch bedrückender als zuvor. Viele warfen Satan und den Baal nervöse Blicke zu, andere entwickelten plötzliches reges Interesse an der Architektur des Raumes.  
  
War. Das. Sein. Verdammter. ERNST?! Äußerlich zeigte Satan keine Regung, innerlich tobte er. Dass Rin früher oder später Bestandteil der Diskussion sein würde, war nur zu erwarten gewesen, aber ihn direkt als Feind hinstellen?! Was dachte er sich dabei?!  
  
Ankou war die erste, die sprach. "Ihr sprecht da einiges an Behauptungen aus, Lord Alastor. Ihr beschuldigt ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie des Verrates, dabei beruht das meiste nur auf Gerüchten."  
  
"Wenn es aber stimmen sollte was er sagt....", murmelte Ose.  
  
Satan erkannte, dass ihm keine Wahl bleib. Er musste das jetzt klären oder es würde gefährlich für Rin werden. Zwar konnte der Rat nicht über ihn entscheiden, doch wenn sie ihn als Gefahr ansahen, könnten sie stets versuchen ihn heimlich zu beseitigen.  
  
"Es ist wahr, dass mein zweitjüngster Sohn meine Flammen geerbt und bevor jemand fragt: ja ich habe noch einen weiteren Sohn, aber er ist vollkommen menschlich also bleibt er außen vor."  
  
"Und die Gerüchte, dass er sich den Exorzisten angeschlossen hat?", hakte ein Wasserdämon nach.  
  
'Und los geht der Spaß...'  
  
"Die stimmen ebenfalls."  
  
Chaos brach aus. Alle redeten durcheinander, riefen Fragen oder Drohungen und ließen sich nicht beruhigen.  
  
"Ein Nephilim hat die Flammen geerbt? Lächerlich!"  
  
"So etwas wie er könnte eh nie herrschen!"  
  
"Warum haben die Exorzisten ihn nicht umgebracht?!"  
  
"Verdammter Verräter...traue niemals einem Halbblut!"  
  
"Was soll das jetzt schon wieder heißen?!"  
  
"Töten wir ihn!"  
  
"Hast du sie noch alle?!"  
  
Wie er Ratstreffen verabscheute. Das einzige was ihn noch mehr nervte, waren öffentliche Feiern an denen er sich leider nicht immer vorbei mogeln konnte. Musste er sie denn wirklich immer daran erinnern, dass er das Sagen hatte?  
  
"HALTET JETZT ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!" Gut, das war nicht die eleganteste Art, aber immerhin war jeder still. Die hervorschießenden Flammen machten es auch nochmal um einiges einfacher.  
  
"Normalerweise würde ich euch zustimmen. Es ist Verrat wenn ein Dämon den Exorzisten hilft. Jedoch liegen hier....besondere Umstände vor."  
  
Er konnte die Ungeduld auf ihren Gesichtern sehen, doch keiner wagte zu sprechen. Als Aschehaufe enden wollte niemand. Schlussendlich wagte es Agares dennoch eine Frage zu stellen.  
  
"Versteht diese Frage bitte nicht als Angriff, Sire....warum wurde er nicht getötet? Der Vatikan hat immerhin auch seine Mutter..." Sie stockte, wohl wissend dass sie sich auf gefährlichen Terrain bewegte.  
  
"Es stimmt, dass der Vatikan alle drei tot sehen wollte." , beteiligte sich nun Samael. Er wandte sich an Satan. "Wenn du erlaubst, Vater...?"  
  
"Sicher." Wahrscheinlich sollte er die Erklärungen diesbezüglich wirklich seinem zweitältesten Sohn überlassen. Er selbst wählte meist einen Mittelweg, also ein paar Lügen gemischt mit der Wahrheit, während Samael die Kunst einen Schimmer Wahrheit mit einem Haufen Lügen glaubwürdig klingen zu lassen und auch noch damit durchzukommen, perfektioniert hatte. Normalerweise ging ihm diese Angewohnheiten tierisch auf die Nerven auch wenn er die meisten Lügen erkannte. Diesmal würde es allerdings ein Vorteil sein.  
  
Samael wandte sich dem restlichen Rat zu. "Als der Vatikan von der Schwangerschaft erfuhr, sollte sie mit ihren Kindern getötet werden. Ich wurde zusammen mit Shiro Fujimoto los geschickt um sie mit Kurikura zu beseitigen. Eigentlich wollte ich die beiden nach Gehenna bringen und notfalls Shiro töten, aber es gab Probleme. Der jüngere von beiden - Yukio - war ein Mensch, er würde also nicht lange in Gehenna überlegen. Rin dagegen hatte die Flammen, aber ihre Macht war zu viel für ihn, er wäre in kürzester Zeit gestorben. Ich hatte also keine andere Wahl als sein Dämonenherz zu versiegeln und ihn menschlich zu machen. Natürlich konnte ich es nicht verantworten einen versiegelten Halbdämon nach Gehenna zu bringen, er wäre gestorben also musste ich ihn leider in Assiah lassen."  
  
'Wow, was für einen Haufen Mist, den er da auftischt und auch noch mit ernstem Gesicht. Man könnte wirklich meinen, dass das der Grund war." , dachte Satan grimmig. Widerwillig musste er zugeben, dass er durchaus beeindruckt war. Er selbst konnte genauso gut lügen, aber Samael war wesentlich jünger und bekam es trotzdem hin. Sollte ihm das Sorgen bereiten? Eventuell.  
  
"Und Fujimoto hat das einfach so hingenommen?", hakte Ankou nach.  
  
"Glaubt es oder nicht: er war es, der sich weigerte sie zu töten. Scheinbar konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen Neugeborene zu töten, zumal er auch noch mit deren Mutter befreundet war. Ich habe also die Chance genutzt, ihm eine kleine Wette vorgeschlagen und schon hatte ich jemanden der sich um sie kümmert. Ich selbst konnte das nicht übernehmen, weil der Vatikan hellhörig geworden wäre wenn ich mich freiwillig um zwei Kinder kümmere."  
  
"Das klingt...einleuchtend.", murmelte jemand und die meisten stimmten zögerlich zu. Alastor und einige andere Dämonen sahen nicht überzeugt aus, waren jedoch nicht so dumm es auszusprechen.  
  
Schließlich meldete sich Belial zu Wort, welcher den Tartaros leitete.  
  
"Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber das bedeutet auch, dass der Paladin ihn jahrelang-"  
  
"Und genau da wird es interessant.", unterbrach ihn Samael mit seinem typischen Grinsen. "Shiro hat Rin nie etwas gesagt. Bis vor kurzem hatte er keine Ahnung von seiner Herkunft oder Gehenna. Er ist in vielerlei Hinsicht vollkommen ahnungslos."  
  
"Er hat also all die Jahre trivial als Mensch gelebt?", fragte Indra nachdenklich. "Wie...prekär."  
  
"Ihr wollt uns wirklich weismachen, dass der Paladin auf die Gelegenheit verzichtet hat sich eine Waffe gegen uns zu sichern? Für wie dumm haltet ihr uns?!" knurrte eine Feuerdämonin deren Name Satan grad nicht einfallen wollte. Na egal.  
  
"Shiro war nicht wie die anderen Exorzisten.", mischte sich Azazel ein. "Er vertrat die Ansicht, dass Vergängliche und Dämonen zusammen leben können."  
  
"Warum hat er sich dann schlussendlich den Exorzisten angeschlossen?", fragte Leraje.  
  
"Weil wir Rin nach Hause holen wollten und Fujimoto dabei getötet wurde.", antwortete Satan ruhig. "Besser gesagt, hat er Suizid begannen als ich von ihm Besitz ergriff."  
  
"Er hat sich töten können obwohl er von Euch übernommen war?", fragte Ankou mit einem Hauch von Anerkennung in der Stimme.  
  
"Ja und dummerweise hat Rin alles gesehen. Er hält die Dämonen nur für das Problem, weil er es nicht besser weiß."  
  
"Und wie wollt Ihr ihm das Gegenteil beweisen?", fragte Indra.  
  
"Der Vatikan weiß inzwischen wer er ist und haben ihn nur am Leben gelassen, weil sie ihn als Waffe einsetzten wollten also habe ich ihn hergeholt."  
  
"Ihr habt ihn hergebracht?!", entfuhr es Nybbas. Satans Blick durchbohrte ihn. "Muss ich mich jetzt seit neuesten vor euch rechtfertigen?"  
  
"N-natürlich nicht, S-Sire...ich meinte nur....", er brach ab, Satans Blick nicht länger ertragend.  
  
"Er wird früher oder später begreifen, dass wir nicht die Feinde sind. Außerdem ist er nach wie vor versiegelt, er stellt keine Gefahr dar."  
  
"Und was wenn doch? Er könnte sowohl Gehenna als auch Assiah ins Verderben stürzen-"  
  
Iblis schnaubte. "Hah! Der ist doch noch ein Kind! Wenn der sowas zustande bringt, dann küsse ich Egyn!"  
  
Der Blick des Wasserkönigs verriet, dass er die Einstellung seines Bruders nicht teilte, blieb jedoch still.  
  
"Abgesehen davon weiß er gar nicht was er mit seinen Kräften alles anstellen kann, geschweige denn wie er sie nutzen soll.", steuerte Beelzebub bei. "Er stand hier unter ständiger Beobachtung und es ist mehr als offensichtlich geworden, dass er keine Ahnung hat was ihn ihm steckt."  
  
"Wie alt ist er überhaupt?", fragte eine Dämonin.  
  
"Er wird dieses Jahr 16.", antwortete Samael.  
  
"16?!"  
  
Samael zuckte mit den Schultern. "Menschen leben nicht mal ein Jahrhundert. Als Halbblut altert er bis er sein unsterbliches Alter erreicht, vollkommen normal."  
  
Alastor verschränkte seine Arme, sagte jedoch nichts. Auch die restlichen Dämonen schwiegen.  
  
"Wenn wir das geklärt haben, können wir ja weiter machen.", sagte Satan.  
  
Zumindest eine Sache die halbwegs gut verlaufen ist.  
  


* * *

  
  
Rin lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Seit Satans Besuch hatte er seine Ruhe gehabt. Scheinbar waren wirklich alle Mitglieder der Königsfamilie bei diesem Ratstreffen. Er hatte eigentlich geglaubt erleichtert darüber zu sein, doch inzwischen musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihm stinklangweilig war. Er hatte sich vorgestellt in Gehenna in ständiger Angst zu leben, nur Schmerz, Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit zu verspüren doch nun sehnte er sich beinahe nach Gesellschaft. Vorhin war Agares kurz vorbei gekommen und hatte ihm endgültig die Verbände abgenommen, sodass er endlich duschen gehen konnte. Danach hatte er sich wieder auf das Bett geworfen.  
  
'Ich frage mich worum es in dieser Versammlung geht...", überlegte er. 'Was ist das überhaupt für ein Rat? Ich dachte immer Satan und die Baal herrschen absolut über Gehenna...zumindest glaube ich, dass es absolut war, ich habe in Geschichte nie wirklich aufgepasst. Andererseits weiß der Orden so gut wie gar nichts über Gehenna. Waren überhaupt schon mal Menschen hier?'  
  
Er erschauderte als ihm Azazels Worte einfielen. Falls sich Menschen ob nun Exorzist oder nicht jemals her verirrt und auf der Speisekarte der Dämonen geendet waren....  
  
Er schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite. Jetzt sollte er wirklich nicht über so etwas nachdenken! Seufzend setzte er sich auf. Er wünschte sich fast, dass einer Baal oder Shax und Agares vorbeikamen.  
  
'Eigentlich schienen sie ganz in Ordnung zu sein und es würde die Langeweile vertreiben-'  
  
Moment...wo kam das bitte her?! Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf. Dieses ganze Grübeln brachte ihm gar nichts, seine Gedanken drehten sich nur im Kreis. Er dachte an das, was Satan ihm gesagt hatte. Wenn er nicht gelogen hatte -und leider hatte Rin das Gefühl, dass er die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte- konnte er nie nach Assiah zurückkehren außer er würde sich erschießen, verbrennen, kreuzigen oder wie auch immer man laut Regelbuch den Sohn Satans hinzurichten hatte, lassen wollen.  
  
Er dachte erneut an Yukio, seine Freunde und an Kuro. Er vermisste sie wahnsinnig. Vermissten sie ihn auch so sehr oder waren sie froh ihn los zu sein? Yukios Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn. Er hatte das nur im Eifer des Gefechts gesagt, richtig? Er vermisste ihn doch bestimmt auch? Rin beschloss, dass es so sein musste. Sie waren Zwillinge, sie hatten sich immer nahe gestanden! Warum fühlte es sich dann so an als würde er sich das einreden?  
  
'Schluss jetzt!', rügte er sich. 'Ich sollte nicht so schwarz sehen. Ich lebe noch, werde hoffentlich nicht so schnell den Löffel abgeben und vielleicht kann ich doch irgendwie nach Hause ohne gleich umgebracht zu werden.  
  
'Aber du bist doch längst zuhause...du hast endlich eine Familie, wirst nie wieder für deine Herkunft diskriminiert...warum willst du zurück?', schien ihm eine Stimme zuzuflüstern. Rin ignorierte sie. Er wusste nicht wo diese Gedanken herkamen, es war ihm ohnehin egal. Er brauchte jetzt wirklich eine Beschäftigung sonst würde er noch durchdrehen!  
  
Zögerlich begann er sich im Raum umzusehen. In den Bücherregalen waren (Wer hätte es gedacht?) verschiedenste Bücher mit einer großen Reichweite an Themen. Er erkannte Geschichtsbücher, Bücher über Dämonen, Assiah und über verschiedene Kreaturen. Einige waren auf Japanisch, er erkannte aber auch Englisch, Russisch, Latein und andere Sprachen aus Assiah. Viele Bücher enthielten jedoch Schrift, welche er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, aber dennoch ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit auslöste. 'Das muss Gehennisch sein. Ich hoffe, die erwarten von mir nicht, dass ich das lesen kann?!'  
  
Er stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal, griff ein weiteres mit rotem Einband und schlug es auf. Es war scheinbar über verschiedene Kreaturen, welche in Gehenna lebten.  
  
Sylvani..Basilisk...Harpyie...Baobhan-Sith (Die hatten doch sicher nichts mit Star Wars zu tun, oder?)...Larvae...Aswang...  
  
Er überflog einige Texte. Zwar war er kein großer Bücherfreund, aber er musste zugeben, dass einige von diesen Viechern ziemlich interessant aussahen. Vielleicht würde er sich das später mal genauer ansehen...oder auch nicht. Er legte das Buch beiseite und sah sich weiter um. Viel konnte er in dem Zimmer nicht tun, elektrische Geräte gab es nicht also beschloss er sich seine Sachen näher anzusehen. Er öffnete die Taschen und begann darin zu kramen.  
  
'Hoffentlich haben sie mir nichts weggenommen!'  
  
Dies schien jedoch nicht der Fall zu sein. All seine Klamotten und persönlichen Besitztümer waren da, inklusive seiner Manga und Coolness Liste, nur Kurikura fehlte. Er weigerte sich allerdings auszupacken, denn das würde bedeuten er hätte seine momentane Lage akzeptiert! Schließlich zog er das heraus, was er inzwischen als seinen wichtigsten Besitz neben dem Kurikura ansah: ein Fotoalbum. Er, Yukio, Shiro und die Mönche im Kloster hatten es vor Jahren angefangen. Insgesamt gab es drei, eins für Shiro, eins für Yukio und eins für Rin. Die Bilder darin waren seine schönsten Erinnerungen. Wie er zusammen mit Yukio im Hof oder dem Spielplatz spielte, ihre Einschulung, Ausflüge ins Schwimmbad, Trips zu verschiedenen Schreinen, Rin und Shiro beim Kochen und viele mehr. Es war alles was ihm von den alten Mann und nun auch von Yukio und den anderen Klosterbewohnern geblieben war.  
  
Gedankenverloren begann er darin zu blättern als plötzlich 2 Fotos herausrutschten. Hatten sie sich gelöst? Er bückte sich, hob die Fotos hoch und betrachtete das oben liegende. Zu seiner Überraschung war darauf eine ihm unbekannte Frau zu sehen. Sie hatte lange braune wellige Haare, türkise Augen und einige Muttermale im Gesicht. Sie saß auf einer Blumenwiese, umgeben von...Dämonen? Dennoch schien sie keine Angst zu haben, im Gegenteil. Sie lachte und genoss die Gesellschaft.  
  
'Sie sieht aus wie...Wo kommt das her?!' Seine Hände zitterten als er das zweite Foto betrachtete. Wieder war die Frau darauf zu sehen, doch diesmal war sie nicht allein. Sie hielt zwei Babys in den Armen, welche in Decken gehüllt waren. Sie wirkte erschöpft, aber glücklich. Rin starrte das Bild an. Das linke Baby war von blauen Flammen umgeben. Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Das waren er und Yukio, was bedeuten würde, dass diese Frau...  
  
Noch immer mit zitternden Händen drehte er das Bild herum und bemerkte, dass jemand etwas auf die Rückseite geschrieben hatte. Es war ein Datum, gefolgt von einer kurzen Nachricht.  
  
Yuri, Rin & Yukio - 24. Dezember 2002    Das sind die einzigen Bilder eurer Mutter, welche noch existieren. Ich habe sie aufbewahrt und dachte mir, dass du sie wahrscheinlich haben möchtest. Euer Großvater hat alle anderen vernichten lassen. Passe also gut darauf auf~!  
  
P.S.: Sehr reizende Kindheitsfotos! Ich erkenne ganz neue Seiten an dir~! (=∩_∩=)  
  
Rin erkannte die Handschrift nach kurzem Überlegen. Meph- nein, Samael. Normalerweise wäre er vor Scham gestorben, denn manche der Bilder waren mehr als peinlich, aber alles was er tun konnte, war die Nachricht, dann die Fotos und dann wieder die Nachricht anzustarren. Seine Mutter. Er spürte wie seine Augen zu brennen begannen, doch er wischte energisch mit dem Ärmel darüber und betrachtete weiterhin die Fotos. Der Alte hatte gelegentlich von ihr erzählt, jedoch waren seine Auskünfte stets äußert vage gewesen. Auch hatten sie nie ihr Grab besucht oder von irgendwelchen anderen Verwandten gehört. Wenn es um ihren Vater gegangen war, war Shiro noch mehr in die Defensive gegangen, was im Nachhinein betrachtet nachvollziehbar war. Irgendwann hatten weder Rin noch Yukio nach ihren Eltern gefragt auch wenn Rin immer neugierig geblieben war.  
  
Seufzend schob er die Bilder vorsichtig zurück in das Album und packte es zurück in seine Tasche. Er durchstöberte sie weiter, fand jedoch nichts besonderes außer seinen Wecker, den er eh nie benutzte. Er zeigte 18:30 Uhr an. War es wirklich schon Abend? Ein wenig zögerlich stand er auf und ging zu einem der Fenster. Die Scheiben waren geschwärzt, weswegen er relativ nahe heran treten musste um etwas zu erkennen. Tatsächlich erkannte er, dass die zwei Sonnen (ja Gehenna hatte zwei Sonnen und drei Monde) so gut wie untergegangen waren.  
  
Allerdings verspürte er keinerlei Müdigkeit, sein Schlafrhythmus war inzwischen sowieso komplett durcheinander. Entweder konnte er hier also weiter rumsitzen oder er könnte sich einmal draußen umsehen. Dort würden zwar überall Wachen sein, aber immerhin konnte er sich dadurch ein genaueres Bild von seiner Umgebung schaffen, was ihm bei seiner späteren Flucht helfen könnte. Er versteckte seinen Schwanz unter seinem Hoodie, öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und trat auf den Gang.  
  
Es herrschte Totenstille. Der Boden bestand aus einem dunkelblau-schwarzem Gestein, darauf lag ein noch dunklerer Teppich. Die Wände waren mit schwarzem Holz verkleidet. Mehrere Fenster, identisch mit denen in seinem Zimmer, zogen sich an der Wand entlang, davor waren dunkelblaue Vorhänge. Um das 'gruslige-Dämonenschloss-direkt-aus-dem-Horrorfilm-Thema' zu vervollständigen, standen mehrere dunkle Rüstungen zwischen den Fenstern, an den Wänden hingen Spiegel mit dunklen und silbernen Rahmen sowie Bilder, welche ihm nicht ganz verständliche Darstellungen boten. Unbekannte Pflanzen standen herum, einige schienen sich sogar zu bewegen. Das Ganze wurden von Kristallen an der gewölbten Decke und Fackeln in der Wand in ein blaues Licht getaucht. Inzwischen schien auch das Mondlicht herein und machte alles noch unheimlicher. Super.  
  
Zögerlich wandte er sich nach rechts und begann langsam dem Gang zu folgen. Irgendetwas fühlte sich komisch an. Hatte Satan nicht gesagt, dass Wachen in der Nähe postiert waren? Die hatten ja wohl kaum eine spontane Pause eingelegt! Zu seiner linken war die Wand mit den ganzen Fenstern, zu seiner rechten waren dunkle Türen. Sollte er sich vielleicht in den Räumen umsehen? Die Türen lagen sehr weit auseinander, demzufolge musste der Raum dahinter relativ groß sein und wenn man bedenkt, dass Rins Zimmer auf diesem Flur lag...  
  
'Sind das die Zimmer der Dämonenkönige?' Es war das einzige was Sinn machte, immerhin lagen die Schlafzimmer in einem Schloss nah beinander. So war das zumindest im Film.  
  
'Was soll schon passieren?' Er trat an eine Tür und versuchte sie zu öffnen, nur um festzustellen, dass sie verschlossen war. Er probierte die anderen Türen aus, ebenfalls erfolglos.  
  
'So viel dazu...'  
  
Seufzend wollte er weitergehen als er plötzlich von hinten gegriffen wurde. Er wollte schreien, doch sein Angreifer hielt ihm den Mund zu. Rin versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er erkannte seinen Angreifer als einen Mann, denn er beugte sich hinunter und flüsterte ihm leise etwas ins Ohr.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, wir wollen doch keine Wachen alarmieren, oder?" Er lachte auf. "Andererseits sind die meisten ohnehin tot."  
  
Warum wollte man ihm einfach keine Pause gönnen?


	13. Schon wieder entführt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wird mal wieder entführt, Satan und die Baal lassen die Ratsmitglieder sitzen und Rin trifft einen alten Freund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen! Ich wollte längst schlafen, aber ich wollte auch endlich dieses Kapitel fertig bekommen und es hochladen. Ich hoffe ich habe keine Fehler übersehen, wenn doch bessere ich es morgen nach.
> 
> Vorher wollte ich noch schnell etwas bezüglich des letzten Kapitels sagen. Mir ist ein kleines Missgeschick passiert -.- Naga existieren bereits in AnE und gehören zu Amaimon. Normalerweise schaue ich immer nach um sicherzustellen, dass ich hier nichts neu mache was es schon gibt, aber diesmal habe ich es vergessen. Ich habe mich jetzt so entschieden: Die von mir beschriebenen Naga sind hochrangig, während die Naga von Amaimon in die mittelere und untere Klasse gehören. Sie sind quasi Nachfahren der von mir erfundenen Naga. Sorry nochmal! Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass ich beim letzten Mal die Erklärung für den Tartaros und die Rakshasa vergessen habe also wurde das jetzt nachgetragen.
> 
> Ansonsten möchte ich mich endlich mal (ich wollte es schon im letzten Kapitel machen, habe es dann aber eiskalt vergessen) für all die Unterstützung bedanken. All die ganzen Aufrufe, Kommentare und Kudos...ich habe es bereits mehrmals gesagt: Nie im Leben hätte ich damit gerechnet!  
> Also danke an euch alle, eure Unterstützung ist wirklich motivierend und ich freue mich, dass viele Spaß mit der Geschichte haben :) Ich hoffe ihr bleibt bis zum Schluss dabei!
> 
> Die Erklärung für dieses Kapitel:
> 
> Styx: ein Fluss in der griechischen Unterwelt und stellt die Grenze zwischen der Welt der Lebenden und dem Totenreich. Die Seelen der Toten werden von Charon über diesen Fluss gebracht. Die Götter legten ihre heiligsten Eide darauf ab, brachen sie sie, konnte das schwere Folgen haben. Das Wasser ist giftig, kann aber auch unverwundbar machen, was sich der Held Achilles zu Nutze machte.

'Warum bin ich nicht in diesem verdammten Zimmer geblieben?!', verfluchte Rin sich im Stillen. Er hatte sich nur kurz umsehen wollen, dabei großspurig behauptet, dass nichts passierten könnte und nun hatte er den Salat. Hinter ihm stand ein Fremder, der offensichtlich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass manche Wachen bereut hatten zur Arbeit gekommen zu sein und hielt den Halbdämonen mehr oder weniger im Würgegriff, während er ihm zusätzlich den Mund zuhielt. Inzwischen war er so oft in lebensgefährliche Situationen geraten, dass er fast schon Resignation verspürte, aber auch nur fast. Verzweifelt wehrte er sich gegen seinen Angreifer, doch dieser drückte nur noch fester zu. Rin versuchte seine Flammen heraufzubeschwören, doch der Mangel an Sauerstoff machte es ihm schwer sich zu konzentrierten. Inzwischen sah er bereits schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen.  
  
"Jetzt höre endlich auf mit diesem sinnlosen Gerangel!", fauchte der Unbekannte. "Ich will dir nicht schaden."  
  
'Oh klar natürlich, darum erwürgst du mich auch gerade!', wollte Rin am liebsten rufen, doch er war vollkommen damit beschäftigt nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Er spürte wie sein Körper langsam erschlaffte.  
  
"Da ich jetzt deine Aufmerksamkeit zu haben scheine...", fuhr der Mann fort. "Wenn du aufhörst herumzuzappeln, lasse ich dich los. Wenn nicht... nun ich wollte sowieso mal ausprobieren wie lange ihr Nephilim ohne Sauerstoff durchhaltet." Rin wollte schreien, fluchen, diesem verdammten Bastard mit seinen Flammen eine Lektion erteilen, musste jedoch einsehen, dass er keine Chance hatte. Er beschloss vorerst zu kooperieren. Sicherlich würde sich noch eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht bieten.  
  
Er hörte auf sich zu winden und versuchte seinen Körper so gut es ging zu entspannen. Es war nicht leicht. Der Mann lachte als er spürte wie seine Gegenwehr nachließ.  
  
'Dieser Kerl genießt das richtig...', dachte Rin angewidert. Immerhin lockerte er den Griff um seinen Hals, aber noch immer hatte der Jugendliche Schwierigkeiten Luft zu holen. Nebenbei bemerkte er jedoch etwas seltsames. Roch der Psycho an ihm?!  
  
'In was bin ich hier hinein geraten...'  
  
"Na, also geht doch." Wieder flüstere der Fremde ihm ins Ohr und jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Was war sein Problem?!  
  
"Ich werde jetzt meine Hand wegnehmen und dich loslassen. Du wirst weder schreien noch versuchen wegzulaufen oder deine Kräfte einzusetzen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Rin antwortete nicht sofort woraufhin der Mann, offensichtlich die Geduld verlierend, nicht nur seinen Mund sondern auch die Nase zuhielt und ihm somit erneut die Sauerstoffzufuhr abschnitt.  
  
"Ich habe gefragt ob wir uns verstanden haben.", zischte er gefährlich.  
  
Rin, welcher kein Wort sagen konnte, brachte irgendwie ein leichtes Wimmern hervor, was sein Peiniger als 'ja' deutete.  
  
Er lachte leise. "Ich wusste doch, wir würden uns verstehen."  
  
Damit ließ er den ehemaligen Exwire ohne Vorwarnung los. Dieser konnte sein eigenes Gewicht kaum halten, sodass er zu Boden sank und sich auf seine Hände und Knie stützten musste, um nicht mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Boden zu knallen. Er schnappte nach Luft und hustete, das Gefühl des Sauerstoffs, welcher wieder in seine Lungen gelangen konnte, genießend. Der Fremde baute sich nun vor ihm auf und blickte auf ihn herab. Rin sah ihm zwar nicht ins Gesicht, aber irgendwie wusste er, dass dieser Mistkerl vor sich hin lächelnd die Show genoss.  
  
Schließlich ließ der Hustenreiz nach und er konnte wieder regelmäßig atmen. Langsam rappelte er sich auf und bekam seinen ersten guten Blick auf den geheimnisvollen Angreifer. Es war sein blasser Mann, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, einem Dreitagebart und leicht spitzen Ohren. Seine Kleidung war komplett schwarz, was seine Haut noch blasser wirken ließ. Am beunruhigsten waren allerdings die Augen. Die Iris war blutrot, während die Hornhaut pechschwarz war. Die Pupillen waren ebenfalls schwarz und leicht geschlitzt, jedoch nicht so wie bei den Dämonen, denen Rin bisher begegnet war, sondern...anders. Es war schwer zu beschreiben.  
  
'Was ist er?'  
  
"Wer...oder was bist du?", krächzte Rin und zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen. Und der Fremde hatte sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht, dass er noch schreien könnte?!  
  
"Mein Name ist Aulak. Freut mich sehr Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, junger Prinz." Spott lag in seiner Stimme und auch die nachfolgende Verbeugung zeugte von reinem Hohn.  
  
"Na wenigstens einer.", knurrte Rin. "Was zur Hölle willst du von mir?!"  
  
Aulak schnaubte. "Intelligenz ist wohl keine deiner Stärken, wie? Na ja, du bist immerhin nur ein impertinentes Kind."  
  
"Wenn du mich schon beleidigst, dann verwende wenigstens Worte, die ich verstehe.", antwortete Rin gereizt. Aulak lachte kurz auf, wurde dann allerdings wieder ernst.  
  
"Meine Meisterin schickt mich.", erklärte er.  
  
"Meisterin?", wurde er von Rin unterbrochen. Wer könnte-? Dann kam die Erkenntnis. "Du meinst Eva."  
  
"Eva...? Ah, sie hat dir also nicht ihren echten Namen verraten. Na meinetwegen, spielt keine Rolle."  
  
Er trat einen Schritt auf Rin zu, dieser machte drei Schritte rückwärts. "Was willst du von mir?!", wiederholte er, das Gefühl der aufsteigenden Angst ignorierend.  
  
"Ich bin hier um dich zu ihr zu bringen. Sie hat dich um Hilfe gebeten, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich ihr helfe!"  
  
Erneut lachte der...Dämon? Nein, er war etwas anderes.  
  
"Und du denkst wirklich, dass du eine Wahl hast?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie naiv. Kein Wunder, dass Satan dich versteckt. Du bist eine Schande für alle Dämonen. Gut, das sind er und seine Söhne ebenfalls, aber sie sind immerhin nicht schwach."  
  
"Ich habe nie darum gebeten ein Dämon und erst Recht nicht der Sohn von diesem Arschloch zu sein!", knurrte Rin.  
  
"Wie auch immer...", fuhr Aulak fort. "Entweder du kommst freiwillig mit oder ich schleife dich hin. Mir ist es gleich, wenn ich dir ein paar Knochen brechen muss."  
  
'Der hat sie nicht mehr alle...', stellte Rin entsetzt fest. Sämtliche Alarmglocken, sowohl menschliche als auch dämonische, drehten durch und schrien ihn quasi an, abzuhauen. Seltsam, weder bei Satan noch den Baal hatte er so etwas je gespürt. Im Gegenteil. Rückblickend betrachtet hatten sie ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gegeben. Entsetzt stellte Rin fest, dass nicht nur der Gedanke von diesem Kerl irgendwo hin verschleppt zu werden, ihm Angst bereitete. Auch die Vorstellung von seinem Vater und seinen Halbbrüdern getrennt zu sein, erfüllte ihn mit Panik. Er beschloss sich später darum zu sorgen. Zuerst musste er mit diesem Typen fertig werden und seine Antwort war klar.  
  
"Fick dich!", knurrte er.  
  
"Falsche Antwort.", erwiderte Aulak und seine Augen schienen aufzuleuchten. Er sprang nach vorne um Rin zu packen, doch dieser hatte damit gerechnet und sprang beiseite. Sein Angreifer ließ jedoch nicht locker, umrundete ihn und griff ihn erneut von hinten. Der Nephilim tat das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam: mit voller Kraft in Aulaks Hand beißen. Seine Zähne waren zwar nicht ganz so scharf und spitz wie die eines vollblütigen Dämonen, aber schmerzhaft genug. Laut fluchend ließ der Ältere ihn los und heilt seine Hand, welche stark blutete. Rin spuckte währenddessen angewidert das Blut aus. Es war ziemlich dunkel, fast schon schwarz und schmeckte irgendwie...faulig?!  
  
'Denk nicht drüber nach...'  
  
"Du dreckiges Halbblut!", fauchte Aulak. Die Wunde an seiner Hand schloss sich bereits. Seine Augen waren inzwischen komplett schwarz und wenn Rin eines aus Manga und Anime gelernt hatte, dann das sowas nie ein gutes Zeichen war. Erneut setzte sein Gegner zum Angriff an, diesmal schaffte der Jugendlich es nicht auszuweichen und bekam das Knie in den Magen. Er schnappt nach Luft, doch bevor er sich wieder fangen konnte, verpasste ihm Aulak eine heftige Ohrfeige. Die Wucht war stark genug um ihn zu Boden zu werfen. Als er aufkam, schmeckte er Blut. Er wollte aufstehen, doch da war der angepisste Mann auch schon bei ihm, packte ihn am Hals und presste ihn gegen die Wand.  
  
"Dafür wirst du bezahlen.", zischte er. Rin versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch Aulauk verstärkte seinen Griff und begann ihn zu würgen. Er spürte wie sich sein Schwanz um seine Beine wand.  
  
'Nein...nicht......so, bitte...', flehte Rin verzweifelt. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass jemand anderes antwortete, mehrere verschiedene Stimmen um genau zu sein. Sie schienen ihn zu rufen, aber er war zu verängstigt um dem Beachtung zu schenken.  
  
"Wenn meine Gebieterin mit dir fertig ist, bitte ich sie darum, dass ich dich töten darf. Keine Sorge, ich schicke deinem Vater und deinen Brüdern dann deine Asche, immerhin sollen sie auch etwas von haben!", lachte Aulak.  
  
Rin bekam seine Worte kaum mit. Eine Art Nebel schien seine Gedanken zu verschleiern. Es fühlte sich jedoch anders an als vorhin. War es wirklich nur der Sauerstoffmangel? Langsam wurde die Panik durch Verwirrung ersetzt. Was tat er hier? Er war so in Gedanken zu versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte als sein Peiniger seinen Hals losließ. Rin fiel beinahe vorneüber, hätte Aulak ihn nicht aufgefangen.  
  
Er grinste. "Du bist zwar stur, aber dein Geist ist genauso leicht zu manipulieren wie der eines herkömmlichen Vergänglichen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Rin antwortete nicht. Er registrierte nicht einmal Aulaks Worte oder verstand den Sinn dahinter. Verwirrung herrschte in seinem Kopf. Wo war er? Was passierte hier? Wer war er überhaupt?!  
  
Er bemerkte am Rande, dass ihn jemand grob am Oberarm packte und ihn mit sich zerrte, doch er wehrte sich nicht. Es gab keinen Grund, es gab ja nichts zu befürchten, richtig?  
  
Ein kleiner Teil seines Unterbewusstseins wusste jedoch, dass etwas nicht stimmte und versuchte sich zu wehren.  
  
'Nein, das ist **nicht** richtig! Lass mi ch los! Bitte...irgendjemand...Hilfe...

 

* * *

  
  
Zu Rins Glück und zum Pech seines Entführers blieben diese mentalen Hilferufe nicht unbemerkt. Satan hatte zum achten Mal (ja, Lucifer hatte mitgezählt) die Ruhe im Ratssaal wiederhergestellt und erneut zu reden begonnen, als der König des Lichts eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte.  
  
_"Nein...nicht......so, bitte..."_  
  
'Rin?!' Keine Antwort. Er schaute unauffällig zu seinen Brüdern. Diese waren ebenfalls angespannt und schauten sich verwirrt an.  
  
"Habt ihr...das auch gerade gehört?", flüsterte Egyn.  
  
"Diese Stimme? Das klang nach Rin, oder?", flüsterte Beelzebub zurück.  
  
Lucifer schaute zu ihrem Vater rüber. Dieser schien es ebenfalls gehört zu haben, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Es konnte also keine Einbildung gewesen sein...plötzlich hörte er erneut seinen jüngsten Bruder, jedoch klang er merklich schwächer.  
  
_" Nein, das ist **nicht** richtig! Lass mi ch los! Bitte...irgendjemand...Hilfe..."_  
  
'Scheisse.'  
  
Er sprang auf, seine Brüder folgten ebenso wie Satan.  
  
"Lucifer, ihr übernehmt!", zischte er, stürzte aus dem Raum und verschwand in einer Säule aus blauen Flammen.  
  
'Als ob!' Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit den anderen Baal und sie kamen zu einer stummen Übereinkunft. Sie würden hier ganz bestimmt nicht herumsitzen während ihr kleiner Bruder in Schwierigkeiten war! Schon wieder.  
  
Bevor die Ratsmitglieder wussten was los war, folgten sie ihrem Vater.  
  
"Was beim Styx ist jetzt schon wieder los?!", knurrte Alastor. Samael welcher sich noch im Raum befand, wandte sich ihm zu und grinste.  
  
"Ich fürchte es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen, du kannst doch sicherlich die Leitung übernehmen? Ich kann mir diese Show unter keinen Umständen entgehen lassen! Also gehabt euch wohl!~ Eins, zwei, drei!~" Damit verschwand er in seiner typischen pinken Rauchwolke.  
  
Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille im Ratssaal bis Amon, Astaroths rechte Hand, sich zu Wort meldete. "Wenn ich einen Tag Urlaub für jedes Mal, dass sie einen von uns sitzen lassen, bekommen würde, wäre ich längst im Ruhestand.", murmelte er.  
  
Alastor verdrehte nur die Augen.  
  
"Also...", begann Tap, Amaimons Stellvertreter. "Machen wir Pause?"  
  
Bevor Alastor antworten konnte, mischte sich Indra ein. "Ich bin dafür, ich brauche jetzt wirklich einen Latte. Oder einen Mocha. Man sieht sich.~" Damit verschwand sie in einer violetten Rauchwolke.  
  
Alastor fragte sich ob er wohl Ärger mit Satan bekommen würde, wenn er eine seiner Exfrauen den Hals umdrehen würde, aber schlussendlich ließ er es lieber auf sich beruhen.  
  
"Gut, das Treffen ist beendet. Jetzt raus hier!", knurrte er. Das musste er nicht zweimal sagen. Die Dämonen erhoben sich und machten, dass sie rauskamen.  
  
Amon schnappte sich Halphas, Iblis rechte Hand, wahrscheinlich um sich in die nächste Kneipe zu verkrümeln.  
  
Alastor blieb allein zurück. "Manchmal hasse ich meinen Job."

 

* * *

  
  
'Kann man den Jungen denn wirklich nicht alleine lassen?! Wie kann man mit 15 Jahren so viel Ärger machen?!, dachte Satan frustriert. Sie waren soeben ins Zimmer ihres jüngsten Familienmitgliedes gestürmt, nur um festzustellen, dass es leer war. Warum hatten die Wachen ihn nicht aufgehalten?! Auf mentale Rufe reagierte der Nephilim nicht, auch war seine Präsenz wahnsinnig schwach und...instabil geworden. Inzwischen hatte er keinen Zweifel mehr, dass Rin gegen seinen Willen verschleppt wurde.  
  
"Jetzt geht das wieder los...", grummelte Azazel. "Ich wusste doch, dass ich ihn hätte festketten sollen..."  
  
"Wo waren die Wachen?!", rief Egyn frustriert.  
  
"Sie sind tot.", antwortete Beelzebub. "Alle. Wer auch immer es auf Rin abgesehen hat, muss Hilfe von innen gehabt haben." Satan hatte sich getäuscht. Tatsächlich hatte seine schlechte Laune soeben einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht.  
  
"Wir teilen uns auf. Lucifer und Samael, ihr kommt mit mir. Azazel, du gehst mit Astaroth und Amaimon. Beelzebub, du mit Egyn und Iblis."  
  
Die Baal nickten und verschwanden.  
  
'Wer auch immer dahinter steckt, wird sich wünschen tot zu sein, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme.'

 

* * *

  
Rin hatte jeglichen Orientierungssinn verloren. Weder wusste er wo er war, noch was er hier wollte. Er konnte sich nicht einmal an seinen eigenen Namen erinnern, geschweige denn was er überhaupt war. Alles in seinem Kopf war vollkommen durcheinander, nichts wollte wirklich zusammen passen. Er sah Silhouetten verschiedener Personen und seltsame Schatten. Stimmenfetzen waren zu hören, doch sie wirkten seltsam verzerrt. Nur am Rande registrierte er, dass jemand bei ihm war und ihn durch die Gegend zog. Sie durchquerten einen Flur...  
  
Erneut hörte er Stimmen, die nach ihm riefen. Nebenbei schien auch eine Stimme in seinem Inneren ihm etwas zu sagen zu wollen, aber sie war viel zu leise.  
  
Sein Begleiter bleib plötzlich stehen und zerrte ihn zur Seite. Dort verharrten sie. Er hörte weitere Stimmen, sie klangen angespannt, aber kamen ihm nicht bekannt vor. Trotz seiner verschwommenen Sicht bemerkte er wie der Mann etwas hervorzog. Ein Messer? Die Stimmen kamen immer näher bis sie fast neben ihnen waren. Ohne Vorwarnung machte Aulak einen Satz nach vorne und Rin hörte einige Gurgelgeräusche und roch außerdem...Blut?! Auf einmal war er wieder hellwach als hätte man einen Eimer Eiswasser über ihm entleert. Entsetzt schaute er auf das Bild, welches sich ihm bot. Auf dem Boden lagen zwei tote Dämonen, über ihnen stand Aulak mit einem blutigen Dolch in der Hand. Seine Instinkte schrien ihn erneut an zu verschwinden, doch Aulak drehte sich bereits um. Er war sichtlich überrascht als er ihn ansah.  
  
"Du hast es geschafft dich zu befreien? Vielleicht habe ich dich doch unterschätzt..."  
  
Erneut wurde der Nephilim gegen die Wand gepresst und alles um ihn begann zu verschwimmen. Wie machte er das?!  
  
"Ich habe echt die Schnauze voll von dir. Wenn du nicht kooperieren willst, sorge ich eben dafür, dass du dich nicht nochmal so schnell aus meinem Einfluss befreist.", sagte Aulak langsam und begann zu grinsen. Dabei erhaschte der verwirrte Halbdämon einen Blick auf seine Zähne, welche nicht wie die eines gewöhnlichen Dämonen aussahen. Waren seine Eckzähne grad gewachsen?! Sein Entführer leckte sich die Lippen.  
  
"Halt einfach still und bleib locker, dann wird das auch nicht weh tun. Manche genießen das Gefühl sogar." Rin hatte die Befürchtung, dass er nicht in die Rubrik gehören würde, doch erneut schien ihm sein Körper nicht gehorchen zu wollen als sich Aulak näherte und seinen Duft einsog.  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich mir einen Schluck gönne. Ich wette du schmeckst wunderbar.", grinste er und näherte sich langsam, als würde er die Angst seiner Beute auskosten wollen, mit geöffneten Mund und ausgefahrenen Reißzähnen Rins Halsschlagader.

 

* * *

  
Zum ersten Mal seit der Errichtung seines Palastes verfluchte Satan dessen Größe. Zwar konnten sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden auftauchen wo sie wollten, aber wenn man nicht wusste, wohin man muss, brachte das gar nichts. Sie hielten untereinander Kontakt via Telepathie, aber keiner hatte etwas gefunden. Scheinbar war der Entführer kein Dämon, denn dann hätte er sich einfach raus teleportiert.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er wie Rins Präsenz aufflammte. Es war nur für einige Sekunden, aber es reichte aus um seine Position zu bestimmen. Die angespannte Körperhaltung seiner Söhne verriet ihm, dass auch sie es gespürt hatten. Sie sahen ihn fragend an, Satan nickte nur.

 

* * *

  
Als sie endlich angekommen waren, bot sich ihnen einen Anblick, welcher ihnen mal wieder eine Herzattacke bescherte. Rin wurde von einem Mann an die Wand gepresst, jedoch wehrte er sich nicht sondern war vollkommen schlaff. Der Mann dagegen hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und als Satan erkannte, was er da vorhatte, reagierte er sofort.  
  
Wissend, dass seine Flammen Rin nicht verletzen würden, schleuderte er dem verdammten Alukah eine Flammenwand entgegen. Dieser schien damit absolut nicht gerechnet zu haben, er war zu sehr in seinem Rausch. Die Flammen erfassten ihn und schleuderten ihn durch den Raum. Dort traf er auf den harten Steinboden und stand nicht wieder auf. Er war nicht tot, das wäre Satan zu schnell gegangen. Er würde sich später um dieses Insekt kümmern, sein Sohn war jetzt wichtiger. Auch die anderen Baal waren inzwischen angekommen. Iblis und Astaroth machten sich daran den bewusstlosen Eindringling zu fesseln. Satan erkannte ihn sofort. Aulak war einer von Liliths mächtigsten Anhängern gewesen, leider war er der Versieglung entgangen. Er war seitdem einer der meistgesuchtesten Verbrecher Gehennas. Jetzt konnten sie ihn endlich für seine Vergehen bestrafen. Er wandte sich von ihm ab und sah zu seinen anderen Söhnen hinüber.  
  
Lucifer kniete neben Rin während Egyn sein ganzes 'Ich-mache-mir-Sorgen-Sprachrepertoire' durchratterte. Als Satan die Baal erreichte, sah Lucifer auf.  
  
"Ihm geht es gut, er ist nur bewusstlos. Aber es scheint als wäre er geschlagen worden. Und er hat Würgemale am Hals" Sowohl Satans Blick als auch die der Baal versprachen Aulak Folter und Tod, aber das musste jetzt warten.  
  
"Iblis, Astaroth. Ihr schafft den Kerl ins Verlies. Schickt danach Alastor zu mir. Egyn, hol Agares und Shax, sie sollen sich Rin nochmal ansehen. Der Rest von euch ruft die Wachen zusammen. Sagt euren Stellvertretern sie sollen die Familien der Getöteten benachrichtigen."  
  
"Und was sollen wir ihnen erzählen?", hakte Amaimon nach.  
  
Satan überlegte eine Sekunde. "Sagt ihnen, dass wir einen Eindringling hatten, er die Wachen getötet hat und momentan befragt wird."  
  
Sie nickten und verschwanden um ihre ihnen zugeteilten Aufgaben zu erledigen. Satan hob Rin derweil vorsichtig hoch. Hoffentlich war das das letzte Mal, dass er ihn aus einer solchen Situation retten musste.

 

* * *

   
Rins Schädel dröhnte. Ihm war übel, schwindlig und er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Außerdem war da dieser furchtbare Durst. Grummelnd zog er seine Decke über den Kopf um sich vor dem einfallenden Licht zu schützen.  
  
'Kann mal jemand die Sonnen ausschalten?!'  
  
Nach einigen Minuten herumliegen, musste er einsehen, dass er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte und die Sonnen nun mal leider nicht verschwinden würden. Warum waren die überhaupt da? War es nicht erst Abend gewesen?  
  
Er kroch unter seiner Decke hervor und setzte sich auf. Aus irgendeinem Grund war das für ihn anstrengender als gedacht. Warum fühlte er sich so? War er schon wieder von Riesenspinnen angegriffen worden?!  
  
Während er dasaß und vor sich hin grübelte, öffnete sich die Tür und Iblis betrat den Raum.  
  
"Hey, du bist also wach. Ein Glück, dann hält Egyn endlich wieder die Klappe."  
  
Verwirrt wollte Rin fragen, was passiert war, allerdings bekam er kein Wort heraus.  
  
"Achso, du kannst nicht wirklich reden, oder? Hier." Iblis hielt ihm eine Flasche hin. Er konnte die Schrift darauf nicht lesen, doch es schien Wasser zu sein. Er zögerte zunächst es anzunehmen, doch dann siegte der Durst und er trank die Flasche leer.  
  
"Danke.", murmelte er.  
  
"Kein Ding." Iblis musterte seinen jüngeren Bruder eindringlich. "Wie geht es dir? Kannst du dich an irgendwas erinnern?"  
  
Also war tatsächlich etwas vorgefallen. Bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut. Diesmal betraten Astaroth und Egyn den Raum. Letzterer begann sofort zu brabbeln als er sah, dass Rin wach war.  
  
"Rin! Oh mein Gehenna! Geht es dir gut?! Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"  
  
"Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht.", unterbrach ihn Astaroth.  
  
"Du bist genauso aus dem Saal gestürmt!"  
  
"Was auch immer. Gut, dass es dir besser geht, Kleiner."  
  
Rin war überrumpelt. Seit dem Wald hatte er immer nur mit einem der Baal gesprochen, gleich drei waren etwas überwältigend. Und wen nannte Astaroth hier klein?! Gut, er war der Kleinste von all seinen Brüdern, aber er konnte nichts dafür, dass seine Mutter Japanerin war! Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ihm gar nicht auffiel, dass er die Dämonenkönige soeben im Stillen als seine Brüder bezeichnet hatte.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte er und zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme ein wenig zusammen. Sie war leiser als sonst und krächzte etwas.  
  
Die Baal wechselten einen Blick.  
  
"Du kannst dich an nichts erinnern?", hakte Egyn nach.  
  
Rin runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. "Ich war auf dem Flur, weil mir langweilig war und ich mich umsehen wollte...und dann...", er überlegte weiter, dann kam ihm in den Sinn was Aulak gerade tun wollte bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Sofort fuhren seine Hände an den Hals und tasteten nach Biss-Spuren. Zu seiner Erleichterung fand er keine.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Vater hat eingegriffen bevor er dich beißen konnte. Warum finden wir dich eigentlich immer dann, wenn dich was fressen will?", fragte Astaroth.  
  
"Das ist nicht witzig, Astaroth!", rief Egyn.  
  
"Was denn? Ist doch so!"  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt nun passiert?", drängelte Rin. Er wollte doch nur Antworten! Im Moment war es ihm sogar egal, dass er von einem Haufen Dämonen umgeben war, obwohl er vor kurzem noch deswegen durchgedreht wäre. Begann er vielleicht wirklich sie als Familie zu akzeptieren?  
  
"Was war dieser Typ?!"  
  
"Sein Name ist Aulak. Er ist ein Alukah, die Menschen würden ihn wohl als Vampir bezeichnen.", antwortete Egyn.  
  
Gut, das erklärte zumindest einiges.  
  
"Ihr wollt mir also erzählen, dass Vampire auch existieren?" Eigentlich überraschte es ihn nicht wirklich. Es gab ja auch Dämonenzüge, Geister und Riesenspinnen, also warum nicht?  
  
"Na ja, er trinkt Blut, aber der Rest ist Quatsch.", begann Iblis. "Knoblauch? Vollkommen wertlos. Kreuze? Das kann man sich sonst wohin stecken. Sie brauchen keine Erlaubnis um Häuser zu betreten, können sich nicht in Fledermäuse verwandeln und sie schlafen nicht in Särgen. Oh, und sie glitzern auch nicht in der Sonne. Wer auch immer sich das ausgedacht hat...na egal."  
  
Rin schwieg für einen Moment und versuchte alles zu verdauen.  
  
"Und warum fühle ich mich als hätte mich ein Phantomzug überrollt?"  
  
"Keine Sorge, klingt bald ab.", beruhigte ihn Astaroth. "Das sind nur die Nachwirkungen von seinem Einfluss. Ist so ähnlich wie ein..." Er hielt inne und wandte sich an die älteren Baal. "Wie nennen die Menschen das nochmal? Irgendwas mit hängen..."  
  
"Hangover?", bot Egyn an.  
  
"Das war's."  
  
"Was für ein Einfluss?", hakte Rin vorsichtig nach. Er konnte sich schemenhaft erinnern von ihm an eine Wand gepresst worden zu sein. Mehrmals sogar. Alles danach erschien ihm jedoch wie ein böser Traum.  
  
Iblis übernahm die Erklärung. "Alukah können ihre Opfer in gewisser Weise betäuben beziehungsweise ihren Verstand lahm legen. Sie vergessen dann so ziemlich alles über sich und um sie herum, sodass die Alukah dann mit ihnen machen können, was sie wollen. In der Regel verwenden sie es um zu verhindern, dass ihr Essen abhaut. Da du sehr hochrangig bist, hätte er eigentlich keinen Einfluss auf dich haben können, aber die Exorzisten haben dir ja nie das mentale Training gegeben." Er grinste. "Aber deine Sturheit hat dir den Arsch gerettet. Du konntest dich zumindest kurz von seiner Kontrolle befreien und wir konnten dich dadurch finden."  
  
Rin schluckte. Ihm war noch übler als zuvor. "Warum wollte er mich beißen? Wollte er mich...töten?"  
  
Astaroth schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn sie das Blut von jemanden trinken, haben ihre Kräfte größere Auswirkung auf denjenigen. Schätze mal, er wollte einfach verhindern, dass du ihm noch mehr Ärger machst."  
  
Super. Er musste verängstigt oder verstört ausgesehen haben, denn Egyn versuchte ihn hastig zu beruhigen. "Keine Sorge, er ist im Verlies und wird bald befragt. Er wird nicht nochmal in deine Nähe kommen."  
  
Wie war er überhaupt reingekommen? Rin schob diese Frage beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf etwas wichtigeres.  
  
"Er hat etwas von einer Meisterin erzählt. Wer ist das?" Er ließ vorsichtshalber aus, dass er ihr bereits im Traum begegnet war.  
  
Egyn begann mit einer Haarsträhne zu spielen "Ich denke das sollte dir am besten Vater erklären-"  
  
"Keine Chance!", fauchte Rin. "Der Bastard kann mich mal kreuzweise!"  
  
Iblis massierte sich die Schläfen. Ob er sich das von Lucifer abgeschaut hatte? "Sieh mal, wir verstehen ja, dass ihr zwei in der Vergangenheit Probleme hattet-"  
  
"Das ist die dreisteste Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!" Gab es 'dreisteste' überhaupt? Egal, wenn nicht hatte Rin es soeben erfunden.  
  
Der Feuerkönig wandte sich hilfesuchend an den Wasserkönig.  
  
"Egyn, überzeuge du ihn!"  
  
"Warum ich?!"  
  
"Weil wir beschissen darin sind andere zu beruhigen! Du bist...einfühlsamer, schätze ich?"  
  
"Ernsthaft!?"  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und Astaroth stand auf um sie zu öffnen, während Egyn und Iblis munter weiter zankten.  
  
Rin hörte wie sich Astaroth leise mit jemanden unterhielt, doch bevor er hören konnte, warum es ging, kam plötzlich etwas durch die Tür gestürmt und ehe er sich versah, hatte er eine schwarze flauschige Kugel in seinem Gesicht kleben.  
  
_ "RIN!"_, ertönte eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
"Kuro?!"


	14. Eine Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin und Kuro sind wieder vereint, er muss sich entscheiden ob er seiner Familie eine Chance geben will und lernt neue Personen kennen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und erneut lade ich das Kapitel spät am Abend hoch...ich muss mir meine Zeit besser einteilen :D  
> Erklären muss ich diesmal denke ich nichts, also geht es direkt los :)

Rin war seit seiner Ankunft in Gehenna davon ausgegangen, dass ihn nichts mehr überraschen würde. Es gab grüne Killer-Eichhörnchen, Riesenspinnen, menschenfressende Dämonen, Handyempfang und Wikipedia. Ehrlich gesagt würde es ihn nicht einmal mehr umhauen, wenn jeden Moment ein sprechendes geflügeltes Einhorn mit glitzernder Regenbogenmähne durch das Fenster krachen und die Titelmelodie von 'My little Pony' oder ein beliebiges Disney Lied singen würde.  
  
Jedoch hätte er nie im Leben damit gerechnet je wieder ein vertrautes Gesicht aus Assiah zu sehen. Eigentlich war es naheliegend gewesen, immerhin war Kuro noch immer ein Dämon und stammte somit aus Gehenna. Nach Shiros Tod und Rins Verschwinden hatte er in der Menschenwelt niemanden mehr, weswegen es nur logisch wäre in seine eigene Welt zurückzukehren. Oder wie damals nach Shiros Tod Amok zu laufen und exorziert zu werden. Moment, das war doch hoffentlich nicht der Fall?!  
  
_"Rin, e-es tut mir so leid!"_ , weinte Kuro. _"W-wenn i-ich bei dir gewesen wäre, dann..."_ Seine Stimme brach ab und Schluchzer waren zu hören, während die Cait Sith laut weinend und klagend ihr Leid verkündete. Rin löste vorsichtig die Pfoten, welche seinen Kopf umschlungen hatten und umarmte das zitternde  Fellknäul. Er bemerkte kaum, dass Astaroth den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, bevor Egyn ihm mit mehr Kraft als seine Körpergröße vermuten ließ, auf den Fuß trat und ihm einen eindeutigen 'Halt-jetzt-mal-die-Klappe-und-gönn-ihnen-die-paar -Minuten-Blick' zuwarf.  
  
"Hey, es ist alles ok. Es war nicht deine Schuld." Der Halbdämon presste sein Gesicht in das schwarze Fell. Es wirkte irgendwie surreal. Er hatte seinen Freund sehr vermisst und jetzt war er plötzlich da. Irgendwo musste es bei diesem Glück doch einen Hacken geben! Während er jedoch mit Kuro knuddelte, beschloss er, dass ihn das vorerst nicht stören sollte. Er hat endlich einen Freund wieder, wenn nicht sogar seinen besten Freund also würde er diesen Moment verdammt nochmal genießen. Langsam schien sich Kuro zu beruhigen.  
  
_"Ich habe dich so vermisst."_ , murmelte er. _"Ich bin froh wieder bei dir zu sein...und dass es dir gut geht!"_  
  
"Ebenfalls.", antwortete Rin leise und begann ihn hinter seinen kleinen Hörnern zu kraulen, was ihm ein zufriedenes Schnurren entlockte.  
  
Der Nephilim sah auf und blickte die Baal fragend an. "Wie habt ihr ihn gefunden?"  
  
Astaroth verdrehte die Augen. "Wie konnten wir ihn nicht finden? Er hat einen großen Teil des Marktplatzes zerlegt und einigen der Wachen ein Katzen-Trauma verpasst. Und ich dachte immer diese Phantomzüge wären übel..."  
  
Kuro rollte sich schuldbewusst auf Rins Schoß zusammen. _" Ich habe versucht dich zu finden..." _  
  
"Ich glaube wir geben euch beiden ein wenig Freiraum.", bot Egyn an. "Ihr habt sicherlich einiges aufzuholen."  
  
"Aber-", setzte Iblis zum Prostest an.  
  
"Nichts aber!", legte Egyn bestimmt fest, griff seine beiden Geschwister und begann sie aus dem Raum zu schleifen. Diese waren alles andere als begeistert und grummelten etwas in Gehennisch, ließen sich jedoch raus bugsieren. "Wir warten auf dem Flur, sag Bescheid wenn ihr soweit seid.", rief der Wasserkönig über seine Schulter und schloss die Tür.  
  
Für vielleicht eine weitere Minute hielt Rin den kleinen Dämon einfach nur fest und umarmte ihn still. Er konnte sich nicht mal erinnern wann ihn das letzte mal jemand umarmt hatte. Ihm fiel nur dieses eine Mal mit Shiemi ein als er die Kontrolle verloren hatte, aber das wirkte fast schon bedeutungslos, so undankbar es vielleicht auch klang. Er konnte sich auch nicht erinnern wann ihn das letzte Mal jemand getröstet hatte, dieser Moment war folglich besonders für ihn. Er hatte den Verdacht eventuell etwas zu fest zuzudrücken, doch Kuro beschwerte sich nicht, sondern schmiegte sich an ihn. War es so offensichtlich, dass Rin das gerade brauchte? Wahrscheinlich.  
  
Schließlich ließ er die Cait Sith wieder los, woraufhin dieser es sich erneut auf seinem Schoß bequem machte. "Wie hast du mich gefunden? Woher wusstest du überhaupt, wo ich war?", fragte Rin.  
  
_"Naja, als ich am Abend zurückgekommen bin, habe ich dich nirgends gefunden und überall war alles total durcheinander. Draußen und im Haus waren aber ganz große Energiespuren, die auf extrem mächtige Dämonen hingewiesen haben also dachte ich, dass bestimmt die Baal hier waren und draußen roch es nach Gehenna-"_  
  
"Warte, es **roch ** nach Gehenna?", unterbrach Rin ihn verwirrt. Kuro nickte.  
  
_"Je mächtiger ein Dämon ist, umso mehr Spuren hinterlässt er. Die Gehennapforte hinterlässt noch mehr Energie, sodass wir immer spüren , wenn sich ein Portal in der Nähe öffnet oder dort eins war. Dort spürt und riecht man Gehenna."_  
  
Rin war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was Kuro genau mit 'riechen' meinte. Früher hätte er darauf getippt, dass es in der Hölle nach Schwefel und Feuer roch, aber dieses Klischee hatte sich als falsch herausgestellt. Er hatte bereits bei seiner Ankunft festgestellt, dass Gehenna sich anders anfühlte als Assiah, aber ein komplett anderer Geruch? Gut, es gab ein paar neue Düfte wie zum Beispiel von Pflanzen, welche in Assiah nicht existieren. Meinte er das? Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war eigentlich egal und Kuro interpretierte die Geste als Bitte fortzufahren.  
  
_" Am nächsten Tag ist dann auch Ukobach weg gewesen und hat all deine Sachen mitgenommen. Ich hatte keinen Grund mehr in Assiah zu bleiben und ich hätte es bestimmt gespürt, wenn du tot wärst also bin ich her gekommen um dich zu suchen." Er hielt kurz inne um sich eine neue Liegeposition zu suchen eh er fortfuhr._  
  
_"Ich dachte, dass wenn dich die Könige mitgenommen haben, du bestimmt hier sein musst, aber wenn man so unbedeutend wie ich bin, kommt man hier momentan kaum rein. Ich nicht mal in die Nähe des Palastes gekommen, aber ich konnte doch nicht aufgeben! Also habe... ich mich verwandelt und..." _Kuro brach ab. " _Ich wollte ja niemanden weh tun, aber ich musste dich finden und dann ist irgendwie alles immer schlimmer geworden."_ Er ließ beschämt den Kopf hängen. Rin wusste, dass der Cait Sith Unschuldigen niemals bewusst verletzen würde. Sein Verhalten zeigte nur, dass er sich sorgte.  
  
"Schon in Ordnung.", beruhigte er ihn. "Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir gut geht. Warum haben sie dich dann doch rein gelassen?"  
  
_"Sie haben Lord Azazel geschickt. Den habe ich noch nie gesehen! Wir Cait Sith gehören zu seinem Gefolge, weißt du?_ _Er nimmt sich übrigens auch immer für uns Zeit, wenn wir ein Problem haben und das obwohl wir eigentlich gar nicht wichtig sind! Und weißt du was?! Er hat mir sogar  später den Kopf gestreichelt!" _Rin konnte sein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. So wie Kuro über Azazel redete, schien er eine Art Idol für ihn darzustellen. Andererseits war es wohl wirklich etwas besonderes, wenn man mal den Typen, der über einen herrschte persönlich traf. Nun, ihm sollte es recht sein. Azazel war eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Wenn man mal die Drohung mit dem Anketten und seine offensichtliche Wikipedia-Obsession außen vor ließ. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder an seinen kleinen Freund.  
  
_"Lord Samael war auch bei ihm."_ , fuhr dieser fort. _" Er hat mich erkannt und mir gesagt, dass es dir_ _gut geht. Sie haben mir angeboten mich zu dir zu bringen. Ich wäre ja früher dagewesen, aber ich habe seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und es gab Katzenminze-Wein..."_   
  
Rin lachte. "Verstehe schon, mach dir keinen Kopf."  
  
Kuro sah ihn neugierig an. _"Erzählst du mir jetzt was alles bei dir passiert ist? Lord Astaroth hat erwähnt, dass du angegriffen wurdest..."_  
  
Rin nickte und erzählte seinem Freund die Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Wie ihn die Baal verschleppt hatten, von der Begegnung mit den Riesenspinnen sowie der Rettung durch seine Halbbrüder und Satan. Er ließ seine Begegnung mit Satan vorerst aus, da er sich gerade wirklich nicht daran erinnern wollte. Dafür erzählte er ihm so gut es ging von der Entführung und seiner erneuten Rettung. Kuro hörte aufmerksam zu bis Rin am Ende angekommen war.  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich immer noch nicht, was ich von all dem halten soll.", gab der Nephilim zu. "Vielleicht war diese Entführung auch nur ein Trick damit ich ihnen vertraue."  
  
Kuro schüttelte daraufhin vehement den Kopf. _"Nein! Aulak ist ein Verbrecher, der wurde schon gesucht, da war ich noch nicht mal geboren!"_  
  
"Du kennst ihn?"  
  
_" Vom hören. Er ist einer der schlimmsten Verbrecher Gehennas! Die meisten seiner Opfer sind Frauen und Kinder. Ich weiß nicht genau, was er sonst noch so gemacht hat, aber auf ihn ist sogar ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt und ihn erwartet die Todesstrafe." _  
  
Großartig. Rin hatte mal irgendwo gehört, dass man ihn seinem Leben mehreren Psychopathen, Mördern und anderen Verbrechern begegnete ohne es zu wissen, aber er hatte die Statistik eindeutig weit überholt. Und er wusste, dass es Psychos waren, was es nicht unbedingt besser machte.  
  
Wann war sein Leben so kompliziert geworden?! An Tagen wie diesen vermisste er sein Leben als er von diesem ganzen Dämonenkram noch nichts wusste. Shiro wäre am Leben, seine Beziehung mit Yukio wäre besser und er müsste sich keinen Kopf um verrückte Dämonen, chaotische Halbgeschwister und pyromanische Väter machen. Warum hatte er sich auch damals von Astaroth aus dem Kloster locken lassen? Andererseits hätte das wahrscheinlich nichts geändert, wenn er auf Shiro gehört hätte. Er bezweifelte, dass der Dämonenkönig aufgegeben hätte. Notfalls wäre er wahrscheinlich mit einem LKW durch die Wand gekracht, damit hatte er ja später kein Problem gehabt. Jetzt wo Rin so darüber nachdachte, fragte er sich, woher Astaroth überhaupt wusste, wie man Auto fährt. Wobei...die Dämonenkönige waren Jahrtausende alt, da hatten sie das sicher irgendwo aufgeschnappt. Es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle mehr.  
  
_"Rin?"_ , fragte Kuro besorgt.  
  
"Tut mir leid, ich war...", murmelte Rin als ihm ein Gedanke kam.  
  
"Sag mal Kuro, was hältst du eigentlich von den Exorzisten?"  
  
Der Cait Sith legte zwar den Kopf schief, antwortete jedoch. _"Naja, ich mag sie nicht besonders. Welcher Dämon tut das schon? Sie sind immer so gemein zu dir und zu anderen Dämonen, auch wenn sie gar nicht böses wollen. Ich bin nur wegen Shiro und später wegen dir geblieben."_  
  
Rin musste widerwillig zugeben, dass Kuro nicht Unrecht hatte. Den Exorzisten war es schnuppe ob Dämonen friedlich waren oder nicht. Sie griffen alles an, was aus Gehenna kam.  
  
"Und was denkst du über Satan und die Dämonenkönige?"  
  
_"Warum möchtest du das wissen?"_ , fragte Kuro verwirrt.  
  
Rin kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. Konnte er das Kuro wirklich erklären? Schlussendlich beschloss er, es zu versuchen. Er erzählte von seinen erwachten Instinkten, welche darauf bestanden seine 'Familie' zu akzeptierten und sich ihnen scheinbar zugehörig fühlten. Er berichtete diesmal auch von seinem Treffen mit Satan und dass die Baal nun allen Ernstes verlangten, dass er sich von ihm alles erklären lassen sollte.  
  
"Ich weiß, wie dämlich das klingen muss.", schloss er. "Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie zum Teufel ich mich verhalten soll. Ein Teil von mir sagt, dass ich mich bloß nicht auf sie einlassen soll, der andere sagt, dass ich ihnen eine Chance geben soll. Wie soll ich ihnen denn nach allem, was passiert ist, vertrauen?!"  
  
_"Warum solltest du das nicht?"_ , fragte Kuro. Rin starrte ihn an. Bitte was?  
  
_"Sie haben dich vor den Riesenspinnen und Aulak gerettet. Keiner von ihnen hat jemals versucht dir weh zu tun, das kann man von den Exorzisten nicht behaupten. Sie akzeptieren dich, obwohl du Exorzist werden wolltest und ein Nephilim bist und das können nicht alle von sich behaupten. Viele aus den Adelsfamilien sehen auf Halbdämonen herab und sehen sie als Schande, weißt du?"_  
  
Rin dachte daran, wie sie ihm Wald vor den Spinnen beschützt hatten und Egyn jedes Mal durchdrehte wenn er in Schwierigkeiten war. Bei ihrem Besuch schienen auch Azazel, Iblis und Astaroth um ihn besorgt zu sein beziehungsweise waren erleichtert, dass es ihm gut ging.  
  
Gedankenverloren wanderte sein Blick zu seiner Tasche, in welcher sich das Fotoalbum befand. Samael hatte die Bilder seiner Mutter jahrelang aufgehoben und sie ihm nun übergeben. Er konnte daraus keinen Nutzen ziehen, außer vielleicht zu versuchen sein Vertrauen zu erregen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass dem nicht so war. Klar, Samael war alles andere als perfekt. Er trieb Rin regelmäßig auf die Palme und er hätte ihn schon öfter allzu gern mit seinen Flammen bearbeitet. Dennoch hatte er ihm einiges zu verdanken. Er hatte ihn aufgenommen (und wenn man seiner Aussage Glauben schenken konnte, hatte er nie vor Rin zu töten) und ihn vor der Hinrichtung gerettet. Sicher, er könnte es einfach nur seiner Unterhaltung wegen getan haben, aber wenn jeder Dämon über diese Familieninstinkte verfügte, war das wohl nicht der einzige Grund gewesen.  
  
Hach, verdammt sollten diese Impulse sein! Er wusste, dass die Pubertät nerven würde, aber die Hormone waren ein Scheißdreck gegen diese vermaledeiten Instinkte!  
  
"Aber Satan hat Shiro getötet...wenn auch indirekt.", sagte er leise. Kuro war Shiros Begleiter gewesen, da würde ihn das doch wohl nicht kalt lassen!  
  
_"Ja, das stimmt."_ , erwiderte Kuro etwas niedergeschlagen. _"Aber...ich verstehe warum er es getan hat." _ Rin starrte den Katzendämon an, wie damals seinen Mathelehrer als dieser von ihm verlangt hatte, die Eigenschaften von Vektoren aufzuzählen.  
  
_" Familie ist wichtig, wer will schon allein sein-"_  
  
"Aber Satan hat schon acht Söhne und die scheinen seinen Palast so oft anzuzünden, dass es inzwischen eine Art Running Gag geworden ist!", unterbrach Rin ihn frustriert.  
  
_"Du bist ihm aber genauso wichtig! Ich sage nicht, dass du dich sofort mit ihnen verstehen musst, aber gib ihnen wenigstens eine Chance. Ich habe keine Familie mehr außer dir. Du konntest deine Familie nie kennen lernen, also nutze die Gelegenheit! Ich würde alles geben um meine zurückzubekommen und....i ch will dich nicht unglücklich sehen."_  
  
Kuro hatte keine Familie? Rin hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, ob er Verwandte hatte. Was wohl mit ihnen passiert war?  
  
Es klopfte erneut an der Tür. "Ähm, ja...?"  
  
Egyn betrat den Raum. "Tut mir leid euch zu stören, aber wir sollten langsam los. Du kannst - Kuro war es?- gerne mitnehmen, wenn du dich dann wohler fühlst."  
  
Rin wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und schwieg. Egyn seufzte. "Du bist dir immer noch unsicher, oder?"  
  
Ehe der Jugendliche sich versah, hatte der ältere Dämon auch schon den Raum durchquert und setzte sich neben ihm auf das Bett. Rin spielte für eine Sekunde mit dem Gedanken, von ihm wegzurutschen doch sein Körper blieb wo er war. Na gut, dann halt nicht.  
  
"Was ist los? Ist es wegen Vater?"  
  
Das riss ihn aus seiner Stummheit. "Nein...ich meine ja...auch mit, aber das ist nicht alles...ARGH!" Irritiert fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Ihm war nach heulen zumute, diese verdammte Frustration und Wut war überwältigend, aber er würde ganz bestimmt nicht vor einem der mächtigsten Dämonen Gehennas anfangen zu flennen! Er spürte wie Kuro ihn mit seiner Nase vorsichtig anstupste, aber er reagierte nicht. Dafür zuckte er zusammen als ihm der Dämonenkönig eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
"Hey, es ist okay. Rede einfach mit mir."  
  
"Was kümmert es dich?!"  
  
"Haben wir nicht inzwischen deutlich gemacht, dass du uns wichtig bist?"  
  
Rin schwieg erst, schnaubte dann jedoch. "Klar, sag das nochmal Amaimon und Samael, dann haben sie was zu lachen."  
  
"Gut, ich gebe zu, die beiden sind schwer zu durchzuschauen. Sie sorgen sich allerdings genauso um dich, sie haben nur eine ungewöhnliche Art es zu zeigen."  
  
"Das ist nett formuliert.", knurrte Rin. Er bemerkte, dass Egyns Hand noch immer auf seiner Schulter lag, aber er schob sie nicht beiseite. Es beruhigte irgendwie.  
  
"Ich verstehe, dass das alles ziemlich überwältigend ist. Du weißt erst seit einigen Monaten von deiner Herkunft, musstest zusehen wie dein Ziehvater sich das Leben genommen hat, wurdest beinahe vom Vatikan getötet und ich schätze, wir haben dich überrumpelt und nach Gehenna geschliffen.", fuhr Egyn fort. "Aber ich verspreche, wenn du uns und Vater eine Chance gibst, werden wir dir dabei helfen deine Dämonenhälfte in den Griff zu bekommen und alles zu verstehen. Nur der Rat weiß momentan, dass du hier und ehemaliger Exorzisten-Adept bist, du musst dich also nicht gleich den Massen stellen." Er stand auf und hielt Rin die Hand hin. "Also was sagst du?"  
  
Der Halbdämon zögerte. Seine Hand zu nehmen, bedeutete alles bisher geschehene zurückzulassen und sich nicht nur auf Dämonen sondern auch auf den Gott der Dämonen, Satan selbst einzulassen. Der Alte würde im Grabe rotieren, wenn er davon wüsste. Er dachte daran, was Kuro gesagt hatte.  
  
'Es tut mir leid, aber...ich will endlich die Wahrheit wissen.' Damit ergriff er die Hand seines älteren Halbbruders, welcher ihn auf seine Füße zog und anlächelte. "Schön dich hier zu haben, kleiner Bruder."    
  
Dieser nickte nur und drehte sich zu Kuro um. "Kommst du mit?"  
  
Kuro sprang auf seine Schulter. Das war wohl ein ja.  
  
"Gehen wir. Lucifer dreht durch, wenn wir seinen Zeitplan durcheinander bringen."  
  
Draußen warteten noch immer Astaroth und Iblis, offensichtlich ziemlich gelangweilt. Astaroth lehnte an der Wand mit einen Dolch in der Hand und rieb ihn mit irgendetwas ein. Iblis saß am Boden, ein Messer -wesentlich kleiner als Astaroths Dolch- haltend und schliff es.  
  
Sie sahen auf als Rin und Egyn auf den Flur traten.  
  
"Müsst ihr sowas immer auf dem Flur machen?", fragte Egyn ein wenig erschöpft klingend. "Die Diener denken immer, ihr wollt sie gleich abstechen."  
  
"Ich habe die Klinge grad poliert also Nein, Danke.", antwortete Astaroth trocken.  
  
"Gehen wir einfach.", seufzte Egyn. Astaroth ließ den Dolch in seinem rechten Ärmel verschwinden, während Iblis sein Messer in seinen linken Stiefel schob.  
  
Der König der Fäulnis bemerkte Rins verwirrten Blick und schob den Ärmel hoch. Dort entdeckte der Halbdämon ein Unterarmholster.  
  
"Wir haben immer mindestens eine Waffe griffbereit. Wir verstecken sie aber, damit nicht gleich jeder weiß wie viele und wo sie sind."  
  
"Ist das wirklich nötig?", fragte Rin vorsichtig.  
  
"Tja, du weißt nie wann und wo dich wer umbringen will, also klar.", antwortete Iblis und stand auf.  
  
Sehr beruhigend.    
  
Iblis Blick fiel auf Kuro. "Du nimmst den Flohsack also mit?"  
  
_"Flohsack?!"_  
  
Rin starrte den Feuerkönig wütend an, dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wäre es nach mir gegangen hätten wir ihn am Spieß-"  
  
"Okay, wir sollten jetzt wirklich los.", fuhr Egyn schneidend dazwischen und schob Rin vorwärts.  
  
Hoffentlich würde er seine Entscheidung nicht bereuen.

 

* * *

  
  
'Wie groß ist dieser Palast denn bitte?', fragte sich Rin kopfschüttelnd. 'Die Bude ist riesig...'  
  
Sie waren jetzt schon mindestens zehn Minuten unterwegs, er selbst hatte den Überblick schon nach den ersten drei verloren. Überall waren Gänge, Abzweigungen, Treppen und Türen. Die True Cross-Akademie war schon riesig gewesen, wirkte allerdings im Vergleich zu Satans Zuhause fast wie eine Hundehütte. Die Baal schienen jedoch zu wissen, wo sie hingingen. Ohne sie würde Rin nicht einmal mehr den Weg zu seinem Zimmer finden. Da er diesmal klar bei Verstand war und sich um keinen Psycho-Vampir (Er hatte schon wieder vergessen, wie die in Gehenna hießen. Irgendwas mit einem 'A', oder?) Sorgen machen musste, nutzte er die Gelegenheit um sich in Ruhe umzusehen. Während die Gänge in der letzten Nacht leer waren, herrschte tagsüber reger Betrieb. Überall liefen Bedienstete und Wachen umher. Ihm fiel auf, dass auch mehrere Frauen darunter waren. Manche von ihnen sahen relativ zierlich aus, aber er etwas sagte ihm, dass das für sie kein Problem darstellte.  
  
Die Bediensteten ließen sich davon nicht stören und gingen ihrer Arbeit nach, während sie miteinander plauderten und gelegentlich lachten. Rin war überrascht wie humanoid die meisten aussahen. Gut, einige hatten etwas schuppigere Haut als normal oder Hörner und ein Mädchen hatte einen Schlangenschwanz statt Beine, aber es war nichts was einem Albträume bereitete. Eine Dämonin welche sich mit einer der Wächterinnen unterhielt, zuckte zusammen als sie die Dämonenkönige entdeckte und fuhr hastig damit fort den Boden zu schrubben bevor sie ihre zweifelslos nicht gestattete Pause mitbekamen. Rin musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Vielleicht waren Menschen und Dämonen wirklich nicht so unterschiedlich, wie er immer geglaubt hatte.  
  
Dennoch fühlte er sich irgendwie nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Die Dämonen verneigten sich vor den Baal, wenn sie vorbei gingen, aber er spürte stets ihre teilweise neugierigen, teilweise misstrauischen Blicke. Egyn hatte gesagt, dass sie nicht wussten wer er war, für wen hielten sie ihn also? Wahrscheinlich fiel es sofort auf, dass er hier neu war. Leider konnte er ihr Getuschel nicht verstehen. Er bekam allmählich das ungute Gefühl Gehennisch lernen zu müssen, wenn er nicht alles verpassen wollte. Mist. Englisch war schon schlimm genug! Seine Englischlehrerin war schon am verzweifeln gewesen...  
  
Nachdem endlich Treppe Nummer zwölf, welche 68 Stufen hatte, (Ja, Rin hatte mitgezählt. Es war es nicht wert gewesen.) hinter ihnen lang und sie einen weiteren Gang betraten, schienen sie endlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen zu sein. Sie standen vor einer schwarzen Doppeltür.  
  
"Scheint als wäre Vater noch nicht hier.", stellte Iblis fest.  
  
"Woher weißt du das?", fragte Rin.  
  
"Familienmitglieder haben eine Verbindung untereinander, darum können wir uns gegenseitig aufspüren. So haben wir dich auch gefunden als dich Aulak entführen wollte. Normale Dämonen können es auch spüren wenn wir oder Vater in der Nähe sind, aber wir können unsere Präsenzen auch vor ihnen verstecken.", antwortete Egyn.  
  
Toll. Noch mehr zum lernen.  
  
"Übrigens sind unsere Brüder nicht die Einzigen hier, also halte dich erst mal zurück. Besonders wenn es um die Exorzisten geht.", fügte Astaroth hinzu. Bitte was?! Bevor Rin fragen konnte, wen er meinte, stieß der Fäulniskönig bereits die Tür auf.  
  
Der Raum dahinter war riesig und schien eine Art Speisesaal zu sein. Die dunkelblauen bodenlangen Vorhänge waren zugezogen, sodass ein Kamin als die einzige Lichtquelle diente. Dieser war groß genug, dass Samael darin problemlos stehen könnte. Blaues Feuer brannte darin. An den Wänden hingen weitere Bild und verschiedene Banner mit je neun verschiedenen Symbolen. Er erkannte diese als die Symbole in dem Bannkreis aus seinem Traum wieder. Er musste wirklich fragen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Eine lange schwarze Tafel stand in der Mitte des Raums, darum herum schwarze Hochlehner-Stühle. Dort saßen die restlichen Baal, Shax, Agares und fünf weitere ihm unbekannte Personen. Bis auf Azazel sahen sie alle auf, er selbst starrte weiterhin auf seinen Laptop.  
  
Rin wäre am liebsten umgekehrt, doch freundlich wie Astaroth war, schob er ihn einfach ins Zimmer bevor er den Rückzug antreten konnte.  
  
_"Wow, so viele Ratsmitglieder auf einem Haufen, habe ich ja noch nie gesehen!" ,_ kommentierte Kuro. Rin hoffte, dass nur er das hörte, denn er spürte ihre bohrenden Blicke.  
  
'Warum habe ich das nochmal für eine gute Idee gehalten?'  
  
Schlussendlich war es Lucifer, welcher diese äußerst unangenehme Stille durchbrach.  
  
"Schön, dass ihr da seid. Vater ist noch unterwegs, es gab...Komplikationen. Er kümmert sich bereits darum-"  
  
"Ich spüre ein 'aber' in der Größe eines Höllenhundes.", unterbrach Iblis ihn scharf.  
  
Erneut herrschte schweigen, bis Amaimon ungerührt antwortete: "Aulak ist abgehauen."  
  
"WAS!?", grollten Astaroth und Iblis gleichzeitig.  
  
"Wie ist das denn passiert?! Wir haben ihn verdammt nochmal angekettet!", fauchte Astaroth.  
  
"Jemand hat ihn befreit. Die Wachen wissen von nichts, Vater dürfte die grad rund erneuern.", murmelte Azazel, noch immer ohne aufzusehen.  
  
"Klasse. Als wäre diese Woche nicht beschissen genug gewesen!", knurrte Iblis.  
  
Rin konnte da nur aus ganzem Herzen zustimmen. Der Gedanke, dass dieser Psycho auf freiem Fuß war, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, dass wir ihn bald fassen werden.", mischte sich Agares ruhig ein. "Weit wird er nicht kommen, überall sind die Wachen verdoppelt."  
  
Die anderen wirkten nicht überzeugt, doch Lucifer wechselte schnell das Thema und wandte sich an Rin.  
  
"Tut mir leid, wir haben dich ziemlich übergangen, oder? Shax und Agares kennst du ja bereits." Er nickte zu den beiden Heilern hinüber, die Rin aufmunternd zulächelten.  
  
Lucifer deutete auf den Mann ihm Gegenüber. "Das ist Paymon. Er ist meine rechte Hand."  
  
"Freut mich sehr Euch kennen zu lernen, junger Prinz.", sagte dieser mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
  
Er war ungefähr so groß wie Lucifer und hatte lange blond Haare sowie goldene Augen. Auf den ersten Blick, wäre er nie als Dämon durchgegangen. Er erinnerte eher an einen Elben aus 'Herr der Ringe', von den Reißzähnen mal abgesehen.  
  
"Ähm...freut mich auch.", erwiderte Rin etwas zurückhaltend. "Aber 'Rin' und 'du' reicht." Für ihn war es nach wie vor merkwürdig mit einem solchen Titel angesprochen zu werden. Es war schon seltsam gewesen bei Vorstellungsgesprächen gesiezt zu werden. Adelstitel waren da noch unangenehmer.  
  
"Na gut.", lachte Paymon. "Aber dann duze mich bitte ebenfalls."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Gut, dann haben wir als nächstes Berith. Er ist Samaels rechte Hand und mehr oder weniger für Spionage und verdeckte Aktionen verantwortlich. ", fuhr Lucifer fort.  
  
"Sehr erfreut.", grinste dieser.  
  
"Ebenfalls..." Das war eine Lüge. Irgendwas an Berith beunruhigte Rin immens. Er war von Samael einiges gewohnt, doch dieser Kerl brachte 'nicht vertrauensaussehend' auf ein ganz neues Level. Er beschloss lieber Abstand zu halten.  
  
"Als nächstes haben wir...wo ist sie denn überhaupt?"  
  
"Hier.", antwortete eine Frauenstimme und eine Dämonin trat aus den Schatten. Rin riss die Augen auf als er sie erkannte.  
  
"Vaya?!"  
  
Die Dämonin hob eine Augenbraue. "Mein Name ist Ankou, Vaya ist meine kleine Schwester. Ich bin die Generalin von Lord Azazels Armee."  
  
Hoppla. Ob sie ihm die Verwechslung übel nahm?  
  
"Entschuldigung..."  
  
Ankou winkte ab. "Schon in Ordnung, du konntest es nicht wissen." Sie ließ sich zwischen Shax und Agares nieder. Rin fiel auf, dass der Sitz zwischen ihr und Agares leer bleib. Wahrscheinlich saß dort Beelzebubs rechte Hand. Moment...es waren nur noch drei weitere Personen im Zimmer, es war einer zu wenig oder verbarg sich noch jemand in den Schatten?  
  
Er spürte, wie ihn Ankou weiterhin beobachtete. Es lag keine Feindseligkeit darin, eher Vorsicht. Wahrscheinlich weil er ehemaliger Exorzisten-Anwärter war. Na gut, das war verständlich.  
  
"Als nächstes kommt Halphas.", merkte Lucifer an. "Er gehört zu Iblis. Daneben haben wir Tap, Amaimons Stellvertreter."  
  
Halphas war groß, gut durchtrainiert und hatte gebräunte Haut. Seine orange-roten Haare waren kurz, seine Augen golden. Besonders markant war die Narbe über seinem Auge, welche aussah als wäre sie von Krallen verursacht worden und eine rote Drachen-Tätowierung am Hals. Er trug eine schwarz-goldene Rüstung und sah Rin mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen, Zweifel und Abneigung an. Tap dagegen wirkte eher neugierig. Seine Haare waren grün und kurz, seine Augen braun.  
  
Rin wusste nicht wirklich wie er reagieren sollte, also nickte er ihnen einfach zu.  
  
"Und zum Schluss haben wir Amon, er gehört zu Astaroth.", schloss Lucifer.  
  
Amon verpasste Rin den selben Blick, welchen er bereits von Halphas bekommen hatte. Seine Haare waren ebenfalls kurz und hellgrau mit dunkelgrauen Spitzen. Auch seine Augen waren grau, über dem linken verlief eine schwarze Tätowierung. Er trug eine Rüstung, welche stark an Astaroths Rüstung aus seiner Vision erinnerte. Er nickte Rin kurz, aber dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass Halphas und er ihm die grausamsten Tode an den Hals wünschten.  
  
"Hat Beelzebub keine rechte Hand?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er bemerkte zu spät, dass Egyn eine abschneidende Geste über den Hals machte, die ihm sagte lieber still zu sein, aber es war zu spät.  
  
Das Gesicht des Insektenkönig verriet keine Emotionen, aber Rin meinte seine Hände leicht zittern zu sehen. "Er ist durch ein Giftattentat kurz nach deiner Ankunft gestorben."  
  
Oh. Super Rin. Von allen Fragen die du hättest stellen können...  
  
"Kommt Alastor eigentlich auch?", fragte Egyn um es zu überspielen.  
  
Halphas wandte sich von Rin ab und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist zurück zum Tartaros. Er wollte noch diese Blutjäger befragen."  
  
"Na, immerhin etwas.", murmelte Samael, welcher untypischerweise bisher geschwiegen hatte. Hatte er schlechte Laune? Rin hätte nicht gedacht, das je zu erleben.  
  
"Ist wohl besser so. Satan war ziemlich sauer auf ihn wegen seiner Kommentare während des Ratstreffen.", warf Shax ein.  
  
"Mich wundert es, dass er die Fassung bewahrt hat...", murmelte Ankou.  
  
"Was soll er denn tun? Alles abfackeln?", fragte Azazel.  
  
"Hätte ich an seiner Stelle längst getan. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Nie wieder Ratstreffen!", grinste Iblis.  
  
"Und ein Haufen wütender Adliger.", gab Beelzebub zu bedenken.  
  
"Oh bitte, die könnte er gleich mit einäschern, wenn er wollte.", schnaubte Amon.  
  
Rin hatte keine Ahnung mehr worum es ging, aber eine Sache interessierte ihn besonders. "Wer ist Alastor?"  
  
"Jemand um den du einen großen Bogen machen solltest.", antwortete Paymon. "Er ist Satans rechte Hand, sein oberster Vollstrecker und nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen."  
  
"Da ist er nicht der Einzige.", murmelte Amon in Gehennisch, woraufhin ihm Tab unter dem Tisch einen unauffälligen Tritt verpasste.  
  
Bevor irgendjemand etwa hinzufügen konnte, öffneten sich erneut die Türen und Satan betrat den Raum.  
  
'Und los geht der Spaß.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid, wenn ihr euch in diesem Kapitel ein paar Antworten erhofft habt. Ich weiß, der Cliffhanger ist mal wieder furchtbar. Ich wollte jedoch Rins und Kuros Wiedervereinignung und seinen inneren Konflikt in den Mittelpunkt stellen und wenn diese Stelle war nun mal passend zum aufhören. Dafüt gibt es im nächsten Kapitel Antworten und Liliths Hintergrundgeschichte :)  
> Also: Die Realität ist eine Illusion, das Universum ist ein Hologramm, kauf Gold. Und Tschüß!


	15. Geschichtsstunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin erfährt mehr über Lilith und die Geschichte Gehennas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ich habe mich schon auf dieses Kapitel gefreut, bin allerdings froh es endlich fertig zu haben! Da das letzte Kapitel ein gemeiner Cliffhanger war, ist es sogar etwas länger ;)  
> Übrigens werde ich wahrscheinlich den Namen der Geschichte ändern, denn ich glaube 'Ein unverhofftes Familientreffen', passt nicht mehr dazu. Ich bin furchtbar mit Namen, kann also dauern bis ich was habe XD  
> Erklärung:
> 
> Banshee: ein weiblicher Geist in der keltischen Mythologie und im Volksglauben Irlands. Die Erscheinung verkündet einen bevorstehenden Tod. In Schottland wäscht sie die blutverschmierten Kleider oder Rüstungen der sterbenden Kämpfer und ist somit die Vorbotin für deren baldigen Tod. Ihre Stimme ist ein Klagen oder Kreischen. In manchen Interpretationen wird jeder, der sie hört, sofort sterben oder wahnsinnig. Manchmal wird sie aber auch als sanft und tröstend beschrieben und heißt die Seelen am Übergang ins Totenreich willkommen.

Rin hatte sich geirrt. Er konnte noch immer überrascht werden. Er wusste ja, dass er Zeit mit Satan verbringen musste, wenn er seiner Familie eine Chance geben und Antworten haben wollte. Dennoch reichte sein bloßer Anblick aus, um ihn in Schockstarre zu versetzen.  
  
'Vielleicht war das doch eine miese Idee...ob es schon zu spät ist abzuhauen?', überlegte Rin ein wenig verzweifelt. Andererseits warteten Halphas und Amon wohl auf eine solche Gelegenheit und er würde ein Messer im Rücken haben bevor er die Tür erreichte. Noch eh er darüber debattieren konnte, ob es das Risiko wert war oder nicht, standen die Dämonenkönige und ihre Vertreter auf. Da er mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, konnte er nicht sehen, ob sie stehen blieben, sich verneigten oder gar niederknieten. In Japan würde man sich wohl verbeugen, aber er konnte kaum japanische Gepflogenheiten mit den Bräuchen in Gehenna vergleichen. Abgesehen davon war er nie gut mit formellen Zeug gewesen.  
  
Falls Satan überrascht war, dass er sich im Raum befand oder sauer, weil er nicht entsprechend reagierte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Er nickte den Dämonen kurz zu. Also schienen sie entweder zu stehen oder sich zu verneigen. Wären sie niederkniet, hätte er ihnen sicher mit einer Handbewegung bedeutet wieder aufzustehen. Richtig?! Woher sollte er das bitte wissen?!  
  
Der Dämonengott sagte etwas in Gehennisch, woraufhin Paymon und seine Kollegen eine kurze Antwort gaben. Scheinbar hatte er sie entlassen, denn sie verließen den Raum und gaben der königlichen Familie (plus Kuro) Privatsphäre.  
  
Als endlich die schweren Türen zufielen, wandte sich Satan an Rin. Schluck. Solange die Dämonenkönige im Raum waren, würde er doch nicht wieder an eine Wand gepresst werden, richtig?  
  
"Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet dich so schnell wieder zu sehen.", begann der Dämonenherrscher ruhig.  
  
'Dafür, dass einer der meistgesuchtesten Verbrecher Gehennas abgehauen ist, ist er ziemlich gefasst. Na mir soll's recht sein.'  
  
Er verschränkte die Arme. "Ich bin bereit euch allen eine Chance zu geben und mir anzuhören, was ihr zu sagen habt. Ich bin aber noch nicht bereit alles zu verzeihen.", antwortete er mit fester Stimme, jedoch klang er mutiger als er sich fühlte. Im Moment erschien er wie ein kleines Kind, welches sich vor einem Haufen Erwachsener rechtfertigen musste.  
  
"Ich schätze das ist fair.", erwiderte Satan. Er nickte in die Richtung der Tafel. "Setze dich am besten. Es gibt einiges zu bereden."  
  
Etwas zögerlich wandte sich Rin um und ging auf den Tisch zu. Die Dämonenkönige wechselten bereits die Position. Auf beiden Seiten standen je zehn Stühle, an den jeweiligen Kopfenden einer.  
  
Lucifer stellte sich vor den Stuhl rechts vom Kopfende, neben ihm stand Samael, dann Azazel und Beelzebub. Links stand Egyn gefolgt von Iblis (war es wirklich eine gute Idee die zwei nebeneinander zu setzen?), Amaimon und Astaroth. Rin war sich etwas unschlüssig, wo er sich setzen sollte. Es schien nach dem Alter sortiert zu sein, aber er war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher. Glücklicherweise bemerkten die Dämonenkönige seinen fragenden Blick woraufhin Astaroth eine knappe Kopfbewegung zum Stuhl neben ihm machte. Also tatsächlich nach dem Alter. Rin stellte sich vor den Stuhl und wartete, es hatte ja bestimmt einen Grund, dass sich seine Halbbrüder nicht hinsetzten. Das stellte sich als richtig heraus. Erst als sich Satan am Kopfende niederließ, folgten seine Söhne dem Beispiel.  
  
'Na immerhin eine Sache, die ich nicht vergeigt habe. Andererseits dürften sie ja wissen, dass ich von diesem Kram keine Ahnung habe, also würden sie wohl über Fehler hinwegsehen. Hoffe ich.' Kuro ließ sich derweil auf Rins Schoß nieder und schmiegte sich an ihn. Seine Anwesenheit war auf jeden Fall beruhigend.  
  
"Gut, wenn Azazel sich endlich vom Bildschirm losreißen würde, könnten wir ja beginnen.", merkte Satan scharf an. Der Geisterkönig sah auf. Anscheinend hatte er sich sofort nach dem hinsetzen wieder seinem Laptop zugewandt.  
  
"Du wolltest doch, dass ich die Liste lösche und die Konten sperre..."  
  
"Aber nicht jetzt."  
  
Azazel grummelte etwas vor sich hin, klappte den Laptop jedoch zu und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen im Stuhl zurück.  
  
"Also...", begann Rin etwas unsicher. "Erklärt mir jetzt mal wer, warum ich fast von einem Vampir-"  
  
"Alukah.", korrigierte ihn Beelzebub.  
  
"Und wenn es ein Zombie wäre, egal! Was wollte er von mir?!"  
  
"Deine Flammen.", antwortete Satan. Er hielt kurz inne bevor er eine von Rin unerwartete Frage stellte: "Sagt dir der Name 'Lilith' etwas?"  
  
Rin dachte angestrengt nach, er hatte diesen Namen schon mal in Assiah gehört, aber wenn er sich nicht täuschte immer im Zusammenhang mit irgendwelchen Filmen, Serien oder Videospielen. Die war sicher nicht gemeint?  
  
"...Nicht wirklich....?", antwortete er zögerlich. "Ich kenne sie als Fantasiefigur, aber sonst..."  
  
"Fantasie ist sie leider nicht, sie existiert.", seufzte der Dämonengott. "Im alten Orient war sie eine Göttin. Im Christentum wird sie soweit ich weiß kaum erwähnt, aber dafür im Judentum. Sie galt als erste Frau Adams, wollte sich ihm allerdings nicht unterwerfen und floh bis sie auf Samael traf und so weiter und so fort. Ich spare es mir einfach, denn das ist mehr oder weniger kompletter Schwachsinn. Heutzutage gilt sie als Mutter der Vampire, Hexen, Dämonen und so weiter. Sie ist doch inzwischen ziemlich beliebt bei den Sterblichen, oder?" Die Frage war an Samael und Lucifer gerichtet.  
  
Lucifer nickte. "Mehr oder weniger. Sie verwenden sie oft in den Medien und sie sind immer noch der hartnäckigen Überzeugung, sie und Samael wären Liebhaber gewesen."  
  
Samael verzog das Gesicht. "Erinnere mich nicht daran..."  
  
Die anderen Dämonenkönige grinsten, offensichtlich fanden sie es mehr als komisch.  
  
"Wie auch immer. Liliths Darstellungen sind nicht korrekt, aber eine Sache trifft zu: sie war die erste Frau, nicht für die Menschen sondern die Dämonen. Man könnte sie sozusagen als eine Dämonengöttin bezeichnen, in gewisser Weise mein Gegenstück, aber sie ist bei weitem nicht so mächtig und besitzt auch die Flammen nicht, welche nun einmal nötig sind um Gehenna zu regieren und überhaupt am Leben zu erhalten."  
  
"Am Leben erhalten?", fragte Rin verwirrt. Dass Satans Flammen mächtiger waren als alles andere wusste er, aber was hatte das mit Gehenna zu tun?  
  
"Gib ihm bitte einfach die Kurzfassung, sonst sitzen wir hier noch ne Woche rum.", nuschelte Azazel und gähnte. War er etwa schon wieder müde?!  
  
Satan warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, eher er sich an wieder an den Nephilim wandte. "Wie du vielleicht weißt, ist Gehenna in neun Herrschaftsgebiete unterteilt. Acht für deine Brüder auch wenn ich jederzeit eingreifen kann, wenn ich mit etwas nicht einverstanden bin. Ich selbst regiere den mittleren und ältesten Teil, die Hauptstadt. Mein Palast ist das Herz Gehennas oder besser gesagt, das was darunter ist."  
  
Rin nickte. Das klang logisch. Irgendwie.  
  
"Als ich damals entstanden bin, gab es nur das Gebiet, welches später zur Hauptstadt wurde und einen tiefen Abgrund. Wir nennen ihn 'Helheimr'. Dort brannten die ersten blauen Flammen aus denen ich geboren wurde. Diese brennen bis heute. Gehenna selbst ist nicht einfach nur unsere Heimat, sondern gewissermaßen lebendig. Es wächst, es braucht Energie und diese Energie zieht es aus den Flammen. Ich bin damit verbunden, solange ich also lebe, brennen sie. Wenn ich sterbe, werden die Flammen allerdings erlöschen und Gehenna wird eingehen."  
  
"Die Flammen halten ganz Gehenna am Leben?", hakte Rin nach. Dieser Gedanke war mehr als befremdlich.  
  
"Nicht nur das. Ohne diese Flammen, hätte ich nie die Dämonen schaffen können. Auch sie zerren ihre Kräfte daraus. Vielleicht sind dir schon die blauen Leuchtkristalle in den Zimmern aufgefallen. Sie ziehen ihre Energie ebenfalls daraus. Ich schätze du kannst es dir so ähnlich wie bei der Elektrizität in Assiah vorstellen."  
  
"Also sind diese Flammen eine Energiequelle für das komplette Leben in Gehenna?"  
  
"Genau."  
  
Rin saß für einige Sekunden schweigend an und versuchte das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Gut, es war verständlich, dass die Dämonen ihre Kräfte von irgendwo her beziehen mussten, aber dass es ausgerechnet von den Flammen war...wobei es Sinn machte.  
  
"Und wo genau ist dieser Abgrund?"  
  
"Unter uns. Es gab damals ein starkes Beben, welches ihn teilweise hat einstürzen lassen. Inzwischen ist es eine Höhle, in die nur wir oder Ratsmitglieder reinkommen. Ich habe nach dem Erdbeben den Palast direkt darüber errichten lassen um zu verhindern, dass jeder Volltrottel versucht dorthin zu gelangen. Aber zurück zu Lilith."  
  
Oh richtig. Rin hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. Wenn er weiterhin den Faden verlor, würde das noch lustig werden. Andererseits waren das ein Haufen neuer Informationen, die ihm da vorgesetzt wurden. Das war als würde man ihm ein Geschichtsbuch an den Kopf werfen und vom ihm verlangen, über Nacht alles komplett auswendig zu lernen.  
  
"Wie bereits erwähnt, war Lilith die erste Dämonin. Während ich die Dämonen erschuf, wollte auch sie ihre eigene Rasse kreieren. Das funktionierte natürlich nicht, also war sie gezwungen sich meine Dämonen zum Vorbild zu nehmen und ich musste ihr etwas unter die Arme greifen. Sie schuf vier verschiedene Rassen: die Rakshasa, die Naga, die Alukah und die Moroi. Die Alukah kennst du ja bereits."  
  
Rin erschauderte. "Ja und ich bin nicht scharf auf ein zweites Treffen."  
  
"Tja...", begann Beelzebub. "Das wird sich kaum vermeiden- Autsch!" Er zuckte zusammen und griff sich ans Bein. "Wer war das?!" Sein Blick fiel auf Egyn, welcher ihn mit Unschuldsmiene ansah. Saß er nicht viel zu weit weg um in Frage zu kommen?  
  
Satan verdrehte nur die Augen eh er fortfuhr. "Rakshasa sind Gestaltwandler und können sich in jede Person verwandeln, die sie wünschen sowie deren Stimme kopieren. In der Regel suchen sie sich allerdings nur eine oder eine Handvoll Personen."  
  
"Warum denn das?"  
  
"Weil sie sich viel Zeit zum beobachten nehmen.", antwortete Lucifer. "Wenn man die Identität einer Person annehmen will, reicht es nicht das Aussehen und die Stimme zu kopieren. Man muss wissen wie sich die Person verhält, wie sie spricht, was für eine Beziehung sie mit anderen hat...sogar Körperhaltung und die Art wie man geht, können wichtig sein."  
  
"Oder du hast das Glück ganz clevere Typen zu erwischen, die sich in die Personen verwandeln, die du hast sterben sehen. Sie gucken dann immer ganz doof, wenn man sie durchschaut.", lachte Astaroth.  
  
"Bezüglich Intelligenz solltest du dich vielleicht zurückhalten Astaroth.~", warf Samael ein wenig gehässig ein.  
  
"Das hast du gerade nicht gesagt!"  
  
"Und ob.~", kam die selbstgefällige Antwort. "Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass es stimmt.~"  
  
"Denkt. Nicht. Mal. Dran.", knurte Satan gefährlich. Astaroth schnaubte nur und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück, zwischendurch warf er dem Zeitkönig mörderische Blicke zu. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem herablassenden Grinsen.  
  
'Was ist denn mit Samael los?', fragte sich Rin verwundert. Er zog zwar gerne über andere her und verspottete sie, aber das gerade eben wirkte irgendwie anders. Hatte er vielleicht wirklich schlechte Laune? Er fragte lieber nicht nach. Er hatte Ankou und Beelzebub schon ungewollt vor den Kopf gestoßen, da musste er das nicht nochmal machen.  
  
Da kein neuer Streit auszubrechen schien, wandte sich sein Vater (es war seltsam ihn so zu nennen) wieder an seine Erklärung. "Moroi sind ebenfalls Gestaltwandler, können sich jedoch nur in Tiere verwandeln, was recht schmerzhaft ist. Sie sind übrigens der Hauptgrund für diese ganzen Werwolf-Geschichten in Assiah."  
  
Alles klar, nette Nebeninfo. Aber eine Frage brannte dem ehemaligen Adepten nun doch auf der Zunge.  
  
"Du hattest Naga erwähnt. Ich dachte die gehören zu Amaimon?" Der Dämonengott nickte.  
  
'Ha! Von wegen ich passe nie auf! Nimm das Bon!' In dem Moment zog sich sein Magen zusammen. Er hatte zwar beschlossen seiner Familie eine Chance zu geben, aber er vermisste noch immer seine Freunde und er bezweifelte, dass man ihm erlauben würde sie zu besuchen.  
  
"Naga gehören zu Amaimon, jedoch sind sie keiner meiner Schöpfungen. Lilith hat sie damals aus Erde geschaffen. Sie sind Schlangendämonen und können zwischen einer humanoiden und Schlangenform wechseln oder etwas dazwischen wählen." Rin dachte sofort an die Dämonin, welche er vorhin gesehen hatte. Sie war also eine Naga gewesen, aber warum war sie dann in Satans Palast?  
  
'Egal, er wird es schon erklären...'  
  
"Naga sind außerdem sehr giftig. Ihr Gift kann innerhalb von Sekunden töten. Die Naga, die die Exorzisten kennen, sind aber nur niedrigen oder bestenfalls mittleren Ranges. Sie sind zwar Nachkommen von Liliths Schöpfungen, aber sie haben sich mit meinen Dämonen vermischt, sodass sie inzwischen mehr zu uns als zu ihr gehören. Liliths Naga sind alle hochrangig und äußerst intelligent. Meistens."  
  
Erneut hielt der Herrscher Gehennas inne. "Das waren schon alle, nicht wahr? Gut, dann weiter. Nachdem wir fertig mit unseren Schöpfungen waren, begann Gehenna weiter zu wachsen. Ich ließ den Palast errichten und herrschte für einige Jahrhunderte ohne irgendwelche Probleme zu bekommen. Lilith gehörte zu meinen engsten Vertrauten, ihr Wort hatte also Gewicht." Er seufzte. "Dann beging ich den größten Fehler meines Lebens. "  
  
"Lass mich raten? Du hast ihr blind vertraut und sie hat versucht dich umzubringen."  
  
Satan schnaubte. "Schön wär's. Ich habe sie in eine Position gebracht, welche ihr noch mehr Macht verlieh und es ihr einfacher machte mich beeinflussen."  
  
"Du hast sie zu deiner rechten Hand gemacht.", tippte der Halbdämon.  
  
Der Dämonengott lächelte grimmig. "Rin...Lilith war meine erste Frau und damit die erste Königin von Gehenna."  
  
Stillte trat ein, nur das Knistern des Feuers war zu hören. Rin starrte Satan und die Dämonenkönige abwechselnd mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. Eigentlich sollte ihn das nicht überraschen, wenn Satan Kinder hatte, musste er ja ein paar Frauen gehabt haben, aber...Moment mal! Wenn Lilith Satans erste Frau war, dann...  
  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Lucifer. Dieser schüttelte vehement den Kopf als ihm klar wurde, was Rin dachte. "Lilith ist nicht meine Mutter. Sie kam viel später."  
  
Satan nickte. "Ich hatte nie Kinder mit Lilith, weil ich zu sie dem Zeitpunkt einfach nur als Belästigung gesehen habe."  
  
"Na danke.", grummelte Azazel, doch wurde ignoriert.  
  
"Aber wenn Lilith deine Frau war...warum hast du sie versiegelt?"  
  
"Und woher weißt du, dass Vater sie versiegelt hat?", fragte Amaimon, welcher sich bisher nur auf seinen Süßkram konzentriert hatte.  
  
Hoppla.  
  
"Naja ich..." Wie sollte er das erklären.  
  
"Schon in Ordnung.", seufzte Satan. "Wir wissen, dass sie dich in deinem Traum kontaktiert hat."  
  
Rin spürte, wie sich Erleichterung in ihm breit machte. Da sie ihn weder anschrien noch etwas nach ihm warfen, nahmen sie ihm es wohl nicht übel, dass er es für sich behalten hatte.  
  
"Als ich Lilith heiratete, hat das einiges an Protest ausgelöst. Sie war nicht sonderlich beliebt bei den anderen Palastbewohnern. Viele sahen sie als manipulative Hexe, die mich nur geheiratet hat um Königin zu werden und ihren Einfluss zu vergrößern. Alastor und Shax sind selten einer Meinung, aber sie haben beide tatsächlich versucht, mich dazu zu bringen Lilith los zu werden, aber ich wollte nicht wahr haben, wie schlecht sie für alle war. Ich war damals um einiges grausamer als heute, teilweise habe ich Dämonen eingeäschert, wenn mir langweilig war oder sie mich auch nur falsch anschauten. Lilith hat das natürlich ermutigt, besonders bei jemanden, der etwas gegen sie gesagt hatte. Sie hat das Schlechteste in mir hervorgebracht und ich bin nicht stolz auf diese Zeit." Scheinbar in Gedanken verloren sah er aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Es war natürlich auch meine Schuld, aber sie hat es auf die Spitze getrieben. Shax habe ich nur nicht getötet, weil ich mit ihm befreundet war und zwar lange bevor ich sie geheiratet habe. Was Alastor angeht...ich schätze es wäre nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis ich ihn vernichtet hätte."  
  
Er wandte sich wieder an seinen Jüngsten, welcher ein wenig nervös auf dem Stuhl herumrutschte. Kuro kuschelte sich an ihn um ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
"Erst viel später erkannte ich, wie toxisch sie war. Sie war nicht nur hinterhältig und manipulierend, sondern auch besitzergreifend, obsessiv, eifersüchtig und kontrollierend. Hinzu kam noch ihr geistiger Zustand. Es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Dämonen sadistische oder machthungrige Züge aufweisen, aber sie hat es auf eine ganz neue Stufe gebracht. Lilith war eine absolute Psychopathin. Sie stellte sich immer als Opfer hin und hatte extreme Stimmungsschwankungen. Andere waren immer nur Spielfiguren und wurden weggeworfen, wenn sie keinen Verwendungszweck mehr hatten. Wenn sie ihren Willen nicht bekommen hat, hat sie ein riesiges Theater gemacht. Sie sah sich stets als überlegen an."  
  
"Was hast du dann in ihr gesehen?", fragte Rin verwirrt. Lief er grad mit Anlauf in ein Minenfeld? Definitiv, aber irgendwas musste ihn ja dazu gebracht haben sie zur Frau zu nehmen.  
  
"Lilith hatte mehr als genug Eigenschaften, die sie attraktiv machten. Intelligenz, Selbstbewusstsein und Charisma. Sie war stets bereit zu kämpfen und ihre Überzeugungen zu verteidigen. Außerdem war sie leidenschaftlich, eine geborene Anführerin und hat gerne Herausforderungen angenommen Von anderen hat sie sich nie einschüchtern lassen."  
  
"Und dass sie eine der schönsten Dämonen Gehennas war, hat sicher auch nicht geschadet.", warf Iblis ein.      
  
Satan starrte ihn böse an. "Was? Ich hasse sie genauso wie jeder hier, aber du musst zugeben, dass sie verdammt heiß war.", meinte der Feuerkönig schulterzuckend.  
  
"Iblis...sie ist viel zu alt für dich.", wies Egyn ihn hin.  
  
"Ich will sie doch gar nicht!"  
  
"Zu spät...das Kopfkino ist da. Vielen Dank auch.", grummelte Astaroth und massierte sich die Schläfen.  
  
".....Das klingt....falsch....", murmelte Amaimon, lutschte jedoch weiter ungestört an seinem Lollipop.  
  
"Seid ihr jetzt fertig?!", fauchte Iblis frustriert. Rin hätte schwören können, dass sich die Lufttemperatur erhöhte. Samael schien sich zusammenreißen zu müssen um nicht laut loszulachen, während Lucifer scheinbar Astaroths Gedanken teilte und sich die Stirn rieb.  
  
"Wenn ihr dann fertig seid, die beiden gedanklich zu verkuppeln, können wir ja weiter machen.", knurrte Satan. Rin kannte ihn zwar nicht lange, aber auch er verstand den Unterton: Seid still oder es setzt was!  
  
Die Baal verstanden es ebenfalls und die Gespräche erstarben.    
  
"Also wo war ich...?", murmelte Satan. "Ach ja! Wie gesagt war sie sehr besitzergreifend und von mir besessen. Sie hat es immer gehasst wenn ich jemand anderen Aufmerksamkeit gegeben habe statt ihr. Sie wollte immer wissen, wo ich war und wer bei mir war. Die Dienerinnen mit denen ich häufig Kontakt hatte, haben plötzlich einen großen Bogen um mich gemacht. Anfangs habe ich mir nichts dabei gedacht, bis ich eines Tages hier rein gekommen bin und gesehen habe, wie Lilith eines der Mädchen an den Haaren gepackt hatte und ihr Gesicht in den angezündeten Kamin pressen wollte. Dabei hat sie sie angeschrien, dass sie sie 'gewarnt hat' und nicht zulässt, dass 'jemand zwischen uns kommt' und so weiter. Als sie mich gesehen hat, hat sie sofort losgelassen und versucht sich herauszureden, aber das war der letzte Strang. Ich habe mich von ihr getrennt."  
  
Rin, welcher schweigend zugehört hatte bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er eine Gänsehaut hatte.  
  
_"Rin, geht es dir gut? Du bist ganz blass!"_ , fragte Kuro besorgt.  
  
Der Halbdämon antwortete nicht sofort. Ihm war speiübel. Als er Lilith im Traum begegnet war, hatte sie so freundlich gewirkt, doch nun war er einfach nur angewidert.  
  
'Man trifft im Leben wirklich auf Psychopathen ohne es zu wissen.'  
  
"Vielleicht hätten wir das nicht erzählen sollen...", stellte Amaimon nüchtern fest.  
  
Rin schüttele den Kopf. "Mir geht's gut.", murmelte er. Er wandte sich an seinen Vater. "Was ist dann passiert? Ich schätze, sie war nicht begeistert?"  
  
Satan lachte kalt. "Sagen wir es mal so: mit Teller werfen war es nicht getan. Bei ihrem Rumgekreische hätte sogar eine Banshee den Schwanz eingezogen. Sie meinte 'ich würde das bereuen' und dass 'wenn sie mich nicht haben kann, dann soll mich keiner haben' und was bei allen Gehennapforten sonst noch. Ich habe ihrem Gekeife keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr geschenkt."  
  
Autsch. Rin hatte schon öfter gehört, dass Scheidungen unschön waren, aber das klang wesentlich übler.  
  
"Danach hatte sie noch einigen Einfluss, auch wenn sie nicht länger Königin war. Dann ging die nächste Katastrophe los. Dir wurde sicherlich erzählt, dass Assiah und Gehenna zwei voneinander getrennte Welten sind, welche eigentlich nicht miteinander interagieren sollen, korrekt?"  
  
Rin nickte. Das war das Erste gewesen, was Shiro ihm erzählt hatte.  
  
"Das ist eine Lüge. Früher war die Grenze zwischen Gehenna und Assiah nur schwach ausgeprägt, sodass sie sehr häufig in Berührung kamen. Wie ich bereits erwähnte, lebt Gehenna und wächst. Daher haben sich sogar öfter Gehennapforten ohne mein Zutun geöffnet. Dämonen konnten problemlos nach Assiah, einige gründeten dort sogar Familien. Aus dieser Verbindung entstanden auch die ersten Nephilim."  
  
"Und das hat funktioniert?", fragte Rin verblüfft.  
  
"Natürlich hat es das.", erwiderte Satan augenrollend. "Gut, es gab immer ein paar Dämonen, welche sich daneben benommen haben, aber um die haben wir uns gekümmert und gut war. Doch dann begannen uns die Menschen plötzlich zu fürchten. Mit der Entstehung der Religionen wurde es noch schlimmer. Wir wurden plötzlich als böse Geister dargestellt, welche die Vergänglichen zur Sünde verführten, sodass ihre Seele für ewige Qualen in die Hölle kamen." Er schnaubte.  
  
"Na, immerhin waren sie kreativ. Man muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass Konflikte nun an der Tagesordnung standen. Irgendwann eskalierte es und es kam zu offenen Angriffen. Mir blieb schlussendlich nichts anderes übrig als alle Dämonen zurückzurufen und die Grenze zwischen Gehenna und Assiah zu verstärken, sodass sich keine zufälligen Verbindungen mehr öffneten. Doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Die wenigen Dämonen, welche in Assiah geblieben waren, wurden aufgespürt und vernichtet. Die Wut auf die Sterblichen war groß und viele wollten offenen Krieg mit Assiah. Nephilim wurden für ihre Verbindungen zu den Menschen geächtet. In den Augen vieler hatten sie ihren Wert verloren. Später wurden sogar Blutjagden ausgerufen. Dabei wurden die Nephilim gejagt und getötet, danach wurde es aber noch weiter getrieben. Dämonen zeugten zusammen mit Menschen Nachkommen, töteten sie dann und warteten bis das Kind das entsprechende Alter erreicht hatte. Sie wurden dann aufgespürt und getötet. Leider erfuhren wir davon erst viel später."  
  
Rin erinnerte sich daran was Kuro gesagt hatte.  
  
_' Sie akzeptieren dich, obwohl du Exorzist werden wolltest und ein Nephilim bist und das können nicht alle von sich behaupten. Viele aus den Adelsfamilien sehen auf Halbdämonen herab und sehen sie als Schande, weißt du?'_  
  
Das hatte er also gemeint. Hatten ihn Halphas und Amon deswegen so angesehen oder nur weil er ehemaliger Exorzist war? Er zuckte innerlich zusammen. Wann hatte er überhaupt festgelegt kein Exorzist mehr zu sein?  
  
Satan nahm Rins Schweigen als Zeichen fortzufahren.  
  
"Lilith unterstütze die Idee Krieg mit Assiah zu führen, was ihr in meinem Volk Unterstützung brachte. Einige Jahrhunderte vergingen und ich begegnete Lucifers Mutter Uriel. Als Lilith jedoch erfuhr, dass wir geheiratet hatten und ein Kind erwarteten, drehte sie durch. Sie kam rein gestürmt und begann uns anzuschreien. Sie warf ihr alle möglichen Beleidigungen an den Kopf und verfluchte uns, schlussendlich mussten die Wachen sie raus schleifen."  
  
Rin schaute unauffällig zu Lucifer. Er zeigte keine Emotion, sondern starrte einfach nur auf den Tisch, scheinbar in Gedanken.  
  
"Nach diesem Vorfall verließ sie den Palast und zog sich in das unerforschte Gebiert zurück."  
  
"Unerforschtes Gebiet?"  
  
"Das Land rund außerhalb unserer Gebiete. Da Gehenna immer weiter wächst, gibt es viel unerforschtes und unbesiedeltes Gebiet.", erklärte Egyn.  
  
"Verstehe..." Rin zögerte. Die Dämonenkönige hatten ihre Mütter nie erwähnt (wobei sie nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten), also konnte er davon ausgehen, dass wohl etwas vorgefallen war.  
  
Lucifer seufzte. "Schon gut, erzähl es ihm ruhig.", sagte er bitter.  
  
Satan nickte. "Als Uriel hochschwanger war, brach die nächste Katastrophe herein. Sie wurde von einer unbekannten Angreiferin schwer im Bauchraum verletzt. Sie lag im Sterben. Die Heiler konnten entweder sie oder Lucifer retten. Sie hat sich zum Sterben entschieden, damit er leben konnte."  
  
Scheiße. Der Nephilim öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Was sollte er auch sagen?  
  
Lucifer hob seine Hand. "Schon gut, du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Ich hatte meine Zeit damit fertig zu werden."  
  
Das machte es nicht besser. Auch die Dämonenkönige schwiegen. Rin konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen ob sie wohl alle ohne Mutter aufgewachsen waren.  
  
"Steckte Lilith dahinter?", presste er irgendwie hervor.  
  
"Wissen wir nicht.", antwortete Satan düster. "Sie hatte einige Feinde...wahrscheinlich werden wir es niemals wissen. Bis auf Indra und Aeshma, verstarben alle meine Frauen. Bei einigen könnten es Unfälle gewesen sein, aber bei einigen ist es eindeutiger Mord. Ein paar Jahrhunderte nach Astaroths Geburt spitzte sich die Lage erneut zu. Es brach eine Seuche aus. Viele starben daran. Astarte war eine der ersten die daran starb. Daraufhin folgten Überschwemmungen, Brände, Erdbeben und weitere Krankheiten. Viele der Tiere drehten durch und fielen jeden an. Das zog sich dann eine ganze Weile fort bis schließlich Liliths Rebellion ausbrach. Natürlich hatte sie dahinter gesteckt. Sie hatte all ihre Schöpfungen hinter sich, nur ein paar weigerten sich ihr zu folgen. Denjenigen wurde es auch erlaubt hier normal weiter zu leben. Sie wollte sich den Thron zurückholen und wohl auch mich wieder haben. Zusätzlich wollte sie Assiah erobern und die Menschen versklaven. Dadurch gewann sie noch mehr Anhänger. Sie sprach sich sogar offen für Blutjagden aus."  
  
"Du hast das Beste vergessen.", mischte sich Iblis ein. "Sie hat versucht uns auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und als wir uns geweigert haben, wollte sie uns umbringen. Allerdings hat sie uns schon immer gehasst, da ist das nicht überraschend."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Sie hasst jeden meiner Nachkommen, weil sie alle von anderen Frauen sind und nicht von ihr.", antwortete Satan.  
  
"Aber du bist der Gott Gehennas und ihr seid die mächtigsten Dämonen eures Elements. Sie hätte doch wissen müssen, dass sie nie gewinnen würde!" Allein Satan konnte Leute anzünden indem er sie einfach ansah. Sie hatte doch von Anfang an keine Chance gehabt!  
  
"Unter normalen Umständen hätten wir den Boden mit ihr aufgewischt, aber sie musste ja ganz dreist schummeln.", murmelte Azazel.  
  
"Heißt?"  
  
Satan rieb sich die Nasenwurzel, was gruseligerweise auch Yukio oft tat, wenn er unter Stress stand. "Sie hat die Rebellion nur deswegen so spät begonnen, weil sie an einem Artefakt gearbeitet hatte, welches ihr einen gewaltigen Vorteil gab." Er legte ein dickes Buch auf den Tisch (Rin hätte schwören können, dass er das gerade eben noch nicht in der Hand gehalten hatte!), öffnete es und schob es über den Tisch. Rin beugte sich zögerlich nach vorne und schaute auf die aufgeschlagenen Seiten. Er konnte die Schrift zwar nicht lesen, jedoch war dort auch eine Abbildung.  
  
"Ihre Geheimwaffe war eine Kette?", fragte er verwirrt.  
  
"Amulett.", korrigierte Lucifer scharf.  
  
"Scheiß drauf, man hängt sich beides um den Hals.", grummelte Iblis und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Es hat aber-"  
  
"Spars dir Luci.", seufzte Astaroth.  
  
"Wie hast du mich genannt?!"  
  
Rin hörte ihnen nicht zu, sondern betrachtete die Abbildung, welche er nun als Zeichnung erkannte. Es zeigte eine Goldkette (Gab es in Gehenna Gold? Wenn nicht war es dann eben eine Kette goldener Farbe.) mit einer runden roten Kristall(?)scheibe als Anhänger. Darauf war ein goldener achtzackiger Stern eingraviert. Es war derselbe Stern aus seiner Vision, allerdings fehlte das Geschriebene in den Zwischenräumen. Stattdessen waren darin andere seltsame Symbole und in den Spitzen, wie gewohnt die Siegel. Nur in der Mitte war ein anderes Zeichen. Wenn er etwas kreativ war, konnte er darin tatsächlich ein 'L' erkennen. War es vielleicht Liliths Siegel? Er sah auf und verglich die Zeichen auf den Bannern mit denen auf der Kette. Es waren die gleichen Symbole.  
  
"Was bedeuten diese Symbole?", fragte er auch wenn er bereits eine Ahnung hatte.  
  
"Das sind unsere Siegel, das in der Mitte ist Liliths.", erklärte Amaimon. Also stimmte seine Vermutung.  
  
"Und was tut diese Kette-" Er bemerkte Lucifers Blick. "Dieses Amulett nun? Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach mit Schmuck besiegt werden?!"  
  
"Reib's uns ruhig noch unter die Nase. Ist ja nicht so, dass es schon frustrierend genug ist, wenn man von Wasser, Worten und ein paar Linien am Boden aufgehalten werden kann.", murmelte Beelzebub.  
  
"Tschuldigung..."  
  
"Ich weiß es klingt seltsam, aber dieser Anhänger verfügte über große Macht.", erklärte Satan ruhig. "Er ermöglichte ihr die Kräfte ihrer Gegner zu blockieren, sogar meine Flammen. Die einzige Schwachstelle war, dass er ziemlich viel Energie benötigte und sie ihn deshalb nur einmal im Kampf verwenden konnte. Danach musste er für einige Stunden aufgeladen werden. Trotzdem war das oft genug um einen Kampf zu ihren Gunsten enden zu lassen. Zusätzlich erschuf sie außerdem noch die Aveira. Sagen dir die sieben Todsünden etwas?"  
  
Rin schüttele den Kopf. Er war zwar offiziell katholisch, hatte von diesem Kram jedoch keinen blassen Schimmer.  
  
"Die sieben Todsünden sind schlechte Charaktereigenschaften oder auch schwerwiegende Sünden, welche ein Mensch begehen kann und damit willentlich die Gemeinschaft Gottes verlässt also später in der Hölle landet. Das ist zwar Quatsch, aber dennoch haben diese Eigenschaften großen Einfluss und große Macht. Lilith erschuf damals die sieben Aveira in Anlehnung daran. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum sie sich dazu entschied, es ist auch egal. Sie begann mit ihrer dominantesten Eigenschaft: ihrem Hochmut - Superbia. Danach folgte die Wollust - Luxuria, ihre zweitstärkste Eigenschaft und so ging es immer weiter. Neid - Invidia, Habsucht - Avaritia, Zorn - Ira, Völlerei - Gula und zum Schluss die Trägheit - Acedia. Aveira ist übrigens hebräisch und bedeutet 'Sünde'. Menschen haben es damals von dem Gehennischen Wort für Sünde 'Aswerak' abgeleitet. Wie auch immer...der Aufstand entwickelte sich schon bald zum Krieg, wir hatten unzählige Todesopfer und waren schon von den Strapazen zuvor geschwächt. Wir standen kurz davor zu verlieren also haben wir eine letzte Verzweiflungstat ausprobiert: Samael täuschte Verrat an uns vor und lief über. Es funktionierte. Das brachte uns einiges an Vorteilen und wir begannen mit unserem nächsten Schritt: Lilith und ihre Anhänger zu versiegeln."  
  
"Ich bin überrascht, dass ihr sie nicht töten wolltet.", warf Rin ein.  
  
"Oh, wir hätten sie zu gern getötet, aber sie wurde immer stärker und wir immer schwächer. Also begannen wir damit ihre Anhänger anzugreifen. Wir versiegelten zuerst jede der Aveira und die ihnen unterstehenden Truppen. Schlussendlich gelang es uns, Lilith nach Helheimr zu locken und sie dort zu versiegeln. Es war zugegebenermaßen äußerst knapp, aber mit Hängen und Würgen hatten wir den Krieg gewonnen. Leider war ihr Amulett unauffindbar. Es wurde keinesfalls mit ihr verseigelt, sie hatte es während des Kampfes verloren. Wahrscheinlich hat einer ihrer Leute es gefunden und versteckt. Natürlich entkamen auch einige ihrer anderen Anhänger. Manche zogen sich in die äußeren Gebiete zurück, andere tauchten hier unter."  
  
"Und jetzt sind sie wieder da und versuchen Lilith zu befreien?", vermutete Rin.  
  
"Korrekt.", antwortete Samael grimmig. "Und sie ist nicht gerade gut auf uns zu sprechen."  
  
"Aber warum jetzt?"  
  
"Wegen dir.", antwortete Egyn seufzend. "Du bist neben Vater der Einzige, der die Siegel brechen kann. Alle Siegel bilden zusammen ein riesiges Geflecht, was sie zusätzlich verstärkt, aber sie auch schwächen kann. Kannst du dir denken weswegen? Ein Tipp: es ist ein ähnliches Konzept wie mit Bannkreisen."  
  
Rin dachte angestrengt nach. Damals hatten die Priester mehrere Bannkreise um das Kloster platziert um Astaroth und sein Gefolge abzuwehren, jedoch war dieser wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen gefallen als er mit dem LKW durch gebrettert war...  
  
"Wenn einer beschädigt wird, hat das auch Einfluss auf die anderen?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
Samael grinste. "Na sieh mal einer an. Du hast ja manchmal tatsächlich zugehört.~"  
  
Bevor Rin dem Clown die Meinung geigen konnte, fuhr Lucifer dazwischen. "Wenn eines der Siegel beschädigt wird, werden die anderen ebenfalls geschwächt. Das Siegel, welches Lilith zurückhält, ist allerdings wesentlich stärker und liegt genau im Zentrum, es ist also sozusagen das Herz der Konstruktion. Wenn ihr Siegel vernichtet wird, werden sich die anderen ebenfalls in Wohlgefallen auflösen. Vielleicht sofort, vielleicht dauert es ein paar Tage, wir wissen es nicht. Auf jeden Fall ist sie hinter dir her, will dass du sie befreist und sie wird nicht nett fragen. Sie hat all die Jahre Kontakt zu ihren Anhängern über Träume gehalten. Dadurch hat sie auch von deiner Geburt erfahren."  
  
Rin starrte erst ihn, dann Satan an. "Du willst mir also erzählen, dass eine durchgeknallte Dämonengöttin, welche auch noch deine Ex ist, uns allen, Gehenna und Assiah an den Kragen will und es sogar durchziehen könnte?!"  
  
"Japp. Was wäre das Leben auch ohne eine rachsüchtige, Psycho-Sadisten-Hardcore-Yandere-Ex-Freundin, die einen umbringen will?", antwortete Iblis sarkastisch.  
  
"Einen Moment kleiner Bruder, woher weißt du was eine Yandere ist? Ich dachte du kannst Anime nicht leiden?", fuhr Samael sofort dazwischen.  
  
"Ähm...kann ich auch nicht....ich habe nur....also....", stammelte der Feuerkönig. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet alles.  
  
"Ich wusste es!", verkündete der König der Zeit triumphierend.  
  
Satan runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist bitte eine Yandere?"  
  
Zur Überraschung aller, war es Amaimon der antwortete. "Jemand der von jemanden besessen ist und alle umbringt die demjenigen zu nah kommen."  
  
Als er nur Starren erhielt, zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Samael schaut ständig diese Anime, da ist einiges hängen geblieben."  
  
Rin musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Er wusste zwar, dass der ehemalige Ehrenritter ein kompletter Otaku war, aber die Vorstellung wie Amaimon still leidend neben ihm saß und gezwungen war sich das mit anzusehen, war einfach zu gut. Er wurde aber schnell wieder ernst.  
  
"Was ist dann mit Yukio? Sie wird ihn doch sicher auch angreifen."  
  
Die Baal wechselten Blicke.  
  
"Das hat sie längst.", erwiderte Beelzebub unverblümt.  
  
"WAS?!", explodierte Rin. "Warum habt ihr mir nichts gesagt?!"  
  
"Wow, er guckt grad genauso wie Vater, wenn er sauer ist...", kommentierte Amaimon.  
  
"Wir hatten bisher keine Gelegenheit, aber keine Sorge. Die Blutjäger sitzen grad im Tartaros. Das ist ein riesiges Gefängnis aus dem noch keiner entkommen ist.", beruhigte Lucifer ihn. Es funktionierte nicht wirklich.  
  
"Ich wette von euren Schlossverliesen habt ihr dasselbe gedacht.", merkte Rin säuerlich an.  
  
"Keiner ist so dumm sich mit Alastor anzulegen oder er landet gleich mit auf der Folterbank.", kam Astaroths abfällige Antwort.  
  
Rin bettete, dass das nur eine Metapher war.  
  
"Ich habe bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen, dass sowas nicht erneut passiert. Sie hat es bereits geschafft den Orden zu infiltrieren, aber ich wir arbeiten bereits dran." Satan klang plötzlich ziemlich erschöpft und stand auf. "Ich denke wir haben vorerst alles erklärt, was wichtig ist. Ich muss mich leider noch um andere Dinge kümmern."  
  
"Aber-", begann Rin. Er hatte noch viele Fragen!  
  
"Wir reden heute Abend weiter.", versprach Satan. "Du hast eine Menge erfahren, nimm dir Zeit es zu verarbeiten." Er wandte sich an seine anderen Söhne. "Amaimon, du bringst Rin zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Beantworte meinetwegen seine Fragen. Der Rest von euch geht zurück an die Arbeit. Lucifer ich öffne dir ein Tor nach Assiah. Ich will, dass du einige Befehle an die Illuminati weitergibst. Iblis, Alastor wartet auf dich am Tartaros. Er hat die Blutjäger noch nicht selbst befragt. Mir ist es egal, wie du sie zum reden bringst, aber sorge dafür, dass sie noch am Leben und halbwegs bei Verstand sind, wenn ich ankomme. Ihr anderen wisst ja was ihr zu tun habt." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ zusammen mit Lucifer den Saal. "Bis nachher.", verabschiedete sich der Lichtkönig.  
  
"Tja, ich schätze ich mache mich auch mal in die Spur.", grummelte Iblis, stand auf und streckte sich. "Man sieht sich." Damit verschwand auch er. Azazel klappte seinen Laptop ab und tippte drauf los.  
  
"Komm schon kleiner Bruder, gehen wir." Rin zuckte zusammen. Amaimon stand neben ihn, jedoch hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sich der Dämonenkönig bewegt hatte.  
  
"Bis nachher...", verabschiedete er sich von den Anderen, stand etwas widerwillig und verließ mit Amaimon den Raum. Er konnte dabei die ganze Zeit die Blicke seiner Halbbrüder im Rücken spüren.


	16. Tartaros und Geschwisterliebe...irgendwie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iblis verläuft sich im Tartaros, Rin und Amaimon müssen sich daran gewöhnen in einem Raum zu sein ohne sich an die Kehle zu springen. Und Iblis will endlich Urlaub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Seufz* Eigentlich wollte ich es ja langsam angehen lassen...na egal, ist sicher keiner böse wenn es schnell weitergeht. Ich bin übrigens nicht stolz auf den Kapitelnamen XD Diesmal ist das ganze eher ein Mix aus düster, Fluff und awkward. Ich habe ja schon angedeutet, was mit denen im Tartarus passiert also ist es wohl keine Überraschung wenn es etwas düsterer ist. Ich habe übrigens im letzten Kapitel mal wieder eine Erklärung vergessen und da ich zu faul bin, alles zu ändern, gibt es die jetzt.
> 
> Helheimr: das Reich der Totengöttin Hel in der nordischen Mythologie.  
> Manikor: ein griechisch-persiches Wesen mit Löwenkörper und Skorpion- oder Drachenschwanz, manchmal hat es auch Flügel. Sie können giftige Stacheln verschießen, sprechen und erreichen die Intelligenz eines Menschen.  
> Chimäre: aus der griechischen Mythologie. Ein feuerspeiendes Mischwesen, das vorne wie ein Löwe, in der Mitte wie eine Ziege und hinten wie eine Schlange oder ein Drache gebildet ist. In manchen Versionen hat es 'nur' die drei Köpfe der genannten Tiere.

Es war eine Weile her seit Iblis im Tartaros gewesen war. Das Gebäude lag auf der Grenze zwischen seinem Gebiet und dem seines Vaters. Der obere Teil stand am Rande eines inaktiven Vulkans und wirkte eher klein. Das lag jedoch nur daran, dass das eigentliche Gefängnis unter der Erde lag. Tief nach unten erstreckte sich ein riesiges Höhlensystem, Helheimr nicht unähnlich. Flucht war noch keinem gelungen. Alles war ein riesiges Labyrinth aus Räumen, Gängen, Grotten, Gruben, Treppen und Brücken. Teilweise musste man aufpassen wohin man trat, sonst konnte man in Tiefe stürzen. Überall lauerten Wächter und verschiedene Bestien wie Drachen (Natürlich nur junge Drachen, sie mussten in die Gänge passen), Mantikore und Chimären.

Er selbst war kein großer Fan des Tartaros. Jedes Mal verlief er sich und kam an irgendeinem Lavasee oder einer Grube raus. Hinzu kamen noch diese unmöglichen Temperaturen. In manchen Bereichen war die Temperatur moderat, in anderen dagegen war es warm oder so heiß, dass nur Feuerdämonen es dort aushielten. Das machte ihm demzufolge absolut nichts aus, er konnte durch Feuer laufen oder Lava schwimmen und empfand es lediglich als angenehm warm. Doch dann gab es noch jene Bereiche, in denen man sich den Hintern abfror. Er war gegenüber Kälte leider recht empfindlich. Auch die Luft wechselte oft zwischen schwül und mild, was gehörig nerven konnte.

Momentan war das jedoch nicht sein Problem, sondern die vermaledeite Organisation!

"Mal sehen...der Gang dort führt zu der Treppe, die ich runtergekommen bin, da war auch diese Chimäre. Der rechte müsste dann ja eigentlich zur Brücke in der Lavagrotte führen.", murmelte er nachdenklich.

"Andererseits...diese  Tür dort drüben hat eine 148 und das liegt doch eigentlich ganz woanders...hier kommt dann irgendwo das Zuchthaus....oder war's doch die Küche?! Ach Scheiße!", frustriert schlug er auf die Höhlenwand ein, vergaß dabei jedoch, dass das Gestein nicht nachgeben würde. Fluchend rieb er seine blutende Hand, welche bereits heilte.

"Würde die es umbringen mir nen Lageplan zu geben?! Oder mal 'n paar Wegweiser aufhängen! Andererseits würden dann auch die Häftlinge den Weg raus finden...und es würde wohl irgendwie die 'Horror-Gefängnis' Atmosphäre ruinieren.", irritiert knirschte er mit den Zähnen. Hier sah alles gleich aus! Schwarze und graue Wände und Böden, ein paar Fackeln sowie Metalltüren. Dann noch Geysire oder Lavaflüsse,  hin und wieder Knurren oder das Rasseln von Ketten und natürlich die gelegentlichen Schreie der Gefangenen.

"Klappe, ich muss nachdenken....", grummelte der Feuerkönig genervt. Er hatte kein Mitleid mit den Insassen, sie waren selbst schuld an ihrer Situation. Die Vergänglichen nannten es Karma, nicht wahr?

Als er zum ersten Mal hier gewesen war, war er noch ein Kind. Bei den Sterblichen wären es so acht bis neun Jahre. Er war mit seinem Vater auf den Weg zu Alastor, aber durch Unachtsamkeit von ihm getrennt worden. Ursprünglich sollten sie nur im Verwaltungsbereich bleiben, wo es sicher war und Satan hatte ihm mehrmals eingeschärft dicht bei ihm zu bleiben.  Der kleine Dämon hatte nicht gehört. Daraufhin war er vollkommen verloren in den Gängen umhergewandert und schlussendlich auf einer Art Gefängnishof gelandet. Dummerweise waren mehrere Gefangene dort gewesen und hatten ihn entdeckt. Die Wärter waren mit einer Prügelei beschäftigt, sie bekamen es also nicht mit als das Dämonenkind von ihnen eingekreist wurde. Er wusste bis heute nicht, was sie mit ihm vor hatten und er wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Ihr unheimliches Grinsen und das Lippen lecken hatten ihm damals genug Albträume bereitet. Er wusste nur noch, dass er heulend nach seinem Vater gerufen hatte und dieser gerade noch rechtzeitig eintraf. Als die Wächter erkannten was los war, wollten sie ebenfalls helfen, aber Satan hatte mit den Verbrechern bereits kurzen Prozess gemacht. Die Gefangenen, welche nur beobachtet hatten, rannten daraufhin freiwillig zurück in ihre Zellen. Iblis war davon ausgegangen, dass Satan ihn nun anschreien und bestrafen würde. Stattdessen hatte er sich hingekniet, ihn umarmt und beruhigend über Kopf und Rücken gestreichelt. Dabei hatte er ihm gut zugeredet bis sein Schluchzen endlich vorbei war. Als sie wieder im Palast waren, hatten es sich seine Geschwister zur Aufgabe gemacht ihn aufzumuntern, also hatten sie ganzen Tag miteinander gespielt auch wenn sie eigentlich zum Unterricht mussten. Im Anbetracht der Umstände hatte Satan da ein Auge zugedrückt und sogar bei ein paar Spielen mitgemacht.

Erst als er älter war, kam er erneut gelegentlich mit (schon allein weil er seine Angst vor diesem Ort überwinden musste) und inzwischen ließ ihn fast alles, was hier geschah mehr oder weniger kalt.

Schritte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf und entdeckt eine Wächterin. 'Na also!'

"Endlich finde ich jemanden in diesem scheiß Saftladen! Du weißt nicht zufällig wo Alastor ist?", fragte er.

Sie sah ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Ihre grauen Augen waren kalt und leer. Nicht überraschend, wenn man hier arbeitete, musste man abgebrüht sein.

"Folgt dem rechten Gang, über die Brücke, dann die Treppe runter und links. Dort ist ein Kontrollpunkt, danach einfach weiter geradeaus und Ihr seht einige Zelltüren. Folgt einfach den Schreien, dann findet Ihr ihn.", antwortete sie in einer monotonen Stimmlage.

"Danke.", antwortete Iblis erleichtert. Sie nickte nur und schlurfte weiter.

'Wow, im Gegensatz zu ihr ist Azazel fast hyperaktiv...'

Er folgte den Anweisungen und erreichte den Kontrollpunkt. Da er ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie war, durfte er seine Waffen behalten. Er folgte dem Gang und entdeckte die Türen.

'Endlich. Hoffentlich dauert das nicht lang, ich will endlich ne Pause machen...'

Seit der unfreiwilligen Waldexpedition waren die Dämonenkönige ständig auf Achse gewesen. Geschlafen hatten sie nur für ein paar Stunden und sich dann auch schon wieder auf den Weg gemacht. Samael schien es am besten wegzustecken, aber er schlief ja auch kaum. Iblis fühlte sich dagegen wie gerädert.

Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie Azazel überhaupt noch laufen konnte, wenn man bedachte, wie viel er normalerweise rumlag. Allerdings hatten er und seine Brüder eine Vermutung, warum der Geisterkönig so viel schlief. Er beschäftigte sich jeden Tag mit einem Haufen Seelen, entweder jenen, die gewaltsam aus dem Leben gerissen wurden, wie zum Beispiel durch Mord, Suizid, Unfällen und so weiter oder jenen, die in ihrem Leben echt Scheiße gebaut hatten. Jeden Tag starben Millionen und er musste sich um alle kümmern. Gut, er hatte Shax und Ankou sowie viele andere hochrangige Mitglieder seines Gefolges, die ihm unter die Arme griffen, aber schlussendlich hatte er das Sagen. Ankou hatte bestätigt, dass es ein äußerst anstrengender Prozess war und sowohl Körper als auch Psyche und Geist stark gefordert wurden. Abgesehen davon konnte es einfach **nicht** gesund sein, sich den ganzen Tag mit Geistern zu umgeben. Manche verfielen deswegen sogar in Depressionen! Es war ja auch nicht so als gäbe es feste Arbeitszeiten. Wie denn auch? Sollte sich Azazel hinstellen und sagen: "Also Leute, passt mal auf. Ihr sterbt bitte erst ab neun Uhr morgens und so gegen acht Uhr abends hört ihr damit auf. An Sonntag braucht ihr gar nicht erst zu denken, da habe ich frei!"

Nein, das ging wirklich nicht.

Dennoch würde eine Pause sicher nicht schaden. Wer weiß, vielleicht könnte Iblis seine Geschwister dazu überreden mal wieder irgendwo hinzugehen. Es gab eine Bar, in welche sie fast regelmäßig gingen. Die Arbeiter kannten sie alle und es war relativ abgelegen also würden sie auch Ruhe vor Adligen haben.

'Andererseits....ich würde mich mies dabei fühlen, Rin alleine Zuhause zu lassen. Vielleicht erlaubt Vater, dass er mitkommt? Aber ist er überhaupt alt genug? Na egal, wir lassen uns was einfallen. Man muss ihn ja nicht gleich abfüllen. Auch wenn es sicher lustig wäre.'

Er war inzwischen fast am Ende angekommen, wo er bereits von Belial erwartet wurde.

"Ah, Lord Iblis.", begrüßter er ihn. Sie hatten sich darauf geeignet diesen ganzen Majestäts-Kram sein zu lassen. "Ich hoffe Ihr habt gut hergefunden?"

"Kommt drauf an ob Ihr den Tartaros an sich meint oder den Weg hier her.", grummelte er.

Belial grinste kurz eh er wieder ernst wurde. "Wo seid ihr denn diesmal rausgekommen?"

"Sehr witzig. Wo ist Alastor?"

Wie auf Kommando flog eine der Türen auf und der gesuchte Dämon stapfte auf den Gang, scheinbar sehr zufrieden mit sich. Offensichtlich hockte ein weiterer Dämon, der um Gnade winselte in der Zelle. Falls er noch über die mentale Kapazität verfügte um Laute von sich zu geben.

"Iblis. Schön, dass **du** dir Zeit für uns Unterlegene nehmen konntest.", merkte er spöttisch an. Es war ein absolutes Tabu, ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie oder des Adels zu duzen außer sie erlaubten es. Iblis war das jedoch schnuppe und machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer gegenseitigen Abneigung.

"Ich schulde zwei Gefangenen noch ein paar gebrochene Knochen. **Du** weißt schon, die beiden Blutjäger? Oder warst **du** zu sehr mit deinen Spielzeugen beschäftigt um das Wichtige mitzubekommen? Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal.", antwortete er herausfordernd und dreckig grinsend.

Alastor knirschte mit den Zähnen. Das saß.

"Wir haben ihre Familie näher untersucht.", mischte sich Belial ein. "Sie stammen aus einem mächtigen Adelshaus, aber sie sind nur adoptiert. Ihre Adoptiveltern sind der Lord und die Lady des Hauses, über ihre richtigen Eltern liegt uns nichts vor. Von diesem Haus sind auch keine Verbindungen zu Lilith bekannt. Tatsächlich haben sie uns damals gegen sie tatkräftig unterstützt."

"Wie haben sie reagiert als sie erfahren haben, dass ihre "Kinder" Blutjäger sind?", erkundigte sich Iblis.

"Mit Entsetzen. Ihre Adoptivmutter ist sogar in Tränen ausgebrochen. Sie können sich nicht erklären, wie das passieren konnte."

"Natürlich nicht.", knurrte Alastor. "Sie waren ja auch zu sehr mit ihrem Ruf und den Festen beschäftigt."

"Das bezweifle ich. Nach Aussagen der Bediensteten haben sie den Beiden viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt."

"Aber dann hätten sie doch merken müssen, dass was faul ist.", sagte Iblis misstrauisch.

Belial zuckte mit den Schultern. "Momentan haben wir keine Beweise gegen sie gefunden, aber wir arbeiten daran. Sie haben außerdem darum gebeten mit ihnen sprechen zu dürfen-"

"Nein.", antwortete Iblis bestimmt. "Ob sie nun unter einer Decke stecken oder nicht, sie wären nicht die ersten, die derartige Besuche nutzen um sie zu befreien oder Beweise zu vernichten. Stihi und Aym werden normal befragt, notfalls auch unter Schmerzen. Mir ist's egal ob sie's überleben, ihre Schuld ist schon bewiesen. Wir brauchen Antworten."

"Scheint als wären wir mal einer Meinung.", murmelte Alastor.

"Was erzähle ich-"

"Meine Fresse, ist nun mal Gesetz. Sie sind alt genug um 'rangezogen zu werden. Wenn die sich beschweren wollen, dann nicht bei mir.", antwortete Iblis gereizt. Er hatte nicht die Nerven Seelsorger zu spielen, er war sowieso grottig, wenn es darum ging, einfühlsam zu sein oder andere zu trösten.

"Also wo sind die Beiden?"

Seufzend beschrieb Belial den Weg. Beide befanden sich in einer Befragung, allerdings in verschiedenen Räumen. Er entschied sich für den Raum, in dem Stihi war.

Der Dämonenkönig macht sich auf den Weg und stand schlussendlich vor einer schwarzen Doppeltür, welche er aufstieß.

Der Raum dahinter war duster, nur in der Mitte war es relativ hell. In den Schatten standen die Wachen, denen Iblis allerdings keine Beachtung schenkte. Stattdessen schaute er in den Mittelpunkt des Raumes, wo Stihi hockte. Um ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke lagen schwere Ketten, welche ihre Kräfte blockierten. Ihr Kopf war gesenkt und der Befrager hatte seine Hand in ihren Haaren vergraben. Alle sahen auf als Iblis den Raum betrat, wodurch er einen ersten genauen Blick auf die Blutjägerin bekam. Sie war wesentlich kleiner als Egyn und hatte zerzauste, lange, blonde Haare, die Spitzen liefen langsam in Orange über. Ihr Gesicht war schmutzig und hatte einige Schnitte und blaue Flecken, ihre goldenen Augen starrten ihn hasserfüllt an.

"Lord Iblis-", begann einer der Wächter.

"Schafft ihren Bruder her.", unterbrach er diesen scharf. "Jetzt."

Zwei der Wachen liefen los um den Befehl auszuführen, der Befrager trat einige Schritte zurück.

Nicht mal eine Minute später kehrten die Wachen mit Aym, zurück. Er war in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie Stihi. Seine blonden Haare waren kurz und hatten ebenfalls orange Spitzen, dafür waren seine Augen gelb. Die Wachen schliffen ihn in die Mitte und ketteten ihn wie seine Schwester an den Boden. Auch er warf dem Feuerkönig mörderische Blicke zu.

"Lasst uns allein.", befahl dieser mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme.

Die übrigen Dämonen stellten keine Fragen, verneigten sich und verließen den Raum.

"Also bist du hier um uns zu foltern oder zu töten? Na los, mach schon!", fauchte Stihi. "Oder willst du lieber unsere Demütigung genießen!?"

"Jetzt heulst du auch noch rum deswegen? Es ist eure Schuld, dass ihr hier seid."

"Die einzigen die hier Schuld sind, sind Satan, du und deine Hurensöhnen von Brüdern-" Weiter kam Stihi nicht, denn Iblis verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige, deren Wucht sie tatsächlich umriss.

'Ich schlage ja eigentlich keine Mädchen, aber ich mache heute eine Ausnahme. War auch irgendwie befriedigend.'

"Du-", begann Stihi.

"Rede weiter und ich scheuere dir noch eine, bis du die Schnauze hältst.", warnte er. "Mich scheren eure Gründe einen Dreck. Niemand legt sich mit meiner Familie an, kapiert?"

"Typisch.", fauchte Aym. "Wie immer denkt ihr alle nur an euch!"

"Da solltest du mal ganz still sein. Wollt ihr mir erzählen, dass ihr bei eurer Aktion immer an andere gedacht habt? Abgesehen davon wäre Gehenna ohne uns am Ende.", antwortete Iblis kalt.

"Wen interessiert es überhaupt?!", knurrte Stihi. "Wir haben ein paar Menschen umgebracht, na und?! Die sind doch sowieso alle nur Dreck! Es ist ihre Schuld, dass wir so tief gesunken ist und ihr beschützt sie! Ihr seid allesamt Verräter!"

"Ja, ja. Wir sind eine Schande für alle Dämonen, wir gehören nicht an die Spitze und bla bla. Kenne ich schon, habe ich schon gehört, interessiert mich nicht." Er begann damit Ayms Ketten vom Boden zu lösen und ihn zum Rand zu ziehen.

"Hey, was-!"

"Klappe." Der Feuerkönig bückte sich und kettete den Blutjäger erneut fest. "Ich bearbeite euch nacheinander und fange mit deiner Schwester an. Vielleicht lernt sie dann mal still zu sein. Ich will alles wissen. Was Lilith genau plant, wie ihr euch ihr angeschlossen habt und die Namen eurer Komplizen."

"Träum weiter!", kreischte Stihi.

Iblis zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na gut, wie du willst. Dann die harte Tour, aber glaube nicht, dass ich mich auf Zusammenschlagen beschränke."

Stihi schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, oder? Du hast keinen Schimmer was ihr uns angetan habt. Ihr lebt in eurem Palast und ignoriert alles, was euch Probleme bereiten könnte. Ihr nehmt was und wen ihr wollt und werft es weg, wenn es uninteressant geworden ist. Ihr seid widerlich..."

Der Baal hielt kurz inne, schüttelte es dann aber ab. Sie würde wohl alles sagen um ihn zu verunsichern.

'Also los geht's.'

 

* * *

 

'Ok...das ist einfach nur unangenehm.', beschloss Rin. Er war zusammen mit Kuro und Amaimon auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer und es herrschte peinlich berührte Stille. Was sollte man denn dem Dämonen, welcher ihn und seine Freunde terrorisiert hatte, sagen? Amaimon schien ebenfalls etwas überfordert von der Situation zu sein, denn er warf dem Nephilim öfter Seitenblicke zu und Rin hatte einmal sogar den Eindruck, dass der Erdkönig etwas sagen wollte, bevor er es sich anders überlegte. Kuro saß auf seiner Schulter, blieb jedoch ebenfalls still.

Nach einigen Minuten, welche ihm jedoch wie Stunden vorkamen, erreichten sie endlich den Flur, in denen die Schlafzimmer lagen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die Königsfamilie tatsächlich all ihre Zimmer auf einem Flur hatten.

"Wir sind da...", murmelte Amaimon.

"Ja..."

Erneut herrschte Stille. Unangenehm. Langsam fragte sich Rin, ob Satan absichtlich Amaimon geschickt hatte, damit sie ihre Differenzen irgendwie begleichen konnten.

"Also...", durchbrach Amaimon die Stille. "Ich geh dann mal..."

Er drehte sich um und lief in die Richtung aus der sie soeben gekommen waren.

"Warte!", rief Rin. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher warum. Vielleicht wollte er einfach nicht alleine in seinem Zimmer hocken.

Amaimon blinzelte ihn verwirrt an und fragte sich, ob er wohl etwas vergessen hatte.

"Wo gehst du hin?", fragte der Nephilim.

".....In mein Zimmer. Da liegt ein Haufen Papierkram und Vater wird sauer, wenn wir das schleifen lassen." Er wirkte ungefähr so motiviert wie Rin, wenn er an einem Sonntag vor seinen Hausaufgaben saß, weil er sie mal wieder komplett vergessen hatte.

"Kann ich mitkommen?", fragte der jüngere Dämon, bevor ihm klar wurde, was er da überhaupt tat.

Amaimon blinzelte einige Male und Rin meinte Überraschung und Verwirrtheit zu erkennen. Seltsam, zuvor hatte er nie gewusst, was ihn ihm vorging.

"Öhm...ja?", antwortete der Grünhaarige unsicher bevor er sich erneut umwandte und loslief. Rin sollte ihm wohl folgen.

_"Kann ich auch mit?",_ fragte Kuro vorsichtig. Der Dämonenkönig brummte zustimmend.

Amaimons Zimmer war nicht weit weg. Satans Gemächer waren die erste Tür auf dem Flur (sie schienen auch wesentlich größer als die der Baal und Rin zu sein, aber der Herrscher über alles zu sein, hatte wohl seine Vorzüge), danach folgten die Zimmer der Dämonenkönige nach dem Alter.

Der Erdkönig griff in eine seiner Taschen und holte einen (natürlich grünen) Schlüssel hervor und schloss damit die Doppeltüren auf. Danach machte er eine seltsame Handbewegung und schnippte mit den Fingern. Erst dann öffnete er die Tür. Hatte er vielleicht irgendeine Barriere oder eine Art Alarmsystem auf die Tür gelegt?

Als Rin das Zimmer des Älteren betrat, blieb er erstaunt in der Tür stehen. Er wusste nicht, was er vom Zimmer eines Dämonen erwarten sollte und was er sah, überraschte ihn. Das Zimmer war so groß wie seins, jedoch hatte er das Gefühl einen Wald betreten zu haben. An den Wänden zogen sich Bäume und verschiedene Kletterpflanzen entlang, auch die Decke war nicht verschont worden.  Es erinnerte ihn sehr stark an 'Mein Nachbar Totoro' , einen Film, den er als Kind oft mit Yukio und dem Alten geschaut hatte. Der Boden war aus Holz, nur in der Mitte war eine runde Grasfläche, sodass er damit rechnete jeden Moment noch mehr grüne Eichhörnchen oder einige dämonische Hasen zu sehen. Die Innenausstattung war der in Rins Zimmer ähnlich, allerdings war es in Grün- und Brauntönen gehalten. Besonders fehl am Platz wirkte der Fernseher. In Gehenna gab es doch keinen Strom! Andererseits hatte Azazel einen Laptop und der musste sicher auch mal geladen werden.

Amaimon trottete zu einem Regal und begann etwas zu suchen. Es raschelte plötzlich und als Rin sich umdrehte, wurde er von etwas schwerem angesprungen.

"Was zur-?!" Er landete glücklicherweise relativ weich auf der Weise, neben ihm lag ein benommener Kuro.

"Behemoth, du sollst doch niemanden anspringen.", hörte er Amaimon sagen, jedoch konnte er ihn nicht sehen, denn sein gesamtes Sichtfeld wurde von dem Hobgoblin eingenommen. Dieser schnüffelte an ihm und begann dann ihm über das Gesicht zu lecken.

"H-hey..."

"Das heißt, er mag dich.", informierte Amaimon ihn nüchtern.

"Freut mich, aber könntest du ihn bitte runter holen? Ich bekomme keine Luft.", presste Rin hervor.

"Oh..." Er sagte etwas auf Gehennisch woraufhin der Goblin endlich von dem Halbdämonen kletterte und er wieder atmen konnte. Kuro war auf einen Schrank geflohen und sah ihn besorgt an.

_"Geht es dir gut?"_

Rin nickte.

Amaimon bückte sich derweil und begann seinen Begleiter hinter den Hörnern zu kraulen. "'Tschuldige, er ist wohl aufgeregt, weil ich lange nicht hier war..." Er richtete sich auf und bot Rin unsicher eine Hand an. Dieser zögerte zunächst, griff dann jedoch die Hand des Älteren, welcher ihn auf die Füße zog.

"Kein Problem....und danke." Amaimons  Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht, aber er nickte zumindest. Behemoth lief aufgeregt um die Beiden herum, bis Rin sich bückte und ihn hinter den Hörnern kraulte, wie es sein älterer Bruder getan hatte. Besagter Bruder kramte erneut in dem Regal und in einigen Schubfächern. Endlich schien er alles zusammen gesucht zu haben, was er benötigte, denn er ging nun auf seinen Schreibtisch (welcher fast von komplett Ranken überwachsen war) zu und legte alles ab. Eine einfache Handbewegung genügte und die Ranken zogen sich zurück.

'Ok, das ist irgendwie cool.', gab Rin gedanklich zu.

Seine Gedanken wurden vom Geräusch einer zerreißender Verpackung unterbrochen.  Amaimon hatte eine Tüte Pocky in der Hand.

"Auch welche?", bot er dem Jüngeren an.

"Ja, danke." Er nahm sich einige und ließ sich auf einem grünen (glücklicherweise rankenfreien) Sofa nieder und begann daran zu knabbern. Es war lange her, dass er welche hatte. Shiro hatte sie früher benutzt um ihn dazu zu bringen seine Hausarbeit zu erledigen und das äußerst erfolgreich.

Amaimon knabberte ebenfalls gedankenverloren an seiner Portion herum, während er auf die Papiere vor sich starrte. Er hatte zwei Stapel da liegen, einen ziemlich großen und einen kleinen.

"Wie weit bist du schon?", fragte Rin, noch immer nicht so richtig sicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Ohne Aufzusehen deutete der Erddämon auf den wesentlich kleineren Papierstapel. Oh. Das würde dauern. Kuro war inzwischen vom Schrank geklettert und hatte sich auf Rins Schoß zusammen gerollt während Behemoth neben ihm saß und weitere Streicheleinheiten verlangte.

Nach einigen Minuten Schweigen hielt Rin es nicht mehr aus. Er starrte den Dämonenkönig an, welcher es bemerkte und aufsah um sein Starren zu erwidern. "Hm?"

Der Nephilim biss sich auf die Unterlippe, unsicher wie er es sagen sollte und entschied sich für Direktheit. "Warum bist du so nett zu mir?" Amaimon legte den Kopf schief und blickte ihn fragend an.

"Also ich meine...bei den letzten Malen warst du so scharf auf einen Kampf und konntest es ja offensichtlich nicht abwarten mich in den Asphalt zu donnern.", fuhr Rin fort.

"...Das war doch nur spielen. Mir war langweilig. Jetzt bist du hier und....naja....", er wurde still, offensichtlich selbst etwas nervös.

"Hasst du mich?", fragte er plötzlich.

Rin hielt inne. Er war immer davon ausgegangen. Er war damals bereit gewesen den Dämon zu töten und seine Wut für das, was er seinen Freunden angetan hatte, war groß gewesen. Nun stellte er allerdings fest, dass jegliche Rachegedanken verflogen waren. Er war wütend, aber nicht genug um ihn zu hassen.

"Nein.", antworte er mit fester Stimme. Wieder zeigte Amaimon Gesicht keine Regung, dafür weiteten sich seine Augen leicht. Scheinbar konnte man doch halbwegs erkennen, was er dachte, wenn man sich die Mühe machte, genauer hinzusehen.

"Ich bin immer noch sauer, weil du meine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht hast, aber ich schätze nachtragend zu sein, bringt nichts. Wir haben größere Probleme, oder?"

Amaimon blinzelte überrumpelt bis er tatsächlich anfing zu grinsen.

"Freut mich, kleiner Bruder!"

Es war seltsam so genannt zu werden, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich richtig an.

 

* * *

 

Iblis verpasste dem Blutjäger einen weiteren Tritt in den Magen, woraufhin dieser einknickte und Blut hervor hustete.

"Wie oft noch, bis du's endlich begreifst? Je schneller ihr nachgebt, desto schneller hört's auf. Wir werden euch erst sterben lassen, wenn ihr uns erzählt, war wir wissen wollen.", sagte er beinahe gelangweilt. Er kickte Aym brutal in Gesicht und spürte, wie dessen Nase brach. Dennoch war sein Blick entschlossen.

"Ha....träum weiter du Bastard....", krächzte er hervor und wurde mit einem weiteren Tritt belohnt.

Stihi lag bewusstlos am Rand, nur ihr sich hebender und senkender Brustkorb verriet, dass sie noch lebte. Sie war übel zugerichtet und dass die Ketten ihre Heilungsfähigkeiten schwächten, machte es nicht besser.

Iblis schnaubte nur. Warum mussten sie so verdammt stur sein?! Er hatte schon vieles durchprobiert, vom Zusammenschlafgen bis zu Verbrennungen (er war neben Satan als einziger dazu in der Lage, Feuerdämonen mit Feuer zu verletzen) und extremeren Methoden, doch sie verrieten nichts!

Er beschloss eine kurze Pause zu machen. Wortlos wandte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Den Wachen, welche vor der Tür standen, befahl er auf die Geschwister zu achten. Sie waren zwar angekettet, aber er würde kein Risiko eingehen.

Während er den Gang entlang lief spürte er vertraute Präsenz.

"Du bist früher hier als ich dachte.", begrüßte er seinen Vater.

"Ich habe einige Sachen verschoben. Ich habe heute wirklich nicht die Nerven mir das Gejammer irgendwelcher Aristokraten anzuhören.", erwiderte dieser. "Ich nehme an, sie weigern sich etwas zu sagen?"

"Japp. Hab einiges durchprobiert, aber sie erzählen nur Scheiße."

Satan nickte langsam. "Das war zu erwarten. Egal, die Zeit drängt also befasse ich mich mit ihnen, du kehrst zum Palast zurück. Es warten einige Dokumente."

"Jippie.", grummelte der Feuerkönig.

"Hör auf dich zu beschweren, ich bekomme ganze Wagenladungen mit den Teilen.", maßregelte Satan ihn augenrollend.

"Ja, ja...Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen.", verabschiedete sich Iblis seufzend. Satan nickte und sie gingen ihrer Wege.

Nach einigen Minuten befand sich Iblis bereits außerhalb des Zellenbereichs. 'So Zeit für mein Bett......'

Er hielt inne und sah sich suchend um. 'Muss ich jetzt eigentlich den rechten oder den linken Gang nehmen?'


	17. Abendessen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin trifft Alastor, die Familie isst zusammen und Iblis will seine Geschwister -inklusive Rin- mit in die Bar nehmen. Satan hat scheibar ein Alkokolproblem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder ein eher ruhiges Kapitel, aber momentan möchte ich gerne den Schwerpunkt auf Rins Entwicklung und seine wachsende Bindung zu seinen Geschwistern und Satan legen bzw. Grundsteine für andere Charaktere und die weitere Geschicjte legen :)
> 
> Manaia: Stammt aus der Mythologie der Maori (den Ureinwohnern Neuseelands). Ein Mischwesen aus einem Seepferdchen und einer Eidechse, sie gelten seit jeher als Vermittler zwischen den Menschen und den Geistern, sowie als Wächter gegen das Böse.

Hätte man Rin vor einer Woche erzählt, dass er einmal mit dem Erdkönig in Gehenna sitzen und sie zusammen Pocky futtern würden, hätte er denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Doch hier saß er nun auf einem grünen Sofa im Zimmer eines Dämonenkönigs, neben ihm ein kuschelbedürftiger Hobgoblin und ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt der Brokkolikopf, welchen er bis vor kurzem noch verbrennen wollte. Schon seltsam, was sich innerhalb weniger Tage ändern konnte.  
  
Er nutzte die Gelegenheit um dem Erdkönig Fragen über die Situation in Assiah, die Blutjäger, der Infiltration der Exorzisten und natürlich dem Angriff auf Yukio zu stellen. Zwar bekam er seine Antworten, jedoch war der grünhaarige Dämon furchtbar einsilbig. Wie immer. Er hatte sich auch wegen Samaels seltsamen Verhalten erkundigt, aber der Erddämon war der Frage ausgewichen.  
  
Sie hatten gerade die dritte Packung Pockys vernichtet als Amaimon seinen Stapel Papiere beiseiteschob.  
  
Rin sah auf. "Fertig?"  
  
"In einer Woche vielleicht.", kam die gegrummelte Antwort. Obwohl sein Halbbruder das Gesicht nicht verzog, schaffte er es dem unbearbeiteten Papierstapel einen strafenden Blick zuzuwerfen.  
  
"Ist aber Zeit fürs Abendessen."  
  
"Jetzt schon?", entfuhr es Rin verwundert und sah aus dem Fenster. Er hatte offensichtlich jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, denn die Sonnen begannen bereits unterzugehen. Wie auf Kommando begann sein Magen zu knurren. Zwar hatte ein Bediensteter ihm vorhin Essen vorbeigebracht (dank Aulak hatte er ja sowohl das Frühstück als auch das Mittagessen verpasst), aber inzwischen war der Hunger wieder da. 'Man sollte meinen, dass drei Packungen Süßkram reichen würden.'  
  
Amaimon stand auf und streckte sich. "Also gehen wir." Rin nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
  
Behemoth und Kuro waren beide eingeschlafen, also ließen sie die Beiden wo sie waren und gingen leise aus dem Zimmer. Auf ihrem Weg zum Esszimmer (oder besser gesagt Saal) sah Rin diesmal relativ wenige Dämonen, aber einige Wachen. Wahrscheinlich war für die meisten Bediensteten bald Feierabend. Sie waren fast angekommen als Amaimon wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.  
  
"Da fällt mir ein...ich sollte das ja mitnehmen und Vater geben....", murmelte er.  
  
"Was mitnehmen?"  
  
"Nur ein paar Papiere...bin gleich wieder da. Warte hier, es sind überall Wachen, da wird nichts passieren."  
  
Bevor Rin protestieren könnte war der Erdkönig auch schon verschwunden. Damit wäre die Frage, ob sich die anderen Dämonenkönige ebenfalls teleportieren können wohl geklärt.  
  
Seufzend lehnte sich Rin an eine Wand. 'Wenn mich schon wieder jemand versucht zu entführen, erzähl ich dem Brokkolikopf was.', dachte er düster. Im selben Moment hörte er Stimmen, die sich langsam näherten. 'Ich und meine große Klappe.'  
  
Um die Ecke kamen zwar keine Entführer, aber dafür potenzieller Ärger. Es waren Amon und Halphas, sowie ein dritter Mann, welchen Rin nicht kannte. Allerdings hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen war.  
  
Zu allem Überfluss entdeckten sie ihn. Halphas murmelte dem Dämonen etwas zu.  
  
'Kommt schon, geht einfach weiter.', flehte Rin. 'Ich lehne hier nur an der Wand. Völlig allein. Gar nicht verdächtig.'  
  
Natürlich kamen sie auf ihn zu. Toll.  
  
Der unbekannte Dämon baute sich vor ihm auf (Warum waren viele Dämonen auch so groß und hatten offensichtlich nie etwas von persönlicher Distanz gehört?!) und starrte ihn wütend an. Schluck.  
  
'Amaimon? Jederzeit!', dachte er ein wenig verzweifelt.  
  
"Du bist also Lord Satans Bastard, huh? Und ich dachte nach Egyn könnte es keine größere Enttäuschung mehr geben." Er begann zu grinsen. "Oder eher kleiner."  
  
Wow. Wie einfallsreich.  
  
"Und d-...Ihr seid?" Rin war es zuwider höflich zu bleiben, denn der Typ war offensichtlich ein Arsch. Jedoch hatte er dessen Schwert, welches fast so lang wie Rin selbst war, entdeckt und beschloss es lieber nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen. Wenn er sich die Narben im Gesicht so ansah, konnte er davon ausgehen, dass dieser Kerl schon einige Kämpfe miterlebt hatte und den Boden mit ihm aufwischen würde. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte...wo zur Hölle (oder zu Gehenna?) war eigentlich Kurikura abgebleiben?! Shura und Yukio würden ihn umbringen, wenn sie wüssten, dass er es aus den Augen verloren hatte und Shiro würde im Grabe rotieren.  
  
"Alastor. Bin Lord Satans Hand und General der Armee sowie sein oberster Vollstrecker." Sein Grinsen weitete sich, reiner Sadismus spiegelte sich darin. "Außerdem kümmere ich mich um die...stureren Insassen des Tartarus."  
  
Irgendetwas sagte Rin, dass er ihnen keine Sozialstunden aufbrummte.  
  
"Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte er, bemüht möglichst ruhig zu klingen.  
  
Alastor schnaubte. "Hör mal gut zu, du Göre. Es ist mir scheißegal, was Lord Satan sagt. Du bist schwach, verweichlicht und gehörst ganz sicher nicht hier her. Du bist ein Verräter und hast dich schon einmal für die Exorzisten entschieden, da kann mir keiner erzählen, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast. Wäre es nach mir gegangen, wärst du längst tot. Im Moment hält Lord Satan seine Hand über dich, aber solltest du aus der Reihe tanzen, wirst du dafür bezahlen." Er lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne. "Dann werde ich dir sämtliche Knochen brechen, Haut und Fleisch abschälen und sobald du dich geheilt hast, fange ich von vorne an. Ich verspreche dir, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dich nicht einmal mehr an deinen Namen erinnern."  
  
'Tja. Fuck.'  
  
Bevor Rin antworten konnte, mischte sich eine weitere Stimme ein. Das war wohl besser so, denn er hatte die Vermutung, dass seine Stimme einige Oktaven höher gewesen wäre als es angebracht war.  
  
"Alastor, Halphas, Amon. Was glaubt ihr, was ihr da tut?!" Er erkannte die Stimme, konnte sie allerdings auf Anhieb nicht zuordnen. Erst als sie näher kam, erkannte er sie. Es war Ankou.  
  
Ihre weißen Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. "Habt ihr wirklich nichts besseres zu tun als Kinder zu bedrohen?! Bei Alastor überrascht es mich nicht, aber von euch beiden hätte ich besseres erwartet. Wie enttäuschend." Amon und Halphas sahen für einen Moment tatsächlich so aus als würden sie sich ein wenig schämen, Alastor stieß ein leises Knurren aus.  
  
"Halt dich da raus, Weibsstück."  
  
"Eure Antwort ist Sexismus? Na, irgendwie müssen Männer sich ja wichtig fühlen.", kam die spöttische Antwort. "Und ich halte mich da nicht raus. Lasst ihn in Ruhe oder ich jage Euch einen Pfeil ins Herz."  
  
"Du drohst mir?", Alastor lachte. "Sieht so aus als müsste da jemand seinen Platz lernen."  
  
"Alastor-", begann Amon, doch wurde unterbrochen. "Ruhe!", fauchte Alastor und wandte sich wieder an die Dämonin. Diese schien nicht unbeeindruckt. Amon und Halphas schienen allerdings nicht von Alastors Verhalten angetan zu sein. Sie schienen sich sogar darauf vorzubereiten, dass er handgreiflich wurde.  
  
Ankou war dagegen das Musterbeispiel an Gelassenheit. "Ihr wisst, was Lord Satan gesagt hat. Wenn Ihr Hand an ihn legt, werdet Ihr sterben. Ist das Euren Stolz wert?"  
  
Der Dämon bleckte die Zähne und ging auf sie, jedoch zuckte sie nicht einmal mit der Wimper, dabei war sie vielleicht grad mal zehn Zentimeter größer als Koneko und er war ein Riese.  
  
"Du willst mir also erzählen, dass du ihm vertraust? Dann bist du so naiv wie deine Schwester und nicht für deinen Posten geeignet."  
  
"Ich vertraue ihm nicht hundertprozentig, aber ich bin bereit ihm eine Chance zu geben. Solange wir wachsam bleiben, gibt es keinen Grund sich Sorgen wegen ihm zu machen.", erwiderte sie ruhig. "Darum finde ich es auch sehr interessant, dass Ihr ihn so sehr fürchtet. Habt Ihr vielleicht einfach Angst?"  
  
'Jetzt reicht's...sie bekommt sowas von einen Platz auf meiner Coolness-Liste.', legte Rin fest.  
  
Alastor lachte auf. "Du hältst dich wirklich für so clever, wie? Na egal, ich habe hier genug Zeit verschwendet." Er wandte sich ein letztes Mal an Rin. "Denk an meine Worte, Nephilim. Lord Satan mag eine Schwäche für seine Söhne haben, aber er kann dir nicht immer den Arsch retten. Das Gleiche gilt für deine unnützen Brüder und Leuten wie sie." Er nickte in Richtung Ankou, welche ihn mit verschränkten Armen und steinerner Miene beobachtete. Damit wandte sich der Vollstrecker um und ging. Amon und Halphas folgten ihm nach kurzem Zögern und warfen ihr entschuldigende Blicke zu.  
  
Erst als sie außer Sichtweite waren, erlaubte sich Rin aufzuatmen.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, dass dir das passieren musste. Alastor ist bei sowas leider unmöglich.", sprach ihn seine Retterin an.  
  
"Kein Problem, ich bin inzwischen an Dämonen, die mich umbringen wollen, gewöhnt.", antwortete er noch immer etwas angespannt. "Schätze mal, Paymons Warnung war begründet."  
  
Er meinte den Anflug eines Lächeln zu sehen, auch wenn es sofort wieder verschwand. Scheinbar war sie keine komplette Eisprinzessin. "Stimmt, du scheinst ein Talent darin zu haben, Ärger anzuziehen. Keine Sorge, deine Brüder haben das längst zum Volkssport gemacht." Sie seufzte. "Apropos, warum stehst du hier rum, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt? Haben sie dich allen Ernstes alleine durch den Palast irren lassen oder bist du ausgerückt?"  
  
"Ich war mit Amaimon unterwegs, aber er wollte irgendwas holen, dass er liegen gelassen hat.", erklärte Rin.  
  
Die Wind- und Geisterdämonin verdrehte die Augen. "Typisch. Das einzige, was er nie vergisst, ist sein Süßkram."  
  
Rin zögerte kurz, doch er wollte wissen, was gerade passiert war. "Was sollte das eben? Was ist Alastors Problem?"  
  
Sie seufzte. "Mach dir nichts draus. Er, Halphas und Amon vertrauen dir nicht, weil sie glauben, dass du uns an die Exorzisten verraten willst. Halphas und Amon sind eigentlich vollkommen in Ordnung, sie machen sich nur Sorgen, weil sie sehr eng mit Iblis und Astaroth befreundet sind. Amon hat außerdem Frau und Kinder, da ist es kein Wunder, dass er besonders misstrauisch ist. Gib ihnen etwas Zeit und sie akzeptieren dich sicher. Was Alastor angeht..." Erneut seufzte sie.  
  
"Er hat nie besonders viel von deinen Brüdern oder Lord Satans Entscheidung keinen Krieg mit den Exorzisten zu beginnen, gehalten."  
  
"Was hat er denn gegen die Dämonenkönige?", fragte Rin verwirrt.  
  
"Er hat kann Aristokraten nicht ausstehen. Er hat früh seine Eltern verloren und auf der Straße gelebt. Die meisten Adligen haben nicht viel für 'Straßenratten' oder das gemeine Volk übrig, also haben sie ihm so oft sie konnten Probleme bereitet. Ein Schmied hat ihn später aufgenommen, wurde aber bei einem Konflikt zwischen zwei Adelshäusern getötet kurz nachdem Alastor der Armee beigetreten ist. Er musste sich immer alles erkämpfen und hart arbeiten, während die Reichen alles auf dem Silbertablett bekommen."  
  
"Das klingt zwar übel, aber ist keine Entschuldigung!", rief der Nephilim. "Und mit Satan kommt er klar?!" Er konnte sich noch nicht dazu bringen Satan als 'Vater' zu bezeichnen. Ankou sprach ihn glücklicherweise nicht darauf an.  
  
"Ich weiß. Was seine Beziehung mit Lord Satan angeht...es ist...kompliziert. Sagen wir es mal so: Lord Satan ist in gewisser Weise ein Freund, aber auch ein Rivale. Es gibt auch mehrere hartnäckige Gerüchte, dass Alastor einen Groll gegen ihn hegt, aber ich denke, dass solltest du deinen Vater selbst fragen. Wie auch immer. Streite die Vorwürfe nicht einfach ab, sondern zeige uns, dass wir dir vertrauen können. Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn ich dich töten müsste." Sehr beruhigend.  
  
Sie sah sich um. "Sollte Amaimon nicht langsam wieder kommen?"  
  
Rin öffnete den Mund, als der Erdkönig auch schon neben ihm auftauchte. "'Tschuldige, bin in Namrael rein gerannt und sie hat mich ewig bequatscht.", murmelte er und blinzelte als er Ankou entdeckte. "Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Deinen Job. Alastor ist ihm auf die Pelle gerückt.", kam die leicht verärgerte Antwort.  
  
"Oh...'Tschuldigung?"  
  
Rin und Ankou stießen gleichzeitig einen Seufzer aus.  
  
"Schon gut, aber wenn ich wegen sowas mal sterben sollte, werde ich dich als Geist heimsuchen!", grollte Rin.  
  
"....Na gut.", antwortete Amaimon.  
  
"Das ist nicht wie es funktioniert, aber gut.", seufzte Ankou. "Ich bin weg. Pass auf dich auf, Rin."  
  
"Danke für deine Hilfe."  
  
Sie nickte. "Kein Problem, aber lasse es besser nicht zur Gewohnheit werden." Damit verschwand sie in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke.  


 

* * *

  
  
Je länger Satan die Blutjäger folterte, desto mehr musste er zugeben, dass sie ihn durchaus beeindruckten. Sie waren von den Befragern zusammengeschlagen und von Iblis auf verschiedene Art und Weise gequält worden. Nun standen sie dem Teufel selbst gegenüber und dennoch schafften sie es sich zusammenreißen. Bemerkenswert für ihr Alter. Es gab weitaus ältere Dämonen, die inzwischen zu seinen Füßen liegen und um Gnade flehen würden.  
  
Für ihn wäre es ein leichtes ihren Geist zu zerschmettern, aber dann wären auch seine Antworten verloren, also musste er Acht geben, es nicht zu übertreiben. Mittlerweile hatte er sogar einige bekommen, zumindest mehr oder weniger. Scheinbar hatten bereits ihre biologischen Eltern Lilith unterstützt und waren in der Rebellion ums Leben gekommen. Daraufhin wollte sie Rache. Als sie dann adoptiert wurden, nutzten sie ihre Möglichkeiten aus so gut sie konnten. Es war nicht einfach gewesen ihre Adoptiveltern zu täuschen, aber sie bereuten nichts. In die Blutjagd waren sie vor knapp 25 Jahren eingestiegen. Allerdings hatte Satan das Gefühl, dass sie an manchen Stellen logen oder gar die Wahrheit zurückhielten. Außerdem hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl, was sie betraf. Irgendwoher kannte er sie, aber diesmal ließ ihn sein normalerweise recht gutes Gedächtnis im Stich. Aym und Stihi waren inzwischen in Ohnmacht gefallen, also befahl er den Wachen sie zurück zu ihren Zellen zu schleifen. Morgen würde er sich die restlichen Antworten holen.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Als Rin und Amaimon endlich ankamen, waren einige der Dämonenkönige bereits eingetroffen. Astaroth saß auf seinem Platz, seine Füße lagen auf dem Tisch und in der Hand hielt er wieder seinen Dolch, welchen er diesmal schliff.  
  
Azazel starrte auf seinen Laptop, Egyn warf Astaroth einige missbilligende Blicke zu und Beelzebub las in einem Buch.  
  
Sie (außer Azazel) sahen auf als Amaimon und Rin eintraten.  
  
"Ihr seid beide noch in einem Stück?", fragte Astaroth verwirrt. "Scheiße, jetzt schulde ich Iblis 'nen Kasten Bier."  
  
"Ihr habt gewettet?", fragte Rin verblüfft.  
  
"Klar."  
  
Amaimon schlurfte zu seinem Stuhl und ließ sich hinein plumpsen, scheinbar nicht überrascht.  
  
Erneut öffnete sich die Tür, diesmal betraten Lucifer und Samael den Raum.  
  
Lucifer warf dem Fäulniskönig einen strengen Blick zu. "Astaroth, Füße vom Tisch."  
  
"Die machen den nachher eh sauber..."  
  
" **Jetzt**."  
  
Astaroth grummelte etwas vor sich hin, hörte allerdings auf den Lichtkönig. Samael setzte sich ebenfalls. Noch immer wirkte er ein wenig schlecht gelaunt, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab Rin dreckig anzugrinsen. "Schön, dass Amaimon und du euch vertragen könnt. Es wäre schade gewesen, wenn ich die nächste Runde verpasst hätte!~"  
  
Rin starrte den Clown nur an, ließ sich dann lieber wortlos neben Astaroth nieder.  
  
"Kein Kommentar?", stichelte der Zeitkönig.  
  
"Klar. Warum hast du so schlechte Laune?", antwortete Rin unschuldig.  
  
Samael erwischte die Frage im kalten, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken.  
  
"Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, kleiner Bruder!~"  
  
Rin ließ nicht locker. "Warum bist du dann nicht so nervtötend wie sonst?"  
  
Der Zeitkönig wurde von den aufschwingenden Saaltüren geöffnet. Herein gestapft kam Iblis, welcher äußerst säuerlich drein schaute.  
  
"Ich. Hasse. Den. Tartaros.", fauchte er.  
  
"Hast du dich wieder verlaufen?~", frohlockte Egyn.  
  
"Klappe Iggy!"  
  
"Hey! Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn du dich nach all den Jahrtausenden noch immer nicht dort auskennst, Ibi!"  
  
"Iggy? Ibi?", echote Rin verwirrt.  
  
Astaroth öffnete den Mund, doch wurde von Iblis unterbrochen. "Denk nicht mal dran, Rothy!"  
  
"ARGH, ERNSTHAFT?!"  
  
'Rothy. Was. Zum. Obst?!'  
  
Lucifer seufzte. "Amaimon konnte als Kind nicht Egyns Namen aussprechen, also hat er ihn immer 'Iggy' genannt. Iblis hat ihn dann damit aufgezogen, woraufhin Egyn ihm 'Ibi' verpasst hat, um es ihm heimzuzahlen. Als Astaroth das rausgefunden hat, hat er sie dann damit aufgezogen und sie haben ihn 'Rothy' genannt. "  
  
Rin machte einen gedanklichen Vermerk, keinen der Dämonenkönige je bei einem Spitznamen zu nennen oder ihnen gar selbst einen zu verpassen. Wenn es möglich war, die Namen von drei der mächtigsten Dämonen Gehennas, derartig lächerlich zu machen, wollte er nicht wissen, was sie ihm als Spitznamen geben würden.  
  
"Hast du die ganze Zeit damit verbracht den Weg raus zu finden, Iblis?", fragte Beelzebub.  
  
"Ne, hab' jemanden getroffen, der mir den Weg erklärt hat. Haben die ja schon am Kontrollpunkt versucht, aber nach der vierten Brücke hatte ich den Faden verloren. Hab' mich bis grad eben um ein paar Drachen gekümmert. Die haben mich zwar zweimal fast gefressen, aber zumindest drehen die nicht länger durch."  
  
'Drachen? Ach, was soll's, mich wundert's nicht mehr.', dachte Rin resigniert.  
  
"Also hast du keine Ahnung wo Vater steckt?", erkundigte sich Lucifer.  
  
"Nein, aber ich schätze er wird die Blutjäger Alastor überlassen."  
  
"Alastor ist aber im Palast.", warf Rin ein. Die Baal (bis auf Amaimon) starrten ihn an, sogar Azazel hob den Kopf.  
  
"Woher weißt'n du'n das?", nuschelte er.  
  
"Ich bin ihm vorhin begegnet."  
  
"Wann?", fragte Lucifer scharf und sein Blick wanderte zu Amaimon, welcher reges Interesse an seinem Lollipop zeigte.  
  
Rin wurde bewusst, dass er gerade aus Versehen den Erdkönig verpetzt hatte.  
  
Etwas widerwillig erzählte er, was passiert war. Als er fertig war, sprang Egyn fast Amaimon an die Kehle. "DU HAST UNSEREN KLEINEN BRUDER ALLEIN MIT ALASTOR GELASSEN?!", kreischte er beinahe.  
  
Rin zuckte zusammen, die anderen waren es gewohnt, daher beeindruckte sie das nicht wirklich.  
  
Azazel, welcher sich vorsorglich die Ohren zugehalten hatte, nachdem Rin fertig mit Erzählen gewesen war, sah Egyn genervt an. "Musst du immer so hysterisch werden?"  
  
"Er hat ihn allein gelassen! Mit Alastor!", wiederholte der Wasserkönig entsetzt.  
  
"Ist ja nichts passiert...", versuchte Rin ihn zu verteidigen. "Es konnte es auch nicht wissen."  
  
"Es spielt ohnehin keine Rolle mehr, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen.", bestätigte Lucifer. Er wandte sich an Iblis und Astaroth. "Sprecht nochmal mit Amon und Halphas. Wir sollten außerdem Vater davon erzählen, damit er sich mit Alastor unterhält...und wir müssen uns bei Ankou bedanken." Er sah Rin an. "Solange wir da sind, kann Alastor nichts tun, aber provoziere ihn bitte nicht und wandere auch nicht allein umher."  
  
"Provozieren?! Ich stand da einfach nur rum! Soll ich mich nächstes Mal hinter dem Vorhang verstecken oder doch lieber aus dem Fenster klettern?!", knurrte der Nephilim.  
  
"Mach einfach einen Bogen um ihn.", empfahl Beelzebub.  
  
"Gerne."  
  
Wieder ging die Tür und endlich war es Satan, der den Raum betrat. Interessanterweise zog sich Rins Magen diesmal nicht zusammen. Immerhin ein Anfang.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin.", seufzte der Gott Gehennas. "Diese Blutjäger waren stur."  
  
"Gibt's dann jetzt Essen? Ich laufe auf dem Zahnfleisch.", grummelte Iblis.  
  
Satan verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich an Rin und Amaimon. "Ich hoffe ihr habt euch endlich vertragen?"  
  
"Also war es doch Absicht, dass du uns zu zweit losgeschickt hast.", stellte Rin fest.  
  
"Vielleicht.", antwortete Satan, in seiner Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Belustigung mit.  
  
Zehn Minuten später saßen alle am Tisch und es gab endlich Abendessen. Rin sah etwas bewildert seinen Teller an. Darauf lag ein Stück Fleisch, scheinbar das Gleiche, was er gegessen hatte als Azazel auf ihn aufgepasst hatte. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war es Selkie Fleisch. Daneben lagen einige grau-schwarze Kugeln und irgendein blaues Kraut. Dazu gab es eine seltsame grüne Soße, zu trinken bekamen sie eine rote Flüssigkeit, welche Blut schrecklich ähnlich sah. Außerdem stand auf dem Tisch noch einige Schüsseln in denen grün-gelbe...Würmer...Raupen...Dinger lagen.  
  
"Ich glaube die bewegen sich...", wies er seine Familie unsicher hin. Astaroth griff in die Schüssel und nahm sich einige dieser Teile.  
  
"Lindwurm-Larven.", erklärte er. Rin erkannte nun, dass sie sich tatsächlich noch bewegten.  
  
"Iss den Kopf zuerst, dann finden sie den Weg allein.", fuhr der Fäulniskönig grinsend fort und steckte sich tatsächlich einige von denen in den Mund. Rin schaute ihm entsetzt zu, schaute dann auf die Schüssel und rutschte etwas weg. Nope. Not gonna happen.  
  
"Keine Sorge, die sind bereits tot. Das sind nur letzte Zuckungen." beruhigte ihn Beelzebub.  
  
"Das macht es nicht besser!", antwortete der Nephilim etwas verstört.  
  
"Also keine fleischfressende Skarabäus-Suppe für dich?", erkundigte sich Amaimon.  
  
Rin starrte ihn entsetzt an, Satan verdrehte die Augen. "Er zieht dich über den Tisch."  
  
"Dafür gibt's Manaia-Augen-Eintopf.", steuerte Azazel bei.  
  
Rin spuckte fast sein Essen aus. Diesmal bezeichnete es niemand als Witz.  
  
"Ich schätze, ihr habt hier kein Subway?", fragte er etwas verzweifelt.  
  
"Schön wär's.", murmelte Iblis. Rin fiel auf, dass er sein Essen hin und her schob.  
  
Satan warf dem Feuerkönig einen Seitenblick zu und seufzte. "Also gut, was ist jetzt wieder los? Du hattest dich doch beschwert, so großen Hunger zu haben."  
  
Iblis sah überrascht auf, offensichtlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Ich denke nur an etwas, was Stihi gesagt hat, mehr nicht."  
  
Rin wurde hellhörig. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war Stihi eine der beiden Blutjäger, die Yukio angegriffen hatten."  
  
"Du solltest nicht alles was sie erzählen, glauben.", gab Lucifer zu bedenken.  
  
"Ist trotzdem komisch..."  
  
"Was hat sie gesagt?", hakte Satan nach.  
  
Iblis zögerte bevor er antwortete. "Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, oder? Du hast keinen Schimmer was ihr uns angetan habt. Ihr lebt in eurem Palast und ignoriert alles, was euch Probleme bereiten könnte. Ihr nehmt was und wen ihr wollt und werft es weg, wenn es uninteressant geworden ist. Ihr seid widerlich."  
  
Satan, Rin und die Baal starrten ihn an. Schließlich durchbrach Egyn die Stille. "Das ist doch lächerlich, wir nehmen uns 'wen' wir wollen? Oder hat jemand was zu beichten?"  
  
"Ew...", murmelte Azazel. Rin war verwirrt, warum ew? Wahrscheinlich wollte er es nicht wissen.  
  
"Natürlich nicht, ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun.", schnaubte Samael.  
  
"Es war einfach das Geschwafel einer geistesgestörten Person oder sie wollte uns verunsichern. Wir sollten da nicht so viel drauf geben.", murmelte Azazel.  
  
Iblis zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht..."  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einem Themawechsel?", fuhr Beelzebub. "Ich will mich jetzt nicht wieder mit Arbeit beschäftigen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich in den nächsten Nächten ohnehin von Papierstapeln träumen."  
  
"Gute Idee, dann können wir uns gleich über Alastor unterhalten.", stimmte Lucifer zu.  
  
Satan runzelte die Stirn. "Was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt?"  
  
Auf das Drängen seiner Halbbrüder hin, erzählte Rin war vorgefallen war. Es war komisch Satan seine 'Probleme' anzuvertrauen. Der Dämonengott hörte mit einem nicht deutbarem Gesichtsausdruck zu und schien vor sich hin zu fluchen als der Nephilim fertig war.  
  
"Ich habe ihm ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er die Pfoten von dir lassen soll, aber natürlich kommt er nicht über seinen Stolz. Eines Tages werde ich wirklich die Geduld mit ihm verlieren...", murmelte er verärgert.  
  
"Warum hast du ihn überhaupt zu deiner rechten Hand gemacht?", fragte Rin vorsichtig.  
  
"Alastor ist...kompliziert. Ankou hat dir ja bereits einiges erzählt. Er stieg rasant auf nachdem er der Armee beitrat. Irgendwann forderte er mich heraus."  
  
Das klang danach als hätte Alastor Todeswünsche gehegt. "Heißt?"  
  
"Wenn ein Dämon, egal welchen Ranges oder Abstammung der Meinung ist, dass ich schlecht regiere, kann man mich jederzeit herausfordern. Wenn er oder sie gewinnt, erhalten sie meine Flammen und somit den Thron Gehennas. Damit soll sichergestellt werden, dass der momentane Herrscher sich gegen derartige Bedrohungen wehren kann. Wir dürfen jede Waffe und Fähigkeit einsetzen, die wir wollen. Ich darf nur meine Flammen nicht benutzen. Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass noch niemand gegen mich gewonnen hat."  
  
"Was passiert mit den Verlierern?" Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort hören wollte.  
  
"Sie sterben.", sagte Satan in einem Tonfall, in dem man normalerweise über das Wetter redete. Scheinbar glaubte man in Gehenna nicht an zweite Chancen. "Alastor war jedoch anders als meine bisherigen Gegner. Ich war sehr beeindruckt von seine Fähigkeiten und seiner Ausdauer. Er hat wesentlich länger durchgehalten als alle anderen. Also habe ich ihm einen Platz angeboten."  
  
"Du hast dem Kerl, der dich umbringen wollte, einen Job angeboten?!", fragte Rin fassungslos.  
  
"Ich habe mit dem Kampf seinen Stolz verletzt, aber er ist immer noch Soldat. Er respektiert Stärke und ich habe mir im Kampf seine Anerkennung verdient. Er handelt außerdem nicht in seinem eigenen Interesse, sondern im Interesse Gehennas. Darum hat er dich ja überhaupt erst bedroht. Du hast das Potenzial die Dämonen oder die Menschheit zu vernichten."  
  
Super.  
  
"Es gibt Gerüchte, dass er einen Groll gegen mich hegt, aber letztendlich ändert das nichts an seiner Loyalität zu Gehenna. Er ist damals auch nicht Lilith gefolgt, sondern ist mir treu geblieben. Momentan sehe ich keine Grund mir Sorgen um ihn zu machen, ich werde mit ihm reden und ihm klar machen, dass er sich von dir fernhalten soll."  
  
"Das hat ja auch super beim ersten Mal funktioniert...", murmelte Amaimon.  
  
Schweigen folgte, nur das gelegentliche Klappern des Bestecks war zu hören. Die rote Flüssigkeit in den Bechern hatte sich zudem als eine Art Saft herausgestellt.  
  
Plötzlich durchbrach Iblis die Stille. "Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse. Da wir jetzt alle aufeinander hocken: habt ihr Lust heute mal wieder was trinken zu gehen?"  
  
Die Dämonenkönige sahen ihn überrascht an. "Es das nicht etwas kurzfristig?", fragte Beelzebub zweifelnd. "Abgesehen davon bin ich ziemlich platt."  
  
"Also ich hätte nichts gegen.", hielt Astaroth schulterzuckend dagegen. "Ist ja nicht besonders weit weg und ich nach diesen scheiß Tagen könnte ich Alkohol vertragen..."  
  
"Ebenfalls.", stimmte Egyn zu, sehr zu Rins Überraschung.  
  
"Denk dran Astaroth, du schuldest mir noch was.", warf Iblis grinsend ein.  
  
Amaimon bleib still, nickte jedoch.  
  
Lucifer zögerte und sah Samael fragend an. "Was sagst du?"  
  
"Wenn Iblis zahlt.", antwortete dieser grinsend.  
  
Rin verdrehte die Augen. Die Dämonenkönige waren wahrscheinlich stinkreich und Samael war immer noch knausrig...andererseits war das in Assiah nicht anders gewesen.  
  
"Dann bin ich wohl auch dabei.", seufzte Beelzebub und wandte sich an Azazel.  
  
"Na gut...", kam es leise von ihm.  
  
"Geht doch.", sagte Iblis und wandte sich an Rin. "Kommst du auch mit?"  
  
Die Frage überrumpelte den Halbdämonen. "Ich?"  
  
"Sitzt sonst noch wer auf deinem Platz?", fragte Astaroth augenrollend.  
  
Wollte er? Einerseits graute es ihm davor in ein Gebiet voller Dämonen zu gehen, andererseits war er im Palast auch von ihnen umgeben und er wollte endlich etwas anderes tun als immer nur in seinem Zimmer zu hocken.  
  
"Ich kann aber noch nichts trinken...", sagte er langsam.  
  
Iblis winkte ab. "Da finden wir schon was. Abgesehen davon sind wir immer noch da, dann kannst du schon mal was trinken. Du musst dir ja nicht gleich nen Armageddon in den Kopf kippen."  
  
"Na gut, dann schätze schon." Er hatte echt genug davon rumzusitzen.  
  
Die Baal sahen Satan erwartungsvoll an. Dieser runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist..."  
  
"Wir sind die ganze Zeit bei ihm und die Bar ist nicht weit weg. Wir kennen die Leute dort und wir kommen auch nicht zu spät nach Hause.", versicherte Lucifer ihm schnell.  
  
"Abgesehen davon bekommt er allein in seinem Zimmer doch ne Vollkrise.", fügte Astaroth hinzu.  
  
"Er kann uns auch besser kennenlernen und sieht etwas von Gehenna.", mischte sich Egyn ein.  
  
Rin wusste nicht genau weswegen, aber als er zuhörte wie seine Halbbrüder für ihn Partei ergriffen, machte sich in ihm ein seltsames Gefühl breit. Er war nicht ganz sicher, was er war. Erleichterung? Freude? Verbundenheit? Egal, es war ein gutes Gefühl, welches an Zuhause erinnerte.  
  
Satan zögerte, doch schlussendlich gab er sich matt lächelnd geschlagen. "Na gut, ich schätze da spricht nichts gegen. Aber ich habe einige Bedingungen. Ihr bleibt die ganze Zeit bei ihm und ihr haltet euch mit dem trinken zurück. Ich habe keine Lust euch morgen aus dem Bett schleifen zu müssen." Sein Blick wanderte zu Azazel. "Und wenn sich einer von euch nochmal in die Flure- nein, wenn sich einer von euch innerhalb meines Palastes oder meines Gebietes übergibt, dürft ihr die nächsten zweihundert Jahre in ihren Zimmern Papierkram erledigen, kapiert?"  
  
Azazel schien auf seinem Stuhl zu schrumpfen, die anderen Baal nickten schnell.  
  
"Sollen wir dir irgendwas mitbringen?", fragte Beelzebub.  
  
"Nicht nötig. Ich trinke noch ein Glas und gehe dann schlafen."  
  
"Hast du uns nicht grad gesagt, dass wir uns mit Alkohol zurückhalten sollen? Du trinkst fast jeden Tag...", warf Lucifer vorsichtig ein.  
  
"Sag mir nicht, wie ich mein Leben leben soll."  
  
Während die Gespräche langsam wieder an Fahrt aufnahmen und Samael ein offensichtliches Alkoholproblem kommentierte, war Rin in Gedanken versunken. Stets wurde ihm gesagt, dass die Dämonen für das Böse in der Welt verantwortlich und somit die Wurzel allen Übels sind. Inzwischen begann er einzusehen, dass das alles Blödsinn war. Dämonen waren wie die Menschen, sie konnten Gutes und Schlechtes bewirken. Letztendlich war es eigentlich auch egal, denn als er sich die anderen am Tisch so ansah, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben richtig Zuhause fühlte und eine Familie hatte.


	18. Ausflug in die Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin und seine Brüder machen sich auf den Weg zur Bar, wo einige Überraschungen warten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da der Anfang des Kapitels mal wieder länger geworden ist als geplant (ein Hoch auf meine Organisationsfähigkeiten), teile ich das Ganze in zwei Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist nicht so störend, wenn es etwas schleppender vorangeht -.-
> 
> So kurze Nebeninfos/Erklärungen:
> 
> Phasensprünge sind in der Physik etwas ganz anderes, aber ich mochte den Begriff, also fertig :D
> 
> Ouija Bretter kennt sicher jeder. Es ist ein Brett mit Buchstaben und Zahlen und wird verwendet um Geister (oder eben Dämonen) zu kontaktieren. Also wie Gläserrücken, es soll ziemlich gefährlich sein.
> 
> Hitori Kakurenbo (Hide and Seek alone, also 'Alleine Verstecken spielen') ist ein Ritual, welches vor allem in Japan praktiziert wird. Man spielt mit einem Geist Verstecken, aber da er ein Gefäß benötigt, präpariert man zuvor eine Puppe dafür. Wenn er dich findet, bekommt er deinen Körper. Was du bekommst, wenn du gewinnst? Soweit ich weiß gar nichts, also lasst es besser sein, denn auch dieses Ritual soll sehr gefährlich sein.
> 
> Gehennisch klingt in meiner Vorstellung eher rau/hart, also habe ich mehrere Slawische Sprachen wie z.B. Russisch und Kroatisch zum Vorbild genommen. Außerdem sind einige Wort aus dem arabischen, hebräischen und lateinischen dabei. Natürlich habe ich die Worte noch verändert ^^ Nicht weiter wichtig, aber eine kleine Nebeninfo :D
> 
> Ich habe keine Ahnung von Poker, also habe ich verschiedene Seiten nach den Regeln durchforstet. Ich entschuldige mich im Voraus, wenn dort Fehler auftreten. Weist mich dann gerne darauf hin :)

Ein Teil von Rin war froh als das Abendessen vorbei war. Zwar hatte er dabei zum ersten Mal das Gefühl gehabt eine richtige Familie zu haben, doch er wollte endlich raus. Oh und er wollte diese Larven aus seinem Blickfeld. Während einige Bedienstete den Tisch abräumten (es war seltsam, das nicht selbst erledigen zu müssen) fragte er sich, wie lange er überhaupt schon hier war, denn er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Es müsste eine Woche sein, oder? Bestimmt waren die Anderen krank vor Sorge. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Azazel und Iblis unterhielten sich mit Satan in einer Ecke, scheinbar ging es um die Blutjäger. Er versuchte etwas aufzuschnappen, aber sie unterhielten sich in Gehennisch. Er musste es wohl wirklich bald lernen.

Endlich war es soweit. Satan zog sich in seine Gemächer zurück und seine Söhne konnten aufbrechen. Rin legte noch einen kurzen Zwischenstopp in Amaimons Zimmer ein um Kuro Bescheid zu geben, sodass er sich keine Sorgen machte. Niemand war scharf darauf, dass die Cait Sith sich verwandelte und das Schloss zerlegte. Allerdings würde es niemanden mehr wundern, wenn plötzlich eine riesige Katze im Palast Amok lief. Die Bewohner waren inzwischen an seltsame Dinge gewöhnt und hinterfragten es kaum noch.

Schließlich standen sie vor den Palasttoren und die warme Abendluft wehte dem Nephlim ins Gesicht. Die drei Monde und einige rote Sterne waren bereits aufgegangen. Der Himmel hatte sich dunkelviolett verfärbt. Lucifer wandte sich an ihn. "Ich schätze, du hast noch nie einen Phasensprung gemacht?"

"Einen was?", fragte Rin verwirrt.

"Teleportiert.", ergänzte Beelzebub. Ah, so hieß das also bei Dämonen.

"Dann nein. Ist das schlimm?"

Lucifer schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, einer von uns könnte dich mitnehmen indem er dich festhält, aber ich glaube, wir laufen lieber. Ein Phasensprung ist ziemlich unangenehm für jemanden, der mitgenommen wird, besonders beim ersten Mal."

"Wie unangenehm?"

"Viele übergeben sich. Nicht nur beim ersten Mal.", informierte ihn Amaimon.

"Laufen klingt gut.", stimmte Rin dem Lichtkönig zu. Azazel grummelte etwas vor sich, woraufhin ihm Beelzebub mit dem Ellbogen leicht in die Rippen stieß.

"Nun hab dich mal nicht so, Aza. Laufen tut dir mal ganz gut. Wenn du weiter so machst, kannst du Acedias Posten übernehmen."

"Ich glaube, da haben ihre Schwestern was dagegen.", gab Azazel ungerührt zurück.

"Jetzt beweg dich einfach."

Während sie liefen, sah Rin sich um. Die Hauptstadt Gehennas (er hatte von Lucifer erfahren, dass sie 'Pandemonium' hieß) war nicht wirklich, wie man sich als Sterblicher die Hölle ausmalte.

Es wirkte wie ein Mix aus Vergangenheit und Moderne. Die Gebäude waren größtenteils aus Stein, mehrstöckig und standen eng beinander. Einige sahen aus, wie ein gewöhnliches Einfamilienhaus, andere waren praktisch Villen. Verschiedene Geschäfte zogen sich an den Rändern der gepflasterten Straßen entlang (diese hatten Kanaldeckel, also schien es auch eine Kanalisation zu geben) und einige Straßenlaternen tauchten die Umgebung in blaues Licht. Überall waren kleinere Seitengassen, sowohl breite als auch schmale. Sie überquerten eine Steinbrücke, welche über einen Kanal verlief und erreichten einen Marktplatz. Da es Abend war, trieben sich nur vereinzelte Dämonen herum. Es war generell nicht viel auf den Straßen los. Allerdings konnte er irgendwo Musik und Lachen hören. Sie bewegten sich jedoch immer weiter weg davon und passierten ein riesiges Gebäude, welches ihn stark an eine Kirche erinnerte, nur wesentlich düsterer. Es schien relativ wichtig zu sein, denn rundherum war eine freie Fläche. Diese war von einer hohen, schwarzen Mauer mit schmiedeeisernem Tor umgeben. Er bezweifelte, dass Dämonen irgendwen anbeteten, außer vielleicht Satan.

"Was ist das für ein Gebäude?", fragte er nach kurzem Zögern Astaroth, welcher neben ihm lief.

"Ein Totentempel. Wir bestatten dort, wie der Name sagt, unsere Toten. In diesem Fall liegen dort nur Hochrangige."

"Heißt?"

"Im Außenbereich liegen vor allem Kriegshelden. Wie sie beigesetzt werden, kommt meist auf ihr Element an. Erddämonen bekommen 'ne Erdbestattung, Wasserdämonen 'ne Wasserbestattung -darum ist auch ein See auf dem Gelände- und so weiter. Viele Kämpfer bevorzugen allerdings die Feuerbestattung.  In der Tempelhalle liegen Personen, die uns nahe standen, wie zum Beispiel Valefor, Beelzebubs ehemalige rechte Hand. In der Krypta landen nur Mitglieder der Königsfamilie."

"Also ist sie leer?"

"Nein, meine Mutter und die Anderen liegen dort."

'Super Rin. Du bist echt ein Fettnapf-Suchgerät.', beglückwünschte sich der Nephilim verbittert. Astaroth bemerkte seinen Blick. "Schon gut, du konntest es nicht wissen."

Für einen kurzen Moment war Rin versucht nach den ehemaligen Frauen seines Vaters zu fragen, ließ es dann doch lieber bleiben. Es wäre mehr als arschig derartige Wunden aufzureißen.

Endlich bogen sie in eine Seitengasse. Sie sah nicht anders aus als die bisherigen. In den Fenstern brannte vereinzelt Licht, aus einem der Gebäude ragte eine Art hölzernes Quadrat heraus. Eine Holztreppe, nur aus wenigen Stufen bestehend, führte zu einer dunklen Holztür. Die Scheiben der Fenster waren gelb und etwas dreckig. Darüber hing ein schiefes Schild, natürlich konnte er nicht lesen, was darauf stand.

"Ich weiß, sieht nach nicht viel aus, aber das Innere wird dich überraschen.", versicherte Iblis seinem kleinen Bruder als er dessen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Lucifer öffnete die Tür, dahinter lag ein kleiner Raum. Sie drängelten sich irgendwie hinein und Astaroth schloss die Tür. Links entdeckte Rin eine Treppe, welche nach unten führte, rechts auf einem Tisch lag ein Buch. Lucifer öffnete es und blätterte darin bis er eine leere Seite hatte. Rin beobachtete ihn neugierig. Zu seiner Überraschung legte der Lichtdämon seine rechte flache Hand auf die Seite. Einige Sekunden verstrichen bevor er seine Hand zurückzog und beiseite trat. Daraufhin wiederholte Samael die Handlungen seines älteren Bruders.

"Wenn man ein öffentliches Gebäude betreten möchte, muss man sich vorher eintragen beziehungsweise abmelden, wenn man es wieder verlässt. Ansonsten wird man von einer Barriere aufgehalten oder Alarm ausgelöst.", erklärte Egyn dem äußert verwirrt dreinblickenden Halbdämonen. "Das ist eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Man verhindert dadurch, dass gesuchte Personen einfach rein spazieren können. Viele verstecken sich nämlich gerne an solchen Orten. Es kann auch als Nachweis benutzt werden, wenn du beispielsweise irgendwo angeklagt bist. Du kannst damit unter anderem beweisen, dass du es nicht gewesen sein kannst, weil du ganz woanders warst. Ein wenig wie Überwachungskameras in Assiah."

Gut, das war clever. Schließlich war Rin dran.

"Lege einfach eine Hand auf die rechte Seite und warte bis dein Name auf der linken erscheint. Es kribbelt etwas, aber das ist vollkommen harmlos.", erklärte Lucifer.

Etwas zögerlich kam Rin der Aufforderung nach. Das Papier war bereits gelb, äußert trocken und rau. Ein leichtes, warmes Kribbeln machte sich in seiner Hand breit und wanderte langsam seinen rechten Unterarm hoch. Er widerstand der Versuchung seine Hand wegzuziehen.

'Das ist echt seltsam. Ich lege meine Hand einfach in irgendein altes, modriges Buch-'

_"Hey, wen nennst du hier alt und modrig, Bürschchen?!",_ keifte ohne Vorwarnung eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er zuckte zusammen und wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, aber Samael (welcher neben ihm gestanden hatte) griff sein Handgelenk und presste sie weiterhin auf die Seite. Am Rande bekam er mit, dass einige Buchstaben aufleuchteten, dann durfte er endlich seine Hand entfernen.

'Was war das?!'

_"Ich! Bist du so blöd oder findest du es witzig mich zum Narren zu halten!? Typisch! Diese Jugend von heute...kein Respekt vor den Älteren! Vielleicht sollte man dir mal den Schweif lang ziehen!"_ , zeterte die Stimme weiter.

Rin erkannte nun, woher die Stimme kommen musste und starrte entsetzt das Buch an.

'Nie im Leben...'

_"Aha, endlich bist du drauf gekommen! Scheinst ja ein richtiger Schlaumeier zu sein. Jetzt hör auf mich anzuglotzen, du guckst wie ein Fisch!"_

"Das Buch kann sprechen?!", entfuhr es Rin entsetzt. 'Und es ist unhöflich...'

_"Na, da würde ich mal ganz still sein, Freundchen! Wer hat denn hier wen zuerst beleidigt?! Nur damit du es weißt, ich bin in der Blüte meiner Jahre, jawohl!"_

Lucifer seufzte. "Bitte entschuldige unseren Bruder, er hat es nicht so gemeint."

"Erklärt mir jetzt mal jemand, warum das Buch sprechen kann?!", fragte Rin entgeistert.

_"Euer Bruder? Dieser Wicht soll Lord Satans Thronfolger sein?! Ha! Dass ich nicht lache! Da hat euch jemand über den Tisch gezogen! Habt ihr die Quittung noch?"_

Rin war nun vollkommen sprachlos. Er wurde von einem Buch zur Schnecke gemacht. Hatten man ihm bereits beim Essen Alkohol untergejubelt?!

"Woher sollte ich denn bitte wissen, dass hier ein sprechendes Buch rumliegt?", presste er hervor. "In Assiah gibt es sowas nicht!"

_"Oh, du kommst aus Assiah? Na gut, dann will ich mal nicht so sein und vergebe dir. Sei aber in Zukunft höfflicher, ja? Wenn du dich mit den falschen Dämonen anlegst, könntest du sonst deine Zunge verlieren."_ , erwiderte das Buch wesentlich milder gestimmt.

"Ähm...danke....Buch-san?", erwiderte der Nephilim unsicher. Daraufhin hätte er schwören können, dass es lachte. Er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass einige der Dämonenkönige hinter ihm sich die Hand auf den Mund pressten um nicht loszulachen.

Samael schob ihn schnell aus dem Zimmer bevor er die nächste literarische Krise heraufbeschwor. Die Treppe war recht eng, sodass sie nacheinander laufen mussten und ebenfalls aus Holz.

"Tut uns Leid, wir hätten dich vorwarnen sollen.", sprach ihn Beelzebub an, während sie am Fuß der Treppe auf den Rest warteten. "Es ist etwas...launisch."

"Das ist untertrieben.", knurrte Rin.

"Mach dir nicht's draus. Iblis, Amaimon und Astaroth haben sich auch schon damit angelegt."

Na immerhin war er dann nicht der Einzige, der sich blamiert hatte. Der Raum in dem sie nun standen, hatte nur eine Tür und eine Art Öllampe. Scheinbar hatte man sich hier keine Leuchtkristalle leisten können. Beelzebub öffnete die Tür und sofort kamen Rin verschiedene Gerüche entgegen. Alkohol, Holz, Feuer und einige unbekannte Dinge. Etwas zögerlich folgte er dem Insektenkönig und stellte nun fest, dass Iblis Recht gehabt hatte. Das Innere war mit dem Äußeren absolut nicht zu vergleichen.

Sie befanden sich in einem sehr geräumigen und überraschend gemütlichen Kellerraum. Man konnte das Mauerwerk sehen, an anderen Stellen war die Wand mit Holz verkleidet. Auch der Boden war aus Holz und sogar sehr sauber. Ein großer Kamin (in welchem normales Feuer brannte) prasselte vor sich hin, der Rest wurde von Kerzen und Öllampen erleuchtet und verlieh dem Raum eine freundliche Atmosphäre. Überall standen Holztische, Bänke und Stühle. Er entdeckte auch einige Sitznischen und Spieltische. Am Ende des Raumes zog sich eine lange Bar entlang. Dort waren zwei weibliche Dämonen zugange. Eine polierte Gläser, sie war offensichtlich eine Feuerdämonin. Sie trug ihre rot-blonden Haare zu einem langen Pixie Bob. Ihre Augen waren rot, sie hatte außerdem einige Goldpiercings in ihren Ohren. Die andere Dämonin gehörte offensichtlich zu Amaimons Gefolge. Ihre Augen waren golden, ihre mintgrünen Haare waren auf der rechten Seite abrasiert, die linke Seite reichte bis knapp über ihre Schulter. Sie war damit beschäftigt etwas aufzuschreiben, aber als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, sahen beide auf.

"Brewskar mar'chyrkaywksy! Neymra alma vidriir sawi. Osvia mni?", fragte die Rothaarige grinsend. Offensichtlich kannten sie sich, aber das hatte Lucifer ja bereits erwähnt.

"Brewskar Jahi...Lesji. Mni, suska ji vos?", antwortete dieser.

"Mni, suska."

"Was sagen sie?", fragte Rin Egyn flüsternd.

"Sie hat erst gesagt 'Hallo Jungs! Lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht's?'. Lucifer hat mit 'Hallo. Gut, danke und ihr?' geantwortet.'"

"Und sie hat dann 'Gut, danke.' gesagt?", tippte Rin.

"Genau."

'Ich sollte sie wirklich fragen, ob mir jemand Gehennisch beibringt.'

Die beiden Mädchen hatten inzwischen auch den Neuzugang bemerkt und sprachen ihn an. Natürlich verstand er kein Wort. Lucifer unterbrach sie und erklärte wahrscheinlich, dass sie er sie nicht verstand, bevor er sich an Rin wandte.

"Das sind Jahi und Lesji. Jahi ist eigentlich Schmiedin bei uns im Palast, aber hilft hier aus." Die Feuerdämon nickte ihm zu, also war sie wohl Jahi.

"Wie oft hast du schon Alkohol getrunken?", fragte Iblis ihn plötzlich.

"Selten.", antwortete Rin wahrheitsgemäß. "Man kann ihn auch erst ab 20 kaufen."

Astaroth schnaubte. "Ernsthaft? Ich dacht' Japan hat ein Alkoholproblem..."

"Hol ihm einfach irgendwas, wo nicht viel drin ist.", murmelte Azazel Iblis zu.

"Und **kein** Schuss **davon**.", fügte Egyn hinzu.

Davon?

"Ja, ja...Also das Übliche für alle?"

"Sicher."

Sie bestellten und setzten sich in einer der größeren Sitznischen. Obwohl sie zu neunt waren, passten sie ganz gut hinein. Rin landete zwischen Samael und Azazel. Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten kamen auch schon ihre Getränke, was nicht verwunderlich war, denn sie waren bisher die Einzigen hier.

Lesji fragte gar nicht, wer was hatte, sondern stellte die Gläser ohne zu zögern ab. Wie lange sie die Dämonenkönige wohl schon kannte? Sie alle sagten 'Suska' also bedeutete das wohl 'Danke'. Er tat es ihnen gleich als sie sein Glas abstellte, woraufhin sie ihn anlächelte.

Sein Getränk war interessanterweise in verschiedensten Blautönen, was ihn hinterfragen ließ, ob der Feuerkönig auch wirklich auf den Alkoholgehalt geachtet oder einfach einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor hatte. Nichts von dem was auf dem Tisch stand, hatte er je gesehen. Lucifer hatte etwas blubberndes und goldenes. Samael und Amaimon dafür etwas buntes und er würde so einiges darauf verwenden, dass das Glas des Erdkönigs eine absolute Zuckerbombe enthielt. Egyns Getränk war ganz unten violett, dann dunkelblau und zum Schluss hellblau. Die Konsistenz ähnelte Schneematsch, sodass er sofort an einen Slush denken musste. Azazel dagegen bevorzugte etwas pechschwarzes aus dem Nebel stieg. Er hatte bereits in Assiah von Cocktails aus denen Nebel kam gehört, hatte allerdings keine Ahnung wie das funktionierte. Wenn Dämonen es überhaupt so machten. Die Flüssigkeit in Beelzebubs Glas war grün, darin schwamm etwas, wahrscheinlich Früchte.

'Hoffentlich Früchte.'

Astaroths Getränk war rot und blubberte sehr stark. Außerdem war oben Schaum. Vielleicht eine Art Bier. Iblis Bestellung war rot, orange und gelb und schien ziemlich heiß zu sein, denn augenscheinlich kochte die Flüssigkeit und Dampf stieg auf. Es überraschte ihn, dass das Glas nicht zersprang.

Lesji stellte außerdem eine Schüssel auf den Tisch. Darin waren zu Rins Erleichterung keine Larven, sondern einige rote, walnussgroße Früchte.

Sie sagte noch etwas, bevor sie die Söhne Satans allein ließ.

"Also dann...", begann Iblis und griff sein Glas. "Auf einen Abend ohne Papierstapel und rumnörgelnde Aristokraten."

"Aber sowas von.", stimmte Astaroth zu und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck aus seinem Becher. Die anderen taten es ihm nach. Rin zögerte für eine Sekunde, dann setzte er das Glas an und trank einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Es prickelte und war ein wenig süßlich. Es hatte keinen Geschmack, den er aus Assiah kannte, aber dennoch schmeckte es super. Er nahm einen weiteren -diesmal größeren- Schluck und stellte sein Glas wieder ab.

"Schätze es schmeckt?", fragte Beelzebub. Rin nickte und griff nach einer dieser roten Früchte an denen sich die Baal bereits zu schaffen machten. Die Schale war extrem hart.

"Nimm die Zähne.", riet Azazel.

"Was?"

"Deine Zähne. Beiß da oben drauf, dann kommst du durch die Schale und kannst sie ganz einfach öffnen." Er demonstrierte es dem Nephilim und zu dessen Überraschung funktionierte es einwandfrei.

Er biss etwas zaghaft in seine eigene Frucht und rechnete damit seine Zähne knacken zu hören, aber glücklicherweise kam er problemlos durch. Das Innere war wie ein Granatapfel, jedoch schmeckten die Kerne und der Saft nach einer Mischung aus Kirsche, Vanille und einige ihm unbekannte Früchte. Während er die Fruchtkerne aß, fiel ihm etwas ein.

"Egyn, was hast vorhin mit 'davon' gemeint?"

Die Dämonenkönige wechselten Blicke.

"Blut.", antwortete Amaimon schließlich ohne die Miene zu verziehen. Jemand versuchte ihn unter dem Tisch zu treten, traf aber stattdessen Iblis.

Rin ignorierte dessen Fluchen und sah die Baal nacheinander verdutzt an. "Ich dachte Alukah trinken Blut?!"

"Wir ernähren uns auch nicht davon, es ist einfach eine Zutat.", klärte ihn Beelzebub auf. "In dem Saft, den wir vorhin getrunken haben, war auch Blut - außer in deinem. Wir dachten es wäre besser, wenn du dich erst mal an das neue Essen gewöhnst."

"Seelen gibt's aber nicht zu essen, oder?", fragte der Nephilim grimmig.

Samael verdrehte die Augen. "Also bitte, was für ein albernes Klischee."

"Wir können höchstens einen Vertrag mit einem Menschen abschließen und die Seele als Bezahlung verlangen. Aber gegessen wird die nicht...wie soll das überhaupt gehen?", grummelte Iblis.

"Also ist diese Dämonen-Teufels-Pakt-Sache echt?"

"Es läuft nicht ab wie bei Goethes Faust, aber ja. Dämonen können untereinander oder mit Menschen einen Vertrag abschließen. Dieser ist allerdings bindend, es gibt also kein Zurück mehr. Beide Partner sind gezwungen sich an die Abmachung zu halten, man sollte also darauf achten, dass es keine Lücken im Vertrag gibt. Es gibt so einige Dämonen, die ihre Partner sehr gerne über den Tisch ziehen.", erklärte Lucifer. "Viele sind auch sehr scharf darauf sich einen Körper in Assiah zuzulegen, darum sind diese Ouija Bretter und einige Beschwörungsrituale nicht ungefährlich. In Japan ist doch dieses Hitori Kakurenbo Ritual sehr beliebt, oder? Das kann ganz schön nach hinten losgehen, wenn man Pech hat."

Rin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe mich mit diesem Kram nie ausgekannt und der Alte hätte mir die Ohren lang gezogen, wenn ich sowas versucht hätte. Er hat von diesem ganzen Okkultismus-Kram nie viel gehalten."

"Der Alte?", fragte Iblis verblüfft. Rin spürte wie sich sein Herz verkrampfte und sein Griff um das Glas verstärkte sich, er hatte nicht erwartet über seinen Adoptivvater zu reden. Er bekam nicht einmal mit, dass Samael dem Feuerkönig mit den Augen signalisiert hatte, still zu sein und sie nun verdrehte.

"Shiro.", antwortete Rin etwas kleinlaut.

"Ah...." Iblis wusste offenbar nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte und schwieg.

"Echt schade was mit ihm passiert ist.", murmelte Azazel. "Für einen Exorzisten war er mir ziemlich sympathisch..."

Rin starrte ihn an. "Warte, du kanntest ihn?" 

"Nicht wirklich, aber ich bin ihm schon begegnet. Das erste Mal war als es Ärger mit ein paar Geistern gab. Ein paar Dutzend sind nach Assiah gelangt und haben für Probleme gesorgt, also musste ich mich darum kümmern. Wirklich nervig...jedenfalls hatten die Exorzisten auch eine Gruppe geschickt und Shiro hat sie angeführt. Die hatten bemerkt, dass ich mich dort irgendwo rumtreibe, aber dachten ich wäre nur irgendein hochrangiger Dämon, der die Geister befehligt. Shiro ist allein rein gegangen und hat versucht mit mir zu verhandeln. Er war ziemlich überrascht als ich ihm die Situation erklärt habe, aber ich war noch überraschter. Er hat mir erlaubt die Geister einzusammeln und sie zurück nach Gehenna zu bringen."

"Er hat dir geglaubt?"

Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hatte keinen Grund das Gegenteil zu denken. Abgesehen davon, war ich einer von wenigen Dämonen, die ihn nicht sofort angefallen haben."

"Und er hatte kein Problem damit, dass du ein Dämonenkönig bist?"

"Das habe ich ihm erst gesagt kurz bevor ich weg bin. Er sah daraufhin etwas verängstigt aus. Ich schätze, er dachte, dass ich es auf dich abgesehen habe. Wie auch immer, ich hatte Respekt vor ihm. Wirklich ein Jammer, wie es ausgegangen ist." Er trank einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas, offensichtlich in Gedanken.

Für einen Moment herrschte betretendes Schweigen bis Lucifer zu sprechen begann. "Da fällt mir ein, wir wollten mit dir wegen eines Lehrers reden."

"Lehrer?", fragte Rin von dem plötzlichen Themawechsel überrumpelt, doch begriff schnell worum es wahrscheinlich ging. "Für Gehennisch?"

"Unter anderem. Wenn du kein Gehennisch kannst, bist du hier unten erledigt. Der überwiegende Teil spricht keine andere Sprache, mit Japanisch kommst du also nicht weit."

"Dann solltet ihr wissen, dass ich schlecht in Fremdsprachen bin. Meine Englischnoten sind miserabel."

"Das kann ich bestätigen.", schaltete sich Samael seufzend ein. "Allerdings konnten sogar Iblis und Astaroth mehrere Sprachen lernen, dann solltest du dies ebenfalls schaffen."

Die besagten Dämonenkönige warfen ihm mörderische Blicke zu.

"Abgesehen davon, kommt Gehennisch manchmal fast instinktiv für Halbdämonen, die mit anderen Sprachen aufgewachsen sind.", fügte Beelzebub hinzu.

Rin war sich sicher, dass dieses 'manchmal' nicht auf ihn zutreffen würde. 

"Wir wissen noch nicht, wer dich unterrichtet, aber wir wollten dir trotzdem Bescheid geben.", fuhr Lucifer fort. "Ich bin sicher, du packst das."

'Das hat damals auch meine Englischlehrerin gesagt.'

Inzwischen war die Gläser leer, woraufhin ihnen Jahi ihnen eine neue Runde brachte.

"Warum verbrennst du dich eigentlich nicht an deinem?", fragte er Iblis. "Weil du ein Feuerdämon bist?"

"Genau.", grinste dieser. "Mir machen weder Feuer noch Hitze was aus."

"Dafür bist du nutzlos, wenn's regnet oder kalt ist.", murmelte Egyn.

"Und du, wenn die Luft trocken ist und kein Wasser in der Nähe ist!"

"Du weißt schon woraus Lebewesen größtenteils bestehen, ja?"

"Wie auch immer, tu uns 'nen Gefallen und trink nicht, was Iblis trinkt. Bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das auch aushältst.", fügte Astaroth hinzu.

"Da wir das jetzt auch geklärt hätten, hat wer Lust Karten zu spielen?", fragte Iblis mit einem seltsamen Grinsen.

"Du und deine Spielsucht.", seufzte Samael. "Man sollte meinen, du hättest deine Lektion gelernt, kleiner Bruder.~"

"Sagt der mit der Japan-Macke..."

"Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?"

"Könntet ihr euch streiten, wenn ich nicht dazwischen sitze?", knurrte Azazel ungehalten.

Während sie zankten brachte ihnen Lesji Runde drei. Sie kicherte als sie die Streiterei bemerkte und warf den restlichen Brüdern einen vielsagenden Blick zu, eh sie wieder verschwand.

"Also was spielen wir?", fuhr Lucifer dazwischen.

"Skat?", schlug Amaimon schulterzuckend vor.

Egyn verzog das Gesicht. "Da verlier ich immer..."

"Das ist der Sinn.", murmelte Azazel.

"Ich sag Poker.", verkündete Iblis.

"Meinetwegen.", seufzte Lucifer und auch die Anderen nickten.

"Ich kann kein Poker.", merkte Rin vorsichtig an.

Astaroth winkte ab. "Kein Problem, wir erklären es dir. Ist echt nicht schwer."

Iblis stand auf und ging zur Bar, wo er sich kurz mit Jahi unterhielt. Diese bückte sich und holte eine Box hervor, die sie ihm reichte.

Als er wieder am Tisch saß, öffnete er die Box und nahm die Karten sowie mehrere Spielchips hervor.

"Wer ist Dealer?", fragte er in die Runde, sein Blick fiel jedoch auf Egyn, welcher neben Azazel saß.

"Ich glaube du bist dran. Beim letzten Mal war es Azazel."

"Gut."

Daraufhin setzen Azazel und Beelzebub 'Blinds' und Egyn verteilte zwei Karten an alle.

Rin hatte ein Paar Könige.

Iblis begann zu erklären. "Also zunächst einmal musste du abwägen, ob die Karten es wert sind weiterzuspielen. Du hast dann drei Optionen: 'Call' also den Big Blind zu begleichen, mindestens einen doppelten Big Blind zu setzen, das nennt man 'Raise' oder auszusteigen, das wäre 'Fold'."

 

* * *

 

Tatsächlich war es gar nicht so schwer, wie es zunächst erschien. Sie spielten mehrere Runden und nachdem der Nephilim begriffen hatte, wie es funktionierte, machte es wirklich Spaß.

"Ich steige aus.", sagte Beelzebub kopfschüttelnd und legte seine Karten ab.

"Ebenfalls.", murmelte Amaimon.

Damit waren nur noch Iblis, Samael, Lucifer und Rin im Spiel.

"Also dann zeigt mal was ihr habt.", grinste Iblis und deckte seine Karten auf. "Full House."

"Flush." seufzte Lucifer.

Samael grinste dreckig. "Full House.~" Iblis stöhnte auf. Alle sahen erwartungsvoll Rin an.

Dieser konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und drehte die Hole Karten um. Egyn klappte der Mund auf, Astaroth fluchte und Beelzebub pfiff leise.

"Straight Flush."

"Wie kannst du so viel Glück haben?!", fragte Samael. Rin meinte einen Hauch von Frustration herauszuhören.

"Wahrscheinlich hat er Vaters unverschämtes Glück geerbt.", seufzte Astaroth.

"Was meinst du?"

"Vater gewinnt immer, wenn wir irgendwas spielen. Egal was. Karten, Würfeln, Monopoly...einfach nur frustrierend.", murmelte Amaimon.

Jahi brachte ihnen mittlerweile Runde sechs. "Hat er wieder gewonnen?", fragte sie. Die Dämonenkönige nickten düster. Sie kicherte und ging zum nächsten Tisch, denn inzwischen waren auch weitere Gäste eingetroffen.

Samael massierte sich eine Schläfe. "Von einem Kind besiegt. Wie erniedrigend."

"Tut deinem Ego mal ganz gut.", flüsterte Azazel, woraufhin Rin das Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnte. 'Wie wahr.'

Der Zeitkönig warf ihnen einen giftigen Blick zu und griff etwas vor sich hin murmelnd nach seinem neuen Glas.

Rin sah zu Lucifer, welcher erst sein drittes Glas hatte. "Warum trinkst du eigentlich so wenig?", fragte er.

Bevor der Lichtkönig antworten konnte, mischte sich Astaroth ein. "Weil er die Alkoholtoleranz eines Kleinkinds hat." Er lachte, den bösen Blick ignorierend.

"Wirklich?", fragte Rin verwundert.

Egyn nickte. "Ja. Samael ist einmal auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen ihn auf einem Fest abzufüllen."

"Und ihr habt geholfen.", merkte der Clown an.

Der Wasserkönig ignorierte den Einwurf. "Keine Ahnung mehr, was das für eine Veranstaltung war. Irgendetwas wovor wir uns nicht drücken konnten. Jedenfalls war Lucifer voll wie ein Eimer."

Rin grinste als er sich das Bild vorstellte. "Ich schätze, das war das Beste am Abend?"

"Denkste.", schnaubte Astaroth. "Wenn er voll ist, fängt er an zu reden. Und zwar über **alles**. Wir waren den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt ihm zu folgen und zu verhindern, dass er Kindheitsgeschichten -und Gehenna weiß, was sonst noch- zum besten gibt."

Dem hochroten Kopf des ältesten Dämonenkönig konnte Rin entnehmen, dass Astaroth nicht übertrieb. Vielleicht lag es an dem Alkohol (er war inzwischen ziemlich gut gelaunt), aber er konnte nicht anders als laut loszulachen, einige der Baal begannen ebenfalls anfingen zu grinsen.

"Ihr solltet ganz still sein.", grollte Lucifer. "Ihr habt wesentlich mehr Ärger verursacht. Ich sage nur Spanien."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Rin grinsend.

"Ähm nichts...", sagte Astaroth hastig

"Gar nichts.", bestätige Iblis.

Lucifer feixte (wer hätte gedacht, dass er sowas auch konnte). "Diese beiden Volltrottel haben es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, sich verhaften zu lassen."

Rin sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Was haben sie angestellt?"

"Gar nichts! Aber die waren damals ziemlich paranoid und fanden uns verdächtig, dabei haben wir nichts schlimmes getan! Sie haben dann angefangen uns zu nerven, also ist mir der Geduldsfaden gerissen und ich habe einem gesagt, dass er endlich sein Maul halten soll, weil eh nur Scheiße rauskommt. Nicht mein Problem, wenn er mit konstruktiver Kritik nicht umgehen kann.", knurrte Astaroth. "Und auf der Station haben die uns weiter genervt, weil wir keine gültigen Ausweise hatten und bla bla bla. Was sollten wir denn aber auch tun? Mit vollem Titel vorstellen und ihnen klar machen, dass wir aus Gehenna alias der Hölle kommen und unser Vater Satan ist?! Die hätten uns erschossen. Oder es zumindest versucht."

"Wir durften auch unsere Kräfte nicht benutzen, weil wir aufgeflogen wären.", fügte Iblis düster hinzu.

"Wie seid ihr da wieder rausgekommen?"

"Vater.", seufzte Iblis. "Wir haben Samaels Nummer angegeben, zum Glück war er zu dem Zeitpunkt auch in Spanien unterwegs. Hätten wir 'ne Nummer aus Japan angegeben, wären wir wahrscheinlich am Arsch gewesen. Jedenfalls hat er Vater Bescheid gegeben, er hat einige Fäden gezogen und naja...." Er brach ab, scheinbar war die Erinnerung nicht erfreulich.

"Er hat die beiden an den Ohren aus der Station geschliffen, während sie die ganze Zeit ihre Unschuld beteuerten. Es war äußerst unterhaltsam.~", kicherte Samael.

"Die Krönung kam jedoch am nächsten Tag." kommentierte Beelzebub. "Wir saßen grad beim Frühstück als Vater reingekommen ist und eine Zeitung auf den Tisch geschmissen hat. Du erinnerst dich, dass seine Präsenz in Assiah Probleme machen kann? Auf der Titelseite stand 'Spanischer Bürgerkrieg in Assiah ausgebrochen. War Lord Satans Anwesenheit der Auslöser?'"

"Du machst Witze."

"Nein. Wir haben gemacht, dass wir aus dem Esszimmer kommen.", murmelte Azazel.

"Ich schwöre, ich habe noch immer Brandnarben.", grollte Astaroth.

"Das ist mehr als unwahrscheinlich.", antwortete Lucifer.

Sie hörten wie sich die Tür zur Bar öffneten und einige Dämonen betraten den Raum. Sie setzten sich ohne große Umschweife an einen der Kartenspieltische. Inzwischen war es sogar recht voll geworden, also gesellten sich noch mehrere zu ihnen. Iblis sah sie mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an, dann begann er zu grinsen.

"Ich mag es nicht, wenn du so guckst.", murmelte Egyn.

Iblis ignorierte ihn und sah Rin an. "Hey kleiner Bruder, du hat doch sicher nichts dagegen deinem großen Bruder einen Gefallen zu tun, richtig?"

"Iblis, nein!", rief Egyn empört.

"Schätze nicht.", antwortete Rin. Die Baal sahen ihn an als hätten er den Verstand verloren.

"Super. Ich wusste doch, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen.~", sagte Iblis zufrieden. "Also, was hälst du davon um Geld zu spielen?~"

"Er ist nicht mal volljährig!", protestierte Egyn.

"Ach, passt schon." Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Iblis bereits Rin gegriffen und ihn auf die Füße gezogen. Der Nephilim wankte etwas, doch hielt sich schnell an dem Feuerkönig fest.

"Wie sieht's aus?"

"Klar, warum nicht?", antwortete Rin. Ein Teil von ihm sagte ihm, wie dumm das war. Normalerweise würden ihn nicht mal alle Baal plus Satan dazu bringen, sich dort an den Tisch zu setzen. Diese Typen sahen äußert zwielichtig aus. Allerdings hatte sich seine Rationalität längst verabschiedet. Was  sprach dagegen seinem Bruder einen Gefallen zu tun? Wenn er schon in einer Bar war, konnte er sich wenigstens etwas Spaß gönnen.

"Oh Gehenna, der Alkohol lässt ihn halluzinieren.", jammerte Egyn.

"Das ist 'ne miese Idee.", bestätigte Amaimon.

"Ach, lasst sie doch.~", grinste Samael.

"Iblis, diese Kerle schummeln, wo sie nur können. Du verwettest am Ende wieder was wichtiges!", fuhr Lucifer dazwischen.

"Hey, ich hab's unter Kontrolle!", sagte dieser lässig. "Sind gleich wieder da."

Damit zog er seinen kleinen Bruder zum Pokertisch.


	19. Poker und Alkohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin spielt Poker, ist bertunken und äußert anhänglich. Währenddessen bereiten die Blutjäger Satan Kopfzerbrechen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und damit wäre Teil 2 fertig. Ich denke, es gibt nicht wirklich viel zu erklären, allerdings möchte ich schnell noch zwei Dinge erwähnen.
> 
> Der Name der Hauptstadt 'Pandemonium' ist nicht von mir. Es ist ein Buch aus dem Epos 'Paradise Lost' vom englischen Dichter John Millton von 1667. Es wird als „Hauptstadt von Satan und seinen Kollegen“ beschrieben.
> 
> Außerdem ist mir im letzten Kapitel ein kleiner, aber peinlicher Fehler passiert, der aber schon behoben ist. Lucifer bezeichnet Lesaji an einer Stelle als Stihi. Das liegt daran, dass Stihi ursprünglich der Name eines anderen Charakters war, aber ich habe einige mehrmals umbenannt und die Liste, die ich verwendet habe, war veraltet. Ich habe im Tran dann also Stihi geschrieben. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich jemanden verwirrt habe. :D
> 
> Eine Lobotomie ist eine Operation bei der bestimmte Nervenbahnen im Gehirn durchtrennt werden. Ich erspare euch besser den Ablauf und sage nur, dass der Eispickel dafür ein Werkzeug war. Ursprünglich wurde es zur Schmerzausschaltung und bei extrem schweren Fällen psychischer Erkrankungen angewendet, wie bei Psychosen und Depressionen mit starker Unruhe. Als Folge trat jedoch eine Persönlichkeitsänderung mit Störung des Antriebs und der Emotionalität auf. Inzwischen ist es verboten.
> 
> Viel Spaß mit Runde 2 ^^

Wäre Rin nüchtern gewesen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich nie im Leben auf sowas eingelassen. Die Dämonen sahen ihn an als wäre er ein Stück rohes Fleisch und ihr dreckiges Grinsen machte es nicht besser. Iblis unterhielt sich kurz mit ihnen und eh er sich versah, saßen sie auch schon am Tisch.

"Ach und übrigens, kleiner Bruder.", sprach ihn der Feuerkönig an. "Ich schulde denen noch einiges an Geld, wäre also klasse, wenn du das nicht in den Sand setzt, ok? Kein Druck oder so. Du schaffst das schon."

Moment, was?

Bevor Rin die Bedeutung hinter Iblis Worten klar wurde, tätigten sie auch schon ihre Einsätze.

'Egal. Was soll schon schief gehen?'

 

* * *

 

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Rin einen gewaltigen Haufen Spielchips vor sich und die Dämonen guckten reichlich dumm aus der Wäsche. Eine kleine Dämonenmenge (Menschenmenge passte immerhin nicht wirklich) hatte sich um sie gebildet und sahen staunend zu, wie der Jugendliche die Stammspieler vernichtend besiegte. Sowas hatte es noch nie gegeben, jedenfalls nicht den letzten 500 Jahren.

Iblis feixte und klopfte Rin auf die Schulter. "Wusste doch, dass du mich nicht im Stich lässt. Noch eine Runde und wir sind fertig.

Die anderen Dämonenkönige beobachten, ebenfalls äußerst perplex, was sich am Pokertisch abspielte.

"Das gibt's nicht.", murmelte Astaroth. "Die schummeln und er gewinnt trotzdem?"

"Scheint so.", brummte Beelzebub. "Ich schätze Iblis wird seine Spielschulden los."

"Ich würde nicht zu früh feiern.", sagte Egyn nervös. "Sie sehen aus als würden sie Rin gleich den Hals umdrehen."

Samael trank -offensichtlich vollkommen unbesorgt- aus seinem Glas. "Selbst wenn, wir sind auch noch da. Ich bezweifle, dass sie sich das trauen werden."

"Aber sie sind betrunken...", gab Azazel leise zu bedenken. "Betrunkene tun fast immer was dummes..."

"So wie sich in Vaters Palast zu übergeben?~"

Azazel starrte ihn nur schweigend an.

"Zu wem gehören sie überhaupt?", fragte Amaimon.

"Könnten zu mir gehören...", murmelte Astaroth.

"Könnten?", seufzte Samael.

"Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du all deine Untertanen im Kopf hast."

"Nein, aber du solltest dazu in der Lage sein, Mitglieder deines Gefolges zu erkennen. Andernfalls würde ich wirklich deine Fähigkeiten anzweifeln. Oder noch mehr als ich es ohnehin schon tu."

"Hey!"

Rin bekam von alldem nichts mit. Es war an der Zeit die Karten aufzudecken. "Royal Flush."

Seinen Gegnern fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, doch dann wurde die Überraschung zu Wut. Sie sprangen auf und wollten sich auf den scheinbar hilflosen Nephilim stürzen, dabei hatten sie allerdings Iblis und die restlichen Geschwister vergessen. Immerhin kamen sie einen ganzen Schritt weit, dann standen alle acht Baal hinter Rin, bleckten die Reißzähne und stießen ein markerschütterndes, wahrlich dämonisches Fauchen aus, während Iblis ihn näher zu sich zog. Eine klare Drohgebärde die aussagte: Haltet euch fern von ihm oder ihr bekommt es mit uns zu tun. Hätte Rin sich umgedreht, könnte er zudem festgestellen, dass ihre Züge wesentlich dämonischer geworden waren und sich ihre Pupillen stark zusammen gezogen hatten.

Die Fäulnisdämonen waren anfangs davon ausgegangen, dass Rin einfach mit Iblis befreundet gewesen war, denn die Geschichten um Satans neunten Sohn wurden oft als Gerüchte abgetan. Immerhin hätte man ihn in den letzten Jahren einmal sehen müssen und die Geburten der Dämonenkönige waren jedes Mal verkündet worden, doch die eines neunten Kindes nie.

Nun, da sie plötzlich allen Söhnen Satans gegenüber standen, erkannten sie, was für einen verheerenden Fehler sie begangen hatten. Betrunken oder nicht, Todeswünsche hegten sie nicht. Sie wichen zurück und senkten die Köpfe als Zeichen der Unterwerfung. Einige Dämonen -und zwar jene die in der Vergangenheit gegen sie verloren hatten, weil sie über den Tisch gezogen worden waren und einen Groll gegen sie hegten- nutzten die Chance um ihnen von hinten einen ordentlichen Schlag zu verpassen. Sie ließen das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen und innerhalb kürzester Zeit war eine Prügelei ausgebrochen. Rin bemerkte am Rande, wie Samael ihn aus der Gefahrenzone zog und Egyn Iblis anfuhr.

"Du verdammter Trottel, das ist alles deine Schuld!"

"Meine Schuld?! Ich kann nun wirklich nichts dafür, dass sie es sich mit den meisten Barbesuchern verscherzt haben!"

"Egal, helft mir lieber da einzugreifen bevor jemand die Waffen zieht!", unterbrach Lucifer sie.

Grummelnd kamen sie seiner Aufforderung nach und sie schafften es mit der Hilfe einiger Barbesucher die Streitenden zu trennen.

Kurz darauf kam eine äußerst angepisste Jahi und verpasst den Pokerspielern Hausverbot. Ihre Angreifer ließ sie nochmal davonkommen, denn offensichtlich waren diese Schummler nicht beliebt gewesen.

"Tja, das lief doch besser als erwartet.", kommentierte Iblis als sie sich wieder hingesetzt hatten. Nur Lucifer und Samael waren kurz verschwunden um sich die Folgen der Prügelei zu kümmern.

"Wenn das deine Definition von 'besser' ist, will ich nicht wissen, was du dir unter dem schlimmsten Fall vorstellst.", fauchte Egyn. "Hast du auch mal an Rin gedacht!?"

"Hey, ihm geht's super. Und ich bin meine Schulden los."

"Die hättest du gar nicht erst gehabt, wenn du dich zusammen gerissen hättest!"

"Habe ich!"

"Wann kommt Lucifer wieder?", murmelte Azazel und sah sich suchend um.

"Immerhin ist es nicht weiter ausgeartet.", mischte sich Beelzebub ein. "Und es ist nicht so als wäre einer von uns an der Prügelei beteiligt gewesen,"

"Ich habe mich als Kind ständig geprügelt.", sagte Rin plötzlich ziemlich laut.

Die Baal sahen ihn überrascht an. Dies war das erste Mal, dass er wieder gesprochen hatte und er war noch nicht fertig.

"Immer haben alle gesagt, es ist meine Schuld. Ich wollte nur meinen Bruder beschützen, das ist doch nicht falsch. Aber sie wollten alle, dass ich verschwinde und haben mich als Dämon beschimpft. Ich wurde immer bestraft und die Anderen getröstet. Ich hab' das gehasst. Der Alte hat immer gesagt, ich bin ein Mensch und ich habe ihm geglaubt...nein, ich hab's mir eingeredet. Aber wisst ihr was? Die hatten Recht, ich nicht. Ironie ist das, ne? Jetzt sind mich alle los und bestimmt glücklich. Schade, dass es nicht früher war. Dann würde der Alte noch leben. Die könnten nie 'nen Dämonen mögen..."

Er wurde immer lauter und begann etwas von Bon, Koneko, Shima und irgendwelchen Schreinen zu erzählen, aber sie verstanden ihn kaum noch.

Egyn warf seinen Geschwistern einen alarmierten Blick zu. Wie viele Gläser hatte er überhaupt schon getrunken?

"Vielleicht solltest du mit dem Trinken aufhören.", sagte Beelzebub vorsichtig und griff nach dem halbvollen Glas des Halbämonen. Rin schmollte und zog es aus seiner Reichweite.

"Waaaruuum?", quengelte er. Seine Stimmung hatte eine komplette Kehrtwendung gemacht, nichts deutete mehr auf seine Probleme, die er gerade beschrieben hatte, hin.

"Weil du voll bist.", antwortete Amaimon, scheinbar etwas von Rins Verhalten überfordert.

"Gar nich' waaahr! Mir geht's super!"

"Jetzt vielleicht, aber morgen früh dann nicht mehr!", hielt Astaroth dagegen.

"Aber ich will nicht gehen..."

Egyn gab sich größte Mühe Rins Gesichtsausdruck nicht mit dem eines getretenen Hundewelpen zu vergleichen.

"Ich will nicht wieder allein sein....", fuhr der Nephilim etwas leiser fort und klammerte sich ohne Vorwarnung an Azazel. Dieser zuckte erschrocken zusammen und schaute seinen jüngeren Bruder mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"W-was machst du denn?", fragte er vollkommen perplex. Warum warf sich Rin ausgerechnet an ihn? Er war nun wirklich nicht die richtige Adresse, wenn es ums trösten ging,

"Wir lassen dich nicht allein.", versicherte Egyn dem Halbdämonen schnell, doch Rin schien ihn kaum zu hören.

"Das hat der Alte auch gesagt, aber er ist gestorben...er hat sich vor meinen Augen umgebracht...bestimmt hasst er mich...ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er nicht mein Vater ist. Jetzt kann ich ihm nicht mal sagen, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe..." Inzwischen zitterte er und schien kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.

"Azazel, jetzt sag doch mal was!", sprach Astaroth den Geisterkönig in Gehennisch an.

"Was soll ich denn sagen?!"

"Du kümmerst dich doch um die Toten!"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm das hilft oder er begreift-"

"Sag einfach irgendwas!", drängelte auch Egyn.

"Ok, ok..."

Unsicher sah er Rin an.

"Hey...", sagte er vorsichtig und strich ihm mit der Hand zögerlich durch die Haare. Das schien den Halbdämonen zu beruhigen, denn er hörte auf zu zittern.

"Shiro hasst dich nicht.", fuhr er fort und warf einen fragenden Blick in die Richtung seiner anderen Geschwister, die ihm bedeuteten fortzufahren.

"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Rin.

"Ich bin der König der Geister. Ich kümmere mich um die Toten. Viele kommen einfach durch, um andere muss ich mich extra kümmern, weil sie noch nicht bereit sind. Entweder weil sie etwas verbrochen haben, noch unerledigte Geschäfte haben oder plötzlich aus dem Leben gerissen wurden, wie durch Unfälle, Suizide und so weiter. Jedenfalls helfe ich ihnen dabei, ihre Angelegenheiten zu regeln und bestrafe die Schuldigen." Er wusste nicht, wie viel Rin wirklich verstand, aber da er schwieg, hörte er wohl zu.

"Shiro ist bei mir auch durchgekommen, er hat dich nicht gehasst. Er wusste auch, dass du es nicht ernst gemeint hast. Also mach dich nicht fertig deswegen."

Rin schwieg, Azazel war etwas verzweifelt. Dann kamen glücklicherweise Lucifer und Samael wieder.

"Da seid ihr ja! Helft mir mal-"

"Was auch immer ihr jetzt wieder angestellt habt, kümmert euch selber drum.", seufzte Lucifer. "Diese Dämonen haben wir wirklich den letzten Nerv geraubt. Ich stand kurz davor, mir einen Eispickel zu besorgen und mich mittels Lobotomie zu erlösen."

Samael seufzte theatralisch. "Seit wann so dramatisch, Bruder?"

"Sei du mal ganz still. Du warst kaum eine Hilfe." Jetzt bemerkten sie endlich Rin, der sich nach wie vor an Azazel klammerte.

"Was habt ihr denn mit ihm gemacht?!", entfuhr es dem Lichtkönig.

"Gar nichts! Er war plötzlich so!", antwortete Astaroth. Sie erzählten wie sich Rin in ihrer Abwesenheit verhalten hatte.

"Wenn er wirklich solche Probleme durch seine Dämonenhälfte hatte, hättest du dich ruhig mal einmischen können!", beschwerte sich Egyn beim Zeitkönig.

"Shiro hat mir kaum etwas erzählt, ich wusste nichts davon. Ich bezweifle ohnehin, dass es ihm etwas gebracht hat."

"Ach komm, du wusstest davon! Du **wolltest** nicht eingreifen.", knurrte Iblis.

Astaroth hatte sich inzwischen erbarmt und versuchte Rin von Azazel loszueisen, denn er drückte diesem mittlerweile die Luft ab. Zwar ließ Rin den Geisterkönig schlussendlich los, dafür war nun der König der Verwesung selbst fällig.

Astaroth stöhnte auf. "Ok, er ist wesentlich stärker als er aussieht. Liegt hier irgendwo ein Brecheisen!?"

"Ich schätze das ist unser Stichwort abzuhauen.", seufzte Lucifer. Wenn es weiter so ging, könnte der Nephlilim noch versehentlich das Stadtviertel niederbrennen.

"Denke ich auch.", bestätige Iblis und leerte schnell Rins Glas.

"Was denn?", fragte er als der Blicke seiner Geschwister bemerkte. "Wäre doch schade drum."

"Suffkopf.", murmelte Egyn.

"Wie bekommen wir ihn eigentlich die Treppe hoch?", erkundigte sich Beelzebub.

"Ich würde eher überlegen, wie wir ihn zum Palast bekommen...", grummelte Azazel.

"Vater wird sauer sein...", murmelte Amaimon.

"Ach, wirklich?", kam die sarkastische Antwort von Samael.

Amaimon öffnete den Mund, doch Beelzebub unterbrach ihn. "Das sollst du nicht beantworten." Der Erdkönig war noch nie gut darin gewesen, Sarkasmus zu erkennen.

Irgendwie schafften sie es Rin zum Tresen zu schleifen, wo Lesji ihm ein Glas Wasser in die Hand drückte.

"Ich glaube inzwischen würde auch kein Eimer Wasser mehr helfen.", grummelte Astaroth, doch zumindest hatte der Nephilim ihn losgelassen und hing nun an Samael, welcher absolut nicht begeistert war.

Iblis zahlte und gab beiden ein großzügiges Trinkgeld.

"Tut uns Leid wegen dem Aufruhr.", entschuldigte sich der Lichtkönig, doch Jahi winkte ab.

"Wir konnten diese Typen sowieso nie leiden. Sie haben uns immer so komisch angestarrt, wenn sie voll waren. Und ihr zahlt gut.", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

"Bis dann.", verabschiedete sich Lesji. "Gute Besserung für euren Bruder und viel Glück mit Lord Satan. Er war schon letzte Woche mies drauf."

"Letzte Woche?", fragte Amaimon.

"Ja, er kam rein und hat was getrunken, schätze sein Keller war leer. Er hat auch irgendwie erwähnt, dass ihr mal wieder weg seid und er schon seit vier Stunden wartet."

Er hatte also wirklich einen Zwischenstopp zum Trinken eingelegt, bevor er nach ihnen gesucht hatte. Sehr nett, wenn auch verständlich.

Fünf Minuten später hatten sie es endlich geschafft ihren Jüngsten die Treppe hochzuhieven. Es war gar nicht einfach jemanden zu tragen, wenn derjenige einen um den Hals hing und die Luft abschnitt. Außerdem waren sie selbst nicht mehr wirklich nüchtern und teilweise etwas wacklig.

Mittlerweile hatte er sich an jedem mindestens einmal festgeklammert, momentan wurde Amaimon beglückt.

_"Da seid ihr ja wieder. Ihr wart so lange dort unten, ich dachte schon ihr wärt zu voll um raus zu kommen. Moment, was habt ihr denn mit ihm gemacht?"_ , meldete sich das Empfangsbuch zu Wort.

"Gar nichts, jetzt lass uns einfach hier raus.", knurrte Iblis.

_"Ihr wisst, dass ich das nicht kann. Regeln sind Regeln! Nur weil euer Vater Lord Satan ist, könnt ihr euch nicht darüber hinwegsetzten! Also los, stellt euch an und wir sind ganz schnell durch."_ , erwiderte das Buch.

Iblis murmelte einige Verwünschungen, kam der Aufforderung jedoch nach. Es war äußert nervenaufreibend Rin dazu zu bringen, Amaimon lange genug loszulassen um seine Hand auf die Seite zu legen.

Nach geschlagenen fünf bis zehn Minuten waren sie endlich fertig.

_"Na, dann sind wir ja schon fertig. Ich bin gespannt, was Lord Satan hierzu sagen wird."_

"Ein weiteres Wort und ich verbrenne dich.", drohte Iblis knurrend.

_"Pah, du bist immer noch so ein Raufbold. Dir sollte man mal etwas Respekt einbläuen-"_

"Bis dann, wir müssen jetzt wirklich los!", mischte sich Lucifer ein und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie endlich wieder draußen standen.

Rin konnte kaum einen Schritt laufen, also stützten ihn Amaimon und Astaroth. Dummerweise hatte er einen leichten Schluckauf und bei einem ging er plötzlich in seinen Flammen auf, woraufhin sie ihn erschrocken fallen ließen, immerhin hatten beide bereits Bekanntschaft mit seinen Flammen gemacht.

"IHR TROTTEL! LASST IHN DOCH NICHT EINFACH FALLEN!", keifte Egyn.

"Ich bezweifle, dass er das mitbekommen hat.", seufzte Samael, während sie ihn wieder auf die Füße zogen.

"Also wie bekommen wir ihn zurück? Phasensprung?", fragte Astaroth.

"Hast du sie noch alle?", antwortete Iblis. "Da übergeben sich nüchtern genug. So voll wie er ist, geht das schief und ich habe keine Lust die nächsten 200 Jahre Papierkram zu machen."

"Gut dann trägst du ihn. Als Feuerdämon dürften dir seine Flammen am wenigsten ausmachen, richtig?~", feixte Samael.

"Aber-"

"Es ist auch deine Schuld, dass das hier passiert ist.", fügte Egyn hinzu.

"Ihr hättet genauso auf ihn achten müssen!"

"Hätte, hätte, Kerkerkette.", grummelte Azazel.

"Na gut.", gab sich der Feuerkönig geschlagen.

Ohne weitere Möglichkeit nahm er Rin Huckepacke. Natürlich krallte dieser sich erneut an ihn, sodass er kaum Luft bekam.

'Nächstes Mal mischen wir ihm was ins Getränk damit er am Ende bewusstlos ist. Dann kann ich ihn einfach über der Schulter tragen und er mich nicht erwürgen.', dachte der Feuerdämon grimmig.

Jetzt musste er nur noch die Sticheleien seiner Geschwister ertragen. Den ganzen Weg lang. Verdammt.

 

* * *

 

Kurz vor Mitternacht erreichten sie endlich den Palast. Glücklicherweise waren die Gänge komplett ausgestorben, nur die Wachen liefen Patrouille. Einige von ihnen grinste als sie mitbekamen, was los war. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass einer von Satans Söhnen zu betrunken war um zu laufen. Zwar kannten sie Rin nicht, aber sie konnten sich zusammenreimen wer er war.

'Immerhin ist Vater nicht mehr wach. So beschäftigt wie er ist, wird er hoffentlich hiervon nicht erfahren.'

Noch nie waren ihm die Treppen und Gänge so lang vorgekommen wie heute. Sie hatten nun den Flur erreicht auf dem ihre Zimmer lagen.

'Soweit so gut.'

"Wartet mal.", presste Iblis hervor. "Ich muss ihn jetzt mal kurz absetzen, sonst ersticke ich."

Er ließ Rin vorsichtig hinunter. Er war überrascht, dass er überhaupt noch wach war.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich zum Entsetzen der acht Geschwister (Rin bekam ja kaum noch etwas mit) eine der Türen.

'Scheiße.'

 

* * *

 

Satan schob frustriert den wievielten auch immer Papierstapel beiseite. Wieder nichts. Irgendwas musste er übersehen! Diese vermaledeiten Blutjäger stellten ihn vor eine echte Herausforderung. Es war wie ein Puzzle, in dem die wichtigsten Teile fehlten. Sie mussten irgendeine Verbindung zu seiner Familie haben, anders konnte er sich Stihis Aussage gegenüber Iblis nicht erklären. Inzwischen hatte er eine üble Vermutung, doch hoffte, dass er sich irrte. Außerdem widerlegte eine weitere Aussage von Stihi seine Theorie...wahrscheinlich.

Hinzu kam noch ein Kommentar den Aym gemacht hatte. Laut Azazel hatte er erwähnt, dass 'Vater' enttäuscht von Stihi wäre, da sie es nicht geschafft hatte, Yukio zu töten. Welcher Vater war gemeint? Ihr biologischer oder Lord Araoich, welcher sie adoptiert hatte? So oder so hatte er sofort befohlen ihn unter Arrest zu stellen.

Er hatte noch einige zusätzliche Informationen zu den Beiden bekommen, aber diese waren kaum von Belang. Beide hatten neben dem adligen Leben normale Berufe erlernt. Aym war Schmied, Stihi eine sehr talentierte Drachentrainerin. Keiner der bisher Befragten hatte von ungewöhnlichen Dingen berichten können.

Seufzend stand er auf und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. So viel zum Thema früh schlafen gehen. Wenn das weiter so ging, würde er bald noch weniger schlafen als Samael.

Apropos Samael. Er konnte die Präsenzen seiner Söhne im Gebäude spüren. Also hatten sie es wirklich hinbekommen vor drei Zuhause zu sein. Beeindruckend.

'Na mal sehen, wie voll sie diesmal sind. Ich wollte mir sowieso noch ein paar Bücher aus dem Archiv holen. Wer braucht schon Schlaf? Ist doch langweilig.', dachte er grimmig.

Ziemlich unmotiviert öffnete er die Tür und trat auf den Flur. Als seine Söhne ihn entdeckten, erstarrten sie. Also hatten sie mal wieder etwas angestellt.

"Was machst du denn hier?!", entfuhr es Iblis.

Satan hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich lebe hier. Also was habt ihr diesmal angestellt?"

Die Dämonenkönige wechselten unbehagliche Blicke. Satans Blick fiel nun auf seinen Jüngsten, welcher äußerst wacklig auf den Beinen zu sein schien und sich an Iblis festhielt.

'Oh, das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr. Nicht schon wieder.'

Rin versuchte einen Schritt zu gehen, jedoch wäre er sofort hingeflogen, wenn Satan ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. Zu seiner Überraschung klammerte sich der Halbdämon sofort an ihn. Gut, hier war etwas ganz faul.

"Er ist betrunken.", stellte er fest. Die Dämonenkönige schluckten. Sie kannten bereits den Unterscheid zwischen normaler Ruhe und wütender Ruhe in seiner Stimme.

"Also ja....witzige Geschichte.", begann Astaroth.

"WAS BEIM TARTAROS HABT IHR EUCH DABEI GEDACHT!", explodierte der Dämonengott. Seine Flammen schossen hervor, sodass seine Söhne einige Schritte zurückgingen. Rin zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wimmerte leise, woraufhin sich Satan zwang, sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte ihn schon genug verängstigt, da musste er es nicht auf die Spitze getrieben. Abgesehen davon wollte er nichts aus Versehen anzünden.

"Naja, so gesehen haben wir uns an deine Bedingungen gehalten-", begann Amaimon, doch Satan ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

"So gesehen? So gesehen?! Habt ihr auch mal eine Sekunde an Rin gedacht oder ist euer Verantwortungsbewusstsein unter einen der Tische gekrochen und dort krepiert?! Er ist 15 und ihr füllt ihn ab?! Und kommt mir jetzt nicht mit 'Ich dachte, er hat aufgepasst'! Ich habe erwartet, dass zumindest Lucifer, Beelzebub oder Egyn einen kühlen Kopf behalten, aber nein!"

"Agares ist auch eine Nephilim und sie hatte nie ein Problem mit dem was Rin getrunken hat!", antwortete Beelzebub schnell.

"Und wir haben versucht sie aufzuhalten!", fügte Egyn hinzu.

"Na, das hat ja wunderbar geklappt.", antwortete Satan trocken, die Stimme mit Sarkasmus triefend. "Und was Agares betrifft, sie ist als Dämonin erzogen worden und hatte kaum Kontakt mit ihrer menschlichen Hälfte, da ist es nicht verwunderlich, wenn sie mehr aushält! Ist euch überhaupt bewusst, wie sehr das nach hinten hätte losgehen können?! Er hätte die Kontrolle verlieren oder sich eine Alkoholvergiftung zuziehen können! Ihr könnt nicht einfach davon ausgehen, dass er so viel wie ein gewöhnlicher Dämon verträgt!"

Etwas beschämt sahen einige der Baal zu Boden, doch Satan war immer noch nicht fertig.

"Hinzu kommt noch, dass jeder dahergelaufene Dämon oder Dämonin sich seinen Zustand zu Nutze machen kann. Habt ihr eine Vorstellung davon, was allein in Assiah mit denen in seinem Alter passiert, die auf solche Leute treffen?! In Gehenna kommt das genauso vor, also strengt bei sowas gefälligst eure Schädel an!"

"Wir waren die ganze Zeit bei ihm.", versuchte Lucifer die Situation zu entschärfen.

"Wenn die Barkeeperin oder eine der Besucherinnen hübsch genug gewesen wäre, wärt ihr ganz schnell weg oder Zuhause in euren Zimmern gewesen und hättet euch später gewundert wo er denn hin ist. Das wäre nicht das erste Mal.", knurrte der Dämonenkönig. 

"Du hast mich auch schon mal vergessen, als du irgendwelche Adlige besucht hast und es erst am Abend bemerkt, nachdem meine Mutter nach mir gefragt hat.", murmelte Astaroth.

"Versuche nicht das Thema zu wechseln!", fauchte Satan. Außerdem konnte man bei acht Söhnen auch mal durcheinander kommen.

"Also habt ihr noch was zu sagen?"

Azazel blinzelte kurz. "Kannst du das ab dem Mittelteil nochmal wiederholen? Habe den Faden zwischendurch verloren..."

Satan gab sich größte Mühe nicht erneut durchzudrehen, sondern fuhr sich fluchend durch die Haare. "Gut, es ist schon spät also reden wir morgen darüber. Glaubt aber nicht, dass ihr damit davon kommt. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Zustimmendes Murmeln erklang.

"Komm schon Rin, schaffen wir dich ins Bett.", seufzte Lucifer und versuchte den Griff seines Bruders zu lösen, doch zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden klammerte er sich noch fester an Satan.

"Will nicht weg...nicht allein...", murmelte er und warf sich förmlich an seinen Vater, woraufhin dieser ein kurzes Japsen ausstieß.

"Er ist scheinbar etwas...anhänglich, wenn er trinkt.", erklärte Beelzebub.

Erneut seufzte der König Gehennas. "Ich bringe ihn ins Bett. Jetzt geht schon."

Froh dass sie vorerst gehen konnten, kamen sie der Aufforderung schnell nach.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachte Satan seinen Jüngsten, welcher immer noch an ihm hing als wäre er ein Rettungsring. Leider war es nicht der erste Mal, dass er einen seiner Söhne ins Bett tragen musste. Um genau zu sein, hatte er es mit jedem durch und Rin musste diese 'Tradition' natürlich aufrecht erhalten. Als er jedoch versuchte ihn hochzuheben, knurrte der Halbdämon etwas vor sich hin und verstärkte seinen Griff noch mehr.

"Rin, ich lasse dich nicht allein. Ich muss ich dich aber irgendwie hochheben, also lass bitte kurz los.", sagte er geduldig. Nach kurzem Zögern ließ der Jugendliche zumindest soweit locker, dass Satan einen Arm um ihn und den anderen unter seine Kniekehlen platzieren konnte. Er hob Rin vorsichtig hoch und trug ihn zu seinem Zimmer.

'Morgen wird er auf jeden Fall seinen Spaß haben.'

Nachdem er ihn auf seinem Bett abgesetzt hatte, stellte sich das nächste Problem ein. Er war zu benebelt um sich umzuziehen, geschweige denn dazusitzen ohne umzukippen, also musste Satan mit Kissen kreativ werden und ihm helfen. Nach einer quälenden Viertelstunde hatte er es endlich geschafft und der Nephilim lag im Bett.

Es dauerte keine Minute, da war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Etwas erschöpft setzte sich Satan auf den Bettrand und strich seinen Sohn zunächst zögerlich, dann gedankenverloren durchs Haar.

"Warum müsst ihr mir alle solche Sorgen machen?", murmelte er vor sich. "Yuri würde mich rund erneuern, wenn sie hiervon wüsste." Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Wer kam denn bitte kurz nach Mitternacht vorbei?! Vielleicht war es einer seiner Söhne.

"Herein."

Es war keiner seiner Söhne.

"Indra?"

Sie lächelte. "Verzeih die späte Störung, doch es gibt einiges zu bereden."


	20. Verdacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan erfährt endlich wer die Blutjäger sind, Yukio besucht das Kloster und Indra lässt sich nichts gefallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bin grad im Schreibflow, also geht's gleich weiter.

Satan starrte seine ehemalige Geliebte an, welche die Nerven hatte, kurz vor Mitternacht vorbeizukommen um mit ihm zu reden. Ja, Indra war schon immer unberechenbar gewesen, aber das überraschte ihn doch ziemlich.  
  
Die Dämonin hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich weiß, ich bin reizend, aber mich nur anzustarren ist ungebührlich. Nicht einmal ein 'Hallo'?"  
  
Der Dämonengott verschränkte die Arme. "Du kommst kurz vor Mitternacht unangemeldet zu mir und erwartest, dass ich so tue als wäre es normal? Du weißt hoffentlich, dass die Wachen die Erlaubnis haben jeden anzugreifen, der sich unbefugt hier aufhält."  
  
Sie zuckte mit ihren zarten Schultern. "Ich wollte mir dir reden und so wie ich dich kenne, arbeitest du ohnehin bis spät in die Nacht. Wenn du allerdings nicht an der Herkunft dieser Blutjäger interessiert bist, gehe ich einfach wieder. Gute Nacht." Sie wandte sich um und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch Satan hielt sie auf.  
  
"Warte. Woher weißt du von den Blutjägern?" Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, dennoch wusste er, dass sie ihr typisches selbstzufriedenes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.  
  
"Oh, ich bitte dich. Dachtest du wirklich, niemand würde die plötzliche Verhaftung von Lord Araoich und seinen Adoptivkindern suspekt finden?"  
  
"Das erklärt nicht, warum du davon weißt."  
  
Sie drehte sich theatralisch seufzend zu ihm um. "Du vertraust mir nicht. Wie verletzend. Hat dir unsere gemeinsame Zeit so wenig bedeutet?"  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen. "Spiele nicht das Opfer. Wir waren uns bezüglich unserer Beziehung einig. Besser gesagt, hast du darauf bestanden und es auch beendet." Er sah zu Rin hinüber, welcher noch immer fest schlief. "Sprechen wir woanders darüber."  
  
Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und führte sie zu seinen Gemächern. Diese waren größer als die seiner Söhne und hatten neben dem Bade- und Schlafzimmer auch ein Arbeitszimmer. Er führte sie hinein und schloss die Tür. Indra machte es sich derweil auf einem Sofa bequem und sah sich um.  
  
"Deine Gemächer haben sich kaum verändert. Andererseits haben wir die meiste Zeit ohnehin in deinem Schlafzimmer verbracht, ich könnte mich somit täuschen."  
  
Satan ignorierte ihren Kommentar und schnappte sich die nächstbeste Weinflasche sowie ein Weinglas. Er hatte bisher nur eins getrunken und wollte es ursprünglich dabei belassen, doch wenn er sich mit der Zeitdämonin unterhielt, würde er etwas für seine Nerven brauchen. Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, sie verstand sofort.  
  
"Da sage ich nicht nein, danke."  
  
Er reichte ihr ein volles Glas und setzte sich ebenfalls, jedoch an seinen Schreibtisch. Er wollte ihr keine falschen Eindrücke vermitteln.  
  
"Also, ich hoffe du hast eine gute Erklärung, dass du mitten in der Nacht in unserem privaten Flügel auftauchst und von den Blutjägern weißt. Fang an, ich bin gespannt."  
  
Indra ließ sich nicht stören, sondern trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas. "Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du aufhören würdest mit mir zu reden als wäre ich eine dahergelaufene Bittstellerin."  
  
"Indra.", antwortete der ältere Dämon warnend. Er hatte wirklich weder Zeit noch Nerven für ihre Spielereien.  
  
"Schon gut." Sie stelle ihr Glas ab. "Ich bin hergekommen um mein Wissen zu teilen. Sicherlich bist du inzwischen in einer Sackgasse angelangt?"  
  
Satan schnaubte. "Und was willst du als Gegenleistung?" Indra tat nichts umsonst, sie erwartete stets etwas im Gegenzug.  
  
"....Einen Gefallen." Ah, da lag der Hase im Pfeffer.  
  
"Der da wäre?"  
  
"Deine Erlaubnis im Palast zu bleiben bis ich herausfinde, wer mich töten möchte."  
  
Mit dieser Antwort hatte Satan nicht gerechnet. Er verengte seine Augen.  
  
"Erzähle mir alles und lasse nichts aus."  
  
Sie sah ihn an. "Du glaubst, dass ich die Verräterin bin, nicht wahr? Du weißt, dass ich keinen Grund habe, Lilith zu unterstützen."  
  
"Zuzusehen wie Assiah brennt, klingt nach einem passenden Motiv. Samael hat deine Vorstellung von Unterhaltung geerbt, wie du sicher weißt."  
  
"Ich bin nicht dumm. Wenn Assiah brennt, wird auch Gehenna darunter leiden. Mein Zuhause. Selbst wenn dem nicht so wäre, ich würde lieber Weihwasser schlucken als dieser Hexe zu helfen."  
  
Zum ersten Mal konnte Satan deutliche Abneigung in ihrer Stimme hören und ihre grünen Augen blitzten entschlossen auf.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich wirst du mir nicht glauben, aber ich habe immer noch eine gewisse....Schwäche für dich. Ich möchte nicht, dass dieses Miststück dich wieder in den Abgrund reißt."  
  
"Du willst mir also erzählen, dass du Gefühle für mich hast, obwohl du damals darauf bestanden hast, dass es nur eine lockere Beziehung ist."  
  
"Ich sagte Schwäche, keine Gefühle. Mir war langweilig, dir war langweilig. Mein Ehemann war gerade verstorben. Das war das Beste, was mir je passiert ist." Sie sah gedankenverloren in ihr Glas. "Er war inkompetent, dumm und gierig. Für ihn war ich nur eine Trophäe. Mein Vater hat mich wie Vieh an den besten Bieter übergeben um seinen Einfluss zu vergrößern. Sie waren der Meinung eine Frau muss sich im Hintergrund halten und hat hübsch anzusehen, sowie fügsam zu sein. Man sollte meinen im 21. Jahrhundert wären derartige Denkweisen ausgerottet."  
  
Satan schwieg. Es war das erste Mal, dass Indra so offen war.  
  
"Ich hatte es satt die perfekte Tochter zu spielen." Erneut sah sie ihn an. "Ich habe beschlossen mein Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, verdammt seien die Konsequenzen. Ich habe die Zeit mir dir sehr genossen, aber ich wollte nie wieder heiraten. Ich möchte nicht ständig die Zweitbeste sein und im Schatten eines Mannes stehen."  
  
"Du weißt, dass ich dich als Gleichberechtigte behandelt hätte. Für mich sind beide Geschlechter gleichgestellt."  
  
Indra antwortete nicht, also fuhr er fort. "Wie auch immer. Dann kam Samael und du hast ihn abgeschoben. Ich kann deine Einstellung nachvollziehen, aber das entschuldigt nicht, was du getan hast."  
  
Sie seufzte. "Machen wir uns doch nichts vor. Wir wissen beide, dass ich eine furchtbare Mutter und eine noch schlechtere Ehefrau gewesen wäre. Das hattet ihr beide nicht verdient. Von meinem Vater wäre ich verstoßen worden, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass ich einen Bastard in die Welt gebracht habe. Ich habe das getan, was für alle am besten war."  
  
"Du hast gedroht ihn im Wald oder auf der Straße auszusetzen, wenn ich ihn nicht nehme."  
  
"Ich war verzweifelt. Vielleicht habe ich es ein wenig übertrieben, aber ich bereue meine Entscheidung nicht. Hätte ich ihn besucht, wäre mein Vater misstrauisch geworden."  
  
"Dennoch hast du dir die Mühe gemacht, ihm einen Namen zu geben. Worum ging es überhaupt bei eurem Streit? Samael schweigt wie ein Grab." Kurz nach dem Ratstreffen war sein Zeitältester ihr auf einem Gang begegnet und irgendwie war ein Streit ausgebrochen. Seitdem war er schlecht gelaunt.  
  
Sie wich seinem Blick aus. "Genug. Ich bin nicht hier um über die Vergangenheit zu reden. Die Gegenwart und die Zukunft sind wesentlich wichtiger. Ich habe einige Dinge gesehen, die dir nicht gefallen werden."  
  
Hervorragend, noch mehr Probleme. Höherrangige Zeitdämonen konnten oft in die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart oder auch die Zukunft sehen. Da jedoch kleinste Entscheidungen alles ändern konnten, waren diese nicht immer zuverlässig. Indra war allerdings schon immer eine talentierte Seherin gewesen. Sie konnte in die Vergangenheit sehen indem sie einfach Gegenstände berührte und ihre Visionen der Zukunft zeigten meist, was mit der höchsten Wahrscheinlichkeit eintrat.  
  
Indra interpretierte sein Schweigen als Zögern. "Vertraust du mir immer noch nicht?"  
  
"Warum hat Lilith nie versucht dich zu töten?"  Wahrscheinlich wusste sie die Antwort nicht, woher denn auch?  
  
"Sie hat es versucht."  
  
"Ich dachte, du weißt nicht wer dich töten will."  
  
"Ich rede nicht von jetzt, sondern von damals. Das Gift, welches meinen Ehemann tötete...es war für mich bestimmt. Der Wein, denn er trank, rührte er normalerweise nicht an. Ich war die einzige, die davon getrunken hat. Ich weiß nicht warum er aus seinen Gewohnheiten gefallen ist, es kümmert mich auch nicht. Allerdings hat der Attentäter schlecht gearbeitet, wahrscheinlich wurde er unterbrochen. Ich habe einige seltsame Tropfen vor den Weinregalen gefunden. Es war Naga-Gift. Ich weiß, wir waren noch nicht zusammen, aber da wir uns schon öfter begegnet sind und miteinander gesprochen haben, nehme ich an, das hat ihr schon gereicht. Auch nachdem ich dich verlassen habe, kamen noch einige Attentate. Vielen konnte ich glücklicherweise durch meine Visionen entgehen. Als du dann Ruha geheiratet hast, hat es nachgelassen. Dafür ging es vor einigen Wochen wieder los. Natürlich hat mein Vater kein Wort darüber in der Öffentlichkeit verloren."  
  
Ihr Blick schien ihn zu durchbohren. "Wollen wir jetzt endlich beginnen oder soll ich gehen?"  
  
"Schon gut, ich glaube dir.", seufzte Satan,  
  
Indra lächelte. Es war nicht spöttelnd sondern ehrlich. "Gut."  
  
"Also was weißt du über die Blutjäger?"  
  
"Ich habe einige Nachforschungen betrieben und konnte ihre biologischen Eltern in Erfahrung bringen." Satan musste wirklich ein Wörtchen mit der Garde und seinen Spionen reden. Sie rannten von einer Sackgasse in die nächste, während Indra die Sache innerhalb kürzester Zeit löste.    
  
"Jemand den ich kenne?"  
  
Sie kam direkt zum Punkt, was selten genug war. "Ihre Mutter ist Aeshma. Sie sind damit Iblis Halbgeschwister."  
  
'Scheiße. Warum müssen sich meine Vermutungen fast immer bestätigen?'  
  
"Bist du sicher?"  
  
"Es gibt keinen Zweifel. Wir hatten dieselbe Hebamme. Es war Zufall, dass ich darauf gestoßen bin. Ich bin ihr begegnet und habe so die Namen der Kinder erfahren sowie deren Schicksal. Scheinbar wurde sie von Aeshma um Hilfe gebeten. Nachdem Sie dich verlassen hatte, erfuhr ihr Mann von dem Seitensprung und er war rasend vor Wut. Er warf sie und ihre drei gemeinsamen Kinder auf die Straße."  
  
"Warum auch die Kinder?", fragte Satan stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Er war der Überzeugung, dass sie das Ergebnis weiterer Affären waren."  
  
"Sie hätte zu mir kommen können." Er war nicht einverstanden damit, was diese Frau getan hatte, aber er hätte sie nicht mit drei Kindern im Regen stehen gelassen. Sie konnten nichts für die Fehler ihrer Mutter.  
  
"Ich nehme an, sie war zu stolz. Sie hat mit ihren Kindern um Asyl in einem der Tempel gebeten und lebte dort eine Weile mit ihnen. Kurz darauf kamen Liliths Attentäter."  
  
"Also ist sie tot?"  
  
"Ja, aber sie wurde erst später getötet. Nachdem was ich mir zusammengereimt habe, hat sie einen Deal mit Lilith gemacht um ihre Haut zu retten. Höchstwahrscheinlich hat sie sie mit Informationen versorgt. Irgendwann war sie nicht mehr nützlich, also hat man sich ihrer entledigt. Ich weiß nicht, warum Stihi und Aym Lilith folgen, vielleicht hat sie ihnen irgendeine Lüge aufgetischt und dich zum Sündenbock gemacht. Leider habe ich auch keine Ahnung, was mit dem dritten Kind passiert ist. Die Hebamme war eine andere und ich kenne weder Name noch Geschlecht des Kindes."  
  
Satan stöhnt frustriert auf. Warum konnte es nicht einmal einfach sein?!  
  
Indra lachte auf. "Nicht deine Woche?"  
  
"Das ist untertrieben.", murmelte Satan und rieb sich die Schläfen. Jetzt bahnten sich auch noch Kopfschmerzen an. Der Schlafmangel forderte wirklich seinen Tribut. Dämonen konnten länger als Sterbliche mit wenig oder sogar gar keinem Schlaf auskommen, aber er überschritt die Grenze. Er hatte wirklich genug für heute, es musste sich morgen alles durch den Kopf gehen lassen.  
  
Er stand auf.  
  
"Machen wir erst mal Schluss. Wir reden morgen weiter. Du kannst dann auch eines der Gästezimmer beziehen."  
  
"Ich darf also nicht bei dir schlafen?~"  
  
Satan warf ihr einen entnervten Blick zu, woraufhin sie kichernd ihr dunkelviolettes Haar beiseite strich.  
  
"Fragen kostet ja nichts."

 

* * *

   
Yukio stand unentschlossen vor der Tür des Klosters und ließ seinen Blick über den Hof schweifen. Es fühlte sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an seit er hier gewesen war, dabei waren es nur ein paar Monate. Tausende von Erinnerungen erkämpften sich den Weg in seine Gedanken. Das erste Mal als Rin für sie gekocht hatte, ihre Geburtstage, wie sie zusammen mit den Priestern auf dem Hof gespielt hatten, die Messen (Rin hatte stets versucht sich davonzustehlen), Shiro brachte sie zur Schule...  
  
Er hätte hier sein sollen. Er hätte zusammen mit Shiro und den Priestern gegen Astaroth und sein Gefolge kämpfen müssen. Stattdessen war erst gekommen als alles längst vorbei war. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, das Chaos in der Kirche zu erklären, aber schlussendlich war es ihnen gelungen. Ein betrunkener LKW Fahrer war in das Kloster gekracht, hatte Shiro attackiert und getötet. In Yukios Augen eine mehr als lächerliche Behauptung, aber es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle mehr. Nicht wies mehr auf einen Dämonenangriff hin. Fast rechnete er damit seinen Vater irgendwo zu entdecken, denn er hatte am Abend stets noch seine Runden gedreht  
  
Er holte tief Luft und klopfte an die Tür. Es dauerte nicht mal eine halbe Minute, dann wurde sie geöffnet. Vor ihm stand ein junger Priester mit stachligem blonden Haar.  
  
"Yukio?!"  
  
"Hallo Izumi-", weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von dem älteren Exorzisten beinahe in einer Umarmung zerquetscht.  
  
"Gott sei Dank! Es geht dir gut! Als wir gehört haben, dass Dämonenkönige in der Heiligkreuz-Akademie gesichtet wurden, waren wir krank vor Sorge! Hatten sie es auf dich abgesehen? Weißt du schon etwas von Rin? Uns sagt keiner was!"  
  
"Warte!", stoppte Yukio ihn schnell. "Ich erzähle euch alles, aber nicht hier."  
  
"O-oh ja, Entschuldigung. Komm rein." Yukio trat ein und zog sich die Schuhe aus während Izumi die restlichen Priester zusammenrief. "Maruta! Kyodo! Nagatomo! Kommt schnell her, Yukio ist hier!"  
  
Die Priester begrüßten den Zwilling ebenfalls mit einer Umarmung (bei Maruta knackten seine Rippen bedrohlich) und schoben ihn ins Esszimmer, wo sie sich am Tisch niederließen.  
  
"Also was ist passiert?", fragte Nagatomo.  
  
"Wir haben gehört, was mit Rin passiert ist.", sagte Izumi vorsichtig. "Wurde er wirklich von allen acht Dämonenkönigen nach Gehenna verschleppt?  
  
"Ja. Ich war unterwegs und er alleine. Sie haben sich in das Wohnheim geschlichen und ihn gefangen."  
  
Kyodo fluchte, die anderen Priester wechselten entsetzte Blicke.  
  
"Also war alles umsonst.", knurrte Kyodo. "Diese verdammten Dämonen haben ihn tatsächlich geholt. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Mephisto Samael ist. Shiro hat ihm vertraut und er hat Rin einfach ausgeliefert. Traue nie einem Dämon."  
  
"Rückblickend betrachtet überrascht es mich ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass er uns verraten hat.", murmelte Yukio.  
  
"Und der Vatikan will Rin wirklich töten lassen, wenn er nach Assiah zurückkehrt?", fragte Maruta.  
  
Yukio nickte düster.  
  
"Verdammt nochmal!", fluchte Izumi. "Rin kann doch nichts für eure Verwandten! Er ist keine schlechte Person!"  
  
"Du weißt doch wie der Vatikan ist.", seufzte Kyodo. "Alles was Hörner und einen Schwanz hat, hat für sie in Assiah nichts verloren."  
  
"Und warum waren die Dämonenkönige nun in der Akademie? Ich schätze sie wollten dich?", hakte Nagatomo nach.  
  
"Nein, sie waren wegen etwas anderem dort. Es ist eine lange Geschichte..."  
  
"Wir haben Zeit."  
  
Zögerlich berichtete Yukio was an jenem Tag vorgefallen, was er erfahren hatte und von Lilith. Als sie fertig waren, ergriff Nagatomo erneut das Wort.  
  
"Also nur damit ich alles richtig verstehe. Sie waren auf der Suche nach Blutjägern, welche aus Spaß Halbdämonen jagen und töten. Dämonen und Menschen haben früher friedlich zusammengelebt, Satan will Frieden und eine Dämonin namens Lilith hat damals eine Rebellion gegen ihn angezettelt, wurde versiegelt und will jetzt Rache?"  
  
"Ja, das fasst es ganz gut zusammen. Wisst ihr etwas über Lilith?"  
  
"Sie war soweit ich weiß Adams erste Frau und wurde aus demselben Lehm wie er geschaffen. Sie wollte sich jedoch nicht unterwerfen und floh. Ihre Liebhaber waren Samael und Asmodeus, in manchen Legenden, ist sie eine der Frauen Satans, in anderen erwürgt sie nachts Säuglinge. So oder so gilt sie als Mutter der Hexen und Dämonen."  
  
"Also wisst ihr auch nicht mehr als die Bücher."  
  
Yukio seufze. Er hatte jedes Buch und sogar jeden Internetartikel über Lilith durchforstet, den er finden konnte. Die Resultate waren mehr als enttäuschend gewesen.  
  
"Glaubst du, was sie erzählt haben?", erkundete sich Maruta.  
  
Da lag das Problem. "Ich bin nicht sicher. Ein Teil von mir schon, es macht Sinn. Andererseits sind Dämonen chronische Lügner. Es würde außerdem alles erschüttern wofür der Orden steht! Sie müssen gelogen haben."  
  
Die Priester wechselten verunsicherte Blicke. Schließlich durchbrach Nagatomo die Stille.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Morgen können wir weiter überlegen. Vielleicht finden wir doch eine Möglichkeit Rin zu retten oder können mehr über diese Lilith in Erfahrung bringen."  
  
Yukio stimmte widerwillig zu. Er würde ohnehin kein Auge zubekommen.  


 

* * *

  
  
Indra schloss leise die Tür zu ihren Gemächern hinter sich. Glücklicherweise hatten weder ihre Eltern noch ihr Bruder etwas von ihrem Ausflug mitbekommen. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust sich eine Lüge zu überlegen. Sie gingen ihr schon tagsüber genug auf die Nerven.  
  
Es war inzwischen schon ein Uhr morgens, doch sie verspürte keinerlei Müdigkeit. Sie hatte noch nie viel geschlafen. Stattdessen beschloss sie, die Zeit zu nutzen um ein Bad zu nehmen. Etwas ungewöhnlich um diese Zeit, aber sie konnte die Entspannung wirklich brauchen.  
  
Also ließ sie sich ihr Bad ein, zog sich aus und steckte ihre Haare hoch. Ihre Kleidung warf sie über einen der Stühle in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Schließlich ließ sie sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen im heißen Wasser versinken.  
  
Sie war mehr als erleichtert, dass ihr Besuch bei Satan so gut verlaufen war. Es würde einiges einfacher machen. Scheinbar hatte er wirklich noch eine Schwäche für sie. Für ihre Familie hatte sie sich bereits eine Ausrede überlegt, sie würden also ebenfalls keine Probleme machten. Außerdem konnte sie es kaum erwarten mehr über Satans neusten Sohn zu erfahren. Sie hatte nur einen flüchtigen Blick erhaschen können, doch allein die Vorstellung, dass er die Menschen und Dämonen komplett vernichten konnten, machte ihn interessant.  
  
'Ich frage mich, wofür er sich entschieden wird. Meine Vision war diesbezüglich äußerst unklar. Wirklich schade, aber das macht es nur noch spannender.'  
  
Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl als wäre ein Eimer kaltes Wasser über sie ausgeleert worden. Jemand hatte unerlaubt ihre Gemächer betreten. Ihr Vater hatte sie verspottet als sie dieses Frühwarnsystem platziert hatte, aber das war ihr herzlich egal gewesen.  
  
"Nasu?". rief sie. Nasu war ihre Zofe und die einzige, die um diese Zeit noch wach sein könnte. Sie erhielt keine Antwort.  
  
'Hat man denn wirklich keine Ruhe mehr?!'  
  
Widerwillig verließ sie ihre warme Wanne und schnappte sich das nächstbeste Handtuch um es um ihren Körper zu wickeln.  
  
'Wenn das wieder ein betrunkener Nachtwächter ist, kann er sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Falls es ein Attentäter ist...muss ich mich wirklich mit den Wachen unterhalten.'  
  
Sie zog eine der Schubladen in dem Waschbeckenbereich auf und kramte darin bis sie gefunden hatte, was sie wollte: einen Dolch. Sie war zwar keine Kämpferin, aber ganz sicher nicht hilflos.  
  
Langsam ging sie auf die Tür zu. Als sie die Klinke berührte, verspürte sie das vertraute Kribbeln, welches eine Vision ankündigte. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie sich selbst, auf dem Boden liegend mit durchgeschnittener Kehle, über ihr stand eine vermummte Gestalt, ein blutiges Messer haltend. Ein wenig erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand zurück.  
  
'Langsam habe ich wirklich genug davon meine eigene Leiche zu sehen.', dachte sie düster. Entschlossen drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und betrat den Raum. Alles war ruhig, doch sie wusste es besser. Eine innere Stimme schrie sie an beiseite zu springen und sie kam der Aufforderung nach. Das Messer verfehlte ihren Hals knapp. Sie wirbelte herum sodass sie ihrem Angreifer gegenüber stand.  
  
"Also wirklich. Deine Vorgänger hatten wenigsten den Anstand mich anzugreifen, wenn ich angezogen bin.", verspottete sie ihren Gegner.  
  
Dieser reagierte nicht sondern griff erneut an. Indra wich geschickt aus. Glücklicherweise war sie schon immer sehr flink gewesen. Während sie Abstand zwischen ihnen brachte, überlegte sie fieberhaft wie sie reagieren sollte.  
  
Höchstwahrscheinlich trug die Person eine Rüstung unter dem schwarzen Stoff, wahrscheinlich Leder für mehr Bewegungsfreiheit. Am besten griff sie also den Hals an.  
  
Beim nächsten Angriff verlangsamte sie die Zeit und bereitete sich darauf vor ihm die Halsschlagader zu durchtrennen als sie eine erneute Vorwarnung erhielt. Etwas nährte sich von hinten. Sie sprang nach vorne. Es waren zwei Attentäter? Scheinbar hatte jemand dazu gelernt. Sie versuchte einen Phasensprung durchzuführen, jedoch geschah nichts. Wie hatten sie so schnell Bannkreise errichtet?!  
  
Der zweite Angreifer schien eine Frau zu sein, denn sie konnte eine leichte Wölbung im Brustbereich erkennen. Nicht, dass dies momentan einen Unterschied machte.  
  
'Zeit das zu beenden.' Sie hob die Hände um die Zeit anzuhalten. Es würde viel Energie erfordern, denn sie verwendete diese Fähigkeit relativ selten, aber es würde ausreichen um das Leben der Beiden zu beenden. Im selben Moment hielt die Frau etwas hoch.  
  
Indras Augen weiteten als sie erkannte was es war. 'Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz!'  
  
Ein rotes Leuchten erfüllte den Raum und sie spürte eine seltsame Hitze ihn ihrem Herzen, welche sich zunächst in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, bevor sie eisiger Kälte wich. Diese schien sogar ihre Knochen zu erreichen. Schließlich macht sich in ihr eine seltsame Leere bemerkbar, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte.  
  
Sie versuchte die Zeit zurückzudrehen, doch nichts geschah. Der Mann nutzte die Gelegenheit um sie zu packen und in die Wand zu schleudern. Diesmal wurde sie von keiner Vision oder Ahnung gewarnt, also waren ihre Fähigkeiten wirklich blockiert. Dieses vermaledeite Amulett!  
  
'Verdammt...so werde ich nicht untergehen...' Sie hatte leider ihren Dolch verloren, doch er lag gar nicht weit weg. Sie könnte ihn erreichen, wenn sie sich anstrengte. Nur weil sie ihre Kräfte nicht hatte, würde sie nicht klein beigeben!  
  
Der Dämon kam zu ihr hinüber gestapft und begann sie zu würgen.  
  
"Was ist los? Du flehst nicht mal um dein Leben? Wie langweilig.", verspottete er die Zeitdämonin.  
  
"Als ob ich....je so tief sinken würde....dass ich.....um mein Leben flehe. Erst recht nicht...gegenüber solchem...Abschaum.", presste sie hervor und rammte ihr Knie zwischen seine Beine. Er ließ sie los und schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Indra schnappte sich eine Vase welche auf einem Tisch neben ihm stand und rammte es mit aller Kraft gegen seinen Schädel.  
  
Dann hechtete sie zu ihrem Dolch, so gut es ihn ihrem Handtuch eben ging. Kaum hatte sie den Dolch in der Hand, sprang der Dämon auch schon auf sie, sodass sie auf dem Rücken lag und er obendrauf. Erneut begann er sie zu würgen.  
  
"Du verdammtes-", begann er, doch weiter kam er nicht. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, was sie in der Hand hielt. Ohne zu zögern nahm sie Maß und schlitzte ihm die Kehle auf. Danach stieß sie den Sterbenden schnell weg um nicht mit seinem Blut besudelt zu werden.  
  
Sie wandte sich nun der Frau zu, doch diese war bereits hinter ihr und umschloss ebenfalls ihren Hals um sie zu erwürgen. Indra vergrub ihre Fingernägel im Gesicht ihrer Angreiferin, woraufhin diese sie fluchend los ließ und überraschenderweise die Flucht wählte. Nun hörte sie auch Schritte, welche sich hastig nährten. Nur wenige Sekunden darauf wurde die Tür aufgerissen und die Wachen kamen hereingestürmt.  
  
"Lady Indra, wir-", der Mann brach ab als er das Bild vor sich aufnahm. Ein sterbender Dämon lag auf dem Boden, über ihm stand die Erbin des Hauses in einem Handtuch und einem blutigen Dolch in der Hand.  
  
"Ach, wie gnädig von euch endlich vorbeizuschauen!", fauchte die Adlige. "Wo wart ihr vor fünf Minuten?! Ihr habt nur eine Aufgabe und setzt sie in den Sand! Jetzt geht und findet diese zweite Attentäterin oder ihr dürft euch eine neue Anstellung suchen!"  
  
Die Wachen starrten sie nur an.  
  
"Was gibt es denn zu begutachten?! Los, Abmarsch!"  
  
Endlich kamen sie der Aufforderung nach.  
  
"Volltrottel. Es wird immer schwerer gutes Personal zu finden.", murmelte Indra verächtlich und wandte sich an den Toten.  
  
"Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer sich unter der Maske verbirgt."  
  
Sie zog die Kapuze und den Stoff, welcher Mund und Nase bedeckte beiseite.  
  
'Silberne Haar, grüne Augen und normale Haut. Offensichtlich ein Mischling.'  
  
Sie begann damit seine Taschen zu suchen, in der Hoffnung etwas nützliches zu finden. Zur ihrer Frustration fand sie nichts. Dafür entdeckte sie etwas an seinem Unterarm: zwei Tätowierungen. Eine wies den Dämonen als Mitglied einer Eliteeinheit aus, die andere war ein Siegel.  
  
Sie starrte es einige Sekunden an, bevor sie leise auflachte. "Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du mich nicht magst, aber mir Attentäter auf den Hals zu hetzen ist doch etwas zu viel des Guten, Azazel."


	21. Der nächste Morgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan konfontiert die Blutjäger, Rin hat den ersten Kater seines Lebens, die Baal bekommen Standpauke Nummer 2 und Azazel verhält sich seltsam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach einer äußerst nervigen/anstrengenden Woche ist es endlich fertig :D  
> Viel Spaß :)  
> Insomnie: Schlafstörung

'Vielleicht hätte ich es einfach gut lassen sein und wirklich ins Bett gehen sollen, anstatt mir wegen dieser Blutjäger den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ich fühle mich als hätte mich ein Phantomzug überrollt.', dachte Satan grimmig.

Letzten Abend (oder besser gesagt letzte Nacht) hatte er sich nachdem Indra gegangen war, unter anderem um Rin gekümmert und sichergestellt, dass er nicht doch eine Alkoholvergiftung hatte oder sich gar übergab. Somit war er erst gegen halb drei endlich schlafen gegangen.

Noch bevor die Sonnen aufgegangen waren, hatte er noch einmal nach Rin gesehen, Agares (welche glücklicherweise eine Morgenperson war) zu ihm geschickt und sich auf dem Weg zum Tartaros gemacht. Letzte Nacht hat er kaum ein Auge zubekommen, seine kreisenden Gedanken hatten ihn davon abgehalten. Er machte sich schon genug Sorgen um Gehenna und seine Söhne -besonders Rin- gemacht, aber nun waren auch noch diese beiden Blutjäger dazugekommen.

Die Tatsache, dass sie die Kinder einer ehemaligen Geliebten waren, änderten nichts. Das Gesetz galt für alle, Blutjagden wurden mit dem Tod bestraft. Dennoch hatte er sich nach einigem Überlegen dazu entschlossen ihnen einen letzten Olivenzweig anzubieten. Erzählten sie ihm, was er wissen wollte, würde er von einem Todesurteil absehen und die Strafe mildern. Sie wäre immer noch hart, aber sie hätten die Gelegenheit erhalten Sühne zu leisten. Wenn sie sich weiterhin stur stellten, würde er sie töten.

Alastor erwartete ihn bereits vor einer Zellentür.

"Wow, du siehst furchtbar aus.", begrüßte er den Herrscher Gehennas. Normalerweise war Satan die einzige Person, welche er siezte, aber da sie unter sich waren reichte dem Dämonengott das einfache 'du'.

"Hast du selbst mal in den Spiegel geschaut?", kam seine geknurrte Antwort, woraufhin der Feuerdämon grinste.

"Der Sarkasmus ist noch intakt, also gibt es Hoffnung." Er wurde sofort wieder ernst. "Du solltest wirklich mehr schlafen."

Satan antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ihn irritiert an. Der hatte gut reden! Er hatte auch keine Söhne, welche den Jüngsten abfüllten!

"Schon gut, ich sag's ja nur. Ich habe die Beiden in eine Zelle gesteckt, wie du wolltest. In den letzten Tage wurden sie immer wieder bearbeitet, aber für ein paar adlige Gören sind sie verdammt widerstandsfähig. Allerdings lassen sie allmählich nach. Gib mir noch ein paar Wochen und sie sollten reden....oder haben nicht mal mehr die geistige Kapazität um ihren Namen auszusprechen."

"Nein. Ich gebe ihnen eine letzte Chance, wenn sie sie nicht annehmen, werden sie sterben. Ich bezweifle, dass wir noch irgendetwas aus ihnen herausbekommen."

Alastor runzelte die Stirn. "Warum der plötzliche Meinungsumschwung?"

"Ich habe meine Gründe.", kam die knappe Antwort. Für einen Moment schien es als würde der vernarbte Dämon ihn weiter ausfragen, doch dann ließ er es doch auf sich beruhen.

"Gut, wenn du meinst. Ich bezweifle, dass es was bringt, aber du bist der Boss. Brauchst du mich noch? Ich muss mich noch mit Araoich befassen."

Satan schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst gehen."

Der Vollstrecker nickte knapp, wandte sich ab und ging davon.

'Also jetzt oder nie...'

Etwas widerwillig öffnete der König aller Dämonen die Tür und betrat die Zelle.

Es war ein kleiner, quadratischer Raum. Es gab nur einen einfachen Holztisch mit einem Holzstuhl, und eine Pritsche auf der die Geschwister saßen. Sie sahen auf als er eintrat. Beide waren zerzaust, verdreckt und abgemagert. Ihre Regenerationsfähigkeiten wurden ebenfalls immer schlechter, dies zeigten ihre blauen Flecke und Schnitte. Ihnen fehlten außerdem einige Fingernägel.

"Na, sieh mal einer an, wer uns mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt.", merkte Aym spöttisch an, inzwischen so heiser, dass er nur leise flüstern konnte. "Wem oder was verdanken wir Eure Präsenz, Majestät?"

Satan ignorierte ihn und kam gleich auf den Punkt.

"Ihr seid Aeshmas Kinder. Ihr hasst meine Söhne und mich, weil ihr glaubt, wir hätten eure Leben ruiniert."

Sie sahen ihn überrascht an, dann verzogen sich ihre Gesichter zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. "Ach, das habt ihr also endlich erkannt? Hat ja lange genug gedauert.", antwortete Stihi herablassend.

"Ihr hättet einfach sagen können, wer ihr seid."

"Hätte das etwas geändert?"

"Vielleicht. Warum folgt ihr Lilith obwohl sie eure Mutter umgebracht hat?"

"Du warst es doch, der sie getötet hat!", fauchte Aym. Also wurden sie tatsächlich angelogen.

"Ich soll sie getötet haben? Lächerlich. Ich hatte keinen Grund dafür."

"Du hast sie dir einfach genommen, weil du sie wolltest und sie weggeworfen als sie dir zu langweilig war! Es ist alles deine Schuld! Deinetwegen sind wir auf der Straße gelandet.", knurrte Stihi.

"Das ist nicht wahr. Aeshma hat mir nicht gesagt, dass sie verheiratet war und Kinder hat. Hätte ich davon gewusst, wäre nie etwas zwischen uns gewesen. Sie ist abgehauen nachdem Iblis auf die Welt kam und euer Vater hat irgendwie von dem Seitensprung erfahren und euch rausgeworfen. Wäre sie zu mir gekommen, hätte ich euch geholfen. Stattdessen hat sie sich auf einen Deal mit Lilith eingelassen, irgendwann ihre Nutzen verloren und wurde schlussendlich getötet. Es ist ihre eigene Schuld."

"Lügner.", zischte die Feuerdämonin.

"Es ist die Wahrheit. Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht und eure Gründe sind mir ehrlich gesagt egal. Es ändert nichts daran, was ihr getan habt. Sicherlich kennt ihr die Strafe für Blutjagden und Verrat. " Er sah die Geschwister scharf an. "Ich gebe euch eine letzte Chance. Sagt mir alles, was ihr über Lilith wisst und wer das dritte Kind ist. Dann mildere ich eure Strafe, ansonsten werdet ihr sterben."

"Kein Interesse. Nur schade, dass wir nie sehen werden, wie du und deine Familie an ihrem Blut ersticken.", lachte Aym.

"Du kannst machen, was du willst. Es wird uns nicht aufhalten. Gehenna und Assiah gehören Lilith.", bestätigte Stihi mit einem irren Grinsen im Gesicht.

Satan erkannte, dass es sinnlos war. Ohne ihre Aussagen mit einer Antwort zu würdigen, drehte er sich um und verließ die Zelle wieder. Er hatte jetzt wirklich andere Sorgen.

 

* * *

 

Rin erwachte mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen, hinzu kam ein schrecklicher Durst, schmerzende Glieder, Übelkeit und Schwindel. Auf seiner Stirn lag ein kalter Lappen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert oder wo er war. Scheinbar lag er in einem Bett. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, doch als er das Sonnenlicht erblickte, zog er seine Decke über den Kopf.

'Warum wache ich ständig hier auf und fühle mich beschissen?!'

_"Rin, ist alles in Ordnung?"_ , ertönte eine vertraute Stimme. Scheinbar war Kuro auch schon wach. Rin spürte wie er auf das Bett sprang und ihn anstupste.

"Nein...ich fühle mich...als ob ich mich übergeben muss..."

"Tu das bitte nicht, Lord Satan würde durchdrehen. Na, eigentlich ist er das längst." Der Nephilim zuckte erschrocken zusammen, zerrte die Decke von seinem Kopf und richtete sich ruckartig auf. Dies stellte sich als Fehler heraus, denn sein Kopf schmerzte nun noch mehr. Damit erschrak er außerdem Kuro, sodass dieser erschrocken aufsprang.

Stöhnend rieb er sich den Kopf, während er nach dem Ursprung der Stimme umsah. Es war Agares. Sie lächelte.

"Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Rin grummelte etwas vor sich hin und sah sich um. Offensichtlich war er wieder in seinem Zimmer. Aber wie war er hergekommen? Er erinnerte sich schemenhaft an den Barbesuch. Er hatte mehrere Gläser von diesem blauen Zeug getrunken, dann war da irgendwas mit dem spanischen Bürgerkrieg und Poker. Was ist danach passiert? Er war vollkommen planlos.

"So wie du guckst, erinnerst du dich an nichts?", fragte die Wasserdämonin und bückte sich um den Lappen, welchen Rin runter geworfen hatte, aufzuheben. Kuro sprang währenddessen wieder auf Rins Bett.

"Scheinbar hast du etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Iblis musste dich Huckepuck zurücktragen und Lord Satan war stinksauer. Wahrscheinlich bekommen sie gerade Standpauke Nummer zwei.", erklärte die Nephilim ruhig. "Keine Sorge, du musst dich für nichts schämen. Jeder hat das durch. Du solltest mal Lord Satan erleben, wenn er zu viel hatte. Da schwankt man wirklich zwischen Belustigung und Todesangst."

Rin starrte sie an, er bemerkte kaum, dass sich Kuro an ihn kuschelte.

"Iblis hat mich getragen?", stieß er entsetzt hervor. War er wirklich so voll gewesen?

Die Heilerin nickte. "Ja, du warst wohl ziemlich neben der Spur. Nach dem was ich so mitbekommen habe, musste dich Lord Satan ins Bett bringen und er hat sich dann noch eine Weile um dich gekümmert." Sie seufzte. "Wenn er weiter so macht und nicht darauf achtet genug Schlaf zu bekommen, wird das noch übel enden. Er mag ein Gott sein, aber das heißt lange noch nicht, dass er nicht krank werden kann. Ich sollte mit Shax und Alastor sprechen, damit sie ihn überreden sich einmal eine Auszeit zu nehmen."

Rin achtete kaum darauf, was sie nach dem Seufzer sagte. Iblis und Satan, der Dämonenkönig des Feuers und der Gott der Dämonen hatten ihn tragen müssen. Was war noch alles passiert?! Er spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

'Scheiße, ist das peinlich. Samael wird mich das nie vergessen lassen.'

Mit einem lautem Aufstöhnen vergrub er seinen Kopf in einem der Kissen. Er hörte Agares lachen.

"Komm schon, ich bin sicher, dass es nicht so schlimm war. Immerhin bist du im Gegensatz zu einigen deiner Brüder nicht im Bett von jemand Fremden aufgewacht." Rin sah auf und schaute sie entsetzt an.

"Danke, zu viel Info."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie geht es dir überhaupt?"

"Alles tut weh, mir ist speiübel und schwindlig. Und ich hab Durst.", murmelte der Halbdämon.

"Ach, richtig. Hier." Sie gab ihm ein Glas Wasser, welches er dankbar leerte. So schlecht hatte er sich damals nicht gefühlt als er sich von Aulaks Angriff erholt hatte.

Er bemerkte am Rande, dass es an der Tür klopfte. Agares öffnete sie, herein kam eine Dämonin, welche ihm ein Tablett mit Essen brachte.

"Du kennst Vaya bereits, nicht?"

Erst jetzt erkannte er sie und stellte fest, dass sie und Ankou wirklich nicht verschiedener sein könnten. Während ihre ältere Schwester sich offenbar nichts gefallen ließ, ihre Meinung offen sagte und selbstbewusst wirkte, hatte Vaya einen 'Ich-bin-das-Reh-Bambi-also-bitte-erschieß-mich-nicht-Blick' aufgesetzt. Sie lächelte Rin zaghaft zu, ihre schwarzen Haare verdeckten teilweise ihr Gesicht.

"Ja....Hallo.", sagte er etwas unsicher. Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Sie spricht leider kein Japanisch.", wies Agares hin. "Oder überhaupt eine Sprache aus Assiah."

Vaya stellte das Tablett neben Rin ab. Beim Anblick des Essens drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Nicht weil es unappetitlich war, im Gegenteil. Unter anderem gab es Toast (zumindest vermutete er, dass es die gehennische Variante davon war), Obst, etwas was Rührei glich (auch wenn es grün war), Fisch und eine Art Brühe. Nur leider hatte er absolut keinen Hunger. Trotzdem bedankte er sich. 'Danke' war ohnehin das einzige Wort, was er auf Gehennische kannte. Die Geisterdämonin schien überrascht, doch fing sich schnell wieder und nickte ihm zu. Sie sagte noch etwas zu Agares, dann ging sie wieder.

"Du brauchst das gar nicht so kritisch anzusehen. Ich lasse dich erst in Ruhe, wenn du etwas gegessen hast.", sagte Agares streng.

"Aber-"

"'Aber' mich nicht. Ich weiß, du hast keinen Hunger, aber das Essen wird dir helfen. Du musst deinen Kreislauf wieder in Schwung bringen. Hier ist etwas gegen die Übelkeit, dann kannst du auch anfangen zu essen." Sie reichte ihm eine kleine, orange Kugel. "Schlucke es am besten mit Wasser." Rin tat, wie ihm geheißen.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, dann verschwand die Übelkeit.

"So dann kannst du ja jetzt essen." Nicht locker lassend, schob ihm die Dämonin das Tablett rüber. "Oder soll ich Alastor holen? Ich wette, er hätte viel Spaß dabei, dich zum essen zu bringen."

Der Nephilim starrte sie entsetzt an. "Haben hier alle Dämonen eine sadistische Ader?!"

"Natürlich, das ist quasi ein Grundinstinkt."

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Witze machte. Seufzend gab er sich geschlagen und begann zu essen. Er schaffte nicht alles, dennoch schien die Wasserdämonin zufrieden zu sein.

"Wenn du mal Kinder hast, beneide ich die nicht."

Agares lachte. "Ich bezweifle, dass das je geschehen wird."

"Warum?", fragte Rin neugierig. Wenn sie selber darüber lachte, konnte es doch sicher nichts schlimmes sein.

Zu seiner Überraschung errötete sie. "Ich hatte nie wirklich Interesse an einer Beziehung, weder mit Männern noch Frauen, aber...es gibt jemanden, den ich schon sehr lange mag. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass er meine Gefühle erwidert."

"Warum sagst du es ihm nicht einfach?" So gesehen müsste Rin ganz ruhig sein, er hatte Shiemi immerhin auch nie seine Gefühle gestanden.

"Es ist...kompliziert."

"Es ist nicht Satan, oder?"

Die Augen der Heilerin weiteten sich, dann begann sie zu lachen. "Lord Satan?! Auf keinen Fall! Er ist alt genug um mein Vater zu sein!"

Rin sah sie verwirrt an. "Aber spielt das wirklich eine Rolle, wenn ihr alle unsterblich seid? Und meine Mutter war auch um einiges jünger als du."

"Mit Sterblichen ist das etwas anderes. Wie auch immer...die Anderen haben mich schon dazu gedrängt, dass ich es ihm sagen soll, aber....ich kann einfach nicht." Sie stand auf. "Ich muss mich kurz mit Ankou treffen. Vaya sagte, dass sie mit mir reden möchte. Ich komme so bald wie möglich wieder. Dann ist bitte auch das Tablett leer. Denke übrigens gar nicht daran es in die Pflanzentöpfe zu kippen." Sie wandte sich an Kuro. "Du passt bitte auf, dass er alles aufisst, ja?" Er nickte, woraufhin sie ihn kurz hinter den Hörnern kraulte und dann den Raum verließ.

'Ich frage mich, in wen sie verschossen ist...na egal, geht mich wohl nichts an.' Leise vor sich hin grummelnd, begann er die Reste seines Frühstücks zu essen. Er wollte Alastor wirklich nicht so schnell wieder begegnen. Kuro schmiegte sich währenddessen erneut an ihn.

 

* * *

 

 

"Amaimon, jetzt rücke endlich diesen beschissenen Kaffee raus oder es brennt buchstäblich die Luft.", knurrte Iblis. Der Erdkönig zeigte sich von der Drohung mehr als unbeeindruckt und fuhr seelenruhig damit fort eine gruslige Menge Zucker in seine Tasse zu kippen.

"Du solltest an deinen Überzeugungsfähigkeiten arbeiten.", kommentierte Egyn.

"Mach's besser, Wasserlurch."

Wasserlurch? Der Dämonenkönig beschloss es zu ignorieren.

"Amaimon, könntest du mir bitte den Kaffee geben?", fragte er ruhig.

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern, brummte etwas und schob die Kanne hinüber ohne von seiner Tasse aufzusehen. Egyn warf seinem Bruder seinem triumphierenden Blick zu, welcher buchstäblich vor Wut rauchte.

"Iblis, beruhige dich bevor du wieder brennst.", seufzte Lucifer ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen.

"Aber Egyn rückt den Kaffee nicht raus!" Der Lichtkönig verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte gehofft, dass  derartige Vermittlungen in ihrem Alter nicht länger nötig waren. Früher musste er bei Streit um Spielzeug eingreifen, heute bei sowas. Nahm das denn nie ein Ende? Manchmal verhielten sie sich wirklich schlimmer als ein Haufen Kinder.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du ihn einfach höflich fragst, anstatt rumzumeckern?"

Der Feuerdämon holte tief Luft. "Liebster Bruder, würdest du so gütig sein und mir freundlicherweise den Kaffee reichen bevor ich dich als Fackel benutze?~", fragte er in einer ekelhaft süßen Tonlage.

Die Anderen starrten ihn an, sogar Samael und Amaimon sahen auf. "Tu das nie wieder und der Kaffee gehört dir.", sagte Egyn matt. Seine Geschwister nickten zustimmend.

"Deal." Endlich bekam der Feuerdämon die Kanne.

"Gib danach gleich mal weiter.", grummelte Astaroth. "Ich habe kaum geschlafen. Verdammte Insomnie..."

"Ich dachte, das wäre besser geworden?", fragte Beelzebub.

"Isses ja auch. Aber in letzter Zeit ist es zum Kotzen. Ernsthaft, ich hasse Leute, die einschlafen, sobald ihre Augen zu sind. Ich brauche für die Scheiße drei Stunden, 4000 Positionswechsel und 'ne Opfergabe.", grummelte der Dämonenkönig ungehalten.

"Lass dir doch was von Shax oder Agares geben. Das haut sogar 'nen Drachen um.", riet Iblis.

"Wird wohl nicht anders gehen..."

"Wo sind eigentlich Vater und Azazel?", erkundigte sich Amaimon. "Ich habe sie den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen."

"Ich glaube Vater ist zum Tartaros.", antwortete Samael.

"Und Azazel pennt wahrscheinlich noch.", grollte Astaroth. "Seine Schlafgewohnheiten will ich mal haben."

In diesem Moment kam der Geisterkönig in den Raum geschlurft. Er war offensichtlich erst vor kurzem aus dem Bett gekrochen. Er trug noch immer seine grauen Jogging Shorts und ein schwarzes Tank Top.

Egyn hielt inne als sein Blick auf Azazels linken Oberarm fiel. Dort war eine schwarz-silbrige Tätowierung, was an sich nicht ungewöhnlich war. Viele Dämonen ließen sich tätowieren, wenn sie ihr unsterbliches Alter erreicht hatten und später auch bei besonderen Leistungen oder Erlebnissen. Sie selbst hatten alle eine Tätowierung (welche hauptsächlich ihr Siegel zeigte) bekommen als sie zum Dämonenkönig aufgestiegen waren. Er wusste, dass die Tätowierung des Geisterkönigs an der linken Schulter anfing und ungefähr bis zum mittleren Oberarm ging. Nun zogen sich jedoch mehrere schwarze Linien vom Hals bis knapp vor seinem Handgelenk. Er erkannte sie als Azazels Dämonenmale, doch diese tauchten normalerweise nur in ihrer Dämonenform oder bei starken Emotionen wie extremer Wut, Angst oder Stress auf.

Auch die anderen hatten es bemerkt und sahen Azazel verwundert an als er sich hinsetzte.

"Azazel?", sprach Beelzebub ihn an. "Deine Dämonenmale sind sichtbar..."

"Auch morgen.", grummelte dieser. "Ich weiß...ist schon seit 'ner Weile so..."

Lucifer sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Das ist nicht normal."

"Mir geht's gut. Wahrscheinlich der Stress..."

"Läge es daran, wären Vater und ich die Ersten die damit rumlaufen."

"Und du bist so blass...also blasser als sonst.", merkte Amaimon an und blinzelte etwas verwirrt.

Tatsächlich sah der Geisterkönig absolut nicht gesund aus. Er war schon immer extrem blass, beinahe weiß, doch nun hatte seine Haut einen fast schon gräulichen Ton angenommen. Seine Haare wirkten ebenfalls ziemlich matt und unter seinen Augen lagen sogar leichte Schatten. Wie konnte er Augenringe haben, wenn er fast immer schlief?!

"Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus.", kommentiere auch Samael.

Azazel sah sie entnervt an. "Ich hab' einfach viel zu tun, ok? Ich bin zur Zeit ständig unterwegs oder beschäftigt, also hinke ich mit den ganzen Toten hinterher. Die Blutjagden machen's auch nicht leichter...gibt mir jetzt bitte endlich jemand Kaffee?!"

Seufzend schob Astaroth ihm die Kanne hin. Kaum hatte er seine erste Tasse in der Hand, da kam endlich Satan rein. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes.

Bevor die Dämonenkönige irgendetwas sagen konnten, legte der Dämonengott auch schon los.

"Ich habe gerade Jahi getroffen und sie hat mir einige äußerst interessante Dinge bezüglich Poker und Prügeleien erzählt. Wer von euch erklärt mir, was passiert ist?~"

Die Baal schluckten. Wenn er diesen widerlich süßen Ton anschlug, konnten sie sich schon mal nach Deckung umsehen.

"Also ich bin meine Schulden los geworden, den Typen hat es nicht gepasst, dass sie pleite waren also....ging dann irgendwie die Prügelei los....", erklärte Iblis vorsichtig.

"Aha, also irgendwie? Und das hatte auch rein gar nichts mit Rin zu tun?", hackte Satan nach. Schluck. Er war so geliefert. Seine Geschwister schienen diesen Gedanken zu teilen, denn sie begannen damit sich von ihm wegzubewegen.

"Also-"

"WAS HAST DU VOLLTROTTEL DIR DABEI GEDACHT?!", donnerte Satan, seine Flammen schossen nun hervor. "Warte, antworte nicht. DU HAST NICHT'S GEDACHT! DU LÄSST EINEN **MINDERJÄHRIGEN** UM **GELD** SPIELEN OBWOHL DU WUSSTEST, DASS SEINE GEGNER **BETRÜGEN**?!"

Er fuhr rum und fauchte seine restlichen Söhne an. "UND WIE KONNTET IHR DAS ERLAUBEN?!"

"Wir-", begann Lucifer hilflos, doch musste sich ducken um nicht mit einigen Flammen Bekanntschaft zu machen.

"UNTERBRICH MICH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT, WENN ICH EUCH ANSCHREIE!"

"Aber du hast gefragt-", sagte Beelzebub verwirrt.

"RUHE!", donnerte Satan erneut, seine Flammen loderten immer höher.

'Ein paar konkrete Anweisungen wären klasse.', überlegte Iblis grimmig.

"ICH BIN JA EINIGES VON EUREM MIST GEWOHNT, ABER DAS IST DOCH WOHL DIE HÖHE! SEID IHR SO DÄMMLICH ODER TUT IHR NUR SO?! LANGSAM MACHT SICH WIRKLICH DAS BEDRÜFNISS, EUCH ZUR ADOPTION FREIZUGEBEN, BEMERKBAR!"

"Autsch.", murmelte Amaimon, Gehenna sei Dank hörte Satan es nicht.

"MAN SOLLTE MEINEN, DASS IHR AUS EUREN FEHLERN LERNT, ABER NEIN! STATTDESSEN MACHT IHR WONACH EUCH DER SINN STEHT. SEID IHR EIN HAUFEN KLEINKINDER?! HABT IHR EINE AHNUNG, WAS ICH MIR STÄNDIG FÜR SORGEN MACHE?!"

Inzwischen begannen sich Satans dämonische Züge zu zeigen, auch seine Stimme begann sich zu verändern. Wenn es weiter so ging, würde er bald in voller Dämonenform vor ihnen stehen und dann ging der Spaß so richtig los. Jedoch wagte keiner etwas zu sagen. Sogar Samael hielt den Mund, was selten genug vorkam.

"Also.", zischte Satan, nun gefährlich leise. " **REDET**."

Da er sie noch nicht als Fackeln benutzte, bestand wohl Hoffnung.

"Es stimmt, wir hätten eingreifen sollen.", sagte Lucifer schnell. "Wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass Rin in der ersten Runde einfach verliert und wir hätten ihn dann auch keine zweite Runde spielen lassen."

"Ich spüre ein 'aber', welches besser einen verdammten guten Grund offenbaren wird.", knurrte der Dämonengott.

"Er hat gewonnen. Jede einzelne Runde.", sprang Samael ein.

"Die Dämonen fanden das gar nicht gut, also wollten sie ihn angreifen nachdem sie pleite waren.", fuhr Beelzebub fort. "Wir haben eingegriffen bevor ihm etwas passieren konnte und sie haben sich zurückgezogen. Allerdings haben manche Barbesucher, die bereits von ihnen über den Tisch gezogen worden sind, die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und sie angegriffen."

"Das eine hat zum anderen geführt und die Prügelei ist ausgebrochen. Wir haben Rin von dort weggeholt und den Streit unterbrochen bevor schlimmeres geschieht.", schloss Egyn.

Nervös beobachteten sie die Reaktion seines Vaters. Zwar veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht, aber seine dämonischen Züge verschwanden und die Flammen wurden kleiner bis sie erloschen.

Die Dämonenkönige atmeten erleichtert auf.

"Ok, ich gebe zu, ich habe Scheiße gebaut und ich hätte Rin nicht ausnutzen dürfen, erst recht nicht um meine Fehler zu korrigieren. Ich hätte ihn aber nie bewusst in Gefahr gebracht!", meldete sich Iblis zu Wort. "Ich war die ganze Zeit neben ihm und hätte die Kerle auch notfalls alleine fertig gemacht. Sie wären nie an ihn rangekommen."

 "Ihr seid ein Haufen Vollidioten.", sagte Satan kopfschüttelnd und seufzte. "Aber ich schätze, ihr seid meine Idioten."

Er sah sie ernst an. "Im Anbetracht der Umstände werde ich vorerst von einer Strafe absehen. Glaubt aber nicht, dass ihr davonkommt. Und entschuldigt euch verdammt nochmal bei Rin. **Alle**. Das hätte ganz fatal ins Auge gehen können."

Die Geschwister nickten, doch Iblis hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl. Lucifer schien es zu teilen, denn er hakte sofort nach.

"Was meinst du mit 'im Anbetracht der Umstände'? Das klingt, als gäbe es die nächste Katastrophe."

Satan zögerte. "Ich habe herausgefunden, wer die Blutjäger sind."

"Aber das ist doch gut?", antwortete Amaimon verwirrt.

Der König Gehennas lächelte düster. "Sie sind Aeshmas Kinder. Ihr Mann hat von unserer Affäre erfahren und alle rausgeworfen. Irgendwo ist auch noch ein drittes Kind, aber ich weiß nichts darüber. Aeshma hat außerdem Lilith Informationen gegeben und wurde getötet als sie nutzlos wurde."

Iblis Augen weiteten sich. Das würde ja bedeuten...

"....Stihi und Aym sind meine Halbgeschwister?", presste er hervor. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Gut, er kannte sie absolut nicht und seine Mutter hatte er immer gehasst, aber...

'Ich habe meine Halbgeschwister gefoltert ohne es zu merken.'

"Iblis, du konntest es nicht wissen.", redete Lucifer schnell auf ihn ein.

"Genau und ernsthaft, hätten sie von Anfang an mit der Sprache rausgerückt, wäre das nicht passiert.", bestätigte Astaroth.

"Oh ja, es ist total normal versehentlich die eigenen Halbgeschwister zu foltern. Soll ich bei einem von euch noch weiter machen?", fauchte Iblis. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatten. Ehrlich gesagt waren ihm die beiden Blutjäger noch immer egal. Dennoch hatte er Gewissensbisse. Waren sie wirklich rausgeflogen, weil Aeshma mit seinem Vater zusammen gewesen und ihn bekommen hatte? In diesem Fall hatte er ihre Leben ruiniert. Andererseits...

 'Sie haben sich selbst für diesen Weg entscheiden.', dachte der Feuerkönig. 'Stihi und Aym wurden sogar von Adligen adoptiert, sie können sich wirklich nicht beschweren. Außerdem entschuldigt es ihre Blutjagden nicht.'

"Was passiert jetzt?", fragte er überraschend gefasst.

"Sie werden sterben.", bestätigte der Dämonengott seine Vermutung. "Am besten noch heute. Ich habe ihnen eine letzte Gelegenheit gegeben alles zu erzählen, aber sie haben abgelehnt. Sie haben sich alles selbst zuzuschreiben," Er sah Iblis prüfend an.

"Allerdings werde ich es, der sie töten wird."

Der Protest kam sofort. "Aber sie gehören zu meinem Gefolge, also ist es meine Aufgabe sie hinzurichten-"

"Solange ich nicht darauf bestehe, es selbst zu tun.", unterbrach Satan ihn ruhig. "Ich denke, das ist das Beste für alle."

Die Dämonenkönige schwiegen, also fuhr er fort.

"Macht euch bereit, in einer halben Stunde machen wir uns auf dem Weg zum Tartaros."

"Was ist mit Rin?", fragte Egyn vorsichtig.

"Agares kümmert sich um ihn. Seid trotzdem leise, wenn ihr auf dem Gang seid. Azazel, du bleibst noch hier."

Erschrocken zuckte der Geisterdämon zusammen.

"Ich?", fragte er unsicher. Satan verdrehte die Augen. "Heißt noch jemand Azazel?"

Der schwarzhaarige schien nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf sich mit Satan zu unterhalten, aber eine Wahl hatte er nicht wirklich.

 

* * *

 

Satan betrachtete seinen Drittältesten, welcher sich nicht besonders wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen schien. Er schaute ihm nicht mal in die Augen, sondern blickte im Raum umher und wrang kaum merklich die Hände. Ein Fremder hätte es vielleicht nicht mitbekommen, doch der Dämonengott kannte seine Kinder. Azazel war eindeutig nervös.

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er ohne Umschweife. "Du bist siehst aus als hättest du ewig nicht geschlafen und deine Haut ist noch weißer als sonst." Sein Blick wanderte zum linken Arm des Jüngeren. "Und warum sind deine Dämonenmale zu sehen?"

"Mir geht's gut-"

"Versuche nicht mich anzulügen, ich kenne dich. Außerdem würde sogar ein Kohletierchen erkennen, dass nicht alles in Ordnung ist. Raus mit der Sprache."

Azazel presste die Lippen aufeinander und schaute starr nach links auf den Boden.

'Manchmal ist er so leicht zu durchschauen.', dachte der ältere Dämon und seufzte innerlich.

"Ich habe eine Menge Stress. Ich kann mich kaum um meine normalen Aufgaben kümmern, manche Seelen machen deswegen Ärger und...mir geht viel durch den Kopf. Ich kann nicht wirklich schlafen.", sagte er offensichtlich genervt. Satan war noch immer misstrauisch. Es schein keine komplette Lüge zu sein, aber es war auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

"Das erklärt nicht, warum deine Male auftauchen."

"Und woher soll ich das wissen?!", kam die flapsige Antwort. Satan verengte die Augen. Es passte wirklich nicht zu ihm, so zu reagieren. Jedoch schien Azazel es bereits zu bereuen. "Tut mir leid, ich bin einfach ziemlich gestresst und genervt von allem. Ich bin sicher, es ist bald vorbei."

Erneut mustere Satan den Geisterkönig, dann seufzte er. "Gut, du kannst gehen." Es würde nichts bringen die Wahrheit gewaltsam zu fordern. Früher oder später würde er es ihm hoffentlich selbst erzählen. Azazel nickte knapp, dann ging er schnell aus dem Zimmer.

'Was verschweigst du uns, Azazel?'


	22. Hinrichtung und Entschuldigung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Blutjäger werden endlich hingerichtet, Rin lernt mehr über Gehenna und die Dämonenkönige entschuldigen sich. Mehr oder weniger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Süßes oder Saures, Happy Halloween oder was auch immer :D
> 
> Ich habe dieses Kapitel genutzt um ein wenig auf die Lebensweise und die Organisation Gehennas einzugehen, falls ihr also an mancher Stelle nicht mehr mitkommen solltet, ist das nicht schlimm. Manche Dinge werden vielleicht eine Rolle spielen, andere dagegen nicht. Der Aufbau Gehennas ist mehr oder weniger eine Mischung aus griechischer Mythologie, Dantes Inferno, der allgemeinen Vorstellung der Hölle und sogar etwas von Ägypten. 
> 
> Erklärungen:
> 
> Kappas: Japanische Fabelwesen, welche mit Wasser in Verbindung gebracht wird.
> 
> Fuathan: Bösartige, gälische Wassergeister.
> 
> Rusalken: Weibliche Wassergeister niedrigen Ranges der slawischen Mythologie.
> 
> Nivashi: Dämonische Wassergeister, welche Menschen ertränken.
> 
> Sirenen: Frauen, welche mit ihrem Gesang Seefahrer ins Unglück locken. Sie kommen unter anderem in Homers Odyssee vor. Dort werden sie als Wesen mit menschlichen Gesichtern und Vogelkörpern dargestellt. Manchmal werden sie auch als Mischwesen von Menschen und Fischen dargestellt (also als Meerjungfrau).
> 
> Viel Spaß :)

Egyn hasste den Tartaros. Nicht nur weil es ein gewaltiges Labyrinth voller hungriger Biester war, sondern auch wegen der Temperaturen und der Luft. Es war verständlich, immerhin wurde so auch verhindert, dass hier gefangene Wasserdämonen einfach Wasser aus der Luft zogen. Ein paar waren bereits auf die Idee gekommen ihr Blut zu verwenden, doch das ging meist nach hinten los.  
  
Wie immer begegneten sie kaum Wachen, nur Alastor wartete mit verschränkten Armen am Ende des Ganges. Als er Azazel entdeckte, hob er eine Braue. "Hast du mal wieder in den Palast gereihert oder was ist los?"  
  
'Sogar ihm fällt es auf.'  
  
Der Geisterkönig antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur emotionslos an. Satan ignorierte es ebenfalls.  
  
"Ist alles bereit?"  
  
"Klar. Beide wurden über den Ablauf aufgeklärt, sind festgekettet und der Bannkreis ist gezogen. Die gehen nirgends hin. Ihre Adoptivmutter weiß Bescheid und durfte ein letztes Mal mit ihnen reden. Sie wollte für die Hinrichtung bleiben. Ich hab' ihr gesagt, dass die im Tartaros grundsächlich nicht für Zivilisten zugängig sind."  
  
"Haben sie noch etwas gesagt?"  
  
"Wenn sie Schiss haben, zeigen sie es nicht. Sie haben die Wachen und mich wie immer munter beleidigt. Laut den Wachen haben sie auch ganz sorglos mit ihrer Mutter unterhalten, während sie selbst in Tränen ausgebrochen ist. Entweder sind sie verdammt gute Schauspieler, sie haben wirklich nichts dagegen zu sterben oder ihnen ist einfach nicht klar, was passieren wird. Wenn man bedenkt wie jung sie sind, würde ich fast auf Letzteres tippen. Wahrscheinlich mussten sie sich noch nie irgendwelchen Konsequenzen stellen." Er sah den Herrscher Gehennas an. "Sicher dass wir sie nicht weiter befragen sollen? Es ist lange her, dass wir Anhänger dieser Schlampe gefangen nehmen konnten."  
  
"Wir haben alles erdenkliche versucht und deine anderen "Ideen" würden sie erst recht umbringen."  
  
"Wir könnten noch versuchen ihnen Samaels Essen vorzusetzen.", schlug Astaroth vor. "Da zeigen die uns sogar die Hintertür ihres Zuhauses."  
  
Alastor verdrehte die Augen. "Und Leute sagen, ich wäre sadistisch."  
  
Satan ignorierte den Einwurf. "Kam etwas bei Araoich raus?"  
  
Der Vollstrecker zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat zugeben einer von Liliths Anhängern zu sein, aber seine Frau hatte scheinbar keine Ahnung von allem. Ich habe daraufhin versucht ihm mit den beiden Gören zu drohen, aber er meinte nur, dass sie alle bereit sind für die rechtmäßige Herrscherin Gehennas zu sterben." Er verdrehte erneut die Augen. "Schätze sie wusste schon immer, wie man andere um dein Finger wickelt."  
  
Der Dämonengott nickte. "Gut, du kannst gehen." Der Feuerdämon verneigte sich leicht und ging.  
  
Egyn warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Iblis. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht, was er dachte, aber er konnte es sich zusammenreimen. Satan öffnete wortlos die Tür.  
  
"Ihr könnt gehen.", entließ er die Wächter knapp. Sie verneigten sich ebenfalls und gingen. Etwas zögerlich betraten die Geschwister den Raum.  
  
Egyn hatte nichts für die Exekutionen übrig, geschweige denn den Räumen in denen sie stattfanden. Seiner Meinung nach stank es dort immer nach Tod, egal was man tat. Hinrichtungen waren zwar normal hier, jedoch bereitete es ihm jedes Mal Unbehagen. Jemanden im Kampf zu töten war wesentlich einfacher. Da standen einem mehrere Gegner gegenüber und man machte sich gar nicht die Mühe das Gesicht näher anzuschauen, dafür war gar keine Zeit. Sie wurden getötet, dann wandte man sich an den nächsten und so weiter.  
  
Hier war man dagegen gezwungen das Opfer richtig anzusehen. Sie waren auch nicht irgendwelche namenlosen, gesichtslosen Gestalten. Man sah Angst, Wut, Nervosität, Spott, Reue, Trotz, Resignation...es war alles viel intensiver. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an seine erste Hinrichtung. Das erste Mal einen Gegner zu töten, konnte schwer genug sein, aber die erste Urteilsvollstreckung war für ihn wesentlich schlimmer gewesen. Es gehörte zu seinen Aufgaben, darum hatte er sich durchgerungen. Dennoch würde er den Gesichtsausdruck des Gefangenen nie vergessen können. Er zwang sich in die Gegenwart zurück.  
  
Auf dem Boden hockten die Blutjäger und wie Alastor bereits erwähnt hatte, zeigten sie keinerlei Nervosität.  
  
"Der ganze Haufen ist hier. Da fühlt man sich ja richtig geehrt.", schnaubte Stihi. "Also bringen wir's endlich hinter uns? In der Zeit hätte ich schon zehn Halbblüter umbringen können, inklusive euren beiden Bastarden."  
  
Astaroth machte einen Schritt nach vorne, wahrscheinlich um sie zu schlagen, doch Beelzebub zog ihn zurück. "Lass es. Sie sind es nicht wert.", raunte er dem Fäulniskönig zu. Widerwillig trat dieser zurück.  
  
Wortlos stellten sie sich dem Alter nach links und rechts von den Blutjägern auf, Satan blieb vor den beiden stehen.  
  
"Da wir alle wissen, warum wir hier sind, fasse ich es kurz.", sagte er ruhig.  
  
Egyn bewunderte ihn dafür, dass er es schaffte keinerlei Emotion in der Stimme zu zeigen. "Stihi und Aym, euch werden unter anderem folgende Verbrechen vorgeworfen: Hochverrat, Teilnahme an Blutjagden, unerlaubter Eintritt in Assiah, Mord, versuchter Mord, Totschlag, schwere Körperverletzung, Brandstiftung, Meineid, Vorbereitung eines Krieges, Verschleppung, Geiselnahme, Freiheitsberaubung und so weiter. Ihr wisst ja, was ihr alles angestellt habt."  
  
Moment, was hatten sie denn bitte noch alles getan? Der Wasserkönig warf seinen Brüdern einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dies schien für sie ebenfalls neu zu sein. Scheinbar war bei der Untersuchung einiges herausgekommen.  
  
"Habt ihr dazu etwas zu sagen?". fragte der Dämonengott rhetorisch.  
  
"Was denn, keine Verhandlung?", erwiderte Aym spöttisch.  
  
"Die ist bei den ganzen Beweisen unnötig."  
  
"Wir bereuen nichts.", antwortete Stihi hochnäsig. "Wir haben Gehenna einen Gefallen getan. Halbblüter sollten gar nicht existieren-"  
  
"Ihr habt einige davon selbst gezeugt, also versucht nicht es so zu rechtfertigen.", sagte Satan gelangweilt.  
  
"Wie auch immer, ihr wurdet für schuldig befunden und habt eure Gelegenheit für Wiedergutmachung ignoriert. Daher verurteile ich zum Tode. Normalerweise würde Iblis das Urteil vollstrecken, doch in diesem Fall bestehe ich darauf, es selbst zu tun."  
  
Aym lachte auf und sah Iblis hämisch an. "Was ist denn jetzt los? Hattest du nicht gesagt, dass du uns töten würdest und jetzt bekommst du kalte Füße? Feigling. Kein Wunder, dass dich Mutter nicht behalten wollte."  
  
"Und kein Wunder, dass euer Vater euch rausgeschmissen hat. Ihr seid echt nervig.", fauchte Egyn zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. Sie knurrten ihn an.  
  
"Genug, Augen auf mich.", fuhr Satan dazwischen. "Habt ihr noch letzte Worte?"  
  
Die Geschwister sahen sich an und nickten.  
  
"Ihr glaubt die Fäden in der Hand zu halten, doch ihr herrscht über gar nichts. Ihr zögert nur das Unvermeidliche hinaus.", begann Aym. "Alles muss brennen. Erst dann kann das goldene Zeitalter eingeläutet werden."  
  
Beelzebub schnaubte. "Ihr habt den Verstand verloren."  
  
"Ruhe.", sagte der Dämonengott scharf. "Stihi?"  
  
"Uns zu töten, bringt gar nichts. Es ist zu spät.", fuhr sie triumphierend fort. "Es kann nicht mehr aufgehalten werden, Lilith ist dabei zu erwachen. Früher oder später wird euch eure Ignoranz in den Abgrund zerren. Ihr bemerkt ja nicht einmal, das eure engsten Kreise betroffen sind. Lilith wird beenden, was sie begonnen hat und wir werden uns aus der Asche eurer Knochen erheben."  
  
Der Wasserkönig gab sich große Mühe, ihre Worte zu ignorieren, doch vergebens. Wahnsinnig oder nicht, es klang wirklich danach als wäre Lilith kurz vorm Ausbruch und sie wussten scheinbar, wer der oder die Verräter waren.  
  
"Das war's? Dann beenden wir es." Satan umkreiste sie und blieb hinter ihnen stehen. "Viel Spaß in Antenora."

 

* * *

   
Rin war (mal wieder) langweilig. Agares war scheinbar dazu verdonnert worden auf ihn aufzupassen, aber sie hatte noch einen zusätzlichen Berg Arbeit. Buchstäblich.  
  
Sie saß am Tisch, um sich herum waren lose Blätter und Papierstapel verteilt. Stirnrunzelnd las sie sich einige durch, verglich sie mit anderen, murmelte etwas vor sich hin und schrieb irgendwas dazu oder strich es ganz weg.  
  
Er versuchte die Zeit vertreiben indem er mit Kuro spielte, es funktioniere leider nicht so wirklich. Er wollte die Wasserdämonin nicht unnötig stören, aber er hielt es nicht mehr aus.  
  
"Was machst du da?", erkundigte er sich.  
  
"Lesen."  
  
Gut, mit der Antwort hätte er rechnen sollen.  
  
"Nichts für ungut, aber ich glaube ein Kind wird das meiste nicht verstehen."  
  
"Ich bin kein Kind!", rief Rin entrüstet. Er hätte schwören können, dass sie lächelte.  
  
"Du wirst erst 16, nicht wahr? Damit zählst du nach dämonischen Maßstäben höchstens als Kleinkind."  
  
Rin stieß ein frustriertes Grollen aus, sie lachte.  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich ziehe dich nur auf. Aber trotzdem bist du noch ziemlich jung und ich bezweifle, dass du mit diesem Papierkram so viel anfangen kannst. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir manchmal selber nicht sicher, was die von mir wollen." Seufzend sah sie auf das Blatt in der Hand. "Was soll's, ich schreibe lieber den Bericht für das Siegel. Wahrscheinlich wird sich das Egyn nachher selbst ansehen."  
  
"Das Siegel, was Lilith zurückhält?", fragte der Nephilim neugierig.  
  
"Nein. Du weißt, dass zuvor die Aveira versiegelt worden? Das Siegel worum es geht, hält Invidia gefangen."  
  
'Invidia, Invidia...wer war das nochmal?!'  
  
"Neid.", half ihm Agares auf die Sprünge. "Sie ist auf einer Insel im Acherusischen See gefangen. Einer Höhle um ganz genau zu sein."  
  
"Ok....", sagte er zögerlich.  
  
Sie seufzte. "Na gut, da dir ja scheinbar langweilig ist und du es früher oder später ohnehin lernen musst..." Sie zog eines der Blätter hervor und breitete es auf dem Tisch aus, dann winkte sie ihn heran.  
  
"Also pass auf.", sagte sie als er neben ihr saß.  
  
Sie deutete auf das Papier, welches Rin nun als Karte erkannte. Darauf war ein riesiger See zu sehen, in der Mitte war eine kleine Insel. "Diese Insel heißt Anthemoessa, sie ist auch als 'Insel der Sirenen' bekannt. Sie liegt genau in der Mitte des Sees. Es gibt hier in Gehenna fünf große Flüsse. Der größte ist Acheron, der 'Fluss des Stöhnens'. In ihn münden Styx, Kokytos, Phlegethon und Lethe. Acheron und Styx sind Flüsse des Todes, sie entspringen daher in Azazels Reich. Der Kokytos ist ein Seitenarm des Styx und der 'Fluss des Wehklagens'. Lethe ist der 'Fluss des Vergessens' also Finger weg von dem Wasser. Phlegethon entspringt in Iblis Reich, er führt kein Wasser, sondern Flammen, die alles verbrennen und niemals erlöschen. Es gibt noch andere Flüsse, aber die sind vorerst unwichtig."  
  
Rin sah sie mit großen Augen an. Er hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben ihr zuzuhören, aber das klang nach einem geographischen Albtraum.  
  
"Der Acherusische See wird vom Acheron gebildet. Er liegt genau auf der Grenze, die Egyns und Azazels Bereich trennt."  
  
"Wem gehört er dann?"  
  
"Beiden. Der See liegt inmitten eines Waldes. Naja, es ist eher ein Sumpf. Jedenfalls ist es dort immer neblig und ziemlich dunkel, wie in Azazels Geisterwäldern. Im See leben dafür vor allem Dämonen aus Egyns Gefolge: Kelpies, Seeschlangen, Kappas, Fuathan, Rusalken, Nivashi und Sirenen."  
  
Bis auf den Kappa und die Seeschlangen kannte Rin nichts. Er meinte auch, mal etwas von Sirenen gehört zu haben und das war nichts nettes gewesen. "Und wie hält man jemanden davon ab, das Siegel zu erreichen?" Irgendwie graute es ihm ein wenig vor der Antwort.  
  
"Der See ist riesig und bei dem ganzen Nebel sieht man kaum die Insel. Die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu erreichen sind Holzstege, allerdings bilden diese ein riesiges Labyrinth. Phasensprünge funktionieren dort nicht. Nur wenige kennen den Weg. Aber selbst wenn man den irgendwie erfährt, sind da immer noch die Seebewohner. Sie greifen jeden an, der die Stege unerlaubt betritt. Entweder locken sie einen -das sind die Sirenen mit ihrem Gesang- oder sie versuche sie aus dem Wasser heraus zu greifen. Gelingt ihnen das, ziehen sie ihr Opfer nach unten und fressen es."  
  
Rin sah sie mit offenen Mund an. "Du machst Witze."  
  
"Nein. Aber keine Sorge, sie sind keine hirnlosen Monster. Gut, Sirenen können manchmal frustrierend sein, aber die Sterblichen machen sie immer richtig schlecht und stellen sie als Monster dar. Vögel mit menschlichen Gesichtern? Also bitte, sie sehen vollkommen humanoid aus. Egyns erste Freundin war übrigens eine Sirene, sie können also vollkommen in Ordnung sein."  
  
Der Nephilim beschloss, nicht nachzufragen.  
  
"Wie auch immer, an das Siegel kommt keiner heran.", fuhr Agares fort. "Wenn du mich fragst, gehört Invidia zu Liliths gefährlichsten Anhängerinnen, wenn sie nicht sogar die gefährlichste ist."  
  
"Warum denn das?"  
  
"Sie ist eine Gestaltwandlerin, aber das beschränkt sich nicht auf Personen. Sie kann sich auch in Tiere verwandeln oder Teile ihres Körper, beispielsweise in eine Klinge. Und sie kann ihre Haut verhärten, daran prallen fast alle Waffen ab. Sie ist außerdem wahnsinnig flink und akrobatisch. Ira und sie sind die einzigen, die sich wirklich die Mühe gemacht haben, Nahkampf und Umgang mit Waffen zu lernen. Die anderen verlassen sich immer auf ihre Kräfte."  
  
Sie sah auf. "Aber genug davon. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir etwas erzählst?"  
  
Das erwischte ihn im kalten. "Was soll ich denn erzählen?", fragte er verwirrt.  
  
Sie grinste. "Ich habe eine Menge Fragen über Assiah. Wie wäre es, wenn ich eine Frage stelle, dann wieder du und so weiter?"  
  
"Ähm...ok?" Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das funktionieren würde.  
  
Andererseits war Agares noch nie in Assiah gewesen. Schlussendlich stellte es ich als gute Idee heraus. Er erzählte der Wasserdämonin von verschiedensten Dingen. Über Japan, das Essen, die Schulen, Sportarten, Filme, Handys und Tiere. Bei einigen Fragen wusste er nicht viel dazu, besonders wenn es um Geschichte und Politik ging. Dennoch schien sie sich über jede noch so unbedeutende Information zu freuen. Kuro hatte sich währenddessen verabschiedet und streunte im Palast herum.  
  
Rin erfuhr ebenfalls einiges und es interessierte ihn sogar. Wie er bereits wusste, war Gehenna in neun Bereiche aufgeteilt. Je nach Gebiet unterschied sich die Landschaft. Bei Lucifer war viel Sonne, es gab goldene Wälder und weiße Städte.  
  
Bei Azazel gab es dagegen kaum Licht. Alles war düster und neblig. Die Städte und Dörfer waren dunkel und bedrohlich. Überall standen gewaltige schwarze Ruinen, ansonsten sah man überall düstere Geisterwälder und Sümpfe. Der Ort an dem sich die Seelen herumtrieben (oder es sollten, denn manche rissen gerne aus und ließen sich in den Sümpfen und Wäldern nieder) hieß Devachan und wurde von einem Fluss namens Eridanus abgegrenzt. Die Verdammten landeten im Hades, welcher in neun Kreise aufgeteilt war. Die Verbrechen entschieden, wo man landete, je nach Anzahl konnte man sogar in einem Ring landen und dann in den nächsten verschoben werden. Der neunte Ring war beispielsweise den Verrätern vorbehalten und hieß Antenora. Die anderen Seelen durften ins Elysium und somit ihre Ruhe finden.  
  
Bei Egyn gab es (logischerweise) hauptsächlich Wasser, weswegen viele Städte und Dörfer darauf errichtet wurden. Einige lagen dagegen an Meeren. Demzufolge war Egyns Gebiet der Hauptlieferant von Meeresgetier, während Amaimons Gebiet quasi die Kornkammer Gehennas war. Von dort kam ein Großteil der landwirtschaftlichen Erzeugnisse sowie Holz.  
  
Iblis Reich war vor allem felsig, voller Vulkane und sehr warm. Offene Lava und Feuer waren dort nicht selten. Dort wurde vor allem geschmiedet, andere versuchten sich als Zähmer und Trainer für Drachen, Mantikore, Chimären und weitere Feuerwesen.  
  
Er erfuhr auch einiges zum Schul- und Versorgungssystem. Jedem stand eine kostenlose Grundbildung zu. Hatten Dämonen ein bestimmtes Alter erreicht, wurden sie für ein paar Jahre in die Schule geschickt, dann wurde Pause gemacht. Hatten sie die nächste Entwicklungsstufe erreicht, wurden sie wieder losgeschickt. Höhere Ausbildungen und der Besuch einer Privatschule konnten teuer werden, aber es gab auch Stipendien. Zu diesen höheren Ausbildungen zählten zum Beispiel Kurse für Sprachen aus Assiah.  
  
Außerdem bekam jeder eine (ebenfalls kostenlose) Ration an Grundnahrungsmitteln und anderen Dingen wie zum Beispiel Stoff und Papier. Wenn man mehr -beziehungsweise hochwertigeres- oder Luxusgegenstände wie Alkohol wollte, musste dies bezahlt werden. Dinge aus Assiah waren sehr teuer und auch nicht für alle zugänglich.  
  
Schließlich ließ er sich tatsächlich dazu bringen, etwas über sich selbst zu erzählen. Es war nicht viel und auch nichts besonderes, doch dies schien sie nicht zu stören. Als Rin ihr nach einigem Zögern auch einige persönliche Fragen stellte, hatte sie keine Probleme damit zu antworten.  
  
Ihr Vater war ein Mensch und ums Leben gekommen als die Dämonen aus Assiah vertrieben wurden. Sie war erst einige Tage alt, konnte sich also nicht an ihn erinnern. Ihre Mutter war Heilerin gewesen, sodass sie sich schon früh ebenfalls dafür interessiert hatte. Das Dorf lag sehr abgelegen am Rande von Egyns Gebiet, weswegen es keine Schule für Heiler gab. Stattdessen lernte sie von ihrer Großmutter, welche auch die Dorfheilerin war. Sie stellte sich als sehr talentiert heraus. Nebenbei lernte sie mit dem Speer und der Kriegssense umzugehen. Später bekam sie ein Stipendium und konnte fortgeschrittene Heiltechniken an einer Medizinschule erlernen. Als Liliths Rebellion ausbrach, meldete sie sich freiwillig als Heilerin. Dort traf sie auf Egyn, welcher sich im Kampf schwere Verletzungen durch eine Naga zugezogen hatte und im Sterben lag. Trotz geringer Chancen hatte sie ihn retten können. Während er sich erholte, lernten sie sich besser kennen und freundeten sich langsam an. Nach dem Krieg trat sie in seine Dienste, später bot er ihr den Posten als seine rechte Hand an. Sie war vollkommen überrumpelt gewesen, hatte nach einigem Zögern jedoch angenommen.  
  
Rin war gerade damit fertig geworden ihr etwas von seinem (normalen) Unterricht an der Heiligkreuz-Akademie zu erzählen als es an der Tür klopft.  
  
"Ähm, ja?"  
  
Die Dämonenkönige kamen herein. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wo sie sich rumtrieben.  
  
"Ihr seid schon fertig?", fragte Agares überrascht.  
  
"Schon?", knurrte Astaroth und ließ sich das Sofa fallen. "Ich bin froh, dass das dieser ganze Mist vorbei ist."  
  
"Kann ich nur zustimmen.", murmelte Iblis und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
"Entschuldige, dass wir dir so viel aufgehalst haben.", sprach Egyn seine rechte Hand an. "Ich weiß, du hast viel zu tun."  
  
Sie lächelte. "Kein Problem, ich hatte eine Menge Spaß und Rin ist im Gegensatz zu manch anderen pflegeleicht."  
  
"Dann kannst du dich ja weiterhin um ihn kümmern. In einer Woche fragen wir dich noch einmal.~", feixte Samael. Er hatte es sich in einem der Sessel bequem gemacht.  
  
"Sicher, du warst dagegen immer ein kleiner Engel und hast Lord Satan nie Kopfschmerzen bereitet.", antwortete sie augenverdrehend, aber lächelnd.  
  
"Ich habe nie gegen irgendwelche Regeln verstoßen, nur etwas ausgedehnt.~"  
  
Amaimon hustete und murmelte etwas, was verdächtig nach 'Wette', 'Freizeitpark' und 'Wald' klang. Entweder hörte der Zeitkönig ihn nicht oder er ignorierte es einfach. Agares hatte inzwischen begonnen ihre Papiere einzusammeln.  
  
"Hey Egyn, wie wäre es, wenn du Agares beim tragen hilfst?", fragte Beelzebub plötzlich.  
  
Zu Rins Überraschung warf Agares dem Insektenkönig einen frustrierten Blick zu, bevor sie schnell wieder lächelte. "Danke, aber ich komme schon klar."  
  
"Bist du sicher?", hakte Lucifer nach. "Das ist eine Menge."  
  
"Ich kann zweimal laufen-"  
  
"Schon gut.", unterbrach Egyn sie. "Ich helfe dir schnell."  
  
Die Wasserdämonin wurde rot wie eine Tomate und schaute auf den Boden. Der Wasserkönig bekam es nicht mit, Rin schon.  
  
'Warte...sag mir nicht...'  
  
"Bis dann.", verabschiedete sich Agares und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Bin gleich wieder da.", sagte Egyn.  
  
"Lasst euch ruhig Zeit.~", antwortete Samael grinsend. Der Wasserkönig sah seinen älteren Bruder stirnrunzelnd an, dann folgte er der Dämonin.  
  
"Ihn bekommen wir nicht mehr groß, fürchte ich.", seufzte der Zeitkönig theatralisch.  
  
"Ist Agares in Egyn verschossen?", platzte es aus Rin heraus. Seine Geschwister sahen ihn überrascht an, dann begann Astaroth plötzlich zu lachen.  
  
"Schon traurig. Erst knapp 'ne Woche hier und trotzdem fällt's ihm sofort auf."  
  
"Also stimmt es?"  
  
Lucifer nickte. "Agares mag ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten."  
  
"Aber Egyn bekommt es einfach nicht mit.", fügte Iblis hinzu. "Er mag gut darin sein, die Gefühle anderer zu erkennen, aber bei sowas ist er hoffnungslos. Es hat ja schon Ewigkeiten gedauert bis er endlich Kyrene um eine Verabredung gebeten hat und noch länger bis sie endlich mal in die Kiste gestiegen sind."  
  
Rin war so in Gedanken, dass er den letzten Satz gar nicht richtig mitbekam.  
  
"Wir drängen sie schon ewig endlich den ersten Schritt zu machen, aber sie traut sich nicht.", murmelte Azazel. "Sie sagt immer, dass sie als seine rechte Hand nicht ihm zusammen sein kann. Totaler Stuss."  
  
"Warum sagt ihr es ihm nicht einfach?"  
  
"Wir mussten ihr schwören, es ihm nicht zu sagen.", erklärte Amaimon.  
  
Beelzebub grinste. "Sie hat aber nie gesagt, dass wir nicht ein wenig nachhelfen dürfen."  
  
"Das Miese ist, dass es inzwischen jeder weiß.", seufzte Astaroth. "Amon hat mir vor kurzem erzählt, dass seine Töchter ständig fragen, wann die beiden endlich heiraten."  
  
Rin öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch da kam Egyn schon wieder.  
  
"Ist etwas?", fragte er als ihn alle anstarrten.  
  
"Nein, alles in Ordnung.", seufzte Lucifer. Er wandte sich an Rin während Egyn die Tür schloss. "Dir scheint es ziemlich gut zu gehen, wenn man bedenkt wie weggetreten du warst."  
  
Rin spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. "Vorhin ging es mir ziemlich dreckig, aber inzwischen geht's. Was war überhaupt letzte Nacht los? Ich habe nichts dummes oder peinliches gemacht, oder?"  
  
Sein Magen zog sich zusammen als die Dämonenkönige vielsagende Blicke wechselten.  
  
"Oder?!", wiederholte er fast flehend.  
  
"Naja....ich schätze mal, wie schulden dir 'ne Entschuldigung.", sagte Iblis langsam und rieb sich nervös den Nacken.  
  
"Besser gesagt werden wir von Vater dazu genötigt.", seufzte Samael.  
  
"Was ist passiert?!", fragte Rin nun panisch.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, es hat sich im Rahmen gehalten und du musstest auch nicht reihern. Lief also schon mal besser als mein erstes Mal.", versicherte Astaroth ihm schnell.  
  
"Das beruhigt mich gar nicht! Was ist denn nun?!"  
  
"Naja.....du bist etwas......anhänglich geworden.", antwortete Lucifer vorsichtig.  
  
"Heißt?!"  
  
"Du hingst jedem von uns mindestens einmal um den Hals.", antwortete Amaimon ungerührt.  
  
Rin sah ihn entsetzt an. "Du machst Witze."  
  
"Nein.", murmelte Azazel. "Für einen versiegelten Nephilim bist du echt stark..."  
  
"Ansonsten hast du noch einige Dinge erzählt. Dass du dich als Kind oft geschlagen und immer Ärger bekommen hast und andere nicht...und irgendwas von Schreinen.", fuhr Beelzebub langsam fort.  
  
Der Nephilim sagte nichts, also erzählten ihm die Baal zögerlich, was alles geschehen war. Währenddessen kamen tatsächlich einige Erinnerungen wieder. Als sie fertig waren, vergrub Rin sein Gesicht (welches inzwischen knallrot war) in seinen Händen.  
  
'Oh Gehenna....Scheiße, ist das peinlich. Boden tu dich auf und verschlinge mich. Wenn das hier überhaupt noch möglich ist. Die Exekution durch den Vatikan klingt grad sogar ziemlich verlockend.'  
  
Er war sich nicht mal sicher, was am schlimmsten war: die Anhänglichkeit, seine plötzliche Gesprächigkeit oder dass er sich an Satan geklammert hatte.  
  
"Komm schon, es hätte schlimmer sein können und wir werden dir das nicht vorhalten.", sagte Egyn.  
  
"Sprich für dich.~", grinste Samael. Das Grinsen verschwand jedoch sehr schnell aus seinem Gesicht, als ihn knapp ein Buch verfehlte.  
  
"Wer hat das geworfen?!"  
  
"Außerdem bin ich dank dir meine Schulden los!", steuerte Iblis bei.  
  
"Obwohl du das nicht verdienst hast.", knurrte Egyn.  
  
Lucifer ignorierte alles und redete wieder auf ihren kleinen Bruder ein. "Du musst dich für nichts schämen. Glaube mir, uns sind schon wesentlich schlimmere Sachen passiert."  
  
"Ja, das hat Agares schon erwähnt. Bitte keine Details.", murmelte Rin.  
  
"Wie auch immer: es tut mir leid.", fuhr der Lichtkönig fort. "Es war größtenteils unsere Schuld, wir hätten besser aufpassen sollen. Ich verspreche dir, wir haben dich nicht absichtlich abgefüllt."  
  
"Und ich hätte dich wohl nicht ausnutzen sollen um meine Schulden zu begleichen...Sorry.", murmelte Iblis.  
  
Azazel, Beelzebub, Egyn und sogar Astaroth murmelten ebenfalls eine Entschuldigung bevor sie erwartungsvoll den Zeit- und Erdkönig ansahen. Samael seufzte. "Ich schätze, wir hätten einiges verhindern können. Schlussendlich ist immerhin nichts passiert."  
  
Amaimon brummte zustimmend. "Ja...und es sollte wohl nicht nochmal passieren."  
  
Lucifer verdrehte die Augen. "Das ist ihre Art 'Entschuldigung' zu sagen.", übersetzte er.  
  
Rin brachte tatsächlich ein leichtes Lächeln zustande. "Ihr müsst euch nicht entschuldigen. Ich hätte auch besser aufpassen sollen." Er beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. "Was habt ihr überhaupt den ganzen Morgen getrieben?"  
  
"Die Blutjäger hingerichtet.", grummelte Beelzebub.  
  
"Hingerichtet?", echote Rin überrumpelt.  
  
"Was hast du erwartet? Sollen wir sie in die Ecke stellen, oder wie?", erwiderte Astaroth schulterzuckend. "In Japan ist die Todesstrafe doch auch noch erlaubt. Ich glaube durch den Strang, oder?"  
  
"Aber-"  
  
"Kein 'aber'.", unterbrach ihn Azazel. "Auf die Blutjagd steht der Tod. Selbst Schuld."  
  
"Und warum müsst ihr dabei sein?", fragte Rin.  
  
"Normalerweise fällt es dem jeweiligen Dämonenkönig zu das Urteil zu vollstrecken, wir haben dennoch Anwesenheitspflicht. Diesmal wollte es Vater selbst übernehmen.", erklärte Samael.  
  
"Das klingt als würde mehr dahinter stecken."  
  
"Er wollte nicht, dass ich sie töte, weil sie meine Halbgeschwister sind.", fuhr Iblis dazwischen.  
  
Alle Augen richtete sich auf ihn. "Meine Mutter war verheiratet als sie mit Vater zusammen war, erst als sie mit mir schwanger war, hat sie es zugegeben. Abtreibungen sind in Gehenna verboten also war sie gezwungen mich zur Welt zu bringen. Anschließend hat sie mich hier abgeliefert und dann hieß es auf nimmer Wiedersehen. Dieses Miststück hat mir nicht mal 'nen Namen gegeben. Natürlich hat ihr das Karma in den Arsch getreten und ihr Mann hat es herausgefunden. Er hat sie und ihre drei Kinder rausgeschmissen. Lilith hat sie gefunden und um ihre erbärmliche Existenz zu retten hat sie einen Deal mit ihr gemacht. Als sie dann ihren Nutzen verloren hatte, wurde sie umgebracht. Stihi und Aym haben uns die Schuld gegeben, Ende der Geschichte." Er schnaubte. "Fast. Das dritte Kind ist auch noch irgendwo und will uns sicher auch erledigen."  
  
Unangenehme Stille herrschte. Damit hatte Rin nicht gerechnet, doch er wagte nicht nachzuhaken.  
  
"Iblis-", begann Egyn, doch wurde von ihm unterbrochen.  
  
"Ich bin drüber hinweg, ok? Es gibt jetzt wichtigeres."  
  
"Na gut, wenn du meinst." Er sah auf die Uhr. "So spät schon? Ich muss los."  
  
"Das Siegel?", erkundigte sich Azazel.  
  
"Ja. Es würde mich wundern, wenn jemand dort hingekommen ist, aber man weiß ja nie." Der Wasserkönig streckte sich. "Also bis später. Wir sehen uns hoffentlich beim Mittagessen."  
  
Damit verschwand er in einem blauen Leuchten.  
  
"Kann hier wirklich jeder mit einem Phasensprung rein und raus?", fragte Rin verwundert.  
  
"Nein, Vater und wir sind die Einzigen.", antwortete Astaroth und stand ebenfalls auf. "Ich muss noch zu Amon und ihn mal auf den neusten Stand bringen."  
  
Amaimon sah ihn verwundert (zumindest glaubte Rin, Verwunderung zu entdecken) an. "Ist er nicht im Palast?"  
  
"Nein, heute ist doch Feiertag also keine Schule und seine Kinder und Agash sind Zuhause. Hab' ihm deswegen frei gegeben. Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass er viel Ruhe bekommt."  
  
"Jestan zahnt?", tippte Lucifer.  
  
"Und schreit die ganze Zeit.", bestätigte Astaroth.  
  
"Erwarten sie nicht noch ein Kind?", lachte Beelzebub.  
  
"Jepp, sie werden noch Spaß haben und wenn man dann noch seine drei Töchter mit dazu nimmt...das wird lustig. Also bis nachher." Er verschwand ebenfalls.  
  
Die restlichen Dämonenkönige standen auf.  
  
"Wir müssen uns leider wieder an die Arbeit machen, aber Vater wollte noch mit dir reden.", sagte Lucifer. Rin war nicht begeistert, immerhin war es bis jetzt immer schief gegangen, wenn sie alleine in einem Raum waren.  
  
'Aber irgendwie muss ich mich ja dran gewöhnen.'  
  
"Ich bringe dich hin.", verkündete der Lichtkönig.  
  
"Ich komme auch mit.", schaltete sich Azazel ein. "Ich muss noch Ankou und Shax suchen. Und mich um die Harpyien kümmern."  
  
Bei dem Teil mit den Harpyien schien sich sein Gesicht zu verdüstern, aber es war nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.  
  
Amaimon öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Gang, die anderen Baal folgten ihm und nach kurzem durchatmen kam auch Rin.  
  
'Na, das kann ja heiter werden.'


	23. Von Handys und Albträumen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin trifft Indra und spricht mit Satan ohne etwas anzuzünden, Azazel hat einen Albtraum und Egyn untersucht mit Agares Invidias Siegel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So endlich habe ich ein Problem hinter mir, welches jetzt schon seit mindestens zwei Monaten besteht. Ich liebe Ämter XD Auf jeden Fall gibt es zur Feier des Tages ein neues Kapitel ;)
> 
> Kleine Vorwarnung: es wird an einer Stelle etwas grafischer und einer der Dämonenkönige durchlebt ein Kindheitstrauma, aber ich denke es nicht zu extrem geworden. Hoffe ich. Bin schlecht darin sowas einzuschätzen O.o
> 
> Ohne weitere Umschweife geht es los :)

'Bin das nur ich oder wird der Palast immer größer?', fragte Rin sich verwundert während er mit Lucifer und Azazel (die Anderen hatten sich bereits verabschiedet) durch die Gänge lief. 'Und dann auch noch so viele Räume...sind die überhaupt alle in Benutzung? Andererseits müssen die Bediensteten wohl auch irgendwo leben.'

Wie immer herrschte reges Treiben, aber diesmal achtete er nicht wirklich darauf. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich zu fragen, was Satan von ihm wollte. Vielleicht eine Standpauke halten? Vom Alten hätte er sich jedenfalls etwas anhören können. Und von Yukio. Falls er je davon erfahren würde...oder Rin ihn jemals wieder sah. Er bezweifelte, dass man ihm erlauben würde nach Assiah zu gehen, immerhin wollte der Vatikan seinen Kopf. Allerdings waren auch seine Brüder oft dort unterwegs ohne aufzufallen. Vielleicht konnte er sie doch irgendwie überreden? Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen als Lucifer und Azazel plötzlich stehen bleiben. Vor ihnen standen zwei Dämonen, einen erkannte Rin als Berith, der Andere war eine Frau, welche mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand.

Berith sah auf. "Interessant. Ich hatte gedacht, dass Lord Satans Geduldsfaden endlich gerissen ist und man euch für die nächsten Jahrhunderte nicht mehr sehen wird."

Netterweise übersetzte Azazel für Rin.

Lucifer zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und wechselte ins Japanische. Scheinbar war Rin nicht der einzige mit einer Abneigung für diesen Kerl. "Da lagt ihr wohl falsch, Lord Berith."

Auch der Zeitdämon wechselte die Sprache. "In der Tat." Sein Blick fiel auf Rin, welcher sich absolut nicht wohl fühlte. Lucifer schien dies zu bemerken.

"Wenn ihr nichts weiter mit uns zu besprechen habt, müssen wir weiter."

"Natürlich. Lasst euch von mir nicht aufhalten." Er verneigte sich vor ihnen und dann vor der Frau. "Lady Indra, wir reden später weiter."

Moment, den Namen 'Indra' hatte er doch irgendwo schon mal gehört!

"Ich bin überrascht dich hier zu sehen.", sprach der Lichtkönig die Frau an. Offensichtlich kannten sie sich gut.

Sie drehte sich um und Rin versuchte sich fieberhaft zu erinnern, ob er sie bereits gesehen hatte. Irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor, besonders dieses Grinsen. Indra war ungefähr so groß wie Bon und trug ein langes, trägerloses, violettes Kleid. Ihre Augen waren grün, ihre dunkelvioletten Haare waren zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, einige Strähnen waren geflochten. Um den Hals trug sie eine lange, silberne Kette, jedoch war der Anhänger in ihrem Kleid versteckt. Außerdem hatte sie rechts einen silbernen Oberarmreifen in der Form einer Schlange.

"Also hat euch Satan noch nichts erzählt?" Moment, sie duzte auch Satan?!

Sie lächelte. "Ich bleibe für einige Tage im Palast, zumindest solange bis ich weiß, wer diese Attentäter schickt. Sie sind mehr als kontraproduktiv. "

Azazel verschränkte die Arme. "Na, Samael wird begeistert sein. Also stimmen die Gerüchte. Scheinbar bist du schwer zu töten."

Was hatte der Clown damit zu tun? Außerdem hätte Rin schwören können, dass ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht huschte, doch er war so schnell weg, dass er es als Einbildung abtat.

"Was soll ich sagen? Ich habe einen ausgeprägten Überlebenswillen. Ich denke, ich könnte es sogar mit Mitgliedern einer Eliteeinheit aufnehmen."

Azazel sah sie nur düster an, also richtete sich ihr Blick stattdessen auf Rin. Sie musterte ihn eindringlich. "Lass mich raten, du bist der neuste Spross der Familie? Der Nephilim?"

Er nickte, unsicher wie er sich verhalten sollte. "Okumura Rin."

"Freut mich sehr. Du bist also halb Japaner, wie? Ich heiße Indra, du kannst mich gern duzen." Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Azazel. "Verzeih die Bemerkung, aber du siehst...krank aus. Vielleicht solltest du zu einem Heiler gehen."

"Danke, ich komme super alleine klar.", knurrte der Geisterkönig. "Kümmere dich lieber um deinen eigenen Sohn. Andererseits könnt ihr eh nur streiten."

"Es war nur eine etwas lautere Diskussion."

"Man konnte euch bis ins nächste Stockwerk hören."

"Musst du immer meckern?"

"Du warst es doch die Samael abgeschoben hat!"

"Du bist Samales Mutter?!", platzte es aus Rin, welcher sich endlich erinnern konnte, wo er den Namen gehört hatte. Satan hatte sie als eine seiner zwei noch lebenden (gut Aeshma war inzwischen ebenfalls tot, also nur noch eine) Ex-Frauen bezeichnet. Darum kam sie ihm also so bekannt vor.

Die Zeitdämonin nickte. "Korrekt. Jedoch wäre ich von meinem Vater rausgeworfen worden, wenn er davon erfahren hätte. Heiraten wollte ich nach meinem letzten Ehemann nicht, also habe ich Samael Satan überlassen nachdem er geboren war und bin meines Weges gegangen."

Rin sah sie fassungslos an. "Aber er ist dein Sohn!"

Sie zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte einen Ruf zu wahren. Satan war langweilig, mir ebenfalls und mein Mann war gerade gestorben. Samael war nun wirklich nicht geplant, aber Abtreibungen sind verboten. Alternativ hätte ich ihn aussetzen können, also sei nicht so dramatisch."

Der Nephilim starrte sie weiterhin an. Was ging im Kopf dieser Frau vor?! Er hätte alles dafür gegeben eine Mutter zu haben und der Gedanke, dass sie kurz nach seiner (und Yukios) Geburt gestorben war, hatte stets für Schuldgefühle gesorgt. Der Zeitkönig hatte eine Mutter gehabt, aber wurde eiskalt von ihr fallen gelassen. Er war sich nicht sicher, wer die größere Arschkarte gezogen hatte. Wahrscheinlich Samael, Rin und Yukio waren von ihrer Mutter wenigstens geliebt worden.

Bevor noch etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich Lucifer ein. "Wir würden gerne weiterreden, aber wir haben es eilig. Vater möchte mit uns sprechen."

"Dann will ich euch natürlich nicht weiter aufhalten. Es war schön dich kennen zu lernen, Rin.", sagte sie mit einem raubtierartigen Grinsen. Sie neigte leicht den Kopf in Richtung der Baal und ging. Azazel sah ihr mit verengten Augen nach.

"Ich mochte sie noch nie."

"Hat sie allen Ernstes Samael abgeschoben?", fragte Rin immer noch ungläubig.

Lucifer nickte düster. "Immerhin hat sie sich die Mühe gemacht ihm einen Namen zu geben. Ich denke auch, dass er ihr nicht so egal ist, wie sie tut. Jedenfalls ist Samael nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen."

Rin antwortete nicht, sondern ging einfach weiter. Normalerweise würde er den Zeitdämonen am liebsten auf seinen anderen Planeten schießen, doch diesmal hatte er einfach nur Mitleid mit ihm.

"Wir sind da.", unterbrach Azazel seine Gedanken. Bevor Rin etwas sagen konnte, klopfte er bereits an der Tür und öffnete sie. Dahinter lag eine Art Arbeitszimmer, allerdings war es sehr luxuriös. Es gab einen großen Kamin, einige Sofas und Tische. Überall an den Wänden zogen sich Bücherregale entlang. An einem Schreibtisch war Satan, ihm gegenüber saß eine Frau. Als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass sie weinte oder zumindest kurz davor stand. Obwohl er nicht verstand, was sie sagte, konnte er hören, wie ihre Stimme zitterte.

Lucifer hustete kurz, woraufhin sich die beiden Dämonen überrascht an sie wendeten. Tatsächlich waren die orangen Augen der Dämonin gerötet.

Satan sagte etwas zu ihr, sie schniefte nur und nickte. Daraufhin wandte er sich an seinen ältesten Sohn.

"Lucifer, ea al Stihi ji Aym pwor'mawkcha. Zarboyt'syarzk anwa!"

"Sa, payri'drew."

"Lucifer, sie ist die Adoptivmutter von Stihi und Aym . Kümmere dich um sie. Ja, Vater.", übersetzte Azazel leise für Rin.

"Wir sehen uns nachher.", verabschiedete sich der Lichtkönig und folgte der Dämonin nach draußen. Azazel verschwand derweil in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke.

Satan nickte zu einem der Stühle. "Setze dich. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst."

Nach kurzem Zögern kam der Nephilim der Aufforderung nach. Die Nervosität wurde immer intensiver und ungewollte Erinnerungen stiegen ihn ihm hoch. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach ihn der ältere Dämon bereits an.

"Wie ich sehe, geht es dir besser. Ich hoffe, deine Volltrottel von Brüdern haben sich bei dir entschuldigt."

Natürlich wurde Rin knallrot. "Tut mir leid wegen letzter Nacht...", murmelte er.

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich durfte schon jeden deiner Brüder ins Bett bringen, weil sie zu viel hatten."

"Sogar Samael und Amaimon?!"

"Ja, auch wenn sie es abstreiten würden."

Rin stellte es sich bildlich vor und musste sich zusammenreißen, damit er nicht loslachte. Er spürte, wie er sich allmählich entspannte, wenn auch nicht vollkommen. Wahrscheinlich war dies Satans Ziel gewesen.

"Bevor ich es vergesse...hier.", fuhr der Dämonengott fort und reichte ihm etwas. Es war sein Handy.

Rin blinzelte überrascht. Er hatte daran überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht.

"Bevor du fragst: nein, ich habe mich nicht darin umgesehen.", sagte Satan. Er warf dem Telefon einen strafenden Blick zu. "Ich finde die Teile einfach nur nervtötend. Samael hat einmal irgendein komisches Lied über Gemüsesaft als Klingelton gehabt und ständig ging das los. Ein Mal sogar mitten in einem Ratstreffen. Zumindest waren die Gesichtsausdrücke der Anderen unterhaltsam."

Er rieb sich den Nasenrücken mit einer Hand, Rin schwieg. Noch immer wirkte die Situation surreal. Vor einer Woche noch hatte er Satan in den Arsch treten wollen und nun saß er ihm gegenüber und hörte zu, wie er über Samaels zweifelhaften Musikgeschmack sprach.

"Wie auch immer, dein Telefon hat öfter geklingelt und du hast mehrere Nachrichten. Azazel hat es übrigens an seinem Laptop aufgeladen, also wundere dich nicht, wenn da was drauf gelandet ist, was dort nicht hingehört. Lösche es dann einfach."

Der Halbdämon nickte gedankenverloren und entsperrte den Bildschirm. Er hatte wirklich einen Haufen verpasster Anrufe und Nachrichten.

 

_Yukio: Rin, was ist passiert?! Warum ist das Signal weg?! Bitte melde dich!_

_Shiemi: Rin? Bitte antworte! Du warst vorhin noch online...wir und Yuki-chan sind krank vor Sorge! D:_

_Izumo: Hey du Trottel, antworte! Du machst den Anderen Sorgen und das nervt mich. -.-_

_Bon: Okumura, gehe an dein verdammtes Handy! Ich schwöre, ich trete dir in den Hintern, wenn du nicht antwortest! Bitte._

 

Es folgten weitere Nachrichten, auch von Shura, Koneko, Shima und den Mönchen aus dem Kloster.

'Sollte ich je wieder in Assiah landen, werden sie mich durch den Fleischwolf drehen.'

Nach kurzem Zögern stellte er fest, dass er niemanden antworten konnte. Er hatte weder Empfang noch Internetzugang. Satan erkannte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. "Es war Samael, der damals dafür gesorgt hat, dass es hier Empfang und Internet gibt. Da aber momentan alle in Gehenna sind, hat er das wohl irgendwie abgestellt. Frag nicht wie, ich habe keine Ahnung von dem Kram."

"Wo nehmt ihr übernimmt den Strom her?", fragte Rin.

"Generatoren. Samael besorgt alles, Azazel erledigt den Rest."

Unspektakulär, aber logisch. Nun sprang ihm etwas anderes ins Auge.

"Euer Router heißt 'Highway to Hell'?!"

"Das war nicht meine Idee, ich wurde ja überstimmt.", seufzte Satan. "Aber kommen wir zum Wesentlichen. Ich habe einen Lehrer für Gehennisch gefunden. Es könnte noch öfter wechseln, aber vorerst wird Paymon übernehmen."

"Ich bin schlecht mit Sprachen..."

"Er hat viel Geduld. Iblis hat einmal einige Bäume beim Training angezündet und alles was Paymon gemacht hat, war streng zu gucken."

Es klopfte an der Tür und der Lichtdämon betrat den Raum. "Entschuldigung, bin ich zu spät?"

"Nein, du kommt gerade recht.", beruhigte ihn Satan.

Paymon lächelte Rin aufmunternd zu. "Schön dich wiederzusehen."

"Ebenfalls."

"Dann könnt ihr gleich anfangen. Ich muss mich um andere Sachen kümmern.", entließ der Dämonengott sie und betrachtete äußerst unmotiviert die Papierstapel neben ihm.

"Dann wollen wir Euch nicht weiter aufhalten." Paymon verneigte sich und ging.

"Ähm...bis später.", murmelte Rin etwas kleinlaut und huschte ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer ohne sich umzudrehen.

 

* * *

 

Vollkomme Dunkelheit umgab den Geisterkönig, er konnte nicht die Hand vor Augen sehen. Aus allen Richtungen ertönte leises Geflüster, Stöhnen und Zischen. Verwirrt sah er sich um und versuchte verzweifelt einen Lichtstrahl zu finden, doch vergebens.

'Wo bin ich? Träume ich schon wieder? Als ob ich nicht genug Albträume hätte...'

Gerade eben war er noch in seinem Zimmer gewesen und hatte sich für sein Treffen mit Aello, der Anführerin der Harpyien, vorbereitet. War er etwa eingeschlafen?! Ankou würde ihn umbringen. Sie hasste es, wenn er verschlief und war sich nicht zu fein ihm dafür eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen. Sollte sie jemals einen festen Freund bekommen, konnte er sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Azazel hatte jetzt schon Mitleid mit dem armen Kerl.

Inzwischen wurde die Umgebung langsam heller, doch sein Magen drehte sich um als er erkannte, wo er sich befand. Er befand sich in einer helleren Ecke seines Königsreichs, der Wüste in der die Harpyien lebten, um ganz genau zu sein. Neben Sand, großen Felsen und Schluchten, sowie eher spärlichem Pflanzenwuchs, gab es normalerweise nicht viel zu sehen. Diesmal saß jedoch eine Gestalt auf ihren Knien im gelb-braunen Sand. Es war eine blasse Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Sie umklammerte schluchzend ihren Oberkörper. Azazel brauchte nur Sekunden um sie erkennen.

"Mutter?" Seine Stimme zitterte, doch die vor sich hin kauernde Dämonin zeigte keine Regung. Dennoch bestand kein Zweifel, dass es Ruha, seine Mutter war.

'Bitte nicht. Ich dachte, dieser Albtraum wäre endlich vorbei!', flehte er im Stillen und wich zurück. Ihre Schluchzer wurden immer lauter und er erkannte nun auch das Blut, welches ihre Arme hinunterlief. Der Himmel begann sich ebenfalls rot zu verfärben und die Geräusche von vorhin waren wieder zu hören.

"Ganz ruhig.", murmelte er verzweifelt um sich zu beruhigen. Es funktionierte nicht. Seine Kehle und Brustkorb waren wie zugeschnürt, er bekam kaum Luft. Gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

"Das ist nicht echt, nur ein Traum. Wach auf, wach auf, wach auf...", flüsterte er eindringlich, aber er schaffte es nicht aus diesem Albtraum zu erwachen.

"Ich will einfach nur weg, bitte..."

Zu seiner Überraschung verstummte sowohl das Schluchzen als auch die Geräusche. Es herrschte Totenstille und dies verängstigte ihn sogar noch mehr. Er zuckte zusammen als seine Mutter plötzlich zu sprechen begann. Was sie zu sagen hatte, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

"Willst du mich etwa schon wieder im Stich lassen, Azzy? Bin ich dir so egal?"

Bevor er antworten konnte, ging das Gestöhne und Geheule von vorne los. Diesmal hörte er allerdings noch Flügelschlagen. Ruha hatte ebenfalls von neuem begonnen zu schluchzen bis sie richtig weinte.

"Azazel, bitte hilf mir! BITTE!"

Sie flehte ihn weiter an, doch er war wie gelähmt. "Ich kann nicht. Du bist...schon...tot.", krächzte er hervor.

Ein lautes Kreischen ertönte, es war der Jagdschrei einer Harpyie.

"AZAZEL!"

Er sah weg und schloss die Augen. Nur wenige Sekunden später hörte er, wie sie sich die geflügelten Monster auf seine Mutter stürzten und begannen sie zu zerfleischen. Er hörte nur das Flügelrauschen, die Schreie seiner Mutter, das Gekreische der Harpyien und das Spritzen von Blut. Riechen konnte er es ebenfalls, also zwang er sich die Luft anzuhalten. Vereinzelte Stimmfetzen waren ebenfalls zu vernehmen. Sie sprachen davon, dass es zu spät war, dass seine Mutter tot war und nie wieder für ihn da sein könnte. Er hörte sich selbst, wie er seinem Vater 'Ich hasse dich!' entgegenschrie.

'Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid...", wiederholte er im Stillen immer wieder als wäre es ein rettendes Gebet. Er bemerkte, dass ihm Tränen das Gesicht hinunterliefen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Es konnte ohnehin niemand sehen. Er war nicht mehr der Dämonenkönig der Geister und des Windes, sondern nur ein kleines verängstigtes Kind mit eingezogenen Schwanz, welches nach seinen Eltern schrie.

'Mama...Papa...Lu...Sammy....irgendjemand...bitte, helft mir...' Sogar seine Gedanken waren die seines jüngeren Ichs.

Dann fuhr ohne Vorwarnung ein gewaltiger Schock durch seinen Körper und alles um ihn herum löste sich auf.

Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr er hoch und sah sich wie ein verschrecktes Tier um. Er war in seinem Zimmer und...klatschnass?! Des Rätsels Lösung war schnell gefunden.

Vor ihm stand eine offensichtlich wütende Ankou mit einem leeren Wasserkrug. Scheinbar hatte sie ihn über den schlafenden Dämonen geleert. Sie war leider noch nicht fertig, sondern legte gleich mit ihrem Gezeter los.

"Schau nicht so, irgendwie musste ich dich wach bekommen! Unser Treffen mit Aello fängt bald an und du schläfst?! Was-" Sie stockte als sie Azazels Gesicht bemerkte.

"Hast du...geweint?", fragte sie mit komplett veränderter Stimmlage.

'Mist.'

"Ich habe nur Wasser in die Augen bekommen. Echt, vielen Dank.", knurrte er, allerdings klang er nicht besonders überzeugend.

 Er war so froh von diesem Albtraum befreit zu sein, dass er sie glatt küssen könnte. Andererseits würde sie ihn dafür sicher einige Rippen brechen, also ließ er es lieber sein. Sie stellte den Krug wortlos ab und wandte sich besorgt an ihn.

"Hast du wieder von Ruha geträumt?", fragte sie leise. Verdammt. Sie war quasi die Eiskönigin im Palast, aber sowas bekam sie sofort mit.

"Mir geht's super.", log er schnell. Sie glaubt ihm natürlich nicht.

"Hör mal, vielleicht können wir das Treffen mit den Harpyien verschieben oder Shax und ich gehen allein-"

"Nein.", unterbrach der Dämonenkönig sie scharf. "Ich kann nicht einfach zu Hause bleiben, es ist meine Aufgabe mich darum zu kümmern."

Ankou ließ nicht locker. "Aello hat sicher Verständnis. Sei nicht so stur."

"Sagst grad du. Jetzt geh bitte raus, ich möchte mich umziehen."

"Aber-"

"RAUS!", fauchte Azazel. Er spürte, wie einige seiner Dämonenmale auf seinen Gesicht erschienen und seine Pupillen sich zusammenzogen, doch es war ihm egal. Warum konnte sie ihn nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen?!

Die Geisterdämonin zuckte zusammen, das kam selten vor.

"Gut, wie Ihr wollt.", murmelte sie nach einigen Sekunden Stille. Ihr Gesicht verriet nicht, was sie dachte. Sie drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer ohne einen der Müllhügel umzustoßen.

Azazel seufzte. Er hatte sie nicht anfauchen wollen, es war einfach passiert. Scheinbar verlor er wirklich die Kontrolle über sein Dämonenherz. Langsam, aber stetig.

'Egal. Es ist ein kleiner Preis.'

Er stand auf, zog grummelnd seine nassen Sachen aus und warf sie auf einen Haufen. Dann stapfte er zu seinem Kleiderschrank und riss ihn auf. Seine Klamotten waren alle schwarz oder grau, nur einige T-Shirts waren weiß. Nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft in der Wüste, aber es war ihm egal. Er kramte eine schwarze Hose, eine schwarze Kapuzenjacke (seine schwarze Lederjacke, welche er immer darüber trug, ließ er weg sonst würde er erschwitzen) und ein graues Tanktop hervor und zog sich schnell an.

Währenddessen dachte er über seinen Albtraum nach. Er wusste, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war. Seine Mutter war mit Kelaino, der damaligen Anführerin der Harpyien (und Aellos Mutter) befreundet gewesen und hatte sie oft besucht. Einmal waren auch Satan, Azazel und seine Geschwister mitgekommen. Satan hatte etwas mit den Harpyien zu regeln, also waren alle herumgestreunt und hatten versucht sich zu beschäftigen. Azazel war mit seiner Mutter ein wenig umhergelaufen als sie plötzlich von einigen Harpyien angefallen worden waren. Ruha hatte ihm befohlen sich zu verstecken und auf keinen Fall heraus zu kommen.

Erneut hatten die Harpyien sie überrumpelt, zu schnell als dass sie sich hätte verteidigen können. Der Geisterkönig war noch ein kleines Kind gewesen, er konnte nichts anderes tun als zuzusehen, wie diese Biester sie töteten. Einige andere Harpyien hatten den Lärm gekommen und kamen um zu helfen, aber es war zu spät. Er erinnerte sich flüchtig daran, dass Satan die drei Angreiferinnen sofort verbrannt hatte und rasend vor Zorn gewesen war. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Harpyien durchgedreht waren und deswegen alles angegriffen hatten, was ihnen vor die Krallen kam. Die Anderen hatten damit nichts zu tun, doch ihm war es egal gewesen. Er wollte sie alle tot sehen. Satan hatte sie zu seinem Entsetzten jedoch nicht bestraft. Dafür hatte er ihn gehasst.

Der Geisterdämon war als Kind immer sehr aufgeweckt gewesen, hatte viel erzählt und konnte nie still halten. Lucifer und Samael hatten sich deswegen öfters beschwert. Nach dem Vorfall bereuten sie ihre Worte, denn Azazel hatte sich komplett zurückgezogen. Er hatte kein Wort mehr gesprochen, weder mit seinem Vater noch seinen Geschwistern oder den Bediensteten.

Als sein Vater Beelzebubs Mutter geheiratet hatte, war er noch wütender geworden. Er hatte sie stets seine Abneigung spüren lassen und Beelzebub hätte er am liebsten vom nächsten Turm geworfen. Wie hatten sie es wagen können seine Mutter ersetzen zu wollen?! Was bildete diese Frau sich ein?! In einer Nacht hatte der zukünftige Insektenkönig mal wieder eine Menge geplärrt, also war er in dessen Zimmer gegangen um dem Zwerg das Maul zu stopfen und ihm den Hals umzudrehen. Kaum hatte er vor der Wiege gestanden, hatte der Kleine jedoch aufgehört zu weinen.

Er war froh gewesen Azazel zu sehen und hatte ihn angelacht, obwohl sich der Geisterdämon so garstig gegenüber ihm und seiner Mutter verhielt. Natürlich war der ältere Dämon perplex gewesen, aber von da an konnte er ihn einfach nicht hassen, auch wenn er es versucht hätte. Er kam nun auch besser mit seiner Stiefmutter klar und sah ein, dass sie eine nette Frau war. Von da an hatte sich einiges gebessert, auch wenn immer noch die Albträume kamen, doch diese verschwanden irgendwann ebenfalls.

Dann kam **dieser** Tag und er veränderte sich für immer. Schon interessant, wie eine Entscheidung alles ändern konnte. Ein einfacher Handschlag. Ob seine Mutter enttäuscht von ihm wäre? Würde sie ihn sogar hassen?

Er wurde von seinem Mitbewohner aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Taka tat mit einem lauten Knurren seinen Hunger kund, woraufhin der Geisterkönig die Augen verdrehte und eine halb aufgegessene Tüte Zwiebel-Chips in seine Richtung warf. Erneut kam ein leises Knurren.

"Friss es oder lass es bleiben, wir sind hier nicht bei wünsch dir was!", fauchte Azazel.

Kurze Stille folgte, dann waren ein leises Rascheln und lautes Schmatzen war zu hören.

"Geht doch..."

Als er auf den Flur trat, erwarteten ihn Shax und Ankou bereits. Keiner von beiden verlor ein Wort über seinen Ausbruch, auch wenn Ankou es sicherlich erzählt hatte.

"Gehen wir.", sagte Azazel knapp.

'Bitte lass alles problemlos funktionieren...'

 

* * *

 

Egyn wurde langsam, aber sicher unruhig. Agares und er standen schon seit 15 Minuten am Ufer des Acherusische See und warteten auf Ran, die Wächterin des Sees und des Siegels. Hinzu kam, dass der See alles andere als schön war. Es war später Morgen, dennoch war es schummrig und Nebel verdeckte den See größtenteils. Die Geräusche machten es nicht besser und jagten ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

Agares ging es ähnlich, jedoch war sie wie immer ein Paradebeispiel der Ruhe.

"Jetzt beruhige dich doch, Eygn.", seufzte die Wasserdämonin. "Sie kommt sicher gleich."

"Wir warten schon seit 15 Minuten!"

"Azazel kommt manchmal bis zu einer Stunde zu spät."

"Das ist ja auch Azazel! Der würde es fertig bringen zu seiner eigenen Beerdigung zu spät zu kommen!"

"...Darauf hätte er nicht wirklich Einfluss..."

"Ach, du weißt, was ich meine!"

Agares verdrehte nur die Augen. Nach drei weiteren qualvollen Minuten hörten sie einige Äste hinter sich knacken. Instinktiv bereiteten beide sich darauf vor ihre Speere heraufzubeschwören, dann trat eine Gestalt aus dem Dickicht. Beide atmeten erleichtert auf als sie Ran erkannten.

"Tut mir leid, ich hatte etwas mit den Sirenen zu klären und musste deswegen ein paar Dörfer besuchen.", begrüßte sie die Beiden fröhlich. "Kyrene lässt übrigens Grüße ausrichten.~"

"Danke.", seufzte Egyn, sichtlich erleichtert. "Gibt es sonst etwas zu berichten?"

Die Wächterin überlegte kurz. "Eigentlich nicht wirklich. Vor ein paar Nächten wollte jemand die Stege betreten, aber hat ziemlich schnell wieder die Beine in die Hand genommen. Ein paar der Sirenen wollen woanders hin, weil es ihnen hier zu langweilig ist und wir müssten ein paar der Planken ersetzen, die rotten bald durch."

"Und das Siegel?", hakte Agares nach.

"Nichts ungewöhnliches."

"Wir schauen trotzdem nach. Aber Beeilung, die Höhle wird bald überflutet sein.", entschied Egyn und holte einen Leuchtkristall heraus. Die Frauen taten es ihm nach.

'Na dann...Augen zu und durch.'

Widerwillig betrat er den ersten Steg und ging los, Agares und Ran folgten im kurzen Abstand. Nach nicht einmal einer halben Minute hatte der Nebel das Ufer vollkommen verschlungen. Keiner sprach, nur das gelegentliche Plätschern des Wassers, das Knarren der Bretter, ihre Schritte und das leise Flüstern der Seebewohner war zu hören. Nach einer Weile konnten sie außerdem den Gesang der Sirenen hören, dieser hatte allerdings keine Wirkung auf sie, da sie Wasserdämonen waren. Gut, Ran war halb Wasser- und halb Geister- und Winddämonin, aber es kam auf dasselbe hinaus.

Endlich erreichten sie die Insel der Sirenen, nach weiteren fünf Minuten standen sie vor der Höhle mit Invidias Gefängnis. Egyn betrat sie ohne zu zögern. Eine steinerne Treppe führte in die Tiefe.

"Vorsichtig, die Stufen sind rutschig.", warnte er seine Begleiterinnen. Vorsichtig stiegen die hinunter bis sie endlich den Boden erreichten. Zu ihrem Missfallen mussten sie feststellen, dass ihnen das Wasser bereits bis an die Knöchel reichte. Die Höhle war dabei vollzulaufen.

"Schaut euch alles genau an.", befahl Egyn. "Wir können es uns nicht leisten etwas zu übersehen."

Die Frauen nickten und begannen sich in der Höhle umzusehen, während Egyn auf das Siegel zuging. Wie immer leuchtete es grün-bläulich, doch es waren eindeutige Risse zu erkennen. Er kniete sich hin, legte seine Hände auf den Kreis, welcher das Siegel umgab und schloss seine Augen. Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Dämonherz und die davon ausgehende Kraft. Das Leuchten wurde stärker, doch er wusste, dass er höchstens ein paar Tage gewonnen hatte. Leise seufzend begann er sich ebenfalls umzusehen.

"Also ich finde nichts.", meldete sich Ran nach einiger Zeit. Agares und Egyn hatten ebenfalls nichts entdeckt.

"Das Wasser steigt immer schneller.", meldete Agares. "Wenn wir nicht schwimmen gehen wollen, sollten wir verschwinden."  

Widerstrebend nickte Egyn. "Gehen wir."

Er ließ diesmal den Mädchen den Vortritt,  doch als er ihnen folgen wollte, stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf. Er hätte schwören können, dass ihm etwas über den Rücken gestrichen und gekichert hatte. Die Stimme erkannte er sofort.

'Invidia?'

Natürlich kam keine Antwort. Kopfschüttelnd machte der Wasserkönig, dass er aus der Höhle kam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das von Satan erwähnte Lied ist übrigens Po-Pi-Po von Miku Hatsune. Es geht darin um Gemüsesaft, denn es wurde ihn einer Werbung für Gemüsesaft verwendet. Es kommen also Passagen wie:
> 
> Now, drink it! You like it, don't you? Vegetable juice I've decided. I've decided just now. So drink it! My vegetable juice. It costs 200 yen
> 
> Ich fand es damals zum echt lustig und ziemlich niedlich, also konnte ich nicht widerstehen sowas einzubauen. Natürlich hatte Sammy diesen Klingelton nur um andere zu nerven XD


	24. Gehennisch für Anfänger und Harpyien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin hat seine erste Unterrichtsstunde und erfährt mehr über Paymon. Wärenddessen besucht Azazel zusammen mit Shax und Ankou die Harpyien und wünscht sich einen Aufzug herbei. Indra ist einfach nur genervt von allem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darf ich ganz ehrlich sein? Ich hasse dieses Kapitel XD Überall hatte ich Mini-Schreibblockaden und mein Laptop ist mir auch abgeschmiert. Mal wieder. Obwohl ich erst aufgeräumt habe. Läuft XD  
> Ich hoffe ihr habt mehr Spaß beim lesen als ich beim schreiben, also los geht's und leidet. Oder auch nicht XD

Rin war am Verzweifeln. Er saß zusammen mit Paymon im Archiv, welches ihn jedoch eher an eine Bibliothek erinnerte und versuchte krampfhaft ihm zuzuhören und daraus schlau zu werden. Erfolglos.

"Abgesehen davon, kommt Gehennisch manchmal fast instinktiv für Halbdämonen, die mit anderen Sprachen aufgewachsen sind.", hatten sie gesagt. "Ich bin sicher, du packst das.", haben sie gesagt.

Von wegen! Da schrieb er eher eine Doktorarbeit auf Englisch!

Zunächst einmal waren Schrift und Zahlen ganz anders, also musste er ein komplettes Alphabet (welches wesentlich schwieriger als das lateinische erschien) und andere Zahlen lernen. Hinzu kam die Grammatik. Wörter wie 'ist' und 'sind' existierten nicht, Adjektive wurden hinter dem Nomen platziert und so ziemlich alle Sätze begannen entweder mit einem Personalpronomen oder einem Substantiv. Immerhin wurden Verben nicht angepasst, lediglich ein Wort wurde davor gesetzt um die Zeitform auszudrücken. 'Alma' stand für Vergangenheit, 'har' für die Gegenwart und 'zai' die Zukunft. Gelegentlich wurde jedoch darauf verzichtet, wenn man von der Gegenwart sprach. Zusammengesetzte Substantive wurden mit einem Apostroph getrennt, allerdings konnten auch einfache oder andere Worte eins haben. Hinzu kam noch die Mehrzahl. Dabei wurde eine Endung an das Wort gehängt, welche vom letzten Buchstaben abhing. Die Aussprache unterschied sich ebenfalls sehr vom japanischen und kleinste Striche und Punkte deuteten auf verschiedene Betonungen und Aussprachen hin. Es gab natürlich noch viel mehr Faktoren, wie zum Beispiel die Fälle, Befehlsformen, respektvolle Anreden, Dialekte, gehobene Ausdrucksweisen und so weiter, aber das ließ Paymon außen vor. Vorerst. Super.

Er erfuhr außerdem, dass wörtlich zu übersetzen eine schlechte Idee war. Satans Anweisung an Lucifer war ein gutes Beispiel. Wörtlich übersetzt hieß "Ea al Stihi ji Aym pwor'mawkcha. Zarboyt'syarzk anwa!" nämlich "Sie die Stihi und Aym Stiefmutter. Kümmern du!".

Das würde nie was werden.

Resigniert ließ er den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Sie hatten mit einfachen Worten begonnen, wie Personalpronomen und einigen Substantiven. Paymon demonstrierte ihm lediglich wie sie geschrieben und ausgesprochen worden, hin wieder musste er das nachsprechen oder versuchen nachzuschreiben, das war es. Dennoch fühlte sich sein Kopf an als würde er rauchen.

"Ich schätze, das ist deine Art um eine Pause zu bitten?", fragte sein Lehrer.

Rin brummte zustimmend. Zu seiner Überraschung war Paymon einverstanden.

"Du drängst mich nicht dazu weiter zu machen?"

"Natürlich nicht. Pausen zwischendurch sind wichtig, das habe ich bereits zu Beginn gesagt. Wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass es zu viel wird oder zu schnell geht, sage einfach Bescheid. Es hat keinen Sinn weiter zu machen, wenn Widerwille da ist."

Der Nephilim nickte langsam und ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Riesige Regale, Bücherstapel, Tische, Karten und Vitrinen nahmen den Raum an. Manche der Bücher sahen wahnsinnig alt aus und waren wahrscheinlich mindestens so viel wert wie die britischen Kronjuwelen.

'Yukio würde es hier lieben. Und Koneko wahrscheinlich auch.'

Er entdeckte Phenex, den Archivar in Satans Palast. Dieser war ein grimmig drein schauender halb Fäulnis-, halb Feuerdämon (er hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass es sowas gab) mit grau-blauen Haaren und orangen Augen. Außerdem trug er eine eckige Halbrandbrille, welche ihn noch strenger wirken ließ.

Schon als sie den Raum betreten hatte, war deutlich geworden, dass er kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse war. Etwas widerwillig hatte er Paymon einige Bücher gegeben und Rin angewiesen, ja nichts anzufassen als er etwas zu nah an eins der Regale geriet. Gut, fairerweise waren die Bücher darin scheinbar ziemlich alt.

Trotz sämtlicher Versprechen vorsichtig zu sein, beobachtete der Dämon sie mit Argusaugen.

"Nimm es Phenex nicht übel. Er hat schon so manche Erfahrungen mit deinen Brüdern gemacht.", riss Paymon ihn aus den Gedanken. "Besonders Iblis kann er nicht leiden. Amaimon ist zwar stiller und zündet nichts an, aber er schleppt ja überall seine Süßigkeiten mit hin. Er hat bereits versucht ihnen deswegen Hausverbot aufzubrummen, natürlich erfolglos. Egyn und Iblis lässt er allerdings nicht mehr zusammen hier rein."

"Verständlich.", gab Rin zu. Unangenehme Stille herrschte.

Der Lichtdämon durchbrach sie schließlich. "Also...wenn es für dich in Ordnung wäre, würde ich gerne mehr über dich erfahren."

"Wenn du mir im Gegenzug etwas von dir erzählst.", antwortete der Halbdämon schulterzuckend.

"Das ist fair." Er hielt kurz inne und dachte nach, dann fuhr er fort. "Zugegebenermaßen ist mein Leben nicht allzu aufregend. Ich wurde in Pandemonium geboren, nah an der Grenze zu Lucifers Reich. Meine Mutter ist Künstlerin, mein Vater ist das Oberhaupt unseres Hauses und arbeitetet nebenbei als Historiker. Ich habe eine ältere Schwester namens Elyon, sie ist Sängerin. Meine jüngeren Schwestern heißen Zaphkiel und Hadiya. Zaphkiel arbeitet im Archiv von Lucifers Palast, Hadiya ist Richterin. Mein kleiner Bruder heißt Sariel und ist Heiler."

Er hielt erneut inne, Rin nutzte dies um eine Frage zu stellen. "Sind alle Dämonenfamilien so groß?"

"Das kommt darauf an. Adlige haben oft viele Kinder um das Fortbestehen ihrer Blutlinie sicher zu stellen und da wir Dämonen so lange leben haben wir immerhin reichlich Zeit dafür. Einzelkinder sind daher eher selten. Wie auch immer. Meine Geschwister und ich wuchsen wohl behütet auf. Wir bekamen die bestmögliche Bildung und besuchten Privatschulen. Ich war schon immer sehr wissbegierig gewesen und habe viel geforscht. Auf Wunsch meiner Eltern bin ich Lucifers Armee beigetreten, habe mich jedoch in meiner Freizeit weiterhin mit antiken Schriften beschäftigt, Bücher in verschiedensten Sprachen gelesen und bin sogar Geheimnissen der Alchemie und des Okkultismus auf die Spur gekommen." Er seufzte.

"Ich schickte die Ergebnisse meiner Arbeit an die Gelehrten in Lucifers Palast, welche jedoch nicht daran glaubten, dass ein Soldat intelligent genug wäre um ihre Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen, sodass sie sie gar nicht erst lasen."

Rin runzelte die Stirn. "Sie klingen wie Idioten."

Der Lichtdämon lächelte leicht und hob die Schultern. "Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir egal. Schlussendlich fielen einige der Blätter Lucifer in die Hände und er war ziemlich beeindruckt. Er wollte mich persönlich treffen und als man ihm erzählte, dass ein einfacher Soldat es geschrieben hat, war er nur noch entschlossener. Ich war mehr als überrascht als ich einen Brief von ihm bekommen habe und natürlich ziemlich aufgeregt. Wir haben uns also getroffen, uns unterhalten und das zog sich dann über mehrere Monate hinweg. Eines Tages bot er mir die Position als seine rechte Hand an. Mit der Aussicht meine Familie stolz zu machen, einem der Dämonenkönige direkt zu dienen und Zugriff auf die Bücher und Artefakte in seinem Archiv zu erhalten, nahm ich an. Ich habe es nie bereut."

Er sah Rin an. "Du bist dran."

Der Nephilim erzählte ihm das, was er bereits Agares erzählt hatte. Er war mit seinem Bruder in einem Kloster aufgewachsen, wo Shiro und die Mönche ihre Familie waren. Er war nie besonders gut in der Schule gewesen und öfters in Streitereien hinein geraten. Für ihn wirkte es sehr langweilig im Vergleich zu Paymons Geschichte, doch dieser hörte aufmerksam zu.

Er nickte nachdenklich als Rin fertig war. "Immerhin konntest du eine halbwegs schöne Kindheit verbringen."

Der Halbdämon zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schätze schon." Er sah den älteren Dämonen an. "Aber eine Frage habe ich noch. Warum warst du so schnell bereit mir eine Chance zu geben? Shax und Agares waren zwar auch sofort nett zu mir, aber trotzdem."

Diesmal war es der Stellvertreter, welcher seufzte. "Ganz ehrlich? Ich hatte vom ersten Moment an Mitleid mit dir. Du wurdest aus heiterem Himmel in die ganze Sache hineingezogen, musstest zusehen wie dein Adoptivvater stirbt, wegen des Vatikans um dein Leben fürchten und dich wahrscheinlich unzähligen Vorurteilen stellen. Als ich dich zum ersten Mal im Esszimmer gesehen habe, hast du so verloren ausgesehen. Kein Kind sollte das erleben, was du durchmachen musstest."

Rin schwieg, er hatte das Gefühl, dass noch mehr dahinter steckte. Er sollte Recht haben.

"Doch das nicht alles. Du erinnerst mich ehrlich gesagt an meinen Sohn."

Damit hatte er wiederum nicht gerechnet. "Du hast einen Sohn?"

"Hatte. Er war ein Nephilim wie du und wäre dieses Jahr neunzehn geworden. Stattdessen wurden er und meine Frau vor acht Jahren von Exorzisten getötet."

Hatte hier wirklich jeder eine traurige Vergangenheit? "Das tut mir sehr leid.", antwortete Rin leise.

"Es ist in Ordnung. Es war meine Schuld. Ich wusste, dass es dumm ist sich in eine Sterbliche zu verlieben und auch noch ein Kind mit ihr zu bekommen. Katharina war allerdings eine der wenigen Vergänglichen, welche längere Zeit in Gehenna durchhalten. Lord Satan hat mir darum erlaubt sie her zu holen. Sie musste zwischendurch nach Assiah, aber es hat alles gut funktioniert und unser Sohn wurde auch akzeptiert. Er hat sich ziemlich gut mit Amons Kindern verstanden."

"Was war sein Name?"

Paymon lächelte leicht. "Aiden. Er war sich immer sehr unsicher, wo er nun hingehört. Nephilim glauben oft weder zu den Menschen noch zu uns zu gehören. Viele wollen nicht einsehen, dass sie in beide Welten gehören. Sowohl die Personen mit denen sie sich umgeben als auch die Nephilim selbst."

Das war auch Rins Problem. Wo gehörte er hin?

"So einfach ist es nicht.", widersprach er. "Wie soll man den zu beiden Seiten gehörten, wenn sie sich bekriegen? Eine Seite muss man früher oder später wählen! Richtig dazugehören wird man aber nie."

'Und ich weiß noch immer nicht, was ich wählen werde.', fügte er im Stillen hinzu.

"Du wirst es verstehen, wenn es soweit ist."

Bevor Rin nachhaken konnte, wurde er abgewürgt. "Komm, wir sollten weiter machen."

Grummelnd wandte er sich wieder an das Buch. Je schneller er das hinter sich brachte, desto besser.

 

* * *

 

"Fuck my life.", murmelte Azazel vor sich hin und starrte auf den riesigen Felsen vor ihnen. Darin befand sich die Stadt der Harpyien. Dummerweise lag der Eingang ziemlich weit oben, Phasensprünge waren verboten, also bleib nur zu Fuß oder besser gesagt klettern. Shax hatte ihn gehört und drehte sich überrascht um. "Hast du etwas gesagt?"

"Wo ist der Aufzug?", grummelte der Geisterkönig.

Obwohl Ankou mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, konnte er erahnen, dass sie die Augen verdrehte. "Nun hab dich mal nicht so. Das ist wie Treppensteigen, nur nicht so langweilig."

Der Dämonenkönig grummelte wütend vor sich hin und machte sich an den Aufstieg. Am liebsten wäre er einfach in seine Dämonenform gewechselt und hochgeflogen, aber genau wie ein direkter Phasensprung konnte dies als eine aggressive Geste ausgelegt werden und er hatte wirklich keine Lust sich mit einem Haufen Vogelweibern zu schlagen. Außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, wie sich sein Dämonenherz verhalten würde. Am Ende würde er nur die Kontrolle verlieren und seine beiden Begleiter anfallen.

Der Pfad war schmal und äußerst steil. Überall lag loses Gestein und ein falscher Schritt konnte zu einem Sturz in die Tiefe führen. Ihre Krallen gaben ein wenig mehr Halt, aber nicht viel.

'Als ich Kind war, ging das irgendwie einfacher.'

Nach quälenden 20 Minuten hatten sie endlich den Eingang erreicht.

"Na, das ging doch heute mal schnell.", kommentiere Ankou.

Azazel ignorierte es und betrat die Höhle, wo sie von zwei Wächterinnen empfangen wurden. Er fand es immer wieder interessant, dass die Vorstellung der Sterblichen in diesem Fall relativ genau waren. Harpyien hatten die Oberkörper und Gesichter eines Menschen, ihr Unterkörper und ihre Beine waren dagegen die eines Vogels und demzufolge mit Federn bewachsen, außerdem hatten sie Vogelschwänze. Die Farben und Musterungen ihrer Federn variierten. Manche hatten Federn auf dem Kopf, andere Haare welche stets dem Aussehen ihrer Federn angepasst waren. Ihre Flügel waren direkt mit ihren Armen verwachsen, dennoch konnten sie Werkzeuge oder gar Waffen verwenden, wenn sie am Boden waren. Allerdings waren ihre Klauen mit -wie Azazel aus eigener Erfahrung wusste- scharfen Krallen bestückt, ihre Zähne waren ebenfalls rasiermesserscharf. Es gab in ihren Augen keine Hornhaut, also nahm die Augenfarbe alles ein. Die Pupillen waren geschlitzt, wesentlich stärker als bei Dämonen. Sie trugen oft Kleidung aus einfachen Stoffen, Fellen, Federn und Leder, sowie Schmuck aus Knochen, Holz und Federn.

"Mein Lord, Aello bereitet euch bereits.", begrüßte ihn eine der Frauen, während ihre Kollegin los flog um ihrer Anführerin von der Ankunft zu berichten. Azazel nickte nur knapp. Sie alle wussten, dass er eher still war und sahen es nicht als Beleidigung an.

Sie folgten der Wächterin durch das Höhlensystem. Es hatte sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch nicht groß verändert. Die meisten Gebäude waren einfache Hütten aus Stein und Holz, ansonsten gab es einige Stätten der Verehrung wie Schreine. Zwar war Satan an der Erschaffung der Harpyien beteiligt gewesen (womit sie ihm und Azazel unterstanden), aber sie verehrten auch Iris und Zephir, denn diese galten als die ersten ihrer Art. Azazel kümmerte das nicht wirklich und wenn sie eine pinke, tanzende Eidechse anbeten würden.

Schließlich erreichten sie einen größeren Raum, welcher als eine Art Thronsaal diente. Die Wände waren bemalt, der Boden war einfache Erde und mit Tierknochen und anderen Essensresten übersät.  Aello saß auf ihrem Thron, dieser bestand auf geflochtenen Holz, Knochen und Tierhäuten. Die Federn waren hellbraun mit schwarzen Flecken und grauen Enden versehen. Ihre Haare waren zusammen mit einigen Federn zu mehreren Zöpfen geflochten. Sie trug wie alle anderen sehr einfache Kleidung. Eine kurze hellbraune Lederhose, darüber einen dunkelbraunen Wickelrock aus Stoff mit einem Gürtel aus Knochen und Zähnen. Ihr Oberteil war ebenfalls dunkelbraun und bauchfrei. Zusätzlich trug sie noch eine Federkette. Ihre gelben Augen sahen die Ankömmlinge wachsam an.

"Es ist schön euch wiederzusehen, mein Lord.", begrüßte sie Azazel ehe sie sich an die anderen beiden wandte. "Lord Shax, Lady Ankou."

Ankou verdrehte die Augen. "Lasst bitte das 'Lady' weg."

"Richtig." Die Harpyie sah wieder Azazel an. "Ich nehme an, ihr seid hier wegen der Angriffe in den Dörfern. Wir kümmern uns bereits darum, das versichere ich Euch. Falls es jedoch um die Notfallversammlung geht zu der wir nicht erschienen sind: wir hatten alle Krallen voll mit unseren Untersuchungen zu tun. Außerdem wisst ihr ja was passiert, wenn wir auf Sirenen oder Furien treffen..."

Azazel seufzte. "Da könnt Ihr euch trösten. Die sind auch nicht gekommen, aber es geht ohnehin wie Ihr bereits erraten habt um die Angriffe. Was ist passiert?"

Aello verzog schuldbewusst das Gesicht. "Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist genau wie...damals. Scheinbar zufällig dreht jemand durch und wird auf seine tierischen Instinkte reduziert. Wir haben die Vermutung, dass es eine Krankheit sein könnte, aber wir wissen nicht, was der Erreger sein könnte."

"Vielleicht bestimmte Nahrung? Parasiten? Pflanzen?", schlug Shax vor.

"Wir teilen was wir jagen untereinander auf, da müssten mehr betroffen sein. Den Rest besorgen wir durch Handel, aber da ist es dasselbe. Schädlinge oder Parasiten wären wohl eine Möglichkeit, aber warum tauchen sie jetzt plötzlich wieder auf? An neuen Pflanzen haben wir uns auch nicht vergriffen, es gibt ohnehin kaum welche."

"Was ist mit Lilith?", hakte Ankou nach. "Sie hat auch die rote Seuche ausgelöst. Daran sind sogar Fäulnisdämonen jämmerlich eingegangen."

"Ich dachte, Lilith wäre versiegelt? Abgesehen davon konnten wir nie Beweise finden, dass sie dahinter steckte."

"Wer soll es denn sonst gewesen sein? Vielleicht hatte sie Hilfe von ein paar Fäulnisdämonen, aber sie hat alles ins Rollen gebracht hat. Außerdem würde ich einiges darauf verwetten, dass sie auch bei Salacia die Finger im Spiel hatte.", hielt Shax dagegen.

"Salacia war...?"

"Egyns Mutter.", seufzte Ankou.

Aello zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe da inzwischen den Überblick verloren, aber egal. Vielleicht war Lilith es, vielleicht auch nicht. Wie auch immer, wir haben es geschafft vier der Betroffenen gefangen zu nehmen."

"Ich möchte mit ihnen reden.", sagte Azazel bestimmt.

"Dazu sind sie nicht mehr in der Lage.", erwiderte die Vogelfrau kopfschüttelnd. "Aber wenn ihr darauf besteht gut."

Sie erhob sich. "Folgt mir."

 

* * *

 

Rin hatte es endlich geschafft und lag auf dem Bett in seinem Zimmer. Nach einigen qualvollen Stunden in denen er am liebsten seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte geschlagen hätte, um endlich bewusstlos und damit erlöst zu werden, war er endlich entlassen worden. Paymon war mehr als in Ordnung und nicht mal genervt als Rin ihm zum 26. Mal nach der Aussprache desselben Buchstaben fragte (Diese komischen Striche und Punkte daneben waren aber auch verwirrend!). Dennoch war er mehr als überfordert gewesen. Er könnte momentan nicht einmal 'Hallo, ich heiße...' auf Gehennisch sagen. Gut, es war seine erste Stunde gewesen, aber mit Zuversicht erfüllte es ihn nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn er sich schon an den Grundsachen die Zähne ausbiss, wie sollte es dann später aussehen?

'Bisher hat es doch ganz gut geklappt, wenn die Anderen für mich übersetzt haben. Können wir es nicht einfach so lassen?!', fragte er sich frustriert und seufzte.

Es gab keinen Weg vorbei, er musste da irgendwie durch. Er rollte zur Seite und griff sein Handy, welches auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte er Empfang, auch wenn es schwach war. Sollte er es riskieren und jemanden in Assiah anrufen? Weder Satan noch einer seiner Halbbrüder hatten es ihm verboten, also war es doch sicher in Ordnung, wenn er nicht zu viel verriet? Fieberhaft überlegte er wen er überhaupt anrufen sollte. Yukio? Die Mönche im Kloster? Shura? Einen seiner Freunde?

Wahrscheinlich würde das Signal bald wieder verschwinden, also musste er sich schnell entscheiden und sich kurz fassen. Nach kurzem überlegen öffnete er sein Telefonbuch und wählte Yukio aus. Etwas nervös wartete er darauf, dass sein Zwilling annahm. Wahrscheinlich war es keine gute Idee zu erwähnen, dass er sich eigentlich ganz gut mit den Baal und einigen Dämonen verstand. Außerdem lief zu dieser Zeit normalerweise die Exorzistenklasse, er war also beschäftigt. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen und auflegen konnte, hörte er die Stimme seines Bruders.

"Ja?", fragte diese vorsichtig.

"......Hey Yukio."

"RIN?!"

Dem besagten Halbdämonen platzte fast das Trommelfell. "Autsch....ja ich bin's, du musst nicht so schreien!"

Yukio hörte ihm gar nicht zu, sondern begann ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Außerdem bestätigte sich Rins Vermutung. Tatsächlich schien er im Unterricht zu sein, denn er hörte die Stimmen seiner Freunde und sogar Shura.

"Okumura?!"

"Ist das Okumura?! Warum hat der Trottel so lang gebraucht?!"

"Rin ist alles ok?! Bist du verletzt?!"

"Du bist so sein Volltrottel!"

"Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?!"

"Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!"

Rin hielt das Handy inzwischen eine gute Armlänge von sich. "Wenn ihr mal still sein würdet und mich zu Wort kommen lasst, kämen wir voran!"

"Wo bist du?! Geht es dir gut?! Wir haben seit Tagen versucht dich zu erreichen!", fragte Yukio beinahe hysterisch. Er war kurz davor sein Handy zu zerquetschen.

"Ja, mir geht's gut, auch wenn ich auf einiges hätte verzichten können. Ich habe mein Handy erst heute zurückbekommen und der Empfang ist hier grottig, wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

"Rin, **wo** bist du? Und komm mir nicht mit Gehenna! Warum kannst du so einfach mit uns reden? Bist du abgehauen?", hakte Shura scharf nach.

"Nein, ich bin nicht abgehauen. Lange Geschichte, ich bin in Satans Palast-"

"DU BIST WO?!", schrien die Exorzisten. Shura hing Yukio inzwischen um den Hals, sodass sie ihn beinahe erwürgte.

"Es war ja nicht meine Entscheidung!", verteidigte sich der Nephilim schnell.

"Du....bist also Satan begegnet?", fragte Koneko ein wenig verängstigt.

"Ja, vier Mal bis jetzt.", er hielt kurz inne. "Gut, sechsmal. Ich war zwei Mal nicht ganz bei mir..."

Er konnte sich die entsetzten Gesichter nur allzu gut ausmalen.

"Wie kannst du so lässig darüber reden?!", fauchte Bon.

"Bis auf das erste Treffen ist es nie eskaliert!"

Yukio schien kurz davor zu stehen umzukippen. "Rin, was hast du bei der ersten Begegnung angestellt?!"

Der Halbdämon zögerte kurz. "Najaaaaaaaaaaa, ich schätze....ich bin auf ihn drauf gesprungen, habe ihn als einen verdammten Hurensöhn beschimpft und buchstäblich versucht ihn zu erwürgen?" In seinem Kopf hatte es irgendwie harmloser geklungen.

"WAS?!", kam der kollektive Aufschrei.

'Super gemacht.', lobte er sich.

"Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es klingt! Ihm war das ziemlich egal. Ich glaube, er war eher genervt als sauer." Nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber auch keine komplette Lüge.

"Was ist überhaupt hier los?", mischte sich nun Izumo ein. "Erst kommen irgendwelche Dämonen in die Akademie um uns umzubringen, dann mischen sich die Dämonenkönige ein, erzählen uns was von irgendeiner Lilith und jetzt rufst du uns aus heiterem Himmel an?! Ist das irgendein schlechter Streich?!"

Rin biss sich auf die Lippe. "Lilith war die erste Dämonin, hatte eine Rebellion gegen Satan angezettelt und beinahe gewonnen. Sie wurde versiegelt und versucht jetzt sich zu befreien. Darum sind die Baal im Vatikan gelandet. Sie hat irgendwie die Pforte manipuliert." Letzteres hatte er heute erst von Paymon erfahren. Es erklärte einiges.

"Aber dann sind die Dämonen doch bestimmt abgelenkt.", stellte Shiemi aufgeregt fest. "Vielleicht kannst du irgendwie fliehen!"

Der Halbdämon zerstörte nur ungern ihre Hoffnungen. "Daraus wird nichts. Hier sind vor einigen Tagen ein paar Ratsmitglieder vergiftet worden und ein Alukah ist eingebrochen. Hier sind überall Wachen und ich glaube, sie haben sogar die Erlaubnis bekommen Eindringlinge anzugreifen. Bei meinem Glück halten die mich für einen Einbrecher und bringen mich um, bevor die erste Treppe hinter mir habe!" Er zögerte. "Abgesehen davon, was soll dann passieren? Ich kann die Gehennapforte nicht öffnen. Selbst wenn ich irgendwie nach Assiah gelange, werde ich dort nur hingerichtet und dieses Mal ist der Clown nicht da, um mir den Hintern zu retten."

"Du weißt also schon davon, wie?", grummelte Bon. "Was ist überhaupt ein Alukah?"

"Sowas wie ein Vampir, ist egal. Ja, ich weiß davon. Nach Assiah zurückzukehren ist unmöglich."

"Wir können dich nicht einfach in Gehenna lassen!", rief Shima erschrocken.

"Irgendwas fällt uns ein.", bestätigte Shura.

Rin gab nicht nach. "Nein. Ich habe euch schon oft genug in Gefahr gebracht-"

"Und uns gerettet!", widersprach Bon. "Also lass dir jetzt verdammt noch mal helfen!"

"Wie denn bitte?! Solange Yukio nicht plötzlich dämonische Kräfte ausbildet und lernt die Gehennapforte zu öffnen, könnt ihr nichts tun! Ihr sitzt in Assiah fest, ich in Gehenna und wahrscheinlich ist das besser so!"

"Besser?! Was ist daran bitte besser?!", fauchte Yukio.

"Weil Satan Assiah egal ist und er nicht angreifen wird, solange ihr ihm keinen triftigen Grund gebt!", fauchte der Nephilim zurück.

"Ach und woher weißt du das?! Haben dir das die Dämonen gesagt?!"

Als Rin schwieg, fuhr er etwas ruhiger fort. "Was ist passiert? Erst wirst du von Dämonen entführt, wir hören nichts von dir, fürchten das Schlimmste und jetzt meldest du dich?"

"Es ist 'ne lange Geschichte.", murmelte Rin. "Aber macht euch um mich keine Sorgen."

"Du bist in Satans Palast und wir sollen uns keine Sorgen machen?", echote Miwa entsetzt.

"Mir geht's gut, wirklich. Satan und die Baal sind ehrlich gesagt das geringste Problem. Ich verspreche, dass ich euch bei Gelegenheit alles erkläre."

"Bei Gelegenheit?! Du könntest dort sterben!", rief Shura frustriert, doch sie klang bereits ziemlich abgehakt. Das Signal würde wohl jede Sekunde verschwinden.

"Rin...", flüsterte Shiemi verängstigt.

"Macht euch um mich keine Sorgen! Passt nur auf, dass-" Natürlich brach das Signal ab bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte.

"Ach komm, das ist jetzt einfach nur noch Trolling!", knurrte der Halbdämon frustriert, legte auf und warf sich frustriet auf sein Bett.

 

* * *

 

Indra war genervt. All die ganzen Untersuchungen, um mehr über die Blutjäger herauszufinden und nun, wo sie versuchte mit ihren eigenen Problemen fertig zu werden, war sie doch tatsächlich in einer Sackgasse gelandet! Hatten sich wirklich alle gegen sie verschworen?!

Wütend warf sie das Buch beiseite, was einen erschrockenen Laut von Nasu, ihrer Zofe und besten Freundin entlockte.

"Haltet bitte still, sonst müssen wir von vorne anfangen.", bat die Dämonin.

Indra seufzte nur und ließ sich im Stuhl zurücksinken. Wie Satan ihr versprochen hatte, konnte sie bereits heute Morgen sofort ein Gästezimmer beziehen. Nun saß sie vor einem Schminktisch und ließ sich von Nasu die Haare neu machen.

"Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du mich duzen kannst, wenn wir unter uns sind?"

"Ziemlich oft. Es ist einfach Angewohnheit." Die Zofe beugte sich nach vorne und griff einige Haarnadeln. "Also was genau hat dir das Buch getan, dass du es mit wegschleudern bestrafst?"

Die ältere Dämonin schnaubte. "Die ganzen Wälzer sind vollkommen nutzlos. Ich habe unter anderem versucht mehr über Liliths Amulett herauszufinden und wo es gelandet sein könnte, aber ich finde nichts!"

"Das hat man doch schon seit Jahrtausenden nicht herausfinden können."

"Weil nur Idioten daran arbeiten!"

"....Das wage ich zu bezweifeln."

Indra schmollte leicht. "Auf wessen Seite stehst du?"

Nasu lachte nur. Kurz darauf fing sie wieder an zu sprechen. "Warum gehst du nicht zu Satan und erklärst, was letzte Nacht passiert ist?"

Sie erhielt ein Augenrollen. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass Satan auf mich hört, wenn ich behaupte, dass einer seiner Söhne ein Verräter sein könnte? Eher heirate ich Alastor. Ich brauche handfeste Beweise. Weder Satan noch die Baal werden mir da weiterhelfen."

"Und wie willst du das bewerkstelligen?"

Indra lächelte. "So wie immer. List, Lügen mit einem Hauch Wahrheit, Charisma, Bestechung und Versuchung. Das wird ein interessantes Spiel."


	25. Noch mehr Sackgassen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astaroth besucht Amon und bekommt auf dem Heimweg Ärger und Rin darf weiter lernen. Vor allem Ankou hat ihren Spaß.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, diesmal konnte ich was schreiben ohne das mir irgendwas abschmiert, Juhu XD Ok, Spaß beiseite. Die letzten Kapitel waren ziemlich ruhig, ich werde jetzt versuchen wieder etwas mehr Action einzubauen und es werden wahrscheinlich ein paar Zeitsprünge kommen.  
> Also viel Spaß :)

"Was für ein Reinfall. Wir haben nichts herausgefunden. Diese Harpyien sind aber auch wirklich nur als Boten oder zum tratschen zu gebrauchen.", grummelte Ankou als der Abstieg endlich geschafft war. Gemeinsam hatten sie versucht etwas aus den gefangenen Harpyien herauszuholen, doch Aello sollte Recht behalten. Nichts war von der Person, die sie einst gewesen waren, übrig. Lediglich ihre tierischen Instinkte trieben sie noch an. Es war traurig und frustrierend zugleich.  
  
Laut den Heilern waren jegliche Versuche Erinnerungen der Betroffenen zu wecken, fehlgeschlagen. Keiner erkannte Freunde oder Familie, auch mit einfachsten Gegenständen konnten sie nichts anfangen. Ohne weitere Ideen hatten sie aufgegeben.  
  
Shax seufzte, Azazel blieb still.  
  
Die Geisterdämonin sah ihn kritisch an. Sie war überzeugt davon, dass er vorhin einen Albtraum gehabt hatte, doch er stritt es ab. Langsam, aber sicher machte sie sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Er sah ziemlich ungesund aus und wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, hatte er Gewicht verloren. Nicht viel, aber es fiel ihr dennoch auf. Shax war ebenfalls besorgt, allerdings wussten beide, dass der Geisterkönig nichts sagen würde. Er redete nie über seine Probleme, sondern fraß sie in sich hinein. Das konnte einfach nicht gut gehen. Vielleicht sollten sie wirklich einen der Baal oder gleich Satan darauf ansprechen. Sie taten nur ungern etwas hinter Azazels Rücken, aber der Sturkopf ließ sich ja nicht helfen.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort führten sie einen Phasensprung aus, der sie zu Satans Palast bringen würde.  
  


* * *

  
  
Es war lange her seit Astaroth bei Amon Zuhause gewesen war. Er hätte ihm die Ruhe an seinem freien Tag wirklich gegönnt (so viel Ruhe, wie man mit drei Grundschulkindern und einem Säugling/beinahe Kleinkind eben haben kann). Er klopfte an die Tür.  
  
"Ja, ich komme gleich!", hörte er Agashs Stimme, gefolgt von einem Poltern. Scheinbar machten die Kleinen Stimmung.  
  
Astaroth wartete geduldig bis ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde. Vor ihm stand eine etwas erschöpft wirkende, blasse Frau mit schulterlangen, lavendelfarbenen Haaren und braunen Augen. Sie war knappe zehn Zentimeter kleiner als er.  
  
"Astaroth?", entfuhr es ihr überrascht.  
  
"Hi. Komm ich ungünstig?"  
  
Agash schüttelte vehement den Kopf und trat beiseite. "Nein, ich habe nur nicht mit dir gerechnet. Komm rein. Ist etwas passiert?"  
  
"Ja, irgendwie schon...ich müsste mit Amon reden.", antwortete der Fäulniskönig entschuldigend und betrat das Haus.  
  
"Sicher." Sie drehte sich um. "LILU! Könntest du deinem Vater sagen, dass er Besuch hat?"  
  
Ein kleines Mädchen lugte aus einer Tür hervor, sie war die jüngste der drei Töchter. Ihr leicht zerzausten Haare waren wie die Amons hellgrau mit dunkelgrauen Spitzen und reichten ihr bis zu den Hüften, doch ihre Augen waren braun wie Agashs. Sie nickte, winkte Astaroth kurz zu und flitzte los.  
  
"Paaaapaaaaaaaa! Asarot ist hieeeeeeeeer!", krakeelte sie.  
  
"....Sie hat immer noch Probleme mit deinem Namen.", sagte die Fäulnisdämonin etwas peinlich berührt.  
  
Der Fäulniskönig zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da wurden mir schon schlimmere Namen verpasst."  
  
Agash wollte gerade antworten, wurde jedoch von einem Scheppern aus der Küche unterbrochen.  
  
"Mama!", heulte Mergi, die zweiälteste Tochter.  
  
"Ich komme gleich!"  
  
Wie auf Kommando begann nun auch Jestan zu schreien.  
  
Agash stöhnte auf. "Er ist gerade erst eingeschlafen..."  
  
"Er zahnt immer noch?"  
  
"Ja. Zur Zeit schläft er nur oder kreischt wie eine Banshee ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste."  
  
"Mama, Mergi blutet!", rief Vritra, die älteste Tochter.  
  
"Ich komme!", sie wandte sich an den Fäulniskönig. "Amon ist im Arbeitszimmer, du kennst den Weg ja."  
  
Astaroth nickte und stieg die Treppe hoch. Er konnte Lilu hören, welche inzwischen begonnen hatte "Das Feuer der Hölle" zu singen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht verstand worum es darum ging. Vritra dagegen hatte mit "Seid bereit" losgelegt. Wahrscheinlich war es eine schlechte Idee sie diese Filme sehen zu lassen, aber Amon hatte damals alleine auf sie aufpassen müssen als plötzlich unerwartete Arbeit kam, also mussten sie umplanen. Schließlich war es darauf hinausgelaufen, dass Samael ihnen (gegen einen Gefallen) aus Assiah Filme geschickt hatte. Zusammen hatten sie sich in Astaroths Zimmer verkrümelt, die Kinder vor den Fernseher gesetzt und das Problem war gelöst.  
  
Er klopfte an und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Amon sah auf. "Also habe ich richtig gehört. Was machst du denn hier? Kocht Samael mal wieder und du willst hier essen?"  
  
Astaroth erschauderte. "Zum Glück nicht."  
  
Er erzählte Amon, was passiert war, dieser versprach ihm Ausschau zu halten.  
  
Nach einer knappen halben Stunde konnte er bereits gehen. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hatte er endlich eine Zone erreicht, in der Phasensprünge wieder möglich waren.  
  
Erleichtert, dass alles so schnell erledigt war, wollte er gerade verschwinden als sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er zog einen Dolch hervor und schlich langsam die Gasse entlang. Nichts war zu sehen. Dann sprang ohne Vorwarnung etwas aus den Schatten hervor. Instinktiv machte er einen Satz nach hinten, sodass ihn die Klinge um Haaresbreite verfehlte.  
  
'Attentäter?! Auf offener Straße am helllichten Tag?!'  
  
Mit einem lauten Knurren setzte er zum Gegenangriff an, doch die Gestalt wich geschickt aus. Frustriert setzte er nach und schaffte es zumindest seinem Angreifer die Kapuze herunterzuziehen.  
  
Er erstarrte.  
  
"Egyn?!", entfuhr er ihm. Noch während er das sagte, realisierte er seinen Fehler. Der kurze Moment reichte seinem Gegner aus. Ohne zu zögern holte er aus und zielte auf Astaroths Hals. Im letzten Moment blockte er mit seinem Dolchgriff, doch er spürte wie die Klinge des Anderen in seiner Hand versank.  
  
"Du verdammter Rakshasa!", fauchte er und trat dem Doppelgänger ihm in den Magen.  
  
Der falsche Egyn keuchte auf, der Dämonenkönig ergriff die Chance einen zweiten Dolch zu ziehen und nach vorne zu springen. Schnell und präzise schlitzte er seinem Gegner die Kehle auf. Er musste zugeben, dass es verdammt verstörend war, jemanden zu töten und beim Sterben zuzusehen, wenn derjenige wie der eigene Bruder aussah. Der Rakshasa begann sich zurück zu verwandeln, doch er hatte nicht die Zeit darauf zu achten. Erneut wurde er angegriffen, diesmal von hinten. Er ließ sich fallen und rollte zur Seite, sodass der neue Angreifer seine Schulter verfehlte.  
  
Bevor er sich seinen Gegner genauer ansehen konnte, wurde ihm eine Feuerwand entgegengeschleudert.  
  
'Warum ausgerechnet Feuer?!'  
  
Mit knapper Not wich er aus und warf eines seiner Wurfmesser, doch die Feuerdämoin (er glaubte zumindest, dass sein Gegner weiblich war) trat einfach beiseite. Er versuchte seine Fäulniskräfte einzusetzen, aber natürlich hatten die gegen Feuer nur eine geringe Wirkung. Jetzt könnte er Egyn wirklich gebrauchen.  
  
Während sie kämpften, wurde Astaroth noch etwas bewusst. Wer auch immer sich hinter Maske und Kapuze verbarg, kannte ihn persönlich und hatte ihn bereits kämpfen oder trainieren sehen. Die Unbekannte kannte nicht nur seinen Kampfstil sondern auch seine Tricks und Täuschungen. Allerdings hatte der Dämonenkönig noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Bei der Verhaftung der beiden Blutjäger und ihres Adoptivvaters (welcher ebenfalls bald hingerichtet werden würde) hatte man ihr Anwesen durchsucht und mehrere Kisten mit Weihwasser gefunden. Der Besitz war normalerweise verboten, doch einige der Baal hatten ein paar Flaschen eingesteckt, auch Astaroth. Er hatte nur eine kleine bei sich, aber wenn er es im richtigen Moment verwendete, konnte er den Kampf beenden.  
  
Angespannt wartete er darauf, dass seine Gegnerin ihre Abwehr vernachlässigte und zog unauffällig das Fläschchen hervor. Als sich endlich eine Gelegenheit bot, täuschte er einen Angriff vor, setzte nach und sprühte ihr das Weihwasser ins Gesicht. Davon überrumpelt und schmerzerfüllt aufschreiend, sprang die Feuerdämonin nach hinten doch Astaroth erwischte sie am linken Unterarm. Blut floss, allerdings konnte der Fäulniskönig durch den zerrissenen Ärmel eine rote Tätowierung sehen. Es erkannte zwei ineinander verschlungene Drachen, welche sich um einen Turm wanden. Vielleicht auch ein Tempel.  
  
'Warte, Tempel?!'  
  
Er schob seine Überraschung schnell beiseite und griff erneut an, denn sie war aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Diesmal traf er und sein Wurfmesser bohrte sich in ihre rechte Schulter. Nun schien sie genug zu haben. Sie zog sich zurück und sprang auf eines der Dächer.  
  
"Hey, komm zurück, du Miststück!" Natürlich hörte sie nicht. Er versuchte sie zu verfolgen, aber er verlor sie schnell aus den Augen.  
  
'Verdammt.'  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Kuro streunte geistesabwesend den Gang entlang. Seitdem er nach Gehenna zurückgekehrt war, fühlte er sich wieder um einiges wohler. Assiah war nicht schlecht, aber es würde nie sein wahres Zuhause ersetzen. Er war erleichtert, dass auch Rin sich langsam an seine neue Umgebung und seine Familie gewöhnte. Kuro war keinem der Dämonenkönige (außer natürlich Samael) oder gar Satan je persönlich begegnet, jedoch erkannte er, dass sie nicht nur vollkommen in Ordnung waren, sondern sich sehr um Rin sorgten. Nur um Iblis machte die Nekomata lieber einen Bogen.  
  
Als er um die Ecke bog, blieb er verwundert stehen. Dort stand eine schwer atmende Gestalt, welche sich an der Wand abstützte. Langsam begann er die Person zu umrunden und erschrak als er sie erkannte. Es war Azazel und er sah überhaupt nicht gut aus. Obwohl er mit dem Rücken zu Kuro stand, konnte dieser erkennen, dass es ihm schlecht ging. Der Geisterkönig kauerte inzwischen schon fast am Boden und murmelte etwas vor sich hin bis er von einem Hustenreiz unterbrochen wurde. Der Familiar war sich ziemlich sicher, Blut zu sehen.  
  
_"Lord Azazel?"_ , fragte er etwas panisch.  
  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich ruckartig um und Kuro wich erschrocken zurück. Der Geisterkönig hatte nicht nur Blut hervor gehustet, sondern blutete auch aus der Nase. Normalerweise passierte sowas nur, wenn ein Dämon seine Kräfte überstrapazierte. Doch das war nicht das Beängstigendste. Seine Dämonenmale zogen sich über das Gesicht, seine Augen waren der absolute Albtraum. Sie seltsam waren leer, dennoch lag in ihnen ein seltsames Leuchten, welches ihn erschaudern ließ. Normalerweise fühlte sich Kuro immer sehr wohl in Azazels Nähe, immerhin war er sein König, aber nun würde er am liebsten umdrehen und so weit wie möglich weglaufen.  
  
Jedoch bleib er. Es ging dem Geisterdämonen offensichtlich nicht gut, also musste er ihm doch irgendwie helfen!  
  
_"Was ist los mit Euch_ _?"_   
  
Azazel antwortete nicht. Ächzend griff er sich an den Kopf und ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden zu sinken. Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, Kuro war bereits dabei loszulaufen und Hilfe zu holen, als der Dämonenkönig langsam aufstand. Seine Male waren verschwunden und seine Augen wieder normal.  
  
"Na super, mein Schädel...", murmelte er, die Hand noch immer an die Stirn pressend.  
  
Kuro kam vorsichtig näher. _"Lord Azazel? Geht es Euch gut?"_  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Dämon sah ihn überrascht an und kniete sich hin, um halbwegs auf Augenhöhe mit ihm zu sein.  
  
"Sicher...geh ruhig. Was wollte ich eigentlich machen?" Den letzten Teil murmelte er vor sich hin und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.  
  
Kuro sah ihn zweifelnd an. _ "Ihr solltet zu einem Heiler gehen. Ihr saht wirklich schlimm aus und hattet Nasenbluten."_  
  
Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern und wischte sich über die Nase. "Das ist nur der Stress. Ich war außerdem vorhin in der Wüste, ich bekomme bei trockener Luft oft Nasenbluten. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
Er wischte seine Hand an einem Tuch ab und strich Kuro über den Kopf. Dann richtete er sich erneut auf und ging, während ihm der Katzendämon unsicher hinterher sah.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rin hatte genug davon in seinem Zimmer zu hocken. Irgendeiner seiner Brüder musste doch noch im Palast sein, also klopfte er an jede der Zimmertüren. Als er bei Iblis Tür angekommen war, erhielt er endlich eine Antwort.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich bin's. Kann ich reinkommen? Mir ist langweilig."  
  
"Ist der Flohsack bei dir?"  
  
Rin verdrehte die Augen. "Nein, **Kuro ** ist nicht bei mir."  
  
"Gut, dann komm rein."  
  
Er öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer seines älteren Bruders. Es war vollkommen anders als Amaimons Zimmer. Zunächst einmal war es wesentlich wärmer. Die Wand war rot und golden, der Boden schien eine Art schwarzer Marmor zu sein, jedoch zogen sich einige Linien, welche wie Lava aussahen durch das Gestein. Die Einrichtung ähnelte seinem und Amaimons Zimmer, jedoch war alles in Rot-, Orange-, Gelb- und Goldtönen gehalten. Einige Klamotten lagen herum, sowie verschiedene Bücher. Pflanzen gab es keine, aber einen Fernseher. Warum hatten scheinbar alle einen Fernseher, nur Rin nicht?! Was jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war ein Vogel. Dieser war ungefähr schwanengroß, seine Federn waren scharlachrot, orange und golden. Das Tier erwiderte seinen Blick mit seinen schwarzen Augen.  
  
"Das ist Osiris. Er ist ein Phönix und mein Begleiter.", riss ihn plötzlich Iblis aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah überrascht auf. Irgendwie hatte er ihn ganz vergessen. Der Feuerdämon saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und hatte einen Laptop vor sich. Zu Rins Überraschung war auch sein Schweif draußen. Dieser war rot, das Fell am Ende sah in Form und Farbe aus wie eine Flamme.  
  
"Sind das diese Vögel, die verbrennen?"  
  
Der ältere Dämon nickte und warf dem Phönix etwas zu. Dieser fing es geschickt auf und fraß es. "Genau. Sie gehen in Flammen auf, wenn sie sterben und werden aus der Asche wiedergeboren. Sie sind eher selten als Begleiter, weil sie sich nicht auf jeden einlassen." Er klang stolz als er das erzählte.  
  
"Ich habe ihn als Kind im Palastgarten gefunden, er war noch ein Küken und verletzt. Die Eltern waren nicht zu finden also haben wir uns um ihn gekümmert. Ich habe Vater angebettelt, dass ich ihn behalten darf. Ich habe es geschafft ihn wieder gesund zu pflegen und er hing sehr an mir, also hat Vater es schlussendlich erlaubt."  
  
Rin nickte nur. "Haben die Anderen auch Begleiter?"  
  
"Einige, aber außer Behemoth ist glaube keiner hier. Ich habe noch fünf junge Drachen, aber Vater erlaubt mir nicht mehr sie hier zu halten. Dabei sind sie momentan grad mal einen Meter lang. Sie sind immer ziemlich niedergeschlagen, wenn ich sie alleine lasse und wenn ich wiederkomme, hauen sie mich vor Freude fast um. Naja, wenn Vater es verbietet, kann man nichts machen. Er hat sowieso alles verboten, was Feuer oder Säure spuckt, Blut oder Hirn aussaugt, parasitär oder giftig ist und was aus Versehen im Essen landen könnte. Das war damals echt ein Horrortrip als Beels Viecher ausgebrochen sind. Die Liste ist noch länger, aber ich bin zu faul alle Verbote aufzuzählen."  
  
Der Nephilim beschloss besser nicht nachzufragen. Er konnte auch irgendwo verstehen, warum Satan nicht fünf feuerspeiende Echsen in seinem Palast haben wollte.  
  
Der Feuerdämon stand auf und streckte sich. "Wie wär's mit Essen? Ich verhungere bald."  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür. Bevor Iblis jedoch antworten konnte, kam Halphas herein gestürzt. Es schien wichtig zu sein, denn er begann sofort zu reden und schien außer Atem. Rin verstand nur 'Astaroth', 'Rakshasa', 'Straße' und 'angegriffen'. Immerhin ein Anfang.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte er Iblis, dessen Gesicht sich verdüstert hatte.  
  
"Astaroth war auf dem Rückweg von Amon und ist auf offener Straße von einer Rakshasa und einer Feuerdämonin angegriffen worden. Er glaubt, dass es das dritte Kind sein könnte. Sie konnte dummerweise fliehen."  
  
Er seufzte. "Schätze mal, das Mittagessen muss warten."  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Die nächsten Tage waren ein einziges Durcheinander. Laut Astaroth muss die Angreiferin ihn gekannt haben, also arbeitete sie höchstwahrscheinlich im Palast. Er erzählte auch von der Tätowierung, sodass man alle weibliche Feuerdämonen im Palast überprüfte. Leider erfolglos.  
  
Rin hatte Satan seit ihrem kurzen Gespräch nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, auch die Baal ließen sich kaum blicken. Sie aßen sogar teilweise in ihren Zimmern. Hatte einer von ihnen gerade eine Pause, besuchte er den Halbdämon. Hin und wieder ließ Iblis in ihn seinem Zimmer Fernsehen gucken und manchmal erlaubte man ihm auch mit ihnen in einem Zimmer zu sein während sie arbeiteten.  
  
Ansonsten verbrachte der Nephilim seine Zeit mit Kuro, Gehennisch lernen und mit lesen. Ja, lesen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es dazu kommen würde, aber ihm war so langweilig, dass er sich ein zufälliges Buch über die Lebewesen in Gehenna gegriffen hatte. Es war gar nicht mal so uninteressant, also hatte er weiter gelesen und lernte dadurch einiges.  
  
Gehennisch war noch immer eine Tortur, aber Paymon behauptete, dass er Fortschritte machte. Sie waren ziemlich klein und schleppend, aber besser als nichts. Rin war überrascht, dass dem Lichtdämon nicht längst die Geduld ausgegangen war, aber scheinbar wurden ihm immerhin die Überstunden bezahlt.  
  
Hin und wieder besuchten ihn zu seiner Verwunderung auch Shax und Agares, wenn sie frei hatten. Er mochte die beiden und war dankbar für die Gesellschafft. Ansonsten hatte er einen weiteren kleinen Erfolg zu melden: er schaffte es inzwischen allein zum Esszimmer und zum Archiv ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal zu verlaufen! Dies war wirklich ein großer Tag gewesen. So gesehen, könnte es also wirklich schlimmer sein.  
  
Er war nur ziemlich stinkig gewesen, als Amaimon ihm erzählt hatte, dass Samael einen mehr als dreisten Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Man solle einfach alles, was Rin zu lernen hatte in Manga- oder Bilderbuchform präsentieren und schon war das Problem gelöst. Er war doch kein Kleinkind mehr! Abgesehen davon konnte ihm keiner erzählen, dass der Clown Japanisch innerhalb einer Woche gelernt hatte.  
  
Gerade bereitete er sich auf seine nächste Stunde mit Paymon vor, als es klopfte.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Es war Amon.  
  
"Ähm, hi?", sagte Rin etwas verwirrt.  
  
Der Fäulnisdämon verdrehte die Augen. "Jetzt schau nicht so, als würde ich dich einen Kopf kürzer machen wollen. Ich bin nicht Alastor. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich zu Astaroth musste und Paymon und Satan auf dem Weg hier her begegnet bin. Deine Stunde mit Paymon fällt aus, du trainierst stattdessen mit Ankou Nahkampf. Ich beneide dich ehrlich gesagt nicht."  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er mit dem Nephilim richtig sprach. Sein Akzent war wesentlich schwerer als Rin es bisher gehört hatte und er musste sich an mancher Stelle ziemlich Mühe geben, um ihn zu verstehen. Offensichtlich verwendete er Sprachen Assiahs oder zumindest Japanisch nicht oft. Natürlich kommentierte er das nicht.  
  
"Warum denn das?"  
  
Er grinste gemein. "Sie wird dich hart ran nehmen. Zwar sieht sie nicht so aus, aber sie könnte wahrscheinlich jemanden umhauen, der doppelt so groß ist wie sie. Versuche dir nicht zu viele Knochen brechen zu lassen, die Heiler haben schon viel zu tun, ja?"  
  
Er drehte sich um und begann davonzugehen. "Sie wartet in der Trainingshalle auf dich. Zweites Stockwerk, linker Ostflügel. Bring dir irgendwelche Trainingssachen mit."  
  
"Danke!", rief Rin ihm nach.  
  
Amon blieb stehen und nickte ihm knapp zu, dann verschwand er endgültig.  
  
Rin ging zu seinem Schrank. Er hatte in den letzten Tage seine Klamotten und Habseligkeiten ausgepackt und im Raum verteilt, also konnte er eine der leeren Taschen nehmen. Außerdem hatte er endlich erfahren, wo Kurikura war. Satan hatte es irgendwo in seiner Waffenkammer untergebracht, zumindest so lange bis Rin endlich seine Flammen kontrollieren konnte. Zwar war der Nephilim nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, aber es war wohl nachvollziehbar.  
  
Er suchte sich ein T-Shirt, eine Trainingshose sowie Turnschuhe zusammen und warf alles hinein. Dann schnappte er sich die Tasche und verließ das Zimmer. Inzwischen hatte er einen Schlüssel bekommen und ihm war eingeschärft worden, sein Zimmer immer abzuschließen, wenn er es verließ. Nachdem dies erledigt war, machte er sich auf den Weg. Natürlich verlief er sich und es war kein Diener in Sicht, den er nach den Weg hätte fragen können. Schlussendlich traf er auf einige Wächter, denen er trotz seines begrenzten Wortschatzes klar machen konnte, wohin er wollte. Einer von ihnen bot an, ihn hinzubringen. Natürlich nahm Rin an.  
  
Endlich stand er vor der richtigen Tür und der Nephilim bedankte sich. Der Wächter nickte ihm nur grinsend zu und ging zurück zu seinem Posten.  
  
Tief durchatmend öffnete er die Tür.  
  
"Du bist spät dran.", wurde er von der Geisterdämonin begrüßt.  
  
"Tut mir leid, ich war-", begann er, doch stockte als er sie sah.  
  
Sie trug ein graues, bauchfreies Sport-Top und eine schwarze, eng anliegende Trainingshose (Wie versteckte sie bitte ihren Schweif?!), ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie geflochten. Sie sah ohne ihre Rüstung  noch zierlicher aus, aber dafür treib sie offensichtlich regelmäßig Sport. Außerdem erkannte er nun, dass sie tätowiert war. An ihrem linken Oberarm war Azazels Zeichen eintätowiert, darunter ein seltsames Symbol (später erfuhr er, dass es ein Triskell war) und etwas rotes verschnörkeltes. An ihrer Taille war ein Wolfskopf zu sehen.  
  
Die Dämonin hob eine Braue. "Und was gibt es da zu bestaunen?", fragte sie bissig.  
  
Rin zuckte zusammen als ihm klar wurde, dass er sie anstarrte. Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Entschuldige, es ist nur komisch dich ohne deine Rüstung zu sehen. Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass du Tattoos magst..."  
  
"Viele lassen sich das Siegel des Dämonenkönigs tätowieren, dem sie dienen. Für uns Stellvertreter war das sogar Pflicht, die Baal haben zu ihrer Krönung ebenfalls ihre jeweilige Siegeltätowierung bekommen. Ansonsten lassen sich viele welche bei bestimmten Erfolgen oder Erlebnissen stechen.", erklärte sie etwas milder gestimmt. "Warum bist du zu spät? Hast du dich verlaufen?"  
  
Der Nephilim nickte. "Amon meinte nur, es wäre  im zweiten Stock, linker Ostflügel. Ich musste ein paar Wachen nach dem Weg fragen. Dass ich versehentlich 'Trainingshalle' und 'Besenkammer' verwechselt habe, hat es nicht leichter gemacht. Frag bitte nicht."  
  
Ankou seufzte. "Wenn ich Amon in die Finger kriege...egal. Geh dich einfach umziehen."  
  
Rin nickte erleichtert.  
  
Fünf Minuten später war er fertig. Ankou stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und betrachtete seinen Körper. "Zumindest scheinst du halbwegs sportlich zu sein. Samael hat mir erzählt, dass du keine Erfahrungen im waffenlosen Nahkampf hast, außer irgendwelche Prügeleien. Die zählen natürlich nicht. Ich werde mich ein wenig zurückhalten, aber glaube nicht, dass ich dich mit Samthandschuhen anfassen werde. Schmerzen sind immer noch der beste Lehrmeister."  
  
Rin gefiel nicht, was er hörte, aber er musste da wohl durch.  


 

* * *

  
  
Weder Amon noch Ankou hatten Witze gemacht. Die Geisterdämonin war gnadenlos. Alleine nach dem Aufwärmen wäre er am liebsten an Ort und Stelle zusammengebrochen. Ein normaler Mensch wäre es längst.  
  
Das eigentlich Training bestand mehr oder weniger daraus, sie anzugreifen und sich von ihr auf die Matte donnern zu lassen. Sie hatte ihm einige Angriffe gezeigt, doch er war immer zu langsam und sie viel zu schnell. Erneut versuchte er einen Treffer zu landen und wieder fiel er zu Boden, diesmal auf dem Bauch. Er spürte wie sie ihren Fuß auf seinem Rücken platzierte und Druck ausübte. Seine Rippen knackten bedrohlich.  
  
"Du bist tot.", sagte sie seufzend.  
  
"Wenn du dich weiter auf mich stellst, auf jeden Fall.", stieß Rin hervor, denn er bekam kaum Luft.  
  
Sie nahm ihren Fuß herunter und wartete geduldig bis er sich endlich aufgerappelt hatte. "Los, überrasche mich. Es wird allmählich langweilig."  
  
Rin biss frustriert die Zähne zusammen und stürmte auf sie zu. Diesmal fiel er nicht hin, sondern hing mehr oder weniger in Ankous Griff, ihr rechter Arm war um seinen Hals geschlungen. Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft.  
  
"Du bist so vorhersehbar.", murmelte sie und ließ ihn los, woraufhin er ziemlich unsanft landete.  
  
"Du lässt dich zu sehr von Emotionen kontrollieren.", fuhr sie fort. "Nicht untypisch für Dämonen, aber es ist gefährlich. Wut und Hass sind ein Kraftstoff, der nur allzu schnell verbrennt. Iblis hat beispielsweise gelernt seine Wut zu fokussieren und entsprechend einzusetzen ohne die Kontrolle über sein Dämonenherz zu verlieren. Wenn du dich zu sehr solchen Gefühlen hingibst, kannst du die Beherrschung über dich verlieren und wirst einfach nur zu einem Wesen ohne Verstand, dass alles angreift. Das wäre dir schon fast im Kampf mit Amaimon passiert, allerdings war das noch harmlos."  
  
"Was soll das heißen 'die Kontrolle über mein Dämonenherz verlieren'?", keuchte Rin.  
  
"Jeder Dämon muss lernen sich seinen dämonischen Instinkten zu stellen. Wer keine Kontrolle über sein Dämonenherz hat, ist eine Gefahr für sich und alle anderen. Das innere Biest übernimmt dich und zerstört alles. Du bist noch versiegelt, daher ist das Problem noch nicht so präsent. Sobald deine Dämonenhälfte jedoch endgültig entfesselt wird, musst auch du dich dem stellen."  
  
"Wenn ich also die Kontrolle über meine Gefühle oder mein Dämonenherz verliere, verliere ich auch die Kontrolle über mich selbst und meine Kräfte. Dann kommen animalische Instinkte hervor, die alles in Schutt und Asche legen wollen?", hakte der Nephilim nach.  
  
"Mehr oder weniger." Sie warf ihm eine Wasserflasche zu. "Wir machen kurz Pause."  
  
Darüber war Rin mehr als dankbar. Er war vollkommen durchgeschwitzt, Ankou dagegen sah aus als könnte sie mal eben einen Marathon laufen.  
  
"Langsam habe ich das Gefühl, dass du es genießt mich umhauen zu dürfen.", grummelte er.  
  
Sie lachte leise. "Ich gebe zu, es ist eine gute Art Stress abzubauen."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Immer gerne."  
  
Rin verdrehte die Augen und trank einen weiteren Schluck. "Sei ehrlich, wie schlecht bin ich?"  
  
Ankou, welche ebenfalls aus ihrer Flasche trank, hielt kurz inne und überlegte. "Ich denke dieses Ergebnis war zu erwarten. Du startest immerhin bei null. Du bist wie gesagt äußerst vorhersehbar und undiszipliniert, aber offensichtlich auch entschlossen und zeigst Ehrgeiz. Deine Technik ist bis jetzt gar nicht schlecht, mit regelmäßigem Training wird das sicher noch was werden."  
  
Der Nephilim sah sie überrascht an. "Ich dachte eher, ich wäre eine wandelnde Katastrophe."  
  
"Dann solltest du mal Tap beim Messerwerfen sehen. Er schafft es wirklich, dass die Teile nach hinten fliegen und einmal steckte eins in der Decke. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er das hinbekommen hat.", erzählte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Rin lachte. Er kannte den Erddämonen bisher gar nicht. Auch von Berith hatte er nichts mehr gesehen. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen mehr über sie zu erfahren. Die Winddämonin stand auf.  
  
"Alles klar, genug Pause. Weiter geht's!"  
  
Rin nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. Die nächste Stunde verbrachte er wieder größtenteils auf dem Boden, aber immerhin schaffte er es tatsächlich ein paar Schlägen auszuweichen als sie an der Reihe mit angreifen war.  
  
Am Ende war er erschöpft, aber relativ zufrieden. Er duschte schnell und zog sich um, dann verabschiedete er sich und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück, wo er sofort ins Bett fiel und einschlief.


	26. Wieder Albträume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin hat erneut Visionen, Egyn und Agares besuchen Kyrene und Satan hat wie immer alle Hände voll zu tun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiter geht es. Wieder etwas kürzer, aber es kam mir wie eine gute Stelle zum aufhören vor.  
> Viel Spaß :)

Rin hatte nicht damit gerechnet weitere Visionen oder Träume von der Vergangenheit zu haben, aber natürlich wollte man ihm keine Ruhe gönnen. Wieder stand er in einer Höhle, jedoch war es nicht jene in der Lilith versiegelt wurde. Um ihn herum tobte der Kampf, man hörte das Aufeinandertreffen der Waffen und die Schreie der Sterbenden und Verletzten. Er entdeckte Lucifer und Iblis, die anderen Dämonenkönige waren offensichtlich anderswo beschäftigt. Mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Grauen beobachte er, wie sie einen Gegner nach dem anderen zu Fall brachten. Er hatte sie bereits im Kampf gegen diese Spinnen gesehen, aber das hier war schlimmer. Die Spinnen waren Tiere gewesen, das hier waren jedoch Menschen. Gut, Dämonen. Angehöriger ihrer eigenen Art.

Rin selbst konnte den Gedanken jemanden umzubringen nicht ertragen, sei es nun auf dem Schlachtfeld oder aus Notwehr. Andererseits hatte er sich genau das vorgenommen. Er wollte Exorzist werden, früher oder später hätte er demzufolge Dämonen töten müssen. Er hatte nie bedacht, dass diese genauso eine Familie hatten. Sie hatten ebenfalls Kinder, Ehepartner, Geschwister und Freunde und diese auch an Exorzisten verloren. Es war in gewisser Weise ein Teufelskreis.

Exorzist zu werden, hätte auch bedeutet gegen seine Halbgeschwister kämpfen zu müssen. Früher wäre das kein Problem gewesen (doch wäre es), aber nun war er sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass er es nie über sich bringen würde. Sie waren nicht perfekt, sie hatten sicher einige Menschen getötet und vielen Kummer bereitet, aber das war nicht aus Boshaftigkeit geschehen, sondern weil es nötig gewesen war. So wirkte es zumindest bis jetzt.

Er dachte an seinen Kampf mit Amaimon zurück. Der Erdkönig wollte ihn nie töten. Rin war sich nicht sicher, ob er seine Freunde getötet hätte oder nicht, aber schlussendlich war es der Nephilim selbst gewesen, der die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Ohne Samaels Eingreifen wäre von dem Erddämonen wahrscheinlich nichts übrig geblieben. Es wäre das erste Mal gewesen, dass er jemanden getötet hätte und das machte ihm Angst. Ankou hatte Recht. Wer keine Kontrolle über sich hatte, war eine Gefahr für sich selbst und alle die einen umgaben.

Während er seinen Gedanken nachhing, wurde der Kampf entschieden, aber der Preis erschien hoch. Nur Lucifer, Iblis und eine Handvoll Soldaten hatten überlebt.

"Wo kamen die denn her? Ich dachte die Tunnel sind frei?!", fragte einer der Dämonen.

"Sollten sie ja auch sein.", knurrte ein anderer. "Entweder sie sind an Lord Satan vorbeigekommen oder sie haben irgendeinen anderen Zugang gefunden."

"Aber vom Thronsaal aus ist der einzige Weg!", protestierte die einzige Dämonin der Gruppe.

"Vielleicht haben einige Erddämonen irgendwie nachgeholfen?"

"Und was ist mit den Barrieren?!"

"Genug jetzt!", fuhr Lucifer dazwischen. "Kümmert euch um die Verletzten!"

"Richtig, Entschuldigung."

Iblis kniete neben einem Dämonen, fühlte dessen Puls und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Mist."

Lucifer zog derweil sein Schwert aus seinem letzten Gegner und betrachtete missbilligend die Klinge.

"Wenn das weiter so geht, kann ich mir ein neues besorgen.", grummelte er.

Der Feuerdämon zuckte mit den Schultern. "Solange du es nicht regelmäßig schrottest wie Egyn seinen Speer, sollte alles gut sein." Er nickte zu einigen Toten. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wie die in den Tunnel gelangt sind?"

Lucifer schüttelte nur düster den Kopf. "Ich habe keinen Schimmer. Wo stecken überhaupt Beelzebub und Amaimon?"

"Die sind glaube auf dem Weg zur Siegelkammer. Azazel, Egyn und Astaroth dürften schon da sein. Fehlt nur noch Samael. Hoffentlich schafft er es durch die Blockade."

"Hoffen wir eher, dass Lilith ihm nicht auf die Schliche gekommen ist. Es gab schon genug Tote und ich möchte kein Familienmitglied darunter sehen."

"Das kannst du laut sagen." Wie bestellt kam nun Samael dazu. Er war wie seine Geschwister zum Kampf gerüstet. Es war mehr als ungewohnt ihn in 'normaler' Kleidung zu sehen. Es war auch das erste Mal, dass Rin ihn ernst erlebte. Kein herablassendes Grinsen war zu sehen.

"Da bist du ja.", seufzte der Lichtkönig erleichtert.

Der Zeitdämon schnaubte. "Es wäre wesentlich einfacher gewesen, wenn mich die Wächter nicht angegriffen hätten."

"Es musste echt aussehen, sie darf nicht wissen, dass du auf unserer Seite stehst.", hielt der ältere Dämonenkönig dagegen.

"Nun, ich habe meinen Teil getan. Vater muss sie nur noch in die Kammer locken. Ist alles bereit?

"Azazel, Astaroth und Egyn sind wahrscheinlich schon unten, wir müssen nur noch unsere Siegel hinzufügen."

"Was ist mit Amaimon und Beelzebub?"

"Ich habe sie vorhin irgendwo Nördlich von hier gesehen. Alastor ist doch auch in die Richtung?", mischte sich Iblis ein.

Samael runzelte die Stirn. "Ich fürchte dafür haben wie keine Zeit mehr. Lilith war schon fast durchgekommen als ich ankam."

Iblis verdrehte die Augen. "Super, der König der Zeit sagt also, dass keine Zeit mehr ist. Wir sind am Arsch."

Es waren plötzlich Schritte zu hören. Sofort zogen die Baal und die anderen Dämonen ihre Waffen. Weitere Soldaten betraten den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Beelzebub und Amaimon.

"Drachen!", fauchte Beelzebub zur Begrüßung. "Dieses Miststück hat 2 junge Drachen! Woher hat sie die?! Sie sind schon knappe fünf Meter lang und drei Meter hoch!"

"Die kann man eigentlich ganz gut austricksen.", kommentierte Iblis.

"Wir sind nicht alle feuerresistent!", knurrte der Insektenkönig.

Lucifer wandte sich an die übrigen Dämonen. "Schafft die Verletzten weg und haltet hier dann die Stellung. Was auch immer passiert, lasst niemanden durch. Wir schicken eine Nachricht, wenn wir bereit sind, dann könnt ihr verschwinden."

Die Soldaten nickten, einigen war offensichtlich etwas mulmig, doch sie gaben sich Mühe es nicht zu zeigen.

"Gehen wir.", drängelte Beelzebub als die Höhle erneut begann zu erzittern.

Sie rannten los und Rin gab sein bestes mitzuhalten. Nach einer Weile erreichten sie eine weitere Höhle, dort waren zu ihrer Überraschung die restlichen drei Baal. Astaroth blutete stark an der Seite und hielt sich stöhnend den Kopf, Egyn hatte eine riesige Platzwunde an der Stirn. Azazel hatte mehrere tiefe Schnitte und blutete am Oberarm sowie an der Wange.

"Was ist passiert?! Warum seid ihr nicht in der Kammer?", fragte Iblis erschrocken.

"Lilith.", presste Astaroth hervor. "Sie ist hier. Hat uns angegriffen...autsch."

Er presste seine Hand auf die Seite. "Das war gerade erst verschlossen. Scheiße...", murmelte er.

"Wo ist sie?!", fauchte Samael. Rin starrte ihn an. Er hatte den ehemaligen Schulleiter noch nie so erlebt.

"Abgehauen.", murmelte Azazel und stand ächzend auf. "Sie will uns wahrscheinlich alle in einem Raum haben, um ihr Amulett einzusetzen. Wir haben alle drei das Bewusstsein verloren, also wissen wir es nicht genau."

"Dann nichts wie hinterher! Wenn sie das Siegel vor uns erreicht, gibt's Ärger. Könnt ihr laufen?", erkundigte sich Beelzebub.

Sie nickten. "Geht schon.", murmelte Egyn.

Iblis zog Astaroth auf die Füße. "Beeilen wir uns.", grummelte er.

Rin erfuhr nicht, was danach geschah. Erneut begann der Raum zu verschwimmen und kündigte das Ende der Vision an.

Diesmal wachte er jedoch nicht auf, sondern eine neue Umgebung formte sich. Er war wieder in der vertrauten Höhle. Das Siegel hatte noch mehr Risse als zuvor und hin wieder schienen Funken aufzusteigen. Das sah gar nicht gut aus.

_"Na sieh mal einer an. Was haben wir denn hier?"_ , erklang eine vertraute Stimme in seinem Kopf. Spott lag darin.

"Ernsthaft? Das ist ein klischeehafter Bösewichtsspruch.", erwiderte trocken. Er durfte jetzt keine Angst zeigen. Es war alles in seinem Kopf. Sie konnte nichts tun. Hoffte er.

_"Vorlaut wie immer. Du enttäuschst mich Rin. Ich habe mich dir anvertraut und dir sogar meine Hilfe zugesichert, aber du musst dich unbedingt stur stellen. Wirklich bedauerlich. Ist dir überhaupt klar, was ich dir anbiete? Ich verlange nicht einmal viel dafür."_

"Ach, hör doch auf. Ich weiß, wer du wirklich bist und was du getan hast, Lilith. Du hast einen Krieg begonnen, weil Satan dir den Laufpass gegeben hat und zusätzlich seine Frauen ermordet. Du bist krank!"

Die Temperatur im Raum veränderte sich schlagartig. Kälte kroch seine Glieder hinauf.

" _DIESE HUREN HATTEN ES VERDIENT!"_ , fauchte Lilith. _"Sie haben sich an **MEINEN** Mann rangemacht und mit ihm Kinder bekommen! Das hätte **ICH** sein müssen! Diese Miststücke haben sich eingebildet, etwas besseres zu sein und ihn mir weggenommen! Ich habe jeden Moment in dem sie leiden mussten, genossen. Den meisten Spaß hatte ich mit der kleinen Wasserdämonin. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie lange es dauern kann bis der Verstand eines Lebewesen zerbricht, nicht wahr?~ Irgendwann können sie nicht mal mehr die eigenen Kinder erkennen, geschweige denn Familie oder Freunde und gehen irgendwann sogar auf sie los.~ Ich hatte ja gehofft, dass sie sich irgendwann erhängt, aber leider ist sie zuvor an Entkräftung gestorben. Wirklich schade.~"_

Sie begann zu lachen. Es war das Lachen einer Wahnsinnigen.

Rin lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Von ihrem verdorbenen Charakter zu hören war eine Sache, ihn selbst zu erleben, war einfach nur verstörend.

"Du hast sie nicht mehr alle.", flüsterte er. "Du hast ernsthaft Egyns Mutter in den Wahnsinn getrieben, sodass sie ihn nicht mal mehr erkennen konnte? Das ist einfach nur krank. Egal was kommt, ich werde dir nie helfen und wenn es um mein Leben geht."

_"Ach, wirklich? Du hast wirklich eine ziemlich große Klappe."_

"Ich habe keine Angst vor dir."

_"Das solltest du aber."_

Ohne Vorwarnung bekam Rin plötzlich keine Luft mehr. Eine unsichtbare Hand schien seine Luftröhre zuzupressen. Bewegen konnte er sich ebenfalls nicht mehr. Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, doch es war zwecklos. Es schien eher noch schlimmer zu werden. Er spürte wie sich etwas krallenähnliches über seinen Rücken zog und auch seine Arme bleiben nicht verschont. Für einen Traum fühlte sich alles ziemlich echt an.

_"Du bist hier in **meiner** Welt. Hier habe **ich** die Kontrolle. Ich kann dich zwar nicht töten und nur leicht verletzen, aber dafür kann ich deine Träume heimsuchen und sie dir zu Hölle machen. Hüte also deine Zunge. Das ist meine letzte Warnung."_

Der Halbdämon fiel auf die Knie, er konnte wieder atmen und war nicht länger paralysiert. Er starrte auf seine Arme, wo tatsächlich Kratzspuren zu sehen waren. Allerdings machte sich in ihm keine Angst breit, sondern Wut.

"Du kannst mir drohen, soviel du willst. Ich werde dir niemals helfen!"

_"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich habe inzwischen ein Schlupfloch gefunden.~"_

"Schlupfloch?"

_"Eine Lücke im Vertrag, ein Fehler-"_

"Ich weiß, was das ist!"

_"Wirklich? Das hätte ich dir bei deiner bescheidenen Intelligenz nicht zugetraut. Wie auch immer...inzwischen habe ich erkannt, dass ich dich gar nicht davon überzeugen muss mir zu helfen. Es geht so viel einfacher.~"_

"Ach ja? Und wie?"

_"Ts, ts. Ich werde doch die Überraschung nicht ruinieren.~ Ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance. Schließe dich mir freiwillig an oder gehe mit den Dämonenkönigen unter. Warum solltest du sie überhaupt unterstützen? Du bist für sie nur eine Schachfigur im Krieg gegen Assiah. Sie versuchen dein Vertrauen zu bekommen, damit sie dich als Waffe benutzen können. Deine sogenannten "Freunde" aus Assiah sind nicht besser. Wie kannst du so dumm sein und Menschen vertrauen, obwohl du selber keiner bist? Du wirst nie zu ihnen gehören. Du wirst in beiden Welten immer ein Außenseiter sein und irgendwann wird man dich fallen lassen wie ein kaputtes Spielzeug. Für dich gibt es keinen Platz. Du bist nur eine Laune der Natur. Ungewollt und allein.~ Wenn du mir jedoch hilfst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du dir um sowas nie wieder Gedanken machen musst."_

Rin spürte wie seine Hände zitterten. "Halt den Mund!", fauchte er.

_"Die Wahrheit tut weh, nicht wahr? Du armer Junge..."_

"Ich falle nicht darauf rein! Du kannst mich nicht manipulieren."

_"Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Willst du weiterhin von allen verachtet werden? Hasserfüllte Blicke, Geflüster hinter deinem Rücken, ständige Angst...ist dies wirklich das Leben, das du dir wünschst?"_

"Meine Freunde haben zu mir gehalten, auch nachdem sie erfahren haben, wer ich bin!"

_"Bist du auch ganz sicher? Wenn dem so wäre, verrätst du sie hier mit jeder Sekunde. Du hast dich auf Dämonen eingelassen. Was würde wohl dein Bruder dazu sagen? Oder Shiro Fujimoto? Er ist gestorben, damit die Dämonen dich nicht in die Hände bekommen und du trittst sein Andenken mit den Füßen. Er wäre so enttäuscht..."_

"HALT ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!", schrie Rin.

Er wusste, dass er ihre Worte ignorieren sollte, doch sie waren wie Messerstiche. Sie griff dort an, wo es am meisten wehtat.

_"Da habe ich wohl einen Nerv erwischt?"_

"Du weißt gar nichts! Yukio und meine Freunde werden immer zu mir halten! Ich werde Satan und meine Brüder nicht an dich verraten! Ja, sie sind nicht perfekt und bis vor kurzem hätte ich sie am liebsten eingeäschert, aber sie haben mich wenigstens akzeptiert. Ich habe endlich eine Familie und das lasse ich mir nicht von einer eifersüchtigen, selbstverliebten, machtgeilen Psychohexe wegnehmen!!!"

Für einen kurzen Moment schien Lilith ernsthaft schockiert zu sein, auch Rin war selbst von seinen Worten überrascht. Er glaubte, dass sie ihn erneut würgen würde, doch zu seiner Überraschung begann sie erneut zu lachen.

_"Oh, du bist wirklich unterhaltsam. Du glaubst wirklich, dass du ihnen etwas bedeutest?! Ha! Wir sind Dämonen. Verrat und Grausamkeit liegt in unserer Natur. Wenn sie einen Vorteil daraus ziehen könnten, würden sie dich ohne zu zögern töten. Du bist nur ein dreckiges Halbblut, eine Schande für die königliche Blutlinie. Aber weißt du was? Du amüsierst mich. Deshalb werde ich dich nicht sofort töten. Stattdessen werde ich dich langsam zu Tode foltern, während Satan und deine dämlichen Halbbrüder zusehen. Das dürfte eine gute Erinnerung daran sein, wer hier die Fäden in der Hand hält. Leider hatte ich nie die Gelegenheit dieses Flittchen aus Assiah umzubringen, aber das wird deine Qualen nur noch befriedigender machen.~"_

Der Nephilim unterdrückte ein Schaudern. "Das wird nicht passieren. Du hast keine Macht, nicht in Gehenna und auch nicht in Assiah."

_"Noch nicht direkt, aber dafür habe ich meine Leute im innersten Kreis. Es gibt kein Entkommen und da du mein Angebot abgelehnt hast, kann ich mich wohl nicht länger zurückhalten. Du wirst deine Entscheidung bereuen. Man sieht sich. Sehr bald.~"_

Bevor Rin reagieren konnte, endete der Traum und er fuhr schweißgebadet aus dem Bett hoch. Seine Herz raste und als auf seine Arme sah, wich ihm die Farbe auf dem Gesicht. Sie waren voller blutiger Kratzer.

 

* * *

 

Egyn hatte wirklich gehofft Kyrene unter schöneren Umständen wiederzusehen. Klar, es konnte unangenehm sein der Ex-Freundin zu begegnen, aber sie hatten sich unter beidseitigem Einverständnis getrennt und es herrschte kein böses Blut. Sie waren nach wie vor befreundet und er besuchte sie relativ oft, manchmal auch um sie um Rat zu fragen.

"Das Dorf ist wirklich schön. Nur die Einwohner sind wohl ein kleiner Minuspunkt.", kommentierte Agares während sie sich umsah. "Gibt es außer Kyrene noch andere nette Sirenen?"

Egyn zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ihre Eltern und Geschwister waren mehr als in Ordnung. Und solange die Sirenen diesmal Klamotten tragen, bin ich glücklich."

Die Wasserdämonin sah ihn fragend an. "Jetzt bin ich neugierig. Was ist passiert?"

Der Wasserkönig sah etwas peinlich berührt drein. "Du weißt, dass Sirenen normalerweise eine Schwanzflosse haben, die sie nach Belieben zu Beinen werden lassen können?"

"Ja?"

"Tja, da sie den Großteil ihres Lebens unter Wasser verbringen, sind sie meist nackt oder tragen nur ein Oberteil. Erst wenn sie längere Zeit an Land verbringen, ziehen sie sich meist etwas an. Naja, Vater und ich waren hier um etwas mit ihnen zu klären. Plötzlich standen mehrere der Mädels vor uns. Nackt. Natürlich haben sie uns sofort angebaggert, wir wollten am liebsten abhauen und irgendwann haben sie sich angefangen zu streiten. Nach einer Weile haben sie sich einfach nur noch Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen und wir konnten sie nicht beruhigen. Kyrene kam durch Zufall vorbei und da wir wussten, dass das eine Weile dauern kann, haben wir uns erst mal was zu essen besorgt. Übrigens haben sie sich immer noch gestritten als wir wieder kamen."

Agares versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, aber es misslang ihr. "Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr euch über die Aufmerksamkeit mehrere hübscher Mädchen beschwert."

Egyn sah sie entsetzt an. "Hast du eine Ahnung wie unangenehm das war?! Und sie waren viel zu jung für meinen Vater! Und nackt!"

Die Wasserdämonin konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und begann loszulachen. Sie erhielt nur einen entsetzten Blick. "Du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen. Egyn, das war ein Witz."

Der Dämon errötete. "Sag doch sowas nicht..."

Seine Stellvertreterin grinste ihn an. "Komm schon, wir sollten Kyrene nicht warten lassen."

Sie erreichten Kyrenes Haus. Wie alle anderen Häuser war der größte Teil unter Wasser. Bevor sie klopfen konnten, öffnete die Sirene bereits die Tür.

Wie bei allen Sirenen sah man stellenweise Schuppen auf ihrer Haut, besonders auf den Armen und im Gesicht. Auch waren sie sehr farbenfroh. Ihre Augen schienen immer wieder die Farben zu wechseln, darum herum und im Gesichtsbereich sah man verschiede bunte Munster in allen Regenbogenfarben, welche zu leuchten schienen. Kyrenes Haare waren im oberen Bereich stahlblau dann dunkelblau, hellblau und türkis. Glücklicherweise trug sie Kleidung.

"Da seid ihr ja! Ich dachte schon, ihr habt euch verlaufen." Sie umarmte erst Egyn, dann Agares. "Kommt rein, es ist eine Weile her, nicht? Auf jeden Fall ist es schön euch wieder zu sehen."

"Wir freuen uns ebenfalls, auch wenn die Umstände wohl besser sein könnten.", antwortete Egyn  und setzte sich zusammen mit Agares an den Tisch.

Kyrene werkelte derweil in der Küche. "Wollt ihr etwas trinken?", fragte sie.

"Wenn du noch etwas von dieser Limo da hast, sage ich nicht nein.", antwortete Egyn und Agares nickte zustimmend.

"Gut, Moment."

Nachdem beide versorgt waren, setzte sie sich mit an den Tisch.

"Also ich habe gute und schlechte Nachrichten. Die guten sind, dass die Fischvorräte noch eine Weile reichen, wenn wir sie aus der Grundversorge für die anderen Reiche Gehennas nehmen. Die schlechte....Leviathan steckt dahinter."

Die Wasserdämonen stöhnten auf. Genau das hatten sie befürchtet. Leviathan war eine Mischung aus riesiger Seeschlange und einem Krokodil, sowie Invidias Schoßtier. Sie hatten es damals mit Müh und Not versiegeln können.

"Lass mich raten. Er frisst die Fische und lässt niemanden auf das Meer raus?", seufzte Egyn.

"Das stimmt, aber es wird noch schlimmer. Die anderen Tiere kommen auch nicht mehr an den Fisch und deswegen schwimmen sie immer dichter an das Ufer. Sie haben schon mehrmals Dorfbewohner angegriffen. Wir wissen, dass es sie es nicht böse meinen. Sie sind nur hungrig und sonst sind wir immer gut mit ihnen klar gekommen, aber so kann es nicht weitergehen. Irgendwann gibt es gar keinen Fisch mehr und viele werden verhungern. Das bisschen Landwirtschaft, das wir betreiben, wird nie ausreichen."

Agares verdrehte die Augen. "Also müssen wir Leviathan irgendwie loswerden. Super. Mir hat der letzte Kampf schon gereicht."

"Zumindest ist Invidia noch versiegelt.", antwortete Kyrene. "Wenn sie auch noch Befehle an ihn geben würde, wäre das Chaos bestimmt noch größer."

"Meinst du, dass Leviathan nach ihr sucht?"

"Darauf wette ich.", bestätigte der Wasserkönig. "Ihr Siegel wird nicht mehr lange halten und laut Lucifer ist Superbia auch auf dem Vormarsch."

Kyrene verzog das Gesicht. "Also kommen gleich die schlimmsten raus. Ganz toll."

"Fürs erste können wir nur versuchen Bannkreise zu legen, dann wird Leviathan zumindest ein wenig zurückgedrängt."

"Das wird nicht reichen."

"Es ist nur eine vorübergehende Notlösung."

"Dennoch müssen wir uns früher oder später darum kümmern.", warf Agares ein.

Egyn massierte sich die Schläfe. "Das weiß ich auch, aber momentan können wir nicht viel tun. Du weißt wie lange die Vorbereitungen für die Versiegelung dauern und Zeit ist momentan ein Luxus, den wir uns nicht leisten können." Er stand auf. "Komm, bringen wir es schnellstmöglich hinter uns."

"Geh du schon mal vor, ich muss kurz noch mit Agares reden."

Egyn zuckte mit den Schultern und ging.

Grinsend wandte sich die Sirene an die Wasserdämonin. "Also, wann sagst du ihm endlich, dass du ihn magst? So niedlich er auch ist, alleine kommt er da nie drauf."

"Nicht du auch noch..."

"Ich sage es dir schon seit Jahren! Egyn ist das Beste was dir passieren kann, also hole ihn dir endlich! Aber wenn du ihm weh tust, tu ich dir weh. Nur damit du es weißt.~"

"Zum letzten Mal, ich kann nicht-"

"Komm schon, seine Familie mag dich, seine Ex-Freundin -ich- ist einverstanden. Bessere Vorrausetzungen gibt es selten!"

Agares schüttelte nur den Kopf und folgte dem Wasserkönig nach draußen.

Kyrene schmollte leicht. "Warum habe ich nur damals versprochen ihm nichts zu sagen?"

 

* * *

 

Ankou und Shax standen im Kriegsraum und warteten darauf, dass Satan fertig damit war die Truppenstellung auf dem Strategietisch neu zu organisieren.

"Ich hatte gehofft euch nicht so schnell wiederzusehen.", sagte er ohne aufzusehen und schaute stirnrunzelnd auf der Karte umher.

Sie waren nach ihrem Besuch bei den Harpyien direkt zu ihm gekommen und hatten ihm einige beunruhigende Dinge über Azazel erzählt. Hinzu kam auch noch Kuro, Rins Begleiter, welcher von einer Art Zusammenbruch berichtete. Unter lauten Protesten seitens Azazel hatte Satan seinen drittältesten daraufhin buchstäblich zu einigen Heilerin geschliffen. Sie hatten nichts gefunden und keine Erklärung für seine offensichtlich physische und psychische Abgeschlagenheit. Schlussendlich hatte man dem Geisterkönig etwas gegeben, was ihn albtraumlos schlafen lassen sollte, aber ob das wirklich helfen würde, war eine andere Geschichte. Eins war jedoch sicher: irgendetwas war hier oberfaul.

"Es tut uns leid, aber wir haben wieder schlechte Nachrichten für Euch.", begann Ankou zerknirscht.

"Azazel?"

"Er ist mehr oder weniger gleichbleibend. Er hat noch immer diese Blackouts und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Außerdem scheint er öfter mal Kopfschmerzen zu haben oder weiß nicht, was er vor kurzem getan hat."

Satan sah auf. "Das ist nicht alles. Richtig?"

Shax nickte. "Eine Nachricht von Egyn ist angekommen. Leviathan ist frei."

Der Dämonengott stöhnte innerlich auf. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

"Wie sieht es mit Invidias Siegel aus?"

"Ist intakt. Noch.", seufzte Shax.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Sie öffnete sich und Jahi kam herein. "Entschuldigt die Störung, aber wir haben organisatorische Probleme bezüglich des Blutgerichtes. Mehrere Lieferungen sind im Verzug und manches, was ankam, wurde gar nicht bestellt."

"Musst du damit wirklich ausgerechnet zu mir kommen?", seufzte Satan. "Abgesehen davon fällt das gar nicht in deinen Aufgabenbereich."

"Ich habe mich freiwillig bereit erklärt bei der Organisation zu helfen. Und ja, Ihr müsst Euch darum kümmern. Ihr habt dort unterschrieben und sie bestehen trotz falscher Lieferung auf ihre Bezahlung."

"Dann gib ihnen das verdammte Geld, ich habe grad andere Probleme."

"Aber das Blutgericht ist in schon zehn Tagen!"

Satan fluchte im Stillen. Das Blutgericht war am vierundzwanzigsten, heute war der vierzehnte. Mist.

"Gut, ich komme gleich. Geh schon vor." Die Feuerdämonin nickte und schloss erneut die Tür.

"Du hast es komplett vergessen, nicht wahr?", fragte Shax.

Der ältere Dämon nickte. "Ich hatte es im Hinterkopf, aber nicht das Datum."

"Iblis hat am einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag.", erinnerte Ankou ihn.

"Ich weiß, aber er hat bereits gesagt, dass die Feier verschoben werden soll. Wenn das Blutgericht keine Erinnerung an die Hinrichtungen unter Lilith wäre, hätte ich es abgesagt oder ebenfalls verschoben."

Er stand auf. "Behaltet Azazel weiterhin im Auge, ich kümmere mich derweil um diese vermaledeite Lieferung und schaue bei Egyn vorbei." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Als ob ich nichts besseres zu tun hätte."

Damit verschwand er in seiner typischen blauen Flammensäule.


	27. Strafarbeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Dämonenkönige bekommen ihre Strafe und schwelgen in Erinnerungen, Rin soll lernen mit seinen Flammen umzugehen und Satan ist immer noch beschäftigt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, da das jetzt hier erledigt ist, wird es ab dem nächsten Kapitel wohl einige Zeitsprünge geben, damit wir mal vorankommen. Mehr habe ich nicht wirklich zu sagen, also los geht's ^^

Zu behaupten, dass Rin einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte, wäre eine eiskalte Lüge gewesen. Er wusste, dass seine "Begegnungen" mit Lilith nicht einfach nur Träume waren, sondern tatsächlich stattfanden. Jedoch hätte er nie gedacht, dass sie ihm körperlichen Schaden zufügen konnte. Es war alles in seinem Kopf, wie konnte sie ihn da bitte kratzen?! Während er sich anzog, bemerkte er außerdem mehrere Kratzer am Rücken und Würgemale am Hals. Zu seiner Verwirrung trat seine Selbstheilung nicht ein und das war sicher kein gutes Zeichen.  
  
Als er fertig war, machte er sich sofort auf den Weg zu seinen Geschwistern. Dummerweise waren alle Zimmer abgeschlossen, bis auf Lucifers. Er klopfte an und die Stimme des Lichtkönigs bat ihn herein. Das Zimmer seines ältesten Bruder entsprach so ziemlich seinen Vorstellungen. Die Wände waren in einem hellen gelb und weiß gestrichen, an einer Wand war eine abstrakte Sonne gemalt worden. Der Boden war weiß, darauf lag ein zartgelber Teppich. Die meisten Möbel waren ebenfalls zartgelb oder weiß. Es gab mehrere Bücherregale, welche bis oben hin gefüllt waren. Auch hingen Karten an der Wand sowie einige Landschaftsgemälde. Alles sah sehr ordentlich und organisiert aus, nirgends lag eine leere Verpackung oder ein Kleidungsstück herum. Sogar die Papierstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch waren in Ablagen sortiert worden. Lucifer und Beelzebub saßen sich gegenüber und spielten Schach. Neben ihnen auf einem Sofa spielten Astaroth und Iblis Karten, Azazel tippe auf seinem Smartphone und Amaimon lutschte an einem Lolli. Sie sahen auf als Rin dazukam.  
  
"Morgen.", grüßte Lucifer. "Oder Mahlzeit? Du hast ziemlich lange geschlafen. Hat dich Ankou so sehr in den Schwitzkasten genommen?" Seine Augen verengten sich plötzlich. "Was hast du da am Hals?"  
  
"Morgen.", murmelte Rin. "Das sind...Würgemale."  
  
Die Dämonenkönige starrten ihn an, dann stand Iblis auf und zog ihn mit auf das Sofa.  
  
"Erzähl uns alles.", befahl er scharf.  
  
Das tat er auch. Er berichtete von seinen Visionen der Vergangenheit und dem erneuten Treffen mit Lilith. Als er fertig war, herrschte kurz Schweigen.  
  
Schließlich ergriff Beelzebub das Wort. "Warum hast du uns nicht erzählt, dass du schon mal eine Vision der Vergangenheit hattest?"  
  
"Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr wirklich dran gedacht.", gab der Nephilim zu.  
  
"Es ist jetzt sowieso egal. Zeigst du uns bitte deine Kratzer?", fragte Lucifer.  
  
Rin zog etwas zögerlich sein Oberteil aus, sodass sie die Schrammen auf seinem Rücken und seinen Armen, sowie die Würgemale sehen konnten.  
  
"Autsch.", kommentierte Astaroth als er sich den Rücken ansah. "Das blutet immer noch."  
  
Rin zuckte zusammen als Lucifer vorsichtig über die Schrammen strich. "Tut das weh?", fragte dieser.  
  
"Nein, brennt nur etwas."  
  
"In Ordnung, dann ist es nicht so schlimm wie gedacht. Amaimon in meiner obersten Schreibtischschublade ist noch eine Flasche Tollkirschentinktur. Hol das bitte her.", bat der Lichtkönig den Erddämonen während er sich Rins Arme näher ansah.  
  
Der Erdkönig kam der Aufforderung nach und Lucifer begann damit die Flüssigkeit auf einen Wattebausch zu träufeln.  
  
"Das brennt jetzt etwas.", warnte er vor. Das war untertrieben. Der Nephilim fluchte als die Flüssigkeit mit seinen Verletzungen in Kontakt kam.  
  
"Halt still, es wird gleich besser."  
  
Er kümmerte sich zuerst um den Rücken, dann die Arme und den Hals. Das brennen ließ nach und er spürte, wie sich die Schrammen schlossen.  
  
"So das hätten wir. Du kannst dich wieder anziehen."  
  
Erleichtert kam Rin der Aufforderung nach. "Danke. Also was denkt ihr nun wegen meiner Visionen? Warum kann ich überhaupt in die Vergangenheit sehen?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich wegen Vater.", murmelte Amaimon.  
  
"Heißt?"  
  
"Sein eigentliches "Element" sind zwar seine Flammen, aber er hat auch die Grundkontrolle über unsere. Irgendwie muss er die ja bei der Erschaffung der Dämonen verliehen haben.", erklärte Iblis. "Jedenfalls hat er auch hin und wieder Visionen von der Zukunft oder der Vergangenheit. Schätze du hast diese Veranlagung geerbt."  
  
In seiner Stimme schwang ein Tonfall mit, welchen Rin nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte. War es Unmut? Er war nicht ganz sicher.  
  
"Auf jeden Fall sollten wir Vater Bescheid sagen.", merkte Beelzebub an. "Sicher kann er irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass sie sich nicht mehr in deine Träume schleichen kann."  
  
Wenn es nur so einfach wäre.  


* * *

  
  
Rin sah sich staunend im Thronsaal um. Er war zum ersten Mal hier und konnte seine Neugier nicht unterdrücken. Der Raum war riesig! Der Boden bestand aus einem schwarzen polierten Stein (Obsidian, wie er später erfuhr), die Wände waren dagegen aus einem dunkelblauen Gestein. Die Decke war bemalt und wurde von mehreren schwarz-dunkelblauen Steinsäulen gestützt. Die Fenster waren im Gotik Stil, die schwarzen Scheiben nahmen jegliche nach draußen. Erleuchtet wurde der Raum von Satans blauen Flamme, welche in Feuerschalen brannte. Am Ende des Raums war ein schwarzes Podest, darauf stand der Thron des Dämonengottes. Dieser bestand ebenfalls aus Obsidian. Seitlich davon standen links und rechts je vier weitere Throne, offensichtlich für die Baal.  
  
Diese waren gerade beschäftigt Satan alles zu erzählen, während Rin einiges ergänzte oder näher beschrieb. Egyn und Samael waren inzwischen dazu gekommen. Der Dämonengott hatte einen Arm auf der Lehne, stützte darauf seinen Kopf ab und hörte aufmerksam zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht, was er dachte. Als sie fertig waren, fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare.  
  
"Langsam, aber sicher bin ich versucht sie raus zu lassen damit ich ihr den Hals umdrehen kann. Ich werde versuchen zusätzliche Bannkreise zu platzieren um sie weiter einzudämmen. Mehr können wir momentan nicht tun."  
  
Rin nickte nur. Was sollte er auch dazu sagen?  
  
"Da ihr gerade alle hier seid, können wir gleich weitermachen.", fuhr Satan fort.  
  
Die Dämonenkönige wechselten verwirrte Blicke.  
  
"Ich dachte es wäre alles soweit geklärt? Iblis möchte seinen Geburtstag nicht feiern, also kommt nur das Blutgericht. Die Sommersonnenwende ist ein Hexenfest.", antwortete Egyn verwundert.  
  
"Moment, Iblis Geburtstag?! Und was ist eine Sommersonnenwende und ein Blutgericht?", unterbrach Rin ihn.  
  
"Ich habe am einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag.", sagte der Feuerkönig schulterzuckend. "Aber momentan ist so viel los, da möchte ich nicht feiern. Die Sommersonnenwende wird nur von den Hexen gefeiert und ist für uns uninteressant. Das Blutgericht ist ein Gedenktag für die Opfer, welche von Lilith und ihren Anhängern hingerichtet wurden und am vierundzwanzigsten."  
  
Hexen? Der Nephilim machte eine mentale Notiz später nachzufragen. Irgendwie fand er auch den Gedanken befremdlich, dass Dämonen Geburtstag feierten. Andererseits machte es irgendwie Sinn, sie wurden ja wohl kaum vom Storch gebracht. Wie alt waren Satan und die Baal überhaupt?! Hatte Satan auch einen Geburtstag?!  
  
Der Dämonenherrscher begann erneut zu sprechen und Rin hätte schwören kann, Belustigung in seiner Stimme zu hören. "Ihr habt immer noch eine Strafe abzubüßen."  
  
Kollektives Aufstöhnen erfolgte.  
  
"Aber brauchst du nicht unsere Hilfe beim organisieren?! Außerdem haben wir noch andere Sachen zu tun!", wandte Astaroth schnell ein.  
  
Satan grinste gemein. "Das bekomme ich alleine hin und den Rest können eure Stellvertreter übernehmen."  
  
"Aber-", versuchte Beelzebub einzulenken, doch der weißhaarige Dämon ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.  
  
"Ich habe eure Strafe bereits aufgeschoben, also hört auf euch zu beschweren. Ihr werdet das westliche Archiv aufräumen und alles neu sortieren. Wenn ihr schon dabei seid, könnt ihr euch gleich noch um den ganzen Staub und die Spinnenweben kümmern."  
  
Einigen der Baal klappte der Kiefer auf.  
  
"A-aber da wurde schon seit meiner Geburt nicht mehr sauber gemacht! Das wird Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen dauern!", entrüstete sich Egyn.  
  
"Dann wird es wohl höchste Zeit, nicht wahr? Geht also am besten gleich an die Arbeit.~", feixte Satan. "Übrigens dürft ihr weder eure Kräfte benutzen, noch einen der Bediensteten um Hilfe bitten. Denkt also gar nicht daran Vayas Gutmütigkeit auszunutzen. Wenn ihr dagegen verstoßt, werde ich das merken. Hin und wieder schaut Phenex vorbei, um euren Fortschritt zu überprüfen, also seid gründlich."  
  
Er erhielt nur fassungsloses Starren, sogar Samael und Amaimon schauten etwas unglücklich drein.  
  
"Können wir nicht-", begann Azazel etwas verzweifelt, aber erneut unterbracht Satan jegliche Widerworte.  
  
"Nein, könnt ihr nicht. Oder wollt ihr lieber Aufgaben im Tartaros unter Alastors Aufsicht bekommen?"  
  
"Das war eine rhetorische Frage.", seufzte er als Amaimon den Mund öffnete.  
  
"Musst du sie wirklich so hart bestrafen?", mischte sich nun Rin ein. "Es ist doch nichts passiert." Inzwischen hatte er sich zusammengereimt, dass es wohl um den Barbesuch ging.  
  
Satan rieb sich seufzend den Nasenrücken. "Rin, du musst sie nicht in Schutz nehmen. Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht und nun werden sie die Verantwortung tragen." Damit war das Thema wohl durch für ihn. "Ihr könnt gehen."  
  
Wissend, dass es zwecklos war, wandten sie sich um und verließen den Saal. Erst als sie draußen waren, brach alles heraus.  
  
"Das Archiv aufräumen...hat er sie nicht mehr alle?!", wetterte Iblis los.  
  
"Iblis nicht so laut, wenn er dich hört-", unterbrach Egyn nervös.  
  
"Scheiß drauf! Das soll doch wohl ein Scherz sein!", stimmte Astaroth dem Feuerkönig zu. "Allein den ganzen Dreck loszuwerden wird ewig dauern! Und wir dürfen unsere Fähigkeiten nicht verwenden?!"  
  
"Ich würde mir eher Sorgen ums sortieren machen. Da ist wahrscheinlich alles komplett durcheinander.", grummelte Beelzebub.  
  
Samael verdrehte die Augen. "Ich hatte nicht einmal etwas mit diesem Fiasko zu tun und bekomme Ärger. Immer diese Vorurteile..."  
  
"Du hast genauso wenig aufgepasst!", hielt Lucifer gegen.  
  
"Und wenn Lucifer nicht vorher dein Handy eingezogen hätte, hättest du alles gefilmt und Bilder gemacht.", murmelte Azazel.  
  
"Also wirklich, mir so etwas vorzuwerfen...das tut weh."  
  
"Das ist aber die Wahrheit.", murmelte Amaimon, woraufhin er einen entnervten Blick von Zeitkönig bekam.  
  
Rin konnte nicht anders als sich etwas schuldig zu fühlen. "Tut mir leid, das ist-"  
  
"Nicht deine Schuld.", unterbrach Lucifer ihn.  
  
"Ich hätte genauso aufpassen müssen."  
  
"Du hattest keine Erfahrung mit Alkohol und konntest es nicht einschätzen. Es war größtenteils unsere Schuld.", seufzte Beelzebub.  
  
"Danke übrigens, dass du versucht hast ihn umzustimmen.", merkte Egyn an.  
  
"Zu dumm, dass er uns verboten hat, um Hilfe zu bitten.", grummelte Astaroth. "Vaya kann nämlich nicht nein sagen, wenn man ihre Hilfe braucht..."  
  
"Das nennt man ausnutzen.", knurrte Egyn.  
  
"Ich könnte euch helfen.", schlug Rin vor.  
  
Lucifer winkte ab. "Wir kommen schon alleine klar-"  
  
Astaroth trat ihm auf den Fuß. "Was er meinte: gerne doch! Vater hat immerhin nie gesagt, dass du nicht helfen kannst."  


* * *

  
  
Rin betrachtete blinzelnd das Bild, welches sich ihm bot. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Das sind verdammt große Bücherstapel.", kommentierte er.  
  
Wie hatte man all diese Bücher so hoch stapeln können?! Die Stapel gingen teilweise bis zur Decke! Das Archiv selbst bestand aus fünf Räumen und war mit Regalen und Kisten vollgestopft. Überall lag eine dicke Staubschicht, Spinnweben hüllten alles ein und er meinte etwas kleines über den Boden rennen zu hören. Die einzige Lichtquelle waren die Fenster, sowie einige Kerzen. Der Kamin war scheinbar lange nicht genutzt worden.  
  
"Dafür brauchen wir doch ewig und drei Tage...", stöhnte Egyn entmutigt auf.  
  
"Es könnte schlimmer sein.", versuchte Lucifer die Situation zu entschärfen.  
  
Iblis verdrehte die Augen. "Schlimmer wäre nur, wenn Beels Viecher hier rumrennen würden."  
  
Der Insektenkönig ignorierte ihn. "Immerhin müssen wir nicht Azazels Zimmer aufräumen."  
  
"Das ist wirklich das einzig Positive.", seufzte Samael.  
  
"Ich schätze, wir sollten uns heute nur auf das erste Zimmer konzentrieren. Zuerst kümmern wir uns um den Staub und die Spinnweben, dann fangen wir an die Bücher zu sortieren. Die Kisten sind zum Schluss dran.", schlug Lucifer vor. Sie nickten alle und machten sich grummelnd an die Arbeit.  
  
Dank Beelzebub waren die Spinnen (Rin konnte nicht anders als bei ihrem Anblick zusammenzuzucken) relativ schnell verschwunden, also waren auch die Spinnennetze bald vollständig entfernt. Der Staub war ein größeres Problem und Astaroths Vorschlag, dass Egyn mit seinen Kräften einfach den Boden fluten sollte, hörte sich wirklich verlockend an. Schlussendlich kümmerten sich Egyn, Amaimon, Beelzebub, Azazel und Rin um den Boden, während die übrigen vier Baal die Regale übernahmen. Nach guten zwei Stunden war der Raum endlich halbwegs sauber (von den verdreckten Fenstern und dem Kamin abgesehen) und sie erlaubten sich eine kurze Pause, nur um fünfzehn Minuten später von Lucifer wieder hochgescheucht zu werden.  
  
"Oh Man, ich fühle mich wie damals zu meiner Strafe in der Schulbibliothek. Nur diesmal ohne diese alte Schreckschraube von Bibliothekarin, die ständig 'Pscht' macht, obwohl man gar nichts sagt.", beschwerte sich Astaroth.  
  
"Ihr wart in einer Schule?", entfuhr er Rin. Irgendwie war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie im Palast Privatunterricht bekommen hatten.  
  
Iblis nickte. "Wir haben zwar auch Unterricht im Palast bekommen, aber Vater wollte nicht, dass wir hier vollkommen abgeschottet rumhängen also sind wir auf eine öffentliche Grundschule und danach auf eine Privatschule gegangen. Da aber die meisten so oder so Schiss vor uns hatten und ein Haufen Gerüchte über uns im Umlauf waren, haben wir trotzdem nicht wirklich Freunde gefunden. Da gingen zum großen Teil nur die Kinder von Reichen und Adligen hin und die waren meistens unerträglich. Einige aus den unteren Schichten sind durch Stipendien an die Schule gekommen, sie waren dann meist ganz in Ordnung. Da wir zumindest noch Amon, Ankou und Vaya kannten, ging es eigentlich."  
  
Das machte wohl Sinn. "Ihr kennt sie also schon seit eurer Kindheit."  
  
"Vayas und Ankous Eltern waren Diener hier und haben auch mit ihnen hier gelebt, Amons Vater war mit Vater gut befreundet.", erklärte Astaroth. "Amon wurde sogar hier im Palast geboren. Wir sind uns damals beim Kampftraining begegnet und ziemlich aneinander geraten. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass ich ihm ein paar Zähne ausgeschlagen habe."  
  
"Und dir hat er die Nase gebrochen.", ergänzte Egyn.  
  
Astaroth verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, ja. Es war unentschieden. Naja, irgendwie haben wir uns dann doch angefreundet. Wir haben ihm auch damals mit Agash geholfen, er selbst hat sich ja nicht getraut sie anzusprechen."  
  
"Dafür hast du dich ewig nicht getraut Kali zu diesem Tanz einzuladen.", erinnerte Samael ihn feixend.  
  
"Darum bin ich bei sowas immer mit Ankou gegangen. Viel weniger Stress.", murmelte Azazel.  
  
"Stimmt und Egyn ist mit Vaya gegangen nachdem sie von ihrem Freund sitzen gelassen wurde.", fügte Beelzebub hinzu.  
  
Iblis kratzte sich am Kopf. "Echt? Das weiß ich schon gar nicht mehr..."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich weil du voll warst."  
  
"Das waren wir alle, weil irgendjemand was in die Bowle gekippt hat. Andernfalls hätte sich fast keiner auf die Tanzfläche getraut!"  
  
"War Vaya am Ende nicht auch betrunken?", überlegte Amaimon.  
  
"Stimmt...", antwortete Astaroth stirnrunzelnd. "Irgendwie kam doch raus, dass ihr Ex-Freund schon eine getroffen hat, als sie noch zusammen waren. Die Arme war echt am Ende..."  
  
"Ankou hat ihm doch sogar eine gescheuert oder?", erinnerte sich Iblis lachend.  
  
Azazel nickte "Und sie hat die Bowle über ihm geleert...ne Moment. Sie wollte ihn zuerst darin ertränken, aber wir konnten sie davon abbringen. Am Ende mussten wir dann Vaya zurück zum Palast bringen, weil sie komplett aufgelöst war."  
  
"Hat Ankou keinen Ärger bekommen?", fragte Rin.  
  
"Glaube nein...", überlegte Iblis.  
  
"Dafür durfte Vater mindestens einmal pro Woche dort vorbeischauen, weil ihr mal wieder etwas angestellt habt.", erinnerte Lucifer scharf.  
  
"Einmal auch wegen dir!"  
  
"Wegen uns allen und das war auch etwas anderes."  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Rin neugierig.  
  
Iblis kicherte. "Wir haben ein paar Typen krankenhausreif geschlagen..."  
  
"Weil sie uns ständig das Leben schwer machen mussten.", ergänzte Lucifer. "Ihr wart auf jeden Fall wesentlich anstrengender. Die Klassenlehrer haben irgendwann angefangen Vater zu duzen und dieses eine Mädchen hat ihm schon immer zugewunken."  
  
"Erinnere mich nicht, Gehenna war das peinlich..."  
  
Lucifer schüttelte den Kopf. "Genug jetzt, gehen wir zurück an die Arbeit."

 

* * *

  
  
Rin wusste, dass er in nächster Zeit genug von staubigen Büchern hatte. Die Stapel schienen einfach nicht kleiner werden zu wollen und manche der Bücher waren äußerst widerspenstig. Erneut schaffte er es unbewusst ein Buch zu beleidigen, welches ihm daraufhin eine Standpauke hielt bis Iblis sich es schnappte, in das Regal stopfte und drohte es anzuzünden, wenn es nicht endlich ruhig wäre. Andere Bücher dachten gar nicht daran sich einsortieren zu lassen oder gar auf ihrem Platz zu bleiben, sondern flogen im Zimmer herum. Normalerweise hätte Azazel sie ganz einfach nach unten holen können, aber ihre Kräfte durften sie nicht benutzen und Phenex schaute regelmäßig vorbei. Immerhin war die Decke niedrig, sodass sie sich nur auf die Tische und Kisten stellen mussten, um sie einzufangen. Eine Sorte toppte allerdings alles und das waren die beißenden Bücher. Ja, beißende Bücher. Rin war sich nicht sicher wie das überhaupt funktionierte, aber ihn sollte wohl nichts mehr überraschen. Normalerweise konnten Bücher ja auch nicht sprechen oder fliegen.  
  
Auf jeden Fall sah es wie ein stinknormales Buch aus, nur war eine Art Ledergurt drum gewickelt. Eigentlich hätte das wohl das erste Warnsignal sein müssen, aber er sah wie so oft den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. Samaels Ausruf kam zu spät, er entfernte den Gurt und plötzlich schnappte das Buch nach seiner Hand, sodass er es erschrocken fallen ließ. Es konnte zwar nicht fliegen, aber dafür hüpfte es am Boden herum und schnappte nach ihren Knöcheln, also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als sich auf die Tische zurückzuziehen. Am Ende rette Beelzebub den Tag indem er im richtigen Moment auf das Buch sprang und es mit seinem Gewicht am Boden hielt. Während Amaimon und Samael es schnell wieder festzurrten, entschuldigte sich Rin tausendfach. Alles im allem, kamen sie dennoch ganz gut voran. Es war eine gute Leseübung für den jungen Halbdämonen und wenn er einen Buchstaben nicht erkannte oder den Titel nicht ganz verstand, legte er es entweder vorerst beiseite oder fragte einen seinen Brüder. In gewisser Weise machte es sogar fast etwas Spaß, aber wenn er an die anderen vier Räume dachte, verging das ganz schnell wieder. Ansonsten waren öfters Flüche zu hören, wenn wieder mal die Bücher ausbüxten, sich jemand stieß oder etwas auf den Kopf fiel.  
  
Zwischendurch gingen sie zum Mittagessen, Satan war nicht anwesend. Es gab heute etwas, was Rin entfernt an Chili con carne erinnerte, nur mit anderem Gemüse und weiteren unbekannten Zutaten. Er erfuhr außerdem, dass es Iblis Lieblingsessen war. Der Feuerkönig aß generell am liebsten scharf.  
  
Die restlichen Stunden verbrachten sie weiterhin mit einsortieren bis sich schließlich die Tür öffnete. Sie glaubten, dass er nur wieder Phenex war, also achteten sie nicht darauf bis sich jemand räusperte. Es war Vaya.  
  
"Hey Vaya.", wechselte Iblis ins Gehennische.  
  
Rin gab sein bestes um alles zu verstehen, was danach kam, aber er hatte mehrere Wortlücken und dass sie auch noch Silben verschluckten und schnell redeten, machte es nicht einfacher.  
  
"Ich ------- euch -------------- Satan sagen, ------- ihr -----------------machen könnt. --------------- er ----------Iblis und Rin ------------."  
  
" ------ er gesagt, --------------------?", erkundigte sich Lucifer.  
  
"Nein, Entschuldige."  
  
"Danke, du kannst gehen."  
  
"Tja, scheint als würde Vater mit uns sprechen wollen.", wandte sich Iblis an Rin. Der Nephilim überlegte fieberhaft, ob er etwas angestellt hatte, doch nichts fiel ihm ein. Er würde doch wohl keinen Ärger bekommen, weil er im Archiv mitgeholfen hatte? Andererseits war immerhin noch Iblis dabei, also musste es wohl etwas anderes sein.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte niemand etwas angestellt. Als sie in Satans Arbeitszimmer ankamen war dieser gerade damit beschäftigt ein paar Dämonen rund zu erneuern. Sie scheinen mehr als erleichtert von den Neuankömmlingen erlöst zu werden. Als Satan sie entließ, beeilten sie sich, um schnell aus dem Zimmer zu kommen.  
  
Der Dämonengott wirkte genervt, aber versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte die beiden zu sich gerufen, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Rin endlich lernen musste seine Flammen zu kontrollieren und Iblis die erste Stunde übernehmen sollte, da er selbst zu beschäftigt war.  
  
Rin war sich ehrlich gesagt nicht so sicher, ob der Feuerkönig wirklich als Lehrer taugte, immerhin schien er nicht gerade der geduldige Typ zu sein. Andererseits war er ebenfalls ein Feuerdämon, also war er wahrscheinlich die beste Hilfe nach Satan.  
  
Nun standen sie also in der Trainingshalle und der Nephilim hoffte, nichts aus Versehen anzuzünden. Ganz toll.  
  
"Also Sammy hat erzählt, dass deine Flammen sich öfter selbstständig machen und du bisher immer nur versuchen solltest Kerzen anzuzünden, richtig?", begann Iblis. Er erhielt ein Nicken zur Antwort.  
  
"Gut, das ist zwar keine schlechte Übung, aber bevor du auch nur daran denken kannst, sind ein paar andere Dinge wichtig. Bin eigentlich nicht so für Theorie, aber da du bei null anfängst, fasse ich einfach mal zusammen, was du wissen solltest und du stellst Fragen, wenn du welche hast." Erneutes Nicken.  
  
"Zuerst musst du dir darüber im klaren sein, wo deine Kräfte überhaupt herkommen. Wie bei allen Dämonen, ist auch bei dir die Hauptquelle deiner Kräfte die Flamme, welche in Helheimr brennt. Dass du sie jedoch verwenden kannst, ist deinem Dämonenherzen zu verdanken. Zwar hat Samael das kurz nach deiner Geburt versiegelt, aber ein kleiner Teil bleibt immer zurück und da du Kurikura gezogen hast, ist dieser dämonische Teil von dir erwacht. Schließ mal die Augen und versuch dich darauf zu konzentrieren."  
  
"Worauf denn?"  
  
"Wirst du gleich merken."  
  
Etwas zögerlich kam der Nephilim der Aufforderung nach. Tatsächlich konnte er etwas in sich spüren. Es war eine seltsame Wärme und schien zu pulsieren.  
  
"Konzentriere dich weiter drauf. Stell dir vor Energie daraus zu ziehen und sie zu einer Flamme werden zu lassen. Versuche aber nicht zu viel abzuziehen, sonst wird's heiß."  
  
Rin tat wie ihm geheißen und er spürte wie sich die Wärme weiter ausbreitete. Es war sogar ziemlich angenehm.  
  
"Ich denk, das reicht."  
  
Er öffnete die Augen und zuckte zusammen als ihm klar wurde, dass er halb in Flammen stand.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, sie reagieren auf deine Gefühlslage also atme tief durch und entspann dich."  
  
Es war nicht einfach, aber der Halbdämon versuchte es und hatte Erfolg. Langsam verschwand das Feuer wieder. Obwohl er nicht viel gemacht hatte, war er irgendwie zufrieden. Er hatte seine Flammen selbstständig heraufbeschwören und verschwinden lassen können, sie waren demzufolge kontrollierbar.  
  
"Gut.", lobte ihn Iblis nickend. "Also wie hat es sich angefühlt?"  
  
"Irgendwie....lebendig. Als hätten sie ihren eigenen Willen."  
  
'Und das macht mir Angst.', fügte er gedanklich hinzu.  
  
"In gewisser Weise stimmt das. Unsere Kräfte machen sich gerne eigenständig, entweder als Schutzmechanismus oder wenn man sich seinen Instinkten zu sehr hingibt. Es ist auch wichtig, dass man keine Angst hat die Kontrolle zu verlieren, denn dann wird genau das passieren. Darum musst du lernen deine Gefühle im Griff zu bekommen. Bei starken Gefühlsregungen passiert es häufig, dass man seine Fähigkeiten instinktiv und komplett willkürlich verwendet, besonders bei Wut oder Angst. Das kann gut ausgehen oder fürchterlich schiefgehen."  
  
Das hatte Rin bereits festgestellt. Das erste Mal als Astaroth ihm dieses Eisen ins Gesicht pressen wollte, ein weiteres Mal war als er Bon gerettet hatte und dann noch bei seinen Kämpfen (Spielen) mit Amaimon. All das war mehr oder weniger Instinkt gewesen.  
  
"Ankou meinte, dass du deine Wut ausnutzen kannst ohne die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Wie geht das?"  
  
"Training. Es ist möglich Emotionen zu kanalisieren und sie zu deinem Vorteil einzusetzen. Feuerdämonen tun das sehr häufig, Geisterdämonen dagegen müssen sich das verkneifen, weil das auch Einfluss auf die Geister nimmt. Azazel ist das als Kind oft passiert. Irgendwann wurde es sogar so schlimm, dass Entitäten ihn nachts angegriffen haben."  
  
"Entitäten?"  
  
"So bezeichnen wir böse Wesen der Geisterwelt. Zu Beginn sind sie Seelen, welche ewig keine Ruhe finden und zwischen Leben und Tod festsitzen. Danach werden sie zu formlosen Wesen, bestehend aus negativer Energie, welche gerne Assiah und Gehenna terrorisieren. "  
  
Azazels Reich klang mehr und mehr wie der perfekte Urlaubsort. Sonnige Strände wurden doch total überbewertet.  
  
"Aber zurück zum Thema.", fuhr Iblis fort. "Bevor du sowas schaffst, musst du deine Gefühle und deine Flammen unter Kontrolle bekommen. Dafür ist es wichtig, dass du sie als ein Teil von dir akzeptierst. Wenn du sie als Feind ansiehst, wirst du sie nie meistern."  
  
"Ich sehe sie ja nicht als Feind, aber wenn man ständig schief deswegen angeguckt wird, ist das gar nicht so einfach.", knurrte Rin. "Und dass sie so viele unschuldige Leute auf dem Gewissen haben, macht es nicht besser."  
  
Der Feuerkönig schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Rin, du darfst dafür nicht die Flammen verantwortlich machen. Sie tun nur das, was ihr Nutzer ihnen befiehlt. Wenn man die Kontrolle verliert, ist das nicht ihre Schuld. Ja, es sind sicher auch ein paar Unschuldige gestorben, aber solche Kollateralschäden gibt es nun mal oft. Du darfst dich davon nicht entmutigen lassen."  
  
"Was sind Kolle-....Kollare...diese Schäden?", fragte Rin etwas peinlich berührt.  
  
"Kollateralschaden. Begleitschäden. Meist nicht beabsichtigt, aber werden in Kauf genommen, um ein Ziel zu erreichen."  
  
"Und was wolltet ihr mit der blauen Nacht erreichen?"  
  
Iblis zögerte. "Das solltest du Vater selbst fragen."  
  
Sehr aufschlussreich.  
  
"Gut, dann würde ich sagen, wir fangen einfach mal an." Der ältere Dämon schnippte mit den Fingern und eine Feuerschale erschein. "Das ist einfacher als eine Kerze. Versuche es ganz langsam angehen zu lassen. Schließe die Augen, konzentriere dich und stell dir vor, was du erreichen willst."  
  
Dem Jüngeren war nicht wohl dabei. "Was wenn ich den Raum anzünde oder dich verletze?"  
  
Der Feuerdämon winkte ab. "Solange du mich nicht ankokeln willst, werden sie mir auch nicht schaden. Deine Babyflammen kann ich außerdem schnell eindämmen, wenn etwas schief geht. Notfalls hole ich Vater. Komm, trau dich."  
  
'Gut, dann mal los. So schwer kann es doch nicht sein.'  
  
Er hätte es nicht beschreien sollen. Seine Flammen kamen zwar hervor, aber sie zu kontrollieren war so eine Sache. Er schaffte es irgendwie die Feuerschale anzuzünden, aber 98 Prozent der Versuche gingen eher nach hinten los. Er zündete versehentlich einige Teile des Raumes an und verfehlte Iblis ein paar Mal um Haaresbreite. Dieser war geduldiger als der Nephilim erwartet hatte. Er erfuhr, dass die Dämonenkönige öfter beim Training von Rekruten mithalfen und daher einiges gewohnt waren. Allerdings waren diese an ihre dämonischen Kräfte gewöhnt, Rin dagegen kaum.  
  
Ihm war absolut nicht klar, wie er die Flammen dazu bringen sollte, nichts außer den Feuerkorb anzuzünden. Iblis demonstrierte es ihm mehrmals, sogar auf verschiedene Weisen. Er konnte den Korb sogar mit einem einfachen Fingerschnippen anzünden. Ja, er war wesentlich älter, aber es war trotzdem deprimierend!  
  
Ein paar angekokelte Kisten und beinahe-Iblis-Anzündungen später, machten sie eine kurze Pause. Der Feuerdämon erklärte ihm genau worauf er achten musste, dann versuchten sie es erneut. Nach einer weiteren quälenden Stunde (so langsam hatte Rin das Gefühl, dass Iblis am liebsten den Kopf gegen eine Wand schlagen würde, um sich aus dieser Misere zu befreien), schaffte er es tatsächlich den Feuerkorb mehrmals anzuzünden und wieder zu löschen.  
  
"Na siehste, geht doch!", grinste Iblis zufrieden. "Machen wir am besten Schluss für heute."  
  
Mit einem Fingerschnippen verschwand der Korb wieder.  
  
"Ich war eine Katastrophe, oder?", murmelte Rin niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Ach quatsch. Als ich hier geübt habe, hat einiges gebrannt. Du musst nur noch lernen deine Angst in den Griff zu bekommen. Du bist noch zu zögerlich."  
  
Der ehemalige Exorzistenadept wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Iblis nur versuchte ihn nicht zu entmutigen.  
  


* * *

  
  
Das Abendessen war relativ ruhig. Alle waren erschöpft vom Tag und sehnten sich nach ihren Betten. Azazel schlief sogar zweimal an und knallte mit dem Kopf beinahe auf den Teller.  
  
"Also....", begann Egyn. "Wie lief es mit deinen Flammen, Rin?"  
  
Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf. "Naja, immerhin steht die Trainingshalle noch."  
  
"Er muss lernen seine Zweifel hinter sich zu lassen und nicht mehr zögern, dann wird es werden.", sprang Iblis ein.  
  
"Zögerlich hat er auf mich damals nicht gewirkt." murmelte Amaimon leise, woraufhin er einen strengen Blick von seinem Vater bekam.  
  
"Du bekommst es schon noch hin.", sagte Lucifer aufmunternd.  
  
"Oder du brennst vorher den Palast nieder.", kicherte Samael.  
  
Astaroth sah ihn genervt an. "Wow, du hättest Motivationstrainer werden sollen."  
  
Azazel sagte nichts sondern aß still weiter, aber man merkte, dass er zuhörte. Rin hatte von seinem Zusammenbruch gehört und fragte sich wie alle anderen auch was nun los war. Plötzlich legte der Geisterkönig sein Besteck ab und begann zu sprechen.  
  
"Kann ich aufstehen? Ich muss noch was erledigen und gehe dann ins Bett."  
  
"Sicher.", antwortete Satan. "Aber ich glaube, du hast etwas vergessen."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige verzog das Gesicht, holte aus seiner Tasche einen Behälter und öffnete es. Darin war ein grünes Pulver, wovon er einen Löffel in sein Wasserglas gab und es austrank.  
  
"Kann ich jetzt gehen?"  
  
"Jetzt ja."  
  
Wortlos stand der Geisterdämon auf, wünschte noch schnell gute Nacht und verließ das Zimmer.  


* * *

  
  
Azazel trottete etwas genervt durch die Gänge. Warum konnte man ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Stimmen ließen ihn langsamer werden. Er erkannte Indra und...Berith? Langsam schlich er näher und spähte um die Ecke.  
  
Tatsächlich standen dort die beiden Zeitdämonen und schienen nicht scharf darauf, gehört zu werden.  
  
"Also nur damit ich Euch richtig verstehe...", sprach Indra. "Ihr wollt mir helfen und das ohne eine Gegenleistung? Das glaubt Ihr doch selber nicht."  
  
Azazel konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Berith tat nichts umsonst.  
  
"Vorerst erwarte ich keine Gegenleistung.", antwortete der Zeitdämon gelassen. "Wir verfolgen dasselbe Ziel, also sehe ich keinen Grund, warum wir nicht zusammenzuarbeiten sollten. Ich bin sicher, Ihr könnt es mir irgendwann zurückzahlen."  
  
"Ich gehe keine Geschäfte ein, ohne alle Bedingungen zu erkennen."  
  
"Das ist auch klug, aber Euch läuft die Zeit davon. Irgendwann wird Euch das Glück verlassen. Lord Azazels Attentätern seid Ihr nur mit knapper Not entkommen."  
  
"Woher wisst ihr davon? Und woher wisst ihr, dass auch wirklich Azazel dahinter steckt?", kam die gereizte Antwort.  
  
"Spionage ist mein Arbeitsbereich. So etwas zu wissen ist meine Aufgabe. Ihr habt meine Ressourcen nötig, die Uhr tickt, entscheidet Euch."  
  
Indra zögerte. "Na gut, ich nehme Eure Hilfe an. Solltet Ihr jedoch versuchen mich zum Narren zu halten, werdet Ihr es bereuen."  
  
"Dann sind wir im Geschäft."  
  
Azazel zog sich leise zurück. Gerade war einiges komplizierter geworden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja ich geb's ja zu, die Idee mit dem beißenden Buch ist aus Harry Potter, aber wenn wir schon sprechende haben, dann eben auch beißende :D


	28. Die blaue Nacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin erfährt endlich was in der blauen Nacht und Satans restlichen Ehefrauen geschehen ist. Satan reflektiert über die Religionen, Rin kocht und es kommt zum ersehnten Rin vs Satan Poker Spiel. Ob er Satan da vom Thron stoßen kann?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuerst mal: Sorry Leute. Das Kapitel sollte schon seit dem 2. oben sein, aber ich bin auf den falschen Knopf gekommen und habe es nur als Draft gespeichert anstatt es hochzuladen. Ich habe es grad erst bemerkt. Nochmal Entschuldigung, das ist mir auch noch nicht passiert XD
> 
> Dass es mal etwas düsterer wird, ist sicher kein Geheimnis und ich behaupte jetzt mal ganz frech, dass Blue Exorcist wohl nicht wirklich was für Gläubige ist, dennoch spreche es einfach mal an. An einer Stelle im Kapitel reflektiert ein wenig über die verschiedenen Religionen. Es soll niemanden beleidigen, sondern dient einfach dazu Satans Einstellung dazu näher zu beleuchten. An einer Stelle wird außerdem kurz Sterbehilfe angesprochen. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das eine Rolle für jemanden spielt, also erwähne ich es einfach. Nun da dies geklärt ist, geht es los und ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen ersten Advent.
> 
> Erklärungen:  
> Furien: die römische Bezeichnung der Erinnyen (griechisch). Weibliche Rachedämonen und Todesrichterinnen aus der griechischen Mythologie. Ihre Opfer sind Frevler und Kriminelle. Sie jagen diese und treiben sie in den Wahnsinn.

Rin ging zögerlich auf die Tür zu, welche zu den Gemächern seines Vaters führte. Der Dämonengott hatte sich ebenfalls vorzeitig von Tisch verabschiedet, da noch einiges an Arbeit wartete und dem Nephilim somit keine Gelegenheit gegeben ihn zur blauen Nacht auszufragen. Er konnte jedoch nicht länger warten. Er wollte endlich wissen, was sich Satan dabei gedacht hatte, einen Massenmord an Geistlichen und Exorzisten aus aller Welt zu begehen, wenn er angeblich Frieden wollte. Inzwischen war er am Überlegen, ob es etwas mit seiner und Yukios Geburt zu tun hatte. Laut dem Datum auf dem Foto seiner Mutter, waren sie am 24. Dezember (welch Ironie) geboren worden. Genau an dem Tag von Satans Massenmord. Gedankenverloren starrte er die Tür an. Er war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er wirklich die Antworten wollte. Immerhin war die Neugier der Katze Tod. Das hatte zumindest der Alte immer gesagt. Bevor er sich umentscheiden konnte, hörte er Satans Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_"Wie lange planst du noch die Tür anzustarren? Komm rein."_

Damit war ihm die Entscheidung wohl abgenommen worden. Tief Luft holend, drückte er die Klinke hinunter und betrat zum ersten Mal die Gemächer des Dämonengottes. Er befand sich in einer Art Wohnzimmer. Die Wände waren dunkelblau, der Boden schwarz. Es gab keine Fenster jedoch drei weitere Türen, welche wahrscheinlich in das Badezimmer und Schlafzimmer führten. Rin meinte sich zu erinnern, dass einer seiner Geschwister erwähnt hatte, dass es auch ein Arbeitszimmer gab. Dieses lag wohl hinter Tür Nummer drei. Bücherregale nahmen fast alle Wände ein und in einem Kamin brannte das vertraute blaue Feuer. Davor standen mehrere Sessel und Sofas. In der Ecke befand sich ein Tisch mit einigen Stühlen. Satan hatte sich auf besagtem Tisch abgestützt, und schaute auf einen fußballgroßen, leuchtenden Kristall. Zu seiner Verwunderung hörte Rin eine Stimme, welche daraus zu kommen schien. Satan runzelte verärgert die Stirn und unterbrach den Sprecher. Obwohl der Halbdämon erneut nur Wortfetzen verstand, konnte er an der Tonlage erkennen, dass der König Gehennas wütend war und nun wahrscheinlich seinen Gesprächspartner zur Schnecke machte. Der Nephilim beneidete den Kerl nicht. Leise setzte er sich auf eines der Sofas und wartete bis das Gespräch zu Ende war. Knapp zwei Minuten später erlosch das Licht und der ältere Dämon massierte seufzend seinen Nasenrücken.

"W'ya rodkraov ila moroyw'iar naporiak..."

Wenn Rin es richtig verstand (beziehungsweise es sich richtig zusammenreimte)...

"Du bist von Idioten umgeben?" Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was "naporiak" bedeutete.

Satan sah auf. "Naporiak bedeutet unfähig. Ich bin von unfähigen Idioten umgeben. Leider. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, einen Haufen Kleinkinder betreuen zu müssen. Man sollte doch meinen, dass sie die Prozedur langsam wüssten, sie ist jedes Jahr dieselbe. Träum weiter. Da werden Sachen verbockt, die sogar ein tauber Blinder nach einer Lobotomie lösen könnte und ich darf alles wieder gerade biegen." Er seufzte und sah seinen Jüngsten an. "Immerhin scheinst du mit deinen Stunden gut voran zu kommen. Paymon und Ankou haben dich gelobt."

Der Halbdämon sah ihn überrascht an. "Ankou verbringt den größten Teil des Trainings damit mich umzuwerfen und Gehennisch reime ich mir größtenteils zusammen."

"Du verfügst über gute Ausdauer und bist entschlossen. Du lässt dich nicht unterkriegen, sondern versuchst es immer wieder. Sowas respektiert sie. Was Gehennisch betrifft: für die kurze Zeit hast du bereits einiges an Fortschritten gemacht. Du willst gar nicht wissen, wie sich manche deiner Geschwister anfangs in Latein angestellt haben. Irgendwann ist der Punkt erreicht, an dem alles klar wird."

Wehe er musste auch Latein lernen.

Satan bemerkte, wie der jüngere Dämon den Kristall anstarrte.

"Das ist sozusagen die gehennische Version eines Telefons.", erklärte er. "Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass man seinen Gesprächspartner darin sehen kann und es keine Telefonnummern gibt. Man muss sich nur auf die Person konzentrieren, die man kontaktieren will. Es gibt inzwischen auch kleinere, tragbare Versionen."

Er richtete sich auf und setzte sich in einen Sessel am Feuer. "Aber kommen wir zur Sache. Was ist los? Dich beschäftigt etwas..."

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Rin, ob Satan oder generell Dämonen Gedanken lesen konnten. Wenn schon Telepathie (er hatte von Samael erfahren, dass es so hieß) möglich war, warum nicht? Er zögerte. Satan hatte bisher nicht ein einziges Mal seine Mutter erwähnt, außer bei ihrer ersten "Begegnung" in Assiah und der in Gehenna. Etwas davon, dass man sie hatte töten wollen und...was Satan in Assiah gesagt hatte, wusste er schon gar nicht mehr. Die Baal hatten bereits Andeutungen gemacht, dass seine Mutter ein heikles Thema war, aber er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er **musste** es wissen.

"Warum hast du die blaue Nacht verursacht? Du sagst, dass du Frieden willst. Warum hast du dann so viele Unschuldige getötet? Und was hat meine Mutter mit allem zu tun?"

Satans Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht, doch seine Hände ballten sich für einige Sekunden zu Fäusten. Das Feuer im Kamin loderte ebenfalls auf. Vielleicht war das doch keine gute Idee gewesen. Gerade spielte der Jugendliche mit dem Gedanken einfach aufzustehen, sich zu entschuldigen und zu gehen, doch dann begann sein Vater zu sprechen.

"Ich rede äußerst ungern darüber, aber du hast das Recht zu erfahren, was passiert ist. Hat dir irgendjemand etwas von deiner Mutter erzählt?"

"Ich weiß nur, dass sie Yuri Egin heißt und sie kurz nach unserer Geburt gestorben ist. Der A-...Shiro hat öfter erwähnt, dass sie eine sehr hilfsbereite, gutmütige Person war."

Satan nickte. "Das ist wahr. Ehrlich gesagt erinnerst du mich sehr an sie. Sie war sehr mutig, gütig und hatte keine Angst für ihre Überzeugungen einzutreten. Sie besaß viel Mitgefühl und respektiere alle Lebewesen. Sie konnte aber auch fürchterlich stur und rebellisch sein. Außerdem stichelte sie gerne mal rum." Für einen Moment schwieg er und hing wohl seinen Gedanken nach, bevor er fortfuhr.

"Yuri war eine Exorzistin. Ihr Vater Ernst war ein hochrangiges Mitglied des Ordens. Dennoch war sie nicht wie die anderen Exorzisten. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass Dämonen nicht böse sind und friedlich mit den Menschen zusammenleben können. Das hat ihr natürlich öfter Probleme bereitet, aber ihr war das ziemlich egal. Wie du vielleicht schon weißt, habe ich Samael ursprünglich nach Assiah geschickt um den Orden zu infiltrieren. Er sollte Informationen sammeln, notfalls alles von innen heraus zerstören, wenn sich Krieg nicht mehr vermeiden lässt und vor allem Leute wie deine Mutter finden. Exorzisten und andere Menschen, die bereit sind uns dabei zu helfen, für Frieden zwischen Assiah und Gehenna zu sorgen. Er hat mir damals von ihr erzählt und wie es der Zufall wollte, war ich nur wenige Tage später in Assiah unterwegs, wo ich auf eine Gruppe Exorzisten traf. Yuri war unter ihnen. Sie wussten nicht sofort, wer ich war, aber als es ihnen dann dämmerte, haben sie sofort angegriffen. Ich habe einen nach den anderen getötet. Am Ende waren nur noch Yuri und ein weiteres Mädchen übrig. Ich wollte diese ebenfalls töten, doch deine Mutter stellte sich zwischen uns."

"Hatte sie keine Angst?", fragte Rin. Bisher hatte er nur stumm zugehört, aber er konnte sich nicht länger zusammenreißen. Nie im Leben hätte er damit gerechnet, dass seine Mutter Exorzistin gewesen war und auch noch für die Dämonen war. Andererseits musste sie ja Sympathien gehegt haben, sonst hätte sie sich wohl nie mit Satan eingelassen.

"Das würde man erwarten, nicht wahr? Aber nein. Sie hat mir mehr oder weniger eine Standpauke gehalten. Ich erkannte sie durch Samaels Beschreibungen, allerdings war mein Gefäß am zerfallen, also musste ich mich zurückziehen. Schlussendlich beschloss ich, sie in ihren Träumen zu besuchen und so mit ihr zu reden. Es mag seltsam klingen, aber etwas an ihr hat mich fasziniert. Ich war noch nie einem Menschen wie ihr begegnet und bei meinem Alter will das etwas heißen. Zu Beginn war sie ein wenig misstrauisch, aber auch neugierig. Angst hatte sie dagegen nie. Irgendwann begannen wir uns regelmäßig zu "treffen" und sind offener miteinander geworden. Ich habe ihr von meinen Plänen Frieden zu schließen, Gehenna und deinen Brüdern erzählt, sie von Assiah und ihrer Familie. Irgendwann ist aus der Faszination Zuneigung geworden und daraus dann Liebe, auch wenn es vielleicht lächerlich klingt."

Gut, so weit war alles verständlich, aber eine Sache bereitete Rin Kopfzerbrechen. Wie genau waren Yukio und er entstanden?! Ja, er wusste, wie das funktionierte, aber Satan war in Gehenna und ihre Mutter nicht. Sie konnten also nicht...nun ja...er wollte eigentlich nicht darüber nachdenken. Wer stellte sich schon gerne vor, wie die eigenen Eltern...ähm...sich zusammen die Zeit vertreiben? Alleine der Gedanke Satan diese Frage zu stellen, trieb ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. Natürlich bemerkte der Dämonengott es.

"Lass mich raten, du fragst dich, wie dein Bruder und du in die Welt kommen konnten?", er hielt inne. "Moment, Shiro hat es dir doch erklärt, oder? Manche Gläubige klären gar nicht auf-"

"Ja, hat er! Ja! Ich weiß schon!", sagte Rin hastig während er noch röter wurde. Er wollte wirklich nicht dieses Gespräch mit Satan haben, es war schon mit Shiro schlimm genug gewesen!

"Immerhin etwas. Die acht Mal reichten schon...na egal.", fuhr Satan schulterzuckend fort. Wie konnte er so locker darüber reden?! "Ich hatte in Assiah etwas zu erledigen, was meine körperliche Präsenz benötigte. Es hat nicht lange gedauert, also konnte ich sogar den Rest der Nacht Zeit mit deiner Mutter verbringen. Das eine führte zum anderen zum, wir waren nicht vorsichtig genug-"

"OK, OK! ICH VERSTEH SCHON!", schnitt der Nephilim ihm das Wort ab. In seinem knallroten Gesicht war Entsetzen zu sehen. Darüber redete man doch nicht, erst recht nicht mit dem eigenen Kind! Außerdem hatte er soeben erfahren, dass Yukio und er eigentlich ein Unfall gewesen waren. Ganz toll.

Satan legte grinsend den Kopf schief. "Nanu, so schüchtern kenne ich dich gar nicht. Dabei ist das etwas vollkommen natürliches. Warte, lass mich raten: du bist noch J-"

"KÖNNTEN WIR MAL DAS THEMA WECHSELN?!" Inzwischen fühlte es sich an, als wäre sämtliches Blut in seinem Schädel. Allerdings hatte der ältere Dämon soeben seine Verwandtschaft zu Samael bewiesen. Er konnte genauso dreckig grinsen!

Der weißhaarige Dämon lachte nur, aber ließ es gut sein. "Also lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: deine Mutter war mit euch schwanger. Das war nicht geplant und nicht ungefährlich, aber wir wollten die Kinder -also euch- auf jeden Fall behalten. Wir halfen ihr dabei die Schwangerschaft geheim zu halten. Wir wussten übrigens noch nicht, dass ihr Zwillinge werdet. Sie zu dem Zeitpunkt nach Gehenna zu holen, wäre höchstwahrscheinlich nach hinten losgegangen, die Schwangerschaft war sehr kraftzerrend, also wollten wir bis nach der Geburt warten. Deine Brüder haben sie deswegen öfter besucht."

"Was ist schief gegangen?"

"Du erinnerst dich an die vorhin erwähnte Exorzistin? Die deine Mutter gerettet hat? Ihr Name war Rena. Sie war ihre beste Freundin. Das dachte Yuri zumindest. Sie erzählte Rena, dass sie schwanger war. Sie wusste nicht, wer der Vater war, aber sie hatte scheinbar eine Vermutung und verriet deine Mutter an den Vatikan. Gegenüber ihrem Vater gab sie zu, dass sie von mir schwanger ist. Sie versuchte ihm alles zu erklären und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Dämonen keine Feinde sind. Er hörte nicht zu, sondern verlangte eine Abtreibung. Deine Mutter weigerte sich natürlich. Es hätte allerdings ohnehin nicht geklappt, man kann Kinder mit Dämonenblut nicht so leicht los werden. Erst recht nicht in Assiah. Er befahl daraufhin ihren Tod. Sie sollte auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt werden."

"Du machst Witze."

"Ich habe zwar gelegentlich einen ziemlich kranken Sinn für Humor, aber nein. Es ist mein Ernst."

Rin starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Was zur Hölle hatte sich sein Großvater gedacht?!

Satan seufzte. "Viele Exorzisten sind leider noch nicht im 21. Jahrhundert angekommen. Jedenfalls bekam Samael davon Wind und schickte mir sofort eine Nachricht. Daraufhin bin ich etwas...außer Kontrolle geraten." Er sah Rin an. "Ich hatte schon sechs Ehefrauen verloren, ich wollte nicht auch noch Yuri und unsere ungeborenen Kinder verlieren. Wenn ich selbst nach Assiah gegangen wäre, hätte es wahrscheinlich zu lange gedauert. Die Bannkreise waren ziemlich stark und hätten mich eine Weile aufhalten können. Nicht lange, aber lange genug, um deine Mutter hinzurichten. Also suchte ich mir einen Wirtskörper."

"Aber niemand war als Gefäß geeignet.", vermutete Rin.

Der Dämonengott nickte. "Genau. Es war wohl selbstsüchtig, immerhin habe ich in dieser Nacht viele umgebracht, aber ehrlich gesagt, bereue ich es nicht. Niemand legt sich mit meiner Familie an und kommt damit davon."

Der seltsame Tonfall in seinem letzten Satz jagte dem Nephilim einen Schauer über den Rücken, aber er ignorierte es. "Wie ist sie denn schlussendlich entkommen?"

"Samael. Scheinbar schuldete ihm jemand noch einen Gefallen und hat ihn durch die Bannkreise gelassen. Er befreite deine Mutter und half ihr zu fliehen, aber der Vatikan jagte sie und nicht einmal Samael kann sie ewig hinhalten. Schließlich fand er sie in einer Höhle. Du und Yukio waren bereits geboren. Kurz nachdem Shiro hinzukam, starb sie. Er sollte euch töten, aber konnte es schlussendlich nicht über sich bringen. Samael machte daraufhin eine Wette mit ihm und rettete euch so das Leben. Danach beerdigten sie sie."

Der Halbdämon kaute etwas nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. "Was ist mit meinem Großvater passiert?"

Er bereute die Frage augenblicklich als ein seltsames Funkeln in Satans Augen auftauchte. "Er überlebte die Nacht mit schweren Verbrennungen. Wir haben ihn kurz danach nach Gehenna geschliffen und uns seiner angenommen."

'Wow, überhaupt nicht unheimlich...' Er wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was Satan und die Baal mit ihm angestellt hatten. Andererseits hegte er nicht wirklich Sympathien für ihn.

"Also...ist das alles passiert, weil du uns retten wolltest?", murmelte er unsicher. Es war verständlich, dass Satan sie hatte retten wollen, aber rechtfertigte es die ganzen Toten?

"Falls du dich deswegen schuldig fühlst, vergiss das ganz schnell wieder."

"In der blauen Nacht sind auch Familienmitglieder meiner Freunde gestorben. Koneko hat seine Eltern verloren, Shima seinen Großvater...und Bons Zuhause wurde angriffen. Viele haben den Tempel danach gemieden..." Er sah auf. "Interessiert es dich gar nicht, das du so viele Unschuldige getötet hast?! Viele haben ihre Familien verloren oder sind verletzt worden. Neuhaus-sensei hat ein Auge verloren und musste mit ansehen, wie seine Familie getötet wurde. Um genau zu sein, hast **du** ihn benutzt um seine Familie umzubringen und er konnte nichts tun. Ich verstehe ja, dass du uns nicht verlieren wolltest, aber hättest du nicht anders reagieren können? Durch diesen Massenmord hast du dafür gesorgt, dass man dich und die Dämonen noch mehr hasst!"

Satan hatte die Arme verschränkt, sein Gesichtsausdruck war frei von jeglicher Emotion. "Meine Familie steht für mich an erster Stelle."

"Und was ist mit deinen Untertanen, die unter dieser Aktion leiden mussten?!" Er wusste, dass er sich wahrscheinlich grad auf dünnem Eis bewegte, aber er konnte das nicht einfach für sich behalten.

"Du bist wirklich wie deine Mutter. Du hast sogar den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie sie. Genauso stur...", murmelte der Dämonengott. Rin schwieg.

"Ich hätte anders handeln können, das stimmt.", gab der ältere Dämon zu. "Ich bin auch nicht stolz darauf die Kontrolle verloren zu haben. Du hast bei unser Begegnung in Assiah ja bemerkt, wie ich mich dann verhalte."

'Oh ja.'

"Doch ich stehe zu dem, was ich getan habe. Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen, weil ich versucht habe die Frau zu retten, die ich liebe und die auch noch schwanger war. Samael hat den Orden davor gewarnt, dass ich nicht zusehen werde, wie sie umgebracht wird. Der Großteil wusste, was vor sich ging. Sie wussten, dass sie dabei waren eine schwangere Frau zu töten, aber waren einverstanden. Wir könnten jetzt die nächsten 100 Jahre hier sitzen und die Schuldfrage diskutieren, aber das wäre Zeitverschwendung. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Das Kind ist in den Lethe gefallen, was auch immer."

Rin wollte erst protestieren, nickte dann jedoch. Es würde wirklich nichts bringen darüber zu streiten. "Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast.", sagte er leise.

Satan wirkte überrascht, aber überspielte es schnell. "Hast du sonst noch Fragen?"

Erneut zögerte der Halbdämon. "Ja. Es geht um etwas, was Lilith gesagt hat. Ich habe es bisher nicht erwähnt, weil...naja ich schätze, es ist irgendwie untergegangen. Es geht um Egyns Mutter."

Satan hörte sich es stirnrunzelnd an. "Dieses verdammte Miststück..."

"Du hast mir gesagt, dass Lucifers Mutter -Uriel oder?- schwer verletzt wurde und die Geburt nicht überlebt hat. Indra hat Samael sitzen gelassen, Aeshma wurde von Lilith getötet und Astarte ist an einer Seuche gestorben. Was ist mit dem Rest passiert?"

Der Dämonengott seufzte. "Ich schätze, früher oder später muss ich es erzählen. Aber ich warne dich, es ist alles andere als angenehm."

"Etwas anderes hatte ich nicht erwartet."

"Na gut. Azazels Mutter hieß Ruha. Sie war gut mit der damaligen Anführerin der Harpyien befreundet. Wir waren dort um einige Angelegenheiten zu klären. Sie und Azazel liefen alleine herum und wurden plötzlich von einigen wild gewordenen Harpyien angegriffen. Dank Ruhas schnellem Denken, versteckte sich Azazel rechtzeitig. Sie selbst wurde zerfleischt. Azazel sah alles. Von diesem Tag an wurde er sehr still, zuvor war er immer sehr laut, hat viel erzählt und so weiter. Später besserte es sich wieder, jedoch war er nach Liliths Rebellion nie mehr derselbe. Beelzebubs Mutter hieß Anansi. Sie wurde vergiftet. Dummerweise war ausgerechnet er es, der die Leiche entdeckt hat."

Satan hatte nicht übertreiben. Rin hatte eine Gänsehaut und sein Magen drehte sich um. Dennoch hörte er zu.

"Von Salacia hat Lilith ja bereits gesprochen. Sie besuchte ihre Familie, doch kehrte nie zurück. Wir suchten sie überall und nach knapp vier Monaten wurde sie von einigen Sirenen halbtot und orientierungslos am Ufer des Acherusischen Sees gefunden. Sie war extrem abgemagert und redete wirr. Anscheinend wurde sie gefoltert. Zu Beginn erkannte sie uns kaum und bekam immer wieder Panikattacken. Es gab Momente oder sogar Tage an denen sie vollkommen klar im Kopf war, dann änderte sich plötzlich ihr komplettes Verhalten. Sie war wie Egyn eher ruhig gewesen und hatte ein sehr sanftes Wesen, aber in diesen Augenblicken war sie nicht wiederzuerkennen. Sie kreischte, schimpfte und fluchte. Sie warf Dinge nach uns, schrie uns an, beleidigte jeden...und brach kurz darauf schluchzend zusammen. Sie entschuldigte sich, flehte und weinte...es war ein Albtraum. Einmal griff sie mich sogar an, aber fing sich noch rechtzeitig. Mit der Zeit wurde es jedoch immer schlimmer. Sie erkannte mich nicht, sie erkannte Egyn nicht und irgendwann griff sie auch ihn an und wollte ihn erwürgen. Glücklicherweise haben Lucifer, Samael und Azazel sofort reagiert, obwohl sie auch nur Kinder waren. Schlussendlich hatten wir keine Wahl mehr. Sie wurde in eine Psychiatrie gesteckt. Wir besuchten sie regelmäßig, aber ihr Zustand verschlechterte sich immer mehr. Sie hatte Albträume, weinte und schrie. Sie attackierte uns und auch Heiler. Irgendwann war der Punkt erreicht, an dem sie uns überhaupt nicht mehr erkannte. Sie hörte auf zu essen, trank nicht mehr und saß nur noch da. Von ihr war nichts mehr übrig. Sie war eine leere Hülle und wurde nur noch durch die Heiler am Leben erhalten. Schlussendlich beschlossen wir, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte."

"Sterbehilfe?", fragte Rin leise.

"Ja. Es war einer der schwierigsten Entscheidungen in meinem Leben, aber andernfalls hätte sie nur weiter vor sich hin gelitten." Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille.

"Was ist mit Amaimons Mutter passiert?"

Der Dämonengott holte tief Luft bevor er fortfuhr. "Ihr Name war Hiisi. Sie starb bei einem Angriff auf den Palast. Einige Rakshasa konnten sich rein schleichen und begonnen systematisch damit die Verteidigung niederzureißen. Eine Gruppe hat sie gefunden und angegriffen. Hiisi hat sie abgewehrt damit deine Geschwister fliehen konnte und hat dafür mit dem Leben bezahlt."

Erneut herrschte Stille. Dem Halbdämonen war klar gewesen, dass das keine schöne Geschichte werden würde, aber so viel Grausamkeit hatte er doch nicht erwartet. Hinzu kam noch die blaue Nacht. Er hatte sich schon denken können, dass man über die Schwangerschaft seiner Mutter nicht begeistert gewesen war, aber ein Scheiterhaufen?! Inzwischen kam ihn eine Rückkehr zum Orden unvorstellbar vor. Wobei sie sowieso seinen Kopf wollten, die Option bestand also ohnehin nicht mehr.

"Wenn du keine weiteren Fragen hast, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du ins Bett gehst. Es ist spät.", merkte Satan an. "Und ich muss noch irgendwie Shax' Handschrift entziffern. Er hat wirklich eine Sauklaue.", fügte er hinzu während er angestrengt auf ein Blatt Papier starrte, welches auf einem Tischchen neben dem Sessel gelegen hatte.

Der jüngere Dämon nickte stumm und stand auf. "Nacht..."

"Gute Nacht."

 

* * *

 

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, rieb sich Satan grummelnd die Stirn. Beim Erzählen waren einige unschöne Erinnerungen wieder hochgekommen, aber Rin verdiente die Wahrheit. Erst recht nach diesem ganzen Mist, den die Exorzisten allen auftischten. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie versucht hatten zwei seiner Kinder gegen ihn zu wenden, könnte ihn rasend werden lassen. Ein kleiner Teil wünschte sich beinahe, dass sie Krieg gegen Gehenna begannen damit er eine Entschuldigung hatte, sie alle niederzubrennen.

Das letzte Mal, dass er solche Gedanken gehegt hatte, war wohl in der Nacht von Yuris Tod gewesen. Er hätte damals am liebsten jeden verdammten Trottel der mit den Exorzisten irgendwie im Bunde stand oder es auch nur wagte in jener Nacht ein Gebet zu sprechen, verbrannt und in den Hades geschliffen. Die Furien hätten sich sicher über das neue Frischfleisch gefreut. Einzig allein seine anderen Söhne hatten es ihm ausreden können. Manchmal bereute er noch immer, nicht die gesamte Vatikanstadt niedergebrannt zu haben. Er würde sich hüten, dies vor Rin zuzugeben, aber die Schreie seiner Opfer waren größtenteils Musik für seine Ohren gewesen. Für ihn hatten sie bekommen, was sie verdient hatten. Es war doch immer dasselbe. Man predigte immer von Vergebung und all diesem ganzen Scheiß, aber wer hielt sich da schon dran? Allein ihre ach so kostbaren heiligen Schriften bewiesen doch schon das Gegenteil. Adam und Eva hatte vom Baum der Erkenntnis gegessen und waren dafür rausgeschmissen und verflucht worden. Wirklich sehr vergebungsvoll. Gut, es könnte mehr dahinter stecken, aber hatte das Buch aus wohl verständlichen Gründen nie gelesen.

Er konnte nur über die Dummheit mancher Sterblicher lachen. So viele benutzten die Religionen um sich Vorteile zu schaffen oder ihre Handlungen zu rechtfertigen. Sie ließen sich von einem Buch und irgendwelchen Geistlichen, Priestern und wie sie auch alle hießen ihr Leben diktieren, anstatt selbst ihren Schädel zu benutzen. Andere legten sich das Geschriebene so aus wie es ihnen recht war und fertig. Verfolgungen, Folter und Hinrichtungen. Opferungen, Polygamie, Massenmanipulation, Sekten, verdrehte Vorstellungen von Ehre und Leute, die für ihren Gott möglichst viele Ungläubige in den Tod rissen. So ziemlich jede Religion hatte irgendwelchen Dreck am Stecken. Es verblendete, war ein Ausweg für die Feiglinge. Es gab keinen Gott und keine Engel, keinen Himmel und keine Hölle. Jedenfalls nicht so wie sich die Sterblichen es vorstellten.

Satanisten waren auch nicht besser. Sie ließen sich ebenfalls von falschen Vorstellungen leiten und stellten in seinem Namen alles Mögliche an. Kein Wunder, dass er als das Monster galt. Dabei war er noch immer der beste Freund der Kirche. Immerhin hatte die Angst vor ihm, seinen Dämonen und dem angeblichen Fegefeuer so viele Manipulationsmöglichkeiten geschaffen.

Dennoch war es mehr als frustrierend diese lächerlichen Darstellungen zu erdulden. Welcher Volltrottel war überhaupt auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen ihn mit roter Haut, Ziegenbeinen und Dreizack darzustellen?! Seine Söhne kamen nicht besser davon. Alleine wenn er mit ihnen Filme schaute, in denen Dämonen vorkamen, mussten sie sich oft zusammenreißen, damit sie nicht mal eben bei den Regisseuren und Autoren vorbeischauten, um so einiges richtig zu stellen. Oder ihnen gleich eine reinzuhauen. Vielleicht sollte man ihnen wirklich zeigen, wie sich echte Dämonen verhielten. Noch mehr Kram wie "Tanz der Teufel", "Der Exorzist" und "Das Omen" würde ihn sonst endgültig in den Wahnsinn treiben. Die Dämonologie der Sterblichen war eine einzige Katastrophe und er hatte wirklich genug davon mit Lucifer, Iblis, Beelzebub, Samael oder Azazel gleich gesetzt zu werden. Aber zurück zu den Exorzisten. Seinetwegen konnten sie alle brennen.

 

* * *

 

Ein paar Tage später hatte Rin das Gespräch mit seinem Vater größtenteils verarbeitet. Er war immer noch nicht einverstanden damit, wie er sich verhalten hatte, aber er konnte ihn verstehen. Immerhin hatte er mit dieser Aktion zweifellos Zeit schinden können.

Aber jetzt gab es wichtigere Dinge. Kochen beispielsweise. Er hatte sich heute bereit erklärt das Abendessen zu kochen, immerhin hatte er seitdem er nach Gehenna gekommen war, noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt seinem Hobby nachzugehen. Zu Beginn war seine Familie etwas zögerlich gewesen, zweifellos hatte Samaels Zeug sie abgeschreckt, aber nach einigem Einreden hatten sie nachgegeben. Es gab leider zwei Probleme. In Gehenna waren die Lebensmittel und Gewürze zum überwiegenden Teil komplett fremd. Essen aus Assiah war für die Königsfamilie zwar verfügbar, aber eben nicht immer. Glücklicherweise war Ukobach bereit, Rin etwas unter die Arme zu greifen, indem er ihm die entsprechenden Ersatzzutaten hinlegte. Problem Nummer eins war also gelöst.

Problem Nummer zwei: die Dämonenkönige waren verdammt wählerisch! Ok, für manche Sachen konnten sie nichts. Lucifer hatte beispielsweise eine Allergie gegen Nüsse und Astaroth vertrug einige Getreidearten nicht. Der Rest war dann schon etwas komplizierter. Iblis und Astaroth aßen am liebsten Fleisch und zwar Englisch oder Medium, Iblis aß außerdem so scharf, dass es kaum einer aushielt. Egyn bevorzugte dagegen Fisch und Gemüse (außer Bohnen), Fleisch aß der Wasserdämon dagegen so selten, dass er nach dämonischen Maßstäben schon fast als Vegetarier zählte. Amaimon liebte natürlich Süßspeisen, Beelzebub absolut nicht. Er mochte lieber Eintöpfe. Azazel hasste Kokkus und Innereien (wobei das kein Problem darstellte) und Samael vermisste noch immer seine komischen Instantnudeln. Es kam noch mehr dazu, aber alles aufzuzählen, hätte zu lange gedauert. Satan war glücklicherweise pflegeleicht und schon zufrieden, wenn man das Essen unten behielt. Nebenbei hatte Rin auch einen der Gründe herausgefunden, warum Iblis Kuro nicht mochte. Er hatte eine Katzenhaarallergie. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Nun stand er in einer der kleineren Küchen und wartete darauf, dass Ukobach alle Zutaten fertig zusammengesucht hatte. Kuro saß auf einem der Tresen. _"Was wirst du denn kochen?"_ , fragte er neugierig.

"Sukiyaki." Es war sein Lieblingsgericht, stand nicht wirklich im Konflikt mit den Vorlieben der Dämonenkönige und würde nicht allzu lange dauern. Hoffentlich hatte Egyn heute einen Tag an dem er Fleisch aß. Wobei er wohl schon aus Höflichkeit etwas davon essen würde.

Ukobach hatte inzwischen alles beisammen und legte es auf einem Tisch ab. Rin sah sich kurz alles an und fragte die beiden Dämonen, was wofür der Ersatz war. Das meiste war glücklicherweise leicht zu erkennen. Praktischerweise waren die Küchen bereits mit Gasherden ausgestattet (zumindest funktionierten sie ähnlich). Ukobach half ihm beim Schneiden während Kuro zusah. Eine knappe dreiviertel Stunde später saß Rin bereits mit seiner Familie am Tisch.

"Immerhin blubbert es nicht...oder starrt mich an.", murmelte Astaroth.

"Hey, sei nicht so unhöflich!", belehrte Egyn ihn.

"Ich spreche hier nur aus, was alle denken."

Samael verdrehte die Augen und begann zu essen, immerhin kannte er Rins Essen bereits. Satan und die Baal begannen ebenfalls zu essen, wenn auch etwas zögerlich.

"Wow Rin...", entfuhr es Iblis überrascht. "Sammy hat keine Witze gemacht. Du kannst echt super kochen."

"Scheint als würden die Pflanzen verschont werden.", pflichtete Astaroth dem Feuerkönig bei. Rin beschloss besser nicht nachzufragen.

Auch der Rest stimmte zu und lobte den Nephilim, was ihn sehr freute. Sogar Azazel lächelte ein wenig und nachdem was mit seiner Mutter passiert war, war es für Rin schön, dass er dies überhaupt noch konnte. Er hatte Sorge gehabt, viel zu viel gemacht zu haben, aber tatsächlich schafften sie alles. "So...was müssen wir tun, damit du die nächsten Jahrhunderte kochst?", erkundigte sich Beelzebub als der Tisch abgeräumt war.

"Ein Fernseher für mein Zimmer?"

"Deal."

"Ihr und eure Fernseher.", seufzte Satan.

"Fängst du jetzt wieder mit 'früher war alles besser an'?", feixte Samael.

"Sag das nicht, ich fühle mich alt."

"Bist du ja auch...", murmelte Azazel, woraufhin er einen äußerst giftigen Blick erhielt.

"So jetzt aber mal was anderes. Wir haben heute nichts mehr zu tun und du hast auch frei, oder Vater?", erkundigte sich Iblis grinsend. Den jüngsten Sohn Satans beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Satan scheinbar auch.

"Ich habe noch einiges zu regeln. Warum?"

"Wie wär's, wenn wir mal wieder zusammen Poker spielen?~", schlug der Feuerkönig vor.

"Damit ich euch besiegen kann und ihr euch beschwert?"

"Du hast noch nicht gegen Rin gespielt.", gab Amaimon zu bedenken.

"Und es besteht eine gute Chance, dass er dich besiegt.~", fügte Samael mit seinem typischen, dreckigen Grinsen hinzu.

Satan hob eine Augenbraue. "Na gut."

Rin hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie irgendwann so etwas vorschlagen würden, aber nicht so früh. Andererseits hatte er ohnehin nichts besseres zu tun. Also machten sie sich auf dem Weg zu Lucifers Zimmer.

Eine Viertelstunde später waren nur noch Satan, Lucifer, Samael, Iblis und Rin im Spiel.

"Ich steige aus.", seufzte Iblis. "Dann dreht mal um."

"Full House.", verkündete Lucifer.

"Full House.", erwiderte Samael augenverdrehend.

Satan drehte seine Karten um. "Straight Flush."

Alle sahen erwartungsvoll Rin an. Dieser holte tief Luft. "Royal Flush."

Den Dämonenkönigen klappten die Münder auf. Auch Satan konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen und war vollkommen baff. Er, ein unsterbliches Wesen, welches älter als jegliche bekannte Zivilisation war und mehr Macht besaß als sonst jede Kreatur in Assiah und Gehenna, war soeben von seinem bald 16 Jahre alten Sohn vernichtend geschlagen worden. Damit hatte er absolut nicht gerechnet.

"Ähm...gewonnen?", sagte der Nephilim etwas unsicher. Die Baal brachen in Gelächter aus.

Iblis wandte sich an Satan. "Du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen!", lachte er und auch seine Geschwister konnten sich kaum beruhigen. Rin saß etwas peinlich berührt da.

Nachdem sich seine Söhne endlich beruhigt hatten, verkündete Satan eiskalt, dass sie von Rin noch etwas lernen könnten. Dieser Abend wurde immer seltsamer.

Die nächsten Runden verliefen ähnlich. Oft blieben Satan und Rin als letztes übrig, woraufhin die Dämonenkönige ihnen gespannt zusahen. Tatsächlich gewann der Jugendlich mehrere Runden, dann gewann Satan öfters und manchmal gab es ein Unentschieden.

Schlussendlich verabschiedete sich der Dämonengott und ließ seine Söhne wieder alleine. Da jedoch keiner müde war, beschlossen sie spontan noch einen Film zu schauen. Die Sofas waren groß genug für alle und von woher auch immer hatten sie Knabberzeug und Getränke besorgt. Leider tendierten die Meisten zu irgendeinem Horrorfilm und Rin ließ sich schlussendlich breitschlagen, also schauten sie "Van Helsing". Zu seiner Überraschung war gar nicht so schlimm, er war sogar ab 12. Die Baal amüsierten sich natürlich sehr über die Vorstellungen der Sterblichen, aber räumten ein, dass es durchaus schlimmere Filme gab.

Kurz vor Ende des Films fielen ihm immer öfter die Augen zu bis er irgendwann einschlief und Amaimon als Kissen herhalten musste. Nun ja, es hätte wohl schlimmer kommen können.


	29. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Blutgericht ist da und natürlich läuft nichts, wie es soll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin unsicher, ob ich hiermit zufrieden bin oder nicht. Ich hatte ziemlich große Startschwierigkeiten und hing so ziemlich nach einer halben Seite wieder fest. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem halbwegs. :D
> 
> Am Ende des Kapitels kommt noch eine Frage an euch, also bitte lesen :)

Die nächsten Tage vergingen erneut wie im Fluge. Rin half seinen Geschwistern beim aufräumen und bekam weiterhin Unterricht in Gehennisch, Nahkampf und dem Umgang mit seinen Flammen. Gleichzeitig lernte er einige Personen besser kennen, besonders Vaya, Ankou und Jahi. Auch mit Paymon, Agares und Shax kam er nach wie vor gut zurecht. Amon und Halphas mochten ihn immer noch nicht, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie bei weitem nicht so feindselig waren, wie am Anfang. Tap kannte er noch immer kaum, denn er ließ sich nur selten blicken und sprach nie ein Wort. Berith sah er hin und wieder, aber hielt lieber Abstand. Er hatte am Rande mitbekommen, wie sich der Kerl so verhielt und mochte ihn absolut nicht.

Ehe sich der Jugendliche versah, war auch schon Iblis Geburtstag herangerückt. Zwar wollte er nicht feiern, aber das hielt seine Familie nicht davon ab zumindest ein paar kleine Sachen zu organisieren. Rin hatte (mit Ukobachs Hilfe) einen Kuchen gebacken, der Rest hatte Geschenke besorgt. Von Lucifer bekam der Feuerdämon ein Buch über Drachen. Samael schenkte ihm irgendwelches scharfes Knabberzeug aus Assiah, welches er wohl sehr mochte. Azazel hatte ihm eine DVD mit einer Serie gebrannt, welche Rin jedoch nicht kannte. Von Amaimon gab es Süßigkeiten (sein Standardgeschenk, welches er jedoch nur an Personen gab, welche er sehr mochte), von Beelzebub ein Videospiel (ja, die Dämonenkönige standen auf Videospiele), von Astaroth ein Musikalbum und Satan schenkte ihm einen neuen Dolch. Egyn hatte ihm Feuersamen besorgt. Rin war sich nicht ganz sicher, was die brachten, aber Iblis freute sich sehr darüber.

Er bekam auch ein Geschenk von Paymon, Shax, Ankou und Vaya, Agares, Tap, Amon, Halphas und einigen seiner Freunde. Da jedoch das Blutgericht in nur drei Tagen war, herrschte bald wieder geschäftiges Treiben.

Schließlich war der Tag da. Relativ früh machten sie auf dem Weg zum Friedhof, wo Satan eine Rede halten musste. Das Gelände und der Totentempel dazu waren riesig. Angehörige und freiwillige hatten die Gräber hergerichtet und Kerzen angezündet. Auch war sehr viel Militär präsent, unter anderem auch Eliteeinheiten. Andererseits war es kriegsbezogener Feiertag, also machte es wohl Sinn. Rin sah außerdem weitere Bewohner Gehennas, welche keine Dämonen waren. Dank den Büchern erkannte er Harpyien, Sirenen, Furien, Nymphen, Zentauren und viele mehr. Glücklicherweise fiel er nicht weiter auf und kassierte keine neugierigen oder misstrauischen Blicke. Die Rede verstand er zumindest teilweise, auch wenn es nicht mal die Hälfte war. Am Ende wurde ein Scheiterhaufen angezündet und von Priestern (es klang so seltsam, aber Dämonen hatten Priester, die für die Tempel verantwortlich waren) weitere Worte gesprochen.

Anschließend kehrten sie zum Zentrum zurück. Auf dem Marktplatz wurde ein weiterer Scheiterhaufen angezündet und schwarze Flaggen mit den Siegeln der Baal und Satans auf Halbmast gehisst. Damir war das offizielle auch schon mehr oder weniger erledigt und Rin konnte sich zusammen mit den Dämonenkönige frei bewegen. In der ganzen Stadt waren Essensstände, Alkohol floss ebenfalls reichlich. Es musste wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass Rin davon nur auf Zuteilung etwas bekam.

Gegen Abend waren sie wieder im Palast. Es gab noch eine weitere Veranstaltung zu der vor allem Adlige kamen, aber in der Regel wurde nur getrunken, miteinander gesprochen und so weiter. Weder Satan noch die Baal wirkten besonders motiviert. Rin wurde dummerweise ebenfalls mitgeschliffen. Er musste sich nicht umziehen oder so, aber er fühlte sich ziemlich fehl am Platz. Der gesamte Festsaal war voller Dämonen, alle strahlten Macht und Autorität aus. Keiner achtete auf ihn und darüber war er mehr als froh. Er blieb einfach bei seinen Geschwistern auf einem Sofa und machte sich mit ihnen über ihre Beute vom Buffet her.

"Ich hasse diese Feier.", grummelte Azazel. "Warum müssen wir nochmal was extra für die Adelsfamilien machen? Ist nur zusätzlicher Stress. Sie können auch einfach mit auf die Straße gehen..."

Iblis schnaubte. "Ja klar. Bevor das passiert, verlieren wir unsere Unsterblichkeit."

Amaimon und Beelzebub sagten nichts, sondern sahen sich nur gelangweilt im Saal um. Lucifer redete mit einer alten Schulfreundin, Samael sprach mit Berith, Egyn wurde von einer Dämonin angebaggert und Astaroth war nirgends zu sehen.

Auch die Stellvertreter entdeckte Rin hin und wieder, bis auf einen.

"Wo ist Ankou?"

"Sie kommt generell nicht mehr zu solchen Feiern seit dem Vorfall mit Namrael.", grinste Iblis.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ach, das übliche. Namrael hat wie immer ihren Mund nicht halten können. Manche Adlige wollen nicht akzeptieren, dass Ankou so eine hohe Position hat obwohl ihre Eltern nur Diener waren. Einige haben dann Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt."

"Was für Gerüchte?"

"Dass sie angeblich mit Azazel dafür geschlafen hat, zumindest am Anfang. Später hieß es, sie hätte noch mit Vater und uns geschlafen. Normalerweise ignoriert sie das einfach, aber Namrael hat ihr das an den Kopf geworfen als sie von einem Haufen Dämonen umgeben waren. Ankou wollte ihr daraufhin den Kopf abreißen, es gab ein riesiges Theater und so weiter. Jedenfalls hatte sie danach genug. Sie kommt nur selten."

Bevor der Nephilim antworten konnte, kam Astaroth dazu. "Jungs, ich brauche eure Hilfe. Dieses Weib macht mich wahnsinnig!", sagte er etwas außer Atem.

Die restlichen Baal gesellten sich ebenfalls zu ihnen.

"Kali?", fragte Egyn.

"Wer sonst?!"

"Wer ist Kali?"

"Meine Ex-Freundin.", grummelte der Fäulniskönig. "Wir waren während unserer Schulzeit einige Zeit zusammen, aber sie war sowas von anstrengend. Sie wollte immer wissen wo ich war und jede Sekunde bei mir bleiben. Irgendwann wäre sie wahrscheinlich noch mit auf Toilette gekommen...naja, sie war auch ziemlich eifersüchtig. Nicht so extrem wie Lilith, aber es reichte schon. Ich habe dann mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Ein Tipp: mache mit einem Mädchen nicht in einem Restaurant Schluss. Da gibt's Messer, Gabeln und Teller, also sehr gefährlich. Kali war miserabel darin, wenn man in Sport jemanden mit 'nem Ball abschießen sollte, aber mit als sie mir den ganzen Kram hinterhergeworfen hat, war's ein Volltreffer."

"Aber warum macht sie dir dann Probleme?"

"Sie weiß einfach nicht, was nein heißt! Sie rückt mir ständig auf die Pelle, flirtet mit mir oder versucht mich in Gespräche zu verwickeln! Was soll ich denn machen?! Ich kann einem Mädchen nicht einfach eine reinhauen, aber ich will auch nicht ständig abhauen müssen!"

"Tu so als ob du alleine mit ihr sein willst, locke sie aus dem Saal und hau sie k.o. Oder mische ihr was ins Getränk.", schlug Iblis vor während er versuchte einen ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren.

"Wirklich witzig. Scheiße, da kommt sie!"

Bevor jemand antworten konnte, verschwand er auch schon in der Menge. Ein Mädchen stand plötzlich vor ihnen. Sie hatte lange dunkelblaue Haare und violette Augen.

"Hat einer von euch Astaroth gesehen?", fragte sie ohne Begrüßung und hob eine Augenbraue. Ihr Blick fiel auf Rin. "Lasst ihr wirklich alles in diesen Palast?"

"Nein, wir haben ihn nicht gesehen. Versuche es in einem der anderen Säle.", knurrte Iblis. Sie verdrehte nur die Augen, wandte sich um und ließ sie stehen. Kurz darauf kehrte auch Astaroth zurück, offensichtlich erleichtert.

"Nettes Mädchen.", murmelte der Halbdämon.

"Sie glaubt bis heute, dass wir Astaroth dazu überredet haben, Schluss zu machen.", seufzte Lucifer.

"Ist eigentlich einer von euch in einer Beziehung?"

"Nö, momentan nicht.", antwortete Iblis. "Zur Zeit ist das zu anstrengend."

"Wie sieht es eigentlich bei dir aus?", erkundigte sich Beelzebub.

Rin zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. "Naja...", begann er langsam. "Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt noch nie eine Freundin..."

Die Dämonenkönige starrten ihn und fingen dann an zu grinsen. Warum hatte er es überhaupt angesprochen?

"Ernsthaft?", fragte Astaroth. "Warum? Du bist nun wirklich nicht schlecht aussehend."

"Ich schätze, es hat sich einfach nie ergeben."

"Warte mal.", fuhr Iblis dazwischen. "Wenn du noch keine Freundin hattest, dann hattest du ja auch noch nie Se-"

"IBLIS!", unterbrachen ihn Lucifer und Egyn gleichzeitig. Rin wurde noch röter.

"M-müsst ihr da jetzt drauf rumhacken?!"

Samael, Iblis und Astaroth lachten nur. Auch Azazel und Beelzebub wirkten amüsiert. Amaimon saß mit einem Lutscher da als würde ihn das alles gar nichts angehen.

"Tja, ich schätze wir müssen dir 'ne Freundin suchen.", verkündete Iblis grinsend. "Es sei denn natürlich du bist schon auf ein Mädchen scharf."

"Nein-"

"Dann auf einen Jungen?", hakte Samael feixend nach.

Rin sah ihn entsetzt an. "NEIN!"

"Hey, kein Grund sich zu schämen. Viele Dämonen sind bisexuell.", erklärte Beelzebub schulterzuckend.

"Ich bin an niemanden interessiert!"

"Das ist gelogen.", murmelte Azazel.

"Wahrscheinlich ist es diese blonde Exorzistenadeptin.", kommentierte Amaimon.

Der Nephilim widerstand dem Drang den Erdkönig zu erwürgen.

Der Zeitkönig grinste. "Moriyama? Wie interessant!~"

Der Halbdämon sprang auf. "Ich gehe mir mal die Beine vertreten."

'Und fliehe vor der Peinlichkeit.'

Bevor jemand protestieren konnte, verschwand er bereits in der Menge und bewegte sich so weit wie möglich fort. Das war fast noch schlimmer als das Gespräch mit Satan gewesen. Gedankenverloren sah er sich um. Wo war er überhaupt genau gelandet?

"Hier sind einfach zu viele Leute, oder?", fragte ihn plötzlich eine Stimme. Erschrocken fuhr er herum. Es war Jahi.

"Hi Jahi."

"Ich schätze, das ist alles sehr überwältigend für dich." Sie sprach sehr langsam und deutlich, sodass er alles gut verstehen konnte.

"Ja, irgendwie schon.", gab der Nephilim zu. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ich habe mich rein geschlichen. Die Adligen interessieren mich nicht, aber das Essen ist gut.", gab sie grinsend zu. "Ich bin nicht die Einzige, die das macht. Wo sind deine Brüder?"

"Irgendwo. Hier sind zu viele Leute.", log er. Er wollte wirklich nicht von ihrem Gespräch berichten.

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Es ist schön, dass du dich mit ihnen verstehst. Sie waren damals immerhin nicht sehr begeistert von dir."

Rin sah sie verwirrt an. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte. "Was meinst du?"

"Oh, du weißt es nicht?" Sie sah nun etwas peinlich berührt aus. "Vergiss es..."

"Nein, was meinst du?"

Die Feuerdämonin wich seinem Blick aus und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Gut, aber das weißt du nicht von mir. Als du geboren wurdest, waren sie ziemlich sauer. Lord Satan wollte keine neue Frau oder Kinder. Dass du die Flammen hattest, hat es noch schlimmer gemacht. Sie waren sauer, weil ein Halbblut den Thron bekommen soll und keiner von ihnen. Besonders Iblis war wütend. Er hatte nur normale Flammen und dachte, dass du ihm das weggenommen hast. Sie waren der Meinung, dass du nie zu ihnen gehörten könntest. In dir steckt zu viel Mensch. Sie waren wohl zax'kviwdra.

"Zax'kviwdra?"

Jahi hielt inne und überlegte. "Envious.", sagte sie in einem etwas holprigen Englisch. Neidisch. Seine Brüder waren neidisch auf ihn? Es fiel ihm schwer das zu glauben. Hätten sie einen Groll gegen ihn, würden sie das sicher zeigen. Er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie wegen seiner Herkunft auf ihn herabsahen. Richtig?

Die Rothaarige rieb sich etwas nervös den Nacken. "Entschuldige. Ich dachte, du weißt es."

Rin schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Vielleicht waren das einfach nur Gerüchte oder sie hatten ihre Meinung geändert. "Danke, aber ich glaube, du liegst falsch."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du meinst. Dein Gehennisch ist übrigens schon ziemlich gut. Ich muss jetzt aber los. Bis später." Damit wandte sie sich um und ging.

Der Nephilim setzte sich auf ein Sofa am Rande des Saales. Dort war er immerhin nicht so auf dem Präsentierteller. Er konnte nicht anders als über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Was wenn doch etwas dran war? Er bezweifelte, dass die Dämonin ihn angelogen hatte. Er kam ziemlich gut mit ihr klar und sie war mit seinen Brüdern befreundet. Allerdings...

"Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ihn eine diesmal unbekannte Stimme. Er sah auf. Zwar kannte der Halbdämon das Mädchen nicht, jedoch schien sie eine Sirene zu sein. Laut den Büchern und seinen Geschwistern waren sie die Oberzicken Gehennas. Andererseits war eine von ihnen Egyns Ex-Freundin gewesen. Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu.

"Ähm....ja. Wer bist du?"

"Ich heiße Kyrene. Du bist Rin, oder?"

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis ihm klar wurde, woher er den Namen kannte.

"Ja. Bist du Egyns Ex-Freundin?", brach es aus ihm heraus.

Sie lachte. "Ja, das stimmt. Er hat mir von dir erzählt."

"Und was tust du hier?"

Er erhielt ein Schulterzucken zur Antwort. "Ich habe jemanden begleitet, aber gehe jetzt. Hier sind zu viele Leute. Die Luft ist ganz warm, da trocknet man so schnell aus." Erneut lächelte sie. "Es war schön, dich kennenzulernen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns bald wieder."

"Bevor du gehst, hast du einen meiner Brüder gesehen?"

Die Sirene nickte. "Ja, sie werden von einigen Mädchen belagert. Samael beobachtet derweil wie sich Astaroth vor Kali versteckt. Halt dich besser fern. Die sind wie ausgehungerte Raubtiere."

"Ok, danke."

Er machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Geschwistern. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er schon Iblis entdeckt. Er war von einigen Mädchen umringt, welche ihm alle schöne Augen machten. Inzwischen wusste er, dass der Feuerkönig zu solcher Aufmerksamkeit nie nein sagte, aber seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, wünschte er sich weit weg. Als er genauer hinsah, wurde ihm klar, dass sich die Dämoninnen stritten während der Baal in der Mitte feststeckte. Er entdeckte außerdem Azazel, welcher sich in einer ähnlichen Situation befand. Allerdings zeigte sein Gesicht eher Resignation.

Während er überlegte, ob er es wirklich riskieren sollte hinzugehen, wurde er erneut angesprochen. Warum wollte plötzlich jeder mit ihm reden?! Das war genau, wie wenn man Kopfhörer aufsetzte und dann jeder was von einem wollte.

"Hallo, neu hier?" Er drehte sich ruckartig um. Diesmal waren es gleich drei Mädchen. Ganz toll. Alle drei waren Feuerdämonen und sahen sich ziemlich ähnlich. Alle hatten rote Haare, orange Augen und das gleiche Grinsen. Schwestern vielleicht? Auch vom Alter schienen sie nicht weit auseinander zu liegen.

"Hi...ich schätze schon?", antwortete er etwas nervös.

"Aw, du hattest Recht, Hestia. Er ist wirklich niedlich!", quietschte eines der Mädchen.

Super. Moment, hatte sie ihn niedlich genannt?! Warum fanden ihn so viele Dämoninnen niedlich?! Vielleicht wegen seiner Körpergröße? Es war doch nicht seine Schuld, dass die meisten männlichen Dämonen so verboten groß waren! Der Clown besaß sogar noch die Dreistigkeit einen Zylinder zu tragen!

"Ich bin nicht niedlich.", murmelte Rin betreten und spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. "Wer seid ihr überhaupt?"

"Ich bin Eysa und die Älteste.", stellte sich das Mädchen vor, welche ihn angesprochen hatte. "Das ist Hestia und unsere kleine Schwester heißt Eimyria. Wir sind Drillinge."

Sie sprachen recht schnell, aber irgendwie konnte er sie halbwegs verstehen und sich einiges zusammenreimen."

"Und du bist?", fragte Hestia und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern.

'Hilfe.'

"Rin...", antwortete der Nephilim bevor er es sich anders überlegen könnte.

Eysa legte den Kopf schief. "Das ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name. Und da ist dieser Akzent....du bist offensichtlich mächtig, also keiner der Bediensteten hier. Zu welcher Familie gehörst du denn?"

Während sie sprach, traten alle drei Schwestern näher. Rin selbst war wie paralysiert. Er wollte jetzt nicht wirklich die "Satan-ist-mein Vater-Bombe" platzen lassen.

"Schüchtern, wie?", schnurrte Eysa beinahe und hing plötzlich an seinem Arm. "Das ist in Ordnung. Wie wär's, wenn wir uns ein leeres Zimmer suchen? Diese Party ist soooo langweilig und ich wette, wir können zusammen viel Spaß haben.~"

Der Halbdämon geriet nun richtig ins Schwitzen. Alle Alarmglocken klingelten und er versuchte die Dämonin von seinem Arm lösen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Zu seinem großen Pech kamen auch noch zwei Sirenen dazu.

"Was macht ihr da?! Ich habe doch gesagt, dass wir ihn haben wollen.", fauchte eine von ihnen.

Eimyria lachte nur. "Süße, wir haben ihn zuerst gesehen. Aber ich wette in eurem Seen gibt's ein paar nette Lurche."

"Du wagst es?!", zischte die zweite Sirene. "Wie wäre es, wenn du zurück in den Vulkankrater gehst aus dem du gekrochen bist?!"

Sie wandte sich an Rin. "Komm doch lieber mit uns. Du wirst es nicht bereuen.~"

"Ich-"

"Nimm die Flossen von ihm!", kreischten die drei Dämoninnen gleichzeitig.

"Sagst gerade du, du hirnlose -------------------!"

"Noch ein Wort und ich reiße deine Flosse aus und stecke sie dir in-"

Rin versuchte sie zu unterbrechen. "Ähm...können wir nicht einfach-"

"HALT DU DICH DA RAUS!", kam von allen gleichzeitig die Antwort. Wo waren seine Geschwister?!

Sie stritten weiter bis eine Dämonin seinen Tag rettete. Und wohl einiges anderes.

"Rin, da bist du also! Ich habe dich überall gesucht." Die Mädchen fuhren erschrocken herum. Der Halbdämon sah die Frau verblüfft an. Er kannte sie nicht, aber sie scheinbar ihn. Na, was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Er spielte mit.

"Ich habe mich verlaufen, tut mir leid."

Die Dämonin lächelte. "Kein Problem." Sie griff ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Eysa war so überrascht, dass sie einfach los ließ. Verwirrt und enttäuscht sahen sie ihnen hinterher.

Rin atmete erleichtert auf als sie außer Sichtweite waren. "Danke.", sagte er noch immer etwas angespannt. "Aber wer bist du und warum hast du mir geholfen?"

Die Dämonin lächelte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie sogar schwanger war. "Ich heiße Agash. Ich bin Amons Frau."

Oh. Warum sollte ihn bitte Amons Frau retten?

"Du sahst ziemlich verloren aus, also dachte ich, dass ich lieber eingreife. Ich habe dich sofort erkannt. Amons Beschreibung war ziemlich präzise. Außerdem hast du Lord Satans Augen."

"Aber Amon hasst mich..."

Die Fäulnisdämonin schüttelte den Kopf. "Er macht sich nur Sorgen, bitte nimm es ihm nicht übel. Sobald er erkennt, dass du niemanden schaden willst, wird er dich auch akzeptieren. Er sieht nicht so aus, aber er ist ein liebevoller Ehemann und Vater sowie ein guter Freund."

Na wenn sie das sagte. Bevor er jedoch antworteten konnte, gab es plötzlich einen lauten Knall und eine gewaltige Erschütterung. Viele -auch Rin und Agash- gerieten ins taumeln. Die Dämonin musste sich sogar an ihm festhalten, um nicht umzukippen.

'Was war das?! Ein Erdbeben? Nein, da hätte es keinen Knall gegeben. Vielleicht eine Explosion?'

Nervöses Getuschel erfüllte den Saal und wurde immer lauter bis es die ersten Schreie ertönten. Dann brach Gehenna los.

 

* * *

 

Im ersten Moment begriff der Halbdämon gar nicht, was los war. Er bemerkte, wie viele Panik bekamen und sich Warnungen zuriefen, doch erst als er die vermummten Gestalten entdeckte, wurde ihm klar, dass sie angegriffen wurden. Dieser Palast hatte eindeutig einige Sicherheitsprobleme und nun wünschte er sich wirklich Kurikura herbei.

Ein Aufschrei von Agash riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Eine der Gestalten griff sie an.

'Nicht mit mir!'

"Hey, lass sie in Ruhe, du Bastard!", rief er ihrem Angreifer zu. Zwar war es auf Japanisch, aber er konnte ihn dennoch ablenken.

"Na, sieh mal einer an. Da hat wohl jemand die große Klappe!", lachte der Dämon.

Rin bleckte nur die Zähne. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Typen wirklich besiegen konnte. Er hatte einige Dinge von Ankou gelernt und konnte seine Flammen inzwischen willentlich heraufbeschwören, aber würde das reichen?

Der Dämon hatte nun einen Dolch gezogen und kam auf ihn zu. Hoffentlich lief das jetzt so ab, wie die Geisterdämonin es demonstriert hatte. Als der Angriff kam, wich er zur Seite aus und rammte seinem Gegner den Ellbogen gegen den Hals. Davon überrascht, stolperte dieser tatsächlich einige Schritte zurück und Rin nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihm das Messer aus der Hand zu treten. Zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung und der seines Kontrahenten, klappte es. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Bevor er sich freuen konnte, kam der Kerl erneut angerannt, offensichtlich sauer. Rin handelte instinktiv und trat ihm zwischen die Beine. Dämon oder nicht, der Kerl war immer noch männlich und brach mit einem Aufschrei zusammen. Kaum war er am Boden, bekam er eine Vase gegen seinen Kopf geknallt.

"Und bleib liegen!", fauchte Agash den nun Bewusstlosen an. Sie wandte sich an Rin. "Gar nicht schlecht. Auch wenn du das Glück hattest, dass er dich vollkommen unterschätzt hat."

Inzwischen tobte um sie herum der Kampf. Soldaten und Wachen waren inzwischen angekommen und hatten begonnen die Eindringlinge zu bekämpfen. Die Großteil der Adligen und Bediensteten flohen. Der Nephilim sah weder Satan noch die Baal, aber er konnte blaue Flammen brennen sehen. Er hätte zwar gerne geholfen, aber er wusste, dass er nur im Weg stehen würde. Er rannte zu Agash und griff sie am Arm. "Wir müssen hier raus!"

"Ich muss Amon suchen!", antwortete sie verzweifelt.

"Amon kommt alleine klar. Du kannst hier nicht schwanger rumrennen, du wirst noch verletzt! Möchtest du wirklich dein Kind in Gefahr bringen?"

Seltsam wie verantwortungsvoll und vernünftig er plötzlich sein konnte. Die Dämonin zögerte zunächst, doch nickte dann. "Du hast recht."

Dummerwiese hatten ihre Angreifer andere Pläne. Diesmal waren sie gleich zu fünft und hatten sie eingekreist.

"Wo soll's denn hingehen?", fragte eine Dämonin hämisch. Alle waren in Angriffsstellung.

"Lasst uns in Ruhe oder ich verbrenne euch!", drohte der Nephilim etwas halbherzig.

Gelächter kam zur Antwort. "Ach, wie niedlich. Der Welpe denkt, dass er gegen uns eine Chance hat.", sagte ein Dämon herablassend. "Du hättest zu deiner Mami rennen sollen als du die Gelegenheit hattest."

Gut, jetzt oder nie. Er hatte seine Flammen seit dem Kampf mit Amaimon nicht mehr benutzt, um jemanden anzugreifen, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Er würde niemanden töten, aber zumindest konnte er sie außer Gefecht setzen.

'Bitte lasst mich jetzt nicht im Stich.', flehte er im Stillen.

Er konzentrierte sich und...nichts passierte. Erneut brach die Gruppe in Gelächter aus. "Was denn? Kannst du nicht mal deine Kräfte verwenden?! Was für eine Verschwendung dämonischen Blutes!", höhnte einer von ihnen. Der Jugendlich ignorierte ihn und versuchte es erneut. Diesmal klappte es.

Das Gelächter wurde nun zu Aufschreien und Flüchen als sie plötzlich von seinen Flammen umkreist wurden.

'Ganz ruhig, Rin. Atmen, ruhig bleiben und nicht den Saal abfackeln. Du kannst das.'

Verängstigt sahen sich die Dämonen um, zweifellos suchten sie Satan. Als sie ihn nicht entdeckten, zählten sie eins und eins zusammen.

"Du bist Satans Bastard!", fauchte die zweite Dämonin der Gruppe.

"Holt ihn euch!", befahl der Dämon, welcher am nächsten zu ihr stand.

'Oh, oh.'

Er versuchte sich erneut mit seinen Flamme zu verteidigen, doch dies war nicht länger nötig. Ohne Vorwarnung brach einer der Dämonen zusammen. In seinem Rücken steckte ein schwarz gefiederter Pfeil. Seine Mitkämpfer erlitten das gleiche Schicksal. Es ging so schnell, dass keiner reagieren konnte. Rin schaute in die Richtung aus der die tödlichen Geschosse gekommen waren und Erleichterung machte sich breit. Ankou und Azazel kamen auf sie zugelaufen, beide waren mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet. "Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich der Geisterkönig.

Sie nickten.

"Wie sind sie hier überhaupt reingekommen?", fragte Agash erschöpft.

"Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Ankou düster. "Aber ihr müsst sofort hier raus. Dein Ausbruch ist nicht unbemerkt geblieben."

Sie wandte sich an Azazel. "Ich bringe sie schnell in Sicherheit und komme dann wieder."

Für einen Moment schien der Schwarzhaarige protestieren zu wollen, doch nickte schlussendlich. "Gut, aber Beeilung. Passt auf euch auf."

"Du auch."

 

* * *

 

Die nächste Stunde war eine Tortur. Rin saß zusammen mit Agash und einigen anderen Dämonen in einem kleinerem Saal. Keiner sprach, viele standen unter Schock. Vereinzelt waren Kinder dabei. Einige Heiler liefen herum und kümmerten sich um alle.

Vaya war ebenfalls hier. Sie saß mit angezogenen Beinen neben dem Nephilim und starrte auf den Boden. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht.

"Ankou wird es bestimmt gut gehen.", sprach Rin sie an.

Überrascht hob sie den Kopf und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an. "Sie ist die einzige Familie, die mir geblieben ist. Unsere Eltern sind an der roten Seuche gestorben. Deine Brüder und Amon kenne ich seit meiner Kindheit und auch mit den anderen Stellvertretern komme ich gut klar, auch wenn ich Berith nicht mag. Ich weiß, dass sie gute Kämpfer sind, aber sogar Soldaten, die jahrelang dienen, sterben auf dem Schlachtfeld."

Rin nickte. "Mein Beileid wegen deiner Eltern."

"Danke. Weißt du, ursprünglich wollten sie, dass wir beide im Palast arbeiten, aber Ankou war es zu langweilig. Sie hat sich schon als Kind fürs Kämpfen interessiert und hat stundenlang dem Training zugeschaut. Irgendwann hat sie sich mit einem Soldaten angefreundet und er hat ihr Kampfstunden gegeben. Mutter und Vater waren dagegen, aber sie haben sich weiter heimlich getroffen. Als sie alt genug war, hat sie sich für die Armeeausbildung gemeldet."

"Ich kann mir Ankou ehrlich gesagt auch nicht beim Putzen oder Kochen vorstellen."

Vaya grinste. "Sie hat einmal für einige Soldaten gekocht, auch für Azazel. Laut ihm hätte man die Kartoffeln als schwere Munition verwenden können. Ankou hat ihm eine Kopfnuss gegeben und die Anderen haben sich nicht getraut etwas zu sagen, also haben sie einfach weitergegessen."

Auch der Halbdämon musste grinsen. Das passte. Ihm fiel erst viel später auf, wie leicht es ihm gefallen war, sie zu verstehen. So langsam nährte man sich wohl dem Durchbruch. Gut, es würde noch einiges dazukommen und manche adlige Jugendliche hatten es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, einzelne Wörter oder Sätze in einer Sprache aus Assiah in ihrer Sprechweise einzubauen. Scheinbar um gebildeter zu wirken. Was für ein Quatsch.

Samael hatte ihm empfohlen, dass wenn er jemals das Pech haben sollte auf solche traurigen Dummköpfe zu treffen (seine Worte, nicht Rins), er sie einfach mit Japanisch vollquatschen sollte. Dann zogen sie meist ganz schnell wieder ab. Und er würde intelligenter wirken als sie. Gleich zwei Pluspunkte.

 Vaya wandte sich an Agash. "Weißt du inzwischen, was es wird?"

Es war ein plötzlicher Themawechsel, aber irgendwie mussten sie sich ablenken.

"Es wird wahrscheinlich ein Junge. Ich glaube, Amon ist deswegen ganz erleichtert."

"Das kann ich verstehen."

Sie unterhalten sich weiter bis die Türen geöffnet wurden und mehrere Soldaten den Raum betraten. Unter ihnen waren auch Amon, Ankou und Shax.

Amon ging sofort zu Agash und zog sie in eine Umarmung, Ankou tat es ihm mit Vaya nach.

Rin ging zu Shax hinüber. "Geht es allen gut?"

Er seufzte. "Den Umständen entsprechend ja. Ich denke, du beredest das besser mit Satan und deinen Geschwistern. Komm."

Der Jugendliche warf einen letzten Blick auf Ankou und Agash bevor er dem älteren Dämonen folgte.

Der Saal war in einem üblen Zustand. Überall lag zerbrochenes Glas und zerstörte Möbel sowie einige Tote und Verletzte. Unter den Gästen hatte es keine Todesfälle gegeben. Dafür waren mehrere der Angreifer und Soldaten gefallen. Er erkannte einen der Toten als den Soldaten, der ihm den Weg zu den Trainingsräumen gezeigt hatte. Zwar kannte er weder ihn noch seinen Namen, doch versetzte es ihm einen Stich.

Heiler kümmerten sich um die Verletzten während andere herumliefen und Befehle riefen.

"Rin!", rief eine vertraue Stimme und plötzlich wurde ihm die Luft aus seinem Lungen gedrückt. "Oh Gehenna, es geht dir gut!"

"Wenn du weiter so drückst Egyn, ändert sich das ganz schnell.", kommentierte Azazels Stimme.

"Oh richtig, entschuldige." Er ließ den Halbdämonen los. Für eine so zierliche Person konnte er ziemlich fest umarmen. Moment. Einer der Baal hatte ihn grad umarmt? Ach egal. Satan hatte ihn schon ins Bett getragen und Iblis hatte ihn über seine Schulter geworfen. Da schadete eine Umarmung nicht. Abgesehen davon konnte der Wasserkönig gut umarmen.

Eine wütende Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war Satan.

"Also wer von euch Armleuchtern erklärt mir, wie sie in den Palast kommen konnten?! Ich habe die Verteidigung selbst überprüft, also was ist bitteschön passiert?! Ich schwöre, wenn sich wieder jemand im Dienst betrunken hat oder eingeschlafen ist, könnt ihr die Asche vom Boden kratzen!"

Ja, er war wirklich nicht glücklich.

"Was war das überhaupt? Warum haben sie uns angegriffen?"

"Gute Frage.", antwortete Iblis schulterzuckend. "Chaos und Panik verbreiten, schätze ich."

"Sie hatten definitiv Hilfe von innen.", kommentierte Lucifer. "Alleine wären sie niemals durch die Verteidigung gekommen. Überall war die Sicherheit verdreifacht."

"Wenn das weiter so geht, brechen irgendwann noch welche aus dem Tartaros aus. Dann geht die Party richtig los.", grummelte Astaroth.

Egyn erschauderte. "Beschwöre es nicht noch herauf. Wenn jetzt auch noch Verbrecher Amok laufen, geht bald alles den Bach runter."

Amaimon sagte nichts, doch auch ihm schien die Vorstellung nicht zu behagen.

"Diesmal werden auf jeden Fall Köpfe rollen.", seufzte Beelzebub. "So sauer habe ich Vater lange nicht gesehen."

"Solange es mich nicht trifft, ist mir das herzlich egal.", schnaubte Samael.

Azazel verdrehte die Augen. "Immer nett zu wissen, wie sehr du dich sorgst."

Amon und Ankou waren inzwischen zurückgekehrt und begannen sich umzusehen.

"Schätze, ich werde mich mal weiter umschauen.", murmelte Azazel. "Ein paar von den toten Angreifern gehören zu meiner Eliteeinheit und ich will wissen, wie viele. Ich muss auch noch meine Pfeile wieder einsammeln."

"Und ich werde wohl den Heilern etwas unter die Arme greifen.", beschloss Egyn.

Während sie sich darum kümmerten, kam auch Satan dazu.

"Bist du verletzt?", fragte er Rin.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur etwas überrumpelt."

"Damit bist du nicht allein.", knurrte der Dämonengott. "Scheinbar gibt es mehr Verräter als gedacht."

"Hast du eine Ahnung, was das sollte?", murmelte Amaimon.

"Ich würde auf eine Machtdemonstration tippen, aber das war wahrscheinlich nicht der einzige Grund. Einige der Angreifer leben noch, vielleicht bekommen wir etwas aus denen heraus."

"Ich habe etwas gefunden, das ihr euch mal ansehen solltet!", rief Ankou plötzlich. Sie hielt etwas in der Hand. Es war ein Zettel.

"Dachtest du wirklich, dass uns nicht dein Sabotageversuch nicht auffallen würde? Benimm dich nächstes Mal oder du weißt, was passiert. Denke daran, wer die Fäden hält.", las die Geisterdämonin grimmig vor. "Ich habe den Zettel auf einem der Tische gefunden. Es könnte gut sein, dass der bereits vor dem Angriff platziert wurde."

"Also war es eventuell einer der Gäste, der Bediensteten oder der Wachen. Na, das engt die Möglichkeiten ja ein.", kommentierte Halphas bissig.

"Für mich klingt es danach, als würde es Unstimmigkeiten in ihren eigenen Reihen geben.", überlegte Agares. "Oder sie erpressen jemanden, damit er ihnen hilft."

Satan verdrehte nur die Augen. "Weiterhelfen wird es dennoch nicht. Seht euch weiter um und schafft die gefangenen Angreifer ins Verlies. Diesmal kümmere ich mich direkt um sie. Lucifer, Samael, Iblis und Astaroth, ihr kommt mit."

Sie verschwanden. Satan in einer blauen Flammensäule, Iblis in einer aus normalen Feuer, Lucifer in einem hellem Leuchten, Samael in seiner pinken Wolke und Astaroth einer Art grauem Rauch.

"Bleib bitte noch hier solange wir uns umsehen. Du solltest jetzt nirgends allein rumlaufen.", bat Beelzebub. Rin nickte und sah zu, wie sich die Dämonenkönige an die Arbeit machten. Er lehnte sich leise seufzend an eine Wand. Die Ruhe währte nicht lange.

Amon und Halphas standen plötzlich neben ihm. Dieser Tag wurde besser und besser.

"Ja?", fragte er seufzend. "Bevor ihr anfangt, ich hatte mit diesem Zettel nichts zu tun."

Die beiden wechselten einen kurzen Blick bevor der Fäulnisdämon zu sprechen begann.

"Wir wollen uns entschuldigen und ich möchte mich bedanken."

Der Nephilim sah sie überrascht an.

"Agash hat mir erzählt, dass du ihr geholfen hast."

"Ich habe nicht viel gemacht, Ankou und Azazel haben die Angreifer getötet."

"Aber du hast sie beschützt bis sie ankamen, obwohl du einfach hättest weglaufen können. Du hast dich selbst in Gefahr gebracht, um sie und unser Kind zu retten. Dafür bin ich dir ewig dankbar." Er holte tief Luft. "Also danke. Ich weiß, ich habe es dir nicht einfach gemacht. Ich habe mich von Vorurteilen beeinflussen lassen, anstatt abzuwarten. Entschuldigung."

"Ich entschuldige mich ebenfalls.", ergänzte Halphas. "Du hast bewiesen, dass man dir vertrauen kann. Ich hoffe, wir können das irgendwann hinter uns lassen."

"Ihr müsst euch nicht entschuldigen.", antwortete Rin etwas verlegen. "Ihr hattet nicht wirklich Gründe mir zu vertrauen und es hat niemanden geschadet also Schwamm drüber."

Nun schauten die älteren Dämonen ihn überrascht an. Dann lachte Halphas leise. "Du bist zu vergebungsvoll, Kleiner. Das kann dir hier den Kopf kosten."

"Ich riskiere es."

"Halphas und Amon, wenn ihr fertig mit Kaffeeklatsch seid, könnt ihr gerne mithelfen!", rief Ankou irritiert.

Amon verdrehte die Augen. "Ja Eisprinzessin, wir kommen schon!"

"Hör auf mit diesem Spitznamen!"

Trotz allem, was heute geschehen war, musste Rin lächeln. Immerhin hatte er endlich seinen Frieden mit Amon und Halphas geschlossen. Vielleicht könnte er Gehenna wirklich als Zuhause akzeptieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ich hatte eine Frage angekündigt, zuerst aber eine kurze Erklärung. Da ich diesmal nicht wirklich voran kam, habe ich die Zeit genutzt, um einen OS zu "Willkommen Gravity Falls" zu schreiben. Als er fertig war, hatte ich noch immer eine Schreibblockade, also habe ich begonnen einige One-Shots zu Blue Exorcist zu schreiben. Meine Idee ist eine OS-Sammlung zu machen, welche sich auf diese Geschichte bezieht. Ein paar würden vor der eigentlichen Geschichte (z.B. Dinge aus der Kindheit der Baal, bereits angesprochene Erlebnisse wie als Lucifer sie in Peru falsch geführt hat usw.) stattfinden, andere währenddessen (das wären beispielsweise Ideen, die ich noch hatte, aber nicht mehr reingepasst haben) und einige danach. Einige werden recht lang sein, andere eher kurz, ein paar sind ernster und andere lustiger.
> 
> Nun meine Frage: Soll ich damit warten, bis die Geschichte fertig ist und zum Beispiel an One-Shots arbeiten, wenn ich mal wieder Schreibblockaden habe oder soll ich lieber jetzt schon beginnen sie zu veröffentlichen und immer dann updaten, wenn es gerade passt?
> 
> Ich weiß, die Entscheidung muss ich selber treffen, aber ich wollte es einfach mal ansprechen.
> 
> Also, die Realität ist eine Illusion, das Universum ist ein Hologramm, kauf Gold. Und Tschüss!


	30. Das Siegel zerbricht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gehenna wird immer mehr zu Rins Zuhause. Inzwischen ist Samhain herangrückt, Rin gerät erneut in Schwierigkeiten und endlich zeigt sich das dritte Kinde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow und schon sind wir bei Kapitel 30. Am 24. schreibe ich dann schon genau ein halbes Jahr an dieser Geschichte. Die Zeit verfliegt wirklich. Das Kapitel ist 16 Seiten lang geworden, aber ich wollte es nicht teilen, also gibt es diesmal ein extra langes. :D Seht es als eine Art verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, ob ich bis Weihnachten ein Kapitel schaffe ^_^  
> Zu erklären gibt es nichts, der arme Rin muss leiden. ^^°
> 
> Viel Spaß und einen schönen dritten Advent :3

Die Zeit nach dem Angriff auf den Palast war alles andere als einfach. In ganz Gehenna herrschte Unruhe und Panik. Schlussendlich waren die Baal tatsächlich gezwungen in ihr jeweiliges Gebiet zu reisen, um eine Massenhysterie zu verhindern. Satan war sogar noch mehr beschäftigt als sonst, aber schaffte es irgendwie ein paar Trainingsstunden mit Rin reinzuquetschen. Der Umgang mit seinen Flammen fiel ihm immer einfacher und auch sein Gehennisch wurde besser. Im Nahkampf hatte er ebenfalls einen Durchbruch. Endlich hatte er es geschafft, Ankou zu umwerfen. Es war schwer zu sagen, wer überraschter war, aber als die Geisterdämonin ihn lobte, gefiel ihm dieses Gefühl sehr.

Er begann außerdem mehr über Gehenna zu lernen. Es gab in jedem Gebiet große Adelshäuser, die sozusagen als Statthalter fungierten und kleinere Adelshäuser, welche einem der großen die Treue geschworen hatten. Die Häuser ließen sich zusätzlich noch in verschiedene Clans unterteilen. Das waren meist Familien aus der Mittel- oder Unterschicht, die dem jeweiligen Haus dienten. In Lucifers und Samaels Gebiet gab es vier große Adelshäuser, in Azazels, Iblis' und Astaroths drei und in den restlichen zwei. Früher gab es noch mehr, doch nach Liliths Rebellion waren die ihr loyalen großen Häuser und damit auch die zugehörigen kleinen Häuser sowie die Clans vernichtet worden.

Die Hexen und Harpyien hatten dafür nur Clans und Stämme.

Das System war so gesehen nicht besonders kompliziert. Satan stand an der Spitze, danach kamen seine Söhne, gefolgt von Alastor und den Stellvertretern. Als nächstes kamen die Dämonen, welche zuerst geschaffen worden waren. Viele, wie beispielsweise Abaddon führten eines der großen Häuser. Danach kamen die Adligen und die kleinen Häuser, dann das gemeine Volk, wobei hier noch oft zwischen den "Reinen" und "Unreinen" unterschieden wurde. In anderen Worten: reinblütige Dämonen und Nephilim. Dazwischen lagen noch Dämonenmischlinge, also Dämonen mit Eltern unterschiedlicher Elementzugehörigkeit. Nephilim waren selten geworden, jedoch gaben seine Geschwister etwas zerknirscht zu, dass diese teilweise als unterlegen angesehen wurden. Ganz unten waren die Dämonen niederen Ranges.

Desweiteren erfuhr er noch mehr über seine Familie. Beelzebub war Legastheniker, Iblis und Astaroth hatten ADHS und Azazel ein fotografisches Gedächtnis. Lucifer und Egyn hatten eine dämonische Version der Bluterkrankheit. Lucifer war durch den Angriff auf seine Mutter knapp einen Monat zu früh geboren und auch bei Egyns Geburt war einiges schief gegangen. Er war ebenfalls zu früh dran gewesen und dann gab es noch Komplikationen, sodass er mittels Kaiserschnitt auf die Welt gekommen war. Dadurch waren ihre Regenerationsfähigkeiten nicht so gut ausgeprägt wie normalerweise und heilten sich wesentlich langsamer. Natürlich war es dennoch um einiges schneller als beim Menschen.

Zudem musste Rin am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass der Insektenkönig äußerst exzentrisch war. Bei seinen Brüdern war er relativ normal, aber in der Gegenwart von anderen Dämonen schien er nicht viel mit diesen anfangen zu können. Er war sehr verschlossen, distanziert und zerstreut. Dafür war er mit wachsender Begeisterung an seinen Insekten zugange. Er züchtete sie selber und verbrachte Stunden mit ihnen. Rin machte einmal den Fehler, nach seinen Züchtungen zu fragen. Alle Anwesenden (die restlichen Dämonenkönige, Amon, Tap und Halphas) hatten heftig den Kopf geschüttelt und eine abschneidende Handbewegung über dem Hals angedeutet, doch da war es schon zu spät. Sie waren einfach aufgestanden, Amon hatte gesagt, dass er sich das selber eingebrockt hätte und schon waren sie verschwunden. Beelzebubs Vortrag dauerte vier Stunden. Er hätte noch weiter gemacht, doch Satan rettete Rin durch eine Trainingsstunde. Also wichtige Regel im Hause Satan: frage Beelzebub nicht nach seinen Insekten, außer du willst die ganze Nacht wach gehalten werden.

Allmählich wurden Tage zu Wochen und aus den Wochen Monaten. Inzwischen war der 28. Oktober. Am ersten Juni war Rin nach Gehenna gebracht worden. Er war also schon seit fast fünf Monaten hier. In dieser Zeit erlebte er einiges. Samael und Astaroth hatten Geburtstag, er durfte endlich in ein paar Gebiete mitreisen und sich andere Teile Gehennas ansehen. Er begann sich mit Paymon, Ankou, Vaya, Shax, Amon, Halphas, (mehr oder weniger) Tap, Jahi und einigen Palastbewohnern anzufreunden, fing sich eine in Gehenna typische Kinderkrankheit ein und vieles mehr. Mittlerweile musste er es einsehen: Gehenna war für ihn ein Zuhause geworden. Zu seiner Schande stellte er fest, dass er immer seltener an Yukio und seine Freunde dachte. Er fragte sich sogar beinahe, warum er überhaupt Exorzist werden wollte. Er war so glücklich wie lange nicht.

Im Moment saß er in der Trainingshalle und schaute seinen Geschwistern zu. Neben ihm saß ein fluchender Astaroth. Er hatte vorhin mit einem Vieh gekämpft, welches einen seltsamen Schleim abgegeben und ihn damit voll erwischt hatte. Er hatte beim Duschen alles rausbekommen und sich umgezogen, doch leider war sein Schweif weiterhin ein Problem, denn das Fell am Ende war vollkommen verknotet und Rin wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, was für eine Tortur es sein konnte, sowas zu lösen. Egyn versuchte dem Fäulniskönig so gut es ging zu helfen. Allmählich beschlich Rin das Gefühl, einen ungewöhnlichen Schweif abbekommen zu haben. Wie auch bei Iblis, war das dunkelgrau-schwarze Fell von Astaroths Schweif nicht fluffig sondern relativ glatt und fing viel später an. Der Schweif selbst war schwarz.

Inzwischen hatte er erfahren, dass nur Familienmitglieder oder sehr nahestehende Personen den Schweif berühren durften. Außerdem musste diese Berührung nicht immer mit Schmerz verbunden sein, sondern konnte angenehm sein. Anscheinend nutze man das gerne bei Kindern, wenn sie sich nicht beruhigen wollten. Auch hatte er gelernt, dass man die Zähne ebenfalls nicht zeigen sollte, denn dies war eine Drohung oder Herausforderung und wenn er das beim falschen Dämonen machte, konnte das arg nach hinten losgehen. Er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie oft er seine Zähne allein gegenüber dem Clown gebleckt hatte. Andere Dämonen hätten ihn dafür zusammengeschlagen oder sogar getötet. Unglaublich wie man sogar mit solchen Dingen ins Fettnäpfchen treten konnte. Man hätte ihm das ruhig eher erzählen können! Aber zurück zum Thema.

Die beiden stellten sich wesentlich geschickter als Rin an, dennoch fluchte der Fäulniskönig, als Egyn einen weiteren Knoten löste.

"Warum musste dieses Vieh Schleim haben?!"

"Sei froh, dass es keine Dornen sind, wie damals bei Azazel. Wir haben zwei Stunden gebraucht, um alle aus ihm raus zu bekommen.", seufzte Egyn.

"Soll mich das jetzt trösten?!"

"Hey, hör auf zu wackeln!"

"Dann reg mich nicht auf!"

Endlich war der letzte Knoten gelöst und Astaroth begann grummelnd damit sein Fell glatt zu bürsten. Rin verdrehte nur die Augen und sah wieder zu seinen anderen Geschwistern.

Iblis drillte einige Armeerekruten, die heute angekommen waren während Samael grinsend zusah. Offensichtlich fand er es mehr als amüsant, wie sehr sich die Dämonen abrackern mussten.

Amaimon, Lucifer und Beelzebub waren in einem Trainingskampf vertieft während Azazel Bogenschießen trainierte. Dafür verwendete er jedoch keine einfachen Zielscheiben, sondern eine Art Schattenfiguren, welche sich tatsächlich bewegten und Angriffe ausführten oder zumindest simulierten. Somit war der Geisterkönig gezwungen immer in Bewegung zu bleiben und Angriffen auszuweichen. Eigentlich war Rin davon ausgegangen, dass ihn das nerven würde, denn Bewegung war nun wirklich nicht seins, doch zu seiner Überraschung nahm der Geisterdämon Training sehr ernst. Gut, alle Dämonenkönige nahmen Training ernst. Sie schafften es tatsächlich jeden Tag irgendwo eine Trainingsstunde reinzuquetschen und hassten es dabei Fehler zu machen. Azazel war zumindest perfektionistisch, wenn es ums Bogenschießen ging.  Jedes Mal, wenn er auch nur einen kleinen Fehler machte oder mehr als einen Pfeil für ein Ziel brauchte, wiederholte er die Übung.

Egyn und Astaroth fuhren nun ebenfalls mit ihrem Training fort. Egyn kämpfte mit seinem Speer gegen seinen jüngeren Bruder, welcher seine Dolche benutzte. Dieser nutzte übrigens dieselben Schattengestalten wie Azazel, wenn er Messerwerfen übte und er traf ebenfalls so gut wie immer in Schwarze. Egyn war auch sehr begabt im Umgang mit seiner Waffe, doch schaffte es nach Aussage seiner Geschwister immer wieder diese zu schrotten.

Nach einer Viertelstunde machten sie Pause. Die von Iblis trainierten Rekruten brachen in dem Moment zusammen als der Feuerkönig sie entließ.

"Schätze, du hast es etwas übertrieben.", murmelte Rin.

"Ach, die werden's überleben.", antwortete Iblis schulterzuckend. "Bis Samhain haben sie erst mal Ruhe."

"Samhain?"

"Bei den Sterblichen heißt es Halloween.", erklärte Lucifer. "Weißt du, warum es ursprünglich gefeiert wurde?"

Als der Nephilim den Kopf schüttelte, begann Beelzebub zu erklären. "Der Brauch geht auf die Kelten zurück. Sie glaubten, dass an diesem Tag die Welt der Lebenden mit der der Toten zusammentrifft und sich vermischt, sodass die Toten nur an diesem Tag eine Chance hatten, von der Seele eines Lebenden Besitz zu ergreifen. Viele sind sehr scharf auf menschliche Körper, weil sie selbst keinen mehr haben und so weiterleben können. Die Menschen verkleideten sich also und zogen laut durch die Gegend. Sie glaubten, dass die Toten sie nicht erkennen beziehungsweise abgeschreckt werden und nicht von ihnen Besitz ergreifen."

"Es klingt im ersten Moment komisch, aber es ist was dran.", sprang Egyn ein. "An Samhain ist die Grenze zwischen Gehenna, Assiah und Devachan ziemlich dünn. Es öffnen sich oft von selbst Gehennapforten und viele Seelen versuchen zu fliehen. Das größte Problem sind aber wir Dämonen. An Samhain ist immer ein Blutmond und das lässt unsere Instinkte durchdrehen. Man wird aggressiver, verliert schneller die Kontrolle und manche laufen dann in Assiah Amok. Bei uns hochrangigen geht es meist noch, aber Dämonen mittleren und niederen Ranges machen gerne mal Ärger."

"In anderen Worten: der Großteil von uns darf wieder den ganzen Tag damit verbringen, irgendwelche wild gewordenen Dämonen zurück nach zu Gehenna zu schleifen.", grummelte Iblis. "Wobei es erst in der Nacht richtig los geht."

"Betrifft mich dieser Blutmond auch?", fragte der Nephilim etwas nervös.

"Ja, aber ich bezweifle, dass es allzu schlimm wird.", antwortete Astaroth schulterzuckend und der Rest nickte zustimmend.

Natürlich lagen sie total daneben.

 

* * *

 

Samhain war da. Rin fühlte sich eigentlich normal, jedoch war da ein seltsames Kribbeln unter seiner Haut und er fühlte sich angespannter als sonst. Seiner Familie und den anderen Palastbewohnern schien es ähnlich zu gehen, versuchten sich jedoch so normal wie möglich zu verhalten. Normalerweise wurde zu Samhain eine Art Festival veranstaltet, jedoch wurde Alkohol nur in begrenzten Mengen verkauft. Man wollte immerhin keine Ausraster provozieren. Dafür wurde am 1. und 2. November ordentlich getrunken, denn dies war das Fest des Todes und ebenfalls ein Feiertag. 

Es war bereits Abend und saß er mal wieder in seinem Zimmer während die Dämonenkönige die Siegel in ihrem jeweiligen Gebiet kontrollierten. Bei Lucifer war es Superbia, bei Samael Luxuria, bei Beelzebub Gula, bei Iblis Ira, bei Amaimon Avaritia und Acedia war in Astaroths Reich versiegelt. Immerhin war er nicht alleine, sondern spielte Karten mit Jahi.

"Du hast schon wieder gewonnen?", schmollte sie.  "Gemeinheit..."

Rin grinste nur. "Noch 'ne Runde?" Dank seinen Geschwistern konnte er zumindest schon etwas Slang.

"Nein, das ist langweilig, wenn du immer nur gewinnst.", grummelte sie und wandte sich an den Fernseher der nebenbei lief. "Und davon verstehe ich kein Wort. Holt ihr Japaner auch mal Luft?"

"Gehennisch hat dafür einen Haufen Zungenbrecher und so viele harte Laute, dass man kaum das Wort rausbekommt.", hielt Rin dagegen.

"Du musst nicht gleich zickig werden."

"Zickig?!"

"Und jetzt schmollst du. Irgendwie ist das ganz knuffig."

Rin antwortete nicht, sondern sah sie einfach nur böse an, was leider mit seinem gerötetem Gesicht nicht allzu beeindruckend wirkte.

"Du bist so drollig, wenn du versuchst einschüchternd zu wirken."

"Ich geb's auf.", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. "Also, was willst du stattdessen machen?"

Sie überlegte. "Wie wär's, wenn ich dir ein paar meiner Lieblingsstellen im Palast zeige? Ich kenne sogar ein paar Geheimgänge.~"

Rin biss sich auf die Lippe. Eigentlich sollte er möglichst in seinem Zimmer bleiben und nicht draußen alleine herumlaufen, aber er war ja nicht allein, sondern mit Jahi unterwegs. Da würde doch sicher nichts dagegen sprechen.

Das war der nächste große Irrtum.

 

* * *

 

Auch wenn seine Geschwister ihm bereits große Teile des Palastes und des Gartens gezeigt hatten, war es doch schön etwas weiter zu erkunden. Jahi zeigte ihm einige ihrer Lieblingsplätze und ihre Lieblingsstellen im riesigen Palastgarten.

"Was ist das eigentlich für eine Pflanze?", fragte er sie plötzlich. Sie erinnerte etwas an eine Orchidee, nur wesentlich größer und mit anderen Blättern. Die Blüten sahen aus, als wären sie aus Gold. Jahi folgte seinem Blick.

"Oh, das ist ein Goldfunken. Die blühen normalerweise nur in Amaimons Gebiet. Hiisi hat sie damals angepflanzt. Sie hat viel Zeit im Garten verbracht und sich um die Pflanzen gekümmert, Amaimon hat immer geholfen. Als sie dann gestorben ist, gingen viele der Pflanzen ein. Das ist die Letzte und seit all den Jahren kümmert sich Amaimon um sie. Also bloß nicht anfassen, das mag er gar nicht."

"Also ist...Amaimon Hobbygärtner?", fragte Rin etwas perplex. Dämonenkönig der Erde hin oder her, er konnte sich den grünhaarigen Dämonen einfach nicht so vorstellen. Mit Gummistiefeln, Handschuhen, einem Strohhut und einer Harke in der Hand, bereit ein paar Petunien (oder was auch immer man in Gehenna so nahm) einzupflanzen. Das Bild war urkomisch und er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Jahi schien ein ähnliches Bild vor Augen zu haben und kicherte. "Um Satans Willen, nein! Er hat zwar das nötige Wissen und die Fähigkeiten, aber so ein Hobby ist nichts für ihn. Ich schätze, er will seine tote Mutter ehren indem er sich um die letzte Pflanze  kümmert."

Das war traurig und rührend zugleich.

Jahi griff ihn am Arm. "Komm schon, weiter geht's! Eine Sache möchte ich dir noch zeigen."

 

* * *

 

Iblis war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er es wirklich tun sollte. Er war zu seinem Palast zurückgekehrt, um sich um einige Angelegenheiten zu kümmern (und seine Drachen zu besuchen, denn diese vermissten ihn immer sehr und warfen ihn vor Freude um, wenn er wiederkam), doch dann erreichte ihn eine Nachricht. Nach mehreren Monaten erfolgloser Suche hatte man zufällig eine der ehemaligen Priesterinnen des Tempels in dem seine Mutter und Halbgeschwister damals Zuflucht gefunden hatten, aufgespürt. Endlich konnten sie den Namen des dritten Kindes erfahren.

"Iblis, wenn es dich zu sehr fertig macht, kannst du auch draußen warten.", sagte Egyn besorgt und Astaroth nickte.

"Wir machen dir keinen Vorwurf."

Der Feuerkönig schüttele vehement den Kopf. "Scheiß drauf, ich will es endlich wissen."

Nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, klopfte er an die Tür. Kurz darauf öffnete eine Dämonin mit langen schwarz-roten Haaren und schwarzen Augen die Tür.

"Lavea? Feuerpriesterin?", erkundigte er sich. Die Frau nickte überrascht.

"Majestät, ich-"

"Lass den Majestätskram weg. Können wir rein kommen?"

"Natürlich." Sie folgten ihr in eine Art Wohnzimmer. Ihre Wohnung war relativ spartanisch eingerichtet.

"Also ich komme gleich zum Punkt. Vor vielen Jahren wollte eine Frau namens Aeshma Asyl in einem Tempel. Sie hatte drei Kinder. Zwei von ihnen hießen Stihi und Aym. Wer war das dritte Kind? Wisst Ihr was mit ihr passiert ist?"

Lavea sah sie verblüfft an. "Es tut mir leid, ich darf nicht einfach-"

"Es ist ein Notfall!", drängelte Egyn. "Sie arbeitet wahrscheinlich für Lilith!"

Die Priesterin zögerte, gab jedoch nach. "Nun gut. Ich werde euch den Namen sagen. Ich weiß sogar den Clan ihrer Adoptiveltern und welchem Haus sie dienen."

Als sie es ihnen sagte, starrten sie sie mit offenen Mündern an.

"Haus Ajax und Clan Ifrit? Sicher?", hakte Astaroth nach.

Die Priesterin nickte.

"Scheiße.", murmelte Egyn.

Alle drei sprangen auf.

"Wir müssen sofort zum Palast.", knurrte Iblis und stürmte los. Netterweise vergaß er nicht Lavea noch schnell 'Danke!' zuzurufen. Astaroth und Egyn stürmten hinterher, die Priesterin blieb etwas verwirrt zurück.

 

* * *

 

Einige Dämonenkönige waren soeben zurückgekehrt und saßen zusammen mit Satan im Esszimmer. Sie waren gerade dabei von den Siegeln zu berichten als die Tür aufflog und Iblis herein gestürmt  kam, dicht gefolgt von Astaroth und Egyn.

"Wo ist Rin?!", fragte Iblis schon fast hysterisch.

"In seinem Zimmer?", murmelte Amaimon.

"Da kommen wir her und da war er nicht!", jammerte Egyn.

Satan stand stirnrunzelnd auf. "Was ist denn plötzlich los-?"

Astaroth unterbrach ihn. "Wir müssen sofort Rin finden!"

"Ich glaube, er wollte Zeit mit Jahi verbringen." überlegte Lucifer.

Die drei Dämonenkönige erbleichten.

"Was ist das Problem-"

"Das Problem ist, dass Jahi die Verräterin ist! Sie ist das verdammte dritte Kind!", fauchte Iblis.

 

* * *

 

Rin stand zusammen mit der Feuerdämonin in einem Geheimgang. Allmählich machte sich in ihm ein flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breit und er wurde immer nervöser. Lag das am Blutmond?

"Woher kennst du diese ganzen Geheimgänge überhaupt?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe viel erkundet."

"Und niemand hatte etwas dagegen, dass du einfach im Palast rumschnüffelst?"

"Scheinbar."

Der Nephilim verdrehte die Augen. "Können wir zurück gehen? Dieser Ort bereitet mir Gänsehaut."

 Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Irgendwie ist es schon schade."

"Was ist schade?"

"Dass es so kommen musste. Ich mag dich eigentlich, aber Familie kommt zuerst. Und deine hat einiges zu verantworten."

Bevor der Nephilim irgendwie reagieren konnte, bekam er einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und stürzte zu Boden. Er hörte nur noch wie Jahi "Tut mir leid, ist nichts persönliches." sagte, dann wurde alles dunkel.

 

* * *

 

Rins Kopf dröhnte. Er hörte verzerrte Stimmen und das Scharren von Füßen. Gleichzeitig stellte er fest, dass er auf einem hartem, kaltem Boden lag. Vielleicht Stein? Ganz sicher war er nicht, er war zu benommen. Nun näherten sich Schritte und jemand kniete vor ihm. Er weigerte sich die Augen zu öffnen.

'Bitte lass das ein Traum sein.'

Die Person vor ihm lachte gehässig. "Ich weiß, dass du wach bist."

Als der Halbdämon die Stimme erkannte, handelte er instinktiv und trat zu. Ein lautes Fluchen und Knacken verriet ihm, dass er getroffen hatte. Lachen ertönte. "Komm schon Aulak, damit hättest du wirklich rechnen können."

Auch diese Stimme kannte er und stieß ein fast schon animalisches Knurren aus, von dem er nicht gedacht hätte, das er sowas überhaupt rausbekommen würde. "Berith."

Der Zeitdämon grinste und verneigte sich spöttelnd. "Stets zu Diensten."

Rin wollte aufspringen und ihm den Hintern anzünden, aber es ging nicht. Missmutig und etwas panisch stellte er fest, dass seine Hände festgekettet waren. Seine Flammen wollten nicht hervorkommen, was wohl an den seltsamen Symbolen auf den Ketten lag. Frustriert ließ er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Neben Berith und Aulak (welcher sich noch immer schimpfend die Nase rieb) erkannte er einige Ratsmitglieder wie Ose und Andras sowie eine Hand voll anderer Dämonen. Die meisten hatte er noch nie gesehen. Dann entdeckte er Jahi.

"Warum?", fauchte er.

Sie lächelte bitter. "Ich glaube die Antwort darauf kennst du schon. Wie gesagt, es ist nichts persönliches." Damit bestätigte sich seine Vermutung. Sie war dieses dritte Kind. Außerdem wurde ihm endlich bewusst, wo er überhaupt war. Es war der Raum in dem Lilith verseigelt wurde. Der Stern in der Mitte war voller Risse und Funken stoben hervor. Das war nicht gut.

'Ich muss hier raus.'

_"Das wird nicht passieren."_

Er zuckte zusammen als er die leider vertraute Stimme hörte. Sie war diesmal nicht in seinem Kopf, sondern echote im ganzen Raum.

"Lilith."

_"Ich hatte dir ja gesagt, das wir uns bald wiedersehen.~"_ , kicherte die ehemalige Königin Gehennas. _"Leider musste ich bis Samhain warten, aber die kleine Verzögerung macht nach all den Jahrtausenden auch nichts mehr."_

"Ich werde dir nicht helfen."

Liliths Anhänger begannen zu lachen. Er hatte außerdem das Gefühl, dass die Dämonin hämisch grinsen würde, wenn sie körperlich anwesend wäre.

_"Ich brauche deine Zustimmung auch gar nicht, nur deinen Körper. Eine einfache Besitzergreifung reicht aus.~"_

Angst machte sich breit, doch er wischte sie schnell beiseite.

"Du bluffst. Dämonen können nicht von anderen Dämonen Besitz ergreifen."

Dann traf es ihn. 'Moment. Wie ist die Reglung für Halbdämonen?! Alle sind doch davon ausgegangen, dass Satan mich als Gefäß will!'

Lilith kicherte. _"Dir ist es sogar selbst klar geworden."_ Ok, damit war es offiziell. Dämonen konnten Gedanken lesen. Yippie.

_"Gut, da wir noch Zeit haben bis es soweit ist, werde ich es dir sogar erklären. Keine Sorge, ich werde versuchen es einfach zu halten. Ich habe gehört, du bist der dümmere Zwilling."_

Rin schnaubte nur, sagte jedoch nichts. Mit etwas Glück würde Lilith in den typischen Bösewichtsmonolog verfallen und seiner Familie genug Zeit geben, um ihn zu finden. Wenn sie überhaupt sein Verschwinden bemerkt hatten. Wie lange war er eigentlich bewusstlos gewesen?

_"Es stimmt, dass Dämonen nicht von anderen Dämonen Besitz ergreifen können, aber mit Nephilim sieht die Sache schon anders aus. Dämonen niederen oder mittleren Ranges würden es wohl nie schaffen, aber für mich, deinen Vater und deinen Hurensöhne von Brüdern ist es durchaus möglich. In meinem momentanen Zustand bin ich geschwächt, doch Samhain oder besser gesagt der Blutmond lässt unsere Kräfte stärker werden und holt die animalischen Instinkte hervor. In anderen Worten: ich werde stärker und dein Geist schwächer."_

Dem Jugendlichen wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. "Aber meine Dämonenhälfte müsste auch stärker werden-"

_"Das wird sie, aber nicht stark genug. Die Versieglung macht es noch einfacher für mich. Vielleicht werde ich Samael dafür sogar einen schnelleren Tod gewähren als dem Rest.~"_

"Ich lasse dich nicht rein, egal was passiert.", knurrte der Nephilim, auch wenn die Angst immer stärker wurde.

_"Das spielt keine Rolle, ich brauche deinen Körper nur für ein paar Sekunden. Und wie es der Zufall will, steht der Mond endlich in der richtigen Position. Wehre dich besser nicht, du würdest nur das Unvermeidliche hinauszögern."_

Rin hatte nicht mal mehr die Zeit zu protestieren, als ihn ein fürchterlicher Schmerz durchfuhr. Sein Schädel fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment zerbersten, weder Luft zu holen noch sich zu bewegen erschien unmöglich. Gleichzeitig schienen heiße Nadeln und Krallen seinen Körper zu durchbohren. Das beängstigendste war allerdings, dass er irgendwie spüren konnte, dass etwas lebendiges versuchte in ihn zu gelangen. Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl, als würde sich langsam in Parasit hineinfressen.

Am Rande bemerkte er, wie jemand die Ketten löste und anmerkte, dass Rin länger durchhielt als gedacht, aber der Nephilim dachte nicht mal daran anzugreifen, zu intensiv waren die Schmerzen. Er wehrte sich nicht einmal, als er gegriffen und näher zum Siegel geschliffen wurde, wo man ihn einfach fallen ließ. Dennoch kämpfte er weiter gegen Lilith. Er würde sie nicht rein lassen! Leider reichte es nicht aus. Sein Körper wurde taub, sein Verstand war benebelt und ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, was er überhaupt hier tat. Langsam begannen seine Flammen aufzulodern, dann brach die Dämonin durch und er sah nur noch blau.

Ein lautes Knacken war zu vernehmen, gefolgt von einem lauten Knall und einer Druckwelle, welche den Nephilim gegen die Wand schleuderte. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille und aufgewirbelter Staub nahm die Sicht. Dann hörte er das Lachen einer Frau.

'Nein...'

"Ich bin wieder da!~" Noch immer lachte sie und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihm aus. Das war ein Traum. Ein Albtraum. Es musste einfach so sein. Leider war es Realität. Der Staub lichtete sich und gab endlich sie Sicht auf die erste Dämonin Gehennas frei.

Iblis hatte nicht übertrieben. Sie war schöner als jede Frau, die der Halbdämon jemals gesehen hatte. Ihr Körper hätte so einige Models neidisch gemacht, ihre Haut war blass und makellos. Goldene Augen funkelten gefährlich und passten hervorragend zu ihren lockigen, roten Haaren, welche bis über das Becken reichten. Das Kleid der Dämonen war ebenfalls rot, doch biss sich nicht mit der Haarfarbe. Der Rücken und die Taillen waren frei und der Ausschnitt sehr tief. Zu guter Letzt hatte sie goldene Armreifen, einer war wie bei Indra in der Form einer Schlange. Auch ihr goldener Gürtel war eine Schlange. Am Rande nahm er ein Zeichen an ihrem Oberarm war. Ein Sichelmond und ein Kreuz? Nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielen würde.

Entsetzt starrte er die Dämonengöttin an, sie grinste nur hämisch während sie langsam auf ihn zukam, offensichtlich genoss sie die Situation. Ihre Anhänger waren niedergekniet, doch sie schenkte ihnen keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit, sondern konzentrierte sich nur auf dem am Boden kauernden Jungen vor ihr.

"Endlich begegnen wir uns. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Ohne dich hätte ich es nie geschafft.~" Grausamer Spott lag in ihrer Stimme. Rin versuchte aufzustehen, doch Lilith lachte nur leise. "Oh nein, du bleibst am Boden, wo du hingehörst."

Sie vollführte eine einfache Handbewegung und der Nephilim knallte erneut gegen eine Wand. Er sah Sterne und kämpfte gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit an. Plötzlich kniete die Dämonin neben ihm, griff nach seinem Kinn und zwang ihn ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

"Meine Güte, du siehst ja wirklich aus wie dein Vater. Du hast seine Augen...na egal. Was mache ich jetzt mit dir?" Ihr Tonfall war verspielt, doch Rin fühlte sich wie eine Maus, die zwischen den Pfoten einer Katze saß. Noch waren die Krallen eingezogen und er wurde hin und her geschoben, aber er wusste, dass sich das bei der nächsten Stimmungsschwankung ändern konnte.

"Ich könnte dich wohl einfach töten, aber inzwischen haben wir ja festgestellt, dass das keine Option ist. Es ist viel zu unterhaltsam dich am Leben zu lassen und vielleicht bist du mir sogar nochmal nützlich." Sie legte den Kopf schief und ihre dunkelroten Fingernägel gruben sich tiefer in sein Fleisch. "Natürlich gilt das nicht für deinen kleinen Bruder, nicht wahr?"

Das riss den Nephilim aus seiner Starre. Er schlug Liliths Hand beiseite und beschwor seine Flammen herauf, doch die Rothaarige lächelte nur. "Ah, ah, ah. Nicht schummeln."

Etwas erschien in ihrer Hand. Er erkannte ihr Amulett und stellte fest, dass es rot leuchtete.

'Oh, oh.'

Hitze entstand in seinem Herzen und breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, dann wurde es zu einer eisigen Kälte. Leere blieb zurück. Erneut versuchte er seine Flammen zu beschwören. Nichts passierte.

"Wie es scheint, ist eine kleine Lektion angebracht. Niemand widersetzt sich mir.", sprach Lilith ihn an. Sämtliche Verspieltheit war jetzt verschwunden. Ihr Ton war kalt und ihre Augen verengt. Sie waren auch nicht länger golden, sondern rot. Die Dämonin musterte ihn prüfend. "Persönlich finde ich, dass Schmerz immer der beste Lehrer ist. Probieren wir es einfach mal aus."

Sie schnippte mit dem Finger und Rin schrie. Er fühlte sich an, als würden sich tausend glühende Messer in seinen Körper bohren. Alles schien zu brennen, er nahm nichts mehr wahr außer der Schmerzen. So plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte, hörte es auf. Zitternd lag er am Boden. Einige der anwesenden Dämonen lachten hämisch. Er spürte wie Lilith einen Fuß auf seinem Rücken platzierte. "Das war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack, ich kann dir wesentlich schlimmere Dinge antun. Vielleicht fühlst du dich dank der Flammen stark, aber ohne sie bist du nichts. Nur ein dreckiges Halbblut mit einer Hure als Mutter und mehr Glück als Verstand. Wertlos, ungewollt und verachtet. Ich habe dir meine Hilfe angeboten, aber du hast dich geweigert. Das war nicht klug von dir."

"Du kannst mich-", begann Rin, doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, hatte Lilith bereits ihre Hand in seinen Haaren und zog seinen Kopf nach hinten. Gleichzeitig legte sie einen Arm um seinen Hals und drückte ihm die Luft ab.

"Bekomme es endlich in deinen dicken Schädel.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Du bist meiner Gnade ausgeliefert. Du lebst nur noch, weil ich es so will. Weder Satan noch sonst wem hast du es zu verdanken, sondern **mir**." Sie begann mit ihm mit ihrer freien Hand über die Wange zu streicheln, doch es war nicht beruhigend. Es zeigte nur, dass es für sie ein Spiel war. "Und nun da du mich in deinen Geist gelassen hast, gehörst du mir."

"Nein.", krächzte Rin hervor. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er zitterte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Sie lachte leise. "Du hast nachgegeben und mich rein gelassen, weil du die Schmerzen nicht mehr ertragen konntest. Dafür wird dir niemand vergeben. Man wird dich hassen, dich als Verräter hinrichten. Du kannst weder nach Assiah gehen, noch in Gehenna bleiben. Ich biete dir einen Ausweg. Hilf mir freiwillig und ich werde deiner erbärmlichen Existenz zumindest einen kleinen Sinn geben."

Ihre Worte trafen den Halbdämonen mehr als er zugeben wollte, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und schnaubte verächtlich. "Du kannst einfach nicht die Klappte halten, wie? Es ist mir egal, was du sagst. Ich falle nicht drauf rein."

Erneut lachte sie. "Ich sage nur die Wahrheit." Damit ließ sie ihn fallen. Sie richtete nun das Wort an ihre Anhänger doch Rin hörte kaum zu, sondern überlegte fieberhaft, wie er aus dieser Situation rauskommen sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange seine Kräfte blockiert sein würden, er war von einem Haufen Dämonen umgeben, die ihn töten könnten, wenn er auch nur schief schaute und seine Geschwister sowie Satan hatten wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung wo er steckte. So sehr es hasste es einzugestehen, er war mehr als nur verängstigt. Er fühlte sich genauso hilflos wie in der Nacht von Shiros Tod, genauso ausgeliefert. Der einzige Trost war, dass diesmal wenigstens keiner für ihn sterben könnte. Obwohl sein Körper schmerzte, versuchte er sich aufzustützen, doch nicht mal das wollte gelingen. Etwas warmes, klebriges lief sein Gesicht hinunter und er wusste sofort was es war. Allmählich näherte er sich dem Punkt, denn man wohl als blanke Panik bezeichnen konnte.

Die Realität und Liliths Worte sickerten endlich in seinen Verstand. Er hatte die größte Feindin Gehennas und Assiahs befreit. So viele waren im Kampf gegen sie gestorben und nun waren ihre Tode vergebens. Es würde sogar noch mehr Tote geben, denn ein Krieg erschien inzwischen unausweichlich. Wie sollte er das erklären? Wie sollte er beweisen, dass es gegen seinen Willen geschehen war? Ganz Gehenna würde ihn hassen. Seine Familie würde ihn hassen.

Nein. Er hatte jetzt endlich eine Familie, das würde er sich nicht von dieser rothaarigen Hexe wegnehmen lassen. Dummerweise konnte er ohne seine Flammen oder überhaupt eine Waffe nicht viel ausrichten. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er sich gehörig erschreckte als die Dämonin wieder vor ihm stand.

"Also wo waren wir? Ach ja." Wieder flog er gegen die Wand. Was war bitte ihr Problem?!

"Seht ihn euch nur mal an.", kicherte Lilith, ihre Augen waren mittlerweile wieder normal. "Der allmächtige Kronprinz von Gehenna. Vollkommen hilflos und allein. Oh, das wird Spaß machen. Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man für den Untergang des eigenen Reiches und der eigenen Familie verantwortlich ist, hm?"

Rin antwortete nicht. Er würde nicht mitspielen. Die anwesenden Dämonen lachten nur mitleidlos.

"Es ist ziemlich unhöflich einfach nicht zu antworten. Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt.", fuhr Lilith in einem gefährlichen Tonfall fort. Als der Nephilim noch immer schwieg, schnippte sie erneut mit den Fingern und die schon bekannten Schmerzen durchfuhren ihn. Er versuchte nicht zu schreien, aber er konnte nicht anders. Als es endlich vorbei war, schnappte er nach Luft und hustete.

Er hörte wie sie seufzte. "Das wird allmählich langweilig. Es macht keinen Spaß dich zu quälen, wenn Satan es nicht sieht."

"Dann haben wir wohl beide einen schlechten Tag.", knurrte Rin, doch sie ignorierte den Einwurf.

"Wie wäre es mit einem Vertrag?", fuhr die Dämonin unbeirrt fort. "Du hilfst mir und dafür verschone ich deine kleinen Freunde. Falls sie überhaupt noch deine Freunde sind."

Im Kopf des Halbdämonen ratterte es. Dann fiel ihm ein, warum ihm das Konzept so bekannt vorkam. Iblis hatte es in der Bar erwähnt und Lucifer näher erklärt. Aus derartigen Verträgen gab es kein Zurück mehr und Lilith würde ihn definitiv über den Tisch ziehen.

"Vergiss es! Ich lasse mich nicht nochmal reinlegen!"

Er bekam eine Ohrfeige als Antwort. "Du impertinentes Balg! Deine Arroganz wird dein Ende sein."

"Hast du in letzter Zeit mal in den Spiegel gesehen?"

"Ich bin arrogant? Ha! Ich erkenne im Gegensatz zu manch anderem ein instabiles System. Die Menschen sind uns vollkommen unterlegen, wir stehen über ihnen, doch wir haben uns einfach aus Assiah vertrieben. Und wie hat man reagiert? Es wurde klein beigegeben! Die Sterblichen sind nur Insekten, wir sollten über sie herrschen und uns nicht von ihnen unterdrücken lassen! Es wird Zeit, dass jemand Gerechtigkeit bringt und wenn Satan das nicht tut, dann eben ich. Irgendjemand muss die Ordnung wieder herstellen."

"Gerechtigkeit ist dir doch egal!"

Erneut packte sie ihn an den Haaren. "Vielleicht sollte ich dir die vorlaute Zunge rausschneiden.", sagte sie im Plauderton. "Ich habe wirklich genug von deiner Stimme!"

"Witzig, das wollten wir auch grad sagen.", meldete sich eine neue Stimme und Rin erlaubte sich einen Funken Hoffnung. Lilith warf den Halbdämonen zu Boden und wirbelte herum, ebenso wie ihre Anhänger. Mit knapper Not entkam sie einer Flammensäule.

"Na, zielen sollten wir noch mal üben, oder Iblis?"

"Ach, halt die Klappe Sammy."

Tatsächlich. Am Eingang zum Tempel standen die acht Dämonenkönige. Rin hätte vor Erleichterung fast losgeheult.

"Tut uns leid, die Party zu unterbrechen, aber ihr habt hier was, was uns gehört.", knurrte Astaroth.

Bevor jemand einen Muskel rühren konnten, schossen blaue Flammen hervor und verbrannten mehrere von Liliths Anhängern. Nun trat auch Satan aus den Schatten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war frei von jeglicher Emotion, aber man konnte die Wut spüren. Die Raumtemperatur schien um mehrere Grad zu sinken. Der Dämonengott sah Rin kurz an bevor er sich an Lilith wandte. Falls sie überrascht war, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Sie redete mit ihnen als wäre es ein Plausch in der Schulmittagspause.

"Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann ihr uns mit eurer Anwesenheit beehren würdet. Früher oder später würden die Barrieren und Wachen nicht mehr ausreichen. Ich muss jedoch sagen, dass ihr euch alle ganz schön verändert habt. Sogar du Satan. Deine Haare sind kürzer, nicht wahr?~"

"Halt deine verdammte Klappe.", zischte Satan leise. Seine Augen schienen zu glühen. "Wie kannst du es wagen, dich an meinem Sohn zu vergreifen?"

Lilith machte einen Schmollmund. "Wir waren so lange zusammen, dann so lange getrennt und nun redest du so mit mir? Das tut wirklich weh."

"Oh, glaube mir, die Schmerzen kommen noch!", fauchte der Dämonengott und seine Flammen loderten auf. "Niemand vergreift sich an meinen Kindern!"

"Sagt derjenige, der seinem eigenen Sohn unbedingt ein Trauma verpassen musste.", antwortete Lilith trocken. "Abgesehen davon konnte ich zu so seinem Geschenk nicht nein sagen. Du hast nicht nur ein Kind bekommen, welches deine Flammen hat, sondern auch noch halb menschlich ist, sodass ich ihn ganz einfach dazu bringen kann zu tun, was ich will. So gesehen, warst du es, der meine Flucht möglich gemacht hat.~"

Satan schnaubte, während Iblis sich an Jahi wandte. "Warum?", fragte er bitter.

Sie lachte freudlos auf. "Warum? Ihr habt mein Leben ruiniert. Wir sind rausgeflogen und dann habe ich meine Mutter und Geschwister an euch verloren!"

"Selbst wenn das stimmen würde, ist das keine Entschuldigung für Blutjagden."

Jahi schwieg und funkelte ihn nur wütend an.

"Und was hast du eine Ausrede für deinen Verrat, Berith? Ich bin gespannt.", mischte sich nun Samael  ein. Zwar zeigte er sein typisches Grinsen, aber dennoch wusste der Nephilim, dass er genauso wütend war wie der Rest.

Der Zeitdämon grinste. "Meine Familie stand schon auf Liliths Seite und bezahlten dafür mit ihrem Leben so wie dem Untergang unseres Hauses. Ich denke, es ist nur fair, wenn ich den Gefallen erwidere."

"Und dieses Haus wäre?"

"Verrier."

Der Name sagte Rin etwas. Es war eines der großen Häuser in Samaels Reich gewesen. Heutzutage existierten nur noch die großen Häuser Cain, Milea, Abaddon und Carnivean.

"Dann vermute ich, dass der Tod deiner ehemaligen Diebesbande kein Unfall war?"

Berith schnaubte verächtlich. "Ich habe ihnen meine wahre Identität offenbart, um mir ihre Hilfe zu sichern. Ihre Antwort war, dass sie zwar Diebe, aber keine Verräter sind. Satan war für sie der bessere Herrscher, also ließ ich sie töten."

"Und das nachdem sie sich dich aufgenommen haben. Also wirklich. Jedoch muss ich zugeben, dass ich nicht mit so vielen Ratsmitgliedern gerechnet habe."

"Genug jetzt mit diesem Scheiß.", fauchte einer von Liliths Anhängern. "Beenden wir es!"

"Ich habe eine bessere Idee.", warf sich die rothaarige Dämonin ein. Plötzlich stand sie wieder hinter Rin, hatte eine Hand in seine Haare gekrallt und riss seinen Kopf brutal zurück. Warum immer die Haare und Wände? "Würde es dich stören, wenn ich ihm das Genick breche?~" Sprach sie Satan mit dieser nervigen Sing-Sang-Stimme an.

Dieser bleckte die Zähne zur Antwort. Die Dämonenkönige gingen in Angriffsstellung.

"Wenn du ihm auch nur einen Kratzer verpasst, wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein." Seine Stimme hatte eine Kälte angenommen, die Rin schon eher an diesen durchgeknallten Dämonen aus jener Nacht erinnert. Einige von Liliths Untergebenen schienen sich ebenfalls nicht wirklich wohl in ihrer Haut wohl zu fühlen und wichen langsam zurück.

"Er war es, der mich raus gelassen hat. Er hat dich verraten. Willst du ihn da wirklich noch als Sohn akzeptieren? Bildest du dir tatsächlich ein, dass er Gehenna statt Assiah wählen wird? Er hat mehr Grund die Dämonen zu vernichten als die Menschen. Er ist eine Gefahr für alle und eine Verschwendung dämonischen Blutes. Er macht dich und die königliche Blutlinie schwach. Meinst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist, sich seiner zu entledigen?"

"Warum hören wir uns das noch an?", grummelte Egyn.

"Erledigen wir sie.", stimmte Amaimon zu.

Satan starrte sie nur emotionslos an.

"Siehst du das?", flüsterte Lilith Rin ins Ohr. "Er versucht nicht einmal dich zu verteidigen, weil er weiß, dass ich Recht habe. Er weiß, dass er ohne dich besser dran wäre. Deine Geschwister denken das ebenfalls. Sie sind neidisch, weil du die Flammen geerbt hast. Momentan mögen sie noch nett zu dir zu sein, aber in ein paar Jahren wird das anders aussehen. Du wirst nie zu ihnen gehören."

Inzwischen war Rin sich sicher, dass sie ihn irgendwie mit ihren Kräften manipulierte, denn jedes Wort war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er wollte, dass es endlich vorbei war. Er wollte nicht mehr von Selbstzweifeln zerfressen oder wegen seines Halbblutstatus schief angesehen werden. Er hatte es satt, dass jeder Erwartungen an ihn stellte und es scheinbar keinen interessierte, was er wollte. Gut, er fühlte sich in Gehenna inzwischen zuhause, aber es war schlussendlich nicht seine Entscheidung hier zu sein und wahrscheinlich würde man ihn nie nach Assiah zurückkehren lassen auch wenn der Vatikan nicht hinter ihm her wäre.

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, ließ ein lauter Knall gefolgt von einer Erschütterung Lilith und ihre Leute erschrocken zusammenfahren. Das nutzte die königliche Familie aus, um anzugreifen. Lilith ließ den Halbdämonen los. Schreie waren zu hören und Fluchen. Rin lag hustend am Boden als Samael ihn hochzerrte und aus der Gefahrenzone stieß bevor auch er mitkämpfte.

Ihre Gegner schienen allerdings nicht allzu scharf auf einen Kampf zu sein, sondern verschwanden einfach. Offensichtlich waren Phasensprünge plötzlich möglich. Die Dämonenkönige und Satan bauten sich vor Lilith auf. Diese verdrehte nur die Augen.

"Schön, wir beenden das ein anderes Mal. Ich habe eine Armee aufzubauen, ein paar Siegel zu zerbrechen, die Unterwerfung zweier Welten zu planen...na ihr kennt es ja. Man sieht sich!~" Sie verschwand in einem roten Leuchten.

"Wie ich es hasse, wenn sie das tut.", murmelte Beelzebub.

Satan antwortete nicht sondern lief zu Rin, welcher dabei war das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, kniete neben ihm und begann ihn leicht zu rütteln. "Rin!"

Der Nephilim antwortete nicht, sondern zitterte und starrte vor sich hin. Jetzt würde die Standpauke kommen. Man würde ihn anschreien, bestrafen und vielleicht sogar hinrichten. Was dann kam, hatte er nicht erwartet. Satan zog ihn näher zu sich und...umarmte ihn?

"Was tust du-?"

"Sh, es ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß, dass du nichts dafür kannst. Niemand macht dir deinen Vorwurf. Wir sind froh, dass es dir gut geht." Er strich dem Nephilim sanft durchs Haar. Die Geste erinnerte ihn an den Alten, wenn er ihn umarmt und getröstet hatte. Er spürte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen brannten. Verdammt, er vermisste den alten Knacker so sehr.

"Papa, ich...", flüstere er, nicht sicher mit wem er überhaupt sprach, aber das war ihm egal. Er bemerkte nicht mal, dass er den Dämonengott soeben zum ersten Mal laut als seinen Vater bezeichnet hatte.

"Schon gut. Lass es einfach raus."

Damit brach der Damm. Rin begann erst zu schluchzen, dann flossen die Tränen und er ließ alles raus. Die Frustration, die ständige Wut wegen seiner unfaire Behandlung, die Angst vor der Exekution, Shiro und seine Freunde zu enttäuschen, niemals dazuzugehören, immer ungeliebt und ungewollt zu sein, seine Zerrissenheit, die ständigen Erwartungen und zu guter Letzt der Schmerz anders zu sein. Er war in diesem Moment wieder ein kleines Kind, welches sich einfach mal wieder richtig ausheulen musste. Er spürte wie Satan ihn noch fester an sich drückte und ihm weiterhin über den Kopf strich während er ihm tröstende Worte zu wisperte. Rins Flammen waren ebenfalls draußen und wüteten wie ein aus dem Käfig gelassenes, wildes Tier. Normalerweise wäre es ihm peinlich vor so vielen Leuten zu weinen, aber er musste eingestehen, dass es half. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre endlich ein schmerzhafter Knoten geplatzt, der ihm seit Jahren die Luft abschnürte. Bisher hatte er nie mit irgendjemanden über seine Probleme und Ängste gesprochen, sondern alles in sich hineingefressen und weiter gelächelt. Nun war er froh, es endlich in gewisser Weise raus gelassen zu haben und genoss er die Präsenz seines Vaters. Die Dämonenkönige blieben still, sogar Samael, wofür er sehr dankbar war.

Am Rande hörte er Schritte, die sich schnell nährten und verschiedene Stimmen, doch er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sich dafür zu interessieren. Inzwischen war er halbwegs runter gekommen und klammerte sich an Satan als würde er fürchten, dass er sich sonst auflösen würde. Der Dämonengott hatte nun ebenfalls seine Flammen auflodern lassen, welche ihm ein wohliges Gefühl gaben und Sicherheit verliehen. Schlussendlich schloss er einfach die Augen und ließ sich in die Bewusstlosigkeit fallen.


	31. Schuldgefühle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin hat Schuldgefühle, Lilith gute Laune und die Exorzisten sind überfordert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ich habe tatsächlich noch vor Weihnachten ein Kapitel zusammenbekommen und es ist wieder 16 Seiten lang. ^^ Es ist nochmal etwas ruhiger, aber ich hoffe, dass ab dem nächsten Kapitel wieder etwas mehr los ist. ^^° Übrigens habe ich bemerkt, dass ich seit gestern ein halbes Jahr an dieser Geschichte sitze. Danke an alle Leser und danke für die ganzen lieben Kommentare :3
> 
> Einen schönen vierten Advent euch allen und ein schönes Weihnachtsfest. Und natürlich einen guten Rutsch falls wir uns dieses Jahr nicht mehr lesen ;) Also, hier ist sozusagen euer Weihnachtsgeschenk :D

Rin saß auf einem Sofa vor dem Kamin in den Gemächern seines Vaters, eingehüllt in einer dicken Decke. Ihm war hundeelend. Die letzte Stunde war nur eine verschwommene Erinnerung für ihn. Die Zerstörung des Siegels war offensichtlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben, denn der Palast war in heller Aufruhe. Boten kamen und gingen, Wächter und andere Mitglieder des Militärs erstatten Bericht und die Bediensteten wuselten in den Gängen umher. Am schlimmsten waren jedoch die Gewissensbisse. Seine Geschwister und sein Vater hatten abwechselnd auf ihn eingeredet und versucht ihn zu trösten, aber es brachte nichts. Es war alles seine Schuld. Er hätte früher erkennen müssen, dass Jahi nichts Gutes im Schild führte. Er hätte sich stärker gegen Lilith wehren können. Stattdessen war er wie ein naives Kind in die Falle gestolpert und musste sich retten lassen als wäre er die hilflose Prinzessin aus einem Märchen. Warum musste er immer alles ruinieren? Warum brachte er den Personen, die ihn umgaben nur Unglück? Sein ehemaliges Ziel Exorzist zu werden und Satan in den Arsch treten, erschien nun vollkommen lächerlich. Er konnte nicht mal auf sich selbst aufpassen, wie wollte er da jemanden retten? Erneut wurde ihm auf schmerzhafte Weise bewusst, wie nutzlos er war. Vielleicht hatte Yukio Recht gehabt, er hätte einfach sterben sollen.  
  
"Hey.", riss ihn jemand aus seinen tristen Gedanken. Es war Astaroth. Er hielt dem Nephilim eine Tasse unter die Nase. "Für dich."  
  
Rin sah ihn fragend an, der Fäulniskönig seufzte und schaute etwas verlegen zur Seite. "Das ist sowas ähnliches wie heiße Schokolade. Meine Mutter hat die immer für uns gemacht, wenn wir traurig oder mies drauf waren. Vaya hat mir etwas geholfen, sollte also trinkbar sein. Jetzt nimm schon."  
  
Der Nephilim nahm die Tasse zögerlich an und bedankte sich leise. Vorsichtig nippte er daran und stellte fest, dass es wirklich gut war. Es verbreitete eine wohlige Wärme. Astaroth gesellte sich währenddessen zu Samael und Iblis, welche in einer Zimmerecke standen. Der Rest war mit Satan irgendwo im Palast unterwegs und versuchte wohl eine Massenhysterie abzuwenden. Keine beneidenswerte Aufgabe.  
  
"Und irgendwelche Veränderungen?", erkundete sich der Feuerkönig.  
  
Astaroth schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, schaut immer noch drein als hätte er soeben versehentlich einen Massenmord begangen."  
  
Samael verdrehte die Augen und sah zu dem kleinen Häufchen Elend namens Rin hinüber. "Hach, da bringt man es nicht einmal übers Herz ihn auf dem Arm zu nehmen."  
  
"Als ob, du willst nur nicht, dass Vater dich einäschert.", schnaubte Iblis.  
  
Er erhielt einen empörten Blick. "Das ihr wirklich immer das Schlimmste von mir erwarten müsst."  
  
"Warum wohl?"  
  
Bevor sie anfangen konnten zu streiten, ging die Tür auf und Satan kam mit den restlichen Baal dicht gefolgt von ihren Stellvertretern ins Zimmer. Die meisten sahen aus, als wären sie eben erst aus dem Bett gestiegen und alle trugen ihre Zivilkleidung. Nur Ankou fehlte. Diese folgte jedoch nur Sekunden später. Sie trug eine graue Jogginghose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Ihre Haare waren klatschnass.  
  
"Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass mich eure Nachricht erreicht, während ich unter der Dusche stehe.", knurrte die Geisterdämonin, als sie die fragenden Blicke bemerkte. Hinter ihr huschte außerdem noch Kuro ins Zimmer. Iblis warf dem Nekomata einen missbilligenden Blick zu, doch sagte nichts als er auf Rins Schoß sprang und sich an ihn kuschelte. Dieser nahm ihn sofort in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Wenn es seinem kleinen Bruder mit der Flohschleuder besser ging, dann biss er eben die Zähne zusammen.  
  
"Egal jetzt. Wo ist Alastor?", fragte Satan in die Runde.   
  
"Er kommt noch, aber jetzt wären trotzdem Erklärungen super.", kommentierte Halphas. "Ich konnte Iblis Sauklaue nur entnehmen, dass Liliths Siegel zerstört ist und irgendwas mit Jahi."  
  
"Ich hatte Zeitdruck!", knurrte der Feuerkönig.  
  
"Egal, wie ist das verdammte Siegel zerbrochen?!"  
  
Rin sank unwillkürlich zusammen. Er hatte gar nicht an die Stellvertreter gedacht. Wie würden sie die Neuigkeiten aufnehmen? Halphas und Amon hatten ihm endlich vertraut und nun würden sie ihn hassen. Alastor würde ihn wahrscheinlich an Ort und Stelle häuten falls er an Satan und den Dämonenkönigen vorbei kam.  
  
"Es ist...kompliziert.", begann Egyn vorsichtig.   
  
"Ich denke, wir sind intelligent genug, um es zu begreifen.", entgegnete Amon etwas bissig.   
  
"Es ist meine Schuld.", brach es aus Rin heraus. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn, doch er sah niemanden an, sondern sprach weiter. Am besten gestand er alles, dann wäre das Schlimmste hoffentlich vorbei. "Jahi hat mich reingelegt und in eine Falle gelockt."  
  
"Ich habe ja immer gesagt, dass das Halbblut noch Ärger machen würde, aber auf mich hört ja keiner.", grummelte eine Stimme. Alastor stand in der Tür. Großartig. Als ob sein Tag nicht schon mies genug war.  
  
"Ruhe.", zischte Satan sichtlich genervt und wandte sich an Rin. Seine Augen wurden etwas sanfter als er ihn ansah. "Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist, aber du musst uns erzählen, was passiert ist."  
  
Ein Knoten schien plötzlich in seiner Rins Kehle zu stecken. Unbewusst verstärkte er seinen Griff, woraufhin Kuro etwas gequält maunzte. Schnell ließ er wieder locker. "Ich...kann nicht."  
  
"Bitte."   
  
Eigentlich wollte er nicht. Die Erinnerung allein löste Panik aus, aber er war ihnen eine Erklärung schuldig. Er holte tief Luft. "Gut."  
  
Satan setzte sich neben ihm auf das Sofa, zusammen mit Egyn, Iblis und Azazel. Der Rest und die Stellvertreter verteilten sich auf die übrigen Sitzmöglichkeiten. Die Dämonenkönige warfen ihm aufmunternde Blicke zu, Alastor einen feindseligen, der Rest war neutral.   
  
Langsam und mit etwas zittriger Stimme begann Rin im Detail zu erzählen. Wie ihn Jahi in eine Falle gelockt hatte, wo er bewusstlos geschlagen worden war, wie er im Tempel aufgewacht war und Lilith sich schlussendlich befreit hatte indem sie Besitz von ihm ergriff. Er versuchte so genau wie möglich alles wiederzugeben, was sie gesagt hatte, auch wenn er wohl von dieser Frau Albträume haben würde bis er alt und grau war. Moment, war er auch unsterblich? Er beschloss später nachzufragen. Satan hatte zudem einen Arm um ihn gelegt, was überraschend beruhigend war. Je länger er redete, umso einfacher fiel es sogar. Als er fertig war, hielt er gespannt den Atem an. Wie würden sie reagieren? Alle schienen nachzudenken und wechselten gelegentlich Blicke. Die Stille war mehr als nervenaufreibend. Konnte jetzt mal einer was sagen? Er saß hier auf heißen Kohlen!  
  
Dann schnaubte Alastor. "Also haben wir es deiner Naivität zu verdanken, dass Gehennas größte Feindin zurück ist. Na Gratulation!"  
  
"Meine Güte, jetzt halte doch ein Mal deine selbstherrliche Klappe!", fauchte Ankou zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden. "Der Kleine ist schon fertig genug und macht sich Vorwürfe für etwas, für das er nichts kann, also schütte nicht noch Salz in die Wunde!"  
  
Rin sah sie überrumpelt an. Bisher hatte er sie noch nie sauer erlebt. Als sie ihn das erste Mal in Schutz genommen hatte, war sie wesentlich ruhiger gewesen. Er ignorierte sogar den Spitznamen. Sie war allerdings kleiner als er, also warum nannte sie ihn bitte klein?! Seine Überraschung wuchs, als ihrer Aussage Zustimmung entgegengebracht wurde.  
  
"Lass es jetzt gut sein, Alastor. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Er bringt nichts, jetzt noch auf ihn eintreten, wenn er schon am Boden ist. Gönn ihm 'ne Pause. ", seufzte Amon. Alle nickten.  
  
Der Nephilim verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Wartet...ihr hasst mich nicht?!"  
  
"Warum sollten wir dich hassen?", fragte Amaimon mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.  
  
"Ich habe Lilith befreit!"  
  
"Sie hat von dir Besitz ergriffen.", korrigierte Lucifer. "Niemand kann sich gegen sowas ewig wehren, erst recht nicht, wenn man nicht im vollen Besitz seiner Kräfte ist."  
  
"Und wir haben alle Jahi vertraut.", fügte Iblis hinzu. "Und ich bin grad verdammt froh, dass sie nie reagiert hat, wenn ich sie angebaggert habe..."  
  
Ja, das wäre unangenehm geworden.  
  
"Wir kannten sie wesentlich länger und haben sie nicht durchschaut. Mache dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe.", merkte Azazel an.  
  
"Ich kannte sie nur flüchtig, aber sie kam mir wie eine sehr anständige Person vor und normalerweise kann ich Leute gut einschätzen.", seufzte Agares.  
  
Dem Halbdämonen fiel ein Steinhaufen vom Herzen. Sie hassten ihn nicht. Er hatte nicht alles ruiniert. Vielleicht hatte das Universum, Karma, Gott oder was auch immer es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte ihm das Leben möglichst schwer zu machen, endlich Mitleid mit ihm bekommen. Oder es wollte eine kurze Illusion der Hoffnung erzeugen, nur um alles wieder zu zerschmettern und ihn noch tiefer in die Verzweiflung riss. Seit wann war er eigentlich so pessimistisch? Es war Halphas, der für das nächste böse Erwachen sorgte.  
  
"Das ist ja rührend und alles, aber ein Problem gibt es noch.", erinnerte dieser etwas zerknirscht. "Dem Rat wird das gar nicht gefallen. Sie können zwar nichts gegen Rin tun, aber falls sie seine Hinrichtung verlangen und wir ablehnen, gibt's Stress. Der Rat wird sich spalten und nur noch streiten. Also noch mehr als sie es ohnehin schon tun. Das würde Lilith nur in die Hände spielen."  
  
Na ja, die Hoffnung war schön gewesen, solange sie währte.  
  
"Scheiß auf den Rat, das sind ein Haufen Volltrottel!", fauchte Astaroth.   
  
"Stimmt, aber mächtige Volltrottel.", hielt Satan dagegen.  
  
"Einäschern ist immer eine Option..."  
  
"Nein, das verführt nur zu alten Verhaltensmustern!", fuhr Shax streng dazwischen.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir zuerst sicher stellen, dass wir nicht noch mehr Verräter in unseren Reihen haben.", mischte sich Samael ein. "Wenn ich Lilith wäre, würde ich immer ein paar meiner Leute in Position haben."  
  
"Apropos, könnte es sein, dass Jahi die Nachricht im Saal platziert hat? Ich habe sie auf dem Fest gesehen.", fragte Egyn.  
  
Lucifer nickte. "Wahrscheinlich. Sie war immerhin an der Organisation beteiligt, also wusste sie genau, wo alles ist."  
  
"Da fällt mir ein...", murmelte Satan. "Diese Lieferungen...langsam glaube ich, dass sie da auch etwas manipuliert hat. Sie hat etwas von nicht bestellten Dingen erzählt, aber laut einigen der Lieferanten fehlte einiges, was eigentlich angekommen ist. Wahrscheinlich waren die Lieferungen für Liliths Leute."  
  
"Also haben wir auch noch Ausrüstung für Lilith bezahlt?", fragte Samael etwas erschöpft klingend.   
  
Satans Blick sagte alles.  
  
"So oder so kommen wir um ein Ratstreffen nicht drum herum.", murmelte Azazel missmutig.  
  
Der Dämonengott seufzte und stand auf. "Schickt eine Nachricht an alle Häuser und jeden Stammes- und Clanführer Gehennas. Wir brauchen den großen Rat in acht Stunde im Gerichtsgebäude. Überprüft die Siegel, riegelt alle Paläste sowie die Grenzen ab und verstärkt die Grenzposten. Jeder, der ohne Erlaubnis rein oder raus will, wird angegriffen und notfalls getötet. Zieht alle Dämonen, egal welchen Ranges aus Assiah ab. Wer sich weigert, wird als Verräter verdächtigt. Ich habe genug davon, dass uns Liliths Anhänger auf der Nase rumtanzen. Und schickt jemanden der Jahis Adoptiveltern herbringt. Ankou, du wartest bitte draußen. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich."  
  
Alle nickten und verließen den Raum. Azazel legte Rin eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, bevor auch er ging.  
  
"Komm, du solltest ins Bett. Du hast einen langen Tag hinter dir und ich fürchte, du musst mit zum Ratstreffen.", sagte Satan sanft und zog Rin vorsichtig auf die Füße. Dieser nickte nur stumm. Er war nicht wirklich scharf darauf mitzukommen, aber verstand schon, dass es nicht anders ging. Kuro war bereits von seinem Schoß gesprungen und lief vor.  
  
"Warum ist das Treffen im Gerichtsgebäude?"  
  
"In den Ratssaal passen nicht alle rein. Der große Rat besteht aus allen Anführern der Häuser und Vertretern aller intelligenten Wesen Gehennas, also auch Harpyien, Furien, Sirenen und so weiter. Der große Rat wird so selten einberufen, dass wir uns nie die Mühe gemacht haben einen Ratssaal dafür zu errichten, also nehmen wir das Gerichtsgebäude. Ich bringe dich noch in dein Zimmer, dann muss ich auch los."  
  
Der Nephilim war mehr als dankbar für die Gesellschaft. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, zog er sich stumm um, dann legte er sich ins Bett. Kuro machte es sich neben ihm auf dem Kissen gemütlich. Noch immer kreisten seine Gedanken.  
  
"Wegen dem, was in der Höhle passiert ist...tut mir leid, dass ich so einen Zusammenbruch hatte.", murmelte er. Der Dämonengott sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Warum entschuldigst du dich? Es gibt keinen Grund, erst recht nicht nach so seinem Erlebnis."  
  
"Weil ich anderen immer nur zur Last falle.", murmelte der Jugendliche. "Ich bekomme nie selber was auf die Reihe. Ich will anderen helfen, aber schlussendlich müssen sie mir helfen."  
  
Satan sah ihn einen Moment lang an und setzte sich dann seufzend auf den Bettrand. Kuro bleib still, doch schmiegte sich schnurrend an den Jungdämonen. "Du fällst niemanden zur Last. Wenn jemand Schuld hat, dann sind das die Exorzisten und ich. Du hattest die letzten 16 Jahre keine Ahnung von allem, da ist es vollkommen normal, wenn du hinter deinen Klassenkameraden in der Exorzistenklasse zurückhängst."  
  
Rin fragte gar nicht, woher er das wusste. Samael war der Schulleiter gewesen, es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn er seine Noten kannte und die waren wirklich alles andere als berauschend gewesen. Zugegenermaßen wunderte es ihn etwas, dass der Zeitkönig nie eine Bemerkung dazu gemacht hatte. Wie wohl seine Brüder in der Schule gewesen waren? Wenn sie schon damals so drauf waren wie heute, hatten die Lehrer sicher keine ruhige Minute gehabt. Lucifer hatte sogar angedeutet, dass Satan Stammgast in der Schule war. Als er schwieg, sprach der ältere Dämon weiter.  
  
"Du musst dich dafür nicht schämen. Es ist sogar ganz gut, dass du nicht zugehört hast. Der Großteil ist vollkommener Quatsch. Allein wie sie Besessenheit erklären...da fällt einem wirklich nichts mehr ein."  
  
"Wie läuft es denn ab?", hakte Rin nach. "Lilith hat mich kurzzeitig übernommen, aber ich habe mitbekommen, was um mich herum geschieht. Warum?"  
  
Satan zögerte. "Vielleicht sollten wir das auf ein anderes Mal verschieben-"  
  
"Ich muss wissen, was da los war. Was wenn sie es nochmal versucht? Ich will mich nie wieder so benutzen lassen!"  
  
'Oder hilflos fühlen.', fügte er stumm hinzu.  
  
Sein Vater sah ihn schweigend an, doch gab nach. "Ich schätze, es schadet nicht, es zu wissen." Er hielt kurz inne und überlegte, wie er es verständlich erklären konnte. "Also, es gibt erlaubte und unerlaubte oder auch erzwungene Besitzergreifung. Natürlich spielt auch die Willensstärke des potenziellen Wirtes und wie "kompatibel" er mit dem Dämonen ist, eine Rolle. Bei einer gewaltsamen Übernahme dringt der Dämon -wie der Name schon andeutet- gewaltsam ein und drängt das Bewusstsein und damit auch den freien Willen des Wirtes zurück. Ist er erfolgreich, ist das Gefäß dem Willen des Dämonen unterworfen und kann sich später nicht mehr an die Übernahme erinnern, da es in einer Art tiefem Schlaf versinken. Es kann in manchen Fällen auch einfach wie ein Traum wirken. Die andere Möglichkeit ist, dass sich der Wirt nicht einfach unterwerfen lässt, sondern um die Kontrolle kämpft. Mit etwas Glück und Willensstärke kann man sich sogar von der Besessenheit befreien. Wird er irgendwann übernommen, bekommt er häufig mit, was der Dämon sagt oder tut und kämpft meist weiter dagegen an. Es ist allerdings auch möglich, dass der Wirt zwar alles mitbekommt, aber nicht die Kontrolle erlangen kann, egal wie sehr er kämpft. Dies ist in der Regel vom Dämon gewollt und wird gerne genutzt um einen zu quälen. Immerhin kann der Dämon alles tun, während sein Gefäß hilflos zusehen muss. Bei beiden Ausgängen kann sich der Betroffene meist an die Besessenheit erinnern oder es gibt nur ein paar Erinnerungslücken. Gewaltsames Eindringen ist sehr schmerzhaft für das Opfer und kann psychische sowie physische Schäden hinterlassen."  
  
Der Halbdämon schluckte. Also war er noch mit einem Schreck davon gekommen. Wieder mal.  
  
"Bei einer erlaubten Übernahme trägt das Gefäß nur selten Schäden davon. Der Dämon manipuliert die Person, die er übernehmen will und versucht sie dazu zu bringen sie rein zulassen. Am Anfang ist er "nur" eine Stimme im Kopf, aber je weiter er sich vorarbeitet, umso mehr Einfluss hat er auf sein Opfer. Irgendwann gibt das Opfer dann nach, der Dämon übernimmt den Körper und so weiter. Man kann sich dabei auch bestimmte starke Emotionen zunutze machen wie Wut oder Angst, denn diese schwächen den Geist. Die Person kann sich am Ende an nichts mehr erinnern."  
  
Rin zögerte etwas bevor er die nächste Frage stellte. "Also war das bei Shiro eine erlaubte Übernahme? Da hast du dir doch auch Emotionen zunutze gemacht." Er versuchte nicht anklagend zu klingen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm dies nicht wirklich gelang.   
  
"Nein, das war eine gewaltsame Übernahme, man kann Emotionen immer ausnutzen. Ich war öfter in seinem Kopf und habe versucht ihn dazu zu bringen mich rein zu lassen, aber er hat sich stets gewehrt. Aber dann...naja, du hast es selbst gesehen."  
  
Kurz herrschte unangenehme Stille, dann fuhr er fort. "Auf jeden Fall trägst du keine Schuld. Und es stimmt auch nicht, dass du nichts alleine schaffst. Dein Gehennisch wird immer besser. Du konntest Ankou im Training umwerfen und das kann nicht jeder von sich behaupten. Es fällt dir immer leichter die Flammen zu kontrollieren und hast dich wesentlich besser unter Kontrolle. Für den kurzen Zeitraum ist das eine beachtliche Leistung."  
  
"Schon aber...gehöre ich wirklich hier her? Ich bin halb menschlich, habe fast keine Ahnung von Gehenna-"  
  
"Es spielt keine Rolle, dass du ein Nephilim bist. Du bist mein Sohn, gehörst damit zu dieser Familie und fertig. Ich weiß, dass es Halbblütern schwer fällt sich anzupassen. Samael hat mir schon erzählt, dass du seit deiner Kindheit Probleme hattest, aber das ist normal. All deine Geschwister hatten ähnliche Probleme, obwohl sie vollwertige Dämonen sind."  
  
Rin runzelte die Stirn. "Warum das?"  
  
"Sie wurden während ihrer Schulzeit oft schief angesehen, weil sie meine Söhne sind. Viele waren neidisch, ihnen wurde viel Verachtung entgegengebracht und Freunde waren für sie schwer zu finden. Sogar mache Lehrer hatten es auf sie abgesehen. An manchen Tagen haben sie mich schon fast angefleht, dass sie lieber im Palast unterrichtet werden wollen. Ich habe nicht nachgegeben, weil es keine Lösung ist vor Problemen wegzulaufen. Schlussendlich haben sie doch einige Freunde gefunden und gelernt mit Gerede hinter ihrem Rücken und dergleichen umzugehen. Und jetzt sei ehrlich: hat einer von uns dir je das Gefühl gegeben, nicht hier her zu gehören?"  
  
Langsam schüttelte der Halbdämon den Kopf. Doch das Stichwort "Neid" führte auch schon zu der nächsten Frage. "Stimmt es, dass die Anderen neidisch auf mich waren?"  
  
Verwirrt sah Satan ihn an. "Wie kommst du-?" Er hielt inne, dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht. "Hat Lilith dir das gesagt?"  
  
Rin nickte etwas beschämt. "Ich weiß, dass sie sogar noch mehr Lügen als Samael erzählt, aber ihre Worte gehen einfach nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf, egal was ich mache. Und damals als ich diese Visionen hatte, hat Iblis irgendwie komisch reagiert." Letzteres war ihm erst vorhin eingefallen. Als der Feuerkönig erwähnt hatte, dass dieses Talent wohl von Satan an Rin vererbt worden war, schwang ein seltsamer Ton in seiner Stimme mit. Damals konnte er es nicht zuordnen, doch inzwischen glaubte er, dass es tatsächlich Neid gewesen sein könnte.  
  
"Es stimmt, dass sie am Anfang nicht allzu begeistert von dir waren.", kam die vorsichtige Antwort. "Wir hatten auch einen Streit deswegen, aber du musst dir keinen Kopf machen. Sie haben dich akzeptiert."  
  
Sogar Rin merkte, dass er der Frage auswich und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, woraufhin er schnell fortfuhr. "Du solltest nicht so viel darauf geben, was Lilith sagt. Sie waren wütend, weil du die Flammen geerbt hast, besonders Iblis, aber das ist längst vorbei."  
  
Das machte wohl Sinn. Sicherlich war es als Dämonenkönig des Feuers mehr als frustrierend, wenn man nur normales Feuer beherrschte.   
  
"Und warum haben sie ihre Meinung geändert?"  
  
Er bekam ein Schulterzucken als Antwort. "Sie haben sich wohl daran gewöhnt. Wenn es dich wirklich so sehr beunruhigt, frage sie selbst. Ich versichere dir, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Du gehörst für sie zu uns, daran ändern weder deine Kräfte noch dein Blutstatus etwas. Hast du sonst noch Fragen?"  
  
"Was passiert jetzt mit Yukio? Lilith wird doch bestimmt wieder versuchen ihn zu töten!"  
  
Satan beruhigte ihn schnell. "Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Weder Lilith noch ihre Attentäter werden an ihn heran kommen." Er schaute zur Uhr. "Ich muss jetzt langsam los. Deine Brüder haben alle ihr Handy dabei, rufe sie an, wenn du etwas brauchst. Ansonsten kannst du deinen Begleiter-"  
  
"Kuro."  
  
"Kuro losschicken." Er stand auf.  
  
"Warte!"   
  
Satan, welcher bereits auf halbem Weg nach draußen war, wandte sich noch einmal um und sah den Nephilim fragend an.  
  
"Könntest du bitte hier bleiben bis ich eingeschlafen bin?", fragte dieser leise und wich dem Blick seines Vaters aus. Es war irgendwo peinlich, er war kein kleines Kind mehr, aber der Gedanke alleine zu sein, erschien unerträglich. Er würde hundertprozentig Albträume haben, aber er hatte bereits die Erfahrung mit Shiro gemacht, dass seine Anwesenheit ihm dabei half zu entspannen und die schlechten Träume erheblich reduzierte. Bestimmet klappte das auch bei Satan.  
  
Der Dämonengott zögerte, doch lächelte dann leicht. "Sicher. Ich gebe Ankou noch ihren Auftrag, dann komme ich wieder."  
  
   


* * *

  
  
Ankou wartete wie befohlen draußen.   
  
"Ihr habt einen Auftrag für mich?", erkundigte sie sich.   
  
Der Dämonengott nickte. "Du bist eine der wenigen Personen, denen meine Familie und ich noch trauen können." Das stimmte. Vaya und Ankou kannte er seit sie Kinder waren, immerhin hatten sie immer mit seinen Söhnen gespielt. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Adligen hatte er nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn seine Kinder mit nicht Adligen spielten. Warum auch?  
  
"Ihr ehrt mich." Natürlich bleib sie immer formell, wenn sie im Dienst war.  
  
"Ich komme direkt zum Punkt. Wie du weißt, habe ich noch einen weiteren Sohn, Yukio. Er ist ein Mensch und ausgebildeter Exorzist. Liliths Blutjäger wollten ihn schon einmal töten und nun da sie frei ist, werden weitere Versuche folgen. Da alle Dämonen aus Assiah abgezogen werden, möchte ich, dass du nach Assiah gehst und ihn beschützt bis ich jemanden schicke, der dich ablöst."  
  
"Nachdem, was ich mitbekommen habe, hasst er Dämonen. Korrekt?"  
  
"Ja. Darum ist es wichtig, dass du dich ihm nur zeigst, wenn es nicht anders geht. Du musst dir außerdem einen Wirtskörper suchen. Die Grenze zwischen Gehenna und Assiah ist bereits sehr instabil, da möchte ich keine zusätzliche Pforte öffnen. Es ist bereits alles mit Shax und Azazel geklärt, du kannst dich ganz auf deinen Auftrag konzentrieren. Und denke daran: es werden keine Exorzisten getötet außer es ist absolut notwendig."  
  
Die Geisterdämonen nickte. "Natürlich. Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen."  
  
"Das weiß ich, darum habe ich dich ausgewählt. Du kannst gehen." Sie verneigte sich kurz und verließ den Korridor.   
  
Satan kehrte zu Rin zurück. Er hatte zwar Zeitdruck, aber er wollte ihn nach dem heute erlebten nur sehr ungern allein lassen. Zu warten bis er eingeschlafen war, ist wohl das mindeste, was er tun konnte.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saß Rin mit seiner Familie im größten Saals des Gerichtsgebäudes und hätte sich am liebsten unter seine Decke verkrochen. Immerhin hat die Einstellung "Wenn ich sie nicht sehe, sehen sie mich auch nicht!" früher immer gut geklappt. Nun aber leider nicht mehr. Der Saal war voll mit den mächtigsten und einflussreichsten Persönlichkeiten Gehennas (welche obendrein fast alle aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden waren), da war es wohl normal, dass er nervöser war als sonst. Alles lief in Gehennisch ab, aber er war zu aufgewühlt, um sich wirklich zu konzentrieren. Erst als man dann auf Lilith und das Siegel zu sprechen kam, zwang er sich zuzuhören. Es war das erste Mal, dass er wirklich öffentlich als Satans Sohn auftrat. Demzufolge war der Druck umso höher und die ganzen Augenpaare, die sich auf ihn richteten nachdem erzählt wurde, was sich in Liliths Tempel zugetragen hatte, raubten ihm fast den letzten Nerv. Daraufhin folgten Diskussionen, Rumgekreische, Argumentationen, Drohungen, Streitereien, Geschimpfe, Hetzreden und Flüche, aber schlussendlich gaben die Ratsmitglieder klein bei. Zumindest die Vorsitzenden der großen Häuser vertrauten Satan und den Dämonenkönigen, also war der Großteil durchaus willens, ihm eine Chance zu geben. Die kleinen Häuser mussten also mitziehen und damit war der Großteil auch schon überzeugt. Es gab zwar einiges an bösen Blicken, aber die waren der königlichen Familie herzlich egal.  
  
Man war sich schlussendlich einig, dass Lilith das größere Problem war. Wie bereits befürchtet, war nicht nur ihr Siegel zerbrochen. Superbia und Invidia waren ebenfalls geflohen und mit ihnen mehrere ihrer Gefolgsleute. Leviathan hatte sich zurückgezogen, da seine Meisterin nun frei war, doch das war nur ein kleiner Trost. Niemand wusste, was Liliths als nächstes tun würde. Sie hatte davon gesprochen ihre Armee wiederaufzubauen, doch was dann? Würde sie zuerst Gehenna erobern oder Assiah angreifen? Vermutlich war Gehenna ihre Priorität, aber wer konnte das mit Genauigkeit sagen? So oder so war in Assiah einiges los. Viele Dämonen hatten die Erschütterungen in Gehenna, welche durch das Zerbrechen der Siegel entstanden war, genutzt und machten nun die Welt der Menschen unsicher. Dazu gehörten neben Liliths Anhängern leider auch Dämonen, welche treu zum Königshaus standen, aber ihr Menschenhass machte blind. Glücklicherweise waren sie zurückgekehrt, wie Satan es verlangt hatte, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen. Die Exorzisten würden jedoch damit so oder so hundertprozentig überfordert sein, also müsste Gehenna ihnen später noch mehr unter die Arme greifen als sonst. Einige schlugen vor, eine Allianz mit den Exorzisten zu bilden. Immerhin hatte man einen gemeinsamen Feind, aber Samael schoss die Idee sofort wieder ab. Laut ihm würde der Vatikan eher den dritten Weltkrieg anfangen als sich mit Dämonen zu verbünden.   
  
Rin machte sich derweil Sorgen um Yukio und seine Freunde, aber konnte momentan nichts tun. Das machte ihn natürlich krank. Das Treffen dauerte mehrere Stunden und er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie Satan und seine Geschwister so wach und konzentriert sein konnten. Sie waren immerhin die ganze Nacht beschäftigt gewesen. Ein Mal fiel ihm allerdings am Rande auf, dass Iblis am Einnicken war bis ihm Samael unauffällig gegen den Rücken trat, was glücklicherweise niemand mitbekam.  
  
Schließlich beschlossen sie eine Stunde Pause zu machen. In dieser Zeit erfuhr Rin, was man über Jahi in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Ihre Adoptiveltern lebten in Iblis Reich und hatten nur selten Kontakt mit ihr gehabt, sie konnten also leider nicht viel weiterhelfen. Lesji war genauso von dem Verrat überrascht gewesen. Jahi war ihre beste Freundin gewesen, doch nie war ihr etwas verdächtiges aufgefallen. Sie erzählte nur, dass die Feuerdämonin in letzter Zeit seltener Schichten in der Bar übernommen hatte. Entweder wegen einer angeblichen Krankheit oder weil sie viel im Palast zu tun hatte. Weder ihr noch Liliths Aufenthaltsort war derzeit unbekannt. Wahrscheinlich hatten sich die Dämonengöttin und ihre Anhänger in ihren Palast zurückgezogen. Dieser lag irgendwo im unerforschten Gebiet, aber keiner wusste wo. Rin überlegte immer wieder, ob er nicht Yukio oder einen seiner Freunde anrufen sollte, doch entschied sich vorerst dagegen. Wie sollte er auch erklären, dass er eine rachsüchtige Dämoningöttin befreit hatte? Im Moment konnte er nur hoffen, dass es allen gut ging.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Natürlich war die Zerstörung des Siegels auch in Assiah nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Die Exorzisten waren am 31. Oktober immer auf viele Dämonen eingestellt (wobei sie tatsächlich nur einen kleinen Bruchteil zu Gesicht bekamen), doch nun staunten sie nicht schlecht als plötzlich ganze Massen von ihnen durchbrachen. Demzufolge war alles ein riesiges Durcheinander. Sogar die Exorzisten in Ausbildung wurden ausnahmslos in den Kampf mitgeschliffen. Dass Samaels Barrieren nicht länger existierten, machte es nicht einfacher. Inzwischen war der nächste Morgen angebrochen und Bon, Koneko, Shima, Izumo und Shiemi saßen völlig erschöpft an einem der zahlreichen Brunnen der Heiligkreuzakademie, darauf hoffend endlich Feierabend machen zu können, denn sie waren todmüde. Endlich kam auch Yukio dazu und verkündete, dass man die Lage im Griff hätte und sie nun ins Bett konnten. Einige Fragen beschäftigten sie jedoch noch. Woher kamen all diese Dämonen? Was wollten sie? Planten Satan und die Dämonenkönige einen Angriff? Natürlich konnte niemand sie beantworten. Schlussendlich war es Shiemi, die die Frage aussprach, die alle beschäftigte doch es nicht wagten sie auszusprechen.  
  
"Ähm....Yuki-chan? Gibt es etwas neues von Rin?"  
  
Der jüngere Okumura Zwilling schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, seit seinem Anruf kam nichts mehr."  
  
Die Adepten wechselten vielsagende Blicke. Mit jeder Woche, die verging, wurde es immer unwahrscheinlicher, dass sie den Halbdämonen jemals wiedersehen würden. Zwar hatte er am Telefon behauptet, dass es ihm gut ginge, doch es gab dafür keine Garantie. Es machte ohnehin keinen Sinn, was er alles von sich gegeben hatte.   
  
"Keine Sorge, dein Bruder wird solange leben, wie unsere Gebieterin einen Nutzen für ihn findest. Von dir kann man das allerdings nicht sagen.", kommentierte eine Stimme. Erschrocken fuhren sie herum. Auf dem Brunnen saß ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen weißen Haaren und gelben Augen, welche denen einer Schlange ähnelten. Im Gesicht und auf den Armen waren zudem Schuppen zu erkennen, wenn man genauer hinsah.   
  
"Was-?", begann Yukio und zog seine Pistolen, doch die Weißhaarige ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen.   
  
"Ich heiße Kaliya und wurde geschickt, um dich zu töten. Also stirb." Damit stand sie auf und stürzte sich auf ihn.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Indra war sauer. Nicht dieses typische "Ich-bin-von-Idioten-umgeben-sauer" sondern "Ich-reiße-dem-Mistkerl-den-Kehlkopf-raus-sauer". Als sie Beriths Unterstützung angenommen hatte, wusste sie bereits, dass er eine Schlange war. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sich Vorteile davon versprach und sie irgendwann fallen lassen würde. Demzufolge war sie auf der Hut gewesen, doch erkannte trotzdem zu spät, was er war. Ein mieser, kleiner Verräter. Er hatte mit ihr zusammengearbeitet, um seine Spuren zu verwischen und ihr etwas anzuhängen. Schlussendlich hatte er allerdings Fehler gemacht und sie begann ihn als Verräter ihn Betracht zu ziehen.   
  
Dann spürte sie die Erschütterung, die Nachricht von Liliths Ausbruch folgte kurz darauf. Die Ratssammlung am Morgen war besser verlaufen als erhofft. Natürlich machten einige Rambazamba als sie die Hintergründe erfuhren, doch Indra gehörte zu jenen, die sich für die Unschuld des Nephilims aussprach. Er war ein Kind, welches das Pech gehabt hatte, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein. Lilith war ein Biest, welches vor nichts halt machte, um zu bekommen, was sie sollte. Es war eine Eigenschaft die sie in gewisser Weise mit Satan teilte, auch wenn er etwas gemäßigter war. Zudem war die Dämonin eine Fanatikerin, für sie zählten nur die eigenen Anschauungen. Indra wusste es mit am besten, immerhin hatte die ehemalige Königin Gehennas einst zu ihren engsten Freunden gehört. Heutzutage wollte sie ihr natürlich am liebsten den Schädel einschlagen. Allerdings beruhte das wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit. Um ehrlich zu sein, war einer der Gründe für ihre Beziehung mit Satan, dass sie ihrer ehemaligen Freundin eins auswischen wollte. Dass der Dämonengott Macht und Einfluss hatte und auch noch ziemlich gut aussah, war natürlich ein Bonuspunkt. Wer hätte damit rechnen können, dass sie tatsächlich Gefühle entwickeln und ein Kind daraus entstehen würde? Aber zurück zum Thema.  
  
Bisher hatte sie Ruhe vor Attentätern gehabt und auch Azazel zeigte keine Auffälligkeiten. Zwischendurch war sie zu ihrem Elternhaus zurückgekehrt, um sich einigen Angelegenheiten zu widmen, doch bleib nicht lange. Ihr Vater war noch immer derselbe Kontrollfreak, ihre Mutter unterwarf sich ihm und nutzte jede Gelegenheit um Indra zu kritisieren. Manchmal wegen der Art und Weise wie sich kleidete (laut ihrer Mutter passte das Kleid eher zu einer Hure), ihren "rebellischen Tendenzen" (Wo stand bitte, dass Männer das Sagen haben? Laut Gesetz sind beide Geschlechter gleichberechtigt, aber das war bei manchen Adelsfamilien noch nicht angekommen.) und natürlich weil sie nach all diesen Jahren noch immer keine Nachkommen ausgetragen hatte. Na, wenn die wüssten. Mit jedem Besuch wuchs Indras Abneigung. Schon als Kind hatte sie nie verstanden, warum ihre Mutter immer nach der Pfeife ihres Vaters tanzte und sie selbst ein Haufen Verbote bekam während ihr Bruder Yaotzin allerhand Freiheiten genoss. Ihretwegen konnte sich das ganze Pack in den Hades scheren.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Lilith war mehr als zufrieden. Ihr Plan war hervorragend aufgegangen, auch wenn sie ihn etwas verändern musste. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich der Nephilim so leicht manipulieren lassen würde? Na, ihr sollte es egal sein. Immerhin hatte es einiges einfacher gemacht und würde sicher auch zukünftig Vorteile bringen. Gedankenverloren sah sie sich im Thronsaal ihres Palastes um. Alles war genau so, wie sie es verlassen hatte. Gut. Sie musste also niemanden für Inkompetenz bestrafen. Das war zwar meist ganz unterhaltsam, aber sie brauchte momentan jeden. Sie war noch immer geschwächt und es würde dauern bis ihre Armee wieder aufgebaut war. Immerhin waren bereits Invidia und Superbia ihrer Versieglung entkommen. Deren Gefolge würde also auch bald aus der Versenkung auftauchen. Einige ihrer Leute saßen im Tartaros ihre Strafe ab, also konnte sie einen Gefängnisausbruch gleich mit auf ihre To-Do-Liste packen. Wie lästig.   
  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich auf ihren Thron nieder. Sie hatte so lange gewartet, da würden ein paar Monate wohl nichts ändern. So gesehen war es nur ein Wimpernschlag. Eindeutig ein gewisser Vorzug der Unsterblichkeit. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, wie Jahi etwas nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.   
  
"Jahi, komm doch mal her.", sprach sie die Feuerdämonin mit süßer Stimme an. Diese zuckte erschrocken zusammen.   
  
"Ich, Gebieterin?"  
  
"Wie viele mit dem Namen 'Jahi' sind sonst noch anwesend?" Sie wandte sich an eine der Alukah im Raum. "Lamia, sei so lieb und hole Hedammu, Naama, Ravana und Anaya."  
  
"Natürlich." Sie verneigte sich und ging. Jahi trat zögerlich vor Liliths Thron und kniete nieder.  
  
"Jetzt steh schon auf, ich möchte ordentlich mit dir reden."  
  
Noch immer stumm, kam sie der Aufforderung nach.  
  
"Also was beschäftigt dich?"  
  
"Nichts, Herrin-"  
  
"Wage es nicht mich anzulügen.", fuhr ihr Lilith scharf ins Wort. Ihre Stimme hatte nun einen drohenden Unterton. Sie hasste es, wenn einer ihrer Untergebenen sie anlog. Es war genauso schlimm wie Respektlosigkeit. "Mir ist egal, was du denn dem Rest erzählst, aber wenn du mir je die Wahrheit verschweigst, wirst du es bereuen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
"Ja, entschuldigt."  
  
"Also? Nein, Moment. Lass mich raten...du hast Gewissensbisse wegen dem Nephilim, korrekt? Überlege dir deine Antwort gut."  
  
"Ich....ja."  
  
Lilith erlaubte sich ein leichtes Grinsen. Sie lernte dazu. Sehr gut.  
  
"Erzähle mir nicht, dass du ihn wirklich als Freund betrachtet hast."  
  
"Ich wusste, was ich tun würde, also habe ich versucht ihn im Stillen zu hassen. Aber es geht nicht. Ich weiß, wir haben ihn gebraucht, aber er kann eigentlich nichts dafür. Er war zum Zeitpunkt der Rebellion noch nicht mal geboren."  
  
Die Dämonin unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Allein dass dieses...Wesen geboren wurde, war ein Verbrechen. Nur sein jüngerer Bruder toppte es noch. Der Gedanke, dass Satan -ihr Mann- sich mit einer sterblichen Frau eingelassen und auch noch Kinder mit dieser Hure gezeugt hatte, ließ sie rot sehen. Allerdings hatte er sich schlussendlich als nützlich herausgestellt und einem geschenkten Drachen schaute man nicht ins Maul. Sie zwang sich zu seinem Lächeln sowie einer ruhigen Stimme und stand auf. Sie ging auf Jahi zu und hob ihr Kinn an, sodass sie ihr ins Gesicht sah.  
  
"Es spielt keine Rolle, ob er schuldig ist oder nicht. Er ist unser Feind und ein potenzielles Werkzeug, alles andere ist bedeutungslos. Ich habe ihm mehrmals die Gelegenheit gegeben sich uns anzuschließen, aber er beharrt darauf sich mit diesen Blutverrätern abzugeben. Verschwende nicht deine Zeit mit ihm." Sie ließ die Feuerdämonin los und ging wieder zu ihrem Thron. "So oder so hast du mir einen großen Dienst erwiesen und dafür wirst du belohnt werden."  
  
"Danke Meisterin. Aber was passiert jetzt? Fünf der Aveira sind noch versiegelt und Eure Anhänger verstreut. Manche sitzen sogar im Gefängnis."  
  
"Lass das meine Sorge sein, Jahi. Superbia und Invidia dürften kaum Probleme dabei haben ihre Schwestern zu befreien und meine restlichen Anhänger sind dabei sich zu sammeln. Um Satan müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, er hat noch nicht erkannt, dass seine Machtbasis von ihnen heraus verrottet. Kaliya sorgt dafür, dass der Zwilling in Assiah den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben wird. Momentan läuft alles nach Plan. Sie haben keine Ahnung, was wir vorhaben. Das merken sie erst, wenn es zu spät ist." Sie erlaubte sich ein Lachen. Alles war noch unterhaltsamer als gedacht. Bald würden Gehenna, Assiah und Satan ihr gehören. Diesmal würde ihr nichts im Wege stehen. Immerhin bekam sie immer, was sie wollte.  
  


* * *

  
  
Yukio hatte in seinem Leben schon gegen einige Dämonen gekämpft, doch diese Dämonin war ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte er die schlangenähnlichen Zähne, davon tropfte etwas grünes, was zischte als es auf dem Boden aufkam. Das war eindeutig kein gewöhnlicher Speichel. Seine Schüsse trafen nur teilweise, den meisten wich sie elegant aus. Sie war schnell und wendig. Die Adepten versuchten ihm zu helfen. Izumo beschwor ihre Füchse herauf, Shiemi rief ihm Warnungen zu und die Jungs begannen damit den Todesvers der Dämonin zu suchen, jedoch erfolglos.   
  
Ehe sich der jüngere Okumura Zwilling versah, hatte er seine Pistolen verloren und lag am Boden. Die Schlangendämonin sah ihn kalt an. "Zu einfach." Mehr sagte sie nicht, sondern holte mit einem Dolch zum tödlichen Angriff aus. Dieser kam nie. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde sie plötzlich von einer unsichtbaren Kraft weggeschleudert und landete genau im Brunnenbecken. Hustend und klatschnass sprang sie auf. "Du!"  
  
Yukio und die Adepten folgten ihrem Blick. Dort stand eine junge Frau mit verschränkten Armen, welche er nur vom sehen her kannte. Ihre Augen waren allerdings nicht braun, sondern weiß-silbrig. Er hinterfragte schon gar nicht mehr, dass Dämonen hier inzwischen rein und raus spazierten wie es ihnen passte.    
  
"Hallo Kaliya, es ist lange her.", sagte sie ruhig, beinahe schon gleichgültig. "Du vermiest mir grad ganz schön den Tag."  
  
Kaliya stieg schnaubend aus dem Brunnen. "Solltest du nicht irgendwelche Toten babysitten oder jemanden aus Satans Familie vögeln, Ankou?!"  
  
Die Dämonin namens Ankou schnaubte. "Erzähle mir nicht, dass du diesen Gerüchte glaubst."  
  
"Nein, aber es nervt dich und das ist für mich Grund genug!" Damit sprang sie auf die weißäugige Dämonin. Yukio nutzte die Ablenkung, um sich aufzurappeln und seine Pistolen einzusammeln. Die Exwire kamen auf ihn zu gerannt.  
  
"Okumura-sensei, geht es Ihnen gut?", erkundigte sich Koneko.  
  
"Sicher. Suchen wir lieber eine Möglichkeit diese Dämonen los zu werden!" Natürlich leichter gesagt als getan. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum die beiden miteinander kämpften, aber es war ihm auch egal. Er zog sein Handy hervor und rief Shura an. Wieder mal ging sie nicht an ihr Telefon. Genervt hinterließ er eine kurze Nachricht und wandte sich wieder dem Kampf zu. Beide wichen geschickt den Angriffen aus. Kaliya versuchte Ankou mit ihren Dolch zu erwischen, doch nach einigen Versuchen wurde ihr schlussendlich die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen. Sie stieß ein frustriertes Zischen aus, dann sprang sie auf das Dach und verschwand.  
  
Die zurückgebliebene Dämonin hob seelenruhig den Dolch auf und steckte ihn ein, dann wandte sie sich an die Exorzisten, welche sie verwirrt ansahen. "Es ist unhöflich zu starren.", wies sie die Jugendlichen genervt zurecht. Yukio richtete seine Waffen auf sie. Sie zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper. "Ich habe dir und deinen Schülern grad das Leben gerettet. Vielleicht solltest du nochmal überdenken auf wen du eine Waffe richtest."  
  
Er ignorierte den Einwurf. "Wer bist du?"  
  
"Ich glaube Kaliya hat das schon gesagt, oder?"  
  
"Ich meine nicht nur den Namen! Du bist offensichtlich ziemlich hochrangig und hast sie ohne große Probleme vertrieben."  
  
"Meine Position spielt keine Rolle. Alles was du wissen musst ist, dass ich geschickt wurde, um deinen Hintern vor Attentätern wie sie zu retten. Zumindest solange bis die Ablösung kommt."  
  
Yukio war genervt von ihren vagen Antworten, doch fragte weiter. "Und was ist Kaliya? Sie ist anders als die bisherigen Dämonen."  
  
"Sie ist eine Naga. Ja, die gehören zu Amaimon, aber sie sind nur Nachkommen der ersten Naga zu denen Kaliya gehört." Sie hielt inne. "Gut, sie ist halb Naga und halb Dämon. Egal."  
  
"Und warum wollte sie mich töten?"  
  
Ankou verdrehte die Augen. "Na, das Gespräch hattest du doch schon mal."  
  
Endlich dämmerte es ihm. "Lilith?"  
  
"Wer sonst?"   
  
"Bisher war aber Ruhe. Warum kommt sie jetzt? Und warum sind hier so viele Dämonen unterwegs gewesen?", knurrte Bon.   
  
"Das kann ich nicht sagen."  
  
"Kannst nicht oder willst nicht?!"  
  
"Beides." Damit wandte sie sich um und wollte gehen. Ohne nachzudenken drückte Yukio ab. Sie sprang aus dem Weg und drehte sich um. Bevor jemand auch nur fluchen konnte, stand sie schon vor ihm und hatte ihn entwaffnet. "Das hättest du nicht tun sollen.", sagte sie düster.  
  
"Dann gib mir jetzt endlich verdammt nochmal Antworten!"  
  
Ihre Augen verengten sich. "Du hast dir nie wirklich die Mühe gemacht Rin Antworten zu geben. Ich denke, da ist es nur fair, wenn man den Spieß umdreht, oder?"  
  
"Rin? Du kennst ihn?", entfuhr es Shiemi.   
  
Die Dämonin zögerte kurz und verschränkte die Arme. Ihr Blick war noch immer auf Yukio gerichtet. "Ja, ich kenne ihn und es fällt mir ehrlich gesagt schwer zu glauben, dass ihr Zwillinge seid. Eure Auren ähneln euch überhaupt nicht."  
  
Der jüngere Okumura Zwilling biss die Zähne zusammen. "Woher kennst du ihn? Wie geht es ihm?"  
  
"Ihm geht es...den Umständen entsprechend. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen."  
  
"Den Umständen entsprechend?", echote Shima.  
  
"Es ist nicht eure Angelegenheit."  
  
"Er ist unser Freund!", hielt Shiemi dagegen.  
  
"Ach, wirklich? Wenn man die momentane Entwicklung bedenkt, bezweifle ich, dass dies noch lange der Fall sein wird. Menschen sind wahnsinnig wankelmütig und leicht zu beeinflussen. Nephilim finden nur selten wahre Freunde unter den Menschen."  
  
"Was weiß ein Dämon schon über Freundschaft?", knurrte Bon.   
  
"Einiges. Was wisst ihr über Dämonen? Irgendwelche Hirngespinste, die sich fanatische Volltrottel ausgedacht haben und im Laufe der Zeit immer absurder wurden." Sie schnaubte. "Ihr wisst um einiges weniger über uns als wir über euch, also seid einfach still. Und was dich angeht..." Erneut wandte sie sich an Yukio. "Ich beschütze dich nur, weil Lord Satan es mir befohlen hat, nicht weil ich irgendwas für dich übrig habe. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich dich beobachtet und auch einiges über dich gehört. Das reicht schon aus, damit du mir bis sonst wohin stehst. Ich werde meine persönlichen Gefühle zwar wie immer aus meinem Auftrag raushalten, aber auch meine Geduld hat Grenzen. Solltest du mich erneut angreifen, werde ich das nicht hinnehmen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Er sah sie nur ablehnend an. Sie schien auch keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn sie drehte sich um und verschwand.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Ankou hatte sich auf dem Dach niedergelassen und beobachte die Gruppe. Eine rothaarige Exorzisten mit ziemlich freizügigem Oberteil und einer sehr kurzen Hose war inzwischen ebenfalls eingetroffen. Sie hatte noch eine Exorzistin gesehen, die so herumlief, allerdings es war ihr ziemlich egal. Jeder sollte anziehen was er wollte, außer er war im Dienst. Einige Fetzen der Konversation waren zu hören, doch sie achtete nicht weiter darauf. Sie hatte gehofft eine direkte Konfrontation vermieden zu können, aber natürlich hatte das nicht funktioniert. Noch immer war sie überrascht, dass Kaliya sich tatsächlich nach Assiah schleichen konnte obwohl sie auf Gehennas Fahndungsliste ziemlich hoch war. Andererseits waren Liliths Anhänger schon immer kreativ gewesen.  
  
'Halphas wird nicht begeistert, aber da kann man nichts tun.', dachte sie seufzend. 'Trotzdem tut er mir leid..' Moment. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit dafür, sie musste sich auf ihre Mission konzentrieren. Die Ablösung würde hoffentlich bald kommen, bis dahin musste sie weiter auf dieses Gör aufpassen. Als Rin ihr von ihm erzählt hatte, war bereits die erste Abneigung aufgetreten. Sie war selber nicht ganz sicher weswegen, aber die Antwort kam schnell. So wie er mit Rin umgegangen war, ging auf keine Drachenhaut! Der Nephilim war gut gelaunt, optimistisch, irgendwie drollig und oft unschuldiger als ihm gut tat. Längst hatte sie eingesehen, dass sie ihn ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Vaya und den anderen Stellvertretern ging es wohl nicht anders (mit der Ausnahme von Alastor) auch wenn manche es vielleicht nicht direkt zugeben würden. Wie konnte jemand wie er mit Yukio Okumura verwandt sein?  
  
Egal. Ihre Gefühle waren belanglos. Wenn der Junge starb, lag es durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass sie sein Schicksal teilen würde. Das stand außer Frage, sie konnte Vaya nicht alleine zurücklassen. Sie hatte es ihr versprochen.   
  
Ein paar Stunden später tauchte endlich die Ablösung auf. Sie übergab Kaliyas Dolch und warf sie einen letzen Blick auf die Exorzisten, dann verließ sie ihre Wirtin und kehrte nach Gehenna zurück.


	32. Hochmut, Zorn und Neid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin belauscht Azazel und bekommt sein Schwert zurück, Azazel, Iblis und Egyn suchen Invidia und Kaliya muss sich vor Lilith verantworten nachdem sie versagt hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gesundes neues Jahr euch allen! :3
> 
> Endlich gibt es das nächste Kapitel. Ich hatte einiges zu tun und dann auch noch Schreibblockaden. Als ich dann versucht habe an den OS weiterzuschreiben, ging es teilweise auch nicht besser also habe ich dann ein paar Tage lang aufgegeben. >_<
> 
> Aber lange Rede kurzer Sinn, es geht weiter und ich hoffe, es war die Wartezeit wert. ^^°
> 
> Viel Spaß. :)

Rin streunte allein in den ungewohnt stillen Palastgängen umher. Vier Tage waren seit Liliths Ausbruch vergangen. Demzufolge war jeder fast rund um die Uhr beschäftigt, während er viel Freizeit bekam. Die herrschende Angespanntheit war überall greifbar. Es waren Ausgangsspeeren verhängt wurden und alle Bediensteten und Wächter in den Palästen mussten sich gründlichen Untersuchungen unterziehen. Truppen wurden aus verschiedenen Gebieten abgezogen und zu den Grenzen geschickt, die Rekruten noch härter gedrillt und an ihren Limit getrieben. Man legte zudem Notvorräte an und teilte Lebensmittelrationen neu ein. Auch die Königsfamilie war davon betroffen, aber keiner beschwerte sich. Einige Adelsfamilien waren dagegen nicht begeistert davon auf Luxusgegenstände zum großen Teil verzichten zu müssen, allerdings keiner war dumm genug sich deswegen mit Satan anzulegen.  
  
Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Gehenna bereitete sich auf einen Krieg vor. Leider war man sich noch immer nicht einig, was man nun bezüglich der Exorzisten tun sollte. Niemand wollte einen Zweifrontenkrieg, auch wenn ein Haufen Sterblicher bestenfalls als eine Ablenkung herhalten würden und sie noch keine Möglichkeiten hatten nach Gehenna zu gelangen. Dummerweise waren die Grenzen zwischen dem Reich der Toten, der Menschen und der Dämonen am zusammenbrechen und es würden sich schon bald überall Gehennapforten öffnen. Wenn dann die ganzen Geister, Seelen und was auch immer sonst noch in Azazels Reich herumkroch nach Assiah gelang, konnten alle Menschen sich gleich den Strick nehmen. Dagegen war eine Zombieapokalypse ein Ponyhof, die konnte man wenigstens erschießen. Seelen und Entitäten nicht wirklich.  
  
Rin war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht wirklich darauf achtete, wohin er ging und bevor er sich versah, stand er in einem unbekannten Flur. Es waren nirgends Bedienstete oder Wachen zu sehen, doch das störte ihn nicht weiter. Er hatte grob im Kopf, wohin er gegangen war und wusste, dass er sich im privaten Flügel seiner Familie befand. Dort trieb sich nur selten jemand rum. Als der Nephilim um eine Ecke bog, verlangsamten sich seine Schritte bis er schließlich stehen blieb.  Er hörte jemanden reden. Es schien aus einem der Räume auf der rechten Seite zu kommen, die Tür stand leicht offen. Leise schlich er näher. Der Halbdämon wusste selber nicht, warum er plötzlich so angespannt war, sondern handelte nach seinem Bauchgefühl. Vorsichtig lugte er in das Zimmer hinein. Die Aura darin war seltsamerweise unterdrückt, dennoch erkannte er sofort die Stimme.  
  
‚Azazel?‘  
  
Mitten im Zimmer, umgeben von Bücherregalen und Sofas stand der Geisterkönig mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Zuerst glaubte der Nephilim, dass sein älterer Bruder Selbstgespräche führte, dann sah er das Handy. Obwohl er wusste, dass er eigentlich nicht lauschen sollte, bleib er wo er war. Der Geisterdämon klang ungewöhnlich wütend und frustriert, etwas was er absolut nicht von ihm kannte.  
  
„Was soll das heißen, du hast versagt?! Du hattest nur eine Aufgabe!”, fauchte dieser auf Gehennisch. Rin zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Ja, er war wirklich sauer.  
  
„Komm mir nicht mit diesen Ausreden und Entschuldigungen! Ich will Ergebnisse und es ist mir egal, was du dafür tun musst! Wenn sich dir jemand in den Weg stellt, brich ihnen meinetwegen einfach die Knochen und brenne alles nieder. Ohne mich würdest du längst im Tartaros sitzen, also solltest du mir besser deinen Wert beweisen. Andernfalls taugst du nur als Drachenfutter!”  
  
Der Jugendliche starrte ihn mit weiten Augen an. Seit wann war Azazel so blutrünstig?! Der Geisterkönig schwieg kurz, um sich die Antwort seines Gesprächspartners anzuhören, dann schnaubte er genervt. „So viele? Wundervoll. Ich sollte dir für deine Dummheit die Haut abziehen, vielleicht taugst du wenigstens als Bettvorleger.” Erneutes Schweigen, gefolgt von einem Seufzen. „Gut, dann brich ab und komm zu mir zurück. Ja, sofort. Bis heute Abend.”  
  
Er legte auf und Rin zog sich zurück. Er blieb erst stehen als er mehrere Flure hinter sich gebracht hatte. So gesehen war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Azazel mit jemanden telefonierte, Satan und die restlichen Baal waren auch fleißig dabei (Sie hatten allen Ernstes Agenten in Regierungen verschiedener Länder geschmuggelt. Das erklärte wohl woher die Illuminati ihren ganzen Kram her hatten. Nicht, das er viel über sie wusste.) und schrieben Nachrichten. Doch warum tat er dies in einem abgelegenen Raum im privaten Flügel?  
  
„Rin, was machst du denn hier?”  
  
Der Angesprochene sprang fast in die Luft vor Schreck und wirbelte herum. Instinktiv ließ er seine Flammen auflodern und sie auf die Person hinter sich los. Es war kein besonders starker Flammenstoß, aber dennoch sprang der Dämon, der sich nun als Azazel entpuppte, erschrocken zur Seite. Er kam mit dem Schrecken davon, eine Vase hinter ihm hatte nicht so viel Glück. Es blieb nicht viel von ihr übrig und die Wand hatte nun einen schwarzen Brandfleck. Hoppla. Das würde wohl Ärger geben.  
  
„Also, wenn du sauer auf mich bist oder allein sein willst, hättest du das einfach sagen können. Ich verkrafte das.”, kommentierte der ältere Dämon trocken. Rin wurde sofort rot und stammelte eine Entschuldigung, doch Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon gut, ich hätt' mich nicht anschleichen sollen. Mach dir übrigens keinen Kopf wegen der Vase. Astarte hat die damals von ihrer Schwester bekommen und wir waren uns alle einig, dass das Ding potthässlich ist. Den Brandfleck bekommen die Bediensteten irgendwie weg.”  
  
Erleichterung machte sich breit, dennoch fühlte sich der Nephilim noch immer unwohl. Azazel verhielt sich normal, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er jemanden am Handy bedroht hatte. War vielleicht alles ein Missverständnis gewesen? Hatte der Geisterdämon einfach einen schlechten Tag gehabt oder ließ sich diese Person nur durch Drohungen zur Arbeit überreden? Außerdem war Rin schon öfter aufgefallen, dass jeder Dämon eine andere Seite zu haben schien. Egyn war ein gutes Beispiel. Er hatte schon einige Mal beobachtet wie der Wasserkönig Audienzen abhielt und da war nichts mehr von seinem eigentlichen Charakter zu sehen. Er wirkte neutral, manchmal schon fast kalt, wesentlich ernster und ließ sich von nichts aus der Fassung bringen. Außerdem hatte er mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass Agares Aussage mit dem angeborenen sadistischen Zügen kein Scherz gewesen war. Er hielt sich stets fern von den Verliesen, immerhin war ihm inzwischen klar, was man mit den Gefangenen dort machte. Es gefiel ihm absolut nicht, aber er wusste, er würde diesbezüglich auf taube Ohren stoßen.  
  
Was ihm wesentlich mehr Angst bereitete war, wie gewaltbereit die Dämonenkönige sein konnten. Erst gestern hatte man einige von Liliths Anhängern festgenommen und in Satans Thronsaal geschliffen. Zwei konnten sich dort irgendwie befreien und wollte den Dämonengott in einer letzten Verzweiflungstat angreifen. Einer kam ganze drei Schritte weit, bevor ihm Beelzebub die Beine brach. Dem zweiten hatten Samael und Amaimon das Rückgrat gebrochen. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das fürchterliche Knackgeräusch und die Schreie. Richtig verstört war er, als seine Geschwister damit fortfuhren den beiden wehzutun und sichtlich Spaß daran hatten. Sie hörten auf als Satan es verlangte, allerdings erst beim zweiten Mal. Beim ersten Mal waren sie zur sehr im Blutrausch (Anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben.) versunken, sodass sie erst reagierten als ihr Vater ein lautes Grollen ausstieß. Scheinbar reagierten Dämonen eher auf Geräusche als auf Worte, wenn sie einmal "beschäftigt" waren. In diesem Moment musste Rin eher an Tiere denken als an Personen, so sehr er sich deswegen schämte. Ihm war klar geworden, dass Dämonen zwar nicht schlecht waren, aber durchaus Monster sein konnten, wenn sie es wollten oder die Kontrolle verloren. Nicht besonders beruhigend. So oder so könnte es Azazels Verhalten beim Telefongespräch erklären.  
  
„Hast du mich belauscht?”, fragte dieser plötzlich.  
  
Rin schob seine Schuldgefühle beiseite und sah ihn anklagend an. "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ihr meine Gedanken nicht lesen sollt!" Ihm war mittlerweile bestätigt worden, dass Dämonen höheren Ranges tatsächlich Gedanken lesen konnten, jedoch nur bei Sterblichen. Bei anderen Dämonen wäre es theoretisch auch möglich, jedoch lernten sie ihre Gedanken zu verschleiern und wenn diese Barriere einmal da war, gab es da nichts mehr zu rütteln. Sobald der Nephilim es also lernte, würde das nicht länger ein Problem sein.  
  
„Sorry, die schwirren einfach immer umher. Hast du mich jetzt belauscht oder nicht?”  
  
Er ließ sich also leider nicht ablenken und wenn der jüngere Dämon jetzt log, würde es sofort auffallen.  
  
„Ja, teilweise.", gab er etwas beschämt zu. „Tut mir leid, ich war einfach neugierig.”  
  
Azazel mustere ihn kurz, dann nickte er. "Gut, aber lasse es bitte in Zukunft sein. Du bringst dich damit nur in Schwierigkeiten. Besonders, wenn du etwas hörst, was keiner wissen sollte."  
  
„Alles klar.”, murmelte der Jugendlich noch immer etwas kleinlaut.  
  
„Aber du kommst gerade recht.”, fuhr der Schwarzhaarige fort. „Vater sucht nach dir. Ich weiß nicht worum es geht, aber es klang wichtig. Er ist im Kriegsraum. Weißt du, wo das ist?”  
  
Rin verneinte.  
  
„Gut, dann bringe ich dich hin bevor ich aufbreche.”  
  
„Wohin denn?”  
  
„Ich soll zusammen mit Iblis und Egyn Invidias Spuren verfolgen. Falls sie überhaupt welche hinterlassen hat.”  
  
Sie erreichten nach einigem Laufen den Kriegsraum. Satan stand am Kartentisch in der Mitte des Raumes und schien die Gruppenverteilung zu planen. Rin sah sich interessiert um. Er war noch nie hier gewesen. Um den Kartentisch herum standen weitere Tische in U-Form sowie einige einzelne runde Tische, an den Wänden hingen weitere Karten und Banner. Im den Zwischenräumen und an der Decke hatte man detaillierte Kriegsszenen gemalt. Azazel räusperte sich, woraufhin ihr Vater aufsah. "Du hast ihn also gefunden. Du kannst gehen, Egyn und Iblis warten schon." Der Geisterdämon nickte, verabschiedete sich und verschwand. Dieser Phasensprung stand neben dem Gedanken abschirmen ganz oben auf der Liste von Dingen, die Rin noch lernen wollte.  
  
„Du wolltest mich sehen?”  
  
Satan nickte. „Komm mit. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du dein Schwert zurückbekommst.”

* * *

  
  
„Ich. Hasse. Wasser.”, beschwerte sich Iblis und starrte missbilligend auf die schmalen Holzstege vor ihm. Ein falscher Schritt und er ging baden. Als ob es nicht schon reichen würde, dass sich manche Wasserdämonen jedes Mal einen Spaß daraus machten ihn zu überschwemmen, wenn er in Egyns Gebiet unterwegs war. Sie hatten sämtliche Dörfer in dieser Gegend abgeklappert in der Hoffnung, dass jemand Invidia oder einen ihrer Schergen gesehen hatte. So gesehen war es Zeitverschwendung, die Aveira war eine verdammte Gestaltwandlerin! Nun hatten sie jedoch vor einer Sichtung in seinem eigenen Königreich erfahren, also versuchten sie wahrscheinlich Ira zu befreien. Dummerweise waren Phasensprünge hier nicht möglich, weswegen sie noch durch diesen verdammten Sumpf mussten. Ganz toll.  
  
„Nun hör auf zu meckern, die Stege sind nicht mal rutschig.”, seufzte Egyn. „Solange du aufpasst wohin du trittst, dürfte nichts passieren.”  
  
„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dank deiner Untertanen so oder so später klatschnass sein werde!”  
  
„Jetzt halte endlich die Klappe oder ich kette dich an einen Stein und schubse dich ins Wasser.”, kommentierte Azazel genervt.  
  
Der Feuerkönig grummelte etwas vor sich hin, doch ließ es auf sich beruhen. Endlich erreichten sie das Ufer und konnten via Phasensprung in Iblis' Gebiet reisen. Sofort schlug ihnen eine Hitzewelle und der Geruch von Schwefel entgegen.  
  
Iblis Laune besserte sich sofort, Egyn schaute ziemlich missmutig drein und Azazel begann damit sich Luft zuzufächeln. „Ich vermisse mein Gebiet.”, seufzte er. „Hier ist es viel zu hell. Und heiß.”  
  
„Nix für ungut, aber in deinem Reich bekommt man Depressionen.”, antwortete Iblis.  
  
Der Geisterkönig sah ihn nur ausdruckslos an.  
  
Sie erreichten den inaktiven Vulkan mit dem Tempel in dem Ira versiegelt worden war. Nach einer halben Stunde klettern (und grummeln seitens Azazel) kamen sie endlich an dem versteckten Eingang an. Mantus, der Wächter des Siegels war nirgends zu sehen. Sie sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und betraten langsam den Höhlengang. Die Hitze wurde immer intensiver. Iblis machte es natürlich nichts aus, aber seine Geschwister hatten ihr Tun, besonders Egyn. Hin und wieder mussten sie kurz Pause machen, damit er sich ausruhen konnte. „Vielleicht solltest du draußen warten.”, schlug Azazel vor.  
  
Der Wasserkönig schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht schon. Außerdem will ich euch nicht mit Superbia und Invidia allein lassen.”  
  
Sie wussten, dass er nicht nachgeben würde, also sagten sie nichts. Noch immer war nichts von Mantus zu sehen.  
  
„Also...sollten wir nicht mal auf Mantus treffen oder in irgendwelche Fallen  rennen?”, erkundete sich Egyn.  
  
Iblis nickte und deutete auf den Boden. „Dort sind Druckplatten. Versucht so weit wie möglich am Rand zu bleiben. Falls ihr sie doch auslöst, duckt euch.”  
  
Sie kamen der Aufforderung nach und schließlich hatten sie alle Fallen überwunden. Sie befanden sich nun in der Haupthöhle. Sie war mit Lava geflutet, in der Mitte war eine Steinplattform, darauf stand der Tempel. Dieser hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen. Der Boden war an vielen Stellen weggebrochen und wirkte teilwiese ziemlich marode, also bewegten sie sich vorsichtig.  
  
Auch die Säulen hatten bessere Tage gesehen, aber der Großteil des Tempeldachs war ohnehin eingebrochen. Endlich erkannten sie das Siegel. Es war nicht zerbrochen, schien jedoch kurz davor zu stehen.  
  
Misstrauisch sahen sie sich um. Irgendwo mussten die Aveira oder zumindest Mantus sein. Als Schritte ertönten fuhren sie sofort herum. Aus den Schatten trat der vermisste Feuerdämon hervor. An seiner Seite klaffte Wunde auf die er die Hand presste. Sein Atmen ging schwer und er hinkte leicht.  
  
Die Baal wechselten Blicke. Sie trauten dem Frieden nicht ganz. „Mantus, was ist passiert? Warum hast du nicht am Eingang auf uns gewartet?”, begann Iblis das Gespräch.  
  
„Diese verdammten Aveira haben mich angegriffen.”, stieß der Wächter zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Ich dachte zuerst, es wäre nur Invidia, aber dann hat Superbia meine eigenen Chimären auf mich gehetzt. Ich konnte sie mit knapper Not erledigen. Die beiden habe ich jedoch aus den Augen verloren. Keine Ahnung worauf sie noch warten.”  
  
Erneut wurden Blicke gewechselt. Alle Aveira besaßen eigene Grundfähigkeiten von Dämonen wie die Selbstheilung und waren zusätzlich dazu in der Lage von der jeweiligen Sünde, die sie verkörperten, Kraft aus ihren Gegnern zu zehren und auch diese Gefühle in einem auszulösen. In anderen Worten: wenn man beispielsweise gegen Ira kämpfte und wütend wurde, konnte sie daraus Kraft ziehen oder sie sorgte selbst dafür, dass man in Raserei verfiel. Dummerwiese richtet sich das dann meist nicht gegen die jeweilige Aveira, sondern gegen eine andere Person und wie die Baal am eigenen Leibe erfahren mussten, waren sie nicht immun dagegen. Ira, Invidia und Superbia hatten es einmal tatsächlich geschafft, dass Iblis, Astaroth, Amaimon und Egyn aufeinander losgingen und sich umbringen wollten. Wären ihre Geschwister nicht gekommen, wäre es vielleicht sogar so weit gekommen. Als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, verfügte jede Todsünde noch über eine individuelle Fähigkeit. Superbia konnte Tiere, Menschen, Dämonen niederen Ranges sowie Personen mit schwachen Willem kontrollieren. Überhaupt nicht unfair.  
  
„Wer sagt uns, dass du nicht Invidia bist?”, knurrte Iblis. Die Geschichte klang plausibel, aber sie hatten sich in der Vergangenheit schon oft genug von der Gestaltwandelerin reinlegen lassen.  
  
Der Dämon zögerte, doch verdrehte dann die Augen und schnaubte genervt. „Ach, wisst ihr was? Scheiß drauf. Dieser Körper ist einfach nur furchtbar.”  
  
Ein grünes Leuchten erfüllte den Tempel und bestätigte ihre Befürchtung. Vor ihnen stand nun eine junge Frau, welche Lilith nicht unähnlich sah. Ihre langen Haare waren jedoch wild und dunkelgrün, die Augen hatten die gleiche Farbe und ihre schwarz-dunkelgrüne Kleidung war eindeutig für Bewegung und Kampf auslegt. An ihrem linken Becken war die gehennische Rune für Neid. „Habt ihr mich vermisst?~ Gebt es zu, ihr habt mich vermisst.”, grinste sie und warf ihre Haarmähne zurück. Die Baal verdrehten die Augen.  
  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du sie ablenken sollst während ich alles vorbereite, du schwachsinnige, inkompetente Vollidioten!”, fauchte eine neue Stimme. Superbia tauchte hinter einer Säule auf. Sie hatte lockige, blonde Haare und violette Augen. Ihr bauchfreies Kleid war golden und auf ihrer rechten Schulter war die Rune für Hochmut.  
  
„Du erzählst zu viel, weil du dich gerne reden hörst und das meiste sind Beleidigungen. Da hört man irgendwann nicht mehr zu.”, lachte die grünhaarige Sünde, dann wurde sie etwas ernster. „Aber wage es nicht mich als dumm oder inkompetent hinzustellen. Du bist vielleicht die Älteste, aber du warst auch die Erste von uns, die am Boden lag. Wer ist also inkompetent?”  
  
Superbia verdrehte nur die Augen. „Egal. Ich habe besseres zu tun als mich mit deinen kindischen Ausbrüchen zu befassen.” Sie wandte sich an die Dämonenkönige. „Ihr hättet nicht herkommen sollen. Ihr zögert nur das Unvermeidliche hinaus.”  
  
„Bla, bla, bla. Invidia hat Recht, du redest zu viel.”, knurrte Iblis, beschwor sein Schwert herauf und ließ seine Flammen auflodern. Seine Geschwister gingen ebenfalls in Angriffspositon.  
  
„Ja, sag ich doch! Endlich versteht mich jemand!”, kommentierte Invidia und streckte sich als hätte sie alle Zeit der Welt. Plötzlich wandte sie sich an Egyn und legte grinsend den Kopf schief. „Ach, übrigens Iggy, wie geht's denn Mama? Sitzt sie immer noch in der Klapse?”  
  
Der Wasserkönig antwortete nicht, sondern stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus und wollte sich auf die Aveira stürzen. Azazel und Iblis zogen ihn zurück.  
  
„Oh, stimmt ja.”, fuhr die Gestaltwandlerin in einem gespielt nachdenklichen Tonfall fort. „Sie hat sich kurz nach unserer Versieglung das Leben genommen. Na, ich kann's ihr nicht verübeln mit so einem Versager als Sohn.”  
  
„Meine Mutter hat sich nicht das Leben genommen!”, fauchte Egyn.  
  
„Rede dir das ruhig ein.”, antwortete sie mit einer widerlich süßen Stimmlage. „Also wollen wir?”  
  
Ohne zu antworten griffen die Baal an. Sie wich geschickt allem aus und stürmte nach vorne. Superbia hetzte derweil die Vulkanbewohner auf ihre Gegner. Der Großteil fiel Azazels Pfeilen zu Opfer, doch der Rest brach durch. Während Egyn sich daran machte sie zu erledigen, griff Iblis Superbia an. Dummerweise sprang Invidia dazwischen und verfehlte ihn knapp. Das Problem, wenn man gegen sie kämpfte war, dass sie unmöglich zu entwaffnen war, wenn die Klingen Teile ihres Körpers waren. Gliedmaßen abzuhacken, verschaffte einem vielleicht eine Minute, dann waren sie bereits alle nachgewachsen. Dass sie auch noch verdammt flink und wenig war, sowie ihre Haut verhärten konnte, machte es nicht besser. Auf der positiven Seite wusste Iblis längst, dass die verhärtete Haut nicht allem standhalten konnte. Der Trick bestand darin die Hitze immer weiter zu erhöhen. Je heißer es wurde, umso brüchiger der Schild. Superbia hatte sich inzwischen auf eine der abgebrochenen Säulen zurückgezogen. Sie beherrschte zwar den Nahkampf, aber bevorzugte es die direkte Konfrontation zu vermeiden. Stattdessen begann sie einen rituellen Sprechgesang, um das Siegel zu schwächen.  
  
„Freut mich, dass ich deine Unterstützung habe, Schwesterherz.”, knurrte Invidia irritiert. Sie kämpfte nun allein gegen die drei Baal und würde jeden Moment überwältigt werden. Sie hatte bereits mehrere Treffer eingesteckt und keine Gelegenheit auch nur einen Angriff zu landen. Iblis versuchte erneut Superbia anzugreifen, doch wurde wieder von Invidia unterbrochen, welche sich in einen Fenriswolf verwandelt hatte, ihn umwarf und versuchte ihm den Kopf abzubeißen. Dafür kassierte sie mehrere Pfeile von Azazel und war mit einem lautem Knurren gezwungen vom Feuerkönig abzulassen. Wieder wechselte sie die Gestalt, diesmal wählte sie einen Vedrfölnir, die gehennische Version eines Habichts. Ohne zu zögern, stürzte sie sich auf Azazel und versuchte ihm die Augen raus zu picken und auszukratzen. Sie schaffte das zwar nicht, verpasste ihm jedoch mehrere tiefe Schnitte im Gesicht. Iblis schickte ihr eine Feuerwalze entgegen, sodass sie zu Boden stürzte, sich dort zurückverwandelte und erst das verbrannte Fleisch und die Haut regenerieren musste bevor sie weiterkämpfen konnte. Egyn wollte gerade ansetzen, um sie endgültig zu erledigen als eine neue Angriffswelle kam. Die Wesen waren eine Mischung aus einer Schlange, einem Hund, einem Skorpion und einer Fledermaus.  
  
‚Was bei allen Erzdämonen sind das für Viecher?!‘, dachte Iblis verblüfft.  
  
Invidia sprang auf. „Gefallen euch meine neuen Haustiere?”, kicherte sie grinsend. „Ich habe sie selbst gezüchtet.~ Sie sind etwas übellaunig und bissig, also passt besser auf. Ihr Gift ist ziemlich schmerzhaft, paralysiert eure Muskultur und könnte euch umbringen.~”  
  
„Als ob Beels Käfer nicht schon ausreichen würden!”, knurrte Azazel und begann damit die noch namenlosen Wesen abzuschießen. Leider war inzwischen ein ganzer Schwarm (Oder Rudel?) aufgetaucht und stürzte sich auf die drei Dämonen. Die Gestaltwandlerin hatte sich zur ihrer Schwester gesellt und ebenfalls mit dem Sprechgesang begonnen. Lange würde das Siegel nicht mehr halten. Azazel hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben seine Angreifer nieder zu schießen oder zu versuchen die Aveira zu treffen. Stattdessen schleuderte er diese seltsamen Kreaturen gegen eine Wand, wo sie sofort von den Schatten umhüllt und gefesselt wurden.  
  
Der Geisterkönig erlaubte sich ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln. Nur wenige Dämonen konnten Schatten kontrollieren, er selbst hatte die Fähigkeit von seinem Vater geerbt. Zwar war sie nicht stark genug ausgeprägt, um sie als Waffe im Kampf zu nutzen, aber er konnte zumindest andere festhalten und auch seinen eigenen Schatten manipulieren. Das ermöglichte ihm beispielsweise diesen in andere Räume zu schicken und somit zu sehen und zu hören, was dort geschah. Und es war nützlich in der Schule gewesen, denn es erleichterte das abschreiben vom Nachbarn erheblich. Nicht, dass er das je gemacht hatte. Gut, vielleicht einmal bei einer Klausur, aber das war ein Notfall gewesen!  
  
Leider war noch immer kein Ende in Sicht. Für jedes Vieh, das sie töteten, kamen vier neue. Immer wenn sie versuchten näher an die Aveira zu kommen, wurden sie sofort wieder zurückgedrängt. Plötzlich knackte das Siegel und zerbrach.  
  
‚Oh oh.‘

* * *

  
  
Satans private Waffenkammer war größer als gedacht. Es passte jedoch zum Dämonengott Waffen zu sammeln, einige seiner Söhne taten es immerhin ebenfalls. Staunend sah sich der Nephilim um. Es gab Schwerter, Lanzen, Speere, Dolche, Messer und vieles mehr. Einige waren aus Assiah, andere wiederum gehennischen Ursprungs. Der Dämonengott öffnete währenddessen eine Truhe und holte das Kōmaken hervor. Er entfernte die Stoffhülle und hielt es dem Nephilim hin. Dieser nahm es etwas zögerlich entgegen. „Ich dachte, ich bekomme es erst wieder, wenn ich meine Flammen kontrollieren kann?”  
  
Sein Vater seufzte. „Das war der Plan, aber nach allem was passiert ist, müssen wir vorsorgen. Ich hätte gerne noch gewartet, aber die Zeit drängt. Du musst lernen mit dem Schwert umzugehen und deine Flammen zu kontrollieren.”  
  
„Also kämpfe ich mit im Krieg?”, hakte der Nephilim nach.  
  
„Beim Styx, nein!”, entgegnete Satan sofort. „Du bist viel zu jung und unerfahren. Man würde dich auf dem Schlachtfeld buchstäblich fressen.”  
  
Rin verzog den Mund, auch wenn er erleichtert war. „Danke für das Vertrauen.”  
  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Du hast nicht einmal dein unsterbliches Alter erreicht und bist mein Nachfolger falls mir je etwas passieren sollte, da werde ich dich nicht auf den Präsentierteller setzen.”  
  
Er erhielt einen entsetzten Blick von seinem Sohn. „Ich auf Gehennas Thron?! Gehenna wäre erledigt! Ich habe keine Ahnung von dem Kram!”  
  
„Du lernst das nötige noch.”, erklärte der weißhaarige Dämon geduldig. „Am wichtigsten wäre es, dass du die Flammen am Laufen hälst, ansonsten wäre Gehenna wirklich am Ende. Das regieren können vorerst deine Brüder übernommen bis du das nötige Wissen hast, es ist alles geregelt.”  
  
„Das ist trotzdem nicht sehr beruhigend. Außerdem dachte ich, dass du nicht sterben kannst?”  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sterben kann.”, gab Satan seufzend zu. „Dennoch kann es passieren, dass ich weswegen auch immer ausfalle und dann kommst du ins Spiel. Ohne die Flammen wird alles enden.”  
  
Rin nickte langsam und beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. „Weißt du schon, wann der Krieg anfangen wird?”  
  
Satan zögerte. „Das ist schwer zu sagen. Wir bezweifeln, dass es dieses Jahr sein wird. Selbst wenn sie ihre Armee irgendwie vor Jahresende aufbauen könnte, muss man die Jahreszeiten berücksichtigen. Für die nächsten Wochen können wir mit vielen Stürmen und dergleichen rechnen, mehr als ungünstig für einen Angriff. Die Winter sind kalt und hart, teilweise herrschen Temperaturen bis zu minus 50 Grad.”  
  
„Minus 50?!”, echote Rin entsetzt.  
  
„Ja, aber nicht überall. In Iblis' Gebiet und Azazels Wüste ist es immer noch plus 20 bis 30 Grad im Schatten und bei uns in Pandemonium sind es höchstens minus 20, vielleicht auch dreißig. Jedenfalls wird Lilith damit beschäftigt sein ihre Armee durch den Winter zu bringen. Sie benötigen Vorräte und die müssen sie alle selbst anbauen, Handel fällt immerhin weg. Sie könnten wohl höchstens Dörfer überfallen und Vorräte stellen, aber das wird nie für eine ganze Armee reichen. Demzufolge wird sie ihre Leute wohl erst im Frühjahr zusammenziehen.”  
  
Das klang alles logisch, aber Rin spürte, dass Satan es anders sah.  
  
„Du glaubst das nicht.”  
  
Seufzend nickte der ältere Dämon. „Sie war schon immer unberechenbar. Wir wissen nicht, wo ihr Palst ist und was dort für Wetter herrscht. Wenn wir Pech haben, ist es wie in Iblis Gebiet warm und sie kann sich dort in aller Ruhe vorbereiten während wir alle festsitzen. Und da wir bisher immer das Arsch-Ass hatten, wette ich, dass dies der Fall ist. Sie hat die Kälte immer gehasst, sie wird sich für ihren Palast eine Stelle gesucht haben, wo es warm ist.”  
  
„Aber sie wird nicht bei diesem Wetter angreifen, oder?”  
  
Satan lachte auf. „Sie muss ja nicht in die Kälte, sondern ihre Leute. Hoffentlich -” Er stockte, zog scharf die Luft ein und hielt sich fluchend den Kopf. Rin konnte es ebenfalls spüren. Es war schwer zu beschreiben, doch er wusste, dass etwas schlimmes passiert war.  
  
„Was-?”  
  
„Also hast du es auch gespürt?”  
  
„Ja-”  
  
„Ein weiteres Siegel ist zerbrochen und hatte eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst. Ira, Luxuria und Acedia sind frei.”  
  
Zorn, Wollust und Trägheit. Na, ganz großes Kino.

* * *

  
  
Würde man Iblis fragen, welcher der Aveira am gefährlichsten ist, hätte er wohl Invidia, Acedia oder Ira geantwortet. Während Acedias Fähigkeiten sich ausschließlich auf die psychische Ebene beschränkten, war Ira die Verkörperung des Kampfes. Sie beherrschte so ziemlich jeden Kampfstil den es gab und konnte mit jeder Waffe umgehen. Hinzu kam eine hervorragende Ausdauer und Stärke. Wenn sie nicht ein Teil von Lilith und seine Feindin wäre, hatte er sie auf jeden Fall nach einer Verabredung gefragt.  
  
Fluchend rappelte sich der Feuerkönig auf. Wie auch seine Geschwister hatte er gespürt, dass nicht nur Ira sondern auch Luxuria und Acedia draußen waren. Genau sein Glück. In der Mitte des Raumes erhob sich eine Gestalt.  
  
Wie alle Aveira hatte sie eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Lilith. Ihre rot-schwarzen Haare reichten jedoch nur knapp über ihre Schulter, eine Seite war abrasiert. Die Augen waren rot und Mordlust funkelte darin. An ihrem Hals war die Rune des Zorns und natürlich hatte sie weitere Tätowierungen (Oder waren es Dämonenmale? Iblis hatte keine Ahnung.) sowie Piercings in den Ohren und im Gesicht. Genau wie Invidia trug sie für den Kampf ausgelegte Kleidung.  
  
„Na, ganz toll. Ihre Majestät hat sich also dazu herabgelassen mich raus zu lassen.”, schnaubte Ira missmutig als sie Superbia entdeckte. „Sag mir, dass noch jemand befreit ist, ich wäre sogar mit Gula oder Acedia zufrieden. Ansonsten kannst du mich gerne wieder versiegeln.”  
  
Die blonde Sünde bleckte verärgert die Zähne. „Halt den Mund und komm her. Mutter wartet auf uns.”  
  
„Erzähl mir nicht, was ich tun soll, Blondie.”  
  
„Ira! Ich hab dich vermisst! Du mich doch auch, oder?”, rief Invidia fröhlich und sprang von der Säule auf der sie bisher gehockt hatte.  
  
Tatsächlich begann Ira zu grinsen. „Na, immerhin eine vernünftige Person. Wie geht's dir Vidia?”  
  
„Ach, das übliche. Ich habe den Wächter deines Siegels verstümmelt und ihn dann an die Wand genagelt, um zuzusehen wie er ausblutet. Leider war er schon fast tot.”, seufzte die ältere Sünde. „Aber jetzt wo du wieder da bist, können wir viel Spaß zusammen haben.~”  
  
„Klingt gut.”  
  
„Ich unterbreche das Familientreffen nur ungern, aber wir haben's eilig.”, unterbrach Iblis sie wirsch.  
  
Die drei Schwestern sahen ihn unbeeindruckt an. „Azazel, Egyn und Iblis. Ihr habt euch ganz schön verändert. Azazels Augen sind sogar noch toter als beim letzten Mal.”, kommentierte Ira. Als sie nur ein blankes Starren vom Geisterkönig erhielt, verdrehte sie die Augen. „Du bist ja fast so schlimm wie Acedia. Genauso langweilig.”  
  
„Damit kann ich leben.”  
  
„Genug jetzt!”, fuhr Superbia ungehalten dazwischen. „Wir gehen.”  
  
Sofort begann Invidia zu schmollen wie ein Kind, welches zu früh vom Spielen nach Hause kommen musste. "Können wir nicht hier bleiben und ihnen ein paar Knochen brechen? Sie haben mir beim letzten Kampf die Arme und Beine zerquetscht, dafür will ich sie schreien hören!"  
  
„Das werden sie noch früh genug-”  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung griff Iblis mit einer Flammenwalze an. Die Aveira waren davon offensichtlich überrascht, doch konnten ausweichen, denn als die Flammen auf die Stelle trafen und verschwanden, fehlte von ihnen jede Spur.  
  
„Samael hat recht. Du solltest zielen üben.”, seufzte Egyn.  
  
„Das hat damit nichts zu tun!”  
  
Azazel schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wir können hier nichts mehr tun. Suchen wir Mantus Leiche, dann sollten wir zurück zu Vaters Palast.”

* * *

  
  
Kaliya hatte einen wirklich miesen Tag. Als sie den Auftrag bekommen hatte, Satans vollkommen menschlichen Sohn umzubringen, hatte sie ihr Glück kaum fassen können. In Assiah herrschte Chaos, ihn zu überraschen und zu überwältigen wäre Kinderkram gewesen. Alles lief gut, doch natürlich musste sich ausgerechnet Ankou einmischen. Es war als hätte das Universum ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Nein, eigentlich war es schon ein Kinnhacken gewesen. Wie immer musste die Geisterdämonin zeigen, dass sie so viel besser war. Besser im kämpfen, besser im aufspüren, besser in allem.  
  
Das ging bereits in der Schule los. Wenn Kaliya bei einer Nahkampflektion ihren Gegner innerhalb von 10 Sekunden zu Fall gebracht hatte, schaffte Ankou es innerhalb von 8. Wenn die Naga 90 von 100 Punkten in der Lateinklausur hatte, war es selbstverständlich, dass die Geisterdämonin volle Punktzahl bekam und wenn sie jemanden mochte, hatte derjenige nur Augen für die schwarzhaarige Dämonin. Sie kannte Ankou seit der Grundschule, die Geisterdämonin war eine ihrer wenigen Freunde gewesen, aber je älter sie wurden, desto mehr distanzierten sie sich. Kaliya hatte es satt immer nur im Schatten ihrer Freundin zu stehen. Vaya störte es nie, wenn ihre Schwester in etwas besser war, doch Kaliya war ehrgeizig und hasste es zu verlieren. Zu Beginn war sie nur gelegentlich verärgert, doch das wurde schnell zu Frustration, dann zu Abneigung und schlussendlich zu Hass. Sie war der Hybrid-Freak ohne Freunde, keiner wollte etwas mit ihr zu tun haben. Dass ihr Clan auch noch zu Invidia gehörte, machte es nicht besser. Missgunst stand an der Tagesordnung.  
  
Ankous Gesichtsausdruck als sie sich für Lilith entschieden hatte, war unbezahlbar gewesen. Kaliya bereute ihre Entscheidung bis heute nicht, nur eine Sache bereitete ihr Kummer, aber sie hatte sich inzwischen damit abgefunden. Man konnte eben nicht alles haben.  
  
„Du bist noch hier? Eine Versagerin wie du hat hier nichts verloren!”  
  
Sie drehte sich nicht mal um. „Solltest du nicht Kinder stehlen oder sowas, Putana?”  
  
Die angesprochene Rakshasa lachte. „Und mir entgehen lassen, wie du deinen Kopf verlierst? Ganz sicher nicht!”  
  
„Lass sie in Ruhe, Putana.”, mischte sich Lamia ein. Sie war wie Kaliya ein Hybrid -halb Naga, halb Alukah- weswegen sie sich oft gegenseitig unterstützten.  
  
„Zwing mich doch.”  
  
Kaliya ignorierte sie und ging einfach weiter. Sie stand nun vor der Tür zu Liliths Thronsaal und holte tief Luft. Ihre Meisterin war von ihrem Versagen absolut nicht begeistert. Wenn sie Pech hatte, würde sie heute sterben.  
  
_„Jetzt komm endlich rein!”_  
  
Sie klang nicht glücklich. Das schlimmste befürchtend, betrat sie den Saal.  
  
„Na, endlich! Du hast dir Zeit gelassen!”, wurde sie schnippisch begrüßt.  
  
Die Attentäterin kniete vor dem Thron nieder. „Bitte vergebt mir Herrin. Es wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen.”  
  
„Oh, in der Tat.”, antwortete Lilith kalt. „Jetzt steh auf.” Nervös kam sie der Aufforderung nach. „Nenne mir einen guten Grund dich nicht zu töten. Du hast dabei versagt Indra zu töten und du konntest nicht Satans Bastard loswerden.”  
  
Kaliya schluckte. „Ich war dabei gewesen und hätte Erfolg gehabt, wenn-”  
  
„Mich interessieren dein "hätte" und "wenn" nicht!”, wurde sie scharf unterbrochen. „Ich habe dir zwei Möglichkeiten gegeben dich zu beweisen, aber du hast bei beiden versagt. Weder ich noch Invidia haben Verwendung für Versager wie dich. Du taugst höchstens als Köder oder Futter.”  
  
Das sah gar nicht gut aus. „Aber...” Hoffnungsvoll hob Kaliya den Kopf. „Bisher bist du mir immer treu gewesen und ich kann es mir momentan nicht leisten wahllos meine Leute zu töten. Glaube jedoch nicht, dass du damit der Bestrafung entgehst.”  
  
„Natürlich Meisterin.”, antwortete sie erleichtert.  
  
„Gut, jetzt geh mir aus den Augen!”  
  
Kaliya kam der Aufforderung nur zu gern nach.

 

* * *

  
  
Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, lehnte sich Lilith seufzend zurück. Sie wollte nur Satans jüngsten Bastard qualvoll sterben sehen. War das denn wirklich zu viel verlangt? Immerhin waren bereits fünf der Aveira entkommen und mit jedem Tag wuchs ihre Armee. Satans Rat war kurz davor sich zu spalten und die Exorzisten wurden mit Dämonen überschwemmt. Schon bald würde sie wieder auf Gehennas Thron sitzen und Assiah hätte keine andere Wahl als sich zu beugen. Sie begann zu grinsen. Den meisten Spaß würde sie allerdings mit Satans Söhnen haben. Der Jüngste war ihre Zeit nicht wert, aber die Baal und der Nephilim...das würde lustig werden. Was gab es schöneres als jene, die man hasste im Dreck kriechen zu sehen? Wenn sie erst mit ihnen fertig war, würde nicht mehr viel von ihnen übrig sein.


	33. Warum Invidia Familientreffen hasst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith schmiedet Plände, die Aveira dürfen die ganze Arbeit machen, aber freuen sich auf das Gemetzel. Also ein ganz normaler Tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und tatsächlich habe ich diese Woche noch ein Kapitel zusammenbekommen. :D Ich bin erneut nicht stolz auf den Titel. Ich war verzweifelt, ok?! XD
> 
> Viel Spaß. :3

Invidia hasste Familientreffen. Superbia war eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin, die sich selbst gern reden hörte und alle rumkommandierte oder beleidigte. Luxuria war eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, aber ihre ständige Genusssucht und die Tatsache, dass sie mit so ziemlich jedem ins Bett stieg, der einen Puls hatte und nicht bei drei auf dem Baum saß, war mehr als nervig. Gut, sie zog daraus ihre Energie, aber ihr Zimmer war genau neben Invidias und so dick waren die Wände nicht. Hinzu kam noch ihre Obsession mit Schönheit. Ständig kritisierte sie Invidias Haare und ihren Kleidungsstil, dabei ging sie das nichts an! Luxuria war älter, na und?! Das gab ihr nicht das Recht irgendwelche Vorschriften zu machen!  
  
Als nächstes kam Avaritia. Zwischen ihr und Invidia herrschte eine Art Hassliebe. Beide waren sich in ihrer Sünde nicht unähnlich, beide waren äußerst nachtragend und sie hatten ehrgeizige Ziele. Gleichzeitig herrschte auch eine gewisse Konkurrenz zwischen ihnen. Streng gesehen herrschte eine Rivalität zwischen allen sieben, immerhin wollten sie Liliths Gunst, doch bei ihnen war es anders. Mal waren sie Verbündete, mal legten sie sich Stolpersteine in den Weg und manchmal sprangen sie sich buchstäblich an die Kehle. Es war nie langweilig und mehr konnte man sich von Geschwistern wünschen.  
  
Mit Ira kam sie immer klar, zu Gula und Acedia stand sie eher neutral. Die beiden kümmerten sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten und hielten sich aus Streitereien meist raus. Sie hasste es nur, wenn sie die undankbare Aufgabe bekam, Acedia aufzuwecken. Die blauhaarige Sünde konnte überall schlafen, egal bei welchem Wetter oder Geräuschpegel, was ziemlich unfair war. Gula war eine Alkoholikerin, weswegen sie ständig unkonzentriert war, aber trotzdem irgendwie klar im Kopf blieb. Sie tat allerdings, was man ihr sagte, daher konnte Invidia darüber hinwegsehen.   
  
So oder so musste sie da durch, auch wenn das bedeutete Superbias Gesicht und Stimme zu ertragen. Warum konnte der Palast nicht auf einer Klippe oder einem Gletscher stehen? Sie könnte dann dieses blonde Miststück einfach runter schubsen und behaupten es wäre ein Unfall gewesen. Ihre Schwestern würden wahrscheinlich sogar die Klappe halten. Ira und Avaritia würden sogar mithelfen.  
  
Vor sich hin grummelnd stand sie von ihrem Bett auf. Lilith wollte sie und den Rest in ein paar Minuten im Esszimmer sehen. Als sie auf den Gang trat, kam ihr Acedia entgegen geschlurft. Wie immer waren ihre Haare zu Zöpfen zusammengebunden, die vollkommen durcheinander waren, als wäre sie gerade aus dem Bett gekrochen. Ihre blauen Augen waren kaum offen, also war sie wahrscheinlich wirklich vor einigen Minuten aufgewacht.   
  
„Hey, Vidia...”, nuschelte sie. „Lang nich' gesehen....wie geht's?”  
  
Die Angesprochene seufzte. „Alles wie immer, Ced. Hast du Lux schon gesehen?”  
  
Die jüngere Aveira schüttelte den Kopf und gähnte. „Is' schon vorgegan' glaub ich...Ira is' auch los.”  
  
„Dann komm, wir sollten Lilith nicht warten lassen.”  
  
Acedia brummte zustimmend und setzte sich in Bewegung. Interessanterweise konnte sie sich extrem schnell bewegen, man musste sie nur genug dazu drängen, aber momentan war dies natürlich nicht der Fall. Sie begegneten kaum jemanden und wenn doch, suchte derjenige das Weite. Es war überall bekannt, dass die Schwestern gerne ihre Langeweile überwanden indem sie niedere Dämonen, die das Pech hatten ihnen über den Weg zu laufen, quälten oder sogar abschlachteten. Ärger bekamen sie dafür nie wirklich, höchstens einen strengen Blick doch da momentan ihre Gefolgsleute verstreut waren, hatte Lilith ihnen verboten jemanden umzubringen außer sie hatten ihre ausdrückliche Erlaubnis. Nachvollziehbar, aber ärgerlich.  
  
Als sie am Esszimmer ankamen, machte sie sich gar nicht die Mühe anzuklopfen, sondern stieß einfach die Tür auf, was ihr missbilligende Blicke einbrachte, aber wen interessierte es? Sie ganz sicher nicht.   
  
„Invidia!”, fauchte Superbia.  
  
„Ja, so heiße ich?”, sagte sie in einem unschuldigen Tonfall, ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben Ira nieder und legte wie sie ihre Füße auf den Tisch. Superbia lief rot an, Ira kicherte , Acedia ließ sich gegenüber von ihr und damit neben Luxuria nieder. Diese hatte wie Lilith rote Haare, jedoch waren diese glatt und gingen in den Spitzen in ein dunkles violett über. Ihre Augen waren ebenfalls rot-violett, außer für Sterbliche. Diese sahen die Farbe, welche sie am meisten ansprach.  
  
Sie lächelte betörend. „Schön, dass du nicht verändert hast, Vidia.”  
  
„Ebenfalls Lux. Dein Lippenstift ist immer noch furchtbar.”  
  
„Genau das dachte ich gerade über deine Haare. Bist du heute schon mal an einer Haarbürste vorbei gelaufen?”  
  
„Lass. Meine. Haare. Da. Raus.”, knurrte sie drohend. Niemand machte sich über ihre Haare lustig und ihre Schwester wusste das!  
  
Die Aveira hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut Süße, aber du hast angefangen.”  
  
„Ja, ja.”  
  
Die Tür ging auf und herein kam Lilith. Die Schwestern erhoben sich und knieten nieder. Invidia hasste es sich derartig zu unterwerfen, aber die Dämonenkönigin bestand darauf und sie wurde ziemlich ungemütlich, wenn sie ihren Willen nicht bekam. Nach einer kurzen Handbewegung seitens der Dämonin durften sie sich wieder hinsetzen.  
  
„Gebieterin, wir stehen Euch zu Diensten.”, verkündete Superbia hingebungsvoll wie immer.  
  
‚Schleimerin.‘, dachte Invidia abfällig. Ira schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, Luxuria verdrehte die Augen und begutachtete sich in ihrem Handspiegel, Acedia hatte bereits jegliches Interesse an der Konversation verloren. Am Ende würde ihr schon jemand sagen, was sie tun sollte und das reichte ihr.   
  
„Gut, wir haben viel Arbeit  vor uns.”  
  
In anderen Worten: Ich sitze mit einem Glas Wein auf meinem Thron und ihr macht den Rest. Wie immer. Sie kam direkt zum Punkt. Nicht, dass es jemanden überraschte. Obwohl Lilith in gewisser Weise ihre Mutter war, war es ihnen nicht erlaubt sie so anzusprechen. Es war immer "Meisterin", "Gebieterin" und so weiter. Für Lilith waren sie nur Handlanger, wenn auch sehr mächtige. Einer der Gründe, weswegen sie versuchten ihre Gunst zu erlangen. Wer wollte schon ewig vor jemanden buckeln müssen? Ehrlich gesagt war es ihr ein Rätsel, warum Lilith sie nicht als ihre Kinder ansah, immerhin wollte sie damals mit Satan unbedingt welche haben, nur er hatte sich quer gestellt. Vielleicht weil Satan nicht ihr Vater war und sie einfach nur Teile von Lilith sind? Innerlich seufzend, schob sie den Gedanken beiseite. Es war ohnehin egal.  
  
„Gula und Avaritia sind noch immer gefangen, unsere Anhänger sind verstreut und der Winter naht. Momentan sind wir dabei Dörfer zu überfallen und die Vorräte zu stehlen, doch das wird nicht auf Dauer ausreichen. Die mir treuen Adelshäuser, welche damals ins Exil gingen, haben zwar Vorräte angelegt, doch noch immer ist es knapp. Glücklicherweise haben unsere Leute hier sich weiterhin wie befohlen um den Ackerbau und die Viehzucht gekümmert und in den letzten Jahren ebenfalls Vorräte angelegt. Vorerst sehe ich kein allzu großes Problem bezüglich Nahrung. Was mir Sorge bereitet ist Ausrüstung, genau gesagt Waffen. Wir haben hier kaum Metalle oder besser gesagt große Probleme welche zu finden.”  
  
„Also brauchen wir Avaritia.”, stellte Ira fest.  
  
„Ganz genau.”  
  
„Meinetwegen übernehme ich das, solange ich nicht Gula befreien muss.”, warf Luxuria ein, legte ihren Spiegel beiseite und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Beelzebub kann es absolut nicht leiden, wenn man unerlaubt sein Gebiet betritt und er hetzt einem sofort seine Haustiere auf den Hals. Seine Spinnen jagen mir immer einen Schauer über den Rücken.”  
  
„Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage.”, erwiderte Lilith kalt. Die Drohung danach musste nicht ausgesprochen werden, jeder erkannte sie.  
  
Die zweitälteste Sünde senkte den Kopf. „Natürlich, entschuldigt.”  
  
„Die Spinnen dürften sowieso Geschichte sein.”, mischte sich nun Invidia ein. „Satan hat einen großen Teil von ihnen verbrannt.”  
  
Sie erhielt einen überraschten Blick von der älteren Aveira. „Woher weißt du das schon wieder? Du bist erst vor ein paar Tagen entkommen.”   
  
Sofort breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Es war doch immer wieder schön, wenn andere von einem beindruckt waren. „Ich habe meine Quellen.~ Abgesehen davon ist es mein Job zu wissen, was in Gehenna los ist und Informationen zu sammeln. Hier passiert nichts ohne mein Wissen.”  
  
Superbia schnaubte herablassend. „Natürlich. Dann erleuchte uns doch mal und erzähle etwas, was wir noch nicht wissen.”  
  
Herausforderung angenommen.  
  
„Der Nephilim hat seinen Zahnstocher zurückbekommen, Haus Valac plant ihn umbringen zu lassen, aber dürfte scheitern und Iggy hat noch immer nicht verstanden, dass diese weißhaarige Göre -Agares war es?- auf ihn steht.”  
  
„Letzteres überrascht mich jetz' nich' so...”, nuschelte Acedia, welche scheinbar doch mit halbem Ohr zugehört hatte.  
  
„Aber echt, er wird so nie 'ne Freundin bekommen.”, bestätigte Ira seufzend. „Aber was meinst du mit Zahnstocher, Vidia?”  
  
Auch Liliths Interesse war geweckt und ihre Augen verengten sich. „ Er hat das Kōmaken zurückbekommen? Bist du sicher?”  
  
„Japp, Kurikura ist wieder in seinen Händen. Satan hat Schiss, dass wir bald angreifen und will ihn vorbereiten. Er lässt ihn aber nicht mit im Krieg kämpfen, weil er noch unerfahren und sein Erbe ist.”  
  
„Moment, redet ihr hier von einem Dämonenabschlachter?”, fuhr Ira dazwischen, sichtlich aufgeregt. Als sie nickten, wandte sie sich an Lilith. „Kann ich das haben, wenn wir ihn mit ihm fertig sind? Ich hatte noch nie eins!”  
  
Die Dämonengöttin winkte ab. „Wir haben jetzt dringendere Angelegenheiten. Satan will ihm also beibringen mit seinem Schwert umzugehen. Unerwartet...aber nicht unwillkommen.”  
  
„Ähm...ist das nicht für ihn eine Möglichkeit mehr uns anzuzünden?”, erkundigte sich Invidia.  
  
„Was denn, hast du Angst, Vidi?”, höhnte Superbia.  
  
„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich mag kein Feuer und habe Satans Flammen noch allzu gut im Gedächtnis!”, fauchte die Gestaltwandlerin schnippisch.  
  
„Ruhe!” Beide kamen sofort der Aufforderung nach. „Im Moment ist es wichtig unser weiteres Vorgehen zu planen. Wenn wir uns geschickt anstellen, müssen wir nicht mal kämpfen. Wir müssen nur seine Machtbasis zum Einsturz bringen.”  
  
Luxuria summte zustimmend. „Die Adelshäuser, sein Volk und seine Kinder.”  
  
„Ganz genau. Seit wir versiegelt wurden, hat sich einiges im Adel getan. Die Häuser stehen zum Teil unter neuer Führung. Viele sind jung und interessieren sich eher für ihr Leben im Luxus und Macht. Ihnen wird es relativ egal sein, wer auf dem Thron sitzt solange sie ihr komfortables Leben weiterführen können. Die kleineren Häuser versuchen sich mehr Einfluss zu verschaffen und würden sicher nicht nein sagen, wenn man ihnen eine höhere Machtposition verschafft. Sie wollen keinen Krieg, weil es teuer und unbequem ist, also werden sie einfach beiseitetreten, wenn wir das Entsprechende anbieten. Wenn sich der Adel und damit auch der Rat spaltet, wird das Volk es zuerst zu spüren bekommen. Sie mussten in den letzten Monaten bereits viel mitmachen und die jüngsten Ereignisse werden ihr Vertrauen in die Krone geschwächt haben. Man munkelt sogar bereits von geplanten Aufständen. Ich wette, wenn wir den Druck auf sie erhöhen, werden sie einknicken bevor das Jahr um ist.”  
  
Das klang nach einer Aufgabe für Invidia. Sie war schon immer gut darin Unruhe zu stiften. Wenn man sich dann in jede beliebige Person verwandeln konnte, machte es sogar noch mehr Spaß. „Ich könnte einige Hetzreden halten, falsche Informationen verbreiten und ein paar Aufstände anzetteln. Oh, ein paar Attentate und Grundwasservergiftungen haben auch noch nie geschadet.” Sie kam nun richtig in Fahrt und hatte haufenweise Ideen.   
  
„Genau das wird deine Aufgabe werden.”, bestätigte Lilith. „Du musst so viel Chaos wie möglich verbreiten. Wenn man die momentanen Zustände bedenkt, dürfte es nicht schwer sein weitere Unzufriedenheit zu stiften.”  
  
An Tagen wie diesen liebte Invidia ihre Arbeit. Chaos und Panik verbreiten, Unschuldige massakrieren lassen, Misstrauen sähen und dabei einen Platz in der ersten Reihe haben. Das würde eine hervorragende Woche werden, eventuell sogar noch besser als sie damals Salacia verschleppt hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie das Iggy bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung unter die Nase reiben.  
  
„Wenn ich fertig bin, werden die Leichen die Straßen verstopfen und man wird sich für jedes Stückchen Fleisch an die Kehle springen.~”, kicherte sie, nun vollkommen motiviert und mit der Begeisterung eines kleinen Kindes.  
  
Lilith lächelte. „Mit weniger würde ich mich auch nicht zufrieden geben. Nun zum interessantesten: den Dämonenkönigen. Wir müssen sie auseinanderbringen.”  
  
„Das wird nicht einfach.”, gab Superbia zu bedenken.  
  
„Vielleicht doch. Azazel steht kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch, wir müssen ihn nur noch etwas weiter Richtung Kante stoßen. Er hat niemanden an den er sich wenden kann und selbst wenn er alles gestehen könnte, würden man ihn als Verräter hinzurichten. So oder so ist sein Verstand am zerbrechen. Dann wird er uns endgültig aus der Hand fressen.”  
  
Luxuria kicherte. „Ich wette, wir können den Rest genauso gut manipulieren. Schlussendlich sind alle Männer gleich.”  
  
„Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher.”, hielt Ira dagegen. „Samael hat uns bereits einmal hereingelegt. An ihn und Lucifer werden wir kaum rankommen. Iblis und Astaroth sind nicht die hellsten Flammen in Helheimr, aber auch nicht dumm. Egyn könnte ein schwaches Glied sein, bei Amaimon und Beelzebub habe ich keine Ahnung, wie wir sie manipulieren sollen. Ich weiß nie, was bei denen im Kopf vorgeht.”  
  
„Dennoch habe sie alle eine gemeinsame Achillesferse. Der Nephilim.”  
  
Zustimmendes Murmeln erklang, Lilith stützte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand auf. „Ich hatte ursprünglich vor ihn zu töten sobald ich draußen bin, aber ich habe inzwischen erkannt, dass er lebend nützlicher sein könnte. Seine Flammen würden die Eroberung Assiahs und Gehennas wesentlich erleichtern, außerdem hätten wir ein Druckmittel für Satan und seine Hurensöhne.”  
  
„Nie im Leben kommen wir an ihn heran.”, murmelte Superbia kopfschüttelnd und ausnahmsweise stimmten ihr alle Schwestern aus vollstem Herzen zu. Doch Lilith lachte leise.  
  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Warum sollten wir uns die Mühe machen zu ihm zu gelangen, wenn jemand längst dort ist, der das für uns erledigen kann?”  
  
Nun begannen auch die Aveira zu grinsen. „Das würden sie nie im Leben kommen sehen.”, kicherte Invidia sadistisch. Abgesehen davon wäre das Gesicht des Nephilim unbezahlbar.   
  
Dennoch gab es ein Problem. „Er wird sich nie unterwerfen.”, seufzte Superbia. „Ich könnte allerdings meine Kräfte an ihm ausprobieren. Wenn wir vorher seinen Geist schwächen, könnte es funktionieren.”  
  
Die Dämonengöttin machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Du musst größer denken, Superbia. Je weiter er weg ist, desto geringer wäre dein Einfluss. Außerdem ist er zu hochrangig. Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen ist so viel einfacher.”  
  
Sie erhielt äußert verdatterte Gesichter als Antwort. Acedia dagegen hatte begonnen leise zu schnarchen. Ihre Schwestern waren jedoch so sehr von der Aussage ihrer Meisterin überrascht, dass sie es nicht bemerkten und demzufolge nicht reagierten. Vielleicht interessierte es sie auch einfach nicht. Ihre Mutter dagegen schon. „ACEDIA!”  
  
Die blauhaarige Sünde zuckte zusammen und sah sich verwirrt und mit halb geschlossenen Augen um. „Was'n los? Ähm...Vidia hat Recht...Satans Flammen sind kein Spaß, Bia...”  
  
„Damit sind wir längst fertig! Und höre auf mit diesem Spitznamen!”, fauchte die blonde Aveira zähnefletschend, während Ira und Invidia hämisch kicherten.  
  
„....Sorry.......?”  
  
Lilith massierte sich genervt ihre Schläfen. „Höre endlich zu oder nehme dich wieder in meinem Körper auf und erschaffe dich neu!”  
  
Die Aveira zuckten zusammen. Da sie in gewisser Weise Teile von Liliths Persönlichkeit verkörperten, konnte diese sie jederzeit vernichten und neu erschaffen. Die alte Verkörperung war damit gestorben. Sämtliche Erinnerungen waren futsch, eventuell veränderte sich die Persönlichkeit und das Aussehen. Bisher musste das glücklicherweise keine von ihnen durchmachen, sie kannten die Folgen nur von Beschreibungen aus Büchern. Alle wussten, dass es keine leere Drohung war. Acedia sank etwas auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen und nickte schnell. „Bitte vergebt mir, Meisterin.”, murmelte sie unterwürfig.  
  
„Das dachte ich mir. Also wo waren wir?”  
  
„Der Nephilim...”, antwortete Luxuria seufzend, dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut an Lilith. „Besitzergreifung? Wie?”  
  
„Wenn du kurz still sein würdest, könnte ich es erklären!”, wurde sie gerügt. „Wie ihr alle wissen solltet, wird eine Person anfälliger für eine Besitzergreifung je öfter diese von statten geht. Er wurde bisher nur einmal von mir übernommen, aber es wird mir dennoch beim nächsten Fall etwas einfacher fallen, es erneut zu tun. Allerdings habe ich keine Zeit dafür ihm ewig zuzureden. Es wäre um einiges einfacher vorher seinen Willen zu brechen.”  
  
„Gebt uns eine Woche und er wird vor Euch im Dreck kriechen.”, grinste Ira und Invidia nickte eifrig.   
  
„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel, allerdings muss es vorerst warten. Er ist noch zu gut geschützt. Ein weiterer Grund einen Keil zwischen die Dämonenkönige zu treiben. Zuerst kümmern wir uns also um den Adel und das gemeine Volk.”  
  
Erneut erhielt sie zustimmendes Nicken. Was auch sonst? Keiner war dumm genug, ihre Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen.   
  
„Invidia, du fängst mit Hâlogir an. Agneya liegt am nächsten, also kommt das zuerst dran.”   
  
Die Sünde nickte. Agneya war Iblis Reich und Hâlogir die Hauptstadt. Sie mochte Feuer nicht besonders, hatte schon fast Angst davor, denn sie hatte in der Vergangenheit einige unschöne Erfahrungen gemacht. Allerdings wagte sie nicht, etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Ira, du führst die Überfälle auf die Dörfer an der Grenze an. Ich habe sie auf der Karte markiert. Nehmt alle Vorräte mit, die ihr findet. Je gnadenloser die Angriffe sind, desto besser. Sei also gründlich!”  
  
„Es wird keine Überlebenden geben.”, versprach sie grinsend, die Vorfreude offensichtlich.  
  
„...Ja, das dürfte gründlich genug sein. Der Rest von euch kommt nachher zu mir. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde mit Naama, Ravana, Hedammu und Anaya. Wir müssen den Ausbruch aus dem Tartaros und die Zerstörung der restlichen Siegel planen.”  
  
Damit waren sie endlich entlassen.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
„Na, das lief doch besser als erwartet.”, kommentierte Ira als sie mit Invidia in einem leeren Gang stand. „Wie immer dürfen wir die ganze Drecksarbeit machen, aber das wundert wohl keinen.”  
  
Invidia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solange ich andere leiden lassen kann, ist mir das egal. Besonders Satan und seine Bastarde. Diese Versieglung war ein Albtraum. Ein paar Jahrhunderte länger und ich hätte den Verstand verloren. Den Gefallen will ich erwidern.”  
  
Die jüngere Aveira kicherte. „So viel von deinem Verstand ist ohnehin nicht mehr übrig, Vidia. Das wäre kaum aufgefallen.” Sie wurde wieder ernst. „Ich verstehe allerdings, was du meinst. Das war ein verdammt mieses Gefühl. Als wäre man...”  
  
„Im Nichts, umgeben von vollkommener Dunkelheit, ohne auch nur ein Geräusch zu hören?”, mischte sich eine neue Stimme ein.  
  
Ira verdrehte die Augen. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du uns nicht belauschen sollst, Luxuria?!”  
  
„Schon öfter.”, ertönte die Antwort als die zweitälteste Sünde aus dem Schatten trat. „Aber meine Beschreibung trifft es gut, nicht wahr? Man ist nicht am Leben, nicht tot sondern irgendwo dazwischen. Hin und wieder hat man den Eindruck, man würde etwas von der Außenwelt mitbekommen, doch sieht schnell ein, dass es nur Wunschdenken war. Irgendwann hört man dann die Stimmen und eh man sich versieht, kommen die schlimmsten Erinnerungen wieder hoch.”  
  
„Die Zeit scheint nicht zu existieren und man spürt, wie sich langsam, aber sicher der Verstand verabschiedet. Ja, das trifft es gut.”, ergänzte die Gestaltwandlerin düster. „Schätze, so fühlen sich auch Acedias Opfer, nachdem sie ihren Verstand eingesperrt hat. Vollkommen am Ende und ein Schritt vom kompletten Wahnsinn entfernt.” Schweigen folgte, dann begann sie plötzlich laut zu lachen und warf ihre Haare zurück. „Gehenna, ihr solltet mal eure Gesichter sehen. Schaut nicht so trübe drein, sonst endet ihr noch wie Acedia.~ War alles nur ein Witz.”, erklärte sie grinsend.  
  
Ira seufzte. „Ich fand es schon immer unheimlich, wie schnell sich dein Gemütszustand ändert.”  
  
„Dafür wirst du extrem schnell wütend und das oft wegen Kleinigkeiten.”  
  
„Klappe Lux, ich bin nun mal 'ne Verkörperung vom Zorn! Immerhin steige ich nicht mit alles und jedem in die Kiste!”  
  
„Und wie du dich sicher entsinnen wirst, bin ich Wollust. Ich ziehe Stärke  daraus und abgesehen davon lassen sich andere damit wesentlich leichter manipulieren.”  
  
„Kann ich nur bestätigen.”, antwortete Invidia. „Also wo steckt Acedia? Nein warte...sie schläft?”  
  
„Was sonst? Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich sie nachher aufwecken darf, sonst wirft Mutter sie den Drachen vor.”, grummelte Luxuria.  
  
Ira hob eine Augenbraue. „Wir haben Drachen? Ich dachte, unsere wurden damals alle getötet.”  
  
Die ältere Aveira verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Das ist eine Redensart, Ira. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen.”  
  
„Was auch immer.” Sie wandte sich um. „Ich bin weg, Dorfbewohner massakrieren sich nicht von alleine.”  
  
„Töte ein paar für mich mit, ja?~”, rief Invidia ihr hinterher.  
  
„Sicher, du auch.”  
  
„Mach ich.” Sie wandte sich an Luxuria. „Also man sieht sich, Lux.”  
  
„Pass auf dich auf, Vidia.”  
  
„Vorsicht, sonst könnte man noch glauben, dass du dich wirklich um uns sorgt.”  
  
„Autsch.”  
  
„Recht hat sie!”, rief Ira obwohl sie längst um die Ecke war. Die hörte aber auch immer, was sie nicht hören sollte.  
  
Als sie endlich alleine war, strich sich Luxuria seufzend eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Warum muss ich so viele Geschwister haben?” Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. „Immerhin wird es nie langweilig.” Damit machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Acedia, vor sich hin rätselnd wie sie sie denn heute aus dem Bett bekommen würde.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Ira war endlich fertig damit ihre Waffen zu schärfen und betrat nun einen der äußeren Trainingshöfe auf dem sich bereits die Truppen sammelten. Einige der Anwesenden kannte sie von früheren Aufträgen, es waren also zumindest ein paar Veteranen dabei. Nur vereinzelt konnte man Nervosität und damit jene, die heute zum ersten Mal kämpfen würden, erkennen. Natürlich war jegliche Sorge vollkommen unberechtigt. Einfache Dorfbewohner wussten nur selten, wie man kämpfte oder gar mit einer Waffe umzugehen. Selbst wenn es Soldaten darunter gab, waren es nie genug, um einen Überfall abzuwehren. Sobald sie die Grenze überwunden hatten, war er ohnehin vorbei. Selbst Eliteeinheiten würden dann nichts mehr bringen. Sie entdeckte Aulak, welcher einer größeren Gruppe die Strategie erklärte. Sie trat langsam näher und wartete mit verschränkten Armen darauf, dass der Alukah fertig wurde. Endlich wandte er sich an sie. „Ira, es ist lange her.”  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja, leider kann man keine Nachrichten schicken oder auf einen Besuch vorbei kommen, wenn man versiegelt ist. Ich habe gehört, dass es dir gelungen ist, dich all die Jahre zu verstecken. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich beeindruckt sein soll oder dir für deine Feigheit die Eingeweide rausreißen soll.”  
  
Den Alukah ließ die Drohung kalt und er lächelte. „Ich bin geflohen, das ist wahr. Allerdings habe ich nie unsere Wege vergessen. Ich bin Lilith und euch stets treu gewesen.”  
  
„Andere saßen für uns im Tartaros.”  
  
„Andere haben kapituliert und mit dem Feind zusammengearbeitet, um sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Manche haben zwar den Ruf gehört, doch sind nicht erschienen.”, hielt Aulak dagegen. „Und da ich nicht im Tartaros sitze, kann ich nun dienen. Ist das nicht eine bessere Lösung?”  
  
Die Aveira verdrehte die Augen. „Schätze, du hast recht. Bist du nur aus Nostalgiegründen hier oder machst du mit?”  
  
„Natürlich komme ich mit. Ganz wie in den alten Zeiten. Es ist zu lange her, dass ich ein solches Buffet hatte.”  
  
Ira begann zu grinsen. „Hast du immer noch eine Schwäche für junge Frauen und Kinder?”  
  
„Was sonst? Je jünger desto besser. Außerdem sind ihre Reaktionen hervorragend.”  
  
„Ich bevorzuge immer noch Männer. Sie lassen sich so schön zum Narren halten.”  
  
„Du klingst wie Luxuria.”  
  
„...Sag das nochmal und ich reiße dir den Kiefer raus und kippe Weihwasser in deinen Rachen.”  
  
„...Notiert.”  
  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich um. Noch immer waren die Vorbereitungen nicht abgeschlossen. „IN FÜNF MINUTEN GEHT ES LOS!”, rief sie über den Hof. „WER BIS DAHIN NICHT FERTIG IST, WIRD MITGESCHLIFFEN UND ALS LEBENDER SCHUTZSCHILD ODER FUTTER FÜR DIE NACHTMAHRE GENOMMEN!”  
  
Ira war ein wahres Motivationstalent. Sofort ging alles wesentlich schneller voran.  
  
„Was ist eigentlich mit Invidia?”, erkundigte sich Aulak.   
  
„Sie ist anderweitig beschäftigt.”, kam die knappe Antwort. „Mache dich lieber fertig. Die Ankündigung trifft auch auf dich zu.”   
  
Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und ging zu ihrem Nachtmahr. Diese sahen auf dem ersten Blick aus wie gewöhnliche Pferde, allerdings waren sie wesentlich heimtückischer, gefährlicher und intelligenter. Alle waren pechschwarz, groß und kräftig, aber dennoch schnell und wendig. Ihre Augen waren vollkommen blutrot und schienen zu glühen, die Zähne waren lange, spitze Hauer. Natürlich ernährten sie sich von Fleisch. Jeder, der sich ihnen unerlaubt näherte, landete auf ihrer Speisekarte. Wenn derjenige Glück hatte, wurde er vorher niedergetrampelt und danach erst gefressen. Früher lebten Nachtmahre nur in Manala, dem Reiche Azazels, doch inzwischen wurden sie in ganz Gehenna genutzt. Allerdings wurden sie nach wie vor nur in Manala gezüchtet. Es war recht knifflig gewesen sie zu besorgen, denn auf dem Schwarzmarkt waren sie begehrte Mangelware. Außerdem blieben sie ihrem Besitzer bis zum Tode treu, gestohlene brachten demzufolge nicht viel. Ausschließlich Fohlen wurden genommen. Das Tier hob den Kopf und sah sie eindringlich an.  
  
Langsam hob die Aveira die Hand und strich dem Hengst über die Nüstern. „Es ist viel zu lange her, Ares. Haben sich die Idioten gut ihm dich gekümmert während ich weg war?”  
  
Ares schnaubte und scharrte ungeduldig mit seinen Hufen. Kleine Funken stoben dabei auf.   
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Du wartest nicht gern und willst lieber los. Keine Sorge, es ist das Warten wert, denn in wenigen Stunden wirst du ein ganzes Dorf Frischfleisch haben. Es schmeckt so viel besser, wenn das Essen noch zappelt, oder?”  
  
Ares schnaubte, als würde er zustimmen. Ira grinste und stieg auf. „ES GEHT LOS!”, brüllte sie. Sie wartete gar nicht darauf, dass alle in Position gingen, sondern trieb das Tier sofort an. Wie konnte man seine Rückkehr besser feiern, als mit einem guten Gemetzel?


	34. Grausamkeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin lernt von Egyn, Iblis hat Spaß mit seinen Drachen und reist zu einem der angegriffenen Dörfer. Satan fasst einen Entschluss, von dem die meisten nicht begeistert sind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho, ich lebe!
> 
> Das Kapitel sollte eigentlich schon am Wochenende kommen, aber ich hatte üble Zahnschmerzen über fast die gesamte Woche hinweg und da möchte man lieber still vor sich hin leiden, anstatt irgendwas zu tun. -_- Leider kann ich weiterhin keine so häufigen Updates wie früher versprechen, da ich noch einiges anderes zu tun habe. Vielleicht sind diese Sorgen auch vollkommen unbegründet, mal schauen.
> 
> Viel Spaß!

„Was soll das heißen, Leviathan ist verschwunden?!”, entrüstete sich Egyn und warf seine Hände in die Luft.   
  
„Genau was ich gesagt habe. Er ist einfach nicht aufzuspüren!”, antworte Kyrene frustriert.  
  
„Wie kann man denn bitte ein riesiges Seemonster übersehen?! Setzt er sich Algen auf den Kopf und gibt vor ein treibender Baumstumpf zu sein?!”  
  
„Hey, kein Grund für Sarkasmus! Wir tun, was wir können!”  
  
„Sie hat Recht, Egyn. Leviathan ist nicht leicht zu fangen. Es ist genauso hinterlistig wie seine Meisterin.”, versuchte Agares den Wasserkönig zu beruhigen.  
  
Rin stand währenddessen im Türrahmen und schaute ihnen verwundert beim diskutieren zu. Egyn hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihm Telepathie beizubringen und zu zeigen, wie er seinen Geist abschirmte. Der Nephilim sollte heute pünktlich zu ihm kommen und hatte natürlich nicht damit gerechnet auf zwei streitende Wasserdämonen und eine Sirene zu treffen. Noch hatte man ihn nicht bemerkt, also beschloss der Halbdämon lieber still zu sein und sich umzusehen. Egyns Zimmer sah genauso aus wie immer. Der Boden, die Wand und die Möbel waren in verschiedenen Blautönen gehalten. Die wellenförmigen Wandmuster, die Korallen, Muscheln und weitere Meerespflanzen, die aus dem Boden zu wachsen schienen oder auch von den Wänden hingen, verliehen den Eindruck als befände man sich tatsächlich unter Wasser. Von der Decke hingen leuchtende Perlen und Steine. Natürlich hatte er mehrere Aquarien, eins zog sich an einer ganzen Wand entlang. Darin schwammen verschiedenste Fische und anderes Wassergetier. Man könnte locker Stunden davor verbringen und es einfach nur anstarren können.  
  
„Rin, wie lange stehst du schon da?”, wurde er plötzlich von Egyn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Offensichtlich hatte man ihn endlich bemerkt. Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. „Schon eine Weile. Ich wollte euch nicht unterbrechen.”  
  
„Was-” Der Wasserkönig stockte und fasste sich seufzend an die Stirn. „Mist, wir wollten zusammen üben, nicht wahr? Tut mir leid, ich habe komplett die Zeit vergessen.”  
  
Rin versuchte sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Schon in Ordnung, du hast viel zu tun. Wir können es verschieben.”  
  
Egyn schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe es versprochen. Ich muss nochmal kurz weg, danach geht es sofort los. Kyrie, bleibst du solange bei ihm?”  
  
Kyrene nickte. „Klar, kein Problem.” Damit verließen Agares und Egyn, erneut in eine Diskussion versunken, den Raum.  
  
Die Sirene wandte sich an den Nephilim. „Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Nach dem Angriff auf den Palast habe ich schlimmes befürchtet.”  
  
„Schätze, wir sind mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen.”, antwortete Rin. Unangenehme Stille folgte. Schließlich wurde sie von Kyrene durchbrochen.  
  
„Hey, Rin. Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass Lilith entkommen ist, weißt du?”  
  
Er zuckte zusammen und sah sie überrascht an. „Wie kommst jetzt darauf?”  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte nach allem, was dir passiert ist, kann man dir das gar nicht oft genug sagen. Es war feige von Jahi und verachtenswert.”  
  
„Ich möchte nicht drüber reden.”, kam die knappe Antwort. Zu seiner Überraschung nickte sie. „Möchtest du über etwas anderes reden? Ich finde Stille so bedrückend.”  
  
Der Nephilim nickte. Etwas Ablenkung klang gut. „Falls es dir nicht zu persönlich ist...warum haben Egyn und du euch getrennt? Ihr scheint gut miteinander klar zu kommen.”  
  
Kyrene seufzte. „Das hatte eigentlich mehrere Gründe. Als Lilith damals Gehenna terrorisiert hat, wusste keiner, was die Zukunft bringen würde. Ich hatte Sorge, dass ich Egyn zu sehr von seinen Pflichten als Dämonenkönig abhalte und er befürchtete, dass ich irgendwann in das Kreuzfeuer geraten würde. Außerdem musste ich mich noch um meine kranke Mutter kümmern, sie hatte sich die rote Seuche eingefangen. Mein Vater war auch sehr im Stress, also habe ich mich zusammen mit meinen zwei älteren Schwestern um meine jüngeren Geschwister gekümmert. Irgendwann beschlossen wir, es zu beenden. Kurz danach brach die Rebellion aus und die dauerte mehrere Jahrhunderte. Am Ende war Gehenna größtenteils ein Trümmerfeld, alle waren mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigt. Dann kam noch Salacias Tod und einiges mehr dazu, aber das ist jetzt egal. Ich hatte Egyn besucht als er von dieser Naga verletzt und von Agares gerettet wurde. Da ist mir sofort aufgefallen, dass sie ihn mag. Ich mochte Egyn noch als Freund, aber romantische Gefühle hatte ich nicht mehr. Also sind wir einfach sehr gute Freunde geblieben.” Plötzlich schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh, nein...ich und mein loses Mundwerk. Ich hatte ihr versprochen, es niemanden zu sagen...”  
  
„Dass sie Egyn mag? Das habe ich ziemlich schnell erkannt.”, erwiderte Rin schulterzuckend.  
  
Sichtlich erleichtert, lachte die Sirene. „Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, oder?”  
  
„Irgendwie schon.”  
  
Sie redeten noch eine Weile weiter, dann ging die Tür auf und Egyn kam herein. „Entschuldige, es hat länger gedauert als erwartet.”  
  
„Kein Problem, wir haben uns die Zeit schön vertrieben.”, antwortete Kyrene und stand auf. Als sie sich verabschiedete, zog sie Egyn in eine Umarmung. Rin wollte ihr die Hand geben, doch zu seiner Verblüffung umarmte sie auch ihn. „Viel Erfolg beim üben. Und höre gut zu, das kann dir den Hintern retten.”  
  
Etwas überrumpelt nickte der Nephilim. „Es ist schön, dass ihr beiden euch vertragt.”, kommentierte Egyn. „Wollen wir anfangen?”  
  
„Ähm, klar.” Ganz wohl war ihm nicht dabei. Der Gedanke, dass sich jemand in seinem Kopf rumtrieb, bereitete ihm eine Menge Unbehagen, auch wenn es Egyn war.  
  
„Keine Sorge, das ist alles gar nicht so schwer, wie es klingt. Telepathie ist so einfach wie telefonieren und ich werde mich auch aus deinen tieferen Gedanken und Erinnerungen raushalten. Ich kratze nur ein paar oberflächliche Gedanken und Gefühle an. Wenn du das dann abschirmen kannst, arbeiten wir uns weiter vor. Sobald du es einmal gelernt hast, musst du dir keine Sorgen mehr darum machen, dass jemand deine Gedanken liest.”  
  
Stumm nickte der Nephilim, allerdings musste er im Hinterkopf noch immer an sein Erlebnis mit Lilith denken. Als sie versucht hatte in seinen Körper einzudringen, hatte er Schmerzen erlebt, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Er wusste, dass Egyn ihm nie absichtlich wehtun würde, dennoch war er angespannt.  
  
„Gut, dann setze dich irgendwo hin und schließe deine Augen.”, fuhr Egyn fort. Rin tat wie ihm geheißen wurde. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, sodass er sich fragte, ob der ältere Dämon es wohl hörte. „Und Rin? Das was Lilith getan hat und ich tun werde, ist nicht zu vergleichen. Ich würde dir nie schaden und wenn es dir zu viel wird, sage es einfach und ich höre sofort auf. In Ordnung?”  
  
„Okay.”, murmelte der Nephilim. Tatsächlich halfen die Worte des Wasserkönigs ihm dabei sich zu entspannen.   
  
„Alles klar. Bevor wir richtig loslegen, fangen wir mit einfachen Übungen an. Versuche all deine Gedanken loszulassen und an nichts zu denken. Du kannst dir einfach eine weiße Fläche vorstellen, wenn dir das dabei hilft...”  


* * *

  
„Makara, Stopp! Lass das sofort fallen!”, befahl Iblis in einem strengen Tonfall. Er war in den Gemächern seines Palastes und wollte eigentlich einige Berichte lesen, doch seine fünf Quälgeister ließen es einfach nicht zu. Makara  war das einzige Weibchen von den fünf Geschwistern, aber hatte wie sie nur Blödsinn im Kopf. „Makara, lass das fallen! Jetzt!”, wiederholte er nachdrücklich.   
  
Das Drachenweibchen sah ihn mit unschuldigen, blauen Augen an, doch der Feuerkönig ließ sich nicht erweichen. Endlich ließ sie die Papierrolle fallen. Iblis hob diese schnell auf. „Super, jetzt ist die auch noch durchgesabbert.”, schimpfte er. Makara schmiegte sich um seine Beine um begann damit ihren Kopf an seinem Oberschenkel zu reiben. Seufzend kraulte er sie zwischen ihren Hörnern. „Ja, ja. Ich verstehe schon, du meinst es nicht böse.”  
  
Nun kamen auch Fafnir, Ladon, Tannin und Zilant an. Offensichtlich waren sie nicht einverstanden damit, dass nur ihre Schwester Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Bevor sich der Feuerkönig versah, lag er auch schon am Boden, unter fünf Drachen begraben. An Tagen wie diesen vermisste er die Zeit in der einer auf seine Schulter passte. Schimpfend scheuchte er die anhänglichen Geschwister weg und rappelte sich auf. Sie alle sahen ihn mit ihren besten Unschuldsmienen an. „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit zum spielen. Vater macht mich einen Kopf kürzer, wenn ich das bis heute Abend nicht fertig habe!”, erklärte er erschöpft. Sofort ließen sie die Köpfe und Schweife hängen, doch Iblis blieb hart. Er ging zu einem abgedeckten Teller, welcher auf einem Beistelltisch stand und hob den Deckel an. Darunter lagen mehrere große Brocken Rohfleisch. Er griff fünf davon und warf sie nacheinander in die Luft. Wie geölte Blitze schossen die Drachen nach oben und schnappten sich ein Stück. Zufrieden grillten sie ihre Portion und vertilgten sie mit einem lauten Schmatzen.   
  
„Fafnir! Denke gar nicht daran Zilant sein Stück zu klauen!”, ermahnte Iblis den ältesten der Geschwister. Da Zilant der jüngste war, stahlen ihm seine älteren Geschwister gerne Teile seines Futters. Ein Laie hätte allerdings nie erkannt, dass sie ein Gelege waren. Fafnir war knallrot mit einem goldenen Rückenkamm, Ladon war grün-braun, Makara weiß, Tannin blau und Zilant schwarz-violett. Dafür hatten sie denselben Körperbau, dieselbe Schuppenform und ähnliche Maserungen. Makara hatte wie die meisten Weibchen Stacheln an ihrem Schweif, welche sie nach Belieben verschießen konnte. Nach kurzem Überlegen beschloss Iblis ihnen den Teller mit dem übrigen Fleisch hinzustellen. Vielleicht hätte er dann endlich seine Ruhe. Tatsächlich konzentrierten sie sich vollkommen auf das Futter, sodass er endlich mit den Berichten beginnen konnte. Osiris saß derweil  brav auf seiner Stange und putzte sich das Gefieder. Wenigstens einer, der sich benahm. Leider war die Ruhe nur von kurzer Dauer. Es klopfte an der Tür, als er gerade mit dem ersten Bericht fertig war. ‚Ernsthaft?‘  
  
„Herein.”  
  
Die Tür folg auf und ein Bote kam hereingestürmt. Er war ziemlich außer Atem.  
  
„Bitte vergebt die Störung, Eure Hoheit. Ich habe eine dringende Nachricht!” Als er näher heran trat, sprangen die Drachen auf, spreizten die Flügel und fauchten laut, zusätzlich noch die Zähne bleckend. Der Dämon sprang erschrocken zurück, Iblis seufzte. Drachen hatten einen starken Beschützerinstinkt und wurden schnell eifersüchtig. Sobald sich ein Fremder dem Feuerkönig näherte oder dieser jemanden mehr Beachtung schenkte als ihnen, reagierten sie äußert ungnädig. Bisher konnte er ihnen das leider noch nicht ganz abgewöhnen.  
  
„Schon gut.”, beruhigte er den verschreckten Dämonen. „Sie sind sehr misstrauisch gegenüber Fremden.” Er stand auf und nahm die Nachricht entgegen. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass er auf diesen Weg einen Brief erhielt. Normalerweise wurden Siegel benutzt, um Nachrichten zu verschicken, jedoch waren solche Nachrichten leichter abzufangen und momentan konnten sie sich das nicht leisten. Er selbst benutzt gerne Osiris, um Nachrichten zu verschicken. Nachdem er den Boten entlassen hatte, öffnete er den Umschlag und las sich den Text durch. Die Schrift war relativ kraklig, es wurde scheinbar in Eile geschrieben. Mit jeder Zeile weiteten sich seine Augen. Mehrere der Grenzposten hatten jeglichen Kontakt mit anderen Posten und mit mehreren Dörfern verloren. Normalerweise hätte man sofort jemanden geschickt, der sich der Sache annahm, doch im Anbetracht der momentan Lage sollte Iblis das Vorgehen entscheiden. „Kann man nicht einmal Ruhe haben?!”, knurrte er frustriert. Nach einigen hin und her beschloss er, sich die Sache persönlich anzusehen. Sicherlich würde es sein Vater verstehen, wenn er deswegen die Berichte etwas schleifen ließ. Er wandte sich an Osiris. „Hey Osiris, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich.”  
  
Sofort kam der Phönix angeflattert und ließ sich auf seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Iblis schrieb eine kurze Notiz an seinen Vater und band sie dem Vogel um das Bein. „Bringe das zu Vater, ja? Ich werde wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag unterwegs sein.”  
  
Osiris stieß ein leises Fiepen auf, wie um ihn zu sagen, dass er sich keine Sorge machen muss. Dann verschwand er durch das offene Fenster. Iblis stand ebenfalls auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, um Halphas und einige Mitglieder seiner Eliteeinheiten zusammenzutrommeln, doch hielt inne. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete und seine Drachen würden sich hier nur langweilen und eventuell Blödsinn deswegen treiben. Da konnte er sie auch gleich mitnehmen.  
  
„Ok, kleine Planänderung. Ihr kommt mit.”, verkündete er. Natürlich waren sie ganz aus dem Häuschen. Iblis ließ sie zwar jeden Tag raus, allerdings durften sie nicht das Palastgelände verlassen. Der Feuerkönig ging zu seiner Balkontür und öffnete sie. Sofort schossen die Drachen in die Luft und durch die offene Tür ins Freie, wo sie begannen den Palast zu umkreisen. Nachdem er das Fenster und die Tür fest verschlossen hatte, verließ er das Zimmer, um seine Leute zusammenzurufen.  


* * *

  
  
„Und du bist wirklich sicher, dass Haus Valac ein Attentat plant?”, fragte Satan scharf nach.  
  
Samael verdrehte die Augen. „Wie ich bereits zweimal betont habe: ja. Meine Leute im Inneren haben es bestätigt, ich hatte eine Vision und Astaroths Kohletierchen haben auch einiges aufgeschnappt.”  
  
Er hielt einen guten Sicherheitsabstand, denn er wusste, dass der Dämonengott kurz davor stand etwas anzuzünden und das wollte nicht er sein. Irgendwie schaffte Satan es sich halbwegs zusammenzureißen, auch wenn einige seiner Flammen langsam hervorkamen. Sie standen kurz vor einem Krieg und was machte der Adel? Sie planten munter Attentate. Hatten die keine anderen Probleme?! Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass er sie nicht einmal abfackeln konnte. Nicht etwas wegen des Versprechens, dass er damals gemacht hatte. Das konnte man im Anbetracht der Umstände auch etwas ausdehnen. Niemand vergriff sich an seinen Kindern! Wenn er jedoch jetzt damit loslegte, widerspenstige Adlige in den Hades zu befördern, konnte er Lilith gleich die Vordertür öffnen und den roten Teppich ausrollen. Ein Pochen an der Fensterscheibe riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Amaimon, welcher bisher auf stumm auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte, stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. Hereingeflogen kam Osiris. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Innerlich seufzend nahm er die Nachricht entgegen. Sie war kurz, aber ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
  
„Was gibt's ?”, erkundigte sich Amaimon als er die steinerne Miene seines Vaters bemerkte.   
  
„Es gibt Ärger an der Grenze. Zu mehreren Grenzposten und Dörfern ist der Kontakt abgebrochen.” Die beiden Dämonenkönige wechselten vielsagende Blicke. Genau so hatte es schon einmal angefangen. Von den Dörfern war nichts mehr zu retten. Sie erfuhren nie, wie die Überfälle genau abliefen, denn es gab nie Überlebende. Andererseits war es vielleicht besser so, denn der Zustand der Leichen und Gebäude sagte bereits genug über die Grausamkeit der Angreifer aus.   
  
„Und was nun?”, fragte Samael woraufhin Satan das Gesicht verzog. „Momentan können wir nur abwarten und versuchen die restlichen Dörfer zu schützen. Für den Rest ist es längst zu spät.”  


* * *

  
  
Iblis und Halphas wussten, dass Lilith und viele ihrer Anhänger grausam waren. Sie hatten während des Krieges Dinge gesehen und erlebt, welche ihnen bis heute hin und wieder einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Albträume waren inzwischen selten, aber präsent. Da sollte man meinen, dass einen nichts mehr erschüttern würde. Natürlich lagen sie mit dieser Annahme komplett daneben. Von dem Dorf und seinen Bewohnern war nicht viel übrig geblieben. Die Gebäude waren nur noch brennende Ruinen und die Straßen waren von Leichen gepflastert. Männer, Frauen und Kinder, ohne Ausnahme. Manche schienen einen recht schnell Tod gehabt zu haben, andere waren verbrannt, langsam ausgeblutet oder beinahe zerstückelt. Mehrere der Leichen waren angefressen worden und hatten Biss- und Krallenspuren. Iblis fiel außerdem auf, dass einigen Opfern Teile der Haut abgezogen worden waren. Es stank nach verbranntem Fleisch, Blut, Rauch und Verwesung.  
  
„Sucht nach Überlebenden.”, befahl der Feuerkönig, obwohl er wusste, dass es zwecklos war. Es gab nie Überlebende, dafür waren die Überfälle bekannt. Falls doch, waren diese gerade dabei ihre letzten Atemzüge zu tun. Seine Leute schienen nicht allzu scharf darauf zu sein sich die Leichen näher anzusehen, aber beschwerten sich nicht. Einige schienen jedoch kurz davor zu stehen sich zu übergeben. Er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es einige taten sobald er außer Sichtweite war. Er machte niemanden einen Vorwurf. Der Großteil war gerade von der Militärakademie gekommen und hatten noch nie auf einem Schlachtfeld gestanden.  
  
„Man sollte meinen, dass einen nichts mehr überrascht, nicht wahr?”, murmelte Halphas während er sich die Leiche eines kleinen Jungen näher ansah. „Verdammte Hurensöhne...unbewaffnete anzugreifen ist schon feige, aber dann auch noch Kinder...”  
  
Iblis brummte zustimmend und bückte sich, um die Verletzungen näher zu begutachten. „Scheint als wären neben Moroi auch Alukah hier gewesen. Hier sind viele komplett blutleer.”  
  
Halphas verzog das Gesicht. „Schätze, dann haben sie es immerhin nichts mehr mitbekommen.”  
  
Der Feuerkönig nickte nur. Wenn man von einem Alukah gebissen wurde, fühlte man sich nach dem ersten Schreck meist ziemlich benebelt, dann genoss man es eventuell sogar und entspannte sich. Das Positive war, dass man nicht mitbekam wie man stirbt, das Negative dagegen, dass man sich nicht mehr versuchte zu wehren. Er hatte es selbst erlebt, als ihn in einem Kampf eine Alukah namens Sitri gebissen hatte. Diese war die stellvertrende Anführerin der Alukah und dementsprechend mächtig. Am Anfang wehrte er sich vehement gegen sie, doch dann begann ein seltsames Gefühl seinen Körper zu durchströmen und er wurde immer schlaffer bis er schließlich ganz still hielt. Er war nicht sicher, ob sie ihn wirklich aussaugen oder nur ruhig stellen wollte, es war ohnehin egal. Zu seinem Glück kamen Egyn und Beelzebub vorbei. Sie wussten, dass sie die Alukah auf keinen Fall ruckartig wegziehen durften, denn sonst wäre durch ihre Zähne seine Halsschlagader aufgerissen worden. Stattdessen griffen sie die Blutsaugerin so an, dass sie gezwungen war, Iblis loszulassen. Er wusste nicht mehr, was danach geschah. Er war in einem Krankenzimmer aufgewacht, sehr geschwächt, unfassbar blass und mit schmerzendem Hals, aber am Leben.   
  
Fafnir umkreiste das Dorf und hielt Ausschau nach weiteren Angreifern, während seine Geschwister die Leichen beschnüffelten. Die beiden Feuerdämonen hatten gerade den Dorfplatz erreicht als Makara und Ladon angeflogen kamen, sichtlich aufgeregt. Iblis erkannte, dass er ihnen folgen sollte. Sie wurden zu einer Hausruine geführt. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Halphas. „Überlebende?”  
  
Der Feuerkönig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Unwahrscheinlich, aber die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Sagen zumindest die Sterblichen.”  
  
Langsam betrat er das Gebäude. Die Einrichtung war komplett zerstört, das Stockwerk darüber war dem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen. Ladon stand vor einem halbverkohlten Schrank und versuchte sie beiseite zu schieben.   
  
„Halphas, hilf mir mal.”, bat Iblis. Zu ihrer Überraschung befand sich hinter dem Schrank eine kleine Tür. ‚Ein Lagerraum?‘  
  
Erneut wechselten sie Blicke, dann öffneten sie die Tür. Bevor sie reagieren konnten, schoss etwas daraus hervor. Es war ein kleines Mädchen. Sie rannte zur Tür, doch kam nicht weit. Ladon warf sie um, woraufhin sie einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß. Der Drache sah sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf neugierig an.   
  
„Ladon, runter von ihr!”, befahl der Feuerkönig. Glücklicherweise kam dieser der Aufforderung sofort nach. Das Mädchen, noch immer am Boden kauernd, wich langsam zurück. Sie sah aus als wäre sie im Grundschulalter, vielleicht sieben nach der Zählweise der Sterblichen. Ihre langen braunen Haare waren dreckig und verfilzt. Sie hatte einige Kratzer, ihr rotes Kleid war an vielen Stellen zerrissen und verdreckt. Einiges war offensichtlich Blut. Ihre goldenen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und voller Panik.   
  
„B-bitte t-tötet mich nicht...bitte! I-ich habe nie etwas böses gemacht...”, wimmerte sie. „Ich möchte nur zu Mama und Papa!”  
  
Iblis hob beruhigend die Hände. „Schon gut, Kleine. Wir wollen dir nicht weh tun. Wir sind hier, weil der Kontakt zu diesem Dorf abgebrochen ist. Geht es dir gut?”   
  
Das Mädchen sah ihn misstrauisch an, dann Halphas und wieder ihn. „Woher weiß ich, dass ihr nicht schwindelt?”  
  
„Würden wir dir schaden wollen, hätten wir es längst tun können.”, warf Halphas ein. Sie zögerte, doch nickte dann langsam. Noch immer blieb sie still. Erneut wechselten die beiden Feuerdämonen Blicke. Iblis ging in die Hocke und hielt ihr langsam die Hand hin. „Ich heiße Iblis, das da drüben ist Halphas. Und du bist?”  
  
Die Dämonin biss sich auf die Lippe. „Adara.”, flüsterte sie. „Bist du Lord Satans Sohn?”  
  
Der Feuerdämon sah sie überrascht an. „Ja, das bin ich.” Er lächelte ihr möglichst freundlich zu. „Du bist clever für dein Alter.”  
  
„Mama hat gesagt, dass du Drachen hast.”, erklärte sie mit einem Hauch von Ehrfurcht in der Stimme, dann hielt sie inne. „Darf ich überhaupt "du" sagen?”  
  
„Klar. Du magst also Drachen?” Er war nicht besonders gut darin, andere zu beruhigen. Das war meist Egyns Aufgabe, aber wenn ihr normal mit ihr redete, würde sie ihm hoffentlich schnell vertrauen.  
  
Die Kleine nickte eifrig. „Ich möchte Drachentrainerin werden, wenn ich groß bin.” Sie wurde wieder ernst. „Wisst ihr, wo meine Mama und mein Papa sind?”  
  
Iblis schüttelte den Kopf und hielt er erneut die Hand hin. Diesmal ergriff sie diese und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. „Kannst du uns erzählen, was passiert ist? Wie bist du da rein gekommen?”  
  
Adara biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich...ich war in meinem Zimmer und habe Hausaufgaben gemacht. Es war schon Abend. Dann habe ich Schreie von draußen gehört. Ich habe aus dem Fenster geschaut und da fremde Leute gesehen. Sie hatten Waffen und Nachtmahre. Eine Frau war glaube ich ihre Anführerin...”  
  
„Kannst du die Frau beschreiben?”, hakte Haphas nach.  
  
„Sie...sie hatte schwarz-rote Haare, die waren halb abrasiert, rote Augen und ganz viele Piercings. In ihrem Gesicht, auf ihren Armen und ihren Bauch waren rote Male. Vielleicht auch Tätowierungen. Oh, an ihrem Hals war eine Rune, aber ich konnte nicht erkennen, was für eine.”  
  
Ira. Iblis widerstand dem Drang ein Grollen auszustoßen, es hätte ihr nur Angst gemacht. „Was ist dann passiert?”  
  
„Unten ist unsere Tür aufgegangen und mein Papa ist rein gestürmt. Ich habe gehört, wie er nach meiner Mama gerufen hat. Er hat gesagt, dass "sie" hier sind und sie mich verstecken soll. Mama ist dann reingekommen und hat mich gegriffen. Wir sind dann runter, wo Papa Messer gesucht hat. Die Tür ist aufgegangen und wir wurden angegriffen. Ein Mann ist auf mich drauf gesprungen, aber Papa hat ihn weggetreten. Als sie dann tot waren, hat mich Mama in den Abstellraum geschickt und gesagt, dass ich ganz leise sein soll und meine Aura verstecken muss. Ich sollte warten bis sie wieder kommen. Wenn sie aber nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen kommen, sollte ich durch die Bodenluke raus.”  
  
„Bodenluke?”  
  
„Ja, die führt in einen Tunnel zum Keller meiner Großeltern. Gleich nebenan.”  
  
„Verstehe und weiter?”  
  
Sie begann zu zittern. „Draußen war es laut...überall waren Schreie und Lachen. I-ich hatte Angst. Es kamen Leute in das Haus gestürmt. Ich glaube, sie haben etwas gesucht. Irgendwann war es ruhig, aber ich habe mich nicht raus getraut. Ich habe gewartet und keiner kam.” Nervös sah sie den älteren Dämonen an. „Mama, Papa und alle anderen sind tot, oder?”  
  
Iblis wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte, zu lügen. Allerspätestens wenn sie nach draußen gingen, würde es auffliegen. „Ich fürchte ja. Es tut mir leid.”  
  
Adara sank zusammen und begann zu schluchzen. Makara näherte sich langsam und schnupperte an ihr, dann stupste sie die Dämonin an. Sie sah das Drachenweibchen überrascht an. „Du kannst sie ruhig anfassen.” Sie begann sie vorsichtig zwischen den Hörnern zu kraulen und lächelte schwach. Als sie endlich beruhigt hatte, zog Iblis sie erneut auf die Füße. „Was passiert jetzt mit mir?”  
  
„Hast du noch irgendwelche Verwandten, die sich um dich kümmern können?”  
  
„Meine Tante wohnt in Hâlogir.”  
  
„Gut, dann schicken wir ihr eine Nachricht und erzählen was passiert ist. Bevor du zu ihr kannst, muss ich dich aber noch nach Pandemonium mitnehmen. Mein Vater hat sicher auch noch ein paar Fragen an dich.”  
  
Sie nickte etwas ängstlich.  
  
„Ich frag mal rum, damit sie was zu essen bekommt.”, bot Halphas an. Iblis nickte und zu dritt verließen sie die Ruine. Draußen hatte man inzwischen damit begonnen die Leichen auf Haufen zu stapeln. Nach einigem Suchen fanden sie eine Heilerin, welche sich um Adara kümmerte.   
  
Iblis war derweil in Gedanken versunken. Dies war das erste Dorf zu dem der Kontakt abgebrochen war, die anderen waren also höchstwahrscheinlich in einem ähnlichen Zustand. Es war ein kleines Wunder, dass sie tatsächlich eine Überlebende gefunden hatten. Scheinbar wurden Liliths Leute schlampig. ‚Ok, das klang grad falsch.‘  
  
Er hob den Kopf als sich einer seiner Leute nährte. Dieser war noch recht jung, zweifellos war er erst aus der Akademie gekommen. Er wirkte äußert nervös als er sich verbeugte.  
  
„Lord Iblis, wir haben leider keine weiteren Überlebenden gefunden.”, berichtete er. „Allerdings waren alle Tiere und Vorräte verschwunden. Offensichtlich hatten sie es darauf abgesehen. Wir haben außerdem Benachrichtigungen von den Gruppen aus den anderen Dörfern bekommen. Genau das gleiche, nur dass es dort keiner überlebt hat.”  
  
„Tja...Scheiße.”  
  
„Das trifft es wohl gut.”, kam die zögerliche Antwort.  
  
Iblis seufzte und wandte sich an den jüngeren Feuerdämonen. Dieser starrte die Leichenhaufen an. „Erstes Mal?”, fragte er.  
  
Er nickte. „Ich hatte mich auf Schlimmes eingestellt, aber das...das ist erst der Anfang oder?”  
  
„Leider. Lilith ist egal über wie viele Leichen sie gehen muss. Sie hat sich ihren Beinamen "Die irre Königin" nicht umsonst verdient.”  
  
Der Soldat nickte stumm. „Was passiert jetzt?”  
  
„Wir schaffen die Kleine zuerst an nach Pandemonium, mein Vater wird Fragen haben. Ansonsten bergen wir die Toten und begraben sie. Vielleicht können wir sie sogar identifizieren. Ansonsten will ich wissen wie Liliths Leute die Grenze unbemerkt überwunden haben und ob sie bereits zurückgekehrt sind oder sich noch immer hier rumtreiben.”  
  
Nachdem er den Soldaten entlassen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Halphas. „Und wie sieht's mit Adara aus?”  
  
„Isst grade. Eins der Mädels hat ein Haus mit einem mehr oder weniger intakten Badezimmer gefunden, wo sie sich halbwegs waschen konnte und ein paar Klamotten haben sie auch gefunden. Sind etwas zu groß, aber was anders ist hier nicht.”  
  
„Im Palast kann sie sich richtig waschen und passende Sachen bekommen. Jetzt müssen wir sie erst mal wegbekommen. Möglichst ohne ihr noch mehr Leichen zu zeigen.”  


* * *

  
  
Rin hatte mit einigem gerechnet als Iblis zu Satans Palast zurückgekehrte, aber nicht mit einem kleinen Mädchen. Sie schien nicht älter als sieben zu sein und versteckte sich halb hinter den Beinen des Feuerkönigs. Hin und wieder warf sie ihm, seinen Geschwistern und seinem Vater verstohlene Blicke zu. Er fragte sich, ob er auch so verloren aussah, als er damals das Esszimmer betreten hatte. Der Baal erzählte, dass sie keine weiteren Überlebenden gefunden hatte, die Vorräte gestohlen wurden und scheinbar Ira den Angriff angeführt hatte. Dann schob er vorsichtig das Mädchen nach vorne, welche mit weit aufgerissenen Augen die Königsfamilie anstarrte, offensichtlich sehr überfordert.  
  
Satan lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Adara, nicht wahr?”  
  
„J-ja, eure Hoheit...ähm...ist das richtig so?”  
  
„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Du kannst ruhig näher kommen, wir werden dir nicht wehtun.”   
  
Sie bleib starr wie eine Salzsäule. Iblis seufzte leise, dann schob er sie etwas weiter vor. Daraufhin schüttelte der Dämonengott kaum merklich den Kopf, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sie stehen lassen sollte, wenn sie nicht selbst näher kommen wollte.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist.”, fuhr er fort. „Wir müssen allerdings wissen, was passiert ist. Kannst du uns von dem Angriff erzählen?”  
  
Adara spielte nervös mit dem Saum ihres Kleides, dann begann sie langsam und etwas stockend zu erzählen. Nach einer Weile wurde ihre Stimme etwas fester. Als sie jedoch erzählte, dass weder ihre Eltern noch ihre Großeltern wiederkamen, begann sie leise zu schniefen. Dennoch schaffte sie es die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.  
  
Stille herrschte als sie ihre Erzählung beendete.   
  
„Es gab noch nie Überlebende und jetzt überlebt ausgerechnet ein kleines Mädchen? Da steckt doch sicher mehr dahinter.”, überlegte Samael und betrachtete das Mädchen prüfend.  
  
„Du denkst, dass sie lügt und für Lilith arbeitet.”, stellte Satan fest.  
  
„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Kinder für ihre Zwecke missbraucht. Eventuell haben sie ihr Leben dafür verschont.”  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr!”, protestierte die Kleine empört. „Sie haben Mama und Papa umgebracht! Und meine Großeltern! Und alle meine Freunde und Klassenkameraden und Lehrer! Ich hasse sie! Warum bist du so gemein?!”  
  
„Ich bin nur realistisch.”  
  
„Was soll die Kleine denn bitte anstellen? Uns mit Bauklötzen bewerfen?”, hinterfragte Astaroth.  
  
„Manche Straßenkinder in ihrem Alter sind alles andere als harmlos...”  
  
„Azazel!”, empörte sich Egyn.  
  
Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was denn? Ich sage ja nicht, dass Samael recht hat, nur dass man Kinder nicht unterschätzen sollte.”  
  
„Genug jetzt.”, fuhr Satan dazwischen. „Ich spüre kein Lügen und haltlose Anschuldigungen bringen uns nicht weiter.” Erneut wandte er sich an Adara und stellte ihr weitere Fragen, dann entließ er sie. Sie durfte zu ihrer Tante und dort leben, sollte sich jedoch bereit halten falls ihnen neue Fragen einfielen. Kaum war sie draußen kam eine Botin hereingestürmt, die von Unruhen in Hâlogir berichtete. Unbekannte hatten verschiedene Gruppen angestachelt und es kam zu mehreren gewaltsamen Übergriffen.   
  
„Das war sowas von Invidia.”, murmelte Azazel als sie wieder alleine waren.  
  
„Japp.”, bestätigte Astaroth.  
  
„Warum greifen die mich bitte zuerst an?!”, knurrte Iblis.   
  
„Vielleicht bist du am nächsten dran?”, schlug Amaimon schulterzuckend vor.   
  
„Dann wäre Liliths Palast irgendwo im Süden.”, ergänzte Beelzebub.  
  
Astaroth verdrehte die Augen. „Na, das engt es ja ein.”  
  
„Wenn sie schon in der Hauptstadt sind, dann werden unsere Gebiete auch bald fällig sein.”, murmelte Egyn. Rin hörte stumm zu. Er kannte sich nicht mit Kriegen und Aufständen aus, doch selbst er erkannte, dass sie in einer Zwickmühle steckten.  
  
Satan schien ebenfalls in Gedanken versunken, dann seufzte er. „Es scheint als würde kein Weg dran vorbei führen.”, knurrte er grimmig.  
  
„An was?”, hakte Egyn nach.  
  
Samael verdrehte die Augen. „Sich mit den Exorzisten in Verbindung zu setzen natürlich.” Rin und die übrigen Baal, mit Ausnahme von Lucifer und Azazel, sahen den Dämonenherrscher überrascht an.  
  
Astaroth fand seine Stimme als erstes wieder. „Hilfe? Von den Exorzisten?!”  
  
„Das ist eine schlechte Idee.”, stimmte Amaimon zu.   
  
„Das wäre die ultimative Erniedrigung!”, fauchte Iblis.  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um auf Stolz zu beharren?!”, hielt Egyn dagegen.  
  
„Ach, komm. Nicht mal du kannst das für eine gute Idee halten!”  
  
„Es reicht!”, fuhr Satan scharf dazwischen. „Mir gefällt es genauso wenig, aber wir nähern uns einem kritischen Punkt. Mit jedem Tag wächst Liliths Gefolgschaft und immer mehr finden Schlupflöcher nach Assiah. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und der Großteil der Sterblichen wird Dämonen sehen können.”  
  
„Aber ist das nicht gut?”, fragte Rin vorsichtig. „Dann wüssten sie immerhin, was das Problem ist.”  
  
Samael seufzte theatralisch. „Rin, erst denken, dann fragen. Anfangs werden es die Menschen als Massenhalluzination abtun, aber nicht für lange. Irgendwann bricht Panik aus und Antworten werden verlangt.”  
  
„Und die finden sie bei der Heiligkreuz Ritterschaft. Alle werden glauben, dass die Angriffe von uns ausgehen. Dass auch noch eine dritte Partei mitmischt, ist ihnen vollkommen unbekannt.”, ergänzte Lucifer. „Damit spielen sie Lilith natürlich in die Hände. Je mehr Chaos herrscht, umso mehr gerät das Gleichgewicht zwischen den Welten ins Wanken. Irgendwann bricht dann die Grenze zwischen Assiah und Gehenna endgültig zusammen.”  
  
„Und Devachan.”, murmelte Azazel. „Dann kann nicht mal ich sie im Zaun halten. Ganz Assiah wird voll mit ruhelosen Seelen und Entitäten sein. Ich sag's nicht gerne, aber wenn wir das hier überstehen wollen, müssen wir uns an die Exorzisten wenden und denen klar machen, dass nicht wir das Problem sind. Danach können wir uns ja wieder die Köpfe einhauen.”  
  
Er erhielt ein abfälliges Schnauben von seinem älteren Bruder. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass sie uns zuhören werden?”  
  
„Du hast einige Exorzisten doch von unserer Sache überzeugen können. Ich habe noch die Illuminati.”, warf Lucifer ein.  
  
„Wohl wahr, aber viel zu wenig, um den ganzen Orden zu überzeugen. Und sie werden nicht mit den Illuminati zusammenarbeiten wollen.”  
  
„Wir wenden uns an die Hexenzirkel. Die in Tokio, Sapporo und Miyazaki sind inzwischen ziemlich mächtig und einflussreich geworden.”, schlug Egyn vor.  
  
„Ich bin schon dabei.”  
  
„Und wenn wir uns direkt an die Grigori wenden? Die Exorzisten müssen auf sie hören, richtig?”, warf Beelzebub ein. Iblis schoss die Idee sofort ab. „Dazu müssten wir erst mal in den Vatikan kommen und da sind so viele Siegel drum herum, sie werden uns den Krieg schon erklärt haben bevor wir auch nur die Eingangshalle erreichen. Wir könnten allerdings die Gehennapforte nehmen...”  
  
Satan schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würden sie erst recht als Angriff sehen. Samael, gibt es niemanden an den du dich wenden könntest und der auch zuhört?”  
  
Der Zeitkönig zögerte. „Eventuell wäre Shura bereit zuzuhören...wenn sie nicht vorher versucht mich zu enthaupten.”  
  
Rin wurde hellhörig, erst recht bei dem, was Azazel vorschlug.  
  
„Nimm doch Rin mit.”   
  
Satan und seine Geschwister starrten ihn an, woraufhin er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Auf ihn hört sie eher als auf einen von uns. Und wenn sie sieht, dass ihm gut geht, wird sie uns vielleicht glauben.”  
  
Astaroth schnaubte. „Du scheinst mal wieder das wichtige verpennt zu haben. Die Exorzisten wollen ihn umbringen.”  
  
„Das wollen sie schon seit dem Tag seiner Geburt. Wir sind auch ständig in Assiah unterwegs ohne dass sie es merken.”  
  
„Sie wissen aber auch nicht wie wir aussehen. Von Lucifer, Samael und Amaimon mal abgesehen.”, erinnerte Beelzebub ihn.  
  
„Sie sind viel zu beschäftigt mit Liliths Anhängern.”  
  
„Es ist zu gefährlich.”  
  
„Ich möchte aber helfen!”, mischte sich Rin ein. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. „Ich habe es satt, immer nur unnütz herumzusitzen und mich beschützen zu lassen. Wenn ich helfen kann, dann tu ich es.”  
  
„Es ist zu riskant.”, seufzte Lucifer, doch der Nephilim ließ nicht locker. „Ihr seid doch dabei, was soll da passieren?”  
  
Astaroth schnaubte. „Berühmte letzte Worte.” Rin ignorierte ihn.   
  
„Shura wird mir glauben.”  
  
„Die Idee ist gar nicht dumm.”, kam überraschenderweise Samael zur Hilfe.  
  
Egyn funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du hast nur wieder irgendwelche bescheuerten Pläne! Hör auf ihn da ständig mit rein zu ziehen!”  
  
Bevor der zweitälteste Baal antworten konnte, mischte sich Satan ein. „Es ist gefährlich, aber vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser.” Dieses Mal erhielt er entsetzte Blicke.   
  
„Aber wir haben ihn grad erst wiederbekommen-”, setzte Egyn an.  
  
„Wir geben ihn doch nicht weg, Egyn. Es ist nur ein kurzer Trip nach Assiah.”, grummelte Azazel augenverdrehend.  
  
„Aber-”  
  
„Azazel hat recht. Rin könnte wirklich helfen.” ,unterbrach der Dämonengott ihn. Er wirkte nicht glücklich über diese Erkenntnis, doch wandte sich an Rin. „Wenn du wirklich bereit bist-”  
  
„Das bin ich.”, versicherte der Nephilim schnell woraufhin Satan seufzte. „Wenn du wirklich bereit dazu bist, dann in Ordnung. Eventuell wird es nichts bringen, aber es ist einen Versuch wert. Allerdings nicht mehr in diesem Jahr. Du bist noch immer zu unvorbereitet.”  
  
Rin wollte protestieren, doch überlegte es sich anders. Inzwischen hatte er erkannt, dass es nichts brachte mit seinem Vater zu diskutieren. Außerdem hatte er irgendwo recht. Im Moment würde er seinen Geschwistern eher zur Last fallen und genau das wollte er verhindern.  
  
Lucifer versuchte Satan ein letztes Mal umzustimmen, doch dieser ließ  ihn gar nicht richtig zu Wort kommen. „Ich habe entschieden, Ende der Diskussion.”  
  
„Das werden wir so bereuen...”, murmelte Egyn.  
  
Der Nephilim spürte die besorgten Blicke seiner älteren Brüder, doch er ignorierte sie. Endlich konnte er sich nützlich machen und obendrein vielleicht sogar seinen Freunde treffen. Selbst wenn nicht, so würde er immerhin Shura wiedersehen und konnte sie wissen lassen, dass es ihm gut ging. Er würde Gehenna beweisen, dass er es verdiente Satans Sohn zu sein und sich obendrein gegen Lilith wehren. Niemals wieder würde er seine Familie verlieren.


	35. Zurück nach Assiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin hat Geburtstag, das Jahr endet und er kehrt zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern nach Assiah zurück. Auch die Aveira sind am planen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach einigen Schreibblockaden geht es weiter. Ich bin wieder mal unsicher, wie zufrieden ich mit dem letzten Teil bin, aber ich wollte endlich das Kapitel fertig bekommen.
> 
> Erklärungen:
> 
> Hyaden: Regennymphen der griechischen Mythologie
> 
> Die Pariser Bluthochzeit: auch Bartholomäusnacht, war eine gewaltsam Ausschreitung an französischen Protestanten. Die Führer der Hugenotten wurden dabei ermordet. Sie waren anlässlich der (vermeintlich der Versöhnung dienenden) Hochzeit des Protestanten Heinrich von Navarra mit Margarete von Valois in Paris versammelt. In derselben Nacht wurden weitere Tausende Protestanten in Paris und in den Folgetagen frankreichweit ermordet.
> 
> Pompeji, die Kreuzzüge und die Pest sollten klar sein, denke ich (hoffe ich ^^°) :)
> 
> Viel Spaß. Und entschuldigt den Cliffhanger am Ende. XD

Das Winterwetter kam schnell und erbarmungslos. Satan und die Dämonenkönige hatten nicht übertrieben. Es waren minus 20 Grad in Pandemonium. Solange man im Palast bleib, ging es noch, aber die Wachen und Arbeiter draußen beneidete Rin absolut nicht. Iblis schien es ebenfalls sehr mitzunehmen. Er weigerte sich vehement bei diesem Wetter vor die Tür zu gehen. Hin und wieder verlangten es seiner Pflichten allerdings. Später kam er dann stets äußert schlecht gelaunt zurück, es sei denn, er war in seinem eigenen Gebiet unterwegs gewesen. Dort waren immer noch plus 20 Grad. Rin lebte wirklich im falschen Reich. Andererseits war es in anderen Gebieten wesentlich schlimmer. Egyns Gebiet lag im Norden, dort waren die Winter am härtesten. Laut den Beschreibungen seiner Geschwister befand sich ganz im Norden sogar ganzjährig eine Eiswüste.  
  
Während der Wintermonate übte der Nephilim weiterhin fleißig den waffenlosen Nahkampf, Gehennisch, den Umgang mit seinen Flammen und seinem Schwert. Die letzten beiden Sachen übernahm inzwischen stets Satan und dieser konnte ein ziemlich strenger Lehrer sein. Am Abend war der Nephilim meist so erledigt, dass er einfach in sein Bett fiel und einschlief. Er fühlte sich zunehmend wohler mit seinen dämonischen Kräften und Fähigkeiten. Inzwischen zündete er sich sogar bei starken Gefühlsregungen nicht mehr spontan an. Leider lief nicht alles gut. Avaritia und Gula entkamen der Versieglung und mehrere Aufstände brachen aus. Die meisten konnten recht schnell zerschlagen werden, doch es gab einige Verletzte.   
  
Zusätzlich näherte sich ein Tag, dem er eher mit gemischten Gefühlen gegenüberstand. Der 24. Dezember. Sein Geburtstag. Natürlich freute er sich wie die meisten Jugendlichen darauf, jedoch würde es sein erster Geburtstag ohne Yukio, Shiro und die Mönche in dem Stift sein. Andererseits war es auch das erste Mal, dass er ihn mit seinem biologischen Vater und seinen restlichen Geschwistern verbringen konnte. Gut, es war für Dämonen vielleicht etwas seltsam an Heiligabend zu feiern, andererseits gab es laut Satan weder Gott noch Engel also hatte dieser Feiertag der Sterblichen sicher keine wirkliche Bedeutung für Dämonen. Da sie momentan in einer Krise steckten, erwartete er keine Feier oder viele Geschenke. Es gab wirklich wichtigeres. Umso größer war die Überraschung als es soweit war. Wie schon bei Iblis, Astaroth, Samael, Egyn und Lucifer gab es zwar keine große Feier, aber dafür einen Haufen Geschenke. Im ersten Moment war er verwirrt als er aufwachte und all seine Geschwister vorfand. Sie gratulierten ihm, einige umarmten ihn sogar.   
  
Im Esszimmer ging die Überraschung weiter. Vaya, Kyrene und Agares hatten zusammen mit etwas Unterstützung von Tap eine Torte gebacken, welche sogar ziemlich gut aussah und schmeckte. Auch die restlichen Stellvertreter der Baal hatten etwas besorgt, waren jedoch nicht anwesend. An Paymon war eindeutig ein Lehrer verloren gegangen, er schenkte ihm ein Buch mit der Geschichte Gehennas. Rin freute sich jedoch darüber, denn eigentlich war es ja nicht ganz uninteressant und er wusste schon aus Erfahrung, dass der Lichtdämon einen guten Büchergeschmack hatte. Zudem hatte er ihn schon öfter mit Fragen zu Gehenna gelöchert. Von Ankou, Shax und Halphas bekam er ebenfalls Bücher, jedoch über Nahkampf, sowohl mit als auch ohne Waffe. Amon und Agash hatten erneut Agashs Kekse verschenkt, welche bei Satans Familie heiß begehrt waren. Er freute sich sehr, immerhin hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm etwas schenkten.  
  
Nachdem diese Geschenke abgehakt waren, kam er zu denen seiner Geschwister. Lucifer schenkte ihm ein "Ôcrio virdriirewa", was so viel wie "Allsehendes Auge" bedeutete. Es war eine Glaskugel, welche golden schimmerte. Wenn sich jedoch Personen in der Nähe befanden, die Rin schaden wollten, begann es rot zu leuchten. Damit würde sich hoffentlich nie wieder so etwas wie mit Aulak oder Jahi wiederholen. Beelzebub schenkte ihm einen Anhänger, welcher Insekten jeglicher Art von ihm fernhielt. Inklusive Riesenspinnen. Von Egyn bekam er Hyadentränen. Diese besaßen eine starke Heilwirkung und verschlossen Wunden, welche sich warum auch immer nicht selbst regenerieren konnten. Außerdem neutralisierten sie viele Gifte. Es ersetzte nicht den Besuch bei Heilern, aber konnte einem aus der Patsche helfen. Von Amaimon erhielt er das Standardgeschenk Süßigkeiten. Astaroth schenkte ihm eine Spielkonsole mit einigen Spielen, etwas was ihn ziemlich sprachlos machte. Laut dem Fäulniskönig wollte er nur, dass Rin nicht ständig bei ihnen spielte, aber der Nephilim wusste, dass er es nicht so meinte. Als er Iblis Geschenk auspackte, war er überrascht. Es war ein Dolch. „Das war mein erster Dolch, ich habe ihn damals selbst gemacht und er hat mir beim Training gute Dienste geleistet. Die Klinge ist dafür ausgelegt zu brennen.”, erklärte der Feuerkönig ruhig. „Sie hält sogar deinen Flammen stand, ich habe Vater gebeten es zu testen. Mit etwas Glück musst du es nie benutzen, aber man weiß ja nie.” Rin nickte. Jetzt fehlten nur noch Satan, Samael und Azazel.  
  
Der Geisterkönig reichte ihm einen verpackten, ovalen Gegenstand. „Das ist von Vater, Samael und mir.”  
  
Der Nephilim packte es aus und hielt einen Spiegeln mit schwarzem Rand in der Hand. Obwohl nichts an ihm außergewöhnlich schien, wusste er irgendwie, das mehr dahinter steckte. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass die Oberfläche nichts spiegelte.  
  
„Das ist ein Seelenspiegel.”, erklärte Azazel. „Wir haben ihn zu dritt erschaffen.”  
  
„Was tut er?”  
  
„Du kannst damit mit den Toten sprechen.”, erklärte Samael. „In diesem Fall mit Shiro.”  
  
Rin starrte den Zeitkönig an. Sicherlich war das einer seiner schlechten Witze. Satan räusperte sich. „Es funktioniert nur ein Mal und auch nur zu bestimmten Zeiten. Wir wollten erst einen machen mit dem du Yuri kontaktieren kannst, aber solche Spiegel sind extrem schwer zu erschaffen, sogar für uns. Je länger eine Person schon tot ist, umso komplizierter ist die Erschaffung und umso länger dauert es.”  
  
Noch immer starrte der Nephilim sie an, nicht sicher, ob er das alles richtig verstand. „Aber warum...wie?”  
  
Azazel rieb sich etwas nervös den Nacken. „Na ja, du hattest in der Bar gesagt, dass du wegen seines Todes Schuldgefühle hast und es bereust dich nie entschuldigt zu haben und so weiter. Eigentlich darf man mit Toten nicht mehr reden, wenn sie einmal drüben sind, aber da der ganze Schlamassel auch unsere Schuld ist, habe ich die Regeln etwas zurechtgebogen. Du kannst noch einmal mit ihm reden, das hinter dir lassen und...ja....” Weiter kam er nicht, denn Rin hatte ihn, Satan und Samael ohne Vorwarnung in eine Umarmung gezogen. „Danke.”, flüsterte er. Die drei Dämonen sahen überrascht aus, doch fingen sich schnell wieder.   
  
„Aw.”, murmelte Egyn und trat nach vorne um Rin ebenfalls zu umarmen.   
  
„Wenn das jetzt zu einer Gruppenumarmung wird, bin ich raus. Ich habe 'nen Ruf zu waren.” grummelte Astaroth und Iblis nickte.   
  
„Kommt, seid nicht so.”, grinste Beelzebub.   
  
„Wir lassen erst locker, wenn ihr mitmacht!”, verkündete Egyn.  
  
„Neeeeiiin!”, protestierte Iblis, doch bevor er sich versah, waren Rin, die Dämonenkönige und Satan in einer Gruppenumarmung. Einige widerwilliger als andere. Lucifer und Beel hatten Iblis und Astaroth geschubst, Egyn hatte sie dazu gezogen. Satan ergab sich stumm seinem Schicksal.  
  
„Ok, das reicht jetzt. Genug Zuneigung für heute.”, presste Iblis hervor und sie traten alle zurück. „Mann, das haben wir ewig nicht gemacht...konnte das nicht so bleiben?”  
  
„Danke. Ernsthaft.”, sagte Rin etwas peinlich berührt von der Umarmung. Gut, er hatte Satan schon umarmt und Azazel war auch ganz ok, aber Samael?! Na, egal.  
  
So oder so hätte er sich wohl keinen besseren Geburtstag wünschen können.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Der Rest des Jahres verlief relativ ereignislos. Von ständigen Unruhen abgesehen. Die Überfälle hatten glücklicherweise kurz vor Winterbeginn aufgehört. Die Neujahrsfeier fiel aus verständlichen Gründen aus. Rin hatte seine Flammen inzwischen sehr gut im Griff und konnte auch sein Schwert gut dazu einsetzen. Satan hatte ihm sogar beigebracht eine Gehennapforte zu öffnen. Allerdings hatte der Nephilim noch keine wirkliche Kontrolle darüber wo er raus kam, also war es nur für Notfälle. Sein Dämonenherz war nach wie vor versiegelt. Laut Satan wäre es momentan noch zu gefährlich es zu entfesseln, da der Nephilim noch nicht bereit war. Wahrscheinlich musste er bis zu seinem unsterblichen Alter warten.  
  
Dafür durfte er endlich nach Assiah. Der Halbdämon verspürte eine seltsame Mischung aus Vorfreude, Nervosität, Aufgeregtheit und Angst. Er wusste nicht wie Shura auf ihn reagieren würde oder wie sich seine Freunde und Yukio verhalten würden, falls sie aufeinander trafen. Nach einigem hin und her wurde entschieden, dass alle Dämonenkönige mit nach Assiah kommen sollten. Lilith würde höchst wahrscheinlich erst in den nächsten Monaten angreifen und nicht direkt nach dem Ende des Winters. Dieser war für gehennische Verhältnisse relativ kurz ausgefallen. Obwohl erst Januar war, stiegen die Temperaturen langsam wieder an. Rin beschwerte sich nicht. Er stand zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern, seinem Vater und den Stellvertretern im Thronsaal. Keiner außer ihnen wusste, dass sie Gehenna verließen. Lilith dürfte demzufolge hoffentlich keinen Ärger machen.  
  
„Ich halte das immer noch für eine dumme Idee.”, murmelte Amon. Halphas, Ankou und Alastor nickten zustimmend. Auch Shax und Paymon schauten nicht sonderlich glücklich drein.  
  
Satan verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn einer von euch eine bessere Idee hat, nur raus damit.”  
  
„Wir erinnern uns nur an die letzten Male, an denen wir versucht haben uns bei Gläubigen einzumischen.”, wies Shax ihn hin. „Ich sage nur die Kreuzzüge, die Pest, die Pariser Bluthochzeit...”  
  
„Die Pest ist allerdings auf Astaroths Mist gewachsen. Und die spanische Grippe.”, seufzte Ankou.  
  
„Hey, die haben angefangen!”  
  
„Das würdige ich gar nicht erst mit einer Antwort.”  
  
Der Dämonengott schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich an seine Kinder. „Ihr kennt eure Aufgabe, also halte ich es kurz. Versucht euch mit so vielen Hexenzirkeln und Exorzisten wie möglich in Verbindung zu setzen. Tötet keine Exorzisten, außer es lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Wenn sie euch also bei etwas erwischen, zündet ihr sie nicht sofort an. Ja, ich schaue dich an, Iblis.”  
  
Der Feuerkönig grummelte etwas vor sich hin. Satan wandte sich an Rin. „Und du hörst auf deine Brüder. Tu nichts unüberlegtes, halte dich aus eventuellen Kämpfen raus und spiele nicht den Helden!”   
  
Der Nephilim nickte nur. Wenn der Dämonengott einmal im "Besorgter-Vater-Modus" war, sollte man besser auf ihn hören.   
  
„Solange wir da sind, wird ihm nichts passieren.”, versicherte Lucifer.  
  
„Gut.”  
  
Rin fiel aus dem Augenwinkel auf, dass Azazel nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Auch der Rest schien es zu bemerken  
  
„Azazel, ist alles in Ordnung?”, erkundigte sich Halphas. Der Geisterkönig blinzelte, offensichtlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Ja...”  
  
„Komm schon, Aza. Das war auch deine Idee.”, erinnerte Beelzebub ihn.  
  
„Ich habe nur ein schlechtes Gefühl...vielleicht sollten wir das verschieben...”  
  
„Zur Abwechslung stimme ich zu.”, knurrte Alastor, doch Satan ließ sich nicht umstimmen.  
  
„Es gab genug Verzögerungen.”, verkündete er, zog ein Messer hervor und schnitt sich ohne zu Zögern seinen Unterarm auf. Das Blut tropfe auf den Boden und sammelte sich, um eine Gehennapforte zu bilden. Zwar setzte sofort die Selbstheilung ein, aber es jagte Rin immer noch einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte beim üben nur kleine Blutmengen verwendet und selbst das stellte eine Überwindung dar. Der Gedanke sich größere Verletzungen zuzufügen, erschien nicht gerade aufbauend.  
  
„Seid vorsichtig und zettelt keinen dritten Weltkrieg an, ja? Wir kämen gar nicht mehr aus der Arbeit raus.”, kommentierte Ankou.   
  
„Schön, dass du dir solche Sorgen um uns machst.” erwiderte Astaroth und verdrehte die Augen. Damit traten sie die Reise nach Assiah an.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
„Um Satans Willen, Gula! Jetzt lasse doch die Flasche stehen!”, fuhr Superbia die zweitjüngste Aveira irritiert an. Gula, welche gerade die nächste Flasche Wein angesetzt hatte, schaute sie entgeistert an, ihre zartrosafarbenen Augen waren geweitet. Ihre Haare hatten die gleiche Farbe und gingen ihr bis zu den Schultern. „Ich war ewig eingeschlossen, ohne auch nur eine einzige Flasche Alkohol, also gönne mir das doch!”, antwortete sie etwas quengelig. Ihre Schwester wusste ganz genau, dass Alkohol für sie quasi überlebenswichtig war!  
  
„Lass sie doch mal und nimm den Stock aus dem Arsch. Du bist ja schlimmer als 'ne orthodoxe Nonne im Mittelalter.”, mischte sich eine weitere Frau ein. Sie hatte lange silberne Haare mit mehreren geflochtenen Strähnen und goldene Augen.  
  
„Mit dir habe ich nicht geredet, Avaritia.”  
  
„Tja, Pech. Wir sind nicht hier, um uns dein Gezeter anzuhören. Erst recht nicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass du damals zuerst ausgeschieden bist. Große Klappe und nichts dahinter.”  
  
Superbia lief rot an, schnaubte und stürmte aus dem Raum. „Na, endlich.”, murmelte Invidia. „Hättet ihr damals auf mich gehört, wären wir sie los.”  
  
„Keine Sorge. Irgendwann wird sie dank ihrem Gehabe von ganz alleine drauf gehen.”, meinte Ira schulterzuckend.   
  
Acedia war kurz vorm Einschlafen, Luxuria verdrehte die Augen. „Ignoriert sie doch einfach. Ihr bettelt ja förmlich um Streitereien.”  
  
Invidia lachte auf. „Tu nicht so als ob sie dich nicht auch nerven würde, Lux. Abgesehen davon bist du es doch, die sich über jeden Konflikt freut.”  
  
„Nicht wenn es immer derselbe ist und sich die Gespräche im Kreis drehen. Das ist einfach nur langweilig.”  
  
Ira begann zu grinsen. „Dann hättest du bei den Überfällen auf die Dörfer mitmachen sollen. Das war ein Spaß.”  
  
„Nicht wirklich. Ich finde diese Massaker sinnlos.”  
  
„Da scheinen wir uns ja mal einig zu sein.”, brummte Avaritia. „Warum sollte man seine zukünftigen Untertanen abschlachten? Das ist als würde man seinen Besitz verbrennen.” Sie wandte sich an Ira. „Allerdings bin ich noch immer überrascht, dass dir ein kleines Mädchen durch die Lappen gegangen ist. Sieht dir nicht ähnlich.”  
  
„In dem Haus waren Siegel, die ihre Aura verschleiert haben.”, presste die jüngere Aveira hervor.  
  
„Schon klar. Hat Ihre Majestät eigentlich mal erklärt, was als nächstes passiert? Wäre mal eine nette Abwechslung, wenn sie ihre genialen Pläne offenbart und uns nicht im Dunklen lässt.”  
  
Luxuria hob eine Augenbraue. „Du solltest sowas nicht leichtsinnig sagen, Ava. Du weißt, dass Mutter da nicht besonders nachsichtig ist.”  
  
„Du nennst sie immer noch Mutter? Wie drollig. So langsam solltest du verstehen, dass wir für sie nur Schachfiguren sind. Wir erledigen die Drecksarbeit und sie heimst die Lorbeeren ein.”  
  
„Tja, schlussendlich ziehen wir daraus auch Vorteile.”  
  
Avaritia lachte. „Wirklich Vidia? Du musst wirklich verzweifelt sein.”  
  
„Wie wär's, wenn du die Klappe hälst, bevor ich dich aufschlitze und ausbluten lasse? Die Alukah freuen sich sicher.”, kam die giftige Antwort.  
  
„Streitet euch doch nicht wegen sowas.”, warf Gula ein. „Je schneller wir es hinter uns haben, umso besser.”  
  
Die silberhaarige Aveira schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich habe die Schnauze voll davon den Laufburschen zu spielen. Ich will mehr erreichen als nur ewig ihr Schoßtier zu sein. Ich bin verdammt nochmal die Verkörperung der Habsucht. Warum sollte ich immer nur für das arbeiten, was jemand anderes will, anstatt eigene Ziele zu haben?”  
  
„Vorher hat es dich nicht gestört...oder zumindest hast du dich nie beschwert. ”  
  
„Glaube es oder nicht, aber ich habe die letzten Jahrtausenden in der Versieglung nicht grad viel zu tun gehabt. Mir ist mein ganzes bisheriges Leben durch den Kopf gegangen und ich habe festgestellt, dass es einfach nur scheiße war. Ich werde Lilith nicht mehr blind folgen.”  
  
„Sprichst du davon zu desertieren? Oder willst du gar überlaufen?”, fragte Luxuria scharf.  
  
„Hast du sie noch alle? Ich habe keine Todeswünsche. Ich meine nur, dass ich mich zukünftig nicht mehr mit einer Handlangerrollte zufrieden geben werde. Wenn Lilith auf dem Thron sitzt, will ich auch etwas davon. Wir sind Teile ihrer Seele, da es ist das ja wohl das Mindeste. Ansonsten bin ich dann raus. Du von uns allen müsstest mich am besten verstehen, Vidia.”  
  
Ihre Schwestern wechselten besorgte Blicke, Acedia war inzwischen am schnarchen.  
  
„Na ja, sie hat schon recht...”, begann Invidia. „Wir sind Teile von ihr, also steht uns auch was zu...”  
  
Bevor sie weiter diskutieren konnten, hörten sie ein Klopfen an der Scheibe. Die Gestaltwandlerin stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. Hereingeflogen kam ein schwarzer Vogel mit roten Augen, einem Raben nicht unähnlich. Als er auf dem Boden landete, begann er sich zu verwandeln. Vor ihnen stand ein Mann mit grauer Haut, roten Augen, großen Hauern und schwarzen, struppigen Haaren. Sein Kleidungsstil ähnelte dem der Harpyien, Schuhe trug er keine. Tatsächlich gingen manche soweit und bezeichneten die Harpyien und Moroi als Verwandte, was eigentlich kompletter Unsinn war.  
  
„Raym, was hast du für mich?”, fragte Invidia.  
  
„Bitte vergebt die Störung.” krächzte er. „Mir wurde soeben mitgeteilt, dass Satans Söhne sich auf den Weg nach Assiah gemacht haben.”  
  
„Wurde auch Zeit. Die Barrieren sind geschwächt nehme ich an?”  
  
„Ja, es ist alles geregelt.”  
  
„Gut, dann hau ab. Du machst den Teppich dreckig und stinkst auch noch.” Sie wandte sich ihre Schwestern. „Sagen wir Mutter Bescheid. Es ist Showtime.~”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Im ersten Moment hatte Rin ein ziemliches Déjà-vu, nur mit mehr Schnee. Er landete mit seinen Geschwistern in einem Wald. Im ersten Moment glaubte er, wieder in Beelzebubs Gebiet gelandet zu sein. Dann fiel ihm jedoch die Sonne auf. Japp, nur eine Sonne, sie waren in Assiah.  
  
„Na, immerhin sind wir nicht wieder im Vatikan gelandet.”, kommentierte Astaroth. „Wobei deren Gesichter wohl sogar noch besser wären als beim letzten Mal.”  
  
„Hoffentlich ist diese Shura nicht abgezogen wurden.”, seufzte Beelzebub.  
  
„Nachdem was mir erzählt wurde, ist sie nach wie vor an der Heiligkreuz-Akademie stationiert.”, berichtete Samael.  
  
„Könnten wir im Quartier weiterreden? Ich friere mir hier meinen Schweif ab!”, knurrte Iblis und rieb sich die Hände. Lucifer nickte. „Beeilen wir uns. Es sollte nicht allzu weit weg sein.”  
  
Nach knappen zwanzig Minuten hatten sie den Wald hinter sich gelassen und eine kleine Stadt erreicht. Fünf weitere Minuten später standen sie vor einem zweistöckigem, ziemlich abgelegenem Haus am Rand. Rin hatte zu seiner Überraschung erfahren, dass sie überall auf der Welt fast unaufspürbare Basen errichtet hatten, in denen sie bei längeren Aufenthalten in Assiah wohnen konnten. Sie hatten auch schon öfter in Mephistos Villa gelebt, doch diese war nun wirklich keine Option mehr. Er konnte die Barrieren, welche das Haus umgaben spüren, kam jedoch problemlos durch, da er ein Sohn Satans war. Lucifer schloss die Tür auf und scheuchte seine Geschwister ins Innere. Iblis machte sich sofort auf den Weg, um die Heizungen anzumachen. Rin sah sich derweil um. Es unterschied sich nicht wirklich von anderen Häusern, allerdings war es eher westlich eingerichtet. Es gab eine gut bestückte Küche (welche seine Geschwister wahrscheinlich kaum nutzten), ein Wohnzimmer mit Kamin, mehrere Bade-, Schlafzimmer- und Arbeitszimmer, ein Krankenzimmer und einen Keller, welchen man durch ein verschiebbares Bücherregal erreichen konnte.  
  
Lucifer schaltete den Fernseher an und wechselte auf den Nachrichtenkanal, wo von Massenhalluzinationen und seltsamen Wettererscheinungen sowie ungewöhnlich vielen Tsunami und Erdbeben in ganz Japan berichtet wurde. „Die Dummheit der Sterblichen überrascht mich immer wieder.”, kommentiere Amaimon während er ausdruckslos auf den Bildschirm starrte.  
  
„Der Kühlschrank ist fast leer! Wir haben nur Wasser, 'ne Tüte mit hartem Brot, Ketchup, den wir wahrscheinlich besser nicht mehr essen sollen und...was auch immer das hier ist. Einer von uns muss einkaufen gehen!”, rief Astaroth aus der Küche.   
  
„Ich gehe.”, meldete sich Beelzebub freiwillig, woraufhin die restlichen Dämonenkönige erleichtert aufatmeten. Einkaufen gehen war für sie die Höchststrafe. Da gab es zu viele angriffslustige, ältere Herrschaften mit Rollatoren und Krücken. Einige von denen könnten es gefühlt sogar mit Alastor aufnehmen. Der Insektenkönig wandte sich an Rin. „Ich nehme mal an, dass du kochen möchtest. Soll ich was bestimmtes mitbringen?”  
  
„Ja, bitte. Ich schätze, ihr kocht nie?”  
  
„Wenn wir in Assiah unterwegs sind, leben wir meist von Pizzen, Tiefkühlessen, Dönern, Subway und wie sie alle heißen.”, erklärte Iblis, welcher inzwischen dabei war den Kamin anzuzünden.  
  
Rin kommentierte das lieber nicht.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
„Endlich sind wir da. Diese Zugfahrt hat ewig gedauert.”, schimpfte Izumo. Sie war zusammen mit den anderen Adepten auf eine Trainingsmission geschickt worden. Mit der wachsenden Dämonenpräsenz in Assiah wurden neue Exorzisten dringend benötigt, also wurden sie immer wieder geschickt, um Dämonenaktivität zu untersuchen. Laut ihren Vorgesetzten würden sie hier nur auf Dämonen niederen oder mittleren Ranges treffen, aber da sie in letzte Zeit immer unberechenbarer wurden, war nicht nur Yukio sondern auch Shura als Begleitung dabei.  
  
Die Exorzistin sah sich um. Die Stadt war nicht gerade groß und nur wenige Leute waren auf den Straßen. Bisher hatte sie nichts ungewöhnliches entdeckt, wenn man von ein paar vereinzelten Kohletierchen absah. Hoffentlich war das hier keine Zeitverschwendung. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sie einen Auftrag in den Krisengebieten bekommen hätte, denn dort wurden händeringend Leute gesucht. Aber nein, stattdessen hatte es jemand für eine gute Idee gehalten, sie zusammen mit Yukio und einigen Adepten irgendwelchen Dämonen niederen Ranges auf den Hals zu jagen. Scheinbar war sie nun offiziell zur Babysitterin degradiert worden. Sicher, es bestand immer die Gefahr, dass doch stärkere Dämonen auftauchten als erwartet, aber hier hatte es noch nie Probleme gegeben. ‚Was soll's. Bringen wir's hinter uns.‘  
  
Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Kirche, denn der dort ansässige Pfarrer war es, der von den Dämonenaktivitäten berichtet hatte. Mit etwas Glück würden sie morgen früh wieder im Zug nach Hause sitzen.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Nachdem Beelzebub die eingekauften Lebensmittel zu seinen Geschwistern gebracht hatte, beschloss er sich die Beine zu vertreten und in der Stadt umzuschauen. Es war einige Zeit vergangen seitdem er oder seine Brüder hier gewesen waren und er wollte außerdem sicherstellen, dass sich keine Dämonen in der Nähe befanden, die Exorzisten auf den Plan riefen. Nun befand er sich auf dem Rückweg. Ein Blick auf eine Turmuhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits 13:00 Uhr war.  
  
Er kam nun zu einer Straße mit einer Kirche. Dort blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, bevor er sich langsam zurückzog und vorsichtig hinter einer Hausecke hervor lugte. Vor der Kirche stand eine junge Frau, welche telefonierte. Erkannte sie sofort, immerhin hatte er sie selbst einmal gesehen und Samaels Beschreibung passte genau. ‚Was treibt Kirigakure hier? Weiß die Ritterschaft, dass wir hier sind?‘ Langsam schlich er näher und versuchte etwas von ihrem Gespräch aufzuschnappen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie wegen anderen Dämonensichtungen hier war. Wenn er es richtig heraushörte, hatte sie weitere Exorzisten mitgebracht. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken sie anzusprechen, da sie momentan alleine war, doch entschied sich dagegen. Er konnte sich ihr nicht einfach auf offener Straße nähren. Sie würde wahrscheinlich angreifen, wenn sie erkannte, was er war, das würde die Exorzisten, die sich eventuell in der Kirche aufhielten, alarmieren und sie dann um Hilfe zu bitten, konnten sie sich sparen. Vorerst zog er sich zurück.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rin war zusammen mit Egyn (welcher offensichtlich keine wirkliche Ahnung davon hatte, was er tat, aber es zählte wohl der Gedanke) in der Küche gerade dabei das Mittagessen zu kochen als sie hörten wie sich die Haustür öffnete.   
  
„Scheint als wäre Beel wieder da.”, kommentierte der Wasserkönig.  
  
„Rin, Egyn, Wohnzimmer!”  
  
Die beiden sahen sich an, Egyn zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie drehten den Herd ab und gingen in das Wohnzimmer, wo sich die restlichen Dämonenkönige bereits auf den Sofas verteilt hatten. „Was ist denn los?”, erkundigte sich der Nephilim.  
  
„Kirigakure ist hier und bei ihr sind wahrscheinlich noch weitere Exorzisten. Sie sind hier, um die Aktivitäten von irgendwelchen Dämonen zu untersuchen.”, erklärte der Insektenkönig ohne Umschweife.  
  
„Ist das nicht gut? Dann sparen wir uns den Weg.”  
  
Lucifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn noch andere Exorzisten hier sind, müssen wir sie irgendwie von ihr trennen. Außerdem sollten wir warten bis es dunkel ist. Dann werden auch die anderen Dämonen aktiver und die Exorzisten werden sich leichter ablenken lassen.”  
  
„Was dann?”, fragte Iblis. „Schätze, wir sollten sie nicht alle auf einmal konfrontieren.”  
  
„Rin, Samael, Azazel und ich gehen. Der Rest von euch kümmert sich darum, dass die restlichen Exorzisten keinen Ärger machen. Seid aber diskret. Also keine Erdbeben, keine Überschwemmungen, keine riesigen Insekten oder Giftpilze und vor allem kein Feuer!”  
  
Iblis verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ja ich hab's kapiert. Ich hab alles unter Kontrolle.”  
  
„Genau das hast du damals in London und Pompeji gesagt!”  
  
„Hey, Pompeji war nicht meine Schuld und das in London war ja wohl deren Dummheit! Was haben die den Großteil ihrer Häuser auch aus Holz gebaut?!”  
  
„Nicht jeder konnte sich Steinhäuser leisten!”  
  
„Sie mussten sie ja nicht so eng beinander bauen!”  
  
„....Ich gebe es auf.”  
  
Schließlich setzten sie sich in das Esszimmer und aßen zu Mittag. Rin achtete gar nicht wirklich auf ihr Lob, sondern stocherte etwas nervös in seiner Portion herum. Er war mehr als angespannt. Was wenn Shura ihn nicht länger als Freund sondern als Feind ansah und ihn angriff? Schnell schob er den tristen Gedanken beiseite. So durfte er nicht denken! Eventuell würde sie ihm eine reinhauen, weil er ihr Sorgen bereitet hatte, aber damit konnte er leben. Irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn diesbezüglich etwas an Ankou. Diese hatte doch wirklich die Nerven den Baal Kopfnüsse zu verpassen, wenn sie unter sich waren. Gut, sie waren Kindheitsfreunde, aber befremdlich war es am Anfang schon etwas gewesen. Seine Geschwister bemerkten natürlich seine Zurückgezogenheit, aber sprachen ihn glücklicherweise nicht darauf an. Sie konnten sich wohl denken, was in ihm vorging. Nachdem sie den Tisch abgeräumt hatten, verzog sich Rin in das Schlafzimmer, welches er sich mit Amaimon teilte und las dort einige der Manga, die er sich mitgebracht hatte, um die Zeit zu vertreiben und etwas herunterzukommen.   
  
Endlich war es Abend und die Sonne ging unter. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus. Während Rin, Lucifer, Samael und Azazel zusammen blieben, teilten sich die restlichen Dämonenkönige auf, um Shura aufzuspüren, denn Astaroths Kohletierchen waren bisher erfolglos gewesen. Scheinbar mochten sie den Winter nicht besonders. Nach einigen Minuten erhielten sie eine Nachricht von Beelzebub. Shura war alleine am Waldrand. Die restlichen Exorzisten waren bisher nirgends zu sehen, also suchten sie weiter.  
  
„Dann mal los.”, murmelte Lucifer. Rin griff etwas nervös nach dessen Arm. Er hatte noch nicht gelernt Phasensprünge auszuführen, also musste er sich von dem Lichtkönig mitnehmen lassen. In Gehenna war er bereits einige Male mitgenommen wurden, doch es fiel ihm schwer sich an dieses seltsame Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Immerhin hatte er sich noch nie übergeben müssen. Mephisto verschwand mit seinem üblichen „Eins, zwei, drei.” und seiner pinken Rauchwolke, gefolgt von Azazel und von Lucifer mit Rin.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Shura war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass hier irgendwas oberfaul war. Sie waren den Spuren der Dämonen zu diesem Wald gefolgt. Yukio und die Adepten waren weiter gegangen, sie hielt Wache für den Fall, dass neue Dämonen auftauchten oder welche versuchten zu fliehen. Ihr Handy hatte sie draußen, sodass Yukio sie sofort erreichen konnte falls etwas schief ging. ‚Hoffentlich beeilt sich Yukio. Es ist echt arschkalt hier...‘, dachte sie missmutig und nippte an ihrem Bier.  
  
Um sie herum herrschte absolute Stille, bis auf das Windgeheul und gelegentliche Knacken der Zweige. Es war wohl besser als Schreie zu hören, aber sie wurde immer angespannter und ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass etwas passieren würde. Natürlich musste sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig liegen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie einen Schatten, doch als sie sich in die Richtung drehte, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Bildete sie sich Dinge ein? Wieder knackten Zweige und ihre Unruhe wuchs mit jeder Minute. Sie zerdrückte die leere Bierdose, warf sie zusammen mit dem Handy in ihre Tasche und zog ihr Schwert. Wieder Stille. Dann erneutes Knacken. Und Schritte. Ohne zu zögern fuhr sie herum und griff an. Sie verfehlte ihr Ziel um Haaresbreite.    
  
„DU!”, fauchte sie als sie endlich erkannte, wer vor ihr stand. Natürlich besaß der Clown die Dreistigkeit zu grinsen. „Ich freue mich auch dich wiederzusehen.~”  
  
Die Exorzistin schnaubte, doch griff nicht erneut an. Stattdessen plante sie ihren nächsten Schritt. Mephis-...Samael anzugreifen war mehr als dumm. Er war der zweitstärkste Baal und würde mit ihr den Boden aufwischen. Allerdings stand ein Rückzug ebenfalls außer Frage. Sie konnte Yukio und die Adepten nicht zurücklassen. Alles was bleib war abzuwarten und auf eine Gelegenheit zum Angriff zu hoffen. Nicht ihr bester Plan, aber besser als nichts.   
  
„Was willst du hier?”, knurrte sie in der Hoffnung etwas Zeit zu gewinnen.  
  
„Ich bin nur die Ablenkung.~”   
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Wa-” Bevor sie der Satz beenden oder sich auch nur umdrehen konnte, spürte sie wie von etwas gegriffen und zu Boden gerungen wurde. Ihr Schwert wurde ihr aus der Hand gerissen. Sie versuchte ihren Gegner von sich zu stoßen, nur um festzustellen, dass es keinen gab. Stattdessen sah sie schwarze...Schlangen aus Rauch? ‚Was zur Hölle?!‘  
  
„Das sind keine Schlangen und auch kein Rauch sondern Schatten.”, merkte eine neue Stimme an. „Versuche dich also besser nicht zu wehren. Ich will dich nicht bewusstlos würgen müssen.”  
  
„Ernsthaft Azazel? Was an "diplomatisch" hast du nicht verstanden? Nächstes Mal nehme ich Egyn oder Beelzebub mit.”, fuhr eine dritte, wütend klingende Stimme dazwischen.  
  
Shura gab es auf sich gegen ihre Fesseln zu wehren und sah auf. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Shiro einmal von Azazel getroffen hatte und gute Dinge berichten konnte. Sie war zugegebenermaßen überrascht. Wie auch Amaimon hatte der Geisterkönig einen emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, aber etwas an seinen Augen bereitete ihr Gänsehaut. Den nächsten Dämonenkönig erkannte sie als Lucifer. Super. Dann stellte sie jedoch fest, dass noch jemand anwesend war.   
  
„Shura!”  
  
„Rin?!”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Bon hatte allmählich genug von diesem Ausflug. Sie stapften jetzt schon seit Gott weiß wie lange in dem verschneiten Wald umher, ohne auch nur einem Dämonen zu begegnen. Sie hatten nicht mal Kohletierchen entdecken können!  
  
„Ähm...Okumura-sensei?”, durchbrach Miwa die Stille. „Sind Sie sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind? Es wird immer dunkler und wir haben immer noch nichts gefunden.”  
  
„Laut der Karte kommt bald ein Fluss.”, antwortete ihr Lehrer ohne sich umzudrehen. „Wenn wir bis dahin nichts gefunden haben, drehen wir für heute um und machen morgen weiter.”  
  
Nicht die Antwort, die sich erhofft hatten, aber sie beschwerten sich nicht. Er wusste sicher, was er tat. Hofften sie. In den letzten Monaten hatte er immer mehr damit begonnen sich sowohl in der Schule als auch als Exorzist abzurackern. Scheinbar nutzte er die Arbeit als Ablenkung, aber ewig würde das nicht mehr gut gehen.  
  
Für einige Minuten herrschte erneut Stille bis sie auf einer Lichtung ankamen. Immer noch war keine Spur von Dämonen zu sehen. Sie hörten nur das Rauschen des Flusses.   
  
„Yuki-chan, ich glaube wir sollten gehen.”, merkte Shiemi vorsichtig an. „Irgendwas ist hier nicht richtig.”  
  
„Genau, höre auf deine kleine Freundin. Sie scheint bessere Instinkte zu haben als die meisten Menschen.”, ertönte eine neue männliche Stimme. Die Exorzistin fuhren herum, doch niemand war zu sehen.  
  
„Hier oben, ihr Genies.”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Sie hoben die Köpfe. Auf einem dicken Ast eines Baumes stand ein Jugendlicher mit Flammenhaaren, der sie bösartig angrinste. Nein, kein Jugendlicher. Ein Dämon. Und die Stimme kam ihnen bekannt vor.  
  
„Also echt mal.”, sprach der Dämon weiter. „Ich habe darauf gehofft einigen Exorzisten den Tag vermiesen zu können und was bekomme ich? Ein paar Welpen und unseren jüngsten Bruder. Wie langweilig. Ich muss echt mal ein Wörtchen mit Beelzebub reden.”  
  
„Du bist ein Dämonenkönig!”, entfuhr es Miwa. Er erhielt spöttelnden Applaus. „Wow, nicht schlecht, Glatzkopf. Lass mich raten: du bist der Intelligente der Truppe?”  
  
„Was willst du von uns, Iblis?”, fragte Izumo, welche sich inzwischen zusammengereimt hatte, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. „Und die Augenbraue ist ja auch nicht dumm. Vielleicht ist die Ritterschaft noch nicht ganz am Arsch. Andererseits schicken sie einen Haufen Adepten her, also müssen sie wirklich verzweifelt sein...”  
  
„Beantworte die Frage!”, fauchte Yukio und zog seine Pistolen. Iblis hob noch immer grinsend eine Augenbraue. „Wirklich? Schon wieder? Man sollte meinen, du hast nach dem letzten Mal deine Lektion gelernt. Na, was soll's. Glaubt es oder nicht, es ist reiner Zufall, dass wir uns begegnen. Wir dachten, ihr wärt irgendwelche Exorzisten, die diese Shura mitgenommen hat. Da wir aber alleine mit ihr reden müssen, können wir euch nicht gebrauchen.”  
  
Yukio spielte mit dem Gedanken anzugreifen, doch überlegte es sich in letzter Sekunde anders. So wie Iblis redete, klang es als wären noch mehr Dämonenkönige in der Nähe. Außerdem musste er zerknirscht zugegeben, dass sie ihn und seine Schüler beim letzten Mal nicht angegriffen und sogar beschützt hatten. Andererseits gab es keine Garantie, dass das ganze kein Trick war. Er atmete tief durch und ließ seine Waffen wieder sinken. Der Feuerkönig schien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überrascht, doch überspielte es schnell. Als er vom Baum sprang, traten alle unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.   
  
„Was wollt ihr von Shura?”‚ fragte Yukio noch immer bemüht ruhig zu sprechen, auch wenn ein großer Teil von ihm am liebsten Iblis' selbstgefälliges Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht geschlagen hätte.  
  
„Kann ich nicht sagen. Ihr würdet nur was dummes tun.”  
  
„Kannst oder willst nicht?!”, knurrte Bon.  
  
„Beides.”  
  
Schritte ließen sie zusammenzucken. Zwischen den Bäumen tauchten zwei weitere Dämonen auf. Einer hatte graue Haare und einer war-  
  
„Amaimon!”, knurrte Yukio. Shiemi sank etwas in sich zusammen.    
  
„Ja, so heiß ich.”, kam die Antwort vom Erdkönig. Die Nerven von diesem Kerl...  
  
Der Dämon neben ihm verdrehte die Augen. „Sie haben Adepten hergeschickt? Was für Volltrottel. Wo sind Egyn und Beel?”  
  
„Hier.” Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten zwei weitere Baal auf, einer mit blauen Haaren und einer mit grün-braunen. Veranstalteten die neuerdings ihre Familientreffen in Assiah?!  
  
„Wir haben euch doch gesagt, dass ihr nicht immer so weit vorausrennen sollt!”, schimpfte der Dämon, welchen sie für Egyn hielten.  
  
„Werdet schneller.”, hielt Astaroth gegen und wandte sich an die Adepten. „Was machen wir jetzt mit denen?”  
  
„Könnt ihr uns nicht einfach gehen lassen, wir fahren nach Hause und erzählen niemanden, was passiert ist?”, schlug Shima halbherzig vor.  
  
Die Dämonenkönige wechselten Blicke, dann kam die einstimmige Antwort. „Nein.”  
  
Einen Versuch war es wert gewesen.  
  
Izumo hatte die Zeit genutzt um ihre Byakko heraufzubeschwören, während Bon, Miwa und Shima fieberhaft überlegten, was wohl die Todesverse der Dämonenkönige waren. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerten, war es bei Astaroth Psalm 28, aber sie waren sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher. Bei dem Rest hatten sie dummerweise keine Ahnung. Waren deren Todesverse überhaupt bekannt?  
  
„Ach, wie süß. Sie wollen gegen uns kämpfen.”, spottete Astaroth.   
  
„Astaroth...”, sagte Beelzebub warnend.   
  
„Was denn? Ich denke, sie könnten mal eine Lektion ganz gut gebrauchen.”  
  
„Vater hat es verboten!”, fauchte Egyn.  
  
Beelzebub verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich an die Adepten, welche sich in Angriffsstellung begeben hatten. „Ihr könnt aufhören. Wir haben nicht vor gegen euch zu kämpfen.”  
  
Yukios Augen verengten sich. „Warum sollten wir euch glauben?”  
  
„Beim letzten Mal haben wir euch auch die Wahrheit gesagt.”  
  
„Wenn wir euch wirklich vertrauen können, dann lasst uns durch.”  
  
Der Insektenkönig zögerte, doch schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, das geht nicht.”  
  
„War ja klar.”‚ zischte Bon abweisend. „Dämon bleibt Dämon. Ihnen kann man nichts glauben. Wahrscheinlich haben sie das damals eingefädelt damit wir ihnen vertrauen.” Er erhielt dafür einen abweisenden Blick von den Dämonen.  
  
„Als ob ihr Menschen besser seid. Ihr stellt euch selbst über alles andere und seid von Natur aus eifersüchtig, gierig und egoistisch. Ihr legt euch mit Dingen an, mit denen ein Mensch nichts zu schaffen haben sollte. Ihr ignoriert, wenn jemand um euch herum leidet und zieht lieber eure Vorteile daraus. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn, nicht wahr?”‚ höhnte Iblis. Als er nur Stille erhielt, lachte er. „Da hab ich wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Wir Dämonen sind nicht das Problem. Ihr Menschen seid es, die alles ruinieren. Ihr vernichtet euch selber, wir müssen nur die Füße hochlegen.”  
  
Yukio biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. „Wenn ihr uns nicht durch lasst, greifen wir an.”  
  
„Ähm...tun wir?!”, hinterfragte Shima entsetzt.  
  
Erneut wechselten die Dämonenkönige Blicke, dann seufzte Egyn. „Gut, wenn ihr uns keine Wahl lasst...”  
  
Bevor sie reagieren konnten, hatte sich der Wasserdämon blitzschnell Wasser aus dem Fluss geholt und schleuderte es ihnen entgegen. Iblis war längst aus der Schusslinie. Erschrocken wichen sie zurück, dann wurde ihnen jedoch klar, dass er nicht auf sie gezielt hatte, sondern auf den Weg hinter ihnen, welcher zu Shura führte. Nun standen sie vor einen dicken Eismauer. Frustriert gab Yukio die ersten Schüsse ab.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Shura starrte den Nephilim mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Wie konnte man es ihr verübeln? Er war seit einem halben Jahr verschwunden und nun stand er plötzlich vor ihr, offensichtlich bei bester Gesundheit. Sie fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Irgendwann bringen du und dein Bruder mich ins Grab!”‚ knurrte sie.  
  
Der Nephilim kratzte sich peinlich berührt am Kopf. „Ähm...tut mir leid.”  
  
Japp, das war eindeutig noch der Rin, den sie kannte. Dennoch blieb sie wachsam. Man konnte immerhin nie wissen. „Also...lasst ihr mich dann auch mal wieder los? Der Boden ist verdammt hart.”  
  
„Mh? Oh richtig...”, murmelte Azazel und Shura spürte wie sich die Schatten zurückzogen. Sie stand schnell auf und sah sich nach ihrem Schwert um. Dieses wurde leider gerade vom Geisterkönig aufgehoben. „Interessant...du hast einen Pakt abgeschlossen, wie?” Shura schwieg, ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt Rin. „Also, ich nehme mal an, dass du eine gute Erklärung dafür hast, dass du hier mit drei Dämonenkönigen auf der Matte stehst nachdem du ein halbes Jahr verschwunden warst? Und warum wurde ich noch nicht massakriert? Nicht dass ich mich beschwere.”  
  
„Wir wollen nur reden.”, antwortete Lucifer.  
  
„Aha. Und dafür seid ihr extra nach Assiah gekommen? Fällt mir irgendwie schwer zu glauben. Und Rin habt ihr doch bestimmt auch nicht aus Lust an der Laune mitgebracht?”, hakte Shura scharf nach.  
  
Azazel kam direkt zum Punkt. „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, sonst sind Gehenna und Assiah wahrscheinlich am Arsch.”  
  
Shura blinzelte. Sie war solche Direktheit von einem Dämonen absolut nicht gewohnt. Besonders nachdem sie so viel Zeit mit Mephisto verbracht hatte.  
  
„Was er meint ist, dass diese ganzen Dämonenangriffe im letzen halben Jahr nicht von uns kamen.”, sprang Lucifer schnell ein. „Wir haben eine gemeinsame Feindin, die alles daran setzen wird uns zu vernichten.”  
  
„Und ihr kommt damit zu mir, weil...?”  
  
„Weil du die einzige Exorzistin bist, der wir vertrauen können und die uns zuhört.”, schaltete sich Rin ein. „Bitte Shura, ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach zu glauben ist, aber du musst uns glauben! Satan ist nicht das Problem, ihn interessiert Assiah nicht. Er ist nicht, wofür er gehalten wird.”  
  
Shura starrte ihn an. Scheinbar hatte sich doch einiges verändert. „Du warst es doch, der Satan in den Arsch treten wollte! Abgesehen davon hat er Shiro und einen Haufen Exorzisten und Geistlicher ermordet!” Rins Antwort überrumpelte sie.  
  
„Er hat die blaue Nacht verursacht, weil er meine Mutter retten wollte, die von den Exorzisten auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt werden sollte!”  
  
„Wir können die ganze Nacht darüber debattieren, aber voranbringen wird es uns nicht.”, warf Samael ein.  
  
Lucifer nickte. „Wir und Vater haben viele Exorzisten getötet, die Exorzisten haben einen Haufen Dämonen und Nephilim getötet, das ist jetzt egal! Wenn wir nicht zusammenarbeiten, sind wir alle geliefert!”  
  
„Danach können wir uns ja weiter den Schädel einhauen.”, kommentierte Azazel.  
  
Shura hielt inne. Noch glaubte sie nicht so wirklich, was sie hörte, aber sie musste zugeben, dass ihre bisherigen Überzeugungen in letzter Zeit arg ins Wanken gekommen waren. Die Angriffe auf Yukio waren scheinbar von einer dritten Partei in die Wege geleitet wurden und diese dritte Partei war wahrscheinlich...  
  
„Lilith. Das war ihr Name, nicht wahr? Ihr habt Yukio erzählt, dass sie damals eine Rebellion gegen Satan angezettelt hat, Gehennas Thron besteigen und Assiah gleich mit unterwerfen wollte.”  
  
Rin und die Baal nicken. „Sie ist an Samhain ausgebrochen und terrorisiert seitdem Gehenna und Assiah. Wenn wir sie nicht aufhalten, ist alles vorbei.”, erklärte Samael ungewohnt ernst.  
  
Bevor Shura antworten konnte, ertönten plötzlich mehrere Schüsse aus dem Wald. Sie fuhr herum. „Yukio!”  
  
Rin sah sie entsetzt an. „Yukio ist hier?!”  
  
„Ja, zusammen mit dem Rest eurer Bande. Sie-” Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Rin war bereits losgerannt. Weder auf ihren Ruf, noch auf den seiner Geschwister reagierte er. Laut fluchend riss Shura ihr Schwert aus Azazels Hand und stürmte hinterher. In was für Schwierigkeiten waren die Adepten und die Okumura Zwillinge jetzt wieder geraten?! An Tagen wie diesen, hatte sie wirklich das Gefühl, dass Shiro sie im Jenseits auslachte.


	36. Satans Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin und die Dämonenkönige treffen auf die Exorzisten, Satan hat währenddessen in Gehenna einen richtig miesen Tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiter geht's! Es ist länger geworden als geplant, aber ich denke, das wird eher weniger stören. ^^°
> 
> Viel Spaß. :-)

Satan bereute einiges im Leben. Er bereute, nicht auf Shax und Alastor gehört zu haben als sie ihm abrieten Lilith zur Frau zu nehmen. Er bereute, dass er ihre wahre Natur nicht eher erkannt und ihr Einhalt geboten hatte. Er bereute den Tod seiner anderen Ehefrauen und vor allem hasste er sich selbst dafür, wie er sich bei der ersten Begegnung mit Rin verhalten hatte. So sehr er es auch verleugnen wollte, er musste einsehen, dass er sich wie schon zur blauen Nacht seiner dämonischen Natur zu sehr hingegeben hatte. Seinen Kindern wurde immer wieder eingebläut, dass der Kontrollverlust über ihre dämonischen Instinkte tödlich sein konnte. Für sie selbst und jene, die sie umgaben. Daher mussten sie, wie viele anderen Dämonenkinder auch, jahrelang üben bis sie auch bei großen Gefühlausbrüchen die Kontrolle behielten. Dass es dem Dämonengott selbst passiert war und auch noch zweimal innerhalb von 16 Jahren, war demzufolge unentschuldbar.  
  
Die ganzen Toten waren ihm nach wie vor egal. Er war noch nie gut auf Exorzisten zu sprechen gewesen und das würde er auch nie sein. Wenn er schlussendlich ihren Orden vernichten musste, um endlich Frieden zu bekommen, dann sei es drum. Lieber starben einige zehntausende verblendete Volltrottel als seine Dämonen. Wer scherte sich um ein paar Insekten? Er seufzte. Welch Ironie, dass er ausgerechnet bei jenen, die er verachtete, Hilfe suchte. Allerdings konnte er nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war. Irgendetwas bereitete ihm ein äußert mulmiges Gefühl und leider lag er damit meist richtig. Als sich dann auch noch die Tür zu seinem Thronsaal öffnete und Indra hereintrat, verstärkte es sich. Die Zeitdämonin schaute meist dann vorbei, wenn mal wieder etwas dabei war, den Styx runterzugehen. Die Wachen wollten sie aufhalten, doch Satan unterbrach sie. „Schon gut, lasst sie durch. Und wartet draußen.”  
  
Während die beiden Dämonen den Saal verließen, trat Indra näher. „Muss ich niederknien oder lassen wir die Etikette?”  
  
„Lass die Spielchen und sage mir, was du willst. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung.”  
  
Indra hob eine Augenbraue. „Du bist wohl mit dem falschen Bein aus dem Bett.”  
  
Satan schnaubte abfällig. „Versuche du doch ein Reich zu regieren, dass am Anfang eines Krieges steht und dann noch gute Laune zu haben.”  
  
Die Zeitdämonin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Touché.”  
  
„Was willst du nun? Du hast den Palast kurz nach Samhain wieder verlassen. ”, wiederholte er seine Frage.  
  
„Du scheinst dich ja wirklich zu freuen mich zu sehen.”, seufzte sie und verdrehte die Augen. War sie wirklich noch überrascht? Langsam verlor er die Geduld.  
  
„Jedes Mal, wenn du vorbeischaust, bedeutet das irgendwelchen Ärger. Jetzt raus mit der Sprache oder geh.” Für einige Sekunden schwieg sie, dann seufzte sie erneut. „Ich hatte eine weitere Vision.”  
  
Da waren die fatalen Worte auch schon. Was war es wohl diesmal? Eine weitere rote Seuche? Hungersnöte? Ausbrüche aus dem Tartaros? Davon hatte es tatsächlich letzte Woche einige gegeben und damit für Einträge in die Geschichtsbücher gesorgt. Immerhin konnten einige wieder eingefangen werden, weil sie es fertig gebracht hatten, sich zu verlaufen. Indra nahm sein Schweigen als Aufforderung fortzufahren. „Zuerst: bitte erschieß nicht die Botin...oder einäschern, egal. Ich beschreibe nur was ich gesehen habe.”  
  
„Und ich nehme an, dass es kein Freundschaftspicknick zwischen uns und Lilith ist?”, grummelte Satan und stand auf.  
  
Indras Mundwinkel zuckten, aber es wurde kein Lächeln draus. „Nicht wirklich. Ich habe die Heiligkreuz-Akademie und den Vatikan gesehen, beides stand in Flammen. Dämonen jeden Ranges und jeder Zugehörigkeit haben sich gegenseitig zerfetzt oder Vergängliche angefallen. Ganz Assiah war in Anarchie ausgebrochen. Die Sterblichen haben sich reihenweise das Leben genommen oder  geplündert, was auch immer sie in die Finger bekommen haben. Gehenna sah nicht besser aus. Die Straßen waren mit Blut überschwemmt und Leichen haben den Weg gepflastert. Viele haben sich ihren tiefsten Instinkten hingegeben und waren nicht mehr als tollwütige, hungrige Tiere. Die zu Lilith loyalen Adelshäuser haben sich währenddessen in ihren Festungen und Anwesen verkochen und das Leben genossen.”  
  
„Etwas anderes habe ich unter ihrer Herrschaft nicht wirklich erwartet.”, kommentierte der Dämonengott nachdem er die Luft scharf eingesogen hatte. ‚Nichts werfen, Satan. Bleib ruhig.‘ Indra biss sich auf die Lippe. Scheinbar war das nicht alles. „Ich habe noch mehr gesehen. Es betrifft dich, Rin, unseren Sohn und deine anderen Söhne.”  
  
Großartig. „Dann raus mit der Sprache.”   
  
Der Zeitdämonin war sichtlich unwohl, doch sie begann langsam zu erzählen. „Ich habe Rin gesehen. Er saß in einer Zelle. Einige der Aveira waren bei ihm. Sie haben ihn verspottet und behauptet, dass seine Brüder ihn verraten haben und lieber sich selbst retten wollten. Er sei alleine und niemand würde ihm mehr helfen, nicht einmal du. Dann habe ich gesehen...wie er gegen sie gekämpft hat.”  
  
„Gegen wen?”, hakte Satan scharf nach. Gleichzeitig überlegte er im Hinterkopf einen Plan, wie er die Aveira möglichst brutal und qualvoll umbringen konnte. Nur für alle Fälle. Indra wich seinem Blick aus. „Gegen seine Brüder. Ich glaube, er wollte sie töten und sie ihn.” Der Dämonengott spürte wie seine Hände vor Wut zitterten. Ein vertrautes ziehendes Gefühl verriet ihm, dass seine Dämonenmale auftauchten. Er zwang sich ruhig zu sprechen. „Und weiter?”  
  
„Dem Rest erging es nicht besser. Gebrochene Knochen, verbrannt, ausgepeitscht, zusammengeschlagen, gedemütigt...sie haben immer einen gefoltert und der Rest musste zusehen bis irgendwann...ihr Geist zerbrochen ist. Währenddessen warst du...bei Lilith und.......hast sie geküsst. Und es kann durchaus sein, dass es noch......weiter ging.”  
  
...Scheiß drauf. „WAS?!”, explodierte er. Seine Flammen schossen als Flammensäule hoch, doch es interessierte ihn nicht, dass er in Brand stand oder sich seine Stimme bereits wesentlich dämonischer anhörte.   
  
Indra stolperte erschrocken zurück. Zum ersten Mal seit er sie kannte, sah er einen Funken Angst in ihren Augen. Daraufhin zwang er sich, seine Flammen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und sich zu beruhigen. Er würde jetzt nicht zum dritten Mal durchdrehen. ‚Nein. Ganz ruhig. Positive Gedanken. Positive- VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, DA KANN ICH NICHTS POSITIVES FINDEN!‘ Nachdem er einige Male tief Luft geholt hatte, erloschen seine Flammen langsam und seine Dämonenmale verschwanden. Er durfte nicht den Kopf verlieren. Was Indra gesehen hatte, waren nur Möglichkeiten. Während die Vergangenheit in Stein gemeißelt und unmöglich zu ändern war, konnte die Zukunft durch kleinste, scheinbar unwichtige Entscheidungen beeinflusst werden. Vielleicht würden sich manche der Visionen bewahrheiten und somit der Erfüllung eines anderen Ereignisses verhindern. Niemand konnte es genau sagen.   
  
„Ich wünschte, ich hätte bessere Neuigkeiten.”, murmelte die Zeitdämonin zerknirscht. „Aber ich fürchte auf die Barriere, die deinen Palast umgibt, kannst du nicht verlassen. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie zerstört wurde.”  
  
Satan sah sie überrascht an. Nach dem Blutgericht Fiasko hatte er begonnen mit seinen Söhnen regelmäßig die Barrieren abzureißen und neu zu errichten. Gestern Abend hatten sie neue Barrieren errichtet, diesmal waren sie sogar zusätzlich verstärkt, da sie längere Zeit weg sein würden.  
  
„Ich habe die Barrieren zusammen mit meinen Söhnen errichtet. Sie kann nur von uns zerstört werden oder wenn einer von uns einen Fehler gemacht hat.” Natürlich nutzte das Universum diesen Moment, um ihm so richtig das Leben zu vermiesen. Die Türen schwangen auf und die Wachen kamen herein gestürmt.   
  
„Entschuldigt die Störung, Majestät. Aber Lilith ist hier. Sie und ihre Anhänger greifen die Stadt an!”  
  
So viel zum Thema, dass sie kurz nach Winter nichts mehr von sich hören lassen würde.  
  


* * *

  
  
Im Nachhinein betrachtet, war das ganze eine Selbstmordaktion. Gegen einen der Dämonenkönige kämpfen? Lebensmüde. Gleich zweimal? Dann war einem nicht mehr zu helfen. Und gegen fünf gleichzeitig? Das konnte man nicht mal mehr kommentieren. Eigentlich müsste es das Ende der Exorzistenkarriere bedeuten, da konnte man der Paladin persönlich sein. Ein derartiger Mangel an Urteilsvermögen war eine Gefahr für alle. Wenn man dann auch noch Adepten mit rein zog, würde dies sicher nicht nur den Einzug der Lizenz zur Folge haben. Und hier war nun Yukio und kämpfte mit mehreren Adepten gegen fünf der mächtigsten Dämonen Gehennas. Das würde Ärger geben. Falls überhaupt genug von ihnen übrig blieb. Bisher hatten die Baal sie nicht wirklich angegriffen, sondern nur daran gehindert zu Shura zu gelangen, aber er wusste, dass sich das schnell ändern konnte. Es reichte schon, wenn sich einer der Dämonen etwas mehr bemühte, dann wäre es vorbei. Sie liefen jetzt schon auf dem Zahnfleisch. Shiemi konnte nicht wirklich etwas ausrichten, also versuchte sie einfach nicht im Weg zu stehen. Izumos Füchse waren gegen einen der Bäume geschleudert worden und schienen kurz davor zu stehen, einfach wieder zu verschwinden. Miwa, Bon und Shima versuchten verzweifelt die Todesverse der Dämonenkönige zu finden. Iblis schien besonders viel Spaß daran zu haben. Er verspottete die angehenden Aria wo er nur konnte und obwohl sie versuchten es zu ignorieren, verschwand ihre Konzentration sichtlich. Ihre Angst machte es nicht besser, auch wenn man ihnen deswegen keinen Vorwurf machen konnte. Sogar erfahrene Exorzisten fürchteten die Dämonenkönige.  
  
„Na los, zeigt mir doch mal, was ihr drauf habt.”, höhnte der Feuerkönig.   
  
Bon sichtlich frustriert, versuchte es mit dem nächsten Vers und war mehr als überrascht, als der Feuerkönig plötzlich das Gesicht verzog, laut grollte und zusammensank, scheinbar unter Schmerzen. Für einen wilden Moment hoffte er, dass er tatsächlich den entsprechenden Bibelabsatz gefunden hatte, doch dann richtete sich der Feuerkönig grinsend auf. „Nein, war nur 'n Witz.”  
  
„Ernsthaft Iblis?”, seufzte Egyn.   
  
„Japp.”  
  
Könnte es sein, dass die Dämonenkönige ein Haufen unerwachsener Arschlöcher waren? Die Gesichter der Adepten wären unter anderen Umständen allerdings äußert unterhaltsam. Erneut gab Yukio mehrere Schüsse ab, nur um weit zu verfehlen. Wo war Shura?! Sie hätte den Kampfeslärm längst hören müssen. Andererseits war dort eine Eiswand und wenn man Iblis glauben konnte, hatte sie es momentan mit den restlichen Baal zu tun. Keine besonders guten Aussichten.  
  
Währenddessen planten die Adepten etwas ziemlich dummes. Wie es der Zufall wollte, standen die Dämonenkönige ziemlich nah beinander. Yukio sah nicht, wer die Granaten geworfen hatte, aber er sah sehr wohl das Ergebnis. Offensichtlich hatten die Baal nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie etwas so unüberlegtes tun würden, denn es gelang ihnen nicht rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Ihre Schmerzensschreie verrieten, dass das Weihwasser seine Wirkung entfaltete, aber das würde sie höchstens für einige Sekunden lähmen. Und sie richtig sauer machen. Yukio und die Exwire wussten, dass sie einen fatalen Fehler begangen hatten, als sie die Gesichtsausdrücke der Dämonen sahen. ‚Oh, scheiße.‘  
  
Egyn, Beelzebub und Amaimon sahen schon angepisst genug aus, aber Astaroth und Iblis schienen nun bereit zum morden zu sein. Sämtliche Albernheit war verflogen und alle Exorzisten traten unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Oh, ihr wollte also so spielen, was?”, knurrte Iblis mit dunkler Stimme, die sich plötzlich wesentlich verzerrter und dämonischer anhörte. Seltsame rote Linien waren in seinem Gesicht aufgetaucht, seine Pupillen hatte sich zusammengezogen, die Zähne schienen länger zu werden. Am besorgniserregendsten war allerdings das Feuer, welches sich begann über seinen ganzen Körper auszubreiten. Er war natürlich normales Feuer, aber das tröstete momentan nicht wirklich. „Iblis-”, begann Egyn in einem warnenden Tonfall, doch sein Bruder hörte nicht zu. Er starrte hasserfüllt die Adepten an, welche weiter zurückwichen. „Scheint als müssten wir euch eine Lektion erteilen, damit ihr Insekten lernt, wo ihr euer Platz ist.”, grollte er. „Vielleicht kapiert ihr es, wenn ich euch die Haut und das Fleisch von den Knochen brenne.”  
  
„Iblis, Stopp!”, fauchte Beelzebub, ebenfalls in einer dämonischen Stimmlage. Bevor die Situation jedoch weiter eskalieren konnte, loderte plötzlich eine Wand aus blauem Feuer auf, welche die Exorzisten und die Dämonenkönige trennte. ‚Warte...blau?!‘  
  
„Was macht ihr da?! Ihr hättet sie umbringen können!”, erklang eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein, unmöglich. „Hey!”, rief eine neue Stimme, diesmal weiblich. Shura war angekommen.    
  
„Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?”, knurrte er sie an. Der Rotschopf schnaubte. „Ich war...beschäftigt. Geht es allen gut?”  
  
„Abgesehen davon, dass ich mir glaube grad in die Hose gemacht habe, klar.”, murmelte Shima tonlos und kreidebleich. Der Rest sah nicht anders aus. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Yukio drei weitere Dämonen aufpoppen. Einer von ihnen war Samael, der andere war Lucifer. Der dritte war dann wohl Azazel. Alle drei sahen nicht allzu begeistert aus. Lucifer hatte begonnen die jüngeren Baal in einer anderen Sprache zu beschimpfen. Yukio achtete jedoch nicht auf ihn, sondern auf die Person neben ihm. „Rin!”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Satan konnte es nicht fassen, wie viel Pech man an einem Tag haben konnte. Scheinbar hatten sich höhere Mächte wieder mal dazu entschlossen, zu demonstrieren, dass es trotz seiner Macht auch Dinge außerhalb seines Einflusses gab. Wenn er einmal Probleme oder Schwierigkeiten bekam, waren es stets Dinge an denen man sich die Zähne ausbeißen konnte, nie etwas einfaches. Natürlich mussten seine Kinder diese Eigenschaft auch erben, insbesondere Rin. Dennoch war er sich sicher, dass ihr Tag momentan um einiges besser verlief als seiner. Noch immer war es ihm ein Rätsel, wie Liliths Truppen so weit vorrücken konnten, ohne irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Momentan war es allerdings egal, denn es gab wesentlich wichtigere Angelegenheiten. Wie beispielsweise der Umstand, dass die Schutzbarriere um seinen Palast sich soeben verabschiedet hatte. Indra war längst fort, er hatte sie sofort weggeschickt. Zunächst hatte sie protestiert, doch schlussendlich musste sie nachgegeben. Hoffentlich war sie entkommen und lief Lilith nicht in die Arme. Ansonsten wäre es wohl besser gewesen zu sterben.   
  
Die ersten von Liliths Anhänger waren bereits durchgebrochen, doch kamen nicht weit. Sie gingen sofort in Flammen auf. Es war dennoch nur eine Frage der Zeit bis hochrangigere Dämonen ankamen und irgendwann Lilith selbst. Offensichtlich hatte sie alles auf eine Karte gesetzt. Sie hatte irgendwie erfahren, dass seine Söhne Gehenna nach Assiah gereist waren. Nein. Nicht irgendwie. Die Einzigen, die davon wussten, waren sie selbst, ihre Stellvertreter, Alastor und Satan. Irgendjemand hatte sie verraten.   
  
Eine erneute Erschütterung ließ den Boden erbeben, doch er ignorierte es vorerst und zog sich in seinen Thronsaal zurück. Er musste seine Söhne benachrichtigen, sie durften vorerst auf keinen Fall nach Gehenna zurückkehren. Zwar schaffte er es nie die Nachricht zu schicken, doch dafür fand er etwas besseres. Kuro. Ohne viel Zeit zu verschwenden erklärte er die Situation und schickte ihn anschließend nach Assiah. Hoffentlich fand er seine Söhne bevor es Lilith und ihre Anhänger taten. Nun erforderte jedoch etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich bin überrascht euch hier zu sehen.”, sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen. „Habt ihr nicht langsam genug davon Liliths Drecksarbeit zu erledigen?”  
  
„Sagt derjenige, der seine Söhne nach Assiah schickt, um sich Hilfe von den Exorzisten zu holen. Erbärmlich, wirklich.”, kam die spottende Antwort.   
  
Satan verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich um. „Erbärmlich ist es auch einen Haufen unbewaffneter Dorfbewohner abzuschlachten, Ira. Und Invidia, du brauchst dich nicht im Schatten zu verstecken. Ich weiß, dass du hier bist.”  
  
Die Gestaltwandlerin trat vor. „Scharfsinnig wie immer, was?”, grummelte sie, doch begann zu grinsen. „Andererseits hast du nie bemerkt, dass es noch einen weiteren Verräter gab. Ich glaube du wirst senil in deinem Alter.”  
  
„Und du immer nerviger. Würde es dich umbringen mal für fünf Minuten die Klappe zu halten?”  
  
„Genug jetzt!” Superbia hatte den Raum betreten, gefolgt von einigen Biestern und Dämonen niederen Ranges, offensichtlich unter ihrer Kontrolle. „Deine Herrschaft endet heute, Satan.”  
  
„Einen klischeehafteren Spruch konntest du nicht wählen, oder?” Invidia und Ira lachten, Superbia schnaubte nur und hetzte ihre neusten Schoßtiere auf den Dämonengott. Dieser ließ seine Flammen auflodern, woraufhin auch die restlichen beiden Aveira in Angriffsstellung gingen. „Dann zeigt, was ihr könnt.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Als Rin die Lichtung erreichte, setzte sein Herz kurz aus. Zum Teil, weil er sich freute nach all der Zeit Yukio und seine Freunde wiederzusehen, zum anderen Teil, weil Iblis gerade dabei war, die besagten Freunde anzuzünden. Offensichtlich hatte ihn etwas die Kontrolle verlieren lassen, aber was war jetzt egal. Sofort ließ der Nephilim eine Flammenwand erscheinen, um die beiden Parteien zu trennen. Er fühlte einen gewissen Stolz als es ihm gelang und das auch noch ohne nur einen einzigen Baum anzuzünden! Trotzdem war er etwas angesäuert. „Was macht ihr da?! Ihr hättet sie umbringen können!”, rief er seinen Halbgeschwistern zu.  
  
Shura und die restlichen Baal waren ebenfalls angekommen. Sie lief sofort zu den Jugendlichen, während Lucifer mit seiner Standpauke begann. „Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?! Ihr solltet sie aufhalten und sie nicht bekämpfen!”  
  
„Die haben angefangen!”  
  
„Ihr seid doch keine Kleinkinder mehr!”  
  
Rin stellte sich neben den Lichtkönig und wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als er seinen Namen hörte. Er fuhr herum. Yukio starrte ihn mit aufgerissen Augen und offenem Mund an. Die Adepten schauten nicht anders.  
  
„Okumura!” und „Rin!” kam es von allen gleichzeitig. Das würde interessant werden. Bevor er antworten konnte, griff ihn jedoch Astaroth am Arm und zog ihn zurück, sodass er hinter seinen dämonischen Geschwistern stand. Diese grollten die Adepten an, als sie versuchten näher zu treten. Rin war frustriert. Ja, das waren nun mal ihre dämonischen Instinkte, aber manchmal konnte diese besitzergreifende und überfürsorgliche Art ziemlich nerven. Er war kein kleines Kind mehr! Gut, verglichen mit ihnen war er nur ein Baby. Oder Kleinkind. Egal.  
  
„Stopp! Ihr macht es nur schlimmer!”, versuchte er auf seine Brüder einzureden. Glücklicherweise schienen sie ihm zuzuhören, denn sie zogen ihn nicht zurück, als er sich vordrängelte. Zwar beäugten sie die Exorzisten noch immer misstrauisch und schienen nur darauf zu warten, dass sie etwas versuchten, aber es war besser als nichts. Er wandte sich an Yukio und seine Freunde. „Ähm...Hi. Es ist lange her...tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat.” Peinlich berührtes Schweigen folgte. Bon fand seine Stimme als erstes wieder. „Okumura...was tust du hier mit einem Haufen Dämonenkönigen!?”  
  
Rin lächelte nervös und rieb sich den Nacken. „Ok, ich weiß wie das hier aussieht, aber es ist nicht so wie ihr denkt.”  
  
„Was ist es dann?!”, fragte nun Yukio, seine Hände zitterten. Ohne es zu wollen empfing Rin die Gedanken und Gefühle der anderen Jugendlichen. Nervosität, Verwirrtheit, Angst und Angespanntheit. Nicht unbedingt die besten Voraussetzungen. Als er sich langsam näherte, hob Yukio plötzlich seine Waffen. „Rin, ich will Antworten und zwar jetzt.”  
  
„Und wenn sie dir nicht gefallen, erschießt du mich?”, fragte der Nephilim verbittert. Der Brillenträger antwortete nicht, aber der ältere Zwilling wusste die Antwort bereits. Warum? Was hatte er Yukio je getan? Er hatte ihn immer in Schutz genommen, als sie noch Kinder waren. Was war passiert? Was hatte ihre Beziehung so sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen? ‚Ganz einfach. Weil ich ein Dämon bin. Er kann darüber nicht hinwegsehen.‘, stellte er bitter fest. Er zwang sich in die Realität zurück, als Astaroth zu sprechen begann. „Hey, wenn du uns erschießen willst, ist das eine Sache, aber er hat dir nichts getan also nimm die Knarren runter.”, knurrte er.  
  
„Yuki-chan, wir sollten ihm wirklich zuhören.”, flüsterte Shiemi ihm zu. Immerhin schien zumindest die blonde Exorzistin auf seiner Seite zu stehen. Bis jetzt.  
  
„Sie haben Recht, Yukio. Lass es.”, bestätigte Shura. Endlich ließ Yukio langsam seine Pistolen sinken.  
  
„Also wie wäre es, wenn du von vorne anfängst?”, verlangte Izumo. „Beim letzten Mal haben du und Amaimon noch versucht euch gegenseitig umzubringen, was ist passiert?”  
  
„Ich habe nur gespielt.”, murmelte der Erdkönig genervt.  
  
Rin holte tief Luft. „Gut, das wird jetzt ziemlich merkwürdig klingen, aber bitte hört mir einfach zu. Ja, ich war am Anfang nich sonderlich begeistert, dass ich nach Gehenna verschleppt wurde und ich wollte auch so schnell wie möglich versuchen abzuhauen, aber...es hat sich einiges geändert. Dämonen sind nicht böse und das schließt sie...”, er machte eine Bewegung zu den Dämonenkönige. „...mit ein. Genau wie Satan. Er ist nicht das grausame Monster von dem uns immer erzählt wurde.”  
  
Bon unterbrach ihn. „Satan hat einen Haufen Exorzisten und Geistliche innerhalb einer einzigen Nacht-”  
  
„Das hat er getan, um meine...” Er sah Yukio an. „...unsere Mutter zu retten. Als die Exorzisten erfahren haben, dass sie mit uns schwanger ist, sollte sie abtreiben, aber sie hat sich geweigert. Daraufhin hat unser Großvater befohlen, dass sie auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt werden soll.” Die Adepten starrten ihn entsetzt an. „Aber...das ist längst verboten!”, sagte Miwa.  
  
Samael lachte kurz auf. „Bist du dir ganz sicher? Das passiert sogar relativ häufig. Nephilim sind beliebte Opfer.”  
  
„Es ist die Wahrheit.”, bestätigte Rin. „Gehenna ist nicht das Problem. Ich wollte es am Anfang auch nicht glauben, aber sie haben mir das Gegenteil bewiesen. Sie haben mir mehrmals das Leben gerettet.”  
  
„Das ändert nicht, dass Satan Vater getötet hat.”, fauchte Yukio. „Er ist für dich gestorben oder hast du das etwa schon vergessen!?”  
  
Rin funkelte ihn wütend an. „Nein, das habe ich nicht, aber-”  
  
„Es gibt kein aber!”  
  
„Vater wollte Fujimoto nicht töten. Er wollte nur Rin zurück. Dass er sich das Leben nehmen würde, konnte er schlecht ahnen.”, fuhr Lucifer dazwischen.  
  
„Abgesehen davon hat er ihn gestohlen.”, knurrte Iblis.  
  
„Als ob Satan das interessieren würde!”   
  
„Ja, tut es, weil wir Dämonen sehr familienbezogen sind. Etwas was du scheinbar nicht kennst!”, kam die giftige Antwort.  
  
„Also nur, damit ich das richtig verstehe...” mischte sich nun Izumo ein. „Du willst uns damit sagen, dass Dämonen nicht böse sind und du Satan und die Dämonenkönige als Familie akzeptiert hast.” In ihrer Stimme lag nicht ein Hauch von Vorwurf. Etwas Verunsicherung vielleicht, aber damit konnte er leben.  
  
„Ja, das stimmt. Und ich kehre auch nicht zu den Exorzisten zurück.” Damit war die Bombe geplatzt. Dass Iblis und Astaroth es mit einem schadenfrohen "Ätsch" kommentieren, machte es nicht besser. Wären sie in einem Cartoon gewesen, wären die Kinnladen von Yukio und der anderen Jungs auf den Boden gefallen. Zum ersten Mal schienen ihnen die Worte zu fehlen. Leider erholte sich Yukio schnell. „Sag mir, dass das ein schlechter Scherz ist.”, sagte er leise, doch Rin schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist mein Ernst.” Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen.  
  
„DAS IST ALLES, WAS DU ZU SAGEN HAST?!”, schrie Yukio ihn an. „Wie kannst du Vaters Andenken so beschmutzen?! Er ist gestorben, um dich zu retten und so dankst du es ihm?! Indem du dich mit dem Feind einlässt?! Ich habe deinetwegen meine Kindheit opfern müssen und habe ich beschützt und so erwiderst du den Gefallen?! Wie kannst du so selbstsüchtig sein?! Ich hätte dich-”  
  
Genug war genug. Rin spürte wie eine Wut in ihm hochstieg, wie schon lange nicht mehr. All die angestaute Frustration und Aggressionen der letzten Jahre schien mit einem Mal zurückzukommen. Vor einem halben Jahr hätte er Yukio Predigt beschämt über sich ergehen lassen, doch diesmal nicht. „Was? Du hättest mich damals einfach erschießen sollen?”, unterbrach er seinen Zwilling mit lauter Stimme. „Richtig, du hast mir damals ja gesagt, dass ich verrecken soll. Sollte mich wohl nicht überraschen.”  
  
„Moment, was?”, hakte Egyn erschrocken nach, aber Rin ignorierte den Wasserkönig und starrte Yukio voller Zorn an. Dieser schien von seinem Ausbruch überrascht zu sein. „Tja, tut mir leid. Leider bin ich nun mal ein Monster und ein Sohn Satans, aber weißt du was? Ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich: DAS BIST DU GENAUSO! Die Ritterschaft scheint es gerne mal zu verdrängen, aber ich sicher nicht. Was gibt dir also bitte das Recht mich so zu behandeln, huh?! Ich habe dich als wir Kinder waren ständig beschützt, ich habe dem Alten damit immer wieder Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, aber ich habe weiter gemacht. Weil du mein kleiner Bruder bist. Mein Bruder, der mich all die Jahre im Stillen gehasst hat, also fällt es mir irgendwie schwer zu glauben, dass du Exorzist geworden bist, um mich zu beschützen. Es ist mir egal, was du dem Alten versprochen hast. Du scherst dich einen Dreck um mich, gib es zu! Du hast dir nie die Mühe gemacht, mir irgendwas zu erklären. Immer nur: Rin tu das und tu das, das ist wichtig. Rin beweg dich und lerne, Rin wie kannst du das nicht verstehen? Ganz einfach! WEIL ICH VON DER GANZEN SCHEIßE ZUVOR KEINE AHNUNG HATTE! Keiner hat sich je die Mühe gemacht, mir zu erzählen, was und wer ich bin, obwohl ich das verdammte Recht darauf hatte!”  
  
„Das haben wir getan, um dich zu beschützen!”  
  
Rin lachte kalt auf, etwas was er normalerweise nicht von sich kannte. Er wusste, dass seine Geschwister ihn ebenfalls verblüfft ansahen, doch es war ihm egal. Er wollte endlich alles los werden. Bisher hatte er alles in sich hineingefressen und darunter gelitten, jetzt war Schluss! „Oh ja, das hat ja auch ganz hervorragend geklappt.”, sagte er mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. „Ist ja nicht so, dass das ganze vielleicht hätte verhindert werden können, wenn ihr mir mal was erzählt hättet, aber nein. Stattdessen wurde ich angelogen, für Dinge bestraft für die ich nichts konnte und am Ende stand ich hilflos da und konnte nichts tun. Du hast mir die Schuld für den Tod des Alten gegeben. Tja, wenn ich nichts über Dämonen weiß, kann ich leider nicht groß helfen. Und um den Spieß mal umzudrehen: wo warst **du ** eigentlich? Warum hast **du ** nicht geholfen?”  
  
Das erwischte den jüngeren Zwilling im Kalten. „Ich konnte doch nicht wissen-”  
  
„GANZ GENAU! DU KONNTEST ES **NICHT ** WISSEN! Ich wusste dafür nichts über Dämonen, aber machen wir mal weiter. **Du ** bist **nicht ** gekommen, obwohl wir **dich ** gebraucht haben. Wärst **du ** da gewesen, wäre es vielleicht anders ausgegangen. Also wessen Schuld ist es nun, huh?!”  
  
„Rin...”, flüstere Shiemi, doch der Nephilim hörte sie nicht mehr.  
  
„Es tat verdammt weh, weißt du? Als du mich bei der Beerdigung wie Luft behandelt und einfach gegangen bist. Als du mir später noch die Schuld gegeben und mir gesagt hast, dass ich sterben soll, war ich am Boden zerstört. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Das du mir hilfst alles zu begreifen, aber nein. Trotzdem habe ich es runtergeschluckt. Ich habe es runtergeschluckt, weil du mein kleiner Bruder bist und für den Alten.” Der Nephilim spürte, wie seine Augen brannten, doch blinzelte die Tränen energisch fort.  
  
„Ich habe mich nie oder kaum beschwert, sondern immer weiter gemacht und versucht gute Laune zu haben, selbst als mir damals mit der Hinrichtung gedroht wurde. Ich habe die Zähne zusammen gebissen. Ok, ich war öfter faul, aber das lag größtenteils daran, dass ich einfach den Stoff nicht kapiert hatte. Ich wollte dich damit aber auch nicht ständig nerven, also habe ich nichts gesagt. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst. In Gehenna dagegen hat man sich endlich mal die Mühe gemacht, mir was zu erklären. Ich wurde nicht gleich als Volltrottel hingestellt, wenn ich etwas nicht konnte oder verstanden habe. Paymon...also Lucifers rechte Hand, hat den undankbaren Job bekommen mir Gehennisch beizubringen und ich habe es ihm nicht einfach gemacht. Ich habe ihn bestimmt sechzig Mal nach der Aussprache desselben blöden Buchstaben gefragt, aber er hat sich nie beschwert. Meine...Brüder und mein...Vater haben mir beigebracht wie ich mit meinen Flammen umgehe und ich habe sie dabei mehrmals aus Versehen fast angezündet...”  
  
„Fast ist gut...”, murmelte Astaroth, aber bleib still als er einen Stoß in die Rippen von Beelzebub kassierte.  
  
„Trotzdem haben sie mich unterstützt.”, fuhr Rin fort. „Ich wurde nicht schief angesehen, weil ich ein Halbblut bin und die meisten Dämonen haben mich sofort akzeptiert, obwohl ich zu den Exorzisten gehört habe. Zwei von ihnen waren am Anfang sehr misstrauisch und öfter gemein zu mir, aber haben sich entschuldigt, als sie ihren Fehler eingesehen haben. Etwas wozu du dich noch nie herablassen konntest. Sie haben mich nicht gehasst oder verantwortlich gemacht als ich...etwas sehr dummes gemacht habe.” Er hob sich Lilith für später auf. „Ich habe endlich Leute kennengelernt, die mich angenommen haben, wie ich bin.”  
  
„Aber-”  
  
„Kein Aber. Satan ist mein Vater, das habe ich akzeptiert und bin sogar froh deswegen, auch wenn ich mit einigen Sachen, die er hat getan hat, nicht einverstanden bin. Und die Dämonenkönige waren für mich in dem letzten halben Jahr bessere Brüder, als du es in den letzten sechzehn Jahren warst. Ja, sogar der Clown.” Das saß. Yukio zuckte zusammen. Rin war nicht fertig. „Ich habe dir vieles verziehen und bin still geblieben, weil ich dir keine weiteren Probleme bereiten wollte. Jetzt reicht es aber. Ich habe die Schnauze voll. Ich betrachte Gehenna als Zuhause, weil ich dort akzeptiert werde. Du hast dich immer nur beschwert und wolltest, dass alles nach deinem Kopf geht. Also wer ist jetzt selbstsüchtig? Wenn du immer noch denkst, dass alles meine Schuld ist, habe ich dir nichts mehr zu sagen.”  
  
Stille herrschte, sogar die Baal waren sprachlos. Am liebsten wäre Rin davon gestürmt, doch dann durchfuhr ihn ohne Vorwarnung ein fürchterlicher Schmerz. Sein Kopf pochte, alles drehte sich und jeder Atemzug wurde zur Qual. Ächzen hinter ihm verriet, dass es seinen Geschwistern nicht anders erging. Jedoch konnte er sich nicht umdrehen, sondern sank auf die Knie. Er bekam noch am Rande mit, wie mehrere Stimmen seinen Namen riefen, dann wurde alles dunkel.  
  
  


* * *

  
Satan war genervt, wie lange nicht. Fünf Sekunden. So lange müssten die Aveira einmal still stehen damit er sie anzünden konnte. War das wirklich zu viel verlangt?! Aber nein, stattdessen hatten sie aus vergangenen Fehlern gelernt und blieben immer in Bewegung. Des Öfteren entkamen sie seinen Angriffen nur um Haaresbreite. Hätten sie nicht zusammen angegriffen und ihm zusätzlich ihre Handlanger und Dämonen unter Superbias Kontrolle auf den Hals gehetzt, wäre Satan längst siegreich gewesen. Superbia hielt sich wie immer im Hintergrund und würde wohl flüchten falls sich die Sache doch negativ für sie entwickeln würde, Ira und Invidia griffen immer wieder an. Bisher hatten sie nicht einen Treffer landen können, aber dafür hatten sie auch kaum etwas einstecken müssen. Ihm war klar, dass sie nicht wirklich versuchten ihn zu besiegen, sie wollten nur Zeit gewinnen bis Lilith mit dem vermaledeiten Amulett auftauchte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er einen Alukah und eine Rakshasa, doch sie endeten nur als verkokelte Leichen. Im ganzen Saal lagen bereits Tote oder Sterbende, alle gehörten zu Lilith. Ein Teil von ihm hätte sie am liebsten möglichst lange für ihren Verrat leiden lassen, doch da die Zeit knapp war, begnügte er sich damit sie zu verbrennen oder mit ihren eigenen Waffen umzubringen. Manche waren von seinen Schatten durchbohrt oder zerfetzt worden, aber dummerweise hatten der Rest daraufhin begonnen den Raum so zu beleuchten, dass es nirgends mehr Schatten gab, die er kontrollieren konnte. Wie er es hasste, wenn Gegner lernten.  
  
Ira unternahm einen weiteren Vorstoß, Invidia kam von der anderen Seite. ‚Eins muss ich ihnen lassen. Sie arbeiten gut zusammen.‘  
  
Natürlich trafen sie wieder nicht, dafür ertönte eine neue Stimme vom Eingang. „Ihr habt den Spaß ohne mich begonnen? Wie gemein.” Der Dämonengott fuhr herum und starrte das Objekt seines Hasses zornig an. Lilith hatte (wie immer) dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen aufgesetzt und sah sich amüsiert im Saal um. „Es scheint als hätte ich den besten Teil verpasst. Wirklich bedauerlich.”  
  
„Wie?”, war alles was der Dämonengott antwortete. Lilith legte den Kopf schief. „Pardon? Ich verstehe leider nicht was du meinst.”  
  
„Das weißt du ganz genau.”, knurrte er. „Wie bist du her gekommen ohne dass wir es bemerkt haben und wie hast du die Barriere zerstört?”  
  
„Ah, das...nun, ich hatte tatkräftige Hilfe von einigen mächtigen Freunden. Was die Barriere betrifft...” Sie lachte. „Welch Ironie...in gewisser Weise hast du dir es selbst eingebrockt. Dein jüngster Sohn hat mich befreit und ein weiterer hat die ganze Zeit für mich gearbeitet. Deine Söhne waren schon immer deine größte Schwäche.”  
  
Satan spürte wie das Blut in seinen Adern gefror, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Lilith fort. „Du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen, wie? Es war von Anfang an Azazel.”  
  
Ihre Worte waren wie Messerstiche. „Du lügst!”, fauchte er, doch leider hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ausnahmsweise die Wahrheit sprach. Die rothaarige Dämonin lachte nur. „Ach wirklich? Denk doch mal nach. Wessen Idee war es denn ursprünglich den Nephilim mit nach Gehenna zu nehmen, mh? Ganz genau, Azazel. Durch ihn habe ich überhaupt von der Existenz des Halbbluts erfahren und davon, dass deine restlichen Bastarde nach Assiah reisen. Er hat bei dem Attentat auf die Ratsmitglieder und Valefor geholfen, er hat Aulak rein gelassen, er hat Jahi auf Astaroth gehetzt und sie gedeckt. Außerdem hat er ihr geholfen die Lieferungen verschwinden zu lassen, Kaliya auf Yukio angesetzt, uns von dem geplanten Ausflug nach Assiah erzählt und natürlich absichtlich Fehler gemacht, als ihr die Barriere neu errichtet habt, sodass sie leicht zu zerstören ist. Ohne ihn wäre ich nie so weit gekommen.~”  
  
Der Dämonengott wusste nicht, was er denken oder glauben solle. Etwas sagte ihm, dass Lilith nicht log, aber er konnte nicht glauben, dass Azazel ihn freiwillig verraten würde. Es steckte mehr dahinter. Es musste so sein. Vor allem wenn man bedachte, wie sehr sich sein Zustand in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte. Irgendetwas verschwieg die Dämonin. Er schnaubte. „Ich weiß nicht, was du mit ihm gemacht hast oder womit du ihm gedroht hast, aber du wirst damit nicht durchkommen. Du wirst verlieren, Gehenna wird sich dir nie unterwerfen.”  
  
Lilith verzog den Mund. „Das werden wir ja noch sehen. Aber jetzt...” Sie zog ihr Amulett hervor. „...gehören du und der Thron mir.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Als sich Izumo dazu entschlossen hatte, Exorzistin zu werden, wusste sie bereits, dass sie Dinge erleben würde, die ihre wildesten Vorstellungen übertrafen. Für sie kein großes Problem, aber zusammen mit den Dämonenkönigen in einem Wohnzimmer zu hocken und ihre Todesblicke zu ertragen, war dann doch etwas zu viel des Guten.   
  
Als Rin plötzlich zusammengebrochen war, schienen auch die Baal Schmerzen zu haben, allerdings verlor keiner das Bewusstsein. Umso größer war die Sorge um den Nephilim. Nach einigen Diskussionen, Flüchen und Beleidigungen hatten sich die Dämonen Rin geschnappt und waren zusammen mit den Exorzisten zu ihrem Haus zurückgekehrt. Nun saßen sie also im Wohnzimmer, möglichst weit weg von den Dämonenkönigen, welche sich auf zwei der Sofas niedergelassen hatten. Sie selbst hatten sich Stühle aus der Küche geholt oder saßen am Boden. Egyn und Shura (sie hatten eine Weile diskutiert bis sie endlich mit durfte) waren oben bei Rin und Lucifer telefonierte in einem anderen Zimmer. Es herrschte unangenehme Stille, während sich beide Parteien feindselig anfunkelten. Iblis, Astaroth und Amaimon schienen kurz vor einem Mord zu stehen, Beelzebub schaute ebenfalls nicht sonderlich begeistert drein. Samael und Azazel waren dagegen die Ruhe in Person. Der Zeitkönig schien (warum auch immer) der Meinung zu sein, dass nun eine gute Zeit zum Tee trinken war, Azazel starrte gedankenverloren auf den Couchtisch.   
  
Die Adepten versuchten zu Beginn teilweise das Starren zu erwidern, doch gaben es ziemlich schnell auf. Zum einem weil es extrem unangenehm war, zum anderen wegen ihrer Sorge um Rin. Was er erzählt hatte, schockte sie, doch sie würden nicht ihren Fehler von damals wiederholen. Sie hatten sich von ihm distanziert, als seine Verbindung zu Satan ans Licht kam und ihn damit sehr verletzt. Das hatte er nicht nochmal verdient. Izumo fiel auf, dass auch Yukio einige säuerliche Blicke kassierte. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Baal bis vorhin nicht gewusst, wie er mit Rin umgegangen war. Zugebenermaßen war die angehende Exorzistin selbst erschrocken gewesen. Sicher, ihr war öfter aufgefallen, dass Spannung zwischen ihnen herrschte, aber dass ihr Lehrer tatsächlich auf seinen eigenen Bruder geschossen und ihm gesagt hatte, er solle sterben, war nun wirklich unangebracht. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso mehr sank ihr Ansehen für den jüngeren Okumura Zwilling. Rin war zwar öfter ein Idiot, aber das was ihm da an den Kopf geworfen wurde, hatte er nicht verdient. Dass ihm dann aber auch noch die Schuld für den Tod des ehemaligen Paladins gegeben wurde, war die Krönung. Der Halbdämon hatte nie genau erzählt, was in jener Nacht geschehen war, nicht einmal Yukio, aber sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es ihn auf ewig gezeichnet hatte. Umso überraschender war es, dass er Satan nun als seinen Vater akzeptierte und sogar mochte.   
  
Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Tür öffnete. Shura betrat den Raum, gefolgt von Egyn und Lucifer. Alle drei hatten grimmige Gesichtsausdrücke aufgesetzt. „Also? Was ist jetzt? Wie geht's ihm?”, fragte Iblis ungeduldig, doch mit einem Hauch von Besorgnis in der Stimme.  
  
Egyn fuhr sich erschöpft durch die Haare und ließ sich. „Ich habe gute und schlechte Nachrichten. Die guten sind, dass Rin nicht zusammengebrochen ist, weil ihm etwas fehlt.”  
  
„Also ist es wegen Vater?”, erkundigte sich Amaimon.  
  
„Eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht.”  
  
„Also hat sie wirklich...?”, murmelte Beelzebub.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich.”, seufzte Samael.  
  
„Dann wusste sie also, dass wir weg sind.”, knurrte Astaroth.  
  
Iblis nickte düster. „Jemand hat uns verraten.”  
  
Shura, Yukio und die Adepten verstanden nur Bahnhof. „Ich unterbreche ja nur ungern, aber wir sind auch noch da.”, fuhr Shura dazwischen. „Würde jetzt mal jemand erklären, was los ist? Warum ist Rin wegen Satan zusammengebrochen?”  
  
„Familienmitglieder sind miteinander verbunden. Wir können unter bestimmen Voraussetzungen spüren, wenn einer von uns in Gefahr ist.”, erklärte Lucifer. „In diesem Fall ist jedoch die Verbindung mit Vater irgendwie abgerissen. Das ist schon so schmerzhaft genug, aber aufgrund seiner Flammen ist Rins Verbindung mit ihm nochmal wesentlich stärker als unsere. Darum ist er auch zusammengebrochen.”  
  
„Also hat irgendjemand oder irgendetwas Satan kalt gemacht?”, fragte Shima verblüfft.  
  
„Tot ist er nicht, aber sehr geschwächt, vielleicht sogar verletzt.”, erwiderte Samael. Izumo meinte Frustration in der Stimme herauszuhören.   
  
Die Adepten wechselten Blicke. Wer oder was war bitte stark genug, um den Gott der Dämonen derart in Bedrängnis zu bringen? Shura war die Erste, die sprach. „Ist es diese Lilith?” Der Name erschien vertraut. Die Baal hatten sie bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt in Assiah erwähnt.  
  
Azazel nickt. „Sie ist die Einzige, die in Frage kommt.”  
  
„Wer ist sie?”, fragte Bon, offensichtlich noch immer misstrauisch. „Ihr hattet damals eine Rebellion erwähnt?”  
  
Die Dämonenkönige wechselten düstere Blicke. „Ich schätze wir kommen nicht drum die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, wie?”, murmelte Astaroth.  
  
Wieder war es Lucifer, der die Erklärung übernahm. „Lilith ist die erste Dämonin Gehennas, sozusagen Vaters Gegenstück, nur ohne die Flammen und nicht so mächtig. Sie war außerdem seine erste Frau.”  
  
„Ich dachte, sie wäre Adams erste Frau?”, mischte sich Yukio ein. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sprach seit sie im Haus angekommen waren.  
  
Iblis verdrehte die Augen. „Dann denk nicht, sondern hör' zu.”  
  
Nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, begann Lucifer alles zu erzählen. Wie Satan Lilith als erste Frau genommen und später verlassen hatte, wie sie als Rache fast all seine späteren Ehefrauen tötete oder töten ließ und wie sie Gehenna in einen Krieg gestürzt hatte, nur um mit ihrem Gefolge versiegelt zu werden. Danach berichtete er davon, was sich in dem letzten halben Jahr in Gehenna abgespielt hatte, wie sie alle terrorisiert hatte und sich später durch Rin befreien konnte. Zum Schluss kamen ihre Pläne für Assiah und Gehenna. Als er fertig war, starrten ihn die Exorzisten an. „Also...passiert das alles nur, weil eine Dämonen nicht verkraften konnte, dass Satan ihr den Laufpass gegeben hat?”, hakte Shima nach.  
  
„So dämlich es klingt, mehr oder weniger.”, grummelte Beelzebub.  
  
„Kann er nicht einfach mit Lilith wieder zusammen kommen und das Problem ist gelöst?”, schlug Miwa vor und sank sofort zusammen, als er mörderische Blicke erhielt.  
  
„Hast du sie noch alle?! Hast du nicht zugehört?!”, fauchte Astaroth. „Diese Hure hat unsere Mütter ermordet. Abgesehen davon würde sie nie zufrieden sein, solange wir leben und sie ist eine schlechte Herrscherin. Sie hat damals den Spitznamen "Die irre Königin" bekommen.”  
  
Shiemi rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Platz herum. „Also gibt es keine Möglichkeit, das friedlich zu klären?”  
  
Egyn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr wird nur noch mit Blut verziehen.”  
  
„Aber wenn sie euch so sehr hasst, wird sie doch jetzt sicher Jagd auf euch machen. Ihr könnt nicht nach Gehenna zurück.”, stellte Shura fest.  
  
Lucifer nickte. „Das stimmt, aber um uns mache ich mir weniger Gedanken. Sie kann uns hier nur schwer aufspüren und selbst wenn, können wir uns wehren. Ich sehe eher bei Rin das Problem. Mit seinen Flammen könnte sie einiges anstellen und dass sie bereits einmal von ihm Besitz ergriffen hat, macht es nicht besser. ”  
  
„Und wie kann sie aufgehalten werden?”  
  
„Wir müssten das Amulett zerstören. Oder ihr wegnehmen. Wird aber nicht einfach, weil sie das Teil immer um den Hals trägt. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie es sogar im Bett um hätte.”, kommentierte Azazel düster. „Außerdem ist Vater wahrscheinlich der Einzige der sie aufhalten kann.”  
  
Damit war der Fall für Izumo klar. „Also befreien wir Satan.”   
  
„WAS?!”, entfuhr es Bon. „Du schlägst ernsthaft vor dieses Monster zu befreien?! Er hat einen Haufen Leute umgebracht und unsere Leben ruiniert!”  
  
„Buhu.”, erwiderte Azazel schnippisch. „Meine Mutter wurde von einem Haufen wildgewordener Harpyien zerfetzt und ich musste zusehen, aber heule ich deswegen rum oder weigere mich sie als mein Gefolge anzunehmen? Es geht hier um Gehenna und Assiah, dein kleiner Rachefeldzug ist unbedeutend.”  
  
Das verschlug ihnen die Sprache.  
  
„Abgesehen davon ist Gehenna Assiahs Gegenstück.”, fuhr Amaimon fort. „Wenn wir untergehen, dann tut ihr es auch.”  
  
„Eben!”, sagte Izumo schnippisch in Richtung Bon. „Ich bin ganz sicher kein Fan von Satan, aber er klingt auf jeden Fall nach dem kleineren Übel.”  
  
Shiemi und Shura wirkten als würde sie zustimmen, Shima und Koneko schienen zu wanken, Bon und Yukio waren offensichtlich dagegen, auch wenn sie meinte die ersten Zweifel im Gesicht des Adepten zu entdecken.  
  
„Scheint als ob zumindest eine hier Intelligenz besitzt.”, stellte Astaroth sichtlich zufrieden fest.  
  
„Satan ist zu gefährlich. Abgesehen davon haben wir keine Garantie, dass ihre Geschichte stimmt.”, knurrte Yukio.  
  
„Immer diese Vertrauensprobleme...”, seufzte Samael.  
  
„Wenn du uns nicht glaubt, dann frage Rin. Es wird es bestätigen.”, antwortete Beelzebub.  
  
Erneut schien der Brillenträger protestieren zu wollen, doch Shura fuhr dazwischen. „Nehmen wir jetzt mal an, wir würden zustimmen mit euch zusammenzuarbeiten. Was dann?”  
  
Der Lichtkönig überlegte kurz. „Wir brauchen so viele Exorzisten wie möglich auf unserer Seite. Dazu kommen die Illuminati und die Hexenzirkel.”  
  
„Hexen?”  
  
„Sterbliche, die mit Dämonen einen Vertrag abgeschlossen haben, um bestimmte Kräfte und Fähigkeiten sowie ein sehr langes Leben zu erhalten. Sie trinken etwas vom Blut des Dämonen, sodass sie an ihn gebunden sind und sind dadurch verpflichtet ihm zu dienen, wenn er es verlangt. Dieses Blutsband ist fest verankert und kann nicht einfach gelöst werden. So ziemlich alle existierenden Hexen und Hexer gehören zu uns oder Vater, also sollte es nicht schwer sein ihre Unterstützung zu bekommen.”  
  
Shura hab eine Augenbraue. „Und das funktioniert?”  
  
„Ja, Blut ist eines der mächtigsten existierenden Substanzen. Es wird für verschiedene Rituale und zur Freisetzung bestimmter Fähigkeiten verwendet. Man kann nicht nur Sterbliche dadurch an sich binden, sondern auch Dämonen. Sie müssen uns dienen.”  
  
„Also sind sie versklavt?”, presste Bon hervor.  
  
Iblis verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich nicht. Der Vertag ist freiwillig. Manche Familien sind schon seit Jahrtausenden in unseren Diensten und wenn eines der Kinder sich weigert beizutreten, dann ist das in Ordnung. Sie können auch aus dem Zirkel austreten, wenn wir einverstanden sind.”  
  
Bevor jemand antworten konnte, hörten sie ein seltsames Geräusch. Alle erstarrten. Es klang wie ein Kratzen und kam von der Haustür. Die Dämonenkönige wechselten sichtlich verwirrt Blicke, Iblis stand auf, um nachzusehen, was los war. Sie hörten wie sich die Tür öffnete, dann einen dumpfen Aufschlag gefolgt von lautem Fluchen. „Du dämliches Fellknäul! Komm her!”  
  
Sie hörten wie etwas kleines den Flur entlang flitzte, doch eh sie reagieren konnte, sprang etwas schwarzes, pelziges in das Zimmer und landete halb in Shimas Gesicht, da dieser das Pech hatte am nächsten zur Tür zu sitzen. Nun erkannten sie auch wer es war. Izumo hatte sich schon gefragt, wo er wohl steckte. Kuro verschwendete keine Zeit, sondern sprang von dem geschockten Adepten und landete auf dem Couchtisch. Im selben Moment kam Iblis rein gestürmt. „Jetzt reicht's! Komm her, du blödes Vieh! Diesmal grille ich dich am Spieß!”  
  
Kuro reagierte nicht, sondern begann zu miauen, während er nervös auf und ab lief. „Hey, jetzt mal langsam, wir verstehen kein Wort.”, unterbrach Astaroth das Gemaunze. Oh richtig, Dämonen verstanden ihn. Den Exorzisten blieb nichts weiter übrig, als dazusitzen und abzuwarten. Kuro schein endlich fertig zu sein, denn die Dämonenkönige wechselten besorgte Blicke. „Also was hat er gesagt?”, drängelte Shura.  
  
„Lilith hat Pandemonium -also die Hauptstadt- angegriffen und wohl inzwischen den Palast übernommen. Die Barrieren sind einfach zusammengebrochen.”, übersetzte Lucifer düster.  
  
„Das kann nicht sein, wir haben die zusammen gestern erst neu errichtet. Niemand kann die einfach zerstören!”, knurrte Iblis.  
  
„Dann hat einer von euch einen Fehler gemacht.”, erwiderte Samael. Der Feuerkönig sah ihn wütend an. „Wir? Du kannst es genauso verbockt haben!”  
  
Der Zeitkönig verdrehte die Augen. „Mir passieren solche dummen Missgeschicke nicht.”  
  
„Uns genauso wenig, die Barrieren um unsere Paläste haben wir alle selbst errichtet und da gab es nie Probleme!”  
  
„Vielleicht ist euch allen ein Missgeschick passiert.”, warf Shiemi schüchtern ein. „Bei einem Fehler zerbricht doch nicht die ganze Barriere, oder?”  
  
Astaroth verdrehte die Augen. „Typisch Sterbliche. Haben keine Ahnung von irgendwas...”  
  
„Wenn sich mehrere Personen zusammenschließen, um eine Barriere zu errichten, wird sie dadurch automatisch stärker, aber man darf sich dafür nicht den kleinsten Fehler erlauben. Ansonsten bricht sie bei der nächsten Belastung zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus.”, erklärte Egyn geduldig.  
  
Bon runzelte die Stirn. „Überprüft ihr eure Barrieren nicht?” Iblis schnaubte. „Natürlich tun wir das und da haben sie gehalten.”  
  
„Vielleicht war der Fehler so klein, dass er erst bei der nächsten stärkeren Belastung deutlich geworden ist?”, schlug Beelzebub vor.  
  
„Das erklärt immer noch nicht, woher sie wusste, dass wir weg sind. Wir, unsere Stellvertreter, Vater und Alastor waren die einzigen die davon wussten.”, murmelte Amaimon.  
  
Egyn biss sich auf die Lippe. „Irgendjemand muss sich verplappert haben.”  
  
„Was schaut ihr alle Iblis und mich an?”, fauchte Astaroth.  
  
„Euch ist schon mal was raus gerutscht, was keiner wissen sollte...”, gab Beelzebub zu Bedenken.  
  
„Das war in der Mittelstufe bei einer verdammten Arabischklausur!”, verteidigte sich der Fäulniskönig. „Wie lange wollt ihr uns das noch vorhalten?! Abgesehen davon heißt das nicht, dass wir sowas wichtiges rumerzählen.”  
  
„Wer war es dann?”  
  
„Was weiß ich! Alastor mag uns nicht, aber Lilith hasst er noch mehr und er würde ihr Gehenna nie überlassen. Ankou und Amon sind unsere Kindheitsfreunde, der Rest hat keinen Grund und Shax ist zusammen mit Alastor der beste und älteste Freund von Vater. Er kennt uns alle seit unserer Geburt und ist sogar für Vater zum Elternabend in unsere Schule gegangen, wenn er nicht konnte!”  
  
Die Exorzisten beschlossen besser nicht nachzufragen, warum es Elternabende in Gehenna gab. Anscheinend hatten sie dort Schulen wie in Assiah? Die Dämonenkönige wollten weiter diskutieren, doch ausgerechnet Samael fuhr dazwischen. „Anschuldigungen bringen uns hier nicht weiter.”  
  
Azazel nickte. „Überlegen wir lieber, wie wir weiter machen. Nur weil Lilith Pandemonium eingenommen hat, bedeutet das nicht, dass unsere Gebiete sich ihr automatisch unterwerfen. Sie wird überall auf Widerstand stoßen.”  
  
„Sicher?”, schnaubte Iblis. „Die werden eher alle jämmerlich krepieren.”  
  
Shura sah sie nacheinander an. „Ihr sitzt wirklich tief in der Tinte, was?” Wütendes Starren war die Antwort, sie seufzte. „Na gut, ihr habt meine Unterstützung.”  
  
Sie wirkten überrascht. Shura, du könntest als Verräterin hingerichtet werden.”, fauchte Yukio sie an.   
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nicht vor zu sterben. Und wenn sie verzweifelt genug sind, um zu uns zu kommen, ist es wohl übel.”   
  
„Ich mache ebenfalls mit.”‚ verkündete Izumo. Shiemi stimmte zögernd zu, gefolgt von Shima. Bon und Koneko wirkten absolut nicht begeistert, aber wollten ihre Freunde nicht alleine lassen. Yukio hätte die Baal offenbar immer noch gerne erschossen und schwieg. Scheinbar wurde dies als Zustimmung gedeutet.  
  
„Super, jetzt können wir ja nur gewinnen.”, kommentierte Astaroth bissig.  
  
Ein Teil der angehenden Exorzisten konnte da nur zustimmen. ‚Wenn das mal gut geht.‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Der Platzhaltername des Kapitels war "Rin geigt Yukio endlich die Meinung". Bin ich die einzige, die auf so seine Szene auch im Anime/Manga hofft? ^^°


	37. Zerbrechlicher Frieden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith schwelgt in ihrem Sieg, die Exorzisten und die Dämonenkönige müssen sich irgendwie vertragen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So und da ist das Kapitel tatsächlich heute noch fertig geworden. ^^
> 
> Ich wünsche viel Spaß. :)

Bon konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sich soeben mit Dämonen verbündet hatte. Wenn das raus käme, wäre seine Exorzistenkarriere vorbei, bevor sie überhaupt begann. Erstaunlicherweise stellte er fest, dass es ihn nicht wirklich kümmerte. Er war noch nicht bereit Satan zu verzeihen, auch wenn er die blaue Nacht angeblich verursacht hatte, um Rins und Yukios Mutter zu retten. Allerdings rückte es den Dämonengott durchaus in ein neues Licht und wenn er die Dämonenkönige näher beobachtete, musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie anders waren, als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Wie sie miteinander umgingen, zeigte eindeutig, dass sie sich zwar öfter stritten, aber dennoch umeinander sorgten. Genau wie Geschwister bei den Menschen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er sie wirklich für normale Menschen halten können. Er wollte Rin gern glauben und versuchen die Dämonen nicht als Monster anzusehen, sondern sich selbst ein Bild zu machen, aber es war nicht einfach. Außerdem war da noch die Frage, was danach kam. Im Moment waren sie Verbündete, aber sobald Lilith besiegt war, würden sie sich wieder im Kampf gegenüber stehen und Rin hatte klar gemacht, welche Seite er wählte. Konnte er überhaupt weiterhin mit ihm befreundet sein? Die Frustration nahm immer mehr zu. Warum musste er sich plötzlich zwischen Freundschaft und Verpflichtung entscheiden? Innerlich seufzend wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gespräch zu.  
  
Alle waren etwas verwirrt, als Lucifer sie nach ihren Namen frage, was Azazel mit „Sollen wir euch etwa Exorzist eins, Exorzist zwei und so weiter nennen?” kommentierte. Interessanterweise wechselten sie Blicke als Shiemi ihren Namen nannte, doch Bon achtete nicht weiter darauf. Nachdem sie sich etwas verunsichert vorgestellt hatten, begannen sie gemeinsam ihr Vorgehen zu planen. Noch immer herrschte Angespanntheit, vor allem Iblis und Astaroth warfen ihnen kalte Blicke zu. Sie zwangen sich, es zu ignorieren. Wenn sie Satan wirklich befreien wollten, mussten sie früher oder später nach Gehenna. Mit Zuversicht erfüllte es sie allerdings nicht gerade. Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung hatte sich Beelzebub inzwischen ein Blatt Papier besorgt und damit begonnen eine Karte von Gehenna zu zeichnen. Azazel half ihm, wenn er etwas vergaß einzutragen. Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten waren sie schon fertig. Zusammen schauten die Exorzisten auf die Karte. Darauf waren neun Bereiche zu sehen, einige Flüsse und Wälder, wichtige Gebäude, Gewässer und Berge. „Warum kannst du so gut malen? Und dann auch noch so genau.”, fragte Miwa etwas verwundert. Der Insektenkönig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich zeichne in meiner Freizeit öfter und Azazel hat ein photographisches Gedächtnis.”  
  
„Ernsthaft?”, murmelte Shima und sprach damit Bons Gedanken aus. Ein Dämon, der zeichnete? Sammelten sie vielleicht noch Briefmarken und gärtnerten?    
  
„Glaubt ihr, wir sitzen den ganzen Tag auf unseren Thronen und geben Anweisungen? Schön wär's.”, grummelte Azazel.  
  
„Aber...bei Samael sehen die Schlachtpläne immer wie Kuchen aus.”, murmelte Shima verwirrt. Die Dämonenkönige brachen in Gelächter aus, während der Zeitkönig entrüstet seine (nicht vorhandenen) Zeichenkünste verteidigte. „Sorry Sammy, aber recht hat er.”, antwortete Azazel schulterzuckend und wandte sich an die Exorzisten. „Und ja, wir haben Hobbies wie jeder andere auch. Beel hat sogar einen Blog zu Insekten und einige seiner Follower sind Exorzisten.” Sie beschlossen einfach nichts mehr zu sagen. Es wurde sonst zu seltsam.  
  
„Jetzt aber mal zurück zum Wesentlichen.”, sagte Shura. „Was wollen wir jetzt mit der Karte?”  
  
„Planen.”, antwortete Lucifer und deutete auf das Zentrum der Karte, wo ein kleiner Turm zu sehen war. „Dieses Gebiet ist Pandemonium und das ist Vaters Palast, wo sich Lilith im Moment aufhalten wird. Wahrscheinlich ist Vater auch dort. Die zweite Möglichkeit ist ihr eigener Palast, der irgendwo im unerforschten Gebiet liegt.”  
  
„Unerforschtes Gebiet?”  
  
„Im Gegensatz zu Assiah entwickelt sich Gehenna weiter. Es dehnt sich immer weiter aus, also müssen wir Kundschafter senden, um die entstehenden Gebiete besiedeln zu können. Das kann allerdings sehr gefährlich sein, weil man nie weiß, was dort lauern könnte. Da wir momentan keinen Platzmangel haben, war das jedoch seit einer Weile nicht mehr nötig. ”  
  
Egyn schnappte sich derweil einen Stift und setzte einige Kreuze am Rande des Gebietes südlich von Pandemonium. „Hier waren die Dörfer, die sie angegriffen hat. Ihr Palast liegt also wahrscheinlich südlich von Iblis' Reich. Möglichkeit Nummer drei wäre der Tartaros.” Er umkreiste eine kleine Gittertür welche an der Grenze zwischen Iblis' Gebiet (keiner konnte die Buchstaben lesen, also wussten sie den Namen nicht) und Pandemonium lag.  
  
„Ist der Tartaros nicht eine Art Grube, wo böse Wesen gefangen gehalten werden?”, erkundigte sich Miwa zögernd. Beelzebub nickte. „In der Mythologie der Sterblichen schon. Es liegt auch teilweise unter der Erde und ist ein Gefängnis, also ist es gar nicht mal weit daneben. Hier landen die übelsten Verbrecher Gehennas. So ziemlich 99% der Insassen sind zum Tode verurteilt oder einige werden dort gefoltert. Bisher ist noch keinem die Flucht gelungen, da es ein riesiges Labyrinth voll mit Fallen und Bestien ist. Bis vor ein paar Wochen.”  
  
„Ihr foltert?”, fragte Shiemi entsetzt.  
  
„Wie sollen wir sonst an Informationen kommen?”, antwortete Amaimon schulterzuckend.  
  
„Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn.”, fuhr Iblis dazwischen. „Im Gegensatz zum Tartaros sind Alcatraz, Bang Kwang, San Quentin, Askaban, ADX Florence, Fuchu und wie sie alle heißen, Disneyland.”  
  
Konekomaru holte Luft, wahrscheinlich um den Dämonenkönig darauf hinzuweisen, dass es Askaban nicht gab, aber entscheid sich glücklicherweise um. Immerhin verstanden alle, was er damit sagen wollte. „Ihr glaubt, dass sie Satan in seinem eigenen Palast festhält. Warum nicht in einem von euren?”, hakte Izumo nach.  
  
„Unsere jeweiligen Stellvertreter halten in den Palästen die Stellung.”, begann Egyn. „Bei Beelzebub hat Haus Lahash und bei Samael Haus Cain das Kommando übernommen. Dort kommt sie also vorerst nicht rein.”  
  
”Allerdings hat keiner mit einem Angriff auf Pandemonium gerechnet, es wäre gut möglich, dass sie ebenfalls überrumpelt werden.”, warf Samael ein. „Wenn Lilith wirklich durch Agneya gekommen ist, kann es außerdem sein, dass es längst ihr gehört.”  
  
„Dennoch kennt sie Vaters Palast am besten. Und wenn man ihr Ego bedenkt, will sie sicher dort auf dem Thron sitzen und nicht in ihrem eigenen Palast.”  
  
Shura nickte langsam. Das machte wohl Sinn. „Und habt ihr eine Vorstellung, wo sie ihn genau eingesperrt haben könnte? Ich schätze mal, es gibt ein Verlies?”  
  
Azazel bestätigte. „Es ist wie im Tartaros ein einziges Labyrinth, aber wir haben als Kinder oft dort unten gespielt, also werden wir uns nicht verlaufen.”  
  
„Ihr habt im Verlies gespielt?”, entfuhr es Bon. Der Geisterkönig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dort gab es gute Verstecke. Vater war nie allzu begeistert davon, aber egal. Jedenfalls hat sie ihn wahrscheinlich möglichst weit weg von der Mitte platziert. Shura sah ihn überrascht an. „Warum?”  
  
Die Baal wechselten Blicke. „Seine Kräfte sind dort am stärksten. Mehr können wir nicht sagen.”, antwortete Egyn knapp. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht. „Vielleicht sollten wir Schluss machen für heute. Ich gehe und schaue nochmal nach Rin.”  
  
„Können wir ihn sehen?”, fragte Shiemi zaghaft.  
  
„Nein.”, kam es von allen Baal wie aus einem Munde. Also konnten sie sich tatsächlich mal einig sein.  
  
„Ach und warum nicht?”, knurrte Bon herausfordernd. Rin war ihr Freund, da durften sie ihn ja wohl sehen! Die anderen Adepten protestierten ebenfalls, nur Yukio bleib still. So langsam wurde er dem angehenden Aria richtig unsympathisch. Er hatte immer zu ihm aufgesehen, doch nach dem, was Rin erzählt hatte, war einiges anders. Ja, sie waren damals auch mehr als gemein gewesen, aber Yukio war sein Bruder!  
  
Lucifer mischte sich ein, bevor ein Streit ausbrach. „Er braucht noch eine Weile Ruhe. Vielleicht morgen.” Noch immer waren sie dagegen, aber sie wollten sich nicht nochmal mit den Dämonenkönigen anlegen. Der Zwischenfall von vorhin reichte für ein Leben aus. Außerdem sollten sie Rin wohl nicht überwältigen, daher gaben sie widerwillig nach. Sie vereinbarten, sich morgen früh wieder zu treffen, vorerst sollten sie keinen Kontakt mit anderen Exorzisten aufnehmen. Die Dämonenkönige würden dafür versuchen sich mit verschiedenen Hexenzirkeln in Verbindung zu setzen. Da dies nun geklärt war, verschwanden Egyn, Samael und Azazel nach oben, Beelzebub in die Küche und Lucifer griff erneut zum Telefon. Ohne weitere Optionen schnappten sich die Exorzisten ihre Sachen und standen auf. Im Flur stellten sich allerdings Iblis und Astaroth in den Weg. Hinter ihnen lehnte Amaimon an der Wand, wieder mit einem Lutscher in der Hand und scheinbar teilnahmslos, aber man wusste nie.  
  
„Gibt es sonst noch was?”, fragte Shura, bemüht ruhig zu sprechen.  
  
Astaroth schnaubte. „Es ist uns scheißegal, was Lucifer sagt. Wir vertrauen euch nicht.”  
  
„Dann haben wir wohl was gemeinsam.”, knurrte die Exorzistin.  
  
Iblis trat bedrohlich näher. „Wenn wir mitbekommen, dass ihr Rin noch mal schadet oder ihn schlecht behandelt oder ihr es wagt uns zu verraten, werden die Exorzisten nicht mehr wissen, welcher Fetzen zu wem gehört hat, wenn wir mit euch fertig sind. Das verspreche ich euch.”, grollte er mit derselben dämonischen Stimme, welche er bereits im Wald benutzt hatte. Seine Augen glühten bedrohlich. Bon bewunderte Shura dafür, dass sie so ruhig blieb. „Haltet ihr euch an die Abmachung, dann tun wir es auch.”  
  
„Oh, das werden wir. Dämonen zahlen immer ihre Schulden. Heimzahlen schließt das natürlich auch ein.”  
  
„Wir sind vertrauenswürdig.”  
  
Der Feuerkönig verdrehte die Augen. „Das sagen sie alle, aber wir wissen, wie ihr Menschen seid. Ihr dreht es euch, wie ihr es braucht und lasst alles andere fallen.”  
  
„Wir haben Rin nie fallen gelassen!”, protestierte Shiemi, als sie die Andeutung erkannte. Astaroth lachte kalt auf. „Ja klar. Ihr wart ziemlich schnell weg, als ihr erfahren habt, wer er ist. Mag sein, dass ihr momentan mit ihm klar kommt, aber Menschen sind wankelmütig. Ihr wärt nicht die ersten "Freunde", die dafür sorgen, dass ein Nephilim auf dem Scheiterhaufen landet. Und was dich betrifft...”, er wandte sich an Yukio, welcher noch immer stumm blieb. „...richte nochmal eine Waffe auf unseren kleinen Bruder und du kannst was erleben.” Immerhin schienen sie sich wirklich um Rin zu sorgen. Vielleicht würde ihre Feindseligkeit später zumindest etwas nachlassen.  
  
„Was steht ihr dumm da und glotzt? Raus hier!”, fauchte Iblis. Shura hab abwehrend die Hände. „Ist ja gut, wir sind schon weg.” Natürlich spürten sie auf den Weg nach draußen die hasserfüllten Blicke in ihren Rücken. Allerdings war das wohl immer noch besser als ein Messer.  
  


* * *

  
  
„Endlich sind die weg.”, knurrte Iblis und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Seine restlichen Geschwister hatten sich ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Kuro war nach oben verschwunden. Laut Egyn ging es Rin bereits wesentlich besser und würde, wenn alles gut ging, morgen früh aufwachen.  
  
„Worüber habt ihr euch im Flur unterhalten?”, erkundigte sich Azazel. „Ich konnte es oben nur gedämpft verstehen.”  
  
Astaroth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben sie nur daran erinnert, dass sie sich besser an unsere Abmachung halten und Rin nicht schaden.”  
  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Yukio ihn so schlecht behandelt und auch noch mit einer Waffe bedroht hat!”, entrüstete sich Egyn. „Wären wir nicht mit ihm verwandt, würde ich ihm dafür die Haut abziehen und die Innereien rausreißen...”  
  
Iblis musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Egyn war eindeutig wesentlich zurückhaltender mit Gewalt, aber bei solchen Dingen war er nicht weniger sadistisch als der Rest. Der Feuerkönig musste sich sogar eingestehen, dass der Wasserdämon ihm manchmal sogar unheimlich war. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an diesen Alukah während der Rebellion. Es war kein Wasser in der Nähe gewesen, die Luft war zu trocken gewesen, um etwas daraus zu ziehen und Egyn hatte keine Waffen gehabt. Der Alukah hatte sich in Sicherheit gewogen doch nicht bedacht, woraus sein eigener Körper zu einem großen Teil bestand. Es war kein schöner Anblick gewesen, als der Wasserkönig mit ihm fertig gewesen war. Doch zurück zur Gegenwart.  
  
„Geht es eigentlich nur mir so oder fühlt ihr auch keine Verbindung zu ihm?”, erkundigte Beelzebub. „Ich merke zwar, dass er Vaters Blut in sich hat, aber das war's. Als wir Rin getroffen haben, kam der Beschützerinstinkt bei mir sofort, aber bei Yukio war irgendwie nichts.”  
  
Der Rest bestätigte, dass es ihnen ebenfalls so erging. „Es war zu erwarten, er ist nun mal ein Mensch.”, seufzte Lucifer. „Und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er und Rin sich weiter entfernen. Sie gehören in verschiedene Welten.” Sein Blick wanderte zu Azazel, welcher stumm auf den Tisch starrte. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Aza?”  
  
Der Geisterkönig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke nur an Vater.”  
  
Damit hatte er das ausgesprochen, worüber alle grübelten. Während die Exorzisten da waren, hatten sie sich nichts anmerken lassen, doch die Sorge um Satan war groß. Lilith würde ihn zwar nicht töten, aber das war nicht wirklich ein Trost.  
  
„Irgendwie holen wir ihn da raus. Wir lassen Lilith nicht gewinnen.”, verkündete Astaroth entschlossen.  
  
„Hoffen wir, dass sie uns nicht aufspüren kann. Rin wäre momentan ein gefundenes Fressen für sie.”, murmelte Beelzebub.  
  
Iblis schnaubte. „Nochmal lass ich das ganz sicher nicht passieren. Die soll ja die Pfoten von ihm lassen.”  Er erhielt zustimmendes Nicken, dann stand Lucifer auf. „Wir sollten uns jetzt um die Hexenzirkel kümmern und danach besser ins Bett gehen. Ich habe keine Lust, euch morgen raus schleifen zu müssen.”  
  
„Hätte Sammy die Exorzisten nicht so verdammt früh herbestellt, wäre das nicht nötig.”, grollte Iblis. Der nächste Morgen würde nicht angenehm werden, das wusste er jetzt schon. Der Zeitkönig verdrehte nur die Augen. „Hör auf, dich zu beschweren. Du wirst es überleben.”  
  
„...Ich hasse dich aus tiefster Seele.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Lilith liebte es wirklich zu gewinnen. Seit Jahrtausenden ersehnte sie diesen Moment herbei und nun war er endlich gekommen. Nun, fast. Noch gehörte Gehenna nicht ganz ihr, Assiah musste sie ebenfalls noch unterwerfen und es den Menschen heimzahlen. Dennoch sie war zuversichtlich, dass dies rasch erledigt wäre. Sicher, die Dämonenkönige und der Nephilim stellten nach wie vor eine Bedrohung dar, doch nicht mehr lange. Das Halbblut würde sie schon bald in die Finger bekommen, Satan war aus dem Verkehr gezogen und Azazel fraß ihr fast aus der Hand. Nur die Stellvertreter nervten nach wie vor gehörig. Agneya, Iblis' Gebiet hatte sie auf den Weg nach Pandemonium eingenommen. Manala, Yggdrasil und Hawaiki, die Reiche von Azazel, Beelzebub und Egyn waren inzwischen gefallen, doch der Rest leistete durchgehend erbitterten Widerstand. Nicht, dass es viel nützen würde. Jegliche Hindernisse wurde ausgemerzt. Es hatte genug Verzögerungen gegeben und sie würde sich nicht von ein paar Adelshäusern und Bürgerlichen ihren Sieg ruinieren lassen. Sie nippte an ihrem Weinglas. Satan hatte eine stattliche Sammlung.  
  
‚Bald ist es so weit.‘ Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Superbia den Raum betrat. Die älteste Sünde kniete vor ihr nieder. „Majestät, bitte vergebt die Störung.” Wie sie diese Anrede vermisst hatte.  
  
„Du kannst dich erheben. Was bringst du mir?”  
  
„Avalon, Midgard und Folkwang leisten noch immer Widerstand. Momentan ist Invidia jedoch dabei ein Attentat auf Lord Cain zu verüben. Wenn er stirbt, wird Haus Cain sicher einknicken und Aion gehört euch.” Samaels Reich war also auch bald unter ihrer Kontrolle. Hervorragend. „Konntet ihr Indra bisher aufspüren? Ich habe solche Sehnsucht und ein Wiedersehen ist überfällig.”, fragte sie und kicherte. Wie sie es genießen würde diese Hure zu Tode zu foltern. Superbias Antwort missfiel ihr daher umso mehr.  
  
„Bisher leider nicht. Ira leitet die Suche-” Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Lilith war aufgestanden und hatte ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Das Geräusch hallte in dem leeren Saal wieder. „Inkompetentes Pack! Wie schwer kann es sein eine einzelne Zeitdämonin aufzuspüren?! Soll ich etwa gehen und sie selbst suchen?!”  
  
„Natürlich nicht!”, antwortete Superbia erschrocken und senkte demütig den Kopf. „Bitte vergebt mir, es wird nicht erneut vorkommen. Wir werden sie finden und wenn ich jeden Stein in Gehenna umdrehen muss.”  
  
„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben. Ich dulde kein Versagen. Es ist schlimm genug, dass du dich damals so leicht hast versiegeln lassen. Du solltest mir also besser beweisen, dass du kein nutzloser Klotz Fleisch und Haut bist, verstanden?!” Erneutes Nicken. Seufzend setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Thron. Nun, es war Satans Thron, aber jetzt war sie die Herrscherin Gehennas und solange er nicht zur Besinnung kam, würde er weiterhin eingesperrt sein. „Hast du zumindest Neuigkeiten zu dem Nephilim und den Baal?”  
  
Superbia nickte eifrig, offensichtlich erfreut Ergebnisse präsentierten zu können. „Sie sind nach wie vor in Japan und haben sich dort mit einigen Exorzisten getroffen. Es war eine Exorzisten namens Shura Kirigakure, der Bastardzwilling und mehrere Adepten, alle sind mit dem Nephilim befreundet. Sie haben eine vorrübergehende Allianz gebildet, um euch zu stürzen.” Die Dämonengöttin starrte sie an, dann begann sie für gut zwei Minuten zu lachen. Sie wollten sie mit einigen Exorzisten aufhalten? Wie drollig. „Also ist es tatsächlich gelungen? Wie erbärmlich.”, kicherte sie.  
  
„Sie wollen mit weiteren Exorzisten Kontakt aufnehmen und auch die Hexenzirkel zur Hilfe rufen.”, fuhr die blonde Sünde fort. Ihre Erschafferin machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Also bitte. Als ob mir ein paar Hexen gefährlich werden können. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, dass ich wissen sollte?”  
  
„Das ist vorerst alles. Sie bereiteten sich scheinbar für die Reise nach Gehenna vor, um Satan zu befreien. Aber das wird eine Weile dauern.”  
  
„Sehr gut.” Ein irres Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. „Lassen wir sie zu uns kommen. Du kannst jetzt gehen. Sag, dass ich nicht gestört werden will, es sei denn es gibt Neuigkeiten bezüglich der Lage in Assiah oder wenn ein weiteres Gebiet kapituliert. Und schicke die anderen los, damit sie Ira helfen.”  
  
„Natürlich.” Damit verließ die Aveira den Saal. Lilith ließ derweil einen Handspiegel erscheinen und betrachtete ,noch immer mit diesem wahnsinnigen Grinsen im Gesicht, das Speigelbild darin. Es zeigte Rin, schlafend. „Keine Sorge mein Kleiner, dein Leiden hat bald ein Ende.” flüsterte sie sanft, fast schon liebevoll. „Du, wie dein Vater und Bruder, gehörst mir.”  


* * *

  
  
Manchmal wünschte sich Superbia wirklich, dass ihre Schwestern nie existiert hätten. Sie waren ihre Aufmerksamkeit kaum wert. Während Lilith, ihre Mutter und Erschafferin die Perfektion selbst war, so war Superbia nah daran. Nie würde sie es wagen sich auf eine Stufe mit ihrer Meisterin zu stellen, doch sie konnte stolz verkünden, dass sie über den Rest Gehennas stand. Ihre Schwestern dagegen waren...fehlerhaft. Sie waren bei weitem nicht so hingebungsvoll, wie es angebracht wäre und beschäftigten sich mit unwichtigen Dingen, anstatt alles zu tun, um ihre Königin zufrieden zu stellen. Dafür wurden sie geschaffen, doch sie akzeptierten es nicht. Sie wollten mehr. Sie waren dreist genug, um ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse vor ihre Aufgaben zu stellen. Dies war unentschuldbar. Irritiert knirschte sie mit den Zähnen. Wahrscheinlich vertrieb sich Luxuria mit irgendeinem namenlosen Dämon oder einer namenlosen Dämonin die Zeit in ihren Gemächern, Acedia schlief irgendwo und Gula plünderte zusammen mit Avaritia die Alkoholvorräte. Widerliches Pack.  
  
Die Bediensteten bemerkten ihre schlechte Laune und machten, dass sie weg kamen. Auch die Wachen machten einen Bogen. Es war offensichtlich, dass keiner von ihnen begeistert davon war, dass Liliths Leute hier waren, aber früher oder später wären sie gezwungen es zu akzeptieren. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie fast in Luxuria hinein lief. „Hier steckst du also!”, giftete sie ihre Schwester an. „Was hast du getrieben?! Ach, egal. Ich will es nicht wissen. Wo sind die anderen?!”  
  
Luxuria hob abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, bleib geschmeidig. Du bekommst nur Falten, wenn du dich weiter so aufregst.”  
  
„Beantworte die Frage!”  
  
Die jüngere Aveira verdrehte die Augen. „Wir haben nur zu Abend gegessen. Gula und Avaritia sind noch im Esszimmer und leeren einige Flaschen. Acedia ist auch dort, aber schläft wahrscheinlich.”  
  
Also machten sie sich wirklich über den Alkohol her. Typisch! Schnaubend fuhr Superbia herum und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort voraus. Luxuria folgte ihr in kurzem Abstand. „Gibt es eigentlich Neuigkeiten? Ich habe gehört, dass Invidia unterwegs ist, um Aion zu unterwerfen.”  
  
„Sie soll Lord Cain und notfalls die Familie gleich mit töten. Sein Haus wird dann einknicken und das Gebiet gehört uns.”  
  
„Also nehme ich an, dass Mutter zufrieden ist?”  
  
„Vorerst. Geschafft ist es aber erst, wenn Gehenna und Assiah vollkommen unter ihrer Kontrolle sind.”  
  
„Dachte ich mir schon. Immerhin hat sie Satan wieder, das scheint ihre Laune erheblich gebessert zu haben.”, kommentierte Luxuria und seufzte. „Zu schade, dass er an sie vergeben ist. Er sieht besser aus als alle Dämonen, die ich kenne und ich wette, er ist klasse im Bett.” Superbia legte eine Vollbremsung ein und drehte sich um. „Was stimmt nicht mit dir?!”  
  
Sie erhielt ein Schulterzucken. „Was denn? Er hatte insgesamt zehn Frauen und mehrere Affären, da ist das noch nur logisch. Allerdings würde ich zu seinen Söhnen auch nicht nein sagen...vielleicht lässt sie ja doch ein paar am Leben? Wäre sonst schade drum.” Sie leckte sich die Lippen. „Oh, und ich wette, der Nephilim ist noch unberührt. Ich könnte ihm so einiges zeigen...”  
  
Warum musste sie so verdammt nervtötend sein?! „Noch ein Wort und ich schwöre, dass dir deine Unsterblichkeit nicht helfen wird!”  
  
„Mann, du verstehst wirklich kein Spaß...”  
  
„Wenn es nur Spaß wäre!” Endlich waren sie am Esszimmer angekommen und betraten es. Mehrere leere Flaschen mit verschiedensten Weinen und anderen alkoholischen Getränken waren auf dem Tisch verteilt. Acedia schnarchte vor sich hin.  
  
„Na schau mal, wer da ist.”, begrüßte Avaritia sie. Ihre Füße lagen auf dem Tisch, in der rechten hielt sie eine halbvolle Flasche. „Und schon werden wir böse angestarrt...na, was passt dir denn diesmal nicht, oh Gebieterin?”  
  
„Lass das!”, fauchte die Blondine. „Typisch, dass ihr wieder nur am trinken seid.”  
  
„Denk an die Falten...”, murmelte Luxuria. „Halte die Klappe!”, kam die flapsige Antwort.  
  
„Du solltest dich echt mal entspannen.”, seufzte Avaritia. „Pandemonium und ein großer Teil Gehennas gehören uns. Der Rest wird folgen, also komm runter.” Superbia funkelte sie wütend an. Warum verstand sie nicht, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit zum Ausruhen war?!  
  
„Wie geht es denn nun eigentlich mit den Dämonenkönigen und dem Nephilim weiter?”, erkundete sich Gula. Immerhin eine zeigte Interesse. Aber warum musste es ausgerechnet Gula sein?  
  
„Sie sind nach wie vor in Assiah, aber werden sicher bald von selbst zurück kommen.”  
  
„Na, siehste.”, mischte sich Avaritia ein. „Also genug Zeit, um mal die Füße hochzulegen.„  
  
„Nichts da.”, erwiderte die blonde Sünde unwirsch. „Ihr werdet Ira dabei helfen nach Indra zu suchen.” Kollektives Aufstöhnen ertönte.  
  
„Ira kriegt das sicherlich alleine hin, da müssen wir uns nicht einmischen.”, grummelte Luxuria.  
  
„Oh doch, das müsst ihr. Mutter hat es selbst befohlen.”  
  
Damit war die Diskussion beendet. „All der Stress wegen einer Zeitdämonin...”, murmelte Acedia, welche inzwischen äußert unsanft geweckt worden war. Superbia ignorierte das Gemurre. Je früher dies erledigt war, umso besser.  


* * *

  
  
Rin war noch nie eine Morgenperson gewesen. Wenn er einmal schlief, dann schlief er auch. Nicht selten hatte er sich fünf Wecker stellen müssen, um sich irgendwie aus dem Bett zu quälen, doch selbst das funktionierte leider nicht immer. Irgendwie schaffte er es nach wie vor aller Nase lang zu verschlafen und zu allen möglichen Dingen zu spät zu kommen. Seine Lehrer hatten es irgendwann aufgegeben irgendetwas zu sagen und waren eher überrascht, wenn er pünktlich an seinem Platz saß. Diesmal war es anders. Das erste, was er spürte, war ein weicher Untergrund und die Wärme einer Decke. Dies verwirrte ihn. War er nicht in einem Wald gewesen? Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Er lag in einem fremden Schlafzimmer...nein, Moment. Es war das Zimmer, welches er sich mit Amaimon teilte. Doch wie war er her gekommen? Er dachte angestrengt nach, dann fiel ihm langsam wieder ein, was sich am vorherigen Abend abgespielt hatte. Iblis hatte die Kontrolle verloren und wollte seine Freunde und Yukio angreifen, also hatte er eingegriffen, danach kam ein Streit mit Yukio und dann...Schmerzen. Fürchterliche Schmerzen. Als hätte man einen Teil seines Körpers herausgerissen. Seltsamerweise hatte er tatsächlich das Gefühl, als würde etwas fehlen und damit eine gewisse Leere zurücklassen. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Amaimons Bett war verlassen und ungemacht, einige leere Süßigkeitsverpackungen lagen auf dem Boden herum. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass der Spiegel an der Wand mit einem schwarzen Tuch verhangen worden war. Hatte einer seiner Brüder neuerdings Angst vor Spiegeln?  
  
Er stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen. Danach ging er zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge beiseite. Zu seiner weiteren Verwunderung ging gerade erst die Sonne auf. So früh stand er sonst nie auf. Ob seine anderen Geschwister ebenfalls wach waren? Der Nephilim beschloss einfach nach unten zu gehen. Zumindest auf Amaimon müsste er treffen, falls dieser nicht draußen unterwegs war.  
  
Bevor er die Tür erreichte, kam etwas schwarzes in den Raum gehuscht, sprang ihn an und warf ihn fast um.  
  
_„Riiiiin! Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht!”_ , ertönte eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme. Der Nephilim war überrascht. „Kuro, was machst du denn hier?”  
  
Die Nekomata sah ihn etwas nervös an. _„Na ja, Lord Satan hat mich geschickt und ähm...vielleicht solltest du mit deinen Brüdern reden.”_ Rin runzelte die Stirn. Normalerweise sagte er direkt, was los war. Mit Kuro auf der Schulter verließ er das Zimmer und ging die Treppe hinunter.  
  
In der Küche fand er alle Dämonenkönige bis auf Iblis vor. Lucifer und Samael lasen Zeitung, Amaimon machte sich über ein Stück Kuchen her, Azazel trank Kaffee und spielte an seinem Telefon herum, Beelzebub ließ sich eine Schale Müsli schmecken, Egyn knabberte an einem Toast und Astaroth lag mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte.  
  
„Morgen...”, begrüßte Rin sie noch etwas verschlafen. Alle sahen auf. Egyn begann sofort los zu rattern. „Rin! Geht es dir gut? Tut dein Kopf noch weh-”  
  
Azazel fuhr dazwischen. „Bitte nicht so früh am morgen...schlimm genug, dass uns Samael aus dem Bett geworfen hat, da brauchen wir nicht noch deine Hysterie.”  
  
„Aber-”  
  
„Mir geht es gut, wirklich.”, versicherte Rin hastig, während er sich setzte. Kuro sprang von seiner Schulter und machte sich über eine Schale mit Futter am Boden her. „Aber...was ist gestern Abend passiert? Wo sind die anderen? Woher kamen diese Schmerzen?”  
  
„Den Exorzisten geht es gut. Wir konnten sie zu einer Zusammenarbeit bewegen.”, beruhigte der Lichtkönig ihn. „Wir erzählen dir alles, aber zuerst isst du etwas. Wir haben nicht so früh mit dir gerechnet...”  
  
Der Nephilim hatte absolut keinen Appetit, aber aß und trank etwas auf das Drängen seiner Geschwister hin. Zwischendurch kam auch ein überaus schlecht gelaunter Iblis dazu. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und immerzu musste er gähnen. „Verdammt sollen Samael und seine Schlafgewohnheiten sein.”, war alles, was er sagte. Scheinbar war er sogar zu müde, um sich über Kuro aufzuregen. Anschließend erfuhr Rin, was nach seinem Zusammenbruch alles geschehen war. Er war entsetzt, als er erfuhr, dass Lilith nicht nur Gehenna übernommen, sondern auch Satan besiegt hatte und es offensichtlich noch einen weiteren Verräter gab. Hörte das denn nie auf? Unangenehmes Schweigen folgte, als Lucifer fertig erzählt hatte. Tausende Gedanken kreisten im Kopf des Halbdämonen umher. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sein Vater dieser rothaarigen Hexe ausgeliefert war. Auch machte er sich Sorgen um die Stellvertreter, Kyrene, Agash, Vaya...sie alle standen in gewisser Weise mit seiner Familie in Verbindung, was würde also mit ihnen passieren? Und was würde mit deren Familien passieren?  
  
„Denke gar nicht dran, dir daran die Schuld zu geben.”, verkündete Beelzebub streng. „Wenn einer Schuld trägt, sind wir es. Wir hätten Lilith nicht unterschätzen dürfen und uns ist ein Fehler bei den Barrieren unterlaufen.”  
  
„Das halte ich nach wie vor für unwahrscheinlich.”, kommentierte Samael, doch Rin hörte nicht wirklich zu. „Ihr habt erwähnt, dass Shura und meine Freunde mit der Zusammenarbeit einverstanden sind, aber ist mit Yukio? Was hat er dazu gesagt?”  
  
Die Dämonenkönige wechselten Blicke. Das bedeutete nie etwas Gutes. „Er war eher..zurückhaltend.”, begann Egyn vorsichtig. „Er hat noch immer Probleme damit uns zu vertrauen und hat, wenn ich mich gerade nicht täusche, kein Wort gesagt. Wir wissen allerdings nicht, ob aus Trotz oder aus Schock wegen deines...Ausbruches.”  
  
„Diesbezüglich sollten wir nochmal reden.”, knurrte Astaroth. „Warum hast du nie gesagt, dass er dich nicht nur wie Dreck behandelt hat, sondern dich auch noch umbringen wollte? Der hat sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle beisammen!”  
  
Rin zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Ich...ich habe es nicht für wichtig gehalten-”  
  
„Ist es aber!”, fuhr Iblis dazwischen. „Und wenn er oder sonst wer dich je wieder so behandelt, komm zu uns. Danach werden die dich nie wieder stören. Keiner legt sich mit unserem kleinen Bruder an und kommt damit davon.” Diese Aussage war rührend und etwas beängstigend zugleich.  
  
„Es ist schon ok.”, antwortete der Nephilim hastig. „Ich denke nicht, dass er mir nochmal Probleme bereiten wird. Ich hatte in diesem Moment einfach nur genug und...egal.” Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Also...ist er immer noch sauer auf mich.”  
  
„...Wahrscheinlich.”, seufzte Lucifer.  
  
„Vergiss ihn.”, knurrte Iblis. „Er ist ein Arschloch und hat dich nicht verdient. Soll er sich eben von den Exorzisten herumkommandieren lassen.”  
  
Rin sah ihn entsetzt an. „Wie kannst du das sagen? Er ist mein Bruder! Und damit auch eurer!” Erneut wechselten sie Blicke. „...Oder nicht?” Hatte er irgendwo etwas verpasst?  
  
„Aus biologischer Sicht ist er unser Halbbruder, ja...”, begann Azazel langsam. „Doch da er ein Mensch ist, uns nicht akzeptiert und obendrein dich schlecht behandelt, ist es...kompliziert.”, fuhr Egyn fort. „Bei dir kamen damals unsere Instinkte sofort hervor und wir haben gleich eine Verbindung mit dir gespürt. Bei ihm war das nicht der Fall. Wir haben im Hinterkopf, dass wir mit ihm verwandt sind, aber wir können ihn nicht wirklich als Teil unserer Familie betrachten. Bruder hin oder her, Blutsbande können zerbrechen. Bei uns war ohnehin nie eins vorhanden und bei dir ist es am zerbrechen. Wärt ihr keine Zwillinge, wäre es längst fort.”  
  
„Und eins sag ich dir: wenn er wirklich auf dich geschossen hätte, hätte er uns mit uns zu tun bekommen.”, knurrte Iblis. „Manche lernen es erst, wenn man ihnen das Fleisch von den Knochen reißt.”  
  
Rin biss sich auf die Lippe.. „Also...gibt es keine Möglichkeit mich je wieder mit ihm zu vertragen?”  
  
„Na ja, kommt drauf an.”, begann Azazel langsam.  
  
Samael sah ihn scharf an. „Azazel.” Der Geisterkönig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat ja wohl das Recht es zu wissen. Die meisten Nephilim können nur eine Seite ausleben, ihre menschliche oder die dämonische. Du konntest beide erleben, also wirst du dich für eine entscheiden können, sobald du dein unsterbliches Alter erreichst.”  
  
Rin sah ihn überrascht an. „Also könnte ich wieder ein Mensch werden?”  
  
„Nicht direkt. Du wirst immer zum Teil Dämon sein. Wenn du dich für die Sterblichkeit entscheidest, werden zum Beispiel dein Schweif und einige Instinkte bleiben. Allerdings wirst du logischerweise normal altern und irgendwann an Altersschwäche sterben. Eventuell wirst du sogar deine Flammen verlieren. Wenn du dich dagegen für deine Dämonenhälfte entscheidest, wirst du unsterblich werden, deine Kräfte werden noch stärker sein, du kannst in deine Dämonenform wechseln, von Sterblichen Besitz ergreifen und so weiter.”  
  
„Moment, Dämonenform?”  
  
Azazel nickte. „Hast du dich je gefragt, warum Dämonen oft mit Hörnern, Flügeln und Schweifen dargestellt werden?”  
  
Rin runzelte die Stirn und sah Astaroth an. „Jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke, als du damals von Shiratori Besitz ergriffen hast, hattest du Hörner. Was ist mit denen passiert?”  
  
„Die verstecke ich in dieser Gestalt. Sie sind Teil meiner Dämonenform.”, erklärte er. Da der Nephilim immer noch verwirrt drein schaute, übernahm Lucifer die Erklärung. „Jeder Dämon hat eine Dämonenform. Man könnte es als unsere wahre Gestalt bezeichnen. Wir haben Hörner, unsere Haut verfärbt sich stellenweise oder komplett, manchmal verfärben sich auch die Haare, die Fingernägel werden zu Krallen und unsere Dämonenmale treten hervor. Außerdem verlängern sich die Zähne und Ohren und unsere Stimme wird wesentlicher tiefer und...verzerrter. Das dient unter anderem dazu gegenüber anderen Dämonen Dominanz auszudrücken.”  
  
„Und man kann super Sterbliche und Exorzisten mit erschrecken. Ob nun im Kampf oder aus Langeweile.”, steuerte Astaroth bei.  
  
Lucifer verdrehte die Augen. „Jedenfalls erschienen in der Dämonenform auch unsere Flügel und manche wachsen auch noch. Alastor ist so ein Kandidat.”  
  
„Woah, jetzt wartet mal.”, unterbrach Rin ihn. „Flügel?! Ihr habt Flügel in eurer Dämonenform?!”  
  
„Japp, die dienen neben Fliegen auch als Waffe und Schutz.”, bestätigte Astaroth. „Die Außenseite ist  nämlich hart wie Metall und können vielen Waffen stand halten. Die Kanten sind außerdem ziemlich scharf. Allerdings sind sie auch öfter im Weg. Ich werf ständig was mit denen um...”  
  
Der Nephilim starrte sie immer noch an. Flügel. Gut, sie hatten alle einen Schweif, aber Flügel?! Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das seltsam oder cool war. „Aber warum seht ihr dann immer so menschlich aus? In Gehenna habt ihr doch keinen Grund euer Aussehen zu verstecken.”  
  
„Je länger du in deiner Dämonenform bleibst, desto höher ist die Gefahr, dass du die Kontrolle über dich verlierst und beginnst alles um dich herum anzufallen. Man ist in dieser Form zwar wesentlich stärker, aber sollte nur im Notfalls darauf zurückgreifen. Manche Dämonen rennen auch mit ihren Hörnern rum, aber der Großteil behält nur den Schweif. Den verschwinden zu lassen, könnte nämlich als ein Zeichen von Schwäche ausgelegt werden.”, erklärte Lucifer. Der Nephilim fragte lieber nicht. „Man kann ich auch nur teilwiese verwandeln, aber das bringt jetzt eigentlich nicht viel. Höchstens wenn man einen Lacher braucht. Die meisten Sterblichen kreischen sofort los, wenn sich auch nur die Hand verwandelt.”, seufzte Azazel.  
  
„Und das sieht jetzt wie aus?” Er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er sich das vorstellen sollte. Azazel zog daraufhin seine Jacke aus. Er konzentrierte sich und vor Rins Augen begann sich seine linke Hand und der Arm zu verändern. Die Hand wurde komplett schwarz und dunkelgrau, seine schwarzen Fingernägel wurden länger und etwas dicker, sodass sie wie Klauen aussahen. Auch erschienen die bereits bekannten schwarzen Linien, seine Dämonenmalen. So schnell wie alles aufgetaucht, verschwand es auch wieder.  
  
Rin fühlt sich plötzlich ziemlich überwältigt. Zuerst erfuhr er, dass Lilith Gehenna übernommen hatte, dann musste er feststellen, dass er dabei war seinen eigenen Zwilling zu verlieren und nun auch noch das. Sicher, sie hatten bereits mehrmals das unsterbliche Alter erwähnt, aber von sowas war nie die Rede gewesen. Wenn er sich korrekt erinnerte, erreichte man das unsterbliche Alter in der Regel zwischen dem 16. bis 25.Lebensjahr (bei reinen Dämonen natürlich noch umgerechnet). Mit 16 hatte er es noch nicht erreicht, aber was wenn es mit 17 so weit war? Wie sollte er sich entscheiden? Wenn er die Unsterblichkeit wählte, konnte er bei seiner dämonischen Familie bleiben, aber was war mit seinen Freunden in Assiah? Sie alle würden altern, irgendwann sterben und verrotten. Shura, Yukio, seine Freunde, die Mönche im Kloster...er würde sie alle überleben. Nur Erinnerungen würden bleiben und wer weiß, ob die nicht irgendwann verblassten. Shiros Tod belastete ihn schon genug, wie sollte er mit so vielen weiteren klar kommen? Dafür würde er jedoch seine Familie verlieren, wenn er sich für die Sterblichkeit entschied. Warum musste immer alles so kompliziert sein?!  
  
„Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden.”, beruhigte Lucifer ihn. „Vorerst haben wir dringendere Angelegenheiten zu regeln.” Rin nickte stumm, dann fiel ihm der Spiegel im Schlafzimmer ein. „Warum ist eigentlich der Spiegel oben verdeckt?”  
  
„Das waren wir.”, antwortete Azazel. „Vielleicht kennst du ja diesen Aberglauben, dass wenn eine Person im Haus und stirbt und sie dann im Spiegel auftaucht, es weitere Tode geben wird, also wurden Spiegel und reflektierende Oberflächen zugehangen. Teilweise macht man das heute noch. Da ist in gewisser Weise was dran, verstorbene Seelen tauchen gerne mal in Spiegeln auf, natürlich ohne jemanden damit umzubringen. Jedenfalls können Spiegel auch benutzt werden, um in andere Welten zu schauen. Also haben wir sie zugehangen damit Lilith nicht versucht uns so zu beobachten oder sogar zu finden. Uns ist es leider erst gestern Abend eingefallen, als wir ins Bett gegangen sind.”  
  
„Man kann Spiegel also zum stalken benutzen?”, hakte Rin verwundert nach. „Du kannst sogar andere darin einsperren. Allerdings verliert derjenige dann oft den Verstand.”, fügte Amaimon hinzu. Der Nephilim beschloss in Zukunft großen Abstand zu Spiegeln zu halten.  
  
Astaroth schaute derweil zur Uhr. „Scheiße, die Exorzisten kommen in ein paar Minuten. Musstest du sie so früh herbestellen, Sammy?!”, grollte er irritiert. Der Zeitkönig verdrehte nur die Augen. „Hör auf dich zu beschweren. Je früher wir anfangen, umso besser.”  
  
Rin hielt sich lieber raus und stand auf, mit Kuro dicht auf den Fersen, um schnell in das Badezimmer zu gelangen. Zwar gab es vier davon, aber er wollte lieber kein Risiko eingehen. Bei seinem Glück wären bald alle vier blockiert und er war wirklich nicht in Stimmung sich um die Reihenfolge zu streiten. Hoffentlich würde das Treffen mit seinen Freunden nicht zu seltsam werden.  


* * *

  
  
Als die Exorzisten das Haus betraten, machte sich in Rin eine gewisse Unruhe breit. Er hatte sie ein halbes Jahr lang nicht gesehen und im Wald hatte er keine wirkliche Gelegenheit gehabt mit ihnen zu sprechen. Die Adepten waren offensichtlich ebenfalls unsicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollten bis zumindest Shiemi sich einen Ruck gab und ihn umarmte. Die anderen begannen nun ebenfalls ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Sie erkundigten sich, wie es ihm ging, erzählten was sich dem letzten Jahr in Assiah alles abgespielt hatte und so weiter. Für einen Moment fühlte es sich an, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Seine Geschwister hielten sich taktvollerweise im Hintergrund. Yukio dagegen war sichtlich unwohl und sagte nichts außer einem simplen "Hallo.". Gut, wenn die leberfleckige Brillenschlange es so wollte, dann eben auf die Tour. Immerhin war Shura ihm gegenüber nicht wütend. Was sie natürlich nicht davon abhielt ihn in einen Würgegriff zu nehmen, nachdem sie sich erkundigt hatte, wie es ihm ging. „Du verdammter Volltrottel! Was ziehst du hier so 'ne Show ab! Weißt du, was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben?!”, schimpfte sie. Samael und Beelzebub, welche ebenfalls im Flur standen, mussten sich Mühe geben, um das Lachen zu verkneifen.  
  
_„Ähm, hallo?! Rin an Samael und Beel...Hilfe, SOS hier drüben! Ich werde hier grad erwürgt!”_, versuchte er ihnen telepathisch mitzuteilen, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob es ankam, da ihm noch die Übung fehlte. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hörten sie ihn sehr gut, doch sahen dennoch weiter amüsiert zu. _„Wenn sie mich erwürgt, musst ihr Samaels Kram essen!”_ Dies motivierte den Insektenkönig recht schnell. „Er läuft bald blau an.”, kommentierte er, woraufhin Shura ihn endlich los ließ.  
  
Sie gingen in das Wohnzimmer, wo wie schon gestern die Dämonenkönige die Sofas in Beschlag nahmen, während sich die Adepten zusammen mit Shura und Yukio mit den Stühlen begnügten. Rin entschloss sich nach einigem Überlegen dazu, sich an der Stirnseite des Tisches hinzusetzen, sodass er zwischen beiden Parteien saß. Und notfalls dazwischen springen konnte falls etwas schief ging. Kuro machte es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem. Nun konnte der Spaß beginnen. Während seiner Zeit in Gehenna hatte Rin Familientreffen in den frühen Morgenstunde zur absoluten Hölle erklärt. Wenn man sowas veranstaltete, wenn alle Dämonenkönige gerade erst aus dem Bett gekrochen waren, grenzte das schon Wahnsinn. Lucifer und Samael waren irgendwie immer wach, Azazel dagegen war immer müde, ebenso wie Amaimon, Iblis und Astaroth. Am besten ließ man sie dann einfach in Ruhe oder man konnte sich auf einiges gefasst machen. Egyn war nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen, aber auch kein Morgenmuffel, er brauchte ein paar Minuten zum wach werden, dann ging es. Das gleiche galt für Beelzebub. Diesmal sahen sie allerdings etwas mitgenommen auf. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie nicht wirklich schlafen können, wenn sie wussten, was Zuhause los war. Oder eben kaum etwas wussten.  
  
Die Adepten sahen ebenfalls nicht wirklich wach aus, aber da sie keine Dämonen waren, bereitete ihm dies eher weniger Sorgen.  
  
„Moment hier fehlt doch einer...wo ist Iblis?”, fragte Lucifer.  
  
Wie auf Stichwort kam der Feuerkönig in den Raum geschlurft.„Komm ja schon...” Er wandte sich an die Exorzisten. „Wenn mich hier einer anspricht bevor ich meinen fünften Kaffee hatte, kann ich für nichts garantierten. Also Klappe.” Damit ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen.  
  
„Gut, da wir nun alle beisammen sind, können wir ja beginnen!”, verkündete Mephisto ausgelassen. „Hör auf so gute Laune zu haben...”, murmelte Azazel, während Iblis dem Clown einen Blick schickte, welcher „Ich werde dich im Schlaf ermorden.” verkündete. Das waren doch mal tolle Voraussetzungen.  
  
„Also wir haben niemanden erzählt, was los ist, wie ihr es wolltet.”, begann Shura. „Kam bei euch was raus?”  
  
„Wir haben uns mit einigen Hexenzirkeln in Verbindung gesetzt und bisher haben alle ihre Unterstützung zugesichert.”, antwortete Lucifer. „Zu Gehenna ist dafür jeglicher Kontakt abgebrochen.”  
  
„Wen habt ihr denn versucht zu kontaktieren?”  
  
„Hexen, unsere Stellvertreter, Verwandte...”  
  
„Verwandte?”, fragte Rin verwundert.  
  
„Durch unsere Mütter.”, seufzte Egyn. „Wir haben allerdings kaum Kontakt. Manche weil sie gegen die Heirat waren, andere wollten nach den Toden nicht mehr mit uns sprechen und manche sind einfach zu durchgeknallt. Alleine Cousin Azrael hat einen gewaltigen Dachschaden...er steht auf Augen und sammelt die.”  
  
Astaroth und Beelzebub erschauderten. Rin sah sie fragend an, woraufhin Astaroth widerwillig zu erzählen begann. „Der hatte dieses Hobby schon als wir Kinder waren und wollte Beelzebub und mir die Augen für seine Sammlung ausstechen. Das kleine Mistvieh hatte schon das Messer in der Hand und ausgeholt, dann kamen seine Mutter und Vater dazu. Wären sie nicht gekommen, hätte er das sowas von durchgezogen.”  
  
„Einer der Gründe warum wir auf Familientreffen eher verzichten.”, fügte Amaimon hinzu.  
  
„Dann belassen wir es wohl besser dabei.”, kommentierte Shima nervös und zur Abwechslung stimmte da jeder zu. Rin wurde nun außerdem bewusst, dass Amaimon Azrael damals im Wald erwähnt hatte. Das wirkte schon wieder wie eine halbe Ewigkeit.  
  
Lucifer lenkte das Gespräch zurück zur Planung. „Zurück zum Wesentlichen. Von Gehenna können wir vorerst keine Hilfe erwarten. Wir wissen nicht, über wie viel Kontrolle Lilith verfügt und wer weiß, was die Aveira treiben-”  
  
„Die was?”, fragte Bon verdutzt.  
  
„Richtig...vielleicht sollten wir zuerst erklären, womit wir zu rechnen haben.” Der Lichtkönig begann die von Lilith geschaffenen Dämonen zu erklären und beschrieb die Kräfte der Aveira.  
  
„Also...die Aveira sind Teile von Liliths Seele und Verkörperungen der sieben Todsünden.”, fasste Izumo zusammen. „Superbia, also der Hochmut kann den Willen anderer kontrollieren. Invidia, der Neid ist eine Gestaltwandlerin und Zorn -Ira- kennt jeden Kampfstil und mit jeder Waffe umgehen?”  
  
„Genau.”  
  
„Und der Rest?”  
  
„Luxuria -Wollust- kann eure Wünsche, Bedürfnisse, Hoffnungen und Ängste sehen und sehr überzeugende Illusionen schaffen. Wenn sie sich dann noch mit Acedia -Trägheit- zusammen tut, kann das richtig übel werden. Sie kann Erinnerungen manipulieren oder sogar auslöschen, andere einschläfern oder betäuben und den Geist beziehungsweise den Verstand anderer einsperren. Das ist so schon unangenehm genug, aber wenn sie dann ihre Kräfte mit Luxuria kombiniert, treibt einen das ganz schnell in den Wahnsinn. Während der Rebellion haben sich plötzlich ganze Einheiten gegeneinander gewandt und zerfetzt. Von ihrem Verstand war nichts mehr übrig. Außerdem kann sie einem die Motivation und damit den Kampfeswillen rauben und ihren eigenen Einheiten geben.”  
  
„Bisher klingt sie am schlimmsten.”, stellte Koneko fest.  
  
„Je nachdem wie man es sieht. Gula kann Kräfte und Fähigkeiten durch einfache Berührungen kopieren und selbst nutzen, allerdings nur für eine bestimmte Zeit und die blauen Flammen sind nicht betroffen. Avaritia beherrscht Transmutation und Transfiguration. Einfach erklärt: sie kann die Form und Struktur von Gegenständen verändern. Wenn also zum Beispiel ein Wurfmesser auf sie zufliegt, kann sie es ganz einfach zu etwas harmlosen werden lassen. Soweit ich weiß, funktioniert es nicht bei Lebewesen, aber ich würde es nicht ausreizen. Ansonsten kann sie Metalle manipulieren. Das klingt vielleicht im ersten Moment nicht schlimm, aber glaubt mir, sobald der erste Brückenpfeiler auf euch zufliegt, überdenkt ihr diese Einstellung ganz schnell.”  
  
Die Exorzisten wechselten Blicke.  
  
„Was denn? Angst?”, lachte Astaroth.  
  
„Als ob!”, fauchte Shura und wandte sich wieder an Lucifer. „Du sagtest, sie wären Teile von Lilith. Heißt das, dass wir zuerst sie erledigen müssen, damit Lilith sterben kann?”  
  
„Wissen wir nicht.”, erwiderte Azazel. „Gut möglich, dass sie sterben wenn Lilith stirbt, vielleicht leben sie auch unabhängig von ihr weiter. Sie sind zwar Teile von ihr, haben aber ihre eigene Persönlichkeit sowie ihre eigenen Gedanken und Vorstellungen. Invidia und Ira sind sehr sadistisch und blutdurstig. Ihnen ist es meist relativ egal, was Superbia ihnen sagt und sie sind auch nicht immer mit Liliths Entscheidungen einverstanden. Superbia würde alles tun was Lilith sagt, der Rest ist weniger fanatisch. Avaritia und Luxuria tun meist, was man ihnen sagt, aber sie sind keine großen Fans von unnötiger Grausamkeit. Sie töten unter anderem keine Kinder. Gula und Acedia sind Mitläufer.”  
  
„Tröstet mich jetzt irgendwie nicht so...”  
  
„Wie auch immer.”, mischte sich Egyn ein. „Im Moment scheint sie noch mit Gehenna beschäftigt zu sein, aber wir haben sie jetzt oft genug unterschätzt. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie mit dem Angriff auf Assiah loslegt. Die Erdbeben, die Tsunami und das seltsame Wetter ist erst der Anfang. Sie wird wahrscheinlich ganz Gehenna auf die Menschen hetzen, dann haltet ihr nicht mal eine Woche durch. Erst recht nicht, wenn sich alles und jeder im Zwiespalt befinden.”  
  
„Du meinst die Ritterschaft?”  
  
„Nicht nur.”, seufzte Beelzebub. „Momentan ist doch in ganz Assiah alles dabei den Bach runterzugehen. Führer verschiedenster Länder würden sich am liebsten gegenseitig in die Luft jagen, manche sind intelligenter als es vielleicht gut ist, während andere nicht mal die Flagge ihres eigenen Landes richtig zeichnen können. Dann mischen sich welche in Kriege ein und sorgen für die nächsten Konflikte und so weiter und so fort. Und ganz nebenbei tragt ihr alle noch zur Vernichtung eurer eigenen Welt bei, weil ihr alles verdreckt oder ganze Tierspezies aussterben beziehungsweise kurz davor stehen.”  
  
„Diese Welt ist am verrotten, ganz einfach.”, fügte Azazel hinzu. „Es ist immer dasselbe. Irgendwas passiert, die Leute regen sich einmal auf ohne was zu tun und sobald dann der nächste Twitter Skandal kommt, ist das vorherige Thema vom Tisch. Genauso gut könnt ihr für Lilith gleich eine Willkommensparty schmeißen.”  
  
Shura hab eine Augenbraue. „Also...sollen wir mit dem, was passiert an die Öffentlichkeit gehen? Wir sollen gestehen, dass es eine zweite Welt voller Dämonen gibt?”  
  
„Eventuell wird es dazu kommen. Der Orden allein ist vielleicht nicht genug.”  
  
„Aber dann würde Massenpanik herrschen!”, fuhr Bon dazwischen.  
  
„Schau mal raus. Die sind so oder so am durchdrehen.”, knurrte Astaroth. „Und lieber erfahren sie die Wahrheit, als das sich jemand die Situation zunutze macht und irgendwelche Lügen auftischt, um im Vorteil zu sein.”  
  
„Du meinst uns Exorzistin.”, stellte Yukio bitter fest. Es war das erste Mal, dass er gesprochen hatte.  
  
Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern „Unter anderem. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass die Kirche sowas abzieht. Wenn ihr uns nicht glaubt, googelt mal Hexenverfolgung. Oder die Kreuzzüge. Wikipedia hat lange Artikel dazu.”  
  
„Vorerst sollen wir uns trotzdem auf die Ritterschaft konzentrieren.”, warf Lucifer schnell ein.  
  
Shura nickte. „Ich nehme an, ihr habt einen Plan.”  
  
„Ja und eventuell wird der euch nicht gefallen.”  
  
Rin hatte befürchtet, dass er sowas sagen würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum Thema Azrael: Amaimon erwähnt im Anime, dass er einen Cousin hat, welcher auf Okkultismus und Augen steht. Laut einer Anmerkung meint er damit wohl Azrael. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie er im Kanon einen Cousin haben kann, aber jetzt hatte er mal in meiner Geschichte einen "Auftritt". :D
> 
> Schönes Wochenende euch allen. :3


	38. Neue Verbündete?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Dämonenkönige versuchen sich Angels Hilfe zu sichern. Leichter gesagt als getan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen.~
> 
> Wieder einmal habe ich hier ein Hasskapitel. Ich hatte große Probleme dabei Angel zu schreiben und hoffe, dass er nicht ganz OOC ist. ^^° Wenn jemand Tipps hat, wie man ihn gut schreiben kann, immer raus damit.
> 
> Viel Spaß. :D

Rin konnte nicht fassen, wie schwer es war Verbündete zu finden, obwohl sie gegen eine Dämonin kämpften, die die Menschheit versklaven wollte. Inzwischen waren er und seine Brüder seit drei Wochen in Assiah, seit einer Woche sogar in Kōbe und noch immer ging es eher schleppend voran. Hexenzirkel in verschiedensten Ländern hatten ihre Unterstützung zugesichert, die Illuminati machten mit und auch unter den Exorzisten hatte man bereits mehrere Verbündete finden können. Dank Bons tatkräftigem Einsatz gehörten die Myōō Dharani ebenfalls dazu. Dennoch würde es nicht ausreichen. Sie mussten irgendwie die gesamt Ritterschaft auf ihre Seite bekommen oder zumindest einen großen Teil, allerdings sah es diesbezüglich nicht allzu rosig aus. Die Grigori ließen niemanden zu sich und Angel wimmelte Shura stets ab. Außerdem hatten sie vor einigen Tagen eine Nachricht aus Gehenna bekommen. Sie war von Amon und was er schrieb, war nicht erbaulich. Folkwang und Avalon, die Reiche von Astaroth und Lucifer, waren die einzigen, die noch Widerstand leisteten. Der Rest war gefallen und befand sich unter Liliths Kontrolle. Der Kontakt mit den übrigen Stellvertretern war abgebrochen, er wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben waren. Von Satan hörte man ebenfalls nichts. Vereinzelt gab es Widerstände in ganz Gehenna, doch diese wurden brutal niedergemetzelt. Außerdem waren mehrere Gefangene im Tartaros begnadigt worden und verbreiteten nun Chaos, wo sie nur konnten. Allerspätestens jetzt wurde jedem der Ernst der Lage bewusst. Sobald Avalon und Folkwang fielen, wäre Assiah als nächstes dran. Ihnen lief die Zeit davon.  
  
Schlussendlich blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als irgendwie die Aufmerksamkeit der japanischen Zweigstellte auf sich zu ziehen. Wenn sich herumsprach, dass mehrere Dämonenkönige in Assiah unterwegs waren, würde man früher oder später den Paladin und weitere hochrangige Exorzisten schicken. Dann mussten sie diese irgendwie von ihrem gemeinsamen Problem überzeugen und hoffen, dass die Grigori zumindest auf sie hören würden. Momentan lagen ihre Hoffnungen also gewissermaßen bei Angel. Sie waren alle verloren.  
  
Es war bekannt, dass der momentane Paladin absolut nichts von Dämonen hielt und Rin erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Zwischenfall mit seinem Bein. Hinzu kam, dass er nicht unbedingt die hellste Kerze auf der Torte war und sich demzufolge mit normaler Logik nicht unbedingt überzeugen ließ. Am einfachsten wäre es wohl ihm zu zeigen, was auf sie zukam, aber das war nicht wirklich möglich.  
  
Demzufolge hatte Lucifer einen bescheuerten, aber wohl einzig machbaren Plan ausgearbeitet: zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern für Aufsehen sorgen, Angel von den anderen Exorzisten trennen und ihn alleine konfrontieren. Paladin hin oder her, nie im Leben konnte er es mit allen Dämonenkönigen aufnehmen. Danach hieß es hoffen, dass er ihnen glaubte. Rin war nicht optimistisch. Ohnehin war ihm in den letzten Wochen so manches durch den Kopf gegangen. Er hatte erfahren, dass auch die Mönche im Stift ihre Unterstützung zugesagt hatten. Scheinbar hatte Shura ihnen einen Besuch erstattet und die Situation erklärt. Sie freuten sich wohl sehr, dass es ihm gut ging und er hätte sie wahnsinnig gerne besucht, aber wusste, dass seine Geschwister darauf bestehen würden, mitzukommen. Wenn man jedoch bedachte, dass einer von einen mit einem LKW in die Kirche gebrettert war und anschließend die Exorzisten bekämpft hatte und sie notfalls auch getötet hätte, erschien es nicht wie die beste Idee. Gut, eventuell würde sich Astaroth Rin zuliebe entschuldigen, aber die Situation wäre dennoch recht unangenehm.   
  
Eine weitere Sache, welche ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war nach wie vor das unsterbliche Alter. Paymon hatte ihm damals gesagt, dass Nephilim in beide Welten gehörten, doch nun hatte er erfahren, dass er sich doch für eine Hälfte entscheiden musste. Irgendwann ließ es ihm keine Ruhe mehr und er war zu Amaimon und Beelzebub gegangen. Der Rest war beschäftigt und er wollte die beiden nicht zu lange aufhalten, also fasste er sich kurz. Diese hatten sich alles wortlos angehört und anschließend einen kurzen Blick gewechselt. „Wir dachten uns schon, dass dich das nicht loslässt.”, seufzte Beelzebub. „Paymon hat in gewisser Weise recht. Egal wofür du dich am Ende entscheidest, du wirst immer ein Nephilim sein und gehörst somit in beide Reiche. Deine Wahl bestimmt nur, ob du unsterblich oder sterblich bist und es wird Einfluss auf deine Fähigkeiten, deinen Geist und deinen Körper haben. Wenn du dich für die Unsterblichkeit entscheidest und somit deine Dämonenhälfte stärkst, kannst du nach wie vor nach Assiah und deine Freunde besuchen und wenn du dich für die Sterblichkeit entscheidest, kannst auch jederzeit zu uns kommen. Allerdings kannst du nicht mehr so lange bleiben, weil deine stärkere menschliche Hälfte dann mit der Dämonenhälfte in Konflikt gerät.”  
  
„Also...entscheidet es mit welcher Hälfte ich eine stärkere Verbindung habe, aber ich gehöre trotzdem noch zu Assiah und Gehenna.”  
  
Amaimon hatte bestätigt. „Ja. Du wirst immer zu der gewählten Seite neigen, aber so gesehen musst du dich nicht komplett von deiner Menschlichkeit oder Dämonenhälfte trennen.” Nach kurzem Zögern hatte Beelzebub weiter geredet. „Wir werden dich natürlich zu nichts zwingen, aber wir würden uns freuen, dich zu haben. Wir wissen, dass es schwer sein wird, weil du dann irgendwann zusehen musst, wie deine Freunde sterben, aber....na ja...du bist eben unser kleiner Bruder...” Danach waren er und der Erdkönig wieder an die Arbeit gegangen.   
  
Rin seufzte leise, als er sich daran erinnerte. Er war den beiden mehr als dankbar, dass sie ihn unterstützten, aber war sich nicht sicher, ob auch all seine anderen Geschwister und vor allem sein Vater es genauso sehen würden. Der Dämonengott hatte ihn lange gesucht, also war es fraglich, ob er ihn so schnell wieder gehen lassen würde. Ein großer Teil von Rin wollte außerdem nicht weg, sondern in Gehenna bei seiner Familie bleiben und Assiah einfach vergessen. Wie sollte er rational eine Entscheidung fällen, wenn seine Instinkte ihn so sehr beeinflussten?! Schnell zwang sich der Nephilim an etwas anderes zu denken. In letzter Zeit zog sich sein Magen stets zusammen, sobald er an Satan dachte. Seitdem die Verbindung zu ihm abgerissen war, hatte er das Gefühl ein riesiges Loch in sich zu haben. Er wusste, dass Lilith Satan nicht umbringen würde, aber tröstend war es nicht. Er richtete sich grummelnd von seinem Bett auf, als er die Türklingel hörte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es wohl Shura sein musste. Er schnappte sich Kurikara und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in das Wohnzimmer, wo die Exorzistin bereits mit Samael, Egyn und Azazel wartete.   
  
„Hey, Shura.”, begrüßte er den Rotschopf. Natürlich hielt sie schon wieder eine Bierdose in der Hand. Hoffentlich hatte sie die selbst mitgebracht und sich nicht in der Küche bedient, sonst würde sie es mit Iblis und Astaroth zu tun bekommen. Sie grüßte zurück, wirkte jedoch etwas angespannt und vor allem müde.  
  
„Lange Nacht?”  
  
„Versuche es eher mit "lange Woche".”, antwortete sie düster. „Wir bekommen überall Berichte von Dämonensichtungen rein und bei den anderen Zweigstellen und Büros sieht es nicht anders aus. In Asien ist es am schlimmsten, Europa geht noch und beim Rest tauchen langsam die ersten Probleme auf.”  
  
Der Nephilim verstand ihre Frustration gut. Im Laufe der letzte Wochen waren immer mehr Dämonen nach Assiah gekommen. Ein kleiner Anteil waren Flüchtlinge, die sich nur verstecken wollten, der Rest gehörte zu Lilith und verbreitete Chaos. Lucifer und Beel waren momentan unterwegs, um einige der Flüchtlinge aufzuspüren und sich ihre Unterstützung zu sichern.  
  
Nun kamen auch Iblis, Amaimon und Astaroth dazu. Sie waren den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen und hatten sich größte Mühe gegeben, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Exorzisten zu erregen. Da diese dummerweise nicht wussten, wie die Baal aussahen (mit der Ausnahme Amaimons) mussten sie sich sogar extra anstrengen, was sie absolut nicht gewohnt waren. Fairerweise musste man sagen, dass die Exorzisten alle Hände voll zu tun hatten.   
  
„Hätte mir jemand noch vor kurzem gesagt, dass es so schwer sein kann Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, hätte ich denjenigen ausgelacht.”, grummelte Iblis, während er sich auf dem Sofa niederließ. „Man sollte doch meinen, dass spontane Selbstentzündungen die Exorzisten alarmieren würden, aber nein...und wenn man sie dann überhaupt nicht gebrauchen kann, kommen sie scharenweise an. Vielleicht sollten wir beim nächsten Mal einfach unsere Namen und "was here" an eine Wand der Heiligkreuz-Akademie sprühen. Dann hätten sie es um einiges schneller kapiert.”  
  
Shura, welche inzwischen mitbekommen hatte, dass es nichts brachte sich auf Iblis' Provokationen einzulassen (außer vielleicht ihn zu amüsieren), verdrehte nur die Augen. Wieder öffnete sich die Haustür und die fehlenden Dämonenkönige betraten den Raum.  
  
„Und wie ist es gelaufen?”, fragte Astaroth sofort.  
  
„Überraschend gut.”, antwortete der Lichtkönig. „Wir konnten eine große Gruppe sofort überzeugen, eine kleinere ist noch am überlegen.”  
  
Azazel verzog den Mund. „Es sollte nichts zu überlegen geben, sie sind verpflichtet uns zu dienen.”  
  
„Das stimmt, aber wenn wir sie jetzt zwingen, würde das nur Streiterei geben.”, erinnerte Beelzebub ihn.  
  
„Jetzt aber mal zum wesentlichen.”, fuhr Lucifer dazwischen und richtete das Wort an Shura. „Ist alles erledigt?”  
  
„Ja, ich habe die Berichte abgegeben. Sie planen heute Abend ein Team unter Angels Führung zu diesem abgelegenen Lagerhaus zu schicken. Ich bin auch mit dabei. Momentan gehen sie noch davon aus, dass nur einer oder vielleicht zwei von euch dort sind.”  
  
„Dann funktioniert immerhin mal etwas. Was haben sie für Meister?”  
  
„Alles ist dabei und sie alle sind Exorzisten ersten Ranges.”  
  
„Klingt gut, dann wird es wenigstens mal interessant.”, kommentierte Astaroth. „Auch wenn wir uns einen Haufen Ärger sparen würden, wenn wir ihm einfach eins überbraten. Dann müssen wir ihn nur noch fesseln und knebeln und den Vatikan erpressen.” Iblis, Amaimon und Azazel nickten zustimmend. Rin wäre ebenfalls sofort dabei.  
  
„Meine Unterstützung hättet ihr, aber viel bringen würde das nicht. Die Grigori würden nicht nachgeben und ehrlich gesagt, würde ich Angel auch nicht zurück haben wollen.”, seufzte Shura.   
  
Lucifer ignorierte den Einwurf. „Alle kennen den Plan?”  
  
Kollektives Aufstöhnen ertönte. „Zum hundertsten Mal, JA!”, knurrte Iblis. Schlussendlich gingen sie den Plan dennoch erneut durch. Lucifer, Samael und Azazel würden sich mit Angel und Shura in einem verlassenen Lagerhaus treffen oder besser gesagt ihnen dort auflauern. Zuvor mussten sie von den übrigen Exorzisten getrennt werden. Dies übernahmen Iblis, Astaroth und Amaimon. Zusammen mit einigen Hexen und Hexern sollten sie die Exorzisten so lange wie möglich beschäftigen und auch feindliche Dämonen zurückhalten. Währenddessen hielten Beelzebub, Egyn und Rin auf dem Dach des Lagerhauses Wache, sodass nicht doch noch jemand dort rein stürmte, wenn er irgendwie an den anderen Dämonenkönige und den Hexenzirkeln vorbeikam. Normalerweise hätten die Baal Rin nicht mitgenommen, immerhin bestand ein hohes Risiko, dass er mit Exorzisten in Kontakt kam, aber sie wollten ihn auch nicht alleine lassen. Keiner hielt es für eine gute Idee, wenn er den Paladin ebenfalls konfrontierte, also blieb nur das Dach.  
  
Während Shura sich auf den Weg zurück zur Heiligkreuz-Akademie machte, gingen Rin und seine Geschwister zu dem Lagerhaus. Es war ein viereckiges, graues Gebäude am Rande eines ruhigeren Bezirkes, die Fenster und Türen waren zum größten Teil vernagelt und Graffiti überzogen die Wände. Lange würde es wohl nicht mehr bis zum Abriss dauern. Sie betraten die Halle durch eine Hintertür. Dort warteten bereits die Hexen und Hexer auf sie. Im Gegensatz zu den Märchen waren dies keine alten Männer und Frauen mit grüner Haut, spitzen Hüten, Besen und Warzen. Sie waren äußerlich nicht von normalen Menschen zu unterscheiden, gingen zur Schule oder arbeiten, hatten Familien und Freunde. Dafür hatten sie alle irgendwo auf ihrem ein Symbol, welches sie als Hexe (oder Hexer) und Mitglied eines Coven auswies: ein umgedrehtes Pentagramm mit dem Siegel des Dämonen an den sie gebunden waren in der Mitte und darunter der Name des Hexenzirkels. Laut seinen Geschwistern tauchte dieses Zeichen auf sobald sie ihren Vertrag abgeschlossen und damit der Gruppe beigetreten waren. Traditionell bestanden diese aus 13 Mitgliedern mit einem Hohepriester oder einer Hohepriesterin an der Spitze, doch inzwischen war diese Regel gelockert worden. Dadurch konnten auch ganze Familien beitreten und wurden nicht getrennt. Häufig schlossen sich außerdem kleinere Coven zu einem großen zusammen, die Hohepriester und Hohepriesterinnen übernahmen dann als Rat die Führung.  
  
Die Baal verschwendeten keine Zeit, sondern begannen sofort damit Anweisungen zu geben. Dann ging es los. Iblis, Amaimon und Astaroth gingen mit den Hexen und Hexern nach draußen. Rin, Beelzebub und Egyn stiegen die Treppe hoch und betraten das Dach. Nun hieß es abwarten.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Shura war nach wie vor nicht allzu begeistert vom Plan des Lichtkönigs. Zum einen, weil sie gezwungen war den Glatzkopf länger als sonst zu ertragen, zum anderen weil der Ausgang dieser Aktion absolut nicht vorhersehbar war. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Angel seinen Dämonenhass für längere Zeit beiseiteschieben konnte oder bereit war den Dämonenkönigen länger als fünf Sekunden zuzuhören. Besonders Mephisto verachtete er. Ein Rascheln ließ sie und ihre Begleiter zusammenzucken, allerdings stellte es sich nur als eine Katze heraus. Dennoch blieb sie auf der Hut. Die Baal hatten sich vehement geweigert auch nur ein Wort zu den Hexenzirkeln zu verlieren, also hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie diesbezüglich erwartete. Bisher waren sie auf keine Dämonen getroffen, von einigen Kohletierchen abgesehen.  
  
„Ist es wirklich sicher, dass hier Dämonenkönige operieren?”, fragte plötzlich eine Aria der Gruppe. „Irgendwie fällt es mir schwer zu glauben, dass sie sich in abgelegenen Warenhäusern in Industriegebieten verstecken.”  
  
Ein Knight verdrehte die Augen. Wenn sich Shura korrekt erinnerte, war er der Bruder. „Dämonen sind gerissen, Naomi. Irgendwas werden sie sich schon dabei denken.”  
  
„Ich weiß, aber-”  
  
„Ruhe!”, fauchte Angel. „Konzentriert euch gefälligst!” Die Geschwister murmelten eine schnelle Entschuldigung und die Gruppe ging vorsichtig weiter. Shura wurde derweil immer unruhiger. ‚Worauf warten sie? Wir sind gleich da!‘  
  
Als hätte jemand ihre Gedanken gelesen, ertönte aus einer Gasse plötzlich ein tiefes Grollen, dann schoss ein Schwarm Kohletierchen hervor und hüllte die Exorzisten ein. „Was zur Hölle?!”, rief einer der Männer. Natürlich bleib es nicht nur bei den Kohletierchen. Mehrere Ghule stürmten hervor, gefolgt von Hobogoblins, Salamandern und Kreaturen, welche sie nicht mal zuordnen konnte. Sie griffen zwar noch nicht an, doch umkreisten die Gruppe. Gleichzeitig hörte sie Iblis' Stimme. „Na, was haben wir denn hier? Dass ihr Exorzisten euch aber auch immer in Sachen reinhängt, die euch nichts angehen.” Er sprang vom Dach und landete einige Meter vor ihnen. „Iblis, Dämonenkönig des Feuers. Was geht?”, stellte er sich vor. Verständlicherweise sahen ihn alle wie vom Donner gerührt an. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass Dämonenkönige so...locker drauf waren. Shura konnte es ja manchmal selbst kaum verstehen. Auch wenn der Dämon nicht so aussah, war er mehrere Jahrtausende alt, doch verhielt sich wie ein Teenager und seine Geschwister waren mit der Ausnahme Lucifers und Samaels nicht besser. Angel war einer der ersten, der sich erholte und zog sein Schwert. „Deine Machenschaften enden hier, Dämon!”  
  
Der Feuerkönig war unbeeindruckt. Er verdrehte nur die Augen. „Da stelle ich mich schon vor und werde trotzdem "Dämon" genannt. Das ist nicht mal eine Beleidigung. Könnt ihr nach all den Jahrtausenden nicht mal etwas kreativer werden?”  
  
Angels Auge zuckte irritiert. Offensichtlich gefiel ihm Iblis' Art nicht. „Gib auf und beantworte unsere Fragen oder-”  
  
„Oder ich werde es bereuen?”, lachte Iblis. „Erzähl mir mal was neues. Und du glaubst, dass du mich besiegen kannst? Niedlich. Ich bin zwar damals einmal sitzen geblieben, aber dumm bin ich nicht. Ihr seid es, die lieber aufgeben sollten. Na egal...” Feuer züngelten auf und verteilten sich über seinen ganzen Körper. „Dann zeigt mal, was ihr Insekten drauf habt. Wir sind gespannt.”  
  
„Wir?”, entfuhr es einem Dragoon und wurde weiß wie ein Laken als nun auch Astaroth und Amaimon neben Iblis landeten. „Der Erdkönig?!”  
  
„Und Fäulniskönig.”, berichtigte Astaroth. Shura musste sich gar nicht umdrehen, um die Gesichter ihrer Kollegen zu sehen. Alle waren von einem bis zwei der Baal ausgegangen. Allein das wäre eine Herausforderung geworden, doch gleich drei waren unmöglich. Dennoch schien Angel wild entschlossen sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen, denn er ging in Kampfstellung. Ohne großartige Wahl folgte der Rest des Teams seinem Beispiel.  
  
Astaroth grinste. „Gut, dann mal los. Wie schnell könnt ihr rennen?” Damit teilten sich die drei Dämonen auf und griffen von mehreren Seiten an.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Rin trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Scheinbar waren ihre Geschwister auf die Exorzisten getroffen. Er konnte die Flammensäulen sehen. Egyn klingelte derweil Lucifer an und ließ ihn wissen, dass es los ging. Noch immer wusste der Nephilim nicht, was sich Lucifer dabei gedacht hatte ausgerechnet Iblis, Astaroth und Amaimon loszuschicken. Er vertraute ihnen natürlich, aber er hatte immerhin selbst erlebt, dass alle drei oft unberechenbar waren und schnell die Beherrschung verlieren konnten. Egyn und Beelzebub schienen sich dagegen keine Gedanken zu machen, sie gingen einfach ihrer Aufgabe nach. Andererseits hatten sie schon oft mit ihren Brüdern zusammengearbeitet, also mussten sie es wohl am besten wissen. „Scheint als würde es klappen.”, kommentierte Beelzebub plötzlich das Geschehen. „Ihre Auren bewegen sich immer weiter voneinander weg.” Egyn und Rin nickten nur. „Ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass wir hier keinen Ärger haben.”, murmelte Egyn. „Ich dachte wirklich, dass einige von Liliths Leuten von der Aufruhe angelockt werden würden.”  
  
„Fordere es besser nicht raus.”, antwortete Beel düster. „Und hoffen wir, dass Lilith am Ende nicht doch noch eine böse Überraschung für uns parat hat”  
  
Seine Befürchtung sollte sich schnell bestätigen.   


 

* * *

  
  
  
Shura musste den Dämonenkönigen im Stillen etwas widerwillig gratulieren. Bisher funktionierte der Plan reibungslos. Ihre Einheit war komplett verstreut und schaffte es nicht sich neu zu gruppieren. Der Hexenzirkel leistete ebenfalls ganze Arbeit. Viele von ihnen kontrollierten die Shura unbekannten Kreaturen und beschworen immer wieder neue, scheinbar indem sie irgendwelche lateinischen Sprüche rezitierten. Andere beschworen beispielweise Feuer herauf oder manipulierten die Umgebung. Immer wieder hörte sie verschiedenste Beschwörungen. Manche waren sogar auf Japanisch und beinhalteten unter anderem "Brich den Exorzisten das Gebein", was nicht sehr aufbauend war. Sie hatte mit Angel fast das Lagerhaus erreicht. Niemand sonst war zu sehen. Sie hörte wie Angel Verwünschungen vor sich hin murmelte, doch achtete nicht weiter darauf. „Ziehen wir uns in das Lagerhaus zurück.”, sagte sie. Angels Blick durchbohrte sie förmlich. „Wir sollen uns verstecken?!”  
  
„Nein, aber dort sind wir vorerst halbwegs geschützt und können Verstärkung anfordern.”  
  
„Und sitzen fest.” Dennoch schien der Paladin Pro und Contra abzuwägen, dann nickte er schließlich. „Na schön.” Gemeinsam betraten sie das Lagerhaus. Sie folgten dem Gang und landeten in der Haupthalle. Eine angespannte Stille herrschte und wurde nur von dem Echo ihrer Schritte unterbrochen.  
  
„Das ging schneller als erwartet.”, kommentierte eine Stimme plötzlich. Es war Azazel, auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnten. Bevor Angel die Gelegenheit hatte sein Schwert zu heben, schossen bereits die Schatten hervor, entwaffneten ihn und rissen ihn zu Boden. Shura musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie Angels Gesicht sah. Er konnte einem irgendwie leidtun...fast. Als dann die drei Dämonenkönigen aus dem Schatten traten, fiel er verständlicherweise aus allen Wolken. Shura fand es immer wieder ziemlich unheimlich, wie die Dämonen einfach in den Schatten verschwinden, daraus auftauchen oder sich anschleichen konnten. Besonders Azazel hatte darin ein großes Talent und hatte sie bereits mehrmals gehörig erschreckt, weil er urplötzlich hinter ihr gestanden hatte. Angels Überraschung schlug schnell zu Wut um. „Du Bastard!”, fauchte er Mephisto sofort an. Dieser grinste nur. Offensichtlich genoss er die Misere des Paladins. „Shura! Steh doch nicht einfach rum!”, giftete der Blonde nun seine Kollegin an. Diese seufzte nur. „Tut mir leid, Glatzkopf. Du bist jetzt mal still und hörst zu.”  
  
Für einen Moment verschlug dies dem Exorzisten die Sprache, doch nicht für lange. „Ich musste es! Ich wusste, dass du mit diesem Dämonen unter eine Decke steckst!”  
  
„Halt doch mal die Klappe, du Knalltüte.”, unterbrach Azazel ihn. „Ich lasse dich jetzt los. Versuche nichts dummes oder du wirst es bereuen. Deine Kollegen sind weit weg, weglaufen bringt nichts, wir sind schneller als du. Kapiert?”  
  
Er erhielt nur ein Schnauben, doch dies schien dem Geisterkönig zu reichen. Kaum war er frei, sprang Angel auch schon auf die Füße. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Schwert, aber alle wussten, dass er es nie rechtzeitig erreichen würde. „Also gut, das hier muss nicht eskalieren.”, begann Lucifer beruhigend. „Wir wollen nur reden.”  
  
Natürlich glaubte der Paladin kein Wort. „Warum sollte ich mir eure Lügen anhören?!”  
  
„Du atmest noch. Würden wir dich töten wollen, hätten das draußen auch die anderen übernehmen können.”, erwiderte Azazel. „Jetzt Mund halten und zuhören.”  
  
Grummelnd verschränkte der Blonde die Arme und starrte die Dämonenkönige feindseelig an. Lucifer ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ich komme direkt zum Punkt. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe oder besser gesagt die der Ritterschaft. Wir haben eine gemeinsame Feindin und sie wird vor nichts zurückschrecken, um den Sieg zu erringen. Sie hat Gehenna bereits zum Großteil erobert, also ist Assiah auch bald dran.”  
  
„Aha und wer soll diese Feindin sein?”, kam die flapsige Antwort.  
  
„Ihr Name ist Lilith.”, erklärte der Lichtkönig ruhig. „Sie war die erste Dämonin und erste Königin Gehennas bis Vater sie wegen ihrer...mentalen Instabilität verlassen hat. Seitdem sinnt sie auf Rache und hat vor einigen Jahrtausenden einen Krieg begonnen. Wir konnten sie und ihr Gefolge versiegeln, allerdings hat sie sich im letzten Jahr an Samhain -also Halloween- befreit. Vor einigen Wochen konnte sie in Vaters Palast eindringen, ihn besiegen und Gehennas Thron besteigen. Inzwischen hat sich fast das gesamte Reich unterworfen. Wenn sie damit fertig ist, kommt Assiah dran und eins verspreche ich: dagegen wird die blaue Nacht wie ein Kindergeburtstag wirken. Millionen -nein Milliarden- werden sterben und die Überlebenden wird sie versklaven. Es wäre das Ende beider Welten so wie wir sie kennen.”  
  
Für einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann lachte der Paladin kalt. „Das ist die schlechteste Lüge, die ich jemals gehört habe. Ihr wollt nur unser Vertrauen gewinnen, um uns dann aus dem Hinterhalt zu vernichten.”  
  
Samael verdrehte die Augen und seufzte genervt. „Und erneut hast du deine Unfähigkeit zum logischen Denken bewiesen. Wäre dies wirklich unsere Absicht, müssten wir uns nur zurücklehnen und die Show genießen.”  
  
„Er hat recht.”, bestätigte Shura etwas widerwillig. „Wir sind jetzt schon mit den Dämonen überfordert, dabei ist das gerade mal der Anfang. Wenn sie uns vernichten würden wollen, hätten sie längst die Gelegenheit gehabt. Satan hat zur blauen Nacht bereits gezeigt, was er kann. Sie haben es nicht nötig mit uns zu reden, sie könnten uns einfach alle erledigen.”  
  
Angel wirkte noch immer unschlüssig, doch dann hörten sie, wie die Tür zum Dach aufflog und schnelle Schritte. Instinktiv zog Shura ihr Schwert. Irgendetwas war dabei, den Bach hinunterzugehen.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Obwohl Shura und Angel sich längst im Lagerhaus befanden, konnten sie dieses seltsame Gefühl nicht abschütteln. Rin hatte das Ôcrio mitgenommen und starrte gedankenverloren darauf, als dieses plötzlich begann rot zu leuchten. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und auch den beiden Dämonenkönigen entging es nicht. Sie sprangen auf und sahen sich angespannt um. In den Straßen entdeckten sie nichts, dafür jedoch mehrere schwarze Punkte am Himmel, welche sich rasant nährten.  
  
„K'wyrskav...”, murmelten Egyn und Beelzebub gleichzeitig. Rin wusste nicht, was das hieß, aber er vermutete, dass es so etwas wie "Scheiße" bedeutete. Diese Vermutung bestätigte sich später sogar, doch er hatte grad wirklich andere Probleme. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, schnappten sich die Baal ihren jüngsten Bruder und rannten zurück ins Innere. Egyn lehnte sich sofort über die Brüstung und brüllte nach unten: „Lilith hat uns Furien auf den Hals gehetzt!”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Astaroth hatte so viel Spaß, wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Zwar durfte er keine Exorzisten töten, doch immerhin konnte er ihnen ordentlich Angst machen. Sie waren alle äußerst erfahren und hatten einen hohen Rang, doch einen Dämonenkönig zu bekämpfen, überstieg dann doch ihre Kompetenzen. Nur ein weiterer Beweis, dass die Ritterschaft im Ernstfall nie einen Krieg gegen Gehenna gewinnen könnte. Sie fürchteten Satan und die Dämonenkönige mit Recht, die blaue Nacht hatte es zusätzlich verstärkt. Kein Wunder, dass viele nach jener Nacht nichts mehr mit den Exorzisten oder dem Übernatürlichen zu tun haben wollten. Diese "Aus dem Auge, aus dem Sinn-Einstellung" hatten die Vergänglichen schon immer gehabt. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich der Fäulniskönig, wann es der Menschheit wohl den Hals kosten würde. Eigentlich sogar schon sehr bald, wenn Lilith nicht aufgehalten wurde.   
  
Erneut wich er einer Schusssalve aus. Woher nahmen die Dragoon eigentlich immer die Munition und noch viel wichtiger: wann luden sie überhaupt nach?! Die Tamer hatten ihre Diener heraufbeschworen, welche ihn eher halbherzig angriffen. Mit dem ganzen Chaos, welches in Gehenna herrschte, überraschte es ihn, dass sie überhaupt noch auf den Ruf reagierten. Andererseits hatten einige Exorzisten zu Beginn des Kampfes erhebliche Probleme dabei gehabt ihre magischen Diener heraufzubeschwören, es wäre nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie überhaupt nicht mehr reagieren würden. Natürlich hatte keiner von ihnen eine Chance. Die Aria rezitierten weiter, doch ihre Todesverse bescherten ihm höchstens leichte Kopfschmerzen. Einige Knights griffen von hinten an, aber auch sie hielten nicht lange durch. Er griff einen von ihnen am Hals, hob ihn problemlos mit einer Hand hoch, sodass seine Beine über dem Boden hingen und begann ihn zu würgen. „Ich würde an eurer Stelle aufgeben oder euer Freund hier wird jämmerlich krepieren.” Natürlich bluffte er. Lucifer würde ihm den Schweif lang ziehen, wenn er sich nicht an seine Anweisungen hielt, aber er wollte etwas Unterhaltung haben. Vielleicht verbrachte er zu viel Zeit mit Samael.  
  
„Yu! Lass meinen Bruder los, du Monster!”, rief eine der Aria plötzlich. Obwohl sie am ganzen Körper zitterte, versuchte sie bedrohlich zu wirken und starrte den Dämonenkönig herausfordernd an. Astaroth hob eine Augenbraue. Immerhin hatte sie Mumm, das konnte er respektieren. Nur das "Monster" war etwas unangebracht.  
  
„N-Naomi...nicht...”, presste der Exorzist, welcher wohl der Bruder war, hervor. Der Fäulniskönig lachte. „Halt dich lieber raus bevor du verletzt wirst, Kleine. Ich schlage Frauen nur ungern. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie hübsch sind.”   
  
Naomi schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. Immer wieder witzig, wie leicht sich manche durch solche beiläufigen Kommentare ablenken ließen. Allerdings fing sie sich schnell wieder. „Lass. Ihn. Los! Böses schlummert in ihren Herzen. Gib ihnen nach ihrer Tat und nach ihrem bösen Wesen, gib ihnen nach den Werken ihrer Hände.-” Und da hatte sie doch tatsächlich seinen Todesvers gefunden. Höchstwahrscheinlich Zufall, aber es nervte ihn gehörig. Er wollte gerade angreifen,, als ihm etwas auffiel. Am Himmel erkannte er mehrere schwarze Punkte. Sie näherten sich schnell und schienen zum Lagerhaus zu wollen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, was es war. „Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz.”, knurrte er und warf Yu zu Boden. Seine Schwester war so überrascht, dass sie nicht daran dachte, zu Ende zu rezitieren. Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er der Aufforderung nachkam, doch der Fäulniskönig achtete nicht weiter auf sie. „Beschäftigt die Exorzisten!”, rief er den Hexen und Hexern in den Schatten zu. Er wollte nicht, dass sich jemand in seinen Spaß einmischte, also hatte er ihnen befohlen sich zurückzuhalten und nur Exorzisten von der Flucht abzuhalten, wenn es nötig war. Nun sah die Sache schon anders aus. Darauf hoffend, dass die anderen es ebenfalls mitbekommen hatten, führte er einen Phasensprung aus.  
  


  


* * *

  
  
Shura hatte keine Ahnung, was Furien waren. Sie meinte einmal etwas darüber in einem Sagenbuch gelesen zu haben, doch nichts fiel ihr dazu ein, außer dass es wohl irgendwelche Dämonen der Unterwelt waren. Sie hatte sich nie etwas großartig dabei gedacht, doch offensichtlich existierten diese Wesen und wenn sie die Gesichter der drei ältesten Baal betrachtete, wurde schnell klar, dass sie diese Viecher nicht treffen wollte. Egyn kam dicht gefolgt von Beelzebub und Rin die Treppen runter gesprintet und stand nun vor ihnen. Angel fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er Rin sah. „Du-”  
  
„Nicht jetzt!”, kam die gefauchte Antwort. Iblis, Astaroth und Amaimon standen ebenfalls in der Halle. „Wie viele Dämonen hohen Ranges kommen denn noch?!”, empörte sich Angel, doch wurde ignoriert.   
  
„Seid ihr sicher, dass es Furien sind?”, hakte Lucifer ernst nach.  
  
„Nein Lu, es sind Mini-Flugzeuge. Natürlich sind es Furien!”, fauchte Egyn.  
  
„Was sind Furien?!”, fragte Shura schnell, doch die Frage beantwortete sich selbst, denn etwas kam durch die Fenster rein gekracht. Das waren wohl die Furien. Der Rothaarigen bleib fast das Herz stehen, als sie einen genaueren Blick erhaschte. Ihr Körperbau war wie der eines Menschen, doch da endeten die Ähnlichkeiten bereits. Die Köpfe waren kahl, die Ohren lang und spitz. Gelbe Hauer ragten auf ihren Mäulern hervor, die Augen waren komplett schwarz und funkelten tückisch. Arme besaßen die Kreaturen keine, dafür jedoch riesige fledermausartige Flügel mit scharfen Krallen an den Enden, welche die Exorzistin an verkrüppelte Finger erinnerten. Die ledrige, rissige Haut war dunkelgrau und umspannte den Körper so, dass man jeden einzelnen Knochen erkennen konnte, fast als wären Fleisch und Muskeln nicht vorhanden. Die Knochen erweckten den Eindruck, mehrfach gebrochen und anschließend irgendwie wieder zusammengewachsen zu sein. Es ließ alles schief und grotesk wirken. Einzig allein die Stofffetzen, welche wohl als Kleidung dienten, ließen das Geschlecht erahnen.  
  
Insgesamt waren es vierzehn dieser Wesen, sie alle wirkten äußert mordlustig. Sie stießen ein lautes Kreischen aus, welches klang, als würde man mit Fingernägeln über eine Tafel kratzen. Alle hielten sich die Ohren zu. Diese Gelegenheit nutzten die Wesen, um anzugreifen. Zu Shuras Entsetzen ignorierten sie die Dämonenkönige und hielten auf sie und Angel zu. ‚Oh, Scheiße.‘  
  
Beide sprangen instinktiv nach hinten, doch dank der Baal kamen die Furien nicht weit. Blitzschnell griffen sie ein, während Egyn Rin zurückhielt. Offensichtlich wollte der Nephilim helfen, doch der Wasserkönig war nicht einverstanden. Shura hob ihr Schwert, um anzugreifen, doch der Wasserdämon zog sie zurück. „Furien sind keine gewöhnlichen Dämonen. Ihr beiden könnt nichts tun, also haltet euch zurück.” Angel wollte protestieren, doch wurde erneut angegriffen. Azazel hatte angefangen die Furien in einer anderen Sprache anzuschreien, doch sie reagierten nicht.  
  
„Azazel, pfeife sie zurück!”, rief Iblis, während er beiseite sprang, um nicht aufgespießt zu werden. Gleichzeitig beschwor er sein Schwert herauf und ließ seine Flammen auflodern. „Ich versuche es ja!”, fauchte der Geisterkönig frustriert. „Es ist zwecklos, hier in Assiah haben sie keinen Funken Verstand mehr! Aber ich glaube, sie haben es auf den Paladin abgesehen.”  
  
„Dann beschützt ihn!”, rief Lucifer quer durch die Halle. Er hatte sich zusammen mit Samael mit einem der größeren Exemplare angelegt. Vielleicht war es sogar die Anführerin?   
  
„Was?!”, kam es von Angel, Iblis und Astaroth gleichzeitig.   
  
„Was müssen wir hier ständig Exorzisten Babysitten?!”  
  
„Ich nehme keine Hilfe von dreckigen Dämonen an!” Das kümmerte die Baal herzlich wenig. Sie konzentrierten sich voll auf ihre Gegner. Egyn blieb bei Rin und den beiden Exorzisten, doch beschwor dennoch seinen Speer herauf und ging in Angriffsstellung. Scheinbar gab es nicht genug Wasser, welches er hätte verwenden können. Shura nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Rin zur Rede zu stellen. „Was sind diese Furien für Viecher?”   
  
Rin öffnete den Mund, doch Egyn kam ihm zuvor. „Furien gehören zu Azazel.”, erklärte er, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Sie sind dafür verantwortlich, die Seelen im Hades zu bestrafen und aufzupassen, dass keiner abhaut. Normalerweise verlassen sie den Hades nur sehr selten und nach Assiah kommen sie eigentlich gar nicht, weil sie zu den wenigen Dämonen gehören, die hier komplett am Rad drehen. Sie greifen alles und jeden an und hören nicht mal mehr auf Azazel oder Vater. Wenn man sie jedoch nach Assiah schickt und ihnen ein Ziel gibt, jagen sie dieses dennoch erbittert. Scheint als würde Lilith den Paladin los werden wollen.”  
  
Inzwischen hatten die Dämonenkönige neun der Biester zu Fall gebracht. Kaum berührten sie den Boden, zerfielen sie zu Asche. Ob sie nun tot waren oder nicht, war Shura egal, solange sie nicht zurück kamen. Dummerwiese wurden ihre Hoffnungen nicht erhört. Sechs weitere kamen durch die zerstörten Fenster herein. Egyn war gezwungen sich mit einer anzulegen, da diese gefährlich nah kam. Shura, welche ihn bisher noch nicht mit einer Waffe hatte kämpfen sehen, war erneut beeindruckt. Sie verstand nicht viel vom Speerkampf, doch sie erkannte, dass er wusste, was er tat. Verteidigung und Angriff gingen flüssig ineinander über, sodass seine Gegnerin zunehmend in Bedrängnis geriet bis sich schließlich eine Gelegenheit bot. Ohne zu zögern stieß er die Spitze sauber in die Halsschlagader des Biestes. In diesem Moment griff eine weitere Furie von hinten an, doch er zog sofort seinen Speer heraus, wirbelte herum und durchstieß diese ebenfalls. Leider schien er diesmal nicht ganz getroffen zu haben, denn es kreischte auf, umfasste den Speer und zog ihn wieder heraus. Dieser ging sofort zu Bruch. Fluchend zog Egyn einen Dolch aus seinem Stiefel und schnitt der Furie damit die Kehle durch. Schwarzes Blut spritzte, dann zerfiel das Wesen zu Asche. Eine dritte Furie, diesmal scheinbar männlich, griff ebenfalls an, doch der Wasserdämon schnappte sich den Rest des Speers und warf ihn. Er traf genau ins Herz und tötete ihn damit sofort. Die Exorzistin machte eine gedankliche Notiz, es sich nicht mit Egyn zu verscherzen. Zwar erschien er von den Baal noch am nettesten, aber er war genauso tödlich wie sie.  
  
„Und da geht ein weiterer Speer zu Bruch.”, kommentierte Samael von der anderen Seite.  
  
„Ach, halt den Mund!”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rin fragte sich, ob seine Brüder immer so viel Ärger hatten, wenn sie in Assiah unterwegs waren. In den letzten Wochen waren sie nicht einmal auf feindliche Dämonen gestoßen und nun da sie sich mit Angel trafen, kam natürlich gleich eine ganze Horde. Hoffentlich würde dies den Paladin davon überzeugen, sich mit ihnen zusammenzuschließen. Endlich waren alle erledigt, weitere schienen nicht zu kommen. „Wie ich diese Viecher hasse.”, grollte Astaroth während er seine Dolche an einem Tuch reinigte. „Aber echt. Die werden immer hässlicher.”, stimmte Iblis zu.  
  
„Glaubst du uns jetzt?”, fragte Azazel Angel und warf ihm sein Schwert zu, welches er überrascht auffing. Tatsächlich schien der Paladin ins Wanken zu geraten. Zumindest griff er sie nicht sofort an. „Ich...bin nicht ganz sicher. Aber...” Er seufzte. „Aber ich bin bereit zuzuhören. Ich will mehr über diese Lilith erfahren.” Damit hatte der Nephilim nicht gerechnet, aber beschweren würde er sich nicht. Die Tatsache, dass der dämonenhassende Exorzist bereit war zuzuhören, klang nach guten Voraussetzungen. Der Paladin wandte sich an Rin. „Und du hast auch einiges zu erklären.” Er trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, woraufhin die Baal ein gefährliches Grollen ausstießen. Gut, dass sie nichts von der Aktion mit seinem Bein wussten, sonst hätten sie dem blonden Exorzisten wohl längst den Garaus gemacht. Lucifer begann alles zu erzählen, was er schon Shura und den Adepten berichtet hatte. Angel schwieg zum Schluss für einige Sekunden, eh er zu sprechen begann. „Nehmen wir an, dass ich euch glaube. Was dann?”  
  
„Du musst mit den Grigori reden. Wir müssen uns zusammenschließen.”  
  
Angel schnaubte. „Wir sind Exorzisten. Keiner wird freiwillig mit Dämonen zusammenarbeiten.”  
  
„Es gibt mehr als genug, die bereit sind. Für den Rest brauchen wir die Grigori. Der Orden muss kämpfen, wenn sie es befehlen.”  
  
Noch immer war er nicht ganz überzeugt. „Warum wartet ihr nicht einfach ab bis Lilith uns vernichtet? Das würde euch doch in die Hände spielen.”  
  
„Wir brauchen momentan jeden Verbündeten.”, hing sich Egyn rein. „Lilith wird den Orden manipulieren damit sie die Drecksarbeit in Assiah erledigen und das wird nur für noch mehr Chaos sorgen. Lieber seid ihr auf unserer Seite, als auf ihrer und selbst wenn wir uns nicht verbünden, weiß der Orden immerhin Bescheid und tappt nicht in Liliths Falle. Oder das Risiko ist zumindest geringer.” Der Lichtkönig hielt Angel einen versiegelten Umschlag hin. „Das ist eine Nachricht an die Grigori. Meinetwegen könnt ihr die Vorsitzenden aller Zweigstellen zusammentrommeln und wir erzählen alles nochmal.”  
  
Der Paladin zögerte kurz, bevor er ihn entgegennahm, einsteckte und verschränkte nun die Arme. „Und was dann? Habt ihr überhaupt einen Plan?”, fragte er knapp.  
  
Azazel überlegte kurz. „Wir müssen irgendwie Vater befreien, unsere Armeen zusammenziehen und ihr Amulett zerstören.”  
  
„Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, ist das Selbstmord.” Leider musste ihm der Nephilim da zustimmen. Da Lilith Gehenna übernahmen hatte, waren die Dämonenkönige ihre Armeen los. Ausschließlich die Illuminati und die Hexenzirkel hielten geschlossen zu ihnen und das reichte nicht mal ansatzweise. Die Armee Gehennas war groß genug, um Assiah innerhalb weniger Wochen dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, erst recht nachdem nun Liliths Armee dazu kam.  
  
„Wir haben nie behauptet, dass er gut ist. Aber wir sind ganz gut im improvisieren.”, murmelte Amaimon schulterzuckend. Das machte doch Mut. Der Blonde rang sichtlich mit sich, dann seufzte er frustriert. „Na gut, ich tu ich es. Ich rede mit den Grigori. Allerdings kann ich nichts versprechen. Und das bedeutet auch nicht, dass wir Freunde sind!”  
  
„Darüber sind wir uns im Klaren.”, grinste Samael. „Aber schön, dass sie doch einen Paladin mit einem Funken Intelligenz gewählt haben. Ich hatte bisher diesbezüglich meine Zweifel.~”  
  
Er erhielt nur einen giftigen Blick, dann wandte sich Angel an Shura. „Wenn die Grigori erfahren, dass du den Dämonen geholfen hast und sie sich gegen eine Zusammenarbeit entscheiden, könntest du hingerichtet werden. Darüber bist du dir doch hoffentlich im klaren?”  
  
Shura nickte ernst. „Das nehme ich in Kauf. Ich tu, was ich für richtig halte.”  
  
Angel verdrehte nur die Augen. „Also sind wir hier fertig?” Lucifer nickte. „Falls die Furien nochmal Ärger machen, sage ihr Bescheid. Sie leitet es an uns weiter und wir kümmern wir uns darum. Eine letzte Frage habe ich allerdings noch.”  
  
„Die da wäre?”, kam die misstrauische Antwort. Rin war ebenfalls neugierig. Eigentlich war alles geklärt, oder?”  
  
Der Lichtkönig wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit seinen Geschwistern, welche grimmig nickten. „Falls die Grigori sich gegen eine Allianz entscheiden sollten...wirst du trotzdem mit uns kämpfen?” Dies erwischte den Exorzisten im Kalten. „Was soll das heißen?”, fragte er scharf.  
  
„Nur weil die Grigori nicht einverstanden sind, heißt das nicht, dass du dich unterwerfen musst.”, antwortete Beelzebub. „Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass es besser ist, wenn wir zusammen gegen Lilith vorgehen sollten, kannst du jederzeit mitmachen. Sicherlich würden dir sogar einige Exorzisten folgen.”  
  
„Die Grigori sind meine Vorgesetzten! Ich würde mein Amt verlieren!”, entrüstete sich der Blonde.  
  
„Was ist dir wichtiger? Dein Amt oder die Zukunft Assiahs und das Leben von Milliarden Menschen?”, hielt Rin dagegen. Angels Mund öffnete und schloss sich, während er den Nephilim überrascht ansah. „Ich...”, er stockte, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, dann sah er auf. „Ja. Gut. Wenn die Grigori nicht helfen, werde ich euch dennoch unterstützen. Auch wenn ich euch nicht ganz vertraue. Ich werde nicht die Hände in den Schoß legen, wenn Assiah angegriffen wird.” Rin war überrascht und auch die Dämonenkönige wirkten etwas überrumpelt. Soeben war jedoch ihr Respekt für Angel gestiegen. Vielleicht war er als Paladin doch nicht ganz fehl am Platz. Lucifer fing sich schnell wieder und hielt ihm die rechte Hand hin. „Also sind wir im Geschäft?”  
  
Für einige Sekunden starrte der Blonde die Hand an, dann schlug er ein, auch wenn er das Gesicht dabei etwas verzog. „Ja, sind wir. Aber ich beobachte euch.”  
  
„Ebenfalls.”  
  
Mit einem letzten Nicken wandte sich Angel um und ging, Shura folgte ihm. „Wir melden uns sobald wir im Vatikan waren.”, rief sie über ihre Schulter.   
  
„Das lief ja wirklich besser als erwartet. ”, kommentierte Beelzebub überrascht, als sie wieder allein waren. Lucifer nickte. „Rufen wir den Zirkel zurück. Wir können jetzt nur abwarten und hoffen.”


	39. Ein ziemlich dummer Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Dämonenkönige haben einen dummen Plan, Rin lernt eine Hexe kennen und Azazel und Egyn horchen Shiemi aus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, es geht weiter. Zuvor möchte ich noch eine Sache klären, da ich dies manchmal gefragt werde. Ich werde diese Geschichte nicht abbrechen. Wenn länger keine Updates kommen, habe ich entweder eine Schreibblockade, nicht viel Zeit zum schreiben/bin mit anderen Dingen oder hatte vielleicht auch mal keine Lust. Vor einigen Monaten konnte ich teilweise mehrere Kapitel pro Woche rausbringen, aber inzwischen habe ich einfach nicht genug Zeit. Dafür versuche ich die Kapitel etwas länger zu machen, zuvor waren sie meist an die 10-12 Word Seiten. Sollte ich die Geschichte pausieren, werde ich das irgendwie versuchen anzukündigen. Also keine Panik, wenn mal länger keine Updates kommen. ;-)
> 
> Damit viel Spaß! :3

„Willst du uns verarschen?!”, fauchte Iblis Angel an. „Nach allem, was hier passiert, stellen sich die Grigori immer noch quer?! Was sind das bitte für Arschgeigen?! Und ich dachte immer in Gehenna wäre der Rat zum Kotzen!”  
  
Die kleine Gruppe Exorzisten und die Adepten, welche Shura und Angel begleitet hatten, zuckten erschrocken zusammen, sichtlich eingeschüchtert von dem erzürnten Dämonenkönig. Rin konnte ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen. Sogar ihm war mulmig, wenn einer der Baal schlecht drauf oder wütend war. „Iblis, du brennst schon wieder.”, seufzte Samael. „Beruhige dich, bevor du etwas anzündest.” Der Nephilim konnte da nur zustimmen. Momentan befanden sie sich im Maya Hotel, welches sich in Kōbe befand und schon seit Jahren verlassen war. Die Hexenzirkel nutzten es häufig für ihre Treffen, was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass es Iblis Explosionen aushalten würde. Bei ihrem Glück setzte er das ganze Hotel in Brand, wenn er sich zu sehr aufregte.    
  
Der Feuerkönig schnaubte, jedoch wurden seine Flammen kleiner. „Regt dich das nicht auf?!”  
  
„Ich hatte schon damit gerechnet.”, erwiderte der Zeitkönig schulterzuckend. Die Abgesandten der Hexenzirkel tauschten beunruhigte Blicke aus. Zu Rins Verwunderung waren nur drei anwesend, zwei Frauen und ein Mann. Der Mann hieß Akaya und war Japaner mit schwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren und braunen Haaren. Er gehörte zu Azazel. Die Frau neben ihm gehörte zu Egyn und war eine brünette Russin namens Adrijana. Die dritte Hexe hatte aschblonde, lange Haare und grüne Augen. Allerdings sah sie im Gegensatz zu ihren beiden Kollegen äußerst fehl am Platz aus. Während die beiden wirkten, als wären sie zwischen 20 und 30 Jahre alt, sah sie aus wie 12. Sie war außerdem höchstens 1,40 m groß. Natürlich hatte er längst gelernt, dass man das Alter nicht nach dem Aussehen einschätzen konnte, doch befremdlich war es schon. Leider kannte er ihren Namen nicht oder wusste woher sie kam. Er wusste nicht mal zu wem sie gehörte. Sie schien sein Starren zu bemerken, denn ihr Blick richtete sich plötzlich auf ihn. Rin war es etwas peinlich erwischt worden zu sein, doch sie schien es nicht zu stören. Sie grinste ihn an, als würde sie ihn herausfordern zu sagen, was er dachte. Schnell zwang sich der Nephilim dem Clown weiter zuzuhören. „Ich bezweifle, dass die Ritterschaft lange durchhält. Allerspätestens, wenn Lilith mit voller Macht angreift, werden sie angekrochen kommen.”  
  
„Wenn es bis dahin nicht schon zu spät ist.”, grummelte Akaya missmutig. „Du solltest nicht immer so negativ sein.”, wies ihn die aschblonde Hexe hin. Sie hatten einen deutlichen Akzent, aber Rin wusste nicht, was es für einer war. „Ich kann schon fast die Gewitterwolken sehen...”  
  
„Ach, sei still du Zwerg.”  
  
„Hey, das ist jetzt aber ziemlich weit unter der Gürtellinie! Ich bin außerdem älter als du!”    
  
Adrijana warf ihnen giftige Blicke zu. „Genug jetzt, ihr kling wie ein altes Ehepaar.”  
  
„Immerhin haben uns andere Exorzisten zugehört.”, warf Shura ein. „Viele in der japanischen Zweigstelle wollen trotz der Entscheidung der Grigori helfen.”  
  
„Was auch immer.”, schnaubte Iblis und stand auf. „Wohin gehst du?”, fragte Lucifer.  
  
„Ich suche mir ein paar Streuner, Ratten und Tauben, ich muss was umbringen, sonst verliere ich die Beherrschung.” Damit stapfte er aus dem Zimmer, Astaroth folgte ihm. Beelzebub seufzte. „Schätze, ich gehe mal und passe auf, dass er keine Passanten oder Autos anzündet, die sich her verirrt haben.”  
  
„Sei so gut.”, murmelte der Lichtkönig, während er sich die Stirn massierte und wandte sich an den Rest. „Wir machen kurz Pause.”  
  
Alle nickten. Als der Nephilim zu seinen Freunden gehen wollte, legte Lucifer ihm jedoch eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Kommst du bitte kurz mit? Samael und ich wollten uns nochmal das Siegel auf dem Kōmaken ansehen.”  
  
Etwas verwirrt nickte der Halbdämon. Er folgte den beiden älteren Dämonen, dabei kreuzte sich sein Blick mit dem von Yukio, welcher wortlos an einer Wand lehnte. Natürlich schaute er schnell zu Boden. Typisch. Seit ihrem Streit hatten sie kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt, doch diesmal würde Rin nicht nachgeben und sich entschuldigen, immerhin gab es keinen Grund. Ohne seinen Zwilling eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließ er das Zimmer.  
  
„Warum wollt ihr euch das Siegel ansehen?”, erkundigte er sich. Die beiden Dämonen hatten es bereits untersucht nachdem die Verbindung zu Satan abgerissen war, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung hatte sich nichts groß daran verändert. Dafür spürten sie, dass die Kraft des Siegels immer mehr abnahm. Allerspätentens in 2 Jahren würde es zerbrechen, vielleicht sogar schon in einem. Theoretisch sollte sich Rins Körper zu diesem Zeitpunkt ausreichend angepasst haben, also waren sie nicht weiter darauf eingegangen. Umso seltsamer, dass sie nun wieder damit anfingen.  
  
„Wie du weißt sind Gehenna, die Flammen, Vater und damit auch du miteinander verbunden. Es ist also ziemlich merkwürdig, dass das Siegel keine große Reaktion zeigt, obwohl Lilith das Gleichgewicht komplett durcheinander bringt.”, erklärte Lucifer, während er Kurikara entgegen nahm. „Es kann also gut sein, dass das Siegel stärker beansprucht wird, als es den Anschein hat. Samael und ich haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden das Siegel zu verstärken ohne es vorher zerstören zu müssen. Es wird uns hoffentlich etwas Zeit verschaffen, falls es wirklich zu früh damit beginnt, zu zerbrechen.” Der Vorgang dauerte nur wenige Minuten, danach bekam Rin sein Schwert zurück.  
  
„Passe weiterhin gut darauf auf. Vater wäre äußerst ungehalten, wenn du stirbst, weil deine vollständigen Kräfte zu früh entfesselt wurden und wir müssen es dann ausbaden.” schärfte Samael ihm ein. Früher hätte der Nephilim ihn böse angesehen, doch inzwischen wusste er, dass der Zeitkönig seine Zuneigung auf etwas ungewöhnliche Weise zeigte. „Wir werden jetzt gehen, scheinbar möchte Okumura-sensei ein Wort unter vier Augen.”, fuhr der zweitälteste Dämonenkönig fort. Rin war verwirrt bis Yukio tatsächlich hervortrat. Scheinbar hatte er hinter der Ecke gestanden. Genervt fragte sich der Halbdämon, ob er gelauscht hatte. Samael schien die Antwort schon zu kennen. „Es gehört sich nicht, andere Gespräche zu belauschen. Hat Shiro dir das nicht beigebracht?” Yukio biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ich wollte nur mit Rin sprechen.” Auf einmal.  
  
„Na, das hat ja gedauert.”, kam es spöttelnd von Samael.  
  
_„Ist das in Ordnung für dich, Rin?”_ , fragte Lucifer telepathisch.  
  
_„Klar, geht ruhig. Ich komme klar.”_ , antwortete er. Immerhin eine Fähigkeit, die inzwischen gut klappte. Die älteren Dämonen verschwanden mit einer pinken Wolke („Eins, zwei, drei!”) und einem goldenen Leuchten. Für einige Sekunden herrschte unangenehme Stille, dann begann Yukio zu sprechen. „Du scheinst dich gut mit ihnen zu verstehen. Sogar mit Mephisto.” Also schlich er drum herum. Gut, dann eben die Tour. Rin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist nervig, aber ganz in Ordnung, wenn man ihn näher kennt. Auch wenn ich ihn manchmal erwürgen will.” Er sah ihn an. „Was willst du? Ich schätze mal, dass du nicht hier bist, um dich zu entschuldigen.”  
  
Yukio schien überrascht von seiner Direktheit, aber kam direkt zum Punkt. „Bist du sicher, dass du ihnen vertrauen kannst? Was wenn sie dich manipuliert haben? Vielleicht haben sie sogar an deinen Erinnerungen rumgepfuscht.”  
  
Rin schnaubte. „Wenn du nur mit haltlosen Anschuldigen um dich wirfst, kannst du wieder gehen.” Er drehte sich um und wollte Yukio einfach stehen lassen, doch dieser griff seinen Arm. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich! Du warst ein halbes Jahr lang in Gehenna und ihnen dort ausgeliefert-”  
  
„Ich war ihnen nicht ausgeliefert-”  
  
„Sie haben dich gegen deinen Willen mitgenommen oder nicht? Das nennt sich Entführung und wenn sie sich wirklich um dich sorgen würden, dann würden sie nicht zu solchen Mitteln greifen!”  
  
Rin bleckte die Zähne. „Witzig, dass das von dir kommt. Du behauptest, dich um mich zu sorgen, aber richtest bei jeder Gelegenheit eine Waffe auf mich. Und ja, sie haben mich gegen meinen Willen nach Gehenna gebracht, aber sie haben mir nie geschadet oder versucht mich zu manipulieren. Sie haben mich besser behandelt als die meisten in Assiah!”  
  
Yukio schüttelte den Kopf. „Für mich klingt es eher, als würdest du unter dem Stockholm-Syndrom leiden und entsprechende Hilfe brauchen. Du weißt wahrscheinlich nicht, was das ist-”  
  
„Doch weiß ich, dank Azazels Wikipedia-Obsession.”, knurrte der Nephilim gereizt. „Und ich habe kein Stockholm-Syndrom!” In gewisser Weise verstand er, dass Yukio diese Vermutung hatte. Noch vor einem halben Jahr hatte er Satan und die Dämonenkönige gehasst und nachdem sie ihn dann geholt hatten, war davon plötzlich nichts mehr zu sehen. Dennoch irritierte es ihn, dass der Jüngere derartige Anschuldigungen gegenüber seinen Geschwistern und Satan erhob. Er kannte sie nicht, er hatte kein Recht dazu!  
  
„Rin-”  
  
„Ich will es nicht hören.”, unterbrach Rin den Brillenträger barsch. „Weder Vater noch meine Brüder haben mich manipuliert oder ausgenutzt. Ganz im Gegensatz zur Ritterschaft für die ich nur eine Waffe war.”  
  
„Du nennst Satan "Vater"?! Ist es dir so egal, dass Vater sein Leben für dich gegeben hat?!”, fauchte Yukio. „Ach, jetzt also das wieder?”, Rin zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. „Natürlich bin ich dem Alten unendlich dankbar. Er wird für mich immer ein Vater sein, aber...” Er schluckte. Hoffentlich lag er mit seiner Vermutung richtig. „Ich denke, wenn er gewusst hätte, wie sie wirklich sind, wäre er bereit zum reden gewesen. Und nun da ich die Wahrheit kenne, denke ich, dass er nicht wollen würde, dass ich meiner Familie den Rücken kehre, wenn sie sich um mich sorgen.”  
  
„Tja, wir werden es nie erfahren, da er tot ist. Wegen Satan. Und dann wäre da noch Astaroth, der das Stift zerstört und die anderen angegriffen hat. Was würden sie wohl sagen?”  
  
„Sie haben sich auch bereit erklärt uns zu helfen! Ach, vergiss es einfach!”, fauchte er, fuhr herum und stürmte aus dem Raum. Konnte Yukio ihn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?! „Blöde, leberfleckige Brillenschlange.”, murmelte er irritiert. „Ärger im Paradies?” Er zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Dummerweise hatte er nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, wo er hinlief und stand nun in einem ihm unbekannten Zimmer. Vor ihm, auf einem Tisch, saß die aschblonde Hexe von vorhin. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht lauschen, aber man hat euer Gezeter bis hier her gehört.”, sagte sie, als sie sein Gesicht bemerkte.  
  
Na super.  
  
„Schon gut.”, grummelte er. Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Christina Reichmann. Ich bin Hohepriesterin eines großen Hexenzirkels in Deutschland, in Bamberg um genau zu sein. Freut mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen!” Etwas zögerlich schüttelte Rin ihr die Hand. Auf dem Handrücken entdeckte er ihr Hexensymbol. Das Siegel war, wenn er sich korrekt erinnerte, Samaels. Also gehörte sie wohl zum ihm. „Okumura Rin.”  
  
Christina grinste. „Weiß ich doch. Dein Vater und deine Geschwister waren damals absolut nicht begeistert, als du nirgends aufzufinden warst. Sie haben dich in ganz Assiah gesucht.” Sie hielt inne. „Ich darf dich doch duzen, oder?”  
  
„Klar.” Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte, also sah er sich im Zimmer um. Wo wohl seine Freunde waren? „Willst du drüber reden?”, fragte die Hexe plötzlich. Der Nephilim sah sie überrascht an. „Danke, aber ich komme klar.”  
  
„Na, wenn du meinst.” Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Warum schaust du mich eigentlich so an?” Also hatte sie es doch bemerkt. „Ähm...es ist nichts.”  
  
„Für einen Dämonen bist du ziemlich schlecht im Lügen.”, kommentierte sie. Ihr Blick schien ihn zu durchbohren. Plötzlich wirkte sie trotz ihres Aussehens ziemlich erwachsen. „Lass mich raten: mein Aussehen verwirrt dich. Und warum eine Zwölfjährige Hohepriesterin ist.”  
  
„Irgendwie schon.”, gab er etwas peinlich berührt zu. Sie lachte. „Lass dich nicht täuschen. Ich sehe zwar jung aus, aber bin 421 Jahre alt.” Dies überrascht Rin nicht mehr wirklich. Er hatte einmal seine Geschwister nach ihrem Alter gefragt und kaum den Mund zubekommen, als jeder sein Alter genannt hatte. Dagegen war er ein Säugling. Und Christina.  
  
„Weißt du zufällig wo meine Freunde sind? Ich habe mich etwas verlaufen.”, murmelte er. Natürlich musste er rot werden. Sie lachte. „Ich zeige dir gerne den Weg. Ich habe momentan sowieso nichts zu tun.” Damit sprang sie vom Tisch und lief voraus.  


* * *

  
  
  
Shiemi saß mit Izumo auf einem Sofa in einem der scheinbar unendlichen Zimmer, wo sie gemeinsam versuchten ihre magischen Diener heraufzubeschwören. Leider erfolglos. Seit einigen Tagen reagierten sie nicht mehr auf ihren Ruf. Shiemi machte sich große Sorgen um Nii, denn auch wenn er ein Dämon war, betrachtete sie ihn als einen Freund. Sie war nicht sicher, was Izumo empfand, doch meinte Frustration zu erkennen.  
  
„Versucht ihr das wirklich immer noch?”, fragte eine Stimme. Überrascht sahen beide auf. Es war Azazel, neben ihm stand Egyn. „Ähm...ja.”, antwortete die Blondine etwas schüchtern. Obwohl sie bereits öfter mit einigen der Dämonenkönige kurz geredet hatte, war sie noch immer sehr nervös in ihrer Gegenwart. Lucifer, Egyn, Beelzebub und Azazel erschienen eigentlich ganz nett, auch wenn letzterer ihr manchmal Gänsehaut bereitete. Mephisto war...nun Mephisto, von Amaimon hielt sie ganz großen Abstand und vor Iblis und Astaroth nahm sie sich ebenfalls in Acht. Sie ließen die Exorzisten ihre Abneigung stets spüren, dennoch blieb sie ihnen gegenüber weiterhin freundlich. Vielleicht würden sie irgendwann nicht mehr so feindseelig sein.  
  
„Ihr verschwendet eure Zeit.”, fuhr der Geisterkönig fort. „Sie werden nicht kommen.”  
  
„Danke, aber kümmere dich um deinen Kram.”, antwortete Izumo bissig. Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut.”  
  
Shiemi rang sich nach kurzem Zögern endlich durch, weiter mit ihm zu reden. „Wie geht es dir? Tut dein Kopf noch weh?” In letzter Zeit hatte der Geisterkönig des Öfteren über Kopfschmerzen geklagt, was wohl an der Instabilität zwischen den Welten lag, immerhin war das Geisterreich ebenfalls betroffen. Immer wieder hörte er Stimmen in seinem Kopf und bekam kaum noch Schlaf. Daher hatte er bereits an einigen Treffen nicht teilgenommen. Einmal hatte Shima (er hatte zuvor in Stein, Schere, Papier verloren) versucht ihn aufzuwecken, als sie diesen schlafend auf einem Sofa gefunden hatten. Azazel hatte sich hin und her gewälzt und offensichtlich einen Albtraum gehabt. An diesem Tag hatten sie alle eine wichtige Lektion gelernt: nicht nur schlafende Hunde sollte man nicht wecken, sondern auch keine schlafenden Dämonen. Der Geisterkönig war ohne Vorwarnung hochgefahren, hatte Shima umgeworfen und ihm einen Dolch (woher auch immer er diesen hatte) an die Kehle gepresst. Erst dann war ihm bewusst geworden, wen er da überfallen hatte und ließ glücklicherweise los, während er etwas perplex eine Entschuldigung murmelte. Scheinbar wollten seine Geschwister ihn deswegen nie wecken. Der Geisterkönig nickte nach kurzem Zögern. „Könnte besser sein, aber ich werd's überleben.”  
  
Izumo hörte denn beiden nicht zu, sondern zerriss grummelnd das Papier. „Blöde Dämonen.”, grummelte sie vor sich hin. „Die Byakko können nichts dafür.”, kommentierte Egyn, während er sich zusammen mit Azazel mit dem anderen Sofa niederließ. Shiemi war etwas überrascht, denn normalerweise blieb keiner der Baal lange in ihrer Nähe, sondern bevorzugten es unter sich zu sein. Dass sie ihr auch noch einen seltsamen Blick zuwarfen, machte es nicht besser. Hatte sie etwas falsches gesagt oder getan? „Also...”, begann Egyn. „Ihr beiden seid mit Rin befreundet?”  
  
„Ja, auch wenn er ein ziemlicher Idiot sein kann.”, grummelte Izumo. „Verstehe. Und ihr kanntet euch seit der Exorzistenschule?”, hakte der Wasserkönig nach. „Na ja, Yuki-chan kenne ich schon länger.” , antwortete Shiemi und errötete. „Wir sind uns begegnet kurz nachdem er Exorzist wurde. Er und der ehemalige Paladin sind oft zu uns in den Laden gekommen. Rin habe ich im Garten meiner Großmutter kennengelernt. Er war mein erster Freund.”  
  
Die beiden Dämonenkönige wechselten Blicke. „Und mehr ist da nicht?”, fragte Azazel. Die blonde Adeptin sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was sollte da noch sein?” Neben ihr stieß Izumo ein Geräusch aus, was wie eine Mischung aus einem Schnauben und unterdrücktem Lachen klang. Dies trug nur dazu bei, Shiemi noch mehr zu verwirren. Anscheinend hatte sie wirklich etwas verpasst. Bevor sie nachfragen konnte, kamen auch die restlichen Adepten dazu. Beim Anblick der beiden Baal hielten sie inne. „Was macht ihr denn hier?”, entfuhr es Bon. „Auf dem Sofa sitzen. Sieht man doch.”, erwiderte Azazel trocken, woraufhin das Auge des angehenden Arias und Dragoons zuckte. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine!” Er erhielt nur blankes Starren. Egyn hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wir wollen keinen Streit.”  
  
„Warum seid ihr dann hier?!”  
  
„Sollen wir uns jedes Mal ignorieren, wenn wir aufeinander treffen? Dann wird diese Zusammenarbeit nie was.”  
  
„Davon mal abgesehen, sind wir Rins Brüder und ihr seine Freunde. Wir werden also in Zukunft noch öfter aufeinander hocken müssen und da sollten wir uns zumindest halbwegs verstehen. Ob's uns nun passt oder nicht.”, murmelte der Geisterkönig, auch wenn er selbst nicht glücklich darüber schien. Die Adepten sahen sich unsicher an, Azazel verdrehte die Augen. „Egal, ich wollte sowieso noch was erledigen. Man sieht sich.”  
  
„Du solltest nicht-”, begann Egyn, doch sein älterer Bruder verschwand bereits in einer schwarzen Wolke. „Ich habe dem Trottel doch gesagt, dass er noch im Bett bleiben sollte.”, murmelte er verärgert. Die Adepten achteten nicht weiter auf ihn. „Hey, Kamiki. Versuchst du immer noch deine magischen Diener heraufzubeschwören?”, fragte Shima.  
  
„Natürlich, wonach sieht es sonst aus?”, knurrte sie, doch nach einem weiteren fehlgeschlagenen Versuch gab sie auf. „Das ist nicht fair!”, fauchte sie. „Ich will nicht nutzlos sein!”  
  
„Ihr seid nicht nutzlos. Lebende Köder sind immer gut.” kommentierte eine neue Stimme. Astaroth kam dazu und grinste sie gemein an. „Schon Scheiße, wenn man sich immer nur auf andere verlässt und nichts selbst auf die Reihe bekommt, wie?”  
  
„H-hey, lass sie in Ruhe!”, verteidigte Koneko sie schnell und sackte etwas zusammen, als er einen bohrenden Blick von dem Verwesungsdämonen bekam. „Exorzisten sollten Dämonen keine Befehle erteilen können. Umso besser, wenn damit endlich Schluss ist.”, knurrte er bedrohlich. Shiemi rutschte nervös auf ihrem Platz umher. „Sagt derjenige, der seine Untertanen alles erledigen lässt!”, fauchte Bon. Der grauhaarige Dämon schnaubte. „Als ob ich den ganzen Tag nichts mache. Ja, ich habe mehr als genug Handlanger und Untergebene, aber ich bevorzuge es wichtige Dinge selbst zu regeln.”  
  
„Jetzt hört mit dieser Zankerei auf!”, fuhr Egyn dazwischen. „Du bist alt genug, um dich zusammenzureißen Astaroth!”  
  
„Ach, jetzt bin ich wieder Schuld?!”  
  
Der Wasserkönig schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Du hast angefangen. Wo ist überhaupt Iblis? Ihr wart doch zusammen unterwegs.”  
  
„Der lässt 'ne Standpauke von Lucifer über sich ergehen, weil er ein Autowrack in die Luft gesprengt hat.”, antwortete der jüngere Dämon ungerührt. Egyn sah ihn fassungslos an. „Beelzebub war doch bei euch!”  
  
„Tja, schätze, er war nicht schnell genug. Und es hat ja keiner gehört, nicht mal ihr.”  
  
„Ich schwöre, wenn Gehenna wieder in unserer Hand ist, könnt ihr euch von Vater was anhören!”  
  
„Ja, ja.”  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich. Herein kam die Hexe von vorhin, gefolgt von Rin. „Ist alles in Ordnung hier? Wir haben laute Stimmen gehört.”, fragte er etwas unsicher.  
  
Egyn seufzte. „Schon gut, alle bestens. Komm Astaroth, wir sollten Azazel suchen.” Der Fäulniskönig schien protestieren zu wollen, doch wurde einfach mitgezogen.  


* * *

  
  
  
Rin war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es mal wieder zum Streit zwischen seinen Geschwistern und seinen Freunden gekommen war, doch beschloss nichts zu sagen. „Hallo Rin.”, begrüßte Shiemi ihn, dann wandte sie sich an Christina. „Entschuldige, aber wer bist du?”, fragte sie etwas schüchtern.  
  
„Christina Reichmann, Hohepriesterin des Hexenzirkels in Bamberg, Deutschland. Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen!”, antwortete sie grinsend. „Du bist Hohepriesterin?”, entfuhr es Shima. Christina lachte. „Japp. Ich bin allerdings auch schon 421 Jahre alt.”  
  
Suguro runzelte die Stirn. „421? Also wurdest du 1598 geboren. War Deutschland nicht damals katholisch?” Sie nickte und seufzte, schien jedoch nicht genervt zu sein. „Das ist wahr. Ich stamme ursprünglich aus einer sehr gottesfürchtigen Familie.”  
  
„Aber warum bist du dann eine Hexe und dienst Dämonen?”, fragte Koneko verwirrt. Das interessierte Rin ebenfalls. Erneut seufzte sie. Wahrscheinlich kam es nicht selten vor, dass sie das alles erzählen musste. „Im Jahre 1610, also als ich 12 Jahre alt war, wurden meine Mutter, meine ältere Schwester Eleanor und ich der Hexerei beschuldigt. Keiner von uns hatte irgendwas mit Hexerei zu tun. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, waren die Hexenprozesse damals in vollem Gange. Damals regierte Fürstbischof Johann Gottfried I von Aschhausen das Hochstift Bamberg, später auch Würzburg.” Rin hatte keine Ahnung, wo das war oder wer dieser Gottfried war, aber hielt lieber den Mund. Geschichte war nie sein Fach gewesen. Oder Geographie und Religion. Oder Schule allgemein. „Mein Vater wurde getötet, als er uns bei unserer Verhaftung beschützen wollte.”, fuhr Christina fort. Sie klang ruhig, doch in ihren Augen regte sich etwas. „Wir beteten jeden Tag zu Gott und flehten ihn an uns zu helfen, doch nichts geschah. Meine Schwester ertrank bei der Wasserprobe, meine Mutter, welche schon gebrechlich durch eine Krankheit war, starb bei der Folter. Ich betete weiterhin, in der Hoffnung, dass zumindest einige meiner Freunde, welche ebenfalls als Hexen angeklagt wurden, überleben würden. Sie starben alle. Schlussendlich sollte auch ich hingerichtet werden, doch wurde gerettet. Von den Dämonenkönigen. Einige der Angeklagten waren tatsächlich Angehörige eines Hexenzirkels, daher griffen sie ein. Ohne sie wäre ich tot. Ich erkannte, dass es keinen Gott gab. Sollte es ihn doch geben, sind wir ihm egal. Warum sollte er sonst so viel Leid erlauben? Ich wurde von der Kirche, meinem Glauben, verraten. All die Treue wird mit Füßen getreten. Lord Satan und die Baal belohnen hingegen ihre Anhänger. Warum sollte ich Zeit damit verschwenden, jemanden anzubeten, der entweder nicht existiert oder dem ich egal bin? Also habe ich mich für Lord Satan entschieden und es nie bereut. Er allein bringt Freiheit.”  
  
Die Adepten sahen sie erstaunt an. Rin war ebenfalls perplex. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie so offen über ihre Vergangenheit sprechen würde. Gleichzeitig war er entsetzt von ihren Erzählungen. Sogar er wusste, dass Hexenverfolgungen richtig übel waren, aber das schien den Rahmen zu sprengen. „Tut mir leid, dass dir sowas passiert ist.”, sagte Shima, offensichtlich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren sollte. „Hast du deinen Vertrag mit Satan gemacht? Du scheinst viel von ihm zu halten.” Die Hohepriesterin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur wenige haben einen Vertrag mit Lord Satan, da er kaum in Assiah anzutreffen ist. Ich habe meinen Vertrag mit Lord Samael abgeschlossen.”  
  
„Na, Gratulation.”, murmelte Izumo. Christina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie gesagt, ich habe meine Entscheidung nie bereut. Das einzige, was ziemlich nervt, ist mein Aussehen. Jung auszusehen ist ja schön und gut, aber mit diesem Körper ist es echt unmöglich einen festen Freund zu bekommen. Na, immerhin ist langsam die Grenze erreicht, an der ich wieder altere, wenn auch langsam.” Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. „Ich glaube, wir sollten zurück gehen. Es geht bestimmt gleich weiter.” Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie um und verließ das Zimmer. Rin und die Exwire folgten sie ihr schnell.  


* * *

  
  
  
Paymon war langsam, aber sicher am verzweifeln. Avalon war als einziges Reich übrig geblieben, welches Widerstand leistete, der Rest war gefallen. Die Randgebiete waren bereits eingenommen, ansonsten standen sie unter Belagerung. Zum Glück hatte Lucifer vor seiner Abreise neue Barrieren errichtet, andernfalls würden sie längst im Dreck kriechen. Die ihm vorliegenden Berichte waren dennoch alles andere als erbaulich. Lilith hatte offensichtlich keine Lust mehr auf Spielchen und griff mit unfassbarer Härte und Grausamkeit an. Gefangene nahm sie nicht. Die Bevölkerung versucht stark zu bleiben, doch alles war äußerst nervenaufreibend. Dass die Dämonenkönige nirgends aufzufinden waren, machte es noch komplizierter. Viele waren froh, dass sie scheinbar entkommen waren, während andere munkelten, dass Lilith sie längst hatte töten lassen. Glücklicherweise glaubten nur vereinzelte Dämonen daran. Wenn schon denn schon würde sie die Söhne Satans öffentlich hinrichten. Dummerweise gab es auch einige, die glaubten, dass die Baal geflohen waren. Obwohl es wenige waren, verbreitete es Unruhe. Ein Teil Paymons hätte die Hilfe der Dämonenkönige sehr begrüßt, aber er wusste, dass sie in Assiah besser aufgehoben waren. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Lilith mit ihnen anstellen würde, wenn sie die Kinder Satans je in die Finger kriegen sollte. Besonders Rin würde es an den Kragen gehen. Der Lichtdämon erinnerte sich nur allzu gut daran, wie aufgelöst der Nephilim nach ihrer Befreiung war. Vielleicht war Satans Blutlinie irgendwie verflucht, sodass jedes Kind mindestens ein Trauma erleben musste. Seufzend setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann eine Nachricht an seinen König zu schreiben. Er hasste es, dies zuzugeben, aber es stand nicht gut um Gehenna. Avalon würde nicht mehr lange standhalten und dann würde er eventuell sterben. Er hasste den Gedanken, Lucifer zu enttäuschen, aber er war am Limit. Er hielt die Nachricht kurz, aber aussagekräftig und schickte sie los. ‚Hoffentlich kommt die an.‘  


* * *

  
  
  
Invidia saß auf einem Felsen am Rande eines riesigen Sees, vor ihr hatte Leviathan seinen Kopf auf den Sand gelegt und genoss ihre Streicheleinheiten mit halb geschlossenen Augen. Die Sünde lächelte vor sich hin. „Ich habe dich so vermisst, mein Liebling. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war, als Agares mit dir gekämpft hat. Aber keine Sorge, sie bezahlt dafür. Sobald Mutter genug von ihrem Widerstand hat, gehört sie ganz dir. Vielleicht kann ich dir auch ein paar Sirenen besorgen. Immer nur Fisch zu essen, ist doch bestimmt langweilig oder?” Das Seemonster brummte zustimmend.  
  
„Hier bist du also.” Die grünhaarige verdrehte die Augen. Hatte man denn keine Ruhe? Sie drehte sich um. „Du nervst, Lux.”  
  
„Auch hallo. Glaube mir, ich würde eine Pause ebenfalls begrüßen, doch eine Nachricht ist angekommen.” Invidia nahm den Zettel entgegen und las ihn durch, dann grinste sie. „Die Grigori bocken also weiterhin rum, aber der Paladin will helfen? Na, das ist ja mal was neues.”  
  
„Ich würde nicht lachen.”, erwiderte Luxuria. „Mutter ist immer noch wütend, weil die Furien versagt haben.”  
  
Invidia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keiner wusste, dass die Dämonenkönige dort sind. Nicht meine Schuld.”  
  
„Das ist ihr herzlich egal. Jetzt komm, wir haben einiges vorzubereiten.”  
  
Die jüngere Aveira seufzte. „Schon gut, schon gut.” Sie wandte sich an Leviathan. „Keine Sorge, ich komme nachher wieder, ja? Vielleicht bringe ich dir ein paar Bedienstete aus dem Palast mit. Manche von denen sind so inkompetent.” Dies schien Leviathan etwas milde zu stimmen, denn er zog sich ohne weiteres grummeln ins Wasser zurück.  


* * *

  
  
  
„Dieser Plan ist noch hirnrissiger als der letzte und das will was heißen.”, kommentierte Shura nachdem die Dämonenkönige ihre nächsten Schritte erklärt hatten. Rin war ebenfalls nicht wirklich von dieser Idee überzeugt, dabei hatte er selbst ein Talent dafür, überstürzt zu handeln und immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu krachen. Andererseits hatten sie nicht wirklich eine Wahl.  
  
„Glaub mir, wir hatten schon wesentlich bescheuertere Pläne und die haben auch funktioniert.”, antwortete Iblis schulterzuckend. Angels Auge zuckte. „Ihr wollt nach Gehenna zurückkehren, in Satans Palast einbrechen und ihn befreien, auch wenn ihr nicht wisst, ob er wirklich dort ist. Hinzu kommt, dass dort Lilith, diese Avira und was nicht noch alles den Palast besetzen. Wie kann ein Plan noch dümmer sein?!”  
  
„Du wärst überrascht, ja das ist der Plan und es heißt "Aveira", nicht "Avira". Avira ist ein deutsches Antivirenprogramm.”, murmelte Azazel. Christina kicherte.  
  
„Das ist trotzdem Wahnsinn!”, stimmte Bon den beiden Exorzisten zu. Die restlichen Adepten und sogar Yukio nickten. „Stimmt, aber Wahnsinn bringt einen oft weiter als Rationalität.”, warf Adrijana ein.  
  
„Und wie wollt ihr da bitte rein kommen? Durch ein Fenster?”, fragte Shura, die Stimme voller Sarkasmus.  
  
„Es gibt jede Menge Geheimgänge, die in den Palast führen, man muss nur wissen, wo sie sind.”, erwiderte Egyn ruhig. „Und von den meisten weiß keiner was, außer wir und Vater.”  
  
„Und nachdem Lilith fort war, sind einige dazu gekommen, also kennt sie sich da kaum aus.”, ergänzte Astaroth.  
  
„Und warum schleift ihr Rin mit? Ihr hattet doch selbst gesagt, dass er von euch allen am meisten gefährdet ist.”, hakte Shura nach.  
  
„Wir brauchen jemanden, der das Gehennator öffnet. Wir haben keine Zeit darauf zu warten, dass sich eins von selbst öffnet. Außerdem sitzen wir in Gehenna fest, falls wir Vater nicht finden.”, erklärte Lucifer. Shura seufzte. „Gut. Dann komme ich mit.”  
  
„Shura!”, empörte sich Angel, doch keiner achtete auf ihn. Rin sah die Rothaarige überrascht an, ebenso wie der Rest. „Dann möchte ich auch mit!”, hing sich Shiemi rein. „Ebenfalls.”, bestätigte Bon, woraufhin Shima, Koneko und Izumo nickten. Der Nephilim war baff und Yukio überrumpelt. Warum sollten sie mit nach Gehenna wollen?  
  
„Oh, nein! Vergesst es einfach!”, fauchte Iblis. „Ich spiele nicht noch mal Babysitter!”  
  
Lucifer sah ihn scharf an, doch stimmte zu. „Ihr könnt nicht viel ausrichten.”  
  
„Es sei denn, ihr seid scharf drauf Köder zu spielen. Hätten wir nichts gegen. Wenn nicht, kenne ich 'ne nette Krokodilfarm hier in Assiah. Ist bestimmt bald Fütterungszeit. ”, grinste Astaroth biestig. Diesmal bekam er einen giftigen Blick von Lucifer und Rin. Izumo funkelte ihn ebenfalls an. „Musst du immer so ein Idiot sein?!”  
  
„Nervt es dich?”  
  
„Natürlich!”  
  
„Dann ja.”  
  
„Du bist so ein-”  
  
„Genug jetzt!”, fuhr Lucifer dazwischen. „Es bringt nichts, ist zu gefährlich und Schluss!”  
  
Shura verschränkte die Arme. „Wir lassen Rin nicht alleine!” Der Nephilim wollte ansetzen, um etwas zu sagen, doch Azazel kam ihm zuvor.„Und was sind wir? Pilze?”, grummelte er und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Außerdem kommen mehrere Hexen und Hexer mit, da können wir nicht noch euch mitschleppen.”, gab Beelzebub zu bedenken. Shura ließ nicht locker. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ihr uns nur von Rin fernhalten wollt.”  
  
Iblis bleckte die Zähne. „Das ist auf jeden Fall ein Bonus!” Ok, jetzt war aber genug. „Hört auf, euch meinetwegen zu streiten!”, mischte Rin sich ein. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Sie schienen vollkommen vergessen zu haben, dass er mit im Raum war. „Könnte ihr euch nicht wenigstens fünf Minuten vertragen?!”  
  
Bon schnaubte. „Wir lassen dich nicht nochmal allein!”  
  
„Ich habe Kurikara, meine Flammen und acht Helikopter-Geschwister!”, antwortete Rin erschöpft.  
  
„Wie hat er uns genannt?”, murmelte Amaimon, doch Lucifer bedeutete ihm, ruhig zu sein. „Ich komme klar und ich will nicht, dass ihr meinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten geratet!”  
  
„Weil das ja auch das erste Mal wäre.”, antwortete Shima trocken. Rin warf ihm einem Blick zu, der wahrscheinlich Satan stolz gemacht hätte. „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?!”  
  
Der Pinkhaarige überlegte kurz. „Tja, da wäre einmal dieser Ghul, der Izumo-chan-”  
  
„Nenn mich nicht so, du Idiot!”  
  
„-und Paku-chan angegriffen hat, dann das Camp-Fiasko-”  
  
Rin hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ok, ok! Ich hab's kapiert. Wobei beides auf Samaels Mist gewachsen ist.”, murmelte er leise.  
  
Lucifer rieb sich irritiert den Nasenrücken. Die Handlung erinnerte ihn sehr an seinen Vater. „Ihr lasst nicht locker, oder?” Er seufzte. „Gut. Ihr dürft mitkommen.”  
  
Von allen Fraktionen kam gleichzeitig: „Was?!”  
  
Beelzebub legte den Kopf schief. „Haben Iblis und Astaroth dich wieder abgefüllt?”  
  
Der Lichtkönig verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich nicht. Wenn sie unbedingt mitwollen, dann gut.” Er wandte sich an die Exorzisten. „Allerdings auf eigene Verantwortung. Wenn einer von euch verletzt wird oder verloren geht, drehen wir nicht um.”  
  
Rin wollte protestieren. „Aber-” Lucifer redete einfach weiter. „Wir machen uns morgen Abend auf den Weg. Bis dahin könnt ihr entscheiden, wer mit will. Allerdings solltet ihr euch gut überlegen, ob ihr die Tamer wirklich mitnehmen wollt. Von allen sind sie dort am verwundbarsten.”  
  
Shura nickte. „Gut.”  
  
„Das geht nicht, Shura!”, fauchte Angel. „Du kannst nicht nach Gehenna gehen und erst recht nicht Adepten mitnehmen!”  
  
Shura grinste. „Momentan bin ich nicht für die Ritterschaft unterwegs und technisch gesehen nicht im Dienst. Ich kann also machen, was ich will und wenn sie unbedingt mitwollen, dann gut. Ich bezweifle, dass ich es ihnen ausreden kann.”  
  
Währenddessen war Rin zwischen Dankbarkeit und Nervosität hin und her gerissen. Er war dankbar, dass seine Freunde ihm helfen wollten, doch er war auch besorgt um sie. Was wenn jemanden etwas passierte? Das würde er sich nie verzeihen können. Er bekam am Rande mit, wie seine Geschwister mit den Hexen sprachen, doch achtete nicht weiter darauf. Sobald sie in Gehenna waren, würden sich ihre Wege vorerst trennen. Ihre Aufgabe war es, die Hexenzirkel dort zu mobilisieren. Manche waren bereits nach Assiah geflohen, doch der überwiegende Teil saß in der Dämonenwelt fest und wurde wie Tiere gejagt. Ohne Frage wären sie mehr als bereit im Kampf gegen Lilith zu helfen. Inzwischen war es längst dunkel geworden. Die Exorzisten verabschiedeten sich, doch zuvor zog Rin Shura und seine Freunde beiseite. „Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?”, zischte er. „Ihr könntet sterben.”  
  
„Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt, Okumura!”, knurrte Bon. „Vergiss nicht, dass du Freunde hast!”  
  
„Aber-” Shura verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Kein Aber. Es ist beschlossene Sache. Schluss, fertig, bis morgen.” Dann waren sie auch schon weg. Anschließend versuchte Rin Lucifer davon zu überzeugen, es sich anders zu überlegen, doch der Lichtdämon ließ sich nicht einmal mit dem Welpenblick erweichen und der Nephilim hatte diese äußerst wichtige Fähigkeit längst gemeistert. „Blöder Leuchtkäfer.”, murmelte er verdrießlich. Zu seiner Schande fiel ihm eine bessere Beleidigung nicht ein. Sie verabschiedeten sich schlussendlich von den Hexen und kehrten nach Hause zurück. Alle verzogen sich sofort ins Bett, denn sie würden ihre Kraft auf jeden Fall brauchen. Amaimon war überraschend schnell eingeschlafen. Rin lag derweil in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Neben ihm schlummerte Kuro und gab leise, schnurrende Geräusche von sich. Wie konnten alle so ruhig bleiben? Ewig wälzte er sich hin und her, dann seufzte er, warf seine Decke zur Seite und stand auf. Leise ging er die Treppe hinunter und stand nun im Wohnzimmer, wo zu seiner Überraschung noch jemand war. Azazel. Der Geisterkönig saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm, doch Rin konnte erkennen, dass er eine Bierdose in der Hand hielt und diese mit schnellen Zügen leerte. Der Halbdämon spielte mit dem Gedanken einfach wieder ins Bett zu gehen, denn ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass der drittälteste Sohn Satans alleine sein wollte. „Solltest du nicht im Bett sein?” wurde er plötzlich gefragt. Er zuckte zusammen. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Du?”  
  
„Ebenfalls.” Azazel nickte zu dem Platz neben sich. „Setz dich.” Rin kam der Aufforderung nach. „Also...warum kannst du nicht schlafen?”, fragte Azazel. Der Halbdämon seufzte. „Ich bin einfach angespannt. Wenn morgen etwas schief geht, sind wir alle erledigt. Dann wollen Shura und die anderen mitgehen und Lucifer erlaubt es auch noch. Was wenn ihnen etwas passiert? Sie sind meinetwegen schon oft genug in Schwierigkeiten geraten.”  
  
„Sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, was alles schief gehen kann, bringt nichts und macht dich nur fertig.”, antwortete Azazel ruhig. „Ich verstehe, dass du dir Sorgen um deine Freunde machst, aber du kannst ihre Entscheidung nicht ändern. Sei lieber froh, dass du sie hast. Normalerweise haben Nephilim diesbezüglich selten Glück.” Er trank einen weiteren Schluck. „Außerdem scheinen wir alle bei sowas besonders viel Pech zu haben. So ziemlich 99% meiner damaligen Freunde wollten mich nur ausnutzen und dem Rest ging es nicht besser.”  
  
Rin wusste nicht wirklich, was er dazu sagen sollte, also nickte er nur. „Warum kannst du nicht schlafen?” Azazel verzog das Gesicht. „Das Übliche. Kopfschmerzen, Albträume und ein Haufen Stimmen, die mir die Ohren volljammern und einfach nicht die Klappe halten. Als ob ich nicht selbst genug Probleme habe. Die Toten haben's wenigstens hinter sich und vergessen mit der Zeit ihr Leben. Ich kann mich dagegen an jedes beschissene verstörende Erlebnis erinnern und all die Bilder. War ja klar, dass ausgerechnet ich mit 'nem fotografischen Gedächtnis verflucht werde. Damit ich ja nicht meine Fehler und meine Dummheit vergesse.” Er trank die Dose aus und zerquetschte sie. Er bemerkte Rins Blick. „Sorry. Schätze mal die Schlaflosigkeit lässt mich irgendwelchen Mist erzählen. Ich warte grad, dass die Medikamente wirken. Ich will endlich schlafen ohne einen Haufen Leichen in meinen Träumen zu sehen. Oder Stimmen zu hören, die mich verspotten. Das zieht echt runter.”  
  
„Ok...”, sagte Rin unsicher. Er machte sich langsam erhebliche Sorgen um den geistigen Zustand des Älteren. „Solltest du wirklich Alkohol dabei trinken?”  
  
Azazel verdrehte die Augen. „Im Gegensatz zu dem Zeug in Gehenna ist das hier Kinderhustensaft. Da passiert nichts. Ist sowieso nur eine Dose. Und seien wir mal ehrlich: Ich sehe aus, wie ein Drogenabhängiger auf Entzug. Ich sehe überall Tote und höre ständig ihre Stimmen, ich kann nicht schlafen und habe das Gefühl, dass alles dabei ist, den Bach runterzugehen. Da gibt's nicht mehr viel kaputt zu machen.”  
  
„Sag das nicht.”, antwortete Rin. „Wenn wir Lilith besiegen-”  
  
Der Geisterkönig schnaubte. „Sobald wir Lilith besiegt haben, wird's ruhiger, aber das Ende ist es nicht. Der Kreis dreht sich weiter. Irgendwann kommt der nächste Krieg, sei es in Assiah oder Gehenna. Und glaube mir, ich weiß wahrscheinlich am besten, wozu Menschen fähig sind. Bei mir kommen jeden Tag unzählige Seelen rein, viele sind nicht durch natürliche Ursachen gestorben. So viele von ihnen mussten alles Mögliche mitmachen oder haben eine kranke Scheiße abgezogen, da würde sogar Alastor den Kopf schütteln. Es wird von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer und weißt du was? Keinen interessiert's.” Er lachte kalt. „Es mag sich zynisch anhören. Wahrscheinlich sogar schon nihilistisch, aber es ist wahr. Ich sage es ja immer wieder. Die Welt ist am verrotten. Keinen interessiert's. Sterbliche leben vor sich hin und beachten nicht, was sich anderswo abspielt. Wenn sie von hören, lassen sie sich einmal drüber aus und dann geht's weiter mit dem Leben. In Gehenna ist es manchmal nicht anders.” Stille folgte, während Rin den älteren Dämonen anstarrte. Azazel redete selten so viel und erst recht nicht darüber. Ja, ihm war schon öfter aufgefallen, dass der Geisterdämon hin und wieder relativ...dunkle Ansichten hatte. Andererseits war er nun mal der König der Toten, das zerrte sicherlich ganz schön an der Psyche. „Es gibt viele Menschen, die sich einsetzen, um das zu verhindern und zu bekämpfen.”, murmelte er.  
  
Azazel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht genug. Nicht mal ansatzweise.” Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Tut mir leid. Vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe.”, murmelte er und stand auf. „Ich gehe wieder ins Bett. Kommst du mit?” Erneut nickte der Nephilim stumm. Sie sprachen auf dem Weg nach oben nicht, sondern murmelten nur ein kurzes „Gute Nacht.” Dann hielt der Geisterkönig jedoch nochmal inne, drehte sich um und ging zu Rin. „Eine Sache noch. Was auch immer in den nächsten Tagen passiert, ist nicht deine Schuld, ok? Und glaube nicht alles, was man dir sagt. Viele Dinge sind nicht so, wie sie scheinen. Also lass dich nicht unterkriegen.” Nach kurzem Zögern wuschelte er seinem jüngeren Halbbruder einmal durch die Haare, dann ging er in sein Zimmer. Rin starrte ihm hinterher. Was um alles in der Welt sollte das grad? Seufzend ging er ebenfalls zurück in sein Zimmer und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Amaimon und Kuro schliefen nach wie vor. Immer wieder musste er an Azazels Worte denken. Offensichtlich war der ältere Dämon genauso nervös wie er und wurde auch noch von anderen Dingen zusätzlich belastet. Wenn das hier alles vorbei war, mussten sie sich wohl wirklich einmal mit ihm unterhalten. Er zwang sich, nicht länger darüber nachzudenken, sonst würde er morgen auf dem Zahnfleisch laufen. Nach einer Weile schlief er endlich ein.


	40. Auf Rettungsmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es geht zurück nach Gehenna und wieder zeigt sich, dass Gruppenarbeit Folter ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und da sind wir schon bei Kapitel 40. Ich denke mal, die Geschichte wird mindestens 50 Kapitel haben, Wow. ^^°
> 
> Ich schätze, leichte Spoiler für Assassin's Creed? Na ja nicht wirklich, aber ich dachte, ich erwähne es mal.
> 
> Viel Spaß. :3

Rin fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen wie gerädert. Sein Schlaf war leider nicht sonderlich erholsam gewesen. Er war einige Male wegen seltsamer Träume aufgewacht. Alle waren inzwischen sehr schemenhaft, nur bei einem konnte er sich an mehr Details erinnern. Zwei Gestalten, scheinbar männlich und weiblich standen sich gegenüber. Die männliche, dunkle Gestalt kauerte fast am Boden, die Frau stand einige Meter von ihm entfernt und schien auf ihn herabzusehen. Leises Geflüster war zu hören, doch der Nephilim hatte nur Wortfetzen wie "Worte gebunden", "Blut besiegelt", "Versprechen", "Schicksal" und "Wir sind" verstanden. Wirklich aufschlussreich. Allerdings hatte es sich nicht wie ein Traum angefühlt, sondern wie eine weitere Vision. Er war daraufhin zu Samael gegangen und hatte ihn dazu befragt, doch leider konnte der Zeitdämon nicht weiter helfen, es war alles zu undeutlich und er war wie der Rest damit beschäftigt ihren Trip nach Gehenna vorzubereiten. Er hatte nur erwähnt, dass es verdächtig nach einem mit Blut besiegelten Pakt klang. Sie hatten allerdings keine Zeit sich näher damit zu beschäftigen. Wenn heute etwas schief ging, wäre wahrscheinlich alles vorbei. Also gar kein Druck. Gegen Mittag rief Shura an, um zu verkünden, dass sie, die Adepten und Yukio mit nach Gehenna kommen würden. Es würde das erste Mal sein, dass Exorzisten die Welt der Dämonen betraten. Zumindest freiwillig. Nicht wirklich beruhigend. Allerdings hatten den die Baal beschlossen sich bereits am späten Nachmittag auf den Weg zu machen, also mussten sie sich mit den Vorbereitungen beeilen. Zum wievielten Mal auch immer verfluchte er Lucifer, weil er dies erlaubt hatte. Gleichzeitig hatte er das Bedürfnis Shura den Hals umzudrehen. Sie würde möglicherweise noch halbwegs klarkommen, Yukio hatte ebenfalls ganz gute Karten, Bon war angehender Dragoon, da ging es sicher halbwegs, aber beim Rest sah er schwarz. Shiemi und Izumo wären hilflos, bei Shima und Koneko (und natürlich Bon) war er sich nicht sicher, was das rezitieren bringen würde. Die Todesverse würden einige Dämonen vielleicht verlangsamen oder verletzen, aber mehr nicht. Immerhin waren sie in Gehenna, da machte sich austreiben schlecht. Warum musste immer alles so schwer sein?! Vielleicht sollte er einmal einen Brief an das Leben schreiben.  
  
**_Liebes Leben,_**  
  
**_ich habe kapiert, dass du ziemlich unfair sein kannst. Höre also bitte auf , es zu demonstrieren, ja?_**  
  
**_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_**  
  
**_Okumura Rin_**  
  
Dummerweise würde das wohl leider nichts bringen. Der Nachmittag kam und ging, nichts erwähnenswertes passierte. Die Dämonenkönige waren nervös, doch keiner zeigte es. Noch schlimmer machte es eine Nachricht von Paymon, denn laut ihm würde bald Avalon und damit das letzte Reich fallen. Lilith würde dann nichts mehr im Wege stehen und sie konnte in aller Ruhe Assiah unterwerfen. Rin vertrieb die Anspannung, indem er einige Übungen mit Kerzen machte. Er war eigentlich schon zu fortgeschritten dafür, doch es beruhigte ihn, also sagte niemand etwas. Kämpfen üben war leider nicht möglich, zu groß war das Risiko entdeckt zu werden. Gegen 16:45 Uhr klingelte es zum ersten Mal, im Laufe der nächsten 15 Minuten trafen alle ein. Von den Hexenzirkeln kamen Christina, Akaya, Adrijana sowie ein weiterer Mann und zwei Frauen, deren Namen Rin nicht kannte. Er war immer noch etwas überrascht, dass Yukio mitkam. Entweder, weil er der Lehrer seiner Freunde war, er machte sich zumindest doch etwas Sorgen um ihn oder Shura hatte ihn verdonnert. Andererseits glaubte er nicht, dass die rothaarige Exorzistin irgendjemanden zwingen würde mit nach Gehenna zu kommen. So oder so spielte es keine große Rolle. Er bemerkte am Rande, wie seine Freunde ihre Weihwasservorräte überprüften, während die Vertreter der Hexenzirkel mit Kerzen, Tarotkarten, seltsamen Figuren (Voodoo Puppen?), Runensteinen, Amuletten, Kreide, Tierknochen, Pendeln, Papierstücken und anderen Gegenständen herumwerkelten. Wahrscheinlich benötigten sie diese für ihre Zauber. Die Baal kontrollierten ein letztes Mal ihre Waffen. Azazel war mit einigen Pfeile zugange, welche er vergiftete und entsprechend markierte. Rin hatte Kurikara, den Anhänger von Beelzebub, Iblis' Dolch und die Tränen dabei. Das Auge ließ er hier, immerhin waren sie in Gehenna überall von Feinden umgeben, sodass es wohl nur am leuchten wäre. Als sie endlich fertig waren, gingen sie zusammen in den Keller. Dieser bestand aus einem großem, quadratischem Lagerraum. Mehr als genug Platz, um ein Tor nach Gehenna zu öffnen. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht mitten im Thronsaal des Palastes landen.  
  
Es war mehr als unangenehm sich halb den Unterarm aufzuschneiden, aber er riss sich zusammen und sah zu, wie sich sein Blut auf dem Boden ansammelte. Er murmelte die Worte, die sein Vater ihm gelehrt hatte und betete, dass alles klappen würde. Scheinbar hatte das Universum ihn nicht komplett im Stich gelassen. Langsam veränderte das Blut Farbe und Konsistenz und wurde zu der blubbernden, teerartigen Substanz, welche das Gehennator bildete. Er erkannte aus dem Augenwinkel wie Izumo, Koneko und Shiemi erschauderten, Shima und Bon wirkten blass. Der Nephilim begutachtete seinen Unterarm, wo sich der Schnitt bereits verschloss.  
  
„Also...da müssen wir lang?”, fragte Miwa zaghaft und etwas grün im Gesicht. Iblis verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr könnt auch gerne auf ein Hochhaus klettern und springen, dann landet ihr in Gehenna ohne durch die Pforte zu müssen.” Lucifer verdrehte die Augen und sah den Feuerkönig genervt an, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Der Lichtkönig wandte sich an die Exorzisten. „Es ist wichtig, dass ihr ruhig bleibt. Wenn ihr euch wehrt oder zu sehr rumzappelt, verzögert sich alles und ihr könnt sonst wo landen. Außerdem kann es passieren, dass jenen mit einem schwachen Geist die Seele aus dem Körper gerissen wird.”  
  
Shuras Augen verengten sich. „Was soll das heißen?”  
  
„Al aernyma zekravni re vla'gowr, ki swirczke zwerlevskraw re yškrawon.”, murmelte Amaimon.  
  
Die Exorzisten sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Stehlt die Seelen der Schwachen, zerschmettert den Geist der Starken.”, übersetze Azazel monoton. „Das ist das Prinzip nachdem die Gehennapforte selektiert. Gehenna ist nichts für Schwächlinge, sie werden also gleich aussortiert. Ist außerdem quasi das Motto von Gehenna im allgemeinen.”  
  
„Und das konntet ihr nicht früher erwähnen?”, knurrte Bon. Der Geisterkönig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr habt nie gefragt.”  
  
Samael grinste hämisch. „Dies wäre nun eure letzte Möglichkeit die Bühne zu verlassen. Wie sieht es aus?” Rin drückte im Stillen die Daumen. ‚Lasst es bleiben, lasst es bleiben, lasst es bleiben...‘  
  
„Träum weiter.”, erwiderte Shura. Mist. Er sah auf den Boden, als sich etwas um seine Beine schmiegte. Es war Kuro. Er hob ihn hoch. _„Rin, versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist, ja?”_ , fragte der Kater, scheinbar den Tränen nah. Er durfte leider nicht mit, daher war er ziemlich aufgelöst. „Klar, wir sind bald zurück.”, versprach der Nephilim, auch wenn ihm nach wie vor unwohl war. Er hatte ein echt mieses Gefühl in der Magengegend. Zu seiner Überraschung wirkte Samael ebenfalls ungewöhnlich angespannt. Hatte er etwas in einer Vision gesehen? Azazel schien auch mit jeder Minute nervöser zu werden. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft.  
  
„Nur nochmal zur Erinnerung: Ihr kommt auf eigene Verantwortung mit. Wenn euch etwas passiert oder jemand verloren geht, ist das euer Pech. Wir haben keine Zeit dafür.”, erinnerte Lucifer und warf Shura einige kleine Beutel zu, die sie überrascht auffing. „Was ist das?”  
  
„Nehmt euch alle einen. Sie sind dazu da, um euren Geruch zu überdecken.”  
  
„Geruch?”, fragte Shiemi.  
  
„Ihr stinkt nach Mensch. Wir haben keine Lust deswegen aufzufliegen.”, erklärte Amaimon. „Was ist mit mir?”, erkundigte sich Rin. „Nach all der Zeit, die du in Gehenna verbracht hast, ist das nicht nötig.”, antwortete Lucifer. Er wandte sich an seine Geschwister. „Bereit?”  
  
„Absolut nicht.”, gab Egyn zu. „Tja, umso besser. Immer wenn wir irgendwas planen, bricht so oder so der Hades über uns herein.”, murmelte Iblis. „Also immer rein ins Getümmel.”  
  
Lucifer, Samael und Azazel gingen zuerst, dann die Hexen mit Shura, Yukio und den Adepten. Anschließend folgte Rin mit den restlichen Dämonenkönigen.

* * *

  
  
Bon war sich nach wie vor unsicher, was er von den Dämonenkönigen halten sollte. Sie waren auf jeden Fall anders als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Besonders auffällig war ihre besitzergreifende Art, wenn es um Rin ging. Dem Nephilim selbst schien es nicht aufzufallen, doch seine Halbgeschwister warfen den Exorzisten des Öfteren warnende oder gar drohende Blicke. Auch hatte er häufig das Gefühl, dass die Dämonen Rin möglichst von ihnen fern halten wollten. Wenn schon die Dämonenkönige so drauf waren, dann grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass Satan Rin nicht jeden Tag Dämonen hinterher geschickt hatte, um ihn zu holen. Oder er hatte es getan und sie hatten außerhalb der Barriere gewartet und darauf gelauert, dass er einen Fuß nach draußen setzte. Dieser Gedanke war etwas unheimlich. Immerhin schienen die Baal keine bösen Absichten zu haben und sich nur um den Halbdämonen zu sorgen, dennoch nervte es gehörig. Rin zuliebe hielt er allerdings die Klappe. Meistens. Yukio schien die Sache mittlerweile abgehakt zu haben, was den jungen Adepten ziemlich sauer machte. Kein Wunder, dass Rin inzwischen so sehr an den Dämonenkönigen hing.  
  
Trotz aller Zweifel, Hintergedanken und Uneinigkeiten wollte er mit nach Gehenna. Wenn Okumura schon den Helden spielte, dann nicht ohne ihn! Das Tor sah alles andere als einladend aus und dieses Motto machte es doch glatt noch behaglicher. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass es gar nicht so schlimm war und Dämonen nur einen großen Hang zur Dramatik hatten. Samael war immerhin auch so und irgendwoher musste er es ja haben. Nachdem er tief Luft geholt und erfolgreich sämtliche Stimmen ignoriert hatte, die ihn anschrien, dass dies eine absolut hirnrissige Idee war, (der dumme Plan, der dann wahrscheinlich auch noch funktionierte, bewies nur ihre Verwandtschaft zu Rin) betrat er die Pforte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Irgendwie fühlte es sich...lebendig an. Als würde er von einem Tier verschlungen werden. Jedoch zwang er sich ruhig zu bleiben, immerhin hing er an seiner Seele. Es wurde immer dunkler, bis er nicht mal mehr die Hand vor Augen sah. Er konnte sich nicht länger bewegen, von überall hörte er leises Flüstern, Schreie und Zischen. Langsam wurde er nervös. Was wenn etwas schief gegangen war und er für immer hier feststeckte? Würde er enden wie diese körperlosen Stimmen? Schnell schob er den Gedanken beiseite. ‚Keine Schwäche zeigen, keine Schwäche zeigen...‘, wiederholte er gedanklich wie ein Mantra. Dann schlug er plötzlich auf etwas hartem auf. Er roch nach...Gras und Wasser? Bevor er sich orientieren konnte, vernahm er ein lautes Platschen, gefolgt von Fluchen.  
  
„ERNSTHAFT?! SO 'NE VERFICKTE SCHEIßE!” Das war wohl Iblis. Er setzte sich langsam auf und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Sie waren am Ufer eines Sees angekommen, während Iblis im Wasser gelandet war. Es war nur wenige Schritte vom Ufer entfernt, aber er wurde dennoch pitschnass und sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel. Schimpfend richtete sich der Feuerkönig auf, nur um auszurutschen und wieder ins Wasser zu klatschen. Als die ersten Dämonenkönige begannen loszulachen, konnten sich auch die Adepten sowie Rin und die Hexen nicht mehr zusammenreißen und lachten schallend los. „KÖNNTET IHR MIR MAL HELFEN?!”, fauchte Iblis.  
  
„Hey, ich bin gegen einen Baum geknallt, das ist nicht besser.”, kommentierte Astaroth und rieb sich die Stirn, wo eine rote Stelle war. Rin wirkte peinlich berührt. „Tut mir leid...”  
  
„Egal. Ich gewöhne mich langsam dran etwas gegen den Kopf zu bekommen, wenn wir uns begegnen. Dieser Möbelstapel im Wohnheim tat verdammt weh...”  
  
„Ich hatte Panik!”  
  
Keiner der Exorzisten achtete auf sie, alle sahen sich um. Bon war zugegebenermaßen überrascht, wie normal die Dämonenwelt aussah. Er hatte sich Gehenna irgendwie immer als düsteren Ort vorgestellt, wo überall die Schreie der Verdammten widerhallten und es nur Verzweiflung gab. Stattdessen wirkte alles recht normal. Wenn man mal vom Himmel absah. Dieser war nämlich gold-rot. Außerdem gab es hier zwei Sonnen. Gut, warum nicht? Davon abgesehen fühlte sich die Umgebung anders an. Er wusste nicht, wie er es beschreiben sollte, bedrückend war nicht ganz passend. Auf jeden Fall ließ es seine Haut kribbeln und machte ihn ziemlich nervös. Hinzu kam die seltsame Luft. Im ersten Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie seine Lunge verbrannte. Inzwischen war es nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, aber es fiel ihm dennoch schwer richtig zu atmen. Die Dämonenkönige hatten die Wahrheit gesagt. Gehenna war wirklich kein Ort für Menschen.  
  
„So, da wir hier scheinbar von keinen leeren Hüllen umgeben sind, haben es wohl alle durch geschafft. Zu schade.”, kommentierte Astaroth. Am liebsten hätte Suguro dem Fäulniskönig eine reingehauen und ihn ins Wasser geschubst, aber ließ es doch lieber bleiben. Wenn er sich jedes Mal provozieren ließ, würde es nie was werden. Währenddessen hatten sich Egyn, Rin und Christina erbarmt und halfen Iblis, welcher immer noch am Schimpfen war. Immerhin war er dank dem Wasserkönig und seinen eigenen Kräften schnell wieder trocken. Rin half ihm dabei den Seetang aus seinen Haaren zu bekommen.  
  
„Das hier ist also Gehenna.”, murmelte Shura während sie sich umsah. „Schätze, Gehenna und Assiah sind wirklich Spiegelwelten.” Sie bemerkte die düsteren Gesichter. „Was? Was habe ich jetzt wieder gesagt?”  
  
„Gar nichts.”, antwortete Lucifer. „Es fühlt sich nur alles falsch an. Bei diesem Chaos ist es ein Wunder, dass die Grenze zwischen den Welten überhaupt noch existiert.” Der Rest nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Wie meint ihr das?”, hakte Yukio nach. Es war überraschend, dass er überhaupt sprach. „Je mächtiger ein Dämon ist, umso mehr Spuren hinterlässt er oder sie.”, erklärte Egyn. „Und so sehr wie sich Lilith hier grad überall einmischt...ihr könnt euch wohl denken, wie es sich anfühlt.”  
  
„In wessen Gebiet sind wir überhaupt gelandet?”, erkundigte sich Shiemi zaghaft. Bevor jemand antworten konnte, stieß Christina plötzlich einen Schrei aus. „PASST AUF!” Ihre Warnung kam den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät. Bon hörte wie Izumo nun ebenfalls aufschrie. Alle wirbelte herum. Die angehende Exorzistin hatte recht nah am Wasser gestanden und dies gefiel einem der Seebewohner offensichtlich gar nicht. Eine dunkelblaue, schuppige Hand mit Schwimmhäuten hatte sich um ihr rechtes Fußgelenk geschlossen und wollte sie ins Wasser ziehen. Ihr Leben verdankte sie Egyns und Azazels schneller Reaktion. Während der Geisterkönig sie schnell festhielt, verwendete der Wasserkönig erstarrtes Wasser, um die Hand der Kreatur abzutrennen. „Alles in Ordnung?”, erkundigte er sich, offensichtlich selbst ziemlich überrumpelt. „Nein!”, fauchte die Adeptin nachdem sie sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatte. Sie schüttelte die Hand ab. „Was war das?!”  
  
„Wahrscheinlich ein Kelpie oder ein Kappa. Wir sind wohl am Acherusischen See rausgekommen.”  
  
„Sind das nicht Dämonen, die ihre Opfer ertränken und fressen?”, fragte Bon. Von einem Acherusischen See hatte er allerdings noch nie etwas gehört.  
  
„Genau. Der Acherusische See liegt genau auf der Grenze zwischen meinem und Azazels Gebiet, aber wenn ich mir den Wald so ansehe, sind wir wohl bei mir gelandet.”  
  
„Dann ist das unser Stichwort zu gehen.”, sagte Adrijana. Die Baal nickten und bevor sie sich die Exorzisten versahen, waren sie allein mit den Dämonen. „Also...”, durchbrach Shima die unangenehme Stille. In welche Richtung geht es?” Lucifer öffnete den Mund, doch Iblis unterbrach ihn. „Oh, nein! Du übernimmst nicht die Orientierung!”  
  
Egyn seufzte und nickte in eine Richtung. „Wir müssen dort lang. Dann kommen wir direkt an die Grenze.”  
„K-könnt ihr uns nicht teleportieren?”, fragte Koneko nervös.  
  
„Phasensprünge sind hier nicht möglich. Abgesehen davon hinterlassen die zu viele Spuren. Also laufen wir.”, erklärte Beelzebub. Azazel murmelte etwas vor sich hin, offensichtlich nicht besonders glücklich darüber. „Schaffen wir es wirklich vor Sonnenuntergang zum Palast?”, fragte Shura zweifelnd. Egyn nickte. „Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, sind wir relativ nah an der Grenze. Es müsste klappen. Wenn nicht verbringen wir die Nacht im Wald.”  
  
„Dann nichts wie los.”, drängte Shura.

* * *

  
  
  
Sie liefen gerade mal fünf Minuten, dann kam bereits der nächste Schock. Dicker Nebel hing über dem See und hüllte teilweise das Ufer ein. Rin hatte ein wirklich beklemmendes Gefühl. Plötzlich blieb Egyn stehen und wandte sich an die Exorzisten. „Haltet euch die Ohren zu. Wir kommen gleich in die Nähe eines Sirenen-Posten. Ihr Gesang lockt euch ins Wasser, sodass sie euch ertränken und fressen können.”  
  
„Gibt es auch irgendwelche Wasserdämonen, die uns nicht fressen oder ertränken wollen?”, murmelte Shima. Egyn hörte ihn entweder nicht oder ignorierte ihn. Die Exorzisten kamen der Aufforderung nach. Der Wasserkönig wandte sich an den Nephilim. „Rin, du besser auch. Agares macht der Gesang nichts aus, aber in dir steckt wesentlich mehr Mensch, also kann ich nicht sagen, wie du darauf reagieren wirst.”  
  
Er nickte und tat es seinen Freunden gleich. Leise gingen sie weiter bis vor ihnen eine Gestalt auftauchte und mit gezogener Waffe -einem Speer- auf sie zuhielt. Egyn reagierte sofort, beschwor seinen eigenen herauf und blockte den Angriff. Die Spitze kam kurz vor seinem Hals zum stehen. Auch die restlichen Baal hatten ihre Waffen gezogen, doch hielten inne. Rin, welcher Kurikara in der Hand hielt, erstarrte ebenfalls. „Ernsthaft? Du willst mich wieder aufspießen, Kyrie?”, fragte Egyn trocken. Tatsächlich war es Kyrene. Sie schien mehr als überrumpelt, dann ließ sie ihren Speer fallen und fiel dem Wasserdämonen um den Hals. „Egyn!”, quiekte sie überglücklich. „Euch geht's allen gut!”  
  
„Kyrene...Luft...”, presste Egyn hervor. Erschrocken sprang sie zurück. „Oh...j-ja, tut mir leid. Aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass es euch gut geht.” Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Exorzisten, welche sie verwirrt anstarrten. „Wer seid ihr denn?”  
  
Erst jetzt fiel Rin ein, dass die anderen sie nicht verstanden. „Das sind Shura, meine Freunde aus Assiah und mein jüngerer Zwilling Yukio.” Er wandte sich an die Exorzisten. „Das ist Kyrene, eine Freundin.”  
  
Nachdem sich alle kurz vorgestellt hatten, begannen die Baal die Sirene mit Fragen zu löchern. Diese hob abwehrend die Hände. „Leider kann ich euch nicht viel erzählen. Seit einigen Wochen ist eine Ausgangssperre verhängt. Ich darf das Dorf nur zur Arbeit verlassen, ansonsten sitze ich Zuhause fest. Außerdem wurden alle Rationen gekürzt. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Lilith den Rat auflösen will, mehr weiß ich nicht.”  
  
„Da ist man mal ein paar Wochen weg und schon funktioniert nichts mehr.”, kommentierte Samael seufzend. Kyrene hob ihren Speer auf und rammte ihn in den Sand. „Auch wenn ich mich freue euch zu sehen, was tut ihr hier?”  
  
„Wir wollen die Hexenzirkel mobilisieren und versuchen Vater zu befreien.”, erklärte Egyn, woraufhin sich die Augen der Sirene weiteten. „Ihr wollt in den Palast einbrechen?! Das ist Wahnsinn! Sogar für euch!”  
  
Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir improvisieren. Und Vater ist der einzige, der Lilith endgültig besiegen kann.”  
„Hast du irgendwas von ihm gehört?”, erkundigte sich Iblis. Kyrene biss sich auf die Lippe. „Leider weiß niemand so wirklich was mit ihm ist. Er hat viele von Liliths Anhängern getötet, als sie in den Palast eingedrungen sind. Danach hat ihn keiner mehr gesehen oder etwas von ihm gehört.”  
  
„Und unsere Stellvertreter?”  
  
Kyrenes Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf. „Sie sind alle am Leben. Ich schätze Lilith versucht Informationen aus ihnen zu bekommen. Alastor lebt ebenfalls noch und verschreckt wahrscheinlich alle Wachen. Soweit ich weiß, sitzen sie alle im Verlies von Satans Palast.” Erleichterung machte sich in Rin breit. Immerhin eine gute Nachricht. „Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich euch einen Ort zeigen, an dem ihr die Nacht verbringen könnt. Es ist eine Unterkunft für Wächter auf längerer Patrouille, aber die Routen wurden geändert, darum ist es zur Zeit verlassen.”  
  
Lucifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, aber wir wollen heute noch zum Palast. Je länger wir warten, umso gefährlicher wird es für Gehenna und Assiah.” Kyrene wirkte nicht glücklich. „Dann solltet ihr aber wissen, dass Lilith mehrere Stadtteile niedergebrannt hat, um an Informationen über euch zu kommen.”  
  
Egyn hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie sollte wissen, dass wir in Assiah sind. Waren.”  
  
Die Sirene zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit sie den Thron bestiegen hat, gibt es jede Menge Flüchtlinge, die sich verstecken. Vielleicht ist sie auch mit auf die aus. Jedenfalls würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn sie ganz Gehenna zerstört. Ich sehe sogar von meinem Dorf aus ständig Rauch.” Sie seufzte. „Lasst mich die Unterkunft wenigstens auf einer Karte zeigen, falls ihr doch einen Zwischenstopp machen wollt oder einen Rückzugsort braucht.” Sie beschrieb den Weg und zeichnete die Position auf der Karte ein. Dann schulterte sie ihren Speer. „Ich muss jetzt weiter, sonst wird jemand misstrauisch. Viel Glück und seid vorsichtig, ja?” Sie umarmte Rin und die Dämonenkönige zum Abschied, nickte den Exorzisten zu und verschwand wieder im Nebel. Shima starrte ihr sehnsüchtig hinterher. „Wenn sie eine Sirene ist...darf sie mich gerne jederzeit ertränken...”  
  
Dafür kassierte er von Egyn ohne Vorwarnung einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Wage es ja nicht!”, knurrte er bedrohlich. „Oh...ähm...willst du sie auch haben?”, fragte er etwas nervös und kratzte sich am Kopf. Egyn funkelte ihn an. „Sie ist meine Ex-Freundin, hat momentan einen festen Freund, also Pfoten weg!”  
  
„Ok, Ok!”, antwortete Shima schnell. Die Dämonen fassten für die Exorzisten schnell zusammen, was Kyrene gesagt hatte. „Dann brechen wir wohl immerhin nicht umsonst ein.”, murmelte Shura. „Wir sollten weiter. Jede Minute zählt.”, warf Beelzebub ein. Alle nickten und machten sich wieder auf den Weg.

* * *

  
  
  
Rin konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass sie das gerade erfolgreich über die Bühne gebracht hatten. Nach einigen Stunden Fußmarsch, unzähligen "Wann sind wir endlich da-Fragen" und vielen nervenaufreibenden Momenten hatten sie die Grenze sowie die erste Stadtmauer überwunden und standen nun in Pandemonium. Die Sonne war am untergehen, sodass sich der Himmel langsam violett färbte. Bisher lagen sie recht gut in der Zeit. Obwohl sie sich in der größten Stadt Gehennas befanden (Immerhin war alles ein riesiges Gebiet!) waren die Straßen ziemlich leer. Die Ausgangsspeere war wohl ab Sonnenuntergang gültig. Sie mussten also nur den Patrouillen ausweichen und rechtzeitig zum Palast gelangen. Er bemerkte, wie sich seine Freunde staunend umsahen. „Ist das dort...ein Bürogebäude mit einer Drehtür?”, fragte Izumo dumpf. Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Japp. Erschreckend undämonisch, was?”  
  
Zugegebenermaßen wirkte die Hauptstadt wirklich befremdlich, denn hier trafen verschiedenste Zeitalter und Baustile aufeinander. Es gab riesige Villen neben Wohnungsblöcken und Bürogebäuden, an einer Ecke standen Häuser, welche augenscheinlich aus dem mittelalterlichen Europa stammen, an der nächsten fand man wiederum Gebäude im asiatischen Stil. Hin und wieder entdeckte man einstöckige Gebäude, anderswo mehrere Etagen. Doch dies zeichnete die Dämonenwelt aus. Zeitepochen, Kulturen und Stile vermischten sich. Die Mode hier war ein weiteres gutes Beispiel. Manche Dämonen liefen wie Amaimon und Mephisto recht schrill rum, andere bevorzugten eher ruhigere Dinge, einige der Adligen (vor allem die Frauen) sahen aus, als wären sie aus dem Mittelalter oder der Renaissance und könnten locker bei "Game of Thrones", "Die Borgias" und wie diese Serie alle hießen, mitmachen. Viele der Mädels in Iblis' Reich liefen dafür wie orientalische Tänzerinnen oder generell recht freizügig herum. Kurz gesagt: feste Kleiderordnungen gab es nicht, jeder trug was ihm am besten gefiel, es sei denn es ging um Arbeitskleidung.  
  
„Bin ich nur paranoid oder war das alles viel zu einfach?”, fragte Beelzebub angespannt.  
  
„Einfach? Wir wurden mehrmals fast gesehen und ein betrunkener Typ hat uns ein Messer hinterhergeworfen!”, empörte sich Koneko. Die Baal sahen es allerdings anders. „Beel hat recht. Hier stimmt was nicht.”, stimmte Iblis zu.  
  
Shura schnaubte. „Also rennen wir hier grad in eine Falle?”  
  
„Lilith wird damit rechnen, dass wir früher oder später kommen, also wahrscheinlich.”, seufzte Lucifer. „Lasst mich raten: Das ändert euren Plan nicht mal ansatzweise?”, fragte Izumo.  
  
„Nö.”, bestätigte Astaroth. „Ihr und Rin seid wirklich verwandt.”, murmelte Izumo leise vor sich hin. „Klappe!”, zischte Iblis. „Da kommt jemand.” In der Tat waren Schritte und Stimmen zu hören. Sofort drängten sie sich in eine Seitengasse und beobachteten aus dem Schatten heraus, was passierte. Rin schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Ob das wohl zu hören war? Ein Trupp Wachen kam vorbei und blieb außerhalb ihres Sichtfeldes stehen. „Sicher, dass du was gehörst hast, Amy?”, fragte ein Mann. „Klappe Camael!”, fauchte eine Frauenstimme. „Natürlich bin ich sicher.”  
  
„Wahrscheinlich war's nur ein Streuner.”, gab ein anderer Wächter zu bedenken. „Keiner ist so dämlich sich wegen einer Ausgangssperre Ärger einzuhandeln.”  
  
„Das sag ich dir.”, schnaubte Dämon Nummer vier. „Ich dachte immer, dass die Gerüchte über die irre Königin zumindest teilweise übertrieben sind, aber die Alte hat ja mal 'nen richtigen Dachschaden. Kein Wunder, dass Lord Satan sich von ihr getrennt hat und keine Kinder von ihr wollte. Ich bewundere ihn, dass er es überhaupt so lange mit ihr durchgehalten hat.”  
  
„Halt deinen vorlauten Mund, Druj!”, fuhr Amy ihn an. „Wenn dich jemand hört, landest du schneller in der Todeszelle als du Luft holen kannst!”  
  
„Ich denke sowieso drüber nach den Dienst zu quittieren. Ich will nicht für diese Irre arbeiten!”  
  
„Du wirst kaum drum 'rum kommen.”, murrte Camael. „Sie will ab sofort den Austritt aus der Armee verbieten. Du müsstest dich schon verkrüppeln lassen, wenn du raus willst. Die Wehrpflicht wird auch wieder eingeführt.”  
  
„...Ich will Satan und die Baal zurück.” Sie liefen weiter und hatten die Gasse fast erreicht. Die Dämonenkönige warfen Lucifer einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist keine Garantie, dass sie uns nicht doch an Lilith ausliefern.”, flüsterte er. Nach einigen Minuten hörten sie, wie der Wächter, dessen Namen sie nicht kannten, seufzte. „Scheinbar war es wirklich nur irgendein Tier. Gehen wir weiter, ich will endlich fertig werden und nach Hause zu meinem Mann.” Die Wächter stimmten zu und gingen. Als ihre Schritte und Stimmen verstummt waren, verließen die Dämonen und Exorzisten langsam ihr Versteck. „Schätze, wir haben auch mal Glück.”, murmelte Azazel.  
  
„Schaffen wir es wirklich so zum Palast?”, fragte Shura zweifelnd. Lucifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsere Gruppe ist zu groß. Wir müssen uns aufteilen.”  
  
„Das ist zu gefährlich!”, zischte Yukio. Samael zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Wir haben euch gewarnt.~”  
„Wir haben keine Wahl.”, sagte Lucifer. „Wenn sie uns erwischen, sterben wir alle. Aber wenn wir uns aufteilen, erwischen sie nicht alle und wir können uns gegenseitig helfen.”  
  
Damit kam genau das, was Rin befürchtet hatte. Warum mussten sie unbedingt mitkommen? Nach einigem diskutieren, beschweren und schimpfen, hatten sie endlich die Gruppen eingeteilt. Beelzebub ging mit Astaroth, Koneko und Shima, Egyn mit Azazel und Izumo, Iblis mit Rin und Bon, Shura mit Samael und Amaimon und Lucifer blieb bei Yukio und Shiemi. Wenn das mal alles gut ging.

* * *

  
  
  
Shima war inzwischen überzeugt davon, dass Lucifer ihnen genauso das Leben schwer machen wollte, wie seine Geschwister. Warum sonst würde er ihn mit Beelzebub und Astaroth zusammenstecken?! Er hasste Insekten, Beelzebub war der König der Insekten und Astaroth hatte ganz offensichtlich ein Aggressions- und Sadismusproblem. Der Lichtkönig wollte ihn eindeutig ins Grab befördern. Immerhin war Koneko bei ihm. Dieser schien nur leider noch verängstigter als er. „Bewegt ihr euch heute noch oder soll ich eure Existenz gleich beenden, Pinkie Pie und Brillenzwerg?”, fragte Astaroth genervt. An dieser Stelle sollte man vielleicht erwähnen, dass sie sich gerade über die Dächer fortbewegten. Während die Baal dort lang rannten und herumsprangen, als wäre es ein Kinderspielplatz, bekamen die angehenden Aria eine Herzattacke nach der anderen. „Na komm, ich helfe euch.”, seufzte Beelzebub. Dummerweise war seine Definition von Helfen die beiden auf das nächste Dach zu werfen, wo sie recht unsanft und unelegant zu Astaroths Füßen aufkamen. Neben ihnen landete der Insektenkönig. „Tut mir leid, manchmal ist es nicht leicht die eigene Stärke einzuschätzen.” Sie stöhnten nur auf.  
  
„Jetzt reiß euch mal zusammen!”, knurrte Astaroth und zog beide auf die Füße. „Wir müssen vor Sonnenaufgang am Palast sein.” Die angehenden Exorzisten waren jedoch vollkommen außer Atem. „K-können wi-ir eine Minute....Pause machen?...B-bitte...”, keuchte Miwa hervor. Der Fäulniskönig verdrehte die Augen. „Werfen wir sie einfach vom Dach. Dann kommen wir endlich mal voran!”  
  
„Wir können nicht alle dämonische Ausdauer haben!”, erwiderte Shima bissig. Beelzebub seufzte. „Gut, wir machen zwei Minuten Pause.” Er sprang gegen eine Wand und blieb dort hängen, um seine Umgebung im Auge zu behalten. Ja, er bleib an der Wand haften. Warum auch nicht?! Er war ja der verdammte Herrscher der Insekten. Laut Beelzebub funktionierte dies nur auf manchen Oberflächen und nicht sehr lange, aber es war trotzdem verdammt unheimlich! Seufzend sah der Pinkhaarige zum Nachthimmel. Er war nicht mit dem Himmel in Assiah zu vergleichen. Er war violett, die Sterne (zumindest glaubte er, dass es Sterne waren) leuchteten rot, blau, gold, silbern und grün. Außerdem gab es drei Monde. Viel zu schnell war die Pause vorbei und sie mussten weiter. Womit hatten sie das verdient?

* * *

  
  
  
Izumo hockte eingequetscht zwischen Egyn und Azazel in einer engen Gasse und hatte Platzangst. Da wollte man jemanden helfen und schon ging alles den Bach runter. Sie mochte es generell nicht, wenn ihr jemand auf die Pelle rückte und nun war sie zwischen zwei Kerlen eingekesselt. ‘Immerhin sehen sie gut aus...‘ Moment. Innerlich schüttelte sie sich. Wo kam dieser Gedanke her?! Sie könnte verdammt nochmal an Egyns Haaren riechen, wenn sie es wollte, sie waren eindeutig zu nah! „Einer von euch hat sein Knie in meinem Magen!”, flüsterte sie irritiert. „Pscht!”, zischte Azazel. Sie hörte aufgeregte Stimmen und Schritte in der Nähe. Noch war unsicher, ob sie eine der anderen Gruppen gefunden hatten. Endlich wurde es wieder still.  
  
„Tja, es ist nichts explodiert und Schreie sind auch nicht zu hören, also haben sie die anderen wohl nicht entdeckt.”, murmelte Egyn. „Was sagen deine Schatten, Azazel?” Izumo musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken, als sie an die Schatten dachte. Das war wirklich mehr als verstörend, wie die sich bewegten. „Scheint alles frei zu sein.”, kam die genuschelte Antwort. Die Adeptin unterdrückte das Verlangen, ihm zu sagen, dass er die Zähne auseinandermachen soll.  
  
„Dann nichts wie raus hier, ich bekomme einen Krampf in meinem Schweif!”, flüsterte Egyn. Wie auch immer das funktionierte. Sein Bruder nickte und sie krochen langsam aus ihrem Versteck. Natürlich klappte das nicht so ganz wie es sollte. Irgendwie blieb Egyn hängen und fiel nach vorne, Izumo verlor ebenfalls den Halt und versuchte sich aus Reflex an Azazel festzuhalten, doch zog ihn stattdessen mit. Nun hatte sie also einen Baal unter sich und einer lag auf ihr. Natürlich wurde sie (und auch Egyn, was sie zum seinem Glück nicht sah) knallrot. Großartig. Peinlich berührte Stille herrschte bis sie von Azazel unterbrochen wurde. „Wie viel Schweigegeld willst du?”  
  
„Geh einfach runter von mir!”, quiekte sie. Ihre Stimme war ein paar Oktaven höher als angemessen, aber das war ihr gerade egal. Zu ihrer Erleichterung kam er der Aufforderung schnell nach und hielt ihr eine Hand hin, als er stand. Die Adeptin wollte sich nicht noch weiter blamieren und versuchte selbst aufzustehen, aber dies ging nach hinten los. Bevor sie umfallen konnte, griff der Geisterkönig sie schnell und zog sie auf die Füße. Für „D-danke.”, presste sie hervor, noch immer knallrot. Endlich konnte Egyn ebenfalls aufstehen. „Immerhin war Samael nicht hier. Er hätte das wahrscheinlich gefilmt.”, murmelte er ebenfalls peinlich berührt. Er erhielt Nicken von beiden.  
  
„Los weiter!”, drängelte Azazel. Vorsichtig schlichen sie weiter und pressten sich in die Schatten der Häuserwände, wenn Patrouillen kamen. Bisher hatten sie keine Probleme gehabt. „Also...”, sagte Egyn langsam. „Du willst den Tamer Meister, richtig? Warum wolltest du mitkommen, obwohl du hier praktisch hilflos bist?” Sie sah den Wasserkönig giftig an. „Ist das jetzt wirklich ein guter Zeitpunkt?!”  
  
„Japp, wir müssen nämlich kurz warten.”, antwortete Azazel und zog beide in eine weitere Gasse. Diesmal war sie glücklicherweise breit genug. „Also?”, hakte er nach. Die angehende Exorzistin schnaubte. „Wenn solche Idioten wie Suguro mitgehen, dann muss ich auch mit.”  
  
Beide Dämonenkönige sahen sie zweifelnd an. „Glauben wir dir nicht. Du solltest nicht versuchen Dämonen anzulügen.”, kommentierte Azazel und musterte sie prüfend. „Ich bin nicht in Rin verschossen oder sowas.”, knurrte Izumo sofort.  
  
„Haben wir doch nie behauptet.”  
  
„Ihr scheint zu vergessen, dass ich dabei war, als ihr Moriyama befragt habt und im Gegensatz zu ihr habe ich kapiert, was das sollte.”  
  
„Ihr seid also nur befreundet?”, hakte Egyn nach. Izumo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, wie gesagt. Er hat mir und einer Freundin mehrmals geholfen, da ist es nur fair, wenn ich den Gefallen erwidere.”  
  
„Für mich klingt es als würde mehr dahinter stecken...”  
  
„Ach, lass mich doch!”, knurrte sie ungehalten. Egyn seufzte. „Schon gut, schon gut. Mich würde allerdings trotzdem interessieren warum du schnell bereit warst alles zu akzeptieren und uns sogar helfen willst. Deine Freunde waren nicht wirklich begeistert von Rins Entscheidung.” Für einen Moment hielt Izumo inne, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Mir war von Anfang an egal, wer seine Familie ist und ihr habt doch selber gesagt, dass Assiah und Gehenna zusammenhängen, also macht es doch nur Sinn euch zu helfen. Abgesehen davon bilde ich mir zu euch lieber eine eigene Meinung als mich vom Strom mitreißen zu lassen. Ihr scheint euch sehr um Rin zu sorgen, also könnt ihr nicht ganz so schlecht sein, wie es alle behaupten.” Azazel und Egyn wechselten überraschte Blicke.  
  
„Was?!”  
  
Azazel zucke mit den Schultern. „Du bist für dein Alter um einiges intelligenter als so mancher Exorzist. Ist mal eine nette Abwechslung, wenn man unsere Seite betrachtet.” Er wandte sich um. „Gehen wir weiter. Die Luft ist rein.”  
  
Erst später wurde Izumo klar, dass sie sich soeben einiges an Respekt verdient hatte.

* * *

  
  
Rins Auge zuckte.  
  
„Heul doch, wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, Streifenhörnchen.”  
  
Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Warum immer er?  
  
„Wie hast du mich grad genannt?!”  
  
Bitte, nicht schon wieder...  
  
„Streifenhörnchen. Du weißt schon, diese kleinen, pelzigen Viecher. Sehen ein bisschen aus wie ein eingelaufenes Eichhörnchen mit Streifen.”  
  
Seid still...  
  
„Ich weiß, was ein Streifenhörnchen ist!”  
  
„Glückwunsch, willst 'nen Keks für?”  
  
„Du-”    
  
„JETZT HALTET DOCH ENDLICH MAL DIE KLAPPE UND STREITET EUCH NICHT, WENN ICH IN DER MITTE BIN!”, explodierte Rin so laut wie es ihre momentane Situation erlaubte. Bon und Iblis zuckten zusammen, offensichtlich hatten sie vergessen, dass er hier war. „Dieser Kerl regt mich aber auf!”, zischte Iblis. Bon schnaubte. „Du bist nicht besser!”  
  
Rin fuhr sich irritiert durch die Haare. „Könnt ihr denn nicht versuchen euch zumindest zu vertragen, während wir hier sind?! Abgesehen davon werdet ihr doch irgendwas finden, worin ihr euch einig seid oder wo ihr euch versteht?!”  
  
„Wie das bitte?”, knurrte Bon. „Was weiß ich denn! Ihr habt beide Piercings, redet meinetwegen darüber!”  
  
Der Dämonenkönig und der Exorzist sahen sich an, dann zuckte der Feuerkönig mit den Schultern. „Schätze, ich feiere seine Frisur.” Er erhielt verblüfftes Starren von den beiden jüngeren. „Was denn?”  
  
„Das ist das erste, dass dir einfällt?!”, fragte Bon dumpf. Iblis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne dich kaum. Hab ehrlich gesagt schon deinen Namen vergessen...”  
  
„Ernsthaft?!”  
  
„Hey, ich dachte wir würden uns ein paar Mal sehen und dann nie wieder.” Bevor Bon explodieren konnte, schritt Rin ein. Sie saßen momentan in einer Gasse und warteten, dass die Luft rein war, da konnte er die Zeit gleich nutzen, um die beiden hoffentlich zu versöhnen. „Kommt, ihr seid eigentlich gar nicht so verschieden.” Beide gaben ihm Todesblicke, doch er fuhr fort. „Ihr seid beide sehr ehrgeizig, ihr sorgt euch um Freunde und Familie, habt keine Angst eure Meinung zu sagen und treibt viel Sport. Könnt ihr da nicht irgendwie miteinander klar kommen? Bitte? Für mich?” Letzteres war natürlich eher an Iblis gerichtet, immerhin hatte er längst erkannt, dass er einen "Kleiner-Bruder-Bonus" besaß und sie ihm deswegen manches schwer abschlagen konnten. Der Feuerkönig verdrehte die Augen, aber seufzte. Das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. „Ich werde langsam weich.”, grummelte er auf Gehennisch vor sich hin, doch nickte dann und wechselte wieder ins Japanische. „Na gut, ich versuche mich mit Stre-.....”  
  
„Suguro Ryuji.”, half Bon aus.  
  
„...mit Suguro zu vertragen. Zumindest bis das alles hier vorbei ist.”  
„Ebenfalls.”, brummte Bon und hielt Iblis widerwillig die Hand hin. „Waffenstillstand?”  
  
„Waffenstillstand.”‚ seufzte Iblis und schlug nach kurzem zögern ein. Er stand auf. „Aber wir sollten jetzt mal weiter. Am besten über die Dächer, hier stehen die Gebäude nah beinander. Ich helfe euch hoch.” Rin und Bon nickten zustimmend. Als alle oben waren, ging es schon weiter. Sie waren vielleicht knappe zehn Minuten unterwegs und gerade dabei ein weiteres Gebäude zu besteigen (Iblis war ein paar Meter unter ihnen falls etwas schief ging), als Bon frustriert seufzte. „In Assassin's Creed sieht das immer so einfach aus.”, murmelte er leise, doch die beiden Dämonen konnten ihn gut verstehen. „Du zockst Assassin's Creed?!”, entfuhr es dem Feuerkönig. Bon sah überrascht nach unten. „Ja. Du etwa auch?”  
  
„Soll das ein Witz sein?! Klar! Sogar meine Drachen stehen drauf, die schauen mich immer richtig vorwurfsvoll an, wenn ich versehentlich 'nen Zivilisten umbringe. Schade, dass ab Teil drei nur noch Geldmacherei war. Nachdem Desmond weg war, war irgendwie alles vorbei.”  
  
Bon nickte zu Rins Überraschung zustimmend. „Das kannst du laut sagen. Die haben doch endlich einen Edensplitter, also warum-” Er stockte. „Du hast DRACHEN!?” Iblis wirkte überrumpelt. „Ja, fünf von ihnen, auch wenn sie noch nicht ausgewachsen sind.”  
  
Dem Adepten klappte der Mund auf. „Also...sind sie doch kein Mythos?!” Iblis begann zu grinsen. „Ja, sie existieren. Du magst also Drachen? Wenn du willst, kann ich sie dir bei Gelegenheit zeigen.” Nun war Bon richtig aus dem Häuschen, es fehlte nur noch, dass er zu glitzern begann. Rin war mehr als verblüfft ihn so zu sehen. Normalerweise war er so ernst. „Ernsthaft!? Kein Witz?!”  
„Warum nicht? Aber ich sollte dich warnen, sie sind recht...eigensinnig.”  
  
„Ähm...ich find's ja super, dass ihr euch so gut versteht, aber...wir hängen immer noch an einer Wand.”, erinnerte Rin sie. Beide zuckten zusammen. „Richtig, weiter geht's.”, nickte Iblis. Während sie weiter kletterten, konnte Rin jedoch ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Vielleicht konnten Bon und Iblis sich tatsächlich verstehen.

* * *

  
  
  
Shura kämpfte gegen den Drang zwei der mächtigsten Dämonen Gehennas zu erwürgen. „Würdest du endlich diesen Lutscher wegpacken?! Dieses Geräusch macht mich wahnsinnig!”, fauchte sie Amaimon an. Dieser schaute sie nur ausdruckslos an. Natürlich kam er der Bitte nicht nach. Verdammter Spitzkopf.  
  
„Du solltest dich nicht so aufregen, Shura.~”, feixte Samael. „Es wäre doch wirklich schade, wenn so eine hübsche, junge Frau wie du Falten bekommt.” Die Exorzistin schnaubte nur. Und dann noch die Nerven von diesem Typ! „Wie weit ist es noch bis zum Treffpunkt?”, fragte sie, nachdem sie sich gezwungen hatte, ruhig zu bleiben. Amaimon zuckte mit den Schultern, Samael grinste. „Ungefähr eine Stunde.~”  
  
Innerlich aufstöhnend ging Shura weiter. Wenn das weiter so ging, würde Satan bald zwei Söhne weniger haben. Wie hielt er die Bande überhaupt seit so vielen Jahrtausenden aus?! Andererseits wäre wohl eher sie erledigt, wenn sie die beiden angriff. Vielleicht war das sogar von Anfang an Lucifers Plan gewesen. Sie und die Adepten erledigen ohne dass Rin je davon erfuhr. Schnell schob sie den Gedanken beiseite. Lucifer schien vertrauenswürdig zu sein. So vertrauenswürdig wie ein Dämonenkönig eben auf Exorzisten wirken konnte. Jetzt zu zweifeln, könnte für alle gefährlich werden, also hieß es Zähne zusammenbeißen und hoffen, dass Amaimon nicht noch mehr Lutscher dabei hatte. Und dass Samael die Klappe hielt. ‚Ja...träum weiter, Shura.‘, dachte sie verbittert,

* * *

  
  
  
Yukio war diese Situation mehr als unangenehm. Ein Teil von ihm war froh nicht mit Rin in einer Gruppe zu sein, denn die Spannung zwischen ihnen war praktisch greifbar. Seit seinem zweiten Streit mit ihm hatte er wirklich versucht seine Sicht zu verstehen, doch es ging nicht. Er konnte nicht darüber hinwegsehen, dass er jenen vertraute, die ihr Leben ruiniert hatten. Was wenn sie Rin doch manipuliert hatten? Was wen das gar nicht mehr sein Bruder war, sondern ein Dämon, der seine Haut trug? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Früher oder später musste er sich irgendwie mit dem Älteren aussprechen, auch wenn er nicht mal wusste, wo er anfangen sollte. Hinzu kam, dass die Baal ihn ganz offensichtlich nicht in der Nähe des Nephilims haben wollten. Sie ließen Yukio nie aus den Augen, wenn er mit ihm in einem Raum war und warfen ihm teilweise raubtierhafte Blicke zu. Er sah zu Shiemi hinüber. Die Blondine schien ebenfalls nervös, doch gab sich Mühe mutig zu wirken. Er hatte ewig versucht sie dazu zu überreden in Assiah zu bleiben, doch sie wollte davon nichts hören. Könnte es sein, dass Lucifer ihnen einen Gefallen tun wollte, indem er sie in eine Gruppe steckte?  
  
„Wenn du dir so unsicher bist, hättest du in Assiah bleiben sollen.”, sagte Lucifer plötzlich. Unwillkürlich zuckte der jüngere Okumura Zwilling zusammen. „Woher-?”  
  
„Deine Gedanken schwirren überall umher. Es ist schwer sie zu ignorieren.”, unterbrach der Lichtkönig ihn. Großartig. Also hatten sie alles mitbekommen, was er dachte. Der Dämonenkönig war jedoch noch nicht fertig. „Wenn du dich nicht mit uns vertragen willst, ist das eine Sache, aber Rin hat deine Abneigung nicht verdient. Er leidet ziemlich darunter.”  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an.”, antwortete Yukio kalt. Das war offensichtlich die falsche Antwort. Lucifer drehte sich um und der Jüngere erschauderte, als ihn dessen grüne Augen durchbohrten. „Ob es dir jetzt nun passt oder nicht, Rin ist auch mein Bruder. Ich würde sagen, dass er momentan sogar mehr unserer als deiner ist. Es ist also sehr wohl meine Angelegenheit. Ich versuche hier irgendwie den Frieden zwischen allen aufrecht zu erhalten, aber wenn du weiter so machst, kann ich auch andere Saiten aufziehen.” Aus Berichten wusste Yukio, dass der Baal nicht bluffte. „Rin hat auf seinem Nachttisch immer noch ein Foto von euch beiden und Shiro Fujimoto liegen. Er hat euch nicht vergessen, ihr seid ihm nach wie vor sehr wichtig. Also reiß dich gefälligst zusammen. Um es nämlich mal mit den Worten meiner Geschwister auszudrücken: Deine Art ist zum kotzen.”  
  
Yukio starrte Lucifer an. Er hatte mit einigem gerechnet, aber nicht hiermit. „Er hat recht, Yuki-chan.”, sagte Shiemi leise. „Ich glaube, es macht ihm wirklich zu schaffen, dass du so ablehnend bist.” Jetzt stellte sich sogar Shiemi auf Lucifers Seite?! Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, blieb der Lichtdämon wie angewurzelt stehen. „Zurück!”, zischte er.  
  
Ohne zu diskutieren, kamen sie der Aufforderung nach. Nun hörten die beiden Exorzisten die Stimmen. Sie kamen in ihre Richtung. Sie sahen sich nach einem Versteck um, doch fanden nichts. Sie mussten wohl oder übel kämpfen. Lucifer teilte diese Erkenntnis und beschwor sein Schwert herauf. Yukio zog derweil seine Pistolen. Alle warteten angespannt, doch dann ertönten Rufe und die Gruppe änderte die Richtung. Schließlich war nichts mehr von ihren Stimmen oder Schritten zu hören. Langsam steckten sie ihre Waffen weg. „Gehen wir.”, sagte der älteste Baal leise.

* * *

  
  
  
Rin war äußerst erleichtert, als er mit seiner Gruppe am Treffpunkt ankam. Dieser befand sich einige Straßen entfernt von der äußersten Palastmauer. Zwar kamen Bon und Iblis nun recht gut klar, aber dennoch saß ihnen die Zeit im Nacken. Nachts war das Risiko im Palast erwischt zu werden, wesentlich geringer. Egyns Gruppe wartete bereits. „Ihr habt es also geschafft.”, begrüße der Wasserdämon sie sichtlich erleichtert. „Jetzt erzähle mir nicht, dass du an mir gezweifelt hast.”, grinste Iblis. „Nein, aber an deinem Vermögen dich aus Ärger herauszuhalten.” Der Feuerdämon verdrehte die Augen. „Wirklich witzig.”  
  
„Alles klar bei dir, Izumo?”, erkundigte sich Rin. Sie nickte. „Wir leben oder nicht?”  
  
Sie warteten einige Minuten, dann hörten sie erneut Schritte. Diesmal war es Shura mit Samael und Amaimon im Schlepptau. „Ist Lucifer hier?”, fragte sie. „Ich will ihn grad wirklich einen Kopf kürzer machen, weil er mich mit diesen beiden Nervensägen in eine Gruppe gesteckt hat!”

„Ich dachte mir, dass du mit ihnen noch am besten klar kommen solltest.”, antwortete Lucifers Stimme. Auch er war angekommen. Shiemi und Yukio und folgten in kurzem Abstand. Shura schnaubte nur, Samael grinste. „Also fehlt nur noch eine Gruppe.”, murmelte Azazel. „Hoffentlich sind alle durchgekommen.” Erneut warteten sie in angespannter Stille. Als nach zehn Minuten immer noch keiner kam, wurden sie langsam nervös. „Vielleicht hatte Astaroth genug und die Exorzisten von einem Dach geworfen.”, schlug Amaimon gelangweilt vor.

„Mach uns keine Hoffnungen.”, murmelte Azazel leise. Wie auf Stichwort tauchte endlich Beelzebub mit seiner Gruppe auf. Dem Nephilim fiel ein Steinhaufen vom Herzen. Koneko und Shima sahen leicht zerzaust und grün aus. „Was ist denn mit euch passiert?”, fragte Izumo mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „So...viele...Dächer...”, murmelte Shima, offensichtlich ziemlich am Ende. Niemand achtete so wirklich auf das nachfolgende Gemurmel, denn es ging schon weiter.

„Sind alle da?”, fragte der Lichtkönig. „Irgendwie ja.”, murmelte Azazel. „Bringen wir es endlich hinter uns.” Einigen wäre eine Pause wohl lieber gewesen, aber sie stimmten zu. Astaroth und Iblis gingen zum Kanaldeckel, welcher nur einige Meter entfernt war und hoben ihn hoch. „Wir gehen in die Kanalisation?!”, entfuhr es Izumo. Auch die restlichen Adepten waren nicht allzu begeistert. „Hey, wenn sich wer beschweren sollte, sind wir es. Immerhin riechen wir das stärker.”, antwortete Beelzebub. „Außerdem ist das eher eine Mischung aus Kanalisation und Katakomben.”  
  
„Das macht es nicht besser! Wie sollen wir so in Satans Palast kommen?!”  
  
„Die Katakomben sind riesig und man verläuft sich schnell, wenn man sich nicht auskennt. Der ideale Ort, um Geheimgänge anzulegen.”, erklärte Lucifer. Das war doch mal wieder Motivation pur. Bevor jemand protestieren konnte, war er bereits die Leiter hinuntergeklettert.  
  
„Las damas primero.”, grinste Iblis in Richtung der Mädels. Shura schnaubte nur und folgte Lucifer. Rin betrachtete etwas nervös das dunkle Loch. ‚Gut, Augen zu und durch.‘ Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, folgte er ihnen in die Tiefe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Las damas primero." (Spanisch) = "Die Damen zuerst."


	41. Einbrechen für Anfänger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin, die Dämonenkönige und die Exorzisten schaffen es in Satans Palast und sind gezwungen umzuplanen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ich hoffe ihr hattet bisher eine schöne Woche. Ich habe endlich meine Fahrerlaubnis und einige andere Dinge geregelt, also habe ich gute Laune und zur Feier der Woche gibt es ein neues Kapitel. :D
> 
> Bei der Initiation in einen Hexenzirkel habe ich mich etwas von "Chilling Adeventures of Sabrina" inspirieren lassen. Verzeiht bitte meinen Mangel an Kreativität. XD
> 
> Viel Spaß! :3

Rin war bisher weder in der Kanalisation noch in irgendwelchen Katakomben gewesen und hätte es wirklich bevorzugt, wenn es dabei geblieben wäre. Sie standen in einem Tunnel, die Wände waren aus Stein, an einigen Stellen war Mauerwerk zu sehen, dasselbe galt für den Boden. In einer Vertiefung in der Mitte floss das Abwasser entlang, links und rechts davon konnte man glücklicherweise entlang laufen ohne nass zu werden. Fackeln mit blauen Feuer erhellten alles, allerdings wirkten die Flammen ziemlich mickrig. Hoffentlich hatte dies nichts schlimmes zu bedeuten. Ihm fielen außerdem mehrere Tierknochen am Boden auf. „Sind alle da?”, fragte Lucifer. Azazel, welcher als letztes runtergekommen war, bestätigte.  „Gut dann los. Passt auf, es kann gut sein, dass sich hier unten Flüchtlinge verstecken und die werden uns wahrscheinlich angreifen. Und bleibt dicht bei uns. Wenn ihr euch hier verlauft und verloren geht, finden wir euch nie wieder.”  
  
Sie folgten den Tunnel bis sie in einen weiteren gelangten, dieser war wesentlich größer. Steinsäulen stützen die Decken und an den Wände zogen sich seltsame Skulpturen entlang. Rin zuckte zusammen, als er genauer hinsah. Das waren keine Skulpturen, sondern Schädel. Er erinnerte sich schemenhaft daran einmal eine Dokumentation im Fernsehen zu den Pariser Katakomben gesehen zu haben. Zwar hatte er schnell den Kanal gewechselt, doch er wusste, dass es dort genauso ausgesehen hatte wie hier. „Warum habt ihr hier unten Tote begraben?”, fragte er etwas verstört, während sie langsam weitergingen. Die Exorzisten sahen sich ebenfalls nervös um. „Im Krieg gegen Lilith und der Phase zuvor gab es einen Haufen Tote.”, antwortete Azazel. „Laut offiziellen Angaben mindestens ein Drittel der Bevölkerung Gehennas, aber wahrscheinlich waren es weitaus mehr. Wir hatten keinen Platz und keine Zeit alle entsprechend beizusetzen oder auch nur zu verbrennen, also musste die Kanalisation herhalten. Sie wurde noch bedürftig ausgebaut, um Grundwasserverschmutzung zu verhindern.”  
  
„Also wie bei der Pest damals...”, murmelte Koneko leise. Der Geisterkönig nickte. „Genau. Nur wesentlich schlimmer. Und die rote Seuche hat es nicht besser gemacht.”  
  
„Rote Seuche?”, hakte Bon nach. „Sie wurde von Lilith geschaffen und ist die schlimmste Krankheit, die Gehenna je heimgesucht hat.”, knurrte Iblis. „Daran sind Millionen jämmerlich zugrunde gegangen. Sogar Verwesungsdämonen und die sind bei Krankheiten normalerweise zäh. Die Betroffenen haben begonnen Blut zu spucken und hervorzuhusten, irgendwann haben sie es erbrochen und es floss aus den Ohren, der Nase, den Augen-”  
  
„Ok, bitte keine weiteren Details!”, unterbrach Shima ihn, etwas grün im Gesicht. „Wann sind wir da? Dieser Gestank ist furchtbar!”, sagte Izumo und hielt sich angeekelt die Nase zu. Rin musste ihr im Stillen zustimmen. Der Geruch war wirklich übel. „Wir riechen es noch mehr, also sei du mal still.”, grummelte Astaroth. Sie liefen für einige Minuten stumm weiter. Es dauert nicht lange und der Halbdämon hatte die Orientierung verloren. Hier sah alles gleich aus und überall gab es Abzweigungen. Schließlich bogen sie in einen kleineren Tunnel ein. Inzwischen waren die Knochen auf dem Boden nicht nur von Tieren. Unwillkürlich fragte sich der Nephilim, ob sie verhungert oder gefressen worden waren. Beides war keine angenehme Vorstellung. Schlussendlich blieben sie vor einer gemauerten Wand stehen. „Soooo......weiß einer von euch noch, was wir jetzt machen müssen?”, fragte Iblis. Die Baal sahen sich an, dann zu Lucifer. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, ich habe diesen Gang früher häufig genutzt, aber das ist schon mindestens 400 Jahre her.”  
  
„Und das fällt dir jetzt ein?!”, fragte Shura ungläubig.  
  
„Der Stein dort ist lose.”, wies Amaimon hin und deuteten auf einen der Steine ganz links. Für Rin sahen alle gleich aus, doch Beelzebub machte sich sofort daran den Stein herauszuziehen. Dahinter schien ein Schalter zu sein, er drückte ihn, doch nichts passierte. „Ach, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Man muss auf den Schalter drücken und dabei auf einen weiteren Stein.”, erklärte der Lichtkönig.  
  
„Dann sollten wir ihn wohl suchen.”, seufzte Shura. Sie begannen die Wand abzutasten. „Ich glaube, ich habe ihn, hier bewegt sich was.”, meldete Bon. Er übte Druck aus und tatsächlich ertönte ein Rumpeln. Sie traten ein Stück zurück und sahen zu, wie sich der Eingang öffnete. Dann gingen sie vorsichtig hinein. Kaum waren alle drin, schloss sich die Tür und sie standen in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Rin konnte nicht mal mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen und auch seine dämonischen Geschwister waren praktisch blind. Die Luft war stickig und es roch nach Verwesung und Staub. „Schätze, jetzt wissen wir woher Mephisto seinen Geiz hat.”, durchbrach Shura die Stille trocken. „Satan hätte ruhig mal ein paar Fackeln anbringen lassen können.”  
  
„Dafür haben wir ja Lucifer und Iblis.”, erwiderte Astaroth. „Hey, sehen wir aus wie eure persönlichen Fackeln?!”, knurrte Iblis. „Weniger Beschwerden, mehr Licht, kleiner Bruder.~”, säuselte Samael. Iblis stieß ein Grollen aus, doch es wurde hell. Er hatte eine Flamme auf seiner rechten Hand, welche endlich einen besseren Blick auf den Gang vor ihnen bot. Er war relativ eng, sie würden im Gänsemarsch gehen müssen. Lucifer ließ ebenfalls eine Lichtkugel in seiner Hand aufleuchten. „Ich gehe an der Spitze, Iblis bildet den Schluss.” Er wandte sich an Rin. „Geh bitte in der Mitte, wir brauchen dort auch Licht.” Rin war überrascht. „Merkt Lilith es nicht, wenn ich meine Flammen benutze? Ihr habt doch etwas von Spuren gesagt.” Zwar hatte er gelernt, wie man seine Aura versteckte, doch sicher war sicher.  
  
„Das ist eine sehr geringe Energiemenge, niemand wird etwas merken.”, beruhigte Azazel ihn. Der Nephilim nickte und konzentrierte sich. In seiner rechten Handfläche tauchte eine kleine, blaue Flamme auf. Es war immer wieder befriedigend, wenn sich das Training auszahlte. Er bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass seine Freunde diese mit gemischten Gefühlen ansahen, aber versuchten sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er machte ihnen deswegen keinen Vorwurf. Zwar hatten sie die Flammen schon öfter gesehen, aber sie verbanden diese nun mal mit schlimmen Erinnerungen. Bis vor kurzem war es ihm immerhin selbst nicht anders ergangen. Iblis runzelte allerdings die Stirn. „Das ist zu wenig. Gib ihr mehr Saft.” Zögerlich kam der junge Dämon der Aufforderung nach bis sie eine gute Größe erreicht hatte. Lucifer nickte zufrieden. „Sehr gut.”  
  
Er wandte sich um und ging voraus. Seine Geschwister und die Exorzisten folgten ihm. Der Boden war teilweise uneben, an manchen Stellen mussten sie etwas klettern, an anderen wiederum ging es ein Stück hinab. Einmal mussten sie sich alle bücken, da die Decke immer niedriger wurde. Zur Abwechslung war der Nephilim ganz froh, nicht groß zu sein. Besonders Samael hatte hier sicher sein Tun. Nach einer Weile wurde der Gang breiter, aber sie liefen dennoch weiterhin hintereinander. Ab und zu kamen einige Gablungen , doch die Baal schienen zu wissen, wo es lang ging. Zusätzlich gab es mehrere Fallen, doch auch diese kannten die Dämonen auswendig. Endlich standen sie vor einer weiteren Wand. Lucifer wandte sich an Azazel. „Kannst du nachsehen, ob die Luft rein ist?” Der Geisterkönig nickte und sein Schatten huschte durch die Wand. „Ist alles frei.”, sagte er.  
  
Daraufhin legte Samael seine Hand auf die Wand und murmelte etwas. Der Ausgang öffnete sich und alle beeilten sich, um endlich aus dem dunklen Gang zu kommen. Sie standen nun auf einem der inzwischen so vertrauten Flure, allerdings war hier recht wenig Dekoration. Wahrscheinlich waren sie in einem der Flügel mit den Unterkünften der Bediensteten gelandet. Als Rin sich umdrehte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie durch einen Spiegel gekommen waren. Das Glas war gerade dabei sich wieder vor die Öffnung zu schieben. Shura pfiff leise, während sie sich umsah. „Nette Hütte, das muss man Satan lassen. Wisst ihr wo wir sind?” Iblis bestätigte Rins Vermutung. „Einer der Flügel, wo die Bediensteten leben. Ich glaube der südliche. Der Eingang zum Verlies ist im Norden.”  
  
„Also müssen wir auf die andere Seite des Palastes ohne uns erwischen zu lassen?”, fragte Shima dumpf. „So sieht's aus.”, bestätigte der Feuerkönig. „Wir vermeiden die normalen Wege so gut es geht und nehmen die Geheimgänge.”, warf Lucifer ein und wandte sich nach links. „Gehen wir.”

* * *

  
  
  
Bon war mehr als überwältigt, als sie endlich im Palast standen. Noch immer fiel es ihm schwer zu begreifen, dass er in Satans Zuhause eingedrungen war. Als Kind hatte er geschworen den Dämonengott für seine Vergehen bezahlen zu lassen und nun war er hier um ihn zu retten. Wie sehr er Ironie doch hasste. Allerdings konnte er seine Gänsehaut nicht zurückhalten. Obwohl er kein Dämon war, spürte er, dass dieser Ort Macht ausstrahlte und die Quelle war nichts nettes. „Spürt einer von euch Liliths oder Vaters Aura?”, fragte Beelzebub plötzlich. Alle Dämonenkönige und Rin schüttelten den Kopf. „Das ist schlecht?”, fragte Shiemi nervös.  
  
„Wir dachten uns schon, dass wir Vaters Aura nicht spüren würden, wenn er eingesperrt ist.”, antwortete Egyn. „Doch da wir Lilith nicht spüren, bedeutet das entweder, dass sie nicht hier ist oder ihre Aura verschleiert. Letzteres finde ich eher unwahrscheinlich.”  
  
„Also werden wir nicht auf die durchgeknallte Dämonengöttin treffen.”, stellte Shura fest. „Kann ich mit leben.”  
  
„Trotzdem ist es seltsam. Sie hat so lange darauf gewartet, um Gehennas Thron zu besteigen. Normalerweise würde sie grad ihren Sieg genießen, also warum ist sie nicht da? Ich kann allerdings die Auren der Aveira spüren. Schwach, aber sie sind alle hier.”, verkündete Azazel düster. Da hatten sie sich wohl zu früh gefreut.

* * *

  
  
  
Rin war so angespannt, wie lange nicht. In den letzten Moment war Satans Palast sein Zuhause geworden, doch nun hatte er das Gefühl in der Höhle des Löwen gelandet zu sein. So gesehen entsprach dies ja der Wahrheit. Er fühlte sich hier nicht länger sicher. Alles fühlte sich falsch an. Er spürte Macht, doch diese war absolut boshaft. Ja, die Aura seines Vaters war auch alles andere als Regenbögen und Sonnenschein, aber dennoch verlieh es ihm stets ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Hoffentlich konnten sie den Dämonengott schnell befreien, sodass alles wieder in die richtigen Bahnen geriet. „Moment mal...”, murmelte Azazel und blieb abrupt stehen. „Das ist doch...” Er spähte um eine Ecke, dann nickte er den Dämonenkönigen zu. Rin erkannte die Aura ebenfalls und erlaubte sich einen Blick. Dort stand eine Dämonin mit schwarzen Haaren und einem dunkelblauen Kleid.  
  
„Psst, Vaya!”, zischte Azazel. Die Dämonin zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Sie sah müde aus, aber ihr schien nichts zu fehlen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Geisterkönig entdeckte. Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter, dann huschte sie schnell zu ihnen. Sie war noch verdutzter, als sie die restlichen Dämonenkönige und die Exorzisten erblickte. „Jungs, was macht ihr denn hier?”, fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Es ist viel zu gefährlich! Und sind das Menschen!?”  
  
„Vaya, beruhige dich!”, flüsterte Lucifer eindringlich. „Ja, das sind Menschen, Exorzisten um genau zu sein. Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen!” Die Schwarzhaarige sah ihn unsicher an, ihr Blick wanderte zu den Exorzisten und wieder zu ihm, dann nickte sie. „Na gut. Reden wir in meinem Zimmer weiter, hier könnte uns jeder sehen. Es ist allerdings recht eng für alle...”  
  
„Egal, alles ist besser als der Gang.” Sie nickte und drehte sich um. „Wer ist sie?”, fragte Shura Rin flüsternd, nachdem sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. „Eine Kindheitsfreundin von ihnen. Ihre Zwillingsschwester ist zusammen mit Shax Azazels rechte Hand. Sie arbeitet hier als Dienerin.”  
  
Glücklicherweise war Vayas Unterkunft nur ein paar Türen weiter. Sie schloss schnell die Tür auf und scheuchte alle hinein. Dann betrat sie ebenfalls das Zimmer und schloss ab. Rin, welcher bisher noch nie in ihrem Zimmer war, sah sich interessiert um. Es war in etwa so groß wie der Raum, welchen er sich mit Yukio an der Heiligkreuz-Akademie geteilt hatte und recht einfach, aber gemütlich eingerichtet. Sie hatte ein Bett und einen Nachttisch, einen Schreibtisch, ein kleines Bücherregal, einen Kleiderschrank und zwei Truhen. Hinzu kam ein großer Spiegel, sowie mehrere Bilder an den Wänden. Ankou und sie zeichneten beide sehr gern, also waren die Bilder wohl alle von ihnen. Es war wirklich ziemlich eng, aber sie versuchten sich so gut wie möglich zu verteilen. Endlich hatten alle eine halbwegs gute Position gefunden. „Hast du irgendwas von Vater gehört?”, begann Iblis das Gespräch. Die Geisterdämonin schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Seit Liliths Angriff hat ihn niemand mehr gesehen. Nicht mal die Wachen scheinen etwas zu wissen. Ich habe versucht die Aveira zu belauschen, aber sie haben sich immer über andere Dinge unterhalten.”  
  
„Apropos.”, mischte sich Egyn ein. „Ankou sitzt zusammen mit den anderen im Verlies und wird befragt, oder? Haben sie dich wirklich in Ruhe gelassen?” Vaya biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. „Sie haben mich befragt, ja. Allerdings wusste ich von überhaupt nichts und sie haben mich nicht als Gefahr angesehen, also haben sie mich gehen lassen. Invidia und Ira haben mich hin und wieder getriezt bis Luxuria gesagt hat, dass sie das lassen sollen. Anscheinend mag sie mich, warum auch immer.”  
  
„Japp, manche der Aveira haben tatsächlich etwas Anstand bei einigen Dingen. Wobei ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass sie das nicht von Lilith haben.”, knurrte Astaroth.  
  
„Weißt du wenigstens was mit Ankou und dem Rest ist?”, fragte Amaimon. Vaya nickte und begann plötzlich zu schluchzen. Bevor jemand wusste, was los war, begannen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterzulaufen. „Hey, was habt ihr gesagt?!” fragte Shura etwas erschrocken. Sie ignorierten sie. Azazel versuchte gemeinsam mit Egyn und Lucifer auf die Dämonin einzureden und strich ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken. „Ganz ruhig, sag uns einfach was passiert ist.” Nach einer Weile hatte sich Vaya wieder beruhigt und ein Taschentuch hervorgekramt. „Ankou wurde genau wie alle anderen befragt und gefoltert, aber natürlich hat sie nichts verraten. Sie wusste ja nicht mal wirklich, wo ihr seid. Als sie dann gedroht haben, mich dazu zu nehmen, hat sie angefangen Lügen und Halbwahrheiten zu erzählen, natürlich nichts, was irgendwie schaden würde. Der Rest hat es ihr gleich getan. Paymons, Agares' und Halphas' Familien sind längst untergetaucht, daher hatten sie nichts gegen sie in der Hand. Shax hat keine Familie, Tap wurde ja damals enterbt und rausgeworfen, Amon hat es wie Ankou gemacht, da sie sich sonst an Agash und den Kleinen vergriffen hätten. Inzwischen sind sie jedoch zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie entweder nichts wichtiges wissen oder man nichts aus ihnen heraus bekommt, also sollen sie morgen früh hingerichtet werden.” Erneut entwich ihr ein Schluchzen, woraufhin Azazel sie etwas zögerlich in den Arm nahm. Rin und die restlichen Dämonenkönige wechselten alarmierte Blicke. „Dann müssen wir sie und dich sofort raus schaffen.”, knurrte Iblis. „Aber wie? Ihr schafft es nie euch an den Wachen vorbei zu schleichen.”, antwortete Vaya nervös.  
  
„Wir haben uns damals an Vater und den Wachen vorbeigeschlichen, um zu Verabredungen und Feiern zu gehen. Schlimmer kann das hier nicht sein.”, antwortete Iblis ungerührt. Die Dämonin öffnete den Mund, um antworten, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Sofort die Tür öffnen!”, erklang die Stimme eines Mannes. Alle erstarrten. „Oh Mist, ich habe ganz die blöde Patrouille vergessen.”, flüsterte sie entsetzt. „M-Moment, ich bin nackt!”, rief sie dem Mann hinter der Tür zu, dann wandte sie sich an die Dämonenkönige. „Versteckt euch!”, flüsterte sie panisch.  
  
„Wo denn bitte?!”, fragte Iblis.  
  
„Egal, er darf euch nicht sehen!”  
  
Mephisto verwandelte sich ohne weiteren Kommentar in einen Hund, Amaimon in einen grünen Hamster und Azazel in einen Raben. Rin war überrascht. Er wusste, dass sich Mephisto verwandeln konnte, doch Azazel und Amaimon waren neu. Sie waren jedoch nicht die einzigen. Iblis war plötzlich ein Feuersalamander, Beelzebub eine Fliege und Lucifer ein Glühwürmchen. Ja, ein Glühwürmchen. Was bei Gehenna?! Seit wann konnten sich fast alle Dämonenkönige in Tiere verwandeln?! Konnte er das auch?! Der Insekten- und Lichtkönig setzten sich an seine Wand, die vier Baal in Tiergestalt zogen sich unter das Bett zurück. Izumo versteckte im Schrank, Shiemi kletterte in eine der Truhen, Astaroth in die andere. Zum Glück waren diese wohl nicht sonderlich voll. Egyn schob derweil Shura, Rin, Yukio und die restlichen Adepten in das Badezimmer, welches leider ebenfalls recht klein war und wurde anschließend von Vaya in den Schrank geschubst. „Du schon wieder?!”, fragte Izumo fassungslos. „Das war Vayas Idee!”, rechtfertigte er sich.  Ob das wohl gut ging?  
  
Nachdem alle versteckt waren, öffnete Vaya die Tür. Rin hörte wie der Wächter den Raum betrat und sein Herz setzte aus, als er zu sprechen begann. „Mit wem hast du gesprochen? Es ist Nachtruhe!”, fragte er streng. „M-Mit niemanden. Ich habe Selbstgespräche geführt.”  
  
„Selbstgespräche. Ja klar.” Rin und der Rest wechselten besorgte Blicke. Hoffentlich konnte Vaya ihn irgendwie überzeugen. „Ok, ok. In letzter Zeit habe ich immer wieder die Stimmen der Toten gehört. Sie tun mir leid, also rede ich öfter mit ihnen. Viele sehen mich komisch deswegen an, darum behaupte ich, dass ich Selbstgespräche führe. Dann lassen sie mich schneller in Ruhe.” Diese Lüge wirkte wesentlich glaubwürdiger und wenn man ihren sanftmütigen Charakter bedachte, war es logisch.  
  
„...Du hast Mitleid mit Toten und redest deswegen mit ihnen? Ihr Geisterdämonen seid seltsam.”  
  
„S-Sind wir gar nicht! Jetzt geht bitte. Ich möchte allein sein und mich in Ruhe auf morgen vorbereiten.”  
  
„Richtig, deine Schwester wird morgen hingerichtet. Schade, sie war sehr respektiert.”  
  
„Geht jetzt bitte!”, quiekte die Geisterdämonin wütend. Endlich hörten sie, wie sich die Tür wieder schloss. Vaya schloss sie schnell ab, dann flüsterte sie: „Ok, ihr könnt wieder rauskommen!” Als Rin das Badezimmer verließ, wurde er fast von Shima umgeworfen, da der Rest von hinten drängelte. Es dauert also eine Weile bis alle endlich draußen waren. Während Shiemi und die restlichen Dämonenkönige ebenfalls ihr Versteck verließen und sich zurückverwandelten, war Izumo damit beschäftigt Egyn anzukeifen. „Was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit dir?! Wir hocken in einem Schrank und du begrapscht mich?!”  
  
„Erstens heißt es "bei Gehenna" und nicht "zur Hölle" und zweitens: Ich habe dich nicht begrapscht!”, verteidigte sich der Wasserdämon schnell. „Es war verdammt eng da drin! Und dein Knie war zwischen meinen Beinen, das ist auch nicht gerade angenehm!”  
  
Wütend funkelte die Adeptin ihn an. „Das war auch Absicht! Irgendwie musste ich dich ja dazu bringen deine Griffel wegzunehmen!”  
  
„Um Vaters Willen, ich habe nichts gemacht!”  
  
„Ja ja, das sagen alle Kerle!”  
  
„Hey, jetzt beruhigt euch mal und kommt aus dem Schrank. Ihr streitet wie ein altes Ehepaar.”, fuhr Lucifer dazwischen. Izumo warf beiden Dämonenkönigen einen letzten giftigen Blick zu, dann kletterte sie nach draußen. Dummerweise war es so eng, dass beide stolperten, die Adeptin zu Boden fiel und Egyn genau auf sie. Beide waren wie erstarrt und knallrot. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du sie so jung magst, kleiner Bruder.~”, feixte Samael. Egyn sprang auf und knurrte ihn an. „Halte die Klappe, Samael!”  
  
Vaya hielt Izumo eine Hand hin, welche sie etwas zögerlich annahm. Rin wandte sich währenddessen an seine Geschwister. „Seit wann könnt ihr euch alle in Tiere verwandeln?!”, entrüstete er sich. Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon lange.”  
  
„Und warum habt ihr das nie gesagt?!”  
  
„Du hast nie gefragt. Astaroth hat allerdings noch nicht ganz den Bogen raus, darum verzichtet er noch drauf. Ist allerdings nicht sein einziges Problem. Er lässt immer noch Dinge um sich herum verfaulen, wenn er zu aufgeregt ist...”  
  
„Das stimmt nicht!”, protestierte der Fäulniskönig empört.  
  
„Erzähle das meinem Hähnchen-Sandwich von letzter Woche.”  
  
Rin war verwirrter denn je. „Ich dachte nur Moroi verwandeln sich in Tiere?!” Im Nachhinein war diese Annahme Unsinn, Mephisto hatte immerhin längst das Gegenteil bewiesen. Azazel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vater und wir sind neben den Moroi und Invidia die einzigen, die es können. Wie du dich erinnern wirst, hat Vater Lilith damals bei ihrer Erschaffung geholfen.”  
  
Der Nephilim hätte zu gerne noch gefragt, warum Lucifer ein Glühwürmchen war, doch ließ es vorerst auf sich beruhen. Sie hatte immerhin dringendere Angelegenheiten zu regeln. „Egal jetzt. Wie kommen wir nun zum Verlies ohne erwischt zu werden?”  
  
„Am besten teilen wir uns auf.”, bestimmte Lucifer. „Wir sind sonst zu viele. Wir lassen die Gruppen so wie sie vorhin waren.” Er wandte sich an Vaya und wechselte ins Gehennische. „Vaya, du gehst mit Azazel mit.” Die Geisterdämonin nickte nervös. Sie planten, wer welchen Weg nehmen würde, sodass sie am Verlies wieder aufeinandertrafen. Glücklicherweise war niemand im Gang, als sie sich hinausschlichen. Die Quartiere der Bediensteten wurden selten stark bewacht. Als sie die Treppe erreicht hatten, trennten sie sich.

* * *

  
  
  
Vayas Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Zwar freute sie sich, dass es den Jungs gut ging und sie Ankou und dem Rest helfen würden, aber Sorgen machte sie sich natürlich dennoch. Lilith würde nicht Ruhe geben bis sie alle Söhne Satans in die Finger bekommen hatte. Damit hätte sie den Dämonengott vollkommen in der Hand und niemand würde ihr mehr im Wege stehen. Zwar gab es bereits Gruppen, die sich zum Widerstand zusammenrauften, aber wenn die gesamte Königsfamilie fiel, wäre dies ein mehr als demoralisierender Schlag. Sie waren für viele in Gehenna die letzte Hoffnung, sogar für jene, die sie eher weniger befürworteten. Alles war besser als die irre Königin. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr einst erzählt, dass Satan am Anfang ein alles andere als gerechter Herrscher war. Er hatte Macht, dies genossen und dementsprechend ausgenutzt, mit Kritik war nicht viel, außer man wollte eine spontane Selbstentzündung am eigenen Leibe erleben. Er war, um es einmal ganz direkt zu sagen, grausam und machthungrig. Lilith hatte es nicht besser gemacht, sondern dieses Verhalten unterstützt und für ihre eigenen Zwecke missbraucht. Schlussendlich durchschaute er sie, trennte sich von ihr und schaffte doch noch irgendwie die Kurve, weil er erkannte hatte, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Dies war mehr als bewundernswert. Seit seiner Begegnung mit Uriel hatte er sich noch weiter zum Guten verändert und war heute ein Herrscher, dem fast ganz Gehenna freiwillig bis in den Tod folgte. Zugegebermaßen war die Geisterdämonin schon seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war, etwas in den Herrscher aller Dämonen verschossen. Sie war damit nicht die einzige, allein unter ihren Freunden im Palast betraf es viele. Dummerweise wusste der Dämonengott dies sogar, aber natürlich waren sie alle viel zu jung für ihn und er hatte ohnehin kein Interesse an einem weiteren Partner. Dumm gelaufen. Die Baal hatten sie früher sogar mit ihrer Schwärmerei aufgezogen. Am schlimmsten war jedoch dieser eine Zwischenfall...sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Allein die Erinnerung ließ sie rot anlaufen und Samael nutzte natürlich jede Gelegenheit, um sie darin zu erinnern. Außerdem verdankte sie Satan einiges, also gab es mehr als genug Gründe sich noch mehr Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Azazel und Egyn. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es für sie sein musste. Als ihre Eltern damals an der roten Seuche erkrankt und schlussendlich verendet waren, schien plötzlich alles egal zu sein. Sie hatte wochenlang geweint und sich immer wieder gefragt, ob sie irgendwie hätte helfen können. Satan war zwar am Leben, aber sicherlich machten sich die Jungs Vorwürfe, weil sie nicht da waren, als er sie brauchte. Hinzu kam natürlich die quälende Ungewissheit. Keine gute Mischung. Sie schaute zu dem Mädchen mit den Zöpfen. Noch nie zuvor hatten sie einen Menschen oder gar eine Exorzistin gesehen, wobei diese vom Alter her wohl noch eine Adeptin war. Nach einigem zögern, sprach sie die Vergängliche an. „Hi...ähm...Entschuldige, aber wie heißt du?” Wahrscheinlich würde sie die Adeptin nach dieser Aktion hier nie wieder sehen, aber wenn sie schon in einer Gruppe waren, dann wollte sie wenigstens ihren Namen kennen. Das Mädchen sah sie jedoch verwirrt an. ‚Natürlich, sie versteht mich nicht.‘, dachte Vaya zerknirscht. Sie hatte in der Schule wie jeder andere Latein und einige weitere Sprachen Assiahs gelernt, aber den größten Teil bereits vergessen, da sie es so gut wie nie benutzte. Allerdings sprach die Sterbliche wahrscheinlich sowieso kein Latein oder Altgriechisch. Azazel sagte etwas zu der Exorzistin, wahrscheinlich übersetzte er für sie. „Ähm...Kamiki Izumo.”, antwortete sie unsicher.  
  
Vaya lächelte ihr zu. „Ich bin Vaya.” Izumo nickte nur. Die Dämonin zwang sich wieder an ihre Aufgabe zu denken. Bisher waren sie auf keine Hindernisse gestoßen, nur verschiedene Wachposten, denen sie jedoch ausweichen konnten. Sie wollten gerade einen Raum betreten, welcher laut Lucifer den Eingang zu einer geheimen Passage enthielt, doch Egyn fluchte leise, als er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. „Verschlossen.”, zischte er. Dies war ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise war der Raum immer offen, denn darin befand sich nichts wichtiges. „Lasst mich mal ran.”, flüsterte sie und zog eine Haarnadel aus ihrem Zopf. Es dauerte einige Minuten, doch schlussendlich war ein leises Klicken zu hören und die Tür war entriegelt. „Wow, super Vaya. Wo hast du das denn gelernt?”, fragte Egyn verblüfft. Die Dämonin errötete. „Ich habe mich einmal versehentlich aus meinem Zimmer ausgesperrt. Astaroth und Iblis haben mir daraufhin gezeigt, wie man einfache Schlösser knackt. Falls ich wieder so ein Problem bekomme.”  
  
„Ich frage gar nicht, warum sie das können.”, seufzte Azazel und öffnete die Tür.

* * *

  
  
Manchmal verstand Amaimon seine Brüder einfach nicht. Warum bestand Lucifer darauf, diese Exorzistin-Frau in ihre Gruppe zu stecken? Er mochte sie absolut nicht, immerhin hatte sie damals seine Spielzeit mit Rin unterbrochen und seinen geliebten Behemoth verletzt. Was fand Rin an ihr? Warum hing er immer noch an den Exorzisten und seinem Möchtegern-Zwilling? Sie hatten ihn damals schlecht behandelt, warum sollten sie sich verändert haben? Es war genau wie Astaroth gesagt hatte: Menschen waren wankelmütige Kreaturen. Sie waren noch schlimmere Lügner als Dämonen, undankbar und hielten sich selten an Abmachungen. Er hatte es oft genug selbst erlebt. Immer wieder schlossen Sterbliche Abmachungen mit Dämonen, besonders mit ihm und seinen Geschwistern oder gar ihrem Vater und verkauften dabei meist ihre Seelen. Sie bekamen stets, was sie wollten, aber sobald die Dämonen sich dann ihre Bezahlung holen wollten, war es vorbei. Die Menschen flehten, fluchten, stritten oder griffen sie sogar an, obwohl sie ihren Teil der Abmachung eingehalten hatten. Ja, es gab Dämonen, die ihre Vertragspartner gern über den Tisch zogen, aber dann musste man eben aufpassen. Wer zu dumm war, einen sicheren Vertrag abzuschließen, sollte es einfach sein lassen. Hin und wieder kam es sogar bei Hexen und Hexern vor, die einem Hexenzirkel beitraten und sich somit gegen ein "normales" Leben entschieden. Wer sich bereit erklärte, sich dem Initiationsritual zu unterziehen, musste dies dann auch durchziehen, aber es war schon einige Male vorgekommen, dass der- oder diejenige kalte Füße bekommen und geflohen ist. Wenn man jedoch einmal zugesagt hatte, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er verstand ohnehin nicht, warum sich manche vor dem Ritual fürchteten. Sie mussten nur einiges Gerede über sich ergehen lassen, danach etwas vom Blute des Dämonen an den sie gebunden waren, trinken und mit ihrem eigenen Blut in einem alten Buch unterschreiben. Wo war das Problem?  
  
Während er gedankenverloren an seinem Lutscher herumkaute, wanderte sein Blick zu seinem älteren Bruder. Samael schien etwas an dieser rothaarigen Exorzistin zu finden, aber er konnte einfach nicht nachvollziehen, was es war. Sie mischte sich viel zu oft in Dinge ein, die sie nichts angingen und darauf reagierte der Zeitkönig normalerweise äußerst gereizt. Er war ja schon stinkig, wenn man ohne Erlaubnis sein Zimmer betrat. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach zu viel Zeit in Assiah mit den Menschen verbracht. Ihr Vater hätte das nie erlauben sollen. Assiah bot zwar einige Reize, aber die Bewohner nervten gehörig. Nur selten traf man auf Menschen, die in Ordnung waren. Der Rest sorgte nur für Ärger. Erneut kam ihnen eine Gruppe Wachen entgegen, doch Lucifer und Samael hatten ihm verboten sie anzugreifen, solange es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Total gemein. Er war überraschend einfach sich an ihnen vorbeizuschleichen. Fast wünschte er sich, dass man sie entdecken würde, damit er seine Frustration an den Wachen auslassen konnte, die meisten gehörten ohnehin zu Lilith. Andererseits würden sie dann vielleicht keine Gelegenheit haben ihrem Vater zu helfen. Gut, dann riss er sich eben zusammen.  
  
Endlich standen sie vor dem Spiegel mit dem benötigten Geheimgang. „Ist hier hinter jedem Spiegel sowas?”, fragte die Exorzistin dumpf.  
  
„Natürlich nicht.”, antwortete Samael und öffnete den Zugang. „Die Dame zuerst.~” Sie verdrehte nur die Augen, dann ging sie wortlos voraus.

* * *

  
  
  
Shiemi konnte dunkle Orte noch nie leiden. Sie bekam dort oft ein beklemmendes Gefühl, besonders wenn es auch noch eng war. Leider waren momentan beide Kriterien erfüllt. Viele der geheimen Passagen waren eher eng und düster. Überall lag eine dicke Staubschicht und Spinnenweben hingen an der Decke. Lucifer war die einzige Lichtquelle. Er machte ihr immer noch etwas Angst, obwohl der Dämonenkönig recht vertrauenswürdig erschienen. Für Rin war sie jedoch über ihren Schatten gesprungen und versuchte sich mit den Dämonen zu vertragen. Über die nahende Begegnung mit Satan dachte sie lieber nicht nach. Sie musste mutig sein. So wie Rin und die anderen. Yukio hatte seit seinem Streit mit Lucifer nichts mehr gesagt, scheinbar war er in Gedanken versunken. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass er sich wieder mit Rin vertragen würde. Sie waren doch Geschwister, sogar Zwillinge. Allerdings schienen die Dämonenkönige ebenfalls nicht sonderlich angetan von ihm zu sein. Hoffentlich würde dies nicht zu weiterem Streit führen. Sie unterdrückte ein Quieken als sich ihre Haare in einigen Spinnenweben verfingen. Sie betete, dass sie bald ohne Probleme ankommen würden.

* * *

  
  
  
Während die ersten drei Gruppen gut voran kamen, waren die restlichen zwei vom Glück verlassen worden. Eigentlich war Rin gar nicht mehr überrascht. „Was tut ihr denn hier?”, knurrte Iblis Beelzebubs Gruppe an. „Ihr solltet doch längst weg sein!”  
  
„Wir saßen fest, eine der Patrouillen musste sich unbedingt genau vor unserem Versteck austauschen und an den Geheimgang, den wir verwenden wollten, kommen wir nicht ran. Wir müssen euren nehmen.”, knurrte Astaroth gereizt. „Gut, wenn wir schon aufeinander hocken, können wir gleich zusammen bleiben.”, seufzte Beelzebub.  
  
„Wird die Gruppe dann nicht zu groß?”, hakte Bon nach. Iblis schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben keine Zeit zum umplanen. Jetzt leise und weiter geht's!”  
  
Koneko und Renzo tauschten beunruhigte Blicke aus, doch protestierten nicht. Sie waren wahrscheinlich froh, dass sie nicht mehr alleine mit den beiden Baal waren. Natürlich kamen sie gerade mal drei Treppen und zwei Gänge weit bis sie auf das nächste Problem trafen. Und dieses war wesentlich übler als irgendwelche Wachen. Die Dämonenkönige blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, dann befahlen sie, dass sich alle verstecken sollten. Glücklicherweise gab es große Stauen (Oder Skulpturen? Rin kannte den Unterscheid nicht. Gab es überhaupt einen?) in den Nischen, hinter denen sie sich gut verbergen konnten. Nun hörte der Nephilim weibliche Stimmen und schnelle Schritte. Es klang wie ein Streit. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Vidia! Ich habe jetzt keine Lust dein Gesicht oder das der anderen zu sehen!”  
  
„Wir haben das gleiche Gesicht! Jetzt warte verdammt nochmal endlich!”  
  
Dem Nephilim fiel die Nervosität seiner Geschwister auf. Kein gutes Zeichen. Endlich kamen die beiden Streitenden in sein Sichtfeld. Es waren wirklich zwei Frauen. Eine hatte grüne Haare, die andere silberne. Moment. Er wurde bleich. Plötzlich erschien alles klar. Sie waren Aveira! Das Mädchen mit den grünen Haaren war wohl Invidia, die Verkörperung des Neides. Bei der anderen Dämonin war er nicht sicher.  
  
Invidia griff ihre Schwester am Arm. „Ich hasse es mich wiederholen zu müssen, Avaritia. Jetzt rede endlich mit mir!”Die Aveira schüttelte sie unwirsch ab. „Als ob es dich interessieren würde, Schwesterlein. Es dürfte außerdem klar sein.”  
  
Der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck der Gestaltwandlerin wich der Erkenntnis. „Es geht um Mutters Befehle.”  
  
Avaritia schnaubte. „Auch. Ihre hochwohlgeborene Majestät geht mir echt gehörig auf den Zeiger mit ihrem Gehabe. Sie bestraft mich, weil wir diese verdammte Zeitdämonin nicht finden, obwohl ich nicht mal die Suche leite. Soll sie doch Ira oder Superbia damit nerven, aber mich nicht. Die heimsen sowieso immer die Lorbeeren für meine Leistungen ein.”  
  
„Das sollte dich eigentlich nicht überraschen. Warum bist du jetzt auf mich sauer?”  
  
Die jüngere lachte kalt. „Natürlich überrascht es mich nicht. Und du hast echt die Nerven mich das zu fragen? Du bist zu Lilith gerannt und hast gepetzt, dass ich ein paar Zivilisten in den Flüchtlingslagern hab laufen lasst, um dir ein paar Pluspunkte zu holen. Du sehnst dich so sehr nach ihrer Anerkennung und frisst ihr aus der Hand wie ein Tier. Das ist einfach nur erbärmlich.” Dafür kassierte sie eine Ohrfeige. „Nenne mich nicht erbärmlich!”, fauchte die ältere. „Abgesehen davon hast du mir oft genug Knüppel zwischen die Beine geworfen und ich dir, da hast du dich nie beschwert!”  
  
„Das war vor der Versieglung. Es war einfach unterhaltsam, aber es reicht, ich habe die Schnauze voll. Ich habe es dir schon gesagt: Ich will endlich was für meine Bemühungen haben, aber ich schleime mich nicht ein.” Plötzlich begann sie zu grinsen. „Weißt du, was ich glaube? Du bist neidisch. Du erträgst die Vorstellung nicht, dass ich alleine klar komme und Macht bekomme, während du leer ausgehst. Du hast Angst, dass ich euch alle überflügle. Du hast Angst, dass es die anderen meinem Beispiel folgen und du am Ende ganz alleine dastehst. Also versuchst du mich in den Dreck zu ziehen. Habe ich recht?~”  
  
Invidia wurde rot. „Ich bin nicht neidisch auf dich.”  
  
„Süße, der Neid steht in deinem Namen.” Der Nephilim glaubte, dass die ältere Sünde nun ausrasten würde, doch zur Verwunderung aller begann sie zu lachen. „Na gut.~ Ja, ich habe es Mutter erzählt, aber nun sei mal nicht so. Ich habe es nur um der alten Zeiten willen getan. Sicherlich vermisst du unsere kleinen Wettbewerbe zumindest etwas.~ Also entspanne dich.” Hatte Avaritia recht und nun versuchte die Gestaltwandlerin es mit einem Themawechsel zu überspielen? Weitere Schritte ließen ihn aufhorchen und sein Magen verkrampfte sich, als er die Person erkannte. Aulak. „Hier seid ihr beiden. Luxuria sucht überall nach euch.”  
  
Avaritia verdrehte die Augen. „Was ist denn jetzt wieder? Komm Vidia.” Endlich verschwanden die beiden Sünden, dicht gefolgt von dem Alukah. Dieser drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um und sah sich misstrauisch um. „Hey, was ist?”, rief Invidia zu. Aulak schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte ich hätte was gerochen...egal.” Er verschwand. Rin atmete erleichtert auf. Langsam kamen alle aus ihren Verstecken. „Waren das...?” begann Shima unsicher, woraufhin Beelzebub nickte. „Das waren Invidia und Avaritia, Neid und Habgier. Und Aulak, ein Alukah.”  
  
Koneko erschauderte. Offensichtlich war der Halbdämon nicht der einzige, der Aulak unheimlich fand. „Warum haben sie sich gestritten?”, erkundigte sich Bon doch Iblis winkte ab. „Wir erklären es euch auf dem Weg, los!”  
  
Nur wenige Minuten später waren sie endlich am gewünschten Archiv angekommen. Die Adepten waren genauso wie Rin und die Baal verwirrt. „Also...heißt das jetzt, dass diese Avaritia genug von Lilith hat und abhauen will?”, fragte Shima.  
  
Beelzebub zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie scheint wirklich genug zu haben, aber weglaufen ist keine Option. Sie kann nirgends hin. Außerdem ist sie noch immer ein Teil Liliths, also würde sie sie schnell aufspüren und vernichten.” Er öffnete die Tür zum Archiv. „Wir haben jetzt aber Zeitdruck, also Beeilung!”  
  
Den Adepten blieb der Mund offen stehen. „So viele Bücher...”, murmelte Koneko. „Gründe deinen Buch-Club später, jetzt ist keine Zeit.”, knurrte Astaroth und marschierte auf eines der Regale zu. „Beel, welche Figur war es?”  
  
„Die rechte, glaube ich.” Alle zuckten zusammen als Shima plötzlich losquiekte. Sie fuhren herum. Es war Phenex, welcher den pinkhaarigen Adepten äußert verdattert ansah. Seine Augen weiteten sich zusätzlich, als er die restlichen Exorzisten, Rin und die Dämonenkönige entdeckte. „Was tut ihr hier?!”, entfuhr es ihm, Entsetzen stand in seinem Gesicht. „Wenn ihr hier erwischt werdet, ist es vorbei!”  
  
Iblis erholte sich als erstes von der Überraschung. „Wir sind hier, um Vater zu finden.”  
  
Der Archivar sah ihn an. „Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass ihr euch für ihn in Gefahr begebt! Und ihr schleppt auch noch Vergängliche mit?!” Für einen Moment glaubte Rin, dass nun eine Standpunkte kam, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und seufzte. Er ging zu der Figur (ein Drache) rechts vom Regel und zog sie nach vorne. Sofort schob sich das Bücherregal zur Seite. „Geht schnell, ich habe euch nie gesehen.”  
  
„Danke Phenex, wir schulden dir was.”, sagte der Insektenkönig erleichtert. Der Dämon schnaubte. „Macht mir zukünftig einfach keinen Ärger.”  
  
„Das können wir jetzt nicht versprechen.”, murmelte Astaroth, doch wurde schnell von Iblis mitgeschliffen. Phenex nickte grimmig. „Viel Erfolg.”

* * *

  
  
  
Rin war noch nie in seinem Leben so erleichtert gewesen vor einem Verlies zu stehen. Endlich waren alle angekommen, noch dazu ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Azazels Gruppe hatte einen Wächter überfallen, ihm die Schlüssel abgenommen und anschließend den Wächtern vor dem Verlies ein Schlafmittel in die Becher gemischt. Wie sie das geschafft hatten, wusste er nicht, aber es war ihm eigentlich egal. „Was wenn im Verlies doch noch Wachen sind?”, fragte Izumo besorgt.  
  
„Dann erledigen wir die eben. Es werden nur wenige sein.”, antwortete Iblis. Seine Worte sollten wohl bestärkend wirkten, doch Rin fühlte sich stattdessen noch angespannter. Die Verliese waren riesig. Darum teilten sie sich ein weiteres Mal in ihre Gruppen auf. Das Suchen der richtige Zelle und ausschalten eventueller Wachen würde dann wesentlich schneller gehen.  
  
„Gut, los geht's.”, verkündete Lucifer.  
  
Der Abstieg dauerte lange, sehr lange. Je weiter sie gingen, umso kälter und düsterer wurde es. Fackeln mit blauem Feuer waren die einzige Lichtquelle. Hin und wieder hörte er das Tropfen von Wasser. Als sie endlich unten waren, trennten sie sich wortlos. Nun wurde ihm zum ersten Mal die Größe des Verlieses bewusst. Die Gänge waren verwinkelt und ein riesiges Labyrinth. Scheinbar endlos zogen sich Gittertüren an den Wänden entlang. Schwere, rostige Ketten hingen an den Wänden. Steintreppen führten nach oben oder weiter in die Tiefe. Wie groß war das hier? Immer wieder hörte kryptisches Murmeln, Geflüster, Stöhnen und Weinen. Gelegentlich erhaschte er Blicke in die Zellen und wünschte sich, dass er es gelassen hätte. Die Gefangenen waren nur noch Schatten ihrer selbst, offensichtlich ohne einen Funken Verstand. Die Foltergeräte machten es nicht besser. Sein Blick wanderte zu Bon. Dieser war ebenfalls kreidebleich. Er war also immerhin nicht der einzige. Schließlich erreichten sie eine Art Halle, welche den Halbdämonen und den Adepten nur noch mehr ins Staunen versetzten. Sie war ein Durcheinander aus Treppen, Brücken und Plattformen. Eine Schlucht darunter führte in die Tiefe. Der Boden war nicht zu erkennen.  
  
„Wie groß ist das hier bitte und wie habt ihr das alles gebaut?!”, fragte Bon fassungslos. „Die Höhle existiert schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit und war ein Teil Helheimrs bis einiges eingestürzt ist. Wir haben nur einiges ausgebaut.”, erklärte Iblis. Suguro runzelte die Stirn. „Helheimr?”  
  
„Das Herz Gehennas. Sozusagen.”  
  
„Aber warum ist es so riesig?”, hakte Rin nach. „Ich dachte der Tartaros wäre das Hauptgefängnis.”  
  
„Der Tartaros ist nochmal wesentlich größer, allerdings entstand er später. Früher war das hier das Hauptgefängnis Gehennas. Heute benutzen wir in der Regel nur die vorderen Bereiche. Die Gefangenen, die ihr hier seht und hört, sind auf Liliths Mist gewachsen.”  
  
Wenn dies stimmte, war es kein Wunder, wenn sich Iblis ständig im Tartaros verlief. Alleine das hier war gewaltig. Wie durch ein Wunder schafften sie es endlich zum Treffpunkt. Tatsächlich waren sie auf keine einzige Wache gestoßen. „Und habt ihr was rausgefunden?”, fragte der Feuerkönig. Azazel nickte. „Wir wissen in welchen Zellen sie festgehalten werden und ich habe die Schlüssel mitgehen lassen. Bringen wir es hinter uns.”

* * *

  
  
Rin konnte die Stellvertreter hören bevor er sie sah.  
  
„Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist...grau.”  
  
„Halphas, wenn das wieder die Wand ist, hau ich dir eine rein.”, antwortete Amon genervt. „Wir hocken in einer beschissenen Zelle, so viel Auswahl hab ich nicht!”  
  
„Ja, ja. Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist blau.”  
  
„Das wäre das Feuer.”, seufzte Agares. „Um Satans Willen, könnt ihr endlich ruhig sein?! Ich versuche hier drüben zu schlafen!”, fauchte nun Ankou.  
  
„Zur Abwechslung sind wir mal einer Meinung.”, grollte Alastors Stimme. „Bitte fangt nicht wieder an zu streiten.”, kommentierte Shax erschöpft. „Wer hat dieses dumme Spiel überhaupt vorgeschlagen?”, murmelte Tap.  
  
„Ihr spielt "Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst"? Das ist verdammt traurig Leute.”, kommentierte Iblis trocken und lehnte sich an die Wand, als sie endlich vor den Zellen standen. Die gefangenen Dämonen fuhren überrascht herum und sahen die Neuankömmlinge an, als wären sie Geister. Shax, Alastor und Paymon hockten in der ersten Zelle, Amon, Halphas und Tap in der zweiten und die Mädels teilten sich die dritte. „Was bei allen Flammen Helheimrs treibt ihr denn hier?!”, entfuhr es Amon. Astaroth verdrehte die Augen. „Auch Hallo. Freut mich, euch zu sehen. Uns geht's gut, danke der Nachfrage”  
  
„Ihr dämlichen Vollidioten!”, fauchte Ankou und stapfte zu den Gitterstäben ihrer Zelle. „Wir sind froh, dass ihr diesem ganzen Mist hier entkommen seid und jetzt brecht ihr hier ein?! Ist die Dummheit der Exorzisten neuerdings ansteckend?!” Rin war wirklich froh, dass seine Freunde kein Gehennisch verstanden. Unwillkürlich sank er etwas zusammen, als sie sich an wandte. „Und ihn schleift ihr mit?! Merkt ihr noch was?! Ihr wisst ganz genau, dass Lilith auf ihn aus ist!”  
  
„Jetzt atme mal durch und lass mich die Zellen aufschließen.”, seufzte Azazel. „Ich will mich nicht durch Gitterstäbe unterhalten.” Er verteilte die Schlüssel und sie machten sich daran die Türen zu öffnen und die Dämonen von ihren Ketten zu befreien. „Na endlich.”, murmelte Agares erleichtert und rieb die Male in ihren Handgelenken. Diese hatten scheinbar immer wieder geblutet und waren dabei sich zu entzünden. Der Rest sah nicht besser aus. Sie hatten blaue Flecken, Schnitte, Platzwunden und andere Verletzungen. Scheinbar waren sie zu ausgelaugt für ihre Selbstregeration. Vaya umarmte sofort Ankou, welche zusammenzuckte und sich die Rippen hielt. Die jüngere entschuldigte sich daraufhin etwas panisch. Die Exorzisten hielten sich derweil im Hintergrund. Besonders Alastor schien sie einzuschüchtern. „Es war verdammt dämlich von euch herzukommen.”, knurrte dieser. „Satan würde euch für diese Aktion den Hals umdrehen!”  
  
„Wir sind ehrlich gesagt ursprünglich wegen ihm gekommen, aber als wir gehört haben, dass ihr hier seid, haben wir eben einen Umweg gemacht.”, gestand Egyn. „Wenn's dir nicht passt, kannst du gerne in deine Zelle zurück.”, grummelte Azazel. Der ältere Dämon schnaubte nur, dann wanderte sein Blick zu den Exorzisten. „Und ihr habt Menschen mitgebracht?!”, grollte er. Astaroth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey, lebende Köder sind immer gut.”  
  
„Sie haben darauf bestanden mitzukommen.”, erklärte Lucifer und verschränkte die Arme. Ankous Augen verengten sich. „Moment mal, euch kenne ich doch.”, sagte sie langsam zu den Exorzisten. Diese schienen nun die Stimme zu erkennen. „Du bist diese Dämonin, die die Naga vertrieben hat.”, entfuhr es Bon. Sie verschränkte die Arme. „Genau und daraufhin wollte mich einer ja unbedingt erschießen.”  
  
„Wartet, ihr kennt euch?”, fragte Rin überrascht. Ankou nickte und warf Yukio einen mörderischen Blick zu. „Flüchtig. Dein Zwilling hier hielt es für angemessen eine Waffe auf mich zu richten.”  
  
„Ich wusste nicht, was du wolltest.”, erwiderte dieser bissig. Sie funkelte ihn an. „Dir ganz offensichtlich den Arsch retten, also würde ich die Klappe halten.”  
  
„Also ist das Yukio.”, tippte Agares. „Großartig, noch einer.”, stöhnte Alastor. „Sagt mir, dass der Rest der Bande nicht auch noch mit euch verwandt ist. Ansonsten kündige ich.”  
  
Die Dämonenkönige verneinten schnell, dann stellten sich alle vor. Es war mehr als unangenehm. Die Stellvertreter hatten wesentlich seltener mit Menschen zu tun als die Dämonenkönige und waren dementsprechend eher distanziert, wenn auch nicht unhöflich. Allerding hatte Rin das Gefühl, dass Alastor, Amon, Ankou und Halphas sie gedanklich möglichst brutal niederstachen. Schließlich sprach Lucifer an, weswegen sie hier waren. „Wisst ihr was mit Vater ist und wer uns verraten hat?” Die Stellvertreter wechselten Blicke, Rins Herz verkrampfte sich. „Keine Ahnung. Er ist nicht hier. Allerdings erst seit einigen Tagen.”, antwortete Ankou. „Sagen zumindest die Aveira. Zur Abwechslung scheint das mal keine Lüge zu sein. Wir wissen auch nicht, wer ihr geholfen hat.”  
  
Die Dämonenkönige sowie die Exorzisten stöhnten auf. „Also war alles umsonst.”, grummelte Izumo. „Das würde ich nicht sagen. Immerhin sind unsere Stellvertreter wieder frei.”, gab Azazel zu bedenken. Shax schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Sie hat recht. Wir sind nicht wichtig. Unser Tod hätte keine Bedeutung.”  
  
„Sag das nochmal und wir verpassen euch allen noch eine Runde blauer Flecken.”, knurrte Iblis. „Wie geht es euch überhaupt? Kommt ihr hier weg? Kriegt ihr einen Phasensprung hin?”, fragte Egyn nervös. „Es könnte besser sein, aber wir werden es überleben.”, beruhigte Agares ihn. „Allerdings hat Ankou einige gebrochene Rippen und Halphas ziemlich hohes Fieber seit Invidia ihm das Auge rausgerissen hat.” Der Magen des Nephilims drehte sich um. Halphas Auge war zwar nachgewachsen, aber er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen wie schmerzhaft dies gewesen sein musste.  
  
„W-Warum das denn?!”, quiekte Shiemi. Halphas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hatte Langeweile. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten sie aufgehört uns zu befragen, aber Superbia, Invidia und Ira haben trotzdem weiter gemacht.”  
  
„Wie kannst du so ruhig darüber reden?”, fragte Bon sichtlich verstört.  
  
„Invidia hatte schon immer einen ordentlich Knacks in der Psyche. Als ein anderer Gefangener beinahe entkommen ist, hat sie die drei für ihn verantwortlichen Wachen getötet. Und dann noch drei weitere mit der Begründung, dass sie ungerade Zahlen hasst.”  
  
Rin machte einen gedanklichen Vermerk, dass er um die Gestaltwandlerin einen extra großen Bogen machen würde. „Nettes Mädchen.”, murmelte Shura. „Aber wo ist jetzt nun Satan?”  
  
Shax seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich in Liliths Palast. Lilith ist wohl zur Zeit auch nicht hier.” Er wandte sich an Iblis. „Aber eine gute Nachricht habe ich. Deine Drachen sind hier.” Der Feuerkönig wurde sofort hellhörig. „Sicher?”  
  
„Ziemlich. Ich habe gehört, wie sich Superbia über sie beschwert hat.”  
  
„Das ist ein großer Umweg.”‚ murmelte Alastor, woraufhin Iblis ihn abschätzig ansah. „Ich lasse sie ganz sicher nicht hier.”  
  
„Ich kann Pandemonium ebenfalls nicht verlassen.”, mischte sich Amon ein. „Agash und die Kinder sind noch hier. Sie werden umgebracht, wenn ich gehe.”  
  
„Sind sie im Palast?”, fragte Astaroth.  
  
„Nein, sie wurden allerdings nach Pandemonium befohlen und dürfen das Haus nicht verlassen, außer zur Schule und für die Arbeit.”  
  
„Sie arbeitet immer noch?!”  
  
„Muss sie. Lilith hat alle Rationen stark gekürzt und Grundnahrungsmittel sind teuer geworden. Wenn sie nicht arbeitet, könnten sie verhungern. Ihr solltet mal sehen, was am Tag teilweise auf den Straßen los ist.”  
  
Lucifer massierte sich den Nasenrücken. „Also brauchen wir mindestens drei Gruppen. Eine verschwindet hier und bringt vor allem Halphas, Ankou und Vaya weg. Eine holt Iblis' Drachen und die dritte sorgt für Ablenkung. Danach holen wir uns Agash und die Kinder.”  
  
„Wer ist Agash überhaupt?”, fragte Shura.  
  
„Meine Frau.”  
  
„Oh...”  
  
Plötzlich hörten sie Shima fluchen. Sie wandten sich an ihn. Er hielt seinen Arm, neben ihm standen Ankou und Agares. „Das haben wir gehört, du Perversling!”, knurrte die Geisterdämonin ihn an. „Was?! Ich habe doch nichts gesagt!” Dafür kassierte er einen weiteren Schlag von Agares. „Aber gedacht!”  
  
„H-hey-” Der nächste Tritt kam von Ankou. „UND DANN ZIEHST DU AUCH NOCH MEINE SCHWESTER MIT REIN?! SCHÄM DICH!” Jegliche Gnadengesuche wurden ignoriert. Shima wurde von zwei Mädchen verhauen. Lucifer seufzte nur und sah zu wie die beiden Dämoninnen den angehenden Aria halb übers Knie legten. „Lassen wir die Mädels einfach machen und kümmern uns um die Einteilung.”  
  
Diesmal waren die Gruppen ziemlich groß. Ankou und Halphas waren verletzt, Vaya, Shiemi und Izumo konnten nichts in einem Kampf beitragen, also sollten sie sich zurückziehen. Mit ihnen gingen Azazel und Beelzebub sowie Shima und Koneko. Gruppe 2, welche notfalls für die Ablenkung sorgte, bestand aus Amon, Astaroth, Samael, Agares, Egyn, Shax, Paymon, Lucifer und Tap. Der Rest, also Iblis, Rin, Bon, Amaimon, Alastor, Shura und Yukio kümmerten sich um die Drachen. Shima, welcher nun einige blaue Flecken hatte und damit laut den anderen Dämonen gut davon gekommen ist, stand möglichst weit weg von den drei Mädchen. Sicher war sicher. Doch sie achteten nicht mehr auf ihn.  
  
„Wehe einer von euch stirbt. Dann schleife ich euch aus Devachan zurück und töte euch selbst nochmal für eure Blödheit.”, warnte Ankou alle Dämonen und Nephilim. Alastor schnaubte. „Ich sterbe nicht so leicht. Also Bewegung!”  
  
Als sie sich trennten, wanderten Rins Gedanken erneut zu seinem Vater. Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut.

* * *

  
  
Satan hasste Bannkreise. Er war das mächtigste Wesen beider Welten, doch nun saß er in einem Zimmer und war durch Siegel und Bannkreise fast hilflos. Seine Flammen hatten sich schon vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verabschiedet. Wie lange war er überhaupt schon hier? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen seit Lilith ihn vom Thron gestoßen hatte? Wochen? Monate? Jahre? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Für die meiste Zeit war er in einem komaartigen Zustand, gefangen in seinem eigenen Verstand. Er bekam nicht ganz mit, was um ihn herum geschah, aber einige Eindrücke blieben haften. Es war eine mehr als unangenehme Situation. Hinzu kam, dass Lilith ihm scheinbar eine Art Droge verabreicht hatte. Normalerweise ließen ihn derartige Substanzen zum größten Teil kalt, doch diese hatte es in sich. Er verwirrte seinen Geist, ließ ihn manchmal die Realität vergessen und machte unkonzentriert. Diese Hexe (was eigentlich eine Beleidigung für alle Hexenzirkel wäre) hatte besser geplant als erwartet. Dennoch schien sie nach wie vor vergeblich nach seinen Kindern zu suchen. Hätte sie diese schon erwischt, wäre sie längst gekommen, um ihn unter Druck zu setzen. Natürlich tat sie das so oder so. Wie auf Stichwort öffnete sich die Tür und Lilith betrat den Raum. „Es gibt keinen Grund mich so böse anzusehen.”, grinste sie, während sie näher kam. „Freust du dich nicht mich zu sehen?~”  
  
Satan schnaubte nur und verschränkte die Arme. „Langeweile wäre mir wesentlich lieber.”  
  
‚Oder dich langsam und qualvoll zu verbrennen.‘, fügte er gedanklich hinzu. Theoretisch könnte er sie momentan sogar angreifen, aber er war nicht so dumm es zu versuchen. Wenn sie sich so nah an ihn herantraute, hatte sie sicher Vorkehrungen für einen solchen Fall getroffen. Abgesehen davon würden Azazel oder sein Volk darunter leiden. Mehr als es ohnehin schon litt. Die Dämonin seufzte. „Weißt du, wenn du mich einfach akzeptieren würdest, müsstet du nicht hier festsitzen und nicht um das Leben deiner Söhne fürchten. Du machst es nur allen schwerer.”  
  
Der Dämonengott bleckte die Zähne. „Lieber sterbe ich.”  
  
„Das ist keine Option.” Sie trat näher heran. „Ich will dich und bekomme immer, was ich möchte.” Ohne Vorwarnung presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine und begann ihn zu küssen. Er war im ersten Moment überrumpelt, doch fing sich schnell wieder. Jedoch stieß er sie nicht weg, dies war zuvor nie gut ausgegangen. Zu seiner Überraschung war sie es, die den Kuss unterbrach. „Ich war bisher geduldig, aber jetzt ist genug.”, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er widerstand der Versuchung sie anzuknurren, doch bei ihren nächsten Worten zog sich sein Magen zusammen. „Ich will dich. Jetzt. Ansonsten zahlt Azazel den Preis. Wenn du dich immer dann immer noch stur stellst, kommen deine anderen Söhne dran. Einer nach dem anderen. Die Mädchen werden sich sicher über sie freuen. Besonders über den Nephilim. Also wie sieht es aus?~”  
  
Satan spürte wie sein Zorn hochkam, doch schluckte ihn hinunter. Bisher hatte sie seine Söhne nie direkt bedroht. Vielleicht hatte sie gehofft, dass er sie von selbst akzeptieren würde und nun die Geduld verloren. So oder so lag die Entscheidung auf der Hand, so sehr er den Gedanken hasste. Er ignorierte seine Abneigung und küsste sie. Lilith stöhnte leise auf und zog ihn näher heran. _„Geht doch. Ich wusste, dass du zur Vernunft kommen würdest. ~ Ich habe zu lange gewartet.”_  
  
Er antwortete nicht, sie erwartete es auch nicht. Beide wussten, dass er noch lange nicht aufgab. Lilith hatte vielleicht eine Schlacht gewonnen, aber noch nicht den Krieg.


	42. Drachen und Flucht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iblis bekommt seine Drachen wieder und zusammen versuchen sie aus dem Palast zu entkommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und da bin ich wieder. Ich bereue es, dass ich so viele Charakter hab aufeinander treffen lassen. Man verliert so schnell den Überblick. XD Falls also mal was nichts passt, sagt das gerne. Ich habe mir zwar aufgeschrieben, wer in welcher Gruppe war, aber sicher bin ich trotzdem nicht. ^^°
> 
> Viel Spaß!

„Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich mich hierzu hab überreden lassen.”, grummelte Alastor missmutig. Sie hatten gerade ihre Waffen zurückgeholt und waren nun auf dem Weg zu den Drachen. Iblis verdrehte die Augen. „Wir sind auch nicht grad begeistert, aber jetzt ist es so und fertig. Ansonsten kannst du gerne in deine Zelle zurück.”  
  
Der ältere Feuerdämon schnaubte nur und sah verächtlich zu Shura und Yukio. „Und was treibt ihr Exorzisten überhaupt hier?”  
  
„Dafür sorgen, dass Lilith besiegt und damit keine Gefahr für Assiah wird. Wir sitzen alle im selben Boot, wie du sicher weißt.”, erwiderte Shura gelassen. Alastor lachte kalt. „Hier taugt ihr höchstens als lebende Köder.” Sein Blick wanderte zu Yukio. „Und wie du ein Sohn Satans sein kannst, entzieht sich komplett meinem Verständnis. Da ist mir dein Zwilling tatsächlich lieber.”  
  
„Satan ist nicht mein Vater.” antwortete Yukio steif. Rin stöhnte innerlich auf. Jetzt ging das wieder los. So mussten sich seine Geschwister am Anfang gefühlt haben, wenn sie mit ihm geredet hatten. „Ach, dann hat dich die Harpyie gebracht oder was? Sich was einzureden bringt nichts.”  
  
Nun war es Yukio, der ihn abfällig ansah. „Du weißt gar nichts.”  
  
„Ich weiß so einiges, vor allem wo es besonders weh tut, wenn ich dich umbringe, also pass besser auf, was du sagst.” Alastors Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton angenommen. Der Halbdämon zweifelte keine Sekunde lang an, dass er es ernst meinte. „Lass ihn in Ruhe.”, mischte er sich ein bevor er richtig darüber nachdachte.  
  
Er gab sich Mühe nicht zusammenzusacken, als er nun die Aufmerksamkeit des Feuerdämonen erhielt. „Eure Verbindung ist beinahe zerbrochen und du hälst trotzdem zu ihm.” Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Zu Rins Überraschung lag darin weder Spott noch Wut sondern aufrichtige Neugier. „Er ist trotzdem mein kleiner Bruder.” Sie sahen sich kurz an, dann wich Yukio seinem Blick aus. Alastor bemerkte es sofort. „Du solltest mal etwas dankbarer sein.”, knurrte er. „Er nimmt dich in Schutz, also benimm dich gefälligst und behandle ihn nicht wie Luft!”  
  
Rin traute seinen Ohren nicht. Hatte Alastor gerade wirklich kritisiert, dass Yukio ihn ignorierte? „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich kann dich immer noch nicht leiden.”, grummelte die rechte Hand Satans, als er den verwirrten Blick bemerkte. „Aber ich kann es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand Familienmitglieder im Stich lässt oder sie wie Dreck behandelt. Und Verräter sind am allerschlimmsten.”  
  
„Er hat mich nicht verraten-”  
  
„Er hat eine Waffe auf dich gerichtet. Streite es nicht ab, ich hab meine Quellen.”  
  
Ein Lachen seitens Iblis riss sie aus ihrer Diskussion. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass Alastor dich doch mag. Am Ende werdet ihr noch Freunde.~”  
  
„Sag das nochmal und nicht mal Satan wird dir den Arsch retten können!”, fauchte der ältere. Iblis lachte nur erneut. „Alastor hat aber recht.”, meldete sich unerwarteterweise Amaimon zu Wort. „Er könnte dir ruhig mal dankbarer sein und weniger Vorwürfe machen.”  
  
„Ich unterbreche eure Familientherapie ja nur ungern, aber ich glaube, da kommt jemand.”, zischte Shura. Tatsächlich waren Schritte zu hören. Alle machten sich kampfbereit. Eine Gruppen von zwölf Wachen kam um die Ecke, ebenfalls mit gezogenen Waffen. „Sofort stehen bleiben!”, befahlen sie. Die beiden Dämonenkönige und Alastor sahen sie unbeeindruckt an. „Mehr habt ihr nicht bei? Wie langweilig.”, quengelte der Erdkönig. Den Wächtern schien nun klar zu werden, dass sie es mit zwei Dämonenkönigen zu tun hatten. Sie alle trugen Liliths Zeichen auf ihren Rüstungen, also gehörten sie offensichtlich zu ihren Anhängern und würden nicht nachgeben. Wirklich praktisch, dass sie noch keine Zeit gehabt hatten, die Siegel überall anzupassen. Man konnte damit die eigenen und Liliths Leute so viel besser voneinander unterscheiden. Der Kampf währte ganze sieben Sekunden. Rin, Yukio und Shura hatten nicht mal die Gelegenheit ihre Waffen zu heben, da lagen schon alle Gegner tot vor ihnen. „Wachen sind wirklich nicht, was sie mal waren.”, seufzte Iblis und betrachtete die Toten abfällig. „Gehen wir. Diese Parasiten hocken immer nah beieinander”.  
  
Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Allmählich schienen sie sich den Drachen zu nähren, denn die Temperaturen stiegen stetig. „Ich hoffe, die plötzliche Wärme ist kein schlechtes Zeichen?”, fragte Shura. Iblis schüttelte den Kopf. „Die meisten Drachen mögen eher wärmere Gebiete. Manchmal helfen sie da sogar etwas nach, ist also nichts ungewöhnliches.” Sie waren nun endlich an einer schweren Metalltür angekommen. Die beiden Wachen waren schnell ausgeschaltet. Zum Glück hatte einer von ihnen die passenden Schlüssel. „Ich gehe zuerst. Haltet besser etwas Abstand und kommt erst, wenn ich es sage. Sie haben noch nie Menschen gesehen, also Vorsicht.”  
  
Alle nickten. Iblis schloss die Tür auf und öffnete sie. Der Raum dahinter war dunkel, doch sie konnten ein leises Knurren sowie das Gerassel von Ketten und Schritte hören. Der Feuerkönig ging langsam hinein. „Wann die Viecher wohl das letzte Mal gefressen haben?”, fragte Alastor trocken, doch der jüngere Feuerdämon ignorierte ihn. „Fafnir, Ladon, Makara, Tannin, Zilant...ganz ruhig. Ich bin's.”, sagte er beruhigend auf Gehennisch, während er versuchte ihre Silhouetten zu entdecken. „Ich hole euch hier raus, also bleibt ganz ruhig.”  
  
Erneut ertönte leises Knurren, doch es klang nicht feindseelig. Noch immer war das Rasseln von Ketten zu hören, gefolgt von zögerlichen Schritten. Fafnir kam langsam in den Schein der Fackeln. Als er Iblis entdeckte, kreischte er freudig auf und wollte zu dem Feuerdämonen, doch Ketten hielten ihn zurück. Er jaulte mitleiderregend und versuchte erfolglos dagegen zu kämpfen. Auch die restlichen vier waren nun hervorgekommen und rissen an ihren Ketten, während sie klägliche Laute ausstießen. Irgendwie erinnerte Rin das Ganze ein paar Kinder, die nach ihren Eltern schrien. Zwar kannte er die Drachen bereits, aber es überraschte ihn immer wieder wie menschlich sie waren. Oder dämonisch. Egal. Iblis ging schnell zu ihnen, hockte sich hin und begann Fafnir hinter den Hörnern zu kraulen. „Schon gut, ich bin da. Ihr seid gleich frei.” Darauf hatten die fünf gewartet. Sofort stießen sie den Dämonen um und begannen damit mit ihm zu kuscheln und ihn abzulecken. „H-hey, nicht jetzt! Nicht sabbern!”, protestiere dieser und versuchte sie wegzuschieben, doch eher mit mäßigem Erfolg. Sie freuten sich zu sehr endlich ihre Bezugsperson wiederzuhaben. Nach einigen Minuten konnte er endlich aufstehen. „Ihr könnt reinkommen, aber vorsichtig. Wenn sie sich beruhigt haben, können wir sie losmachen.”  
  
Rin und Amaimon betraten langsam den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Alastor und den Exorzisten. Sofort hoben alle Drachen die Köpfe und musterten die Neuankömmlinge. Als sie Rin und Amaimon erkannten, freuten sie sich noch mehr, gegenüber Alastor waren sie eher neutral, doch die Exorzisten verwirrten sie offensichtlich. Sie kauerten am Boden, nur um sich wieder aufzurichten, die Flügel auszubreiten und die Zähne zu blecken. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie uns mögen.”, kommentierte Yukio und musterte die Drachen nervös. Diesen Moment nutzten diese, um ihn anzufauchen, woraufhin er, Shura und Bon einen Schritt zurück machten. „Schon gut.”, redete Iblis beruhigend auf die fünf ein. „Sie sind in Ordnung. Teilweise.”  
  
Er wandte sich an die Exorzisten. „Kommt näher. Sie müssen merken, dass ihr keine Gefahr seid, sonst greifen sie an sobald wir sie losmachen.”  
  
„Und wie machen wir ihnen das klar?”, fragte Bon ohne die Drachen aus den Augen zu lassen. „Kommt einfach her und lasst euch einmal näher beschnuppern, das reicht meist. Ihr solltet dabei auf jeden Fall Augenkontakt halten. Ansonsten gilt es als Schwäche und ihr zählt damit als Beute. Oder zumindest Personen, denen sie auf der Nase rumtanzen können.”  
  
Die drei wechselten einen Blick, dann seufzte Bon. „Gut, dann mal los.” Vorsichtig trat er näher heran. „Rede auf sie ein, das beruhigt sie. Sie verstehen zwar kein Japanisch, aber wenn deine Stimme ruhig ist, sind sie es auch. Meistens.”  
  
Der Adept nickte, dann ging er vorsichtig weiter und gab sich Mühe Blickkontakt mit den Drachen zu halten. Diese knurrten leise, doch Iblis bedeute ihm weiter zu gehen. „Ok, ganz ruhig. Ich tu euch nichts. Ich will euch nur helfen.”, sagte er vorsichtig. Die Drachen legten den Kopf schief. Offensichtlich hörten sie zu, auch wenn sie ihn nicht verstanden. Schließlich stand er vor ihnen. „Gehe in die Hocke, streck die Hand aus und lasse sie dran riechen. Wenn du ganz großes Glück hast und sie dich mögen, lassen sie sich sogar streicheln.”, wies Iblis an. Der angehende Exorzist tat dies und wartete gespannt. Die Drachen schnupperten vorsichtig an seiner Hand, dann begann Zilant diese anzustupsen. „Das heißt, dass du sie streicheln sollst. Am besten hinter den Hörnen.”, kommentierte der Feuerkönig. Ziemlich überrumpelt kam Suguro der Aufforderung nach. Zilant schloss die Augen und stieß eine Art Schnurren aus. Bon begann vor sich hin zu grinsen. Er sah aus, als würde er am liebsten einen adoptieren.  
  
Iblis nickte zufrieden. „Super. Nächster.”  
  
Shura und Yukio sahen sich an. Die Rothaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na, wird schon schief gehen.”  
  
Sie wiederholte Bons Schritte. „Ganz ruhig, ich bin hier um euch zu helfen. Fresst also nicht die Hilfe, ja?” Diesmal ließ sich Makara streicheln. „Nicht überraschend. Weibchen haben Frauen oft lieber.” Iblis machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Yukio und bedeute ihm damit, dass er nun dran war. Diesmal lief es nicht ganz so gut. Die Drachen schienen ihn zwar zu akzeptieren, doch beäugten ihn misstrauisch. Iblis erklärte daraufhin, dass sie seine negative Einstellung gegenüber den Dämonen spüren konnten. Dennoch konnten sie die fünf endlich befreien. Es war nicht leicht, denn die Ketten waren schwer und schienen ihnen Schmerzen zu bereiten. Endlich schafften sie es. Natürlich waren die Drachen deswegen ganz aus dem Häuschen. Sie sprangen umher, schlugen mit den Flügeln und landeten sofort wieder. „Was kommt jetzt?”, fragte Shura. Iblis wandte sich zum Eingang. „Wir suchen die anderen.”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Ankou hasste es nutzlos zu sein und andere ihre Schlachten kämpfen zu lassen. Obwohl sie einen der höchsten Ränge in der Armee inne hatte, so machte sie dennoch bei jeder Schlacht mit, anstatt nur Befehle zu geben. Sie hatte Erfahrung und viel Kampfschick, warum sollte sie also herumsitzen? Ebenso war es ihr zuwider, wenn sie eine Last war und dies war momentan der Fall. Mit diesen bescheuerten Rippen konnte sie nicht mal ihren Bogen spannen. Es war recht einfach gewesen ihre Waffen zurückzuholen, aber nun konnte sie diese nicht mal benutzen. Was ein Mist. Halphas schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben. Das Fieber hatte ihn mehr geschwächt als erwartet. Er schwankte teilweise beim Laufen und war absolut nicht in der Verfassung eine Waffe handzuhaben. Vaya und die Adepten konnten nicht wirklich kämpfen, also mussten sie sich ganz auf Azazel und Beelzebub verlassen. Dank der zweiten Gruppe, welche momentan für die Ablenkung sorgte, trafen sie kaum auf Wachen, doch kurz vor dem Geheimgang, welcher sie nach draußen bringen würde, verließ sie das Glück. „Na, was haben wir denn hier? Ihr geht so schnell?”, fragte eine hämische Stimme. Oh, nicht doch. Sie drehte sich um. „Verpiss dich, Ira!”, knurrte Azazel genervt. Die Sünde lachte gehässig. „Als ob. Die Gelegenheit lasse ich mir nicht entgehen. Stimmt's Leute?”  
  
Ankou fluchte innerlich. Ira hatte Freunde mitgebracht. Mehrere Alukah und ein paar Wachen. Was als nächstes kam, ließ sie aus allen Wolken fallen. „Geht!”, befahl Azazel mit fester Stimme. „Ich kümmere mich um sie und komme nach!” Beelzebub dachte gar nicht daran. „Ich lasse dich nicht alleine kämpfen.” Auch der Rest protestierte. „Wir sind nicht so wichtig wie ihr, lass es sein!”, grollte Halphas. Sogar die Adepten schienen dagegen zu sein. „Wir lassen dich nicht zurück.”, knurrte Ankou. Der Geisterkönig schüttelte den Kopf ohne Ira aus den Augen zu lassen. „Es ist wichtiger, euch alle rauszubringen. Ich bin außerdem der drittstärkste von uns. Ein paar Insekten halten mich nicht auf.”  Er erlaubte sich einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Bruder. „Vertraust du mir?” Verwirrt sah der Insektenkönig ihn an. „Was meinst du? Natürlich tu ich das.” Die anderen Dämonen nickten zustimmend.  
  
„Oh Gehenna, da kommt einem ja die Kotze hoch.”, knurrte Ira und ging in Angriffsstellung. Ohne zu zögern griff sie an, Azazel blockte den Angriff. „Geht! JETZT!”, befahl er erneut. Ankou wollte ihn nicht zurücklassen. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass dies nach hinten los gehen würde. Außerdem war es grausam. Er war ihr König und vor allem ihr Freund. Gut, wem machte sie was vor? Vielleicht steckte da sogar noch mehr dahinter, so oder so würde sie ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Doch zu ihrem Entsetzen gab Beelzebub nach. „Los!”, knurrte er und rannte los. Die Geisterdämonin warf Azazel einen kurzen Blick zu, entschuldigte sich gedanklich und folgte dem Insektenkönig. ‚Wehe du stirbst mir weg, du Idiot.‘  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Samael hatte Spaß wie lange nicht. So sehr er Assiah auch liebte, nichts kam einen guten Kampf in Gehenna gleich. Hochrangige Exorzisten boten hin und wieder eine ganz passable Unterhaltung, aber schlussendlich waren sie ein paar Käfer, die man ganz einfach zerquetschen konnte. Er wagte einen kurzen Blick zu seinen Geschwistern. Lucifer, Egyn und Astaroth schlugen ihre Gegner ohne größere Probleme und auch die Stellvertreter räumten ordentlich auf. Überall lagen tote Wachen, Naga, Moroi, Alukah und Rakshasa. Allerdings wäre es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis die Aveira und andere hochrangige Dämonen auftauchten. Dann würde die Sache mehr als interessant werden. Zwar waren nicht all seine Geschwister anwesend, aber dennoch hatten sie dank ihren Stellvertretern recht gute Karten. Solange die Aveira nicht mit dem Amulett ankamen. Daher war Eile geboten, denn sie wollten den Sünden möglichst aus dem Weg gehen, falls diese das Amulett bei sich hatten. Allmählich müsste Iblis Gruppe ebenfalls eintreffen. Wie bestellt kam der Feuerdämon dazu. Seine Drachen waren offensichtlich bei ganz guter Gesundheit, denn sie begannen sofort damit anzugreifen. Trotz ihrer Größe waren sie bereits äußerst tödlich. Rin wollte ebenfalls mitmischen, doch Iblis zog ihn am Kragen zurück. Der Zeitkönig musste grinsen, als er das Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders sah. Dieser versuchte böse zu gucken, doch es ähnelte mehr einem schmollen und war eher niedlich als bedrohlich. Sein Bruder war schon putzig. Er hatte wirklich noch einiges zu lernen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er einen weiteren Angriff, doch er trat einfach beiseite und erledigte seinen Angreifer bevor dieser überhaupt wusste, was los war. Er sah erneut zu Lucifer, welcher ihm zunickte. Das war das Zeichen für den Rückzug. Jeder erledigte so viele Gegner wie möglich, dann begannen sie damit die Halle, in der sie sich momentan befanden, zu verlassen. Samael verschwendete keine Zeit und legte sofort eine Barriere über die Tür, sodass ihre Verfolger nicht durchkamen und einen langen Umweg nehmen mussten. „Alle da?”, fragte Lucifer und sah sich schnell um. Agares nickte. „Verschwinden wir von hier.”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir grad Azazel zurückgelassen haben. Und dann noch mit Ira! Wie konntest du nachgeben?!”, grollte Ankou frustriert. „Azazel ist stark, er wird das schaffen.”, beruhigte Beelzebub sie. Zwar plagte ihn ebenfalls das schlechte Gewissen, doch er hatte vollstes Vertrauen in seinen Bruder. Er hatte bereits weitaus schlimmeres überstanden. „Hoffen wir's. Dass Lilith ihn als Geisel nimmt, ist echt das Letzte, was wir jetzt gebrauchen können.”, kommentierte Halphas. „Außerdem würde ich mich mehr als scheiße fühlen, wenn er unseretwegen gefangen genommen wird.”  
  
„Er ist der drittstärkste der Baal, da wird er doch sicher keine Probleme bekommen?”, fragte Koneko. „Baal hin oder her, manchmal scheinen sie gerne mal zu vergessen, dass sie trotzdem nicht unbesiegbar sind.”, antwortete Ankou düster. Beelzebub seufzte nur. „Das mag stimmen, aber Azazel wird schon klarkommen. Im Krieg gegen Lilith hat er es mit wesentlich größeren Gruppen zu tun bekommen.”  
  
„Und diese Ira war die Verkörperung des Zorns, ja?”, hakte Shima nach. „Genau.”  
  
„Ok...sind ihre Schwestern auch so attraktiv?” Izumo und Ankou stöhnten gleichzeitig auf. „Wären wir nicht in Eile und der Großteil meiner Rippen gebrochen, würde ich dich durch ein Fenster werfen!”, drohte die Geisterdämonin woraufhin der Aria in Ausbildung beschwichtigend die Hände hob. „Ich bin schon still.”  
  
Konekomaru schüttelte nur den Kopf, während Vaya und Shiemi still blieben. „Wäre allerdings mal interessant zu wissen, wo sich der Rest rumtreibt.”, murmelte Beelzebub. „Ich habe keine Lust auf weitere Überraschungen.”  
  
Überraschenderweise bekamen sie keine weiteren Probleme. Hin und wieder hörten sie, wie mehrere Wachen durch die Korridore rannten, sichtlich aufgeregt. „Scheint als würden die anderen gut für Ablenkung sorgen.”, kommentiere Halphas. Beelzebub sagte nichts, sondern öffnete eine Tür, welche in eine Art Konferenzraum führte. Darin war ein riesiger, offener Kamin. Der Insektenkönig ging darauf zu, schien irgendeinen versteckten Schalter zu betätigen und die Rückwand öffnete sich. „Nur mal aus Interesse...wie viele Geheimgänge gibt es hier so?”, fragte Ankou. Der Insektenkönig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine Menge. Allerdings kennt nur Vater alle. Jetzt aber weg hier!”  
  
Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Alastor hatte wirklich die Schnauze voll für heute. Erst musste er dieses dämliche "Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst-Spiel" über sich ergehen lassen, dann wurde er von ein paar Rotzlöffeln und Exorzisten gerettet und nun standen sie vor verschlossener Tür, eingekreist von Superbia, Invidia, Gula, Acedia und weiteren Truppen. Wirklich super gelaufen. Am Rande fragte er sich, wo die restlichen drei Aveira steckten und hoffte, dass diese nicht die andere Gruppe angegriffen hatte. Ja, er konnte die meisten dort nicht leiden, aber die Todsünden wünschte er ihnen dann doch nicht an den Hals. Außer vielleicht den Exorzisten, aber die waren ja auch nur Adepten. Er sah zu Rin hinüber. Wenn Lilith ihn in die Finger bekam, würde es für alle übel enden. Jetzt durfte er also noch den Babysitter für einen von Satans Gören spielen. Hätte der Dämonengott nicht einfach kinderlos bleiben können? Allerdings war ihm der Nephilim eindeutig lieber als sein Zwilling. Vorhin erst waren die beiden erneut in irgendeine Diskussion geraten und nach dem, was er am Rande mitbekommen und Ankou erzählt hatte, war der Jüngere das Problem gewesen. Selbst die anderen Dämonenkönigen schienen ihn nicht leiden zu können. Als sich die Zwillinge gestritten hatten, standen Iblis und Astaroth hinter ihnen, hatten Alastor angesehen und daraufhin eine Szene gespielt, in der Alastor den jüngeren Zwilling erstach. Lucifer hatte sie zwar streng angesehen, doch die anderen schienen es ganz unterhaltsam zu finden. Superbias Stimme riss ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. „Es war ziemlich dumm von euch herzukommen.”  
  
„Es ist auch ziemlich dumm uns im Weg zu stehen, also geh aus dem Weg, Blondie.”, knurrte Astaroth gereizt und ausnahmsweise stimmte Alastor ihm zu. Superbia schnaubte nur. „An eurer Stelle würde ich aufgeben. Ihr seid in der Unterzahl.”  
  
„Das waren wir auch, als wir damals gegen dich gekämpft haben und wir wissen ja alle wie das ausgegangen ist, nicht wahr?~”, feixte Mephisto. Invidia lachte gehässig, als die älteste Sünde vor Scham rot anlief. Acedia gähnte nur, Gula schien nicht wirklich zu wissen, was überhaupt los war. Die beiden waren allerdings noch nie die hellsten Flammen in Helheimr gewesen. „Worauf wartet ihr?! Greift an, ihr Idioten!”, keifte die blonde Sünde. Keiner traute sich zu widersprechen, auch wenn einige offensichtlich nicht allzu begeistert waren. Alastor grinste. Das würde Spaß machen.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rin unterdrückte ein frustriertes Grollen. Sie taten es schon wieder! Warum mussten sie ihn ständig bevormunden?! Ja, es würde nicht gut für Gehenna oder Assiah sein, wenn er gefangen genommen werden sollte, aber er wollte nicht daneben stehen, während andere kämpften! Shura und Yukio hatten sich einfach in den Kampf gestürzt und hielten sich ganz gut, Bon war bei Rin geblieben und hielt sich raus, immerhin bestand stets die Gefahr, dass er durch Rezitieren einen der Dämonenkönigen oder ihren Stellvertretern schaden würde. Vaya und Agares standen neben ihm. Während Vaya unruhig den Kampf beobachtete, wehrte Agares Angreifer ab. Sie schien alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, also nahm sich der Nephilim die Zeit nach den anderen zu sehen. Iblis und Astaroth kämpften gegen Invidia, Samael gegen Superbia. Die anderen beiden Aveira waren nirgends zu sehen, er tippte darauf, dass es Acedia und Gula waren. Der Rest erledigte die übrigen Angreifer. Diese konnten einem fast leidtun. Nur wenige konnten wirklichen Schaden anrichten, die meisten wurden einfach abgeschlachtet. Shura und Yukio waren so gesehen keine große Hilfe, denn sie waren wesentlich langsamer. Unwillkürlich fragte sich der Nephilim erneut, was passieren würde, wenn der Kampf gegen Lilith vorbei war. Das Bündnis zwischen den Dämonen und der Ritterschaft (besser gesagt einem Teil davon) wäre beendet und sie würden sich erneut im Kampf gegenüber stehen. Inzwischen war mehr als klar, dass die Exorzisten keine Chance hatten. Allerspätestens wenn sein Vater mitmischte, wäre es für sie gelaufen. Auch seine Freunde wären betroffen. Es läge sogar im Bereich des Möglichen, dass sie von jemanden getötet wurden, denn er kannte oder ihm nahe stand. Ob die anderen ähnliche Gedanken hatten? Iblis schien sich beispielsweise recht gut mit Bon zu verstehen, wäre das mit ihrer Zusammenarbeit vorbei? Würde er ihn ohne weiteren Gedanken töten, wenn sie sich je wieder gegenüber standen? Die Vorstellung war mehr als beunruhigend, also gab er es vorerst auf, sich deswegen Gedanken zu machen. Momentan waren andere Dinge wichtiger.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Neid war für Astaroth schon immer eine allzu bekannte Emotion gewesen. Als (ehemals) jüngster seiner Brüder musste er sich des Öfteren einiges von seinen älteren Geschwistern gefallen lassen. Er hatte es immer gehasst, wenn sie Sachen durften, die ihm nicht erlaubt waren oder Fähigkeiten gemeistert hatten mit denen er noch immer Schwierigkeiten hatte. Ein hervorragendes Beispiel war die Tierverwandlung. Leider hatte er zu Beginn manchmal arge Probleme mit seinen Kräften gehabt. Hinzu kam, dass Verwesungsdämonen meist nicht allzu beliebt waren, denn sie wurden oft mit Dreck, Gestank und Tod in Verbindung gebracht. Gut, viele machten auch einen Bogen um Geisterdämonen, weil sich die Bewohner Gehennas nicht mit dem Tod auseinander setzen wollten, sie hingen extrem an ihrer Unsterblichkeit. Wer nicht? Wie auch immer, leider stimmte es, was Azazel sagte. Noch immer passierten ihm gelegentlich kleine Missgeschicke, immerhin war es nie etwas allzu gravierendes. Es war ihm verdammt peinlich, aber ihm blieb nichts übrig als weiter zu lernen. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Neid hatte ihn in seinem Leben bereits öfter begleitet, demzufolge machte er sich schon gewisse Sorgen, während er gegen Invidia kämpfte. Er hatte so gar keine Lust, dass sie seine eigenen Empfindungen gegen ihn verwendete, dass hatte bereits im Krieg ziemlich genervt. Bisher schien sie jedoch kein Interesse daran zu haben, sondern bekämpfte Iblis und ihn nur ohne ihre Kräfte oder Waffen. Sie änderte einige Male ihre Gestalt, doch sie rissen sich zusammen und ignorierten ihr Aussehen. Anscheinend hatte er sie ziemlich durchdringend angestarrt, denn sie begann zu grinsen. „Du kannst ja kaum die Augen von mir lassen. Magst du mich etwa, Rothy?~”  
  
Der Verwesungskönig bleckte die Zähne. Wie er diesen verdammten Spitznamen hasste. „Nein danke, ich steh nicht auf durchgeknallt.” Er hielt inne. „Nicht mehr.”  
  
Die Sünde lachte. „Dann passt es, ich stehe nämlich eher auf Intelligenz.” Sie versuchte ihm in den Magen zu treten, doch er sprang nach hinten und warf ihr ein Messer entgegen. Da er plötzlich von weiteren Gegnern umgeben war, sah er nicht, ob er getroffen hatte, jedoch fluchte Invidia laut. Offensichtlich hatte er sie erwischt und ihr war klar geworden, dass ihre Selbstheilung nicht eintrat. Sie zog sich zurück. Iblis wollte ihr einen Flammenstoß hinterher schicken, doch musste abbrechen, da Lucifer in der Schusslinie stand. Ohne große Wahl ließen sie von der Gestaltwandlerin ab.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rin hatte genug. Er hatte die ganze Zeit dumm rumgestanden, es reichte. Seine Flammen hätten den Kampf längst beenden können! Bevor er Kurikura ziehen konnte, gab Lucifer jedoch das Signal zum Rückzug. Tap und Amaimon brachen gemeinsam den Boden auf und trennten ihre Gruppe von Liliths Anhängern, Egyn und Agares errichten zusätzlich eine Eiswand und die Drachen grillten noch einige verbliebene Gegner. „Los, raus!”, rief Lucifer. Sie rannten aus dem Raum und liefen durch die Korridore bis sie endlich vor der Tür eines Archives standen. Diese war verschlossen, doch Alastor hatte ganz offensichtlich die Schnauze voll und trat sie einfach ein. „Das gibt Ärger mit Phenex.”, seufzte Agares. „Und das soll mich interessieren?!”  
  
Schritte ließen sie herumfahren. Doch etwas war seltsam, die Schritte klangen unregelmäßig und teilweise schleifend. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als die dazugehörige Person endlich um die Ecke kam. „Azazel?!”, entfuhr es Egyn. Der Geisterkönig sah gar nicht gut aus. Er stützte sich an der Wand ab, seine Haare waren zerzaust, die Klamotten waren teilweise zerrissen und er hatte mehrere blaue Flecken sowie blutende Schnitte. Er presste außerdem eine Hand auf seine linke Seite, welche stark blutete. „Ihr habt echt aufgeräumt...ich bin auf dem Weg hier her auf keinen einzigen Gegner gestoßen.”, hustete er hervor. Zu Rins Überraschung griffen die Dämonen zu ihren Waffen. „Beweise uns, dass du es bist und nicht irgendein Rakshasa.”, verlangte Alastor.  
  
Azazel nickte und überlegte kurz. „Vaya ist seit sie ein Kind ist in Vater verschossen, Lucifer, du hattest als Kind Angst im Dunkeln und magst bis heute keine Dunkelheit, Iblis und Egyns, euer erster Kuss war miteinander, als ihr auf einer Schulfeier zu viel Alkohol getrunken habt. Ankou, wir haben uns mal geküsst als wir Kinder waren, weil wir nicht wussten was das ist und fanden's beide eklig. Astaroth, du hattest immer Angst vor Uphir, dem ehemaligen Hauptheiler in Vaters Palast, was sich ja schlussendlich als berechtigt herausgestellt hat. Samael, du warst in eine unserer Lehrerinnen verschossen-”  
  
„Gut, wir glauben dir!”, warf Amon schnell ein, offensichtlich nicht scharf darauf, dass auch Geheimnisse von ihm herauskamen. Rin war währenddessen etwas verstört. Iblis und Egyn hatten sich geküsst?! Gut, sie waren betrunken, aber der nächste Tag war sicher seltsam gewesen. Auch der Rest war mehr als unerwartet. Und Vaya war in seinen Vater verliebt?! Er beschloss, es vorerst gut sein zu lassen. „Was ist passiert? Warum bist du nicht bei den anderen?!, fragte Lucifer scharf. „Wir wurden von Ira und einigen von Liliths Leuten angegriffen. Ich habe sie aufgehalten damit der Rest weiter kann, aber ich musste ordentlich was einstecken. Schätze, ich hab mich doch überschätzt.” Er zuckte zusammen und sog scharf die Luft ein. „Könnten wir jetzt gehen damit sich jemand um das hier kümmert? Ich glaube hier kommen gleich ein paar Organe raus...”  
  
Alle nickten und Egyn ging zu ihm, um ihn zu stützen. Der Ältere zögerte für einige Sekunden, doch lehnte sich dann an ihn. Derweil betrat Lucifer den Raum und öffnete den Geheimgang, welcher erneut hinter einem Bücherregal lag. „Beeilung!”, drängte der Lichtdämon und sie kamen der Aufforderung gerne nach. Stumm folgten sie dem Gang bis sie schließlich in einer Art Höhle standen, wo Beelzebubs Gruppe bereits wartete. Der Insektenkönig schien mehr als erleichtert. „Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wir dachten, dass ihr irgendwo festsitzt-”  
  
„War auch so, aber wir müssen uns jetzt um Azazel kümmern.”, unterbrach Iblis ihn. Beelzebub erbleichte, als er seinen verletzen Bruder entdeckte, welcher inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Egyn legte ihn hin und sah sich mit Shax und Agares die Wunde an. „Verdammt, ich wusste, dass wir ihn nicht hätten allein lassen sollen!”, zischte Ankou. „Die Wunde ist recht tief, aber die Arterie hat es verfehlt. Glück gehabt.”, verkündete Shax sichtlich erleichtert. „Warum schließt sie sich nicht?”, fragte Shiemi.  
  
„Wegen der Waffe mit der sie zugefügt wurde.”, erklärte Agares ohne aufzusehen. „Es gibt spezielle Waffen, die die Selbstregeneration blockieren. Unsere gehören zum Beispiel dazu.” Nach einigen Minuten war die Blutung endlich gestoppt und notdürftig verbunden. „Also, wie geht's jetzt weiter?”, fragte Astaroth. „Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wo Vater oder besser gesagt, wo Liliths verdammter Palast ist. Wir können nirgends hin, weil sie alles übernommen hat, also bleibt nur Assiah, aber da wird sie auch bald angreifen. Schöner Mist.”  
  
„Wir haben keine Große Wahl.”, antwortete Lucifer. „Sobald wir Agash und die Kinder haben, sollten wir schnellstmöglich zurück nach Assiah.”  
  
Ankou schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr kehrt zurück nach Assiah, aber wir bleiben hier. Es gibt überall Widerstand gegen Lilith. Wenn wir mit diesen Gruppen in Verbindung treten und sie zusammenziehen, haben wir immerhin ein paar neue Verbündete.”  
  
„Ganz sicher nicht, du bist verletzt und der Rest ist nicht grad in guter Verfassung!” ,protestierte Egyn. Die Dämonin blieb stur. „In ein paar Tagen geht's wieder und in Assiah sind wir nicht von Nutzen. Wenn ihr schon das Risiko auf euch nehmt, um uns zu befreien, lasst uns wenigstens etwas tun!”  
  
„Sie hat recht.”, mischte sich Shax ein. „Wir sind in Assiah kaum eine Hilfe und das manche von uns noch nie oder irgendwann vor Jahrhunderten dort waren, macht es nicht einfacher.”  
  
Lucifer seufzte nur. „Das können wir alles besprechen, wenn wir hier raus sind. Kyrene hat uns einen Ort beschreiben, wo wir hin können ohne entdeckt zu werden. Wir machen uns schon mal auf den Weg dorthin, während ein paar Agash holen. Amon, ich nehme an, dass du gehen willst?”  
  
Der Verwesungsdämon nickte. „Dann komme ich mit.”, verkündete Astaroth. „Ebenfalls.”, hängte sich Iblis rein. „Wenn das geklärt ist, können wir ja weiter.”, knurrte Alastor. „Ich hab genug von diesem Ort.” Zur Abwechslung konnte Rin nur zustimmen. Schließlich standen sie wieder in der Kanalisation, wo sich Astaroth, Amon und Iblis von der Gruppe trennten. Der Rest lief noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie endlich ins Freie kletterten.  
  
„Also gut, wir verschwinden per Phasensprung. Wir springen am besten zum Rand des Acherusischen Sees, den Rest laufen wir, damit sie die Spuren nicht direkt verfolgen können.”, bestimmte Lucifer. Alastor schien nicht glücklich damit zu sein von ihm Befehle zu bekommen, doch bleib still, immerhin wusste er, was auf dem Spiel stand. „Ich dachte hier sind Barrieren?” fragte Rin verwirrt. „In jeder Barriere, die so große Gebiete abdeckt, gibt es Lücken und die kennen wir mittlerweile gut.”, antwortete Beelzebub. „Jetzt aber los!”  
  
Rin hasste Phasensprünge, aber es war ihre einzige Option, also ging er ohne zu murren zu Amaimon. Hoffentlich konnten die anderen ihre Aufgabe ebenfalls erledigen.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Der Phasensprung verlief wesentlich besser als erwartet. Rin verspürte weder den Drang sich zu übergeben, noch landete er auf seinem Hintern. Langsam schien er sich daran zu gewöhnen. Von seinen Freunden, Shura und Yukio konnte man das nicht sagen. Sie alle waren mehr als grün im Gesicht und Shima sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment seinen Magen entleeren. „Wage es ja nicht, mir auf die Stiefel zu reihern!”, drohte Alastor, doch der pinkhaarige Exorzist war zu beschäftigt damit seinen Mageninhalt unten zu behalten, um Angst zu haben. „D-Das....machen wir....bitte....nie wieder.”, presste Shura hervor und alle Exorzisten nickten, während die Dämonen feixten. „Gehen wir weiter, dann können wir endlich Azazel fertig verarzten und uns um Halphas und Ankou kümmern.”, sagte Shax und alle setzten sich wieder in Bewegung. Die Drachen flogen ebenfalls los. Nach einigem Fußmarsch erreichten sie den Außenposten. Dieser war ein Steingebäude auf einem Felsen. es gab einen Wachturm, doch dieser war offensichtlich nicht besetzt. Was sie jedoch alarmierte, war die offene Tür. „...Die sollte doch abgeschlossen sein, oder?”, stellte Amaimon dumpf fest. Sie zogen ihre Waffen. Langsam betraten sie das Gebäude. Nun fiel ihnen außerdem das brennende Licht auf. Sie sahen sich an. Hatte sich Kyrene getäuscht und es gab doch noch Patrouillen, die hier Pausen einlegten? Schritte näherten sich und sie machten sich bereit zum Kampf, doch als die Person dann vor ihnen stand, waren sie mehr als überrumpelt. Rin blinzelte den Neuankömmling überrascht an. Was machte sie denn hier? Indra grinste und warf ihre Haare zurück. „Na, ihr habt euch ja Zeit gelassen. Ich warte hier schon ewig.”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Samael war, um es einmal mit den Worten seiner jüngeren Geschwister auszudrücken, zum Kotzen zumute. Warum musste diese Frau immer wieder auftauchen und Probleme bereiten? Das war normalerweise seine Aufgabe! Zugegebenermaßen hatte er sich gefragt, was sie trieb, immerhin stand sie bei Lilith ziemlich weit oben auf der Liste. Natürlich war dies reine Neugier, er fühlte keinerlei Bindung mit dieser Frau. Sie hatte ihn auf die Welt gebracht, das war's. Für ihn war Ruha seine erste richtige Mutter gewesen und auch seine späteren Stiefmütter hatte er als Mutterfigur akzeptiert. Sie war dagegen eine Fremde. Er wünschte ihr nicht den Tod, aber es würde ihn nicht ansatzweise kümmern, wenn sie Lilith zum Opfer fallen würde. Sie hatte es sich selbst eingebrockt. Allerdings interessierte es ihn sehr, was sie hier tat und vor allem wie sie hergefunden hatte. Offensichtlich wusste die Dämonin, dass sie eventuell herkommen würden. „Super, dabei haben wir die verdammten Adligen grad hinter uns gelassen...”, grummelte Alastor entnervt.  
  
„Indra, was tust du hier?”, fragte Lucifer genauso verdattert wie der Rest.  
  
Die Zeitdämonin verdrehte die Augen. „Das sollte offensichtlich sein. Ich verstecke mich vor Lilith und möchte mit euch reden.”  
  
„Ok, kurze Auszeit!”, mischte sich Shura ein und trat nach vorne. „Wer ist sie?”  
  
„Meine Name ist Indra.”, wechselte die Dämonin ins Japanische. „Ich bin Samaels Mutter.” Ach, auf einmal. „Es ist ziemlich vermessen, dich so zu bezeichnen, meinst du nicht auch?”, erwiderte er bissig und verschränkte die Arme. Die Exorzisten sahen ihn verwirrt an, dann die Dämonin und wieder ihn. Ihnen stand der Mund offen, Shura fand zuerst ihre Stimm wieder. „Schätze, ihr seid nicht wirklich gut aufeinander zu sprechen?” Samael antwortete nicht. Er wollte nicht mit Indra diskutieren, vor allem nicht mit den Exorzisten im Raum. Es war schon nervig genug, wenn seine Geschwister dabei waren. „Woher weißt du von diesem Ort?”, fragte er kalt.  
  
Die Adlige ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Kyrene. Ich bin ihr vorhin auf ihrer Patrouille begegnet und sie hat mir erzählt, dass ihr hier seid, von eurem Plan und diesem Ort. Ich habe ein Versteck gesucht, also bin ich hergekommen und habe gehofft, dass ihr hier einen Zwischenstopp einlegt.” Diese Sirene konnte aber auch nichts für sich behalten! „Egal, ich kümmere mich jetzt erst mal um Azazel. Halphas und Ankou, ihr kommt auch mit.”, unterbrach Egyn sie. „Shax, Agares helft ihr mir schnell?” Die beiden Heiler nickten und folgten ihm zusammen mit Ankou und Halphas aus dem aus dem Zimmer.  
  
„Warten wir bis sie fertig sind, dann kannst du uns sagen, was du möchtest.”, sagte Lucifer. Indra zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich bin überrascht, dich hier ohne deine Zofe zu sehen. Schleppst du sie normalerweise nicht immer mit?”, stichelte Samael. Indras Gesicht verdüsterte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann wurde es wieder neutral. „Nasu ist tot. Aulak hat ihr das Genick gebrochen und sie ausgesaugt, als sie mir zur Flucht verholfen hat. Meine Familie hatte mich im Stich gelassen und wollte mich ausliefern, ohne sie hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Übrigens weiß inzwischen ganz Gehenna, dass du mein Sohn bist.” Ein Hauch von Bitterkeit lag in ihrer Stimme. Super. Jetzt wussten es also alle. Aber seltsam, dass sie scheinbar an Nasu hing. Tatsächlich hatte der Zeitkönig oft den Eindruck, dass sie die Zofe als ihre Freundin angesehen hatte. Wirklich interessant, dass ihr irgendeine fremde Frau wichtiger als der eigene Sohn war...na was soll's. Es war ihm sowieso egal. Sie verbrachten die Zeit in unangenehmer Stille. Rin hatte zusammen mit einigen seiner Geschwistern die Vorräte geplündert und war dabei das Essen zu machen. Die Drachen hatten es sich auf dem Boden gemütlich gemacht und rollten sich zusammen. Endlich kamen Egyn, Shax und Agares zurück. „Soweit sieht alles gut aus, aber sie werden sich eine Weile ausruhen müssen. Azazel ist immer noch bewusstlos.”, berichtete der Wasserkönig.  
  
Nach einer Weile war Rin so weit und sie konnten alle essen. Die Stellvertreter stürzten sich sofort auf das Essen, Egyn brachte Ankou und Halphas etwas vorbei. Samael konnte ihnen keinen wirklichen Vorwurf machen, sicherlich hatten sie in den letzten Wochen nicht viel bekommen. Ihre Gesichter waren zum Teil eingefallen und laut Egyn hatte man bei Ankou die Rippen extrem deutlich gesehen. „Du kannst gut kochen, ich bin überrascht.”, kommentierte Indra. Rin bedankte sich, doch schwieg ansonsten. Offensichtlich wusste er nicht, wie er auf den unangekündigten Besuch reagieren sollte. Schließlich waren sie fertig und warteten darauf, dass sich die Zeitdämonin erklärte. „Also, worüber willst du reden, Indra?”, fragte Lucifer.  
  
Diese wirkte kurz verunsichert, dann setzte sie wieder ihr typisches Grinsen auf. „Glaubt es oder nicht, aber ich bin hier, um euch zu helfen.”  
  
„Aha und willst du dafür haben?”, unterbrach der Zeitkönig sie trocken. „Ich will mit euch nach Assiah.”, antwortete die Dämonin ohne Umschweife. „Weil dir Lilith am Arsch klebt.”, knurrte Alastor mit verschränkten Armen. Indra verdrehte die Augen. „Unter anderem. Sie ist äußerst nachtragend und würde mich zu gerne umbringen.”  
  
Der Zeitkönig lächelte sie kalt an. „Geschieht dir recht.”  
  
„...Vielleicht. Allerdings bin ich nicht nur hier, um meinen Hals zu retten. Ich möchte euch helfen.”  
  
„Irgendwie fällt es mir schwer, das zu glauben.”  
  
„Glaube, was du willst. Es ist die Wahrheit. Gehenna ist mein Zuhause und ich werde nicht dastehen und zusehen wie Ihre Majestät alles zerstört. Und ich werde ganz sicher nicht zulassen, dass sie Satan in der Hand hat.”  
  
„Als ob. Er geht dir doch am Arsch vorbei.”, fauchte Alastor an. Sie funkelte ihn an. „Das ist nicht wahr!”  
  
„Ach ja? Du bist doch nur mit ihm in die Kiste, weil du dem Miststück eins auswischen wolltest. Wäre es dann nicht zu eurem kleinen Unfall gekommen, hättest du noch viel länger weiter gemacht.”  
  
Gut, das tat jetzt irgendwie weh. Aber recht hatte er. Indra seufzte frustriert. „Ja gut, ich habe Mist gebaut, aber ich mag ihn wirklich. Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass es nichts bedeutet hat, aber das ist nicht der Fall. Ich mag ihn immer noch. Und ich will ihn nicht nochmal mit Lilith sehen, das hat er nicht verdient.” Samael hob überrascht eine Augenbraue und sah zu seinen Geschwistern, welche nicht weniger überrascht wirkten. Bisher hatte seine "Mutter" nie offen über ihre Gefühle gesprochen und er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie diesmal nicht log. Die Zeitdämonin fuhr fort, als niemand etwas sagte. „Ich habe ihn kurz vor Lilith Invasion besucht, um ihn zu warnen. Ich hatte mehrere Visionen, eine zeigte, wie die Barriere um den Palst zerbrach. Andere betrafen euch, also bin ich so schnell wie möglich zu ihm gegangen. Dummerweise war ich zu spät. Ich hatte ihm gerade alles erzählt, dann kam der Angriff.”  
  
„Was hast du sonst noch gesehen?”, fragte Shax. Das klang in der Tat interessant. Die Dämonin erzählte alles, von ihren Visionen in Assiah bis zu Rin, der in einer Zelle saß und angeblich von ihnen im Stich gelassen wurde, dann wie er gegen sie kämpfte und wie sie schlussendlich selbst Gefangene waren. Als sie hörten, was sie bezüglich Satan gesehen hatte, wechselten alle besorgte Blicke. Nie im Leben würde ihr Vater zu ihr zurück gehen! ‚Außer wenn sie uns in der Hand hätte...und wer weiß, wie es zur Zeit mit seinem geistigen Zustand aussieht.‘, dachte er grimmig. Am Ende herrschte betretende Stille. „Gut, das klingt jetzt nicht so berauschend, aber das sind ja nur Möglichkeiten. Wir wurden im Palast nicht erwischt, also könnte das mit Rins und eurer Gefangennahme längst vom Tisch sein.”, versuchte Agares allen Mut zu machen. „Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass wir so viel Glück haben?”, fragte Beelzebub dumpf.  
  
„Ich dachte, Azazel wäre die wandelnde Depression.”, murmelte Alastor, woraufhin er einen bösen Blick von Shax kassierte. „Hast du noch mehr gesehen, Indra?”, fragte Paymon, woraufhin sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Seitdem hatte ich keine Visionen mehr.”  
  
Sie wurden aus ihrer Konversation gerissen, als sie spürten, dass sich jemand näherte. Lucifer ging mit Paymon und Shax nach draußen, um die Neuankömmlinge in Empfang zu nehmen oder zu erledigen. Nicht mal eine Minute später kam Lilu gefolgt von ihren beiden älteren Schwestern in den Raum geflitzt. Sie rannte fast in Shura rein und legte eine Vollbremsung ein. „Warum hast du denn so ein komisches Oberteil an?”, sagte sie verwundert und sah die Exorzistin mit großen Augen an. Diese verstand natürlich kein Wort. „Lilu, das fragt man doch nicht!” flüsterte Vritra. „Ich finde sie hübsch...”, murmelte Mergi leise.  
  
Lucifer, Paymon, Shax, Astaroth, Iblis und Amon kamen nun ebenfalls rein, dicht gefolgt von Agash, welche Jestan auf dem Arm hatte. Sie wirkte erschöpft, aber erleichtert. „Lilu, Mergi, Vitra, lasst bitte die Frau in Ruhe.” Die drei nickten und rannten zurück zu ihrer Mutter. „Hat alles geklappt?”, erkundigte sich Agares. Iblis nickte. „Es war verdammt knapp, aber es ging. Ich glaube sogar, dass ein paar der Patrouillen mit Absicht danebengeschossen haben. Wenn nicht, sollten die nochmal über ihre Berufswahl nachdenken. Agash lächelte ihnen zu. „Danke, dass ihr uns geholfen habt.” Astaroth winkte ab. „Jetzt hör aber mal auf, das war ja wohl das mindeste.”  
  
Nachdem sich Agash kurz den Exorzisten und sie sich vorgestellt hatten, gingen Agash, Amon, ihre Kinder, Iblis und Astaroth in die Küche und aßen ebenfalls etwas.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
„Wow, Rin kocht ja besser als Mama! Kann er öfter Essen machen?”, fragte Vritra. Der Nephilim lief sofort rot an. Er war mehr als froh, dass es ihnen gut ging. Er hatte zusammen mit Astaroth öfter Amons Familie besucht und dabei die Kinder kennengelernt, welche ihn zu seiner Überraschung sehr mochten. Sie hatten Amon, Iblis und Astaroth bereits auf den neusten Stand gebracht, während die Kinder aßen und sich Agares um Agash kümmerte. Laut ihr ging es dem Kind gut.  
  
Da es bereits ziemlich spät war und alle müde waren, gingen sie nach und nach ins Bett. Azazel war noch immer bewusstlos, aber immerhin hatte sich Halphas Fieber beruhigt und Ankou ging es ebenfalls besser. Dennoch hatte er wieder Probleme einzuschlafen. Er machte sich noch mehr Sorgen um seinen Vater als je zuvor. Gleichzeitig wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich etwas zusammenbraute. Es war überraschend einfach gewesen aus dem Palast zu entkommen. Warum? Seufzend stand er auf und ging langsam aus dem Zimmer um seine Geschwister nicht zu wecken. Er beschloss auf das Dach zu gehen, dort gab es eine große glatte Fläche, wo normalerweise Wächter standen. Dort stellte er fest, dass er nicht allein war. Shax lehnte auf dem Geländer und schaute gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Der Nephilim spielte mit dem Gedanken wieder zu gehen, denn der Dämon schien alleine sein zu wollen. „Du kannst gerne hierbleiben.”, unterbrach der ältere seine Gedanken. Rin zuckte zusammen, doch kam der Aufforderung nach.  
  
„Du kannst nicht schlafen?”, fragte der Silberhaarige. Rin nickte. „Nicht wirklich. Und du?”  
  
„Ebenfalls. Auch wenn es mir wohl gut tun würde. Ich schätze, du machst dir Sorgen um deinen Vater.”  
  
Erneut nickte er. „Klar. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Auch wenn Lilith ihn nicht töten wird, was wenn sie durchdreht, weil er sie nicht zurück will? Sie würde es an ihm auslassen oder an Gehenna und Assiah.”  
  
Shax seufzte. „Da hast du leider recht. An Tagen wie diesen bereue ich, mir damals nicht mehr Mühe gegeben zu haben. Ich wusste, dass sie nichts Gutes im Schilde führt und später, dass sie einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn hat, aber ich habe nachgegeben.”  
  
„Du kannst ihn nur beraten, keine Vorschriften machen.”, warf Rin ein. „Für mich klingt es, als hättest du alles getan, was du konntest.”  
  
Der Geisterdämon schnaubte. „Das ist nett von dir, aber nicht ganz richtig. Ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt Lilith zu vergiften. Ich hatte das Gift sogar schon, aber habe schlussendlich den Moment verpasst und es nicht getan. Hätte ich mir mehr Mühe gegeben, wäre allen einiges erspart geblieben.”  
  
„Aber dann hätte er sich vielleicht nicht geändert.”  
  
Shax zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut möglich. Aber genug davon. Man kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, also konzentrieren wir uns besser auf die Zukunft.”  
  
Der Nephilim stimmte zu. „Gibt es etwas neues zu Azazel?”  
  
„Er ist immer noch bewusstlos, aber es dürfte ihm gut gehen. Er ist ziemlich zäh.” Er hielt kurz inne. „Trotzdem bin ich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich mitmachen sollte.” Rin sah ihn überrascht an. „Was meinst du?” Dann traf es ihn. „Du redest von seinen...Problemen in den letzten Monaten, oder?”  
  
Er bekam ein düsteres Nicken. „Wir wissen noch immer nicht, was für diese Aussetzer verantwortlich ist und warum seine Dämonenmale plötzlich aufgetaucht sind. Normalerweise würde das bedeuten, dass er die Kontrolle über seine Dämonenhälfte verliert, aber dann hätte es längst passieren müssen. Ich hatte die Theorie, dass es vielleicht ein Trauma ist. Ruhas Tod hat tiefe Wunden hinterlassen und Liliths Rebellion hat es nicht besser gemacht. Er und seine Geschwister waren eigentlich zu jung, um in einem Krieg zu kämpfen, aber wir brauchten ihre Macht. Allerdings ist das alles Jahrtausende her. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, dass es ihm ausgerechnet jetzt so schlecht geht.”  
  
„Er hat doch erwähnt, dass die ganzen Toten anstrengend sind. Vielleicht ist es ihm zu viel geworden?”, schlug Rin vor.  
  
„Möglich. Aber ich glaube, dass mehr dahinter steckt.”  
  
Rin sah ihn neugierig an. „Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen um ihn, was?” Shax lachte leise. „Natürlich. Ich mache mir um alle Sorgen. Satan ist mein ältester Freund, ich berate ihn schon ewig. Deine Brüder kenne ich alle seit der Geburt. Ich habe mich oft um sie gekümmert, wenn es Satan oder ihre Mütter nicht konnten. Ich bin sogar öfter für sie zu Elternabenden in die Schule gegangen, wenn er keine Zeit hatte und habe sie bei Problemen unterstützt. Inzwischen sind sie für mich wie meine eigenen Kinder. Ankou und Vaya kenne ich ebenfalls seit dem Kindesalter, mit den anderen Stellvertretern bin auch befreundet. Mit Alastor ist es eher eine Art Hass-Liebe. Wir respektieren uns, aber sind uns meist nicht einig. So oder so sind sie für mich alle Familie.” Er sah zu Rin und lächelte. „Und ich muss zugegeben, dass du mir auch recht schnell ans Herz gewachsen bist.”  
  
Der Nephilim lächelte zurück und es herrschte kurz Stille, dann begann er erneut zu sprechen. „Also denkst du, dass Azazel sich lieber raushalten sollte, damit er sich erholen kann und sich sein Zustand nicht verschlimmert?”  
  
„Ganz genau. Dummerweise ist er nun mal der drittstärkste der Dämonenkönige, wir können nicht wirklich auf ihn verzichten.”  
  
„Ein Grund mehr Lilith schnell in den Arsch zu treten.”  
  
Der Geisterdämon hob eine Augenbraue. „Lass das nicht deinen Vater oder deine Geschwister hören.”  
  
„Sie fluchen auch oft. Zumindest Iblis und Astaroth.”  
  
„Ja, aber meist nicht vor ihrem Vater. Er kann da streng sein.”  
  
Rin verdrehte die Augen, aber musste grinsen. „Irgendwie frage ich mich, was passiert wäre, wenn ich damals nicht bei Shiro sondern in Gehenna gelandet wäre.”  
  
Auch Shax begann zu grinsen. „Du hättest keine ruhige Minute gehabt. Der jüngste Dämon wird immer am meisten bemuttert, vor allem wenn er auch noch halb menschlich ist. Und Ankou und Agares hätten nur zu gerne Babysitten übernommen. Sie haben eine Schwäche für Kinder. Du hättest sie mal sehen sollen, als Amons Kinder geboren wurden. Sie waren nur am quieken.”  
  
Bei dieser Vorstellung musste der Nephilim ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Immerhin scheinst du ein paar gute Freunde in Assiah gefunden zu haben.”, fuhr Shax fort. „Diese Shura und die Adepten scheinen an dir zu hängen.”  
  
„Ich mache mir nur etwas Sorgen, wenn wir dann auf Vater treffen.”, gestand Rin. „Suguro, Shima und Konekomaru haben wegen ihm einiges in der blauen Nacht verloren. Sie wissen zwar inzwischen weswegen, aber die Toten bringt es nicht zurück.”  
  
Der ältere Dämon legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie aufmunternd. „Sie sind mitgekommen, oder nicht? Sicher werden sie dann darüber hinweg sehen können.”  
  
Bevor Rin antworteten konnte, waren Schreie zu hören. Sie kamen von unten. Beide sahen sich an, dann rannten sie los. Die Quelle war schnell gefunden. Es war Agash. Der Rest hatte es ebenfalls gehört und standen vor und in ihrem Zimmer. „Agash, was ist los?”, fragte Amon etwas panisch. „W-Was wohl?! Ich hab...Wehen!”, presste diese hervor. „Jetzt?! Kannst du es nicht anhalten oder so?!”, fragte Iblis scheinbar ebenfalls etwas panisch. Dafür kassierte er einen Tritt gegen das Schienenbein von Ankou. „Man kann doch keine Kinder anhalten!”  
  
„WOHER SOLL ICH DAS WISSEN?! ICH BIN KEIN MÄDCHEN! UND SOLLTEST DU DICH NICHT AUSRUHEN?!”  
  
„Ok, jetzt mal ganz ruhig!”, fuhr Lucifer dazwischen. „Egyn, Agares und Shax. Ihr hattet eine Heiler Ausbildung, habt ihr auch was zu dazu gelernt?” Shax schüttelte den Kopf, Agares und Egyn sahen sich an. „I-Ich hatte es, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.”, antwortete der Wasserkönig etwas hysterisch. „Dann überlass es Agares bevor du umkippst.”, seufzte Astaroth. „Entschuldige mal?!”  
  
Agares holte tief Luft. „Gut, ich habe das noch nie gemacht, aber so schwer kann es ja eigentlich nicht sein...Ankou kannst du mir ein wenig helfen oder geht das mit deinen Rippen nicht?”  
  
Die Geisterdämonin schüttelte den Kopf. „Passt schon. Jetzt aber los!” Sie scheuchten alle hinaus und schickten sie los, um zu holen, was sie brauchten. Anschließen schlossen sie die Tür. Amon durfte nicht mit rein. Keiner ging zurück ins Bett, sie würden bei dem Lärm nie einschlafen können. Nur Azazel war noch immer bewusstlos. Amon lief nervös auf dem Gang hin und her, was Rin ziemlich nervös machte, aber er beließ es dabei. Immerhin hatte der Dämon allen Grund nervös zu werden. Seine Kinder waren ebenfalls aufgeregt und hüpften auf dem Gang herum. Astaroth hatte sich dazu breit schlagen lassen können, Jestan zu halten. Da Agash bereits mehrere Kinder zur Welt gebracht hatte, sollte es eigentlich nicht lange dauern, aber jede Minute schien sich ewig hinzuziehen. Nach einer knappen Stunde war endlich das Schreien eines Kindes zu hören. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten durfte Amon endlich zu seiner Frau. Die Kinder gingen mit rein, der Rest bleib draußen. Dennoch konnte Rin einen kurzen Blick erhaschen. Agash lag erschöpft in ihrem Bett, in den Armen hatte sie ihr Neugeborenes. Es hatte wie sie lavendelfarbene Haare. „Es ist, wie schon vermutet, ein Junge.”, berichtete Agares. Sie und Ankou waren fast so zerzaust wie Agash. Amon setzte sich neben seine Frau auf das Bett und nahm vorsichtig sein Kind entgegen. „Wie nennt ihr ihn?”, fragte Ankou. „Forcas.”, antwortete Amon abwesend, offenbar noch immer von der plötzlichen Ankunft seines Sohnes überrumpelt. Seine Töchter waren genauso aufgeregt.  
  
Lucifer nickte den anderen zu. „Lassen wir ihnen jetzt mal Zeit für sich.” Astaroth gab noch schnell Jestan ab, dann schlossen sie leise die Tür.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich verzichte auf Kinder.”, murmelte Ankou. „Das Danebensitzen war schon schlimm genug!”  
  
„Gehen wir wieder ins Bett.”, schlug Shax vor. „Wenn sie uns brauchen, können sie rufen.” Alle waren einverstanden. Shax nickte Rin kurz zu, dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Der Nephilim kletterte in sein Bett und diesmal schlief er fast sofort ein.


	43. Von Geistern und Verrätern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin und Yukio schließen irgendwie Frieden, Christina bastelt munter Voodoo-Puppen, es geht zurück nach Assiah und Rin hat ein böses Erwachen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das ging hier tatsächlich schneller als erwartet. Ab hier ist der Punkt erreicht, wo ich mir nicht mehr ganz sicher bin, wie es genau weiter gehen wird bzw. wie ich meine Ideen genau umsetzen werde, also habt bitte Geduld mit mir. ^^°
> 
> Viel Spaß. :-)

Rin wurde von den Schreien eines Babys geweckt. ‚Was zum Henker...?‘, fragte er sich noch im Halbschlaf und setzte sich langsam auf. ‚Warum schreit hier ein Baby?!‘ Sein Hirn ratterte vor sich hin, dann fielen ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht ein. Agash hatte endlich ihr Kind bekommen und nun mit Amon einen weiteren Sohn. Er schaute zu den Betten seiner Geschwister, doch diese waren leer. Wie immer war er wohl der Langschläfer. Murrend quälte er sich unter seiner warmen Decke hervor und suchte seine Klamotten zusammen. Danach schnappte er sich Kurikara und ging in das Esszimmer. Dort saß bereits Ankou zusammen mit Agash, Shura und den Adepten am Tisch. Während die Exorzisten frühstückten, schaute sich die Geisterdämonin Karten an, Agash stillte Forcas. Die Kinder saßen auf dem Boden und spielten etwas. Vom Rest war nichts zu sehen. „Morgen. Wo sind denn alle?” grüßte Rin. Sie hoben den Kopf. „Morgen.”, kam das leise Gemurmel. Offensichtlich waren sie noch nicht wach. „Hey, Rin.” antwortete Ankou, wesentlich munterer. „Unterwegs oder irgendwo im Gebäude verstreut. Halphas ruht sich noch aus, genauso wie Azazel, aber er war zwischendurch schon wach und hat gegessen.”  
  
„Und deine Rippen?”  
  
„Tun noch etwas weh, aber morgen bin ich sicher wieder fit.” Sie faltete die Karte zusammen und stand auf. „Ich bin in meinem Zimmer, wenn mich jemand sucht.” Rin nickte und setzte sich mit an den Tisch. „Alles klar bei euch? Wo ist Yukio?”, fragte er, während er nach dem Brot griff. Shura zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, ist alles ok. Yukio ist am Schmollen, schätze ich. Wir haben ihn seit er aufgestanden ist, nicht mehr gesehen.” Der Nephilim nickte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit an die Verwesungsdämonin. „Glückwunsch zu deinem Kind übrigens.”, gratulierte er auf Gehennisch. „Dankeschön. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass alles so gut gelaufen ist.”, erwiderte sie.  
  
„Warum verstehst du eigentlich, was sie sagen?”, fragte Bon plötzlich.  
  
„Das ist Gehennisch. Ich habe es in den letzten Monaten gelernt.”  
  
„Stimmt, du hattest erwähnt, dass dieser Paymon dich unterrichtet hat.”, nuschelte Shima mit halbvollen Mund.  
  
„Hey, erst aufkauen und dann sprechen!”, wurde er von Mergi gerügt. Er sah sie überrumpelt an. „Was?”  
  
„Sie sagt, dass du erst aufkauen und dann reden sollst.”, übersetzte Rin und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er Shimas Gesicht sah. „Mergi, nicht so vorlaut!”, sagte Agash streng. „'Tschuldige Mama...”  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Christina betrat den Raum. „Hi Rin!”, zwitscherte sie. „Schön, dass du alles gut überstanden hast.~”  
  
„Hallo Christina.”, begrüßte er die Hexe. „Seit wann bist du denn hier?”  
  
„Ich bin mit Akaya und Adrijana vor einer knappen Stunde gekommen nachdem mir Lord Samael eine Nachricht geschickt hat. Der Rest ist leider tot.”, seufzte sie und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie nicht so weit sind, aber sie haben nicht gehört. Schade, aber zu jammern bringt ja nichts.”  
  
„Na, ihr Tod scheint dich ja zu treffen.”, kommentierte Shura. Die Hexe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Natürlich tut es mir leid, aber ich kannte sie nicht wirklich und irgendwo war es ihre Schuld. Sie waren nicht so weit, es wurde ihnen abgeraten mitzugehen und sie haben nicht gehört. Also eigentlich wie ihr.”  
  
„Du kannst uns also auch nicht leiden.”  
  
„Das habe ich nie gesagt. Ich bin nicht sonderlich gut auf Religionen zu sprechen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich euch automatisch hasse. Bisher habt ihr mir keinen Grund gegeben. Wir haben erst ein Problem, wenn ihr meinen oder einen der anderen Hexenzirkel angreifen. Dann bringe ich euch natürlich um.”, erklärte die Aschblonde im Plauderton.  
  
„...Schätze das ist fair.”  
  
Lilu zupfte derweil an Izumos Rock. Die Adeptin sah sie überrascht an. „Können du und deine Freundin mit uns spielen? Bitte?”  
  
Sie blinzelte verwirrt. „Wie bitte?”  
  
„Sie fragt, ob du und Shiemi mit ihr spielen könnt.”, half Rin aus. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich verwundert an. „Warum sollten Dämonenkinder mit Exorzisten spielen wollen?”  
  
„Ich glaube Kindern ist das relativ egal.”  
  
„Biiiiiiteeeee?”, bettelte Lilu mit großen Augen. Ihre Schwestern setzten nun ebenfalls einen Welpenblick auf. Izumo sah fragend zu Agash. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. Scheinbar hatte sie nichts dagegen. „Was sagst du dazu, Moriyama?”  
  
Shiemi rutschte nervös umher. „Uhm...Ich spiele gern mit Kindern...”  
  
Izumo wandte sich an Lilu, welche sie erwartungsvoll ansah. „Ok...”, murmelte sie etwas zögerlich. Das Dämonenkind verstand dies offenbar, denn ihre Augen leuchteten auf und mit überraschender Stärke zog sie die Adeptin vom Stuhl. Mergi schnappte sich Shiemi. Zusammen setzten sie sich auf den Boden und begannen munter los zu plappern.  
  
Agash stand auf. „Wenn es euch nicht stört, lasse ich euch kurz mit den Kindern allein. Ich bringe Forcas wieder ins Bett und muss nach Jestan sehen. Wenn sie nicht hören, greift ruhig etwas durch.”  
  
Rin nickte und sie verließ das Zimmer.  
  
„So...aber jetzt mal was anderes.”, fuhr Christina fort, während sie dabei war, sich eine weitere Voodoo-Puppen zu basteln. „Findet ihr auch, dass Lord Azazel irgendwie...komisch drauf ist?”  
  
Bon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir kennen ihn kaum, also können wir es schlecht beurteilen.”  
  
„Vorhin habe ich ihn etwas gefragt, aber er hat mich nur kurz angesehen, sich weggedreht und mich dann einfach stehen lassen. Total unhöflich!”, knurrte Izumo unerwarteterweise und sah vom spielen auf. Rin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich ist er einfach noch müde. Er braucht am Morgen immer ewig, um wach zu werden.”  
  
Sie schnaubte. „Mit den anderen Dämonenkönigen hat er aber geredet. Natürlich immer auf Gehennisch, man versteht also kein Wort! Ich begreife den Kerl nicht. Als ich mit ihm unterwegs war, ging eigentlich alles ganz gut und jetzt ignoriert er uns.” Rin biss sich auf die Lippe. „Na ja, er hat sich in den letzten Monaten schon immer mal komisch verhalten, also solltest du es vielleicht nicht so persönlich nehmen.” Mehr wagte er nicht zu sagen und es fragte auch keiner nach.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Yukio saß auf seinem Bett und überlegte fieberhaft wie er mit Rin reden konnte, ohne dass erneut ein Streit ausbrach oder er von einem Haufen wütender Dämonen massakriert wurde. Dummerweise war er noch wie vor vollkommen planlos, wo er überhaupt anfangen sollte. Obwohl sie nur ein halbes Jahr lang getrennt voneinander gewesen waren, hatte er das Gefühl eine ganz andere Person vor sich zu haben. Zwar hatte sich die Persönlichkeit seines Bruders nicht wirklich verändert, aber er wirkte dennoch anders. Es war schwer zu beschreiben. Besonders irritierte ihn, wie nahe er den Dämonen bereits zu stehen schien, obwohl er sie gerade mal ein paar Monate kannte. Und da sollte man glauben, dass keine Manipulation dahinter steckte. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Wenn er wieder mit diesen Behauptungen loslegte, würde Rin ihm nie zuhören, also würde er sich diesbezüglich zurückhalten müssen. Er hob den Kopf, als er angesprochen wurde. „Schmollst du immer noch?” Es war Ankou. Warum hatte er ihre Schritte nicht gehör? „Nein, tu ich nicht.”, erwiderte er bissig. Die Dämonin lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen. „Lass mich raten: Du fragst dich, wie wir Rin manipuliert haben, damit er uns vertraut und wie du ihn davon überzeugen kannst, dass wir die Bösen sind.”  
  
„Ich überlege, wie ich mich mit ihm aussprechen kann, wenn du es genau wissen willst.”, knurrte der Exorzist genervt. „Tja, dann viel Glück dabei. Bisher hast du diesbezüglich so ziemlich alles falsch gemacht, was man nur falsch machen kann. Und solange du nicht deinen Dämonenhass in den Griff bekommst, sehe ich weiterhin schwarz. Rin wird es merken, wenn du dich verstellst.”  
  
„Ach, und was schlägst du sonst vor?”, fauchte Yukio. Ankou verdrehte die Augen. „Dafür, dass du angeblich so intelligent bist und so schnell deine Meister gemacht hast, bist du wirklich verdammt dumm. Es liegt doch auf der Hand, aber gut. Ich erkläre es so einfach wie möglich.” Sie sprach nun langsamer und deutlicher, als würde sie mit einem Kleinkind reden. „Hör auf immer auf Rin hinabzusehen und ihm Vorschriften zu machen. Behandle ihn nicht wie eine tickende Zeitbombe, lass ihn ausreden, schiebe ihm nicht die Schuld zu oder beleidige ihn, respektiere seine Entscheidungen und versuche nicht ihm deine Ansichten aufzuzwingen. Erst wenn du ihn als einen Ebenbürtigen siehst, wirst du ihn erreichen. Das ist übrigens einer der Gründe, warum er ganz gut mit uns klar kommt. Wir behandeln ihn nicht wie ein kleines ungezogenes Gör, obwohl ihm eine Kopfnuss hin und wieder vielleicht ganz gut tun würde. Oh, es würde auch sehr helfen, wenn du aufhörst ihn ständig mit Waffen zu bedrohen. Wird sicher wahre Wunder bewirken. Klar soweit oder soll ich es nochmal erklären, Yuki?~”  
  
Sie grinste spöttisch. Yukio widerstand dem Drang auf sie zu schießen. Bisher hatte er ihr eher Gründe gegeben ihn zu hassen, also hatte er es wohl irgendwo verdient. „Gut, danke.”, presste er hervor. Er wollte an ihr vorbeigehen, doch sie streckte einen Arm zur Seite und blockierte ihn damit. Etwas überrascht sah er sie an. „Was noch?”  
  
„Lass dir eins gesagt sein.”, sagte sie in einer seltsam monotonen Stimmlage, während ihre Augen gefährlich funkelten. „Stell dich uns besser nicht in den Weg. Es ist uns egal, wer dein Vater ist, du gehörst längst nicht mehr dazu. Wenn du versuchst Rin oder einem der anderen irgendwie zu schaden, gibt's Ärger. Lord Satan wollte, dass wir ihn beschützen und wir Dämonen erfüllen immer die Wünsche unseres Meisters. Ganz egal, was es kosten möge.” Yukio spürte wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Die Dämonin war wesentlich kleiner als er, aber äußert einschüchternd.„Deine Drohungen sind nicht nötig.”, antwortete er so gelassen wie möglich. Ankou lachte leise. „Drohungen? Ich wollte dich nur erinnern, dass Unfälle passieren können und der menschliche Körper ist ziemlich schwach und fragil. Er zerbricht gerne mal unreparierbar.”  
  
Der jüngere Okumura Zwilling antwortete nicht, sondern ging einfach an ihr vorbei. Diesmal hielt sie ihn nicht auf, aber er spürte ihren bohrenden Blick den ganzen Flur entlang.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rin war gerade dabei seinen Teller wegzustellen, als sich erneut die Tür öffnete. Yukio kam herein. Sofort konnte man die unangenehme Stimmung zwischen ihnen spüren. „...Guten Morgen, Rin.”, sagte der Brillenträger. Der Nephilim war etwas überrascht. Normalerweise ging er immer sofort, wenn er merkte, dass er im selben Raum war. „Kann ich dich bitte kurz sprechen? Alleine?”  
  
„Ähm...klar.”, antwortete er noch überraschter. Izumo wandte sich an die Kinder. Inzwischen hatte sie bemerkt, dass die drei zumindest Englisch konnten. „How about we go play in another room? I think I saw some paper and pens.”, sagte sie. Die drei nickten sofort, standen auf und liefen hinaus dicht gefolgt von Shura und den Adepten. Christina ließ sich dagegen Zeit. Als sie an ihm vorbei ging, bleib sie kurz stehen und stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen. „Falls er wieder gemein zu dir ist, besorge mir einfach ein Haar oder einen Fingernagel von ihm. Ich bastle dir dann eine Voodoo-Puppe mit der du ihn etwas ärgern kannst.~”, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und grinste frech. Rin würde natürlich nicht auf ihr Angebot zurückgreifen, aber lächelte ihr zu. „Danke Christina, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es nötig sein wird.” Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fange trotzdem schon mal an.~”, verkündete sie ausgelassen.  
  
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und die Zwillinge waren alleine. Es herrschte kurz betretende Stille, dann ergriff Yukio das Wort. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Es war nicht in Ordnung, wie ich mich verhalten habe. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, aber ich schätze meine Angst hat mich nicht klar denken lassen. Ich hätte nie eine Waffe auf dich richten oder dich anschreien sollen. Es tut mir leid.” Rin starrte den jüngeren überrumpelt an. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht hiermit. Yukio entschuldigte sich? Das gab es nicht lange nicht. Ansonsten hatte er ihm immer nur Vorwürfe an den Kopf geworfen und die Schuld nie auf sich genommen. Dennoch war er nicht ganz willens ihm so schnell zu vergeben. „Ok, ich unterbreche dich jetzt mal, falls du noch mehr sagen willst. Ich find's super, dass du dich entschuldigst und alles, aber das ist einfach nicht mehr genug. Du hast schon in der Vergangenheit angeblich einiges bereut, nur um mich dann später wieder anzugiften. Wenn du es diesmal wirklich ernst meinst, dann beweise es. Zeig mir, dass du mich wirklich akzeptierst, sei dem Rest nicht mehr so feindseelig gegenüber und höre auf ständig meine Meinung ändern zu wollen.”  
  
Yukio biss sich auf die Lippe und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Rin, ich bin kein Halbdämon wie du, sondern ein normaler Mensch und obendrein noch Exorzist. Es ist nicht einfach für mich, einfach Dämonen zu vertrauen.” Zwar verstand der Nephilim das Problem des jüngeren, aber er blieb hart und verschränkte die Arme. „Das ist ja alles verständlich, aber dem Rest gelingt es auch irgendwie, also wirst du doch wohl über deinen Schatten springen können. Ich verlange nicht, dass ihr alle beste Freunde werdet. Ich habe einfach genug davon, dass sich alle gegenseitig an die Kehle springen. Außerdem bist du immer noch mein kleiner Bruder, ich möchte mich nicht zwischen ihnen und dir entscheiden müssen.” Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann nickte Yukio langsam. „Ok. Ich beweise es dir und werde mein Bestes geben, um nicht mehr mit den Dämonen aneinander zu geraten. Ich möchte dich nicht nochmal verlieren.” Zwar war sich Rin nach wie vor nicht sicher, ob er es dies tatsächlich schaffen würde, aber es war für den Beginn besser als gar nichts. Er wollte sich umdrehen und mit Yukio das Zimmer verlassen, doch zuckte zusammen, als er die Tür öffnete. Eisige Kälte schien seinen Rücken hochzukriechen und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte er eine Frau gesehen zu haben, eine Sirene, wenn er sich nicht täuschte. Das seltsamste war jedoch, dass ihr Gesicht blutüberströmt war. Bevor er genauer hinsehen konnte, war die Gestalt verschwunden. „Rin? Was ist?”  
  
„...Nichts. Gar nichts. Gehen wir einfach.” Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen, verließ er den Raum.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Eine knappe Stunde kehrten die Dämonenkönige und Stellvertreter zurück. Rin erfuhr, dass Agash und die Kinder, die Hexen sowie Indra, Vaya und die Drachen mit nach Assiah kommen würden, während der Rest in Gehenna blieb und versuchte die Widerstandsgruppen zu mobilisieren. Die Hexen hatten bereits die Hexenzirkel in Gehenna auf ihre Seite gebracht, doch diese würden erst später dazu kommen. Fürs erste mussten sie zurück nach Assiah, hier konnten sie nichts mehr tun. Die Exorzisten würden nicht mehr lange in Gehenna bleiben können und Lilith suchte nun noch vehementer nach Rin und seinen Geschwistern. Momentan saßen sie in einer Art Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf Lucifer, Paymon, Azazel, Egyn und Agares. Die Kinder spielten zusammen in einer Ecke, Jestan krabbelte immer wieder zu den Drachen und wollte ihnen am Schwanz ziehen, was Agash und Iblis (welcher neben ihnen am Boden saß) jedoch zu verhindern wussten. Die Drachen beobachteten derweil mit großem Interesse Indras Begleiterin, eine violette Schlange. Rin hatte zuvor gar nicht gewusst, dass sie eine hatte. Izumo hatte vorhin aus heiterem Himmel los geschrien und war auf einen Tisch gesprungen. Die restlichen Adepten hatten es ihr beinahe nachgetan, als sie den Grund entdeckte hatten. Die Schlange war ungefähr einen halben Meter lang und relativ dünn, allerdings wussten sie nicht wie gefährlich sie war. Indra war kurz darauf reingekommen, hatte sich entschuldigt und sie einfach aufgehoben. Nun schlängelte sich das Tier um ihren Arm und Indra streichelte sie. Scheinbar hieß die Schlange Lamia. „Wann kommen sie denn endlich?”, stöhnte Amon. „Sie werden schon noch kommen, hab einfach mal etwas Geduld.”, antwortete Shax ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen. „Sie haben uns aber hergerufen, da könnten sie ruhig mal pünktlich sein.”, schnaubte Izumo.  
  
„Mich würde mal interessieren, was Egyn und Agares treiben. Ist nicht alles längst erledigt?”, seufzte Halphas.  
  
„Ist diese Agares eigentlich in Egyn verschossen?”, fragte Shura plötzlich. Alle sahen sie überrascht an. „Na, was denn? So wie sie ihn immer anschaut...”  
  
„...Ich weiß grad nicht, ob ich lachen oder heulen soll.”, murmelte Iblis.  
  
„Hä?”  
  
„Ja, ist sie. Aber Egyn bekommt es nicht mit. Das geht schon seit einigen Jahrhunderten so.”, fasste Beelzebub  zusammen. „Aber sagt bloß nichts.” Bevor die Exorzisten antworten konnten, kamen die fehlenden Dämonen bis auf den Geisterkönig hinzu. „Azazel hat sich nochmal hingelegt, wir können anfangen. So viel gibt's ja nicht zu bereden.”, seufzte der Lichtkönig. „Lilith könnten jeden Tag Assiah angreifen, also sollten wir möglichst schnell die Exorzisten warnen.” Er wandte sich an Shura. „Konntest du jemanden drüben erreichen?” Shura nickte. „Dafür, dass wir in einer anderen Welt sind, ist der Empfang echt gut. Na egal. Ich hab' dem Glatzkopf gesagt, dass wir Satan nicht finden konnten und Lilith wahrscheinlich bald mit ihren Angriffen los legt. Er war nicht grad begeistert, aber war wohl zu erwarten. Hoffen wir mal, dass der Vatikan sich endlich aufraffen kann uns zu helfen.” Alastor hustete, was verdächtig nach „Als ob!” klang, doch Lucifer ignorierte ihn. „Gut, dann wissen sie immerhin schon Bescheid. Die Hexenzirkel sind ebenfalls dabei, mehr können wir hier also nicht tun.”  
  
„Dann solltet ihr so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Laut den Sirenen sind ihre Truppen schon an der Grenze, also werden sie in ein paar Stunden in dieser Gegend landen.”, kommentierte Ankou. Das war wirklich nicht viel Zeit. „Dann sollten wir wohl sicher stellen, dass keiner merkt, dass wir hier waren.”, antwortete Egyn.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Eineinhalb Stunden später hatten sie alles zusammengepackt und standen vor dem Außenposten. Rin hatte gerade die Gehennapforte geöffnet und betete, dass sie nicht in einer Raubtierhöhle oder dergleichen landen würden. Ankou umarmte Vaya, während sich Amon von seiner Frau und seinen Kindern verabschiedete. Ihnen war nicht wohl dabei, getrennt zu werden, aber in Gehenna war es momentan zu gefährlich. „Passt ja auf.”, grummelte Alastor. „Ich hab keine Lust, mich von Satan einäschern zu lassen, weil ihr zu dumm zum überleben wart.”  
  
„Aw, du machst dir ja wirklich Sorgen.~”, stänkerte Samael. Der Feuerdämon ignorierte ihn einfach. Die Drachen schnupperten neugierig am Gehennator, doch wagten sich nicht näher heran. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass Iblis mit ihnen zuletzt gehen sollte. Lucifer ging zuerst, gefolgt von Samael und Azazel. Dann kamen Rin und die Exorzisten. Zur Erleichterung des Nephilims kamen sie in einem Wald raus und nirgends war etwas gefährliches zu sehen. So weit so gut. Schließlich waren alle da. Shura zog ihr Handy hervor. „Ich habe Empfang und Internet. Scheinbar sind wir wirklich in Japan gelandet. Gar nicht schlecht, Rin.”  
  
„Die Luft ist total komisch.”, kommentierte Mergi und verzog das Gesicht. Den anderen erging es nicht anders. Indra wirkte sogar etwas angeekelt. Rin war überrascht. Was stimmte nicht mit der Luft? „In Assiah ist die Luft anders. Das liegt zum Beispiel daran, dass wir in Gehenna so gut wie keine Abgase haben. Die Luft ist dort viel sauberer.”, erklärte Egyn auf Gehennisch. Auch die Drachen schienen die Veränderungen zu bemerken. Sie sprangen umher, schnüffelten überall und liefen aufregt im Kreis. „Iblis, lass sie ja nicht losfliegen.”, warnte Lucifer.  „Können Menschen ohne Mashō Drachen überhaupt sehen?”, fragte Bon plötzlich. Die Dämonenkönige wechselten Blicke. „Na ja, Drachen fallen nicht in die Kategorie Dämon.”, sagte Iblis langsam. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung...”  
  
„Ein Grund mehr vorsichtig zu sein.”, stellte Egyn fest. „Springen wir am besten gleich zur Unterkunft.” Die Adepten wurden sofort grün. „Bitte nicht schon wieder.”, presste Shima hervor. „Ach, hör auf zu jammern.”, grollte Astaroth. Glücklicherweise übergab sich niemand. Rin hatte außerdem beschlossen, so bald wie möglich Phasensprünge zu lernen. Dann müsste er sich nicht immer mitnehmen lassen und dieses seltsame Gefühl ertragen müssen.  
  
Nachdem sich die Hexen verabschiedet hatten (Christina hatte Rin tatsächlich eine Yukio-Voodoo-Puppe zugesteckt), lieferten sie schnell Vaya, Indra, die Drachen und Agashs Familie in der Unterkunft ab, welche an einem Waldrand lag, dann ging es direkt weiter zu Angel. Iblis blieb ebenfalls bei ihnen. Zum einen weil jemand die Drachen im Zaum halten musste, zum anderen weil sonst Gefahr bestand, dass das Haus in die Luft flog. Keine der Frauen wusste auch nur ansatzweise wie man technische Geräte bediente und sicher war sicher. Astaroth und Azazel wollten ebenfalls bleiben, doch wurden mitgeschliffen. Der Nephilim fand dies etwas harsch, immerhin war der Geisterkönig noch immer nicht ganz auf der Höhe. Nicht mal fünf Minuten später trafen sie sich bereits mit Angel und einigen weiteren Exorzisten. Rin hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wer die anderen waren. Wahrscheinlich hochrangige Mitglieder des Ordens und Zweigstellenleiter. Sie alle starrten die Dämonenkönige argwöhnisch an, doch diese ließen sich nicht davon beeindrucken. „Also nur um es zusammenzufassen.”, knurrte Angel. „Ihr konntet zwar in den Palast einbrechen, aber Satan war nicht dort. Stattdessen habt ihr irgendwelche anderen Dämonen befreit und einige von ihnen inklusive mehrerer Drachen mit nach Assiah gebracht. Das war nicht unsere Abmachung!” Die Dämonenkönige verdrehten die Augen. „Wir haben keinerlei Abmachungen getroffen.”, sagte Lucifer, bemüht ruhig zu bleiben. „Ja, wir sind ursprünglich gegangen, um Vater zu retten, aber er war nun mal nicht da. Liliths Palast zu finden ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und auf gut Glück in die äußeren Gebiete zu gehen, würde nur ein Haufen Tote zur Folge haben. Also haben wir die Gelegenheit genutzt, um unsere Stellvertreter und Iblis' Drachen zu retten.”  
  
„Und der Rest?”  
  
„Wie gesagt ist eine die Schwester der rechten Hand Azazels, dann noch die Familie von Astaroths rechter Hand und eine...Bekannte unseres Vaters. Sie ist eine Seherin und hat eine Menge Kontakte in der Unterwelt Gehennas.”  
  
„Was ist eine Seherin?”, fragte eine Exorzistin.  
  
„Ein Dämon mit der Fähigkeit in Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft zu schauen.”  
  
„Ich dachte, Samael wäre König der Zeit.”, hakte Angel nach. Mephisto schien genervt, doch antwortete. „Das ist wahr. Ich bin ebenfalls ein Seher, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass mein Gefolge davon ausgeschlossen ist. Die Fähigkeit ist meist genetisch bedingt. Vater ist ebenfalls ein Seher sowie manche Hexen und Hexer in meinen Diensten.”  
  
„Trotzdem hat die ganze Aktion nichts gebracht außer Zeit zu verschwenden.”, grummelte einer der Exorzisten.  
  
„Wir haben die Hexenzirkel auf unserer Seite und die anderen ziehen die Widerstandsgruppen zusammen, also hör auf zu flennen oder wir schicken dich mal rüber, dann kannst du es ja besser machen. Wenn sich hier jemand beschweren sollte, sind wir es.”, fauchte Astaroth sichtlich genervt. Der Exorzist schien etwas antworten zu wollen, doch überlegte es sich klugerweise anders.  
  
„Hat sich der Vatikan nochmal gemeldet?”, wechselte Shura schnell das Thema. Angel schüttelte düster den Kopf. „Nein, sie schweigen beharrlich, haben mich meines Amtes enthoben und vorgeladen. Natürlich habe ich sie ignoriert. Inzwischen machen einige weitere Zweigstellen mit, aber viele sind noch unschlüssig oder stehen hinter den Grigori.”  
  
„Tja, nach allem was wir wissen kann es gut sein, dass Lilith heute noch angreift. Wenn sie dann nicht zur Vernunft kommen, könnte es eng werden.”, gab Egyn zu bedenken. „Allerdings vermute ich, dass sie auf jeden Fall mit nach Assiah kommen wird, um den Angriff anzuführen. Mit etwas Glück schleift sie Vater mit. Sie wird niemanden sonst anvertrauen ihn zu bewachen.”  
  
„Sicher, dass sie ihn nicht längst getötet hat? Er ist eine große Gefahr und wird wohl kaum zurück zu ihr gehen. Man kann niemanden zwingen einen zu lieben...”, überlegte eine weitere Exorzistin. „Ja, aber man kann sie einsperren und warten, dass das Stockholmsyndrom einsetzt.”, antwortete der Wasserkönig dumpf. „Und ja, sie wird ihn nicht umbringen. Vielleicht mentale Folter und versuchen seinen Willen zu brechen, aber nicht töten.”, seufzte Samael. „Weil das ja auch so viel besser ist.”, flüsterte Rin.  „Abgesehen davon würde Gehenna und damit auch Assiah sterben, wenn er stirbt. Falls er das überhaupt kann.”, erinnerte Egyn.  
  
„Also sitzen wir jetzt einfach herum, warten, dass sie eingreift und hoffen, dass sie Satan mitnimmt?”, fragte Angel etwas ungläubig, woraufhin Amaimon zustimmend brummte. „Falls das nicht der Fall sein sollte, dann versuchen wir einen von Liliths Anhängern gefangen zu nehmen. Die meisten wissen wo ihr Palast ist.”, entschied Lucifer. Astaroth verdrehte die Augen. „Oh ja, es hat ja schon super damals mit Aym und Stihi geklappt. Sogar bei Vater und Alastor haben die nicht kapituliert.” Lucifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Mag sein, aber nicht all ihre Anhänger sind so fanatisch. Manche helfen ihr nur für persönliche Vorteile.” Während sie weiter diskutierten, ließ Rin seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Es war nichts besonderes, ein normaler Konferenzraum. Doch dann kam erneut diese Kälte, welche er schon vorhin in Gehenna gespürt hatte. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers saß ein Mann in Exorzistenuniform auf einem Stuhl. Er war gerade eben eindeutig noch nicht dort gewesen. Rin keuchte leise auf, als ihm eine riesige blutende Wunde in der Magengegend auffiel. Er war zwar weder Heiler noch Arzt, aber sich ziemlich sicher, dass ein Mensch eine derartige Wunde nicht überleben würde. „Hey, Okumura! Alles klar?”, riss in Bons Stimme aus seinem Schock. Er zuckte zusammen und sah ihn an. Alle starrten ihn an. Hatten sie sein Keuchen gehört? „...Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich war in Gedanken.”  
  
Seine Geschwister wechselten Blicke. Offensichtlich glaubten sie ihm nicht. Dasselbe galt für Shura und die Adepten. Jedoch hatte der Nephilim keine wirkliche Lust allen zu erzählen, dass er plötzlich seltsame Gestalten sah. Er würde es nachher in Ruhe seinen Brüder erzählen, aber die Exorzisten mussten es ganz sicher nicht wissen. Unauffällig sah er zu dem Mann hinüber nur um festzustellen, dass er nicht mehr da war. Natürlich nicht. Er war heilfroh, als das Treffen endlich vorbei war. Er verabschiedete von Shura, Yukio und seinen Freunden und konnte endlich zurück zur Unterkunft. Kaum öffneten sie die Tür, da kamen ihnen auch schon die Drachen entgegen gestürmt, dicht gefolgt von Iblis. „Nein, runter! Weg von der Tür! Hinsetzen!” Glücklicherweise hörten die fünf diesmal auf ihn. „Na ein Glück kommt hier kein Postbote vorbei.”, murmelte Astaroth, während Azazel wieder nach oben ging, um sich hinzulegen. „Hallo Iblis. Ist alles gut gegangen? Wo sind die anderen?”, erkundigte sich Lucifer. Der Feuerkönig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Joar, hätte schlimmer sein können. Vaya war ganz hin und weg vom Kühlschrank und vom Fernseher. Ich hab den Kleinen irgendwelche Kinderfilme angemacht, was echt ein Fehler war. Jetzt singen sie in Dauerschleife irgendwelche Disney und My little Pony Lieder. Vaya schaut mit, aber singt immerhin nicht. Sie versteht ja glücklicherweise kein Englisch. Meinen Drachen scheint's auch zu gefallen. Agash kümmert sich um Forcas und Indra ist auf ihr Zimmer geflüchtet nachdem die ersten Lieder los gingen. Kann ihr da keinen Vorwurf machen.” Astaroth schnaubte. „Kann ich nur zu gut verstehen. Ich hatte manchmal schon Ohrwürmer wegen ihnen.”  
  
„Wie kommt es überhaupt, dass sie Englisch können?”, fragte Rin verwundert. „Agash übt immer mit ihnen und solche Filme erleichtern es nochmal.”, erklärte der Verwesungskönig. „Aber egal jetzt. Was war vorhin wirklich los?”  
  
„Setzen wir uns erst mal, dann kann Rin alles erzählen.”, schlug Egyn vor. Alle nickten und gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Kinder und Vaya wie die Orgelpfeifen auf dem Sofa saßen und "Der Glöckner von Notre Dame" schauten.  
  
_„Rin...”_ , erklang ein klägliches Maunzen. Der Grund war schnell gefunden. Auf der Gardinenstange hockte Kuro, unter ihm saßen die Drachen und schauten zu ihm hinauf. Offenbar hatte Iblis ihn also bereits her geholt. _„ Ich glaube, sie wollen mich fressen. Sag Lord Iblis bitte, dass er sie wegnehmen soll!”_, jammerte der Kater halb schluchzend. Der Nephilim musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Er wusste bereits, dass die fünf nur neugierig waren und ihn deshalb belagerten. Allerdings war er ja nicht herzlos, also wandte er sich an Iblis. „Könntest du die fünf bitte dort bitte wegpfeifen?” Der Feuerkönig sah auf. „Ach komm, sie und der Flohsack sind doch grad dabei Freunde zu werden.”  
  
„Iblis...”, mischte sich Lucifer warnend ein. Der Angesprochene seufzte. „Na gut.”  
  
Endlich ließen die Drachen auf Befehl des Feuerdämonen von Kuro ab und gesellten sich zu Vaya und den Kindern, wo sie gespannt den Film mitschauten. Agash hatte Forcas auf dem Arm und behielt Jestan im Auge, welcher wieder auf dem Boden umher krabbelte. Sie sah auf, als alle saßen. „Gibt es etwas neues?” Lucifer schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich an Rin. „Also was war das vorhin? Du sahst ziemlich verstört aus.” Der Nephilim rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz umher. Jetzt oder nie. Er erzählte von der Sirene in Gehenna und dem Exorzisten, dass beide scheinbar verletzt waren und dann sofort verschwanden. Als er fertig war, sahen sich die Dämonen alarmiert an. Das konnte kein gutes Zeichen sein. „Was ist los?”, fragte er nervös. „Na ja...”, begann Iblis, doch wurde von Vaya unterbrochen, welche sich anscheinend vom Film los reißen konnte. „Du hast Geister gesehen.”, sagte sie gerade heraus. Er starrte sie an. „Du machst Witze.”  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich arbeite zwar nicht beim Totengericht, aber Geister erkenne ich überall. Entweder es waren Personen, die noch nicht weiter können oder sie sind aus Devachan entkommen. Immerhin wird die Grenze immer instabiler, also wäre es keine Überraschung.”  
  
„Aber warum hat Azazel vorhin nicht auf diesen Mann reagiert? Und warum sollte ich plötzlich Tote sehen sollen?!”  
  
„Azazel ist es gewohnt Tote zu sehen. Und diese verlorenen Seelen fühlen sich von ihm angezogen.”, sprang Lucifer ein. „Wahrscheinlich lässt es ihn inzwischen ziemlich kalt, sodass er kaum noch darauf achtet. Oder er hat es satt seltsame Blicke zu bekommen, weil er scheinbar mit der Luft redet. Warum du plötzlich Geister sehen kannst, ist eigentlich klar. Deine Kräfte nehmen zu und wie wir ja bereits festgestellt haben, hast du schon mal das Seher-Talent von Vater geerbt. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du von uns allen Fähigkeiten besitzt.” Stimmt, da war was gewesen. Rin seufzte entnervt. „Ich will aber keine Toten sehen!” Die beiden bisher waren ja noch ganz ansehnlich gewesen, aber was wenn er mal jemanden sah, der ertrunken war oder dem der Schädel gespalten worden war? Nein, danke. Zu seiner Enttäuschung schüttelte Vaya den Kopf. „Das kann man leider nicht beeinflussen. Du wirst sie immer sehen und hören können.”  
  
„Bestimmt kann Azazel dir irgendwie helfen damit klar zu kommen.”, fügte Egyn aufmunternd hinzu. Rin nickte nur. An Tagen wie diesen wünschte er sich fast, dass er einfach das Stift des Alten übernommen hätte und fertig. Zwar hatte er mit Religion absolut nichts am Hut, aber wenigstens wäre es ein einfaches Leben ohne durchgeknallte Dämonengöttinnen, Geister und nervtötende Paladine geworden. Gut, Ex-Paladine. Sie redeten noch eine Weile darüber, wie wohl ihre Stellvertreter klar kamen und sie vielleicht Liliths Palast finden konnten, dann stand er auf und begann das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Einige seiner Geschwister boten an zu helfen, doch er lehnte ab. Er wollte lieber ein wenig alleine sein. Umso überraschter war er, als sich die Tür öffnete. „Du bist ja wirklich fleißig.”, kommentierte Indras Stimme. „Von den anderen kann keiner kochen und Vaya und Agash würden wahrscheinlich was in die Luft jagen.”, antwortete er ohne sich umzudrehen. Indra summte nur zustimmend. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du kochen kannst?” Rin wurde sofort misstrauisch. „Warum interessiert dich das?”  
  
Die Dämonin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist langweilig. Mit deinen Geschwistern kann ich kaum reden. Und was hast du schon zu verlieren?” Das stimmte wohl. Er zögerte kurz, dann begann er zu erzählen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es weißt, aber ich wurde vom ehemaligen Paladin Shiro Fujimoto aufgezogen. Wir haben in einem Stift gelebt, zusammen mit vier weiteren Priestern. Keiner von uns konnte kochen, also haben wir quasi von Tiefkühlessen und Take out gelebt. Ich habe dann später versucht hin und wieder zu kochen und bin irgendwann richtig gut geworden, also hab es immer übernommen.”  
  
„Und es hat sie nicht gestört, sich von einem Kind bekochen zu lassen?”  
  
„Sie hatten jetzt nicht grad eine große Wahl.”  
  
Sie lachte leise. „Wohl wahr. Es war sicher nicht einfach, das alles hinter sich zu lassen.” Der Nephilim sah sie überrascht an. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Nein, aber ich schätze, es musste sein.” Er zögerte kurz. „Tut mir leid für das, was mit Nasu passiert ist.”  
  
Indra hielt inne. Sie hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, denn er nicht deuten konnte. „...Danke, aber du solltest dich nicht entschuldigen. Es war immerhin nicht deine Schuld, sondern meine. Sie war meine einzige Freundin und ich habe es dennoch nicht geschafft ihr zu helfen.” Sie lachte kalt. „Letztendlich zeigt es nur, dass man alleine am besten dran ist. Es ist gut, dass sie weg ist. Dann kann ich mich wieder ganz auf mich konzentrieren.”  
  
Rin schwieg. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass sie die letzten beiden Sätze nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie nicht wirklich wie sie mit der Trauer umgehen sollte, also redete sie sich ein, dass es ihr egal war. Allerdings kannte er sie kaum, also beschloss er, es vorerst nicht anzusprechen. „Stimmt es, was Alastor gesagt hat? Hast du dich nur mit Vater eingelassen, weil du Liliths eins auswischen wolltest?” fragte er plötzlich. Er wusste nicht, wo dieser Gedanke herkam, aber er wollte es wissen. Indra zuckte zusammen und wich seinem Blick aus. Für einige Sekunden war es still, dann seufzte sie. „Ich gestehe, dass es ein Grund war. Lilith war meine beste Freundin, ich habe ihr vertraut und sie auch unterstützt nachdem Satan sie rausgeworfen. Sie war für mich wie eine Schwester bis sie mich sehr...verletzt hat. Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen es ihr heimzuzahlen und was wäre da besser als mit dem Mann, den sie liebt, anzubändeln? War es verwerflich? Auf jeden Fall, aber es war mir egal. Ich wollte, dass es weh tut. So gesehen war es mehr als voreilig, immerhin wusste ich von ihrer...obsessiver Natur. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich nicht mehr sicher, was sich damals genau in mir abgespielt hat. Es ist ohnehin irrelevant. So oder so verlief es nicht wie geplant. Aus einer gemeinsamen Nacht wurden immer mehr und wir begannen normal Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Ich hatte den Männern längst abgeschworen, also redete ich mir ein, dass es bedeutungslos war. Dann war ich plötzlich schwanger und ich...ich bin in Panik verfallen. Ja, Samael abzuschieben war sicher nicht die eleganteste Lösung, aber effektiv. Er hatte eine Familie, ich musste nicht den Zorn meiner ertragen, alle profitierten davon.” Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin wirklich vom Thema abgekommen. Um deine Frage nun zu beantworten: Ja, ursprünglich wollte ich Lilith eine Lektion erteilen. Im Nachhinein habe ich mich wohl wie ein bockiges Kind verhalten. Allerdings ist mir dein Vater nicht egal. Ich mag ihn sehr und will nicht, dass er nochmal unter dieser rothaarigen Furie leiden muss. Hasse mich wenn du willst, es spielt keine Rolle. Über uns allen schwebt ein Damoklesschwert, wir können uns Zankereien nicht leisten.”  
  
Rin sagte nichts und ließ sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Gut, er fand es nicht gut, dass sie seinen Vater ausgenutzt hatte, um es Lilith heimzuzahlen, aber immerhin hatte sie die Wahrheit gesagt und sorgte sich wirklich um ihn. Außerdem hatte er nun den Eindruck, dass Lucifer recht hat. Indra war nicht so desinteressiert wie man im ersten Moment glaubte. Wahrscheinlich hing sie wirklich mehr an Samael als sie zugeben wollte. Wer weiß, vielleicht schafften es die beiden sich irgendwie auszusprechen, wenn alles vorbei war. „Danke. Dass du ehrlich warst, meine ich.”  
  
Sie lächelte und zum ersten Mal seit er sie kannte, wirkte es aufrichtig. „Du bist wirklich zu gutmütig für diese Welt, oder? Du hast es nicht verdient in diese ganze Sache reingezogen zu werden.” Er blinzelte verwirrt. Wie bitte? Mehr sagte sie allerdings nicht. „Dann will ich mal nicht weiter stören.” Sie wandte sich um, doch bleib nochmal im Türrahmen stehen. „Eine Sache noch. Ich weiß, du hast keinen Grund mir zu glauben, aber...pass auf, wenn du in Azazels Nähe bist. Irgendetwas an ihm fühlt sich...falsch an.” Bevor der Nephilim etwas sagen konnte, war sie bereits verschwunden.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Der Abend und der folgende Tag gingen recht schnell vorbei. Die drei Frauen bekamen neue Klamotten ebenso wie die Kinder. Indra war zunächst etwas verwirrt, weil sie noch nie eine Jeans getragen hatte, doch beschwerte sich immerhin nicht. Das Abendessen verlief recht ereignislos. Sie alle aßen ihre Portionen und unterhielten sich mit Rücksicht auf Vaya, Agash und den Kindern auf Gehennisch. Rin störte es nicht wirklich, denn er hatte inzwischen schon öfter mit seinen Geschwistern auf Gehennisch statt Japanisch geredet und so seine Fähigkeiten ausgebaut. Er hatte immer noch einiges zu lernen, aber wurde besser. Die Kinder berichteten stolz, dass sie ein paar neue englische Worte gelernt hatte, während sich Vaya freute, dass sie herausgefunden hatte wie man eine Fernbedienung und die Mikrowelle benutzte. Sie war schon manchmal niedlich. Indra und Azazel schwiegen zum großen Teil. Hin und wieder schienen sich die beiden giftige Blicke zuzuwerfen, aber keiner achtete darauf. Rin musste erneut an ihre Worte von gestern denken. _„Eine Sache noch. Ich weiß, du hast keinen Grund mir zu glauben, aber...pass auf, wenn du in Azazels Nähe bist. Irgendetwas an ihm fühlt sich...falsch an.”_  
  
Was meinte sie? Seine Geschwister hatten offensichtlich nichts gemerkt und er hatte bereits bewiesen, dass er es war. Wo war das Problem? Anscheinend schien auch Samael etwas zu bemerken, denn er warf seiner Mutter immer wieder seltsame Blicke zu. Wahrscheinlich fragt er sich ebenfalls, was sie gegen Azazel hatte. Nachdem sie den Tisch abgeräumt hatten, schickte Agash die Kinder zum Zähne putzen und dann ins Bett, auch wenn diese lautstark protestierten. Sie waren erst ruhig, als sie versprach ihnen eine Geschichte vorzulesen. Die Dämonenkönige hatten einige Nachrichten von ihren Stellvertretern bekommen und werteten sie gemeinsam aus, doch Rin war nicht wirklich in Stimmung sich zu beteiligen. Er könnte ohnehin nicht viel beitragen. Stattdessen setzte er sich ins Wohnzimmer und schaute Fernsehen. Indra trieb derweil der Geier weiß was. Leider fand er nichts interessantes und beschloss etwas nach draußen zu gehen. Der Bannkreis war mehrere Meter vom Haus entfernt, also konnte er sich zumindest etwas die Beine vertreten. Er ging zurück in die Küche, um Bescheid zu geben. Seine Geschwister waren zunächst nicht begeistert, doch nachdem er versprach innerhalb der Barriere zu bleiben, sie notfalls anzurufen und zurück ins Haus zu kommen, wenn etwas nicht stimmte, ließen sie ihn widerwillig gehen. Es war bereits dunkel, doch dies störte ihn nicht weiter. Er schlenderte ein wenig umher bevor er sich am Fuße einer großen Tanne setzte. Fast rechnete der Nephilim mit einem Angriff, doch nur das Rauschen des Windes war zu hören. Er war gerade dabei die Augen zu schließen, als ihn erneut diese Kälte überkam. Mit einem unruhigen Gefühl öffnete er die Augen und stand auf. Vor ihm stand eine Frau mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und weißer Haut. Ihre Augen waren kalt und leblos, das Make-up verschmiert, ihr weißes Tanktop und ihre kurze Hose waren zerrissen und verdreckt. Sie hatte mehrere blaue Flecken und Schnitte, allerdings konnte er keine tödlichen Wunden entdecken. Ihr Gesicht kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sie in den Nachrichten gesehen hatte. Sie war im letzten Jahr auf dem Nachhauseweg von einer Party verschwunden und wurde überall gesucht. Angestrengt überlegte er, was er tun sollte. Bisher war er noch nie angegriffen worden, wie sollte er sich also verhalten? Er erinnerte sich aus manchen Filmen, dass man nicht mit Geistern reden darf, da man sie sonst einlud. Andererseits war sie ohnehin bereits innerhalb der Barriere und dann war sie doch sicher nichts böses, oder? Er hätte vorhin wirklich Azazel dazu befragen sollen, aber der hatte sich ja erst zum Abendessen blicken lassen. ** „Vertraue ihr nicht.”**, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme. Er kannte sie nicht, jedoch war sie weiblich und hallte wieder. War es dieser Geist? Ihr Mund bewegte sich nicht, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie mit ihm sprach.  
  
„Was?”, fragte er verwirrt.  
  
**„Du bist in Gefahr. Du darfst ihr nicht vertrauen. Lauf weg. Lauf weg!” ** Erschrocken stolperte er zurück und griff Kurikara. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, konnten seine Flammen Geister vernichten. Das hatte zumindest Azazel erwähnt.  
  
**„Bitte, du musst gehen!”** , flehte die Stimme nun verzweifelt. Bevor er jedoch zurück zum Haus rennen konnte, hörte er Schritte. Er warf einen weiteren Blick zu dem Geist, nur um festzustellen, dass sie weg war. „Rin, ist alles klar?”  
  
Er entspannt sich. Es war Azazel. „Ja. Nein...also eigentlich ja. Ich wurde von einem Geist angesprochen.” Der Geisterkönig hob eine Augenbraue. „Erzähle mir alles.” Das tat er. Azazel hörte stirnrunzelnd zu, dann nickte er seufzend. „Ja, das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Solche unruhigen Seelen wandeln oft umher ohne zu begreifen, dass sie schon tot sind. Sie durchleben dabei oft ihre letzten Stunden als sie noch am Leben waren. Wahrscheinlich ist sie im Wald auf jemanden getroffen und wollte diesen vor ihrer zukünftigen Mörderin warnen. Eine andere Möglichkeit ist, dass ihren Tod teilweise realisiert hat, glaubt ihre Mörderin wäre noch hier und dich deswegen vor ihr warnen wollte. Genau kann ich es erst sagen, wenn ich sie sehe.”  
  
„Aber sie ist abgehauen.”  
  
„Wer weiß. Sie wird ihre Gründe gehabt haben.” Sie setzten sich wieder hin und er bot dem Nephilim eine Flasche Schorle an, welche er entgegen nahm und einen großen Schluck trank. Es hatte einen seltsam süßlichen Geschmack, aber da er die Marke nicht kannte, dachte er nicht darüber nach. Er bot sie auch Azazel an, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, ich habe meins bei.” Er zog eine Büchse Bier hervor, öffnete sie und nahm einen Hieb.  
  
„Also, was sagen die anderen?”, erkundigte sich Rin. Der Geisterkönig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen. Sie konnten ein paar Truppen rekrutieren und machen immer weiter. Wir haben nochmal ein paar Strategien besprochen, mehr gibt es nicht zu bereden. Ich dachte mir, dass ich mal nach dir sehe und hier bin ich.” Der Nephilim nickte und nahm einen weiteren Hieb aus der Flasche. „Was ist?”, fragte er, als Azazel ihn anstarrte. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „War nur in Gedanken.”  
  
„Ok...”, der Halbdämon beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. „Warum kannst du eigentlich Indra nicht leiden?”  
  
„Bist du ihr mal begegnet? Man kann ihr nicht vertrauen. Sie ist abgehauen, während Aulak ihrer kleinen Freundin das Genick gebrochen hat. Auf sowas willst du dich verlassen? Abgesehen davon hat sie ihren eigenen Sohn abgeschoben.”  
  
„Sie schien wirklich traurig wegen Nasus Tod zu sein und sie scheint auch zu bereuen, was sie mit Samael gemacht hat. Vielleicht ist sie wirklich nicht so schlecht.”, gab Rin zu bedenken. Azazel schnaubte. „Als ob. Wir hatten bisher schon riesen Glück gehabt. Die Aveira hätten euch in Liliths Palast ziemlich schnell besiegen können, wenn auch Avaritia und Luxuria da gewesen wären.”  
  
Rin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, wir-” Er stockte. „Moment mal...woher weißt du das?!”  
  
Azazel sah ihn überrascht an. „Was meinst du?”  
  
„Dass Avaritia und Luxuria nicht dabei waren. Und dass Aulak Nasu das Genick gebrochen hat.”  
  
Der Geisterkönig verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr habt es mir erzählt.”  
  
Doch der Nephilim schüttelte mit den Kopf, stand langsam auf und machte einige Schritte zurück. Er war seltsam wacklig auf den Beinen, aber bemerkte es kaum. „Nein, das stimmt nicht. Wir haben gesagt, dass wir von den Aveira angegriffen wurden, aber wir haben nie gesagt, dass Avaritia und Luxuria gefehlt haben. Als Indra von Nasu erzählt hat, warst du bewusstlos. Wir haben dir später nur gesagt, dass Aulak sie umgebracht hat, aber nicht wie!”  
  
Stille herrschte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er zuckte zusammen, als Azazel antwortete. „...Ach, wirklich? Mein Fehler.” Seine Stimme klang erschreckend emotionslos. Dann begann er plötzlich leise zu lachen. Es wurde schnell lauter und er stand auf. „Du bist cleverer als ich dachte, du halbblütige Ratte.”  
  
Bevor Rin die Chance hatte sein Schwert zu ziehen oder wegzulaufen, wurde er mit übermenschlicher Stärke gegen den Stamm der Tanne geworfen. Er ächzte laut, als die Luft aus ihm gepresst wurde und sein Rücken bedrohlich knackte. „Scheinbar habe ich dich tatsächlich unterschätzt. Solchen Idioten wie Iblis, Astaroth oder Amaimon wäre es wahrscheinlich nicht aufgefallen.”, kommentierte der Schwarzhaarige fast schon gelangweilt. Rin sah ihn mit entgeistert an. „Was zur Hölle soll das?!”, fauchte er verwirrt. Jetzt verstand er ganz nichts mehr. Was war hier los?! Azazel verdrehte die Augen. „Du bemerkst meinen Ausrutscher, aber bist zu dumm zum denken. Kommst du nicht langsam mal drauf? Ich bin der Verräter. Ich war es, der die Barrieren manipuliert hat. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich Lilith gedient, ohne dass es irgendjemand mitbekommen hat. Offensichtlich sind Luci und Sammy bei weitem nicht so clever wie sie denken.”  
  
„Verarsch mit nicht!”, presste Rin hervor. Das musste einfach ein schlechter Witz sein. Azazel war der Verräter?! Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Ein Schauer überkam ihn, als er das manische Grinsen des älteren Dämonen sah. „Aw, du verstehst es nicht? Na ja, du warst schon immer langsam.” Der Nephilim wollte aufstehen, doch der Schwarzhaarige trat ihm hart in die Rippen, sodass er erneut zusammensackte. Dann griff er ihn ohne Vorwarnung an den Haaren und zog ihn hoch. „Ehrlich gesagt warte ich schon verdammt lange auf diesen Moment. Wenn du wüsstest, wie oft ich dir den Hals umdrehen wollte...und unseren Brüdern ging es wohl nicht anders.”  
  
Angst wich der Wut. „Was-?!” Er unterdrückte ein Fluchen, als Azazel noch fester zog. „Ach, komm. Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du erwartest hast, dass wir dich einfach so akzeptieren. Du hättest nie geboren werden sollen. Vater hatte so viele Frauen und versprochen, dass er keine weitere nehmen würde, aber dann kam deine bescheuerte Mutter vorbei, hat ihm schöne Augen gemacht und Tada, wir hatten dich am Hals. Die Exorzisten hatten nur einen Job, nämlich sie auf dem verdammten Scheiterhaufen zu verbrennen und haben's vergeigt. Und als ob die Beleidigung nicht ausreichen würde, bekommt auch noch eine Promenadenmischung wie du die Flammen. Der Thron wäre wahrscheinlich an Lucifer, Samael, Iblis oder mich gegangen, aber nein. Du musstest ja unbedingt alles ruinieren, obwohl du nicht mal ein vollwertiger Dämon bist, sondern irgendein Unfall! Hätte Fujimoto seinen beschissenen Job richtig erledigt, hätten wir ein Problem weniger, aber natürlich nicht! Dieser dämliche Trottel musste ja unbedingt seine weiche Seite entdecken. Als ob Dämonen und Menschen wirklich zusammen leben könnten. Wir stehen weit über ihnen, Sterbliche sind einfach nur Dreck. Andererseits sollte man wohl nicht zu viel von den Menschen erwarten.”  
  
Im Gehirn des Halbdämonen ratterte es. Azazels Worte taten weh, aber irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass mehr dahinter steckte. „Warum würdest du das tun?”, presste er hervor. „Warum solltest du für Lilith arbeiten?” Der ältere schnaubte. „Vaters Zeit ist abgelaufen. Er ist längst nich mehr dazu in der Lage zu herrschen und ich habe genug davon immer in den Hintergrund gedrängt zu werden. Jetzt kommt meine Gelegenheit und die werde ich nicht verstreichen lassen. Gehenna würde wenn es weiter so läuft nur zugrunde gehen und wenn die anderen nicht eingreifen, dann ich eben!”  
  
Rin biss sich auf die Lippe und sein Blick wanderte zu Kurikara. Irgendwie musste er da doch ran kommen können. Dummerweise hatte Azazel einen sehr festen Griff, also versuchte er seine anderen Geschwister oder eine der Dämoninnen telepathisch zu erreichen. Erfolglos. Er wollte seine Flammen zu beschwören, doch auch dies gelang ihm nicht. Er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Die Umgebung begann immer mehr zu verschwimmen, sein Körper fühlte sich taub und schwach an. „W-Was hast...du...getan?”, brachte er mit großer Mühe hervor. Erneut lachte Azazel. „Nur was in deine Flasche gemischt. Dachte, das wäre die einfachste Methode.” Endlich ließ er seine Haare los und der jüngere fiel zu Boden. Dieser musste alles geben, um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Azazel hob sein Schwert auf. „Weißt du....ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, was passiert, wenn das hier zerbricht. Dein Dämonenherz ist darin eingeschlossen, also wird es wohl entweder freigesetzt oder du stirbst direkt. Andererseits würde mich Lilith häuten, wenn du hier drauf gehst, also probiere ich es wohl lieber ein anderes Mal aus.”  
  
Rin konnte nicht mehr antworten. Was auch immer ihm untergejubelt worden war, machte ihm sehr zu schaffen. Der Geisterkönig seufzte. „Das dauert mir zu lange.” Ohne zu zögern, trat er dem jüngeren ins Gesicht, sodass dieser nun endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „How about we go play in another room? I think I saw some paper and pens.” (Englisch) = „Wie wäre es, wenn wir in einem anderen Raum spielen gehen. Ich glaube ich habe Stifte und Papier gesehen.”
> 
> *Schaut vorsichtig aus dem Kissen-Bunker hervor und hält Rin als lebenden Schutzschild hoch* Ähm...Don't shoot the author? Ja, Cliffhanger vom feinsten und gefühlt 100 weitere Fragen. Sie werden beantwortet werden, habt etwas Geduld. Vielleicht habe ich sogar einiges zu offensichtlich gemacht, wer weiß. Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	44. Konflikte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Dämonenkönige bemerken Rin und Azazels Verschwinden, Egyn dreht durch, Streit bricht aus und Azazel und Satan leiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich ist es fertig. Ich habe hier mal eine Art Rückblende eingebaut. Normalerweise mag ich sowas eher weniger, aber ich wollte es einmal ausprobieren, also sagt gerne, wie ihr das findet. Viel Spaß!

Indra saß in dem Zimmer, welches sie sich mit Vaya teilte und suchte ein Buch, um den Abend zu vertreiben. Dummerweise hatte sie nur wenige auf Gehennisch gefunden, Japanisch konnte sie nicht lesen, also blieben nur Englisch, Spanisch und Deutsch. Nach einigem Überlegen hatte sie sich für das spanische Buch entschieden, immerhin sprach sie Latein fließend. Spanisch sollte als eine weitere romanische Sprache daher kein großes Problem darstellen. „La casa de los espiritus...Das Haus der Geister? Na ja, besser als nichts.”, murmelte sie und begann zu lesen. Es gefiel ihr sogar ganz gut, jedoch fiel es ihr schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Seufzend legte sie ein Lesezeichen in das Buch, schloss es und legte es auf ihren Nachttisch. Dann stand sie auf und verließ leise das Zimmer , sodass sie die Kinder, welche nebenan schliefen, nicht weckte. Als die Dämonin jedoch an einem weiteren Zimmer vorbei kam, hielt sie inne. Seltsames rotes Licht drang daraus hervor. Wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, war es das Schlafzimmer von Rin, Amaimon und Beelzebub. Für einen Moment zögerte Indra, dann stieß sie die Tür komplett auf. Das rote Leuchten kam aus einer Tasche. Sie beugte sich darüber und erbleichte, als sie erkannte, was es war. ‚Gar nicht gut.‘ Ohne groß zu zögern, schnappte sie sich die Glaskugel und rannte nach unten (Jeans waren wirklich praktisch, in einem Kleid könnte sie nie so rennen!). Sie riss die Küchentür auf und stürmte in das Esszimmer, wo die Baal überrascht aufsahen. Alle waren anwesend, bis auf Rin und Azazel. ‚Oh, nicht doch.‘  
  
„Indra, was ist-”, begann Egyn, doch die Zeitdämonin unterbrach ihn unwirsch. „Wo ist Rin?!”  
  
„Draußen mit Azazel. Warum-”, Lucifer hielt inne. Ihm war der Gegenstand in Indras Hand aufgefallen, ebenso wie dem Rest. „...Scheiße.”, war alles, was der Lichtkönig sagte, dann sprintete er an Indra vorbei nach draußen, der Rest folgte. Vaya, Agash und Indra blieben etwas zurück. Mergi, Lilu und Vritra kamen derweil sichtlich verschlafen die Treppe runter getappelt, anscheinend hatten sie Indra gehört und waren davon aufgewacht. „Mama, was ist denn los?”, murmelte Vritra. „Geht bitte wieder nach oben.”, antwortete diese nervös. In diesem Moment kamen die Baal zurück. „Er ist weg!”, fauchte Iblis. „Und von Azazel fehlt auch jede Spur!”  
  
„Seid ihr sicher? Haben sie vielleicht einfach nur den Bannkreis verlassen und sind dort auf Ärger gestoßen?”, fragte Vaya beunruhigt. Lucifer schüttelte düster den Kopf. „Azazel würde den Kreis nie verlassen und ich bezweifle, dass Rin abgehauen ist. Er weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht.”  
  
Egyn raufte sich die Haare. „Aber wo sind sie dann?!”, quiekte er am Rande der Hysterie. „Egyn, ganz ruhig-”, versuchte Beelzebub auf ihn einzureden, doch der jüngere Dämonenkönig dachte gar nicht daran. „Azazel und unser Baby-Bruder sind verschwunden! Wie soll ich da ruhig bleiben?! Oh Gehenna, sie könnten verletzt sein oder Liliths Schergen haben sie gefangen! Als ob Vater nicht schon reichen würde! Lucifer, du bist der Verantwortliche, wie konntest du das zulassen?! Wahrscheinlich wird sie ihn damit erpressen und bevor wir uns versehen, sind sie wieder zusammen! Und wenn sie wieder von Rin Besitz ergreift, könnte sie nicht nur ganz Assiah in Schutt und Asche legen, sondern würde ihn damit wahrscheinlich in den Wahnsinn treiben!”  
  
„Egyn-”, versuchte Samael ihn zu unterbrechen, doch wurde stattdessen wütend angefunkelt. „Du solltest mal ganz still sein, immerhin ist dieser ganze Schlamassel deine Schuld. Wage es ja nicht, dich dumm stellen!”, fügte er hinzu, als der Zeitkönig den Mund öffnete. „Du und deine bescheuerte Wette oder besser gesagt deine miserable Vorstellung von Unterhaltung haben alles ruiniert! Du hättest ihn einfach nehmen und nach Gehenna bringen sollen, wie Vater es dir befohlen hat. Der Paladin hätte keine Chance gegen dich gehabt, aber Neeeeein! Stattdessen hast du deine vollkommen dämliche Wette mit ihm abgeschlossen, Rins Kräfte versiegelt und ihn für 15 Jahre in Assiah versauern lassen, während wir alle Kontinente auf den Kopf gestellt und ganze Städte niedergebrannt haben, um ihn zu finden!”  
  
„Ich habe ihm damit das Leben gerettet.”, warf Mephisto ein, doch der Wasserdämon schnaubte nur. „Diese ganze Aktion wäre nicht nötig gewesen, wenn du ihn direkt nach Hause gebracht hättest! Stattdessen hast du unseren Baby-Bruder bei den Exorzisten in Assiah gelassen, wo er wegen seiner versiegelten Kräfte immer nur Ärger gehabt hatte. Der Paladin hatte doch keine Ahnung, wie man mit einem Nephilim umgeht! Jeder Dämon weiß, dass Dämonenkinder den Schutz und die Führung ihrer Eltern und Geschwister brauchen, weil sie sonst nur für Chaos sorgen oder in Schwierigkeiten geraten! Du hast dir aber nie die Mühe gemacht, dich auch nur ansatzweise um ihn zu kümmern sondern genießt nur das Chaos oder greifst ein, wenn es dir irgendwie nützt! Und als du ihn dann endlich hattest und ihn eigentlich nach Gehenna bringen solltest -schon wieder-, hast du nochmal alles geändert und Vater dazu überredet ihn vorerst in Assiah zu lassen, wo er zum großen Teil nur von Menschen umgeben ist, die ihm schaden wollen oder wie ein Monster behandeln! Wäre er bei uns aufgewachsen, wäre er glücklich gewesen, er hätte seine Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle und Lilith hätte keine Chance gehabt! Aber Neeeeiiiiin! Sammy musste ja wie immer seinen Kopf durchsetzen! Wegen dir mussten wir in sein Wohnheim einbrechen, haben dabei wahrscheinlich nur Panik bei ihm ausgelöst und mussten ihn anschließend gegen seinen Willen mitnehmen! Du solltest dich schämen! Du bist ein miserabler älterer Bruder und ich schwöre zu Vater, dass wenn Rin oder Azazel irgendetwas passiert, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du den Tag deiner Geburt bereust!”  
  
Autsch. Sogar Indra war bei seinen Worten etwas zusammengesackt und das wollte etwas heißen. Zudem fand sie es äußerst beeindruckend, wie selten er hatte Luft holen müssen. Die anderen Dämonenkönige sowie die Kinder, Vaya und Agash sahen Egyn völlig überrumpelt an, während Samaels Auge leicht zuckte. „Bist du dann fertig?”, fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Oh, glaube mir, ich hätte noch so einiges zu sagen, aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit! Wie finden wir sie?!”  
  
Bevor jemand antworten konnte, ertönte ein seltsames Geräusch. Es war Samaels Handy. Was hatte er denn für einen Musikgeschmack?! Er schaute etwas entnervt auf das Display, dann seufzte er und nahm an. „Hallo Shura, was verschafft mir denn die Ehre?”, fragte er in seiner typischen, unbeschwerten Tonlage auch wenn alle wussten, dass dies momentan nur Show war. Lucifer fackelte nicht lange und riss seinem jüngeren Bruder das Telefon aus der Hand. „Tut mir leid, ich bin's. Wir haben ein Problem.”, erzählte er düster. „Rin und Azazel sind verschwunden, wir befürchten gerade das Schlimmste und könnten ein paar extra Leute gebrauchen, die mit uns den Wald absuchen. Mit etwas Glück sind sie noch in der Nähe.” Er hielt kurz inne und hörte zu. „Ja, ja. Ich weiß, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen...Nein, natürlich nicht!...Es ist mir egal, wer kommt und wenn es der Papst ist, Hauptsache sie helfen!...Alles klar, dann bis gleich und danke.” Er legte auf und gab Mephisto das Telefon zurück.  
  
„Du hast jetzt nicht wirklich die Exorzisten um Hilfe gebeten.”, kommentiere Astaroth dumpf. Lucifer sah ihn streng an. „Es geht hier um zwei unserer Brüder und wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können.” Zwar murrte der Verwesungskönig vor sich hin, doch sagte nichts weiter. Sie benachrichtigten die Hexenzirkel und versuchten erfolglos Azazel und Rin anzurufen. Währenddessen legte Indra die Glaskugel, welche inzwischen wieder ihren normalen goldenen Schimmer hatte, auf dem Tisch ab. Anschließend wartete sie zusammen mit den restlichen Dämonen auf die Ankunft der Exorzisten.  
  


* * *

  
  
Iblis stand kurz davor etwas in die Luft zu jagen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie ihren Vater verloren hatten und nun verschwanden auch noch gleich zwei ihrer Brüder?! Und obendrein war einer gerade mal 16! Er fand es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schnell Menschen wuchsen. Immerhin würde er mit dem erreichen seines unsterblichen Alters endgültig aufhören zu altern. Vorausgesetzt er entschied sich für seine Dämonenhälfte. Die Stimmung war mehr als angespannt, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Amaimon und Beelzebub knabberten auf ihren Fingernägeln herum, Egyn lief auf und ab, während er mit seinen Haaren spielte, Lucifer massierte sich die Schläfen, Astaroth lehnte an einer Wand und wippte mit dem Fuß. Die Kinder weigerten sich zurück ins Bett zu gehen und saßen stumm am Tisch. Endlich klingelte es und er stand auf, um die Tür öffnen. Neben Shura waren zusätzlich Yukio (Mist), die Adepten und ein weiterer Exorzist, welcher sich als Kaoro Tsubaki, vorstellte, gekommen. Interessanterweise schien er ehrlich besorgt, also hatte der Feuerkönig vorerst nichts gegen seine Anwesenheit. Bei Gehenna, und wenn der (inzwischen ehemalige) Paladin selbst vorbei käme, es wäre ihm egal. Er wollte einfach nur seine Geschwister zurück. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, als im Krieg Amaimon und Astaroth für kurze Zeit in Gefangenschaft geraten waren. Er, seine Geschwister und ihr Vater hatten verständlicherweise auf heißen Kohlen gesessen. Dass die jüngeren Geschwister oder in Satans Fall die eigenen Kinder in Gefahr waren und sie nichts tun konnten, um zu helfen, war wohl ein Albtraum für jeden Dämonen mit Familie.  
  
„Was ist passiert?! Wie konntet ihr meinen Bruder verlieren?!”, fauchte Yukio, als er das Esszimmer betrat. „Ach, auf einmal sorgst du dich, oder was?”, knurrte Astaroth. Shura seufzte genervt. „Jungs bitte, nicht nochmal. Mich würde es aber ebenfalls interessieren, was passiert ist.”  
  
„Wir wissen es ja selbst nicht!”, entrüstete sich Egyn, während er weiterhin auf und ab lief. „Wir waren hier im Esszimmer, er ist eine Weile raus. Wir haben ihm eingeschärft, dass er innerhalb der Bannkreise bleiben soll. Später ist Azazel nachgegangen, dann kam plötzlich Indra mit dem Ôcrio reingestürmt und er war nirgends aufzufinden.”  
  
„Was ist ein O-Okro?”, fragte Shiemi.  
  
„Ôcrio, nicht Okro.”, berichtete Beelzebub. Er erklärte schnell, was es war, dann erzählte Indra, wie sie es gefunden hatte. Astaroth und Amaimon hatten sich derweil draußen umgesehen und tatsächlich etwas gefunden. „Eine Bierdose und eine Flasche Schorle? Was soll uns das bringen?”, fragte Suguro genervt. Astaroth verdrehte die Augen. „Die Dose hat Azazel mit nach draußen genommen, ebenso wie die Flasche. Die war für Rin. Allerdings riecht sie seltsam.”  
  
Lucifer runzelte die Stirn. „Inwiefern?” Der Verwesungskönig zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seltsam eben. Wirkt fehl am Platz.” Er gab die Flasche weiter und alle Baal bestätigen, dass etwas komisch roch. Weder Shura noch die anderen rochen etwas ungewöhnliches, aber sie hatten auch keine Dämonensinne. „Ach Scheiß drauf.”, murmelte Astaroth und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche, was Proteste seitens seiner Geschwister auslöste. „Hast du den Verstand verloren!? Wir wissen nicht, was da drin ist!”, empörte sich Egyn. Der Verwesungskönig spuckte die Flüssigkeit jedoch sofort in die Spüle. „Mandragora.”, knurrte er.  
  
„Mandragora?”, fragte Bon verwundert.  
  
Ihr kennt es vielleicht als Alraunen. Die hier in Assiah hat aber nichts mit der ursprünglichen in Gehenna zu tun.”, erklärte Egyn. „Je nach Dosis und in Verbindung mit anderen Pflanzen wie zum Beispiel Goldfunken, kann es entweder als Schmerzmittel oder eben als Betäubungs- und Schlafmittel verwendet werden. Typisch ist, dass es ziemlich süß schmeckt.” Er nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck und nickte, während er es ebenfalls ausspuckte. „Ja, das ist Mandragora.”  
  
Iblis runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sollte das jemand da rein mischen? Und wer war es?”  
  
Stille folgte bis Samael, dass aussprach, was alle befürchteten. „Ich schätze, Azazel ist unser Verräter.”  
  
„Wie kannst du das vorschlagen!?”, empörte sich Egyn. „Du beschuldigst gerade einen unserer Brüder des Verrats!”  
  
„Darüber bin ich mir vollkommen im Klaren und glaube mir, es gefällt mir genauso wenig.”, antworte der Zeitkönig grimmig. „Allerdings spricht einiges dafür. Nur er hatte die Flasche in der Hand und er ist, von Astaroth abgesehen, der Einzige, der Medikamente einnimmt, um besser einzuschlafen. Es ist sogar das von dir eben beschriebene. Er musste sich also nicht einmal etwas zusammenmischen. Wahrscheinlich hat er zudem absichtlich einen Fehler gemacht, um die Barriere zu zerstören.”  
  
„Ich würde es eher dir zutrauen, absichtlich einen Fehler zu machen, um dann das Chaos zu genießen!”, fauchte der Wasserkönig. Iblis sah ihn überrascht an. Das war eine ganz schöne Anschuldigung und dann auch noch aus Egyns Mund. Samael bleckte die Zähne und machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt nach vorne. „Vielleicht solltest du besser überlegen, was du sagst. Ansonsten kann ich dich gerne zurück in die Kreidezeit schicken!”  
  
„Versuch's doch!”, forderte der jüngere ihn heraus.  
  
„Egyn hat aber nicht ganz Unrecht.”, mischte sich Astaroth ein. „Und das vorhin stimmte auch. Deinetwegen ist die ganze Scheiße ja überhaupt erst den Bach runter gegangen!”  
  
„Halte dich da raus, Astaroth! Du verstehst doch ohnehin nur etwas von Prügeleien, Alkohol und One-Night stands! Genau wie Iblis!” Oh, das hatte er jetzt nicht gesagt.  
  
„Halte doch einmal deine selbstgefällige Klappe, du arrogantes Arschloch!”, giftete Iblis zurück. „Du schimpfst immer auf deine Mutter, aber bist selbst nicht besser!” Indra zuckte zusammen, doch keiner achtete auf sie. Die Adepten sahen nur mit offenen Mündern zu. Da der Streit inzwischen auf Gehennisch ablief, verstanden sie kein Wort. Die restlichen Baal waren einfach nur überrumpelt. „Genau so sieht's aus!”, pflichtete Astaroth Iblis bei. „Du bist genau wie sie! Alle gehen dir am Arsch vorbei und du denkst nur an dich selbst! Du bist nur sauer, weil du jetzt mal zur Rechenschaft gezogen wirst. Tja, Sorry Euer Hochwohlgeboren. Diesmal halten wir nicht die Klappe!”  
  
Samael lachte spöttisch. „Ach wirklich? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wart ihr beiden auch schon recht selbstsüchtig. Besonders als Rin dazu kam. Iblis, wolltest du ihm nicht den Hals umdrehen und es dann wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen? Immerhin ist der menschliche Körper so fragil. Und du Astaroth hattest auch nicht gerade nette Worte übrig. Ihr habt nun wirklich nicht das Recht mir etwas vorzuwerfen. Außerdem muss ich mich nicht gegenüber den Söhnen einer Alkoholikerin und einer Ehebrecherin rechtfertigen.”  
  
„Das reicht!”, versuchte Lucifer erfolglos einzugreifen. Astaroth trat vor und wollte Samael die Faust ins Gesicht hauen, doch Beelzebub und Amaimon hielten ihn zurück. „Es reicht jetzt!” fauchte der Insektenkönig. Iblis schnaubte nur und sah zu dem Erdkönig. „Typisch, dass du wieder zu Sammy hälst. Warum lässt du dich eigentlich immer von ihm rumschubsen?! Hast du kein Rückgrat?!”  
  
„Ich halte nicht zu ihm, aber ihr solltet euch jetzt nicht streiten.”, antwortete dieser monoton. „Sie haben recht. Es ist genug-”, bestätigte Lucifer, doch wurde von Astaroth unterbrochen. „Halte du dich raus! Dieser Mistkerl hat meine Mutter beleidigt!”  
  
„Ich verstehe dich ja-”  
  
„Nein, tust du nicht, weil deine Mutter gestorben ist, bevor du sie kanntest! Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, also tu verdammt nochmal nicht so, als würdest du das begreifen können! Du bist genauso schuld! Hättest du Sammy mal etwas mehr unter Druck gesetzt, hätten wir Rin längst finden können, aber du warst ja mit deinem dämlichen Kult oder was auch immer das ist, beschäftigt!” Der Lichtkönig sah aus, als hätte er eine Ohrfeige bekommen. Bevor er sich erholen konnte, gingen die Streitereien schon weiter. Inzwischen fuhren sich alle Dämonenkönige gegenseitig an. Die Kinder hatten angefangen zu weinen, Agash, Izumo, Shiemi und Shura redeten auf sie ein. Währenddessen gaben Indra und Vaya ihr bestes, um die streitenden Dämonen zu beruhigen, doch es wurde stattdessen immer schlimmer. Iblis wusste selbst nicht, woher diese ganze Wut überhaupt kam, es interessierte ihn momentan auch nicht. Ohne auf den Rest zu achten, drehte er sich um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, Lucifers Ausruf ignorierend. Er verließ das Haus und knallte wutentbrannt die Tür zu. Sie konnten ihn alle gerade mal so was von kreuzweise!  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Azazel öffnete einem leisen Stöhnen die Augen und riss sofort die Arme hoch, als ihn das Sonnenlicht traf. „Sonnen, haut ab!” knurrte er genervt und wollte sich rumdrehen, was sich als schwerer Fehler herausstellte. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen und anschließend aufzustehen, knickte er sofort ein. „Was war letzte Nacht nur los?”, murmelte er verwirrt und sah sich etwas desinteressiert in dem Zimmer um. Es war ziemlich karg eingerichtet, aber dies war nur zu erwarten. Immerhin war hier kein Gast. Langsam und vor sich hin fluchend stand er auf. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass seine Klamotten blutig waren und er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es seins war. „Mann, ich fühle mich wie zu meiner Abschlussfeier...”, murmelte er. Er hatte damals etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut und sich am nächsten Tag entsprechend gefühlt Und sich im Laufe des Abends eventuell ein paar Mal übergeben. Er wurde durch das Aufreißen seiner Tür aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen. Genervt verzog der Schwarzhaarige das Gesicht. „Verpiss dich Luxuria und lass mich in Ruhe leiden, ja?!”, fauchte er.  
  
„Na, du bist ja wie immer ein richtiger Sonnenschein.”, kam die trockene Antwort. Der Geisterdämon sah die Todsünde giftig an. „Ich hab ja wohl jeden verdammten Grund dazu! Was willst du? Wenn du nur hier bist, um dich lustig zu machen, hau einfach ab und vögle irgendwelche Wächter oder was auch immer du in der deiner Freizeit tust.”  
  
„Wow, unhöflich. Ich war nur neugierig. Ich habe gehört, dass du eine weitere...Sitzung mit Verin hattest.”  
  
Azazel antwortete nicht sofort sondern schwieg, während langsam die Erinnerungen zurückkamen. Verin war seit er hier angekommen war, sein neuer "bester Freund". Er hatte versucht ihn abzustechen, der Mistkerl hatte ihm dafür die Beine gebrochen. Es war wirklich Hass auf den ersten Blick gewesen. „Verin ist gar nichts.”, spie er abfällig aus. „Im Gegensatz zu Alastor und seinem Malebranche ist er ein Stümper. Ihr solltet euch was besseres einfallen lassen.” Er rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. „Was ist überhaupt passiert?”  
  
„Du weißt es nicht mehr?”  
  
„Sonst würde ich nicht fragen, du Genie.”  
  
Luxuria rümpfte die Nase. „Nur weil für dich momentan alles schlecht läuft, musst du das nicht an mir auslassen.”  
  
„Du bist mit dafür verantwortlich, also halt die Klappe und verschwinde endlich. Ich will dein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen.”  
  
„Autsch. Na schön, dann gehe ich eben wieder.” Sie wandte sich um, doch hielt nochmal an der Tür inne. „Mach dich lieber fertig, du hast einiges zu erledigen. Ich würde mich aber vorher umziehen.” Darauf wäre er ja selbst nie gekommen. Endlich verschwand sie. Immerhin hatte sie ihn diesmal nicht angebaggert. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, während er sein Oberteil auszog und sich ein neues nahm. Danach setzt er sich erneut auf das Bett, schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich daran, was letzte Nacht geschehen war.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Azazel stand neben Liliths Thron und ignorierte die bohrenden Blicke der Anwesenden. Er hatte den Blick gesenkt und versuchte möglichst harmlos zu wirken. Nebenbei gab er sich größte Mühe sich alles, was gesagt wurde, zu merken, aber es war nicht einfach. Ihm war bei seiner Ankunft eine Droge verabreicht worden, die seine Kräfte zum Teil blockierte und seinen Verstand benebelte. Es war nicht sein erster Kontakt mit Drogen, aber das waren damals Substanzen, die ihm geholfen hatten für die Prüfungen zu lernen. Lucifer und Samael hatten sie ebenfalls genommen und anfangs lief alles gut. Dann kamen natürlich die Nebenwirkung und obendrein hatte ihr Vater auch noch Wind davon bekommen. Das hatte wirklich Ärger gegeben. Diese hier waren jedoch wesentlich stärker und ließen ihn jetzt schon halb durchdrehen. Lilith ließ sich natürlich nicht davon stören, sie grinste vor sich hin, während sie sich anhörte, was irgendwelche Dämonen zu sagen hatten. Ihr Angriff auf Assiah stand kurz bevor, also liefen die letzten Vorbereitungen. Da sie nun Rin hatte, sah es wirklich übel für die Menschenwelt aus. Nicht, dass ihn die Menschen wirklich kümmerten. Unter anderen Umständen wäre Azazel höchstens angepisst, weil ihm dies mal wieder einen Haufen Papierkram bescheren würde. Andererseits war es ohnehin fraglich, ob er seine Position überhaupt behalten durfte. ‚Immerhin muss ich mich dann nicht um dieses Chaos im Totenreich kümmern.‘, dachte er mit Galgenhumor.  
  
Endlich entließ Lilith ihre Leute. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Noch viel länger hätte er nicht hier rumstehen können. Die Dämonengöttin erhob sich ebenfalls, woraufhin er einen Schritt zurück trat. Je weiter er von ihr weg war, umso besser. Für einen Moment hoffte er, dass sie ihn einfach ignorieren würde, aber natürlich war das Wunschdenken. „Du wirkst ziemlich angespannt. Stimmt etwas nicht, Azzy?”, fragte sie mit ihrer widerlichen süßen Stimme. Der Geisterkönig biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hasste es, wenn ihn jemand so nannte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm damals diesen Spitznamen gegeben und seit sie gestorben war, wollte er nicht mehr so angesprochen werden. Erst recht nicht von der Person, die ihren Tod zu verantworten hatte! Offensichtlich missfiel Lilith sein Schweigen, denn ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Schädel. „Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, Azazel.”, sagte sie in einer drohenden Tonlage. Was hatte diese Frau bitte für Stimmungsschwankungen?!  
  
„Du weißt ganz genau, was los ist!”, knurrte er. Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Oh?”  
  
„Tu nicht so! Unsere Abmachung war eindeutig, du solltest die Pfoten von meinen Geschwistern lassen und jetzt sitzt mein jüngster Bruder in einer beschissenen Zelle!”, fauchte er.  
  
„Erstens hat er das dir zu verdanken und zweitens habe ich zugestimmt, dass deine Brüder in Ruhe lasse, solange du den Mund hälst. Allerdings war der Nephilim noch nicht geboren, daher betrifft ihn das natürlich nicht.”, erwiderte sie beinahe gelangweilt und betrachtete ihre Fingernägel. Azazel widerstand dem Drang die Zähne zu blecken. So sehr es ihn anstank, Lilith war ihm momentan weit überlegen. Sie hatte damit begonnen ihn langsam zu umkreisen, was ihn äußert nervös machte, doch er gab sein bestes, um es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wenn er jetzt Schwäche zeigte, würde es nur schlimmer werden. „Ich dachte, du wüsstest, worauf du dich eingelassen hast, aber stattdessen scheinst du dich immer nur zu beschweren. Deine Geschwister sind am Leben, ich bekomme endlich, was mir zusteht. Ich sehe wirklich nicht das Problem.~” Sie stand nun hinter ihm und trat langsam näher. Er widerstand dem Drang sich umzudrehen oder zusammenzuzucken, als sie sich gegen ihn lehnte und mit einer Hand über seine Wange strich. So musste sich eine Maus fühlen, die zwischen den Tatzen einer Katze saß. „Allerdings kann sich alles schnell ändern, wenn du nicht anfängst dich zu benehmen.”, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Der Nephilim ist nützlich, aber nicht unbedingt notwendig für meine Pläne. Es wäre doch wirklich schade, wenn jemand so junges sein Leben lassen muss, mh? Andererseits könnte ich ihn auch den Mädchen überlassen. Invidia und Ira hätten sicher ihren Spaß dabei ein paar Foltermethoden an ihm auszuprobieren und ihn anschließend langsam umzubringen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du die Stücke, die sie von ihm übrig lassen, haben.” Sie kicherte, während sich Azazels Magen umdrehte. „Oh und Luxuria hätte natürlich ebenfalls ihre Freude, wenn auch im anderen Sinne. Sie mag junge und unschuldige, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.~ Ich denke, ich werde sogar dich und später dann den Rest der Familie zusehen lassen. Würde es sie kümmern? Einige waren immerhin nicht sehr begeistert von ihm, oder?”  
  
„Er hat nichts damit zu tun, also lass ihn in Ruhe.”, presste Azazel hervor. Lilith andere Hand hatte sich um einen Hals gelegt, wo sie mit ihren Fingernägeln einige Kratzer hinterließ. Noch drückte sie nicht zu. Erneut kicherte sie. „Du machst dir also wirklich Sorgen um ihn, was? Das ist niedlich. Er ist nur ein Nephilim, ohne seine Flammen wäre er nur die Verschwendung einer Seele.” Sie hielt kurz inne. „Oder vielleicht reiße ich lieber seine Seele heraus und mache ihn zu einer willenlosen, leeren Hülle? Mmmh...er würde noch einfache Befehle ausführen können, aber seine Flammen wären weg und es wäre nicht annähernd so unterhaltsam...dennoch hat es seinen Reiz...Hach, so viele Möglichkeiten von denen man wählen kann. Tja, glücklicherweise hat es ja keine Eile.”  
  
„Du-”, begann Azazel, doch wurde unterbrochen, als Lilith ihm die Luftröhre zudrückte. „Habe ich dir erlaubt zu sprechen?”, zischte sie und trat ihm in die Kniekehlen, woraufhin er sofort zusammensackte. Bevor er sich davon erholen konnte, war ihre Hand bereits in seinen Haaren vergraben und riss seinen Kopf nach oben, sodass er in ihr ins Gesicht sah. Ihre goldenen Augen waren rot geworden, ein typisches Anzeichen für ihre Wut. „Ich glaube, du hast deinen Platz vergessen. Du gehörst mir. Mir gehört deine Seele, dein Geist und dein Körper, ich kann damit machen, was ich will. Wenn ich dir sage, dass du dein ehemaliges Reich niederbrennen und alle kleinen Bauern abschlachten sollst, tust du es. Wenn ich dir sage, dass du dir das Herz raus reißen sollst, dann tust du es. Wenn ich dir sage, dass du deine Geschwister häuten und ihre Knochen zertrümmern sollst bis ihre Selbstregeneration nicht mehr eintritt, dann passiert es so. Wenn ich dir sage, dass du deiner kleinen rechten Hand und ihrer Schwester die Organe rausreißen und sie zwingen sollst, sie zu essen, zögerst du nicht. Und wenn ich dir befehle, den Geist des Nephilims zu zerstören, dann hat er am nächsten Tag nicht mal mehr bis drei zählen zu können. Ist das klar?”  
  
„Ja.”, presste Azazel hervor. Liliths Griff verstärkte sich. „Ja, was?”  
  
Als er nichts sagte, verpasste sie ihm eine Ohrfeige, die ihn Blut schmecken ließ. „Ja, was?”, wiederholte sie flüsternd. Der Geisterdämon schluckte widerwillig seinen Stolz runter. Nicht, weil er Angst um sich selber hatte sondern weil er wusste, dass seine Geschwister sonst den Preis zahlen würden. „Ja, Gebieterin. Mein Leben gehört Euch.” Als sich ihre Augen verengten, fuhr er fort. „Meine Seele gehört Euch, ebenso wie mein Körper und mein Geist. Ich lebe, um Euch zu dienen. Der...rechtmäßigen Königin Gehennas.” Jedes einzelne Wort war eine Tortur. Am liebsten hätte er sich den Mund mit Weihwasser ausgewaschen. Ja, das würde hochgradige Verätzungen nach sich ziehen, aber das wäre es so wert. Lilith lächelte grausam, während ihre Augen wieder die normale Farbe bekamen und tätschelte ihm fast zärtlich den Kopf. „So ist es gut. Das war doch nicht so schwer, nicht wahr?~” Sie lehnte sich näher heran, sodass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. „Benimm dich weiterhin, dann werden wir keine Probleme haben und du wirst belohnt werden. Immerhin wäre all das nie ohne dich möglich gewesen.~” Dann, ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung, lehnte sie sich noch weiter nach vorne und für einen Moment schien es, als würde sie ihn küssen wollen, doch dann leckte ihm über die rechte Wange, als wäre sie eine Katze. ‚WTF?!‘, war alles, was er denken konnte. Er war so überrumpelt, dass er im ersten Moment nicht mal daran dachte sie weg zu stoßen. „Was bei Gehenna stimmt nicht bei dir?!”, fauchte er nachdem er sich erholt hatte.  
  
Sie grinste verspielt. „So einiges, Schätzchen.~ Aber das macht das Leben so interessant. Der Wahnsinn steckt in jedem von uns, es hilft uns beim überleben und dabei voranzukommen. Vielleicht solltest du es auch einmal probieren. Ich frage mich, wie du dich verhalten würdest, wenn dein Verstand zerstört ist...ich schätze, wir werden es bald herausfinden.~” Endlich ließ sie seine Haare los, sodass er erneut fiel und nun auf dem Boden saß. Er sprang schnell auf die Füße und wollte einfach nur noch in ein Bett, doch sie war noch nicht fertig. „Sicherlich ist es nicht einfach für einen, wenn man seine Familie, Freunde und die eigene Heimat willentlich verraten hat. Das schlechte Gewissen muss dich sicherlich innerlich auffressen.”, fuhr sie in einem gespielt mitleidigen Ton fort. „Und wenn man dann noch bedenkt, dass dies nicht passiert wäre, wenn du nicht so ein Feigling gewesen wärst. Wärst du damals nur nicht weggerannt...”  
  
„Hör auf.”, flüsterte der Dämonenkönig und spürte wie sich seine Hände verkrampften. „Warum denn? Dachtest du, du könntest ewig vor deinen Sünden davon laufen? Du armer Junger. Du hast immer nur Ärger und Unglück gebracht. Wärst du nicht gewesen, wäre deine Mutter noch am Leben. Eine Schande.” Ihre Stimme klang mitleidig, aber ihr Grinsen war spöttisch. Azazel spürte, wie eine Vision dabei war, sich einen Weg in seinen Verstand zu bannen. Er wusste, dass es Lilith war, die ihn mit hochgebrachten Erinnerungen und Visionen quälen wollte. Es war immerhin nicht das erste Mal. „Hör auf!”, verlangte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Natürlich ignorierte sie ihn. Wieder stand er in der Wüste und erlebte alles aus der Sicht seines jüngeren Ichs. Er hatte jedoch keine Kontrolle, er war lediglich ein stiller Zuschauer. „Wärst du nicht weggelaufen sondern hättest sie beschützt, wäre sie noch am Leben.”, schnurrte Lilith beinahe. „Du hättest an ihrer Stelle sterben können, aber feige wie du warst, hast du dich verkrochen.  
  
„Nein...”, er zitterte, während er gezwungen war, die Erinnerung erneut zu erleben. „Sieh hin, immerhin war es deine Schuld!” Er konnte nicht wegsehen. Er musste erneut zusehen, wie seine Mutter zerfleischt wurde. Doch damit war nicht genug. „Du warst immer der Außenseiter, von so vielen verachtet und gefürchtet. Gleichzeitig bist du immer vor allem weggelaufen.” Weitere Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Wie er alleine in seinem Klassenzimmer saß, während einige seiner Klassenkameraden vor der Tür tuschelten und gemeine Dinge über ihn sagten, er ignorierte es und starrte stur in sein Buch. Er sah sich, wie er von zwei älteren Dämonen auf der Schultoilette zusammengeschlagen wurde und sich anschließend für den Rest des Unterrichts in einer Kabine einschloss, wo er vor sich hin weinte. Die nächste Vision zeigte ihn, Samael, Egyn und Beelzebub auf dem Weg nach Hause von der Schule, wo sie von mehreren erwachsenen Dämonen eingekreist wurden. Sie konnten nichts tun, um sich zu wehren. Einer der Dämonen hob Samael hoch und begann ihn zu würgen woraufhin sich ein weiterer zu Azazel runter beugte. „Du willst doch nicht, dass deinem Bruder etwas passiert, oder? Also komm schön mit und schrei nicht.” Er nickte nur verängstigt. Er sah noch viele weitere Erinnerungen, wie beispielsweise seine Reaktion auf Rins Geburt, welche zugebenermaßen nicht allzu gut gewesen war, sowie eine, die sich erst vor knapp drei Jahren abgespielt hatte. „Bitte nicht, bitte! Ich will nicht sterben!”, flehte ein junger Mann, während Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. „Meine Frau bekommt bald unser Kind, ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen! Bitte habt Gnade.” Azazel seufzte nur. „Ich habe dir fünf Jahre gegeben und die sind jetzt rum. Ein Deal ist ein Deal. Ich habe meinen Teil eingehalten, jetzt bist du dran. Das Leben ist nicht fair, komm klar damit und sei froh, dass ich dich im Gegensatz zu anderen Dämonen nicht über den Tisch gezogen habe.”  
  
„Meine Güte, du kannst ja wirklich richtig gefühlslos sein.”, kommentierte Lilith vergnügt.  
  
„Es reicht...hör auf...”, presste der Schwarzhaarige hervor.  
  
„Wie heißt das Zauberwort?~ Nein, sage gar nichts, du hast ohnehin kein Mitspracherecht. Aber die Wahrheit tut wirklich weh, nicht wahr? Du hast dich immer mehr zurückgezogen und dabei nur an dich gedacht. Deine Geschwister mussten genauso leiden, doch du hast dich in deinem Elend begraben. Du hast deine Pflichten zwar erfüllt, aber gleichzeitig hast du immer mehr den Kontakt mit anderen abgebrochen und dich verschlossen. Doch deine Emotionen konntest du schlussendlich nicht ganz los werden und darum hast du alle verraten. Wie ich Ironie doch liebe. Ich kann es kaum abwarten die Gesichtsausdrücke deiner restlichen Geschwister zu sehen, wenn ihnen bewusst wird, dass du sie die ganze Zeit über betrogen hast. Werden sie dir vergeben oder dich verstoßen? Werden sie versuchen dich töten oder am Leben lassen, damit du in der Einsamkeit leiden kannst? Ich bin wirklich sehr gespannt.~”  
  
„Dann genieße die Show solange du kannst. Du wirst diese Sache hier nämlich nicht gewinnen.”, erwiderte der Geisterkönig. Er war selbst überrascht wie gefasst seine Stimme war.  
  
„Pardon?”, fragte Lilith scharf woraufhin der jüngere ihr direkt in die Augen sah. Sie waren verengt, aber nicht rot. Er beschloss, es darauf ankommen zu lassen. „Du unterschätzt sie, wie du Rin unterschätzt. Er ist zwar ein Nephilim, aber keineswegs schwach. Er ist stärker als so mancher reinblütiger Dämon und du wirst nur die Zähne an ihm anbeißen. Aber um ihn geht es jetzt nicht. Du glaubst wirklich, dass Gehenna ganz dir gehört, wenn wir fallen? Da liegst du daneben. Es wird immer Widerstand geben. Gehenna hasst dich und du kannst sie nicht ewig unter Kontrolle halten, es sei denn du willst sie alle töten und die Herrscherin von nichts sein. Gehenna wird sich nicht beugen, mein Vater und meine Geschwister werden sich nicht beugen und es werde es auch nicht. Also fahr zum Hades!”  
  
Für einen Moment war es still im Thronsaal. Lilith hatte offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er noch genug Energie hatte, um derart Widerstand zu leisten, aber es kümmerte ihn im Moment einen Dreck. Rin würde hierfür nicht bestraft werden, sie zog ihn nur heran, wenn Azazel einer Aufforderung nicht nachkam. In diesem Fall würde der Geisterdämon allein für seine Worte zahlen. Er bekam auch sofort die Quittung. Diesmal warf ihn die Ohrfeige um und er schmeckte erneut Blut. Er wartete darauf, dass sie weiter machte, doch zu seiner Überraschung begann sie zu lachen wie eine Irre. Gut, so sehr überraschte es ihn nicht. Sie war nun mal wahnsinnig. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass ihr eine Chance habt?!”, kreischte sie beinahe und lachte noch lauter. „Narr! Ich bin im Moment die mächtigste Dämonin Gehennas! Satan ist aus dem Verkehr gezogen, alle Reiche gehören mir und deine Geschwister sind wahrscheinlich dabei sich gegenseitig anzuschreien und die Schuld zu geben. Die alte Machtbasis ist längst vernichtet, das neue goldene Zeitalter kann beginnen und diesmal werdet ihr mir nicht im Wege stehen! Nie im Leben schafft ihr es mich erneut zu versiegeln oder gar zu töten. Es ist vorbei. Schachmatt. Du bist noch verzweifelter als ich dachte.”  
  
Er antwortete nicht sofort. Zwar hatte sie nicht Unrecht, aber er wusste, dass man den Ausgang eines Krieges nicht zu schnell beurteilen sollte. Ein paar Fehler ihrerseits und alles konnte wieder zusammenbrechen. Offensichtlich missfiel der rothaarigen seine Stille, denn erneut durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz seinen Schädel. „Wie es scheint, hast du deine Lektion noch immer nicht gelernt. So gesehen könnte ich dich einfach töten, aber ich denke, dass du weiterhin nützlich sein kannst.”, stellte sie kalt fest und hielt kurz inne. „Allerdings kann ich nichts gebrauchen, was mir nicht gehorcht. Du bist zu starrköpfig. Offensichtlich muss dies korrigiert werden. WACHEN! HOLT SOFORT VERIN HER!” Auf ihren Rauf hin öffnete sich einige Minuten darauf die Tür und ein Dämon, welcher nur ein wenig kleiner als Alastor und fast so muskulös war, betrat den Raum und kniete nieder. Seine grünen Haaren waren wirr und verklebt, wahrscheinlich mit dem Blut seiner neuesten "Aufträge". In seinen roten Augen lag ein wahnsinniges Funkeln. Azazel verzog das Gesicht als ihm der Geruch von Blut, Schweiß und was nicht noch alles entgegenkam. Wann hatte dieser Kerl zuletzt geduscht? Er schien jedoch nichts von Hygiene zu halten, denn seine Zähne waren gelb, manche sogar schon schwarz. Seine Fingernägel waren ebenfalls vollkommen verdreckt. „Ihr gerufen habt, meine Königin?”, grunzte er. Lilith nickte, auch wenn über ihr Gesicht kurz Ekel huschte. „Wie es scheint, hat Azazel noch immer einige rebellische Tendenzen. Treib sie ihm doch aus, ja?~”  
  
„....Hä?”, bekam sie zur Antwort. Azazel musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er das Gesicht der Dämonin sah. Die Dämonen, welche bei ihr für das Foltern zuständig waren, gehörten nicht gerade zu den intelligentesten Vertretern ihrer Spezies. „Folter ihn. Brich seinen Willen. Sorg dafür, dass er sich nicht länger widersetzt.”, erläuterte sie seufzend. „Ich bezweifle, dass du es diese Nacht schaffen wirst, also bearbeite ihn nur für einige Stunden und entlasse ihn vorerst. In den nächsten Tagen können wir dann weiter machen.”  
  
„Wie Ihr wollt, meine Königin.” Er stand auf und wandte sich an Azazel. „Hoch steh.”, grunzte er, woraufhin der Geisterkönig innerlich die Augen verdrehte und gegen den Drang ankämpfte, ihn zu berichtigen. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, sodass er wieder zusammensackte. „Ich fürchte, er ist nicht allein dazu im Stande.”, kommentierte Lilith. Verin grunzte bestätigend, kam auf Azazel zu, zog ihn unsanft hoch und schliff ihn hinter sich her. Dieser biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wurde nicht einknicken, egal was passierte. Das letzte, was er von Lilith sah bevor sich die Türen schlossen, war ihr raubtierartiges Grinsen.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Azazel öffnete die Augen und sog scharf die Luft ein. Das war also passiert. Kein Wunder, dass ihm alles weh tat. Allerdings war dann wirklich noch gut weggekommen. So oder so war das wert gewesen. Wenn er ihr schon diente, dann ganz sicher nicht auf den Knien. Er zog sich fertig an, dann richtete er sich auf und verließ das Zimmer, auch wenn er jetzt schon genug von diesem Tag hatte.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
„Ähm...WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST HIER GRAD PASSIERT?!”, explodierte Bon, woraufhin Shiemi und die Kinder zusammen zuckten. Vaya spielte nervös mit ihren Zopf, während Agash beruhigend auf ihre Kinder einredete. Lucifer, welcher zusammen mit Beelzebub am Tisch saß, rieb sich die Stirn. Amaimon war Samael gefolgt und versuchte auf ihn einzureden. „Unsere Brüder verhalten sich unmöglich und sind dabei sich zu zerstreiten. Das ist passiert.”, seufzte er düster. An Suguros Stirn trat eine pochende Ader hervor. Shura schenkte dem keine wirkliche Beachtung. Sie war noch immer zu überrumpelt. „Und worum ging es?!”  
  
Beelzebub seufzte. „Egyn war vorhin ziemlich am Ende, weil Rin und Azazel verschwunden sind und hat dann Samael die Schuld an allem gegeben, weil er Rin ja überhaupt erst in Assiah bei Fujimoto versteckt hat. Da es entgegen Vaters Befehlen passiert ist, zählt das eigentlich schon fast als Verrat. Als ihr dann angerufen habt, hat sich die Lage nochmal beruhigt. Dann kam Samaels Vermutung, dass Azazel der Verräter ist, Egyn hat ihm daraufhin vorgeworfen, dass er das war, um Chaos zu verbreiten.”  
  
Shura nickte. Soweit hatte sie alles verstanden. Ab da hatten sie jedoch die Sprache gewechselt. „Und dann?”, bohrte Izumo nach.  
  
„Tja, Samael hat das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen gelassen, Astaroth und Iblis haben sich eingemischt, sie haben sich gegenseitig beleidigt, der Rest wurde mit reingezogen und so weiter. Jedenfalls ist es lange her, dass wir uns so sehr gestritten haben. Sie standen kurz davor aufeinander los zu gehen.”  
  
Die Adeptin schnaubte. „Kerle. Wie bringen wir sie dazu, sich zu vertragen?!”  
  
„Es ist nicht nur ihre Schuld.”, mischte sich Indra unerwarteterweise ein. „Ihr seid mit Satan und damit auch mit Gehenna verbunden. Es ist nicht überraschend, dass das zerstörte Gleichgewicht euch derartig beeinflusst.”  
  
Lucifer nickte. „Das mag stimmen, aber wir können es uns nicht leisten zu streiten.” Er stand auf. „Ich gehe und rede mit Iblis und Astaroth. Beel übernimmst du bitte Egyn?” Der Insektenkönig nickte und stand auf. Shura und dem Rest bleib erneut nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Satan hatte nicht damit gerechnet jemand anderen als Lilith oder eine der Aveira in seiner Zelle zu sehen. Dass es dann auch noch ein bekanntes Gesicht sein würde, überraschte ihn umso mehr. Jedoch ließ er sich nichts anmerken. „Lange nicht gesehen, Kaliya. Nachdem du in Assiah versagt hast, dachte ich, du wärst tot.”  
  
Die Halb-Naga verzog das Gesicht. „Es gibt wesentlich schlimmere Dinge. Und wie man sieht, darf ich zur Zeit putzen und Essen verteilen.”Sie schob das Tablett mit dem Essen in den Bannkreis und lachte leise. „Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass der allmächtige Satan auch mal hilflos in einer Zelle landen könnte. Muss echt frustrierend sein, wenn man als mächtigstes Wesen beider Welten hier fest sitzt. Fast schon demütigend. Erbärmlich.”  
  
Der Dämonengott verdrehte nur die Augen. „Du solltest still sein. Was du damals getan hast, war schon eher erbärmlich. Du hast Halphas schamlos ausgenutzt, so getan als würdest du ihn lieben und ihn dann fast umgebracht. Er hat bis heute keine Frau und keinen Mann mehr angesehen.” Das schien zu sitzen, denn Kaliya drehte den Kopf weg. „Das war nicht gespielt. Ich habe ihn wirklich geliebt, aber hatte keine Wahl. Er hat sich gegen Lilith gestellt und damit gegen mich.”  
  
„Rede das nur ein. Du bist nur ein hinterhältiges Miststück, ansonsten hättest du dich nicht auf Liliths Seite gestellt.”  
  
„Sie ist meine Meisterin!”  
  
„Es gab mehr als genug Naga, die sich auf unsere Seite gestellt haben. Du warst nur feige und wolltest deine Haut retten.”, hielt der Weißhaarige dagegen. Bevor die Attentäterin antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut. Diesmal war es Lilith. „Kaliya, du kannst gehen.”, fauchte sie barsch. Diese zuckte zusammen, verneigte sich dann und floh praktisch aus der Zelle. Die Dämonin wandte sich an Satan. „Tut mir leid, dass ich letzte Nacht nicht kommen konnte. Ich hatte einiges zu tun.”  
  
„Oh keine Sorge, ich habe dich absolut nicht vermisst.”, kam die trockene Antwort. Sie lächelte nur. „Aber ich nehme doch an, dass du deine Kinder vermisst, nicht wahr?~”  
  
Seine Augen verengten sich sofort. Wenn sie schon so anfing, war irgendwas im Busch. „Was hast du getan?”  
  
Sie lachte. „Noch gar nichts, aber das kann sich immer ändern.” Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und zu seinem Entsetzen hielt sie Kurikara in der Hand. „Das ist wirklich ein schönes Schwert. Sein Dämonenherz ist darin eingeschlossen, oder? Was passiert wohl, wenn es zerbricht?~”, fragte sie verspielt, während sie das Schwert betrachtete. „Woher hast du das?”, zischte Satan gefährlich, das Schlimmste erwartend. Lilith grinste nur. „Wie du sicher weißt, bin ich mit dem Nephilim noch nicht fertig.”  
  
„Lass verdammt nochmal die Pfoten von ihm!”, explodierte der ältere. Leider waren seine Flammen noch immer blockiert, also kamen sie nicht raus, um seiner Aussage Ausdruck zu verliehen. Dumm gelaufen. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es jedoch weiter. Wie konnte das passieren? Seine anderen Söhne waren mehr als fähig auf ihn aufzupassen, wie konnte er da gefangen werden?  
  
„Also bitte, kein Grund mich anzuschreien.”, erwiderte sie unbeeindruckt und ließ das Schwert wieder verschwinden. „Solange er, Azazel und du euch benehmt, sollte alles gut sein.”  
  
Satan widerstand dem Drang ihr eine Ohrfeige zu geben. Er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass sie die unausgesprochene Drohung ernst meinte. Demzufolge küsste er sie wie immer widerwillig zurück, als sie ihre Lippen auf seine presste. „Also dann, wir haben einiges nachzuholen, da ich ja letzte Nacht nicht kommen konnte, nicht wahr?~”  
  
Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Als ob er eine Wahl hätte.


	45. Hilflosigkeit und Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wacht auf, die Dämonenkönige vertragen sich und ganz Gehenna weiß nun, was Azazel getan hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu, lange es ist her. Fast zwei Wochen, oder? ^^° Sorry, Reallife und so macht mir zur Zeit einen Strich durch die Rechnung. XD Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich euch schöne Ostern und viel Spaß. :)

Rin kam mit einem leisen Stöhnen zu Bewusstsein. Für einen Moment glaubte der Nephilim erblindet zu sein, denn er war von scheinbar undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit umgeben. Er wusste nicht, wo er war. Es war kalt, der Boden war scheinbar aus Stein ebenso wie die Wand, die er am Rücken spüren konnte. Ein leichter Geruch von Blut, Schweiß, Metall, Rost und anderen unschönen Dingen lag in der Luft. Er setzte sich langsam auf und lehnte gegen die Wand. Dabei hörte er das metallische Rasseln von Ketten und schnell wurde ihm klar, dass es von ihm kam. Er griff nach seinem Handgelenk, nur um festzustellen, dass seine Befürchtung wahr war. Schwere Ketten schnitten ihm ins Fleisch, was er seltsamerweise zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Sein Körper wirkte generell taub und der unverwechselbare Geschmack von Blut war in seinem Mund. Er war wirklich in Schwierigkeiten. Vorsichtig wollte der Nephilim aufstehen, aber die Ketten und seine geschwächten Beine ließen es nicht zu. Schritte waren nun zu vernehmen, dann hörte er, wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht wurde. Die Tür zu seiner Zelle schwang mit einem lauten Quietschen auf. Er zuckte zusammen und bedeckte sein Gesicht, als ihn das Licht traf. Es war zwar nicht viel, aber wenn man zuvor in kompletter Dunkelheit hockte, reichte es schon aus. „Du bist also endlich wach. Das hat ja wirklich lang gedauert.” sprach ihn eine genervte Frauenstimme an. Sein Herz setzte aus, als er der Stimme erkannte. Superbia. „Der Tritt ins Gesicht war ganz schön ordentlich, überrascht also eigentlich nicht wirklich.”, gab eine ihm unbekannte Stimme zu Bedenken. Endlich gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse. Langsam ließ er die Arme sinken und blinzelte etwas orientierungslos. Tatsächlich standen vor ihm drei Frauen, eine war wie schon vermutet Superbia, die anderen beiden kannte er nicht. „Oh Gehenna, ist der niedlich!”, entfuhr es der bisher stummen Frau. „Kann ich ihn behalten?!” Was? Warum war er denn jetzt schon wieder niedlich?! „Luxuria, benimm dich!”, wurde sie von der ältesten Sünde angefahren. „Ach komm, schau ihn dir doch mal an! Er ist total knuffig! Was sagst du, Ira?”, hielt Luxuria dagegen. „Wird sicher Spaß machen ihn leiden zu sehen.”, antwortete die letzte Sünde grinsend. Also war sie Ira. Er hatte jetzt schon so ein Gefühl, dass sie keine Freunde werden würden. Instinktiv wollte er nach seinem Schwert greifen, doch natürlich hatte er es nicht und die Ketten sowie einige Bannkreise blockierten seine Flammen. Es wäre ja sonst zu einfach. „Was wollt ihr?! Wo bin ich?!”, fauchte er sie an, doch klang leider eher verwirrt als wütend. „Aaaww, er hat Angst vor uns.~”, feixte eine neue Stimme. Im Türrahmen lehnte eine Frau mit grünen Haare, verschränkten Armen und grinste dreckig. Sie erkannte er ebenfalls. Invidia. Und wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatten seine Geschwister sie als extrem durchgeknallt beschrieben. Warum zog er immer die Psychos an? Bevor er ihre Aussage abstreiten konnte, stand sie auch schon vor ihm und starrte auf ihn herab, noch immer mit diesem Raubtiergrinsen. „Azazel hat dich ja ganz schön erwischt, du warst verdammt lange k.o. Aber man kann wohl nicht viel von einer Promenadenmischung wie dir erwarten.~ Übrigens bist du im ehemaligen Palast deines Vaters.” Rin bleckte die Zähne bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte und bekam dafür sofort die Quittung in Form eines Trittes in den Magen. Gut, selbst schuld. „Erbärmlich.”, kommentierte Ira, während sie ebenfalls näher trat. „Und wegen ihm die ganze Aufregung? Wir sollten ihn einfach umbringen und Satan zusehen lassen. Wird bestimmt ein unterhaltsamer Ausraster. Und Azazel kann gleich mitmachen.”  
  
Azazel. Die Erinnerung an seine Worte trafen ihn wie ein Fausthieb. Das konnte einfach nicht stimmen. Er konnte kein Verräter sein. Mit irgendwas hatten sie ihn sicher in der Hand, er ist nur ein sehr guter Schauspieler oder dergleichen. So musste es einfach sein. Oder all das hier war ein einziger riesiger Albtraum. „Das hier ist echt und kein Albtraum, das kann ich dir versichern.”, unterbrach Superbia seine Gedanken. Mist, hatte sie seine Gedanken gelesen?! „Dein Bruder hat dich im Stich gelassen und die anderen Baal haben lieber ihre eigene Haut gerettet. Sie haben dich verraten. Keiner wird dir mehr helfen, nicht mal dein Vater. Du bist ganz allein.~” Rins Magen verkrampfte bei ihren Worten. Sein Vater. Er war dann sicher ebenfalls hier. Konnte er ihn vielleicht irgendwie erreichen? Luxuria seufzte. „Liebling, bevor du auf dumme Gedanken kommst, lass es bleiben. Du sitzt schon ziemlich tief im Tartaros, also solltest du nichts tun, um es noch schlimmer zu machen. Unsere Mutter ist nicht für ihre Vergebung bekannt.” Der Nephilim ignorierte sie und starrte hasserfüllt Superbia an. „Lügnerin!”, fauche er. Dafür kassierte er eine Backpfeife. „Nicht so vorlaut, du Missgeburt.”, zischte sie. „Oooooooh, Bibi ist saaaaaaaaaaueeeer.~”, lachte Invidia mit einer kindischen Sing-Sang-Stimme. Sofort lief die Blondine rot an. „Du wagst es-”  
  
„Das reicht jetzt.”, wurde sie unterbrochen. Das war wirklich nicht Rins Tag. Noch jemand hatte seine Zelle betreten, doch es war keine Aveira, sondern ihre Meisterin selbst. „Lilith.”, knurrte er hasserfüllt. Sie lächelte spöttisch. „Schön, dass wir uns endlich wiedersehen. Es ist viel zu lang her.~” Der Nephilim schnaubte, doch dachte immerhin diesmal daran nicht seine Zähne zu zeigen. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dich nie mehr zu sehen.” Die Dämonin lachte. „Tja, ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich noch gebrauchen könnte. Andernfalls wärst du längst tot. Also benimm dich lieber.” Letzteres hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton, welcher Rin einen Schauer bescherte, doch er weigerte sich, klein beizugeben. „Nochmal lass ich dich nicht rein. Du verschwendest deine Zeit.”, knurrte er. „Wo sind Azazel und mein Vater? Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?!” Die Rothaarige grinste gehässig. „Oh, keine Sorge. Ihnen geht es gut. Azazel hat momentan eine...schwierige Phase, aber das ist bald vorbei. Warum willst du das überhaupt wissen? Er hat dich verraten.”  
  
„Glaub ich nicht. Irgendwie hast du ihn reingelegt oder ihn erpresst.”, knurrte der Halbdämon. Lilith verdrehte die Augen. „Wie niedlich. Luxuria, hol ihn her.” Die Sünde beeilte sich um den Befehl auszuführen. Die beiden ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Azazel sah übel aus. Er hatte noch schlimmere Augenringe als zuvor und seine Augen waren gerötet. Außerdem hatte er einige Schnitte im Gesicht. Was war passiert? Lilith grinste raubtierhaft. „Dein kleiner Bruder hatte Sehnsucht, also dachte ich mir, ich gebe dir die Gelegenheit zum Hallo sagen.~” Azazel starrte ihn kurz an, dann sah er zur Seite. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht, was er dachte. Lilith lachte als sie Rins Gesicht sah. „Du wolltest sagen?”  
  
„D-Das kann nicht sein.”, stotterte Rin. „Das ist ein Trick!” Die Dämonenkönigin lachte erneut, stellte sich hinter den Geisterkönig, legte eine Hand auf seine Hüfte und den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Azazel reagierte nicht, er wich noch immer Rins Blick aus. „Es ist kein Trick. Dein Bruder hier war schlau genug, um zu erkennen, welche Seite gewinnen wird. Es wäre klug seinem Beispiel zu folgen.~”  
  
„Ich will es von Azazel hören!”, knurrte Rin. „Azazel, was ist hier los?! Das ist alles nur ein Missverständnis, oder?! Du bist nicht der Verräter, richtig?! Warum solltest du das tun?! Und deine Worte bevor du mich bewusstlos geschlagen hast, waren nicht ernst gemeint! SIEH MICH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL AN UND ANTWORTE!”, fauchte er, als er ignoriert wurde. Zu seiner Überraschung sah Azazel ihn wirklich an. Für einem Moment schien Reue darin zu liegen, doch dies wich schnell der Gleichgültigkeit. „Nein, es ist die Wahrheit. Ich bin der Verräter. Ich habe die Barriere manipuliert. Ich habe Kaliya auf Yukio gehetzt. Ich habe Jahi gedeckt und noch vieles mehr. Und ich habe jedes einzelne Wort ernst gemeint. Du hättest nie geboren werden dürfen. Es war ein Fehler von Vater dich zu behalten. Er hätte dich einfach irgendwo aussetzen oder dich gleich los werden sollen. Keinem Nephilim sollte die Ehre zufallen, seine Flammen zu tragen.” Wäre es biologisch möglich, wäre Rins Herz zerbrochen. Er starrte den älteren Dämonen an, in der Hoffnung, dass er einen kranken Witz machte, doch der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn nur kalt an. Er wandte sich an Lilith. „War's das, Meisterin? Ich will wieder in mein Bett.”  
  
„Sicher, geh ruhig.~” Er nickte und ging ohne Rin auch nur einmal anzusehen. „Das muss weh tun. Echt dumm gelaufen.”, kommentierte Invidia gehässig. „Was hast du erwartet? Du würdest nie hier her gehören.”, setzte Superbia einen drauf. „Hey, immerhin war es schön solange es hielt.”, grinste Ira. Luxuria sagte nichts, sondern sah Rin mit einem seltsamen Gesicht an. War es Mitleid? Es war ihm gleich. „Du solltest lieber schnell deinen Platz lernen, Nephilim.”, verkündete Lilith. „Unterwirf dich mir und wir werden keine Probleme haben. Dir kann niemand mehr helfen. Niemand hält uns auf.” Damit verließen sie die Zelle und ließen ihn in vollkommener Dunkelheit zurück. Rin winkelte die Beine an und vergrub sein Gesicht darin. Warum musste ihm das passieren? Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe sie wegzuwischen. Er hatte Angst. Er wollte zu seinem Vater. Oder zu einem seiner Brüder. Während seiner Zeit in Gehenna hatte er sich so sehr an sie gewöhnt und dank seiner Instinkte fühlte er sich ohne sie vollkommen allein und verlassen. Sie hatten in einer Sache recht: Er war nur ein Kind. Er war ein Kind, welches verdammt nochmal seine Familie und ein paar Umarmungen nötig hatte! Doch sein Vater saß in einer Zelle, Azazel war scheinbar ein Verräter und die anderen würden nie her gelangen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Nein. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde weiter kämpfen. Er würde einen Ausweg finden und seinen Vater sowie Azazel finden und helfen. Nie im Leben war er ein Verräter. Es konnte nicht sein. ‚Ich werde einen Weg finden. Nie im Leben lasse ich Lilith gewinnen.‘  


* * *

  
  
  
„Egyn, das ist lächerlich! Jetzt hör auf rumzubocken und schließe bitte endlich auf!”, kam Beelzebubs Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür. Der Wasserkönig dachte jedoch gar nicht daran. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben und antwortete mit einem simplen und äußerst trotzigem: „Nein.” Frustriertes Seufzen seitens des Insektenkönigs war zu hören. „Wir haben dafür keine Zeit-”  
  
„Ich komme nicht wieder runter. Samael kann mir gestohlen bleiben und der Rest momentan auch.”, knurrte der Blauhaarige. Beelzebub grollte frustriert. „Bist du ein Kleinkind?! Während du hier hockst und beleidigst bist, sind Rin und Azazel in Gefahr! Wir haben alle unsere Mütter verloren, willst du etwa, dass wir noch zwei Geschwister verlieren?!” Dies riss Egyn aus seiner Trotzphase. Er hatte die beiden vollkommen vergessen! Wie konnte das passieren?! Bevor sein Bruder ein weiteres Wort von sich geben konnte, war der Wasserdämon aufgesprungen, hatte die Tür entriegelt und sie aufgerissen. „WARUM HAST DU DAS NICHT EHER GESAGT?!” Damit sprintete er die Treppe hinunter und ließ einen äußerst verdatterten Insektendämonen zurück. „Ähm...ok...das war einfacher, als ich dachte.”, murmelte er blinzelnd und eilte seinem Bruder hinterher.  


* * *

  
  
  
Lucifer hatte es derweil nicht ganz so leicht. Der Lichtkönig hatte nur mit Iblis und Astaroth reden wollen, um sie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch natürlich kam es anders. Er war nicht weiter überrascht, als er nach draußen ging und dort einen brennenden Feuerkönig vorfand, welcher munter Bäume abfackelte. Nebenher fluchte er abwechselnd auf Gehennisch und Spanisch. Astaroth hielt klugerweise Abstand, doch wirkte nicht minder angesäuert. Die Drachen beobachteten das Ganze am Boden kauernd. Das würde kein Spaß werden. „Iblis das reicht jetzt! Den Wald niederzubrennen wird nichts bringen und höchstens die Sterblichen herlocken!”, rief der Lichtkönig barsch. „Sollen sie doch.”, knurrte Astaroth. „Ich könnte grad echt was zum umbringen gebrauchen und ein paar Menschen wird keiner vermissen.” Der Lichtdämon widerstand dem Drang ihn deswegen anzufahren. Er wollte den Konflikt lösen, nicht verschlimmern. Iblis wandte sich nun an ihn nachdem er einen weiteren Baum verkohlt hatte. „Sag mir verdammt nochmal nicht, was ich tun soll! Abgesehen davon kannst du mir nicht erzählen, dass dich Samael nicht auch ankotzt!”  
  
„Samael hat Mist gebaut, das stimmt.”, gab der ältere Dämon zu. „Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit-” Iblis unterbrach ihn. „Ach und wann dann?! Nächste Woche?! In drei Monaten?! In einem Jahrhundert?! Vorausgesetzt natürlich wir leben da noch und sind nicht Liliths Sklaven! Jeder seiner Entscheidungen hat uns nur noch tiefer in den Abgrund getrieben! Uns steht das Wasser bis zum Hals und seine Hoheit kann sich natürlich trotzdem nicht dazu herablassen, mal seine Fehler einzugestehen oder 'ne Lösung zu suchen! Stattdessen beleidigt er lieber uns und Astarte, weil er ein verdammter Feigling ist! Er sieht andere gern im Dreck, um sich besser zu fühlen und weil er nie drüber hinweg gekommen ist, dass seine verdammte Hurenmutter ihn nicht wollte. Tja, ich kann sie verstehen! Ich hätte ihn auch nicht behalten!” Lucifer gab sich Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben. Iblis' Worte waren harsch und teilweise wahr, aber sich gegenseitig die Schuld zu geben, brachte niemanden etwas. Hinzu kam, dass alles in der Hitze des Streites gesagt wurde und besonders Iblis ließ sich da gern mitreißen. „Iblis hat Recht!”, bestätige Astaroth. „Ich hab die Schnauze voll, meinetwegen kann er sich zum Hades scheren! Und Amaimon kann er gleich mitnehmen, der kriecht ihm ja ständig in den Arsch! Wie jemand so rückgratloses Dämonenkönig werden konnte, werde ich nie kapieren.”  
  
„Amaimon hängt an ihm, aber das heißt nicht, dass er kein Rückgrat hat.”, erwiderte der Blonde ruhig. „Ich weiß, dass ihr sauer seid, ihr habt jeden Grund dazu, aber jetzt zu streiten bringt gar nichts. Vater-”  
  
„Oh nein, jetzt komm mir nicht mit Vater!”, fuhr Iblis ihn an und stapfte auf ihn zu bis ihre Gesichter sich fast berührten. „Er hat diese Scheiße lang genug geduldet! Wenn er mal eher durchgegriffen hätte, wäre das nicht passiert! Hätte er sich damals an die verdammte Abmachung abgehalten und sich nicht mit dieser Exorzistin eingelassen, wäre Lilith noch gefangen und Gehenna würde nicht vor die Hunde gehen-” Weiter kam er nicht, denn ohne eine Vorwarnung trat Lucifer einen Schritt zurück und verpasste dem Feuerkönig eine Ohrfeige, die ihn gegen einen Baum schleuderte. Der Schlag hallte auf der Lichtung wieder, abgesehen davon (und dem Knistern des Feuers) war es ruhig. Astaroth sah den Lichtkönig mit offenem Mund an, während sich Iblis stöhnend aufrichtete. Sogar die Drachen schienen Lucifer entsetzt anzustarren. „Es reicht jetzt, Iblis.”, fuhr der älteste Baal fort, als wäre nichts passiert. Seine Stimme war ruhig und leise, doch ein bedrohlicher Unterton schwang darin mit, der den beiden jüngeren Baal einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. „Ich verstehe deine Wut und deine Frustration, aber du gehst zu weit. Samael hat einiges an Problemen verursacht und er wird dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Doch bis dahin erwarte ich, dass ihr euch alle verdammt nochmal zusammenreißt. Und wage es ja nicht, noch einmal Vater oder Rin die Schuld zu geben, ob nun indirekt oder nicht. Vater hätte anders reagieren sollen, das ist wahr, aber es steht uns nicht zu ihn zu verurteilen. Wir können unsere Meinung sagen, aber schlussendlich ist es seine Entscheidung, wie er sich verhält. Was Rin angeht: Du weißt ganz genau, was er sich für Vorwürfe nach dem ganzen Samhain-Fiasko gemacht hat, obwohl er nichts getan hat. Er hat sich ewig deswegen fertig gemacht und war psychisch mehr als angeschlagen. Solltest du also nochmal auf die Idee kommen, ihm sowas anzuhängen, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du es bitter bereust. Diesmal sehe ich nochmal darüber hinweg, weil ich weiß, dass du dich ebenfalls um ihn sorgst, momentan zu wütend bist, um klar zu denken und wir alle von dem gestörten Gleichgewicht beeinflusst werden. Haben wir uns verstanden?” Noch immer herrschte Stille. Iblis wischte sich langsam das Blut von dem Gesicht, dann wandte er sich an Lucifer und nickte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet er nicht, was er dachte. „Ja.” Astaroth nickte nur schnell. „Gut.”, antwortete Lucifer knapp und wandte sich um. „Gehen wir zurück ins Haus. Oh und Iblis, sei so gut und lösche vorher bitte die Flammen, ja?” Seine Stimme hatte wieder den normalen Tonfall angenommen, doch die beiden jüngeren Dämonen schwiegen weiterhin. Ein Fingerschnippen ließ die Flammen verschwinden, dann folgten sie und die Drachen ihrem Bruder zurück ins Haus.  


* * *

  
  
  
„Wie lange willst du hier noch sitzen, Bruder?”, fragte Amaimon, während er mal wieder einen Lutscher im Mund hatte. Gingen die ihm denn nie aus? „Eine Weile.”, antwortete der Zeitkönig knapp. „Geh einfach zurück, sicherlich wird Lucifer auch ohne mich in der Lage sein, Anweisungen zu geben. Zumal ich ja anscheinend nur für Ärger sorge.” Der jüngere Dämonenkönig legte den Kopf schief. „Na ja, du hast schon ganz schön die Regeln gebogen. Du solltest Rin zweimal holen und hast es nicht getan. Und er ist bei den Exorzisten gelandet.” Samael sah ihn giftig an. „Also habt ihr euch jetzt alle gegen mich verschworen, wie?”  
  
„Nein, aber es stimmt. Auch wenn der Rest wohl unnötig war. Vor allem das mit dem Verrat, aber Egyn übertreibt gern mal. Ist jedenfalls meine Meinung.”, erwiderte der Erdkönig schulterzuckend und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett. Samael sagte nichts. Er wusste, dass die Anschuldigungen seiner Brüder möglicherweise einen winzigen Tropfen Wahrheit enthielten und dass vieles, was sie gesagt hatten, nur im Eifer des Streites rausgerutscht war, aber wütend war er trotzdem. Und dann wurde er auch noch als Verräter beschuldigt! Absolut lächerlich! Er war es gewesen, der im Krieg gegen Lilith Verrat vorgetäuscht und damit sein Leben riskiert hatte! Es war seine Idee gewesen, ohne diesen Einfall hätten sie wahrscheinlich verloren. Er hatte sich der Ritterschaft angeschlossen, um sie auszuspionieren und Knüppel zwischen die Beine zu werfen und nun hatte dieser kleine Wasserlurch die Nerven **ihm ** Verrat vorzuwerfen?! Dieses Balg hatte offensichtlich seinen Platz vergessen! „Glaubst du, dass es Azazel und Rin gut geht?”, fragte Amaimon plötzlich. Er sah überrascht zu dem grünhaarigen Dämonen hinüber. Er hatte seinen Lutscher bereits fertig und nagte nun an seinen Fingernägeln. Es schien ihm wirklich zu schaffen zu machen. Innerlich verfluchte sich der ältere Baal. Er hatte seine jüngeren Geschwister komplett vergessen. Zwar liebte er Unterhaltung, aber er wollte nicht, dass einer seiner Brüder ernsthaft verletzt wurde. Gut, bei dem Kampf im Wald hatte Amaimon einige Verbrennungen erlitten, welche teilweise sehr lange gebraucht hatten, um zu verheilen, aber er hatte es ja überlebt. Das konnte auch mal passieren. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn Azazel wirklich der Verräter ist, steht es übel für alle. Rin hat nicht die Kraft, um sich ewig gegen Lilith zu wehren und Vater hat sie damit ebenfalls in der Hand. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie Azazel und Rin benutzen will, um seinen Willen zu brechen.”, antwortete er ungewöhnlich ernst. Der Erdkönig schwieg, doch er spürte seinen bohrenden Blick. „Ist es das wirklich wert?”, murmelte der Erdkönig. Inzwischen war sich Samael nicht mehr sicher. War das alles hier seinen Stolz wert? Er seufzte genervt. „Ist ja gut, wir gehen zurück.” Manchmal konnten seine Brüder so nerven.  


* * *

  
  
  
Egyn saß mit verschränktem Armen am Küchentisch und wartete zusammen mit Beelzebub und dem Rest auf die anderen Dämonenkönige. Es herrschte eine peinlich berührte Stille, woran er wohl eine gewisse Mitschuld trug. Immer wieder schaute er auf sein Handy, in der Hoffnung eine Nachricht von einem Mitglied seines Hexenzirkels zu bekommen. Leider meldete sich niemand. Kuro saß halb heulend am Boden und ließ sich kaum beruhigen. Endlich kam Lucifer mit Astaroth, Iblis und den Drachen im Schlepptau zurück. Zu seiner Überraschung waren alle drei still, dann fiel ihm Iblis Wange auf, welche kallrot war. „Iblis, was ist denn mit dir passiert?”, fragte Beelzebub verwundert. Der Feuerkönig wich seinem Blick aus. „Lucifer hat ihm eine gescheuert.”, murmelte Astaroth dumpf. Allen klappte der Mund auf. „Du hast was getan?!”, fragte Egyn entsetzt. Der Lichtkönig zuckte mit den Schultern. Schließlich kamen Amaimon und Samael ebenfalls zurück. Der Zeitkönig sah Egyn, Iblis und Astaroth giftig an, sie starrten ihn nicht weniger wütend an. Sie hatten genug von seinen ewigen Spielchen, das konnte er ruhig spüren. Lucifer seufzte genervt. „Das ist jetzt einfach nur noch kindisch. Wollt ihr euch jetzt ernsthaft alle anschweigen?”  
  
„Ja, so sieht's aus.”, knurrte Astaroth trotzig. Egyn biss sich auf die Lippe, Iblis blieb stumm, Samael bleckte die Zähne. Bevor Astaroth die unausgesprochene Herausforderung annehmen konnte, wurden sie jedoch angeschrien. Allerdings nicht von Lucifer oder einem der Exorzisten sondern von Vaya. „ARGH! IHR SEID ALLE SOLCHE VERDAMMTEN VOLLIDIOTEN!”, fauchte sie frustriert und warf die Hände hoch. „WAS BEI ALLEN ERZDÄMONEN IST DENN EUER PROBLEM?! DANN HAT SAMAEL EBEN MIST GEBAUT, NA UND?!”Alle starrten sie wie vom Donner gerührt an, doch sie war nicht fertig. „Ihr verhaltet euch alle gerade wie ein Haufen verzogener, adliger Gören, die ihren Willen nicht bekommen!”  
  
„Hey!”, kam es gleichzeitig vom Licht- und Insektenkönig, aber sagten nichts weiter, als sie einen mörderischen Blick bekamen. „Jetzt rede **ich**!”, fuhr sie sie an. „Azazel und Rin sind weg und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun als rumzuzicken?! Ich verstehe ja, dass ihr angespannt seid, aber das ist kein Grund euch anzuschreien und euch zu beleidigen.” Sie wandte sich an Samael. „Du solltest dich schämen, weil du Rin zu deiner Unterhaltung missbrauchst hast und Aeshma und Astarte mit rein gezogen hast! Egyn, es ist gut, wenn man andere verteidigt, aber du kannst nicht einfach Samael beschuldigen! Iblis und Astaroth, auch wenn er euch beleidigt, dürft ihr dass nicht als Entschuldigung nehmen, es gleich zu tun. Ich denke, das Indra ihre Gründe hatte und ihr nicht alles so egal ist, wie sie tut. Sie hätte einfach abhauen können, als sie ihre Visionen hatte, aber stattdessen ist sie zu Lord Satan gegangen, um ihn zu warnen und jetzt ist sie gekommen, um uns zu helfen. Also hört auf, immer auf ihr herumzuhacken! Beschimpft auch nicht Amaimon, weil er ausnahmsweise mal einen Streit stoppen wollte! Und Astaroth dein Kommentar mit Uriel war mehr als unpassend!” Interessanterweise schien Indra etwas peinlich berührt und starrte auf den Boden, um Samaels Blick auszuweichen. Die restlichen angesprochenen wirkten ebenfalls beschämt. „Es ist verständlich, dass ihr euch alle Sorgen macht und man in der Hitze des Streites auch Dinge sagt, die man später bereut. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr euch streitet, also solltet ihr wissen, dass sowas nichts bringt. Anstatt euch gegenseitig anzupöbeln, solltest ihr lieber froh sein, dass ihr einander habt! Astaroth, du bist damals fast sitzen geblieben, weil unter anderem Befana dir absichtlich falsche Noten eingetragen hat und musstest deswegen eine Zusatzprüfung schreiben. Wer hat da ewig mit dir gelernt?”  
  
„...Lucifer, Samael, Azazel und Amaimon.”, murmelte der Verwesungskönig etwas kleinlaut.  
  
„Iblis, wer hat dir damals aus der Patsche geholfen, als dich die Exorzisten gefangen haben?”  
  
„Samael.”, kam die hervorgepresste Antwort.  
  
„Und Samael, als dich damals Karina betrogen hat und alle dachten sie wäre aus Versehen von dir schwanger geworden und du hast sie deswegen sitzen gelassen, wer hat da euren Vater beruhigt und dir gut zugeredet?” Der Zeitkönig verdrehte die Augen. „So ziemlich alle. Iblis und Astaroth haben den Dämonen zusammengeschlagen mit dem sie mich betrogen hat. Und alle in der Schule, die es angesprochen haben.”  
  
„Ganz genau! Ich könnte jetzt ewig weiter machen, aber dafür ist keine Zeit! Rin und Azazels Zeit läuft ab und egal ob Azazel nun ein Verräter ist oder nicht, beide sind in Gefahr. Ich bezweifle, dass er es aus eigenem Willen getan hat. Was würde abgesehen davon euer Vater sagen, wenn er hiervon wüsste?!”  
  
„Wahrscheinlich Bettvorleger aus uns machen.”, brummelte Amaimon. „Oder uns eine scheuern und sagen, dass wir uns verdammt nochmal endlich zusammenreißen und zeigen sollen, dass wir es würdig sind, Dämonenkönige zu sein.”, ergänzte Beelzebub. Vaya nickte. „Ganz genau! Er verlässt sich auf euch, also vertragt euch jetzt gefälligst oder es setzt was!”  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie grad gesagt hat.”, hing sich Shura rein. „Aber sie hat recht. Wenn ihr euch jetzt die Schädel einschlagt, wird das nie was werden.” Für einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann ergriff Egyn das Wort. „Tut mir leid, Samael. Ich hätte dich nicht beschuldigen sollen.” Der Zeitkönig nickte und murmelte zusammen mit den restlichen Dämonenkönige ebenfalls eine Entschuldigung. „Gut, wenn das hier geklärt ist, können wir uns dann endlich mal um Rin kümmern?!”, fragte Izumo etwas bissig. Lucifer öffnete den Mund, doch wurde vom Klingeln eines Telefons unterbrochen. Diesmal war es Iblis' Handy. Er zog es schnell hervor, sah auf den Bildschirm, nahm an und stellte es auf Lautsprecher. „Ignacio, ¿qué hay de nuevo?”, fragte er. Egyn erkannte den Namen. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, war Ignacio ein Hohepriester von einem Hexenzirkel in Spanien, welcher dem Feuerkönig diente. Der Hexer ratterte alles in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit herunter, doch der Wasserdämon konnte heraushören, dass sie leider kein Glück hatten. Verdammt. „Entiendo. No estoy soprendida. Te llamo luego, ¿vale?...Sí. ¡Hasta luego!” Iblis seufzte und legte auf. „Das war wohl nichts. Wir sind in 'ner Sackgasse.”  
  
„Ach kommt, ihr seid Dämonenkönige. Da wird es euch doch wohl gelingen, einen Nephilim zu finden!”, entrüstete sich Bon. „Hatte Astaroth ihn nicht auch gefunden?!”  
  
„Das war Zufall!”, knurrte der Verwesungskönig. „Ich bin erst auf ihn gekommen, als er meinen Wirtskörper wegen dieser Tauben angegriffen hat.”  
  
„Ähm...was?”, murmelte Shima verwirrt. Der Dämonenkönig verdrehte die Augen. „Egal jetzt. Jedenfalls können wir ihn nicht so einfach finden. Seine Aura ist verschwunden, ebenso wie Azazels.”  
  
„Könnt ihr wenigstens herausfinden, was sich zwischen den beiden abgespielt hat?”, fragte Tsubaki. Alle schauten zu Samael. Dieser seufzte. „Ja, ich könnte die Zeit etwas zurückdrehen, um zu sehen, was passiert ist, aber es würde eine ziemliche Menge Energie kosten und dann stehen Liliths Anhänger schon in wenigen Minuten vor unserer Haustür.”  
  
„Falls Azazel wirklich euer Verräter ist, dann wissen sie sowieso schon, wo ihr seid!”, hielt Shura dagegen. „Vielleicht gibt es noch eine andere Möglichkeit.”, mischte sich Indra ein und zog den Anhänger, welchen sie normalerweise unter ihrem Oberteil trug, hervor. An der Kette hing eine Sanduhr. „Ein Herz des Kronos.”, stellte Egyn fest. Shura runzelte die Stirn. „Kronos?”  
  
„Er war der Erzdämon der Zeit und des Raumes bevor ich den Thron bestieg.”, erklärte Samael, während er Indra einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf. „Er ist zuvor in Ungnade gefallen und hat sich später auf Liliths Seite gestellt. Ich habe ihn dann im Kampf besiegt und getötet.”  
  
„Erzdämon ist die Bezeichnung für die erste Generation Dämonen nach Vater.”, erklärte Lucifer, als er die verwirrten Gesichter bemerkte. „Für unsere acht Elemente gab es früher je einen Erzdämonen, aber die sind zum Großteil tot. Andere sind Anführer der großen Adelshäuser wie Abaddon, Cain, Ajax, Sariel, Isis...Die Aveira sind die Erzdämoninnen der sieben Todsünden. Aber egal jetzt. Wie bist du an sowas gekommen, Indra?” Die Zeitdämonin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist nicht weiter wichtig. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich habe Zuhause noch eins rumliegen.”  
  
„Und was macht das Ding?”, hakte Izumo ungeduldig nach. „Man kann damit auch die Zeit zurückspulen und sehen, was sich in seiner Umgebung zuvor zugetragen hat, aber es kostet nur wenig Energie und kann auch von Nicht-Zeitdämonen benutzt werden.”, erklärte Beelzebub. „Hexen benutzen das sehr gern.” Egyn war versucht Indras Idee zu unterstützen, doch Samael hatte andere Pläne. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, ich kann die Zeit sehr gut ohne das kontrollieren.”, knurrte er in Richtung Indra. Diese hob eine Augenbraue. „Hast du nicht eben gesagt, dass es riskant ist, weil es Liliths Anhänger herlocken könnte?” Der Zeitkönig verdrehte die Augen. „Wie Shura bereits sagte, wissen sie wahrscheinlich sowieso schon wo wir sind. Deine Hilfe nehme ich nur über meine Leiche an, also bringen wir es einfach schnell hinter uns und verschwinden.” Damit fuhr er herum und stapfte aus dem Zimmer. Indra seufzte leise, dann folgte sie mit den restlichen Dämonenkönigen sowie den Exorzisten. Vaya und Agash bleiben zusammen mit den Kindern, den Drachen und Lamia zurück. Astaroth zeigte die Stelle, wo sie die leere Dose und die Flasche gefunden hatten. Samael zählte von drei an rückwärts und die Umgebung verschwamm. Als es sich wieder legte, schien sich zunächst nicht geändert zu haben, doch Egyn wusste es besser. Sie sahen sich nun die Vergangenheit an. Rin ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Für einige Minuten geschah nichts, doch dann öffnete er plötzlich die Augen, stand auf und starrte auf eine Stelle, sichtlich überrascht. Der Wasserkönig vermutete, dass er wieder einen Geist sah. Der plötzliche Temperaturwechsel bestätigte dies. Sie sahen zu, wie er scheinbar erschrocken nach Kurikara griff, nur um von Azazel unterbrochen zu werden. Nun wurde es spannend. Sie begannen sich über den Geist zu unterhalten, doch dummerweise blieben sie nur bei Gehennisch, also mussten sie für die Exorzisten übersetzen. Egyn war etwas überrascht, weil Azazel Bier trank, es war eher untypisch für ihn, aber er zwang den Gedanken beiseite. Er musste sich konzentrieren! Sie hörten weiterhin zu und sahen sich überrascht an, als Azazel Dinge sagte, die er nicht wissen konnte. Rin war dies ebenfalls nicht entgangen und als er den Geisterkönig zur Rede stellte, brach Gehenna los. Shiemi und Izumo stießen einen erstickten Schrei aus, als Azazel den jüngeren gegen einen Baum schleuderte. „Was ist sein verdammtes Problem?!”, entfuhr es Bon. Keiner antwortete, alle starrten auf das Drama vor ihnen. Von dort an wurde alles noch schlimmer. Egyn traute seinen Ohren nicht, als er Azazel reden hörte. Das klang nicht nach seinem Bruder. Absolut nicht. Ja, zu Beginn waren sie nicht begeistert von Rin gewesen, doch dies gehörte längst der Vergangenheit an. Hatte sein Bruder wirklich so einen tiefen Groll gehegt? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Schließlich trat Azazel dem Nephilim ins Gesicht woraufhin er zusammenzuckte und die Mädchen erneut erstickte Laute von sich gaben. Er sah zu den anderen. Astaroth und Iblis sahen mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Verwirrung und Hilflosigkeit zu, Amaimon wirkte einfach nur baff, Beelzebub versuchte das ganze offensichtlich zu verstehen und Lucifer und Samael waren schwer zu lesen, doch sicher erging es ihnen nicht anders als dem Rest. Die Exorzisten sahen nicht besser aus. Suguros Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, ebenso wie Yukios. Tatsächlich schien er kurz davor zu stehen auf jemanden zu schießen, vorzugsweise Azazel. Shura und Tsubaki beobachteten ernst das Geschehen ebenso wie Shima, wobei dieser zusätzlich noch verstört wirkte. Konekomaru und Shiemi hatten den Mund mit einer Hand bedeckt, in ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich Entsetzen wieder. Izumo starrte stur auf das Geschehen vor ihr, doch zitterte leicht, als würde sie kurz vor einem Ausbruch stehen. Indras Gesicht zeigte ebenfalls keine Regung, doch auch hier glaubte er, Wut zu erkennen. Sie sahen zu wie Azazel Kurikara nahm und Rin aufsammelte, einen letzten Blick zum Haus warf und dann verschwand. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, drehte Samael die Zeit wieder vorwärts und sie befanden sich in der Gegenwart. Stille herrschte, dann begann Iblis zu sprechen. „Tja, schätze damit wäre die Sache wohl klar.” Alle nickten zustimmend. „Also war es wirklich Azazel.”, knurrte Shura. „Nein. War er nicht.”, erwiderte Lucifer düster. Den Exorzisten klappte der Mund auf. „WAS?!”, entfuhr es allen gleichzeitig. „Ihr verlasst euch zu sehr auf eure Augen.”, kommentierte Amaimon monoton, was nur für noch mehr Verwirrung sorgte. Lucifer erbarmte sich und begann zu erklären. „Das hier war nicht Azazel. Die Täuschung wirkt zwar echt, aber ist nicht fehlerfrei. Wahrscheinlich war das eine Rakshasa.”  
  
„Woher wollt ihr das wissen?”, hakte Bon nach. „Der "Azazel" hier hat die Dose mit der rechten Hand geöffnet.”, sagte Lucifer langsam. „Er hat damit auch nach Rins Kopf gegriffen und alles andere vorwiegend mit rechts getan. Azazel ist aber Linkshänder. Was er gesagt hat, passt nicht zu Azazel. Er hatte nie Interesse am Thron, sein Reich allein reicht ihm und ist stressig genug. Rin hat erwähnt, dass der Geist ihn vor einer "sie" gewarnt hat und hat damit ganz offensichtlich "Azazel" gemeint. Sie hat gemerkt, dass er das nicht ist.”  
  
„Darum hat er nicht geantwortet...”, murmelte Izumo plötzlich. Als sie überraschte Blicke erhielt, fuhr sie fort. „Seitdem wir wieder in Assiah sind, hat er...oder sie immer nur in Gehennisch geredet, sonst nichts. Als ich ihn etwas gefragt habe, hat er nicht geantwortet. Ich dachte, er wäre nur unhöflich, aber wenn es stimmt, was ihr sagt, dann lag es nur daran, dass er mich nicht verstanden hat.” Das klang logisch. Wenn wirklich eine Rakshasa dahinter steckte, konnte sie keine Sprache außer Gehennisch. „Wahrscheinlich.”, stimmte Egyn zu. „Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass es eine einfache Rakshasa war.” Iblis nickte. „Stimmt. Eine Rakshasa hätte sich zurückverwandelt, wenn sie das Bewusstsein verliert.”  
  
„Also war es Invidia?”, fragte Shiemi leise. Offensichtlich hatte sie zugehört. „Japp.”, grummelte Astaroth. „Das würde die Verletzung erklärten. Als ich gegen sie gekämpft habe, wurde sie von einem meiner Wurfmesser verletzt, aber ich habe nicht gesehen wo, weil sie abgehauen ist.”  
  
„Also hat Azazel nie gegen Ira gewonnen sondern wurde von ihr besiegt und wahrscheinlich gefangen genommen. Vielleicht haben die fehlenden Aveira mitgeholfen. Invidia hat dann seine Gestalt angenommen und so getan, als wäre die Verletzung vom Kampf mit Ira. Die konnte sie als Ausrede benutzen sich immer zurückzuziehen damit sie nicht auffliegt, weil sie sich null in Assiah auskennt oder überhaupt eine Sprache hier spricht.”, fasste Iblis düster zusammen. Egyn traf nun eine furchtbare Erkenntnis. „Dann haben wir Azazel zurückgelassen?!”  
  
„Wie konntet ihr das nicht mitbekommen?! Er ist euer Bruder?!”, hinterfragte Shura, womit sie dummerweise nicht ganz unrecht hatte. „Er...Sie hat Sachen erzählt, die nur Azazel wusste!”, hielt Astaroth gegen. „Und wir haben momentan echt andere Probleme als darauf zu achten, ob alle die richtige Hand benutzten!”  
  
„Also war es eine Lüge, dass ihr Rin los werden wolltet?”, fragte Tsubaki ernst. Die Baal zuckten zusammen und wechselten verstohlene Blicke. „Naaaaa jaaaa, kann gut sein, dass wir damals im Eifer des Gefechtes einige...graphische Drohungen ausgesprochen haben, welche eine Menge gebrochener Knochen, Feuer und Weihwasser involviert haben.”, murmelte Iblis kleinlaut und äußerst beschämt. „Also wolltet ihr ihm doch schaden!”, fauchte Bon, woraufhin Iblis abwehrend die Hände hob. „Das war Jahre her und wir bereuen ja, das gesagt zu haben. Wir waren nicht begeistert von ihm, was doch verständlich ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass Vater sich mal wieder eine Frau angeln musste und dann auch noch eine Exorzistin. Oh, und obendrein bekommt er die Flammen, obwohl ich der Feuerkönig bin! Aber wir haben uns beruhigt und er kann ja auch nichts dafür, also gibt's kein Grund ihn zu hassen. Wir haben nie versucht ihm zu schaden!”  
  
Shura seufzte. „Gut, das scheint die Wahrheit zu sein, aber wir wissen immer noch nicht, was jetzt genau los ist. Ihr habt euren Verräter immer noch nicht.”  
  
„Scheiß drauf, wir suchen Invidia und wenn wir sie nicht finden, gehen wir eben zurück nach Gehenna und stellen sie dort zur Rede!”, fauchte Astaroth. „Ich habe die Schnauze voll von dieser Herumschleicherei!”  
  
„Wie können die Details nachher besprechen.”, mischte sich Samael ein, während er auf sein Handy schaute. „Christina hat etwas gefunden.”  


* * *

  
  
  
„Kyrene? Hörst du mir zu? Kyrie? KYRENE!”  
  
Die Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen und zwang sich in die Gegenwart zurück. Vor ihr saß eine Sirene mit langen weiß-blauen Haaren und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. Es war Erato, ihre älteste Schwester. Sie waren gerade von ihrer Patrouille zurück und tranken einen Tee in der Küche. Neben ihr saß Keto, die zweitälteste Tochter in der Familie. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt und wirkte wie so oft gelangweilt. Einige Strähnen ihres violett-grünen Haares hingen ihr im Gesicht, doch sie schenkte dem keine wirkliche Beachtung. „Ja, hast du was gesagt?”, fragte Kyrene verwirrt. Erato verdrehte die Augen. „Egal. Du bist ja sowieso mit deinen Gedanken woanders.”, erwiderte sie giftig. Großartig, jetzt war sie beleidigt. Erato hatte es schon immer geliebt im Mittelpunkt und war entsprechend säuerlich, wenn man sie ignorierte. „Es tut mir leid, ich...mir gehen einfach andere Dinge durch den Kopf.”, murmelte Kyrene kleinlaut. Die älteste Sirene schien immer noch ein wenig eingeschnappt, doch ihre Augen wurden etwas sanfter. „Du machst dir wieder Gedanken wegen Egyn und den anderen, nicht wahr?”  
  
„Natürlich tut sie das, du Hohlkoralle.”, knurrte Keto. „Seitdem Lilith den Laden schmeißt, geht hier alles vor dir Fenriswölfe. Und dank dieser bescheuerten Ausgangssperre bin ich arbeitslos.” Sie warf einen verächtlichen Blick zur Essensration dieser Woche, welche die beiden Schwestern mitgebracht hatten. „Was ist das dort überhaupt?! Sagt mir nicht, dass das für uns alle sind. Das reicht doch nie im Leben! Wir sind sieben Personen! Neun wenn Vater und Charybdis diese Woche nach Hause kommen sollte.”  
  
„Tja, die Rationen wurden wieder gekürzt und der größte Teil besteht aus altem getrockneten Fisch. Der Rest ist billiges Brot und fast ranziger Käse.”, blubberte Erato. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass die erwarten, dass wir sowas essen. Das muss irgendein schlechter Scherz sein!” Kyrene sagte nichts dazu. Ihre Schwestern waren schon irritiert genug, Keto sogar noch mehr als sonst und das wollte etwas heißen. Die zweiälteste Sirene war äußerst streitlustig, unhöflich, leicht zu reizen und hatte fast keinen Respekt vor Autoritätspersonen. Hinzu kam ihr ständiger Sarkasmus und Hang zur Ironie. Kurz gesagt war es nicht einfach mit ihr, aber natürlich liebte Kyrene sie sehr. Erato war ebenfalls anstrengend, wenn auch auf andere Weise. Sie liebte Aufmerksamkeit von sowohl Männern als auch Frauen und konnte ziemlich arrogant sein. Hinzu kam, dass beide ihren Gesang gerne ausnutzten, um für Ärger zu sorgen, auch wenn sie nie für zu große Schaden sorgten. Nun saßen sie jedoch alle hier fest, was vor allem für Keto unerträglich war. Sie war Söldnerin, aber das konnte sie sich nun abschminken. Zuvor hatte sie wie Kyrene und Erato als Wächterin gearbeitet, aber die nahmen momentan keine neuen Leute an, also hieß es zuhause hocken oder auf dem Feld und im Fischfang arbeiten, was ihr erster Job gewesen war. Wirklich keine allzu berauschenden Optionen. „Aw, Papas Prinzessin reicht das Essen nicht aus?”, stichelte Keto.  
  
„Ach, halt die Klappe! Du magst es genauso wenig!”  
  
„Ich heule aber nicht rum!”  
  
„Wer jammert denn hier, dass es langweilig ist?!”  
  
Kyrene vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Bitte streitet euch jetzt nicht auch noch. Wir drehen sonst erst recht durch.”  
  
„Ja, ja, ist gut.”, knurrte Keto genervt und verschränkte die Arme. Erato nahm schweigend einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, während Kyrene wieder in Gedanken versank. Sie hatte sich wirklich sehr gefreut, dass es Egyn und dem Rest gut ging. Sogar über Iblis hatte sie sich gefreut, auch wenn zwischen ihnen eine Hass-Liebe herrschte. Natürlich hatten die Vergänglichen sie überrascht, aber nach dem, was man so hörte, waren alle entkommen. Zum Glück. Hoffentlich hatte es Indra auch geschafft. Ein dumpfer Schlag ließ alle drei Schwestern aufsehen. Sie hatten jedoch schon eine Vermutung, was es war, daher ließen sie nicht weiter stören. Die Tür flog auf und die viertälteste -also die nach Kyrene- Schwester kam rein gestürmt. „Hey, hey, hey!”, quietschte sie aufgeregt. „Wisst ihr schon, was-?” Sie flog über die Stufe, welche  vor dem Essbereich war, bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte. Keto rollte mit den Augen. „Stufe, Galatea.”, murmelte sie genervt. Galatea sprang schnell wieder auf und strich ihre blau-rosanen Haare beiseite. Sie flog immer über diese Stufe, wenn sie hier rein gerannt kam, daher war keiner mehr überrascht. Die Sirene war die Tollpatschigkeit in Person. Und auch öfter etwas schwer von Begriff. Kyrene würde sie nie als dumm betrachten, nur etwas...verpeilt, leicht abzulenken und vergesslich. Da sie weder Sarkasmus noch Ironie verstand, irritierte sie zusätzlich Keto. Allerdings war sie fast immer fröhlich, sorglos und naiv, also konnte man ihr nicht lange böse sein. „Aaaaaalsoooo, habt ihr schon das neuste gehört?! Habt ihr?! Habt ihr?! Habt ihr?! Es ist schlimm!”, ratterte sie herunter, während sie wie ein Flummi auf und ab hüpfte. „Um Satans Willen, setz dich hin und hör auf zu zappeln!”, fuhr Keto sie an. Erato verdrehte nur die Augen, als sich Galatea neben Kyrene setzte. Erst fiel ihnen auf, dass die jüngere ungewöhnlich angespannt war. „Jetzt raus mit der Sprache, Galatea!”, verlangte Erato. Sie nickte. „Lilith hat diesen Nephilim gefangen! Und angeblich war es Lord Azazel, der ihn ausgeliefert hat! Er war von Anfang an ein Verräter!” Die Sirenen starrten sie an. „...Hast du schon wieder Fisch oder irgendwelche Algen zweifelhafter Herkunft gegessen?”, fragte Keto trocken. Die jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Das habe ich von jemanden gehört, der kennt eine Harpyie und die kennt einen, der hat eine Schwester und die hat einen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden-”  
  
„Komm zum Punkt!”  
  
„Das hat sich in Liliths Palast ziemlich schnell verbreitet. Er hat absichtlich einen Fehler bei der Errichtung der Barriere gemacht, damit Lilith Pandemonium einnehmen kann und jetzt hat er ihr diesen Nephilim gebracht, wie hieß er nochmal?”  
  
„Rin...”, flüstere Kyrene entsetzt und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Hand. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Nicht Azazel. Er konnte kein Verräter sein und er würde nie im Leben einen seiner Brüder hintergehen. Das musste ein Fehler sein! Und Rin hatte es nicht verdient bei Lilith zu landen. „Tja, schätze mal, Satan ist zwei Söhne los.”, murmelte Keto, wofür sie giftige Blicke von Kyrene erntete. „Was denn? Ist doch so. Die beiden sind tot. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass sie alle Kinder von Satan hasst. Oder sie benutzt sie um ihn zu erpressen. Wahrscheinlich foltert sie sie, während er zusehen muss. Würde mich nicht überraschen.” Galatea rutschte unruhig umher. „Sag doch sowas nicht.” Keto schnaubte nur. „Komm schon, wir wissen alle, dass das wahr ist. Ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass wir noch nicht dran sind, wenn man bedenkt, dass Kyrie mal mit Egyn und ich mit Iblis zusammen war.”  
  
„Beschwöre es nicht noch herauf.”, fuhr Erato dazwischen. „Aber Keto hat recht. Die beiden kommen da nie mehr raus. Aber ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Azazel sie wirklich verraten hat. Andererseits habe ich sowieso nie begriffen, was so in einem Kopf vor sich geht. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass er psychisch nicht grad gesund ist.” Kyrene knallte ihren Becher auf den Tisch, sodass er unter der Wucht zerbrach und der Tee herumspritzte. „Kyrie!”, empörte sich Erato, doch sie ignorierte ihre Schwester. „Ihr wisst doch gar nichts! Azazel wirkt vielleicht etwas seltsam, aber es ist ganz sicher kein Verräter und erst recht kein Psychopath! Und Rin ist stärker als ihr denkt.”  
  
„So gut kennst du ihn auch wieder nicht.”, schnaubte Keto.  
  
„Mag sein, aber ich kenne seine Geschwister und ihr dürftet wissen, dass das in der Familie liegt. Also hört auf Leviathan an die Wand zu malen!”  
  
„Das nennt man realistisch sein.”, sagte Keto etwas versöhnlicher. „Es ist vorbei. Assiah ist als nächstes dran und nach dem, was ich gehört habe, plant Lilith uns Sirenen mit einzusetzen. Du weißt, was passiert, wenn wir für Sterbliche singen, nicht wahr? Sie werden sich gegeneinander wenden, sie werden alles und jeden niedermetzeln, ohne einen Funken eigenen Willen. Die Leichen werden wochenlang die Straßen verstopfen. Der Rest wird für immer versklavt sein.” Kyrene biss sich auf die Lippe. Natürlich hatte sie davon gehört. Lilith plante schon seit langem sich die Sirenen zunutze zu machen. Ihr Gesang konnte nicht nur andere anlocken sondern sie auch manipulieren. Zu Beginn war es meist noch schleichend. Die Betroffenen selbst bemerkten keine großen Veränderungen, doch schon nach einer Weile wurde sie immer willenloser und taten was man ihnen befahl ohne groß nachzudenken. Noch einfacher war es, sie dazu bringen miteinander zu streiten oder gar zu kämpfen, da reichte schon ein Lied aus. Sie konnten andere sogar auf diese Weise dazu bringen, sich in sie zu verlieben. Je mehr Personen ihnen verfielen, umso mächtiger wurden sie und umso unwiderstehlicher waren ihre Stimmen. Wer einmal in dem Netz gefangen war, kam in der Regel nicht mehr raus, sie bestimmten dann jeden Schritt. Man könnte die Opfer noch befreien indem man die verantwortlichen Sirenen besiegten, aber ein Trost war es in diesem Fall nicht. Kyrene und ihre Geschwister sangen sehr gerne zusammen, Erato und Keto sangen manchmal auch, um etwas Chaos zu stiften, aber dabei kam es nie zu großen Schäden. Der Gedanke, dass sie ihre Stimmen nun für so einen grausamen Plan gebrauchen sollten, war unerträglich. Es gab gute Gründe, dass Sirenen nicht nach Assiah durften. Zum Teil reichte schon ihre Anwesenheit aus, um für Chaos zu sorgen. Kyrene war einmal mit Egyn nach Assiah gegangen und hatte für einige Aufregung gesorgt. Erst standen sie in einem Laden und Egyn wollte gerade für etwas bezahlen, als der Verkäufer sie plötzlich ansah und ihr alles Geld entgegengehalten und ihr halb seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Während sie damit beschäftigt war, zu beteuern, dass sie nichts gemacht hatte, kamen noch mehr Leute in den Laden, weswegen sie schnell verschwinden mussten bevor es richtig eskalierte. Kurz darauf kam es dann zum nächsten Zwischenfall, welcher in einer ziemlichen Prügelei endete. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es ja schon ganz witzig, auch wenn Egyn ein wenig verzweifelt war. Das war aber alles Spaß gewesen. Diesmal würde es Tote geben. ‚Jungs, passt bitte auf euch auf.‘, flehte sie im Stillen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzungen:
> 
> Ignacio, ¿qué hay de nuevo? - Ignacio, was gibt es neues?
> 
> Entiendo. No estoy soprendida. Te llamo luego, ¿vale?...Sí. ¡Hasta luego! - Verstehe. Ich bin nicht überrascht. Ich rufe dich zurück, ok? Ja. Bis später!


	46. Taumeln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Baal bereiten sich auf Liliths Invasion vor, die Stellvertreter erfahren einige beunruhignde Dinge und Rin ist am Ende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Leute, ich bin noch da. Ich weiß, es dauert zur Zeit länger mit den Updates, aber das hat mehrere Gründe. Unter anderem kam ich hier kaum voran und hatte zeitweise sogar die Lust verloren dran zu schreiben. Nein, keine Sorge, das heißt nicht, dass ich keine Lust mehr auf die Geschichte habe, im Gegenteil. Ich sage noch etwas dazu, aber am Schluss. Bleibt also dran. ;-)
> 
> Viel Spaß!

Als Bon Shuras Anruf erhalten hatte, glaubte er zunächst an einen schlechten Scherz. Rin Okumura war ohne jeden Zweifel ein Magnet für Ärger, doch dass er und ein Dämonenkönig, welcher noch dazu zufällig die viertmächtigste Person Gehennas war, verschwanden, war mehr als abwegig. Doch natürlich war es genau so gekommen. Andererseits schienen die Baal Ärger ebenfalls magisch anzuziehen. Es lag wohl in der Familie. Er hoffte wirklich, dass diese Christina etwas herausgefunden hatte. Während er, die restlichen Exorzisten und die Baal sich auf den Weg zu ihr machten, blieben Beelzebub und der Rest zurück. Ihre Aufgabe war es, alles zusammenzupacken und es zu einer anderen Unterkunft zu bringen. Die Drachen kamen ebenfalls mit ihnen, sie wollten nicht wieder auf Iblis warten. Die Stelle, welche die Hexen beschrieben hatten, war nicht sehr weit weg. Sie standen nun auf einer weiteren Lichtung, wo bereits mehrere Hexer und Hexen warteten. Sie alle waren damit beschäftigt sich umzusehen oder zu telefonieren. Christina, welche sie zuerst bemerkt hatte, kam zu ihnen hinüber. „Ihr könnt hier sicher die Spuren des Gehennatores spüren, wohl noch besser als wir.”, begann sie ohne Umschweife. „Wir haben außerdem dort drüben zwei Leichen gefunden. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Relativ jung, vielleicht 16 bis 19 Jahre alt. Ich vermute, dass sie ein Paar waren.” Sie deutete auf die andere Seite des Waldrandes, wo tatsächlich etwas lag, jedoch mit Tüchern verdeckt worden war. „Wir sind noch nicht sicher, was genau passiert ist, aber wir glauben, dass sie entweder aus Versehen hier rein gestolpert kamen, als sich die Pforte geöffnet hat und dafür sterben mussten oder sie wollten Rin helfen, wer weiß. Jedenfalls konnten wir keine Waffe finden, aber beide haben im Bauchbereich eine heftige Wunde. Ich denke mal, dass Invidia ihren Arm in eine Klinge verwandelt und die damit aufgespießt hat. Die Klinge ist auf der anderen Seite wieder ausgetreten. Adrijana sagt, wenn sie da nicht schon gestorben sind, hat sie der folgende Blutverlust erledigt. Aber sie kann es nicht wirklich genau sagen solange sie keine Obduktion durchführt. Aber schlussendlich ist es wohl egal wie sie gestorben sind.” Bon fragte sich, woher sie wusste, dass es Invidia war, immerhin hatten sie es erst vor ein paar Minuten herausgefunden. Andererseits hatte der Zeitkönig ihr noch eine Nachricht geschrieben und es ihr sicher darin erzählt. „Es ist auch unwichtig.”, lehnte Samael den Vorschlag sofort ab. „Habt ihr sonst noch etwas gefunden?” Christina nickte. „Wir haben ein paar Blutspuren entdeckt. Zu den beiden dort kann es nicht gehören, es war zu weit weg.” Iblis ging daraufhin zu der Stelle auf die Christina deute und kniete sich hin. „Japp, das ist Rins Blut.”, bestätigte er grimmig. „Woher weißt du das?”, fragte Izumo. Iblis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es riecht nach ihm. Jeder hat seinen eigenen Geruch und wir Dämonen prägen uns immer den von Familienmitgliedern ein. Das kann einiges erleichtern, um jemanden zu finden.” Shura schnaubte. „Ihr seid wirklich wie Raubtiere, was?”, fragte sie dumpf. Für einen Moment lang glaubte Bon, dass die Exorzistin die Dämonen damit beleidigt hatte, doch sie zuckten nur mit den Schultern. „Was machen wir jetzt mit den Leichen?”, mischte sich Adrijana ein, welche ebenfalls dazu gekommen war. „Die Wucht hinter dem Angriff war gewaltig. Kein normaler Mensch kann sowas schaffen. Auf ein Tier passen die Verletzungen nicht. Selbst Laien werden da stutzig sein.” Die Baal wechselten Blicke. „Schafft die Leichen weg und platziert sie irgendwo in einem verlassenen Gebäude damit die Polizei sie dort findet. Wir ziehen dann ein paar Fäden damit sie bei dir landen. Du musst dir wohl irgendwas passendes einfallen lassen.”, bestimmte Lucifer. Die Russin sah Egyn fragend an, woraufhin er nickte. Also gehörte sie wohl zu ihm, wenn sie ihn um Erlaubnis fragte. „Was passiert jetzt?”, erkundigte sich Shura. Lucifer fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare. „Leider ist es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass Rin noch hier ist. Sie werden längst in Gehenna sein. Momentan können wir uns nur neu sammeln und unsere Truppen zusammenziehen. Außerdem wird ihr Angriff auf Assiah nun nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen, also müssen wir bereit sein.”  
  
„Wir sollen Okumura im Stich lassen?!”, entfuhr es Koneko. Der Rest protestierte ebenfalls und Bon starrte den Lichtkönig wütend an. Als ob er einen Freund zurück ließ! „Wir können momentan nichts für ihn oder Azazel tun.”, mischte sich Samael ungewöhnlich ernst klingend ein. „Noch einmal in den Palast einzubrechen wäre Selbstmord. Wir müssen jetzt abwarten und den richtigen Augenblick erwischen.” Yukio bleckte die Zähne. „Und wenn der nicht kommt?!”  
  
„Hochmut kommt bekanntlich vor dem Fall. Sie wird einen Fehler machen.”, warf Beelzebub ein. „Dann könnte es längst zu spät sein.”, antwortete Izumo kopfschüttelnd. „Wir haben keine Wahl und damit Schluss.”, fuhr Lucifer etwas barsch dazwischen. „Wir erledigen hier alles, dann gehen wir zurück.” Sie entließen die Hexen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt. Per Phasensprung landeten sie am Rande der Heiligkreuz-Akademie. Wie immer war der Phasensprung buchstäblich zum kotzen, aber glücklicherweise fiel es Bon immer leichter seinen Mageninhalt unten zu behalten. Er war sich nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass Iblis ihn knusprig grillen würde, wenn er ihm auf die Schuhe spucken sollte, egal ob sie sich nun besser verstanden oder nicht. Die anderen warteten schon. Agash und die Kinder waren natürlich nicht dabei. Nur wenige Minuten später standen sie wieder in einem Konferenzraum. Diesmal waren neben Angel und den Zweigstellenleitern auch die Lehrer dabei. Der blonde Paladin sah alles andere als glücklich aus. „Bekommt ihr überhaupt nichts gebacken!?”, fauchte er die Baal an, kaum dass sie den Raum betreten hatten. „Erst geht ihr nach Gehenna, versagt und jetzt hat Lilith auch noch ein Gefäß?! Ihr werdet es doch wohl schaffen auf einen 16-Jährigen aufzupassen! Und ihr schimpft euch Dämonenkönige?!”  
  
„Ach, halt die Luft an, du erbärmliche Entschuldigung für einen Paladin!”, knurrte Astaroth genervt. Doch der Blonde dachte gar nicht dran. „Ihr habt selbst gesagt, dass-”  
  
„Oh um Satans Willen, könnte irgendjemand diesem Jammerlappen die Zunge rausschneiden?!”, fauchte Indra irritiert. Nun richtete sich der Blick des Paladins auf sie. „Und du bist?!”, giftete er sie an. Die Zeitdämonin sah ihn an, als wäre er eine Kakerlake. „Wir sind also auf "Du" Basis? Gut zu wissen. Mein Name ist Indra. Hättest du jetzt bitte die Freundlichkeit den Mund zu halten? Andernfalls schneide ich deine Zunge heraus und ich würde ungern meine Hände mit Blut besudeln. Erst recht nicht mit dem eines Menschen.” Oh Junge. Sofort lief Angel rot an. „Du wagst es mir zu drohen?!” Sie grinste. „Genau das habe ich gerade gemacht, oder? Also sei jetzt still oder die Exorzisten werden sich einen neuen Paladin suchen müssen. Bisher scheinst du deine Arbeit sowieso nicht sonderlich gut erledigt zu haben, wenn man das komplette Chaos in Assiah betrachtet. Würdest du so viel Anstrengung in deine Arbeit stecken wie in deine Haarpflege, wären wir ein ganzes Stück weiter. Also Mund halten, hinsetzen und zuhören. Wir wollen nicht unsere Zeit mit einem impertinenten Vollidioten verplempern.” Das Gesicht des Paladins war unbezahlbar. Einige der Dämonenkönige, aber auch Shura und vereinzelte Exorzisten mussten ein Lachen unterdrücken. Noch interessanter wurde es, als sie die Drachen entdeckten. „Aw, sind die süß!”, entfuhr es einer Exorzistin. Angel sah die Sache anders. „Was sind das für Viecher?!”Die Drachen bleckten die Zähne, Iblis erschien ebenfalls beleidigt. „Drachen, Einstein. Aber kommen wir jetzt mal zum Wesentlichen. Wir haben ein verdammt großes Problem.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Ein paar Stunden später konnten die Dämonen endlich das Gelände verlassen. Ihre Nerven lagen blank, sie wollten einfach nur noch weg. Allerdings hatte Lucifer seine Zweifel, dass es ihnen gelingen würde, einzuschlafen. Sie sprangen zu einem der Hauptquartiere der Hexen. Äußerlich sah es wie ein gewöhnliches Anwesen aus, doch in Wirklichkeit tummelten sich darin Angehöriger verschiedener Hexenzirkel. Wie erwartet konnte keiner schlafen, von den Kindern einmal abgesehen. Am frühen Morgen kam dann die Nachricht, dass die beiden Menschen von letzter Nacht gefunden worden waren. Samael machte sich daraufhin auf den Weg, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Leichen bei Adrijana landeten. Es war immer ziemlich nervig, wenn Sterbliche wegen Kreaturen aus Gehenna starben und sie dann alles wieder gerade biegen mussten. Die ganzen Verschwörungstheoretiker weltweit machten es nicht besser. Grigori Rasputin war ein äußert gutes Beispiel. Er war ein Hexer in Egyns Diensten gewesen. Nicht wenige hatten diesen als heiligen Teufel oder als einen Dämonen bezeichnet oder zumindest einen Pakt mit dem Teufel nachgesagt. Verwunderlich war es nicht. Immerhin war er verdammt schwer zu töten gewesen. Er hatte mehrere Attentate überlebt. An seinem Todestag hatte er Unmengen von mit Zyankali vergiftetem Kuchen und Madeirawein zu sich genommen, ohne sich daran zu vergiften. Dann hatte man ihm dreimal in die Brust geschossen und schlussendlich in den Newa geworfen. Und das beste an der Geschichte? Er war nicht etwa seinen Verletzungen erlegen, sondern schlicht und ergreifend erfroren. Hätte man ihn also nicht in den Fluss geworfen, wäre er einfach wieder aufgestanden und munter seines Weges gegangen. Auch hatte er der Zarin äußert nahe gestanden und sie beeinflusst sowie den Untergang der Romanow Familie vorhergesagt. Verständlicherweise rankten sich daher heute noch zahlreiche Legenden und gelegentlich Verschwörungstheorien um ihn. Dass jedoch die Exorzisten ordentlich nachgeholfen hatten, da die russische Zweigstelle Rasputin für einen Dämon gehalten hatte (was ja gar nicht mal so weit weg von der Wahrheit war), wussten die wenigsten. So oder so war der Lichtkönig erleichtert, als alles erledigt war. Seine restlichen Geschwister waren ebenfalls beschäftigt. Sie mussten sich wieder mit allen Hexenzirkeln in Verbindung setzten, vorerst die Kontrolle über die Coven unter Azazel übernehmen und Gehenna kontaktieren. Später würden sie zusammen zu den Exorzisten gehen und ihnen bei der Verteidigung helfen. Der Lichtkönig würde seine Brüder nur sehr ungern allein mit ihnen lassen, denn sie waren momentan äußert gereizt und wenn sie dann in einen Streit mit den Exorzisten gerieten, würde wahrscheinlich Blut fließen und ihre zerbrechliche Zusammenarbeit wäre vorbei. Das konnten sie sich momentan nicht leisten, so sehr es ihnen widerstrebte. Gegen Mittag kam dann die nächste Katastrophe. Iblis hatte einen Brief von Halphas erhalten. Darin stand, dass Lilith nun ganz Gehenna verkündet hatte, dass es Azazel gewesen war, der absichtlich die Barriere manipuliert und die ganze Zeit über für sie gearbeitet hatte. Leider sprach einiges dafür. In der Öffentlichkeit sah man ihn nicht mehr, aber laut einigen Dienern im Palast, behielt Lilith ihn immer in der Nähe. Was nun genau stimmte, wusste keiner. Von Rin wussten sie leider nichts, genau wie von Satan. Indra ließ dafür die nächste Bombe platzen und sie alle waren nicht glücklich darüber. „Sag mal, hackt's bei dir?!”, fuhr Iblis sie an. „Du hattest Hinweise darauf, dass Azazel dich eventuell umbringen will und hast nichts gesagt?!”  
  
„Wollt ihr mir wirklich weis machen, dass ihr mir geglaubt hättet?”, antwortete sie säuerlich. „Wenn ich ohne Beweise zu euch gekommen wäre und dann Azazel beschuldigt hätte, wäre ich doch gleich wieder rausgeflogen.”  
  
„Und warum hast du das nicht schon gestern Abend gesagt?!”, schimpfte Egyn. Die Zeitdämonin wirkte daraufhin etwas peinlich berührt. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich da nicht mehr an das Attentat gedacht.” Samael schnaubte. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das du uns vorenthalten hast?” Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe euch alles erzählt.”  
  
„Na, da haben wir ja Glück.” Welch Ironie, dass sowas ausgerechnet aus Samaels Mund kam. Er sollte da ganz still bleiben. Sie beschlossen einstimmig den Exorzisten nichts zu sagen. Die Bastarde würden dann nur versuchen Azazel bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu erschießen. Noch immer angesäuert machten sich die Baal auf den Weg zu den Exorzisten, um bei der Verteidigungserrichtung mitzuhelfen.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rin hatte kein Ahnung wie lange er in dieser Zelle gehockt hatte. Es könnten nur Stunden gewesen sein, vielleicht auch Tage. Es gab hier unten kein Licht, es war somit unmöglich die Zeit zu bestimmen. Meistens schlief er oder döste vor sich hin. Mehr konnte er nicht tun, denn die blöden Ketten hielten ihn ja davon ab von seinen Flammen Gebrauch zu machen. Beelzebub hatte recht gehabt. Es war verdammt frustrierend, wenn man von irgendwelchen Zeichen und Linien aufgehalten werden konnte. Das Geräusch eines Schlüssels, welcher im Schloss gedreht wurde, ließ ihn hochfahren. Die Tür schwang auf und wieder wurde er geblendet. Wie lange konnte man nochmal in vollkommener Dunkelheit verbringen bevor man blind wurde? „Also Nephilim, wie sieht es aus?”, fragte ihn Superbias Stimme. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung recht schnell an die wechselnden Lichtverhältnisse. Neben der ältesten Sünde waren auch Luxuria, Avaritia und ein blauhaariges Mädchen dabei. Laut seinen Brüdern war nur Acedia blauhaarig, also musste sie es wohl sein. „Antworte. Jetzt.”, fuhr die blonde Sünde ihn an. Der Nephilim starrte sie an, dann sagte er mit fester Stimme: „Nein.” Stille folgte, eine Stecknadel wäre zu hören gewesen. „Nein?”, fragte Superbia ruhig nach. „Nein.”, bestätigte der Halbdämon. „Lilith kann mich mal. Ich helfe ihr nicht. Ich werde weder meine Familie noch meine Freunde verraten, sondern Lilith in den Arsch treten!” Ein seltsames Geräusch kam von Avaritia. Es klang wie unterdrücktes Lachen. Superbia warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich wieder abschätzig an ihn. „Falsche Antwort.” Damit drehte sie sich um und ging. Die restlichen Sünden machten keinerlei Anstalten ihr zu folgen, sie bleiben wo sie waren. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen.”, sprach Luxuria ihn an. „Weil es auch so viel besser wäre, dieser Psychohexe zu helfen.”, knurrte Rin. „Es bringt nichts seinen Kopf für andere hinzuhalten.”, kommentierte Avaritia und streckte sich. „Du hast dir damit nur einen Haufen Ärger eingebrockt. Aber sei's drum. Ich bin weg. ” Mit diesen Worten ging sie ebenfalls. Luxuria starrte ihn noch immer an. „Was?!”, fauchte er. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Kurz darauf kamen Invidia und Ira in die Zelle. Ira hielt eine brennende Fackel, welche sie in die Wandhalterung steckte, danach zogen sie die schwere Tür zu und schlossen erneut ab. Dann wandten sie sich wieder an ihn. Acedia und Luxuria konnte er nicht ansehen, was sie dachten, doch dafür verpasste ihm das Grinsen der anderen beiden Aveira eine Gänsehaut. Invidia trat nach vorne. „Das wird Spaß machen. Zeit dich schreien zu lassen.~”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Ogygia ertrank im Regen. Die Straßen standen unter Wasser und Dreck verstopfte die Kanaldeckel der Hauptstadt Hawaikis. Nur vereinzelt liefen Passanten umher, die meisten beeilten sich, um schnell ihre letzten Besorgungen zu erledigen und endlich nach Hause zu können. Derartig heftiger Niederschlag war in Egyns Reich nicht ungewöhnlich, allein während der Regenzeiten konnte es wochenlang andauern. Diese war allerdings längst vorbei, weswegen viele diese Entwicklung mit Sorge betrachteten. Ja, sie waren Wasserdämonen, aber in überfluteten Städten und Dörfern wollten sie nicht leben. Es war nur ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass Lilith Gehennas Gleichgewicht zerstörte. Midgard, Amaimons Reich, welches hauptsächlich von der Landwirtschaft lebte und ansonsten aus Wald bestand, war stellenweise kahl. Pflanzen und ganze Waldstücke starben ab, Ernten gingen ein, scheinbar ohne jeden Grund. Avalon, das Reich der Lichtdämonen lag in ständiger Dunkelheit, Seelen und Entitäten sorgten für Randale in Manala und inzwischen auch in Assiah. Ganz Gehenna schien langsam vor sich hin zu rotten. Viele spekulierten, dass es vor allem an Satans Abwesenheit lag. Ohne ihn würde bald alles zusammenbrechen wie ein Kartenhaus. Seufzend zog Agares ihre Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und trottete weiter die Straße entlang. Shax, Amon und Paymon waren ihr dicht auf den Fersen. „Was für ein Wetter.”, murmelte Shax. „Da vermiss ich doch fast die Zelle im Palast. Dort war es immerhin trocken.” Amon und Paymon brummten zustimmend. Agares ignorierte sie und bog in eine Seitengasse ein. „Wir sind fast da.”, raunte sie ihnen zu. „Denkt dran den Kopf unten zu behalten. Das letzte, was wir jetzt brauchen, sind irgendwelche Idioten, die uns die Wachen auf den Hals hetzen.” Amon schnaubte. „Die meisten von denen müssten selbst in 'ner Zelle hocken, da werden sie sicher nicht so dumm sein, zu den Wachen zu rennen.” Paymon schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber sie könnten versuchen mit ihnen zu verhandeln. Sie liefern uns aus und dürfen dafür ungestört ihre Geschäfte weiterführen.” Sie standen nun vor einem scheinbar verlassenen Steingebäude. Fenster und Türen waren vernagelt, doch die Wasserdämonin wusste, dass es alles andere als verlassen war. Sie gingen zur Rückseite des Gebäudes, welches zum Großteil von einer Kletterpflanze überwuchert worden war. Dort, ziemlich weit rechts, waren mehrere Bretter, die man beiseiteschieben und somit ins Innere gelangen konnte. Vorsichtig quetschten sie sich hindurch und folgten einem Gang, welcher sie unter das Gebäude in einen stillgelegten Abschnitt der Kanalisation führte. Dort würde heute ein Markt stattfinden, jedoch kein normaler. Es war einer der größten Schwarzmärkte in dieser Stadt. Man bekam dort fast alles und seit Lilith den Thron bestiegen hatte, waren die Waren begehrter denn je geworden. Vorräte kosteten nun ordentlich Geld, Luxusgegenstände gab es nicht für die normale Bevölkerung. Selbst einfache Stoffe waren lächerlich teuer geworden. Damit war eine gewaltige Kluft zwischen dem Adel, den Reichen und dem gemeinen Volk entstanden. Es hatte die einfachen Leute extrem abhängig von mächtigen Familien gemacht. Nachdem sie eine weitere Tür geöffnet hatten, fanden sie sich in einer weiteren, riesigen Halle wieder. Einfache Stände und Bretterbuden waren eng beinander aufgebaut worden, ohne jegliche Systematik oder Organisation. Es war wie so oft krachend voll. Dämonen und andere Kreaturen drängten sich um die Stände. Manche waren Verbrecher, andere Flüchtlinge und wieder andere wollten einfach nur ihren Familien helfen. Es wurde gefeilscht und geboten, jeder wollte so viel wie möglich ergattern. Für jeden gab es irgendetwas nützliches. Waffen, Ausrüstung, Kleidung, Nahrungsvorräte und gefälschte Dokumente waren die häufigsten Dinge. Agares ließ ihren Blick umher schweifen. Genau wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch, gab es ein reichhaltiges Angebot. In Haut gewickelte Bücher, Kräuter und Medizin, Drogen, Amulette, getrocknete Zutaten wie sie Hexen und Schamanen verwendeten, Knochen, Krallen und Zähne, Schrumpfköpfe, Tiere, Tier-Eier, verschiedene Pulver, Plunder aus Assiah (Sie unterdrückte ihr inneres aufgeregtes Gequieke) und vieles mehr. „Wie in Satans Namen sollen wir hier Danag finden?”‚ murmelte Amon und sah sich ebenfalls um. „Rumfragen ist momentan nicht grad die beste Strategie.”  
  
„So viele Alukah mit roten Haaren gibt es nicht, das wird schon irgendwie.”, beruhigte Shax ihn. „Beeilen wir uns.” Leider wurde es doch nicht so einfach. Man musste immer wieder aufpassen, dass man nicht in den Gegenstrom geriet und durfte nicht schüchtern mit den Ellbogen sein. Gleichzeitig gaben sie sich Mühe den Blick gesenkt zu halten. Nicht jeder kannte ihre Gesichter, aber es waren genug und keiner von ihnen wollte nochmal in einer Zelle landen. Endlich schien Shax etwas gefunden zu haben und winkte sie hinüber. Danag war ein typischer Kleinverbrecher und vor allem in Drogenhandel, Schmuggel, Dokumentenfälschung und kleinere Diebstähle involviert. Getötet hatte er allerdings noch nie, er war also noch relativ harmlos. Nun, so harmlos wie ein Halbfeuerdämon, Halbalukah eben sein konnte. Er war inzwischen schon so oft im örtlichen Gefängnis gewesen, dass er quasi die Lebensgeschichten aller Wächter kannte und immer munter mit ihnen plauderte. Er war zudem immer recht entspannt, wenn er mal wieder bei seinen Machenschaften erwischt und verhaftet wurde. Außerdem hatte er ihnen in der Vergangenheit bereits öfter geholfen, er war also gar kein so schlechter Kerl. Geld würde er jedoch trotzdem wollen. Während sie langsam näher traten, sahen sie sich seinen Stand näher an. Wie so oft bot er Drogen und gefälschte Dokumente an, hinzu kamen diesmal auch einige Lebensmittel und Ware aus Assiah. Seit die Grenze so instabil geworden war, dass sich ständig Gehennatore öffneten, hatten sie diese immer häufiger. „Hallo Danag. Lange nicht gesehen.”, begrüßte Shax das Halbblut. Danag schien absolut nicht überrascht zu sein, sie zu sehen. „Ah, wenn des nicht meine alten Freunde sind. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann ihr kommt.”, grinste er und setzte seine Sonnenbrille ab, mit der er seine Augen versteckte. Agares unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Wie bei allen Alukah war die Hornhaut komplett schwarz. Die Iris war dagegen gold, was seiner Feuerdämonenhälfte zu verdanken war. Wenn man das schwarze in den Augen und die Zähne ignorierte, konnte er durchaus als Dämon durchgehen. „Du hast uns also erwartet.”, stellte Paymon fest. Danag zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte so 'ne Ahnung. Ich hab gehört, dass ihr dabei seid, Widerstandsgruppen gegen Lilith zu versammeln. War also nur eine Frage der Zeit bis ihr vorbei schaut.” Als sie sich alarmierte Blicke zuwarfen, hob er abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut, es sind nur Gerüchte, es ist euch keiner auf der Spur.” Erleichtert atmete Agares aus. Sie hatten sich viel Mühe gegeben, um alles geheim zu halten, aber sie hatten bei weitem nicht die Ressourcen, die sie eigentlich brauchten. Die Ausgangssperren, die Kürzungen der Vorräte und die verstärkten Patrouillen machten es nicht einfacher. Besonders durch das Militär wurde zur Zeit hart durchgegriffen, viele die der eigentlichen Königsfamilie treu geblieben waren, mussten fliehen oder warteten bereits auf ihre Hinrichtung. Deserteure wurden ebenfalls mit dem Tode bestraft und es gab Hinweise, dass die Wehrpflicht wieder eingeführt werden sollte. In anderen Worten: Die einfache Bevölkerung war am Arsch und die Adligen machten sich einen Bunten, auch wenn Agares bezweifelte, dass dies lange anhalten würde. Lilith würde dem Rat nie erlauben weiter zu bestehen, sie war zu paranoid dafür. Auch glaubte sie nicht daran, dass die Dämonin den Aveira etwas von ihrer Macht abgeben würde. Sie zwang sich wieder dem Gespräch zuzuhören. „Also, was bekomme ich dafür, wenn ich euch helfe?”, grinste Danag. „Was immer du willst. Geld. Alkohol. Noch bestehende Anklagen werden fallen gelassen. Egal.”, antwortete Shax. Der Halb-Alukah tippte sich nach nachdenklich gegen das Kinn. „Verlockend. Aber wenn die irre Königin rausbekommt, dass ich euch geholfen habe, wäre das nicht gut. Weder für mein Leben noch für's Geschäft. Aber reden wir anderswo drüber. Hier versteh ich kaum ein Wort.” Er winkte einen seiner Kumpanen heran, damit er auf den Stand aufpasste und machte sich zusammen mit den Stellvertretern auf den Weg zu einer abgelegeneren Stelle am Rande der Halle. Dort war ein relativ großer Lagerraum, dessen Tür er öffnete und sich darin gegen die Wand lehnte. Mit verschränkten Armen sah er sie erwartungsvoll an. „Wie gesagt, ihr solltet mir lieber was gutes bieten. Ist nichts persönliches, ich mag euch, aber mein Leben mag ich nun mal mehr.” Amon schnaubte. „Dir ist doch sicher klar, dass Lilith dich mit deinen kleinen Verbrechen nicht so leicht vom Hacken lassen wird, wie wir es immer getan haben? Sie sieht deinesgleichen als Ungeziefer an. Willst du das wirklich riskieren?” Danag überlegte erneut bevor er nickte. „Schätze ihr habt da nicht ganz Unrecht...ach Scheiß drauf, ich sag euch, was ihr wissen wollt.” Agares war überrascht. „Wir hätten nicht gedacht, dass du dich so einfach überzeugen lassen würdest.” Sie bekam ein Schulterzucken zur Antwort. „Ich hatte nie viel für den ganzen Politik Kram übrig, aber selbst ich kapiere, dass es uns unter Satan und seinen Bälgern besser ging. Da sind sich sogar viele hier auf dem Schwarzmarkt einig. Aber es wird euch kosten.” Sie versicherten ihm schnell, dass er belohnt werden würde, dann begann er zu erzählen. „Manche Sachen sind natürlich nur Gerüchte, man hört zur Zeit viel in der Unterwelt, aber da viele Geschäfte mit Leuten im Palast machen, sollte vieles stimmen. Satan geht's wohl den Umständen entsprechend gut, er ist eben eingesperrt und hat am Lilith am Hals. Armer Kerl, aber immerhin ist sie mehr als attraktiv. Interessanter wird's schon bei Azazel und diesem Nephilim. Was war sein Name noch gleich? Was aus Assiah, oder? Na egal. Jedenfalls sieht man Azazel immer mal, aber er sieht aus wie auf 'nem Drogentrip. Extrem blass, tiefe Schatten unter den Augen, die Haare sind total schlaff und wahrscheinlich sogar am ausfallen...und er hat ordentlich an Gewicht verloren. Sein Gesicht ist eingefallen. Außerdem haben wohl schon einige beobachtet, dass er hin und wieder Blut hervor hustet. Scheint jedoch nicht die rote Seuche zu sein. Er ist jedenfalls so gut wie immer an Liliths Seite, aber verhält sich ruhig. Einige sagen, dass sie ihn längst gebrochen hat. Zum Nephilim kann ich nicht viel sagen, er hockt in einer Zelle. Angeblich will sie ihn benutzen, um Assiah zu erobern, mehr weiß ich nicht.” Sie nickten beunruhigt. Sie machten sich wirklich Sorgen um den Geisterkönig und natürlich um Rin. Wie auch die Baal glaubten sie nicht daran, dass Azazel wirklich ein Verräter war. „Und weiter?”, hakte Paymon nach.  
  
„Na ja, wie ihr ja wisst, haben sich die meisten Adelshäuser recht schnell unterworfen, aber so einige warten nur darauf sie wieder vom Thron zu stoßen. Sogar einige, die Satan eher negativ betrachtet haben, wären bereit ihm dabei zu helfen wieder auf den Thron zu kommen. Ich kann euch nachher mal 'ne List geben. Ansonsten ist Lilith momentan dabei die Sirenen zusammenzutrommeln.” Das war neu. „Die Sirenen?”, fragte Shax, obwohl er bereits eine üble Vorahnung hatte. Danag nickte. „Sie will sie auf die Vergänglichen loslassen und natürlich auf die Dämonenkönige und denen, die ihnen folgen.”  
  
„Aber sie sind immun gegen den Gesang, weil Satans Blut in ihren Adern fließt.”, gab Amon zu bedenken. Der Alukah grinste bitter. „Lilith hat ,wenn man meinen Quellen glauben darf, eine Möglichkeit gefunden, das zu umgehen. Sie werden genauso betroffen sein wie alle anderen. Und ich glaube ich muss euch nicht erzählen, was passiert, wenn sie auch noch alle Baal unter Kontrolle hat. Dagegen war der Krieg gegen sie 'ne Kissenschlacht.” Die Dämonen starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. „...Das ist ein Scherz oder?”, fragte Shax.   
  
„Nö. Und wenn es schon die Baal trifft, sind du und Alastor genauso am Arsch, Erzdämonen hin oder her. Die Sirenen machen natürlich nicht freiwillig mit, aber sie haben nicht wirklich 'ne Wahl.”  
  
„Super. Als ob sie nicht schon genug Macht hat.”, seufzte Paymon. „Kannst du uns noch etwas zu Liliths Züchtungen sagen? Wir hören immer wieder Gerüchte darüber.”  
  
„Jepp. Scheinbar hat sie Uphirs alte Aufzeichnungen gefunden. Ihr wisst schon, die über die illegalen Züchtungen, verbotene Alchemie und das Verschmelzen von Lebewesen?” Agares spürte wie sich ihr Magen umdrehte. Wenn Lilith wirklich dieses verbotene Wissen benutzte, dann prost Mahlzeit. „Ja, davon haben wir gehört.” Wer hatte das nicht? Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Danag nickte. „Angeblich arbeitet sie an neuen Dingen. Unter anderem versucht sie angeblich unter anderem Sirenen-Alukah Hybriden zu züchten.”  
  
„Du machst Witze.”  
  
„Seh' ich aus, als würde ich Scherze machen? Oh, und an den Dämonen, die in Zellen sitzen, experimentiert sie auch munter rum. Man munkelt, dass sie erreichen will, dass sie ihr bedingungslos gehorchen und nicht mehr sterben. Quasi wie solche Zombie Teile auf die Menschen in Assiah so stehen.”  
  
„Was für Teile?”, fragte Amon verwirrt. Der Halbdämon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vor einiger Zeit kam so ein komisches Heft aus Assiah rüber, da war das drin. Sind eigentlich wie Ghule, nur ohne Intelligenz und die alles töten wollen.”  
  
„Also will Lilith sie zu etwas machen, dass ohne Reue tötet, blutdurstig ist, nicht sterben kann und auf sie hört?”, fasste Paymon zusammen.   
  
„Genau. Sie wird's wohl nicht bis zu ihrer Invasion schaffen, aber verstörend genug ist es. Heißt wohl, dass sie Satans Flammen irgendwie benutzen kann, um sich neue Haustiere zu basteln.”  
  
„Tja, sie hat Ambitionen. Das muss man der Hexe lassen.”, murrte Amon. „Hey, kein Grund die armen Hexen zu beleidigen.”, murmelte Agares. „Jetzt aber nochmal kurz zurück zu den Adligen.”, lenkte Shax das Gespräch zu einem anderen Thema. „Sicher kennst du noch mehr Leute, die uns im Kampf mit Lilith helfen würden, nicht wahr?” Danag grinste. „Klar doch. Dann hört mal gut zu.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Die nächsten zwei Wochen waren für die Dämonenkönige unerträglich. Sie erfuhren nur wenig über ihre beiden Brüder oder ihren Vater und was sie hörten, war mehr als besorgniserregend. Dafür wussten sie nun, dass Lilith plante, Sirenen einzusetzen, sowie neue vorher noch nicht existierende Wesen. Da kam doch wirklich Freude auf. Allerdings sahen sie momentan das größere Problem bei den Sirenen. Mit ihren Stimmen konnten sie Menschen und den Großteil der Dämonen bezirzen, es würde folglich ein gewaltiges Chaos geben, wenn sie keine Vorkehrungen trafen. Hinzu kam, dass die Dämonengöttin angeblich eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, sie ebenfalls zu verhexen. Wenn dies stimmte, mussten sie sich gut vorbereiten. Vaya hatte derweil seit Rins Verschwinden genug davon immer nur doof daneben zu stehen (Vayas Worte, nicht die Worte der Baal) und übte nun mit Egyn regelmäßig Nahkampf. Sie hatte bereits einige grundlegende Techniken von Ankou gelernt, also stellte sie sich sogar recht geschickt an. Sie musste nur aufhören sich zu entschuldigen, wenn sie Egyn traf und zu Boden warf. Richtig interessant würde es jedoch werden, wenn die Dämonen, Illuminati und Exorzisten aufeinander trafen. Hoffentlich schlugen sie sich nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe ein. Momentan war es Abend und sie warteten in einem verlassenen U-Bahn Tunnel auf die Ankunft ihrer Stellvertreter, sowie einiger Dämonen ihrer Elite Einheiten. Laut Berichte hatten sich hier unten schon öfter Gehennatore geöffnet, also hofften sie, dass sie wirklich hier rauskamen. Nicht gerade eine gute Strategie, aber ohne Rin hatten sie niemanden, der eine Gehennapforte öffnen konnten, es blieb ihnen somit keine andere Wahl. Das war wohl der einzige Vorteil der geschwächten Barrieren. Endlich öffnete sich die Pforte und tatsächlich hatten sie Glück. Ihre Stellvertreter inklusive Alastor und der Eliteeinheiten standen vor ihnen. „Ihr lebt ja noch. Beeindruckend.”, kommentierte Alastor trocken. Lucifer verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Nerven. „Tja, tut mir leid dich zu enttäuschen. Ist euch jemand gefolgt?” Kopfschütteln seitens der Stellvertreter. „Nein, aber wir sollten hier trotzdem nicht ewig rumhocken.”, gab Ankou zu bedenken und sah sich um. „Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?”  
  
„In einer verlassenen U-Bahn Station.”, antwortete Lucifer. „Jetzt kommt. Wir können hier keinen Phasensprung ausführen, weil die Exorzisten hier vor einigen Jahren Bannkreise platziert haben.”  
  
„Können sie die nicht entfernen?”  
  
Lucifer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie behaupten, dass es zu viele sind. Vielleicht vertrauen sie uns auch einfach nicht.”  
  
„Ich würde es an ihrer Stelle nicht anders machen.”, brummte Halphas. „Gibt es etwas neues von Rin, Azazel oder Vater?”, fragte Egyn hoffnungsvoll. Shax schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Leider nein. Man hört so gut wie nichts vom Palast. Da sie Assiah noch nicht angegriffen haben, scheint Rin noch Widerstand zu leisten, aber sicher nicht mehr für lange. Hoffen wir auf das Beste.” Sie standen nun vor einer Gabelung. „Wir müsse nach-”, begann der Lichtkönig nur um von Iblis unterbrochen zu werden. „Oh nein, ganz sicher hören wir nicht auf dich, wenn es um Orientierung geht.” Er wurde wütend angefunkelt. „Ich kann mich ja wohl bei zwei Wegen für den richtigen entscheiden!” Die Baal, die Stellvertreter und Lucifers Eliteeinheiten wechselten vielsagende Blicke. „Gehen wir einfach nach links.”, seufzte Egyn. Endlich erreichten sie die Oberfläche. Die Dämonen sahen sich neugierig um, immerhin waren die meisten von ihnen noch nie in Assiah gewesen. Sie entwickelten ein sehr großes Interesse an Ampeln, Hydranten, Autos, Verkehrsschildern und den Anzeigetafeln. Besonders Agares wirkte äußert aufgeregt. Samael zog sein Handy hervor, Beelzebub eine Karte und zeigte sie den Neuankömmlingen. „Wir sind hier und dort müssen wir hin.” Er zeigte es auf der Karte und alle nickten. „Und so muss das Gebäude aussehen.”Diesmal zeigte er ihnen das Bild auf Samaels Handy. Wieder nickten alle. Um einen Phasensprung auszuführen, musste man wissen wie der Ort an den man wollte, aussah. Am besten sollte man zusätzlich wissen, wie weit der momentane und gewünschte Aufenthaltsort in etwa war, um Verwechslungen zu vermeiden. Natürlich könnten die Baal sie einfach mitnehmen, aber falls etwas passierte und sie getrennt wurden, wäre es fatal, wenn die Dämonen nicht wussten, wo sie hin mussten. Sicher war also sicher. Sie hatten keine Lust, sie irgendwo in der Antarktis oder in Australien aufzulesen. Oder in einer Polizeistation, weil sie mit Waffen rumrannten. Es war nicht besonders viel auf den Straßen los, daher würde es wohl niemanden auffallen, wenn plötzlich mehrere Leute verschwanden. Hofften sie. Falls doch, dann dumm gelaufen. Sie hatten echt andere Sorgen. Lucifer atmete erleichtert auf, als sie endlich wieder im Hexenquartier standen. Während sich Amon auf den Weg zu seinen Kindern und Agash machte, bezog der Rest ihre Unterkünfte für die Nacht. Ab morgen würden sie in der Heiligkreuz-Akademie bleiben. Davon war keiner begeistert gewesen, aber es gab dort zum einem mehr Platz, um die Truppen unterzubringen, welche noch kommen würden und zum anderen würde es zweifellos zu Liliths ersten Zielen gehörten. Die Schüler der Akademie waren vorerst nach Hause geschickt worden, offiziell wegen dem ständig wechselnden, extremen Wetter und erhöhter Erdbebengefahr. Dies war nicht mal gelogen. Das Gelände war wirklich stark betroffen. Leider währte ihre Ruhe nicht lange, denn erneut klingelte sein Telefon. Schon wieder einer seiner Hohepriester. Seufzend nahm er den Anruf entgegen. Langsam ging es in die heiße Phase.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rin lag zusammen gerollt auf dem Boden seiner Zelle, den Schweif fest zwischen die Beine geklemmt und am zittern. Er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht mehr. Er hatte sich auf Schmerzen eingestellt, doch dies war mehr als er je hätte erwarten können. Wie konnte man sowas mögen? Manche der Aveira hatten sichtlich Spaß daran, aber weshalb? Sicher, er hatte von Sadisten gehört, Shiratori war immerhin einer gewesen (oder war das Astaroths Einfluss?), aber es selbst am eigenen Leibe zu erleben, war anders. Was jedoch eindeutig schlimmer war als die körperlichen Schmerzen, waren die Angriffe auf seine Psyche. Zu Beginn war es noch irgendwie wegzustecken gewesen. Sie hatten ihn größtenteils verspottet, ihm gesagt er wäre wertlos und niemand würde ihm helfen oder sich auch nur für ihn interessieren. Das Problem war, dass man es irgendwann glaubte, wenn man es immer wieder hörte. Dann war es noch schlimmer geworden. Sie hatten ihn mit Visionen und Illusionen geplagt, ihn mit Dingen konfrontiert, die er lieber vergessen wollte und manipulierten seine Erinnerungen. Er sah sich in Assiah, wo er nur verachtet und gehasst wurde, dann war er in Gehenna, wo er von seiner Familie terrorisiert wurde. Sie verletzten ihn, misshandelten ihn und lachten ihn aus. Er wusste, dass es nicht echt war. Diese Erinnerungen waren falsch. Doch die Dämonenkönige hatten recht gehabt. Wenn sich Luxuria und Acedia zusammen taten, war es ein einziger Albtraum. Oft nahm Invidia die Gestalt von Leuten an, die ihm wichtig waren und folterte ihn dann. Sogar Shiros Gestalt hatte sie bereits angenommen, woher auch immer sie von ihm wusste. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, fiel es ihm schwerer Realität und Lüge zu unterscheiden. Hatte Yukio ihn versucht zu erschießen? Hatte sein Vater ihn jemals verbrannt, weil er Widerwirte geäußert hatte? War er zusammengeschlagen worden, wenn seinen Halbbrüdern langweilig gewesen war? Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr. Was wenn es stimmte? Was wenn seine angebliche Familie ihm das wirklich angetan hatte? Seine Albträume wurden immer intensiver, der Hunger und der Durst waren beinahe unerträglich. Dennoch weigerte er sich aufzugeben. Immer wenn Lilith seine Zelle betrat, leistete er Widerstand, egal wie schwer es ihm inzwischen fiel. Ein Teil von ihm wollte allerdings nur, dass es endete. Leider waren Lilith und die Aveira nicht die einzigen, die ihn gerne quälten. Aulak hatte ihm gegenüber einen gehörigen Groll entwickelt und ließ es sich nicht nehmen immer wieder vorbei zu schauen. Die Besuche liefen meist gleich ab, doch an den ersten konnte er sich am deutlichsten erinnern. Der Alukah hatte sich ihm grinsend genährt und nur gesagt, dass ihm diesmal keiner helfen konnte. Dann war er plötzlich über ihm gewesen, die Zähne waren in voller Länge draußen. Was danach kam, wusste der Nephilim nicht mehr. Er war später aufgewacht, sehr geschwächt und orientierungslos. Als er an seinen Hals gegriffen hatte, konnte er dort die bereits verschlossene Wunde spüren. Damit war klar gewesen, was passiert war. Der Alukah war noch öfter gekommen und hatte sogar begonnen seine Kräfte gegen den Nephilim zu verwenden, um ihn gefügig zu machen und zu demonstrieren, dass er ihrer Gnade ausgeliefert war. Laut Aulak hatte sein Blut eine fast schon berauschende Wirkung. Na danke. Warum er nicht längst an Blutverlust gestorben war, blieb ein Rätsel. Wahrscheinlich regenerierte er Blut schneller als normale Menschen. Er zuckte zusammen, als sich die Tür öffnete. Doch es waren weder Lilith noch Aulak oder eine der Aveira, sondern einer der Wachen, der ihm Essen brachte. Es waren nur zwei Scheiben Brot und etwas Wasser, aber für Rin sah es aus wie ein Festmahl. Dennoch traute er dem Frieden nicht. Bisher hatte man immer hungern lassen und wenn Essen kam, musste er immer irgendwas tun, um es sich zu "verdienen". Der Wächter stellte es wortlos vor ihm ab, ohne ihn anzusehen. Hatte er Mitleid mit ihm? Gut möglich. Bringen würde es nur nichts. „Wo ist der Hacken?”, krächzte Rin hervor. Es wunderte ihn, dass er nach dem ganzen Schreien noch sprechen konnte. „Gibt keinen. Luxuria und Avaritia meinten, dass du es nötig hast.”, kam die knappe Antwort. Damit drehte er sich um und ließ ihn wieder in der Dunkelheit zurück. Zuerst spielte der Nephilim mit dem Gedanken, das Essen und Wasser einfach stehen zu lassen. Wer wusste schon was da drin war? Andererseits knurrte sein Magen und er war vollkommen ausgetrocknet. Er beschloss es zu riskieren. Das Brot war trocken und das Wasser schmeckte etwas schlammig, aber es war ihm egal. Als der Teller und der Becher leer waren, lehnte er sich wieder gegen die Wand. Allerdings währte die Ruhe nicht lange. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Avaritia betrat die Zelle. Der Nephilim war überrascht. Sie hatte sich bisher noch nie hier blicken lassen. Hin und wieder wurde er in einen anderen Raum gebracht und er meinte sie dort gelegentlich gesehen zu haben, allerdings nur als stille Beobachterin. Was wollte sie von ihm? Die Silberhaarige starrte ihn an. „Du bist echt am Ende.”, kommentierte sie. Rin schnaubte. „Ach wirklich? Danke für die Info. Hätte ich nie selbst bemerkt.” Sie lachte kurz auf. „Du bist nicht leicht klein zu bekommen, was? Du verschwendest aber deine Zeit. Du kannst nicht gewinnen.”  
  
„Ich hab die Rede schon bekommen. Wenn das alles ist, kannst du wieder gehen.”, brachte der Halbdämon hervor. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich versuche hier, dir 'nen Gefallen zu tun. Je länger du es hinauszögert, umso schmerzhafter wird es für dich und umso nerviger für uns.”  
  
„Warum haben du und Luxuria mir Essen bringen lassen?”, fragte Rin, ihre Aussage komplett ignorierend. Die Aveira zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey, wir sind nicht herzlos. Luxuria hat sogar irgendwie Mitleid mit dir...abgesehen davon bringst du uns nicht, wenn du tot bist. Klar, Lilith braucht dich nicht unbedingt, aber schlechte Laune hätte sie trotzdem. Und wenn sie schlechte Laune hat, ist das schlecht für uns. Glaub mir, es ist besser ihr einfach zu geben, was sie will. Dieses Miststück wird ziemlich ungemütlich, wenn sie ihren Willen nicht bekommt. Sie ist da wie ein kleines Kind.” Rin sah sie verwundert an. „Du scheinst nicht viel von ihr zu halten. Warum arbeitest du dann für sie?” Sie lachte kalt. „Ich bin ein Teil von ihr. Oder war es mal. Wenn ich versuche mein eigenes Ding zu machen, bin ich schneller weg als ich mit Gula 'ne Flasche Alkohol weg bekomme. Außerdem könnte ich nirgends hin. Satan und deine Geschwister oder generell Gehenna sind nicht grad angetan von uns. Sie würden mich töten.” Der Nephilim schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur weil du ein Teil von ihr bist oder warst, heißt das lange noch nicht, dass du alles tun musst, was sie dir sagt. Du hast deine eigene Persönlichkeit und eigene Ziele, oder? Ihr solltet selbst entscheiden können.” Zu seiner Überraschung hielt Avaritia inne und sah ihn durchdringend an. Er konnte die Emotion jedoch nicht benennen. „Es spielt keine Rolle.”, sagte sie langsam. „Ernsthaft, mein Rat: Gib auf. Du wirst nie gegen sie bestehen. Mach es dir und allen anderen einfach.” Er antwortete nicht und sie schien es nicht zu erwarten. Erneut wurde er allein in der Zelle zurückgelassen. Eine weitere Woche verging. Zumindest glaubte er, dass es eine Woche war. Seine Albträume wurden immer schlimmer, die Illusionen stetig realer. Inzwischen glaubte er, dass sein Vater und seine Geschwister ihn vielleicht wirklich verletzt hatten und er es nur verdrängte. Er wusste nicht mehr was real und was Einbildung war. Er war am Ende. Er wollte, dass es aufhörte. „Hey. Sieh mich gefälligst an.”, sagte Astaroths Stimme und kickte ihn mit dem Knie in den Magen. Er rührte sich kaum. „Was? Bist du schon am Ende? Erbärmlich. Aber was kann man schon von einer Missgeburt wie dir erwarten?”  
  
„......”  
  
„Vater hätte dich einfach umbringen sollen, dann hätten wir einiges an Sorgen weniger. Das hier ist alles deine Schuld.”  
  
„......”  
  
„Langweilig. Jetzt sagst du nicht mal was? Heeeeey, ich rede mit dir.” Der Halbdämon schwieg weiterhin. Bevor Astaroth (Invidia) ihn zusammenschlagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür. Es war Lilith, diesmal allein. Sie hatte zuvor ein paar Mal Azazel mitgenommen. Dieser hatte nie irgendeine Regung gezeigt, egal in welchem Zustand er war. Einige Male war er sogar ebenfalls von ihm gefoltert worden, aber das könnte durchaus nur Invidia gewesen sein, oder? So oder so war er ihnen allen wohl wirklich egal. „Das reicht jetzt. Ich rede mit ihm.”, sagte die Dämonengöttin. Als sie alleine waren, schwieg sie für einige Sekunden, doch ergriff schließlich das Wort. „Du hast es endlich eingesehen, oder? Dass du wertlos bist. Dass du deiner sogenannten Familie nur Unglück gebracht hast. Gut, du bist ihnen sowieso egal. Deine Freunde hassen dich. Du hast niemanden mehr. Ich kann dir aber die Schmerzen nehmen. Alles was du tun musst, ist mich rein zu lassen.” Etwas sagte Rin, dass dies eine schlechte Idee war. Sie versuchte ihn zu manipulieren. Jedoch war die Stimme so winzig, dass er sie einfach ignorierte. Sie hatte recht. Er war wertlos. Er hatte niemanden mehr. Er war in dieser Hölle gefangen, er wollte, dass es aufhörte und sie war die einzige, die ihm helfen konnte. Ihn hasste sowieso jeder. Es machte keinen Unterschied mehr. Damit traf er seine Entscheidung. „....Ich lasse dich rein.” Die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, war ein raubtierhaftes Grinsen.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ich habe oben gesagt, dass ich noch was zu sagen hätte. Wie erwähnt hatte ich große Probleme und teileweise sogar keine Lust an dem Kapitel zu schreiben und wenn ich keine Lust habe, liest man das raus, also habe ich es sein lassen. Ich möchte nicht, dass das Endergebnis darunter leidet. Dann hatte ich allerdings auch keine Lust OS zu schreiben. Wer selbst schreibt wird es sicher kennen. Man arbeitet ewig an etwas, hat auch Spaß daran, aber möchte eben hin und wieder was anderes machen. So ging es auch mir, ich wollte mal etwas anderes ausprobieren und hatte sogar schon im März eine Idee für eine neue Blue Exorcist Geschichte, welche diesmal jedoch eher im Bereich DarkFic/Drama/Angst, wenn nicht sogar schon etwas in Richtung Horror bewegt. Also habe ich angefangen daran zu arbeiten und es lief richtig gut. Ich hatte neue Ideen, neue Motivation und zwischendurch kamen sogar ein paar Ideen für die eigentliche Geschichte, sodass ich dann auch dort stückchenweise weiterschreiben konnte. Ich fühle mich etwas schuldig, dass ich nebenbei noch an etwas anderem gearbeitet habe, weil ja alle auf das nächste Kapitel warten und ich gesagt habe, dass die Priorität dabei liegt. Aber wie gesagt, ich brauchte einfach mal Abwechslung und es hat wirklich geholfen. Inzwischen habe ich bei der anderen Geschichte das erste Kapitel (ca. 6 Seiten) und auch das zweite Kapitel (16 Seiten, was ich nie erwartet hätte) fertig, wobei ich beide noch überarbeiten muss. Insgesamt wird sie wohl ca. 5 Kapitel haben. Gut möglich, dass sie sogar vor der momentanen Geschichte fertig wird, denn ich werde wohl noch öfter weiter dran arbeiten. Habt bitte Verständnis dafür, ja? Ein unverhofftes Familientreffen wird weiterhin Priorität haben, sie wird nicht abgebrochen werden. Sonst würden mich die Baal und Satan im Schlaf heimsuchen. ^^° Also kurz gesagt: Ein unverhofftes Familientreffen wird normal fortgeführt und Priorität haben, an einer weiteren Geschichte werde ich nebenbei arbeiten. Diese wird eher in die Richtung DarkFic/Angst/Drama/Horror gehen und "Fegefeuer" heißen. Worum es darin geht verrate ich noch nicht, wenn ihr Interesse habt, müsst ihr noch etwas rätseln. ;D
> 
> Eine kleine Randnotiz zu Rasputin: Rasputin wurde wirklich oft als heiliger Teufel bzw. als Dämon bezeichnet und im Kinderfilm "Anastasia", wo er der Antagonist ist, hat er sogar einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen, um die Romanow Familie zu vernichten. Dass er an seinem Todestag eine Vergiftung und drei Schüsse überlebt haben soll, hört man oft. Ich habe allerdings einen Bericht gefunden, in dem gesagt wurde, dass bei der Autopsie keine Giftspuren in seinem Körper oder Wasser in den Lungen gefunden wurde. Ein Schuss in die Stirn hat ihn wohl getötet, aber das wurde in den Memoiren seines Mörders nicht mal erwähnt. Anscheinend wollte er sich als noch größeren Held darstellen bzw. die Tat rechtfertigen, indem sie Rasputin dämonisiert haben. In dieser Geschichte bin ich allerdings beim Mythos geblieben. :-) So habt ihr gleich alle was gelernt. Falls noch wer in der Schule ist, gibt's vielleicht mal einen Punkt mehr in Geschichte. Bitteschön. ;D
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Mal! :3


	47. Das Lied der Sirenen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan ist verzweifelt, Liliths Invasion beginnt und die Sirenen beginnen mit ihrer tödlichen Show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen. Diesmal sind es keine zwei Wochen Wartezeit. ^_^  
> Eine kleine Sache zum letzten Kapitel: Ich gebe zu, es war eher ein Filler. Ich hatte genug von dem Kapitel, wollte es einfach nur fertig bekommen und wieder mal was hochladen, darum wurde viel wiederholt oder nochmal zusammengefasst, was man eigentlich schon wusste. Persönlich fand ich es ziemlich langweilig und war eigentlich darauf eingestellt, dass es euch ähnlich gehen würde. Allerdings war nur eine Person dieser Meinung (und ja, sie hat mir das auch höflich mitgeteilt, also kein Problem ^^). Vielleicht bin ich zu selbstkritisch, aber ich wollte es trotzdem sagen: Wenn euch mal etwas nicht gefällt, sagt es ruhig. Ich bin da nicht böse und höre wegen sowas auch nicht mit schreiben auf. Solange ihr konstruktiv bleibt, ist alles in Butter. :-) Oder ich bin echt zu selbstkritisch, wer weiß. XD Den Text des Sirenenliedes habe ich übrigens selbst geschrieben, es war nur ein Experiment. Ich lag abends im Bett, konnte nicht schlafen und habe es dann einfach geschrieben. XD Sagt gerne, ob euch sowas gefällt oder eher weniger.  
> Los geht's!

Satan wurde langsam, aber sicher nervös. Schon seit einer knappen Wochen war Lilith nicht mehr gekommen, von kurzen Besuchen abgesehen. Zuvor hätte er wirklich nichts dagegen gehabt, aber nun da sie Rin und Azazel hatte, bereitete es ihm große Sorgen. Natürlich sagte ihm keiner irgendetwas, stattdessen durfte er den ganzen Tag in diesem Raum sitzen, eingekerkert zwischen Bannkreisen und Siegeln. Mehr als peinlich. Beinahe war er froh, als sich die Tür öffnete. aber wirklich nur fast. „Hast du mich vermisst?”, grinste Lilith. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Es war mir um einiges lieber die Mauersteine zu zählen als deine Gegenwart zu ertragen.” Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Sei nicht so melodramatisch, das steht dir nicht. Ich bin nur hier, um dir zu sagen, dass wir nach Assiah gehen.”

„Oh toll. Neue Steine zum zählen.”, antwortete Satan bissig. Natürlich war er mehr als neugierig, aber ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Lilith ließ sich nicht beirren. „Der Nephilim ist eingeknickt. Du hast mir mit deinen ganzen Bälgern wirklich einen großen Gefallen erwiesen.~” Dem Dämonengott wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. „Was hast du getan?!”, fauchte er. Sie grinste nur. „Ich gebe zu, dass er länger durchgehalten hat als erwartet, aber schlussendlich zerbrechen sie alle. Wir mussten ihm nur einige falsche Erinnerungen geben und ihn mit Illusionen und Visionen bearbeiten. Am Ende musste er leider einsehen, dass er wertlos und ungewollt ist. Zu Schade.~” Satan wusste sofort, was passiert war und was diese Visionen und falschen Erinnerungen höchstwahrscheinlich gezeigt hatten. „DU VERDAMMTES MISTSTÜCK!”, explodierte er und wollte zu ihr gehen, um sie zu erwürgen, doch natürlich hielten ihn die Barrieren zurück, woraufhin er ein animalisches Grollen ausstieß. Er spürte wie sich seine Pupillen verformten und die Dämonenmale auftauchten, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Die Rothaarige zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und lachte. „Was hast du erwartet? Er ist schwach. Er ist leicht zu manipulieren. Ich habe mich übrigens entschieden die Baal ebenfalls am Leben zu lassen und als Haustiere zu behalten. Es wäre so viel unterhaltsamer sie zusehen zu lassen, wie sie alles verlieren und ihren Willen zu brechen. Ich denke, ich fange mit Astaroth an und arbeite mich dann nach dem Alter hoch. Wenn ich dann erst mit ihnen und dem Halbblut fertig bin, werden sie sich nicht mal an ihre Namen erinnern. Oh, übrigens habe ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dass sie für Sirenengesang genauso empfänglich sind wie gewöhnliche Dämonen. Ich kann sie also gleich mit benutzen, um Assiah ins Chaos zu stürzen.~” Satan zitterte vor Wut. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so viel Hass für eine einzelne Person verspürt. Er glaubte ihr, wenn sie sagte, dass sie seine Söhne irgendwie mit den Sirenen erreichen konnte. Wenn es ihr gelingen sollte, wäre es für Gehenna und Assiah endgültig vorbei. Doch er schrie sie nicht erneut an. Das wäre zu einfach und würde ihr nur Genugtuung bringen. „Ich werde dich nicht töten.”, flüsterte er, jedoch laut genug, sodass sie ihn verstehen konnte. „Oh?”, fragte Lilith. Satan sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich werde dich nicht töten.”, wiederholte er mit dunkler Stimme. Sie war verzerrt, ein weiteres Zeichen für seine extreme Wut. „Noch nicht. Zuerst werde ich dir alles nehmen, was dir irgendetwas bedeutet. Dann lasse ich dich zusehen, wie alles, was du dir aufgebaut hast, in Flammen aufgeht und zu Asche wird. Und dann wirst du leiden. Ich werde dein Fleisch und deine Haut verbrennen und abziehen, dir sämtliche Knochen brechen, dich in Weihwasser ertränken und deinen Verstand zerschmettern. Es wird nichts mehr von dir übrig bleiben und wenn du dann auf Knien um den Tod bettelst, werde ich ihn dir langsam und qualvoll bringen.” Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirkte Lilith aufrichtig besorgt. Es schien sogar, als würde sie einen Schritt zurücktreten wollen, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder. „Leere Worte. Sonst nichts.”, war alles, was sie sagte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie den Raum und ließ Satan wieder allein. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen wieder halbwegs beruhigt, zumindest so weit, dass seine dämonischen Merkmale verschwanden. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders als sich umzudrehen und seine Faust mit voller Kraft in die Wand zu schlagen. Natürlich gab das Gestein nicht nach und Blut lief seine Hand hinunter, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hatte nicht nur als Herrscher versagt, sondern jetzt auch noch als Vater. Er hatte damals keine Kinder gewollt, weil er sie für eine Schwäche gehalten hatte, doch schlussendlich war es ganz allein seine Schuld gewesen, dass alles den Styx runter gegangen war. Der Dämonengott ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Noch war es nicht vorbei. Lilith würde einen Fehler machen und dann würde er zur Stelle sein. Sie würde auf jeden Fall bezahlen und wenn es ihn umbrachte. Wenn er schon unterging, dann riss er sie mit sich in den Abgrund.

 

* * *

 

Genauso wütend war auch Azazel, nur aus einem anderen Grund und dieser hieß Jahi. Wie so oft hatte er sich nicht getraut, schlafen zu gehen, zu sehr fürchtete er sich davor, also war er in den Gängen umhergewandert, die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung ignorierend. Er hatte die Feuerdämonin seit Samhain nicht mehr gesehen, umso größer war die Überraschung, als er sie aus einem der Räume herauskommen sah. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn nicht entdeckt, denn sie lief einfach weiter. Er folgte ihr leise und als er sicher war, dass sie vollkommen alleine waren, griff er sie und presste sie gegen die Wand. Eine Hand legte er um ihren Hals. „Nenne mir einen guten Grund, weswegen ich dir nicht die Kehle durchschneiden sollte!”, zischte er ihr zu. Jahi wirkte mehr als erschrocken, doch riss sich schnell zusammen. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann wir uns wohl wiedersehen würden.”, stieß sie hervor. „Also scheinen die Gerüchte wohl zu stimmen. Du bist wirklich ein Verräter. Schätze, dann haben wir was gemeinsam-” Der Griff des Geisterdämonen verstärkte sich. „Wage es ja nicht, uns auf eine Stufe zu stellen!” Jahi sah ihn kalt an. „Du arbeitest für Lilith, hast deine Brüder und deinen Vater damit betrogen und nach dem, was man so hört, hast du Rin ausgeliefert. So verschieden sind wir also wirklich nicht.” Er bleckte die Zähne und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, seine Zähne in ihre Kehle zu rammen. So viel Kontrolle hatte er noch, er würde sich von seinen Instinkten nicht zu einem Tier machen lassen. Jahi lachte leise. „Ich habe wohl einen Nerv getroffen, wie?” Azazel antwortete nicht, sondern starrte sie weiterhin feindseelig an. „Du hast mir immer noch keinen Grund genannt, warum ich dich nicht einfach umbringen sollte.”

„Bist du wirklich scharf auf ein Wiedersehen mit Verin? Wenn Lilith es nicht gleich selbst übernimmt.”

„Sie würden nie erfahren, dass ich es war. Wir sind allein und manche der Wachen werden gerne mal handgreiflich. Vielleicht hat dich einer bedrängt, du hast dich gewehrt, also hat er dich erledigt. Wäre nicht das erste Mal. Du wirst nur eine weitere namenlose, unbedeutende Tote sein.” Nun war es Jahi, die die Zähne bleckte. „Weißt du, das war einer der Gründe, warum ich euch verraten habe. Ihr seid allesamt verdammte Heuchler. Du bist nicht besser als ich, aber siehst dich im Recht. Aber anders als wir, bekommt ihr nie die Konsequenzen zu spüren. Immer sind die anderen Schuld und was und wer euch nicht passt, wird eben aus dem Weg geschafft. Genau wie meine Mutter.” Azazels Augen verengten sich. Ihre Mutter? „Was hat Aeshma damit zu tun?”, fragte er. Die Feuerdämonin schnaubte. „Tu nicht so. Es war doch Satan, der sie umgebracht hat, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie überall rumerzählt, dass er sie sich einfach genommen hat.” Der Geisterdämon blinzelte verwirrt, doch dann verstand er. Lilith hatte Jahi, Aym und Stihi angelogen und behauptet, dass Satan sie sich ohne ihr Einverständnis genommen und schließlich umgebracht hatte, als sie ihm zu langweilig wurde. Das war wirklich unter der Gürtellinie, aber es sollte ihn wohl nicht überraschen. „Du liegst falsch. Vater hat sich nie jemanden gegen seinen Willen genommen. Sie hätte Zuflucht bei ihm suchen können, aber war zu stolz dafür und als Lilith kam, um sie töten, hat sie alles erzählt, was sie wusste. Danach war sie nutzlos und Lilith hat sie umgebracht. Vater wusste bis vor kurzem gar nicht, dass sie tot war. Du und deine Geschwister wurden rein gelegt.” Diesmal weiteten sich Jahis Augen. Schock stand ihr im Gesicht, dann schnaubte sie abfällig. „Lügner.” Azazel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Lilith ist die Lügnerin.” Damit ließ er sie los und sie sank zu Boden. Schritte näherten sich. „Pass besser auf. Beim nächsten Mal werde ich nicht zögern.”, murmelte er. Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, stürmte er davon.

 

* * *

 

‚Ok...das ist jetzt wirklich ziemlich unangenehm.”, dachte Egyn etwas nervös und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Nach einer äußert unruhigen Nacht und einigen weiteren Vorbereitungen wie neue Truppen empfangen, welche früh am Morgen gekommen waren, hatten sie sich erneut mit den Exorzisten inklusive Adepten verschiedenster Länder getroffen. Diesmal waren allerdings ihre Stellvertreter sowie die Eliteeinheiten dabei und das sorgte für einige Anspannung. Die Dämonen starrten die Exorzisten an, diese starrten wiederum die Dämonen an. Besonders Alastor wurde mit einer gewissen Vorsicht betrachtet, was wohl daran liegen könnte, dass er aussah, als würde er sie am liebsten alle brutal niedermetzeln. So weit weg war es nicht von der Wahrheit und er war eindeutig nicht der einzige, der diesen Wunsch hegte. Amon und Halphas schienen ebenfalls nach den Waffen greifen zu wollen, ebenso wie mehrere der Elitesoldaten. Den Exorzisten ging es nicht anders. Es würde den Wasserkönig nicht überraschen, wenn sie schon überlegten, was wohl die Todesverse waren und wie viele Kugeln sie brauchen würden. Immerhin waren die Illuminati nicht auch noch hier, sonst wären wohl schon längst Köpfe gerollt. Er sah zu Lucifer und Samael, welche alles, was sie erfahren hatten für die Exorzisten zusammenfassten. Nicht zum ersten Mal beneidete er sie dafür, dass sie in fast jeder Situation einen kühlen Kopf bewahrten, sogar wenn Familienmitglieder in Gefahr waren. Er wäre an ihrer Stelle vollkommen überfordert. Seitdem seine Mutter den Verstand verloren hatte und schlussendlich starb, hatte er große Verlust- und Trennungsängste entwickelt, welche trotz psychologischer Behandlung immer noch große Teile seines Lebens bestimmte. Entweder er hing zu sehr an anderen Personen oder es fiel ihm schwer engere Beziehungen einzugehen, weil er Angst hatte, die Person zu verlieren. Es konnte ein wahrer Teufelskreis sein. Die beiden älteren Dämonenkönige hatten ihren Bericht nun beendet und die Exorzisten wechselten beunruhigte Blicke. „Also...kurz gesagt sind wir am Arsch?”, fragte Shura. „Wenn Lilith wirklich mit ihren neuen Haustieren und den Sirenen anrückt, wird's auf jeden Fall ungemütlich.”, bestätigte Beelzebub. „Das Wissen wurde damals nicht umsonst verboten.”

„Ihr habt einen Uphir erwähnt. Wer ist das?”, fragte Tsubaki. „Er war früher der Hauptheiler in Vaters Palast und in ganz Gehenna für seine Forschungen und Fähigkeiten bekannt.”, erklärte Lucifer. „Wir waren noch Kinder, als er im Palast arbeitete, aber wir hatten immer ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Nähe. Er hat uns immer wieder ziemlich seltsam angestarrt. Das ist zwar noch nichts allzu schlimmes, aber dann begannen wir und einige Bedienstete immer häufiger krank zu werden und zwar meist nach irgendwelchen Behandlungen oder Routineuntersuchungen bei ihm. Azazel, Egyn, Vaya und ich sind sogar einmal zusammengebrochen. Es wurde eine Untersuchung durchgeführt, aber nichts wurde gefunden. Uphir kündigte dennoch seine Stelle im Palast mit der Begründung, er wolle in Gehenna herumreisen und dabei neue Erkenntnisse für seine Forschungen sammeln. Wir erfuhren erst Jahre später, was er damit eigentlich meinte. Es verschwanden plötzlich Kinder, junge Männer und Frauen. Alle Spuren verliefen im Sand bis man endlich einen Hinweis bekam. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Uphir hinter ihrem Verschwinden steckte. Er hatte sie als Testobjekte für seine Forschungen verwendet.”

„Ich werde das sicher bereuen, aber...wie sahen diese Forschungen aus?”, fragte Shura. Der Lichtkönig zögerte bevor er antwortete. „Er versuchte verschiedene Spezies von Dämonen zu verschmelzen und das meine ich wortwörtlich. Er verwendete Alchemie um ihre Körper zu verbinden, teilweise kreuzte er sie auch mit Tieren. Was heraus kam, war mehr als grotesk. Das waren Wesen ohne Verstand und tierischen Instinkten. Dann wollte er außerdem eine Möglichkeit finden, um wahre Unsterblichkeit zu erreichen. Er entfernte Teile des Gehirns und beobachtete die Auswirkung auf die Betroffenen. Dann entnahm er die Gehirne, Organe und das Dämonenherz und versuchte sie in einen anderen Körper zu stecken...und er experimentierte viel mit den Regenarationsfähigkeiten. Wie viel Schaden zugeführt werden kann, bevor man stirbt, was gegen welche Dämonen eines Elements besonders effektiv war, wie viel Weihwasser man schlucken kann, ohne dass das Innere komplett verätzt wird, wie das Nervensystem und damit auch die Muskeln auf verschiedene Einflüsse reagieren, Reaktionen auf Parasiten...und das ist alles noch halbwegs harmlos.” Die Exorzisten waren alle kreidebleich. Egyn konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Uphirs kranke Experimente gehörte zu einem der grausamsten Verbrechen Gehennas. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn er weiterhin im Palast gearbeitet hätte. Sie wären vielleicht als Kinder Opfer geworden. Verdammt, Astaroth und Beelzebub waren als Erwachsene fast Opfer geworden. Noch heute wurde Uphir gerne als Horrorgestalt benutzt, um kleine Kinder dazu zu bringen, sich zu benehmen. „Und was ist mit ihm passiert?”, hakte Angel nach. „Tot.”, antwortete Iblis. „Er starb bei der Flucht. All seine Labore und Einrichtungen wurden niedergebrannt, seine Aufzeichnungen vernichtet und seine Kreationen vom Schwarzmarkt genommen. Aber scheinbar wurde irgendwas übersehen.”

„Offensichtlich.”, murmelte Angel. „Was machen wir wegen der Sirenen? Kann man ihren Einfluss irgendwie unterbinden?”

„Auch wenn es dumm klingt, Ohrstöpsel sind da wohl die beste Option.”, sprang Egyn ein. „Allerdings ist das nur eine Notlösung. Die Sirenen hassen Lilith und folgen ihr sicher nur, weil sie gezwungen werden, also wird jemand bei ihnen sein, der aufpasst, was sie tun. Wenn wir die ausschalten, können die Sirenen ihre Opfer dann selbst freilassen.”

„Trotzdem müssen wir unbedingt herausfinden, ob Lilith wirklich eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, euch ebenfalls zu verhexen.”, schaltete sich Agares ein. „Sie hat sicher einige Asse im Ärmel und wird einen Plan haben, um an euch ranzukommen.”

„Können wir es nicht machen wie damals Odysseus?”, fragte ein Zweigstellenleiter mit schwerem Akzent. „Er hat die Ohren seiner Besatzung mit geschmolzenen Wachs verschließen lassen und konnte somit ihre Insel passieren.” Richtig, die Sterblichen im alten Griechenland hatte sogar eine Legende dazu gehabt, welche sogar gar nicht so falsch war. Allerdings hatten sich die Sirenen nie in den Tod gestürzt nachdem sie versagt hatten. Sie konnten zwar ziemliche Drama-Queens sein, aber so schlimm war es dann doch nicht. „Das wäre vielleicht möglich, aber ziemlich aufwendig.”, räumte der Wasserdämon ein. „Schlussendlich kommt es darauf an, wie mächtig die Sirenen sind. In der Regel singen sie zuerst ein Lied, womit sie jemanden unter ihre Kontrolle bringen und dann noch ein weiteres, um sie zum Beispiel zum Kampf anzustacheln. Wir müssen es also möglichst schnell beenden.”

„Sie singen also richtige Texte?”

Egyn bestätigte. „Am Anfang singen sie meist Vokalise, also nur auf Vokale, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und die ersten unter ihren Einfluss zu bekommen, dann fangen sie an Texte zu singen. Ab dann wird es richtig gefährlich. Allerdings müssen wir theoretisch nur die Hauptstimme ausschalten.”

„Die Hauptstimme?”, hakte ein Exorzist nach. Der Wasserdämon nickte. „Sie können nicht alle in der gleichen Laustärke singen, sonst übertönen sie sich gegenseitig. Darum übernimmt eine Sirene immer die Hauptstimme, der Rest den Begleitgesang, um dem ganzen mehr Durchsetzungskraft zu verleihen beziehungsweise die Hauptstimme zusätzlich zu harmonisieren.” So hatte es ihm zumindest seine Mutter erklärt. Sie war früher Sängerin gewesen, noch dazu eine der bekanntesten Gehennas bevor sie seinen Vater getroffen und geheiratet hatte. Da sie Sirenenblut in sich hatte, hatte sie viel über den Gesang gewusst und konnte anderen damit die Köpfe verdrehen, wenn sie es wollte. Außerdem hatte er es öfter bei Kyrene und ihren Schwestern beobachtet. Während Erato in der Regel die Hauptstimme übernahm, sorgte der Rest für die Unterstützung. Keto hatte die tiefste Stimme von ihnen, Galatea die höchste und Kyrene war etwas höher als Erato, weswegen sie sich alle gegenseitig gut ergänzten. Er selbst war ebenfalls ein guter Sänger und hatte die Sirenenstimme seiner Mutter geerbt, doch wenn er die benutzen wollte, musste er sehr tief graben und es war zudem äußerst kraftaufwendig, weswegen er sie nie verwendete. Eventuell war er dadurch so oder so gegen den Sirenenzauber immun, egal was sich Lilith ausgedacht hatte. „Haben die Sirenen Todesverse, die wir gegen sie verwenden können?”, fragte ein weiterer Exorzist. Egyn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht dass ich wüsste. Wie gesagt, müssen wir die Bewacher ausschalten und die Hauptstimme unterbrechen oder wir müssen den Sirenen den Flucht ermöglichen.”

„Und Lilith?”, fragte Shura nach. „Hat sie irgendwelche Todesverse?” Astaroth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie ist in gewisser Weise Vaters Gegenstück und er hat keine.”

„Das muss sich doch irgendwie rausfinden lassen.”, beharrte Izumo. „Kannst dich ja gern daneben stellen und ihr einmal die Bibel vorlesen. Wir lachen dich dann aus sicherer Entfernung aus.”, antwortete Halphas trocken, woraufhin Amon, Alastor und einige der Baal begannen zu lachen. Die Adeptin funkelte ihn wütend an, doch Lucifer kam ihr zuvor. „Leute, verkneift es euch.” Er wandte sich erneut an die Exorzisten. „Selbst wenn es euch gelingen sollte, andere Dämonen auszutreiben, sie würden einfach zurückkommen. Die Grenze zwischen den Welten wird zusammenbrechen, wenn es weiter so geht. Ich fürchte, die Tamer werden ebenfalls nicht von großem Nutzen sein.” Egyn seufzte innerlich und begann langsam wieder mit seinen Gedanken abzuschweifen. Das meiste Gerede kannte er ohnehin bereites und die Gespräche drehten sich zum Teil im Kreis. Stattdessen fragte er sich, ob wohl Kyrene und ihre Familie in Assiah waren. Erato und Keto hatten schon in Gehenna gerne für etwas Chaos mit ihrem Gesang gesorgt, aber das taten viele Sirenen und es sorgte nie für zu großen Schaden. Diesmal würde es dagegen eine Katastrophe nach der anderen geben. Ein seltsames Kribbeln riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. ‚Was?‘ Er sah zu seinen Geschwistern. Sie und alle anderen Dämonen im Raum hatten sich versteift. Sie hatten es also ebenfalls gespürt. Das konnte nur Ärger bedeuten. „Was ist los?”, fragte Angel scharf. Sie antworteten nicht sofort, sondern tauschten alarmierte Blicke aus. Das Kribbeln wurde stärker, dann wurde es zu stechenden Kopfschmerzen, welche schließlich verschwanden. Dennoch wussten alle, was es bedeutete. „Lilith ist hier. Sie und ihre Anhänger sind in Assiah eingedrungen.”‚ verkündete Lucifer düster. Bevor Angel etwas erwidern konnte, ertönte ein Alarm. „......Schätze mal, die Pizza, die ich mir bestellt habe, wird nicht kommen.”, grummelte Iblis. Seine Geschwister, die Exorzisten und die Stellvertreter warfen ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, woraufhin er die Hände hob. „Ok, ok. Sorry.” Ohne ein weiteres Wort machten sich alle bereit, um die Angreifer zurückzudrängen.

 

* * *

 

„Entschuldigt Hohepriesterin, ich habe hier eine Anfrage aus Griechenland.”

Christina nickte dem Hexer zu. „Ich rufe gleich zurück, ich muss mich erst um das hier kümmern.”

„Hohepriesterin Reichmann, einer Eurer Schüler hat sich aus Peru gemeldet. Es gab Komplikationen und er benötigt Hilfe.” Die Hexe unterdrückte einen Aufstöhnen. „Schickt ihm, was immer er braucht.” Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, lief sie weiter. Erneut wurde sie aufgehalten. Diesmal war es eine Novizin. „Vergebt mir Hohepriesterin, ich habe einen dringenden Brief für euch.” Musste sie sich wirklich um alles kümmern?! „Gib es Blutpriesterin Shaina, ich habe keine Zeit.”, wimmelte sie das junge Mädchen ab. Endlich kam sie in ihrem Zimmer an, doch nun klingelte ihr Handy. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Genervt nahm sie den Anruf entgegen. „Ich hoffe, das ist wichtig Adrijana. Ich habe alle Hände voll zu tun!”

„Wäre es nicht wichtig, würde ich nicht anrufen.”, antwortete die Russin gehetzt. „Die beiden Leichen sind weg und sie dürfen auf keinen Fall zu anderen Lebewesen gelangen!”

„Was? Warum?”, fragte die Aschblonde verwirrt.

„Ich habe mir die beiden nochmal angesehen und dabei seltsame innere Verletzungen festgestellt. Es sah aus, als wären sie von innen heraus gefressen worden. Ich habe es mir also näher angesehen und dabei ein paar Parasiten gefunden. Es scheint eine mutierte Version von Mlakzot-Parasiten zu sein. Du weißt schon, die man früher in Gehenna zur Folter gezüchtet und verwendet hat?” Christina erschauderte. „Ja, die kenne ich.”

„Gut. Jedenfalls scheint das eine neue, wesentlich aggressivere Variante zu sein, die sich extrem schnell vermehrt und...na ja...von Menschen Besitz ergreifen können. Quasi wie bei Zombies nur gefährlicher. Wenn wir nichts unternehmen, werden sie sich überall ausbreiten!” Die Hohepriesterin schluckte. „Aber wo kommen die her?”

„Ich schätze mal, das ist einer dieser Wesen mit denen Lilith gearbeitet hat oder hat experimentieren lassen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie nach Assiah gekommen sind, aber wir hatten Glück, dass keiner auf der Lichtung infiziert wurde. Jetzt aber los, wir müssen sie finden und den Dämonenkönigen Bescheid sagen!”

„Alles klar, ich setze sofort ein paar meiner Leute drauf an. Ich melde mich dann bei dir.” Sie legte auf und holte tief Luft. Auch das noch. Als ob sie nicht schon genug zu tun hatte. Sicher, sie hatte als eine Hohepriesterin immer zu tun, aber seit dem Konflikt mit Lilith wurde es immer schlimmer. Sie zwang sich zur Konzentration. Es war keine Zeit für Selbstmitleid. Nachdem sie einige ihrer Leute von der Situation unterrichtet hatte, wollte sie sich eigentlich bei Lord Samael melden, doch dieser ging nicht an sein Telefon. Kurzerhand schreib sie ihm eine SMS. Besser als nichts. Sie war gerade dabei ihre Runensteine für ein Ritual vorzubereiten, als ein Novize hereingestürmt kam. Sie sah ihn wütend an. „Ich bin dabei ein wichtiges Ritual vorzubereiten! Was erlaubst du dir-?!”

„Bitte vergebt mir, aber es ist ein Notfall! Es gibt Meldungen über eine Gehennapforte, die-” Er wurde unterbrochen, als sich ein seltsames Kribbeln gepaart mit Kopfschmerzen anbahnte. Es hatte also begonnen.

 

* * *

 

Amaimon starrte ausdruckslos auf die angreifende Horde und musste seine Enttäuschung verbergen. ‚Das ist alles? Mehr hat sie nicht geschickt? Wie langweilig.‘, dachte er ungerührt. Wenn man bedachte, dass so ziemlich ganz Gehenna vor ihr buckelte, hätte sie ruhig ein paar mehr Truppen schicken können. Gut, er sollte sich wohl nicht beschweren, aber er könnte wirklich etwas brauchen, um seinen Frust anzubauen. Abgesehen davon war es zu lange her, dass er richtig mit jemanden spielen konnte. Seine Brüder beobachteten das Ganze mit steinernen Gesichtern. Noch hielten die Barrieren, aber die Stadt war größtenteils ungeschützt und je mehr Lilith eroberte, umso mächtiger würde sie werden. „Sollen wir wirklich ausnahmslos jeden angreifen?”, fragte Egyn ein wenig nervös. „Nicht alle folgen ihr freiwillig...” Iblis schnaubte. „Und wie sollen wir sie bitte unterscheiden? Wir haben keine Wahl. Entweder sie oder wir.” Die restlichen Baal nickten, ohne ihre Blicke abzuwenden. „Bringen wir es hinter uns.”, murmelte Lucifer und zog sein Schwert. Der Rest tat es ihm gleich und zog die Waffen. Amaimon sah kurz zu den Exorzisten. Sie alle starrten auf die angreifenden Dämonen, manche verängstigt, andere grimmig und manche entschlossen. Ihm wäre es wirklich lieber, wenn sie sich raushalten würden, sie wären nur im Weg. Dummerweise hatte er diesbezüglich nichts zu sagen. „Dann los geht's. Ihr kennt die Strategie.”, sagte Lucifer und alle nickten. Lilith würde schnell lernen müssen, dass sie noch lange nicht am Ende waren.

 

* * *

 

Der Kampf war hart und brutal, also genau was Shura erwartet hatte. Zugegenermaßen hatte sie ein mehr als mulmiges Gefühl, doch riss sich zusammen. Sie standen ihren Gegner nicht alleine gegenüber, sondern hatten sieben Dämonenkönige sowie mehrere erfahrene Kämpfer auf ihrer Seite. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie sich jemals mit einem derartigen Gedanken trösten würde? Es musste wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass die Baal und ihre Leute wesentlich mehr Schaden anrichteten, als die Exorzisten es jemals könnten. Ein Teil fragte sich, wie sie ihre Verbündeten von den Gegnern unterscheiden konnten, doch beschloss, dass es schlussendlich keine Rolle spielte. Sie mussten sich auf die Verteidigung konzentrieren. Noch hielten die Barrieren, doch sicher nicht mehr lange. Während sie gegen einige Ghule kämpfte, bemerkte sie zudem weitere, ihr unbekannte Dämonenarten. Einige hatten beispielsweise schwarze Augen, dies waren wohl die Alukah. Die Baal hatten ihnen geraten sich von denen fernzuhalten, eine Berührung konnte schon fatale Folgen haben und sie hatte so gar keine Lust sich leer saugen zu lassen. Sie war gerade dabei ihr Schwert aus einem sterbenden Ghul zu ziehen, als sie Astaroth entdeckte. Er war mehrere Meter von ihr entfernt und zielte...auf sie?! Bevor sie überhaupt zusammenzucken konnte, kam sein Messer, doch sie war nicht das Ziel gewesen, sondern ein Moroi, der sich von hinten an sie angeschlichen hatte. Kreischend brach dieser zusammen. Als sie sich wieder zum Verwesungskönig umdrehte, war dieser jedoch wieder verschwunden. ‚Zwar kann er uns immer noch nicht leiden, aber immerhin kann man sich auf ihn verlassen, wenn man ihn zum Verbündeten hat.‘, dachte sie düster. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass zwei Hexen in Bedrängnis gerieten, also machte sie sich kurzerhand auf den Weg, um ihnen zu helfen. Egal ob nun Dämon, Exorzist oder Hexe, sie alle saßen im selben Boot. Wenn sie untergingen, dann zusammen.

 

* * *

 

Kyrene war noch nie in ihrem Leben so nervös gewesen. Noch immer hoffte sie, dass alles nur ein Albtraum war und sie jeden Moment aufwachen würde. Doch leider es war Realität. Sie, ihre Schwester und einige weitere Sirenen waren in Assiah und standen nun auf irgendeinem Platz in einer japanischen Stadt. Die Sirene war so angespannt, dass sie gar nicht wirklich darauf achtete, was sich in den letzten Jahren verändert hatte. Den restlichen Frauen erging es nicht anders. Galatea zitterte am ganzen Körper, während Erato und Keto versuchten sie flüsternd zu beruhigen. Es war immer wieder überraschend wie fürsorglich die beiden sein konnten. Erato war extrem eifersüchtig gewesen, als sie Geschwister und damit weniger Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatte und Keto war ständig von allem und jedem genervt. Dennoch konnte man sich auf sie verlassen, wenn es drauf an kam. Sie wollte ebenfalls auf ihre kleine Schwester einreden, doch ein ziemlich gemein aussehender Dämon brüllte die Gruppe an. „Was steht ihr so unnütz rum, ihr dämlichen Fischweiber?! Bewegt euren Arsch und macht euch bereit zu singen! Und wagt es ja nicht schief zu singen oder die Menschen auf uns zu hetzen, sonst reiße ich euch persönlich die Stimmbänder aus!” Einer der anderen Wärter lachte dreckig. „Dann pass aber auf, dass sie das überleben. Ich will ein paar von ihnen gerne mal persönlich näher kennen lernen.” Sein Blick wanderte zu Galatea, welche sich daraufhin wimmernd hinter Erato und Keto versteckte. Die beiden Sirenen warfen dem Wärter vernichtende Blicke zu und Kyrene ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt ihren Speer haben, um diesem Widerling eine Lektion zu erteilen! „Ich kann nicht singen, ich bin zu aufgeregt. Ich werde schief singen. Er reißt mir die Stimmbänder raus.”, flüsterte Galatea verängstigt. „Reiß dich zusammen, es gibt keinen Grund!”, zischte Keto. „Wir haben das schon so oft gemacht, diesmal ist es nicht anders! Konzentrier dich einfach auf die Melodie, den Text haben wir hundertmal geübt.”

„Keto hat recht.”, flüsterte Erato. „Du kannst das, Tea. Es ist nicht schwer.”

„Außerdem bin ich auch noch da.”, schaltete sich Kyrene ein und versuchte der jüngeren aufmunternd zuzulächeln, auch wenn es schwer fiel. „Ich werde versuchen etwas höher als sonst zu singen, da fällt es sicher nicht auf, wenn du mal eine Note verpatzt.” Galatea nickte unruhig, aber etwas zuversichtlicher. „Wir kriegen das hin.”, murmelte Erato. „Entweder die Menschen oder wir, da fällt die Wahl nicht schwer.” Schließlich war es soweit. Viele der anderen Sirenen waren zu anderen Teilen der Stadt gebracht worden, sodass Kyrene und ihre Schwestern alleine waren. Sie standen nun auf einem flachen Gebäude, unter ihnen kämpften Liliths Diener gegen Exorzisten, während Menschen panisch durcheinander liefen. Kyrene entschuldigte sich innerlich bei den Vergänglichen, die sie gleich ins Verderben reißen würde, dann begannen sie und ihre Schwestern mit ihrem Gesang. Erato würde wie so oft die Hauptstimme übernehmen, sie den Begleitgesang. Für den Anfang waren es nur Vokale, womit sie bereits erste Aufmerksamkeit erhielten. Dann begannen sie mit der ersten Strophe.

**_Es ist Zeit für uns're Showtime, kommt wir laden euch ein!_ **

**_Wer uns're Stimmen hört, ist schnell betört._ **

**_Lasst euch vom Willen befreien, kein Grund gleich zu schreien._ **

**_Es gefällt euch, tut nicht so keusch!_ **

**_Dies ist erst der Anfang, es fällt der letzte Vorhang._ **

Bisher lief alles gut. Die Worte kamen klar und deutlich, es gab keine schiefen Töne. Wie immer harmonierten sie gut zusammen, doch diesmal hatte es einen bitteren Beigeschmack.

**_Freier Wille ist eine Illusion, hier ist Endstation._ **

**_Vergesst eure Sorgen, ihr seid schon verdorben!_ **

**_Wehrt euch nicht, es ist eure Pflicht!_ **

**_Das Schicksal unausweichlich ist, nur damit ihr's wisst._ **

**_Eure Welt ist fort, folgt einfach uns'rem Wort!_ **

Kyrene spürte wie die ersten unter ihren Bann gerieten. Viele erstarrten. Sie machte einfach weiter und redete sich ein, dass sie einfach nur zum Spaß zusammen sangen und nicht, um einen Haufen Unschuldiger zu versklaven.

**_Uns're Macht so groß, lässt euch nie mehr los._ **

**_Unterwerfen solltet ihr euch gern, alles andere liegt doch fern._ **

**_Jedes Wort, dass wir weben, ist für euch ein Segen._ **

**_Ihr seid uns verfallen, haltet uns nicht zum Narren!_ **

**_Es ist längst zu spät, egal wie sehr ihr fleht!_ **

Manche versuchten sich zu wehren, doch nicht lange. Es war immer dasselbe. Sie waren von dem Moment an verdammt, in dem sie ihren Gesang gehört hatten.

**_Freier Wille ist eine Illusion, hier ist Endstation._ **

**_Vergesst die Flucht, wir sind eure Sucht!_ **

**_Ihr seid an uns gebunden, habt eure Meister gefunden._ **

**_Das Schicksal unausweichlich ist, nur damit ihr's wisst._ **

**_Eure Welt ist fort, folgt einfach uns'rem Wort!_ **

Es war schon immer irritierend gewesen, wie ironisch die Texte sein konnten. Sie sangen davon, dass ihre Opfer an sie gefesselt waren und sie ihre Meister waren, doch selber ging es ihnen genauso. Das Schicksal war wirklich unausweichlich.

**_In uns'rem Netz gefangen, müsst ihr nicht länger bangen._ **

**_Ihr gehört längst uns, also sichert euch uns're Gunst!_ **

**_Kniet nieder, werd't belohnt, während Gehenna über allem thront!_ **

**_Ihr könnt nicht uns besiegen, alle werden unterliegen._ **

**_Dämonen haben diese Runde gewonnen, aller Kampfeswille ist euch entronnen!_ **

Was die Sirene am meisten beschämte, war die Tatsache, dass sie das Gefühl ihrer zunehmenden Macht genoss. So viele unter ihrem Bann zu haben und sich von dieser Kraft zu nähren, war berauschender als jede Droge, jegliche Lust oder Alkohol. Kein Wunder, dass viele Sirenen so gerne Chaos stifteten oder manchmal richtig machthungrig wurden. Sie liebten dieses Gefühl zu sehr.

**_Freier Wille ist jetzt tot, ihr seht nur noch rot!_ **

**_Die Spielzeit neigt sich dem Ende, ihr seid in unseren Händen.~_ **

Kyrene spürte keinen Widerstand mehr. Sie zwang sich die letzte Strophe zu singen.

**_Kein Grund für Rebellion, genießt einfach die Sensation!_ **

**_Egal wie sehr ihr es versucht, alle seid ihr verflucht._ **

**_Sagt, dass ihr uns wollt, auf ewig Respekt zollt!_ **

**_Zeit für uns're Belohnung und das Ende der Verschonung._ **

**_Es ist endlich vorbei, Sklaven eilt herbei!_ **

 

**_Tretet näher...niemand hält uns jetzt noch auf!_ **

* * *

 

„Warum müssen es immer Alukah sein?”, murmelte Iblis grimmig, als er ein weiteres der blutsaugenden Biester in Flammen einhüllte. Er warf einen flüchtigen zu den Exorzisten. Sie schlugen sich für einen Haufen Sterblicher nicht schlecht, zumindest manche von ihnen. Er entdeckte Shura, welche mit einer für Menschen beachtlichen Ausdauer kämpfte. Sie war talentiert und noch dazu ziemlich hieß. Wäre sie keine Vergängliche gewesen, hatte der Feuerdämon sie wahrscheinlich auf ein Date eingeladen. Allerdings hatte er bereits menschliche Partner in der Vergangenheit gehabt und das war nie gut gegangen. Es gab außerdem mehr als genug gut aussehende Dämonen Zuhause, also hatte er es nicht wirklich nötig sich in Assiah umzusehen. Höchstens mal für eine Nacht, wenn er Stress abbauen musste. Vorsichtig war er natürlich trotzdem, andernfalls würde sein Vater ihn häuten. Seine Brüder waren derweil ebenfalls fleißig und töten einen Gegner nach dem anderen. Allerdings hatte der Feuerkönig ein ungutes Gefühl. Es kamen keine neuen Gegner. Lilith hatte doch sicher gewusst, dass sie eventuell hier waren, also warum hatte sie nur so wenige Truppen geschickt? Im schlimmsten Fall war diese ganze Aktion hier nur eine Ablenkung. Ihm bleib jedoch keine Zeit lange nachzudenken, denn natürlich musste er in Bewegung bleiben. Eine knappe halbe Stunde später war der Kampf bereits vorbei. Das war viel zu schnell. Irgendwas hatte Lilith vor. Überall lagen Verletzte und Sterbende, doch Iblis beachtete sie kaum, er war zu tief in Gedanken. „Das war viel zu einfach.”, hörte er Egyn murmeln. „Einfach? Von wegen!”, schnaubte Angel. „Scheiße, ich hatte gehofft, dass der endlich drauf geht.”, murmelte Astaroth verdrossen. „Dem schließe ich mich an.”, flüsterte Indra, welche plötzlich neben ihm stand. „Es war zu einfach.”, bestätigte Samael. „Ich vermute, dass alles eine Ablenkung war. Sie hätte sonst mehr Truppen geschickt.”

„Die Frage ist dann, was ihr Hauptziel ist.”, kommentierte Alastor, welcher sich mit den Stellvertretern zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Allen ging es gut, sie sahen nur etwas zerzaust aus und Agares hatte einen leicht blutenden Schnitt an der Wange. Die Antwort kam nur kurz darauf. Sie waren gerade dabei sich ein Bild davon zu machen, wie viele Leute sie verloren hatten, als eine Exorzistin angerannt kam und schwer atmend vor Angel stehen blieb. „T-Tut...mir leid...i-i-ich....”, keuchte sie hervor. „Was?!”, fuhr Alastor sie an, woraufhin sie zusammenzuckte. „Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten.”, sagte sie schnell. „Ihr hattet recht, das hier war nur eine Ablenkung. Lilith hat den Vatikan angegriffen und ihn zum großen Teil zerstört. Sie benutzt ihn als neue Hauptbasis. Wir wissen nicht, ob die Grigori noch leben.” Manchmal war es so scheiße recht zu haben. Angel war blass geworden. „D-Das kann nicht sein!”, entrüstete er sich. „Der Vatikan ist das sicherte Gebäude der Welt, wenn es um Dämonenangriffe geht! Die Bannkreise und Barrieren-”

„Sind zusammengebrochen.”, unterbrach sie ihn. „Und zwar wegen blauer Flammen. Sie haben den Schutz und jede Person, die sich in den Weg gestellt hat, vernichtet.” Alle wandten sich sofort an die Baal, welche beunruhigte Blicke wechselten. „Rin...”, murmelte Samael. „Sicher, dass das nicht Satan war?”, fragte Shura angespannt. „Dafür müsste Lilith ihn aus dem Bannkreis lassen und das wäre ihr Ende. Sie kann Vaters Macht dann nicht mehr im Zaun halten.”, antwortete Amaimon monoton wie immer. „Abgesehen davon kann sie von Rin Besitz ergreifen, weil er ein Nephilim ist. Die Methode ist sicherer.”, warf Beelzebub ein. Shura kaute unruhig auf ihrer Lippe. „Also hat sie von Rin Besitz ergriffen?” Seufzend nickte Lucifer. „Höchstwahrscheinlich. Allerdings kann es gut sein, dass Azazel und Vater dann auch irgendwo im Vatikan sind.”

„Dann sollten wir das schnell überprüfen und sie befreien.”, warf Ankou ein. Alle nickten und machten sich an die Arbeit.

 

* * *

 

„Eines muss man den Menschen lassen. Ihre Baukunst ist durchaus passabel.”, kommentierte Lilith und betrachtete die umliegenden Gebäude. Sie standen auf dem Platz vor dem Petersdom, umgeben von Leichen und Liliths Gefolgsleuten. Azazel sagte nichts. Sie erwartete ohnehin keine Antwort. „Eure Hoheit, was sollen wir mit den Überlebenden machen?”, fragte eine Naga und nickte in die Richtung einer am Boden kauernde Gruppe. Es waren sechs Exorzisten, die das Inferno zuvor irgendwie überlebt hatten. Manche hatten schwere Verletzungen, einer würde sterben, wenn er nicht behandelt wurde. Sie alle starrten Lilith verängstigt an. Doch der Geisterdämon kannte die Antwort schon. „Was für Überlebende?”, fragte die Dämonin gelangweilt. Damit starben auch die restlichen sechs. Azazel verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Es war feige verletzte, wehrlose Gefangene zu ermorden, auch wenn es Exorzisten waren. „So da dies nun geklärt ist...was ist mit den Anführern der Exorzisten? Die Grigori, nicht wahr?”, fragte Lilith und wandte sich an ihn. „Die Grigori konnten entkommen, zusammen mit vielen Würdenträgern, darunter auch dem Papst. Aber die Führungsebene der Ritterschaft ist damit vorerst verstreut. Unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich schnell erholen werden.” Lilith verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht. „Eigentlich wollte ich die Anführer der Exorzisten allesamt vernichten...aber sei's drum. Diese kleine Machtdemonstration dürfte mehr als deutlich gewesen sein. Nur Narren werden sich mir in den Weg stellen.”

„Sie haben sich nach der blauen Nacht weiterhin gegen uns gestellt. So einfach ist es nicht. Schätze Euer genialer Plan war schlussendlich doch nicht so genial, Hoheit.” Diesmal konnte er den Spott aus seiner Stimme nicht raus halten. Liliths Augen funkelten gefährlich wie der einer Raubkatze, doch bevor sie den Geisterkönig für sein loses Mundwerk bestrafen konnte, wurden sie erneut unterbrochen. „Bitte vergebt die Störung, Majestät.”, entschuldigte sich ein Dämon. „Wir haben eine weitere Überlebende gefunden.” Besagte Überlebende wurde von zwei weiteren Dämonen zu ihnen geschliffen. Es war eine Frau und sie war eindeutig schwanger. Azazel war überrascht. Was hatte eine schwangere Frau hier verloren? Selbst wenn sie Exorzisten war, gab es nicht Mutterschutz oder wie das hieß? Die Frau wirkte zwar verängstigst, doch versuchte es zu überspielen. „Nehmt eure dreckigen Klauen von mir, ihr verdammte Höllenbrut!”, fauchte sie auf Italienisch. Sie hatte wirklich Glück, das hier keiner außer Azazel die Sprache verstand. Liliths Augen hatten sich verengt. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Wo habt ihr sie gefunden?”

„Sie hat sich zwischen einigen Trümmerhaufen versteckt, Majestät.”, antwortete einer der Dämonen. „Keine Ahnung was eine Schwangere dort treibt.”

„Wenn ihr glaubt, dass ihr gewonnen habt, irrt ihr euch!”, knurrte die Frau, noch immer auf Italienisch. „Weder die Ritterschaft noch die Menschheit wird jemals vor Satan knien!” Natürlich glaubte sie immer noch, dass sein Vater für das hier verantwortlich war. Wenn sie nur wüsste. Lilith seufzte frustriert. „Ich verstehe kaum ein Wort. Azazel, du übersetzt. Frag sie wer sie ist und was sie hier zu suchen hat.” Azazel tat genau das. Die Frau sah ihn feindseelig an. „Ich werde euch gar nichts sagen, erst recht nicht einem Dämonenkönig!”

„Glaub es oder nicht, ich will noch weniger hier sein als du.”, knurrte er genervt. „Wenn du an deinem Leben und dem des Kindes hängst, würde ich dir raten auf die Fragen zu antworten. Unsere glorreiche Anführerin hier hat nämlich gehörig einen an der Klatsche. ” Tatsächlich hatte diese Frau eine kleine Überlebenschance. Warum auch immer schien Lilith etwas Herz zu zeigen, wenn es um Kinder und Schwangere ging. Sie hatte nie selbst welche getötet und sie öfter gehen lassen. Ihre Anhänger haben dagegen natürlich selten Halt gemacht, also viel änderte es nicht. „Ich bin Exorzistin und war nur hier, um mich mit meinem Mann zu treffen. Ich wollte ihm einige Unterlagen bringen, die er vergessen hat.”, presste sie nach einigem Zögern hervor. „Dann kam euer Angriff. Aber es ist nicht vorbei. Satan wird nie gewinnen!”

„Er hatte mit diesem Angriff nichts zu tun, er ist-”

„Azazel, du sollst übersetzen, nicht Lebensgeschichten mit ihr austauschen.”, unterbrach Lilith ihn kalt. Er übersetzte schnell, was sie gesagt hatte, woraufhin die Dämonengöttin anfing zu lachen. „Gut dann übersetzte das hier.” Sie wandte sich an die Frau. „Ich werde dich leben lassen, weil ich gute Laune habe und weil ich will, dass du eine Nachricht an deinen Orden überbringst, Exorzistin. Sag den Grigori, dass nicht Satan hinter den Angriffen steckt, sondern ich, Lilith. Ich bin die rechtmäßige Königin von Gehenna und nun werde ich Assiah unterwerfen und die Menschheit für alles zahlen lassen, was sie uns angetan haben! Die Dämonenkönige werden fallen, Satan wird sich mir unterwerfen und der Rest wird mir folgen oder sterben. Sollten sich die Exorzisten mir anschließen, werde ich es vielleicht in Betracht ziehen sie zu verschonen. Verstanden?~”

Azazel übersetzte alles, woraufhin die Frau blass wurde. „Aber die blauen Flammen-”

„Genug! Sag ihr, dass sie jetzt gehen soll oder stirbt. Und sie sollte meine Güte lieber nicht vergessen.” Er verkniff es sich, auf die ganzen verbrannten Leichen hinzuweisen, was nun wirklich nicht von Güte zeugte. Glücklicherweise nahm die Exorzistin den Hinweis ernst und machte, dass sie weg kam. „Endlich. Azazel, komm mit mir. Wir haben viel vorzubereiten.” Ohne große Wahl folgte er ihr. „Wie du sicher weißt, werden deine restlichen Brüder versuchen Satan und eure kleine Blutschande zu befreien. Ich nehme an, du kennst deine Rolle?”

„Ja.” Sie sah ihn mit roten Augen an. „...Eure Hoheit.”, fügte er widerwillig hinzu. Ihre Augen nahmen wieder ihre normale, goldene Farbe an. „Gut. Denke daran, dass ich sie möglichst lebend möchte. Es wäre zu langweilig, wenn sie jetzt schon sterben.” Er nickte langsam, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Nun, du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Ich werde jetzt deinem Vater und kleinen Bruder einen Besuch abstatten. Ich bin sicher, sie können es kaum abwarten von meinem Sieg zu hören.~”

‚Als ob Rin noch irgendwas dazu sagen könnte.‘ Er sah ihr nach, dann wandte er sich abrupt um und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. ‚Immerhin ist es für mich bald vorbei, wenn alles gut geht.‘

 

* * *

 

Die Nachricht vom Fall des Vatikans verbreitete sich schnell. Viele waren panisch, denn der Vatikan war stets als sicherstes Gebäude bekannt, zumindest gegen Dämonenangriffe. Doch wenn Lilith wirklich Rin unter ihrer Kontrolle hatte, konnten sie sich auf einiges gefasst machen. Angel war zusammen mit mehreren Exorzisten aufgebrochen, um nach Zivilisten zu sehen und bei Evakuierungen zu helfen. Egyn beneidete sie nicht. Momentan war er damit beschäftigt den Heilern unter die Arme zu greifen. Es hatte einige Tote und Verletzte auf beiden Seiten gegeben, was sie mit ihren überlebenden Gegnern tun sollten, wussten sie noch nicht, daher wurden sie vorerst eingesperrt. Er sah auf, als er Beelzebubs Aura spürte. „Bist du fertig hier, Egyn? Wir haben gerade eine Nachricht von den Grigori bekommen.” Der Wasserdämon nickte und stand auf. „Also haben sie den Angriff wirklich überlebt. Dann nehme ich an, dass sie sich jetzt doch mit uns verbünden wollen?”, fragte er, während sie durch die Gänge liefen. Der Insektenkönig nickte. „Wie es der Zufall will, gab es eine Überlebende, die gehen durfte und den Exorzisten eine Nachricht überbringen sollte. Lilith hat ihnen ein Ultimatum gestellt. Entweder sie folgen ihr oder sie sterben. Schätze das hat die Grigori endlich überzeugt, dass wir die Wahrheit gesagt haben.”

„Wurde auch Zeit. Ehrlich gesagt würde ich ihnen am liebsten sagen, dass sie uns mal kreuzweise können, aber da hängt wohl zu viel dran.”, grummelte Egyn. Beelzebub lachte. „Iblis hat sich schon beschwert, dass die "Ostereier" jetzt plötzlich angekrochen kommen. Aber besser spät als nie.” Sie erreichten den Versammlungsraum. Mehrere Zweigstellenleiter und Shura waren dort, doch vom Paladin fehlte jede Spur. Lucifer sah auf. „Da seid ihr ja. Wir fangen gleich an, sobald der Paladin dazu kommt.” Astaroth trommelte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern auf der Tischplatte, weswegen ihm mehrere Exorzisten immer wieder nervöse Blicke zuwarfen. „Auf diese Pfeife können wir gut verzichten. Der braucht ewig...”

„Er ist an der Evakuierung beteiligt.”, zischte ein Zweigstellenleiter bissig. Astaroth verdrehte die Augen. „Heul doch. In Gehenna wäre das schon fünf Mal erledigt gewesen.”

„Ach ja? Und trotzdem wurdet ihr ziemlich schnell überrannt, nicht wahr?”, erwiderte der Exorzist angriffslustig. Astaroth und einige andere Dämonen standen auf und machten einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu, doch ausgerechnet Samael mischte sich ein. „Nun hört schon auf mit diesem Kindergarten, es ist peinlich.”, seufzte dieser. „Wie gut, dass du nie für Drama gesorgt hast.”, kam die gemurmelte Erwiderung vom Verwesungskönig, doch er setzte sich wieder hin. Egyn nutzte den kurzen Moment des Friedens, um sich im Raum umzusehen. Er entdeckte Rins Freunde und Yukio, welche sich leise in einer Ecke unterhielten. Zu seiner Überraschung unterhielten sich Izumo und Shiemi leise mit Ankou und Agares. Vaya saß daneben und hörte zu, auch wenn sie nichts verstand. Derweil redete Shura ausgerechnet mit Indra. Was die beiden miteinander zu schaffen hatten, war ihm ein Rätsel, aber es war ja nicht verboten. Einige Hexen und Hexer waren ebenfalls hier. Manche sprachen etwas zögerlich mit Exorzisten, doch alles schien friedvoll abzulaufen. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Angel betrat den Raum. Er hielt direkt auf Lucifer zu und machte sich gar nicht die Mühe Hallo zu sagen. „Jemand will zu euch. Glaube ich zumindest, ich verstehe nämlich kein Wort von ihrem Gebrabbel!”, begann er ohne Umschweife. Der Lichtkönig sah ihn verwirrt an. „Nochmal langsam, bitte. Wovon sprichst du?”

„Ich war gerade auf den Rückweg, als ich plötzlich auf ein Mädchen mit rosa-blauen Haaren getroffen bin. Sie war offensichtlich kein Mensch, von euren Beschreibungen her, ist sie eine Sirene. Als sie mich gesehen hat, hat sie sofort angefangen irgendwas zu erzählen und hat mit den Armen rumgefuchtelt. Ich habe mehrmals gesagt, dass ich sie nicht verstehe, aber sie hat immer weiter gemacht und wurde immer schneller. Irgendwann sind dann eure Namen gefallen und sie hat mir auf den ganzen Rückweg ein Ohr abgekaut!” Moment. Rosa-blaue Haare und sehr gesprächig? Die Baal wechselten Blicke. „War sie zufällig kleiner als ich?”, fragte Egyn. „Relativ hohe, quietschige Stimme, redet schnell und ohne Luft zu holen, ziemlich hyperaktiv, die ganze Zeit am Auf- und ab hüpfen wie ein Flummi? Oh, und hat sie hier drin schon irgendwas kaputt bekommen?”

Angel blinzelte verwirrt. „Ähm...ja. Sie hat eine wertvolle Statue zerstört, als ich mich für vielleicht drei Sekunden weggedreht habe!” Damit war der Fall klar. „Galatea.”, seufzten alle Baal wie aus einem Munde.

 

* * *

 

„Egyn!”, quiekte die Sirene überglücklich und warf sich ihm um den Hals. „Ihr lebt alle noch!” Der Wasserkönig schnappte nach Luft. Sirenen waren wirklich stärker als sie aussahen. Galatea begann nun vor sich hin zu brabbeln, wie froh sie war, dass es allen gut ging und das sie schon wieder aus Versehen etwas kaputt gemacht hatte, es ihr aber leid tat. Das übliche also. „Ok, Galatea, jetzt fahr bitte mal einen Gang runter.”, unterbrach er sie. „Und halte vor allem still.”, fügte Samael hinzu. Endlich beruhigte sich die Sirene, doch kaum trat sie einen Schritt zurück, stieß sie gegen den Tisch woraufhin ein Glas herunterfiel und zu Bruch ging. „Whoopsie....Tut mir leid, das war ein Versehen!”, murmelte sie und wurde sofort rot. Als sie zu Iblis sah, wurde sie noch röter. Na, das ging ja gut los. „Kann jetzt mal jemand erklären woher ihr diese Sirene kennt?”, fragte Shura. „Sie ist Kyrenes jüngere Schwester. Die Sirene, die wir in Gehenna getroffen haben.” Er wandte sich wieder an Galatea. „Was tust du überhaupt hier?” Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß ich ehrlich gesagt selbst gar nicht. Ich war mit meinen Schwestern, also Ato, Keto und Kyrie , auf einem großen Platz, wo wir singen sollten. Das haben wir auch gemacht, aber dann sollten wir irgendwo hingehen und ich bin irgendwie falsch abgebogen, dann bin ich ewig rumgerannt und irgendwann habe ich dann den blonden Mann dort getroffen. Ich habe an seinen Klamotten erkannt, dass er Exorzist ist und habe die anderen sagen hören, dass sie mit euch zusammenarbeiten, also bin ich zu ihm hin, aber er hat mich leider nicht verstanden. Also habe ich immer weiter erzählt, in der Hoffnung, dass er mich zu euch bringt und das hat er dann auch gemacht. Er war dann ganz schön böse, als ich diese Statue mit den Flügeln umgeworfen habe. Könnt ihr ihm bitte sagen, dass es mir ganz dolle leid tut und ich seine Haare mag? Die sehen so fluffig aus.~ Oh, übrigens habe ich vorhin Essen gerochen! Gibt es hier Essen?! Bestimmt! Ich habe echt Hunger, in Gehenna gab es kaum was. Ist das Essen wie in Gehenna? Hier gibt's doch auch Fisch, oder? Oh, wartet mal! Wer ist denn die Frau da drüben? Sie hat ja bunte Haare und so ein komisches Oberteil...ist sie auch eine Sirene? Wahrscheinlich nicht, sie hat ja keine Schuppen...na egal, jedenfalls ist es hier echt seltsam.” Sie hatte wieder begonnen auf und ab zu hüpfen, Astaroth ließ resigniert seinen Kopf auf den Kopf fallen. „Warum hat Vater bei Sirenen keine Stummtaste eingebaut...”, murmelte er. Galatea ließ sich nicht stören und erzählte munter weiter. Inzwischen philosophierte sie über die Musterung des Bodens und der Wände sowie über die Farbe des Teppichs. Unglaublich wie schnell sie unkonzentriert wurde und über alles redete, nur nicht über das worum es ursprünglich ging. Allerdings war Egyn das schon von seiner Tante gewohnt, da sie wesentlich mehr Sirene abgekommen hatte als seine Mutter. Immer wenn er zu Besuch war oder sie kam, musste er den neuesten Tratsch und die aktuellen Einrichtungstrends über sich ergehen lassen. Gleich zusammen mit der Frage, ob er denn nun mal wieder eine Freundin hatte und andere peinliche Dinge. Seine Geschwister und sein Vater blieben davon meist auch nicht verschont. Schließlich schafften sie es die gesprächige Sirene zu beruhigen und erzählten alles den Exorzisten. Als sie Galatea jedoch sagten, dass sie hier in Sicherheit war, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, ich muss zurück zu den anderen.”, sagte sie unruhig. „Wenn die Wärter denken, ich bin weggelaufen, dann werden sie bestraft. Ich will nicht, dass ihnen meinetwegen die Stimmbänder rausgerissen werden!” Egyn fuhr es kalt den Rücken runter. Die Stimmbänder waren ein Teil, welcher bei den Sirenen nicht nachwuchs. Sie waren für immer stumm und konnten nie wieder singen, was für sie unerträglich war. Eine stumme Sirene, war eine tote Sirene, meistens jedenfalls. „Du kannst nicht zurückgehen, wahrscheinlich haben sie es längst bemerkt.”, versuchte Beelzebub sie umzustimmen, doch sie blieb stur. „Ich gehe zurück. Ich lasse sie nicht allein!” So ging es eine Weile hin und wer bis sie schließlich zustimmten. „Eine letzte Sache bevor du gehst.”, sagte Lucifer. „Weißt du etwas von Vater, Azazel oder Rin?” Galatea legte den Kopf schief. „Ist Rin der Nephilim?”

„Ja.”

„Dann weiß ich etwas! Sie sind im....ähm....Fat....Kati...Watkan...”

„Vatikan?”, half Iblis aus. Erneut errötete Galatea und nickte. „Genau. Ich habe sie darüber reden hören.” Also waren sie wirklich dort. „Hat Lilith ihr Amulett immer bei sich?”, fragte nun Lucifer. Galatea überlegte. „Das was sie um den Hals trägt? Das funkelt total schön, ich möchte auch so eins...”

„Galatea...”, seufzte der Lichtkönig.

„Oh, richtig. Ja, das trägt sie immer, zumindest immer dann, wenn ich sie gesehen habe.” Sie stellen noch ein paar Fragen, dass verabschiedeten sie sich widerwillig von der Sirene, Egyn brachte sie noch zum Rand der Akademie, dann kehrte er zurück. Lucifer hatte bereits ein Treffen mit den Grigori ausgemacht, es würde also mehr als interessant werden. ‚Vater, Rin und Azazel. Bitte haltet noch eine Weile durch. Wir holen euch da raus.‘, flehte er im Stillen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit Blutschande ist normalerweise Inzest gemeint, in der NS-Zeit war es die sexuelle Beziehungen zwischen Juden und angeblichen "Ariern". In diesem Fall ist damit die Vermischung von menschlichen und dämonischen Blut gemeint und wird oft als Beleidigung für Nephilim verwendet. Wie erwähnt sind manche Dämonen und vor allem Adlige der Meinung, dass dämonisches Blut nicht durch menschliches "verdreckt" werden sollte.


End file.
